


【原創】君之墮 His Great Fall(ML/HW無差,麥哥中心治癒接403)

by YoyoLin



Series: 君之墮 His Great Fall [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is Sweet, How Mycroft become Mycroft, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Mycroft, Lestrade family - Freeform, Lestrade is a good partner, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft's Past, Mycroft's childhood, Mycroft's memories, Peter Calpaldi as Uncle Rudy, Post-Episode:S04E03 The Final Problem, 麥考夫人生三部曲之一-成長
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 638,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoyoLin/pseuds/YoyoLin
Summary: 設定在403之後,麥哥在被妹妹關起來過之後受到了回憶的困擾,也跟父母尷尬無法相處,身心俱疲的被探長帶回家過聖誕節探長想幫助麥哥,但麥考夫試圖自己解決一篇輕微虐麥哥的文,但主要是治癒向(探長的家人對麥考夫留下了深刻的印象,各種意義上)整篇故事混雜著麥考夫現在的生活與童年,他的責任與義務,還有是什麼將他養成一個不懂直白的表達關愛的哥哥會多次提起在劇中只有麥哥會主動提的那位Uncle Rudi,他並不是個惡人角色請搜他年輕時的模樣,完全就是一個Holmes家人的長相





	1. Chapter 1

這篇的番外PWP有兩篇

都在這裡

[【原創】無性戀誤診者的X生活Misdiagnosed Asexual(ML)與溫柔待我Love Me Tender(LM)兩篇PWP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575373/chapters/41422826#workskin)

 

*****  
這樣的位置內的文字是回憶  
*****

§§§§§§§§  
這裡面也是回憶  
§§§§§§§§

粗體是回憶就對了

設定在403之後,麥哥在被妹妹關起來過之後受到了回憶的困擾,也跟父母尷尬無法相處,身心俱疲的被探長帶回家過聖誕節  
探長想幫助麥哥,但麥考夫試圖自己解決  
一篇輕微虐麥哥的文,但主要是治癒向  
(探長的家人對麥考夫留下了深刻的印象,各種意義上)  
整篇故事混雜著麥考夫現在的生活與童年,他的責任與義務,還有是什麼將他養成一個不懂直白的表達關愛的哥哥  
會多次提起在劇中只有麥哥會主動提的那位Uncle Rudi,他並不是個惡人角色  
Rudi的模樣請參考這兩張的Peter Capaldi ,他長得完全是福家人樣,身高也對頭髮也對就借用他了

  
**************  
**“我們必須分手”Mycroft說”對不起”**  
**“是安全的問題嗎?”探長抬頭看了Mycroft**  
**“…是”他原本想好的各種說服方式甚至能徹底讓探長恨他一輩子的說詞都被打了回去，這個人太過了解他了**  
**“要多久”探長站了起來**  
**“I don’t know”Mycroft看著探長從脖子上取下項鍊，上面有一枚銀戒指”我會盡快”**  
**“我相信你”探長把項鍊放進Mycroft西裝內袋，手掌覆蓋在那上面還能碰到心跳”我會等你解決一切，恐怖分子或者想搞垮你的人不重要，你安全就好，我會等你回來的”**  
***************  
他用了超過一年，東風最終還是來了

他以為自己會淹死在黑暗中，就跟紅鬍子一樣  
也許他會被迫自殺  
或者被燒死，就跟他長大的宅邸一樣  
他的待遇是黑暗，但他把項鍊還給Greg了  
他沒有去找那位探長，是探長找到了他

\---------------  
Mycroft坐在索美賽特郡一個靠海的村子其中一間大民房外面看著海，這棟房子位於山坡上，如果從後院翻出去會摔到下面的小路上，他還能聽見遠處孩子玩鬧的聲音

在Eurus的事情後他跟父母很少碰面，Mycroft很清楚，他自己不想跟他們見面，而他的父母不知道怎麼跟他開始那個必要的對話，上次他們碰面的時候他的母親說了很多她會後悔的話，媽咪不是個會恨自己孩子的人，但是他們兄弟倆的個性是其來有自的，他們跟母親相似的地方就包含了情感上他們都不夠成熟和圓滑，一旦不慎結了冰雙方都會不知所措的站在那等著自己被冰塊包覆

聖誕節前他本來已經打算在自己家裡看著壁爐過了，探長有個家可以回去，他現在暫時沒有

當Lestrade驚喜的出現的時候他以為探長是被留下來加班了要去打電話給蘇格蘭場要他們放人，但Greg只是拿著車鑰匙叫他收拾行李跟他回家，Mycroft不知道為什麼探長會這麼做，他們都沒見過對方的家人(Greg只因為工作見過了Sherlock和Eurus)，尤其他不知道Greg的家人會怎麼看待自己

「你知道我家有誰對吧?」負責開車的是Greg，Mycroft的手腕上有傷不適合開車  
「你是五個孩子中的長子，你之上有一個大你八歲的姊姊，同母異父，你之下有一個弟弟兩個妹妹，最小的妹妹正在念研究所」Mycroft重複了他看過的資料  
「你果然調查過呢」Greg帶著墨鏡開車「Amy是大姊，他跟我們的年紀差很多所以幾乎就是第二個老媽一樣，James臨時被調去送貨了，他是貨車司機，所以只有他的兒子們會來，Ashly也會帶孩子來，他的丈夫是機長卡在美國無法回來，紐約下大雪了，你應該會喜歡Lily的，他是我們家最小最聰明的，念的是繪畫之類的」  
「哪一種?古典還是設計?」Mycroft問  
「呃…我不知道耶，我看過他臨摹梵谷可是我也看過他畫的服裝設計圖」Greg說

 

他們到的時候Amy是第一個出來跟他打招呼的，Greg同母異父的姊姊和他不太像，金髮的文靜音樂老師，頭髮有很多已經發白了但沒有Greg嚴重，看來頭髮早白是Greg父親的遺傳  
「你一定就是Mycroft」Amy給了他一個擁抱，這讓Mycroft僵了一下  
「Amy他不喜歡別人隨便碰他」Greg笑著把行李拿下車「我還是睡我的房間嗎?」  
「對」Amy放開Mycroft的時候Mycroft也看出了她和弟弟的相似之處，微笑的時候他們特別像  
「你好，我可以稱呼你Amy嗎?」Mycroft禮貌的問  
「當然可以」Amy帶Mycroft進門，這個家一看就知道是為了大家庭準備的，後面有個不小的院子，Greg的父母買下這裡的時候就打算要開始一個大家庭了

「你是誰啊?」兩個小男孩從樓梯探頭看著Mycroft，一對雙胞胎兄弟，大約8歲，長相跟Greg很像，頭髮顏色更淺了點，是乾草和焦糖之間的顏色混雜  
「Danny! Rick!我說過不要碰我的麥克筆了!」一個年輕女孩的聲音從二樓傳來，雙胞胎立刻衝下樓跑到院子裡去了  
跑下樓的女孩大約二十中段，實際上應該更年長一點，大眼睛跟棕色頭髮，長得非常非常像Greg  
「你好」Mycroft跟女孩打招呼「我是Mycroft」  
「Oh my God! Greg終於帶你回家了啊!我們都知道他有男朋友了但他連照片都沒給我們看過!我還以為他是不是找了個比自己小很多的不敢說!我是Lily」Lily下來跟Mycroft握手「你是…檢察官嗎?你穿的好正式?」  
「我在白廳供職」Mycroft看著Lily帶著微笑說「剛才那兩個孩子是?」  
「那是James的兒子們」Lily說「都是搗蛋鬼，Ashly的孩子比較安靜，他們在二樓書房看故事書，晚餐的時候他們才會下來」  
「論文不順利的話我建議可以回去看一下你的前言」Mycroft說「梵谷展會在下個月開始，你也可以去看看，對你的論文會很有幫助」  
「我卡死在那很久了…等等，你怎麼知道的?」Lily問  
「Greg說的」Mycroft說  
「不可能，Greg連我臨摹誰都能記錯，他只認得梵谷的畫很奇怪而已」Lily看著Mycroft一臉疑惑  
「他超聰明的Lily，比你還聰明很多」放好行李的Greg下樓了「他弟弟就是Sherlock，他弟弟做得到的他都做得到，如果你又偷跟男朋友半夜溜出去約會沒說我會讓Mycroft看一看你的房間」  
「Greg!」Lily抗議「那是我14歲的事情了!不要提了!」  
「你害我跟半個西南岸的警局通過電話，我會在我葬禮上讓人把這件事提起的」Greg說「等你有小孩我還會講給他們聽!!」  
「我會把你的日記拿給Mycroft看!我知道你藏在哪!」Lily說  
「我在他面前本來就沒什麼隱私可言，請便」Greg跟自己的么妹鬥嘴是沒完沒了的

Mycroft笑了出來，很輕的笑聲但Greg還是聽到了，轉過來對Mycroft微笑  
他很少笑，在Eurus的事件後幾乎沒怎麼笑過，Greg帶他回家的原因應該就是這個了，他希望自己笑一笑

Greg帶他上樓，他們的房間有兩張靠在不同牆邊的單人床，這顯然原本是給Greg和他弟弟James睡的地方，從門口看進去會直接對上一扇窗戶，這間房間幾乎是左右對稱的，除了牆上釘子的痕跡不同之外  
「希望你不介意這個床沒多高級」Greg說「你要睡哪一邊?James今年看來回不來了你可以睡他那邊，我本來都準備要打地舖了」  
「我睡右邊」Mycroft說「左邊是你原本的床位，我不會跟你爭這個的」  
「你真的要穿三件套嗎?」Greg看了Mycroft那身淺米黃色(他還真的不知道這算什麼顏色)的三件套跟紅色的領帶和口袋巾  
「……我聖誕節回家都穿這套，出門的時候很自然就換上了」Mycroft說「我把外套留在樓上吧」

負責做聖誕晚餐的是Amy，大家時不時會被叫去幫個忙，Greg拿了斧頭到後院去了  
「斧頭?」Mycroft問在他旁邊窩在沙發上抱著筆電寫論文的Lily  
「壁爐的木頭，通常是James負責的但今年他不在，Greg有回來就換他負責了」Lily說「再進去那間是琴房，從那邊可以走後門到院子去，可以看到海喔」

Mycroft選擇到外面去找他所熟悉的那一個Lestrade，琴房的中央的確放了一架三角鋼琴，很舊了但是被保養得很好，旁邊的櫃子裏面也有其他的樂器，就他所知Greg的父親是一名音樂老師，母親是同校的英文老師，但也教合唱

他在後院找到正在負責劈木頭的Greg和蹲在安全距離外替他抱著毛衣看他忙的雙胞胎  
「Danny說你是Greg叔叔的男朋友」Rick問  
「是Lily說的」Rick說  
「我的確是」Mycroft說  
「你穿的像要去見女王一樣，你見過女王嗎?」Danny問  
「見過，上個禮拜和他喝了下午茶」Mycroft說  
「你騙人」Rick瞇起眼看Mycroft  
「我說的是實話，就跟你們藏在枕頭底下的巧克力和硬幣一樣是真的」Mycroft說，然後雙胞胎張大本來就很大的眼睛看著他  
「你是巫師!!」Danny只著Mycroft大叫「難怪你晴天拿傘出門!那是魔杖!」

Greg把他的傘和行李一起放在房間裡了，他現在並沒有拿著傘，顯然這兩個小孩在他進門前就在觀察了

「哈利波特看太多了」Mycroft看著尖叫逃跑了兩個小孩對Greg說  
「那是讓他們安靜下來唯一的方式，你晚點會感激JK羅琳的」Greg只穿了短袖球衣，脫下的保暖衣物都放在琴房的椅子上了，他戴著手套撐著斧頭學Mycroft拿雨傘的站姿「他們很調皮但還算乖，但是他們可能會在你的襪子裡面放假蟑螂」  
「Sherlock會放真的蟑螂」Mycroft說「Eurus曾經拿釘子釘穿我的皮鞋鞋底，我上學前沒看清楚差點穿進去，有一根釘子生鏽了，後來差點得破傷風」  
「我小時候有個鄰居的孩子，五歲的時候他把弟弟丟進海裡溺死了」Lestrade說「因為他以為小嬰兒會游泳」  
「那不一樣」Mycroft說「Eurus知道釘子可能會弄死我，會害我受傷，還能畫出我會受傷的肌腱和骨頭，他這麼做是因為前一天晚上我搶走他手上的刀子，他當時正要拿刀切割自己的腳看肌腱運作方式」  
「他這麼說的?」Lestrade問  
「他說的是”這樣Mycroft就跑不快了”但原因的確是我搶了他的刀子」Mycroft說  
「這真的太糟糕了」Lestrade忍不住說  
「相似的事情發生了很多次」Mycroft說「你以前問過我的背上為什麼有一塊小燒傷，我當時跟你說是任務的意外，但其實是Eurus要拿炭火丟著玩的時候我擋住了，我被丟中了」

Mycroft的表情很陰鬱，Lestrade不知道該說什麼，Lily跑出來問他們要不要吃巧克力派，他們下午做的，Mycroft和Lestrade進了屋內，順便點起了壁爐

Lily一直找Mycroft說話，以Lily的原話來說”這個家裡總算有人知道我在說什麼了!”是原因

Lily的素描本跟素描筆就被丟在桌上，Mycroft問Lily借了這些東西後到了後院去，Lestrade知道Mycroft不習慣跟不熟悉的人相處，他在廚房幫忙了一段時間後Amy開口了  
「你說Mycroft跟家人怎麼了?」Amy問「你要我們不要太介意他看起來很憂鬱的事情因為他家出了問題」  
「簡單來說他跟他弟弟差點死了」Lestrade知道的也有限「他的叔叔把他們的么妹送走了以後騙他的父母說妹妹已經死了，他的妹妹…是個很危險的天才，還小的時候就引發了很嚴重的問題，Mycroft接替他叔叔繼續了這個謊言，Sherlock甚至因為這個妹妹改掉了自己的童年記憶，現在他的爸媽和他有點不知道怎麼相處，我想知道他們被妹妹綁架的時候發生了什麼事情但他不願意說」他替換掉了一些事實跟省略了很多細節「有時候…我甚至覺得連他都對這個妹妹感到恐懼，但他有很多事情不願意跟我談」  
「你省略了很多事情啊，最高機密嗎?」Amy溫和的語調總讓Greg放鬆  
「還真的是最高機密」Greg說「我參加了一個會議就是要把這件事列為最高機密」  
「你去陪他吧，桌上的保溫瓶裡面有熱奶茶，等烤箱裡的東西好了就能開飯了」Amy讓自己的弟弟去拿兩個馬克杯帶上保溫瓶去後院找Mycroft

 

「Mycroft你在畫什麼?」Greg探頭看了坐在院子長凳上的Mycroft手上的素描本，上面並不是海景，而是有如黑白照片的圖，上面應該是馬斯格雷夫大宅被燒毀前的樣子，連天空的色調和樹木的影子都畫了出來「這也太精細了吧!你為什麼對著海景畫得出來啊??而且你才來這邊坐下沒多久吧!」  
「我的記憶力很好，我可以畫出我記得的所有東西」Mycroft輕描淡寫的說「素描只是很基本的拷貝而已，只要有足夠的觀察力就能做到了」  
「你另一頁畫了什麼?」Greg問，Mycroft就翻頁給他看

另一頁畫了兩個寶寶，看起來都剛從醫院被帶回家的大小，視角都是一個抱著他們的人低頭所見，Greg猜這應該是Mycroft看到的畫面  
「這是?」Greg問  
「左邊的Sherlock，右邊是Eurus」Mycroft說「當他們這麼小的時候你永遠不知道他們會成為什麼」  
「…所以這就是你那句”很健全”的誇獎原因?」Greg問「Sherlock說你這樣形容John的女兒，是因為你弟弟妹妹嗎?」  
「華生醫生的孩子相當健全是一個客觀事實，他沒有黃疸或其他疾病徵兆」Mycroft說「健全是對新生兒最高的要求了」  
「…你至少可以誇句很可愛之類的啊?」Greg說  
「可愛太主觀了」Mycroft說「而且新生兒外表會改變也會發展出個性，有的不用兩個月就讓他們的母親後悔生下小孩了」  
「…你不喜歡孩子嗎?」Greg問

Mycroft抬頭看了探長，天色正逐漸變黑  
他知道Greg一直都喜歡小孩，還是會想要很多孩子的那種，他的前妻有不孕症所以至今無一子半女

「我不排斥小孩」Mycroft說「事實上Sherlock小時候是我最喜歡的孩子，雖然我並不認識其他小孩便是了」  
「你沒有想過嗎?自己的孩子之類的?」Greg在他旁邊坐下「小時候家人不會有這種話題嗎?」  
「我們的餐桌對話並不是這種類型的」Mycroft說著低頭開始像個機器一樣在紙上畫圖，他正在畫的是長大了點的Sherlock裝扮成海盜的樣子「但有時候的確是會有這種想法，看著跟自己相似的孩子長大.在海灘上奔跑，然而這也很嚇人不是嗎?」  
「嚇人?」Greg問

他們的對話被打斷了，Danny飛撲上來差點把Greg撞倒在地，Rick和Danny對Mycroft始終怕怕的不敢亂靠近，他只是站在門邊說要吃晚餐了快去洗手

Mycroft把素描本和筆還給Lily， Lily看了一眼Mycroft畫的東西下巴差點脫臼，不停的誇Mycroft畫圖簡直就是影印機了，還拿去給其他人看

Lily甚至問Mycroft能不能拍照讓他發個推文之類的，Mycroft只要求了不能寫出自己的身分，Lily還發給自己的教授看，來自Lily的讚美沒有停過

「只是憑著記憶畫出來而已」Mycroft說，躲在書房裡的兩個安靜的孩子也下樓了，他們的頭髮是淺棕色的，但Lestrade家族的大眼睛證明了基因有多強大  
「這是Nina」Lily介紹年紀大約十歲的小女孩給Mycroft認識「Rory比他小一歲」Rory的頭髮是卷的，有些不受控制的翹起，深咖啡色的捲毛就像隻貴賓狗一樣  
「爸爸還沒來嗎?」Nina問Lily  
「美國雪太大了，但是晚點會視訊的」Lily說，

Mycroft和Rory對看了一下，然後伸出手用手語和Rory對談  
除了Greg以外的人都很驚訝地看著Mycroft，Rory則是很驚喜的開始跟Mycroft聊天  
「你會手語???」Lily問「你家也跟我們一樣嗎?」  
「不，我家裡沒有聽障人士」Mycroft說  
「你怎麼知道Rory聽不到?」Greg問  
「他一直在讀唇語」Mycroft說「我知道你們家有這個遺傳，Greg說過他的侄輩中有個孩子就是，男孩通常更容易顯現出這種遺傳，所以聽不見的是Rory是很容易可以推測出的結論」  
「其實我也快聽不到了」Amy說話的同時用手語重複「Greg比較好，我們家的人在三.四十歲的時候都很緊張，因為有的人會突然開始失聰，他已經過了那個年紀還聽得見表示他沒有這個問題」Amy看著Mycroft「但有時候在五十幾歲也會有人突然聽不見，你會手語真的太好了」

Amy的擔心大家都知道，有時候聽力的隔閡會毀掉一段感情，如果Mycroft會手語表示即使Greg真的突然失去聽力也不會失去他現在的伴侶

「Ashly呢?」Greg找不到自己的另一個妹妹從樓上下來了  
「他下午拿派去給Patt家了留在那作客了，等下就回來了」Amy說

Ashly回來的時候兩個文靜的孩子都飛奔過去了，棕色的頭髮的女子也是聽不到的，他用手語和孩子溝通，與Greg不同的是Ashly是藍眼睛

 

晚餐很熱鬧，大家有說有笑的，唯一的規定是說話的時候要面對著對方，不能低著頭說，因為這樣對方才能讀唇語，Mycroft假裝沒注意到Danny正要偷他手邊的杯子蛋糕，然後在Danny已經快碰到的時候把蛋糕放到Greg的盤子上

Rory對一開始就願意和他交談的Mycroft很有好感，一直想跟Mycroft對話  
Greg會說他在蘇格蘭場的工作和有趣的案子，Nina很想知道更多關於Sherlock的事Greg就從日常好笑的小事講起，跳過驚悚駭人的案件

晚餐後門鈴響起了，去開門的Danny和Rick尖叫了，大人們從客廳出來看到底怎麼了

一個黑髮的男子一手夾著一個小男孩把他們抓了起來嬉鬧的晃了他們兩下才放開，這個人看起來比Greg年輕，深棕色眼睛，比Greg矮半吋，從事體力工作，頭髮比較長點，長相極為相似  
「James!我們都以為你回不來了!」Greg開心的過去給自己唯一的弟弟一個擁抱  
「差一點就回不來了!有人臨時跟我換班所以我不用跑遠程，有吃的嗎?我快餓死了」James問，然後看到陌生的Mycroft的時候還想了一下「啊!你是Greg的男朋友吧?我是James，呃…你是叫Mike嗎?我忘記了」他和Mycroft握手以後直接找Amy討吃的去了  
「是Mycroft」Greg說「他很討厭被叫做Mike」  
「喔，我會記住的，抱歉」James不好意思的說

Mycroft沒有什麼可以當作趣聞說的事情，他現在也沒什麼心力可以用在跟人交際上，他只是安安靜靜地到客廳角落坐下繼續在素描本上畫畫

Rory走到Mycroft面前拿著一本書，用手語問Mycroft能不能畫上面的東西給他

Mycroft看了一下，上面是古羅馬建築物的模擬圖，這相較之下容易得多，他很快就畫好了交給Rory

「那個捲髮簡直可以跟Sherlock比對吧」Greg拿著兩杯酒過來把其中一杯給了Mycroft「他很喜歡建築」  
「的確跟小時候的Sherlock可以比」Mycroft說「寄宿學校會為此打電話要我們處理」  
「要你們剪了Sherlock的頭髮?」Greg皺眉  
「他把嘲笑他的頭髮的同學的作業燒掉了」Mycroft說「扯他頭髮的那些則是莫名其妙的在某天早上醒來以後發現自己滿頭蜘蛛」  
「Rory在Amy的學校上課所以我們很放心」Greg說  
「你的大姊是個音樂特殊教育老師，現在已經變成校長了吧」Mycroft說「拉的是中提琴」  
「你怎麼知道是中提琴?」Greg問  
「跟小提琴一樣會在演奏者的臉留下痕跡，只要能分辨兩者的不同就知道了」Mycroft說  
「Eurus的事情已經過了幾個月了你的手還在痛嗎?」Greg看著動作僵硬的Mycroft的左手  
「只剩下軟組織的傷害，我的文書工作讓手腕的癒合速度減緩了」Mycroft揉著自己的手腕，他沒有戴手錶，燒傷的皮膚所形成的光滑硬皮從他袖口露出

 ************  
**Mycroft被Eurus關進了宅邸地下室的監牢裡，那是祖上留下的地方，Mycroft說那個地方後來都被當作雜物間了所以才會那麼亂，有的沒的奇怪的雜物一大堆，還有些被燒過的紙張之類的殘留物，他的左手腕上有一片燒傷後來都被Mycroft用手錶蓋住了**

 **“你的手怎麼回事!!”找到Mycroft的時候Lestrade忍不住叫出來，他大叫Mycroft的名字要叫醒他，Mycroft的袖子有燒過的痕跡和血跡，所以當Mycroft醒來的時候他就先問了這個**  
**“她總是討厭我”Mycroft很虛弱的說，這是他清醒後說的第一句話**  
**“我看看這東西要怎麼開?”Lestrade拿出手電筒照了困住Mycroft的東西**  
**“金屬條直接以機械扭曲捆住手腕以後焊死”Mycroft的聲音很微弱”然後將另一端打進石牆中，恐怕要請消防部門幫忙了”**  
**“你的手很痛吧，我先上去跟他們拿止痛藥下來給你”Lestrade即使在光線有限的監牢也看得出Mycroft的手腕血肉模糊，燙傷加上他的掙扎在手腕上扯下一整圈的皮膚，血和脫落的皮膚就沾在他的袖子上**  
**“不，等等”Mycroft說”請聽我說”**  
**“好，你快講”Lestrade說**  
**“跟其他人說我只是被關起來”Mycroft說**  
**“為什麼?”Lestrade問”你的手!你的肩膀脫臼了吧!”**  
**“脫臼是我自己扯的”Mycroft說”他們不需要知道這個”**  
**“誰不需要知道?”Lestrade問**  
**“我的家人”Mycroft說”這會讓大家都好過點，拜託你”**  
**“……我明白了，你要我拿什麼給你嗎?”Lestrade問**  
**“我的懷錶口袋，請你把裡面的東西拿出來”Mycroft說**

 **Lestrade伸手去掏了懷錶袋，他拿出了一條項鍊，上面串了一個銀戒指**  
**“還給你了，謝謝你信任我”Mycroft說”麻煩幫我拿水和止痛藥”**  
**Lestrade不敢置信的看了已經很虛弱的Mycroft，他不知道Mycroft在這之前做了什麼.經歷了什麼，他只能以最快的速度跑上樓找來醫療人員跟請人找機械來幫Mycroft脫困**

**他們找來足夠的照明以後才理解了為什麼Mycroft聽起來這麼虛弱，Mycroft左肩脫臼因為一直拉扯想要掙脫，手腕上的傷是他身上血跡的來源，Mycroft的指甲滲血因為他一直在摳著某種東西**

**他的左腳從鞋底被鐵釘刺穿了，他一直在用右手拔釘子，沾血的釘子被Mycroft丟到角落，有人非常不希望Mycroft離開這間房間**

**他替Mycroft向Sherlock說謊了**

**釘子精準的閃避了他的腳掌骨和重要肌腱，可是讓他無法行走，Mycroft有一陣子的站立和走路都是靠著雨傘支撐才裝作平衡的**  
*********

 **James也吃飽以後Rory跑來找了Mycroft，拉著他要他一起走**  
**「要到琴房集合，家族傳統」Nina替弟弟解釋**  
**Mycroft站在旁邊看著Lestrade家的人們很自然的在琴房各處或站或坐，有的人從櫃子找到自己會用的樂器然後討論要演奏什麼**  
**「爸媽還在的時候留下的傳統了」Lily說「爸生前會替教會演奏，聖誕彌撒前一晚我們都會練習，後來我爸過世了我們也不負責教堂的演奏了但這個習慣很好玩所以留了下來，你會唱歌嗎?我們大部分都只會唱歌」**  
**「我會樂器」Mycroft說**  
**「所以要演奏什麼?」Ashly用手語問，聽不見的家庭成員會負責錄影或拍照，他手上拿著IPad準備給自己還被困在紐澤西勒瓦蒂亞機場的機長丈夫直播**

「Hallelujah」Greg翻到一張琴譜說「這個很久沒唱了，要嗎?」  
大家都同意了以後一起在一堆琴譜裡找齊琴譜交給Amy  
「我很久沒彈琴了」Amy說「要不要清唱?」  
大家這才想到Amy的聽力已經嚴重衰退了  
「我來吧」Mycroft說  
「你會彈鋼琴?」James問  
「我會的樂器裡面包含鋼琴」Mycroft拿了琴譜看了一眼就放在旁邊，那個紙已經很舊了會一直從琴譜架上滑落  
「你不用看譜?」Amy問  
「我的記憶力很好」Mycroft說著開始彈琴「我先彈一遍，你們聽看看有沒問題」

Mycroft彈奏了一半大家就決定直接開始唱了，Greg和James唱的都比較低音，但他們都是參加過唱詩班的人，為加入合唱的孩子們起了很好的頭，Mycroft照著琴譜演奏，這台鋼琴被使用的很充分，所以音色很好

Mycroft聽著Greg的聲音彈奏，當歌曲結束的時候大家開心的歡呼拍手對彼此說聖誕快樂，James和孩子去廚房吃點心了，Lestrade家有些奇怪的小傳統，這包含了負責在聖誕節演奏的人可以多吃一份甜點

Mycroft把蛋糕給了Greg  
「你彈得很好耶，你怎麼沒去當音樂老師或是演奏家?」Lily說  
「我放棄樂器很久了」Mycroft翻看著堆放在鋼琴上的大疊琴譜  
「可是我看過你拉小提琴也很好啊」Greg問「你都放棄了你要BBC交響樂團的人怎麼活?」  
「機械性的照譜演奏我可以做得很好」Mycroft說「我聽過一場我忘不了的演奏，那種投入的情緒…我永遠做不到」他把琴譜整理好放回櫃子裡「我也不會唱歌，我能做到音準但是沒有什麼感情」  
「這樣也很厲害了吧?」James拿了熱可可過來給他們「我小時候爸爸想讓我學直笛，那個是個天大的慘劇」  
「那真的很可怕」Lily說  
「唉…」Mycroft忍不住嘆氣  
「感覺就像自己毀了一首曲子對吧」Amy拿了自製的布丁來給Mycroft，因為他覺得Mycroft會喜歡  
「謝謝，差不多就是那種感覺」Mycroft無法抵抗布丁上新鮮的焦糖拿起湯匙開始吃  
「即使按照琴譜跟節拍去演奏了，但不夠有情感的演奏讓人感覺自己在糟蹋一樣美麗的事物」Amy說「你是聽了什麼的演奏才這麼想的?」  
「Oh Danny boy」Mycroft說  
「什麼事?」Danny喊  
「不是在叫你!」James喊回去  
「葬禮那一首? Oh ~Danny boy the pipes the pipes are calling~這個?」Greg小唱了一段只為了確認  
「我當時參加了一場葬禮」Mycroft說「死者的親友演奏了這首曲子，我之後自己都無法演奏出那種感覺，意識到現實的落差，所以我只把這當作一種手指協調的運動了」  
「雖然聖誕節彈這個怪怪的啦，而且我們家唯一算是愛爾蘭人的傢伙還卡在紐澤西回不來，但你要不要彈彈看?」Greg說  
「可以借用你們的中提琴嗎?」Mycroft看了放在櫃子裡的中提琴「我當時聽的是中提琴演奏」  
「當然可以啊」Greg去拿了中提琴給Mycroft，Mycroft調整了一下並測試了聲音便開始演奏

突然出現的提琴聲讓大家聚了過來看是誰在演奏，穿著馬甲的Mycroft身形更顯修長，閉著眼演奏提琴，讓人以為自己正在看一場專業表演

“還是一樣”Mycroft一邊拉著琴一邊想”只是機械演奏而已”

Greg聽了一段以後跟著唱了起來  
Mycroft張開眼看了Greg，探長正唱著這個哀傷的曲調，歌詞都是正確的，Mycroft發現這讓他的機械感沒那麼嚴重，當人聲和琴聲完美的共鳴的時候他甚至感到不明的感動，就好像看到一切都極為整齊的統整好一樣

演奏完畢，Mycroft放下琴的時候有些訝異地看著Greg  
「我走調了?」Greg立刻想到的就是這個  
「沒有」Mycroft說「你歌詞都記得?」他很久沒有演奏得這麼人性化了  
「蘇格蘭場也有不少愛爾蘭血統的成員的」Greg說  
「Greg你這次找了一個會音樂會手語的，你是死心踏地要把他娶回家嗎?」James說  
「James!」Lily掐了自己二哥屁股一把，James彈了起來喊痛離自己么妹遠遠的，Greg的前妻是個音癡而且總是無法自在的跟有聽障的家人相處，也沒有任何打算學手語的意思，Lestrade家的人對此也沒什麼意見，但對著Ashly講了老半天的話才想到對方根本聽不見真的讓大家都翻了白眼  
「他會的東西太多了，只是剛好會樂器跟手語而已」Greg說  
「你會現代的音樂嗎?」James問「我可以找google看看有沒有鋼琴譜請你演奏看看嗎?」  
「能搜尋到的大多數的琴譜都不夠詳細，你想聽什麼」Mycroft在鋼琴前坐下  
「我要聽Outlaw of love」Lily搶先說  
「可以撥放給我聽一次嗎?」Mycroft說  
「我找找看琴譜」Lily拿起手機撥了整首歌以後說  
「不必」Mycroft直接開始彈奏，一整首曲子的鋼琴版直接就這麼被他彈了出來

「應該都是正確的，為了配合原本的吉他配樂我做了點改動」Mycroft彈完以後轉頭看了異常安靜的Lestrade家族，只有Greg掛著驕傲的微笑看著自己親人的反應，他們大多開始誇讚Mycroft，驚嘆他怎麼做到的，還有問他到底為什麼會去當公務員  
「你怎麼有辦法做這種事情????Greg你是把政府的奇怪超人類複製人之類的帶回來了嗎????」Lily大叫「你有絕對音感!!」  
「我的確有，我也有絕對音高」Mycroft對這個反應誇張的女孩微笑「而我也不是複製人，若我是的話我相信我的弟弟會第一個衝去毀掉這種計畫」

Lestrade家的人不吝於誇獎和讚美，他們也對自己的情緒毫不隱藏，很容易就情緒高昂起來，Mycroft不難理解為什麼這樣一個溫暖歡樂的家庭會養育出Greg這樣的兒子

「你真的很厲害」Amy對Mycroft說「我見過有絕對音感的人，但是能直接把聽過的曲子演奏出來還改寫了音階的我是第一次見到」  
「你會不會一世代的歌?」Lily問  
「那個是吉他彈奏的，Greg比較可能會，我是完全不會吉他的」Mycroft說  
「那這個呢?」James找了一首曲子，Mycroft聽了一小段就直接開始演奏，整首曲子都彈完了，那是迪士尼電影風中奇緣的曲子，Mycroft在別的地方聽過了

「你會彈”夢中的婚禮”嗎?我的譜找不到了很久沒聽了」Amy問Mycroft  
「當然」Mycroft對那首曲子很熟悉，這首曲子的旋律充滿規律，他有時候會把手放在沙發扶手上手指規律地開始演奏記憶中的曲目

大家都太興奮了點，一直問Mycroft還會什麼，Greg只是帶著微笑靠在門邊看著Mycroft，聽不見的Ashly和Rory也大約知道Mycroft會的事情非常誇張，Ashly直播這一切給在美國的丈夫看，螢幕上還穿著機長制服的男子也驚訝的直呼神奇

Mycroft有時候會在演奏之間抬頭看一眼對著自己微笑的Greg，他很久沒有因為單純的娛樂目的演奏了，他通常是為了讓自己大腦規律的運作而模仿彈琴的動作，或者為了偽裝而擔任樂師，他們交往的時候他曾經為Greg演奏過幾次，但為了Eurus分開的這一年多來Mycroft沒有演奏過任何樂曲，畢竟沒有觀眾，何必呢?

Amy覺得讓Mycroft這樣太麻煩了要大家先暫停，但Mycroft說可以再來一首，他不介意，還喝了一口Amy倒給他的熱可可，Lestrade家的人似乎也偏好甜的飲料  
「Young and Beautiful你會嗎?」Lily問「大亨小傳電影的那首曲子，Greg你會唱吧?我聽過你唱」  
「你怎麼知道我會唱的」Greg從門邊過來  
「上次我去倫敦的時候借住你公寓的時候聽到了，你洗澡還是會唱歌啊」Lily說  
「我還以為妳睡著了!」Greg有些臉紅的說  
「我應該是會的，但Greg的音域應該唱不上去」Mycroft說「我可以調整幾個音，你有要唱嗎?」Mycroft說  
「Lily你找一下歌詞給我」Greg拿過妹妹的手機看著螢幕才讓Mycroft開始彈

Mycroft很愛Greg的聲音，他唱歌沒什麼特別的技巧，就只是帶感情的對準了音在唱而已，聽起來不會讓人討厭，有時候只是隨口唱兩句也給人一種舒服的感覺，Mycroft覺得Greg的聲音很適合負責錄製搖籃曲，太令人安心了

他彈奏的時候都專心聽Greg唱歌，他只是輕輕地唱，沒有原唱那麼費力，但還是非常的好聽  
「…Hot summer nights mid-July  
(還記得那一年七月的炎熱晚上)  
When you and I were forever wild  
(你和我一起狂野過)  
The crazy days， the city lights  
(那些瘋狂的日子和快速掠過的霓虹燈)  
The way you'd play with me like a child  
(你和我像小孩一樣到處遊玩的情景)」

Mycroft彈奏著，Greg看著手機螢幕上的歌詞靠在鋼琴邊唱，

「…Dear lord when I get to heaven  
(親愛的上帝啊，當我上到天堂的時候)  
Please let me bring my man  
(請你准許我帶著我最愛的男人)  
When he comes tell me that you'll let him in  
(因為他曾跟我說過你會讓他進入天堂的)  
Father tell me if you can  
(上帝啊如果你批准的話請告訴我)」

Greg唱到” Please let me bring my man”的時候突然張開眼看了Mycroft，這讓他差點按錯鍵，但他及時的修正了

 

「Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful  
(當我不再年輕和美麗你還會依舊的愛著我嗎?)  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul  
(當我甚麼都沒有只剩下這個受了傷的靈魂你仍會愛我嗎?)  
I know you will， I know you will  
(我知道你會的，我知道你會的)  
I know that you will  
(我知道你一定會的)  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful  
(當我不再美麗你還會愛著我嗎) 」

Greg唱這段的時候是跟Mycroft對望的，Mycroft原本沒有自覺自己正在看Greg，但Greg的笑容讓他意識到這件事，他彈琴的時候真的太容易分心了，歌曲結束了，Lily手上拿著James的手機把這全都錄下來了  
「我的老天啊，這太浪漫了」Lily說「我本來只是隨口問問而已，Mycroft你的號碼給我一下我發給你」  
「你錄下來了!??」Greg看了一眼影片，角度上看不到彈鋼琴的人但是看得到他在跟彈琴的人眼神傳情，這太尷尬了  
「沒有錄到我吧」Mycroft從琴椅上起來走過去看了影片「我的工作讓我很不適合被拍到長相，沒有就好」  
「天啊，你為什麼沒告訴我妳居然在錄影」Greg摀臉，他臉紅的很明顯但並不是溫暖的室內導致的

當大家都紛紛離開琴房要到客廳去一起看電視的時候Greg自願留下收拾勤譜跟把樂器歸位  
「你唱歌還是很好聽」Mycroft闔上琴蓋走向正在收譜的Greg說，他剛剛才給了Lily一個信箱讓他把影片發給自己  
「很久沒唱了」Greg說「Doctor Who聖誕節特輯要開始了，你要一起看嗎?你看Doctor who嗎?」  
「抱歉，讓你等了一年多」Mycroft的聲音很低，他很累也不想讓別人聽見這段對話，Greg不明白為什麼Mycroft在那件事後聽起來總是這麼累  
「I know you will be back」Greg關上櫃子門站起來靠在Mycroft身邊說「I know you will， and you did，我不知道這有什麼好道歉的，你遵守了你的承諾不是嗎?」他一隻手握住了Mycroft插在口袋裡的手的手臂讓他靠自己近一些「你回來了，這才是最重要的」他湊了上去在Mycroft唇上吻了一下

「Gre…OH!SORRY!當作我沒來過!」James從客廳過來正好撞見了這一幕立刻掉頭回客廳去了

Greg和Mycroft看著跑回客廳還順手關上門的James忍不住看著彼此笑了一下，Greg握了一下Mycroft的手，祝他聖誕快樂  
「你如果不想看的話也沒關係，每次Danny和Rick都會很吵」Greg說  
「了解了」Mycroft點點頭，兩個人一起從琴房離開到客廳去，James和Lily跟Amy與Ashly都同時轉頭過來看他們，James有點尷尬的轉回去看電視，Lily笑的很有深意  
“都給我專心看電視!”Greg用手語對這群大人說  
“要我在門口掛槲寄生嗎?”Lily帶著微笑對他用手語說  
“都給我去看電視!!”Greg回

「你們不看嗎?」Amy問  
「Mycroft你要看嗎?」Greg問  
「我在餐桌那邊待著就好」Mycroft向Lily借了畫具自己到餐桌那邊坐下，Lestrade全家人則在相通的客廳裡在沙發或者地上坐著看科幻影集

「你畫的這是誰啊?」在廣告的時候大家都各自去廁所或拿飲料之類的，Greg則是過來看Mycroft

畫冊上畫了一個男子，深色的頭髮整齊的往後梳，頭髮像是有自己生命一樣的捲，鼻子很挺，眼睛應該是淺色的，坐在客廳一樣的地方，自己一張椅子，穿著整齊的西裝，無名指上有戒指，看起來就像是19世紀小說的插畫一樣，他看起來很放鬆所以並不嚇人，五官深邃立體，但這種長相的人通常瞪起人來是很恐怖的，這個人看起來五官是很好看的，他那頭捲髮讓Lestrade想到Sherlock

「My Uncle Rudi」Mycroft說「這是他年輕的時候，我這時七歲」Mycroft說「我和他都與祖父長相較為接近」  
「看得出來，尤其是鼻子」Greg說「他是做什麼的?」  
「MI5與MI6相關的工作，職權沒有我的大，但是處理了很多重大事件」Mycroft繼續畫，補完了Rudi手上那塊空白，Rudi手上抱著的是一個泰迪熊  
「泰迪熊?」Greg問「這跟他的雙排扣外套真衝突啊」  
「那是要給Sherlock的禮物」Mycroft說「這是Sherlock出生後從醫院被帶回來的那一天，Rudi帶了玩偶給他，還有告訴我我將在哪上學」  
「為什麼是他告訴你?」Greg拉了椅子坐下  
「……」Mycroft沉默了一下「是個家族傳統，我的教育他有話語權」  
「這樣啊，真特別」Greg點點頭「這隻熊後來Sherlock喜歡嗎?」  
「放在他房間裡但沒有他的海盜裝扮那麼受他喜愛，在大火裡被燒掉了」Mycroft說「節目要開始了」  
Greg這才起身去陪自己的姪子們，他知道Mycroft喜歡安靜  
********  
**“Mycroft，你知道我會負責安排你的教育吧?”五官如刀削的男子語氣和善的對他說**  
**“我知道”Mycroft印象中自己很小一個，坐在Rudi面前更是這麼覺得**  
**“但是如果你不想要接受你可以拒絕，我會尊重你的意見”Rudi摸了他的頭”你會繼續在你現在的學校上課，但每個周末我會來帶你去倫敦”**  
**“倫敦?”Mycroft印象中自己很緊張**  
**“去見見場面，認識新朋友”Rudi說”不用太緊張，就只是郊遊而已”**  
**“Sherlock也要去嗎?他還好小”小Mycroft問**  
**“他不用，只有你是這樣的”Rudi說”你是長子”**  
**“為什麼長子就要去?”他繼續問，他也想要像爸媽一樣在周末留在家裡，他想抱抱弟弟**  
**“Mycroft你知道長子的意思是什麼嗎?”Rudi很溫和，他從不會對人製造沒必要的壓迫感**  
**“我是第一個出生的男孩，我會繼承家族”Mycroft說**  
**“那不是最重要的”Rudi說”你有你的責任，就跟我一樣”**  
**Rudi說這句話的時候看向正在隔壁照顧Sherlock的媽咪和爹地**  
**“這個責任很沉重，但是沒有別人會替你來背負的”Rudi說**  
*********  
「你的人像畫得也很好耶」Lily到廚房來拿飲料看了一眼Mycroft畫的東西「全部都是靠著記憶嗎?」  
「我有圖像記憶能力」Mycroft說「我只要看過的東西都會永久錄下」  
「好方便唷!」Lily說  
「It’s a curse， Young lady」Mycroft說  
「為什麼?」Lily不懂的歪頭  
「如果一切都那麼清晰，那你痛苦的記憶將不會自動淡去的」Mycroft說「你聽過的聲音有時候甚至會自動在你腦中循環撥放，所以我很討厭洗腦的電音歌曲，睡前太容易冒出來了」他微笑  
「那也是呢!」Lily也笑了回到客廳看電視

Mycroft早就學會了靠整理記憶來避免某些東西在錯誤的時間浮現了，但是有的還是太過強大，他無法忘記，馬斯格雷夫大宅的火就是其中一項，他花了很長一段時間才讓那團火被沉入無聊的爬蟲生物學名河流之下  
********  
**“Mycroft你看到了什麼?”Rudi和他坐在咖啡廳的窗邊看著路人**  
**“人”Mycroft說**  
**“看仔細點，看看那些平常不走這條路的人，看看用彆扭動作拿東西的人，看看那些走路太過漫不經心的人”Rudi說**  
**“…紅色衣服的女人，他在報紙裡夾了東西丟進垃圾桶了”Mycroft說**  
**“很好”Rudi做了個手勢，在他們隔壁桌的人離開了，走到對面街上拿了那份報紙過來，Rudi把報紙攤開”你看到了什麼?”**  
**“明信片，便宜的，買了很久了”他拿起那張印了猴子的明信片翻了面，然後跟Rudi拿了打火機，他烤過了紙張，上面浮出了數字**  
**“很好”Rudi摸了他的頭並把明信片交給手下處理**

**每個禮拜都有不同的活動，有時候是觀察路人，有時候Rudi會帶他去很高檔的餐廳或劇院，他太早學會的用餐禮儀就是這麼來的**

**“我還會長高不必訂製西裝吧?”Mycroft10歲的時候Rudi帶他去訂製了西裝，量身材之後的空檔他問了Rudi**  
**“一套得體的服裝是很重要的，如果你穿的夠正式你能省去很多麻煩”Rudi說**  
**“怎麼說?”Mycroft問**

 **後來Rudi為了證明他的說法回到他在倫敦的公寓換上三件套掛上了錶鏈，拿著他的枴杖跟Mycroft再次出門**  
**Rudi在幾個月前出了意外跛了一隻腳，Rudi向Mycroft的父親說他是摔下樓梯了，但他不肯讓Mycroft看到自己的傷，所以他的傷一定有不可告人的隱情**

**Rudi帶Mycroft到一間高檔私人俱樂部去，他帶著Mycroft一副理直氣壯的樣子走了進去，就好像這地方就是屬於他的，他們坐下來享用了一份下午茶，有人想問Rudi是哪位會員的客人的時候Rudi會用一種高傲的態度看對方一眼然後問對方怎麼會問這種蠢問題，對方就會自己消失並且躲著Rudi**

**他們吃完下午茶出來的時候Rudi從口袋拿了一個他剛剛順手拿的巧克力給Mycroft**  
**“你的穿著會成為別人假設你的身分的第一印象”Rudi走在Mycroft旁邊，兩人在街上散步”如果配上合適的扮演，沒有人會想要冒著觸霉頭的風險去接近你”**  
**“你帶我闖進一間有兩百年歷史的私人俱樂部就為了證明你的論點?”Mycroft問**  
**“不，我跟朋友打了個賭，我會從那間俱樂部偷一支有標誌的茶匙出來，而且不會被發現，賭金一千磅”Rudi從口袋拿出一根銀湯匙對Mycroft微笑”陪我去買禮物吧”**  
**“你要送誰的?”Mycroft記得Rudi說到要買禮物的時候臉上笑得多開心**  
**“你們大家啊”Rudi捏了Mycroft的臉，當時倫敦的太陽罕見的露臉了，Rudi無名指上的戒指反射的光線讓他張不開眼**  
**\------------**


	2. Chapter 2

「你的手機一直在震動」Greg進了廚房指著Mycroft放在桌上的手機說  
「只是Sherlock」Mycroft拿起因為Sherlock奪命連環叩和簡訊轟炸而發燙的手機看了一眼然後關掉了這支私人手機  
「說不定他有很重要的事情找你」Greg說  
「他只是要我回老家」Mycroft在素描本上補上最後幾筆，Rudi的雙手無名指上的戒指畫好了，然後他翻頁開始畫下一張圖  
「反過來了呢」Greg帶著微笑說，以前叫Sherlock回家的都是Mycroft  
「Well， He always the grown-up」Mycroft引用了他們母親的說詞  
「你在畫誰?」Greg看得出那是人頭部的輪廓  
「…」Mycroft只是垂著眼簾嘴角極不明顯的上揚，他繼續畫著並沒有回答，漸漸的那個人臉的架構變得眼熟，他畫了年輕的Greg， Greg坐在他旁邊看著那張圖逐漸成形，Mycroft多花了些時間來畫這張，他畫完的區域就像是黑白照片一樣，像一台影印機一樣他一個一個區塊把他見過的Greg二十出頭歲的照片複製了出來  
「這是我的駕照上的照片」Greg說，他會記得是因為圖片上的領帶只有在他駕照那張有出現過，那條領帶是他臨時跟攝影師借的  
「你不該宿醉的時候去拍的」Mycroft說  
「這樣別人看我的證件的時候才不會發現我看起來糟透了，他們會假設我本來就一臉要死的模樣」Greg開玩笑的說  
「轉過來看我」Mycroft對他說  
「幹什麼?」Greg轉頭看Mycroft  
「笑一個」Mycroft說話的時候也微微帶著微笑，Greg也確實對他笑了一下「好了」  
「什麼好了?」Greg問

Mycroft在那張證件照的畫像旁邊開始畫另一個人像，很快地一個二十出頭歲的笑得開心也沒有一臉宿醉要死的模樣的Greg被畫了出來，Greg拿過那張圖看了很久，他很肯定這不是他的證件照或者檔案照，他二十出頭歲時的髮型並不是這樣的，頭髮會更長點  
「如果你想知道為什麼這並不符合你印象中二十三歲的自己」Mycroft拿著素描筆和刀片走到垃圾桶邊削著「那是因為我是參考了你的駕照上的照片和你現在的模樣去修改了，你笑起來比你駕照上好看得多」  
「看看你們多可愛啊」突然冒出來的女性聲音讓Mycroft手滑割到了手指，他和Greg轉頭一看才發現Lily不知道什麼時候就在廚房門邊拿著一杯熱可可圍觀了，臉上的微笑簡直是高興自家小孩跟鄰居家孩子玩得很開心的老媽一樣  
「你什麼時候站在那的??」Greg站起來抽了衛生紙給Mycroft，Mycroft正在水龍頭下沖洗傷口  
「他開始畫你的駕照上的照片的時候」Lily說「我拿OK繃給你吧」他轉身就走了，Greg忍不住嘆氣，Mycroft割到了食指側邊，很小的傷口但不幸的是挺深的，所以出血量稍微多了些，在確實洗淨了傷口後Mycroft接過Greg遞來的衛生紙擦乾傷口然後在消毒後用OK繃貼好了  
「你沒有學過素描嗎?」Lily正翻著那本素描本「你畫得很好可是技法全部都是錯的」  
「我對藝術的興趣不在此」Mycroft讓Lily翻著那本素描本，一方面是上面畫的人Lily不可能知道是誰，然而要是這本素描簿上其中幾頁被圓場或者白廳的資深人員看到他們會大驚失色，因為他們無法相信RH是個抱著小熊娃娃的人  
「這哪裡有問題了?根本就是影印的」Greg湊過去看自己妹妹正在看的部分  
「受過訓練的人不會像這樣畫素描，他是一塊一塊畫出來的，基本上也沒有打草稿，就像機器列印一樣一個一個區塊被畫出來，可是都連接的非常好」Lily指著畫到一半的畫說，同時從口袋裡掏出了拐杖糖跟巧克力給Mycroft，這是Lily對別人的習慣之一，對方難過受傷不舒服的時候他就塞點心給對方  
「這只是打發時間或者特殊情況下可以用的技能而已」Mycroft說

Greg知道他說的特殊情況是什麼，有一次Mycroft的人拿了張畫給蘇格蘭場，那是一張影印出來的照片，照片上的兩個人是恐怖分子，他們憑著這個抓到了一整個地下行動組，而事後Greg在Mycroft的書房找到那張照片的原版，Mycroft是透過特工身上針孔回傳的監視畫面看到這兩個人的，那個特工在那個畫面回傳後失聯，最後被發現死在鐵路上，Mycroft把整個畫面調整到合理的角度，拼湊了完整的細節後用手繪的方式完整畫了出來並藉由影印跟電腦處理讓那看不出來是手繪的，要不是Greg伸手摸了那張畫他也不會相信那是畫出來的，而Mycroft只是把那東西當成廢紙放進了碎紙機，有時候更簡單點，他會畫出他看過的目標的長相交給屬下去處理掉對方

「你說你照Greg的相片跟現在的模樣修改畫出來的?」Lily看著那張Mycroft畫的改良版證件照  
「是」Mycroft搓著他貼上OK繃的手指  
「這怎麼做到的?Greg那時候就差不多長這樣啊」Lily指著哥哥說「那時候他摔斷了腿在休假，我就拿他當人像畫的模特兒用，所以如果你跟我說你沒見過那時候的Greg我會很驚訝」  
「人類的五官與肌肉的發育和老化若沒有外力介入或者意外傷害是相當好預測的」Mycroft說

**“You look funny grown up”**

Greg注意到Mycroft剛才非常不明顯的停頓了一下並且環顧了周遭，然後才繼續跟他妹妹說話，Mycroft在那件事之後很奇怪，但Greg不知道問題在哪

Mycroft拿回畫本繼續畫圖而Lestrade兄妹則回客廳看電視去了  
他在紙上畫著一張房間的圖，那是他小時候在馬斯格雷夫大宅的房間

“Why don’t you play humpty dumpty? That will be easier for you”

Mycroft放下筆看著廚房窗外黑暗中反射著岸上住家燈光的海面  
Eurus的聲音有時候會突然出現，他很清楚這個只是他大腦的失控結果，他的記憶中Eurus說過的話會從童年回憶的河流中移動，突然浮上了水面，就像泡泡一樣，這些重播有些煩人

「You alright ?」Greg的聲音從身後傳來，Mycroft回頭看到的是臉上寫著擔心的Greg「你剛才閃神了」  
「我想我只是累了」Mycroft說  
「你這陣子都這樣」Greg說「自己睡也沒辦法改善嗎?」  
「有所幫助」Mycroft說

**§§§§**   
**“手腕上的灼傷大約在二度，嚴重的地方接近三度灼傷，他的肩膀會脫臼跟他原本就有的舊傷有關，上次脫臼沒有癒合好留下了慣性脫臼的問題，但肩膀脫臼算是好事，如果肩膀沒脫臼照他那麼拉扯下去他的手腕就完了”醫生說”腳的傷運氣非常好，完全閃過重要的肌腱跟骨頭了”**   
**“謝謝”Greg知道醫生是在安西亞許可後才能告訴他這些的，可是Mycroft的肩膀有脫臼的舊傷?他完全不知道這件事**

**他為了收拾瑪斯格雷夫莊園的後續工作離開了，隔天下午他帶著一盒杯子蛋糕和蜂蜜檸檬茶到醫院去，Mycroft用一隻手打字處理公務，另一隻手用三角巾固定著，安西亞說Mycroft明天會順便接受微創手術去修復他以前沒癒合好的關節囊整回原位省去未來慣性脫臼的病根**

**在三角巾下的手也被纏了繃帶固定，他扯傷自己的手腕，而且還有燒傷，希望醫生開的止痛藥效果夠強…**   
**“Myc，那是什麼藥?”他注意到Mycroft用來放筆電的床上小桌上有兩個白色的藥片**   
**“止痛藥”Mycroft繼續單手打字**   
**“為什麼放在那?他們說你是飯後給藥吧?”Greg走得更近才發現Mycroft臉色比平常更差”你手很痛吧!”**   
**“夠專注的話可以屏蔽掉一定程度的感覺，我現在正在做的事情不能有差錯，等我做完我會吃藥，現在我不能讓那影響我的思考”Mycroft頭都沒抬飛速的打著字，Greg很確定自己雙手打字速度也沒他快**

**他只能拉了椅子坐在Mycroft床邊給自己倒上一杯蜂蜜檸檬拿著一塊小蛋糕吃，他坐在那陪Mycroft至少半個小時，而安西亞說Mycroft從早上開始就在工作了，所以才會有兩顆沒吃的止痛藥，早餐跟午餐的**

**Mycroft最後敲下了Enter鍵做完了這份無論是什麼的重要工作，讓安西亞進來把他的筆電收好，並用德文(聽起來應該是)吩咐安西亞去做了什麼，Mycroft接過他給的水杯吞下了一顆止痛藥**

**“還好嗎?”Greg替Mycroft從盒子中拿了小蛋糕並剝掉那層紙才給他**   
**“只是需要時間”Mycroft說**   
**“你肩膀以前脫臼過?”Greg問**   
**“小時候，一樁意外”Mycroft輕描淡寫的說”這個很好吃”**

**後來Mycroft動完手術暫時出院參加了一場會議，將這件事永久保密的會議**   
**“今天的內容只有在場人士知道”那個老婦人說話的時候看著Greg的表情不知道為什麼讓他感到對方似乎在吃醋”代號是Love. Freezing Point. Crusher. Boxer”**

**Greg其實只是義務到場確保被列入名單內，讓他不能洩密而已，他們說的事情他都知道也很清楚，他比代號Love和Boxer的兩個人還清楚Mycroft被監禁的事情，Boxer是個中年人，嚴肅的傢伙，看起來是個老公務員，Love是有個奇怪木頭姓氏的女人，Mycroft是冰點(Freezing Point)，而他就是被代號Crusher的那個，別人的聽起來還正常點，為什麼就他的是壓碎機呢，會議後他還莫名其妙被那個女的瞪了，他陪Mycroft搭電梯下樓去坐車，Mycroft其實還不適合走路，但他堅持要在自己的地盤上用走的，所以是靠雨傘支撐才好不容易走完的**

**Mycroft事後還跟他解釋Crusher是19世紀對警察的俗稱之一，因為當時蘇格蘭場的制服包含一雙沉重的靴子**

**“我這兩天會出院”Mycroft在車子後座對他說”你如果要回來住的話可以先把東西拿過來”**   
**“一切照舊?”Greg知道自己正在微笑**   
**“暫時分房睡，我的手腳這樣我不適合跟別人同床”Mycroft說”我也很想你”**

**他當時親吻了Mycroft的臉，後來他們就一直分開睡，即使Mycroft的肩膀和腳的傷都好了，Mycroft說他這陣子睡前都需要整理他的記憶，所以除非特別情形不然他會自己睡，他們還是上床(肯定的，他們都很想念這個)但事後Mycroft會回自己房間睡**   
**那時候開始Mycroft看起來就一直很累，就好像他很久都沒睡好一樣**

**§§§§**  
「Myc，你有什麼需要告訴我的嗎?」Greg握住了Mycroft的手看著他的眼睛  
「沒有什麼是需要你擔心的」Mycroft說「我真的只是累了而已」他偏過頭親吻Greg的嘴唇  
「Hey， Greg I ..HOLY FUCK! I’M SORRY!」James又再一次的在錯誤的時間來了錯誤的地點，驚覺自己打斷別人的浪漫聖誕立刻急轉彎折回客廳去了  
「James又是你!!」Lily的聲音從廚房裡就能聽到了

Greg和Mycroft分開了點，他們都看向客廳方向，Greg笑了出來還嘆氣說他這下真的到老家了，大家都鬧哄哄的  
「不然你先去洗澡吧，我們家只有兩間浴室，你現在先去不用跟人搶」Greg說「我拿毛巾給你」

他們一起從廚房出來要上樓的時候Lily和James都轉頭看他們，Amy則正在泡茶  
「記得鎖門」James用手語說  
「小聲一點，家裡有小孩」Lily也用手語加油添醋，還指了指專心看電視的那群小孩子  
「我只是要拿毛巾給他讓他早點去洗澡睡覺!!你們這些傢伙腦子裝什麼啊!!」Greg臉都燙了，帶著怒氣用手語回，Mycroft則是忍不住扶額，但被他遮住的嘴角忍不住上揚了，這些普通人家庭真是

他跟Greg上樓，在Greg忍不住對自己的妹豎起中指前他拉了他的袖子讓他停下，Greg帶他去浴室(乾淨，被收拾得很整齊，牆上有一排櫃子，一共六格，自製的，上面原本有貼名條)  
「這條給你」Greg拿了毛巾給Mycroft，注意到他正在看那排櫃子「那是我爸弄的，他和我母親一直都想要個大家庭，以前上面會貼名條，從Amy開始到Lily，各自的盥洗用品就放在裡面，後來我們離家了，名條也被水氣侵蝕了，最後就沒貼了，因為剩下的只有我母親跟Lily了，Amy是後來搬回來的」  
「只有六格」Mycroft說  
「…你果然注意到了呢」Greg說「Lily跟我們年紀落差大，因為本來我父母生下Ashly以後就不打算繼續生了，Lily是個美好的意外，他用的是Amy那格」  
「Lily出生的時候你父母年紀應該不小了」Mycroft說  
「是啊，所以才驚訝，我那時候高中快要畢業了，放學回家聽到這件事還問我爸媽為什麼要開這種玩笑」Greg說「Lily最小，我們都寵他，也沒人會跟他爭吵」  
「她一定是個很可愛的小女孩」Mycroft說  
「呃…」Greg發現自己一個勁的誇自己么妹，然而Mycroft的么妹卻是Eurus  
「別在意，我沒有感到不高興，我只是在想我等下髒衣服要怎麼處理」Mycroft說  
「放洗衣籃就好」Greg說  
「我會處理的」Mycroft說，Greg聽得一頭霧水但還是拿了盥洗用品給他讓他先去洗洗睡了

Mycroft從行李箱找到了自己的睡衣帶到浴室去，無論過去是誰負責裝潢這裡都很用心，有很多曾經為了年齡小的孩子而裝設的安全措施的痕跡，以Greg他們長大的年代來說會這麼擔心的家長不多

他洗好澡出來在房間內Greg的床上躺下了，在別人的私人空間待上一段時間會發現很多有趣的事情，比如Greg在青少年時期肯定往自己床位上方的天花板丟球過，大小應該是棒球，但丟真的棒球很危險所以他丟的是軟的壘球，在天花板上留下不少痕跡，在床跟牆壁之間的縫隙藏過書，曾經因為在床上蹦蹦跳跳弄壞了床板的一部分，有很多東西只要在這裡躺一下依然能看出來

有人敲門的聲音讓Mycroft從床上起來坐在床沿，James開門進來  
「我會去跟我兒子們睡，所以你跟Greg還是睡這間」James從自己的床底下拿出一個盒子「我就來拿個東西而已」他多看了Mycroft靠在牆角的雨傘兩眼  
「你的兒子們似乎認定那是一把魔杖了」Mycroft說  
「他們也把你當巫師了，而且要我猜大概是葛來分多吧，他們認定會跟我們家相處的好的人都是葛來分多」James說  
「我能說相當光榮嗎?」Mycroft說  
「他們現在有點怕你，我覺得你繼續維持這個形象挺好的，不然沒人能治他們了」James笑著說，拿著他從床底拿出的舊盒子走了

Mycroft回到他分配到的那邊鑽進被子裡把手機開機了，手機裡Sherlock的簡訊幾乎塞爆了他的通知

最後一個訊息是三個小時前發的  
_“你的手下們的分配顯示你不在自己任何一個窩裡，你去哪了?”-S_  
 _“我很好”-M_

過了兩分鐘簡訊又來了  
_“Garry居然帶你回去過節，The hell was he thinking ，他聖誕節需要來自過去的鬼魂嗎?”-S_  
 _“It’s GREG，我不認為他會是狄更斯心中的反派，而且我們復合了”-M_

他看了眼來電顯示，這下他弟弟不打算用簡訊轟炸了  
「你把他甩成那樣，連讓他找公寓的時間都沒有就把他趕出去，他居然還要你，他打算改行做廢料回收業嗎?」Sherlock低沉的聲音傳來  
「在同事家沙發過幾天好過讓他出現在謝林福德」Mycroft說，電話那端短暫的沉默了  
「…Did he know?」Sherlock問  
「他只知道這是安全措施，但不知道我們妹妹的小實驗詳細的內容」Mycroft說「And I will keep it that way as long as I can」  
「你隨時可以回來加入我們」Sherlock回頭看了一眼在壁爐前拉大提琴的父親和在旁邊聽著的母親與John，小Rosie在Sherlock懷抱中睡覺  
「我覺得你們那邊的人夠多了」Mycroft說  
「寄張卡片?你不是這樣跟我說的嗎?」Sherlock說，他不回家過聖誕的時候Mycroft會逼他寫張卡片寄回去  
「我知道」Mycroft嘆氣說「Merry Christmas， Brother mine」  
「And happy new year， Mycroft」Sherlock說，他們掛掉了電話，Mycroft給一個手下傳了訊息，然後把手機插上充電，躺好準備睡覺

 

\-------  
「John」Sherlock用眼神示意他過來說話  
「所以Mycroft在哪?」John小聲地與Sherlock交談  
「Lestrade家」Sherlock說  
「Greg的公寓待得了兩個人嗎?」John問  
「不是他的公寓」Sherlock說  
「可是你說是Lestrade家」John回  
「Lestrade家不只有一個人」Sherlock說  
「…等等，他把Mycroft帶回家過聖誕?他們不是分的很慘嗎?」John問  
「顯然那是安全措施，雙方合作演一場戲以免Lestrade變成那個實驗的一環，Mycroft不知道會發生什麼事，但他為了避免這種風險總是做得很極端，他原本肯定只當作這是別人的陰謀，他瞎貓碰上死耗子罷了」Sherlock說  
「但他成功了」John點點頭「如果Greg當時在那不知道會發生什麼事」  
「Lestrade家他居然待得下去，聖誕奇蹟啊」Sherlock說  
「怎麼說?」John問  
「大家庭，四個兒童」Sherlock說「想像那個畫面」  
「Mycroft會說他的聖誕節在魚群中度過」John點點頭  
\---------

**“Nobody loves you”**   
**“No one”**

Mycroft猛張開眼，他剛才短暫的睡著了，他看了眼手機上的時間，他睡了一個小時又三分鐘，而他正拿著他的手機站在房間的窗戶前，他會張開眼是因為外面路燈的光線弄醒了他，他左手拿著傘右手拿著手機，他把東西歸位以後坐在床沿想了一下，最後拿出自己的行李箱，從最底下翻出了一副手銬，內層用紗布包起來了所以不會刮傷人，但那層紗布上還是有血跡跟污痕

他想了想最後還是把手銬放了回去，拿出了一個小罐子倒出一片白色的小藥片和著水吞了躺了回去

“這是我們的責任，但你有不同的方式盡責，如果可以的話找到你最願意做的一種，Mycroft，你不一定要跟我一樣在圓場工作，也許交通部你也能過得很好的，先別開門，我還沒清理好，你應該沒被波及到吧?抱歉我沒想到安全屋被發現了，請忽略底下門縫流進去的東西，碰到衣服會很難洗的”

**“Dear boy， All lives end. All hearts are broken. Don’t cry for it， It’s not worth it.”**

 

Greg排到使用浴室時間洗完澡回到房間的時候發現Mycroft已經睡著了，但很奇怪的是他是趴睡的，Mycroft是正面朝上躺得像吸血鬼一樣睡覺的人，所以他這樣趴睡就很奇怪了，Mycroft緊皺著眉抱著枕頭睡的樣子對Greg來說很新鮮也很陌生，他在床邊蹲下看著Mycroft的臉，想著他到底夢見什麼了，伸手撫摸他的臉和頭，拇指輕輕的推著他緊皺的眉心，Mycroft的表情漸漸放鬆

「睡得跟小孩子似的」Greg喃喃自語，親了Mycroft的額頭回到自己那邊床上去睡了

 

Mycroft再次張開眼睛是清晨了，天剛亮的時間，他是正面躺著睡的，所以他昨晚睡得其實挺好的，他只能說自己運氣很好了，這張床他睡得一點都不習慣

Greg雙手舉過頭攤平的睡姿每次都會讓Mycroft微笑，看起來像是在投降一樣的睡相是Greg最放鬆時才會出現的，Mycroft傳了通簡訊讓手下來交換東西

Mycroft把昨天穿的三件套和行李箱裡其他正式過頭的衣服裝進了一個袋子提出門，一個看起來像歸鄉遊子的人提著一個一模一樣的袋子跟Mycroft交換了  
「Boss」年輕人對Mycroft脫帽致意「您的替換衣物」  
「還有呢?」Mycroft看了一眼內容物「Laskin，你要帶走我的助理不必報備嗎?」他看了眼年輕人  
「我答應安西亞光明節的時候會帶她回家見家長，這您怎麼知道的?」Laskin問  
「安西亞會報備，你如果不打算在光明節前跟安西亞因為智商落差分手，最好是用心點」Mycroft對猶太裔的部下說「我的維安除了你之外還有誰」  
「五分之一的J組」Laskin說「一共三人，我們會在鎮上待命」  
「沙賽克斯呢?」Mycroft問  
「您的家人由C組保護了」Laskin說「還有事情嗎?Sir」  
「J組?」Mycroft問「我們沒有這一組，我相信你說的應該是節慶留守組吧」  
「呃…因為基督教假期會自願來上班的我們幾個都是猶太人(Jew)，所以就…」Laskin緊張了起來，他不小心把內部笑話講給上司聽這下可慘了  
「沉默是金，Laskin」Mycroft看了眼手錶「回去待命吧」他轉身離開，而Laskin鬆了很大一口氣

Mycroft三公尺外都聽到他鬆一口氣的聲音了，這傢伙如果是文職早就被開除了，然而這個一根腸子通到底的是頂尖外勤，在沙漠中幾公里外開槍都能打爆目標手上的手機鏡頭的那種頂尖，這傢伙卻是安西亞的男友(未來可能的未婚夫，安西亞在預備要向Laskin求婚中)

Mycroft回到Lestrade家裡的時候還是一片寧靜，他上樓放好自己的衣物後正要下樓，但音樂的聲音讓他愣住了

這個旋律是Eurus唱的那首歌，紅鬍子的歌，Mycroft握緊了手上的傘再三確認了這不是他自己的記憶在搗亂，他小心的下樓，手上緊抓著傘柄，手機則隨時能撥出緊急通話讓Laskin折回來

音樂聲是來自琴房，他推開門的時候看到的是Amy正在彈鋼琴  
「你的表情很可怕喔」Amy看到了開門進來的Mycroft還有他看見是誰在彈琴後閉上眼捏了自己的眉心的表情「沒睡好嗎?Mycroft」  
「那首曲子」Mycroft說「我只是對那首曲子有不好的印象而已，抱歉嚇到你了」  
「要吃早餐嗎?親愛的」Amy溫和的說，這並不是問句，他只要讓Mycroft跟著他去廚房在餐桌坐下等著吃東西，Amy放了杯熱牛奶在Mycroft面前，還加了一杓蜂蜜給他  
「你為什麼會彈那首曲子」Mycroft說「旋律是哪裡來的」  
「Jean-Jacques Rousseau」Amy說「盧梭寫的歌劇啊Le devin du village，鄉村中的占卜師，你聽過吧?」  
「嗯，我想起來了，抱歉我沒睡好」Mycroft喝著蜂蜜牛奶，他一直以來都沒有想過Eurus當時歌曲的旋律是哪來的，突然聽到依然會讓他寒毛直豎  
「這個也有被改成兒歌呢」Amy說「很老的歌曲1944年的，叫做Go Tell Aunt Rhody」  
「我沒聽過這個」Mycroft說  
「之前偶然聽學生唱了，但似乎是改編版的，恐怖遊戲改編的版本」Amy把土司放進烤箱「你喜歡吃鹹的還是甜的當早餐?」  
「只要你方便的即可」Mycroft說  
「早餐會影響一天的心情的」Amy說「我們家第一個起床的人能自己選早餐，你要甜的還是鹹的?」  
「甜的，謝謝」Mycroft最後說，Amy溫和的對他微笑後開始做早餐，法式吐司

Amy輕聲哼著那首歌，原本的歌詞其實就讓人相當不安了  
基本上唱的是”去告訴Rhody阿姨他那隻要用來做羽毛床的大灰鵝死了，還有鵝一家子哀悼，灰鵝死在磨坊裡，有什麼踩在他頭上”

Mycroft在手機上找到了完整的歌詞，他對一隻死鵝沒有什麼意見，但如果Eurus選擇這個旋律的時候就知道有一個版本的歌曲叫做Go Tell Aunt Rhody就大有問題了，Uncle Rudi的另一個稱呼就是Rhody，而當時連他們的父母都不知道Rudi對女性服裝的小愛好，而如果這個理論成立的話Eurus當下一定知道Uncle Rudi遲早會送走他

Mycroft把這件事發給Sherlock了，Sherlock他們現在肯定還在睡就是了

Amy把做好的法式吐司放在桌上，那是一座小山，Mycroft看了有些傻眼，Amy給了他一個小一點的盤子，並在吐司小山旁放了夾子和各種醬料

「別擔心這會吃不完」Amy往自己盤子放了一匙巧克力醬並夾了兩片土司「你要擔心的是James和孩子們起床以後你還搶不搶得到吃的」

他們在窗邊灑入的清晨的光線中共進一頓安靜的早餐，Mycroft吃了一口就感到熟悉了  
「Greg做出來的也是這個味道」Mycroft說  
「我是跟媽媽學的，而Greg是我教的，當然一樣了」Amy微笑「在蛋液裡面加一點點肉桂粉和可可粉，然後才把土司泡進去，這是很簡單的小把戲」  
「Greg說過他跟你學了很多」Mycroft說「他說你很有耐心」  
「其實是因為我得訓練一個幫手來一起做家事還有照顧James和Ashly」Amy把手指貼在嘴唇上帶著微笑示意Mycroft要保密  
「他沒有說錯」Mycroft喝著蜂蜜牛奶「你讓Greg成長成了一個了不起的人」  
「我並沒有把他變成現在這樣」Amy說「是他自己變成這樣的，Greg小時候就是個很勇敢的孩子了，所以我們不只一次得去村子後面的森林找人，他會自己走到太遠的地方回不來」  
「弟弟總是特別令人操心的」Mycroft說  
「是啊，所以他後來有James得應付」Amy說「James才是最調皮的那個，上課永遠在做自己的事情，老師說的話都聽不進去，比起看黑板或考卷他寧可看外面的樹上有幾隻小鳥」  
「我弟弟把三個老師羞辱到辭職」Mycroft說「有另外兩個哭著逃走過」  
「你也很辛苦呢」Amy微笑「Greg總算遇到好人了」  
「嗯?」Mycroft嘴裡有食物沒有開口說話  
「我看得出來你很在乎Greg」Amy說「也有很大一部分其他原因但你應該是我看過最適合Greg的一個了」  
「你很擔心Greg的聽力對他自己家庭的影響」Mycroft說  
「怎麼說?」Amy偏著頭問，這是因為他的左右聽力已經出現落差了  
「你把握任何機會就要告訴我你們的家族遺傳問題」Mycroft說「連歲數和模式都說了，大多數人並不會講得這麼徹底，我猜是以前曾經有過不好的經驗，你認為需要先對我說清楚」  
「你知道Beth吧?」Amy問  
「他的前妻」Mycroft說  
「Greg很想要小孩，但他們沒有孩子你知道為什麼嗎?」Amy放下馬克杯  
「據我所知是女方有不孕症」Mycroft說  
「這是Beth說的」Amy說「他們剛結婚不久Beth就這樣說了，Greg也不打算深究怕Beth難過，但他們離婚以後我在隔壁鎮上當護士的朋友告訴我一件事情，他們剛結婚的時候Beth去過他們的診所」  
「Oh dear」Mycroft知道了原因  
「那年Greg第一次帶他的新婚妻子回來，Beth對我們的狀況完全不清楚，他以為Ashly是因為生病才失聰的，我們那年聖誕節講了這件事，還有我們的家族病史，Beth說他要去隔壁鎮找他以前在護校的同學，Greg還送了他一程」Amy的微笑逐漸消失「你看起來已經知道我要說什麼了」  
「她去裝了避孕器」Mycroft說「然後騙了你們所有人」  
「別讓Greg知道這個」Amy說「他會很傷心的」  
「我想他早就知道了」Mycroft喝了口熱茶  
「為什麼?」Amy問  
「我的弟弟，Sherlock跟他的前妻見過面，不只一次，因為他是Beth曾經工作的醫院急診室常客，我不懷疑在藥物影響下他會直接把他的推理大聲的說給Greg聽」Mycroft忍不住按了自己的太陽穴  
「我看過很多關於你弟弟的報導」Amy說「他是個聰明活潑的男孩」  
「那真的是對他最友善的形容了」Mycroft微笑  
「Greg也說過不少關於他的事，但直到他上個禮拜跟我們說要帶你回來的時候我們才知道他是跟Sherlock Holmes的哥哥交往了」Amy微笑「他很少提起你」  
「我的工作敏感，他也很清楚，我們都避免讓別人知道這層關係」Mycroft想往紅茶裡加糖，但看看自己盤子上的巧克力醬還是放棄了  
「但是他被停職的時候說過是你陪他度過那段時間的」Amy說的是Sherlock詐死後Greg被停職停薪調查的時候，整整半年還被媒體騷擾「他沒有說你的姓名，只說他的男友會把他照顧好，我當時正在問他要不要回家避開記者，Greg非常信任你」  
「那整起事件我也有部分責任」Mycroft說「畢竟是Sherlock把他捲入的」  
「Greg離家很遠」Amy一邊收拾自己的空盤一邊說「請你幫我照顧好他，好嗎?」他對Mycroft微笑「你是第一個完全不依賴Greg的」  
「你錯了」Mycroft苦笑「我很需要他，他卻不一定需要我」  
「這種事情並不是市場供需」Amy洗著盤子說「比較像養酵母吧」  
「酵母?」Mycroft腦中出現的資訊跟這個微生物完全扯不上關係，這跟他和Greg有何干  
「要養一份做麵包的老麵是需要一定的水跟麵粉的，無論太多太少或者太久沒有添加都會失敗，有時候甚至會從罐子裡爆開，麻煩但是加了自製酵母的麵包會特別有風味，也難以複製，就像一段感情一樣」Amy笑了出來「抱歉，我的亡夫是位麵包師，我有點想他了」溫和的年長女子轉過身拭淚，Mycroft把手帕遞給她

資料上說過，Amy(Amelia) Lestrade Backer曾有一段三十七年的婚姻，有一子死產，丈夫死於心臟病

「You are such a gentleman.」Amy自己抽了面紙婉拒了Mycroft「聽起來Danny和Rick已經起來了」Amy抬頭看了眼天花板，小孩在木造地板上奔跑的聲音在樓下都聽到了

兩個雙胞胎沖進了廚房纏著Amy要吃早餐，跟在後面睡眼惺忪地下樓的是James，他昨天陪孩子耗到很晚，從衣物和頭髮與臉的壓痕與他左手的不適來看，他是在給孩子講故事

「Greg醒了嗎?」James看了Mycroft問  
「還沒」Mycroft說  
「Amy你可以替我盯著孩子嗎?我很需要回去睡」James向姐姐哀求，Amy笑了笑讓他回去睡，放心把孩子交給她

「你也回去補眠吧，你看起來就跟沒睡一樣」Amy對Mycroft說

Mycroft回到房間裡看了Greg，他睡得很熟，完全沒有要起床的樣子，Mycroft拉上了窗簾讓房間保持昏暗的狀態，他躺回床上去試圖讓自己休息，短暫的幾次睡眠狀態都被打斷，有兩次是因為Lestrade家的人下樓的聲音，剩下全是他自己的問題，有些記憶不斷的衝出水面讓他無法睡覺

他閉上眼睛到自己的記憶世界裡去，他跟Sherlock不同，他的並不是"宮殿”那太限制了，根本不夠放東西

他站在河岸邊，Sherlock跟他的朋友正在玩海盜遊戲，這是那個時期的記憶所存放的位置，他並不需要特意去存放東西，他忘不了任何事情，他只需要整理並按照重要性排好就好，他走進了水裡

張開眼睛，他坐在餐桌上正在幫Sherlock擦嘴巴，小Sherlock正滔滔不絕的說著他要跟紅鬍子去探險的計畫，他的父親在旁邊端著一杯咖啡修改手上的琴譜，他們的父親是一位指揮跟作曲家，母親則在幫Eurus綁頭髮

這部分的記憶沒有問題，這是一個平凡的周五早晨，那天下午一點三十三分下了場雨，他不得不拿著傘到樹林裡找Sherlock和維克多

他看了一整年的記憶，這都是他11歲的記憶，很正常，沒有問題，但他的童年記憶中有些片段出了問題，就像被毀損了的膠捲，他在撥放記憶的時候出現的雜訊就是他的問題所在，這些闕漏的片段不斷的侵擾著他的意識，甚至他當下的情緒都會在這些記憶片段重新浮現的時候受到影響

看著童年的家被燒毀的記憶在他和首相談話時突然浮現，他閃神了一下但並沒有影響他的工作，然而當他鬆懈.放鬆下來的時候這些破碎的膠卷不斷的在他的腦海裡載浮載沉，他感覺像被迫站在一條溪流中，而帶著玻璃碎片的水流不斷的沖刷他，他無法上岸，這些碎片不會致死但是正漸漸的刮去他的血肉，使他越來越虛弱，這是他的河流他不會淹死在裡面但是這些碎片遲早會摧毀他

一隻手放在他額頭上，很溫暖  
「You ok?」剛醒來的Greg站在他床邊，用手背貼上他的額頭「你沒發燒但你看起來很難受，頭痛嗎?」  
「…我沒有不舒服，放心吧」Mycroft爬起來，他意識到自己一直緊皺的眉頭正是Greg的擔心原因，他抓住了Greg的手將其從自己的額頭移開，貼在自己的臉上，他對絕大多數的人類肢體接觸是排斥的，但Greg的並不是  
「Look， Mycroft」Greg低頭看著Mycroft的眼睛「我知道你傾向自己處理所有問題，但是我希望你有時候還是要懂得接受他人的幫助」  
「I’m fine.」Mycroft堅持  
「If you need to talk」Greg看著他「I’m here」  
「…這不是你能處理的範圍了」Mycroft抬頭看著自己的愛人，他能怎麼樣?這都是他大腦中的異常  
「你的身體真的沒問題嗎?」Greg依然憂心  
「你為什麼就假設是我的身體了?也許我只是在算未來三十年的英國GDP」Mycroft反問  
「如果我問到正確的問題你就會反過來企圖汙辱我的智商，所以我現在更確定是你的身體出問題了」Greg說「而且你算這種東西才不會”那樣”」找不到適合的形容的探長說  
「”那樣”是哪樣」Mycroft反問  
「你整個人僵直的躺在那，一臉像被人往肚子刺了一刀的表情，你這陣子都很累，還有別的，我說不上來但是我看得出來你狀況不好」Greg說「如果是你的工作，你並不會這樣」  
「我懷疑Sherlock對你的智商的評價了」Mycroft嘆氣低頭靠在Greg身上  
「希望你並不是說我比你們兄弟倆想得更金魚」Greg摸著Mycroft的頭髮說  
「以一個普通人來說，你解讀我的能力異常的高」Mycroft享受著靠在另一個人身上感受體溫的感覺  
「等你想說的時候再來找我吧」Greg抱著Mycroft的頭讓他靠在自己身上「但你遲早要告訴我，連我都看得出來這是你妹妹害的」  
「你的弟弟上樓了」Mycroft輕輕推開Greg，然後用脣形向他倒數3.2.1  
「Greg你起床了嗎?」James在Mycroft數到一的時候果然開門進來了，James看到Greg和Mycroft一起差點要反射的關門道歉了，但現在看起來他哥只是在跟男朋友講話而已「Amy說要吃午餐了，你該起床了」他說完就關門離開了

「他真的很容易在這種狀況下出現」Greg說著開始換衣服「雖然以我們這個情況來說並不適用，我們沒有要上床什麼的，但 Cockblocker*這個外號不是沒來由的」  
(*Cockblocker直譯就會是擋人老二的傢伙，破壞別人上床機會的人)

「聽起來經驗慘痛?」Mycroft把窗簾拉開讓房間內有光線  
「我們大家幾乎都有被他打斷約會的經驗，連我爸媽結婚紀念日出去慶祝他都能那晚突然盲腸炎，我有一次好不容易帶中學裡我喜歡的女生回家，結果他也是突然跑來打斷了我們約會」Greg說「他不是故意的但這簡直是他的莫非定律」

「中午吃什麼?」他們下樓的時候Greg問了正在廚房裡忙的姊姊  
「你來的正好，這盆馬鈴薯你打成泥」Amy把一大盆煮熟的馬鈴薯跟搗碎棒塞給Greg，然後回到廚房跟Ashly一起忙  
「James呢?」Greg在沙發坐下抱著那盆馬鈴薯開始搗  
「剛才有兩個人來找他，不是我們這邊的人」Lily正在幫Nina綁頭髮「他們說要找James，James說他們是他公司的人，好像是內部交接的一些問題要問他，James說是公司電腦出問題突然找不到大家的班表了，他剛好手上有一份已經下載的可以給他們拿去對照就出門了，還說他等下就買牛奶回來」  
「牛奶?冰箱那一大罐還很多呢」Greg問  
「他大概又記錯了吧?他老是不專心，快要沒的是雞蛋的事情我已經發給他了」Lily說  
「Sherlock又給你傳訊息了?」Greg看了眼坐在對面沙發上的Mycroft  
「他要我送點什麼回去」Mycroft說，還有就是那首歌的事情Sherlock說他知道了，就這樣  
「你要送什麼?我們這邊好像有明信片可買吧?還有嗎?」Greg不太確定的問Lily  
「大概有吧?好像是寄賣在商店裡」Lily說  
「那會讓Sherlock找上門的」Mycroft說「我打算晚點打給花店讓他們送去就好，或者讓安西亞找個人拿過去」  
「安西亞?」Lily問  
「我的秘書」Mycroft說「這是相冊嗎?」他指著桌上的老舊厚重的本子，昨晚這東西並不在這  
「剛才Ashly搬出來要給Rory看的，Rory他們想看看爸媽的樣子」Lily幫Nina編了很可愛的小辮子並打上緞帶，小女孩親了阿姨一下就跑到院子去找其他表兄弟玩了  
「你要看嗎?」Greg把相冊推給Mycroft

Mycroft翻開相冊，一對年輕人結婚的黑白照片，花童是個大約五歲的小孩，照片下面註解是”Amy，爸媽的婚禮”

後來的照片是大約七八歲的Amy抱著一個嬰兒，下面寫的是”Greg&Amy”  
有一整頁都是小時候的Greg的照片，吃著手指拉著姊姊的裙子和爸媽一起拍照的樣子可愛極了  
這個家庭的人數不斷成長，照片下寫的字瀟灑不起來只能在有限的空間內寫下所有人的名字和年份，之後好幾頁當中的人數都維持著六個人，四姊弟和父母，漸漸的當Amy和Greg到了快成年的年紀時合照變得少了，很多零散的獨照或者合照，只有翻到聖誕節才會看到全家福

相本後面被添加了很多頁比較新的紙張，Mycroft翻過去是青少年時代的姊弟們一起指著母親的大肚子做出震驚的表情，還有父親在旁邊大笑的樣子，Greg和父親長得很像，這些新添的紙都是為了Lily，有Lily的部分都會被移到這些新頁上，Greg和James都有把Lily舉高或者放在肩上的照片，這個家庭的小公主很受到愛護  
他後來翻回去看那些缺乏色彩的照片，Greg年輕的時候和小時候的照片  
「你那個微笑Sherlock看到會說你很噁心的」Greg看了Mycroft很久終於說  
「你小時候很可愛」Mycroft回了Greg一個微笑，Greg也以微笑回應  
「今年也要拍照對吧」Greg提高音量問在廚房裡的Amy  
「當然」Amy回答，拿著三個碗走過來把裡面的東西倒進Greg手上那盆馬鈴薯泥裡「繼續攪拌」

被倒進那一大盆薯泥裡的是被煎得香脆的培根碎塊和幾種不同的起司絲還有融化的奶油，聞起來就非常誘人

「你們家也有這種相簿嗎?」Greg問Mycroft  
「曾經有非常多，現在剩下的很少了」Mycroft說「那場火燒掉了很多東西」  
「所以Sherlock小時候的照片應該剩下的不多了?」Greg問「我還以為John這個聖誕節會給我發些有趣的照片呢」  
「很古老的那些被文史研究者拿去存檔了，我父親那一代人的大多燒掉了，我們這一代的人被燒掉的照片大多是我的，因為我的那本放的位置不同」Mycroft說「Sherlock今年會看到一些他不記得的照片」  
「他跟紅鬍子的照片?」Greg問  
「嗯，之前都收起來了」Mycroft說  
「紅鬍子?」Lily沒聽懂  
「Sherlock小時候死去的朋友，給了他很大的心理創傷，最近才好起來」Mycroft說「…你有色鉛筆嗎?」  
「有阿，怎麼了?」Lily問  
「我想到我能送他們什麼了」Mycroft說

Lily讓Mycroft跟他一起上樓拿他需要的工具，而Greg則繼續在客廳處理他們接下來要吃的不知道幾餐份的馬鈴薯  
「你要做什麼啊?」Lily拿出一大盒色鉛筆  
「我想我能把幾張已經被燒毀的照片複製出來送回家」Mycroft說，Lily的房間在閣樓，自己一個人一間而且壁紙被更換過好幾次，都是配合他成長過程換的，動手的應該是Greg和James，從壁紙黏貼出差錯的高度來看後來大部分是James完成的，床上放了一隻幾乎等身大的兔子娃娃  
「那我拿磅數重一點的只給你」Lily開始翻他的櫃子「聖誕禮物可不能用素描本畫啊」

Lily找出了兩張質量很好的紙給Mycroft，比一般的圖畫紙厚纖維也不同  
「謝謝」Mycroft拿著Lily找出來的各種工具還有一罐保護漆  
「你畫完可以讓我看嗎?」Lily問  
「當然可以」Mycroft被那雙咖啡色大眼睛和微笑對上的時候反射的微笑

Lily建議Mycroft在二樓的書房畫比較好，他們家一樓下午就是個戰場，任何時候都可能被飛來的玩具箭射中，Mycroft進到二樓書房發現裡面已經有人了Rory靜靜的抱著一本小王子在角落的抱枕堆裡看書，他跟Mycroft揮手打招呼

Mycroft在書房另一邊的書桌坐下畫圖，他記憶中有很多張裱框的相片被珍惜的放在家中，被收在皮夾裡，但都付之一炬了

 

中間Greg有上來問他要不要吃個三明治，他們家聖誕假期午餐都是簡單吃的，晚餐才是重頭戲，Mycroft只收下了他拿來的奶茶

「這個字跡不是你的」Greg把裝了奶茶的保溫瓶放在書桌上時看了一眼Mycroft面前攤開的紙  
「那是Rudi的字跡」Mycroft說，他面前四開的紙上被他框出了好幾張照片大小的框，下面用各種字跡寫下了姓名  
「你在複製家庭相簿嗎?」Greg問  
「一些是照片背後寫的東西，也有很大一部分是相簿」Mycroft說  
「Colin?你們家也有這麼正常的名字?」Greg看了其中一個空白下面的字，寫的是Rudolf & Colin這一行的字跡又不同了  
「那是家父的名字」Mycroft說「Theodore Colin Troy Holmes，只有熟人跟親人才會叫他Colin」  
「Rudolf一定就是Rudi了吧?」Greg說  
「是啊」Mycroft說  
「我得下去廚房幫忙了，你畫好要怎麼送到你家去?郵局休息了吧」Greg問  
「我的部下會送過去的」Mycroft說

 

晚餐前Mycroft就下樓了，他依約把圖給Lily看  
「畫得真的好好喔!」Lily誇獎著，Mycroft會讓Lily看他的家庭的照片不外乎是這個天真的善良美術學生不可能用這個來威脅他「你要怎麼送過去?」  
「我自有方案」Mycroft說「我出去一下」

Mycroft出去的時候順著路往下坡走聞到了菸味抬頭，不知道何時回家的James站在後院抽菸完全沒注意到他的存在,他叼著菸正在整理後院圍籬周邊的灌木叢,那是堆老樹欉了,顯然有人種植他們來避免孩子翻出圍牆摔到下面的路上

Mycroft往小路走了一段，Laskin就來和他會和了  
「剪裁好護貝錶框送到薩賽克斯去,額外的細節在你手機中」Mycroft把那兩大張紙給了Laskin「今晚送到」  
「是的」Laskin說「我會向跑腿的強調是最急件的」  
「看你的手機」Mycroft說「一個小時內我要看到結果」他轉身離開

Laskin回到待命處把畫交給了該負責的後勤，著手開始處理手機上Mycroft交辦的其他事項

Mycroft回到Lestrade家的時候晚餐的香氣已經充斥了每個角落，他驚訝的是所有人都在等他回來一起開飯  
「你們不用等我的」Mycroft說著，在他們為他保留的Greg身旁的位置坐下  
「全家到齊才能開飯」James說「除非你是出遠門否則你就得回來坐好」  
「這次烤雞誰負責的啦!為什麼外皮這麼焦?」Lily抱怨  
「抱歉啊，我分心了」James說  
「明年還是讓Greg負責烤雞吧，James去搗馬鈴薯泥剛好」Ashly用手語說

大家都伸出大拇指用手語表示同意，James表示了抗議但為了負起責任負責切了那隻全雞

「Mycroft你吃哪個部位? 」拿著刀叉切割烤雞的James問  
「你的雞腿我給他了」Lily拿起了那盤James切好的一隻雞腿快速的推到Mycroft那邊  
「Hey!!那是我的!」James說  
「你成天打斷人家談情說愛這是精神補償」Lily對Mycroft和Greg使了眼色，Mycroft有些窘迫  
「我吃雞胸肉就好」Mycroft說著把那盤雞腿給了Greg

下午的那一大盆薯泥被放進烤杯子蛋糕用的烤盤裡弄成了杯型打上了蛋放烤箱烤熟了，底部還有一片火腿，小小的好幾個在盤子上堆了起來，Mycroft吃了幾個，那真的非常好吃，很多起司跟培根，這簡直是罪惡食物的代表

「話說回來，為什麼公務員會有祕書?」Lily的話題突然從學校的助理教授變成了Mycroft  
「那只是我的職位所需」Mycroft說「實際上文官體制中是有秘書的，舉例來說一名內閣大臣會有一名常任秘書同時也會有首席私人秘書，而常任秘書也有一個首席私人秘書，他就是常任秘書的首席私人秘書，舉農業部來說，有十名秘書、八十七名副秘書以及二百十九名助理秘書直接向常任秘書負責.普通私人秘書則直接向首席私人秘書負責.首相將任命兩名政務次官，該大臣也將任命自己的議會私人秘書」Mycroft氣都不換想都不想的就把那一整串講完，Rory用手語表示他讀唇語的速度跟不上還有他看到了很多生字，James叉子上的雞肉塊掉回了盤子上，大家還沒消化剛才他說的那一串是什麼都看著他

「Mycroft，說人話」Greg說「文官語言不是英語」  
「換言之，公務員是有秘書編制的」Mycroft總結  
「你上什麼大學啊?」James問  
「他上牛津」Greg替Mycroft回答「他翹了一堆課多花了兩年才畢業」  
「這聽起來跟普通大學生差不多」Lily笑說  
「你幾歲畢業我忘了」Greg問Mycroft  
「15」Mycroft喝了口濃湯，James差點沒被培根噎死  
「我之前為什麼會記成16?」Greg問  
「那是我碩士畢業的年紀，因為文書流程出錯導致的延誤」Mycroft說  
「你這麼聰明應該會被門薩俱樂部邀請吧?」Lily問  
「他們全家都是會員」Greg說「Sherlock還退了他那張邀請」  
「…我突然感受到了現實的殘酷」James說「基因上的」  
「他們家的人EQ低，如果這能讓你感到好一點的話」Greg說  
「Gregory」Mycroft用了他的全名表達並不怎麼真心的抗議  
「至少Sherlock現在成功的從3歲幼稚小孩成長到13歲的幼稚小孩了，聖誕快樂」Greg對Mycroft舉杯沒等Mycroft嘆完氣就喝完了他自己手上的整杯紅酒

Mycroft來的時候帶了幾瓶紅酒當作禮物，他們今天才開了一瓶來喝，大人們都很喜歡Mycroft帶來的酒，喝多了以後也就聊開了，吃完晚餐孩子們跑去玩了這群大人還是坐在餐桌邊著酒聊天

「我知道他弟弟是個天才，可是這傢伙」James喝的有點多指著Mycroft對Greg說「他已經是超級電腦了!Greg你真的沒有帶天網回家嗎?」他剛才隨口問了Mycroft很多問題，甚至不信邪的拿出手機按計算機隨便問Mycroft大數量的運算，在他打字的時候Mycroft就算好了，甚至無法整除的數字他都能念到小數點後數十位以上，James的手機沒辦法給那麼多位數，所以James才這麼誇張的形容Mycroft  
「我覺得他跟天網還真的滿接近的…」Greg看了眼Mycroft，想到倫敦滿街的監視器還有這傢伙授權的東西  
「Don’t be silly Gerg」Mycroft幫Greg的杯子倒酒「我只是個小公務員而已」他口袋裡的手機震動了起來  
「Sherlock?」Greg看了眼Mycroft看了來電顯示的表情  
「Sherlock」Mycroft證實了他的猜測，他向Greg示意他要上樓接電話

 

「John」Mycroft接起了顯示Sherlock來電的那通電話  
「你怎麼知道是我??」John問  
「Sherlock不會等我二十秒沒接電話，他會在五秒後掛斷然後用簡訊轟炸」Mycroft走進他和Greg的房間站在窗前講電話「你為什麼用Sherlock的電話」  
「Sherlock跟媽咪出去了，說要去找個阿姨」John說「他拿走了我的手機」  
「那你找我有什麼事?」Mycroft問  
「你送的聖誕禮物是什麼」John拿著電話回頭看了一眼壁爐前的Mr.Holmes「剛才我們收到了，你的父親在哭」  
「只是一些已經消逝的東西留下的殘影」Mycroft說「你去問Sherlock，我要掛了」他掛斷了電話打開了他與Laskin通訊用的介面看著Laskin交上來的調查結果

\-----------  
John不知道該怎麼辦，老Holmes先生在壁爐前的椅子上看著那盒Mycroft的黑衣人送來的禮物看著裡面的東西拭淚，他抱著Rosie保持了距離因為他真的完全不知道該怎麼辦

正當他想著他是不是該拿包面紙給Mr.Holmes的時候Sherlock回來了  
「你媽呢?」John問  
「他跟那三個老太太決定開一場口頭考古大會，凌晨前是回不來的」Sherlock說「我父親怎麼了?」  
「你怎麼知道是你父..」John還想問但Sherlock已經直接走向客廳，壁爐前的老先生回頭看了自己的兒子

Sherlock和父親輕聲交談，然後在他父親面前的地上坐下和他一起拆Mycroft送來的禮物，John這才敢靠過去

Mycroft送的只是照片，錶框好的照片而已  
「這些照片?」John搞不懂  
「這不是照片」Sherlock拿起其中一個相框，裡面是一個穿伊頓公學制服的捲髮男孩抱著一個幼兒，下面的筆跡看起來是鋼筆字，Rudolf(13)&Colin(1)  
「不是照片?」John更仔細的看了  
「那是Mycroft畫的」Sherlock開了手機的手電筒照亮照片，John這才看清楚了那些筆觸  
「請問這上面的是誰?」John問Mr.Holmes「為什麼Mycroft要畫這些?」  
「這些是在那場火中燒毀的照片」Sherlock替他那太過激動無法言語的父親回答  
「我去倒杯茶來給你吧」John對老福爾摩先生說，他放下照片暫時離開  
「Rudolf是Uncle Rudi的名字」Sherlock拿過John泡好的茶時說  
「我記得Mycroft提過他」John說「那Colin是?」  
「是我,通常別人會叫我Theo, Theodore Colin Troy Holmes」Mr.Holmes喝了口茶以後終於說得了話「Rudi是我的哥哥」  
「原來是哥哥」John拿起剛才那張照片，他一直都以為Mr.Holmes才是長子，他不知道Uncle Rudi比Sherlock的父親大  
「Kaiser Rudolf Morris Holmes，只有家人會叫他Rudi」Mr.Holmes說「這下面的字跡是你爺爺的，Sherlock」他指著照片下方的字跡說  
「Mycroft仿寫的技術沒有退步」Sherlock看了一眼說「他應該是在Uncle Rudi的書房看過這些」  
「我都快要忘記這些照片的模樣了」Mr.Holmes情緒激動，他流淚是因為感動「那孩子為什麼不自己帶這些回來呢?」

John和Sherlock沒有回應那個問題，Mycroft畫了非常多張照片裱框寄來，他們幫Mr.Holmes拆那些被包好的相框，其中甚至有Sherlock爺爺奶奶與Rudi和Colin的照片，Mycroft沒見過自己的爺爺奶奶所以這張沒有被他彩色化，裡面有一張兩個穿西裝的年輕男性的照片

「”Colin的婚禮”」John念出下面那行字，Sherlock說那是Rudi的筆跡  
「Rudi是我的伴郎」Mr.Holmes說「他不肯跟來賓一起合照所以我們另外照了一張」  
「你們家的人都很相像呢」John看著那張照片說

Rudi和Mr.Holmes的黑白照片都被Mycroft畫成彩色了，Rudi的黑色捲髮就像Sherlock，灰藍綠色的眼睛介於Sherlock和Mycroft之間，五官深邃，皮膚蒼白但是笑得很引弟弟為豪，年輕的Colin Holmes五官沒有他的哥哥而兩個兒子那樣割人的銳利，頭髮也沒那麼失控的亂捲

「是啊」Mr.Holmes說「Sherlock出生的時候我們就說他的頭髮就跟Rudi一樣」他說著還微笑的摸了小兒子的頭髮  
「好多張你們兄弟的照片」John看了一下圖片下面的字，雖然筆跡各有所不同，但是大多是寫Rudi&Colin，有的還會加註年紀和年份  
「這些都是火災裡燒掉的照片」Mr.Holmes說「Rudi的工作我不清楚細節，可是他很清楚的表示他不能隨便被拍照，所以他留下的照片很少很少,他的照片大多放在他的書房,那場火就燒掉了書房，火災後幾年Rudi也死了，我都快記不住他的臉了」他摀著嘴啜泣，Sherlock對於自己父親流眼淚的畫面很不自在，專心的研究Mycroft寄來的禮物  
「Lestrade的妹妹的畫具」Sherlock說「最小的那個美術生的」  
「Sherlock那並不重要」John給Mr.Holmes遞了衛生紙

當Sherlock在看最後一個相框的時候裡面的東西直接滑了出來  
「沒固定好」John看了一下相框  
「Mycroft的人不會犯這種低級錯誤」Sherlock拿起了滑出來的那張照片閉上了嘴，那張照片下方什麼都沒寫，Sherlock翻到背面，上面的字跡是Rudi的，John伸手向Sherlock要了那張照片，Sherlock什麼都沒說就給了他「這一張不是畫的」

照片上的Rudi已經接近中年，手上拿著拐杖，旁邊站了一個少年，兩人站在沙發左右看著鏡頭，Mycroft拿的是傘，Rudi拿的是拐杖，就向是兩個守門人一樣，他們都在其中一隻手上戴上了戒指，從那個模樣John也認得出是Mycroft，他身材已經抽高了但還沒完全脫離孩子的模樣，幾乎跟Rudi一樣高，Sherlock和父母坐在沙發上微笑看向鏡頭,Sherlock坐在他們之間不大高興地看著鏡頭，很普通的家庭照，John翻到了背面，Rudi的字跡幾乎寫滿了背面

“Mycroft，我選擇在我的白信封裡放這些照片的原因你很清楚，你有兩個選擇，繼續我所選的道路，代替我守護我所珍視的，或者打開潘朵拉的盒子放出東風，我們的責任重大,記得關上盒子的選項存在,但當你打開過潘朵拉之盒,所有人都會受苦,慎選你的道路”  
“如果你選擇打開盒子，請把這張照片交給Colin，我希望你的選擇不會毀滅我所珍愛的人們”  
“Colin， My dear boy，I’m sorry”

John和Sherlock交換了眼神，John拿了別張Mycroft畫的相片給Mr.Holmes問他那是誰，Sherlock藏起了那張真正的照片和相框

他們陪Mr.Holmes看那些Mycroft複製的照片，聽他說他們這對年齡差距極大的兄弟的童年故事，還有Rudi多喜歡買可愛的東西給孩子們的故事，如果Sherlock和Mycroft的關係有三種模式，分別為[共謀禍害天下][只有我能欺負我兄弟]和[小孩子脾氣]，那Rudi和Colin Holmes的只有[關愛]這個選項，他們是真的非常親近的兄弟，即使差了整整12歲

 

「白信封袋?」在他們上樓哄Rosie睡覺的時候John終於跟Sherlock獨處了  
「Rudi是圓場的人，他們存放在老窩裡的遺書，顯然Rudi準備了兩個，一個給我父親一個給Mycroft」Sherlock說「Rudi把他的職業藏的很好，很長一段時間只有Mycroft知道」  
「Mycroft調查他?」John問  
「他跟Mycroft最親近」Sherlock說「我懷疑他根本就想讓Mycroft接班圓場,Mycroft現在的位置比他還高多了」  
「你Uncle Rudi怎麼死的?」John問  
「只有Mycroft知道」Sherlock拿出那張照片研究著，他那時候還小，現在看起來Rudi的腳傷就不單純了，還有那根拐杖的聲音也是，那是把槍  
「他是殉職嗎?」John問  
「只有Mycroft知道」Sherlock重複「他的官方死因是車禍，在西德那邊終於找到他投宿的旅館並找到他的身分通知我們之前Mycroft就離境了，他去了趟西德，他比我們早了至少一個禮拜知道Rudi死了,Rudi的骨灰跟遺物被寄回英國的時候Mycroft都把葬禮準備好了」  
「那時候Mycroft多大?」John問  
「二十出頭」Sherlock說「他是Rudi的繼承人，所以我們並不知道Rudi到底留下了什麼」  
「Rudi沒有子女?」John問  
「當然沒有，他把我們當作自己的小孩」Sherlock說「他跟Mycroft親近有別的原因，但我不知道是什麼」  
「他寫的是”這些照片”」John說「所以信封裡面不只有一張照片,但Mycroft只寄了這張回來」  
「這個相框曾經被放在信封袋裡」Sherlock打開了檯燈拿著放大鏡檢視那個木製相框「被放了太多張照片在同一個相框中所以剛才只放一張照片的時候才會掉出來」他檢視著相框上的玻璃,拆開了整個相框

「你等下最好要把那個組裝回去,這著遲早要拿給你父親的」John說  
「相框裡原本有別的照片」Sherlock把相框內部的白色薄木片拿給John「沖洗的照片如果沒保存好的問題之一就是他們會分解黏在別的東西表面上」  
「…這看起來只是一些汙點」John說,白色的薄木片上有些顏色不同的汙點  
「Rudi曾經把至少兩張照片背對背塞在這個相框裡」Sherlock說「可是Mycroft只寄了一張」  
「也許另外那張是只要給Mycroft的」John說  
「或者另外那張有什麼問題,連MI6內部的人都不該看到」Sherlock說「Mycroft又在隱瞞事情了」  
「也許他這次又想保護你?」John看著不爽的炸毛偵探隨口說「搞不好你有個連環殺人魔親戚之類的」  
「H.H.Holmes跟我們沒有血緣關係」Sherlock說  
「我只是要你別想太多,Mycroft的人說不定只是搞砸了沒把相框壓好而已」John說  
「Sherlock」Mr.Holmes敲了他們房間的門進來「你知道這張照片是怎麼回事嗎?」他把一個新的相框遞給Sherlock  
「舊照片裝新相框,相框跟其他畫用的是一樣的,相片沒有保存好產生沾黏脫落現象」Sherlock看了照片和相框的大致情形「Mycroft的人把這張老照片裝進新相框,就這樣」  
「Sherlock我想你父親要你看的並不是這個」John對正在觀察相框背面的Sherlock說「他是要你看照片上的人」  
「西班牙血統的女性」Sherlock說,照片上是一個頭髮微捲的女人,膚色應該比較深,手上抱著一個一歲左右的孩子對著鏡頭笑,身邊的男子大約四十多歲,穿著西裝抱著他們一起對著拍照的人微笑「文書工作者,使用打字機,不是孩子的生父」  
「你看照片知道他不是孩子的生父?」John問  
「看他的美人尖John,那是顯性基因,但這個小孩沒有,但他跟這名女子結婚了」Sherlock指出他們的戒指「這張照片被拍下來的時候我連中學都還沒上」  
「我不認識這家人」Mr.Holmes說「可是你看背景裡的鏡子」他指著背景中那對夫妻背後的鏡子照出的攝影師,他的臉大半都被遮住了  
「Rudi」Sherlock說  
「我也認為是他」Mr.Holmes說「這是真的照片,Mycroft為什麼要寄這個來?」  
「這就是那張照片」Sherlock從書桌拿來了那張全家福「這張照片就是被反過來塞進同一個相框的那張,脫落的部分也一樣,Rudi留了兩份遺言信封,一封給了你」他對父親說「這兩張照片是在給Mycroft的信封裡的」他把全家福翻面讓父親看了上面的留言

Mr.Holmes讀著那些字幾乎站不穩,John扶他在床沿坐下  
「為什麼Mike現在才把這給我」Mr.Holmes看著小兒子希望他有解答  
「因為盒子打開了」Sherlock說「意外的被打開了,所以現在這封信才會被交給你」Sherlock拿小刀開始拆另一個相框  
「Sherlock?」John轉頭問Sherlock到底在幹嘛  
「這兩張照片都是Rudi的遺言,那這張背面應該也有寫東西」Sherlock拆開了相框取出照片坐在父親旁邊把相片翻面

「不同時期寫的,都是Rudi的筆跡」Sherlock說

最上面寫的是  
“Our baby”這行是最舊的,應該是一開始被寫下的  
「這部分才是要給Mycroft看的」Sherlock指著下面的字句「跟全家福背面用的是同一支筆」

“encuéntrala antes de que sea demasiado tarde, la llorona”

「這不是英文」John看了一眼發現無法閱讀後說  
「是西班牙文」Mr.Holmes說「意思是”找到那個哭泣的女人,在一切都太遲之前”」  
「他要Mycroft找到這個女人?」John看了Sherlock  
「la llorona」Sherlock轉頭看了自己的父親「Rudi常常在哼的歌」  
「那這個孩子…」Mr.Holmes看著那張照片不發一語  
「怎麼了?」John覺得自己錯過了很重要的關鍵  
「la llorona」Mr.Holmes說「是一首墨西哥民謠,一個被西班牙人拋棄的原住民女子崩潰了不慎溺死了自己的孩子並自殺了」  
「這寫的是”在太遲之前”」John理解了「Rudi要Mycroft阻止一起他認識的人將犯下的殺子案嗎…」  
「不」Sherlock說「不管那孩子的命運是什麼,在這張照片放進信封裡的時候都已經成了定局了,所以才會變成他的遺言的一部份」  
「下面還有一行字」Mr.Holmes從兒子那拿過照片戴上眼鏡看「Dos besos llevo en el alma llorona,que no se apartan de mi,哭泣的女子,有兩個吻在我心中,我無法捨棄他們」他翻譯出來「這是歌詞的一部份」  
「最後是Recuerda La Llorona,Mycroft」Sherlock說「記住那哭泣的女子,Mycroft」Sherlock站起來「Mycroft的人確實搞砸了,他不打算把這送給我們」  
「怎麼說?」John問,Mr.Holmes依然充滿困惑的看著手上的兩張照片  
「Mycroft一直喜歡跟Rudi一起保守秘密,這是指定Mycroft做事的指令,被很隱密的藏在相框裡面,剛才送東西來的人是菜鳥,他們的確搞砸了」Sherlock說  
「你怎麼確定呢?」Mr.Holmes問  
「抓回來問就知道了」Sherlock穿上外套「他們絕對在樹林裡待命,John拿手電筒跟我走,你坐下!」他轉頭對正要跟上來的父親說「去泡茶什麼的,盯著寶寶,不要跟過來!」

 

兩個年輕人衝出了家門,Mr.Holmes站在嬰兒床旁邊看著熟睡的Rosie,然後看了手上的照片,那個嬰兒的樣子令他莫名的熟悉,那個作為父親抱著女人和孩子的人他也覺得在哪看過

 

半個小時後Sherlock和John回來了  
「Mycroft的命令是去他的公寓之一拿這個老相框」Sherlock指著桌上原本放了全家福的相框「跟他的畫一起送到這裡來,然而那個負責的人摔到了老相框,裡面兩張相片都掉出來了,所以他們把另一張,也就是這張Llorona的照片另外裝框給了你,這是送錯的」  
「Sherlock」Mr.Holmes說「我認得那張照片裡面的父親」  
「孩子不是他親生的」Sherlock說  
「那個人是Rudi的朋友」Mr.Holmes說「Rudi是他的伴郎,他後來在外交部上班,是Rudi在伊頓認識的朋友,我不知道Rudi離開外交部以後他們還有來往」  
「名字?」Sherlock問  
「Tim」Mr.Holmes說「我只知道這個,他在我小時候來過我們家很多次,但我不知道他的全名,我想我該打給Mike跟他說這件事」  
「你如果打給他,這一切就永遠不會有真相了」Sherlock說「Rudi寫的是”Our baby”」  
「So?」John問  
「那個Tim不是孩子的生父」Sherlock說「Rudi對別人家的孩子什麼時候有過這種關愛了」  
「你該不會是暗示」John看了眼也意識到Sherlock想說什麼的Mr.Holmes「你的伯父有個私生子吧」  
「Rudi要Mycroft找到他們」Sherlock說「原因就很難說了」  
「Sherlock,Rudi並不是冷血的人」Mr.Holmes為自己的哥哥辯護

「他讓Mycroft替他繼續說謊,騙我們Eurus死了」Sherlock說「Mycroft不承認但他見過Rudi殺人,他的枴杖是一把槍,他以為我太小看不出來,在我面前捲起過褲管,他的腳的肌腱被人破壞了,那是酷刑的結果,他有超過三條皮帶上有指甲抓痕因為他用那些來勒死人,我們發現他的變裝癖是因為有個內閣的笨蛋以為自己可以跟MI5作對把照片寄到我們這來要勒索Rudi,那個人神奇的在召妓的時候腦溢血死亡,我可以一直列舉我長大後回想大有問題的細節,你需要我開始嗎?」

「SHERLOCK!」Mr.Holmes罕見的提高了音量「You are talking about my BROTHER!」  
「…Sorry」Sherlock也知道自己過火了,但在他的記憶中Rudi就是這樣的一個人,冷血的.不擇手段,把Mycroft當作自己接班人的人

在他記憶中Mycroft的討人厭跟Rudi是有直接關係的,各種層面上來說Mycroft跟Rudi都很相似

「…你們去照顧寶寶吧,我在這看照片」Mr.Holmes在爐火前坐下「晚安,孩子們」

Sherlock和John回到房間關上門前John回頭看了一眼Mr.Holmes,他手上依然拿著Mycroft複製的畫,懷念著自己死去的兄長

「Sherlock你的反應太大了」John在房內說「你是覺得你叔叔要Mycroft把這家人怎樣嗎?」  
「他讓Mycroft做的壞事不夠多嗎?」Sherlock哼了聲  
「好吧,說說看你覺得這個小孩怎麼了」John說  
「性別不確定,但如果是男孩,那個寶寶才會是家族長子,一個有夫之婦生下的私生子」Sherlock說「Mycroft看了自殺的典獄長幾乎吐出來,Mycroft見過的事情可多了,他無法看那個畫面很可能是原本就有的陰影」  
「你不是要說Rudi讓Mycroft殺了他吧」John開玩笑的說,但Sherlock的表情表示這並不是不可能的「你不是認真的吧…」  
「我不知道John,涉及過去的記憶最近都很混亂」Sherlock說「我的大腦正在還原我真正的記憶,跟我的修改版衝突混合了,如果Mycroft在我小時候發生過什麼我也可能完全不記得了,但那個Rudi絕對不會因為單純的原因搞出個孩子」  
「我覺得戴人綠帽並不單純」John說  
「不是那個意思」Sherlock說「他對人沒有那種興趣,他一定有什麼目的才成為這個孩子的生父的」  
\------------

雷斯垂德家的餐桌上大家正因為James講的趣事哄堂大笑,Mycroft禮貌的掛著微笑

「以前Greg還為了耍帥跳過懸崖」James對Mycroft說「樹林那邊過去那邊有個懸崖,他那個時候為了讓班上的女生對他印象深刻還有要贏一個賭就從那邊跳水了」  
「我那時候才15歲,誰15歲沒幹過蠢事!」Greg說  
「賭注是?」Mycroft問  
「Peter從他老子那偷來的啤酒兩瓶」James說「那邊水很深,還好沒出意外,不過這件事被人告撞到我們老媽那去了」  
「被禁足了三周」Greg說  
「Ashly一直沒闖過禍」Greg說「Amy也沒有,Lily就多了」  
「Greg你不准提那件事」Lily立刻說  
「我還沒說是哪個!」Greg說  
「任何一個都不准!」Lily喊

這反而引發了Greg和Lily的黑歷史互炸大會,像小貓打架一樣的畫面讓Mycroft微笑,好個普通人的聖誕節,至少目前為止沒有人偷走他的最高機密文件也沒對全家下藥

James觀戰笑得停不住,最後大笑了出來趴在桌上拍著桌子說這太白癡了  
「你們明明就都燒過廚房!」James指著Lily和Greg說「喔老天啊」他抹了把臉想控制自己失控的笑點「我愛死你們大家了」帶著些微醉意和直爽的個性讓他大聲的說了出來  
「Love you too,Buddy」Greg很自然地回復  
「Love you」Lily回  
「Oh~Jimmy~」Amy用一種憐愛的語氣跟眼神喊自己的么弟  
Ashly對他比了個愛心

Mycroft稍微皺了眉帶著困惑跟嘲諷的表情很快就被他收起來了,他裝上了一號友善表情,毫無意義的微笑看著這家人

「我喝多了」James終於說「我去廁所」他的臉不知道是因為酒精或者剛剛脫口而出的真心話而發紅  
「我去抽根菸」Mycroft起身走到後院去  
「Greg,幫忙收拾餐桌」Amy抓住了本來也想開溜的弟弟

 

Mycroft站在冷風中看著遠方黑如墨的大海,吸著低焦油的菸,他並沒有菸癮,這對他來說是隨時都能戒掉的東西,只是有時候他需要藉口讓自己叼著東西或者遠離人群

「外面挺冷的你不穿外套嗎?」Greg也出來了  
「我不覺得冷」Mycroft說「餐桌收好了?」  
「差不多了,我讓小孩子去幫忙了」Greg手插在口袋裡縮了脖子「你那時候看起來很困惑」  
「哪時候」Mycroft明知故問,因為他知道這樣別人會當作他是無惡意的,但Greg很早就會看穿這點了  
「我猜你家並不是明明白白的說愛的那種」Greg說  
「”They can hate you but stay alive,or love you and die”」Mycroft說  
「What?」Greg歪頭看他  
「Rudi說過的話」Mycroft吐了口菸「”Love can kill you and everyone you love”」  
「這他媽什麼情況下會說出來的話啊?」Greg說  
「Rudi決定Eurus不能留下的時候說的」Mycroft說「相當實際,不是嗎?」他對著Greg苦笑

「給我一根菸吧」Greg沉默了一段時間後說  
「你戒菸了」Mycroft說  
「給我就是了」Greg從Mycroft那拿走了一根菸點上

Lily在琴房落地窗邊本來要出去問他們要不要吃甜點,但他看到兩人並肩站在白色圍籬邊抽菸,Greg的手放在Mycroft腰上,兩個人正在談話,Lily沒有過去破壞這個畫一樣的場景,他還關上了琴房的門讓大家更不可能去打擾這兩人

「我挺意外你不會吉他的」Greg和Mycroft閒聊,他們身體靠在一起能感受到對方體溫,Greg穿的毛衣比起Mycroft單薄的襯衫和毛背心還暖得多  
「我對吉他的印象很悲傷」Mycroft說「不打算自己彈奏,但基本原理我懂,而且你會吉他,我不想搶你的鋒頭」  
「為什麼會是悲傷?」Greg問「還有你家到底是怎麼選樂器給你們學的,你好像什麼都會」  
「Rudi會吉他,事實上他是個很好的吉他手」Mycroft說「我們家的人直到我父親那一代才開始接受音樂教育,據我父親的說法,我的祖父是個冥頑不靈保守老派的人,一輩子只有在孩子出生那一天抱過他們那種守舊派,他認為學音樂是浪費時間,但我的父親很喜歡,Rudi偷偷教他這些,偷偷的把我父親帶去上音樂課,後來祖父死了,Rudi就全力支持我父親去學音樂,後來他成了指揮跟譜曲家」Mycroft說「我的父親讓我們隨意選擇,我只是隨意的從別人的演奏學了技巧而已」  
「你這句話會氣死不少音樂家的」Greg說  
「Rudi會抱著吉他自彈自唱」Mycroft說「但我印象中他後來只唱La Llorona了,很哀傷的那種唱法」  
「那是西班牙語?」Greg問  
「直譯是哭泣的女人」Mycroft說「我放棄演奏音樂也是因為他」  
「Danny Boy是他拉的?」Greg問  
「他的摯友的葬禮」Mycroft說「我當時是青少年了,來的人不多還下了場大雨,挺悲哀的場面」  
**********  
 **「Timothy Dayton是個摯友….」葬禮上致詞的人撐著傘,雨大得讓人聽不清他在說什麼,棺木放進土中不久就開始下大雨了,那個洞都要積水了**

**Mycroft記憶中他當時筆Rudi矮了一顆頭,跟同齡人比他不矮,但是Rudi是家裡最高的人,Rudi和他共撐一把傘,**

**Tim是Rudi的朋友,這是罕見的存在,Mycroft幾年前去過這對夫妻家中,他們倆人對Rudi都展現了異常的熱情**

**Mycroft很難相信Rudi有這種朋友,尤其是在倫敦,Rudi在倫敦看起來跟在家裡差很多,因為他會戴上眼鏡,梳好頭髮,變得難以親近又刻薄嚴肅**

**最驚訝的是Rudi允許這兩個人給他擁抱和親他的臉頰,Rudi對一切肢體接觸都極為排斥,甚至會因此發怒和感到噁心,Rudi只接受家人對他有肢體接觸**

**他記得那家人有一個房間是孩子的,門沒有關所以他有看到,但從對話聽來那個孩子去留學了,年紀跟自己差不多大,非常聰明的一個女孩子**

**沒有神父或任何神職人員參加這場葬禮,Tim的遺孀抱著Rudi哭得肝腸寸斷**   
**那個女兒並沒有參加葬禮,Mycroft自己撐了把傘,Rudi拿著另一把替自己和那位傷心欲絕的寡婦擋雨**

**「你拿好」Rudi把傘給了那個西班牙女人**

**Mycroft看著Rudi摘掉眼鏡從琴盒裡拿出了中提琴走到墓碑旁開始演奏,雨水很快地把他整個人都淋濕了,琴的聲音被雨水影響了,這把琴之後也肯定毀了,但那個演奏充滿了哀傷,他不知道Rudi有沒有哭,因為他站在大雨之中**

**Tim葬禮結束後Rudi演奏了很久才離開,因為那個女人要他停下**   
**「Rudi」女人從他手上拿走了琴「我們該走了,陪我回家吧」他挽著Rudi濕透的手臂拉他離開**

**那之後Rudi就開始唱La Llorona了**   
**************

「好冷啊」Greg打了冷顫  
「我們也該進去了」Mycroft熄掉了菸

走進室內跟室外簡直是兩個不同的世界  
外面一片的漆黑又寒冷,但客廳溫暖又舒適,壁爐的火光照著那群正在交換禮物的孩子  
「明天才能拆,知道嗎?」Lily阻止了要拆禮物的雙胞胎  
「我沒有準備」Mycroft說「聖誕禮物,我本來以為我會自己過」  
「沒關係的」Amy微笑走過來把小蛋糕分給了Mycroft,大家都會拿到一個  
「你帶的酒就很好了」James插嘴「Greg,聖誕快樂」他在哥哥肩上拍了拍

雷斯垂德家裡似乎成年人之間並不強制要求送禮物,但大家都會準備給孩子的東西,Greg行李箱裡那些盒子就是這樣來的,給四個外甥和姪女們的禮物

Mycroft靠在牆邊看著大人們給孩子各自的禮物,還有興奮的孩子們搖著盒子想聽出那是什麼(推測為:機器人玩具.硬皮精裝百科全書.兩人一組的玩具槍.遙控車,四根Doctor Who中的音速起子,各自不同樣式)

“人類內建的基因程序包含對彼此展現關懷和相同的行為來獲得認同與關照,相對的,當所有人都在為彼此付出的時候沒有展現出相同行為的個體,若無人格違常或其他心理因素,通常會感到自己對團體的虧欠,在自責之下進而做出對團體中其他個體有益的行為”Mycroft心想,他很久沒有這種虧欠感了,畢竟他上班的地方可不是什麼互愛互信的溫暖小圈子

「禮物日(12/26)的時候你們打算拍全家福,對吧?」Mycroft問「牆上的照片大多是26號拍的」  
「不一定」Greg說「Amy通常才是做決定的那個」

Amy把蛋糕發給大家,上面都有用糖霜寫的每個人的名字第一個字母,Mycroft的上面寫了M,是巧克力口味的

Mycroft走到廚房去跟Amy說話,Greg不知道他們說什麼但Amy看起來很喜歡Mycroft說的話題,但Mycroft一臉僵硬的尷尬,他就跟Sherlock突然想試圖對人好的時候一樣  
Amy高興到想給Mycroft一個擁抱但是他即時想到Mycroft不喜歡跟別人接觸的事情,改成拍拍他的肩  
「大家集合」Amy拍了手引起大家注意  
「要拍照了?」James問「相機拿了嗎?」  
「這次不用」Amy說「Lily你把畫架跟水彩紙給Mycroft」

Lily張大嘴知道Mycroft要幹什麼立刻衝上樓去拿東西,Greg看著Mycroft有點後悔自己的提議,因為他並不習慣別人的熱情的模樣都想笑了

Lily幫Mycroft架好畫架固定好紙,給了他一個大大的笑容跟兩根大拇指

「James你跟Greg沙發後面,孩子們坐中間,Lily和Ashly你們坐沙發最左最右邊」Amy站在Mycroft旁邊指揮大家移動位子,Amy站在James旁邊

「這樣就行了」Mycroft說,他不斷在心中重複著”去他媽的基因內建互利系統”,用德文重複的,這太奇怪了,就跟放在火爐旁邊沒融化的冰棒一樣奇怪

「那你呢?」James突然問  
「這是你們的全家福」Mycroft用鉛筆大約在紙上點出幾點確保透視完全正確「而且我要負責打稿」他繼續把大致的物品位置標示出來,至少如果他想把自己關在樓上他明天很充分的理由了,他可以畫得很慢  
「等我一下啊」James說著就消失了

「好了,就這樣吧」James回來的時候手上拿著一面等身的穿衣鏡,這是老東西了,原本應該放在某個人房間裡「Greg幫我架一下後面的架子」

Mycroft看著這莫名其妙的多餘行為不發一語,James把鏡子後面的架子弄好了,鏡子可以只靠自己就直立了,然後James把鏡子放到Greg旁邊轉了一下角度

「好啦,來畫吧,要站多久?」James問  
「……」Mycroft張著眼看這一家子,Greg側身看了眼鏡子會照出的是什麼然後對著Mycroft露齒微笑「站著不動一下就行了,我只要確切的記住畫面就夠了」Mycroft終於說,他坐在椅子上好好的看了雷斯垂德家的人,他們的微笑和孩子臉上的好奇,爐火的暖光….  
「好了,你們可以動了」Mycroft說,然後James就抓著兒子們上樓要把他的洗乾淨了,這兩個小子剛才晚餐後打鬧往對方頭上抹奶油了

Mycroft看了一眼那面穿衣鏡,裡面照出的是負責畫圖的他

Ashly跟Rory走過來用手語問他能不能多畫一個人上去,他答應了,Rory用平板電腦給他看了張現在被卡在紐澤西回不來的機長爸爸和Ashly的合照,有了身高對照Mycroft就畫得出來了,他跟Rory說這不成問題的時候安靜的小男孩撲上來抱緊了他然後一直對他比謝謝

他把紙從畫架上取下,告訴Lily他只需要用紙和色鉛筆就夠了,剩下的都用不到  
「這個你要畫多久啊?」Lily問  
「不一定,如果不需要畫出我的視線能看到的所有細節會比較快」Mycroft幫Lily把畫架拿上閣樓,並把草稿和色鉛筆先放在書房了  
「你真的很神奇呢」Lily說「有時候你完全是天才,可是你跟人互動起來就當機了」他對Mycroft微笑  
「Greg是這樣說的啊」Mycroft把畫架靠著牆放下  
「是你表現出來的」Lily說「就好像你不知道怎麼處理一樣」  
「…我的家庭並不是你們這種直來直往,我們直接,但並不是在感情上坦承」Mycroft說「我也確實有時候不知道該怎麼應付你們」  
「別擔心啦」Lily說「放鬆點,你只要擔心雙胞胎會不會對你惡作劇就好」他對Mycroft笑的樣子總讓他想到Greg

他自己待在書房畫圖,繪畫很神奇的一點是即使你的腦子已經像是一台過度運轉隨時都要爆炸的核子反應爐你都會漸漸地進入一種穩定運轉的平靜之中,而且是很好的離開人群的理由,他喜歡Greg的家人(至少都在能夠接受的金魚範圍內)但他還是喜歡獨處的

**“You will fall again”**

在畫爐火的時候Eurues的聲音在腦中重播了

**“Catch me please!! Promise me!! Please!!”尖叫哭喊的男孩的聲音”Please!Promise me!Promise you will catch me!!”哭聲大喊著**

他放下了素描筆遮住了自己的雙耳,但是聲音是出自他的記憶,他就算現在戳破了自己的耳膜這個聲音也不會停下,男孩的尖叫哭喊聲太大了,他閉著眼緊皺著眉想辦法要找出別的聲音蓋過這個,他不想繼續聽見那些了

但是尖叫聲越來越大了,火焰的溫度和老屋焚燒的氣味也回來了,那個哭聲越來越大了,幾乎讓他聽不見任何東西,他痛苦的緊壓著自己的雙耳

「MYCROFT!」一隻手用力的握住他的手腕把他的手從耳朵上扯開,他回頭見到的是略帶驚恐的Greg「你怎麼了!我一直在叫你!」他依然抓著Mycroft的手腕「你是冒冷汗了嗎?」

Mycroft說不出話,Greg替他撿起他弄掉到地上的橡皮擦放在桌上  
「你怎麼了,你必須回答,這一次你絕對要回答!」Greg堅定的說  
「我的記憶」Mycroft看著那雙堅毅的眼睛「有些不該重現的記憶一直冒出來,我沉到河底的那些記憶」他意識到他的呼吸也不是正常的,是急促的且短暫的,他剛才有了逼近恐慌症的狀態  
「你是情緒失控嗎?」Greg問「還是你的狀況會讓你連身體都會感到疼痛?」  
「墜落感」Mycroft說「那個不是屬於這段記憶的」他像是想通了一樣說「我就知道!」他站了起來手掌按著眼窩「這些東西從未侵擾過我,但是現在變成了困擾,有東西被混進去了!」他甚至往牆上揮了一拳,是真的用了全力的一拳,是能聽見手骨撞擊水泥的力道  
「Mycroft你冷靜一下」Greg安撫的說「我聽不懂,你要解釋給我聽」  
「Eurus」Mycroft說「能影響人,我清醒的時候他那套伎倆對我沒用」他握緊拳頭,他的手現在還在痛,他的手骨現在應該有裂痕「他影響了我的記憶,導致我放好的東西到處亂飄,就這樣而已,沒有什麼好擔心的」  
「你現在這是說謊逞強」Greg雙手交叉胸前看著Mycroft「不過你不想說我也逼不出來,你還是個見鬼的連吐真劑都拿你沒輒的傢伙,如果你需要我,我在樓下,如果你像剛剛那樣自己抱著頭要死的模樣被我看到我會打電話給Sherlock叫他來給你搞個記憶宮殿大掃除什麼的,或者你必須跟我談談,了解嗎?」  
「I’m FINE.」Mycroft強調了Fine  
「Right.」Greg諷刺的說「我就在樓下,知道嗎?」  
「我知道」Mycroft嘆氣,把Greg弄出了書房

\----------  
文中提到的歌曲是這個,油管上有翻譯字幕的可以看  
La llorona(哭泣的女子)  
Rudi抱著吉他唱的是這首曲子  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TK5ovrLkv4Q&t=384s  
如果有看過Coco的人可能會覺得耳熟,那就是那位拒絕讓孩子學音樂的曾祖母唱的曲子  
\----  
Rudi的照片中穿的是伊頓公學的制服  
伊頓公學大家應該都聽過,斗森和小雀斑的母校,是男校


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft本以為自己可以安靜一下，但Greg下樓不到五分鐘後衝上來的腳步聲提醒了他，這家人中有一對活力過剩的雙胞胎  
他放下了手上的素描筆等著兩隻小公牛衝進書房  
「魔法部長!!」雙胞胎打開門的時候同時大喊  
「我有名字的，而且我的職位並不是魔法部長」Mycroft說  
「你看起就像個魔法部長」Rick說「Nina說你可以把人補上」  
「你說的是圖畫嗎?」Mycroft問  
「對!」Danny舉起手機「幫我們補上媽媽可以嗎?你畫出來的圖會動嗎?」  
「除非畫了幾百張然後快速翻頁做成動畫，否則答案是”並不會動”」Mycroft說「那是你爸爸的手機，你們最好放回去，你們是偷拿的」

雙胞胎嘴巴變成O型互相看了一眼，然後看著Mycroft，他們現在越來越相信Mycroft是某種魔法生物了

「我並不會魔法，這只是很單純的觀察」Mycroft在兩個小孩又引用哈利波特之前開口「這支手機是舊型號用了很久，是配偶送的禮物，使用者粗心大意所以用了很強的防撞保護，但螢幕的刮傷顯示這個人時常把手機跟鑰匙和零錢放在同一個口袋，螢幕上有很多大人的指紋，你們兩個不可能有這種手機，因為你們的父母甚至無法放心你們戴手錶而不弄壞，最明顯的則是」Mycroft把手機翻到背面給雙胞胎看了雷射上去的字「你們的名字並不是James或Isak」他指著手機背面的James&Isak那行字「而且你們的母親並不是英國人」  
「你怎麼知道?」Rick問  
「因為我從螢幕上的指紋並不是你們的那時候就開始說冰島語了，但你們還聽得懂，Isak也是個北歐名字」Mycroft說「嘴巴閉上，我看到你半個月前補過的蛀牙了」

Danny才把嘴閉上，但Rick的嘴還是開開的

「你可以幫我們畫媽媽上去嗎?」Rick問「手機裡面有照片，密碼是0000」  
「錯誤」Mycroft連測試都不用「這上面要求9位數的號碼」  
「怎麼可能?」Danny從Mycroft那拿回手機「爸爸從來不換密碼的，他都說太麻煩」  
「你們兩個!!」James的聲音讓雙胞胎僵住「就說了不能偷拿我的手機了!」James走進書房拿走手機「他們沒闖禍吧?」  
「他們希望我把你的妻子也畫上去」Mycroft說「我想指的就是你手機畫面上那位女性了，是黑白合照但看起來是夏天拍的吧」  
「你怎麼..這上面我們都穿得像要冷死一樣你怎麼會說是夏天?」James看了眼自己的螢幕  
「只有你穿得像要冷死」Mycroft糾正「冰島夏天至少在2~10度之間，你的妻子很習慣那種氣候了」  
「你怎麼知道這是冰島?」James越來越困惑了  
「你問你的兒子吧，我剛剛解釋過了」Mycroft說「我得去一下洗手間」他找了藉口離開，去廁所洗把臉後回到書房，如他所料，只剩下James還在  
「你不用把Isak畫上去」James說「他之後會回來，我們在拍一張就好了，他只是回冰島了」

Mycroft答應了James的要求而沒指出他語中自欺欺人的成分多高

他畫完了草稿的部分，但不確定該畫黑白素描還是全彩於是拿著草稿下樓去問問雷斯垂德家的人的意見

「你才上去三個小時不到吧!!」Lily叫「畫到這樣我要好幾個小時啊!」  
「我覺得黑白的就會很好看了」Ashly用手語說「而且這樣更不容易跟普通的照片搞混」  
「我也覺得黑白的好」Amy附和  
「我都可以」Greg看了一眼那張圖「不過畫全彩的這張到時候真的會被跟照片搞混是真的」  
「那就畫黑白的吧」James贊同

這張全家福會被畫得跟黑白相片一樣成了定局，Mycroft讓Lily仔細的研究他畫的圖，自己坐在沙發上喝熱紅茶，Rory跟姐姐Nina也靠在Lily旁看畫，Rory的眼睛可以說是閃閃發亮

「Rick」Mycroft轉頭對乖乖對他保持一公尺距離的雙胞胎說「你們媽媽的頭髮是什麼顏色的?跟你們一樣的淺棕嗎?」  
「不一定耶」Danny說「有時候是別的顏色，有的時候很短，我不知道現在是什麼顏色的」  
「爸爸說媽媽去旅行了，需要很長一段時間才會回來」Danny說「媽媽本來就常常出差了」

Mycroft點點頭，敷衍了兩句然後拿著圖上樓繼續畫了  
「你先去睡」Mycroft對Greg說「我打算晚上多花幾個小時就全部畫完，我不喜歡畫一半被打斷太久」  
「了解了」Greg給了他一個OK手勢，他正坐在地上準備跟姪子和外甥們玩大富翁

 

Mycroft在書房畫圖有時候Lily會上來看，並讚嘆有的人為什麼天生就這麼厲害還有問他是怎麼處理根本沒到場的Ashly丈夫的人物透視和立體的問題的，Mycroft只能照實回答  
「並沒有實際去思考過，只是套入了一個身高約182的男性在這種光線下應有的光影效果，以及，我能直接具體化那個畫面，我並不需要過多思考就能構成這點在這項作業上讓我很輕鬆」Mycroft這個回答讓Lily差點想跪了，這是多奢侈的一項天賦啊

在大家都去睡的時候Mycroft依然在畫圖，他早就畫好全家福了，他只是在等待他預期會發生的事情開始，手上正在畫的是議會建築(並不只是英國的，他順手畫了加拿大的議會，美國議會就算了，過節還要想世界上最蠢的金魚缸連Mycroft都覺得煞風景)

他看了時間覺得應該差不多了就回到他和Greg的房間去在黑暗中換上三件套和大衣，圍上圍巾拿著雨傘出門，他動作很輕，甚至完全不用開燈就成穿好他複雜的正裝，走廊上有人走過並下樓的聲音，Mycroft等對方離開家以後一分鐘跟著出門了，他拿著傘在海風狂吹的黑暗小路上走著，他不得不說這條路上需要更多路燈，但實際上雷斯垂德家幾乎住在村子的邊邊角角了，有一個路燈大概都是為了避免鎮上唯一的郵差早起送信撞牆了

Mycroft順著小路下坡，他抬頭看了後院的圍籬，有人從那出來過，一個很熟悉從家裡偷溜出來的人，甚至為了今晚整理了後院的樹叢只為了晚上溜出來方便，即使這個人現在已經有了大門鑰匙，大可以光明正大的走門口而不吵到任何人也選擇了這條小路，所以這必定是習慣使然，從後院滑下幾乎垂直的岩石山坡有三公尺的高度，這個人有足夠的經驗跟體力在黑暗中辦到這點

Mycroft在黑暗中走著，這個人踩了後院的花草還滑下山坡，留下太多足以顯示他走的方向的痕跡了，Mycroft走進海岸種植的樹林中，這片防風林很老了，他沒有開手機的燈，月亮的光線雖弱但是他只要聽聲音就知道該往哪走了

「把東西交出來」東倫敦口音，男性，老菸槍，中年人  
「你們該走了」James說「我哥哥回來過節了，你們應該知道他在蘇格蘭場工作」  
「怎麼?你以為我們怕條子?」帶東歐口音，居住英國至少超過二十年，男性  
「你們以為我拿了什麼?偷了電腦的人又不是我」James說  
「你很清楚你他媽幹了什麼!」中年人說，蝴蝶刀甩出來的聲音  
「給我退後!」James喊  
「還搞槍來了?你這傢伙以為你有槍了不起嗎?我們四個把你剁了輕而易舉」東歐年輕人用俄語對另外兩人說話  
「Well」Mycroft終於打算介入了「我建議各位都不要動手動腳」

他走出林，森林中間的空地原本是個野餐的地點所以沒種樹，四個男人站在車子前瞪著他，拿的是開山刀.球棒.蝴蝶刀以及榔頭

「Mycroft?」James看了他一眼就把視線轉回那四個人身上，他手上拿著一把左輪手槍對著他們「我哥叫你來的?」  
「基於你沒有足夠的決心在事情鬧到這一步前就跟Greg說實話，他並不知道你在這」Mycroft毫不在意的走到兩軍之間  
「Who the fuck are you」拿蝴蝶刀的傢伙說  
「只是一個普通的想讓伴侶過個平靜聖誕節的公務員」Mycroft拿出手機看了螢幕「Dean Smith，多項前科，從小偷小摸.毒品交易到搶劫殺人，你因為搶劫導致一個27歲男性的死亡坐了十五年的牢，另外三位的紀錄就沒有這麼值得一提了，除了那位拿球棒的，你是法入境，你有涉及基輔的多起暴動事件，但都是相當低階的走卒身分」  
「Mycroft，這些人不是你惹得起的!」James低聲對他吼「你快回去!」  
「你就算把你手上的證據交給他們我也能保證你無法活過今晚，他們甚至會為了保險起見把你家燒了，這是那個基輔傭兵的慣用手法」Mycroft說「所以把你的手機和記憶卡收好，大人正在講話」  
「娘泡，你以為虛張聲勢有用嗎?」Dean大笑，靠近了Mycroft用蝴蝶刀威脅他，他反覆的進退假裝要拿刀刺他同時嘲笑這個書呆子一樣的傢伙「我要刺你了~我又不想了~我要刺你了~哈哈哈」  
「拿小刀的壞處之一」Mycroft平靜的在對方後退的時候說「就是你一旦無法移動就沒什麼可怕的了」  
「咦?」Dean突然無法站立整個人往左倒下，他只看到Mycroft動了一下，然後他的腳開始感到灼痛，接著是大叫  
「你們約在這裡挺方便的」Mycroft手上拿著傘劍「四個人慘叫也沒人會聽見，而且根據這個海灣的潮汐來看，如果我一個小時後把你們丟進海裡會立刻被捲到外海去，這個天氣也沒人會去玩水，大概要等春天才會有人在三公里外的礁岩帶找到你們的殘骸」  
「你做了什麼?」James沒搞清楚狀況，他只看到Mycroft動了一下然後Dean抱著鮮血直流的腿倒在地上  
「基本上完全切斷了他的阿基里斯腱，還有其他主要的腿部肌腱，我沒有砍動脈，不過如果我們運氣不好，以後他會領我們繳稅給付的殘障補助」Mycroft說「說到這個，我昨天把你的身分改了一下，你現在領不了英國的任何補助了，真方便不是嗎?」他冷笑「我建議你們什麼都別說，只要裝做驚嚇受挫的逃跑就好了，至少能肢體健全的離開」

「你可以死了」傭兵掏出手槍，接著是金屬爆裂的聲音，James看著那個傭兵抱著全是血的手掌跪下  
「英國非軍事體制內最好的狙擊手」Mycroft收起手機手上還拿著傘劍「既然你們拒絕了我原本的提案，那你們選擇了第二項」他的手舉到耳邊的高度，紅色的狙擊光點出現在傭兵的眉心「現在我讓他們關燈」他舉起的手握拳，紅色的光點消失了「我並不是個殺人愛好者」Mycroft走向倒在地上的Dean拿走了他的毛帽用來擦拭他的劍然後把帽子丟回給他，他把劍收回傘裡「但出於近期的特殊體驗還有我這段時間以來睡眠品質下降導致的不悅和道德下降，我不介意讓這片土地多幾塊有機肥」  
「你是凱斯勒的部下嗎?」Dean說「那隻黃鼠狼」  
「如果你指的是英國本地的毒品交易者諾曼.凱斯勒，我只能說你認識的危險分子不夠多」Mycroft冷冷的說「不過會愚蠢到去幫俄羅斯黑手黨在自己的國家販毒的人我也不期待有超過二位數的智商」他做了個手勢，伸出食指跟中指然後彎曲，接著兩發子彈射穿了那兩個拿球棒和開山刀的人的膝蓋  
「打掃乾淨」Mycroft轉身對從樹林裡出來的兩個蒙面人說「把對俄國寡頭的制裁提前兩天，如果美國人拒絕就給他們議長發一份光碟問問他，他還想不想清白退休」

 

Mycroft站在那傳簡訊，而那兩個黑衣人把倒在地上的四人矇頭反綁丟上他們開來的車離開了，James握著槍但卻徹底被無視了

「What the..」James終於找回語言能力要問Mycroft這他媽什麼情況，但Mycroft給了他一個安靜的手勢，他正在講電話

Mycroft在電話上語氣冰冷，James只聽得出那應該是俄文，Mycroft說了幾句話就掛斷了

「Now you talk」Mycroft掛斷電話轉身面對James，腎上腺素素上升.戰或逃本能已到極限，極度困惑，若產生肢體衝突不宜空手應對，不要嚇壞對方了，這是Greg的弟弟，想到這裡Mycroft掛回了他禮貌的微笑  
「你想把Greg怎樣」James把手槍對準了Mycroft「你不是公務員，他媽的哪有公務員是這樣的??!!」  
「Bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity」Mycroft支撐著雨傘另一隻手則插在口袋看著這個跟Greg長相極為相似但對於危險沒有足夠認知還誤入狼窩的小土狗「But now you are just stupid」  
「回答我!!」James吼「你為什麼接近Greg!!你到底是做什麼的!?」紅色的雷射光點停在他的眉心也沒讓James退卻  
「你作為一個納稅人大概不夠清楚你的政府部門包辦的工作有多廣泛」Mycroft說「你認為我是什麼?」  
「我不知道?犯罪首腦?」James是真的想不到有什麼工作是可以形容Mycroft的，就他剛才的感想他其實想說魔王「我也許笨，但我也知道一個死文書不會有狙擊手可差遣」  
「過獎了」Mycroft微笑「如果這讓你放心，我的職務跟Greg是站在同一邊的，我們都是為了國民安全而加班到死的那一群，好好想想，下個答案不要太離譜」  
「007?」James的語氣和表情寫滿了問號  
「我想我們的國民對於情治單位的瞭解僅限於電影是件好事」Mycroft用手勢讓狙擊手把光點從James身上移開「這樣解釋吧，如果世界上真的有007的殺人許可證」他從口袋中伸出手在James面前攤開手掌，上面是七發子彈「我將會是負責授權的人」

James認出了那些子彈，他打開左輪發現子彈已經空了  
「How?」James被Mycroft往手上塞了那把子彈  
「二戰英國陸軍的手槍，在放行李的時候我看到了那個盒子，老舊的鐵盒，KL的署名顯示這應是家族遺物，你把這個盒子藏到浴室裡你的櫃子去了，我的推測需要一點證實，所以我找了你會藏盒子的地點並找到了這把槍，我把子彈拿走之後也把東西歸位了，這把槍的撞針已經毀損了，推測是導致你們祖父跛腳退役的那顆手榴彈造成的，所以就算你現在對著我開槍有89%的機率子但也無法被擊發」Mycroft說  
「你怎麼知道我在這的」James放下槍但出於緊張他還是緊握著那塊廢鐵  
「過去幾天你不斷的找機會要跟Greg說話，你的姿勢和行為都顯示你極度緊張，你的外套口袋裡有非常重要的東西，你把記憶卡和手機都放在這種容易被找到的地方我只能說是相當不智的行為，連你兒子都能輕易偷走，你被他們找上門的時候選擇了在寒風中出去談判，而且還確保對方聽見你和家人說會回來的話，以此降低你會在那天下午被殺害的可能性，你並不是跟人換班而是辭職了，因為你收集了足夠的證據好檢舉你的公司」Mycroft說  
「也許我並不是檢舉人啊，說不定我跟他們是黑吃黑呢?」James說  
「你沒有那個才能去黑吃黑俄羅斯黑幫的低級幹部，而且你的口音很容易被我帶偏」Mycroft拿出手機發簡訊  
「我的口音?」James問  
「你有很強的共情能力，換句話說你是真的會對人感同身受的類型，這種人往往容易被影響口音，而你這種特質讓你不可能從事犯罪，如果你捅一個人要愧疚三個月那你絕對混不下去」Mycroft說「至於你的行動會在今晚是你自己告訴我的」  
「我哪有?」James說  
「你整理了後院的樹叢好偷溜，在晚餐的時候已經下定決心要把東西交給他們而不是向Greg求助，所以才會失態的大聲說出真心話，人覺得自己要死的時候總是會巴不得對所有人說實話的，相信我，我幾個月前剛經歷了類似的情況」Mycroft說「所以你即使毫無自覺也到處散發著”我即將幹出一樁大蠢事”的訊息」  
「…為什麼Greg會認識你這種…呃…特工?你是特工之類的?」James問「而且你幹嘛騙我們你在白廳工作」  
「我只是個公務員，我的手下才是特工」Mycroft沒有停的發簡訊「我在白廳的確有辦公室，而且即使是特工領的也是納稅人的錢，所以我們確實是公務員，我和Greg是經由我弟弟認識的」  
「所以我哥離了個婊子現在找了個Mr.M，你名字還真的對上了我靠…」James扶額「你怎麼知道這些人的名字，我只知道Dean」  
「現任的的確也叫M」Mycroft說「你會驚訝內部有多少007笑話針對他的，至於那幾人，你回來過節的時候觸發了我的維安系統」  
「你的啥?」James問  
「你在兩年半前失業，找到了現在這間公司的工作，你雖然直到三個月前才發現你的公司利用運送麵粉的路線走私毒品但你應徵那時候這間公司就逐漸被俄羅斯黑手黨收納了，這個幫派的營收主要會給一名俄羅斯寡頭，你近期大概會看到新聞所以我就不說是哪個了，同一人對英國的情治有低階威脅，所以這個人手下的公司居然有人接近我，那自然會讓我的手下動作的，這個村子很小，只要多出陌生人就會被發現，這四個人住在隔壁鎮上的旅店，這很容易找出來，何況他們還找上門來，至於你把資料藏在手機就更明顯了，你換了密碼」  
「你說的都對」James靠在樹上「我意外發現公司實際上的生意是什麼，因為我休息時間在場子裡亂逛，Greg老是說我這種習慣遲早會害我看到不該看的，他還真的沒說錯，然後我就開始蒐證了，我本來打算去檢舉他們，給自己搞個證人保護計畫什麼的，但我後來發現我們那個區域的警察都跟我的老闆交情很好，如果我去檢舉我大概死定了，所以我臨時辭職，把我能弄到手的所有資料都帶走了，我想說如果是蘇格蘭場應該有辦法的…」他嘆氣「但是他們找上門的速度比我想的快，我不敢冒險」  
「如果你找Greg談會解決這件事的也會是我」Mycroft又傳了簡訊「你是個維安漏洞，很大的一個」  
「No shit(廢話)」James說「所以我會怎樣?」  
「明天你會被一名蘇格蘭場的Witt探長聯繫」Mycroft說「你將被列為MI5安插的內應，我手下有一個小組針對他們一段時間了，但都只是監控而已，警方會被通知並收網，你手上的資料我已經發給Witt了，別驚訝，我能駭入你的手機，整體程序需要一年，這段時間你帶雙胞胎去冰島見他們的母親，住在那就行了，駐冰島使館正好缺司機，還有你在聖誕假期後到簡訊上寫的醫院就診」  
「醫院?」James皺眉「我沒有哪裡不舒服啊」  
「你並不是個笨蛋」Mycroft發出最後一通簡訊「你有未被診斷的ADHD，所以你沒辦法專心，好好吃藥，等整起案件結束後你可以留在冰島使館陪你妻子養病，或者拿著你那份MI5的推薦信找個工作，不要給你哥哥製造麻煩就行」Mycroft拿著傘走向樹林外  
「等等!」James追了上來「你怎麼知道我妻子生病的事?Rick他們也不知道啊!!」  
「…」Mycroft嘆了口氣「癌症化療會破壞細胞的正常生長與代謝，所以會導致脫髮，你的兒子們說了”媽媽的頭髮顏色不一定，長度也不一定”而你手機畫面上你妻子的手腕上有醫院的手環，上面能看到醫院部分的名稱，那是冰島的醫院，據我所知正在進行實驗性的免疫細胞癌症治療，至於你有一名仍然在世卻分居的妻子的事實很容易推斷，你依然戴著婚戒，顯示你並未離婚，你沒有換掉手機螢幕的畫面還有你和孩子的對話表明了你和妻子並不是關係惡化而分居，然而你活的像是個鰥夫，得全心全力付出還要靠姐姐和妹妹的幫助才能維持工作與家庭，做得其實相當不錯，考慮到你自己都難以照顧自己的事實，你加班情況幾乎違反勞動保護法，你失業期間跟你妻子剛被診斷進行治療的時期相同，所以你是辭去前一份工作照顧家人，你的妻子回到冰島接受治療但你們並沒老實跟孩子解釋，這是一項不智的選擇，只有謊言才需要精心維護，說實話會讓你解脫，省去你妻子的出差故事吧，Isak GuemundsdóttirLestrade是一名冰島駐英使館的秘書，並不是雜誌社人員」  
「建議我說實話的是個自稱小小公務員的間諜頭子，這聽起來挺好笑的」James是真的在笑「話說回來，你是帶了幾個狙擊手啊」  
「一個」Mycroft說，他們走出樹林的時候揹著背包的Laskin正在等他們「把你手上的記憶卡給他，然後就沒你的事了」  
「Sir」Laskin揮手對Mycroft打招呼「我差點就要開槍打你了啊，你這笨蛋」他轉頭對James說「不要拿槍亂指行嗎?」  
「Laskin」Mycroft說「把東西送給負責的人」他把記憶卡塞給了多話的狙擊手然後把對方趕走了  
「…他是狙擊手?」James看著那個活潑的傢伙消失後問  
「不幸的是他是我手下最好的一個，而且正在跟我另一個最好的助理約會」Mycroft捏著眉心「今晚的事情必須保密，了解嗎?」  
「好」James點頭「話說你穿這套是怎樣?」  
「如果沒預期錯誤，有人在接下來24內會來找我」Mycroft說「你打算爬牆回去?」Mycroft看了眼正踩在石坡上的James  
「喔，習慣了」James下了石坡跟Mycroft一起走路上坡從正門進去「以前我偷溜的時候回來都會有人在大門抓我，有時候是老媽有時候是Greg」  
「很高興你活著回來了」Greg的聲音就在客廳裡，James聽得到自己吞口水的聲音，而Mycroft正做出無辜的表情微笑  
「Witt他媽的剛剛打給我問我有沒有一個弟弟在MI5幹活」Greg開了燈，他穿著睡袍瞪著兩人「你以為我不跟毒品組的人往來嗎?Mycroft」  
「Well，我打算讓你弟弟自己在過節後跟你說的」Mycroft立刻甩鍋，而James轉頭看他的力道之大他的脖子都發出了咖咖聲  
「你們兩個都給.我.坐.下!」Greg指著自己對面的沙發命令  
「這讓我想起了我的中學生活」James碎念  
「通常我才是坐在對面那一個」Mycroft低聲的回

Greg為了不吵醒其他人壓低了音量的訓斥反而更可怕了點，他用的髒話數量在James誠實交代他惹了什麼人之後直線上升，Mycroft不斷的辯解他真的不是知情不報，他只是想要Greg過一個好的聖誕節不用擔心這些

「一個好的聖誕節!!??這他媽是什麼一個好的聖誕節?我弟弟差點被毒梟的手下滅口我男人半夜溜出去斷人腳筋，我還有什麼漏掉的?喔對了，你他媽帶了狙擊手來!!我有看到你的小黑衣假裝成遊客但他媽的狙擊手!??」Greg幾乎抓狂的吼「你還帶爺爺的手槍出去，好像你會用一樣!你想死嗎?這東西膛炸的機率比成功發射還高，而且這他媽是把左輪!!*」  
(*左輪手槍幾乎不會膛炸)

「Greg冷靜」James試圖讓自己哥哥冷靜下來  
「冷他媽的靜啊!!」Greg低吼「Witt負責的可是大毒梟那種，不是他媽的街頭的小鬼賣的貨!你他媽到底在想什麼啊!!」  
「所以他下個月就會離開英國到冰島去了，相信我，冰島比證人保護計畫安全」Mycroft說  
「….Fuck you Mycroft」Greg指著Mycroft本來想說什麼但最後能說出口的就只有這句，他長嘆一口氣扶額「Thank you」他看著裝無辜的Mycroft說「如果你沒介入James就死定了」  
「確實」Mycroft說  
「我並沒有在誇你，給我好好反省」Greg說「James你也是，我要去睡覺了，Mycroft」  
「Yes?」Mycroft抬頭  
「去洗澡睡覺了，你的黑眼圈很深」Greg說「我知道你早就把圖畫完了」

 

Mycroft洗完澡換上睡衣回房間的時候Greg正在跟Witt講電話向他解釋他的MI5內應就是他的弟弟的事實

Mycroft在他的床位躺下的時候Greg也放下手機關燈了  
「你留了一套三件套」Greg在黑暗中說「你明天回去工作嗎?」  
「不，我把我累積的假用掉了一部分，我從你把我帶離倫敦那天開始放一個月的長假」Mycroft說  
「這樣英國不會毀滅吧?」Greg問  
「謝林福特事件後我的工作有很多被轉給M和E了」Mycroft說「有人試圖在這段期間用降低工作量讓我養傷為由試探我會讓出多少權力」  
「真是不智」Greg說  
「讓他們沾沾自喜去吧」Mycroft說「等我回到狀態上我會討回來的，現在有人不自量力就讓他們去吧，而且M和E在24小時內會找上我」  
「M和E…MI5和MI6的領導者嗎?」Greg問「他們找你?」  
「名義上的管理者是他們，實際上我負責這兩方的重大決策多年了」Mycroft說「剛才對MI5和蘇格蘭場的聯繫暴露了我的位置，據我所知他們已經找我超過36小時了」  
「你就這樣不理他們???」Greg坐了起來「要是是真的很嚴重的事情怎麼辦?」  
「我知道他們惹了什麼，我太清楚了」Mycroft說「如果安西亞明天來了，他們接著就會到，對國家安全來說並不嚴重，但對M和E來說他們正因為自己的愚蠢而在喪命的邊緣，我猜有的人不實際去踩一次地雷不會學乖，晚安」

************   
**“你是誰?”黑色捲髮健康膚色的女孩從廁所出來的時候碰到了陌生人**   
**“Mycroft，你是Tim的女兒吧?”本來要去洗手的Mycroft第一次和Dayton家的女兒碰上了**   
**“我叫Abigail，叫我Abi就好，你是我教父的姪子對吧?我聽過你的事”Abi穿著漂亮的禮服**   
**“你在哭什麼?”Mycroft問比自己略矮一點的女孩**   
**“我沒哭”Abi說**   
**“你的眼睛是剛哭過的”Mycroft說**   
**“…我們中學的舞會，我約好的男生剛剛告訴我他要跟另一個女生去了”Abi咬牙切齒的說**   
**“那還真是遺憾?”Mycroft敷衍**   
**“…你的背包裏面有你的制服對吧?”Abi像是想到什麼一樣問**   
**“Yes?”Mycroft總覺得自己有麻煩了**   
**“你可以假裝成我的男伴嗎?伊頓的制服跟禮服差不多了，你跟Kyle差不多高，雖然比他瘦但服儀可以彌補一切，我要給Kyle一個好看”Abi奸笑**   
**“你在想什麼啊”Mycroft皺眉看著對方**   
**“你幾歲?”Abi問**   
**“15，你呢?”Mycroft懷疑的問**   
**“16，以一個15歲聲音都沒變的小孩來說你真高，如果你陪我演一齣戲讓Kyle難看我請你吃蛋糕”Abi一臉盤算**   
**“Rudi不會答應的”Mycroft指著客廳，Rudi正在跟Tim和他的妻子說話**   
**“你等著”Abi推開Mycroft跑進客廳**   
**“Mycroft你陪他去給那個死小孩一個好看”Rudi身後跟著奸笑的Abi**   
**“Uncle Rudi?”Mycroft懷疑他伯父腦子抽筋了**   
**“去就是了，我要跟Tim和Eva出去”Rudi說”照顧好Abi，Abi不要親Mycroft，嘴或臉都是，他不喜歡別人隨便親近他”**

**啊，對啊，那個西班牙女人的名字是Eva，那個Llorona**

**“我不會跳舞”他記得他換回制服的時候對Abi說**   
**“我教你”Abi說”你真的連基本的交際舞都不會?你上的是伊頓耶”**   
**“我提醒你一下，伊頓是男校”Mycroft說”而且我一點都不想參加舞蹈課”**   
**“你以後遲早要應付這種社交場合的，你很聰明我看得出來，而且Rudi這麼重視你，你以後會幹出一番事業的，要是你一直都不會不是很尷尬嗎，想當萬年壁草嗎?Little boy”Abi說**

**他被拉著手教了要怎麼跳華爾滋，Abi讓他有種熟悉感，他們一起在舞會讓Kyle出了糗，Mycroft的制服非常非常的顯眼，Abi上的是私校，但一個伊頓的少爺出現在這裡也足以讓所有男生顯得普通，尤其Kyle不滿的來挑釁Mycroft的時候Mycroft只是站起來用最標準的文法最艱深的用詞以及最嚴厲的態度訓斥了對方對女性的無禮還有缺乏騎士精神(這是贏得在場女性支持最快的方式)還從對方的身上推理出了對方同時腳踏三條船還在體育成績上作弊的事實**

**之後基本上是三個以上的女孩子追打Kyle的混亂場面，Abi拉著Mycroft很開心的逃離了現場**

**“如果我有個哥哥我真希望是你這種的”Abi笑著對Mycroft說”你有妹妹嗎?”**   
**“這個嗎…”Mycroft不知道自己當時是什麼表情，Eurus兩年前被送走了，但他的表情顯然已經讓Abi以為他的妹妹死了**   
**“I’m Sorry…”Abi道歉**   
**“我有一個弟弟”Mycroft說謊了”只有一個弟弟，而且我要提醒你，我比你還小一歲”**   
**“以一個連鬍子都長不好的小鬼來說，你太老成了”Abi對他吐舌頭”走吧，我答應請你吃蛋糕的”**

**Tim在六個月後死了，Mycroft在葬禮上沒有見到Abi**   
**六年之後Rudi死在西德**   
**Abi徹底消失了，他在舞會後再也沒見過那個令他莫名親切的女孩**   
**Eva在Rudi死後五年也過世了，沒有被診斷過的腦血管瘤突然爆開了，即使他在報紙上登了一整周的訃告，也沒有任何關於Abi的消息，他照著早就立好的遺囑將Eva埋葬，Tim的弟弟代管了一切遺產，如果Abi想回家了，隨時都能從他的叔叔那拿到家裡的鑰匙**

**Rudi的遺言他執行了，在他確保他有那個權力以後他去找過了，但他還是太遲了**  
 *************  
Mycroft張開眼睛，他很久沒夢到那段時期的事情了，他低頭看了正熟睡著的Greg，天還是黑的所以他並沒有睡很久，而且他又夢遊了，他正站在Greg床邊

“明天那兩個蠢貨肯定會來”Mycroft抹了把臉，這表示他不能吃藥，那會讓他的思考減慢一點但如果那一點弄死了M或者E都會讓他不得不適應新的蠢貨，所以他的替代方案就是手銬，但如果明天Greg比他早起發現了他就有得解釋了，他在家裡自己睡的時候手銬就是固定的模式，這就是為什麼他的手腕一直沒好，他選擇銬住已經有傷的手來避免不必要的痕跡和追問

「你會害我得心臟病!」Greg因為還沒睡死又感覺到有什麼異常的感覺就張開眼，結果看到Mycroft站在自己床邊「我差點反射把你踢下去你知道嗎?你怎麼了?」  
「Greg你要我對你說實話對嗎?」Mycroft說「關於我為什麼異常疲勞」  
「你不是要告訴我你突然養成了看人睡覺的愛好吧?」Greg按著胸口，他還沒從驚嚇中完全恢復  
「我夢遊」Mycroft說  
「多嚴重?」Greg問  
「我跟你分房睡，因為我必須用手銬把自己困住才不會走太遠」Mycroft說「我可以吃藥但那會害我大腦運作減緩，而且我一直夢到令我困擾的事情導致夜驚症，我如果沒夢遊就會夜驚，這兩者的運作其實相當類似，發作的時候會真的喊叫或者踢打，發病原因應該都是精神上的創傷和壓力」說出實話讓他感覺鬆了一口氣，他看著Greg正在處理剛才接收到的資訊  
「你的手傷」Greg首先提的就是這個  
「是手銬導致傷勢痊癒不斷延後」Mycroft承認  
「你平均一天睡多久」Greg問  
「靠藥物最多四小時」Mycroft回答「多數時候只能斷斷續續睡到接近三小時」  
「難怪你看起來隨時要昏倒的樣子」Greg說「你該早點說的」他從床上下來把房間門鎖上  
「我夢遊的時候連我的指紋和密碼鎖都檔不住我自己」Mycroft說  
「所以我才要鎖門」Greg說「這扇門的鎖生鏽了，而且每次打開都會發出超尖銳的聲音，如果你去開鎖我絕對會被吵醒的，去睡吧，我保證你如果要出房間我會把你拉回來的」  
「……」Mycroft看著睡眼惺忪的Greg  
「相信我好嗎?」Greg說  
「好」Mycroft終於點頭回到他的床上去

接近天亮的時候Greg因為開鎖的聲音被弄醒，他跳起來看到Mycroft正在開門，他知道他不能叫醒對方，他扶著Mycroft的手把他從門邊帶走，引導他回床上躺好，如果Mycroft要起身他就輕輕的按著他不讓他起身，Mycroft的身體恢復沉睡狀態，然後開始說夢話，Greg算是完全醒了，Mycroft的聲音不大因為他咬緊牙關在叫，但那是慘叫，很小聲的慘叫，他不知道Mycroft夜驚的夢境是什麼但顯然足以讓大英政府慘叫甚至掙扎，就像要溺水一樣

「Shhh，沒事」Greg輕聲地說「沒事，我在這」他坐在床沿俯身抱著Mycroft「It’s ok，I’m here，I’m here with you Mycroft」他重複著這些安撫的話，即使他不知道Mycroft聽不聽得到，但Mycroft確實平靜了下來

Mycroft醒來的時候太陽比他想像中的還要亮，他睡得挺好的，他看了眼時間，早上九點五十五分，他很久沒有睡這麼晚了，他想下床的時候才發現Greg並不是已經下樓了，他拿了枕頭躺在自己床邊的地上，即使他鋪著棉被讓自己舒適點也沒多大用處，他的肩膀會痠痛的  
「Greg」Mycroft搖晃睡在地上的男人「去床上睡吧」  
「不了，我也該起來了」Greg從地上爬起來把枕頭和棉被丟回自己的床上然後在Mycroft床沿和他並肩坐下「你後來有夢遊，我印象中聽過叫醒夢遊的人會害他們心臟病發什麼的所以我牽你回床上了」他閉著眼靠在Mycroft肩上說  
「那是迷思，但突然叫醒夢遊的人未引發睡眠遲鈍，我可能會出現攻擊行為，那對你來說很危險，你做得很正確」Mycroft偏著頭貼著靠在他肩上的Greg說  
「我牽你回去睡以後你開始慘叫，我猜你說的夜驚是這個」Greg說  
「吵到你了吧，抱歉」Mycroft說「那個就很難處理了」  
「不，我安撫你以後你就停了」Greg說  
「你的意思是?」Mycroft問  
「抱著你跟你說沒事啊」Greg說「不就是噩夢嗎?」  
「…Greg，如果試圖安撫有夜驚症的人通常只會加劇症狀」Mycroft說「所以你剛才解決了我的一個問題，我並不是夜驚症，我是做惡夢」  
「惡夢?你夢到什麼?」Greg笑了出來  
「沒有記憶」Mycroft說「所以我才會推測是夜驚症的，我做的夢我通常在醒來後都會記得，直到徹底清醒後他們才會退去」  
「…你知道嗎?我覺得我們回去以後就睡一起吧，在門上加個鈴什麼的，你夢遊會把我叫醒，這總比你的手好不了強」Greg說  
「如果這不妨礙你休息的話」Mycroft說「畢竟我只是坐在辦公室，你的工作如果睡眠不足會比較危險」  
「我是警察，我很擅長用最少的時間睡出最足夠的效果」Greg說「現在早餐已經快被吃完了，我們下樓吧，說不定還有剩」

當他們下樓的時候Amy正打算上樓  
「你們醒來啦，Mycroft有人找你」Amy指著客廳「你怎麼穿得這麼正式?」他上下看了看Mycroft黑色的三件套和紅色的領帶  
「喔，我預期我可能會被緊急叫回去上班或者我的同僚可能會直接來找我」Mycroft假裝無害的說， 「如果他們真的這麼無禮的擅自前來我替他們道歉，但那也表示事態嚴重了」  
「Sir」安西亞穿著上班時的套裝站在客廳等他們下樓「雷斯垂德探長」他也向Greg點頭微笑  
「早安，安西亞」Greg說  
「見過Laskin了」Mycroft並不是在問他，而是看了一眼就知道這對小愛侶顯然是一起過來的  
「Yes，Sir」安西亞說  
「Mycroft這是你的同事?」Lily指著安西亞問  
「我的秘書」Mycroft說「所以他們打算夾著尾巴逃來求我了」他轉頭對安西亞用德文說  
「是的，顯然”不要做蠢事”對他們來說不是一個清晰的指令」安西亞用德文回答「如果你沒有和MI5聯繫他們到現在可能還在搜尋整個歐盟的出入境畫面」  
「總是往高處找卻沒想過要低頭看一下」Mycroft用德文和安西亞對話讓雷斯垂德家的人大多都轉頭疑惑或者好奇的看著他們「他們改變了什麼?」  
「兩個月前絲莫伍德夫人與會議成員決定讓M和E共同接管謝林佛特後停止了小Holmes先生和你的父母的訪視權限，然後上個禮拜M和E帶人進了謝林福特，MI5的頂尖行為分析師和MI6的頂尖外勤各一人，現在分析師已經被監禁，因為她試圖刺殺M，而那名外勤，代號鐮刀，目前依然下落不明，M和E在鐮刀消失後都多次險些被殺」安西亞說著很順手的拿出Mycroft的袖扣和懷錶給他，雷斯垂德家的四個孩子很好奇的看著Mycroft扣上袖扣並在馬甲上串上懷錶鍊，安西亞把紅色的口袋巾塞進Mycroft的西裝口袋「M和E還在找你的確切位置，要發給他們嗎?」  
「讓他們自己找」Mycroft換回了英文「他們肯定能找到不是嗎?」他對安西亞微笑，安西亞前來就表示他們還沒找到Mycroft的確切位置，他們可能需要幾個小時才能藉由重重管道定位到安西亞的位置  
「你上班真的都穿成這樣嗎?」Lily拿了杯茶給安西亞同時看著穿正裝的Mycroft「你穿得像個The Arrow Collar Man的廣告人物，而且還自備Charles Beach」Lily笑著同時轉頭看周遭有沒有人理解這個笑點，安西亞很顯然知道笑點在哪正在偷笑，Mycroft也知道他在說什麼但只是微笑  
「安西亞」Mycroft不具威脅的提醒助理該正經準備上班了  
「Yes?」安西亞依然微笑著，他不得不說他第一眼看到來開門的LilyLestrade的時候想到的是小兔子，但這隻兔子的幽默感很在點上  
「希望你的假期沒有被打擾」Mycroft說  
「完全沒有，Sir」安西亞禮貌的微笑，Amy邀請安西亞一起吃早餐，Mycroft的公文箱和傘就放在腳邊，他們正在吃鬆餅的時候Ashly很開心的進了廚房跟他們用手語說紐約的雪停了，他的丈夫正在回國的機上，他們三個要提前回家去準備幫爸爸過剩下的聖誕節，Lily上樓幫他們收拾行李，James說會送他們去車站

「所以剛才那個笑點是什麼?」Greg終於放棄自己想了，轉頭問Mycroft，安西亞吃了一點鬆餅就到外面去找Laskin了  
「The Arrow Collar Man是一個男裝品牌，他們奠定二十世紀初的男性打扮流行JC Leyendecker是他們廣告的繪畫師，是個同性戀者， 他的模特兒Charles Beach也是他的男友，你的妹妹剛才就我的穿著和我們的關係與我的繪畫能力開了個三重玩笑」Mycroft喝著茶說  
「難怪Lily這麼喜歡你，只有你們聽得懂他在說什麼」Greg苦笑  
「呃…我想問一下，為什麼你的秘書在外面跟我昨天碰到的狙擊手手牽手散步?」James走了進來問  
「麻煩拆散他們，提醒他們是上班時間」Mycroft嚴肅的語氣令James想到以前鎮上的老神父  
「沒必要對下屬這麼苛責吧?」James笑著走出去了，Greg還能聽到他開玩笑的對安西亞喊”你爸要你別跟那小子鬼混好好念書”  
「Well，離事實也不遠了，在問你一次，安西亞你生的嗎?無性繁殖或政府實驗也算?」Greg挑起一邊的眉毛開玩笑說，Mycroft對安西亞很好，他們異常和諧的相處模式往往讓人搞不清楚他們到底是什麼關係，尤其沒有其他助理有辦法向安西亞一樣應付大量的複雜工作，後來他發現如果是社交場合安西亞甚至會冒充Mycroft的Puls one只為了省去麻煩還有隨時更新工作進度  
「I’m not her father」Mycroft翻著報紙說「她出生的時候我還小，而且當時就很確定我不喜歡跟人類接觸了，一如以往的補充，你是例外」  
「上次安西亞說是你教她跳華爾滋的，誰會教自己的助理跳華爾滋啊?」Greg說  
「不想在大使館餐會被源源不絕盲目追求權勢的女性糾纏的那種?」Mycroft放下報紙對Greg做了個無辜的扁嘴表情  
「別裝無辜了，不就是想找人幫你放竊聽器在大使館理嘛」Greg皺眉，Mycroft因為被識破換了個微笑  
\--------------------

「Sherlock」John看著Sherlock翻遍了Mycroft在老家的房間「我覺得你爸媽不會同意你拆你哥哥的床的」  
「他早就想換掉這張床了」Sherlock說「我這是在給Mycroft幫忙」他翻著Mycroft的舊書說  
「如果Mycroft真的把你伯父的私生子怎麼了你為什麼會覺得他會留下證據，他可是Mycroft」John說  
「那張照片上的日期被毀損了，但如果照那個女人的衣服來看那可能是Mycroft出生前後幾年而已，這個私生子年齡跟Mycroft差不多」Sherlock說「Tim Dayton死於一場可疑的車禍，當時Mycroft剛滿16歲，他的妻子Eva Dayton從沒真的跟他在英國登記過，他們的結婚證明在西班牙佛朗哥政府結束的時候跟著被弄丟了，他們在英國的資料現在我弄不到手」  
「你為什麼這麼確定Rudi是讓Mycroft去做壞事?」John問「說真的，這麼快就跳到結論不是你的作風」

Sherlock把Mycroft的拉丁文字典摔在地上

「他是個不顧別人死活的傢伙」Sherlock說「我記得的很清楚……紅鬍子不見之後我求他幫忙找，他說他束手無策」  
「你們當時不是也找不到嗎?」John問  
「John，那口井原本是沒有遮蔽的」Sherlock說「Eurus把你丟進去的時候那口井周遭是有圍起禁止進入標示的，Rudi在紅鬍子不見隔年就把那裏蓋了小屋掩蓋了，Mycroft在他死後成為繼承人也沒有拆掉，直到雨水把那座小屋腐蝕崩塌了」  
「也許Mycroft不知情」John說  
「我不知道，John」Sherlock撥亂了自己的頭髮「我真的不知道」  
「Sherlock，也許在你的大腦搞清楚之前你該停止這一切，等你記起正確的記憶以後再去問Mycroft也不遲」John把手放在Sherlock肩上  
「我知道Rudi那部分是真的」Sherlock說「因為他說了無能為力，那是我第一次聽他說這句話」  
John蹲下看著Sherlock，Sherlock的眼神說得上是哀傷，但那只有一瞬間就被隱藏了  
「好吧，你的計畫是什麼?」John問  
「查清楚我這個可能的表哥怎麼了」Sherlock說「還有Mycroft替Rudi隱瞞了多少事情，比如Rudi的死」  
「Sherlock，你爸說你伯父早就火化了」John注意到了Sherlock腳上的泥巴還有他剛剛好像在院子裡看到了可疑的骨灰罈模樣的物品「SHERLOCK!?」  
「我和我父親一起挖的，你不必擔心他會因此心臟病發」Sherlock說「他回來的時候被毛蟲弄到脖子起了過敏反應去洗澡了」  
「所以你挖了你伯父的墳然後呢?」John問  
「等我父親換好衣服再說，至少還要十分鐘」Sherlock繼續在Mycroft的書堆中翻找著  
「Mycroft看的書還真多種」John隨手拿了一本翻開，上面的文字他說不准到底是阿拉伯文還是泰文  
「大多是Rudi給的」Sherlock隨手翻了一本博弈論的最後一頁，上面寫的是RH  
「你這個伯父，他跟你們一樣嗎?才智上的」John問  
「可能不及Mycroft」Sherlock說「但是他跟Mycroft不同，他會親自殺人」  
「Sherlock」Mr.Holmes站在門口「你說要開的」

他們一起到了院子去，Mr.Holmes在地上鋪了一面防水野餐巾，Sherlock則撬開了骨灰罈  
「這是你伯父，小心點」Mr.Holmes提醒

Sherlock應他要求小心的倒出骨灰，裡面有不少沒燒乾淨只是被敲碎縮小的骨片，Sherlock在灰燼中翻找  
「Oh，God」Mr.Holmes顯然很掙扎這個決定，他甚至無法看著Sherlock幹這件事  
「這不是人類」Sherlock說「重量是正確的，假裝的骨片也很好，但這是一堆水泥粉」  
「WHAT?」John指著骨片說「燒成這樣你還能分辨?」  
「John，這很簡單」Sherlock撈出一塊骨頭「人類沒有獠牙，這是很多不同家畜的骨頭燒過後的結果，而且為了增加重量確保沒人會因為太輕而懷疑放了水泥粉進去」  
「所以你的意思是?」John問  
「現在Rudi有沒有死也很難說了」Sherlock丟掉了手上的那塊骨頭  
「Rudi死了」Mr.Holmes堅定的說「我知道他死了，我就是知道!」他必須靠著牆「他要我把他的假骨灰埋在鞦韆樹下，他一定有他的理由」  
「鞦韆樹?」Sherlock皺眉歪頭看自己的父親「那個地方沒有樹」  
「你的祖父禁止我們把時間花在”沒有意義的玩耍”上」Mr.Holmes說「Rudi在樹林裏面挑了個地方偷偷給我做了鞦韆，那棵樹後來在我結婚後不久被雷劈倒了，所以只剩下一點樹樁，他的信封裡面指定要我把他埋在那並且不立碑不獻花的」  
「不獻花」John看了眼Sherlock，Mycroft在謝林福特說過一樣的話  
「不要打給Mycroft」Sherlock抓著父親的肩膀認真的看著他「讓我調查，我會找到Rudi的」  
「Rudi死了」Mr.Holmes強調「他如果還活著一定會讓我知道，而不是讓我埋葬一罐石灰」

他們在Mr.Holmes的要求下把那堆石灰和骨頭碎片拿去丟，Sherlock突然看到了什麼停止了動作  
「等等」Sherlock撈出一塊石灰結塊拿在手上搓碎，裡面是一個掌心大的開蓋式懷錶「R.H」Sherlock把那枚銀質懷錶上的石灰都擦掉後才能讀出上面的字  
「讓我看看」Mr.Holmes伸手拿過那枚錶打開蓋子，指針早就停止走動停留在7:45，他從口袋拿出一枚一樣的錶，不同的是Mr.Holmes那枚還在走，而且是金色的「這個是Rudi的，他一向會隨身攜帶的」他動手轉開錶面「這裡面有個機關」一個金屬物品掉出懷錶  
「鑰匙」Sherlock撿起了掉出來的物品「大小中等，近現代的物品」  
「Sherlock不用研究了，你太久沒回家了」Mr.Holmes從自己的懷錶裡取出一樣的鑰匙「這是我們家的鑰匙，Rudi買這個給我的原因就是我常常搞丟鑰匙，而且這裡面可以放照片」  
「我如果進不來我會開鎖」Sherlock碎念「銀色的裡面有照片嗎?」  
「當然有」Mr.Holmes把懷錶遞給Sherlock

懷錶內的照片是很多照片的剪貼，John湊過去看認出來的有小時候的Sherlock和Mycroft，從結婚照上剪下的Mr.Holmes和Ms.Holmes，Tim Dayton和他的妻子以及寶寶  
「這邊有一個人的照片被刮掉了」Sherlock摸著金屬上留下的刮痕「用鑰匙刮的，用了很大的力氣才刮掉的」  
「在你的旁邊對嗎」Mr.Holmes聲音發抖  
「It’s her」Sherlock猜到了，而他的父親點頭  
「讓我在這待一下好嗎?Boys?」Mr.Holmes拿著Rudi的懷錶坐在院子的階梯上，John和Sherlock到遠處去丟棄那堆骨灰

 

「Rudi的懷錶裡面放了一把家的鑰匙，和一張人物關係圖」Sherlock在樹林裡對John說「Dayton’s是關鍵人物」  
「你說過你的伯父把你們當作他自己的孩子」John說「而且和Mycroft特別親近，但他刮掉了Eurus」  
「如果我的記憶是正確的，他非常喜歡Eurus」Sherlock說「我記得無論Eurus怎麼說他Rudi來的時候都會第一個抱她」  
「你對你伯父的形象形容越來越衝突了」John說  
「並不會」Sherlock說「很多殺手對家人都很寬容，Rudi異常的喜歡可愛的東西，他還收集泰迪熊」他說到泰迪熊的時候一臉噁心到的模樣「他喜歡Eurus應該只是因為他很可愛」  
「那Mycroft呢?」John問  
「Mycroft不一樣」Sherlock說「我不知到那是有什麼原因，但Mycroft就是跟著Rudi到處跑，我的父母也沒解釋過，Mycroft也只說那是他該做的而已」  
「搜索令上面寫的是Mycroft的名字」John說「Eures把我們關在這的時候Greg拿的搜索令上寫的宅邸主人是Mycroft，為什麼不是你的父親?」  
「無聊的傳統，嫡長子繼承制，如果是十九世紀Mycroft還可能會被Rudi領養，我們家族有很多沒結婚的人，所以以前如果長子沒有後代就會由次子的長子繼承，Mycroft就是這樣繼承宅邸的」Sherlock說「但他根本不想管理，所以有沒有繼承都一樣」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 麥哥在劇中有拿出懷錶過，所以他馬甲上的錶鍊並不是單純裝飾，麥哥的錶比較小  
> 文中提到Rudi和福爸有一樣的錶大小跟圖二差不多，但是開蓋式的,拆開還有空間可以放照片和鑰匙，大小比較大是因為Rudi要避免弟弟搞丟/找不到


	4. Chapter 4

在Ashly一家離開前 Mycroft把畫好的圖拿下樓先給他們看了，Ashly用手機拍了很多張照片說要拿給丈夫看，並告訴 Mycroft如果要搭飛機的話務必給他打通電話(Ashly把機長Owen的電話給了 Mycroft)有員工優惠和升等待遇， Mycroft只是微笑跟他道謝，Greg則是直接跟Ashly說 Mycroft恐怕早已在Owen工作的公司VIP名單上用燙金大字寫好了  
  
James開車送Ashly母子三人去搭車，雙胞胎在屋子裡亂竄(這是 Mycroft能想到的最好形容詞)，安西亞和Lily在客廳聊天，Lily因為教育和年齡差的關係很少能盡情和家人談論他對藝術的熱情，安西亞則是需要打發時間，Laskin去巡邏了  
  
Mycroft把公文箱放在自己腳邊，雨傘掛在椅背上和Greg在餐桌那邊待著， Mycroft隨手在素描本上塗鴉，Greg正在看一本從書房找出來的小說， Mycroft抬頭看了時鐘  
  
「五分鐘後如果他們沒出現，就是晚餐前才會來了」 Mycroft說  
「是多嚴重才會讓5跟6的頂頭上司跑來求助啊?」Greg問  
「並不嚴重」 Mycroft說「只是他們會不小心就死了而已」  
「我看得出來你對他們非常不爽」Greg說  
「我現在的心情相對之下相當不錯，如果是昨天我會直接讓他們弄死自己」 Mycroft說「然後給他們遺族寄花束，睡眠不足使人道德低落，尤其碰上自作孽不可活之人更是」  
「我覺得還是避免出人命比較好」Greg喝著熱奶茶說「你在畫什麼?」他看了一眼繪本上的東西，是抱著兩個小孩的一個捲髮男子「又是你Uncle Rudi?」  
「那時候Eurus 還會讓他抱」 Mycroft說「這時候Sherlock三歲，Eurus 兩歲」  
「你這麼懷念他，他一定是個很好的伯父吧」Greg說「他自己有孩子嗎?」  
「視情況而定」 Mycroft喝了口熱奶茶「他沒有結婚，那個婚戒是假的，跟我手上這個一樣」  
「我聽不太懂你的意思」Greg皺眉  
「他在家裡是個很好的甚至稱得上溺愛晚輩的人，但從不在外表現出情緒」 Mycroft說「戒指是家族戒指，我們家族有些古老的傳統，包含每一代的長子都會有一個家族戒指，並不是身為當家會繼承的那枚骨董，只是在長子12歲的時候會收到一枚的禮物而已，通常來自父親或者伯父，對小孩子來說太大，但等你長大以後就至少會符合其中一根手指的大小了」 Mycroft把右手無名指上的戒指取下給Greg看「看內側」  
「不是英文」Greg看了一眼就放棄  
「Ipsa scientia potestas est」 Mycroft念出了那句拉丁文「”知識本身就是權力”」  
「很像你們家的人會寫的東西」Greg把戒指還給 Mycroft「兩枚內側都是寫這個?」  
「那個是Rudi的遺物，內圈的文字是贈與人選的，所以給Rudi這枚戒指的是我的爺爺的哥哥」 Mycroft抿嘴，手指摩擦著那枚在左手無名指上的戒指，兩枚基本上是一樣的，因為 Mycroft有把他們保養好看不出太大差異，那一枚左手無名指上的戒指就相對的更符合 Mycroft的手指「這一個才是我12歲收到的那枚」他把戒指給了Greg  
「Custos」Greg念出那個字「呃…也是拉丁文?」  
「Keeper」 Mycroft說「就這樣而已，意思很單純」  
「這個選擇真奇怪，考慮到上一代的人至少還是句諺語」Greg說  
「每一代人個性不同，我知道有一代人的戒指上直接刻了Absit omen，意思是”希望這不是凶兆”」 Mycroft說  
「如果Sherlock是長子，那大概會刻在他的戒指上」Greg說  
「恐怕是的」 Mycroft一臉想像後假裝痛心疾首的表情逗樂了Greg  
  
Mycroft把戒指戴回去繼續畫圖，他畫了一個小時候正在拉小提琴的Eurus   
  
 **“孤單很可怕”**  
 **“沒有人會把你抱起來的， Mycroft”**  
  
突然閃過的語句讓 Mycroft心臟猛跳了兩下，他立刻撕掉了他正在畫的Eurus ，把紙張揉成一團拿到客廳扔到壁爐裡去了  
「你畫得那麼好為什麼要燒掉啊?」Lily立刻問  
「那張畫壞了」 Mycroft說「就這樣而已」他把素描本放在桌上去了洗手間，腦子裡的聲音沒有停止反而越來越大聲  
  
 **“You deceived me， Brother”**  
 **不，我沒有**  
 **“YOU deceived me， Mycroft”**  
 **我不知道你到底在說什麼**  
 **“You deceived me ， aren’t you our’s keeper?”**  
 **我什麼都沒欠你，你為什麼用了Keeper這個字?**  
 **“Mycroft， I’m still waiting “**  
 **“I’m waiting for you， Mycroft”**  
 **“Aunty had a little lamb， little lamb， little lamb~”**  
  
Mycroft洗了把臉也沒有感覺比較好，孩子毫無起伏的陳述句不斷的重複撥放著，那首歌詞錯誤的兒歌越來越大聲甚至讓他無法思考  
他靠著冰涼的浴室磁磚牆滑下最後縮在牆邊雙手按著自己的眼窩，他的頭很痛，強烈的恐懼感頓時吞噬了他  
  
他在自己的記憶中找不到逃生出口，只能抓住另一個記憶希望那是個足夠強大好覆蓋過這種恐懼和錯亂的記憶  
 **********  
 **“ Mycroft，生日快樂”Rudi在他12歲生日切完蛋糕後把他帶到馬斯格雷夫大宅的書房裡”你知道這是什麼吧?”他拿出一個金色的戒指，那串在一條棕色繩子上就像是個項鍊**  
 **“你寫了什麼給我?” Mycroft問**  
 **“你自己看”Rudi戴著微笑把戒指給了他**  
 **“Custos”他抬頭看微笑的Rudi”這甚至不是一句話，你要我管理什麼?”**  
 **“你七歲以後我跟你說過我們的責任了”Rudi說”記得嗎?”**  
 **“繼承家族，保護家族名譽，不計代價” Mycroft說**  
 **“那是以前的規定了”Rudi說”我希望你跟我一樣”**  
 **“當特務?” Mycroft記得他當下想的是他不想跑外勤**  
 **“不”Rudi把手放在他肩膀上”You are your family’s keeper，我希望你和我一起保護我們的家人，所以我才選了這個字”**  
 **“名譽呢?”他隨口問**  
 **“名譽只是世俗者的評論，一千個人就有一千五百種評價”Rudi說”但家人獨一無二”Rudi摸了 Mycroft的頭”這份義務很沉重，但Sherlock還那麼小，Eurus 還是個女孩子，你的爸媽可不擅長這些麻煩事對吧，Colin還會弄丟自己的帽子”**  
 **“爸爸的帽子是被Sherlock拿去森林裡玩搞丟了” Mycroft說**  
 **“我知道，我撿回來了”Rudi說” Look at them”他和 Mycroft同時轉頭看向沒關上的書房門外” So happy， so innocent”Rudi的視線在Colin身上停留的最久”Can they handle the burden?”**  
  
 **Mycroft記得他當時看向燈光溫暖的客廳，Sherlock和維克多把蛋糕吃得滿臉都是，媽咪正抓著Sherlock要幫他擦嘴，父親在旁邊看著微笑，Eurus 抓著媽咪的衣角看著Sherlock和維克多玩耍**  
  
 **“No，they can’t”他記得他當時無法從家人身上移開視線”They just CAN’T”**  
  
 **他收下了那枚戒指並當作項鍊掛在脖子上，他的手指對戒指來說還太小了**  
 **“為什麼是12歲?”他記得當時他們要離開書房的時候他問了Rudi”為什麼不是17歲?那才是我們家族開始有東西可繼承的年代所有的成年歲數，12歲不會太小嗎?”**  
 **“因為一旦你活到了12歲，你夭折的可能性就很低了”Rudi說”以前沒活到七歲的孩子可多了”**  
  
 **Rudi拍拍他的肩膀要他回到父母和弟妹身邊去繼續慶生，Rudi則站在熄燈後黑暗的書房中看著他們一家人，就像個守夜人**  
  
 **“你不來嗎?”他開口問Rudi**  
 **“我只是發呆了”Rudi對他微笑”有時候看著美好的畫面出神也是生命中的奢侈吧”**  
 *************  
  
「 Mycroft，看著我，你還好嗎?」有人輕輕搖晃他的肩膀並拉開他的手讓他抬頭看看自己  
「Greg」 Mycroft抬頭看見一臉擔心的Greg，他全身都因為劇烈的頭痛冒出冷汗「我沒事」  
「你看起來就不是”沒事”」Greg皺眉語氣甚至算得上有些責備  
「我現在真的沒問題了」 Mycroft抓住向他伸出的那隻手讓Greg把他從地上拉起來「你來找我做什麼?」  
「因為你剛剛燒了自己畫的圖而且一臉鐵青」Greg說「你現在好點了?」  
「是」 Mycroft用很肯定的語氣說  
「你剛才怎麼了?又是記憶冒出來頭痛什麼的問題?」Greg把 Mycroft拉到二樓書房把門關上反鎖，他靠在門上堵住了唯一的出口雙手交叉在胸前問 Mycroft「Don’t give me your “I’m FINE” bullshit(別給我你那些”我很好”的狗屁回答)」他刻意在I’m fine那句話上模仿了 Mycroft的語氣  
「唉…」 Mycroft嘆了口氣「我剛才畫了Eurus ，然後有些莫名其妙的片段就冒出來了，那些片段在當下什麼意義都沒有，只是胡言亂語，但是最近只要這些記憶冒出來的時候」 Mycroft吞了口口水瞪著木地板上的刮痕「來自不知道哪段記憶的恐懼感就跟著出現了」  
「是什麼樣的恐懼，你說過墜落感是那個嗎?」Greg盡力想要理解 Mycroft的大腦到底能做到什麼程度的重播「是多具體?」  
「…如果我回想被炭火打中的記憶」 Mycroft閉上眼「我受傷的部位就會開始感到燙和疼痛，如果我回想那場大火，我能清楚的聞到焚燒的氣味還有一切的細節」  
「你是從哪裡摔下來過?」Greg問「你的脫臼是舊傷，會不會是那個記憶的感覺冒出來了?」  
「當時墜落的人不是我」 Mycroft皺起了眉頭，他一想起那個記憶聲音就會湧現  
  
 **“Catch me please!! Promise me!! Please!!”**  
尖叫和哭喊聲在他腦中響起  
  
「那是我13歲的時候」 Mycroft感到暈眩，他當時還撞到了頭，所以這個記憶很令他不適，Greg要他先坐下，他做坐書房的椅子上而Greg蹲在他跟前手放在他肩上要確認他的狀況良好「是Sherlock」  
「Sherlock?」Greg皺著眉聽著  
「Eurus 放火的時候我和父母和Rudi在樓下，因為我們的房間都在樓下，當時是深夜了，那晚我的父母才因為維克多的事情和Rudi討論了很久，沒人能逼Eurus 做任何事情，即使Rudi是MI6和MI5最好的審訊官也無法從5歲的Eurus 嘴裡套出一個位置」 Mycroft說「Sherlock和Eurus 的房間在二樓」  
「喔天啊」Greg忍不住說  
「當時很混亂，Sherlock醒的時候火已經很大了，我要他爬出窗戶，他很害怕」 Mycroft說著這些事的時候Greg看得出來他腦中的畫面一定清晰的令人痛苦，因為 Mycroft的表情就是如此「他尖叫.大哭什麼都不敢做，只敢抱著窗框坐在窗台上哭」  
Greg看著 Mycroft閉上眼皺著眉的表情把手按在他肩上希望讓他感覺好點  
「抱歉，這些記憶相當的…令人不安」 Mycroft張開眼對他苦笑「我最先發現他，我的父親衝進去要找他們，Rudi是用蠻力把他拖出來的，我的母親跑去找能使用的電話求助」  
  
Mycroft聞得到焚燒的木頭和各種東西的味道，他記得的太清楚了  
「Sherlock和Eurus 的房間很接近，所以他就在起火點旁而已，他的房間都是火，我算了他的體重和跳躍距離以及角度，我認為我可以接住他」 Mycroft說「他當時已經嗆傷了，如果不跳下來他很快會死於二氧化碳中毒或者吸入火焰本身而死，我不斷的叫他跳下來，只要他跳了我保證他會得救……這倒是挺諷刺的，他老是往下跳，至少巴茨醫院沒起火」他試圖和Greg說笑  
  
「他哭著要我答應他要接住他，我對他保證我一定能接住他，我不知道Sherlock哭著喊了幾次Promise me .Please，最後他及時跳了，我接住他的時候摔倒了，Sherlock和我同時摔在地上，我的肩膀因此脫臼」 Mycroft說「我的父親和Sherlock的嗆傷很嚴重所以他們當晚就進了醫院，Rudi當時幫我把肩膀接回去，我沒有接受正確的治療所以在地牢裡我的肩膀才會那麼容易脫臼」  
「你為什麼沒有去看醫生?」Greg問「你也是個小孩啊，你父母在幹嘛啊?」他皺眉的表情就像他對Sherlock的表情一樣  
「在那個情況下少一個需要被擔心的人便是好事」 Mycroft說「說了也沒有用，我的父親和弟弟因為嗆傷住院，我的母親因此忙得焦頭爛額，我的伯父也忙得不可開交，如果有人要去抱著泰迪熊哭那也輪不到我，我得負責處理我能力可及的事，幫忙照顧我的家人」他說這段話的語氣就像在重複某種SOP程序  
  
「Jesus， Mycroft」Greg捏著眉心試圖解釋這為什麼不正常，一個13歲的孩子的肩膀不該這麼沉重「…這不該」  
「這是我的責任，Greg」 Mycroft知道他正想要解釋的是什麼「我的問題該由我自己解決，即使我能力有限我的最高上訴法庭也不會是我的雙親，他們比我還更無力應對，我能怎樣?Eurus 曾經把我推下防波堤，我的膝蓋被石頭割得見骨，流了一褲管的血，我難道要回去向我的父母要求公平正義的審判嗎?」他的語調變得充滿防備，就向有人戳到了他的痛腳  
  
「NO!」Greg打斷他「我不是那個意思，我只是要說」他抓住 Mycroft的肩膀看著他的眼睛「你可以求助，我能用我很有限的能力幫你，不是每一個問題每一種傷口都能自己躲起來舔到好的，你是個人類不是冬眠的熊，至少告訴我，讓我幫你分擔或者想辦法，你告訴我你的夢遊問題後我不是讓你睡好了一夜嗎?我很高興你開口告訴我這些，但是你從小就有的那種”反正你無法處理，我不如不說”的態度」Greg抿嘴「那只會讓愛你的人心痛」  
  
Mycroft看著Greg收斂柔和的眼神也冷靜下來  
「抱歉」 Mycroft說「我理解你的論點了」  
「後來呢?」Greg問「Eurus 呢?」  
「我們在墓碑那找到她，除了衣服髒了外什麼事都沒有，然後Rudi就把Eurus 送走了」 Mycroft說「我的父母也意識到了嚴重性，他們想不到更好的方法只能讓Rudi處理了」他容許Greg把手放在他的後頸上的行為，這大概是種安撫「Sherlock出院以後就變了，他修改了他的記憶，你知道後來怎麼了，他忘了自己有過一個妹妹，還以為自己死去的朋友只是一隻寵物狗，他對於那場大火的記憶也變成了是父親把他抱出來的，因為他在火場中有聽到父親的聲音，我肩膀脫臼的事情只有我和Rudi知道，我的父母才會沒帶我去就醫」 Mycroft說  
  
敲門聲打斷了他們的對話，Greg開門時安西亞站在門外  
「Lestrade探長，你的姊姊在院子滑了一跤扭到手腕了，你最好去看看，我已經做了緊急處理了」安西亞說  
「我知道了，謝謝」Greg向安西亞道謝後衝下樓去了  
  
  
「Sir，你還好嗎?」安西亞問「夢遊和夜驚症以及嚴重的頭痛問題都被醫生診斷為心因性，需要再找其他醫生診斷嗎?」  
「不必了」 Mycroft說「我自己處理已經有進展了，你去跟Lily聊天吧」  
  
安西亞離開書房後 Mycroft走到窗邊看了後院的情況， Lily讓Amy在院子裡坐下，Amy是踩到了雙胞胎留在外面的玩具車才會摔倒的，Greg正在訓斥那兩個搗蛋鬼，手腕扭傷不嚴重，安西亞的急救技術很好，所以四到五天好好休息跟冰敷就能痊癒  
  
Eurus 如果沒放火可能不會被送走，因為那把火才是觸及了Rudi底線的最後一根稻草  
 *****************  
  
 **Sherlock在維克多失蹤後每天都出去找，大人們也努力過了，當Eurus 開始叫他”溺死的紅鬍子”兩天後消失了一個多月的Rudi不知道從哪裡回國了，他身上有些輕微的凍傷，還有子彈擊發後彈殼彈到臉上留下的一點燙傷，看起來非常疲憊**  
  
 **Sherlock抱著他的腿哭著要Rudi幫他找紅鬍子，Rudi在和父母談過後理解了狀況連一口水都沒喝就開車出去了，Rudi接著消失了兩天，直到一天清晨才回來**  
  
 **Rudi進門的時候Sherlock衝下樓抱著他問紅鬍子呢**  
 **「抱歉」Rudi抱起了Sherlock，Sherlock聽見他的語調顯得困惑「Sherlock，我無能為力」Sherlock聽見萬能的Rudi說出這句話顯得困惑「I’m sorry」**  
  
 **Mycroft看了Rudi的表情，他極度疲勞，可能從答應Sherlock幫他找紅鬍子的時候到現在都沒睡，他的褲管上有狗毛，Rudi不像他的弟弟一樣對狗過敏，中大型犬的毛，硬質**  
  
 **Mycroft和Rudi對上眼的時候Rudi還抱著大哭的Sherlock安撫著，Rudi的眼神讓 Mycroft釘下紅鬍子棺材上的最後一根釘子，維克多死了**  
  
 **Rudi只說他沒辦法把維克多帶回來，但 Mycroft肯定他有找到那個孩子**  
 **他牽了尋屍犬在外面不眠不休地找過了，也找到了**  
  
 **Rudi後來睡了一整天都沒離開房間，他的父母在晚上認為孩子們都去睡以後會為了這件事討論到很晚，他們並不會爭執，他們不知道該怎麼做**  
  
 **Rudi起床的時候是他宣布了維克多死訊的一天半以後的清晨，他餓到不得不起床了**  
 **“Boy，你有什麼要問”Rudi啃著吐司說**  
 **“維克多死了，你帶尋屍犬去找了” Mycroft記得自己赤腳站在餐桌旁看著Rudi，整個空間因為清晨的光線和實際上的溫度互相搭配變得更加冰冷”他在哪?”**  
 **“我不能說”Rudi在自己的那杯水裡放了一搓鹽攪拌後喝下去，他在用最低限度的進食獲得足夠的生理運作所需，他大概吃完這些又要回去睡了**  
 **“Sherlock每天都跑出去找他，要是他找到了呢?他最好的朋友的屍體可不是什麼好看的東西” Mycroft說**  
 **“他找不到的”Rudi說”那個地方他找不到”**  
 **“那就通知警察” Mycroft說”維克多的父母快崩潰了”**  
 **“維克多.崔佛失蹤了，他現在.未來都將是失蹤兒童!”Rudi說”除非你對別人的關愛高到你願意冒險讓自己的妹妹變成眾所皆知的殺人犯並且家庭破碎”Rudi的語氣冰冷得嚇人**  
  
 **Mycroft只有在Rudi在倫敦時聽過他用這種語調對同事說話，這讓他退縮了**  
  
 **“抱歉，我不該這樣跟你說話”Rudi恢復了他在家裡的語氣”如果維克多被找到了，就算我用一切也無法保證Colin的家庭.你的家能保持完整”**  
 **“所以我們該怎麼做?” Mycroft記得自己站得筆直吞了口口水問出了這個問題，他現在是半個共犯了**  
 **“我不會告訴你那個孩子在哪”Rudi吃起了另一片吐司”你不必知道這個，這會讓你輕鬆得多，你只要像之前一樣就好，什麼都別說”**  
  
 **Rudi和他之間的沉默久得令他窒息**  
 **“你大概很害怕吧，剛才”Rudi打破了沉默”你應該知道我並不是個無私大愛的人”**  
 **“我知道，但我不知道你會做到這個程度” Mycroft說**  
 **“我有我的優先順序”Rudi說”你們都在最上面，所以崔佛家雖然很遺憾，但他們的兒子是不會回家了”**  
 **“Eurus 呢?要怎麼辦?” Mycroft問”Eurus 畫了些很令人不安的畫”**  
 **“我們家的小孩誰小時候沒做過令人不安的事情，Eurus 算是至今最過分的便是了，但她依然是我的姪女”Rudi說”監視他，不要讓他跟Sherlock獨處”**  
  
 **大火當晚救護車把父母和Sherlock帶走了，Rudi幫他把肩膀接回去之後和他一起站在草原上看著宅邸燃燒**  
  
 **Mycroft坐在地上，肩膀還在痛，Rudi手上緊抓著自己的懷錶咬牙切齒的瞪著燃燒宅邸**  
  
 **“你要把Eurus 怎樣?” Mycroft知道Rudi做了某種決定**  
 **“Eurus 不能留下”Rudi的語氣是工作時的那種**  
 **“那是Eurus !你說過無論如何他都是你的姪女的!” Mycroft一瞬間想到的是Rudi拐杖裡的槍**  
 **“我不會殺他，如果你是擔心這個”Rudi說”無論Colin怎麼說這次你的妹妹是不能留下了，他們可能愛她，但我看不出來那個孩子哪裡愛你們了”Rudi說**  
 **“……” Mycroft抓著肩膀看著暴怒的伯父不敢說話**  
 **“我有我的優先列表，Mycroft”Rudi說”現在你妹妹已經危害到排在最前的人了”**  
 **“父親和母親會接受嗎?” Mycroft問**  
 **“They can hate you but stay alive，or love her and die”Rudi說”Sometimes， Love can kill you and everyone you love，Mycroft”**  
 **“你的列表” Mycroft看著Rudi的眼睛，藍色的眼睛裡反射著火光”最前面的是誰”**  
 **“Colin”Rudi說”和他的家人，就是你們”**  
 **“所以現在Eurus 不是我們的家人了嗎?在你的列表中” Mycroft不知道自己為什麼會問這個問題但還是問了**  
 **“會傷害自己家人的人叫做敵人!Mycroft!”Rudi的聲音裡找回了冷靜但依然憤怒， Mycroft以為他是在看時間，但Rudi是轉開了懷錶的內層拿著鑰匙刮掉了懷錶內的照片，刺耳的尖銳金屬摩擦聲下是被刮掉的照片，因為用力過猛Rudi的拇指被鑰匙割破流血， Mycroft看著自己的伯父跌坐在地像個無助的小孩一樣抱著膝把頭埋在手臂裡，即使是13歲的 Mycroft也知道，這是自責**  
 ****************  
  
Mycroft下樓順便把外套掛起來， Lestrade家的暖氣和壁爐效果好得經人，只穿著馬甲都嫌溫暖，他到後院去看Greg在忙什麼  
  
「晚餐吃BBQ」Greg捲起袖子正在架一個不小的烤肉架「雖然冬天吃這個怪怪的，我們通常暑假陪小孩才會開BBQ大會」  
「我其實能幫你們打電話叫餐廳送餐的」 Mycroft看著(明顯是受罰了的)雙胞胎在旁邊割草整理環境還有Greg手上因為提了一大袋木炭留下的痕跡  
「剛剛開會的結果，就吃這個了」Lily說「反正很久沒吃了」  
「James在回來的路上了」Greg說「你們兩個等爸爸回來就死定了知道嗎?」他轉頭對蹲在角落裝隱形的雙胞胎說  
「只是摔了一下而已，別嚇他們」正在冰敷手的Amy站在琴房通往後院的門口說  
「這是原則問題」Greg說  
  
James後來回來了，抓著兩個小鬼的耳朵帶回房間教訓了一頓  
  
Mycroft用義大利語和安西亞和對工作上的安排的時候兩個淚眼汪汪的小男孩下樓還在揉眼睛，對著 Mycroft就是一陣”我們認定你是在場最厲害的大人，請幫我求情”的眼神  
  
安西亞和 Mycroft同時忍不住轉頭看了兩個抓著自己衣服下襬哭著想求救的小孩， Lestrade家遺傳的那雙大眼睛在小孩子身上特別具有殺傷力，對女性來說更是無法逃避的武器  
  
「我是不會干涉你們家的教育的，撒了豆子就要預期那會發芽」 Mycroft果斷的拒絕了繼續在安西亞帶來給他的筆電上工作，但安西亞的表情就動搖了，用眼神向 Mycroft徵得同意後牽著兩個孩子到院子去了，安西亞問Greg這兩隻是不是有什麼能幫忙的，他們被叫去整理院子了，本來他們是被James罰面壁了才是  
  
Amy請 Mycroft彈了一首Peter Piper，這首曲子出奇的讓人心情愉快，James和Greg負責烤肉的主要工作Lily把食材準備好就在旁邊等著吃了  
  
Mycroft一開始就被列在”你不只畫面上很衝突還很礙事”的人物那邊，烤肉的工作完全由 Lestrade兄弟負責了，他只要負責吃還有陪Amy他們就好  
  
安西亞也閒到問了Amy能不能用鋼琴，Greg完全不知道安西亞也會彈琴，安西亞說這是為了活動手指還有在特殊場合打暗號的練習，聽到這是為了暗號Greg就很確定這肯定是 Mycroft幹的好事  
  
「你會彈什麼?」Greg隨口問「你打字的速度是鋼琴練出來的話應該就是很快的曲子吧?」  
然後安西亞飆了一首大黃蜂，James和Lily張著嘴吃驚的表情這次還加上了Greg，Greg完全不知道安西亞鋼琴這麼厲害  
  
Lily切了幾片土司配上烤好的肉片和起司做了三明治， Mycroft和安西亞都吃這個當晚餐了 Mycroft吃完就穿回外套坐在餐桌等著M和E的到來  
  
「如果十五分鐘內沒出現就安排搜索隊和預備發送他們的白信封」 Mycroft看了時間對安西亞說「位置會在這裡半徑四十公里之內」  
  
烤肉已經到了一個段落，但大家還是在院子裡監督孩子玩仙女棒拿著啤酒吃著切好的牛排聊天  
  
當一台沒見過的車急煞在門口的時候製造了很大的噪音，後院的人都很困惑，James和Greg先進屋到前門去想看看是什麼狀況  
安西亞站在廚房門口看著他們去開門，當James開門的時候門外的人立刻衝了進來  
「Hey!Who the fuck are you!」James被撞了一下罵  
「 Holmes在哪?」頭上還有擦傷的中年男子說  
「M，冷靜」一起來的女性比他冷靜得多，這個女人至少六十歲了  
「你們是誰啊?」James擋住了他們的去路，這家裡有誰擅長用肢體語言恐嚇人那就是他了「這是我家」  
「MI6」拿出證件的女人說  
「MI5」中年人也拿出證件，他很暴躁的把證件塞到James眼前「不要妨礙公務」  
  
James的脾氣是別人對他不善他就不會跟他廢話的類型，他一把搶過了那兩張證件端詳  
Emma Pond  
Mitchell Dickson  
  
James把證件給Greg看，他們一起把這兩個入侵者擋在玄關  
「M和E」Greg說「 Mycroft，你的客人來了，叫他們換拖鞋不然不准進門」他拍了弟弟一下告訴他這兩個人是正牌的  
「客人的拖鞋在左手邊自己拿」James說  
「換好，否則不准進來」Greg補充  
  
M氣得牙癢癢的脫了他的皮鞋穿了脫鞋，E比他冷靜得多，換上拖鞋進門向安西亞點頭，安西亞用手勢告訴他 Mycroft在餐桌那  
「我很驚訝你不惜利用絕望中的平民來隱藏自己的所在地也不願意幫助自己的同僚， Mycroft」M進了廚房見到坐在餐桌男主人位置上的 Mycroft就說，當他說到絕望的平民的時候還看了James一眼，語氣充滿不滿與憤怒， Mycroft用雨傘指示他在E對面坐下，沒有人坐在 Mycroft正前方，這種座位安排在心理上就很有暗示性了，他們兩個都沒重要到能坐在他的對面  
「Mr.Holmes，你是刻意不讓我們找到你的嗎?」E問  
「我認為我有權利享受我的聖誕假期，尤其是我身心受創尚未痊癒的時候，這不正是你們和那些會議參與者”好心的”替我”分擔工作”的原因嗎?」 Mycroft眼神稱得上帶著死氣也沒直視他們「MI5線人的身分和文件辦好了嗎?Mitt」  
「我是不知道你以為你碰上了什麼救世主，但你大概不知道自己做了什麼交易才把這傢伙當客人留在家裡過節」M把一份資料夾拿出來塞到James手上時低聲地說「別相信這傢伙的好意，他是隻爬蟲，無論他對你裝得多和善，你不小心就會被生吞活剝了」他說著回頭看了 Mycroft  
  
James也看了 Mycroft，傲慢.目中無人.冷血.大權在握這幾個字立刻就冒了出來，這和他前幾天見到的 Mycroft完全兩回事，而且這個M似乎以為是他把 Mycroft帶回來過節的，他轉頭看Greg  
  
“WTF?”他用手語比  
“配合演出”Greg回，他們的動作很小所以M和E甚至沒注意到  
  
「你的代號是魔彈射手」M對James說「去跟蘇格蘭場配合你就脫身了， Holmes你知道我們來幹什麼的，不要拖延!」  
  
Mycroft看向自己對面靠著冰箱站著的Greg，對方沒有離開的意思  
「James，你去確保沒人打斷對話」 Mycroft說「把你的家人留在後院」  
  
James離開後他的位置由安西亞取代，安西亞站在門邊盯著手機  
廚房的窗戶大開所以顯得有點冷，穿了三件套的 Mycroft當然是沒什麼感覺，M的位置正面對窗戶他被風吹得耳朵發紅  
  
「我警告過你們了」 Mycroft說  
「你自己也栽在她手上，你的警告大打折扣」M說  
「8個人都被重新編程了，死亡人數13人，不得不監禁人數1人，在外逃亡者1人，我能說你們這樣胡來還沒導致女王的暗殺真是值得讚許嗎?」 Mycroft譏諷  
「你怎麼知道細節的」E問  
「跟你們不一樣，謝林福特裡有人很清楚她多危險」 Mycroft說「在你們共同接管謝林福特以後開始那些小試驗的時候就連絡我了」  
「你明知道會發生這種事!」M瞪著他  
「我警告過你們了」 Mycroft說「不要擅自和她接觸，如果你自己和她對話你運氣最好的情況下你會自己找一把槍把自己殺了，最糟的情況下你會導致英國不可挽回的破壞，但你們不自量力的妄想用赤手空拳去握住一塊高純度的鐳，現在遭受了輻射汙染就不是我的責任了」  
  
「Mitt你閉嘴」E嘆氣「抱歉， Mycroft，是大家開會過後決定的，大家都認為你反應過度，才會打算借助你的妹妹的能力」  
「E，實際上我相當驚訝你會配合這種愚蠢的計畫」 Mycroft說  
「我投了廢票」E說「但我現在很清楚我們犯了多大的錯誤， Mycroft請你幫助我們，繼續下去鐮刀會殺掉誰都不知道」  
「你們派了一個最頂尖的審問者和外勤去和 Eurus接觸就是個錯誤，受過訓練的人更好被控制」 Mycroft說「如果我打算讓你們全部被暗殺，我也會從外勤中找人，M你可以收起你無異議的憤怒，我不打算讓我自己的工作加倍，所以我盡可能不殺你們的」  
「你們家的人腦子都有病」M說「我不懂為什麼你會混入我們之中」他瞪著 Mycroft說  
  
「”腦子有病”是個很廣泛的概念」 Mycroft冷冷地回答「但這是個有趣的議題，有的人比如我的弟弟，單純的無法感受人類的情緒，他觀察.玩弄.控制你們，但並不能體會為什麼你會因為他指出你是私生子的事實會讓你暴怒，你剛剛嘲諷的那位”魔彈射手”有異常高的共情能力和ADHD，他也不算是個正常的人，這個領域還有著”我想割開你的眼珠因為我想知道那是怎麼運作的”這種人，這就很接近我妹妹的狀況了，你運氣很好，我並不在”我現在要把這把傘從眼窩戳進你的腦部因為我想聽你尖叫”的人類範疇中」他給了M一個冷笑「那太吵鬧了」  
  
「冷血生物」M說  
「我只是實事求是，如果我打算犯罪將是國家不幸」 Mycroft掛著禮貌的微笑「我的妹妹在精神上並沒有成熟到能被列入”我享受他人的死亡”那個區域，這只是一種幼稚的情緒發洩而已」  
「 Mycroft，很多人死了，還有更多受傷了」E提醒  
「我的妹妹心智上跟一個孩子極度接近，而且她從來就不喜歡我，想像一下，你最討厭的哥哥的同學也就是你們──在她眼中差不多如此，我們就是被分在同一類中，她還是會貼標籤的，妨礙了她和她最喜歡的哥哥的遊戲時間，她會怎麼做?」  
「洗腦一群特工然後大開殺戒哪裡幼稚了」M說  
「我們在談的可是 Eurus，她會為了沒人陪她玩而殺人放火，人類對於她而言並不是多麼特別的東西，更何況是基因上無關的人物」 Mycroft說「你們擋了她的路，她會把你推開，在這個例子，她打算把你們推去撞火車」  
  
  
Mycroft手上的傘勾起了放在腳邊的公文箱提到空中，金屬撞擊的聲音讓E立刻找掩護，Greg沒搞清楚狀況，而M瞪大眼看著懸在眼前的公文箱上卡住的子彈  
  
「給我Laskin的回報」 Mycroft對安西亞說  
「在鐮刀開槍後確定了位置，已經擊殺」安西亞說「鐮刀的位置已經發到清掃組手上，在一小時內會完成清潔」  
「你拿我當活靶…」M的聲音發抖  
「我知道他什麼時候會開槍，我並不打算在餐桌製造髒亂所以不得不動手擋下子彈」 Mycroft把公文箱放在桌上，M瞪著上面的子彈孔，這本來會是他的腦袋  
「Bullshit!」M站起來大罵「我聽你在鬼扯!」  
「這一帶的海風很強，只要風速下降到一個程度鐮刀就會開槍，你以為我開窗戶是為了空氣流通嗎?」 Mycroft站起來把窗戶關上「何況聖誕節很難找到修玻璃的人的」  
「現在追殺你們的人沒了」 Mycroft轉身時攤手向他們微笑「聖誕快樂」  
「你殺了我最好的外勤」M說  
「他作為 Eurus的執行人洗腦必定最深，而且他已經叛變了不是嗎?」 Mycroft手插在口袋站在窗前  
「還有一個人」E開口「我們的分析師」  
「無害的人，充其量是見到特定人士的時候會想扭斷對方的脖子」 Mycroft說  
「那是我的女兒， Mycroft」M聲音發抖  
「主張這個計畫的人除了Mitt還有誰」 Mycroft說  
「那是機密」M說  
「凡事都有代價，尤其是跟我這種魔鬼交易更是，你很清楚不是嗎?」 Mycroft語帶譏諷「所以你才選了魔彈射手這個代號給James，現在你的第七發子彈已經上膛了， Mitchell」  
「史莫伍德女士.萊特斯頓勛爵.洛斯特莫爾爵士.還有一些其他附隨者」M像是一隻落敗的野狼「我不會求你，我不是E，我有尊嚴，但如果你對我女兒見死不救，我會讓你付出代價」  
「喔?那倒是很有意思」 Mycroft假笑「上個對我說這句話的人現在坐在你的對面」  
  
E雙手摀著臉沉默著  
  
「她當時也很有自信」 Mycroft說「告訴我”如果你不聽我的指揮擅自行動我會讓你付出代價”三個小時之後親自把我從辦公室請到會議室求我幫忙，那是很久以前的事情了，我想我當時…21歲對吧?E」他對著E微笑「清掃家門抓老鼠的工作我做得很順手的」  
「Mitt， Mycroft不是你能應付的人」E靠在椅背上無力的說「你太資淺了還不懂」  
「你的條件是什麼」M瞪著 Mycroft，他和 Mycroft的身高差不多但他有種他正在仰望對方的錯覺  
「把所有提案和同意者的名單交給安西亞」 Mycroft說「還有你的辭呈，一旦你的辭職生效E會收到一個號碼，打過去能找到 Sherlock，跟他解釋清楚，為他安排交通和謝林福特的出入權限，如果 Eurus覺得 Sherlock回來就夠的話，也許會解除你女兒的洗腦，但我也說不準，畢竟正如你們認為的”我的能力有限”」  
「你!」M本來指著 Mycroft想說什麼，但他對上了 Mycroft的視線的瞬間什麼都沒辦法說，最後怒視著他退後  
「他的辭呈和你要的名單我們會用最快的速度交出來」E說「Mitt，我們該走了」  
  
M先到了外頭去，E則站在餐桌邊看了看這個普通的民宅內部  
「他會恨你到死你知道吧? Mycroft」E嘆氣  
「被除蟲公司挖出來的白蟻如果有思考能力也會恨驅蟲者的」 Mycroft接過Greg泡給他的一杯熱茶  
「他只是死腦筋，不必開除他啊」E說  
「我們的工作就像在瓷器店裡抓蛇一樣，一頭公牛無論多細心都不該留下，何況他是個連自己女兒的安全都沒顧慮到的蠢貨」 Mycroft說「多容易製造出維安漏洞的一個人啊」  
「…有時候我真懷疑我印象中那個因為被綁架抱著大人哭的小孩到底有沒有被替換」E看著 Mycroft「Kaiser影響你太深了，你簡直不像人類」  
「過獎了，我還是沒有我伯父那麼擅長滅口的」 Mycroft說,E和外人都不知道的是他被送還給Rudi的時候Rudi把他抱得很緊幾乎讓他窒息,不斷的跟他道歉,他不該讓他陷入這種危險  
「所以你手下才會有一群狙擊手」E正在穿外套「我也很意外你會不惜利用你口中的金魚來隱藏自己的去向」E看了眼Greg「你是蘇格蘭場的探長吧?和年輕的那個 Holmes先生合作的那一個」  
「很不幸的，正是在下」Greg裝出一個苦笑  
「辛苦你了」E皺眉「認識兩個Holmes」  
「我把這當作是為國捐軀了」Greg微笑  
  
E向 Mycroft告別後和(即將卸任的)M一起離開  
  
餐桌邊留下的只有Greg和 Mycroft  
  
「Well，你有必要演得這麼嚇人嗎?連James都嚇到了」Greg笑了出來，同時 Mycroft也笑了，真心的那種  
「這是一種很方便的預防措施」 Mycroft說「而且我本來就想換掉M了，只是剛好而已」  
「他們以為你為什麼會在這啊?」Greg在 Mycroft左手邊坐下  
「他們認為我是威脅了涉及了毒品交易的James並威脅他把我藏在這裡躲避他們的搜尋，你和我的關係於他們而言只是 Sherlock的關係人」 Mycroft說「所以M和E很合理的推斷你們只是被我威脅利誘的棋子」  
「你的形象真慘」Greg說「Kaiser是誰?」  
「就是Rudi， 全名是Kaiser Rudolf Morris Holmes，他的同事比如E都稱呼他Kaiser或Holmes，E應該連他的中間名是什麼都不知道」 Mycroft說「E比看起來老得多，是元老級的人物了」  
  
「他見過小時候的你?而且綁架?那是怎麼回事?」Greg問「綁匪應該很想哭，居然抓到你」  
「我八歲的時候還是個相當無害的人類的，Greg」 Mycroft說「只是有人注意到Rudi假日都帶著我在倫敦到處跑，打算用我威脅他，這種低級招數對他是不管用的，主謀和共犯都被滅口了」  
  
「E說你嚇哭了?」Greg說  
「挺嚇人的，對八歲小孩來說聽到自己要被分屍而且綁匪威脅要Rudi去偷文件的要求被拒絕了，他還對綁匪說了很多狠話，大致上清楚的傳達了我並不是個有效的籌碼的消息，我當下相當肯定我會被撕票」 Mycroft喝了口茶  
「你後來怎麼逃出來的?」Greg問  
「E當時是Rudi的部下，他們跟Rudi分別進行，Rudi繼續他的日常把這群東德間諜的老巢一個個挖出來，而E的隊伍把我找出來，總之我生還了，但Rudi在E眼中的形象就毀了便是了，E本來對他很有好感的」 Mycroft說  
「那裝成一個冷血王八蛋算哪門子的預防措施啊」Greg說  
「實際上這招對各種人都管用」 Mycroft說「聽過深海隱蔽現象嗎?」  
「沒有」Greg搖頭  
  
「深海在過去都被視為生物死絕的地方，因為難以觀測，幾次觀察的回報都是只看到了一片死寂，因而導致了一個”深海沒有生命存活”的結論，也就是人類會將無法觀測或沒有觀測到的事物當作不存在的行為」 Mycroft說「如果M假設我是個冷血的無心人，並且在每一次與我接觸都只得到了相同的結論，那他就會假設我不是個有良心或者同情心的人，換言之，我沒有可以被當作情感弱點使用或者攻擊的人」  
  
「你伯父教你的?」Greg問「That is really fuck up」  
「實用」 Mycroft說「也很安全」  
「那我是不是該感謝你對我用真面目示人」Greg說  
「你值得的」 Mycroft說「我誠實告訴你，起初我和你對於情感的付出相當不對等，你對我掏心挖肺但我只是把手放在天秤上而已」他看著Greg「我是個很糟糕的情人」  
「至少你有學習能力」Greg說「你那邊的天秤上現在放了什麼?」  
「Nothing important ，Just me」 Mycroft對他微笑  
「Same here」Greg說「Same here」他握住了 Mycroft放在桌上的手，兩個人安靜的坐在那喝茶  
  
「我覺得 Sherlock應該會為此羞辱那群通過這個提議的人」Greg說  
「 Sherlock知道我會處理這部分，他會把安撫 Eurus放在優先序上的」 Mycroft說  
  
他們把杯子放進水槽到後院去，Greg把James拉到旁邊去收拾烤肉架的時候順便解釋了 Mycroft只是不給那兩個人好臉色而已，不要把那些話當真  
雖然Greg也很清楚 Mycroft對他的家人友善是因為他們是自己的家人，他通常對所有被他當作金魚的人都挺毒的，很有禮貌就是了  
  
「你的聖誕假期大概被這打斷了吧?」Greg問安西亞  
「我只是回家陪祖父而已，並不是很重要的事情」安西亞收拾著文件，接著他會回到倫敦替 Mycroft處理M的殘局「聖誕快樂，探長」  
「聖誕快樂」Greg從冰箱拿了幾個布丁用袋子裝好送給安西亞讓他帶回去吃  
  
「放假還要找上門的同事真討厭啊」Amy對 Mycroft說「而且停車還擋住別人家出入口，很緊急的事情嗎?」  
「其中一個人急著辭職回家」 Mycroft說「已經沒事了」  
「你的秘書鋼琴彈得有夠好的」Lily拿著火鉗整理壁爐裡面的柴火  
「他打字的速度也很快」 Mycroft說  
「誰會直接連接到那去啦」Lily笑著說  
「安西亞花多久學好的?」Greg問 Mycroft「安西亞說是你教的」  
「幾天學會了當時有必要的部分，之後在出差或者空閒的時候零碎的時間教的，我沒有算過」 Mycroft說的有必要的部分應該就是打暗號的片段了「他很聰明，自己就學得很快了，但他偏好把手指用在鍵盤上」  
  
  
大家坐在壁爐周圍的沙發上吃Amy前一晚就做好的布丁， Mycroft不得不承認，Amy做的布丁比很多餐廳做的好吃，難怪Greg和他約會的甜點從不點布丁，即使他很愛吃也一樣  
  
Lily跟 Mycroft討論起了 Mycroft是怎麼推算一個人過去和未來的長相的， Mycroft解釋的是人類的老化速度和五官隨著成長的改變是有限的，與其說是美術，這項技能更像是一種科學推演的結果  
「有些專家看到頭骨就能依照人體組織構成的統計去復原出這個人生前的長相，我這項能力也有專門的電腦軟體可以代勞」 Mycroft說  
「可是你本來就知道Greg年輕的模樣了」James說「你有看駕照上的照片啊」  
「James」Greg笑著從皮夾拿出一張100英鎊的鈔票放在桌上「我跟你打個賭，我讓 Mycroft畫一張Rick和Danny未來長相的預測圖，大概12歲可以嗎?」他轉頭看了 Mycroft  
「Oh Gregory…」 Mycroft笑得有些寵溺了「13歲吧，12歲跟孩子不會差太多，但照你們的家族照片來看你們大多在13歲時進入青春期比較有變化」  
  
「那就讓他畫一張他們13歲的模樣預測圖，我這張100英鎊貼在畫後面，如果他們13歲的時候長相跟 Mycroft畫的不一樣這張就是你的了」Greg笑得很有自信會贏  
「那我就賭50英鎊」James說「我現在身上沒那麼多錢，但我們可以寫一張記錄貼在背面」  
「我20磅，賭 Mycroft畫的是正確的」Lily說  
「我當公證人就好」Amy被逗樂了找出信封袋和信紙讓大家寫下各自賭的是哪一方還有壓多少錢  
「好吧」 Mycroft攤手拿了Lily遞過來的素描本，James讓雙胞胎在 Mycroft面前乖乖站好， Mycroft看了他們一下然後就開始動手，不用多久他畫出了兩個大眼睛正要進入青春期的男孩，其中一個鼻樑上有一點凹痕  
「這是怎樣?」Greg問  
「我很肯定他們之一在13歲以前會因為調皮撞斷自己的鼻梁一次」 Mycroft說「畫好了」他撕下那一頁交給Amy  
「跟James小時候很像」Amy看了說  
「鼻子跟Isak比較像」James說「我拍一張傳給她」  
  
  
這張圖後來被Amy收進信封收好了，五年後Greg贏了70英鎊，而且 Mycroft沒說錯，Rick在11歲時因為玩滑板撞斷了鼻樑  
  
  
Mycroft沒有去注意 Lestrade家人的閒聊內容，他在本子上畫圖，他想著某個人現在會長怎樣  
  
他記憶中16歲的Abigail如果變成32歲會是怎樣呢，他一邊想著一邊動手畫了起來  
Abi的頭髮在室內是黑色的但實際上是深棕色的，眼睛是藍色的，那有點小麥色的膚色並不全是曬的，這是英國你能曬得多黑?那是來自西班牙裔母親的遺傳，他見過Eva加上他見過16歲的Abi這讓難度下降很多  
  
他最後畫出的是個相當美麗的女子，他撕下了那一頁在Greg去廁所的時候丟進了火堆中  
  
  
Abigail Dayton沒有活到32歲很可惜，她是個聰明又有個性的美女，無論從事了什麼專業都將會是那片領域的翹楚的  
  
  
  
「 Mycroft你的手機在震動」Greg做在他旁邊戳了他一下， Mycroft才注意到放在口袋的手機有了來電  
「是我父親」 Mycroft說「我去外面講電話」他對Greg說完就拿著手機走到後院去了  
  
「Father」 Mycroft接通電話後說「我今年不會回去」  
「我知道」Mr.Holmes的聲音在電話另一邊響起「我收到你送的禮物了」  
「聖誕快樂」 Mycroft說  
「聖誕快樂，兒子」Mr.Holmes說「你的同事，那個Mitt來過了」  
「你們去謝林福特的權限恢復了，現在他們巴不得 Sherlock快點去， Eurus鬧脾氣了」 Mycroft站在冷風中望著遠處的海面  
「我們明早就去」Mr.Holmes說「他們安排了直升機，是回程的時候的事情我想跟你討論」  
「什麼事?」 Mycroft問  
  
「我想去Rudi以前住的公寓看看，我們回來的時候 Sherlock和John會直接留在倫敦，所以我想我也在倫敦住幾天」Mr.Holmes說  
「母親呢?」 Mycroft問，通常如果要做這種決定來講電話的會是他的母親  
「她臨時決定和你阿姨們去地中海玩了」Mr.Holmes笑著說「你媽媽總是…」  
「我知道了，我可以幫你訂飯店，Rudi的公寓現在跟儲藏室差不多，灰塵對你的健康不好」 Mycroft在他父親開始對他母親超常的行動力(臨時起意就飛到地球另一端那種)滔滔不絕之前打斷了他  
「…我不想住飯店」Mr.Holmes的聲音變得低而弱「那些照片..我很久沒看到他們了，那些都燒掉了，我都快記不住Rudi的模樣了」  
「Father…」 Mycroft想告訴他這些東西他隨時能複製出來給他  
「我只是想念他了」Mr.Holmes深呼吸後說「Rudi走了那麼多年，我想去看看他以前住的地方，以前我剛開始工作的時候就跟他住在一起，直到我有辦法自己在倫敦租房子都是，我想回去看看那個地方，我懷念我的兄長了，如果不方便的話也沒有關係的，我很喜歡你送的禮物，Son」  
  
「……」 Mycroft這端是安靜的，只有風聲  
「Mycky?」Mr.Holmes懷疑手機是不是斷訊了  
「我會讓人去打掃和確認水電與暖氣供應」 Mycroft說「鑰匙到時候會有人拿給你，你想待多久都行，要離開的時候給我的助理一通電話」  
  
「謝謝」Mr.Holmes說  
「我要掛了」 Mycroft說  
「等等」Mr.Holmes說  
「什麼事?」 Mycroft又把手機放到耳邊  
「這個聖誕節你過得開心嗎? Sherlock說有人陪你」Mr.Holmes問「他對你好嗎?」  
「……我過得很好」 Mycroft說「他對我太好了」  
「What’s his name?」Mr.Holmes的語調既欣慰又開心  
「Greg Lestrade，是個警察」 Mycroft說，他從沒跟他的父母談論過他的感情生活，直到 Sherlock在媽咪面前戳破他和Greg分手的事情說他有多糟糕，居然害自己男朋友沒地方住，直到那時候他的父母才知道他並不是一直都孤身一人  
「 Lestrade…那不是你和他分手得很糟的那個人的名字嗎? Sherlock當時可氣你了」Mr.Holmes說  
「那是假的，我們為了雙方安全演的戲， Sherlock感情用事了看不出來罷了」 Mycroft說「我們很好」  
  
電話兩端都安靜了， Mycroft發現自己微皺著眉，他設想過他與父母在冷戰後的對話，但沒有想到會是這樣的，他發現自己很高興第一個與他談話的是他的父親  
  
「那真是太好了」Mr.Holmes終於開口「去陪他吧」  
「再見」 Mycroft說  
「再見，謝謝你的禮物」Mr.Holmes掛斷了電話， Mycroft也收起了手機，他在院子理站了一段時間吹了不少海風，看著一望無際的墨黑色海浪嘆了一口氣回到屋裡Greg的身邊  
  
\------------  
「他答應了」放下電話的Mr.Holmes有些愧疚  
「你講了很多沒必要的東西」 Sherlock說  
「我總是要關心我大兒子的， Sherlock」Mr.Holmes說「你說要調查Rudi以前的公寓的，等我們從謝林福特回來後鑰匙就會給我了」  
「你真的要在倫敦住幾天嗎?」John問  
「是啊，就住Rudi的公寓就行了」Mr.Holmes說「也能去拜訪一些老朋友， Sherlock你是想在Rudi公寓找什麼?他死的時候他的同僚和 Mycroft都整理過那裏了，大部分和他工作有關的東西都已經沒了」  
「但他的私生活不會消失， Mycroft只會把他的私人物品裝箱放好，就跟歸檔的紀錄一樣，如果Rudi還活著裡面的東西一定會有跡象」 Sherlock說「還有我得去找出Dayton家發生的事情」  
「 Sherlock，Rudi已經死了，我跟你保證這是真的」Mr.Holmes嘆氣  
「 Mycroft21歲的時候消失了一陣子」 Sherlock說「Rudi那時候死了，他就跟著消失了，而且我們收到通知的時候 Mycroft早就連絡好運送骨灰和遺物的事情了，骨灰罈也是他帶回來的，如果他們合演一齣戲，我們怎麼會知道」  
「 Sherlock，你不夠了解你的伯父」Mr.Holmes說「他會騙你.騙 Mycroft.騙所有人，但他不會把我蒙在鼓裡，就像你也許騙了全世界你死了，甚至連John都騙了，也不會瞞著 Mycroft一樣」  
「那是因為我需要 Mycroft配合」 Sherlock否決了他父親的論點「Rudi也瞞了你很多.很多.很多事」 Sherlock刻意強調了很多「你連他工作到底是什麼都不清楚，他的腳怎麼跛的也不知道」  
「他摔下樓梯了」Mr.Holmes說「被斷掉的扶手刺穿了腿」  
「相信我，我看過他的傷」 Sherlock說「那絕對不是一節木頭能造成的」  
「咳嗯!」John清了喉嚨 Sherlock轉頭看他「我想我們應該要收拾東西了，明天要去謝林福德呢」他抱著Rosie「 Sherlock你的行李你自己收拾」他歪了頭示意 Sherlock去房間收拾  
  
John強行結束了這個話題，他看得出來Mr.Holmes並不是真的相信他哥哥所說的一切，但也不想要知道細節， Sherlock更不該逼他知道這些  
  
「Thank you John」Mr.Holmes說  
「 Sherlock只是有時候太咄咄逼人了點」John說  
「你能跟我談談那個 Lestrade探長嗎?」Mr.Holmes恢復他溫和的微笑「聽起來他讓 Mycroft很開心」  
「喔，當然，Greg是個很好的人，我去泡茶我們慢慢聊」John去拿了茶具，Mr.Holmes看著他放在壁爐上 Mycroft送的禮物微笑等著他  
\------------  
解釋一下當中沒講清楚的細節  
三代的福家長子是Rudi 和麥考夫以及他們祖父的兄長,所以並不是直系直接傳承的,Rudi和麥考夫都是從伯父那接任當家/繼承人(長子)的  
  
在過去小孩子通常被視為還不完整的成年人也不會被特別保護之類的,所以小時候麥考夫會問為什麼會這麼早給長子一個戒指象徵傳承是很合理的  
以前小孩子夭折機率非常高(潮爺在參加尋根節目時甚至發現自己祖先的孩子很多但死了一大半)  
但不管哪個時代福爾摩斯家人口一直都很稀少  
  
PeterPiper這首鋼琴曲節奏輕快而且很需要雙手協調性,樓主會彈,難度不低  
彈的很順的人技術一定很好,而且那個畫面很美的,手指很靈活又協調  
可以參考這個演奏的畫面  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhHjsqQ2DSM  
  
魔彈射手的故事基本上是一個獵人想要參加比武招親(射擊比賽)贏得美嬌娘但是沒把握能贏  
跟惡魔做了交易,惡魔給了他七顆子彈保證百發百中,但第七顆射中的東西將歸惡魔所有  
M是在罵麥考夫是惡魔  
  
  
安西亞的大黃蜂大家應該都知道,炫技名曲了  
會彈鋼琴外加熟悉鍵盤的話打字速度不會太低,樓主就是這樣\\(0w<)/*  
  
  
從頭骨可以用黏土復原死者生前模樣是一項真正的法醫學技術,統計過人體皮膚脂肪軟骨等等數據配上人種差異(專業的法醫看得出來)  
去推測就可以製造出準確度很高的模型  
  
把小孩推算到成年模樣的電腦軟體跟繪圖者是真實存在的,都被用在尋找失蹤兒童上  
  
文中設定安西亞精通多種語言所以才能用這種換語言的方式跟麥考夫在平民家討論最高機密


	5. Chapter 5

Rosie臨時找不到人照顧只好一起帶去了謝林福特,John不得不承認光是要他見Eurus 的想法都能讓他的腎上腺素和心臟狂飆,但他只是抱好了趴在他胸口的Rosie跟著 Holmes父子進了謝林福特  
  
「Mr.Holmes」Mitt已經失去了作為特務頭子的氣勢與身分,他的脖子上有勒痕,臉上還有指甲的抓傷,他剛剛試圖去見女兒了,但被洗腦後的女兒只想殺了他「請你幫助我們」他現在只是一個輸了全世界的倒楣鬼  
「如果不是Mycroft之後會讓你們生不如死我一定會讓你知道自己的行為有多麼愚蠢」Sherlock拿著小提琴,語氣平淡的陳述著這個事實,他身後的父親看著這個落魄的男人眼神中散發著同情  
「年輕的Holmes先生」E和Sherlock握手後轉頭看了Colin Holmes「我曾經是令兄的部下」  
「Rudi?」Colin問  
「Kaiser」E說「我不知道Kaiser有你之外的另一個兄弟?」  
「不,Rudi是他的中間名」Colin說「只有家人會叫他Rudi」  
「喔,那解釋了很多事」E點點頭,他印象中小時候的Mycroft被他們救出來以後哭的是要找Uncle Rudi,他以為那是別的家人,他們也覺得很合理,因為Kaiser不像是個會安慰小孩的人「他很少提到家人,我和他共事多年直到他殉職都不知道除了Mycroft之外他家裡有誰」事實上他們都覺得Mycroft跟在Rudi身邊就是一件很奇怪的事情了,甚至猜測這孩子難道父母雙亡不成?居然會給Rudi照顧  
「他是個怎樣的上司?」Colin難得遇到能和他談論兄長的人跟在E後面和Sherlock一起通過層層安檢時都帶著微笑  
「他…很…」E想找個好聽的形容「有效率和公正」  
「換言之,冷血無情果斷嚴厲又難相處」Sherlock說  
「Sherlock」Colin Holmes警告了兒子對自己伯父的用詞  
  
「你抱著Rosie,我和John先進去看這個蠢才的女兒的狀況」Sherlock對自己的父親說,轉身從John那抱過Rosie塞給自己的父親並快速的把John拉進E和Mitt進去的那個病房把門甩上  
  
  
這個房間是觀察病房用的  
「Eurus 最近怎麼樣?」Sherlock問  
「被安排了研究和會面後開始說話了」E說  
「我們本來以為那是種進展」Mitt帶Sherlock一行人站在一個單項鏡前,房間內的女子是Mitt的女兒「直到所有人變成我女兒這樣,其中一個外勤開始殺戮相關的人,他已經被Mycroft的狙擊手處理掉了」  
「他在說什麼?」John看著那個紅頭髮的女人  
「唱歌」E伸手按了麥克風的開關「她不睡覺也不吃不喝,我們必須用強制的醫療手段才能維持她的生命運作,如果看到Mitt她會撲上來試圖殺掉他,但剩下的時候就是唱歌」  
  
「Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall，(Humpty Dumpty坐在牆上，)  
Humpty Dumpty had a great fall;( Humpty Dumpty摔下了牆)  
All the Runners and all the king’s pray(所有跑者和國王的祈禱)  
Couldn't put Humpty together again.(都無法將Humpty Dumpty恢復原狀)  
  
Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall，(Humpty Dumpty坐在牆上)  
Humpty Dumpty had a great fall;( Humpty Dumpty摔下了牆)  
All the Keepers try and all the king’s beg(所有守護者的努力和國王的請求)  
Couldn't put Humpty together again.(都無法將Humpty Dumpty恢復原狀)」  
  
女人不斷的重複這首兒歌,他的聲音早就唱到啞了還是繼續唱  
  
「只要他醒來就不停不停地唱這個」Mitt看著自己的女兒「歌詞不對但是這到底是什麼意思我也不知道,Mycroft說過Eurus 用兒歌做過謎題,你能解答這個嗎?」他看著Sherlock的眼神像是個跪在醫生面前求救的無助病人  
「我會先去跟Eurus 談」Sherlock說「把這個兒歌錄音給我,他還有唱過什麼?」  
「呃,他唱過別的,但是不是我們做訪談之後,他不說話的那段時間有唱過一次歌」旁邊監獄的護工說  
「他唱什麼?」Sherlock說「一字不差.把所有情境.對誰唱都告訴我」  
「您的兄長」護工說「來過一次,Eurus 起初毫無反應,當他的助理進來告訴他有緊急電話的時候Eurus 才轉頭看了他們,對您的兄長唱了瑪莉有隻小綿羊」  
「歌詞呢?」Sherlock問  
「他只唱了兩句」護工想了想說「Aunty had a little lamb,Little lamb, little lamb,Aunty had a little lamb,他只唱到這,您的兄長就離開了,他離開的時候Eurus 就不說話了,他只有把Marry換成阿姨而已」  
  
「Interesting」Sherlock說「我們去見我的妹妹吧」他讓E幫他帶路,Eurus 的牢房換了位置,確保沒有人能跟他接觸  
  
Sherlock和父親在走廊上會和,跟著E一起到了地下樓層,所有負責Eurus 直接看守的人都塞著耳塞,也被禁止進入放置或者給予任何東西,送餐或者其他輸送都是由一個簡易的輸送帶完成的  
  
  
他們要直接進入那間單人牢房前Mitt退開了,他是對Eurus 有著真正恐懼的  
「你居然以為Mycroft才是邪惡的那個」Sherlock在接受安檢時對Mitt嘲諷「我們之中他最守規矩了」  
「你也說了他昨天才被Mycroft嚇得要死,別對他太壞」John提醒Sherlock  
「如果我也出了狀況英國的情報組織就斷頭了」E說「請你們自己進去吧, Holmes和華生先生」  
  
他們進去的時候Eurus 轉過身來看見Sherlock就笑了  
「嗨」Sherlock和他打招呼「你闖禍了」  
  
Eurus 只是開心的拿起小提琴開始拉了一段然後等Sherlock跟上,他們一來一往的演奏著,Mr.Holmes看著他們的互動安靜的聽著這些樂曲,Rosie對於這些聲音的反應很平靜只是趴在他身上抓著他的衣服不放  
  
Rosie突然發出了呀啊的聲音,大概是因為演奏剛剛停了一下  
Eurus 看向他這邊的時候John把Rosie抱緊了點  
  
Sherlock也注意到了Eurus 正在看寶寶,他觀察著Eurus   
  
Eurus 的視線從寶寶那移開,Rosie在John懷裡看著Sherlock和Eurus 吃著手指,Eurus 把琴弓放在琴弦上  
  
一開始的曲子John沒聽過,這段演奏完後一個John很熟悉很簡單的旋律響起了,是Rock-a-bye baby的搖籃曲,然後是小星星變奏曲,Sherlock配合的跟他一起演奏  
  
Mr.Holems看起來被感動到了,他的女兒還記得給寶寶的曲子該是什麼  
  
Eurus 停止了演奏走到玻璃前雙手放在玻璃上臉幾乎貼上去看著John的方向許久  
  
「…你想要看她嗎?」John問,Sherlock看向他用眼神確定John真的要這樣做嗎?John挺肯定的抱著Rosie走向Eurus 隔著玻璃讓她看Rosie  
「她長大會有你的眼睛」Eurus 說「跟生母以及你的母親會很像,她對櫻桃過敏」  
「櫻桃?」John皺眉,他家裡沒有人對這種東西過敏,Eurus 也沒有給他解釋  
「Eurus 」Sherlock說「我們之後一樣會來,他們不會阻擋我們了,你能解除那個女人身上的控制了」  
「哪一個」Eurus 說「他們都很容易改變,我忘記有幾個是女的了」  
「一直唱歌的那一個」Sherlock說「你為什麼讓他唱歌?」  
「那另一個呢?」Eurus 說「對Mycroft的方式很奇怪那個」  
「Who?」Sherlock所知被洗腦的人死了居多  
「她對Mycroft,那個字是什麼?」Eurus 面無表情的說「性犯罪?太籠統,性侵?太嚴重,性騷擾,她性騷擾Mycroft」  
「品味真糟糕」Sherlock脫口而出的是匪夷所思的語氣,有人會性騷擾他哥哥真是見鬼了「Mycroft會自己解決的」  
「她不重要」Eurus 說  
「那個唱歌的女孩呢」John提醒「能不能把她復原?」  
「Eurus ,幫幫忙吧」Mr.Holmes也開口了「啊對了,你的聖誕禮物」他對女兒微笑開始在包包翻找東西  
  
他們看著Mr.Holmes在大背包裡翻個沒完,他的確是家裡最容易找不到東西的人,最後找到了要給Eurus 的禮物  
「他們限制了很多東西,但我覺得這個無傷大雅」Mr.Holmes走到置物口那把一包紙袋放進去讓Eurus 從那一邊取出  
  
Eurus 拆開禮物的動作比較粗魯,直接撕開了袋子,好幾條綁頭髮用的絲帶跟髮圈散落在地上,還有一隻不小的兔子布娃娃,那看起來是用幾件衣物縫製的  
Eurus 撿起了兔子娃娃,兔子是淺藍色的布製作的,一部分的布是淺藍色的直條紋另一部分是混著白色碎花點點,耳朵上縫了一個蝴蝶結  
  
「是我們的衣服」Eurus 看著兔子說  
「你們小時候的睡衣」Mr.Holmes說「媽咪一直收著,我們找出來做了這個,本來我們那一年打算做一個給你和Sherlock的,現在Sherlock不會抱娃娃了,就合在一起做一個大的給你了」  
  
但是失火了,紅鬍子不見了,Eurus 被送走了,一切都變了,這些事實誰也沒提起  
  
Eurus 抱著兔子娃娃閉著眼睛哼歌沒有理他們  
  
他們的訪視時間理論上已經快到了,但是還沒有得到解答所以沒人來叫他們出去,Eurus 倒是有在計時(姑且不論他到底怎麼做到的),訪視時間到的時候Eurus 抱著兔子轉了回來  
  
「把她帶來給我,我會修理她」Eurus 說完又抱著兔子娃娃哼著其他歌曲了  
  
他們被警衛護送出去的時候Mitt和E顯然一直在門口等著,John對Mitt微笑的時候對方崩潰跪在地上摀著臉道謝,顯然是強忍著眼淚的  
  
「安排Eurus 跟她女兒見面」Sherlock對E說「還有史莫伍德什麼時候見過Eurus 的」  
「計畫剛開始的時候,他們有一段有紀錄跟監督的對話」E說「她沒有受影響」  
「這很難說」Sherlock直接拿走了E的手機打給Mycroft「跟史莫伍德視訊」他對Mycroft說  
「Sherlock,我在放假」Mycroft電話那一端聽得到小孩子的聲音  
「Eurus 影響了史莫伍德」Sherlock說「她居然對你有興趣,真是毛骨悚然.口味獨特,還是針對你這個Graysexual*」  
  
(Graysexual:遊走於無性戀與有性戀之間的性向,偏好什麼性別不一定,比較接近無性戀)  
  
「對你有興趣的是莫里亞蒂一類人,你相當擅長吸引危險人物沒什麼資格說別人」Mycroft說「把手機還給E」  
  
手機轉手的聲音後是E在說話  
「十分鐘後三方視訊,我們必須確定沒有問題」E說,Mycroft在手機這邊嘆氣,然後答應了  
  
Mycroft的筆電並沒有被安西亞帶走,他告訴Greg有緊急會議就拿著筆電上樓去了書房,當大家視訊鏡頭都開好了只剩Mycroft這邊還沒接通的時候史莫伍德就在抱怨為什麼要做這種沒有必要的事情,他並沒有被洗腦等等,謝林福特那方E和Sherlock.John都在畫面裡,Mr.Holmes在旁邊抱著Rosie沒有入鏡,當Mycroft這邊的視訊接通的時候他坐在電腦前看著自己那一格畫面出現  
  
然後是大家都沒預期到的,本來要多方盤問確定史莫伍德被影響與否的計畫都被丟出了窗外───字面意義上的,史莫伍德見到Mycroft後就尖叫,歇斯底里的衝出了無論他在的是什麼房間,撞破了樓梯間的落地窗摔下五層樓,所幸落在樹叢上所以沒有死亡,但尖叫不止直到救護車上的人強行麻醉了他才能送醫  
  
「絕對是洗腦了」E說  
「我不覺得Eurus 會解開這一個」Sherlock說「她特意提起了他,所以算是私怨了」  
「相關報告發一份給我」Mycroft按著太陽穴嘆氣「撤除史莫伍德女士的一切職務與機密權限,即刻生效,所有跟Eurus 見過面的人都要重新審核」  
「已經沒有了」E說「生還的只有史莫伍德和M..Mitt的女兒」  
「你自己解決」Mycroft說完就切斷了視訊  
  
「他很不爽對吧」John指著Mycroft那個黑掉的視訊框對Sherlock說  
「對」Sherlock說  
「Eurus 應該沒那麼喜歡Mycroft吧,為什麼還是針對了史莫伍德?」John問  
「”要欺負我的哥哥輪不到你來”」Sherlock說「Eurus 的邏輯差不多是這樣」  
「你們三個差不多」John說「都是這樣子」  
「我們差.很.多.」Sherlock說  
「你跟Mycroft成天像要打起來一樣,但有事情都會互助」John說「只有我能欺負我兄弟對你們也很適用」  
  
他們離開謝林福特在倫敦降落後Mycroft的部下已經在等了,一個信封被交給Mr.Holmes,裡面有鑰匙  
  
Mycroft的人送Mr.Holmes到Rudi的公寓去,Sherlock和John則是回到貝克街去,他們打算明天進行調查,因為Rosie需要人照顧,哈德森太太也要明天才會回來  
  
\------------  
Mycroft下樓的時候Greg看得出他相當不悅  
「誰闖禍了?」Greg問  
「已經解決了」Mycroft說  
「我們在看賀卡」Greg招手讓Mycroft坐在他旁邊,這些都是真的賀卡,真的有人為了私人情誼和聯絡感情而寄的卡片和照片,Mycroft通常收到的都是公務上的為了討好或者其他目的而送到的印刷卡  
  
「Lily這個是澳洲寄來的應該是給你的」Greg找出一個相對厚的信封給Lily  
「是Eric他們寄的」Lily拆開後很開心的說「Eric是我以前的同學,以前跟我和租公寓,現在跟他老公在澳洲開設計公司,Greg你看他們的小孩好大了」Lily把裡面附上的照片給Greg看,照片上的孩子大概6歲,一男一女,被兩個爸爸抱著站在海灘上笑得開心  
「長得和妳挺像的」Mycroft看了一眼Greg手上的照片說  
「啊?」Greg轉頭困惑的看Mycroft,而Lily瞪大眼看他  
「喔,妳沒說,抱歉」Mycroft意識到了他剛剛說出了不該說的事情  
「Lily是他們的教母」Greg說「他們並不是我們的親戚」  
  
Mycroft抿著嘴低頭看其他的賀卡  
  
「Mycroft,你想解釋嗎?」Greg看了Lily又看了Mycroft  
「……」Mycroft低頭翻看賀卡裝死  
「LILY?」Greg看著自己的妹妹  
「呃…你知道代孕的是Eric的姐姐吧」Lily說  
「Go on」Greg要他繼續說  
「但是Eric他老公希望有一個是Eric的小孩,那樣的話就不能找Eric的姐姐了,可是另外找會很麻煩,他們當時的錢又沒那麼多」Lily咬了下唇「我們本來就說好我要當教母了,所以我就說不然我可以當捐卵者,這樣他們不用擔心錢和代理孕母的問題」  
「所以你沒提過這件事是因為?」Greg偏頭看著自己妹妹  
「大家都說捐卵挺傷身體的,我不希望你們擔心」Lily說  
「而你看出來是因為?」Greg轉頭看Mycroft  
「他們長得很像你們家的人」Mycroft說「去除掉來自父親的遺傳特徵的話就更明顯了」  
「你沒生氣吧Greg?」Lily拉了哥哥的衣服問  
「我只是有點驚訝你沒說過」Greg捏了妹妹的臉一把「我不會生氣,你很善良才會願意無償為朋友付出,你之後有好好照顧自己的健康吧?」  
「Eric和Will包辦了我的飲食三個月,還負責打掃公寓」Lily說  
「嗯」Greg點點頭  
「Sorry」Mycroft用手語對Lily說  
「沒關係,遲早會被發現的」Lily用手語回答同時對Mycroft做了鬼臉  
  
  
James有些狼狽地從樓上下來了,按著自己的額頭  
「我跟孩子們說了Isak住院的事情」他也注意到了來自哥哥和妹妹的關注眼光「他們生氣了拿枕頭砸我,為什麼枕頭裡面會有硬幣啊…」他指著自己有些腫起來的額頭  
「結果呢?」Greg問  
「我跟他們說之後要去冰島住一陣子陪媽媽」James說「他們知道癌症不是什麼好事,就算是他們也知道的」他低著頭嘆氣「總之他們說晚上不跟我睡了,Greg我可以跟你們換房嗎?」  
「你要睡哪?」Greg問  
「你們那間兩張床給他們兩個睡,我去睡那間單人房,你和Mycroft可以用Ashly那間」James接過Lily給的冰敷袋「方便嗎?」  
「嗯,好啊,我們去把行李移動一下吧」Greg對Mycroft說  
  
  
他們把行李塞回箱子拿到另一間房間去,Ashly和孩子們睡的那間是一張雙人床,他們把行李放好,也不必討論誰要睡哪一邊,他們在家裡都是Mycroft睡左邊他睡右邊的  
  
「這間房間的門鎖不會也生鏽了吧?」Mycroft問  
「沒有,這間的門沒辦法鎖,小時候我們打鬧弄壞了」Greg說「睡前我可以把那個收納箱推到門那擋住你的去路」  
「裡面裝了什麼?」Mycroft問  
「一大堆工具書,沒人要看的那種」Greg說「我們這附近學校在整修,圖書館寄放的,重得要死你夢遊肯定搬不動,我覺得你就算醒著也搬不動啦」  
  
Mycroft走過去推了箱子測試,這個的確很重,Greg在蠻力上比他大是真的,如果真的要去搬動這個,他恐怕會有運動傷害  
  
他們下樓的時候Lily和Amy正在做三明治  
「我們要喝下午茶,一起嗎?」Amy帶著微笑對Mycroft和Greg說「Patt家送了我們一盒茶點,說是他們女婿從倫敦帶回來的高級茶點」  
「嗯,這間的廚子放假去了,所以這是學徒做的,但除了檸檬塔的裝飾會有點差別外並不影響口味,他們的甜點部門水準很穩定」Mycroft看了一眼那個漂亮的盒子說  
「我剛剛才在想這盒子挺眼熟的」Greg說  
「你怎麼知道廚師放假了?」Lily問  
「我取消了我們上個月的定位」Mycroft說「因為他們的主廚去生孩子了,接手的是個粗心的副廚」  
「你去過這間?」Lily問「我剛剛Google了這個飯店的禮盒價格,這個基本款就很貴了,公務員薪水有這麼好嗎?」  
「高級公務員的薪水不差」Mycroft說  
「但是這間?Really?」Lily轉頭看了Greg  
「別追問太多,他家裡就夠他吃喝一輩子不用幹活了」Greg幫Amy扭開了巧克力醬罐,他們打算做點簡單的三明治給小孩吃  
「你誇大了」Mycroft說著把茶杯擺好  
「Sherlock懶得跑銀行的時候讓John幫他去領他信託每個月的錢好付房租,你知道John看了他那個戶頭之後心靈受創多嚴重嗎」Greg說  
「家族人口稀薄,在我們這個世代人數更是銳減,所以最後繼承的人數少而已」Mycroft替他們擺放茶具,Amy說難得有這麼高級正式的茶點就拿出家裡最好的一組茶具來了,Greg老實說,他其實挺喜歡看Mycroft幹這個的,優雅和禮儀是Mycroft的日常習慣,所以他做起來並不會有讓人覺得做作的感覺  
「Greg你是被包養了嗎…」踩在椅子上在上層櫥櫃找茶葉的James終於吐槽「The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain. 念一遍?」  
「哈-哈-,很好笑James」Greg假笑兩聲回應  
「那還真是不得體的假設」Mycroft說「尤其是影射Greg的人格會接受包養這個選項這點」  
「呵呵」Greg冷笑兩聲看了Mycroft,第一次見面就說要給錢要他監視Sherlock結果被拒絕的傢伙是誰啊  
「你那個假笑我聽著有點耳熟,你們該不會有什麼私人笑話是這種方面的吧」James皺眉  
「一個案子的事情而已」Greg說  
「這看起來像堂頓莊園道具組擺的一樣」James看了一眼Mycroft放好的茶具「你看Google排的嗎?」  
「他只是禮儀強迫症」Greg說「孩子們在後院吧?我去喊他們來吃下午茶」  
  
Greg把雙胞胎抓回來去洗好手以後才一家人在餐桌邊坐下吃下午茶,Mycroft坐在Greg旁邊,雙胞胎就坐在他對面,Amy坐在主人位,Lily坐在雙胞胎旁邊,被兒子們暫時排擠的James坐到了Amy對面的女主人位置去  
  
Mycroft很自然地替兩位女士拉椅子還等Greg要坐下的時候才同時就坐,James是因為看到了Lily注意Mycroft的眼神才發現這件事  
  
「你不必這麼麻煩的」Amy不好意思的對Mycroft微笑  
「習慣使然」Mycroft替大家倒紅茶  
「我們剛開始約會的時候他還幫我拉椅子」Greg說,睡好以後的Mycroft漸漸恢復正常了,他們昨晚一起把棉被鋪地上睡一起了,Mycroft沒有夢遊惡夢也減少了「我差點以為有別人要來」  
「為什麼要拉椅子?」雙胞胎之一問  
「禮貌上要為女士拉椅子讓他們就坐」Mycroft說  
「我倒是沒想過這個問題」James往自己的茶杯倒牛奶說「如果兩個都是男的出去約會怎麼辦?」  
「同時就坐就行了」Mycroft說「那只是第一次約會緊張所出的差錯」  
「你們家該不會是那種小孩會送去學禮儀的家庭吧」Lily問「電視劇那種禮儀老師真的有工作可做嗎?」  
「我就認識一個禮儀老師──Mr.Hanson,以這個行業而言相當年輕的一個人,Greg也認識,他的工作量不小,尤其是暴發戶和外國人客戶很多,基本禮儀我們家會在家裡教,Sherlock的則是我教的,相當慘烈的幾個禮拜」Mycroft說  
「你怎麼認識那傢伙的我還是想不透」Greg說「還有,Sherlock真的有學過嗎?我看過他用馬克杯吃麵」  
「我出差後回國吃下午茶補充血糖,他誤會我是同行過來搭話的,也順便確定了他是否適合負責某幾個特殊身分的家庭的禮儀教育工作」Mycroft端著盤子讓大家取用三明治和其他茶點「Sherlock如果有必要的時候是有完美的禮儀的,他只是不在乎而已」  
「要是我約會的男生有這麼紳士就好了」Lily嘆氣「為什麼每次遇到你們這類的都是Gay呢…」  
「I’m not gay」Mycroft撕下一塊三明治吃放進嘴裡  
「雙?」Lily問  
「No」Mycroft喝了一口茶  
「呃…有點複雜,他基本上是不喜歡人」Greg說  
「啊???」Lily歪頭,這家人聽不懂的時候都會歪頭皺眉,Mycroft不必去猜就知道他們到底有沒有聽懂或理解某件事,從他們的表情和歪頭角度就知道了  
「我基本上並不會產生戀愛情緒,戀愛感是一種化學反應,我天生在這方面相當薄弱」Mycroft說  
「但你喜歡Greg」Lily指著自己哥哥說  
「凡事皆有例外」Mycroft皺著眉看著雙胞胎,他們往茶裡放糖以後攪拌得太大力茶都濺到盤子上了,還一直發出叮叮噹噹的聲音  
「我猜這大概很浪漫…吧?」Lily的頭歪向一邊,但最後決定不細想了,藝術科系還少過怪人嗎? 「但是這樣你們到底怎麼開始約會的?」  
「他約我的」Mycroft說  
「因為他已經盯著我很久了」Greg說「在封鎖線外見到同一個人超過三次通常不是回來圍觀的兇手也是可疑人士了,要不是我認識他我還真的會把他先抓起來審訊,連和Sherlock無關的案子他都出現,我就約他到旁邊咖啡廳吃甜點了,然後就開始約會了」  
  
Amy從不在意這些,他只在乎Greg過得好不好,James的神經大條,對他來說他只要搞對哥哥對象的名字就好  
  
「你請他吃派,然後他帶你去了高級餐廳,這聽起來真的挺像包養的」James說道包養兩個字的時候換成唇語避免兒子等等問他包養是啥「你真有口福」  
「那其實挺讓人不自在的」Greg說「高級餐廳什麼的,你全身上下加起來都沒有隔壁桌的人一條領帶貴,還有用餐禮儀有的沒的」  
「所以我後來才會訂私人隔間」Mycroft往茶杯放了糖後輕輕的攪拌  
「我越來越懷疑你是不是真的是公務員了」Lily說「你薪水太高了吧」  
「他真的是公務員」Greg說,還是大英政府,公務員的頭子  
「出於興趣的投資很順利,所以我的職位所給的薪水並不影響我的生活方式」Mycroft說  
「出於興趣…」James對於那個概念想吐槽又不知從何開始,這已經是別的階級的對話了「Greg你看過窈窕淑女這部電影嗎? 我覺得你可以找來看看」  
「別深究了」Greg喝了口茶「對 Holmes家的人最好啥都別深究,這樣才會長壽」  
「你如果要果醬應該要問的」Mycroft突然開口對伸手過來的Rick說  
「爆發點終於到了嗎」Greg一副完全預期倒這會發生的樣子  
「可是我拿得到」Rick說  
「你跪在椅子上爬上餐桌才拿到的」Mycroft把在自己手邊那碟果醬放到Rick那邊「你不能伸手去拿別人手邊的東西,那不禮貌」  
「我以為他在Rick攪拌茶的時候就要爆發了」Greg用唇語對妹妹說  
「Sorry?」Rick顯然不知道這有什麼不禮貌的但還是道歉先了,Mycroft並不是生氣,他單純不喜歡有人爬上桌子把手伸到他這邊來  
「不然禮貌的做法是怎樣?」Lily問「機會難得要不要學一下啊Rick.Danny」  
「我覺得打給Hanson會更快」Greg喝口茶配著他的斯康餅「Mycroft要是教完他們大概會腦血管爆裂吧」  
「我教過小時候的Sherlock,我想我這輩子只需要體會一次那種經驗就夠了」Mycroft說「但至少要有基本知識」  
「好吧,我之前聽過這一套了」Greg端著自己的茶杯說  
「咀嚼食物嘴巴閉上,攪拌茶不能敲杯子也不要繞圈,如果要拿別人旁邊的東西無論是什麼都用問的不要直接爬桌子過去拿」Mycroft降低了一切用詞和要求到最低限度說  
  
「這還真的是我聽過最精簡的一次」Greg吃著斯康餅說  
「如果你真的想糾正他們的話我可以把Hanson的電話找出來」Mycroft說  
「那有點接近於不可能的任務了」作為父親的James也說  
「不然要怎麼攪拌茶?」Lily問  
「前後攪拌」Greg拿起茶匙示範「比較有效率,也比較不會濺出來,用手指不是手腕」  
「…你什麼時候學的,你明明就是喝咖啡的和泡茶包的人」Lily瞇眼看著Greg說  
「如果陪你喝茶的人是一個能去當王室禮儀老師的傢伙你就會不得不學起來了」Greg說「且Mycroft看一次糾正一次,他的強迫症」  
「……」Mycroft不發一語吃他的檸檬塔,至少敲杯子的聲音沒了他就很滿意了,還有爬桌子這個行為他是真的無法接受  
「這樣約會的時候為什麼不會被討厭啊?」James說「Greg一開始肯定不知道這些」  
「他吃東西的時候很安靜」Mycroft喝著茶盯著茶杯內跟誰都沒有眼神交集,實際上他對Greg在各方面的容忍度都非常高這點他並不打算這樣承認  
「主因是愛情是盲目的吧」Lily說這句話害Mycroft嗆到茶了  
「啊,看來是說中了」James說  
「嗯哼」Greg拍著Mycroft的背點頭  
  
Mycroft最早離席,原因主要是被戳破了真心話,他到後院去抽菸了,Greg後來也過來約他出去散步了  
  
  
「你到底忍了多久才糾正我用餐禮儀的?」Greg跟Mycroft並肩在堤防上散步  
「你自己很想糾正好融入餐廳的人群.表現得太過小心,所以我沒有立刻糾正你」Mycroft說「除了你拿茶杯翹小指這點」  
「那時候不知道該怎麼拿,誰知道隨便找個人模仿還是錯誤案例啊,隨便找了一個穿得很貴戴勞力士的人模仿還是錯的,我也很不走運了」Greg踢著堤防上的石頭笑著說,那次Mycroft和他吃下午茶代替午餐是他第一次吃這麼高級的下午茶餐點  
「你當時模仿到了一個美國人」Mycroft說「是真的挺不走運,在場共有27個客人,你的位置看得到持杯手勢的有8個,當中的男性有3個,但只有一個是美國人」  
「我們第一次約會那次呢?」Greg說「我拿茶匙吃派」  
「我當時分心的挺嚴重的,所以並沒有注意到那點」Mycroft說  
「喔?」Greg挑眉「你會分心?天要塌了啊」  
  
「我當時並不清楚我為什麼會想要見你」Mycroft說「最可能的解釋是Sherlock需要你監督,但那也不完全合理化我的行為,然後你約我去那區域凌晨還開著的唯一一間咖啡廳吃甜點了,我在分析自己的行為跟你的行為」  
  
「當時的結論是?」Greg問  
「有待確認」Mycroft說「所以我才會邀請你擇日共進晚餐」他轉頭對Greg微笑  
「然後請我去了一間我菜單都看不懂的餐廳,這其實是嚇跑人很好的一個方式」Greg說  
「你並沒被嚇跑」Mycroft說  
「首先,我覺得我跑不贏你的無數小黑衣,其次,我也想確認你到底是因為什麼原因那樣盯著我的」Greg說  
「盯著你?」Mycroft問  
  
「你以為你的撲克臉很完美,事實上也的確很好」Greg說「但是我從一開始就知道你的”我公事公辦”的魔王臉長怎樣了,而且你並不是勤勞的人,除非事態嚴重否則你不會出現,然後這個人突然三不五時就出現在我的現場只為了跟我談一些簡訊就能說完的小事,還有你的眼神」Greg有些不好意思的摸了摸鼻子「至少從攝氏0度往上升了38度吧,你看我的眼神變了」  
  
「那真是…很詳細的觀察」Mycroft也感到不好意思了,他們並沒有這樣討論過他們的交往到底怎麼開始的,就像是沒人會去討論起源的傳統一樣「謝謝你有注意到」  
「我起初有點擔心你打算殺人滅口」Greg開玩笑說「還有就是你不是你想的那樣」  
「具體來說是哪樣?」Mycroft問  
「你不是個很糟糕的情人」Greg調整了自己的圍巾,海邊的風很大  
「我們交往初期我每天至少考慮三次這是我提早報到的中年危機」Mycroft說「或者過晚來到的叛逆期,我時時刻刻考慮著在跟你進展到哪之前退出是安全的,但你已經對我付出遠超過當時的我所能給的了」  
  
「我覺得你只是不熟悉而已」Greg說「你不擅長面對自己的情感,陌生的感情讓你不安,所以你才會想要逃避」  
「你恐怕是正確的」Mycroft說「我並不是能產生戀愛感情的人,我大半生來都這麼覺得,生理上我雖然有需求,但親密接觸…我基本上挺反感的,但我見到你會感到心情好轉,甚至期待見到你,那對我而言是很陌生的」  
  
「但你有努力用你的節奏和方式去愛一個人」Greg說  
「戀愛是一種化學反應,只是腦部內分泌的產物」Mycroft說「是人類作為一個物種延續下去所必須的機制,這樣才能促使我們繁殖與養育同類,在我看來愛並不適合被稱作一種情感」  
「不然呢?」Greg問  
  
「那應該是一種責任」Mycroft沒有戴手套把手放在口袋裡「照顧對方與為對方付出的責任,只會說愛的人並不是真正會愛人的,只會說好話並不能保證對方的生命安全和幸福」  
「那我覺得你很盡責,無論你對於感情產生方式的看法是什麼」Greg和Mycroft肩膀靠在一起,他摘掉了一隻手套,把那隻手伸進Mycroft大衣口袋握住他的手和他十指交扣  
  
  
他們這樣又走了一段路,Mycroft才開口說話  
「如果我比你還要早死亡」Mycroft說「No flowers, My request.」  
「怎麼提這個?」Greg皺眉  
「只是想提前說清楚」Mycroft說  
「所以你想要土葬?」Greg說  
「那部分恐怕要看我的死因跟科學家打算拿多少東西走了」Mycroft說  
「花呢?為什麼不要獻花?」Greg問  
「太危險了」Mycroft說  
「How so ?」Greg終於忍不住了停了下來和Mycroft鬆開手站在對方面前問  
「如果我殉職」Mycroft說「而這個假設的敵人沒有得到他要的情報或者資訊,比如需要的密碼,他會假設與我親近的人會知道相關的資訊,會到墳上獻花的只有死者生前最親近的人,你會成為他們的目標」他看著Greg的表情從困惑轉為帶著不敢置信的理解  
「所以如果你殉職了,我連到你墳前悼念都不行嗎?」Greg問  
「我希望我不會殉職」Mycroft說「但如果我殉職了,我不希望你成為連帶損害之一」  
「我雖然習慣了你的說話方式,那些直接跳到結論的複雜邏輯和聽起來冷血的內容」Greg帶著淺淺的苦笑「但有時候我還是會被你嚇到的」  
「提前討論死亡對伴侶來說是一件很重要的事情,至少不會有不知所措的人被獨自留下」Mycroft說  
「那我能說說我的嗎?」Greg和Mycroft又繼續往前走  
「請」Mycroft說  
「如果我掛了,殉職或不是殉職」Greg說「你有權利處理我的一切,我的葬禮我的屍體我的遺物,無論你想怎麼做我都沒有意見,不過如果我的狀況是符合器捐的話,至少讓醫生把器官拿走再說,我是捐贈者,剩下的就都是你的了,算是給你這個控制狂最後的禮物?」他試圖說笑  
「……如果可以的話我希望是我需要執行你的要求」Mycroft說  
「你希望我比你早死?」Greg皺眉  
「Everybody dies. It's the one thing human beings can be relied upon to do,Greg.」Mycroft說「你是個情感豐沛的人,失去伴侶對你的衝擊會非常大,我不會希望見到你因為我死亡而哭泣」  
「……」Greg看著認真地說出這句話的Mycroft「到時候你就死了你知道吧?你什麼都看不到」  
「我知道,但如果你要傷心難過,我會希望那不是我造成的」Mycroft說  
「你死了也捨不得看我哭就是了?」Greg感覺喉嚨有東西卡住了,Mycroft說的話是真心的,他如果想耍浪漫他可以引用全世界的情詩,但是他的真心話往往是這樣的風格  
「Yes」Mycroft點頭  
「那我知道了」Greg說「我會比你早死的,一天也好一個小時也好,我不會太早死的」他帶著微笑看Mycroft然後抱住他「我母親活了95歲你知道吧」他抬頭露齒對Mycroft笑  
「我這邊恐怕沒有個很好的平均壽命可供參考」Mycroft也抱了Greg「有不少人致力拉低Holmes家成員的平均壽命,大多數是自己人就是了,但排除意外跟謀殺還有可疑死亡的人,我們的平均壽命也高於平均就是了」  
「….你家有人是被謀殺的??Greg鬆開他  
「實際上二十世紀就有三個」Mycroft說「離現在最接近的一起是上上任當家主也就是我祖父的兄長,死於毒殺」  
「他幹了什麼啊???」Greg問  
「是意外,實際上要死的應該是和他同桌的另一人,但他拿錯杯子了」Mycroft攤手  
「這還真的很倒楣….」Greg唯一能說的評價就這是這個  
「Things happened」Mycroft說「實際上Rudi算得上是被謀殺的」  
「你家有誰善終啊」Greg說  
「大多數都有」Mycroft說「他就是殉職的,他也留下了不獻花的要求,以他的案例來說那成功地避免了很多人的死傷」  
「你沒那麼多人會去給你獻花的」Greg說  
「Sherlock別來噴漆就很好了」Mycroft說,Greg完全能想像那個畫面  
  
  
他們散步的距離挺遠的,Greg把一隻手套給Mycroft,他們戴著手套的手放在外面牽在一起,另一隻手就各自放在口袋裡了,天很藍,風很大  
  
Greg指著遠處燈塔矗立的懸崖告訴Mycroft他們當年打賭就去跳那座懸崖玩的,還有他們曾經在岩岸邊做過的事情,小時候玩耍的故事,這座小鎮數十年來幾乎沒有改變,就像是有人把Greg的記憶凍結保存了一樣,只是人來來去去.增增減減,一些修繕過的痕跡也很突兀  
  
「難得你會讓我在公眾場合這樣牽你」Greg握著Mycroft的手說,他們以前在家裡.車上.辦公室等少數例外以外的地方基本上都維持朋友的肢體距離  
「你們鎮上沒有監視器」Mycroft說「也沒有會知道我是誰的人,所以當然可以安全的這樣做」  
  
Greg只是笑了笑搖搖頭看著他然後跟Mycroft走到懸崖上在石製長椅上坐下看著海景,他知道Mycroft很謹慎,但他不知道原來他老家已經到了成為MI5和MI6間是死角的程度了  
  
他們靠在一起被海面折射的陽光閃的眼睛都沒辦法張好  
「小心你的藍眼睛,這樣也會出現類似雪盲的問題的」Greg對一直盯著海面的Mycroft說  
「我知道我要盯著折射光多久才會暫時失明」Mycroft說「我只是在想我父親的事情」  
「你父親電話上說了什麼?」Greg問  
「挺好的對話,很和平」Mycroft說「他問起了你,Sherlock告訴他我有人陪伴,他沒有要求我回去,我的母親臨時起意和我阿姨們去地中海了,他跟我要我叔叔以前公寓的鑰匙,我給的禮物讓他傷感了」  
「公寓?」Greg問「人死了以後也沒退租?」  
「他是那棟公寓的持有人,現在由代理人管理收租,租金會直接轉到我父親名下,但Rudi的那一間套房在他死後都當作儲藏室使用了,他死後這份房產是我繼承的所以要由我通知管理人給鑰匙」Mycroft說「不得不說我和我父親繼承了不少奇怪的東西,其中還包含了一片墓園」  
「墓園?」Greg笑了出來「認真的?」  
「真的」Mycroft皺眉點點頭「據說是我們的曾祖母的嫁妝,她娘家姓Hearse(靈車),他們的女兒Violet Holmes後來嫁給一個姓Grave(墳墓)的人了」  
「這到底都是什麼鬼啊!」Greg笑了出來  
「我們家族怪人多」Mycroft把手放在笑個不停的Greg肩上抱著他,然舉例他們家族史上出過多少奇怪的人的實際案例逗他笑得更厲害  
  
實際上他父親繼承的那片墓園Mycroft不得不承認這項遺產其實被使用的很徹底,比如Sherlock的假墳墓就在那,當時他們還能就近監視,多方便  
  
Mycroft看著Greg笑得開心的模樣,他總感覺海面折射的陽光並不刺眼,最閃亮的是他懷裡的人,彷彿他本身就是一個足以點亮他陰暗靈魂的發光體一樣,溫暖又明亮,他感覺自己是個處在太陽旁的黑洞,即使他的本質沒有辦法被改變,只要Greg在他身邊光線就不會消失  
  
Heaven is a fantasy for the credulous and the afraid.  
他一直都是這麼說的,因為他不相信天堂是存在的,那不是一個地點,而該是個形容詞  
Heaven is a place on earth with you,Greg  
  
他看著Greg Lestrade的時候心裡總會有許多想法,但他會把他們收起來放在記憶之中而不是說出口,他只要抬頭就能看到這些令他溫暖快樂的回憶,就像他的記憶世界中的太陽一般  
  
「You’ar doing that againg」Greg轉頭看他微笑  
「Do what?」Mycroft問  
「Look at me like that」Greg說  
「能看著生命中美好的事物出神是一種奢侈的愛好」Mycroft看著他說「I enjoy it」  
「Shut up!」Greg都被說得要臉紅了,忍不住說著抓著Mycroft的領子親吻他好讓他閉嘴  
\-----------------  
本篇文中提到的禮儀專家Hanson是參考了真人的William Hanson  
史上最年輕的禮儀教育師,但二十幾歲髮量就比麥哥還危急了(現年不到三十)  
想學英式禮儀的人可以去找他的影片來看,B站有  
但這個人笑聲很魔性  
而且是真的Gay and European示範體,嘴巴不知道是真的有意無意的毒還是本來就這樣了  
挺多彈幕都在他登場的時候會說"又是你"還有"莫名想到麥哥"  
  
麥哥有禮貌強迫症主要是因為在白金漢宮泡茶那段太好笑才有的設定WW  
  
夏洛因為Rudi有了不少童年陰影(無論是他自己修正的版本或原本的都是)  
但他也是看到了不少真相的人(Rudi殺人無數)


	6. Chapter 6

「你在哼那首歌」Sherlock對John說  
「什麼歌?」John抱著Rosies在客廳裡晃來晃去要哄寶寶睡覺  
「Eurus在監獄裡拉的曲子」Sherlock說「很耳熟，但我想不起來在哪聽過」  
「大概是哪裡的搖籃曲或兒歌吧?」John說  
「明天要去搜查Rudi的公寓」Sherlock說，然後他的手機響了「查到了嗎?」  
「抱歉，Dayton家的檔案被封鎖了」電話那頭的人低聲地說「Tim Dayton和妻子的檔案有部分被塗黑，剩下的家人相關的檔案都是封鎖的」  
「你打不開?」Sherlock問  
「這是情治系統的人封鎖的，而且在過去三四十年來逐漸增加了」低聲說話的人聽起來很緊張「最可能的是這家人在這幾十年來有人陸續加入了情報單位，所以才會被封鎖，Sherlock我欠你人情但是我也有我的家人要照顧，我不會在幫你搜查這種東西了，我不知道你想幹什麼但我真的真的沒辦法幫你，我能弄到的資料都給你了，我要掛了」電話斷了以後Sherlock忍不住無聲的罵了幾句，沒有炸毛或直接抱怨起來是因為Rosie快睡著了這會吵到她  
「怎麼樣?」John知道Sherlock讓欠他人情的公務員去調查了Dayton家  
「檔案被封鎖了」Sherlock在手機上看著對方給的資料說「Tim Dayton和妻子Eva Dayton已經在數十年前過世，他們家族的很多檔案都被封鎖了，下令封鎖Dayton夫妻檔案的指令是Tim Dayton過世的時候被執行的，來自MI6那時候負責的一定是Rudi，之後擴大封鎖Dayton家族資料的指令是十年多前的，來自MI5這個就是Mycroft的手筆了，所以Dayton家有一個人在跟情報系統斷絕任何往來以後在Mycroft掌權後加入了MI5或MI6」  
「要做到什麼層級的人才會被這樣封鎖檔案?」John小心的檢查Rosie睡著了沒，但兜帽下的小姑娘張大藍眼睛看著他一點都沒要睡的意思  
「最低會是一個高風險臥底」Sherlock說  
「Tim和Eva Dayton生前工作是什麼?」John問  
「Tim曾是住西班牙大使館成員，回國後繼續在外交部工作，駐外使館本身就是個情報單位的據點，他跟Rudi的工作應該有交集」Sherlock說「Eva在西班牙的紀錄被銷毀了，但來英國以後一直都是家庭主婦，Tim死後也沒有工作」  
「那他怎麼生活」John問  
「Tim被列為車禍身亡，有高額保險，而且是在上班時間死亡的有撫恤金，Dayton家族也有豐厚的遺產，經濟壓力跟Eva Dayton無緣」Sherlock說「明天白天先去找他們孩子的出生紀錄，Molly上班了，Dayton夫妻都是在倫敦死的，如果有作屍檢運氣好的話他們的紀錄還會在巴茨」  
「那你父親?」John問  
「他白天的時候要去拜訪舊識，所以公寓的部分晚上進行」Sherlock說  
「話說你有沒有想過」John說「說不定Dayton家的孩子是個女兒」  
「如果是個女孩子Rudi會控制不了自己的給她綁蝴蝶結和穿小裙子，照片裡那個孩子並沒有這些，所以比較可能是男孩子」Sherlock說「Rudi對可愛的東西有異常高的喜好，相信我」  
「比如?」John問  
「他會送我和Eurus小熊睡衣，連身的，還有帶小耳朵的帽子」Sherlock說「我很高興那一套照片已經沒了」  
「那聽起來很正常」John笑  
「我到12歲他都會說我很可愛.捏我的臉，還送我娃娃」Sherlock一臉噁心「泰迪熊，為什麼大人都覺得小孩子喜歡布娃娃?!還是跟我差不多大的!」  
「你妹妹就很喜歡」John想像了一下穿上睡衣變成小熊還要抱著泰迪熊的Sherlock嘴角抽動  
「他就沒塞過這些給Mycroft」Sherlock說  
「因為Mycroft太大了吧，你們差了7歲」John說  
「是因為Mycroft被他當作繼承人培養」Sherlock接手哄Rosie的工作，John的手臂肌肉顯示他該休息  
「繼承人也會有童年的」John說「搞不好MI6的某個保險箱裡還有Mycroft抱小熊的照片呢」  
「Mycroft12歲的時候童年就結束了」Sherlock說「這是傳統，我們理論上不會知道這些，這是我推測的，從上學開始Mycroft的教育就由Rudi作主了，他12歲的時候收到一個戒指，每一任當家繼承者都會有這份禮物，他的現在還在他手上」  
「無名指那個?」John問  
「就是那個」Sherlock說「這些傳統只會被每一個世代的長子傳承下去，所以我和我的父母並不知道細節，但Rudi沒有送過Mycroft書本和學習相關以外的東西，幾乎每個周末和長假Mycroft從學校回來都會被Rudi帶走」  
「去哪?」John撿起Rosie掉在地上的玩具收拾著  
「不知道，但我們曉得的主要是圖書館.博物館和紳士俱樂部，是他教Mycroft英式禮儀的」Sherlock說「Mycroft來倫敦的時候就跟Rudi住，Rudi的公寓是兩房一廳，以前我們父親住的房間後來就是Mycroft周末住的地方」  
「你怎麼知道這些?」John問  
「Rudi和我父親說的」Sherlock說「他在家裡很正常，和我父親關係非常好」  
「像你跟Mycroft這種好法也不多見好嗎?」John說  
「他們是真的非常親近」Sherlock輕拍著Rosie的背「我父親甚至說過他幾乎是被Rudi養大的」  
「差了12歲這挺合理的」John說「年紀大的兄弟姊妹就是免費的保母」  
「讓Mycroft當我的保母的話我寧可逃家」Sherlock說  
「你們都口是心非」John陳述事實，這對兄弟吵鬧(甚至打鬧)不斷但如果讓小時候的Mycroft盯著Sherlock這絕對不會出意外的  
「她睡著了」Sherlock小心的移動到John身邊讓他確認第二次，Rosie確實睡著了  
「為什麼給你哄她就會乖乖睡啊」John有些吃醋的抱怨，他們小心的交接這個寶寶，John把Rosie抱上樓，John原本的房間現在是嬰兒房，他去跟Sherlock睡了  
\------------------  
  
Mycroft和Greg從燈塔那離開走進村裡的時候遇上了一些人，從Greg的反應來看都是他以前的同學  
  
「Holy fuck !Greg!你真的彎了」其中一個口音很重的男人說  
「我本來就沒那麼直好嗎」Greg和那幾個人一起在路邊停下來站著聊天「Jeff.Norman.Matt」Greg像在清點證物一樣指著他們給Mycroft認識「這是Mycroft，我現任」  
「很高興認識你們」Mycroft切換到了對金魚禮貌模式和他們握手，三個人都是漁民，在同一艘船上工作，左撇子.右撇子.右撇子，從事遠洋漁業，全都已婚  
「你是我們學校第一個幹到蘇格蘭場去的條子，大概還是我們鎮上第一個出櫃的，而且你男朋友聽起來像個BBC播報員，你去倫敦是想打破我們鎮上多少紀錄啊」紅頭髮的Matt捶了Greg手臂一下，青少年時期留下的打鬧習慣  
「上次從大西洋回來才聽說你離婚了，沒想到這麼快就再婚了」Jeff指著Mycroft的戒指，Greg帶著手套  
「這不是婚戒」Mycroft說「我們只是在交往」  
  
「現在高中校長是誰啊?」Greg問，這個鎮上只有一間高中  
「Pete那個討厭鬼，接班他老爸了」Norman翻了白眼「那傢伙以前就是個勢利眼，現在我可以想像他眼睛長到頭頂上用鼻孔看人的模樣，還好我們孩子要上高中還要點時間」  
「Pete?」Mycroft印象中聽過這個名字  
「跟我打賭跳懸崖輸了那個傢伙，我贏了啤酒那件事記得嗎?」Greg說  
「喔，我記得聽過」Mycroft說著轉頭假裝在看旁邊城鎮布告欄上的東西以避免跟金魚搭話  
「那傢伙怎麼通過校董會被任命的還真的是個不解之謎」Matt說  
「他早早娶了個有錢的老婆，岳父解決的吧」Norman說  
「Shit，勢利鬼來了」Jeff手肘推了一下Greg  
「GregoryLestrade」金髮男子從上坡走下來看起來巴不得快點來炫耀自己身上噴了太多的古龍水(去年的款) 「好久不見，你老婆怎麼樣?喔，差點忘了你離婚了」Pete說  
「不要因為別人搶了你初戀女友就記恨一輩子，Pete」Matt說  
「你現在是什麼職位?」Pete問  
「CDI，你可以自己去查」Greg說，他們四個對Pete都帶著一種可憐又可恨的評價，這傢伙的老爸肯定沒怎麼好好抱過兒子  
「聽說你換跑道了」Pete說「Kate要是知道她的初吻是個Cocksucker(吸老二的)不知道會多生氣」  
「得了吧，你明明後來就不喜歡Kate了，她也早就嫁到荷蘭去了，你不就是初戀被搶而已嗎?好吧你後來幾個暗戀對象都投奔Greg了但你都結婚了!別這麼幼稚」Matt扶額說「有你當我們鎮上高中的校長真的是不幸」  
「I’m not gay，you cunt」Greg瞪了pete「看來二十幾年也沒讓你從個學校霸凌變成一個成熟的人」  
「聽說你帶那個男的回家了，他是幹什麼的?芭蕾舞老師?」Pete嘲笑的做了幾個帶著娘味的動作  
  
「Mr.Wood」Mycroft終於轉過來插嘴了「請與我的伴侶保持三公尺以上的距離，謝謝」  
「Mycroft」Greg暫時阻止Mycroft「看在他有家要養的份上，別開除他」  
「所以大家談論的是你啊」Pete看了Mycroft「我以為會是個頭髮染的五顏六色傢伙」  
「Greg，你說他有個家庭?」Mycroft轉頭問  
「他有個兒子要養」Greg說  
「了解」Mycroft點頭「說到染髮你的金髮是染的，因為想配合你年輕的妻子不讓自己顯得太老，古龍水是去年的款式你噴了太多，自然是出於習慣，你有狐臭所以做了汗腺移除手術但噴過量的體香劑習慣沒有消失，你的手汗嚴重並且有香港腳，極度在意自己膚淺的形象，在學業上不出眾很難考到足以使你父親滿意的學校，能夠仗勢欺人的高中生活是你人生頂峰，之後就不斷的走下坡，你的妻子正在跟兩個不同的人偷情而且你還不知道，其中一人是你的司機，不過你當然沒辦法離婚了，畢竟以一個庸才來說攀附權勢才是生存之道」Mycroft對他冷笑「這方面你做得挺好的」  
「The fuck are you talkin..」Pete臉色一陣紅一陣白  
「而且你兒子我必須告訴你，並不是你親生的」Mycroft說「所以你大概會想衡量一下你本身的家庭定位，至少你的岳父對你並不是非常上心」  
「Mycroft，夠了，我覺得他以後都不想見到我們了」Greg拍了拍Mycroft的肩膀讓他停下「兄弟們我先走了，改天來我們家吃個晚餐吧」他對正在驚訝與大笑之間徘徊的三個朋友揮揮手趕快拉著Mycroft離開  
  
  
他們走了幾公尺Pete就指著他大罵是胡說八道，很多難聽的話也跟著冒了出來，周邊居民都探頭出來看了，樓上的老太太更是直接罵他作為高中校長說這些話是極度不得體的  
  
  
Greg腳步加快拉著Mycroft轉了個彎鑽了個巷子逃到了海港邊去然後大笑了出來  
「你看到他的臉了嗎?我靠那真的是太爽了，我沒看過他氣成這樣」Greg把頭靠在Mycroft肩上大笑然後抱了抱他  
「看來我的反擊力道恰當?」Mycroft微笑  
「他媽太讚了」Greg放開他說「要不是他是校長的兒子早就被圍毆不知道幾遍了，他就是個霸凌別人為樂的傢伙」  
「你真的搶了他初戀?」Mycroft問  
「他高中的時候長得慘不忍睹又很臭而且個性又差，沒有女生會喜歡他的」Greg說「他還欺負過James」  
「喔?」Mycroft換算了一下年紀，那可是高中生欺負小孩啊  
「他被身高不到他肩膀的James壓在地上打，被小學生嘲笑到畢業」Greg的手機開始收到簡訊他拿起來看又笑了出來把手機拿給Mycroft看，都是來自剛剛那三人組的訊息，大多是說剛才太贊了，你男朋友嘴巴真毒，怎麼看出來那些的等等  
  
「今天船錨酒吧開始營業，他們約我們一起去喝一杯」Greg看了簡訊說  
「你去吧」Mycroft說  
「我剛剛跟他們說不了」Greg收起手機  
「你難得跟他們碰面不去嗎?」Mycroft說  
「悠閒待機的大英政府更難得啊」Greg牽起他的手說「我覺得我們走得夠遠了，折返吧，不然走回去天都要黑了，我們這邊可沒計程車能叫」  
  
他們到家的時候天還沒黑，但Amy.Lily和James都過來問Mycroft為什麼Pete Wood會在跟他說完話後發神經一樣的大吼大叫，Greg大約解釋了一下但沒說Mycroft告訴Pete他兒子不是親生的這件事  
  
Lily年紀太小並不清楚Pete Wood是個多討厭的傢伙，James特地要他坐下要告訴自己么妹他們以前都有過什麼恩怨了，尤其James作為一個小學生痛毆了一個找碴的中學生這件事可曾經是他唸書時代的傳奇  
  
「今天的晚餐有什麼打算嗎?」Greg問  
「Mycroft已經說要負責了」Amy說  
「什麼時候說的?」Greg問  
「你們出去散步的時候他傳簡訊說的」Lily說  
「Greg你負責煮意麵我去煎牛排」Mycroft脫了毛背心只穿了襯衫還把袖子捲好走進廚房了  
「他會煮啊，看不出來」James說  
「他煎的排餐很好吃，也很會弄燉飯」Greg也捲起袖子去廚房幫忙了  
  
  
晚餐最後是一堆煎好的牛排跟一人一份義大利麵，相當成功，但雙胞胎似乎期待Mycroft用魔杖之類的變出東西來，當那沒發生的時候他們相當失望，可是等他們上桌吃東西的時候就什麼抱怨都沒了  
  
  
他們晚餐結束不久突然有人按了門鈴，James去開門以後帶了一個抱著嬰兒的女人進來，他們全部都用手語對話，事情很緊急  
  
「沒問題，我們會替你照顧小孩，你們快去醫院」Amy用手語對那個年輕女子說，女子留下嬰兒和一個袋子的嬰兒用品就快跑離開  
  
「那是?」Mycroft問  
「Patt家的小女兒」Greg說「他們家有一部分的人也聽不見，他們老頭子突然昏倒了，找不到人照顧小孩只好來找我們幫忙了」  
  
  
廚房收拾好後大家都待在客廳，雙胞胎一左一右看著被Greg抱在懷裡的寶寶，東問西問個沒完  
  
「你們太吵了!」Greg懷裡的寶寶哭了起來，他警告雙胞胎安靜下來  
「他聽得到?」James問  
「看起來是的」Greg拿著小孩的玩具在寶寶耳邊搖晃會引來他的注意  
「他幾個月了?」Greg問比較常去Patt家的Amy  
「五個多月」Amy說，Greg把寶寶放在腿上讓他坐著看自己，他試圖逗哭鬧的孩子笑但在任何笑臉出現之前寶寶就吐奶了，Greg的襯衫和褲子都被弄髒了  
「他應該剛吃飽」Mycroft從Greg手上把寶寶抱起來讓Lily把寶寶嘴巴擦乾淨，Greg則是拿衛生紙大約擦了擦自己的衣物  
「你抱孩子看起來很熟練啊」Amy說  
「我弟弟妹妹跟我差了7歲和8歲，以前負責照顧過他們」Mycroft說，尤其是Sherlock，Sherlock在兩歲之前都最喜歡給他抱  
「Sherlock小時候好照顧嗎?」Greg問  
「比起現在好照顧太多了」Mycroft讓寶寶趴在身上拍著他的背讓他打嗝以免又吐奶  
  
Greg上樓去換衣服回來的時候發現Mycroft抱著寶寶坐在琴房角落的沙發上還關上了通往客廳的門以免寶寶被雙胞胎吵醒  
  
「你在唱什麼?」Greg問，Mycroft一直小聲地唱著他聽不懂的柔和曲子  
「A la nanita nana，意思翻譯差不多就是”搖啊搖”」Mycroft說「是西班牙的搖籃曲」他懷裡的寶寶已經吃著手指睡著了  
「你居然會唱搖籃曲」Greg在他旁邊坐下  
「我會唱很多搖籃曲，我知道我即將要有一個弟弟或妹妹的時候我很興奮，學了很多實用和不實用的東西」Mycroft說「大多是英文的搖籃曲，這一首我是從別人那裏聽來的」  
「誰唱給你聽的啊?」Greg問  
「Rudi的朋友」Mycroft說「我七歲的時候跟Rudi在倫敦住了一個暑假，被傳染感冒發了高燒，Rudi必須去工作所以他朋友的妻子Eva過來照顧我，Eva是西班牙人，這首搖籃曲在西語系國家很普遍」  
「他給你唱搖籃曲」Greg想像了小Mycroft聽著搖籃曲被哄睡的畫面微笑「你那時候一定很可愛吧」  
「我當時比起同齡人身材還要小一點」Mycroft說「Eva大概是因為這樣才會用搖籃曲哄我，他們夫妻有一個比我大一歲的女兒」  
「你幫Sherlock換過尿布嗎?」Greg突然想到既然Mycroft負責照顧弟弟妹妹這會不會也是他的負責範圍  
「很不幸的，我的確負責了那部分」Mycroft嘆氣「如果我在家的話我會幫忙，Sherlock我們的母親甚至拍了照片，Sherlock至今仍想要銷毀那些照片，不過他不敢對母親的東西亂來」  
「我可以想像那個畫面」Greg笑著說  
「我幫Sherlock換尿布還是他想燒照片?」Mycroft對他微笑  
「都有」Greg用手指輕輕地摸寶寶的臉頰「Amy說這孩子叫做Zoe」  
「很適合她的名字」Mycroft說「很普通」  
「考慮到你們家的人都取了什麼名字這個評價還真正確」Greg說「John說Sherlock的全名明明有William和Scott這麼正常的部分但偏偏用了Sherlock」  
「大概是因為我的名字就是Mycroft，後面要是接了一個William或Scott就太突兀了」Mycroft說「而且接下去還是Eurus這個名字，Sherlock的畫風反而合群多了」  
「話說回來你的全名是什麼啊?你都用了縮寫」Greg問，Mycroft的證件上也只寫了Mycroft A K Holmes，中間都被省略了  
「基本上沒有在使用」Mycroft說「全名是Mycroft Alexander Kaiser Holmes，本來依據家族傳統我的取名應該會由Rudi決定的，他讓我父親自己作主，他把Rudi的名字加進去了」  
「為什麼會有這種傳統?」Greg問  
「我先把他放下吧，他現在已經熟睡了應該不是問題」Mycroft托著寶寶的脖子把孩子放進嬰兒提籃裡並蓋好毯子  
  
  
Mycroft要Greg跟他一起到院子去說話才不會吵到寶寶  
  
「我們家族的人數一直不多，也有很高比例的人不婚」Mycroft和Greg在院子裡談著，他們都很有默契的沒有抽菸因為等等可能還要抱小孩「所以有一個傳統是如果當家者膝下無子他的弟弟或在幾個案例中妹妹的長子會由他領養作為繼承人，有的是一出生就被抱走當作親生兒子撫養，但大部分指是由當家在養育孩子上做決定，然後在孩子夠大的時候過繼作為繼承人，所以會由當家負責取名，在我的例子打破了不少習俗，我的命名是由我父親決定的，Rudi基本上也不干涉我的教育，他讓我自己做決定要去什麼學校，也不干涉我未來的選擇，他自己並不喜歡這項傳統」Mycroft說「Rudi從小就主要由他的伯父伯母扶養，跟親生父母關係淡薄，直到我父親出生前都跟原生家庭沒什麼關聯」  
  
「這聽起來像維多利亞時代的東西」Greg說  
「大約16世紀開始的傳統」Mycroft說「Rudi和他的親生父母關係不好，而我的祖父也不是好相處的人，他對待孩子的方式主要是體罰，所以我的父親和Rudi都不喜歡提起他，我的祖母在我父親還小的時候就過世了，祖父在我父親成年前也因為中風送到療養院了，要說我的父親是由Rudi養大的也不為過」  
  
「所以你的童年還算正常…?」Greg問，正常對於Holmes家人來說真的是一個比較後才能用的形容詞，相較於普通人來說肯定不正常的事情在他們身上要找另一個Holmes對照組才能比較  
「相較Rudi的話的確是的」Mycroft說「我只是跟自己的伯父更熟還有得學習家族歷史，他對我的教育大多只是基本的紳士禮儀和對人類的觀察，我成為政府的一員是我自己的選擇，他曾經強調過我可以從事任何工作，我在二十歲的時候在他手下用假名工作支援他，因為當時出了內鬼，他找不到可以信任的人可用，他死後我留在公務系統中直到現在」  
  
「他是怎麼死的?」Greg問「你說過他殉職了」  
「被人出賣了」Mycroft說「死在西德，我代替他清理門戶並往上爬到足夠高的位置才使用了本名，在那之前我都靠Rudi給的假身分來確保自己安全」  
「你那時候幾歲?」Greg問  
「剛滿21」Mycroft說「我猶豫過我要從政或者金融業，後來我發現在幕後我過得更得心應手」他給了Greg一個狐狸般的微笑  
「於是魔王成功被從無辜少年Mycroft的靈魂裡被召喚了是嗎」Greg嘆氣帶著笑意說，寶寶的哭聲打斷了他們，Greg回到琴房把寶寶抱起來哄，Lily和Amy也進了琴房，看到Greg已經在照顧小孩了就站在旁邊和他一起逗寶寶  
  
「看來是醒了找不到媽媽在哭」Greg抱著寶寶安撫說  
  
Mycroft本來開口要說什麼但一瞬間沖刷進他的意識中的恐懼和寒冷感覺癱瘓了他的語言能力  
  
「Gre..」Mycroft只擠出了一個音節就陷入了黑暗之中，那種無來由的恐懼淹沒了他，他的意識斷了線  
「MYROFT!!」Greg的叫聲和嚇到的寶寶的哭聲是他聽見的最後的聲音  
  
Greg聽見Mycroft叫自己的時候自然是轉頭了，他看到Mycroft頓失血色的臉時就知道事情不對勁了，然後他就像個被剪斷了絲線的木偶一樣往後倒下摔在地上，Greg把寶寶給了Amy試圖叫醒Mycroft，呼吸心跳都在，只是有些亂了，他的手腳冰冷  
  
**********  
**「那個病人又在胡言亂語了」Mycroft記得他當時用的假名是Able Meyer，他說著一口濃厚鄉下口音的德文假裝成西德的醫院護工**  
**「你負責的那個外國人?他就快死了，給他點嗎啡讓他好過點，沒有什麼是我們能做的了」中年護士長對他說「Able把這個拿去給401的主治醫生，然後去看看那個外國人的狀況」**  
  
  
**他混進醫院找到了Rudi，他看了一眼就知道這已經太遲了，大量放射物質中毒，最可能是釙，由內而外的逐漸的一切的細胞將被破壞到無法修復的程度，放射線會破壞所有的基因，身體再也找不到一個範本可以將自己修復，一切會逐漸的崩毀，他背對著Rudi整理他病房裡的東西，並在他的點滴袋裡面加了嗎啡讓他少點痛苦，但他看得出來也聽得出來，Rudi的生命已經要結束了，他幾天前和幾個駐派西德的同事共進晚餐後就出現了中毒現象**  
  
**「A un santo cristo de fierro llorona，mispenas le conte yo，Cuales no serian mis penas llorona，que el Santo Cristo lloro(哭泣的女子對著鐵基督像哭訴他的苦痛，哭泣的女子啊，那可能不是我的苦痛但神也為你哭泣)」Rudi的聲音氣若游絲但還是斷斷續續的唱著La Llorona，他嘴角有帶泡沫的血水，他的肺臟已經開始崩潰了，他的喉嚨裡都是血，但除了他有力氣的時候自己咳或吐出來沒人能幫助他，因為他體內的放射毒物會隨著他的體液擴散毒害他人，所以只有自告奮勇的好天主教徒Able會來照顧他**  
  
**只要表現得非常虔誠就沒有人會對你異常的熱心感到懷疑也是Rudi在他小時候教過的**  
  
  
**Rudi在他來的時候聽著是胡言亂語和亂唱歌但實際上他的胡言亂語中夾帶的暗示很多，他用意第緒語和密碼告訴了Mycroft背叛者的名字，告訴他下毒者的身分和代號，他的胡言亂語只有Mycroft才能解碼，因為只有他夠聰明也夠了解他，他已經把工作上需要的東西交代完畢了**  
  
**「省省力氣吧先生，你繼續這樣下去會死的」Mycroft用最冷靜專業的聲音對他說，Rudi停止了西班牙語歌曲的歌唱**  
**「打掃房間吧，不然所有人都會生病」Rudi用德文說，意思是要Mycroft清理門戶，內鬼會害死所有的人，一定要打掃乾淨**  
**「我知道，我是護理人員我一定會打掃乾淨的」Mycroft答應了，他會把內鬼都抓出來**  
**「All lives end. All hearts are broken. Don’t cry for it.」Rudi的聲音幾乎是氣音「Caring is not an advantage，Kid」**  
**「您是英國人嗎?還是美國人?」Mycroft用德文說，他用眼睛打摩斯密碼告訴他自己已經長大了**  
**「It hurts only because you care」Rudi說「But that…」他劇烈的咳嗽著，血水和潰敗的黏膜組織在床單上噴濺「...is why you need to care， It hurts because you are alive ，we all need to care about something…」他的聲音越來越弱了**  
**「呼吸!不要說話!」Mycroft用德文說**  
**「Don’t cry for me」Rudi看著他說「It not worth it」**  
**「呼吸!閉嘴!」Mycroft發現自己正在用德文吼他「閉上嘴好好吸氧氣你還有一天半可活!」**  
  
**「Ay~ de mi llorona llevame al rio(唉~哭泣的女子帶我到河邊吧)」Rudi唱著，他的聲音提高了，對著Mycroft反覆不停的唱著最後的幾個字「llevame al rio…llevame al rio…(帶我到河邊吧…)」**  
**「先生你是西班牙人還是英國人?」Mycroft知道他的意思但還是用德文說， llorona的故事裡那個女人在河邊淹死了他的孩子**  
**「記住，不要花」Rudi用義大利文說「Ciao(再見)」**  
  
**「……」Mycroft拿著針筒抽取了足夠的嗎啡站在點滴旁看著Rudi**  
**「Find her，Guard them」Rudi閉上眼說「現在你負責站崗了，騎士」**  
**「這無法讓你好起來但會讓你舒服點的，先生」Mycroft用德文說「但請你不要繼續說話了，你需要呼吸而不是不停的胡言亂語」他用專業語氣說著，把致死量的嗎啡注射入他的點滴袋**  
  
**「All lives end. All hearts are broken.Kid」Rudi重複「Don’t cry …my dear boy…」他逐漸陷入永遠的沉睡之中，在他完全斷氣前Mycroft就離開了，Able的身分已經完成了他的任務，他接下來要”打掃房間”**  
  
**他知道那句Don’t Cry並不是對他說的，Rudi只會稱呼自己的弟弟為My dear boy**  
  
**他搶在所有人之前到了Rudi在西德的藏身處拿走了他藏起來的文件和私人物品，Rudi會被殺就是為他追查了這批雙面諜和間諜，他從窗戶離開的時候有人正好從前門破壞了鎖進到屋子裡，他不知道進來的是誰但無論是不是自己人對他而言都不重要，他已經拿到他需要的打掃工具了**  
  
**他假裝沒有去過西德回到倫敦繼續用Mark House這個假名在MI6內勤做低階工作，這也是原本Rudi安排的，他本該只是個低階內勤，幫助Rudi做最簡單最安全的工作，事後只要Rudi把他的檔案燒了Mark House就不曾存在過了**  
  
**他是擅自請假到西德去找Rudi的，Rudi教過他的那些都被實際運用上了，他沒有後援沒有接應的完成了一次外勤**  
  
  
**他回來的時候MI6還找不到他們不見的重要成員，甚至開始往鐵幕裡找人了**  
  
**Mycroft當時考慮分析了很多方案，最後他找到了Emma，現在在MI6工作，職權夠大，曾經愛慕Rudi，真正愛國的一個女人，善良而且正直**  
  
**他走進了Emma的辦公室假裝要送公文，然後告訴他Rudi死了，在西德某間醫院的停屍間，而且是被自己人下了大量的放射性毒物死亡的**  
  
**Emma拿槍指著他，Mycroft手上也拿著一把手槍好逼他把話聽完，他說著Rudi留下的資料和MI6需要一個很大的大掃除的事實，逐漸的Emma認出他來了，張大眼瞪著他不敢相信自己居然沒有發現這個每天在自己身邊走來走去的Mark就是那個孩子**  
  
**他利用了Emma，他出了一切的主意和計謀，讓Emma去參加會議和指派調查人員，他把Rudi的調查文件和證據都給了她，同時掌握了她三個孩子的住處和生活習慣，一方面是向她保證內賊不會有機會傷害她的孩子，另一方面是讓Emma知道，她已經上了這艘賊船了，Mycroft掌握了她的一切弱點，但Emma並沒有想過這個層面，她只是想要做正確的事**  
  
**他利用了Emma至今對Rudi殘存的愛慕，甚至用那個扇動Emma讓他不惜賭上一切為一個曾經的單戀對象血洗了整個MI6和部分的MI5，涉及這件案子的人大多在接下來數月內被解決了，Mycroft一直以Mark House的身分在Emma身邊擔任低階文書和會議紀錄，沒有人懷疑過他**  
  
  
**最終的結果是無數人死傷後換來了乾淨的屋子，Emma因此漸漸往成為E的路上邁進，Mycroft也在無人注意的時候進入了大家的視線，低階文書人員Mark House從未被注意過也沒人會發現他消失了**  
  
**Rudi的遺體拖了很久才能回收處理，在那之前白信封必須先送出去，給Mycroft的那一個信封被送到了一個假地址去，他在大清洗後才去取回，而給他的父親的信封則是由Emma親自送上的，假骨灰也是，Mycroft安排好了一切**  
  
  
**在即將把假的骨灰帶回家前Mycroft去了一趟Dayton家，Rudi出任務前都會來這，把身上的私人物品教給Eva保管，Eva開門見到的是他的時候就知道了，Rudi已經不會回來取他的東西了**  
  
  
**他拿回了Rudi的懷錶和戒指，還有一些其他的東西，比如他的皮夾**  
**在回家的車上他坐在Emma旁邊拿出皮夾翻看著，裡面有一張照片，是Rudi和Colin的合照**  
  
**「你很喜歡Kaiser」Mycroft記得當時他對看著窗外的Emma說**  
**「曾經是的」Emma說「我後來結婚了，找了一個跟他一點都不像的人，但有的單戀總是特別深痛的」**  
**「他沒有那個能力，如果這會讓你好受點」Mycroft說「他無法對人產生戀愛感，他有朋友，但他無法去愛人」**  
**「我感覺到了，不用你提醒」Emma說**  
**「是生理上大腦的缺陷」Mycroft抽出了那張合照「家族的遺傳」**  
**「你呢?」Emma問「你也是有缺陷的人嗎?你小時候哭的可慘了，現在你卻很冷靜」**  
**「……」Mycroft看著Rudi的駕照上的照片思考「害怕自己的死亡是正常的，而眼淚能觸發其他人類的同情和照顧，對一個兒童來說在適當的時間點哭泣能提高自己的生存和成長機會，所以我的答案恐怕是Yes，我沒有太多的情感，這也是一項優勢， Caring is not an advantage.」**  
**「你才幾歲?23?你怎麼會知道」Emma說**  
**「剛過21歲生日不久」Mycroft說「我看著我的伯父斷氣，但我腦子裡想的都是我要怎麼代替他完成清掃房子的計畫，我想我夠清楚我是不是缺乏那些不必要的感情了」**  
**「那些並不是不必要的」Emma回答「那是組成人性的重要的環節」**  
**「那些環節會導致你的計畫失敗，Emma」Mycroft記得自己對他露出了一個不帶感情的微笑「而計畫失敗會導致什麼?更多死傷，更多損失，最基本的加減法都能告訴你這只是更多的虧損，理性點，做好你的算術」**  
  
**在接下去的車程中Emma再也沒跟他說過話**  
**Mycroft記得自己在說到計畫失敗會導致更多死傷的時候想著的是那些文件中說到的，背叛者找到了Rudi的家人住在哪的細節，那只被當作一點附註寫了上去，並不是他們打算運用的主要籌碼，但是那一行手寫的潦草字跡烙印在他眼中，每當他閉上眼那行地址都讓他不安的醒來**  
  
**無論寫下那行字.閱讀了那行字的人是誰，他都必須確保他們的心臟停止運作.他們的腳步將不會踏上他的家門.他們的眼睛不曾見過其他Holmes，他們不能夠存在於這個世界上**  
  
**Mycroft在車上最後和Emma的互動是給他遞了手帕，Emma看著車窗外默默流淚，Mycroft拿鋼筆撬開了骨灰罐，從口袋拿出了Rudi的懷錶放了進去，至少要有一點代表他的東西留下是他當時的想法**  
  
**他把骨灰罈交給父親後是由Emma和他的父親談話的，信封被交到他手上，Mycroft不懷疑他的父親不會記住Emma的長相，他只會記得信封裡面的東西**  
  
**Colin Holmes拿著鏟子獨自去埋葬他的兄長，他的妻子堅持陪他去，Sherlock在學校沒有回來**  
  
**Mycroft走向站在院子裡發呆的Emma**  
**「你要Kaiser的照片嗎」Mycroft問**  
**「你不是說”Caring is not an advantage”嗎?」Emma轉過來看他說**  
**「我的伯父不喜歡拍照，因為他的工作太危險」Mycroft無視了他的話「我看得出來你還是愛他的，你想要一張他的照片嗎?」**  
**「…我結婚了」Emma把手舉在Mycroft面前讓他看婚戒**  
**「懷念自己的恩師兼前輩是人之常情尤其他還救過你」Mycroft說「拿去吧，至少他堅守大半輩子的崗位裡有人會懷念他」他把Rudi的皮夾給了Emma「我撕掉了我父親的部分」皮夾裡有Rudi的各種證件和一張只剩一半的照片，照片上的Rudi帶著在工作時不會有的淺笑**  
  
**「…」Emma眼淚不受控制的掉著「謝謝」他對Mycroft說**  
**「我也不知道該拿這怎麼辦」Mycroft說「你要哭多久都隨便你，但明天回去工作的時候不能帶著情緒，我們有地鼠洞要挖」**  
**「他死的時候一定很痛苦」Emma帶著哭腔說**  
**「不，最後他什麼感覺都沒有」Mycroft說**  
**「你不必安慰我」Emma說**  
**「這是事實」Mycroft記得自己當時拿出菸來抽了「他要我幫他結束生命，我用了正確劑量的嗎啡替他止痛和安樂死」**  
  
  
**當時Emma看著他的表情很複雜，帶著同情和看著怪物的恐懼**  
**「別那樣看我」Mycroft說「他只剩下不到一天可活了，他把自己的氣管內壁和肺泡都咳出來了，這是最好的死法了，他求我的」Mycroft把菸丟了踩熄，並把雙手插進口袋**  
  
**他的手在發抖，他不能讓人看到這個**  
**“你不是殺人犯”他在心中重複著”你只是幫助他而已”他不斷的提醒自己”你不是殺人犯”**  
  
**他幾乎從這個心結解脫了，直到在謝林福特Sherlock把槍給他要他射殺典獄長**  
  
**他的底線從Rudi死那一刻就畫好了，他絕對不會親手去殺一個人，他絕對不會再次讓自己雙手染血，這是他絕對不會做的事**  
  
**當典獄長死的時候他看到的畫面並不只是四濺的腦漿和破碎的頭骨，Rudi吐血和自己將針筒中的液體推進點滴中的手感都回來了，他差點吐了出來，他不會親手殺害第二個人的，他絕對不會去做的**  
  
**************  
他醒來的時候是躺在琴房的沙發上的，他的領口被鬆開了  
「你醒了」Greg拿著一本書拉了張椅子坐在他面前「你昏倒了」  
「多久了?」Mycroft坐起身  
「一個小時又十六分鐘」Greg看了手機上的時間「我本來打算等到一個半小時就打給安西亞了，你還好嗎?」  
「我現在很好，那時候突然冒出了某段記憶中的恐慌狀態所以才會昏倒」Mycroft分析「抱歉，我一定嚇到你的家人了」  
「我跟他們說你昨天晚上熬夜開視訊會議了只是睡眠不足的毛病而已」Greg說  
「他們知道你在說謊」Mycroft說「睡眠不足不會導致昏倒，至少對我來說那需要花上超過一周完全不睡才會發生」  
「不追問到底也是一種溫柔」Greg說「這發生過嗎?昏倒的症狀」  
「在地牢有過幾次」Mycroft說  
「我家琴房跟地牢哪裡像了…」Greg扶額  
「應該沒有直接關聯，這些發作的時間和地點都是隨機的」Mycroft把領子扣子扣好起身把蓋在身上的毯子折好放在沙發上「所以我不會站著抱寶寶」  
「那你也不該靠近懸崖之類的，還有拿刀子跟煮東西」Greg說  
「我昨天整理過我的記憶」Mycroft說「我找過了每一個位置，每一段我有過的稱得上創傷的記憶，從我有記憶以來開始找，但沒有一個是帶著那種無理性的極端恐懼的，我找不到這到底從哪來的」  
「你說從你有記憶開始是多久之前?」Greg問  
「大約一歲的時候，那之後才有清楚的記憶」Mycroft說  
「一歲能記得什麼啊…」Greg不懷疑Mycroft說的是實話  
「很無聊，而且大腦已經能想到的東西身體做不到令人抓狂」Mycroft整理了服儀站起來摸了一下自己的後腦勺，他剛剛昏倒的時候顯然撞到地板了，腫了一小塊  
「我最早記得的東西至少都是我五歲之後的東西了，大部分都忘光了」Greg說  
「是什麼?」Mycroft問  
「我的第一個記憶?」Greg指著自己問  
「小時候我問過Sherlock和Eurus一樣的事情，因為我想搞懂我們的大腦運作差異」Mycroft說  
「我坐在餐桌邊的地上看我媽媽洗盤子」Greg說「很模糊的畫面，我不知道我為什麼會坐在地上，但是那應該是我記得最早的事情了，Sherlock呢?」  
「Sherlock第一個記憶是接近兩歲的時候，因為打不開自己房間的門在哭的記憶」Mycroft說  
「那Eurus的是什麼?」Greg問  
「…」Mycroft皺了眉「她看著我什麼都不說，我讓Sherlock代替我問過，Eurus說”Mycroft自己知道”」  
「這聽起來…很詭異…」Greg想到了恐怖電影裡的小孩  
「歡迎來到我的童年」Mycroft攤手說  
  
  
他們把琴房的燈關了到客廳去，Lily很擔心地看向他，Amy忙著幫寶寶換尿布，James在樓梯轉角坐著講電話，從唇語讀得出那是與他的岳父母交談的內容，雙胞胎像電影大白鯊裡面的鯊魚一樣蟄伏在樓梯口等著要搶爸爸的電話好跟爺爺奶奶說話  
  
「你還好吧?」Lily走過來問  
「小毛病，不成問題」Mycroft說「抱歉讓你們受到驚嚇了」  
「Greg說你只是沒睡好，但是這樣也不至於昏倒吧」Lily皺著眉「我就看過趕稿子的人一整個月每天睡兩個小時還好好的啊」  
「那是大學生，大學生的身體都不是人類基礎標準」Greg說「Patt家老頭子怎麼樣了?有消息嗎?」  
  
Mycroft在沙發角落坐下讓Lestrade家人去閒聊，他檢視手機上有什麼消息，E發來的通知是Mitt女兒的洗腦被解除了，還有下一任MI5領導者的候補名單，Eurus已經安分下來了，但沒有人願意跟他共處一室  
  
還有監視的畫面，Mycroft上樓在書房打開了影片，Sherlock拉小提琴和父親送了Eurus布娃娃的畫面，John甚至讓Eurus看他的女兒，Eurus還記得搖籃曲是什麼算是意外的收穫，沒人知道Eurus對於不同事物的歸類和關聯邏輯是什麼，當要他分類一堆字卡的時候Eurus把肝臟和喜悅放在一起都是很常見的狀況，搖籃曲對應的是寶寶是正常的邏輯  
  
  
「Mycroft」Greg敲了書房的門進來「James他們明天要離開了，Amy問我們要待多久，Lily會留在家裡直到大學開學，你開除了M會妨礙你放假嗎?」  
「至少會待到你打算的1月2號才回倫敦」Mycroft說「M的繼任者遴選需要一定的時間，最後剩下的名單才會由我決定，那也只是電話上能解決的事情而已」  
「聽到你打算悠悠哉哉放假真好」Greg微笑「好好休息吧」  
「但願如此」Mycroft按了自己的太陽穴「每次我有放假的念頭我的弟弟往往就會闖出不得不由我親自收拾的大禍」  
「好像還真的是這樣，我們上次去度假他就跑去巴斯克維爾了」Greg說  
「更久之前還有發生過各種一樣的事情，軍事基地.安全屋.警局…」Mycroft懶得數了  
「他還是去陪妹妹拉小提琴吧」Greg說「這樣英格蘭會和平幾天的」  
  
他們下樓的時候大家都圍著小寶寶陪孩子玩，雙胞胎試圖用鬼臉逗孩子笑但寶寶很反感他們的鬼臉往反方向伸手要人抱  
  
James把寶寶抱起來，這個月數的孩子頂多在地上扭幾下根本不會爬，要靠人拎來拎去，但他們已經會挑人了，如果抱著他們的不是他們滿意的人他們會確保你清楚的體會到這點，比如James現在體驗的寶寶尖叫和扭動  
  
「給你抱」James把寶寶給了就在他旁邊坐在沙發上的Mycroft，寶寶一換手就安靜了，哭著臉看著Mycroft，Mycroft把他放在腿上然後把奶嘴塞回寶寶嘴裡寶寶就安靜的趴在他身上抓著他的衣服布料玩了  
「你很受這孩子喜歡啊」Amy微笑戳了寶寶的臉頰  
「我沒穿毛衣」Mycroft說，他的確只穿了襯衫「有的毛衣的材質對嬰兒來說太粗糙，會讓他們不舒服，所以剛才他才會不讓James抱」他分析給Amy聽但Amy一臉”是啊，隨便你怎麼說，總之你這樣挺好的，畫面很可愛”的微笑  
「我猜Sherlock就是這種狀況?」Greg在Mycroft旁邊坐下  
「沒錯」Mycroft用手指撥開了寶寶試圖摸他的臉的手「而且他哭起來就是幾個小時計算的，他的幼兒期是所有人睡眠上的災難」他的手指被寶寶抓住了  
  
「Greg小時候很好照顧」Amy說「吃飽就睡，尿布濕了只會哭一下，不會亂爬或拿危險的東西往嘴巴裡放，James就不是了，他到現在手臂上都有疤因為他伸手去摸爐火」  
「那個疤居然是那樣來的?」Lily抓起James的手看了那個燒傷留下的疤痕  
「Ashly很少出什麼問題，但是為了好找她爸媽給她一個手環上面有很多小鈴鐺，在家裡才知道她在哪」Amy說「Lily就不用說了，我們都知道她小時候多誇張」  
「喔，老天，那真的是災難」James說「我可憐的吉他」  
「還有壁紙」Greg接著說  
「烤土司機裡面的顏料」Amy說  
「學校被他打哭被家長帶來討個說法的男生們」James說  
「還有被他塗鴉的貝多芬畫像」Amy笑著說  
「好了!我知道!」Lily跟炸毛的小貓一樣搥打哥哥們要他們閉嘴  
「那都挺無害的」Mycroft說「我弟弟就沒這麼好處理了」  
「你們Holmes家的都不是正常對照組，謝謝提醒!」Greg說，他聽過Sherlock在學校幹過的好事，隨便一個都超過他們家裡任何人做過的等級  
  
幾個小時後一個年輕男子來按他們家的門鈴，是孩子的爸爸來帶寶寶回家了，他說老頭子只是血糖突然出了狀況，已經拿藥回家休息了，他拿了兩個鹹派來當謝禮，一直向Lestrade家人道謝然後帶著寶寶離開了  
  
  
Mycroft穿回了他的毛背心在後院抽菸，Greg來加入了他  
「你並不討厭小孩啊」Greg說  
「要是她尖叫起來會讓我頭痛」Mycroft說「你很喜歡小孩，幫你照顧他並不是個過分的要求」  
「考慮到我平常都幫你照顧了一個尖叫又很會鬧的小鬼，你這還算不上打平呢」Greg笑著說  
「照顧Sherlock的天價保母費請讓我用此生償還」Mycroft回了他一個微笑  
「你有時候真的讓我不知道該怎麼接話」Greg低頭笑著，要不是後院挺黑的他現在應該看得出來有些臉紅  
  
  
「既然說到了照顧幼兒的話題」Mycroft說「你認為什麼樣的家長才是負責任的?」  
「家長?」Greg被這急轉的話題弄得措手不及「呃…我們通常會遇到的家長大多是殺人犯或者被害者家屬耶」  
「這麼說吧」Mycroft吸了口菸「什麼樣的人有資格成為一個孩子的父母，很多人在我看來都屬於有能力生孩子但不應該留在基因庫裡的人」  
  
「那種人我也見過不少…」Greg想到他辦過的案子，他抓了那家人的祖父.叔叔和未成年的兒子，家暴的循環和最終的結果，未成年的兒子反抗殺死了父親  
  
「我覺得作為一個家長的目標應該是未來當你的孩子有了自己的孩子以後會放心的把孩子交給你照顧吧」Greg認真的想過後回答「因為你已經知道了你的父母會怎樣養育孩子，如果你的孩子能放心的自己的子女交給你，你就是一個成功的父母了」Greg說「我見過不少被祖父母養大的人，有的成為了卓越的警探，有的跟著家族的犯罪史墮落了，步上自己雙親的後塵」  
「…有趣的見解」Mycroft說「我認為如果無法保證自己有能力將他們撫養到大，成為一個有用的人卻把一個生命擅自帶到這個世上的人沒有資格成為父母」他吸了口菸  
「You know what，I agree」Greg皺著眉「有很多人不配成為父母，我剛開始當警察的時候最早學到的事情之一就是這個」  
「家暴案?」Mycroft問  
「嚴重的忽視」Greg皺著眉想起了當時的案子「他們沒有打或罵小孩，他們就只是把他放在那，沒有人去抱他哄他或者確保他吃喝和尿布更換，房東報警因為他的房客失蹤了沒有交房租，房東開門進去聞到臭味以為有人死了就叫我們來了」  
「孩子死了?」Mycroft問，Greg早年在基層的紀錄並不詳細  
「一個月後死了」Greg搖搖頭「那個孩子看起來頂多只有四歲，因為營養不良很瘦小，不會說話，看到我們只會尖叫因為他沒見過別人，那個房間一團亂，大小便.壞掉的食物.垃圾和一隻死掉的寵物鳥都在裏頭，房東以為聞到屍臭的來源就是這個，那個孩子被送到醫院後才被找到紀錄，他已經10歲了，不會說話也沒出過那個房間，他因為被傳染感冒死了，他沒有接種過任何疫苗，也沒有機會對任何疾病產生過抗體，我那之後才相信了有的人不應該成為父母的說法」  
  
「你就不是這種人了」Mycroft說「你很適合成為一個父親」  
「你也是啊」Greg馬上回  
「I don’t tink so」Mycroft說  
「…」Greg轉頭看了Mycroft，快速思考著Mycroft說過的話還有他對家長的看法「你為什麼會這麼想?」  
「和我的父母無關，他們是很好的家長」Mycroft知道Greg會因為剛才的對話想到那個方向去「我只是一直都這麼認為而已」  
「你一臉就是我不想解釋的表情」Greg抬頭看了Mycroft說  
「可以嗎?」Mycroft問  
「反正你身上我不能多問的事情不差這一件」Greg熄掉了菸嘆口氣說「不過我也不是那麼在意這些，反正我們兩個又不可能意外搞出一個小孩」他笑著拍了Mycroft的肩膀說「你不進來嗎?」  
「我打算多抽一根菸，Laskin有匯報要做」Mycroft說  
「了解了」Greg點點頭進屋去了  
  
  
Laskin的匯報是用簡訊發來的，正經的報告後面接的是各種請求跟他借用助理的午餐時間的話，各種”拜託讓我帶A去午餐約會”等等的話，Mycroft有時候很想掐死這傢伙，但那會是MI6的一大損失  
  
  
他打電話給安西亞，安西亞正在陪家人看電視，他們用西班牙語交談，Mycroft給安西亞安排了幾個午休的外出時間  
  
「叫Laskin不要往我手機上發簡訊了」Mycroft說  
「你跟他說要報備的，Sir」安西亞微笑著說  
「報備跟寫流水帳是兩回事」Mycroft說「如果他多發一個沒必要的簡訊我就把他調去訓練新手」  
「我會警告他的，Sir」安西亞說「您的父親已經住進公寓了，冰箱內的基本生活用品都已經補充好了，您的弟弟和Dr.Watson回到貝克街後目前沒有異常，他們買了外食帶給你父親，在RH的公寓一起吃中餐外賣」  
「繼續保持普通監控」Mycroft說「把通報Eurus異常行為的謝林福特人員提升到主管職，外交部在太平洋的事情如果遇到阻礙就打給五角大廈，具體聯絡對象資訊你已經有了」  
「首相的民調上升了3%」安西亞說  
「釋出去年襲警率資訊讓BBC重播警消系統資金不足的紀錄片和專題報導，各自錯開一小時，分散在不同時段，針對9點過後看電視的成年人撥放關於NHS經費不足的醫療專題，確保每一個下議院議員都對這個有意見，無論是哪一種意見都可以，讓火燒大才能燻走10號的蠢貨」Mycroft說「Alex」  
「Yes?」突然聽見自己本名暱稱的安西亞連站姿都直了點  
「你的聖誕禮物明天早上會放在門口」Mycroft說  
「謝謝你，Sir」安西亞鬆了口氣  
  
他們掛了電話，Mycroft打給了正對他狂發道歉簡訊的Laskin  
「不要回應，只要聽著就好」Mycroft語氣冷淡的說「明天早上無論幾點，出現在Alex家門口坐在門墊上等，在她把你撿回去以前都原地待命，你在這裡的位置有人會接替，給我滾」Mycroft掛斷了電話把手機收好進屋去了  
  
  
他們洗完澡躺在彼此身邊，Greg已經把門堵上了房間內一片黑暗，Mycroft的聽力以他的年紀和性別(女性的聽力比男性好)來說較為敏感，他能聽見些許的海浪聲，但主要是Greg逐漸平緩的呼吸聲  
  
他確定Greg已經熟睡了，Mycroft側身在黑暗中面對著Greg，一隻手橫過Greg的胸口搭在他的肩上，給了他一個不怎麼完整的擁抱，他把頭靠在Greg肩膀旁閉上眼，另一個人胸口的起伏和呼吸給了他一種異常的安心感，他很確定那個記憶無論是從哪來的，現在都不會出現  
  
*********  
**“把真心掏給別人是一個令人滿足又危險的行為”Rudi對Mycroft說” The heart was made to be broken.(心是用來碎的)”**  
**“很誘人的一個想法對吧，為了某個人付出一切”Rudi說**  
**“I can resist everything except temptation.(我能抗拒一切，除了誘惑)”Mycroft記得自己當時這麼回答了”你在引用王爾德”**  
**“你也引用了”Rudi說” The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it(抗拒誘惑的唯一方法是向它臣服)但Mycroft你要記住”Rudi把手放在他後頸上”當你跪下，臣服於你交出真心的人之前的時候他們隨時能砍掉你的腦袋”**  
**“所以慎選你想拿你那顆心給誰”Rudi說”收好它，如果大家都認為你沒有心就沒辦法傷害它，但別讓它結冰了”**  
  
**他們坐在車子裡，Tim的葬禮後Rudi全身溼透了，他在車上說的這番話是Mycroft少數聽過Rudi對人心最真實的想法，Rudi的頭髮和衣服都還在滴水，但他很顯然罕見的正在為一個沒有血緣關係的人哭著**  
*********  
Mycroft抱著Greg感覺自己大腦逐漸的恢復了安靜  
他很放心在Greg身邊躺下，或者低下頭綁鞋帶，因為Greg就算手上有刀也不會砍了他的頭，他善良正直又溫暖  
而且Greg只會拿刮鬍刀.美工刀.瑞士刀.果醬刀和牛排刀，這些東西沒有一個是能砍人的  
  
Mycroft很慶幸在他的生命中他對一個正確的人屈服了  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rudi是吃到釙這種放射物質死的,前幾年也有俄羅斯間諜被用這個毒死  
沒有解藥而且這個很貴,用來毒死Rudi的劑量至少數千萬美金  
大部分只有國家才有能力製造毒死人的份量  
Rudi致少吃了致死量的10倍以上死的  
\------  
A La Nanita Nana這首搖籃曲是西班牙文的  
通常只會找到女生唱的版本(搖籃曲通常都很難找男歌手版),這邊是一個男女合唱版  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKuUcoH_Aok>  
麥考夫都是低聲輕唱的,所以聽起來不會那麼高昂  
\-----  
The heart was made to be broken(心是用來碎的)  
I can resist everything except temptation.(我能抗拒一切，除了誘惑)  
The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it(抗拒誘惑的唯一方式是向它臣服)  
  
  
這幾句都是引用王爾德的,S4裡面麥哥也引用了那句  
“The truth is rarely pure and never simple.”  
  
MG叔本身也是王爾德粉,所以出現很多名言引用不奇怪  
附帶一提王爾德嘴巴非常毒  
  
而且大家有福爾摩斯相關的作品可看要感恩他,當年是王爾德這個嘴毒評論家鼓勵柯南道爾繼續寫福爾摩斯故事的  
所以道爾才會接著寫了四簽名然後福爾摩斯才真正的大紅流傳下來(也才有後續的故事)


	7. Chapter 7

一到上班時間Sherlock和John把Rosie交給哈德森太太照顧後就去了巴茨找茉莉，大多數人都還在放假，現在回來上班的人並不多  
  
「Tim Dayton的報告在這裡」茉莉拿出了一份已經泛黃老舊的驗屍報告「大部分跟他同時期的報告都比這保存的更差，還找得到就很幸運了」  
「沒有塗黑的部分」Sherlock翻了那幾頁報告  
「他是車禍死的，上班途中被酒駕的大貨車撞上了」茉莉說「你找這麼老的東西是發生了什麼事嗎?」他看了John  
「呃…我們在調查Sherlock的伯父生前的朋友」John說  
「你有伯父?」茉莉第一次知道這件事  
「一個」Sherlock檢視了報告「沒有照片」  
「可能遺失了，這份報告如果不是被壓在最下面也找不回來」茉莉說「不過當時負責的法醫Lester Reed現在還在這裡教書」  
「他回來上班了嗎?」John問  
「回來了，他年紀很大了」茉莉說「我幫你們預約了十點和他談話的時間」  
「Eva Dayton死於腦血管瘤破裂」John看了Eva的資料「看起來都是很正常的死因，沒有那裡奇怪的」  
  
他們接著見到了Dr.Reed，一個老先生，說起話來輕聲細語的，因為中風過而靠拐杖行走  
  
「這一個人我記得」Reed指著Tim的資料說「因為挺奇怪的」  
「死因是什麼」Sherlock說  
「車禍導致的內出血，他有血友病，一旦出血就停不下來，換做其他人可能住院一陣子還能生還，但他的肋骨斷裂後插入肺部了，我們做Y型切開後他的胸腔內全都是血，他在救護車上就DAO了，就是現在說的OHCA，到院前死亡」Reed說「很倒楣的一個人」  
「那你說的奇怪是什麼事情?」John問  
「來認屍的是他的妻子和一個外人」Reed說「很奇怪，他們兩個都哭得像喪偶一樣，而且那個男的和遺孀安慰彼此，我見過很多到停屍間才見面的情敵，但他們顯然不是這種狀況」  
「說不定他們是親戚?」茉莉說  
「不，他們長得完全不一樣，而且那個男的是牛津口音，那個女人是西班牙人，那個男的幾天後從我的同事手上收走了這個死者的驗屍照片，他是MI5的人，他表示他在調查Mr.Dayton──一個外交部的文書的死因」Reed說  
「那個男人長什麼樣子」Sherlock問  
「頭髮梳得很整齊戴著一副眼鏡，穿西裝來的，拿了一根拐杖，一條腿有問題」Reed說  
「像這樣嗎?」Sherlock拿出手機翻拍的Rudi的照片給Reed看  
「頭髮沒那麼捲但我想是他沒錯」Reed說「你調查這個是因為他們的女兒嗎?我一直有在看你們的部落格，有機會參與真是榮幸」他對John微笑  
「女兒?」Sherlock看著Reed「來認屍的只有那兩個人，你怎麼會知道他們有一個女兒」  
「他的皮夾裡面有照片啊」Reed說「確認身分的時候看到了，而且他的妻子後來來過我們這邊」  
「講清楚，你記得的一切都要」Sherlock坐了下來看著Reed「請開始」  
  
  
Reed跟著調整了坐姿清了喉嚨，他真的是Sherlock的粉絲  
「他的皮夾裡面有家人的合照，他和妻子抱著一個女孩子，大約12歲，很可愛和媽媽很像」Reed說「幾年後我再次見到那位夫人是因為這裡送來了一個少女的遺體，特徵和年齡符合他的女兒所以來確認身分，並不是他的女兒」Reed回想著「她之後也因為一樣的原因來過，我記得她叫Eva，有一次下著大雪計程車卡在半路上了所以我在這泡茶陪她等車，我問了她女兒的事情，她有一個女兒叫Abigail，在她丈夫死前失蹤了，父親的葬禮也沒有來過，她相信女兒還活著，但是怎麼找都找不到人」  
  
「所以說Dayton家的並不是兒子」John對Sherlock說「一開始的設想就錯了」  
「幫我搜尋Abigail Dayton」Sherlock轉頭對茉莉說「搜尋全國資料庫，如果沒有就搜尋Abigail Holmes」  
「HOLMES?」茉莉想確認  
「晚點跟你解釋」John對茉莉說，並幫茉莉開門讓她去找這個女孩的資料  
  
「所以你們是想調查這個失蹤的孩子嗎?」Reed問  
「是，你還記得什麼?」Sherlock催他繼續說  
「他們的女兒失蹤的時候大約16.17歲，一次暑假說跟同學出去露營但從未出現過，然後就消失了，Mrs.Dayton說孩子的教父也幫忙找過了，但是找不到，那個教父似乎就是你給我看的照片上的男人」Reed說「之後我特別幫他留意過其他地方無名屍的資訊，但都沒有結果，然後過了幾年Eva Dayton又出現了，作為樓下那些冰櫃的過客之一，來認屍的是Dayton先生的弟弟，很不幸的一家人」  
「你在那之後見過那個教父嗎?」Sherlock問「他可能有偽裝或者嚴重的毀容，你見過什麼與Dayton家相關的可疑人物嗎?」  
「嗯…」Reed閉上眼抬著頭想了又想「沒有耶」  
  
Sherlock多問了幾個問題後就結束了和Reed的談話，茉莉也找到了Abigail的資料  
  
「Abigail Dayton以前在這個學校念書」茉莉把印出來的資料攤在桌上「一直都是學年第一名，在西洋棋比在拿過很多次冠軍，劍橋和牛津都曾經想提供獎學金請他入學，但在畢業之前就失蹤了，然後是失蹤人口的紀錄，他在16歲的時候失蹤了，你們願意解釋一下為什麼要我用Holmes去搜尋他的紀錄嗎?」  
「Sherlock覺得他應該是他伯父的私生女」John用最簡化的方式告訴茉莉  
「檔案裡面的照片都太小了，年紀太輕了」Sherlock看了那些已經太舊的畫質太差的照片  
「16歲還是個孩子當然了」茉莉說  
「無名屍的DNA比對」Sherlock說「資料庫能使用嗎?Please?」  
「可是你要拿什麼比對?」茉莉問  
「我的DNA，我們至少會有共同祖父母」Sherlock說「你有我的DNA了」  
  
茉莉最後凹不過Sherlock答應了這個要求，Sherlock則是找到了Abigail念過的中學，現在已經改名了但依然是頂尖私校之一，他們借用了圖書館，成名最方便的事情之一是大家都對於成為偵探故事的一環變得興奮巴不得親自幫你逮人或挖出證據來，圖書館員卡爾(養了五隻貓，口吃，年紀四十多的男性，單身)不知道他們到底要學校內的什麼資料一直跟前跟後的想要幫忙  
  
「你們要找畢業校友的資料在這邊」卡爾說  
「她畢業之前就失蹤了」John翻著不同的校刊  
「有個名字嗎?說不定我認認.認..識」卡爾緊張的說，Sherlock無視了他繼續翻著校刊  
「Abigail Dayton」John說  
  
卡爾到抽了一口氣，這讓Sherlock轉頭看他了  
「你認識他?」John問  
「我.我們我們是同一個社團的」卡爾說「他是我的學姊」  
  
John要他放鬆慢慢說不要緊張  
「這裡有幾本跟他有關的校刊，我是編輯成員之一」卡爾在書架上找出了幾本校刊「Abi非常聰.聰明，他參加很多社團」  
  
他翻開了幾本校刊攤在桌上，深色捲髮的女孩子拿著獎盃微笑，校刊完全是黑白印刷的  
  
「你對他失蹤的事情知道多少」Sherlock問  
「那一年的舞會他報復了劈腿的男同學」卡爾說「Kyle在舞會前甩了Abi，結果Abi帶了一個伊頓的男生來參加舞會，那個男生還沒變聲也沒長鬍子，也沒Kyle壯但他很神奇」他翻找著校刊  
「神奇?」John問  
「他被Kyle挑釁沒有揍他，我不知道他說了什麼，我那天氣喘住院了沒參加舞會，但聽說他只對周邊的女生說了幾句話大家就替他圍毆Kyle了，我記得有一個舞會特別報導應該有照片」他站起來走到書架間去找舊校刊了  
  
「聽起來很耳熟的技巧」John對Sherlock說  
「Mycroft上的就是伊頓」Sherlock說「Mycroft直到16歲才開始變聲，照年份換算這時候的Mycroft15歲」  
「如果陪Abigail參加舞會的男伴是Mycroft」John和Sherlock低聲地說「那到底算什麼狀況?如果Dayton的女兒真的是Rudi的孩子那他們算是堂姐弟吧」  
「照時間序來看Abigail在舞會後半年內就失蹤了」Sherlock說「然後Tim Dayton車禍了」  
「你覺得這些有關連嗎?因為現在聽起來這整件事很詭異」John說「不過說不定根本不是Mycroft，搞不好那個男生只是跟大家說”嘿幫我揍他我給你們五十英鎊”之類的」  
「但願如此」Sherlock說「不然整件事情的可能性和不安程度會上升到前所未有的地步」  
  
「找到了!」卡爾拿著那本校刊從書櫃之間鑽出來  
  
「……」Sherlock不發一語  
「God」John也看了那一頁  
「他居然穿制服來參加，想想都很好笑」卡爾笑著看了他們  
「謝謝你的協助，我們可以自己看」Sherlock推卡爾離開了  
  
「這絕對是Mycroft吧?」John再次確認  
「是，他那時候脫離了胖子期長高了」Sherlock說  
  
照片上的是一個有些尷尬穿著伊頓校服高又瘦的男孩子，頭髮有點捲.軟軟的服服貼貼的，跟Sherlock囂張的捲髮不同  
他旁邊的女孩就是Abigail，深色的長髮，身高跟Mycroft差了一截穿著漂亮的禮服，挽著Mycroft的手笑得很高興，手上戴了一串女孩間流行的串珠手環  
  
「她哭過」Sherlock說  
「What?」John覺得自己錯過了什麼  
「看她的眼睛，來舞會前哭過，Mycroft的制服已經穿了一整天被換下來後又換回去的，Mycroft是急救方案，被Abigail Dayton帶來氣劈腿的男友的」Sherlock說  
「Mycroft會幫這種忙嗎?」John說  
「他顯然因為某種原因答應了才會出現在這個舞會」Sherlock說「難怪他突然學會跳舞了，他從不參加社交舞課的，他參加了這場舞會，所以才學會的」  
  
  
卡爾複印了這幾頁校刊讓Sherlock帶走，他們去見了Mr.Holmes給他看了照片  
「Rudi說過他讓Mycroft去參加一個朋友女兒的舞會，讓Mycroft監督對方沒因為被男朋友劈腿就跟朋友跑去喝酒」Mr.Holmes顯然覺得這些舞會的照片很有趣  
「所以你知道這件事但沒想過該提起?」Sherlock扶額  
「我不知道是誰家的女兒啊」Mr.Holmes說  
「這個女孩在舞會後幾個月失蹤了」John說「名字是Abigail Dayton，照片上的嬰兒室是女孩子」  
  
Mr.Holmes顯然需要時間想一想這段話是什麼意思  
  
「他看起來確實跟我們家的人有點像」Mr.Holmes說「但Rudi並不喜歡異性，他基本上不喜歡任何人」  
「Mycroft說過自己是無性戀或無浪漫傾向者，現在他跟Gavin好得很」Sherlock說  
「是Greg」John糾正  
「茉莉那邊沒有結果，但找到了Tim Dayton埋葬的地方」Sherlock把手機給Mr.Holmes「地址眼熟嗎?」  
「這跟你假墳墓同一個墓園啊」John看了說  
「這是家族繼承的財產」Mr.Holmes說「這個人下葬的時候持有人是Rudi」  
「等等，那個墓園是你們家的???」John問  
「以前某個女性家族成員的嫁妝」Sherlock說「Dayton夫妻的墳墓在幾年前被挖開過一次，在Mycroft21歲的時候」  
「…」Mr.Holmes和自己小兒子互看一眼伸手向他拿東西，Sherlock從大衣內袋拿出一張文件和筆讓他簽字  
「那是什麼文件?」John問  
「證明墓園因為樹根侵蝕墓地需要開挖整地的文件」Mr.Holmes說  
「他們會處理」Sherlock說的是他的流浪漢網路「這間房子裡面有暗櫃嗎?」  
「我以前稅的那個房間有一個保險箱」Mr.Holmes帶他們進了那間房間開燈「被水泥封起來了」  
  
牆上的畫被移開了，牆面上一片水泥填充的痕跡  
「我送了隔壁的夫妻今天下午哈姆雷特的包廂票」Mr.Holmes從手提袋裡拿出了兩支槌子給John和Sherlock「我去看儲藏室裡有什麼」他對兩個年輕人微笑，John在這個瞬間想通了Holmes家大概真的沒有正常人這件事  
  
他看了Sherlock一眼，Sherlock一臉”你現在才了解到這件事?”的表情兩個人開始敲開水泥  
  
他們最後敲出了那個保險箱，Sherlock三兩下就打開了，Mr.Holmes拿了茶水來給他們  
  
  
「這是Mycroft的東西」Sherlock說「以這些文件的年份來看他在這裡住到24歲」他翻著那些文件  
「那些看起來都是MI5的檔案吧」John說  
「基本的人事案件，不重要的事務報告，已經塗黑過了，Mycroft收拾的時候偷懶了」Sherlock一邊翻著手上的文件一邊清點這些都是些什麼，一個信封袋從紙張間滑落被John撿起來了  
「醫療報告，大概是他的體脂肪」Sherlock說「IRS.國王車站火災後續改進.地鐵廢棄車站改安全屋…」  
「Sherlock」John抓住Sherlock的手讓他停止翻閱那些東西「這是DNA檢驗報告」  
  
他們三人同時安靜了下來看著那個泛黃的信封  
  
Sherlock負責解讀報告，報告上寫的是兩個人的基因比對結果是他們有共同的基因來源，Sherlock必須向他父親解釋這些專業術語是什麼  
  
「我必須確認一下，我有沒有一個外甥或者姪女或其他堂兄弟姊妹」Sherlock先對他父親說「必須是跟我有共同祖父母的」  
「沒有」Mr.Holmes說  
「這份報告屬於一個比對結果和Mycroft有共同祖父母的人」Sherlock說「剩下的部分不見了，我只知道這些」  
「你家能不能開一場真正的家庭聚會，這樣我們才不會又在哪個地方碰上你自己都不知道的親戚」John說  
「所以資訊不足不知道確切結果嗎?」Mr.Holmes問  
「也可能是Mycroft察覺到了Abigail可能是Rudi的孩子，找了辦法弄到他的DNA跟自己的做了比對，這份報告出爐的時候Abigail已經失蹤6年了」  
「失蹤兒童的父母通常會保留他們的房間，Mycroft說不定從他的梳子上拿到頭髮之類的」John說  
  
Sherlock放在桌上的手機震動了，負責去”整地”的人傳了照片回來給他，上面是Dayton夫妻的墓碑，白色的大理石上刻著  
  
墓碑上刻著”Timothy Dayton與他此生最愛之人”然後是一行希臘文  
  
「這是希臘文吧?」John問  
「”摩伊賴使我們糾結並長眠於此”」Sherlock翻譯「摩伊賴是希臘神話的命運女神，三人一組的姊妹，編織並決定一個人命運中的重大事項，最後一位女神會剪斷命運的絲線決定一個人的壽命，所以這行字後面才刻了剪刀」  
  
他們滑到下一張照片，墳墓裡面灌滿了水泥，所以去整地的人才會這麼快就回報了，完全挖不下去而且水泥上有標記  
「輻射警告標誌」Sherlock指著「水泥事後來灌的，被挖開過，放了另一具棺材下去以後重新灌了一次所以有色差」他指出水泥接縫給他父親看  
「旁邊那是什麼?」John指著背景裡地上的方形石塊  
「別人的墓地而已」Sherlock滑到前面的照片，拍攝Dayton夫妻墓碑時有拍到那個東西的一部分「用小孩子的積木做原型的墓碑，應該是死產或早夭的孩子的墳墓」  
「今天就先到這裡吧，我們先把那個房間收拾乾淨，不然隔壁鄰居應該要回來了」Mr.Holmes說  
  
\--------------------  
  
Mycroft隔天早上很滿意的收到了安西亞傳來的照片，Laskin在12月的冬天大半夜在別人家門口蹲到天亮的慘樣，希望他有好好反省，安西亞很喜歡這份禮物，但他向Mycroft要求以後請寄掛號信，這樣他才能立刻簽收  
  
Greg做了鬆餅給大家當早餐，Mycroft在手機上處理工作，雙胞胎用James的手機視訊在冰島的母親用冰島語跟媽媽說這個聖誕節的事情，最後衝到Mycroft旁邊說這是Uncle Greg的男朋友，在魔法部上班  
  
兩個小男孩像兩顆被用力丟出去的彈跳球一樣在家裡橫衝直撞的，Mycroft很肯定他們之一絕對會在13歲以前撞斷鼻子  
  
「為什麼他們還是堅持你是巫師啊」Greg說「我以為你會糾正他們」  
「Sherlock以前喜歡扮演海盜」Mycroft說  
「他一定會喜歡神鬼奇航的，你都給他念了什麼床邊故事啊」Greg說  
「事實上不是我幹的好事」Mycroft喝了口茶「是Rudi，他才是喜歡航海故事的那個人，他給維克多和Sherlock講了很多海盜的故事──當然是適合兒童的改編版，他還會陪Sherlock玩海盜遊戲，也是他做海盜裝扮給他們的」  
「那你呢?」Greg問「演什麼?」  
「本來是被迫當海軍船長的，但後來主要是….鯨魚」Mycroft一臉黑「因為Rudi那次給他們講了白鯨記，我有整整半個月被他們拿玩具戳，因為我趴在地上看書，他們躲在沙發上假裝在船上，正在捕鯨」  
  
Greg想像了那個畫面配上Mycroft光是回想就黑到不行的臉大笑了出來  
  
「Sherlock應該和你伯父處得很好吧」Greg說  
「曾經是的，Sherlock是黃鬍子，維克多是紅鬍子，Rudi直接用了惡名昭彰的黑鬍子了，他那陣子為了工作留了鬍鬚」Mycroft說「但你也知道紅鬍子最後怎麼了」  
「我猜那之後Sherlock就不玩了吧」Greg說  
「更複雜了」Mycroft說「他改變的記憶中就包含了這些，我懷疑他記得的有多少是正確的，他記得的是我講故事給他們聽的，Rudi沒有找回維克多，Sherlock的記憶中他就成了壞人，但Sherlock自己也不知道原因，他修改了自己的記憶之後就變了，我變成了講白鯨記和其他海盜故事的那個人，同時也是他想打敗的船長，他對Rudi的記憶改變了多少我也不確定，但顯然他的創傷導致了他將Rudi當作史上最邪惡反派的想法」  
「Poor guy(可憐的傢伙)」Greg皺眉  
「Rudi不在意，事實上他很樂意成為一個魔王，如果那會讓Sherlock的童年好過點」Mycroft說  
「我是說Sherlock跟你」Greg說  
「Why?」Mycroft問  
「首先Sherlock真的很該去看個心理醫生，其次你好像沒意識到你在形容自己」Greg說「你是Sherlock的”死敵”」  
「……」Mycroft張大眼看著他然後低頭用刀叉吃他的鬆餅「麻煩把蜂蜜給我可以嗎?」  
「你喜歡吃巧克力醬和煉乳配鬆餅，你討厭配蜂蜜，很糟糕的轉移話題技巧，Mycroft」Greg還是把蜂蜜放到Mycroft前方去  
  
Mycroft也真的拿了蜂蜜加在自己的鬆餅上，吃得很嫌棄  
  
「我沒想到他們的冰島語說得這麼好」Greg看了一眼拿著手機衝到外面去找Amy嘴上喊的都是他聽不懂的話的雙胞胎  
「他們私下跟彼此講話都用冰島語」Mycroft說  
「你怎麼會知道?」Greg問  
「如果沒有足夠的練習，第二語言會退步，冰島語很冷門，他們就近的練習對象只有彼此，詞彙也停留在相同的等級，所以很合理的可以推論他們除了少數和外公外婆的對話機會外只能跟彼此說冰島語」Mycroft說  
「你完全聽得懂他們在說什麼那你會說嗎?」Greg問「你會多少語言啊?」  
「冰島語的發音很詭異，需要花時間練習和掌握，我會大部分的歐洲語言和主要的亞洲通行語言」  
「具體點來說是哪一些?因為我常常聽見你跟安西亞說我聽不懂的話」Greg說  
「我能說法.德.義.俄.西.葡.拉丁.土耳其.烏克蘭.羅馬尼亞.荷蘭.冰島.芬蘭.瑞典.丹麥.挪威.匈牙利.希臘.保加利亞.白俄羅斯.加泰隆尼亞.克羅埃西亞.斯洛伐克.希伯來.意第緒…我還可以繼續列清單但是那會太長，所以我才會用概括的來告訴你我會多少語言，亞洲通行的語言我能說主要的幾種，也能讀寫中日韓文，我學習語言大多是工作需要，阿拉伯語和一些在非洲通行的語言比如祖魯話我也會」Mycroft伸手把Greg的下巴往上拍了一下讓他收起驚訝的表情，他永遠看不膩對方驚訝的樣子  
  
  
「那你為什麼會手語?」Greg問  
「在第歐根尼斯不能說話」Mycroft說「也很實用」他放下了手上的餐具用手指指了自己的胸口，雙手交疊在胸口然後食指指向Greg並給了他一個微笑，這完成的速度很快，但Greg也看得懂他在說什麼回了他一個握拳並伸出大拇指.食指和小拇指的手勢*  
(*兩者都是說I love you的手語，M是做了分解完整的手勢，L是把手是合併成一個比出來，都通用)  
  
廚房的窗戶被敲了兩下兩個人同時轉頭見到Lily站在窗邊，Greg立刻就知道他們剛才的對話全都被看到了  
  
「誰幫我開個門好嗎?我被Rick反鎖在外面快冷死了，Get a room!」Lily用手語說  
「我們這就去開個房」Greg假裝要拉Mycroft上樓然後是急促地敲玻璃聲，Llily對著玻璃哈氣然後在上面寫”讓我進去!!!”  
  
Greg笑著去開門了，Mycroft很確定如果剛剛看到這些的是Sherlock他會聽到Sherlock大叫”別在我面前!!”然後拉著John逃出半個倫敦外  
  
Lily進來的時候Mycroft在馬克杯裡倒好熱牛奶推到他面前，Lily環著杯子暖手抱怨Rick居然把他鎖在外面了  
「你早餐都還沒吃出去幹嘛啊」Greg說  
「James下午要走了正在檢查家裡有什麼要修理還沒弄的，我跟他在修後院的燈，我幫忙的部分結束要進來結果被Rick鎖在外面了」Lily拿了個盤子給自己裝了幾片鬆餅，Mycroft把蜂蜜推過去給他了  
  
Lily和Greg聊著大學的事情，還有他打工擔任幼稚園約聘的美術老師工作的趣事  
「有一個小朋友第一個會講的是我的名字，他爸媽可哀怨了」Lily說  
「你最早會講的也不是爸爸媽媽啊」Greg說「你第一個字是”honey”」  
「因為你們都叫我Honey啊，Amy說後來你們改叫我的名字以後我就開始喊爸爸媽媽了」Lily說  
「你接著會講的是”Jam”，James堅持你是在叫他，不過我跟Amy都認為你只是因為那陣子愛吃果醬罷了」Greg說「Dad和Mama排在那後面才出現」  
「不然你第一個字是什麼?」Lily問Greg  
「跟大多數人一樣是Ma跟Da」Greg說「我問過Amy的，你還在發抖耶，你要不要上去沖個熱水澡?或者去火爐邊烤一下」  
「我去火爐那好了」Lily端起他的早餐到客廳去了  
  
  
「話說Sherlock的第一個字是什麼啊?」Greg問  
「Mycoof」Mycroft想到都忍不住微笑「花了不少時間等他學會捲舌音」  
「噢那一定很可愛」Greg看過Sherlock嬰兒期的照片，那可愛死了，誰知道長大這麼兇殘「那你呢?Mummy?還是”醫生你好?”」Greg開玩笑地說  
「剛出生的小孩不可能會說話的」Mycroft說「我四歲才會說話」  
「咦?怎麼可能?」Greg又歪頭了「你不是說你一歲就有記憶嗎?」  
「在我能說話前有一段相當混亂的時間」Mycroft說「一切都太吵.太亮.太刺.太粗糙.太黏膩或者太多資訊，我無法忍受任何一種環境，我聽得懂也能理解身邊的人的對話跟意圖但是我的大腦超載，我還記得有一段時間我在隨時就要斷線的邊緣」  
  
「斷…線...?」Greg皺眉  
「那算是我夠大以後能找到最好的形容詞」Mycroft說「那是一種突然感覺不到自己確切位置的狀態，我就像站在牆上一樣，只要往錯誤的方向倒我就不會有意識清醒的一天，也很像風箏，如果連接的線斷了，我會跟我所處的現實脫節，失去對現實的聯繫」  
「這…」Greg不知道要怎麼說，這聽起來非常像精神病或嚴重的自閉，但Mycroft說那時候他不滿四歲  
「大概是出於生存本能，我的大腦停止了對很多資訊的接收」Mycroft說「然後我才有那個餘力去組織自己的語言能力，我第一句話是”我要喝水”，我的父母曾經帶我看過很多醫生，沒有一個能給出正確的解答，有診斷我是智能障礙跟自閉症還有兒童期崩解症的，在我開始說話以後我的父母把他們通通列入黑名單，Sherlock從沒被帶去給他們看過」  
  
「這聽起來很不可思議」Greg只能想到這個說法  
「我自己也很難解釋」Mycroft說「所以我才會靠問Sherlock和Eurus 來搞清楚是不是我們都遇過一樣的問題，我的父母和醫生都無法理解我的形容，Sherlock沒有自己會說話之前的記憶，Eurus 不跟我說所以我不知道」他喝了口茶「我的父母觀察了很久才確定我有正常發展，接著才會有Sherlock，因為他們本來認為要照顧一個特殊兒童就不能有分心的對象」  
「所以才有7年的年齡差啊」Greg恍然大悟  
「我沒有遇過有相似幼兒期經驗的人，通常我也不會跟人談這個，他們會認為你是個神經病」Mycroft說  
「一開始大部分的人也不認為Sherlock那套推理是真的」Greg說「人對自己不了解的東西總是恐懼的，很正常」  
  
  
  
「你在想什麼好笑的事情?」一陣安靜地各自進食後Mycroft問嘴角上揚的Greg  
「我只是想到Rosie在221B會學到多少害老師打電話給家長的詞彙，還有他的第一個字是什麼」Greg說「要是第一個字是謀殺我覺得John會想宰了Sherlock」他自己一隻手掩面笑了起來「我完完全全可以想像那個畫面!很具體的那種!」  
「我已經有了幾個預備方案了」Mycroft說，這種事情發生機率大概有5成吧  
「我是說，想像一下幼稚園老師會多擔心啊，一個三歲小女孩在班上跟同學說兇殺現場什麼的」Greg被自己的想像力逗得很樂  
「我想John會教好Rosie的」Mycroft說「但在那之前John可能要記得教Sherlock不能讓小孩子看犯罪現場照片」  
「那個John教過了，我當時在場」Greg說  
「意料之內的事情」Mycroft點點頭  
  
James扛著梯子上下樓到處檢查所有的電燈和水管，連Lily房間的檯燈都檢查過了才停止  
「他學過基本的水電維修?」Mycroft跟Greg在客廳看電視的時候問  
「他高中沒唸完就輟學了，跟鎮上的水電師傅Jo學過一陣子，Jo心臟病掛了以後James就改去考大貨車駕照了」Lily說  
  
Mycroft低頭在手機裡傳簡訊讓冰島大使館給James安排技術學院的課程，他看起來對機械性質的東西非常在行，如果改行當水電維修師收入會大大改善，Greg也不會那麼擔心他的弟弟了  
  
  
Lily上樓去監督雙胞胎乖乖地收拾他們的玩具和行李，James也在樓上打包  
電視上沒什麼意義的不重要新聞持續播報著，Mycroft在手機上下載了最新的科學期刊來看  
  
James提著兩個行李箱下樓的時候Greg去幫忙了，雙胞胎衝向Mycroft抱著他的腰跟他說再見，然後就衝出去搶車子後座的左右位置了，Greg幫James把行李放進後車廂，Amy拿了一包家裡烤的蛋糕讓James帶回去，Mycroft跟著Greg到前門去跟James道別，雷斯垂德家的人彼此擁抱說再見，James最後走到Mycroft面前和他握手  
「謝謝，我說真的，很謝謝你」James誠懇的說  
「不用客氣，舉手之勞」Mycroft說  
「Greg，要是你跟他結婚我絕對舉雙手贊成」在駕駛坐拉下車窗的James指著Mycroft說  
「你雙手握好方向盤啦!!」Greg叫  
「掰掰~」雙胞胎拉下了後坐的車窗對大家揮手  
  
James和兒子們離開以後家裡顯得太過安靜，Lily走到琴房裡去找出自己的直笛洗過以後開始吹，曲調是瑪麗有隻小綿羊，而且吹錯了很多音，因為挫敗感最後Lily把直笛收起來了  
  
  
「我們家最沒資格笑James直笛能驅鼠的就是你了」Greg站在門邊說  
「你學吉他是為了把妹」Lily一臉嫌棄的看自己的大哥  
「我是唱詩班的不用會樂器好嗎」Greg說  
「你在唱詩班找人約會，James說的」Lily說  
「那是意外找到的」Greg說  
「你害神父差點心臟病發好嗎」Lily說  
「那就錯不在我了」Greg聳肩「是他來親我的，而且我要強調是對方來約我不是我去約他，而且他只是親了我的臉頰，我本來真的只是去唱歌的」  
「你的童年聽起來並不是你之前說的那麼無聊啊」Mycroft把手放在Greg肩上說  
「小地方，大家八卦傳得很快啊」Greg說「最後是什麼版本誰知道呢」他攤手  
  
  
「有人在家嗎~~~~~~?」有人從外面大喊  
「It’s Guy」Greg說  
「Who?」Mycroft問  
「Guy ，他的名字就真的叫這個，我們這邊的警察」Greg說「我小時候他就在這裡當警察了，天曉得他幾歲了」  
  
Greg對外面喊了一句來了就去開門了，穿毛衣大衣跟圍巾毛帽的一個矮小老人跟一個年輕人進門了  
「Greg你記得我嗎?」年輕人眼睛閃閃發光的看著他「我是Carter，好久不見了，你應該沒有印象吧，我小時候在我媽的同學會見過你」  
「同學會…你是Rose的兒子?我靠你長得好大了啊!」Greg驚訝地說  
「我就是因為你才去當警察的，希望我也能當上探長」Carter說「我才剛開始一年而已就出了不少岔子」他不好意思的抓抓頭  
「聽到這個還真不好意思」Greg摸摸鼻子，他那年下班來不及換衣服就穿了制服去參加同學會，他記得Carter因為他一直抓著他的褲管問警察工作的事情「你們是來找Amy的嗎?」  
  
「是找你」Guy說「有一個人死了，現場亂七八糟的，看起來像謀殺，你看最準，我不想在聖誕假期誤報」  
「誰死了啊?」Greg問  
「前幾年搬回來的Don，獨居脾氣差養貓的那個，他隔壁的聽見他家裡東西翻倒的吵鬧聲去看，結果發現他死了」Guy說  
「現場不是亂七八糟而是很血腥所以Greg你應該穿黑色的鞋子去」本來在旁邊聽的Mycroft說「你的淺色鞋子如果沾到血跡會很難清洗」  
  
「沒見過的人耶?」Carter反射的說「嗨，我是Carter」他伸手去跟Mycroft握手，這個菜鳥讓Mycroft想到那種傻傻跑去撿球的黃金獵犬  
「啊，傳說中的男朋友對吧」Guy反應過來了指著Mycroft說「你怎麼會知道現場很血腥的?」  
「他在三十分鐘前吐過，憋住了但嗆到鼻子去了」Mycroft說的是Carter「奔跑了一小段以後吐了，突如其來的嘔吐反射不是因為氣味或者飲食刺激導致，所以他看到了某種能引發他嘔吐反應的畫面，加上你們說的話和Carter的年資，他看到了一個他沒有心理準備的可能命案現場，差點就要破壞現場了」  
「HOW…」Carter張大嘴  
「他很聰明」Greg在玄關坐下換上他的黑色布鞋「有醫生來看過了嗎?」  
「Nick去度假了」Guy說「如果不是命案我就打電話給隔壁鎮上的小兒科醫生讓他來寫死亡證明」  
  
「Mycroft你要一起來嗎?」Greg問「速戰速決」  
「速戰速決…????」Carter完全聽不懂  
「Greg，I’m not Sherlock」Mycroft說  
「我想讓大家都趕上午餐時間」Greg去廚房拿了幾雙塑膠免洗手套塞在口袋「那附近有一間海景餐廳，今天天氣不錯，很冷不過還有太陽，通常是遊客去的地方但他們的披薩很好吃，現在接手的是誰?Jr還是他老子還在做?」他問Guy  
「父子一起做，但老太婆閃到腰現在很少出現了」Guy說  
「他是警察嗎?」Carter指著Mycroft問Greg  
「公務員」Greg從衣架上拿了大衣和圍巾掛到Mycroft身上「走啦走啦」  
「唉…」Mycroft嘆氣得挺明顯的，毫無掩飾意圖  
「Lily我等下回來的時候會買披薩給你」Greg對著家裡喊  
「不要有鳳梨的~」Lily的聲音傳來「雙倍起司~」  
「知道~」Greg喊回去，他經過Mycroft身邊的時候抓著他的手臂把他拉去穿鞋子了  
  
Mycroft穿上他的黑色休閒鞋(看上去還是很像皮鞋)被Greg拉出門了  
「你們沒開警車」Mycroft說  
「我們騎腳踏車巡邏的」Carter和Guy都從雷斯垂德家旁邊的牆邊牽出自己的自行車，都是私人物品，只是貼上了警局的貼紙而已  
  
「我們走路過去」Greg說「順便先去跟Jr要個位子」  
「不能靠電話訂位就好嗎」Mycroft並不是很想出門  
「老頭子老是沒把電話掛好，所以很難定位」Carter說「不知道為什麼造成了那家店的定位是靠緣分跟運氣的傳說了，很受遊客歡迎」  
  
Mycroft有一瞬間很想知道這個靠海小鎮的居民為什麼沒有半數在兒童期自己迷路到海水裡去  
  
「我帶你抄近路很快啦」Greg拍了Mycroft的背，兩個警察已經騎車離開了  
「為什麼他們不開警車」Mycroft問  
「我們這邊騎腳踏車鑽小巷效率比較高」Greg說「而且我們這個鎮上就兩個警察而已，要逮捕誰啊，上次有刑案還是烏龍誤報的竊盜案」  
  
Mycroft現在完全可以理解為什麼西英格蘭口音老是被用在第一產業(農漁林牧)的樸實鄉下人角色身上，比如他不得不一起看的哈利波特裡的海格，他們可能在某方面過於符合這個刻板印象了，或者單純是Greg老家的人都太缺神經了，他不想深究這個問題  
  
他跟在Greg身邊走到鎮上去，他現在理解了為什麼Greg說騎腳踏車效率更好，這座小鎮有很多根本無法讓汽車通行的巷道，而且也完全不會被列在地圖上，Greg說這是為了避免遊客迷路，讓他們走大馬路比較好  
  
「你們鎮上的都市規劃人員到底怎麼拿到這份工作的」Mycroft不得不側身通過一條巷子的時候忍不住說  
「你要去教會後面的墓園走到最底才能找到他們了，一開始就是這樣了」Greg說「我上去跟他們訂位，你在這等一下」Greg先通過了巷子跑上了山坡，那間餐廳有整修過，有個面海的座位區，Greg很快就回來了跟Mycroft說已經搞定了，然後他們往餐廳反方向走了一段路到了一排比較老舊的房子，Guy和Carter已經在門口等了，門口沒有被拉犯罪現場封鎖線，他們就只是拿了個三角錐放門口然後貼張紙說”禁止進入”  
  
  
Mycroft把那張紙翻面，背面是鄰居郵箱收到的廣告文宣  
「為什麼拿這個擋啊?」Greg問  
「我們臨時找不到開放封鎖線的櫃子的鑰匙」Carter不好意思的說  
「你們問過鄰居的證詞了嗎?」Greg問  
「隔壁的Lisa，那個老太太，郵局文書退休那個，是他發現的，因為聽到吵鬧聲，大約是昨晚七點後的事情，但Don脾氣暴躁Lisa不敢跟他抗議，今天早上Lisa發現Don沒有出來拿他的報紙跟牛奶，而且他的貓在外面亂晃，貓身上有血跡Lisa把他抱起來看發現貓沒有受傷，他不敢隨便去敲Don的門所以把我攔下來要我去看看Don怎樣了，我發現他死在地下室的工作間…抱歉我想到那畫面就很想吐，我因為想吐就衝出來了，Guy進去確認了他已經死了，然後我們就去找你了」Carter說  
  
「死因?」Greg一邊戴手套一邊說  
「半個腦子碎了」Guy說著順手幫Greg開門讓他進去  
  
他們進到這間陰暗民宅的客廳，燈都沒開，雜物堆放在各種角落，貓砂盆在電視下面，桌上喝完的啤酒罐和使用過的餐具都沒收，大門正對的方向就是通往地下室的門，這個格局其實很奇怪，但考慮到隔壁的房子跟這間原本應該是相連後來才隔開的就很合理了  
  
Mycroft跟在Greg後面進了房子，裡面都是一股飼養動物卻疏於清潔的人家裡會有的味道，Mycroft拉了圍巾遮住鼻子皺著眉看Greg用手機照明下樓梯去地下室，Carter和Guy站在樓上看Greg檢查屍體和現場  
  
「他摔下樓梯撞在階梯和水泥地上所以頭骨凹陷了，屍體已經僵硬了」Greg說「肚子上插著一把獵刀」他用自己的手去比了一下刀子的角度「這個插入角度很奇怪」  
「奇怪?」Carter在他的警察本上寫著筆記，他不敢看屍體但是很認真聽Greg分析現場  
「這個深度不足以刺到臟器，完全不會致死，太過朝上了所以只會刺到淺層，照他的啤酒肚來看可能連脂肪層都沒刺過去」Greg看了看昏暗的地下室，角落有個鋼製洗手槽  
  
「Greg」Mycroft站在樓梯口對他說話「如果你背後有一堆雜物，箱子或者收納櫃的蓋子上沒有灰塵，這就是一起意外」  
「你怎麼知道地下室裡面有什麼?」Guy問  
「有，收納箱的蓋子上沒灰塵」Greg看了自己身後的雜物堆對樓上喊  
「確認裡面是誘捕籠或者捕獸夾然後看工作台，上面是否有平行的小刮痕」Mycroft說「我們到外面說吧，這裡無論是氣味或環境都危害人體健康」  
「等等，你們到底在說什麼啊?」Carter看著走出去的Mycroft跟Guy互看一眼完全搞不懂狀況，但Greg從地下室出來了跟著Mycroft到外面去  
  
  
他們四個都好好的呼吸了一下新鮮的空氣  
「意外?那個倒楣鬼的腦子都噴的滿地了而且肚子上還有把刀啊」Guy問  
「箱子裡面是什麼?」Mycroft問  
「捕獸夾」Greg說  
「那就很容易核實了」Mycroft拿出手機，清了清喉嚨然後播了個號碼，開了擴音  
「嗨，我是薩莫賽特這邊的酪農工會長」Mycroft一開口是比他平常音調略高又非常濃的蘇格蘭口音「是這樣的我想跟你們核實我們區域的獾捕捉計畫已經發放了捕獸夾了吧?」  
「是啊」電話那頭的人說  
「可以幫我確認一個領取獸夾的人的名字嗎?」Mycroft用腳去撥開放在門口的信件「Don Foster，他領了沒?」  
「Don Foster….他領了，也抓了不少」對方說  
「這些獾你們怎麼處置?他們會散播那些該死的疾病」Mycroft說  
「大部分會由我們統一燒毀，但這個人住得挺遠的，他說他會自己在後院燒掉」對方回答  
「ok，謝了」Mycroft把電話掛了以後咳了一下恢復平常的聲音「他的後院會挖出小型動物的骨骸，他的貓要送去檢疫」  
  
  
「你剛剛怎麼做到的????你連聲音都不一樣了!!」Carter大叫「為什麼是蘇格蘭口音啊??」  
「理解聲帶的運作方式加上練習大部分的人只要生理侷限不要太大都能做到」Mycroft說「男性聲帶粗不容易發高音，但如果練習還是能往上提高音階的，如果把喉結往上抬發聲就可以縮短聲道，提高說話的音階，那需要控制環甲肌，也就是拉升甲狀軟骨的肌肉，這會拉緊聲帶也就能變自己的聲音，至於使用蘇格蘭口音的原因是你們這個區域的酪農公會長就是個格拉斯哥長大的人」  
  
「你怎麼知道地下室有什麼的?」Guy問「你的位置根本看不到那堆東西，還有捕獸夾跟Don的死因有什麼關係，你只是進去在那站了不到五分鐘，你跟Greg說的還都是不著邊際的東西」  
  
Mycroft一臉不想跟人互動的表情，Greg把使用過的手套丟進垃圾桶了站在Mycroft旁邊對他微笑  
「Do I really have to do this?」Mycroft問「就算是Sherlock多給他十分鐘他也知道答案」  
「Well，You ARE the smart one」Greg用Mycroft的話回敬他「Carter會很想知道的」他指著拿著紙筆充滿好奇心的菜鳥說  
  
  
「我只說一次」Mycroft嘆了一口氣「餐桌下方的貓食盆裡面有血跡，乾燥了，所以他用生肉餵貓，但昨晚他並沒有餵貓，從乾燥血跡的痕跡可以看出他也沒有把貓食倒進去，他拿的獵刀插入腹部的角度異常因為那是意外刺入的，他摔倒的時候手上拿著刀，刀上只會有他的指紋，如果他冷靜一點他現在還活著，但他慌了，想上樓求救，然而有東西掙脫了導致他分心踩空了樓梯往後倒下摔碎了腦子，他的工作檯防水，而且地下室有排水管道跟清洗設備表示他在下面會做的事情需要清潔?他很邋遢，連他都不得不清理的東西會是什麼呢?工作臺上有小型肉食動物的爪痕，而且數量不少，他在地下室宰殺小型動物，然後拿他們餵貓，這一帶有西歐獾出沒，去年農業部為了他們在農村區域散播牛結核病的問題不得不開放狩獵獾來控制數量，捕獸夾在歐盟國家大多被列管，所以如果他有捕獸夾若不是違法就是舊物了，或者他從哪個管道獲得了捕獸夾，捕獸夾的位置很好猜，他一定會拿著被夾到的獾跟夾子回來處理，一個邋遢又懶惰的人會隨手把東西放在旁邊，就跟他用過的餐具和脫下就丟在鞋櫃上的襪子一樣，但捕獸夾是危險物品，所以他會找最近的一個地方收起來，所以就在工作檯對面有一個箱子或櫃子可以收納這些，他昨天抓了一隻受傷的獾進了地下室，獾掙脫了，混亂中他摔倒刺傷了自己，上樓的時候被逃竄的獾干擾，可能是嚇到了，因為獾也往樓上衝──樓梯上能找到獾血腳印，他就摔死了，那隻獾從貓門離開了，他的腳被夾斷了跑不遠，他也沒辦法靠自己挖洞，去找這周遭的排水溝你能找到那隻兇手，找到後也送去檢驗，牛結核桿菌能傳染貓狗和人，所以我才會要Greg離開地下室，接著進出這個現場的人都要做防疫措施，我會通知專業的人來消毒以防傳染給人的事情發生」Mycroft接短暫的換氣「這樣解釋夠清楚了嗎?」  
  
「THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!!」卡特讚嘆的喊  
「What the fuck?」Guy皺眉瞪大眼「How did he..」  
「解決了，我們去吃午餐吧」Greg拍了拍Mycroft的背說「照他說的去檢查，不會有錯的」  
  
  
Mycroft讓Greg牽自己的手一起去吃午餐，Mycroft看Greg心情特別好的樣子不明白原因  
  
「你為什麼心情這麼好?」Mycroft問  
「我剛剛完全理解為什麼John喜歡看Sherlock辦案了」Greg帶著微笑說  
「那不算是個回答」Mycroft說  
「感覺有點類似看自己男人贏了個比賽被大家起立鼓掌吧」Greg說  
「現在不理解，大概未來也不會明白，但既然你高興那我沒意見」Mycroft說  
「說這句話的人有我被表揚的時候現場的監視器畫面存在D槽裡」Greg說  
「我的私人電腦上有很多各種監視器畫面存檔」Mycroft反駁  
「比如我在街上逮捕人的現場畫面?」Greg挑起一邊眉毛說  
「那是安西亞發給我的」Mycroft說  
「你的助理很閒不成」Greg反問  
「只要他工作表現沒有受影響，我不過問他其他時間做了什麼」Mycroft說「我不知道你對我私人電腦上有什麼這麼清楚」  
「我不知道你電腦上有什麼，是上次Sherlock駭進你的電腦後一臉被噁心到的樣子對我說的」Greg說「你該換密碼了」  
「你的手機恐怕也被駭過了」Mycroft說  
「其實我私人的手機他沒破解過」Greg說  
「那是不可能的事」Mycroft說  
  
「John認證過的，他說Sherlock一直解不開我私人手機密碼開始懷疑我手機上是有什麼噁心──他是覺得我手機上有你的照片，所以才有最高等級的密碼鎖，John會知道這個是因為他發現Sherlock沒有試圖刪除我手機裡他出糗的影片」Greg說  
「你的手機密碼是什麼?」Mycroft問，他的指紋可以直接打開Greg的手機所以他從來不知道輸入的密碼是什麼  
「Greg630」Greg說「就這樣，只是我的名字跟生日，那個臭小子永遠搞錯我的名字，他這輩子大概打不開了」  
  
  
Mycroft走在Greg旁邊跟著笑了出來  
「我必須說，這個對我就沒那麼好用了」Mycroft說  
「你絕對猜得到這個密碼」Greg說  
「我是說我的私人電腦的密碼」Mycroft說「Sherlock顯然在駭我的電腦時有想到我會用身邊的人的資訊來作為非國安資訊的密碼，他當時身邊有你的警官証，或者John也參與了那次入侵」  
「你是說你那台電腦的密碼是我的名字?」Greg問，Mycroft那台筆電完全用做私人用途，上面甚至有他們假日看片清單  
「Gregory630」Mycroft笑著說「顯然他在這件事上有選擇性失明的狀況」  
「你後來換密碼了嗎?」Greg問  
「沒有，Sherlock不會想冒險看到他不想看的我的私生活的」Mycroft說「即使那面真的沒有什麼，他也不想嘗試」  
「那個小鬼」Greg好氣又好笑的嘆氣  
  
  
他們上坡去進了餐廳，老闆父子都先跟Greg打招呼然後看到Mycroft以後都會在想通這是誰後一臉八卦的說”喔/啊，那個傳說中的男朋友”或者至少在心中這樣想一遍然後去幹活  
  
他們在靠窗的位置坐下，外面海風太大又太冷了，陽光只有照明功能而已，根本不暖和所以他們沒有到外面陽台的位置去  
  
Greg點了飲料和披薩，Mycroft自己點了一份燉飯，他對披薩的愛好並不強烈  
  
「為什麼你所有的鄰居都知道你交男朋友」Mycroft問  
「因為他們全都知道我離婚了，而且還被記者煩得要死」Greg說的就是Sherlock剛開始裝死的時候「我不知道全部經過，但Amy似乎在周日教會禮拜活動的時候跟一個來演講的牧師吵起來了」  
「…For?」Mycroft問  
「那個牧師是美國人，開始講美國那套反同的東西，說的就是我們這種人指是為了性待在一起的變態.危害兒童的怪人之類的，不可能有可靠健全的關係，Amy也沒說清楚他到底說了什麼，但能讓Amy生氣大概講得真的很過分」Greg說「那時候Amy已經跟我講過電話，就是問我要不要回老家避開記者的那通，她知道我跟你在一起，我跟Amy說你把我照顧得很好，也不會讓記者有機會找到我」  
  
「她直接在教堂裡跟來演講的牧師吵架了」Mycroft說  
「喔，依照其他人跟我說的內容吵架是個很保守的形容了」Greg說「總之她好像把那個美國牧師的論點全都推翻了一遍，還在所有上教堂的人面前把我有男朋友的事情爆出來了」他忍不住扶額「我聽的版本是James轉述的，他那個周末帶家人回來玩了，但Amy是真的生氣了，Amy用我跟他說過的你照顧我的事情還有我是一個為民服務的警察的事情反駁對方，然後…你好像就變成傳言中的”那個好脾氣的Amy滿意到能為他罵一個牧師的男朋友”了」  
  
「那也難怪了」Mycroft本來以為的是普通的居民八卦，但沒想到是這種戲劇化的事情「這種出櫃方式星期天中午前全鎮都會知道的」  
「是啊…我那陣子接了不少朋友的電話都問我怎麼轉向了」Greg苦笑「明明他們都知道我高中就有過男朋友啊…」  
「唱詩班的男孩?」Mycroft問  
「我拒絕他了，他比我小三歲，以青少年來說那就差夠多了」Greg說「轉學生，他後來又轉走就結束了，我在倫敦遇見他一次，他後來直了，他說他如果99%直，跟我交往那段時間就是他的1%了」他笑了出來「他看到我可尷尬了」  
「你很早就搞清楚自己是雙性戀了」Mycroft說  
「你呢?」Greg問「真的在我之前都沒感覺?」  
「大部分的人我會自然而然的保持距離，並不是真的討厭，就只是單純的不想要和他們接觸」Mycroft說「所以我以前都認為我是無愛者，也就是完全不會產生戀愛情感的人」  
「你如果沒上男校你的情史會更顯得悲慘」Greg說  
「我參加過一場高中舞會」Mycroft攪拌了他的燉飯  
「伊頓的社會實驗項目嗎?」Greg開玩笑說  
「事實上是幫一個舞會前被男方劈腿的女孩報仇」Mycroft說「是Rudi的教女，大我一歲，她教我跳舞的」  
「你不會排斥他嗎?你討厭跟別人有肢體接觸」Greg說  
「少數例外，唱西班牙搖籃曲的那個女人就是她的母親」Mycroft說  
「你小時候就認識她嗎?」Greg問  
「不，我只有舞會那次見過她，我和她相當和得來，很聰明的一個人」Mycroft說「她在語言和音樂上天賦很高，也是厲害的棋手，替她報復成功後我們在咖啡廳下了幾盤棋，最後是因為門禁時間不得不收手」  
「勝負是?」Greg問  
「一勝一敗四和局，最後那盤我們沒下完」Mycroft說  
「那個女生得多聰明啊!??」Greg知道Mycroft下棋是職業等級的  
「足夠直接跳級上大學」Mycroft說「我當時名義上是伊頓學生但已經在大學裡念書了，我也奇怪她為什麼沒有跟我一樣跳級，她想要享受自己的童年」  
「這個人現在在哪工作啊?NASA?」Greg問  
「她已經過世了」Mycroft說「沒有活到18歲，所以她永遠留在她的童年中了」  
「What happened ?」Greg看得出來Mycroft是真的為這個人感到可惜的  
「……醫療疏失」Mycroft沉默了一陣後說「很久以前的事情了」  
「你對她有什麼感情嗎?」Greg試探的問，Mycroft很少有這種表情  
「比較接近親情」Mycroft說  
「你們只見過一面」Greg笑說  
「但我並不會對人產生太多種感情，那個我歸類在親情中」Mycroft說  
「她叫什麼名字?」Greg問  
「Abigail Cindy Dayton」Mycroft說  
  
披薩送來的時候Mycroft在Greg堅持下吃了一片，確實比外面賣的大多數披薩好吃，但服務生順手送上的蠟燭太過多餘了，燭光晚餐是”晚餐”是有理由的，大白天點蠟燭蠢透了  
  
「…」Mycroft眼神充滿嫌棄的把蠟燭捏熄然後把燭台推到旁邊去了  
「幹嘛不用吹的就好?」Greg問「不燙嗎?」  
「蠟燭燃燒的是石蠟，燭芯溫度不會多高」Mycroft說  
「話說剛才你學那個口音真的很神奇」Greg說  
「我認識的人中就有一個很好的參考對象」Mycroft說，他認識一個滿嘴髒話的傢伙，姓Tucker，他本人就是一個格拉斯哥口音能多嚇人的示範體  
「我頂多會美國口音」Greg說「還是Sherlock逼我做的，為了一個案子」  
「對你來說難度不會太高」Mycroft說「你只需要修正一小部分，然後放棄糾正自己的咬字就行了，畢竟現代大多數美國口音是來自西英格蘭跟愛爾蘭的混合體」  
「真的假的?」Greg問  
「美國人那令人髮指的R音不會憑空冒出來的」Mycroft拿過Greg的氣泡飲料喝了一口  
「我看過Sherlock用你那招改變聲音的，他裝口音也很像」Greg說  
「小時候有一陣子我們以此為樂，後來我發現這很實用，尤其是Sherlock翹課而我還未成年的時候，我必須假裝成我的父親或其他長輩向他的老師找藉口，比如他突然需要去看牙醫等等的」Mycroft說「我學會了整個英國不同區域的口音以防萬一」  
「每次聽你說你的童年都覺得我照顧那三個簡直是難易度最低的挑戰了」Greg說  
「你已經幫我分擔照顧Sherlock的挑戰很多年了」Mycroft拿起自己的水杯和Greg乾杯  
「希望新的一年我們的證件被他冒用的次數可以低於五次」Greg說  
「你的恐怕會超過那個次數」Mycroft說  
「我有覺悟了，話說你說你學了國內所有的口音以防萬一，你能用我的口音跟我說話嗎?」Greg帶著頗富玩興的笑臉說  
「你確定?」Mycroft問  
「試試看啊，感覺很有趣的」Greg說  
「你在倫敦說話的口音還是你在老家又喝了兩杯酒後最原本的口音?」Mycroft決定要玩了靠在椅背上看著Greg  
「喝兩杯後最原本的」Greg說，他在倫敦工作久了也改了不少自己原本的口音，但回來就會原形畢露  
「Very well」Mycroft身體往前靠，雙手都放在桌上「我想你該知道你的捲舌音已經在你長居倫敦後消退但你還是會把House 的發音過度強調在U上還會連帶發出o的音，你說起來就跟Ous一樣，而你過度捲舌的習慣讓你在一開始很難順利的唸出我的名字」Mycroft用西英格蘭口音講完後切回了自己原本能拿去BBC播報新聞的口音「滿意嗎?」  
「說一句alright，me'ansum(Hello，how are you)」Greg笑著說  
「alright，me'ansum?」Mycroft很自然的切回了Greg的口音說  
「你學得真像」Greg笑得開心「你的名字真的不好念，但念久了就很通順了」  
「我擔心起你預定的赴美交流了」Mycroft帶著微笑說「希望你回來後不會是一口恐怖的南方口音」  
「我被安排的是在紐約跟德州都各待兩周然後去FBI一周」Greg說「我覺得我會過得挺好的，曬曬太陽什麼的」  
「美國很喜歡英國口音，能說是過度偏愛了」Mycroft說「在他們聽來你喝醉後的口音都像女王的管家一樣」  
「沒那麼誇張吧」Greg想像了女王的管家要是有他這一口口音的畫面會多逗「我挺期待的，夏天去美洲把我在英國曬不到的五年分太陽一次曬夠」  
  
Mycroft和Greg一邊吃東西一邊討論9個月後Greg的美國交流行程，Greg已經有心理準備他會收到多少關於Sherlock的問題還有要面對多少美國人的奇怪提問了，Mycroft還應Greg要求講了一口很完美的美國口音做為示範，之後話題轉移到沒那麼遙遠的等等要買披薩回去給Lily和之後他們回倫敦路上的天氣等等  
  
店家招待了兩份甜點，Greg離開座位去和老闆父子倆聊天，Mycroft獨自坐在位子上吃他的那份提拉米蘇  
  
不符合桌巾的觸感開始從他放在桌上的手掌根部擴散，感覺是地毯，他看著自己的手，一切都正常但是這種觸感開始蔓延，眼前光線開始淡去，他聽到風吹的聲音，但那不符合這個區域的海風聲，那是風吹過樹林的聲音，不屬於這個區域  
  
又是他的記憶在搞鬼了，這片地毯的觸感很刺人，一切的聲音都很尖銳，畫面都很模糊，他只能看到就在自己面前的東西，餐廳內暖氣的運轉聲還在但是他感覺很冷，他另外一隻手感覺到的是堅硬冰冷的石頭  
  
“又來了”Mycroft心想”又是同一段記憶”  
等下他會開始耳鳴或頭痛，可能會昏倒也可能只是完全僵住，他會失去對自己身體的控制力，他重整過記憶後這個症狀會夾帶的記憶重播就減少了  
  
 **“你明明知道我在說什麼”**  
 **“你跟我一樣”**  
 **“為什麼你要假裝不懂?”**  
 **“You lair”**  
 **“Why don’t you keep your word，Mycroft?”**  
  
又是Eurus 的聲音，為什麼又是她小時候的胡言亂語  
Eurus 小時候老是說些讓他聽不懂的話，為什麼每次發作都是這些瑣碎的東西冒出來?  
  
「Mycroft?Mycroft?Can you hear me?」  
他的手被握住，那隻手比起現在冰冷的手還要溫暖很多，他的視線逐漸恢復正常，但是冰冷的感覺還沒消退，他僵硬的抬頭，Greg站在桌邊憂心的看著他並握著他的手  
「你臉色很差，又來了?」Greg問  
Mycroft想回答但是他發現自己緊咬著牙，牙齦都因此發痛了很難開口只能點頭，他握緊了Greg伸進他掌心的手指，Greg用拇指輕輕摩擦他的手背做為安撫  
  
Greg本來和餐廳老闆父子聊著他們鎮上的事情還有Greg在倫敦的生活，Greg聽見湯匙碰到玻璃的聲音而轉頭，Mycroft的用餐禮儀非常好，尤其是在外面更是，他不會製造出碰撞聲，他回頭看見Mycroft僵住了，臉上毫無血色，他持湯匙的右手僵直的緊握，湯匙因此碰到了玻璃盤子，他看得出來Mycroft狀況不對勁，便向父子倆點了外帶給Lily的披薩並結束了話題走過去關心Mycroft  
  
Mycroft的手很冰冷，他不知道為什麼心因性的問題會導致生理上跟著異常，但是當他接觸Mycroft並跟他說話的時候他才漸漸從那個狀態抽離  
  
「謝謝」Mycroft把手抽走，他雙手放在自己腿上，低著頭看著桌面  
「你還好嗎」Greg把手放在Mycroft後頸上  
「好很多了，坐下吧」Mycroft用手勢請Greg在他對面的位置上坐下  
「你說發作時間地點都是隨機的」Greg說「回倫敦後要不要找個醫生看看?搞不好有模式在，或者有其他原因導致了這個」  
「就算是幾乎致死的腦震盪也沒辦法導致我的記憶混亂」Mycroft雙手交握靠在唇上，他在思考的時候會有這個動作「藥物也沒有辦法，這是某種心理創傷的觸發或者放大，無論是什麼都被Eurus 挖出來了，問題是我自己都不知道我有這個記憶，他怎麼可能知道的」  
「你們一起長大啊」Greg說  
「作為最年長的孩子，而且有很大的年齡差的特點之一是你的弟弟妹妹永遠跟你有一段落差，無論是對世界的了解或者對家人的了解都是」Mycroft說「他們就算再怎麼聰明也不可能知道自己出生之前的事情」Mycroft說「或者Eurus 不知道自己挖出的是什麼記憶，只是由某種方式把我潛意識裡的恐懼放大了」  
「我是無法理解這些複雜的東西」Greg看著Mycroft的眼睛說，他的瞳孔放大，無論是因為剛才的發作引發的恐懼或者因為看著自己的關係，那讓他的眼睛看起來在暗處更接近黑色「但是有人陪你會讓你這個無論是什麼的發作被阻斷對吧」  
「目前看來，如果是我不排斥的人的肢體接觸會影響發作時間」Mycroft說  
「那這幾天你在哪我就待在你旁邊，不是提議，這是約束性的要求，懂嗎?」Greg看著Mycroft「嗯?」  
「好」Mycroft答應了  
「C’mom let’s bring you home」Greg拍了Mycroft的肩對他微笑  
  
他們提著Lily的午餐走回家後Mycroft都一直待在Greg旁邊，即使Greg和Lily正在看Mycroft很嫌棄的愛情喜劇片也一樣  
\------------  
英國因為獾會散播牛結核病開放獵殺是真的  
捕獸夾被歐盟管控也是  
但英國能不能用我不知道  
  
靠著特殊技巧能提高說話的音階的技術是存在的,大概有很多演員或聲優毫無自覺的就在用了  
探長的演員RG來自西英格蘭,這個區域的人口音我特地找了一堆研究影片來看  
然後發現其實美國口音真的受到這區域影響挺驚訝的,我一直以為美國人的RRRRR是後來的衍生結果  
然後去找了劇和訪談來看RG說話的時候他的R也確實比較明顯,別人說Sherlock他說起來有時候很像SheRlock  
  
MG叔的美國口音學得超好,比2S裡面倒楣的美國CIA的口音還像美國人(然而演CIA的人才是真的美國人2333)


	8. Chapter 8

Greg因為開零食櫃的時候發現了一張雙胞胎歪七扭八的字條寫了”我們拿走了”而不是剩下的餅乾只能很無奈的從冰箱裡找出烤餅乾用的麵團和巧克力碎動手烤餅乾了，他把Amy的筆記本放在桌上對照該怎麼做，他很久沒有自己做餅乾了，他婉拒了Lily想幫忙的提議，除非他覺得真的會搞砸不然他想自己做一次看看，Lily和Mycroft留在客廳看電視(Mycroft在手機上幹別的，Greg經過看了一眼上面是日文)

  
  
  
「安西亞推特使用者名稱是什麼你知道嗎?」電影廣告時Lily拿著手機問Mycroft  
「你該問他本人」Mycroft說，他知道安西亞有一個推特帳號，但是那是他的私人範圍他不會干涉  
「我搜尋過了他的名字但沒找到，我想說我們很聊得來的」Lily說  
「安西亞是代號不是本名」Mycroft說「我們工作的單位要求高度保密，所以你還是放棄吧」  
「果然不是本名啊」Lily說「我還在想說他這麼年輕為什麼會有這麼老氣的名字，安西亞跟維奧列特這些名字都是老奶奶居多」  
「年輕會使人看輕你，所以代號也要慎選」Mycroft說  
「那他本名是什麼?」Lily問  
「那是保密事項」Mycroft說  
「安西亞跟Lily差不多大吧?」把餅乾放進烤箱的Greg在Mycroft旁邊坐下  
「應該相去不遠」Mycroft說  
「如果Llily在辦公室工作…我覺得那棟辦公大樓會完蛋」Greg想了一下說  
「Hey!」Lily肘擊了自己的哥哥的手臂抗議  
「相信我，安西亞不是最守規矩的助理」Mycroft端著茶喝著  
「能在你身邊工作的人跟Lily基本上是相反的性質」Greg說，Lily太過自由奔放又藝術性了，要讓他乖乖坐在辦公室打字是不可能的  
「你是在什麼部門工作啊?這麼神秘」Lily問，事實上這個問題算是Lestrade家所有人都想問的問題之一了  
「情報?」Greg說「或者說整合決策?」  
「我偏好稱之為損害控制」Mycroft的狐狸笑又出現了  
「總之是守法公民這輩子不會接觸到的單位就是了」Greg對Lily說  
「確實如此」Mycroft點頭  
  
  
  
Lily接到大學同學的電話跑到樓上去講了，留下兩個男的在客廳看撥到一半的愛情電影  
  
  
  
  
  
「安西亞的專長到底是什麼?」Greg問「我是說，你身邊這一群大多有專長，安西亞的是什麼?」  
  
  
「他能流利的使用9種語言，隨機應變能力很高，機靈.細心.記憶力強，做事情很有條理，速讀速記都是我共事過的所有助理中最好的，會察言觀色也能快速地學起必要的技能，比如鋼琴暗號跟我們用過的幾種保密通訊的解碼方式，本來他是要應徵外交部的職位，但我當時缺一個語言能力至少能跟我共事的助理」Mycroft喝了口茶「前一個試圖跟CIA聯手做掉我，我給過他們教訓了，現在CIA對我有句怨言我手上的東西都能讓他們永遠被美國大眾唾棄」他嘴角揚起一種Greg看過的冷笑，上次這表情出現Mycroft讓首相捲舖蓋走人了  
  
  
  
  
「所以就是聰明」Greg結論  
「簡單來說就是那樣」Mycroft說  
「我烤了M&M跟普通巧克力碎片兩種，你要哪個?」Greg聽到烤箱提醒聲說「要牛奶嗎?」  
  
  
Mycroft糾結了一下然後決定都來一些，Greg把餅乾烤得很完美，就憑這個和他最近睡眠不足等等因素，Mycroft都決定能讓他的飲食管理去死了  
Lily下樓的時候聞到了餅乾出爐的味道衝進廚房來討吃了，Lily說Greg烤得太甜了點，Amy就不會做得這麼甜  
  
  
“真安靜”Mycroft心想”和平的讓人擔心”  
他吃著餅乾看著Greg和Lily聊天  
  
Mycroft對於他的工作有一種如同照顧小Sherlock一樣的態度，如果安靜了太久就表示有什麼已經發生而且很嚴重了  
  
顯然這個假期的就是Eurus的洗腦事件，如果M繼任者的挑選已經到最後一輪他會需要回倫敦，但假期的時候沒有人效率那麼高，他們都還有幾天可以散漫的過日子，然後Greg回蘇格蘭場，他回他的地下辦公室，如果可能的話他必須在他父親還在倫敦的時候和他談談，他的母親的話……也許那部份交由他父親負責比較好，他們兄弟的個性都和母親有些太相似了，相似到了有時候令彼此痛苦的程度  
  
  
當他自己也找到了一個伴侶的時候他才發現人類──金魚或者Holmes，都是看著父母背影成長的生物，他們有意無意之間在某個方面(基因或許也有影響)成為他們撫養者的影子  
  
當光接觸到一個物體時，即使是水一般透明清澈也會產生改變，這就是人類的成長，在過程中被各種稜鏡和物體遮擋和折射，最後照射到介面上時已經不是最初那道光了，已經散射，帶著途經的各種物體所給予的改變呈現出來  
  
他和Sherlock都愛上了一個在心靈和道德上比自己還要耀眼的人，他的父母雖然不是這樣，但他們的父親才是那個感性的人，他們的母親理性也不擅長示弱，而他和Sherlock因為種種原因，放大了他們的些許特質，成為了自己的擇偶條件  
  
Greg注意到Mycroft在看他給了他一個微笑  
「又在想什麼?」Greg問  
「回去以後該安排的會議和該避免的人，還有替換的人事異動」Mycroft說  
「我在想搞不好我待不到1月2號」Greg說「每次我想延長假期都會有案子」  
「聖誕節耶，誰聖誕節還殺人?」Lily說  
「大部分都是不該碰面的親戚互砍」Greg說「或者下毒」  
「所幸我們不過感恩節」Mycroft說  
「還有我們禁槍」Greg喝了一口牛奶「我九月的時候要去美國待一個月，作為交流」  
「哪個州?」Lily問  
「不是加州」Greg說，他知道他妹妹很喜歡電影產業相關的東西「德州跟紐約」  
「德州喔，感覺很熱」Lily說  
「我覺得我能多曬點太陽」Greg說  
「要曬太陽去西班牙就有了」Lily說「拉斯維加斯是在哪個州啊?」  
「內華達，跟德州一樣有沙漠也很熱，所以有些人會搞混」Mycroft說  
「你知道Sherlock被拉斯維加斯一半的賭場列入黑名單了嗎?」Greg說  
「知道，只有一半把他列入黑名單我比較驚訝」Mycroft說  
「為什麼會上黑名單?」Lily問  
「算牌」Greg說「他和John為了一個案子去了賭場，Sherlock為了把賭場的人引出來贏了一大筆錢，因為算牌被拉到小黑屋裡去了，他們是要抓一個FBI找不到的連環殺手，那個人在賭場裡當保全，之後抓到人了但Sherlock也被禁止進賭場了」  
「另外一半為什麼沒禁止他入場?」Lily問「這名單難道不是共通的嗎?」  
「另外一半的持有者欠Sherlock人情，還怕他把他們之間的案子說出去，不敢把他怎樣，Sherlock和John都是半個拉斯維加斯賭場的VIP，如果他們想在那些飯店住一個月他們也只會把頂級客房給他們，不收費」Greg說  
「我還以為算牌只有在電影中會出現」Lily說  
「Mycroft也會這個啊」Greg說「所以我從不跟他玩桌遊或紙牌」  
  
「你到底為什麼會去當公務員啊!」Lily看著Mycroft說  
「第一份工作就是這個就做到現在了」Mycroft報以一個無辜的微笑  
「所以到底怎麼算的?」Lily問  
「John說有一個公式可以用來算不是嗎?」Greg問Mycroft  
「我不用特別去計算所以我不確定Sherlock說的是哪一個」Mycroft說  
「What?」Greg這下也皺眉一臉困惑了  
  
「我去過幾次賭場，消磨時間用的」Mycroft說「一開始還想是不是該算牌，但後來發現照直覺去玩牌就會贏了，有的運算我不需要思考就能完成」  
「你是開玩笑的吧?」Lily問  
「如果你的大腦能自動產生一個模式來應對各種撲克牌局的話據我所知能做到這件事的人不只一個」Mycroft說  
「Sherlock是用算的，誰能做到啊?」Greg問  
  
「一個姓潭米特的年輕人，他跟我是同一個研究項目的參與者，他被稱為人類大腦的羅賽塔石碑，不過他是個學者症案例跟我的狀況不同，但他的時間比較多所以那些科學家研究他的時間比較長」Mycroft說「他能在21點的牌局中不用算牌就贏，但他專長不在那方面，他的弱項挺多的，但很少能遇到這類在某方面能與我討論的人，很有趣的一次談話」  
  
「學者症?」Lily問  
「大腦受損或者天生就異常發展導致在某方面異常傑出的人」Greg說「跟單純的智商很高不同，他們那種狀況通常就只是單一項目特別強而已」  
「你居然知道??」Lily很驚訝地看著自己的哥哥  
「Lily，我也會看書的好嗎…」Greg無奈地看著自己的妹妹，他的書架上有一小區就是針對各種精神疾病或者特殊的人類大腦模式的，因為他在工作時實在遇過太多太多這方面的專有名詞了，他還特地為Sherlock去搞清楚了高功能反社會是什麼鬼  
  
  
  
  
Mycroft接到E打來的電話上樓去談要事了，Lily和Greg待在廚房吃他們的餅乾  
  
「他真的是個很奇妙的人」Lily說的是Mycroft「但人很好耶」  
「他的同事要事聽到妳後一句會以為你搞錯人了」Greg說「他工作的時候是另一個人，我本來覺得他不好親近，但現在總覺得他只是不知道怎麼跟人相處也不喜歡人，所以自然而然變得讓人難以親近了」  
「你打算跟他結婚嗎?」Lily雙手托著下巴看著Greg，還帶著一種曖昧的關愛微笑  
「也許吧，我不知道他想不想結」Greg突然覺得自己像在證人席作證  
「不就是去辦個手續嘛，又不一定要搞個婚禮」Lily說  
「不是那個問題」Greg說「他可能不希望我們的關係曝光」  
「什麼??」Lily一臉被這個想法冒犯到了的表情「你們在我這個單身女面前曬恩愛成這樣還怕曝光??」  
  
  
「他的工作是真的有風險的，我正打算找你談這個」Greg認真地看著自己的妹妹，Lily也從Greg的表情看得出這是個真正的值得擔心的問題「能被用來威脅他的把柄越少越好，所以我們在倫敦從沒有在外有太過親密的舉動，我們在公開場合裡也是保持上下級的距離，頂多是認識的人的關係，我們的緊急醫療同意書簽字者不是彼此，我的是我的同事，他的則是他的助理和弟弟，因為這樣最安全」  
  
「Greg」Lily看著自己哥哥和自己極為相似的棕色大眼睛「你男友難道是007不成?真的這麼誇張?」  
「真的，所以如果不在老家，你在任何地方見到Mycroft都要假裝跟他不認識，也不能提到他，他的名字就足夠引來不必要的注意了」Greg說「他比較接近007的上司」他壓低音量對Lily說「我們昨天晚上在你收到通知後也知道了你在倫敦的美術館得到實習工作，因此你有可能在倫敦碰到他，這件事情被他的部下通報上來了，你可以假裝不認識他並保持距離和保密，或者我們可以讓你去別的美術館工作，Mycroft本來可以直接把你的實習換地點但我們討論後決定，你必須知道這件事，你在倫敦遇到Mycroft的機率不高，但這是為了安全起見」  
「你不會有危險吧?」Lily擔心地看著自己的大哥  
  
「如果是真的很嚴重的事情Mycroft能保護我，我也能照顧好我自己，我在蘇格蘭場工作，我比你還清楚自己的生活風險是什麼」Greg說「安西亞也不是你的同學那樣的人，他們這樣的人不適合當朋友，他們都是在高風險職位工作的人，如果你真的要跟他們做朋友，你就要有心理準備，未來和你接觸的人可能是間諜，請你吃飯的人可能是刺客，找你幫忙的可能是要綁架你來威脅他們的人，相信我，這當中Sherlock就遇過好幾個了，Sherlock能自己解決這些，但我不可能隨時隨地的充滿防備，所以我跟Mycroft的關係最好在任何書面文件上都不存在才是」他看到自己妹妹用一臉受驚又不知所措又擔憂的表情看著他  
  
「這個聖誕節我們鎮上來的外人」Greg為了說服妹妹自己在Mycroft保護傘下很安全說「被調來代替原本郵差值假期班的那個郵差是Mycroft的部下，後勤人員，在海邊租小屋的那對兄弟，其中一個已經離開由別人代替了，離開的那個是一個狙擊手，另一個也是專於通訊的電腦專家，他們戒護這附近的安全，我們這裡的通話內容如果這幾天突然進了MI5的監聽錄音我也不會驚訝，如果我們鎮上那少少的幾支監視器拍到Mycroft那些畫面也會被抹掉」  
  
「你遇過嗎?這些危險?」Lily問  
「沒有」Greg說「因為沒有人知道我對Mycroft的影響在哪，對他們而言我連Sherlock都影響不了」他對妹妹笑了一下「我無足輕重，所以安全」  
  
Lily抱了自己的大哥，Mycroft下樓的時候看了一下這個狀況配上Greg給他的表情他就知道Greg已經警告過Lily不能在外面和自己打招呼等等的事情了，他們昨晚針對這件事討論過，因為Mycroft的部下發現Lily今年會在倫敦美術館工作，可能會跟Mycroft和Greg的生活出現交錯，他們可以選擇讓Lily到別的地方實習，或者告訴他實話讓他配合  
  
「看來你已經解釋過了」Mycroft說「歐洲有許多博物館和美術館可以用上一個英文解說或者實習，我本來認為不用告訴你直接讓你到別的博物館，比如你起初申請的阿姆斯特丹梵谷博物館無薪實習工作就很不錯，但Greg認為你不適合離家太遠」  
「我會去倫敦」Lily說「放心，我不會說出去也不會跟你打招呼的」他做個手勢把嘴上拉上拉鍊並丟掉，然後對著Mycroft和Greg微笑  
「就說不要隨便把我妹丟到荷蘭去了」Greg轉頭看了一臉”我暫時不想假設會發生什麼事”的眼神死的Mycroft  
「所以你真的是在情報單位工作的啊?」Lily抬頭看Mycroft「聽起來合理多了，你這麼厲害」  
「只是辦公室的人員而已」Mycroft說  
「那我在倫敦還能去找你嗎?Greg?」Lily問  
「找我是沒問題，先給個簡訊或電話」Greg說「我們都不想重蹈覆轍對吧」他看了自己妹妹一眼，Lily想到了什麼很糟糕的回憶點了頭  
  
「你不知道這件事?」Greg注意到了Mycroft好奇又疑問的眼神「以前我還是低階員警的時候有一次在街上找被分屍被害者的屍塊，Lily的學校來郊遊，看到我就衝過來撲我要抱，結果我們兩個都摔倒了，剛好摔在一包腸子旁邊我們知道那是人的，因為裡面還有一隻手」  
「那個實在很噁心…」Lily說  
「我差點就一臉撞在那包東西上」Greg說「但看過Sherlock的冰箱以後覺得那其實還好」  
「我們別談那個了，不然我晚上又要作噩夢了」Lily打了寒顫「Amy知道嗎?」他指著Mycroft  
「Amy知道他是情報單位的」Greg說「我被記者騷擾的那段時間我跟Amy說過」Greg的手機響了「是Witt打來的，我去講個電話」他起身到後院去了  
  
  
餐桌邊剩下Mycroft和Lily  
「…」Lily若有所思的掰著餅乾  
「有問題嗎?」Mycroft問  
「你的工作真的那麼危險嗎?」Lily問  
「這陣子會稍微危險點」Mycroft說「但預計在春天結束前能回歸常軌」  
「常軌?」Lily問  
「你不必知道太多」Mycroft對Lily微笑，但那是會讓Lestrade家人反射的感到不寒而慄的那種微笑，Mycroft日常的公務員表情「如果一切順利進行，明年以前所有我的關係人都會比原本更加安全，我不會讓Greg出事的」  
「Promise?」Lily說  
「Promise」Mycroft回答  
\------------------------  
  
「Sherlock，我們這樣用Greg的辦公室真的好嗎?」John小聲地問，復職的安德森放他們進來還給了他們兩根大拇指助他們一切順利，假期中的蘇格蘭場大家都鬆懈了點，尤其Sherlock還帶著他父親，Mr.Holmes在有人提問的時候甚至會配合Sherlock說謊，說他們是為了Greg以前的一個案子來的，Mr.Colins(這個假名太偷懶了-SH)的姪女曾經是一個案件的關係人，Greg讓他們進來找以前的卷宗給他的  
  
「我不敢相信你爸會跟我們一起翻一個蘇格蘭場探長的辦公室」John說「之後我們得恢復原狀，知道吧?」  
「放得差不多就行了，Georg不會發現」Sherlock說  
「是Greg，他的辦公室沒有被Mycroft裝監視器嗎?」John問  
「安德森先進來把鏡頭遮住了」Sherlock指著貼在天花板和盆栽旁的一些便條紙  
「你出門前把Abigail的照片掃描給誰了?」John問  
「一個美國的鑑識專家」Sherlock翻找著Greg的書架「他有一套軟體能推測失蹤者在不同年齡的長相」  
「那能做什麼?」Mr.Holmes正在看Greg的一本筆記  
「放進人臉辨識系統能找到人」Sherlock說「我讓他把18歲跟現在Abigail的長像推算出來後發給我」  
「為什麼是18歲?」Mr.Holmes問  
「18歲成年，他會有一堆證件照要拍，會被鍵入無數個資料庫裡存檔，他能改變姓名但臉是不會變的」Sherlock把一箱舊卷宗倒在地上  
「我們該找什麼?」John問「Mycroft21歲的時候Greg根本還沒到蘇格蘭場來，我不覺得他會知道Dayton家是誰，Greg連你爸媽都沒見過」  
「他的電腦可以直接進到蘇格蘭場的資料庫」Sherlock把舊卷宗中幾個有趣的抽出來捲好放進大衣口袋了「這台電腦終於開機好了」他坐在Greg的椅子上快速的搜尋資料庫中所有關於Dayton的資料  
「Abigail失蹤的報案紀錄跟Tim Dayton的車禍死亡紀錄都在」John在Sherlock旁邊看著電腦螢幕上出現的資料  
  
  
  
“Abigail Cindy Dayton 16歲 ，身高167Cm  
失蹤時穿著淺粉色上衣和白色長褲，背紅色登山背包，本應與同學前往露營，但從未出現，三天後家長報警，沒有犯罪紀錄，學校的優異學生，最後目擊是在國王十字車站，深棕色頭髮，藍色眼睛，能流利使用英語.法語.西班牙語.德語.俄語”  
  
  
  
「這份檔案上次更新是聯絡人從他的父母改成叔叔了」John說「父母都過世了也沒回家…」  
「Ian Dayton」Sherlock改搜尋了資料上列出的叔叔的名字「曾經是農業部的官員，後來繼承家產退休了，現在還在世」  
「你不會是要去找他吧?」John看Sherlock找出了這個人的地址時就知道他打算幹嘛了，但他還是問了，這樣至少Sherlock會意識到這並不是普通人生活會遇到的事情「事情過去將近三十年了，他會知道什麼嗎?」  
「每個家庭都有秘密，這些秘密在相關人死後更容易被說出來」Sherlock說  
「這個探長是研究心理學的嗎?」Mr.Holmes看了很久的筆記終於開口  
「他有時候連psychological都會拼錯」Sherlock說  
「他很認真在研究這些呢」Mr.Holmes說「書架上這部分都是心理學的書，筆記也寫得很詳細」他把筆記給了Sherlock  
  
  
上面有用藍黑兩種筆寫下的字，都是Greg的字跡  
「2005年開始寫的」Sherlock翻了筆記「這種筆記本當時只有一家書店做為贈品在發送，一邊查字典一邊寫的，後來改用Google，他不認識的心理學名詞太多了，打翻咖啡.打翻茶.打翻水各一次，他在研究的是…」Sherlock開始看了內容以後停住了「Sociopath和Psychopath的對照差異筆記」  
「Greg認識你差不多是那個時候吧」John說「你跟他說你是高功能反社會，然後他就開始研究這個了」  
「時間上來看，確實是如此」Sherlock開始閱讀筆記內容，Greg除了寫上書中的重點還用筆圈出特定的段落然後打叉或者打勾  
  
反社會人格相關的筆記都是用黑筆寫的，後來Greg在這幾頁後面用黑筆開始寫了關於高功能自閉症和亞斯伯格症相關的筆記  
「他試圖了解你」Mr.Holmes說「我不認為你的自我診斷是正確的，但我看得出來這個人很關心你」  
  
Sherlock翻到的其中一頁是Greg用筆分了兩欄，一邊上面打勾另一邊打叉  
  
Greg列出各種不同的Psychopath分類，他一度把Sherlock跟冒險型的畫上等號，因為他們都喜歡從事高風險的行為並且不明白這對身邊的人的安全會有什麼危害，Sherlock從他的筆跡推斷出這是Greg因為他摔斷左手那陣子寫的  
  
打叉的部分是Sherlock不符合反社會人格的部分，打勾的則是符合，最下面隔出一欄被分為”未知”，Greg的最終結論是Sherlock即使是反社會人格也只是邊緣性的，他不是徹底的反社會  
  
「這部分是你和我成為室友後才寫的」Sherlock把Greg寫下”不是反社會，但是個小混蛋”那頁結論給John看  
  
“那混蛋不是反社會人格，頂多有那個傾向，但他和醫生W相處的時候顯然有更多普通人的特質….”  
那一頁用不同的黑筆分別寫成，是Greg觀察Sherlock行為改變的筆記，但翻到後面一個大問號被打在筆記上，力道之大劃破了紙張  
  
“他媽的這小子在想什麼?他頂多是反社會傾向!可能有點自閉或者單純討人厭，可是為什麼我沒看出他有自殺傾向???”  
那一頁只有這行字  
  
「你跳下去那之後寫的」John不必是Sherlock也看得出來這是什麼時候寫的  
「顯然是的」Sherlock說，他接著翻頁是被訂書針釘上去的影印紙  
  
“潛在反社會人格兒童成長環境對其發展影響”  
“先天基因被後天影響而啟動的可能性”  
“兒童期反社會人格者是否可能有正常情感發展”  
  
Sherlock翻了幾頁，Greg會更新這本筆記中的資料，但這些的日期是謝林福特事件後才被印出來的  
  
「看來他認為你小時候發生的事情觸發了你基因中的反社會傾向」John小聲地說，Mr.Holmes早就去旁邊替Sherlock收拾Greg的辦公室了  
「…」Sherlock沒接話，他翻回最開始的部分，藍筆寫下的東西比較零散，而且很早就沒繼續使用藍筆了，Greg很早就停止針對用藍筆記錄的人寫的筆記了  
  
藍筆寫下的是文章節錄  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
★★★“控制型反社會人格者”  
  
      “控制型人格無法與他人形成親密關係，沒有移情能力，儘管他們自身常常有著親切迷人的性格。控制型人格往往具備低調、謙遜、溫和、可親、不顯眼、你需要時他都存在、值得信賴的可靠形象及社交面貌，其內心卻非常具有控制欲，又能輕易取得他人的信任，因此控制型人格經常能自在地以友善的面目聆聽各種人的真心話，並扮演出謀策劃的軍師，藉由一人飾二角的角度獲取資訊、下指導棋，以從中謀利。他們學習模仿感情表達以在毫無戒心的他人面前表現得正常，雖然他們自己並不能真正感受到它。”  
  
      “控制型人格通常受到了良好的教育，有穩定的工作。其中有些人甚至由於太擅長操縱和模仿，他們也有家庭和其他長期人際關係，而周圍沒有人察覺到他們的真面目。當實施犯罪時，控制型人格會事先認真籌劃每一個細節而且通常有備用方案以應對突發狀況。不像其他的精神障礙者的罪犯，他們通常殘酷，冷靜又謹慎。”  
  
      “表現得體善良、高EQ，而溝通的目的主要是蒐集對方或其他人的資訊和情報、在對話的回應時給予一些暗示出自己很有品格、很正向善良懂事溫柔體貼的形象宣傳，或將他希望你作的決定洗腦成這樣對你最好的決定。他們沒辦法忍受和接受彼此間意見的不同。事實上，控制型人格的人一直在尋找改變你核心特質或性格的方法，把你重塑成是他控制周邊世界的一部分。”  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
「他多打了三個紅筆的星號，他在需要警戒的事情上才會做這種記號」Sherlock說  
「你顯然不符合這種」John說「You don’t give a fuck about playing nice(你一點都不在乎裝善良)」  
「這部分跟2005剛開始是用一樣的筆寫的」Sherlock說  
「他那段時間還認識了哪個危險人物?」John問  
「他顯然在一開始認為Mycroft在最危險的反社會人格種類裡」Sherlock說  
「…剛認識他不久的確會有這種感覺」John說，Mycroft的同事恐怕也都會把這段節錄下來提醒自己「Mycroft是嗎…?他有時候的確讓人感覺挺非人類的」  
「事實上我不知道」Sherlock把那本筆記闔上「連痛覺都能徹底屏蔽的人算什麼?」  
「痛覺?」John問  
  
「Mycroft從小就有能力屏蔽自己的感覺，他甚至教過我怎麼屏蔽骨折導致的疼痛，我能分心但Mycroft能做到完全感覺不到的程度」Sherlock的表情像是在回想什麼很詭異的東西「他以為這很正常，只是需要練習的東西」  
「廁所在哪邊啊?」Mr.Holmes在放好檔案夾後轉頭問  
「出去左轉樓梯旁」John指向外面的一個方向說  
「好」Mr.Holmes點頭然後離開了辦公室  
「"以為”?誰他媽會覺得這正常啊??」John說「Mycroft那時候多大?」  
「12歲」Sherlock說「那時候我們還住在宅邸裡，燒掉的那個，走廊上有很多以前留下的騎士鎧甲，我和維克多玩耍的時候弄倒了其中一具，我被壓住了，維克多跑去找Mycroft來幫忙，Mycroft說這個重量只要動手推一下就能出來了」  
  
「你那時候也才五歲吧」John說  
「Mycroft把盔甲推開後才知道我因為扭到手在痛所以無法出力」Sherlock說「他認為這很荒謬」  
「What?」John讓Sherlock解釋  
「他問我為什麼不屏蔽痛覺，那樣手就能出力了」Sherlock說「我跟他說那都是胡說八道，然後他跟我解釋人感到疼痛的時候瞳孔會放大，心跳會加速」Sherlock看了一下外頭，他父親還沒有要回來的跡象「他讓我量他的脈搏和觀察他的瞳孔，然後拿盔甲的劍鞘敲他的小腿骨，第一次是正常反應，他真的很痛，第二次他屏蔽痛覺了」  
  
「他能做到那個?」John問  
「他的瞳孔正常，心跳沒有加速，也沒有表現出任何疼痛」Sherlock說「他到示範完和我們交談才意識到這很不正常，要我們替他保密，他本來以為這是能學習的技能，大家都在用只是沒有說」  
「我沒有聽說過有人能作到這種事的案例」John想了想說「他現在還做得到嗎?」  
「長大以後似乎減弱了，但他還能做到」Sherlock說「我不知到Mycroft實際上是不是人格障礙，他是需要飲食管理的控制狂強迫症，但其他的他沒有顯露出來的我也無法知道」  
「他說他是怎麼屏蔽的?」John問  
  
「專心在別的東西或者完全放空讓自己發呆」Sherlock說「前者他很容易就做到了，他現在很少做這種事，沒什麼使用的機會，而且如果有人在揍你，最好表現得很痛對方才會住手，不過要是落在虐待他人為樂的拷問者手上最好還是不要有反應，那只會鼓勵他們」  
「確實」John想到Sherlock在藥物影響下把他哥哥抓去撞牆那次「你覺得Greg怎麼看Mycroft的?他曾經認定他是個控制型反社會人格，但他還是跟他交往到現在了」  
  
「你得問他本人」Sherlock說「Mycroft不是暴力型的人，對他而言那太麻煩了，這點就把他從很多診斷上排除了，而殘酷是個相對詞，被特地診斷分類到這個類別下的通常是廣泛意義上殘忍但能維持體面假像的人，比如泰德.邦迪或BTK殺手和約翰偉恩蓋西這類的人，Mycroft很令人意外的無法忍受殺人，所以即使他有某種人格障礙也不會是典型的控制型反社會人格者」  
「那是Greg嗎?」John看到玻璃隔間外正在和Mr.Holmes交談的男人，背影很像是Greg，戴了一頂毛帽  
「身高不對但長得很像，黑髮」Sherlock說  
  
  
他們出了Greg的辦公室去看那個人到底是誰  
「Sherlock」Mr.Holmes帶著微笑和兒子揮手「我剛剛遇到這位先生，我看他的識別證我還以為他就是那位探長呢」  
「James Lestrade」John念出掛在這個人脖子上的識別證上的名字「你是Greg的兄弟吧?我記得他說過有個兄弟叫做James」他和James握手  
  
「你掛著證人用的出入證」Sherlock看了一眼James掛著的識別  
「你是Sherlock」James知道這位出名的大偵探「你哥幫了我大忙，我剛才正在跟你爸說這件事」  
「他說Mycroft還幫忙照顧鄰居的小孩呢」Mr.Holmes溫和的微笑著「Mycroft以前總是把你們照顧得很好」  
「Mycroft照顧嬰兒…」John想像了那個畫面「真的?」  
「真的，那個寶寶只有給他抱才會乖乖的」James看了一眼手機的時間「而且我兩個兒子都不敢對他撒野」  
「Mycroft在你們家過節怎麼樣?他從沒跟家人以外的人過聖誕節過」Mr.Holmes說  
「他很尷尬」James說「很好相處很有禮貌但是他整個就像是不知道怎麼跟別人相處的生物一樣，別人在聊天他會自己到旁邊去畫畫，他還幫我們畫全家福，很厲害的一個人呢」  
「他幫你們畫全家福!!?」這下連Sherlock都不敢相信James說的話了  
「對啊，我們家的傳統是每次聖誕拍一張合照，他還幫我妹妹把趕不回來的丈夫畫上去了」James說「他本來不打算把自己畫進去，我有拍照，你們要看嗎?」  
「已經到午餐時間了」Mr.Holmes拿出懷錶看了一眼「不如我們四個一起去吃午餐吧?我很好奇那孩子在別人家到底是什麼樣的，Mycroft沒有什麼朋友，別說在別人家過節了，我甚至沒聽過他跟朋友出去玩過，我有個老朋友在附近開餐廳，我能讓他給我們四個位置，我請客」  
  
  
Sherlock還沒從聽見James口中版本的Mycroft的錯愕中恢復過來  
「他居然沒有說他們是金魚」Sherlock說  
「說不定Mycroft打算建立一個好形象，畢竟他們是Greg的家人」John說  
「Mycroft只有病得要死要活的時候才會那麼好相處，他現在可沒有得流感和肺炎」Sherlock說  
「走了，你爸和James按著電梯等我們了」John推了一下Sherlock一起跑向電梯，James正在說他是來和緝毒組的Witt配合的事情  
  
在計程車上Sherlock顯然依然沒想通James口中說的Mycroft跟他哥哥Mycroft是同一個人這件事到底怎麼發生的  
他們在Mr.Holmes訂的餐廳下車的時候James直接往左邊那間普通的中餐館走被Mr.Holmes攔住問他要去哪  
「不是這間嗎?」James問  
「是右邊這間」Mr.Holmes指著旁邊的餐廳說「我大學同學和老婆開的，他原本打定音鼓的」  
  
  
結果就是他們四個在包廂裡面James極度不自在的低頭看著桌布，Mr.Holmes正用法語和老闆聊天，Sherlock翻譯菜單給John聽  
  
「你們父子很像呢…」James不知道該怎麼點，他看了菜單上的價格都想奪門而出了  
「Mycroft嗎?我覺得他比較像他媽媽」Mr.Holmes很愉快的點了餐  
「不，只是Greg跟我說了他和Mycroft吃晚餐的幾件事…」James說，這對父子都會出於好意讓人不知所措「那個…我看不懂菜單…」  
「替他點，讓他自己做決定他會因為大腦過度運轉當機」Sherlock一邊幫John點餐一邊對自己的父親說  
「PLEASE!」James鬆了一口氣把菜單放下了，Mr.Holmes幫他點了牛排  
  
Mr.Holmes正在和James一起看他手機上的各種照片，Mycroft畫的全家福還有他們打賭兒子未來長相的事情  
  
「你輸定了」Sherlock說「我雖然不喜歡承認，但Mycroft不會出錯」  
「搞不好青春期會讓他們長相完全變成外公那邊的樣子啊」James說  
「你不如讓他們玩遊戲的時候戴捕手面具，至少他們不會撞斷鼻子」Sherlock說「還有買好雪鞋，滑倒摔斷鼻子機率可高了」  
「你怎麼知道我們要搬到冰…」James收起了驚訝的表現「也是，你們是兄弟，你沒拿到我的手機你怎麼知道我們要搬去冰島的?」  
「你的相簿裡面有家庭對話群組截圖，你跟你的妹妹Ashly說了這件事」Sherlock說「Mycroft從你手機看出來則是因為..」他拿走了James的手機看了看「你的螢幕畫面和打扮，還有冰島姓名的雷射刻字」他把手機還給James  
「我們聖誕節還會合唱」James開了影片「老傳統了，我爸是音樂老師」  
「Mycroft不會唱歌」Sherlock說  
「他彈鋼琴」James開了影片給Mr.Holmes看「他不讓Lily拍他的臉，Lily是我們家最小的妹妹」  
  
他撥了全家合唱哈雷路亞那段還有後面Mycroft應大家要求演奏的那些曲子，John對此感到很驚艷，Sherlock一臉不敢相信他哥哥居然會做這種事，而Mr.Holmes則是淺淺的微笑  
「Mycroft很久沒有碰樂器了」Sherlock說「至少一年了」  
「他聽過的曲子馬上就能演奏，我們大姊也是音樂老師，連他都做不到這種程度」James說  
「Sherlock也做得到」John說  
「他也行」Sherlock指著自己的父親  
「我覺得我可以學著不要那麼驚訝」James收起了自己驚訝的表情「難怪Greg會變得那麼淡定，你家都是天才」  
  
手機突然傳出的獨唱聲是Greg唱Young and Beatiful那段，Mr.Holmes看著手機上的畫面一臉欣慰  
「Greg會唱歌?」John第一次聽到Greg真的認真唱歌，通常Lestrade只會哼哼曲子  
「他以前是唱詩班的」James說  
  
James跟Mr.Holmes聊得很自在，James本來就是擅長和人相處的人  
Sherlock把手放在John腿上指尖輕輕敲打  
John本來皺眉想問Sherlock這是幹什麼，但很快意識到Sherlock是在打摩斯密碼  
  
“Mycroft學會長相預測的繪圖能力做什麼”  
John把手也放在Sherlock腿上  
“你這樣會讓人以為你在你爸面前也管不好自己的手，給我傳簡訊!”  
“剛才核實過，資料庫裡Ian Dayton的住址是假的”  
  
服務生送來了沙拉，所以他們不得不停止用摩斯密碼交流，美國那邊電腦推算的圖片已經被發到茉莉手上了，他會用那兩張圖去比對所有資料庫，如果找到符合或者幾乎符合的資料茉莉會整理出來給他  
  
「我們這樣搞Mycroft居然還沒出現真是神奇」John和Sherlock在廁所裡交談  
「他降低監控等級了」Sherlock說「他認為父親會阻止我們亂來，但他沒有想過他會是我們的共犯，而且他還沒發現錯誤的照片被送來的事情」  
「你覺得他什麼時候會發現?」John問  
「現在的監控等級大概是最低的」Sherlock說「Lestrade放假到1月2號，Mycroft才開除了M，他會刻意不回來管事讓那些官員像熱鍋上的金魚一樣掙扎，等他回來的時候他們就會跪下求他了，只要我們沒有直接犯法，在1月2號前都不用擔心他會冒出來」  
「你覺得Mycroft能畫出推測長相這個技能是後來刻意學的?」John把話題拉回他們剛剛摩斯密碼的對話  
「那需要研究和觀察人臉，大概要花Mycroft幾天練習，但他顯然有使用這個技能的必要，如果是現在他需要找到特定的人他有電腦可用不必自己畫，所以這個技能是在那套軟體出現之前他自己練就的，他需要找到一個人，但只有那個人小時候的照片」Sherlock讓John下結論  
「他也用一樣的方式在找Abigail Dayton」John說  
「問題是，他找到了沒有」Sherlock洗了手和John一起回到包廂去吃他們的甜點了，之後他們還得送James回蘇格蘭場去，順便把Greg的辦公室恢復原狀  
  
  
  
  
  
\-----------  
算牌是實際存在的技術,但如果被抓到會真的上賭場黑名單  
裡面提到的潭米特是真實人物Daniel Tammet  
因為高功能自閉症和癲癇產生了學者症,能高速運算,有聯覺(看到一個字能產生其他感覺,看到數字會有感情)  
能七天學會冰島語,跟工程師男友養貓,還有被專家研究為日常  
他拍紀錄片的時候被帶去賭場,他不會算牌,靠大腦直覺玩牌贏了21點  
  
泰德邦迪.BTK和約翰偉恩蓋西都是知名的連環殺手


	9. Chapter 9

「你覺得跟我一起睡有改善你的問題嗎?」當晚他們睡前Greg一邊把箱子推去擋門一邊問  
「我昨天沒有夢遊」Mycroft說「我也沒有驚醒,但我想我還是做了惡夢」  
「你踹了我幾下,但在接受範圍內」Greg說  
「抱歉」Mycroft這下知道Greg腿上為什麼有瘀青了「力道很大嗎?」  
「還好,只是突然被踹醒會讓人搞不清楚狀況而已」Greg鑽進被窩躺在Mycroft旁邊「看你恢復那個死公務員樣就知道你睡得不錯了」  
「我並沒有改變什麼」Mycroft說  
  
「你特別累和生病的時候比較容易被普通人親近」Greg從床頭櫃拿了手機來看簡訊「James說他遇到你父親」  
「我想不到他們的行徑路線有哪一條會出現交叉點」Mycroft皺眉  
  
「他說他去蘇格蘭場跟Witt合作的時候遇到他的,他和Sherlock跟John在蘇格蘭場,John傳簡訊跟我道歉說Sherlock太無聊偷了我辦公室裡的懸案卷宗…」Greg看到這忍不住翻了白眼「但願他們有把我的檔案櫃恢復原狀,他們三個和James一起吃了午餐,你爸跟James聊了你在我們家過節的事情」  
  
「你的眉毛角度顯示你看到了有趣的東西,而那”有趣的事情”可能是你在告訴我這件事後我的反應」Mycroft眼神死的說  
「他把我們琴房合唱的影片跟你畫的圖傳給你爸了」Greg笑著說  
「我明年聖誕節會留在倫敦加班,別想改變我的主意」Mycroft說著拿起手機轉過身去背對Greg  
「聽起來你爸是個很好相處的和善的Holmes,Sherlock又不會拿這個來嘲笑你」Greg笑著說  
  
「別試著讓我感到好過」Mycroft說  
「不就是伴奏而已嘛」Greg戳了戳Mycroft的背  
「……」Mycroft沒有回答  
「我知道你不喜歡在自己熟悉的人面前表現出太私人的情緒,尤其是家人」Greg收起了玩笑的語氣「Lily影片裡沒有拍到你,不用太尷尬好嗎?嗯?」  
「我剛剛駭進James手機把影片刪除了」Mycroft說  
「No you didn’t」Greg從後面抱住了Mycroft  
「我剛剛讓人駭進你弟弟的手機把影片銷毀了」Mycroft更正  
「….好吧,我覺得你真的有可能做出這件事,你開玩笑的吧?」Greg下巴靠在Mycroft肩上看他手機上的畫面還真的是一堆程式碼  
  
「如果他把影片發給別人雙方手機都會被格式化」Mycroft說「他已經收到這個警告的簡訊了」  
「…你不會把我弟嚇到明年不敢回國吧」Greg說  
「他恐怕沒有那個求生意識」Mycroft說  
「你這是在說我弟笨嗎…」Greg聽得出那個諷刺語氣  
「他確實如你所說的很”勇敢”」Mycroft說  
「…你欺負我弟弟我也會教訓你的」Greg說  
「No,You won’t」Mycroft肯定的說  
  
「好吧,我確實不會把你怎樣」Greg從背後環抱著Mycroft,伸手去摸他燒傷的手腕「你父母還不知道你的手上有傷嗎?」  
「Sherlock都不知道了,他們不會發現」Mycroft讓Greg抓著自己的手腕,燒傷後的疤痕組織沒有太多觸覺,但他隱約感覺得到Greg用拇指摩擦著那塊皮膚  
「Sherlock遲早會發現」Greg說  
「如果我夠小心他就不會發現,即使發現了我也能說服他不要告訴我們父母,省得他們瞎操心」Mycroft說  
「你要說的是”關心”才對」Greg糾正他  
「如果他們其中之一是外科醫生那也許還有必要向他們提起以獲得我已經有的解決方案,但他們是數學家跟指揮,與其讓他們有不必要的焦慮並對我提出毫無意義的發問不如什麼都不知道,若真有必要,我能在痊癒後去做個手術處理,然後戴上一塊運動錶,Sherlock只會嘲笑我試圖藉此提醒自己健身而不會發現運動錶能遮住較大範圍的手術痕跡」Mycroft說  
「…」Greg放開Mycroft的手從床上起身靠著床頭坐著雙手抱胸看著他  
「What」Mycroft問  
「唉…」Greg嘆氣扶額「你本來就把計畫算到那邊去了?什麼時候想的?」  
「上救護車的時候」Mycroft說,換句話說他才被從地牢撈出來就在想這個了  
「你在那下面沒有先痛暈真是神奇」Greg說  
「如果我足夠冷靜我就能屏蔽一部分的痛覺」Mycroft說「而且那種狀況下若是暈倒應屬血管迷走神經性暈厥,這會被突然的劇痛觸發,我那不是突然產生的疼痛,我能預期也知道那會發生,所以要暈倒是不可能的」  
「你在醫院裡面工作的時候痛到臉色發白,那算屏蔽失敗嗎?」Greg說  
「一定程度的痛覺能讓人有求生意識」Mycroft說「換句話說我需要腎上腺素支持自己高度專注的工作,就跟我不吃止痛藥一樣」  
  
Greg一隻手伸到Mycroft的背和床墊之間把他往上推上他起身然後像搜身一樣拍了拍他的背部還把手伸進他睡衣裡面摸了他的背部  
「你在幹什麼?」Mycroft有時候還是會對Greg問出這句話,尤其是他的伴侶突然出現這種奇怪行為的時候  
「沒什麼,檢查一下你背上確實沒有發條或充電口而已,很好,還是人類」Greg說  
「我當然是人類,你這是多荒謬的想法」Mycroft皺眉看著Greg  
「知道自己是人類跟把自己當成人照顧好,兩者請都做到可以嗎?」Greg說  
「I’m NOT Sherlock」Mycroft再次強調  
  
「你當然不是,Sherlock會搞一套奇怪的東西出來測量自己的疼痛指數在不同情況下的高度然後被John揍到回醫院去靜養,你只是不把自己當作人對待而已,你會記得吃喝睡但剩下的部分你簡直是自虐傾向」Greg說  
「我沒有讓傷口發炎到差點因為敗血症死掉或者為了知道某個不明藥物的效果自己拿來吃結果產生幻覺摔下樓梯,也沒有徒手去扯一件炸彈背心…!」Mycroft在能繼續列舉Sherlock亂來的行為前被Greg一臉”你搞錯重點了”的表情停下  
「正常人不會為了讓自己工作效率高一點讓自己痛得要死,我們喝咖啡.喝茶.嚼口香糖什麼的」Greg說「我只是要說,找個沒那麼痛的方式讓自己集中注意力,不要把生存本能用在這種地方,戰或逃反應是讓你在真的要被打死的時候用的,不是讓你打字」  
  
「我們各有戰場不是嗎?」Mycroft掛起了他的文官笑「我的文書工作會死人,死亡數量會是你追捕任何人得更多倍,我覺得我能用上一點警覺」  
「……」Greg依然瞪著他看  
「而且如果我不盡快完成那些工作,不只國外,國內也會出現死傷,謝林福特監獄也會因此暫停運轉,我如果不是在那種緊急狀態也不會出此下策,如果可以的話我也願意喝杯咖啡慢慢處理,但那是少數的非常時期」Mycroft換上了他對Greg用的溫和微笑「不會有下次了」  
「你是說被關地牢還是用這種方式讓自己高度集中工作?」Greg說  
「我偏好兩者都不要有第二次」Mycroft說「尤其是前者,那簡直是文書工作和後續保密工作的災難」  
「……」Greg無聲地嘆了口氣「Alright,我相信你這次」他躺了回去繼續看他的手機訊息,而Mycroft也躺著快速的在手機上打字,Greg轉頭看了一下,是韓文  
  
「韓國大選?」Greg問  
「還沒到」Mycroft說「只是在跟Alex交代工作的事情」  
「Alex…Ale…喔!安西亞本名,差點忘了」Greg說「我第一次聽到你喊Alex的時候進來的是安西亞還在想這次代號太奇怪了吧,居然是男生的名字」  
「Alex is short for Alexandra(Alex是亞歷山卓莉亞的暱稱)」Mycroft說  
「為什麼不是Alice之類的,至少不會搞錯性別啊」Greg一邊刪除垃圾簡訊一邊說  
「小時候愛做男孩子打扮留下的結果」Mycroft說  
「你怎麼會知道?」Greg問  
「我直屬部下往上三代的身家背景都被掘地三尺了,我貼身助理的出生證明和童年所有紀錄都被核實過是理所當然的」Mycroft把輸入切換到阿拉伯文繼續打字  
「Laskin呢?那個冒失狙擊手到底怎麼通過審核的」Greg說  
「祖父Eric Laskin是集中營生還者,猶太復仇者之一,對納粹戰犯下毒失敗後到英國投靠母方非猶太親戚,後來成為納粹獵人並為英國情報單位工作,獨生子於海軍服役,孫子Joseph Laskin為英國陸軍特種部隊成員,同伴誤觸詭雷被波及退役,被MI5吸收成為狙擊手,後來就變成我的部下了,他身家極度清白,因為90%的親戚都死在集中營了」Mycroft說  
「你很認真挖過他的資料啊」Greg說  
「無緣無故親近我的助理的人十個有九個是意圖不軌的刺客,剩下一個是個蠢貨」Mycroft說  
「他也是意圖不軌,但是針對安西亞就是了」Greg偷笑  
「如果他準心失準一公分他早就被開除了」Mycroft說「很不幸的,開除不了他」  
「至少安西亞約會的不是安德森」Greg試圖打趣的說  
「God,拜託別把那個畫面放到我的腦子裡」Mycroft極度反感的皺眉  
  
Greg因為Mycroft這個反應笑得沒把手機拿好砸在自己嘴上痛得翻身縮在床上摀著嘴忍著不罵髒話  
「牙齒沒事吧?」Mycroft擔心的問,被手機砸斷門牙的人不少  
「砸到嘴唇了」Greg爬起來舔了一下自己的嘴「裡面流血了,很痛但沒事,牙齒都好好的」他讓Mycroft看了自己的牙齒,確實好好的,但血水沿著上嘴唇內部流到牙齒上去了  
「這大概會痛個幾天」Mycroft看了一下Greg嘴內的傷口說「你運氣很好,很多人被自己的手機或平板電腦砸斷牙齒」  
「我知道,我認識的就好幾個」Greg喝了口水順便沖掉嘴裡的血味「還有這麼多工作?」  
「工作已經結束了,我在看Sherlock的監視回報」Mycroft說「乖得讓人不安,我必須這麼說」  
「畢竟你爸在倫敦啊」Greg說  
「我也是這麼想,但通常事與願違」Mycroft說「從Sherlock存在的第一天起這就是他的莫非定律了」  
「你跟一個胚胎能計較什麼啊」Greg說  
「我六歲的時候我父母問我想要弟弟或妹妹,我說家裡已經有個男孩子了所以我想要妹妹,然後我七歲的時候Sherlock出生了」Mycroft說「隔年我父母又問了一樣的問題,我認為我很快會離家住校所以我說多一個弟弟可以陪Sherlock玩,結果 Eurus出生了」他的眼神堪稱有點發死「莫非定律總在這種事情上特別準確」  
  
「你猜了兩次二分之一的機率都錯了也挺厲害的」Greg說  
「也許我當時該逼他們一起玩的,在有人監視的狀況下玩」Mycroft說  
「那搞不好結果會更糟」Greg皺眉  
「的確」Mycroft不得不說,那可能會導致Sherlock變得更難搞,或者他弟弟妹妹會一起毀滅人類文明  
「你弄好了嗎?我要睡了」電燈開關在Greg那邊  
「差不多了,給我一分鐘」Mycroft檢視了剩下的訊息然後放下手機「晚安」  
「晚安」Greg關了燈  
  
在被窩裡Mycroft的手被十指相扣的握住,Greg拉著他的手到嘴邊親了一下才鬆開,Mycroft在黑暗中看不到也知道他在微笑,有時候Greg會這樣,額外的在隨機的時間地點對他做出親暱舉動,好像他會忘記Greg而且需要他提醒一樣  
  
但Mycroft承認有時候這會讓他意識到自己胸腔內是軟的,他的心臟周邊感覺就像有短暫的幾秒被溫暖.變得柔軟,那是心理作用但是他第一次有那種感覺的時候他差點以為自己會提早出現心臟病變,但很快就辨識出這是什麼,而且他喜歡這種感覺到了無法自制的程度  
  
也許他今晚也能睡一個好覺,希望他不要踢Greg或者把他弄醒  
  
Greg在凌晨天都沒亮的時候醒了,因為Mycroft的手用力地往床頭板敲了下去把他叫醒了,Mycroft本身沒有自覺,他的左手無力的放在身旁但右手一直有動作,有時候是緊抓著被子有時候是搥床墊,他緊皺著眉表情痛苦  
  
Greg握住Mycroft的右手以免他又伸手打到什麼了,他的指節因為敲到硬質木板而發紅,Greg另一隻手輕輕地蓋在Mycroft眼上,輕聲的告訴他已經沒事了,他在這,放心  
他感覺得到Mycroft漸漸舒展的眉間還有逐漸減少的掙扎,但他整個人還是很僵直,牙齒咬得緊緊的  
  
Greg躺了回去抱著Mycroft要他放心的好好睡,因為他也很睏,Greg睡著以後沒有再被吵醒過  
  
\--------------------  
Sherlock隔天用了各種方式找過了Ian Dayton的資訊但全都是死路,John把Rosie交給保母以後和Sherlock在他父親住的公寓會合  
  
「所以Ian Dayton的所有資料都是被保密的或者被改過的?」Mr.Holmes聽Sherlock高速講完那一串後總結  
「對」Sherlock說  
「我們一開始調查的時候你的線人說這家人可能有人加入情治單位所以被封鎖了各種資料,會不會是Ian Dayton離開農業部以後加入的?」John說  
「我從他伊頓的同學口中得知Ian Dayton小時候得了小兒麻痺,他行動不便需要靠枴杖助行,這樣能進MI5或MI6嗎?」Mr.Holmes問  
「你怎麼找到他同學的?」John問  
「Ian Dayton是我的學長,我只要多問幾個人就會有人認識他了」Mr.Holmes說「但大部分的人都說他很容易被遺忘,因為他身體不好」  
「一個會進農業部的人不可能會去當情報員」Sherlock說  
「啊,對了茉莉要我把這個給你」John從背包拿出一個信封「茉莉有個學姊姓O’Brian的在愛爾蘭教書兼任法醫,他拜託他幫忙用你發給他和安德森的模擬圖搜尋了資料庫結果找到這個」  
  
Sherlock拆開那個信封裡面有一份驗屍報告以及一些照片的影本  
「Mckinsey O’Keef」Sherlock念出上面那行字  
「證件上的年齡是19歲,他死的時候Abigail應該只有17歲,但他們的長相被電腦列為相同了」John說  
「紅頭髮是染的」Sherlock很仔細看那畫質本來就不好的驗屍報告影本「曾經剪得非常短,之後沒辦法打理變得太長所以看起來很亂,本來是自然捲,嚴重的貧血」  
  
Sherlock拿著那份驗屍報告努力解讀那個亂七八糟的字跡  
「這個法醫有帕金森早期症狀了,這個字跡跟地震時寫得差不多」Sherlock說「死因是失血過多,無法辨識的字也太多了,為什麼沒人給他一台打字機?大出….大出血…」他沉默的把那份難以閱讀的報告遞給John  
「大出血?」John皺眉「我看一下,都是醫生的字我看多了」他拿過報告瞇著眼看「這字跡真的很糟糕」  
「警察的結案報告寫這個Mckinsey O’Keef死前曾經向他們線報兩名IRS成員,指控他們在英格蘭犯下謀殺和製作爆裂物」John改拿起了看得懂的結案報告「警方形容他現在警局把一本筆記本交給他們,裡面有各種證據和資料以及照片,超過五十名IRS成員的身分和藏身地,他自稱是其中一個成員的妹妹,然而事後追查並沒有任何成員是他的哥哥,當時他已經臉色慘白了,但警察追出去的時候他就消失了,之後發現他死在公園的樹下,靠在樹幹上抱著肚子像睡著一樣已經死亡」  
「死因寫的是什麼?」Mr.Holmes問  
「生理期」John看著那行字解讀著「法醫發現他背包裡有生理用品和一些雜物,認為是天生凝血功能較弱子宮內壁本身就薄加上沒就診,結果生理期來的時候大出血死亡,我以為這種狀況只要去醫院就可以救治了」  
「為什麼這些是影本」Sherlock讓John暫時安靜拿著手機撥通茉莉的號碼問  
「原本的好像不見了,這些是從警方那邊的影本再影印的」茉莉說  
「幫我問Dr.O’Brian, Mckinsey O’Keef的屍體是誰領走的,還有他的驗屍報告正本是不是被人用調查或其他理由收走了,給我個簡訊」Sherlock說  
  
「所以你覺得這是Abigail Dayton嗎?」Mr.Holmes問「年齡不對啊」  
「那個法醫沒有驗屍」Sherlock說「也沒有拍X光,他被當作生理期流血到死的,這些飯桶要是肯拍一張X光我們就知道他幾歲了」  
「這個女孩是愛爾蘭人,肯定不是他吧」Mr.Holmes說「何況那個女孩才16歲」  
「女人只要化妝跟改變打扮就能騙過所有人的眼睛」Sherlock說「對吧John」  
「對」John嘆了口氣,他們都因為 Eurus對此有了太過深刻的了解  
  
不久之後Sherlock的手機響了  
「Sherlock這個你應該要直接聽」茉莉說「Dr.O’Brian找到當年法醫的助手,他記得這個死者,他的屍體由IRS被害者家屬私下募款安葬,這件事情沒有上過任何新聞因為太詭異了,O’Keef帶出來的資料也被交給英國來對付IRS,事後驗屍報告正本被愛爾蘭警方收走,因為要保密以免IRS發現他們的溝通管道和密碼都被交給警方了,但大約六年後有人把Mckinsey O’Keef遷葬了,出面遷葬的是一名來自英國的牧師,他向當時安葬O’Keef的那片墓園管理者也就是當地教堂的神父出示了證明,他代替O’Keef的家屬來領回他們的女兒,由於手續都正當所以神父也沒有懷疑過」  
「那個助理還有注意到什麼」Sherlock問  
「智齒」茉莉說「他剛開始學法醫學,所以先看了最基本的,Mckinsey O’Keef被送到停屍間的時候他看過了,他還沒有長智齒,一點跡象都沒有」  
「大部分的人智齒在16歲到25歲之間會冒出來」John向Mr.Holmes解釋  
「了解了」Sherlock說「謝謝」  
「不客氣,Rosie在哭我得走了」茉莉掛了電話  
  
「他可能不能去醫院」Sherlock看了驗屍報告說「出於某種原因,O’Keef不能去醫院就醫」  
「沒錢?」John說  
「他的背包裏面有不少現鈔,而且就算不給錢他到急診室也能得到救助,他背包裏面有很多衛生棉和衛生紙,他知道自己大出血但不肯去醫院」Sherlock說「他知道自己可能要死了,所以交出了自己的調查成果」他站起身穿上大衣「我們去蘇格蘭場」  
「要幹什麼?」John問  
「這個人84%是Abigail,如果能找到Abigail Dayton和IRS的聯繫就能確定了」Sherlock說「蘇格蘭場的資料庫至少會有Abigail Dayton失蹤前後跟IRS有關的事件的報告」  
  
當他們在蘇格蘭場外下車的時候卻看到一台黑車  
「Mycr…」John差點以為他們終於驚動了Mycroft,但車上下來的是一個陌生人,Sherlock知道對方是誰  
「Mr.Holmes the young」嚴重地中海禿的中年人和Sherlock握手  
「我不知道你的保密程序代號以外的名字,怎麼稱呼」Sherlock說,這個人是Mycroft的同事之一,保密會議的成員  
「我姓Ryan」Ryan說「不要這麼有敵意,我不是因為Mr.Holmes來的,其實是因為他調降了你們的監視等級,所以你們的報告會先送到我這來,我不清楚你們在做什麼但是我沒把你們昨天的異常行為和違規查找一些私人資訊的事情交給他」Ryan把那份原本該給Mycroft的報告印出來給Sherlock看,Sherlock看了一下上面有他們在蘇格蘭場搜尋過的資料和他們搜尋Dayton家資訊的事情  
「謝謝,再見」Sherlock轉頭就要走  
「等等!」Ryan追上他們「你哥哥最近狀況很不好」  
「他本來就長那樣」Sherlock說  
「…你們關係真微妙」Ryan用了兩秒反應過來Sherlock對自己哥哥多無理的事實「他被解職跟強制被分攤了很多職權」Ryan小聲地說「因為他受傷後住院,現在他又突然做出跑到窮鄉僻野躲避同僚的行為,我們很擔心他」  
「受傷?」Mr.Holmes插入了對話,在此之前Ryan都忽視了他  
「You are?」Ryan看著這個和善的老先生  
「Mr.Colins」Sherlock搶在父親之前開口「他以前是Mycroft的大提琴老師,也是我的音樂老師,他難得來拜訪我們」  
「Mycroft幾乎是他養大的,他當然很擔心他」John參了一腳一起說謊  
「他沒提過你」Ryan和Mr.Holmes握手  
「我只是個家教老師,當然不會提起我」Mr.Holmes不知道兩個男孩在搞什麼鬼但他順著他們的劇本走了  
「Mycroft怎麼受傷的」Sherlock問  
「我們換個地方談吧」Ryan用手示意他們上車,他們四個坐好車子開動直到他們到達不遠處的白廳之前都沒說話  
  
  
Ryan領他們進了一間只寫了Mr.Ryan名牌而沒有職位的辦公室,Ryan拉了椅子請他們坐下  
  
「Mycroft受了什麼傷?」Mr.Holmes問  
「你們等等啊」Ryan去拉開檔案櫃找出了一個檔案夾「照片有點太血腥所以我建議老先生別看」  
  
Sherlock沒有等他說完就把信封袋裡的東西倒出來了,那些是救護車上拍的照片和事後在醫院拍的  
  
「Jesus」John用氣音脫口而出的是看到Mycroft手腕灼傷照片的第一感想  
「Oh my God」Mr.Holmes拿起來Mycroft腳傷的照片一手摀著嘴,他看過非常類似的東西  
「Mr.Holmes你可以直接承認你關心兒子的」Ryan一邊倒茶給他們一邊說「我知道您是Mycroft Holmes的父親,剛才在外面是因為你在蘇格蘭場用了假名而配合的」  
  
「Sorry,我只是怕那些路過的警探會聽到」Mr.Holmes說  
「這些是怎麼弄的」John問  
「鐵條靠機械折彎銬住Mycroft以後焊死釘在牆上」Sherlock看了照片就知道了「直接在Mycroft穿著鞋的時候把釘子釘入鞋底刺穿腳掌」他看了一眼他的父親「你見過一樣的東西」  
Mr.Holmse點點頭  
「她以前對Mycroft做過一樣的事情,沒有這個嚴重,但還是割傷了Mycroft,她還得去打破傷風疫苗,我們當時以為她只是不懂事」Mr.Holmes說  
「MH,為了區分各位我這樣稱呼Mycroft吧」Ryan說「MH說 Eurus這麼做是為了確保他不會又打擾她和Sherlock的遊戲,做得很徹底,MH的左手肩膀還因此脫臼了」  
「為什麼他沒跟我們說這些,那之後他躲著我們很久都說是要工作,他母親因此生了很大的氣」Mr.Holmes無法理解的說  
「MH要求這些對你們保密,第一個找到他的探長和其他救護人員也被要求對此保密了」Ryan說「我不知道原因,但他之後就相較平時更加暴躁了,不過Mr.Holmes你們為什麼要找Dayton的資訊啊?」  
  
「你可以叫我Sherlock」Sherlock說  
「OK,Sherlock你們找Dayton的資訊是要做什麼?因為你們繼續這樣瞎戳遲早會戳到馬蜂窩把事情捅到MH那的」Ryan緊張的在褲管上抹了手「他才開除了M,要是他現在生起氣來我怕我人頭也不保」  
「所以你才會攔截報告跟主動幫忙」Sherlock說  
「說來可恥但確實如此」Ryan低著頭說  
「你對Dayton家有什麼了解」Sherlock說  
「Kaiser Holmes你知道嗎?」Ryan問  
「我的伯父」Sherlock說  
「Tim Dayton是他在外交部的棋子,Kaiser沒有成為MI5或MI6的領導者是因為他不想,他一直是極為出色的外勤,也很擅長讓人”說話”,他對外交部的權限大到難以想像,冷戰時期英國的許多重要政策都由他下決定的,他能這麼做的原因就是Tim Dayton,沒人知道這個可憐蟲是有什麼把柄落在Kaiser手上,他一直當Kaiser的狗直到他車禍死亡,他的妻子的家族在西班牙獨裁者佛朗哥得勢的時候被毀了,沒有詳細的資料,但據說曾經是個很有名望的家庭,他們有一個女兒」  
「Abigail Dayton,你對他了解多少」Sherlock說  
「16歲的時候失蹤了,在期末舞會後不久就消失了」Ryan說「就這樣,你們是在找Dayton家的女兒?」  
「Dayton全家的資料基本上都被封鎖了,我很驚訝你知道這些」Sherlock說  
「你們查了那麼多次Dayton,我當然得跟著看一下」Ryan一副委屈的語氣「你們覺得Dayton的女兒還活著?」  
「正在調查」Sherlock說  
  
「好吧,請不要做得太誇張」Ryan說「啊對了,差點忘了我本來是要通知這件事的」他又走去辦公桌拿了一份文件給Mr.Holmes  
「這是?」Mr.Holmes看了一眼那份診斷書  
  
「謝林福特爆發了流感群聚感染,一個看守出國旅遊回來後感染了整個監獄的人,大部分的犯人都只有些症狀,在監獄養病就行了,但您的女兒沒有得過流感,所以特別嚴重,我們又正在改建他的…房間」Ryan換了個詞「出於安全考量的改建,所以 Eurus Holmes現在正在這間醫院最高戒護下接受治療,以一個成年人來說他的流感症狀相當嚴重,但醫生認為他不會有事,您的妻子昨晚已經被通知現在已經快要回國了,您有最高權限能自由出入探望您的女兒,但A型流感對老年人來說也很嚴重,請做好隔離措施」  
  
「老天啊,她還好嗎?」Mr.Holmes擔心地站起身  
「高燒跟輕微的肺部感染和關節痛都是流感的症狀,醫生會照顧好她的,如果您還是很擔心我可以送您去探望她」Ryan說  
「Sherlock?」Mr.Holmes回頭看小兒子  
「你在這裡也幫不上忙,去吧」Sherlock說「我說真的,快去」  
  
Mr.Holmes跟著Ryan去搭電梯要坐車直接去醫院,Sherlock和John則從前門離開搭上計程車去了蘇格蘭場  
  
  
「所以Dayton和你Uncle Rudi到底是什麼樣的關係」John一邊等Greg的電腦開機一邊說「你父親說他們是摯友,但Mr.Ryan說他是被威脅的」  
「對他們來說我也只是Mycroft利用的對象」Sherlock說  
「兼監視對象」John說  
「在他們的認知中我是Mycroft需要控制的損害跟武器」Sherlock現在很想拆了 Lestrade桌上那台電腦的主機,這東西開機速度再慢一點他就要拿手機駭進資料庫了  
「開機了,你來找吧」John把位置讓給Sherlock,Sherlock很快地搜尋了各種條件後都沒有相關的資料  
  
「John,找出Abigail Dayton的學校周邊還有什麼學校」Sherlock照John搜尋的那些校名去尋找資料最後找到了幾個相關的案子  
  
「45.67.31.17」Sherlock念出了那些死者的年齡最後點開了17歲的死者的資訊「Ewan Cooper」  
「這個男孩子怎麼了嗎?」John看了資料,Ewan Cooper是附近公立學校的學生,比Abigail大一歲,死於刺傷,照片上的男孩有一頭棕髮戴著黑框眼鏡,藍眼睛很靦腆的看向鏡頭  
「這個案子的目擊者」Sherlock指出那個名字「Cindy Dayton,他沒有用自己的名字而是用了中間名所以之前沒有被搜尋到」  
「確定是我們在找的那個Dayton?」John問  
「學校是對的,同一時期同一間學校能有幾個姓Dayton的」Sherlock點開了那個案件的卷宗「Cooper家還住在倫敦,走吧」  
  
他們搭計程車到了Cooper家去敲門,Sherlock掛起了他最溫和的微笑請Cooper夫人開門  
「你是那個偵探!我孫子可喜歡你的故事了」老Cooper夫人說「我們這附近有什麼有趣的事情嗎?」  
「夫人」John要開口  
「請叫我Wendy就好」Wendy Cooper溫和的微笑「要來點茶嗎?」  
「不,不必麻煩了,其實我們是想來請教你一件很久以前的事情」Sherlock語氣散發同情「是關於您的小兒子Ewan」  
  
Wendy愣了一下坐回沙發上  
「Ewan…?」Wendy只向牆上的照片「我的Ewan?」  
「是的,我們在調查一件事情,唯一的線索是您的兒子」John說  
「是什麼事情?」Wendy問  
「他遇害的時候的目擊者,有一個女孩姓Dayton,您知道他嗎?」Sherlock拿出了Abigail的學生時期照片給Wendy看  
「Abi」Wendy看著照片一臉懷念「我當然記得,他和Ewan是圖書館認識的好朋友,從小就認識了,Ewan小時候說話很慢念不好Abigail,所以Abi讓他叫他Cindy好一陣子,後來才改成叫他Abi的,Abi非常聰明還教Ewan下棋,Ewan沒有贏過可是他們玩得很開心」  
「當年的狀況是怎麼樣的可以請您告訴我們嗎?」John問  
「Ewan和Abi從圖書館回來抄了小路」Wendy說「Abi說他們遇到了搶匪,Ewan沒有帶錢,Abi把身上的錢都給了他們,但是他們要搶Ewan的手錶,在拉扯的時候刀子就…」Wendy掩面啜泣「抱歉,Ewan是我最小的孩子,每次提到他我都忍不住…」  
  
John連忙安慰老夫人,Sherlock甚至不知道從哪拿出了手帕(乾淨沒有血跡才令人驚訝)給他  
  
「Abi說搶匪跑了以後他試圖幫Ewan急救,但是刀子刺傷了心臟,在送醫前就…」Wendy說不下去停頓了好一會才開口「你們想知道這麼久的事情是怎麼了嗎?」  
「您知道Abigail後來怎麼了嗎?」John問  
「那孩子一定出國念書了吧?他是那麼的聰明,他留在高中是為了好玩,劍橋和牛津每年都派人來請他去念書呢」Wendy說  
「您不知道?」John問  
「他們回蘇格蘭住了好幾年才回來」Sherlock指著牆上的照片  
「是啊Ewan過世後我太傷心了,我的大兒子升遷全家要搬去蘇格蘭,需要有人照顧孩子,他不放心我自己住在這,我其他孩子也都很忙所以我跟著去住了幾年,Abi怎麼了嗎?」Wendy擔心的問「是他委託你們來調查Ewan的命案嗎?」  
「是這樣的」John清了喉嚨「在Ewan死後那個暑假Abigail失蹤了,我們唯一找得到的線索就是Ewan」  
「Oh God」Wendy吃驚的說「他的父母一定擔心死了」  
「他們都在Abi失蹤的十年內相繼過世了,只有Abi還是失蹤的」John說  
「那個孩子居然會翹家」Wendy擔憂的說「不過Abi那麼聰明,可能在哪個地方過得很好吧」老太太微笑  
「是啊,肯定的」John知道Abi已經死了的可能性有多高  
「當年你們這附近有沒有IRS相關的人?」Sherlock問「一條可能性很低的線索但還是要適當的排除」  
「IRS?沒有啊」Wendy說「我們那時候身邊最愛爾蘭的東西只有送報生,那個送報生和送牛奶的是一對兄弟,他們都是北愛爾蘭來的,但他們都是純樸單純的好人」  
「你們當時訂什麼報?」Sherlock問  
「泰晤士報,是Ewan要看的」Wendy說  
「謝謝你的協助Mrs.Cooper」John在他們要離開的時候說  
「Dr.Watson」Wendy喊住了他  
「Yes?」John回頭  
「如果你們找到了Abi,請向他提起我,我還在等他來跟我學烤蛋糕」Wendy帶著一抹哀傷的淺笑「Abi當時想要烤一個蛋糕給她爸爸當生日禮物,但她一直沒有來」  
「我會轉達她的」John點頭追上Sherlock離開  
  
「你認為呢?」John問Sherlock  
「送報生和送牛奶的是兇手」Sherlock說  
「你怎麼這麼肯定?」John問  
  
「那段時間IRS的成員就是靠這兩項工作來傳達秘密訊息,整個區域最聰明的兩個孩子,對我說的是兩個,Ewan Cooper學年第一名和拼字比賽冠軍的獎狀都還在牆上,他們兩個會發現有可疑的跡象是遲早的事情,Abigail Dayton刻意誤導了警方,還逃家就是因為Ewan Cooper,他就是之前找不到的環節」Sherlock說「Abigail並不是因為Rudi而消失的,他是為了朋友的死而翹家的,他一定看到兇手是誰了,送報生的流動率高不奇怪,兇手一定是回到了北愛爾蘭或愛爾蘭去所以Abigail才會到那去, Mckinsey O’Keef就是Abigail Dayton!」  
  
「一個16歲的女孩子怎麼搞到假證件的?」John說「而且他還把IRS的秘密翻了個底朝天!!」  
「John,我16歲的時候做過的事情比那個還嚴重得多」Sherlock說  
「你已經完全把他當作自己的血親假設了」John說  
「不是假設,我找到Abigail Dayton的出生資料了」Sherlock說「Dayton夫妻都是O型,但Abigail是A型的」  
「Rudi的血型?」John知道兩個O型不可能生出一個A型  
「A型」Sherlock說  
「你知道這表示你伯父真的給他朋友戴綠帽了吧」John提醒  
「他們都死了不會介意」Sherlock說「Taxi!」他攔了計程車和John上車  
「我們要去哪?」John問  
「茉莉家啊,茉莉今天是晚班,我們得去接Rosie」Sherlock一臉John問了蠢問題的表情  
「喔,差點忘了」John看了手錶,他們確實該去接Rosie了  
\-------------------  
「 Eurus」Mr.Holmes在高戒護隔離病房外拿著電話喊著女兒的名字,躺在病床上的 Eurus正在發高燒,蒼白的臉都泛著不健康的紅色,護士把話筒拿在 Eurus耳邊讓他跟爸爸說話,但 Eurus只能沒意義的發出聲音,就跟發高燒的小孩一樣  
「Baby,Mummy and Daddy is here」Mrs.Holmes連行李都沒放到飯店去就來了,和丈夫一起通過電話對女兒說話  
  
「他現在意識不清楚,我覺得兩位還是讓他睡覺吧,那個布娃娃我讓他們特例帶過來給她了,聽說是兩位送給她的聖誕禮物」Ryan說,那隻淺藍色的兔子娃娃被 Eurus抱著不放, Eurus手上還連接著點滴管  
「兩位如果要來只要出示這張證件就行了」Ryan把兩張卡給了Holmes夫妻「這其實違反程序,請不要告訴MH…Mycroft」  
「Mycroft呢?」Mrs.Holmes問  
「MI5處長剛被免職,他沒辦法抽身」Ryan找了個藉口「請見諒,也不要試圖聯絡他,那會危害國家安全」  
「他知道嗎? Eurus生病的事情?」Mrs.Holmes問  
「他將在時間到的時候被通知」Ryan說「請見諒,這是國家要務」  
「Sherlock呢?」Mrs.Holmes問  
「他已經知道了」Mr.Holmes說「親愛的,Mr.Ryan有工作要做,我們該走了,別給人家添麻煩,醫生會照顧好 Eurus的」  
  
Mr.Holms說服妻子先回飯店去,兩人都離開後Ryan再度確認了地下室的這間病房的警戒和隔離措施後才搭電梯上樓,他在手機上打字直到出電梯收到訊號才再度確認自己沒打錯字  
  
“雙子神的動向已證實Hades種子的存在,亞歷山大圖書館計畫啟動”  
他把這段暗號訊息用加密軟體轉成亂碼發出  
  
「唉,跟這些人工作真累啊」Ryan嘆著氣搭車回白廳  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
麥哥提到Laskin的背景資料說的猶太復仇者是真實存在的,WW2後集中營生還者中有一群人組成了復仇者,曾試圖對納粹軍人下毒但失敗了,後來有很多人一輩子追查納粹的漏網之魚,讓他們被審判  
  
很多人被自己的3C產品砸斷牙是真的,請大家躺平刷手機的時候把手機遠離臉部,砸到很痛(我牙齒沒斷,但超痛)  
  
  
文中用到的姓氏O'Keef出自MG叔尋根時發現祖先是愛爾蘭地主(?)的時候出現過的家族姓氏  
  
智齒能被用在粗略的區分一個人的年齡,但如果要準確點確實需要看骨骼生長和磨損比較好  
  
東風的感冒嚴重因為他從小就被關起來了沒有感染過也沒有打過疫苗,腦子在怎麼無敵也無法對抗沒過的病毒的  
然後寫到這裡的時候樓主發現自家後面爆發了登革熱疫情(眼神死)  
如果我消失好幾天就表示我不幸中鏢了,但願不要(每次有流行病出現在附近都會中標的人)  
  
雙子神指的是希臘神話的睡神和死神

 


	10. Chapter 10

Mycroft醒的時候發現Greg一隻手放在他胸前另一隻手則是如平常一樣舉過頭放在枕頭上睡，這表示他是睡到一半清醒後把手伸過來的，他昨晚大概又有噩夢的問題了，不是夢遊因為他看得出來他沒有下床過，他抓著Greg的手腕輕輕地把他放回他平常睡覺的姿勢，然後伸手拿了手機看時間，早上八點十五分，他的生理時鐘正逐漸恢復正常，無論是因為他終於有了足夠的睡眠還是他即將回到工作崗位所導致的都不重要，他只需要找到辦法讓自己能正常休息就好  
  
  
從開始出現這個奇怪症狀開始他已經找到了不多的規律  
1.        他本身無法控制發作，導致的夢遊和惡夢能靠Greg改善  
2.        這些發作都出於某個他自己沒有印象的記憶，而且顯然清晰而恐怖到了他的大腦拒絕有意識的儲存的程度  
3.        輕則恍神和回憶重播，嚴重時會被自己的大腦強制關機暈倒  
4.        在Holmes家成員在場時不會發作(基於幾次簡短和 Sherlock與父母的相處時的經驗推測，或許有待證實)  
5.        和家人相處後會嚴重的發作一到三次，所以靠和他們相處停止症狀的方案不予考慮  
6.        Greg能幫他控制這個情形，但實際原因不明  
  
  
他和Greg在回去工作以後不可能有那麼多時間相處，尤其他打算在接下來幾個月趁著他現在被剝奪不少權限的時候順便把那些湧上來想爭奪權位的血蛭給清掃了然後回去他原本的職位繼續工作，Greg不會放棄自己的工作的，應該說他不會讓Greg為了這個放棄他的工作，Greg需要當一個警察就跟Dr.Watson需要冒險一樣，那都是他們骨子裡的本性了  
  
“Greg Lestrade是個標準的保護和照顧者，這是他的特質，而不是該被你利用的弱點”，這是 Mycroft在他們關係開始時對自己反覆強調的原則，他不希望自己對Greg做出任何的利用或者威脅，除非是非常時刻  
  
  
他躺在床上檢視手機上的訊息，他的職位被解除了很多，現在在他手機上的事情大多是接手他那些工作的人的求助，還有E私下發給他的情報，E從不認為把他從政府系統中拔除是個聰明的提議，E認定他是個讓所有單位共同運作的關鍵，把他拔出整個儀器中就跟搭飛機的時候決定拆了機尾翼一樣蠢，起初看著改變不大，但很快所有人都會因為飛機逐漸失控而喪命  
  
  
他的醫生傳訊息建議他照一個斷層掃瞄來搞清楚他這些發作和睡眠問題是不是大腦病理性的異常  
  
Mycroft回了他訊息說他已經確定這是心理問題而不是病理問題，CT斷層沒有幫助  
  
“但你是我們領域中唯一的特殊案例”醫生回復的訊息說”你太獨特了，我甚至不知道該怎麼向其他研究者解釋你過半的斷層掃描結果”  
  
這個醫生和其他學者也是他參與的大腦研究計畫成員，有誰能搞清楚 Mycroft的大腦運作也只有他們了，但 Mycroft往往只會在結束固定的會面後看著這群醫生彼此討論個沒完卻說不出一個結論，他們很想要找 Sherlock來參與這個研究，但 Sherlock不可能答應，如果他突然答應大概是要到研究機構調查案子或偷資料了  
  
“Mr.Holmes也許這跟你那奇怪的痛覺控制能力有關，你無法自己阻止發作而且在發作時會實際感到疼痛和其他感官，或許你的大腦在生理上就有某種異常，所以才會出現這種症狀?”醫生不放棄的又傳訊息說  
  
“Dr.Mueller，我暫時不打算接受進一步的醫療檢查，我有工作要做，這個話題到此為止，我會自己審視我的情形，你能提供的幫助太有限了，這已超出你能處理的範圍了，日安”他回了訊息，通常只要他加上日安或者其他問好詞作為收尾那個醫生就會很識相的停止對話  
  
Mycroft看起了外交部和來自CIA的求助，CIA的那些他實在很想直接回他們可以去死了，早就警告過他們關於俄羅斯特工的事情，但這些美國人永遠被自己的自大絆死才會爬來求助，外交部的那些小事情搞到要找他幫忙也太可悲了，誰被放去處理外交決策事務都該被開除  
  
Ryan發了 Sherlock和John的監視報告來，一切都安好，除了他們似乎太喜歡把嬰兒交給一個沒有育兒經驗的法醫照顧可能會構成社工的憂慮外都很OK  
  
E有留訊息給他，用亂碼加密過了，這通常要去下載金鑰才能解碼， Mycroft現在沒有那個金鑰的權限，不過那些加密都是他寫的，他只要一段一段的在大腦中把加進去混淆視聽的字母和數字去掉然後重新照著他設計的邏輯排列之後就能得到正確的訊息內容了，E也知道這點  
  
“有外人在打聽亞歷山大圖書館的鑰匙，並不緊急但若方便，請回到倫敦，謝林福特爆發A型流感，潘朵拉病倒，需要回到英格蘭治療，已以最高戒護等級收容”  
  
又有人在打聽亞歷山大圖書館的鑰匙這並不稀奇也不嚴重，但 Eurus現在在英國本土就是個大問題了  
  
“誰負責安排的” Mycroft把這句在大腦中轉換成加密亂碼打進訊息中發送給E  
  
“Ryan”E回答  
  
Mycroft看到這個姓氏往往會自動的眼神死，一個標準的投機分子跟馬屁精，但很清楚要站在誰那邊，算是能用的一個工具，他怕 Mycroft怕得要死，寧可拿最小的問題來問他無數次把他煩死也不敢犯錯，生怕真的會被直升機載到西伯利亞踢下去一樣，巴不得搞清楚 Mycroft的喜好以避免誤觸地雷，拼命討好自己現任上司(或者未來上司)的一隻黃鼠狼， Mycroft在為了藉那場大使館的舞會安裝竊聽器的時候在辦公室教安西亞跳華爾滋的時候這傢伙看到了  
  
之後有一陣子都拼命的討好安西亞，甚至試圖從安西亞那打聽 Mycroft的喜好，安西亞直到被 Mycroft提醒才搞清楚對方為什麼會這麼殷勤的討好，安西亞從一開始就沒往那個方向想， Mycroft印象最深刻的是他上班時往往很淡定就認真的助理在聽到Ryan以為他和 Mycroft有一腿的時候先是一臉”WTF”然後是一陣大笑  
  
接著安西亞一臉黑的表示難怪最近其他部門的秘書看他都帶著奇怪的眼光，這棟大樓裡跟自己上司搞上的人可多了，但 Mycroft完全屬於那種你就算灌醉他脫光爬上他的床也沒用的類型，安西亞為此還特地跟其他秘書在茶水間澄清過，以免自己之後永遠找不到約會對象  
  
然而安西亞搞錯了一件事，整棟樓裡沒有一個男的敢約他出去是因為每個想來約他的人都會被徹底調查過，審核沒過的在問到安西亞的電話或者本名之前就會被警告嚇跑了，安西亞後來也知道了這件事，對 Mycroft扶額以後表示確實能夠理解為什麼這有必要，尤其考慮到前前助理意外對 Mycroft下毒因為她的新男友是個外國特工的事實，Laskin是第一個通過審核的，然而是個蠢貨  
  
  
Mycroft放下手機想了想最後嘆了口氣回訊息告訴E他今天會回倫敦  
當他從床上起身的時候Greg就醒了，Greg睡眼惺忪地看了 Mycroft的臉確定 Mycroft是醒著的，Greg已經養成了如果他還在睡而 Mycroft起身時就跟著起來確保他沒夢遊的反射了  
  
「早安」 Mycroft對Greg說  
「早」Greg打哈欠又伸了個懶腰「你手痛嗎?」  
「手?」 Mycroft看了自己的手，沒有異狀「並不會，除非你指的是燒傷的部分，那偶而會感覺灼痛」  
「你昨天做惡夢之類的伸手打了床頭，看來是沒傷到」Greg坐起身抓了抓頭讓自己清醒點「你要工作?」Greg從很久之前就有了看一眼 Mycroft的樣子就知道對方是不是要去上班的能力，但他自己也說不上來他從哪判斷的  
「恐怕我必須先回倫敦了」 Mycroft說「你可以繼續留在這裡直到假期結束」  
「我們吃完早餐就走吧」Greg從被窩爬出來因為接觸到冷空氣還抖了一下「我也想回去看看我的辦公室四面牆是不是都還在， Sherlock拆過其中一面，希望這次他沒這麼幹」  
「你的辦公室有被恢復原狀，不然會被報告上來的」 Mycroft說  
「上次 Sherlock翻過我的辦公室以後我在翻書的時候掉出一把匕首差點刺到我的腳」Greg說  
「他在我的書房放過毛蛛，大小約一個成人手掌左右」 Mycroft說「 Sherlock說那是替代書籤」  
「那我還是選匕首好了」Greg伸手拿了他放在床頭櫃上今天要穿的衣服躲在溫暖的被窩裡換好才肯出來  
  
Mycroft站在床邊看著這跟穴居動物一樣的行為一邊嘴角上揚，Greg保留了不少學生時代的奇怪習慣，天氣冷時在被子裡換衣服就是其中一個， Mycroft個人是覺得這很滑稽又挺可愛的就是了  
  
Mycroft穿上襯衫正在扣釦子，他們回倫敦後他能回家一趟換三件套再去工作，Greg把他的毛背心放在床邊了  
  
「所以是哪裡出問題了?阿富汗?伊拉克?」Greg換好衣服站在床邊穿褲子隨口問  
「有人試圖打聽一些重要資料的情報，但這每天都在發生，主要是回去處理外交部的小烏龍，順便幫E解決一些麻煩」 Mycroft換好衣服了「還有就是 Sherlock安分太久了，我不認為他會有一天良心發現突然放我一馬」  
「…我這次還真的同意你的悲觀想法」Greg說  
「這不是悲觀，是經驗法則，Greg」 Mycroft很快收拾了行李(出於他的把一切都放得井井有條的強迫症，這只是把東西移動位置到行李箱裡而已)在手機上傳訊息給負責他維安的假日留守組成員讓他們知道自己即將回倫敦  
  
「James應該還在倫敦，搞不好晚點能跟他和那兩個小子吃頓晚飯」Greg說「你不用來沒關係，你已經忍受夠那對兄弟了我知道」  
「雖然我認識比那更糟糕的小孩，但謝謝你的許可，我非常樂意缺席這個家庭聚餐」 Mycroft說  
「你有看到我的圍巾嗎?」Greg收拾行李的時候發現找不到幾樣東西  
「在大門邊的衣架上，你另一隻手套在你的大衣左邊的口袋裡，你還沒發現你的錢包不見了，你昨晚把錢包丟在書房桌上，我放進你床頭櫃的抽屜裡了」 Mycroft說  
「謝了，我每次回家都會犯老毛病把東西亂放」Greg從抽屜找到自己的皮夾塞進口袋裡  
  
  
他們下樓去吃早餐的時候Lily已經穿著淺黃色印著小雞圖案的睡衣在餐桌邊要醒不醒的吃早餐了，Amy帶著微笑和他們道早安  
  
「Lily你怎麼還穿著睡衣?」Greg坐下來的時候問「不冷嗎你?」  
「我去美國的同學天快亮的時候視訊我了，我和他(He)聊天到早上，我打算吃完早餐回去睡覺」Lily說  
「He?」Greg問「我還以為你放棄在同學中找對象了」  
「Gay」Lily說「Gay到可以印上字典的等級的Gay，是他視訊的內容太有趣了我才忍不住通宵了」  
「是什麼啊?」Greg問  
「特殊化妝和道具製作」Lily說「我很肯定裡面有些逼真到能騙過你」他把手機拿給Greg看，上面是一些電影或電視劇用的假內臟，看起來大概是用某種膠質製作的  
「如果讓我碰一下我就知道那是不是真的了」Greg在土司上抹果醬「而且這個人得多健康肺才會那麼白啊」  
「不是每個人都摸過腸子的」Lily說「絕大多數人也不會看過肺臟」  
「孩子們，這是餐桌」Amy喝著茶說  
「Sorry」Lily說  
「Sorry」Greg也同時說了  
「我們吃完早餐要離開了， Mycroft和我臨時都有工作要做」Greg說「他的比較緊急就是了」  
「開車要小心啊」Amy說「要做點三明治給你們路上吃嗎?」  
「不用麻煩了，兩個半小時*車程而已，到的時候說不定還沒中午呢」Greg說  
(用Google地圖規劃從RG老家到倫敦車程得到的數據，請別太認真)  
  
當他們拉著行李箱要離開的時候Lily套上了外套跟著到外面來，把 Mycroft這個假期都借去用的素描本遞給 Mycroft  
「這個就送你了」Lily微笑著說  
「我平常並不常畫圖」 Mycroft說「我相信這對你而言更實用」  
「你畫了很多東西在裡面，我覺得你會想留著的」Lily說「有時候我們都會畫出當下不覺得有什麼但之後都複製不出來的東西，我就很後悔在我的考卷背面畫了那隻兔子，不過說真的，你素描畫得太好了，我實在沒辦法在同一本素描簿上畫圖，翻頁就感覺自己被超越太多了打擊有點大」他找了個藉口並對 Mycroft稍微吐了舌頭扮鬼臉讓他收下  
「謝謝」 Mycroft回了一個淺淺的微笑收下了那本素描簿  
「我們走了」Greg關上後車廂說  
  
Amy和Lily向他們揮手道別， Mycroft在副駕駛座翻看著那本素描本，Lily確實只畫了少少的幾頁，後面都是他在這個假期畫的，而且Lily畫一張精細素描花的時間確實很久，但 Mycroft只需要不到十分之一的時間就能畫出逼真的畫像，因為他不必花時間去觀察測量比例也不需要去細看任何的細節和光影，他只要看一眼然後動手複製就行了  
  
「你之前畫了一個女的」Greg開車的時候問「是誰啊?」  
「吃醋?」 Mycroft語帶戲弄的問  
「你畫的都是家人，所以我才會好奇你家還有誰」Greg說「表妹之類的?看起來比你小」  
「實際上他比我大一歲」 Mycroft說  
「What?真的假的?」Greg問  
「那是我試著模擬Abi他32歲的模樣畫的」 Mycroft說「那天你讓我畫Rick和Danny13歲的樣子後我就試著畫一次Abi如果長大會是什麼樣了」  
「你要是哪天真的想辭職，我們場裡永遠缺肖像師喔」Greg開玩笑說  
「不了，那太無聊了」 Mycroft說  
「你覺得我這次會在我辦公室發現什麼?」Greg說「我上次從抽屜找到一把帶血的斧頭上面加了一個標籤寫了凶器」  
「我想什麼都不會有，考慮到他們把父親也拉到蘇格蘭場去了，我們父親至少會阻止他做這種蠢事的」 Mycroft說  
  
Greg後來在車上放音樂，他們兩個的音樂品味幾乎是相反方向的，但他們在音樂劇上至少有重疊範圍，所以Greg放了法語版的鐘樓怪人來聽  
  
  
  
Mycroft閉上眼休息，而Greg專心開車  
 *****************  
 **「你不回家嗎?」 Mycroft記得自己還穿著制服和Abi離開舞會的時候才六點多，但他一直假設Abi是要回家**  
 **「我說要請你吃蛋糕又沒說在哪吃」Abi帶他到了一間咖啡廳，店家提供各種桌遊卡牌和棋盤遊戲，從店裡的人的態度看來Abi是常客**  
  
 **「每個月底有一場西洋棋比賽」Abi說「冠軍當月每天一杯飲料一份蛋糕」他拿出一張有王冠圖案的卡片給老闆說「今天的分給你點」**  
 **「Abi你怎麼沒去舞會?」中年的義大利裔老闆說**  
 **「Kyle突然甩了我，我帶這傢伙去氣死他而已」Abi指著 Mycroft說**  
 **「我還以為你會找Ewan」老闆說**  
 **「Ewan?他不可能會答應的，他那麼害羞，讓他跟我跳舞他會當場爆炸的」Abi說「而且他不想過來我們學校」**  
 **「Why?」老闆問**  
 **「我們學校的男生對公立學校的人可不友善」Abi翻了白眼「Mike你要吃什麼自己點」**  
 **「我的名字是Mycroft」 Mycroft糾正**  
 **「很奇怪的名字，不考慮簡化的話拿First name來用吧，Mycroft不可能是你的First names吧」Abi看了 Mycroft嫌棄的表情「你爸媽真的給你取名Mycroft?我以為你是故意挑了奇怪的中間名來用」**  
 **「我要布朗尼和奶茶，謝謝」 Mycroft先點了他的酬勞然後跟Abi找了角落的位置坐下**  
 **「你的中間名是什麼?」Abi拿著棋盤坐下了**  
 **「不關你的事」 Mycroft說**  
 **「這樣吧，我們下棋」Abi說「如果你沒有贏我，就要告訴我你的全名」**  
 **「…Rudi跟你說過什麼嗎?」 Mycroft問，Abi這顯然早就計畫好了**  
 **「Rudi和我爸媽常提到你，聽說你非常聰明」Abi說「在牛津快畢業了對吧?」**  
 **「那你還挑戰我?」 Mycroft說**  
 **「牛津和劍橋也想找我去念書，每年都來」Abi擺好棋子一隻手撐著下巴對 Mycroft微笑，他手腕上的串珠手環顏色繽紛的和這間樸素的咖啡廳不搭「我想好好的玩，等年紀到了再去上大學」**  
 **「Really.」 Mycroft一臉”我聽你吹牛的表情”**  
 **「來嘛，我很久都沒有對手了」Abi指著 Mycroft背後的牆上掛的黑板，上面記錄了每個月的冠軍，每個月都寫了AbCD**  
 **「AbCD」 Mycroft看了一眼轉回來指著Abi手上的串珠手環，上面方形像是小孩子積木玩具一樣的珠子上就寫了AbCD「你中間名的B跟C是什麼?這看起來簡直是你爸媽硬湊的」**  
 **「跟我下棋，贏了我就告訴你」Abi說「如果你贏得了我」**  
  
 **Mycroft知道自己小時候有時候真的是激不得，但他真的為了這種沒必要的小事跟Abi賭了起來**  
  
 **咖啡廳的客人大多在聽到他們對話後笑了，這間咖啡廳有很多退休人士或者年齡較大偏好棋局的客群**  
  
 **有個比較過分的直接對 Mycroft喊”小朋友，你會哭著回家找媽媽的”**  
  
 **Mycroft和Abi下棋時幾乎都不用思考，不少人聚集過來看他們下棋， Mycroft是少數能跟Abi下棋這麼久的人，第一盤最後和局了，圍觀的人抱以熱烈的掌聲**  
  
 **「你沒有贏我，你全名是什麼」Abi說**  
 **「Mycroft Alexander Kaiser Holmes」 Mycroft很不甘願的說「對，我爸把Rudi的名字變成我的中間名了，還有我絕對不會讓你叫我Alexander或Alex的」**  
 **「Alexander這名字比 Mycroft好多了」Abi說「再來?」**  
 **「你難道不去參加舞會或者去跟你的朋友們玩嗎?」 Mycroft說「像個討人厭的青少年一樣?」**  
 **「你也是青少年」Abi說「怕了?」**  
 **「誰怕誰啊」 Mycroft承認自己當時脾氣挺糟的，而且他下棋幾乎沒輸過**  
 **「如果我們和局三次我也會告訴你我的全名」Abi說「畢竟我沒輸過」她驕傲地指著背後的黑板**  
 **「你會後悔的」 Mycroft說**  
  
 **之後他們真的一直都和局，圍觀的人都開始懷疑今天是不是世界末日了，Abi很喜歡這個結果， Mycroft也不得不承認他玩得挺開心的，他很久沒有做任何休閒活動了，他只想快點完成他的大學學業然後去上他的博士課程，好從煩死人的那群伊頓同學中更進一步的解放出來**  
  
 **他們的賭局結束了，三盤和局**  
 **「Abigail Cindy Dayton」Abi說「是我故意用AbCD當縮寫的，比較好玩」**  
  
 **Abi起來跟其他咖啡廳常客寒暄順便舒展筋骨，他們下的是快棋，一盤都在三十分鐘以內，他們兩個下都能控制在十五分鐘結束，他們坐在那一整個小時都忽略了時間，已經到了晚餐時間了，本來他們該在舞會上拿東西吃的**  
  
 **Mycroft這才拿了他那杯奶茶喝了一口，已經冷掉了一點也不好喝**  
 **「今天真的是見鬼了」老闆大笑走過來收走了 Mycroft納杯冷掉的茶「就當作圍觀費，我請你們一壺正式的英式紅茶」**  
  
 **「你在牛津念什麼啊?」Abi問**  
 **「政治.經濟.古典」 Mycroft說「準備上博士班了」**  
 **「我聽過雙主修，三個會不會太囂張了」Abi說**  
 **「我不想浪費時間」 Mycroft說**  
 **「我們是小孩子，我們的天責就是浪費時間在玩樂上」Abi說「看看你，嚴肅的跟小大人一樣，你以後想幹什麼?當首相?」**  
 **「那是給沒尊嚴又自大的人做的工作，我挺在意自己的自尊的」 Mycroft說**  
 **「太空人?」Abi隨口說了個比較幼稚的選項**  
 **「成熟點，你大我一歲」 Mycroft翻了個白眼**  
 **「你連鬍子都沒長，要不是你這麼高你連這個時間在街上遊蕩都能被警察當走失兒童好嘛」Abi說「你想當警察嗎?」**  
 **「太麻煩了」 Mycroft說**  
 **「消防員?」Abi接著說**  
 **「太累」**  
 **「老師?」**  
 **「普通小孩太蠢」**  
 **「律師?」**  
 **「我遲早會去考個律師執照以免我每次有法律需要都得跟蠢貨打契約的」**  
 **「醫生?」**  
 **「基本上我不喜歡人類，所以不可能」**  
 **「機長?」**  
 **「為什麼會有這種選項?不可能的」**  
 **「會計師?」**  
 **「精算師還差不多一點，但那會無聊死我的」**  
 **「銀行家?」**  
 **「這個我大概會考慮看看」**  
 **「跟Rudi一樣?」**  
  
 **Mycroft沒有馬上回答只是抬頭看Abi**  
  
 **「我大約知道Rudi是做什麼工作的」Abi說起了法語「你會說法文對吧?」**  
 **「這間咖啡廳沒有說法語的人，很好的選擇」 Mycroft也用法語回答**  
 **「Rudi說過他會教你怎麼解密碼和觀察人，他都不會教我這些」Abi說「我很喜歡密碼的，你以後會跟他一樣嗎?做一個特殊的公務員」**  
 **「他不要求我做跟他一樣的工作，他只是希望我清楚人類是什麼樣的存在」 Mycroft說「他讓我知道人類有多脆弱.容易被控制.煽動」**  
 **「你只有15歲，把自己算在普通人類之外還太早了」Abi說「你看起來像個迫不及待要長大的小孩，一副使命在身的樣子」**  
 **「那是你過得無憂無慮很輕鬆」 Mycroft說，他們擺好了棋子慢慢的下著棋，老闆給他們端來了一壺茶，Abi本來要動手倒茶但 Mycroft想都沒想就出於習慣的替兩人倒茶了**  
 **「你能有什麼煩惱?」Abi問「跟弟弟吵架?」**  
 **「那是其中之一」 Mycroft說**  
 **「跟爸媽吵架甩門?那是大家都有過的」Abi說**  
 **「我沒有甩過他們門」 Mycroft說「我也沒跟他們吵過架」**  
 **「怎麼可能?」Abi皺眉「誰沒跟父母吵過架?」**  
 **「那是一種沒有意義的情緒性行為」 Mycroft移動了棋子「除了徒增雙方精神壓力和衝突外沒有用處」**  
 **「製造家長的精神壓力好像就是小孩子的出廠設定吧」Abi說「你弟弟多大了?」**  
 **「8歲」 Mycroft說，同時心裡想的是現在 Eurus七歲**  
 **「他一定很可愛吧，我一直很想要弟弟妹妹，每次經過幼稚園看他們下課都覺得很可愛」Abi說**  
 **「養條狗吧，比較安全」 Mycroft移動棋子說**  
 **「狗也很可愛，但我叔叔怕狗」Abi說「他靠枴杖走路，以前被狗撲倒撞到頭過，到現在看到吉娃娃都不敢靠近」**  
 **「貓呢?」 Mycroft說**  
 **「我媽對貓過敏」Abi說「而且我爸不能被抓傷，他流血就麻煩了」**  
 **「…血友病?」 Mycroft想了一下幾種可能性說**  
 **「對啊，他一流血就停不了」Abi看著棋局思考了一下移動了棋子**  
 **「你母親沒有吧?」 Mycroft問**  
 **「沒有，是我爸那邊的遺傳」Abi說「我也不可能有，我應該是收養的」**  
 **「……」 Mycroft抬頭看了Abi**  
 **「What?」Abi笑著問**  
 **「你是收養的?」 Mycroft問**  
 **「之類的吧，我四年級就知道了」Abi說**  
 **「怎麼知道的?你和你母親很像啊」 Mycroft說**  
 **「所以我猜我可能是親戚的小孩，我們的血型不同，我父母都是O型，我卻是A型的」Abi喝了口茶後從 Mycroft手邊拿走了糖罐加了一塊糖「你是什麼血型的?」**  
 **「AB」 Mycroft說，他快速的看了一次Abi的模樣，還有回想Dayton夫妻的長相，Abi和Eva Dayton長得非常像所以他們一定有血緣關係，但他也知道還有一個人也是A型的，不過那個人不可能會跟Abi的血緣有關**  
 **「诶~很少見的血型呢」Abi說**  
 **「那你長大想要做什麼?」 Mycroft轉移了話題，剛剛那段思考的內容有點太危險了**  
 **「我嗎?我想要出去看看」Abi說「Rudi和我爸媽教了我很多不同的語言，我覺得這些都很好玩，也許我能跟爸爸一樣到外交部上班，但我也想要去環遊世界寫寫旅遊書之類的」**  
  
 **Mycroft和Abi聊了很久，從Abi天真的想法和學校生活到 Mycroft異常的學生生活都聊， Mycroft的生活基本上就是在大學有課的時候到大學去，沒有的時候回伊頓找自己還有點興趣的課上，有時候會跟教授討論問題，寫寫他的作業和畢業論文**  
  
 **「不跟朋友出去玩嗎?」Abi問**  
 **「我看起來像是有朋友的人嗎?」 Mycroft在說到Friend的時候的咬字彷彿那個F開頭的字是髒話一樣**  
 **「這樣很孤獨(Lonely)不是嗎?」Abi歪著頭說**  
 **「我偏好獨處」 Mycroft移動了棋子「換你了」**  
 **「Alone and Lonely is not the same」Abi說「你可以在人海中感到孤獨(Lonely)也能在獨處(Alone)的時候知道自己不是孤身一人」**  
 **「…後者聽起來像鬼故事開頭，Don’t you think?」 Mycroft說**  
 **「戳到要害了?」Abi微笑**  
 **「並沒有，已經輪到你了」 Mycroft用力的把棋子放下後對Abi說**  
 **「幹嘛不交朋友呢?」Abi問，同時移動棋子**  
 **「因為他們都是一群金魚」 Mycroft說**  
 **「你說的是長相還是記憶力?」Abi問**  
 **「…長相?」 Mycroft皺眉「人要多倒楣才能長得像魚?我說的是智商」**  
 **「有的人就很像啊」Abi說「我們的生物老師就長得很像魚，所以你不想跟普通人當朋友?」**  
 **「他們很吵很蠢又毫無自覺，把時間浪費在不重要的小事上又情緒化…」 Mycroft說著都能看到那群在宿舍打枕頭仗的蠢貨的嘴臉**  
 **「仗勢欺人?」Abi追加了一項**  
 **「沒錯」 Mycroft點頭移動了棋子**  
 **「欺善怕惡欺負弱小?」Abi問**  
 **「對」 Mycroft說**  
 **「你被欺負了?」Abi說**  
 **「你哪來的結論」 Mycroft抬頭瞪了Abi**  
 **「你看起來就像被欺負的人」Abi說「你經過比你高的人旁邊會習慣性地用手隔開自己和對方，你走路的時候遇到轉角會移動到能更早看到轉彎處過來的人的角度，你的制服有些地方被扯壞了，修補好了但是一看就知道是專業的店家修補的，所以你沒有跟你爸媽說過這件事，這表示你沒有跟大人說過你被欺負的事情，你從第一眼看到Kyle就不喜歡他並不是因為你知道他是甩掉我的人而是因為他和他的朋友們是學校裡的惡霸，你習慣上會去避開他們，或者想辦法對付他們」**  
  
 **「…Smartass」 Mycroft低聲罵**  
 **「你爸媽很忙?」Abi問**  
 **「很悠哉」 Mycroft說**  
 **「覺得自己太大了不該跟爸媽撒嬌了?」Abi歪頭問「還小的時候嫌那樣幼稚，長大了點想撒嬌又覺得自己太大了?」**  
 **「我15歲了」 Mycroft強調「我能自己處理，Rudi也同意讓我自己處理了」**  
 **「欺負你的人多大?」Abi問「大學生不會這麼無聊所以是你在伊頓的同學，對吧?」**  
 **「我現在很少待在伊頓了」 Mycroft說**  
 **「給你個建議如何?」Abi說**  
 **「叫我回家找我媽哭的話就免了，他們沒有什麼幫助」 Mycroft說**  
 **「往帶頭的傢伙臉上打下去」Abi說「那些有錢人家的少爺才不敢老實說自己在學校欺負人被反擊的事情，而且他們不會找會回擊的人欺負太久，如果是我，我會拿手套裡面裝滿硬幣砸對方」**  
 **「…你平常過什麼學校生活啊」 Mycroft吐槽**  
 **「或者你可以直接一拳打在對方臉上」Abi說「你有什麼體育專長嗎?」**  
 **「我是西洋劍冠軍算嗎」 Mycroft說**  
 **「那你該搞一把掃把之類的戳死對方」Abi說**  
 **「那畫面還真難看」 Mycroft說**  
  
 **Abi的注意力顯然被其他東西吸引了， Mycroft隨著Abi的視線轉身看向咖啡廳門口，棕色頭髮戴眼鏡背著背包的青少年張望了一下看到Abi和他揮手然後過來他們這桌，他看到 Mycroft顯然有些防備和緊張，他在看 Mycroft的制服和他們正在下的棋局**  
  
 **「 Mycroft這是Ewan」Abi很開心的介紹「Ewan這是 Mycroft，我教父的姪子」**  
 **「喔，嗨」Ewan正在變聲有時候聲音會突然跑調**  
 **「Ewan是我的朋友」Abi說**  
 **「你好」 Mycroft說，這個緊張的傢伙顯然就是咖啡廳老闆說的平常唯一能跟Abi下棋的對手，公立學校的學生**  
  
 **「聽說有人跟你和局好幾場了，我就過來看看」Ewan說「呃..你和他去舞會了?」他問Abi**  
 **「他幫我報復Kyle的」Abi說「他比你小兩歲」**  
 **「這是伊頓的制服吧?」Kyle說**  
 **「我基本上不在那念書了」 Mycroft說**  
 **「他在念大學了」Abi說「你剛剛有跑步，怎麼了?」**  
 **「在公園那附近看到Kyle和他的小弟們了」Ewan說「他們看起來就是要找人打的樣子，我就繞遠路過來了」**  
 **「…我想他們應該是在找我」 Mycroft無奈的扶額**  
 **「也許你該叫家長來接你」Ewan說「被他們抓到可不好玩，我這是經驗談」**  
  
 **「要去公園散個步嗎?」Abi說**  
 **「你瘋了嗎?」Ewan說**  
 **「我覺得我們三個一起去不會有事，而且他們在那邊閒晃會造成別人的困擾的」Abi說「老闆我們出去一下，等等就回來」**  
  
 **老闆用手勢向他們比了個OK**  
  
 **Mycroft一點都不想淌渾水，但他是答應要盯著Abi才來的只能跟上了，在他們要出店門的時候Abi看了一眼放在門邊傘桶裡的裝飾品，那是一根硬質的手杖，木頭做的，是老闆買回來當作裝飾的**  
 **「這個可以借我嗎?」Abi轉頭問**  
 **「沒問題，記得帶回來就好」老闆說**  
  
  
 **「請問一下除了帶我們去送死之外你有什麼好的計畫嗎?」 Mycroft眼神死的跟在Abi後面問「對方是個橄欖球員帶著的又是幾個運動選手，至少其中一個是田徑隊的」**  
 **「Abi你要不要考慮一下我們可以折回去…」Ewan是真的會怕**  
 **「紅頭髮的是田徑選手他的左腳踝受傷了，戴耳環的是棒球隊的投手，他只是高，他不會真的動手打人因為他很寶貝他的手，Kyle則是個撞壞腦子的笨蛋」Abi指著遠處那三人對 Mycroft說「走吧」他把那跟木手杖塞到 Mycroft手裡抓著 Mycroft的手腕就往公園裡走， Mycroft一臉”WTF”的被比自己矮的女孩拉進一場潛在的災難裡**  
  
  
 **「Well well well look who’s here」Kyle看到了 Mycroft和Abi說「你這傢伙搶了我的女伴還毀了我的約會」**  
 **「你因為打賭而約了Abi，而且你腳踏多條船的事實遲早會曝光，何況我只是說了實話，你會被圍毆是那些女生的決定」 Mycroft靠說話爭取時間快速的檢視這三人，全都比他高，也比他壯，但有些弱點可以用**  
  
 **「Dayton我們晚點再談談」Kyle推開Abi說，，轉頭揪住 Mycroft的領子「伊頓的是吧?老子今天就教你怎麼做人」**  
  
 **Mycroft看出了Abi說的是什麼了，拿著手杖用力的往Kyle肚子戳了下去讓他放開自己，然後從他左邊往他的頭揮下去，這個球員來不及反應因為他已經有腦震盪了，只要 Mycroft速度夠快他就來不及閃，他把Kyle敲翻在地後對那個投手的手刺了過去，那個投手立刻後退被Abi絆倒在地，田徑隊的揮拳要打 Mycroft被他往左邊閃過，他的腳踝的傷限制了他的活動， Mycroft對準了他的橫膈膜突刺讓他抱著度子趴倒在地，Kyle已經爬起來了，往 Mycroft這邊過來但當 Mycroft轉身的時候正好趕上Abi往對方鼻子上痛毆一拳的畫面， Mycroft和留在對面街上的Ewan做出了一樣的吃驚表情，因為Abi打斷了對方的鼻子**  
  
 **「走吧」Abi甩甩手對 Mycroft說**  
 **「你真的是瘋子」 Mycroft說**  
 **「而我猜的沒有錯」Abi說「你有能力反擊只是你不知道自己實際上的能力到哪所以乖乖被欺負了很久」**  
  
  
 **他們三個走路回咖啡廳的路上 Mycroft和Ewan對Abi保持兩公尺的距離，因為心情很好的Abi正在甩那把手杖哼著曲子**  
 **「他顯然不喜歡那個Kyle為什麼會答應跟著去舞會」 Mycroft問Ewan**  
 **「我怎麼會知道，Abi答應的時候我在旁邊都懷疑自己的耳朵了」Ewan說**  
 **「你在場?」 Mycroft問**  
 **「Kyle跑到咖啡廳來問的」Ewan說「你怎麼知道他是為了打賭約Abi的」**  
 **「我會讀唇語，舞會的時候看他們聊天說的」 Mycroft說「如果你喜歡她你該自己約她出去而不是畏畏縮縮的假設對方不喜歡你」**  
 **「我不知道你在說什麼」Ewan破音了**  
 **「她答應跟那個蠢貨去舞會是因為你不答應」 Mycroft說「自己去約，或者我現在替你去跟她說，因為如果Abi為你又出了這種幼稚的激將法，我遲早得拿張持槍證」**  
 **「我要回家了!」Ewan對Abi喊，然後紅著臉逃跑了**  
 **「蠢金魚」 Mycroft低聲的碎念**  
  
 **Abi後來和 Mycroft並肩走回咖啡廳去，因為 Mycroft沒收了那跟手杖，原因是怕打到路人**  
  
 **「要是我有個像你這樣的兄弟就好了」Abi對 Mycroft說「當獨生女很好，但是有時候還是會希望我有個弟弟或妹妹」**  
 **「那你就會是長女了，相信我，當最大的一點也不好」 Mycroft說**  
 **「Why?」Abi問**  
 **「首先所有育兒上的錯誤都會先由你體會過，因為你的爸媽沒有養過小孩，這點到目前為止我們都一樣」 Mycroft說「然後等你的弟弟妹妹出生以後以要負責照顧他們，他們犯了錯.受了傷你都有責任，你常常會想掐死那個小王八蛋但是那是你弟弟，所以你不能動手，但是又不能不管他們，如果被他們怎樣了你也沒人可以投訴，為你是最大的，你要原諒他們」**  
 **「聽起來你是個怨念很深的大哥啊」Abi說**  
 **「有時候我真希望我不是最大的」 Mycroft說出這句話的時候他自己也很驚訝，他第一次正式的意識到他確實這麼希望過，他陷入了沉默看著人行道的地磚走路**  
  
 **Abi在他們等紅綠燈的時候墊起腳尖摸了摸 Mycroft的頭，被 Mycroft回了一個死氣沉沉的眼神**  
  
 **「請不要把我當小孩」 Mycroft說**  
 **「你聽起來還是小孩」Abi說**  
  
 **他們回店裡後繼續下棋， Mycroft輸了那一局，因為他一直分心在想他居然真的抱怨了自己的家人的事情，Abi點了餅乾請他吃**  
  
 **「你贏不了我的」Abi在又一場和局後說**  
 **「如果我贏了呢?」 Mycroft開口問**  
 **「我們打賭吧」Abi說「如果我贏了，你下個月底來參加這邊的棋賽」**  
 **「我很忙的」 Mycroft說「如果我贏了你去約那個Ewan出去」**  
 **「What?你在說什麼啊!」Abi小聲地喊**  
 **「如果我對你們這種搞曖昧的青少年過敏，我現在就需要去急診室了，看了就很煩」 Mycroft眼神死的看著Abi**  
 **「我才不要答應這種事!」Abi說**  
 **「隨便了」 Mycroft嘆氣**  
  
 **後來在他必須送Abi回家之前Abi真的輸了，因為 Mycroft終於搞清楚Abi下棋的思路了，Abi是很聰明但沒有 Mycroft強**  
  
 **「拿去」在他們上計程車準備回Abi家時Abi拿出那張給每月獲勝者的卡片給 Mycroft「你贏了」**  
 **「我用不到」 Mycroft說**  
 **「女孩子送你東西就收下啦」司機八卦的笑著說**  
  
 **Mycroft最後把那張卡片收進口袋，他們回到Dayton家的時候Rudi已經站在外面等了，看到他們就轉頭對誰喊了話，Dayton家的夫妻也出來接女兒了**  
  
 **Mycroft和Rudi站在旁邊看Dayton夫妻抱了女兒和他聊今天舞會的事情，三個人自成一個溫馨的小圈子**  
  
 **「Abi今天揍了誰啊?」Rudi用不會被那三人聽到的音量問**  
 **「你低估了這個女孩子有多可怕」 Mycroft說「他打斷了那個甩了他的橄欖球員的鼻子，還把我捲進一場一對三的圍毆中」**  
 **「你看起來好得很」Rudi說**  
 **「Yeah，我打算跟你借一根你的拐杖」 Mycroft說「我有人要揍」**  
 **「終於啊，不過你拿拐杖太顯眼了，考慮別的武器怎麼樣?」Rudi說**  
 **「借把傘?」 Mycroft想了想說**  
 **「不錯的點子」Rudi說「我給你搞一把堅固點的」**  
  
 **Abi往他們這邊過來，Rudi說他們要離開了，Abi和他們說了再見然後環住了 Mycroft的脖子給他一個擁抱， Mycroft很尷尬的讓Abi親了他的臉頰**  
 **「下次我們一起下棋吧」Abi放開他以後去抱了Rudi也親了Rudi一下「說好了喔」**  
  
 **然而那之後他就沒見過Abi了**  
  
 ***************  
「到了?」 Mycroft因為車子靜止而醒來，他剛才睡著了  
「我加個油」Greg下車去加油而 Mycroft也跟著下車活動筋骨  
「這裡有監視器」 Mycroft抬頭看見熟悉的鏡頭說  
「我知道，所以我剛才沒叫醒你」Greg說「司機不會白目到叫醒護送對象對吧」  
「大部分的不會」 Mycroft說  
  
他們回到車上的時候 Mycroft看了GPS，他們還有一個小時的車程  
  
他們改聽廣播，主持人正在跟來賓談育兒的事情  
「聽起來莫名的熟悉呢，叛逆期的小孩的部分」Greg說  
「 Sherlock的叛逆期永無止盡」 Mycroft同意  
  
廣播裡說到了不同排序的手足之間的爭執等等的問題  
「你有沒有想過自己如果不是長子會怎樣嗎?」 Mycroft問Greg  
「沒有耶」Greg說「因為我上面還有Amy，而且我跟James相差歲數不算太大，除了我得幫忙盯著他們外還真的沒什麼不同，但我高中的時候還真的羨慕過Lily，年紀最小的大家都會保護他」  
「我曾經很羨慕..」 Mycroft停頓了一下找了正確的用詞「我曾經覺得有一個哥哥或者姐姐是一件值得羨慕的事情」  
「通常哥哥會欺負弟弟，或者兩個人一起闖禍」Greg說「姐姐就很好了，他們通常在你小時候特別喜歡照顧你，不過有可能被當作娃娃玩就是了，你是覺得有哥哥姐姐哪裡好?」  
「…有些事情對弟妹而言太過遙遠，對父母而言太難開口，有個比自己大一點的同伴就很適合」 Mycroft看著窗外的風景說「不過那也只是小時候的想法而已，現在想想都覺得很幼稚」  
「大家小時候都會有這種想法的，如果我有個弟弟或妹妹，如果我有哥哥姐姐之類的」Greg帶著微笑說「獨生子女羨慕大家庭的人，我們家的人則都在某個時刻想過如果可以不用在晚餐時間搶最後一個蛋糕之類的有多好，但家裡越來越空，大家都長大各自搬離後總會覺得自己的公寓太空了，太安靜了，不過家人就是這麼一回事吧，在的時候都想分開一下，真正分開了又會想念他們有多討厭」  
「…我只會想 Sherlock又幹了什麼好事」 Mycroft嘆氣  
「我也擔心那個」Greg說  
  
他們回到倫敦後Greg在 Mycroft的公寓(安全屋之一)把他放下然後自己開車回家去放行李換好衣服去蘇格蘭場看看狀況  
  
Mycroft穿上三件套讓司機送自己去一間餐廳和E共進午餐  
\------------------------  
Sherlock和John遠遠的看到一個很眼熟的人，John小跑步過去確認對方的身分  
「安西亞?」John問，安西亞並沒穿套裝而是保暖的衣物，而且這件大衣看起來很不合身，太大了  
「…Hi Dr.Watson」安西亞從吃驚中恢復  
「既然你在這那 Mycroft呢?」John問  
「他正在放假」 Sherlock走過來說「聖誕快樂」  
「聖誕快樂Mr.Holmes」安西亞說  
「Alex!」比 Sherlock還要高的男子牽著兩個小孩從玩具店出來「我們走吧!前面的電玩店有活動..你們是?」  
「狙擊手」 Sherlock看了一眼Laskin說  
「這是我的男友Jo」安西亞說，而這個高大的男人就是安西亞身上大衣的主人「他們是我哥哥的孩子，如果沒有什麼事情我正在放假我們要走了」安西亞挽著Laskin的手臂在 Sherlock推理出什麼之前轉身要走  
「我是不是見過你?」John對Laskin說  
「我也覺得你很眼熟，你在阿富汗負責過詭雷傷患嗎?」Laskin說  
「我照顧過很多受傷的人」John說  
「等等喔」Laskin把手上的購物袋交給小孩後把毛衣掀起來給John看，他肚子上一道恐怖的疤痕橫過半個身體，有縫合痕」  
「喔我知道你是哪一個了」John看了以後點頭「你居然能走路了?」  
「果然是你!」Laskin笑著跟John握手「我被送回來的時候是沒辦法走沒錯，後來才好的，我們改天該出來喝一杯，跟我同一台車的人裏頭有幾個人也在倫敦，我們請你喝酒」  
「Jo，電玩店」安西亞抓著男友的手說  
「對，我們先走啦」Laskin拿出筆記本寫了電話號碼和名字給John以後跟著安西亞帶兩個小孩走了  
  
「太神奇了!」John忍不住說  
「 Mycroft居然會讓他的部下們約會，這個狙擊手的背景得多乾淨啊」 Sherlock說  
「我是說Las..kin?」John看了一下那個姓氏不確定該怎麼念「他那時候幾乎不可能站起來了，車子被炸翻的時候他差點被切成兩半，看到他現在這樣真的太好了，我照顧他那陣子都很擔心他會突然掛掉，我們不得不切除他很大一部分的腸子」  
「他現在給 Mycroft工作了」 Sherlock說  
「你怎麼知道?」John問  
「他是 Mycroft手下最頂尖的狙擊手」 Sherlock說「我以前只看過他的眼睛，因為他們會戴面罩」  
「他是真的很厲害」John說「他復健一定很辛苦」  
「那間玩具店就行了」 Sherlock指了轉角的玩具店  
「那就走吧」John說  
  
他們是來買給Rosie的玩具的，因為在茉莉不注意的時候Rosie把娃娃和磨牙玩具丟進火爐裡去了  
  
幾分鐘後 Sherlock和John提著一大袋東西離開，原因是 Sherlock不斷的想到未來Rosie可能的破壞行為，還有裡面有一隻大刺蝟娃娃，是Rosie喜歡的小刺蝟娃娃的放大版  
  
上計程車後 Sherlock正在看手機  
「Greg回來了」 Sherlock說  
「我以為他們放假到1/2?」John問  
「他說他要親自確認他辦公室有沒有著火，還有 Mycroft肯定有工作要做了」 Sherlock說「到白廳去」 Sherlock對司機說  
「為什麼?」John問  
「Ryan說 Mycroft行為古怪」 Sherlock說「而且他認為我們需要看監視畫面」  
「監視畫面?什麼的?」John問  
「那場實驗顯然我們和 Mycroft在後來的經歷不同」 Sherlock說「我讓Ryan把影片拷貝給我了， Mycroft出於某種原因把那列為機密了」  
「How?」John問  
「Ryan不想跟一個隨時會把他丟到西伯利亞的 Mycroft工作」 Sherlock說  
  
車子到白廳的時候左顧右盼的Ryan上了車  
「兩位的公寓是排除在外了」Ryan開口就說「如果在你們的公寓看，MH會立刻發現的」  
「到蘇格蘭場」 Sherlock對司機說  
「蘇格蘭場?我不認為MH不會發現」Ryan說  
「我知道一個死角」 Sherlock在手機上傳簡訊給Greg  
  
“關掉所有監視，NOW”  
  
Greg在檢查自己辦公室的時候收到了那條沒有署名的訊息也知道是誰，他考慮了一下還是用手機輸入了幾個數字關掉了他辦公室周遭 Mycroft對他的監視，這是 Mycroft給他的權限，平常他同意留著這些因為他的辦公室實在太常遭遇不測了，但有必要的時候他也能自己動手關掉  
  
他們在蘇格蘭場下車直接往Greg的辦公室走，Ryan抱著公文箱跟在後面  
  
「他是MH的手下」Ryan看到Greg就說  
「 Mycroft信任他」 Sherlock開門要Ryan進到辦公室「你不會在自己的眼皮下找東西，這是大家都有的死角」  
  
Greg看了 Sherlock一臉要他解釋的樣子  
「把影片給我， Lestrade的電腦是安全的」 Sherlock向Ryan伸手「然後你可以回去工作，我們有問題會去問你」  
「…請不要做出會讓我被砍頭的事情Mr.Holmes」Ryan掙扎了一下從公文箱中拿出一張光碟交給 Sherlock  
  
Ryan離開辦公室，John把所有窗簾都放下，Greg坐在他的椅子上看著兩人等他們解釋  
  
「 Mycroft受了很嚴重的傷」 Sherlock說  
「我知道」Greg說  
「你居然幫他瞞著我!你是第一個找到 Mycroft的人!」 Sherlock說  
「他要求的」Greg說「他不希望你們的爸媽知道這件事，所以你把嘴閉上， Sherlock」  
「他爸爸已經知道了」John說  
「How」Greg問  
「剛剛那個是 Mycroft的部下或同事之類的，他很驚訝Mr.Holmes就是他們的爸爸不知道這件事，給我們看了照片」John說  
「那你們知道 Mycroft怎麼了嗎?」Greg問  
「暴躁不好相處」 Sherlock說「但你知道什麼我們不知道的，所以在看這張光碟前我要給你一個機會告訴我，我哥哥到底怎麼了」  
  
Greg用手勢示意他們坐下，John坐下了但 Sherlock拒絕，依然站著看著Greg  
  
「左肩脫臼，左手腕燒傷扭傷，腳被釘子刺穿」Greg說「他說你妹妹以前對他做過一樣的事情，而且 Eurus曾經把他推下堤防過，他膝蓋上到現在還有疤，當時的傷深到見骨」  
「And?」 Sherlock說  
「睡眠不足」Greg說  
「And?」  
「一開始以為有夜驚症」  
「And?」  
「後來發現只是每天做惡夢」  
「And?」  
「他夢遊」  
「And?」  
「嚴重到他用手銬銬住自己睡覺，所以手腕的傷很慢好」  
「And?」  
「他有時候會出現恐慌症一樣的狀況」Greg終於說「但不是恐慌症，他說是他的記憶的問題，他說有什麼他非常恐懼的東西，一個特別的記憶，他自己都不知道出處的記憶被 Eurus翻出來了，他不肯告訴我在謝林福特發生的事情，但他有時候會突然發作，最輕微的時候只是分心，嚴重的時候我看過他昏倒」  
「為什麼他不告訴我?」 Sherlock顯然很生氣  
「因為他不認為你能幫忙，他起初也不認為我能幫忙，他打算自己解決」Greg說「而我，完全不同意他的看法，所以我才會告訴你這些，現在，告訴我你到底拿了什麼國家機密到我辦公室來?」  
  
\---------------------------  
白廳  
「俄羅斯人.摩薩德.美國人.還有很多散戶一直都在找亞歷山大圖書館的鑰匙」官員說「那到底是什麼?我們聽了很多關於這座圖書館的事情，Mr.Ryan你知道什麼嗎?」  
「那是一個傳說」站在內閣高官面前的Ryan說「有一個掌握了世界各地情報組織和政府把柄的資料庫，有人把這些全都儲存了起來，這一份資料庫就被稱為亞歷山大圖書館」  
「那這現在哪個國家手裡?」官員說  
「沒有」Ryan說  
「那是哪個組織?維基解密?」官員問  
「據我所知維基解密手上的某些東西還是出自圖書館的，不是他們」Ryan說  
「你說這是傳說?」官員問「那為什麼這麼多人在打聽?」  
「因為傳說是有根據的」Ryan說「有極少數的人曾經拿到過亞歷山大圖書館的資料，而且造成了很充分的破壞和補救」  
「你怎麼知道那些資料是亞歷山大圖書館出來的」官員問  
「因為最早知道圖書館存在的人親口證實了」Ryan說「E在柏林圍牆倒塌後就藉助過這個資料庫，但E也不知道全貌，也只是偶而能獲得資料而已，實際上我們只知道這份資料無所不在」  
「解釋清楚」官員說  
  
「這份資料是徹底的亂碼，分散的被存在網路上，現在連區塊鍊裡都能找到這些亂碼，這些亂碼毫無意義，也無法被解碼，就如你螢幕上我給你看的那堆東西一樣，我們最好的解碼師和電腦都無法破解，而且我們相信絕大部分真正重要的資料都還在圖書館主手上，圖書館主是對那個製造出圖書館的人或者組織的稱呼」Ryan說  
「 Mycroft Holmes呢?」官員問「他解開了嗎?」  
「我剛才說到有少數能獲取圖書館資料的人之一」Ryan吞了口口水看了整個會議室內的內閣成員和公務人員，當中有不少從 Mycroft那分走了權力的人「 Mycroft Holmes和E是我們的人，剩下的，我們懷疑曾獲取過圖書館的資料的人中有太多了，以色列人.美國人.南韓人.車臣人.烏克蘭.波蘭都有」  
「所以 Holmes只是其中一個能獲得資料的人?」一個內閣成員問  
「我不知道」Ryan說「但這個資料庫中可能有你們所有人的弱點和把柄」  
「這太荒謬了」其中一個人說「有這種東西存在我們早就該知道了」  
「大臣」Ryan說「您面前的信封建議打開看一下，那是出自圖書館的資料」  
  
外交大臣打開了信封袋，裡面掉出了幾張照片  
  
「抱歉，您的私生子女的存在已經被他們發現了」Ryan說「我們收到的信封袋當中都是各位的秘密，所以我們才會有這場會議」  
  
大家紛紛打開自己面前的信封袋，裡面有自己逃稅的證據或者更不堪的私人行為不檢的照片  
「所以」Ryan雙手放在桌上「各位打算怎麼做?」  
「這是誰幹的?」一個已經開始撕照片的人說  
「恐怕是我們國內的人」Ryan說「並不是E，她最不需要這種國內的動盪，但如果各位想對圖書館採取動作也不能讓E知道，E是最早知道圖書館存在的人，我們不能排除他也是圖書館的成員之一」  
「莫里亞蒂死了，麥格納森也死了，結果還出了這種事!」一個女官員臉色慘白  
「你認為會是誰?」一直沉默的首相開口了，他面前的信封袋很厚，連開都不想開  
「我不知道，通常這種事情是Mr.Holmes處理的」Ryan說「但因為各位對他”錯誤決策”的降職處分，他現在不在職位上了」  
「謝林福特的那個女人有可能嗎?把MH整慘的那個」外交部的人問  
「她精神錯亂得很嚴重，而且現在正因為嚴重的流感住院中」Ryan說「So…各位希望我怎麼處理?」  
  
整間會議室陷入了沉默之中  
\----------------------------------  
  
Lestrade的辦公室中電腦上的監視畫面只剩下 Sherlock.John和 Mycroft三人  
  
 **“Goodbye ，Brother mine.No flowers， My request.”**  
電腦中 Mycroft說出這句話的時候Greg手肘撐在桌上，手掌掩蓋著半張臉看著電腦上的畫面  
  
「Fuck you Mycroft…」Greg對著自己的掌心罵，然後他抹了把臉繼續看， Sherlock把槍對著自己開始倒數  
  
畫面上 Mycroft看起來是在搖頭的動作，Greg看起來比較像是在看 Sherlock背後，他本來打算做什麼但在看到 Sherlock背後的東西後都停止了，所以才會站在原地  
  
「你們在摸什麼?」Greg暫停了影片問  
「麻醉標」John說「 Eurus不想讓 Sherlock開槍」  
  
Greg把影片往回到轉指出 Mycroft的動作  
「他在看的是牆壁」 Sherlock也看出來了「他看到麻醉槍了」  
「等等，所以 Mycroft沒有阻止你就是因為他知道 Eurus會拿麻醉鏢射我們??」John問  
「而且顯然直到我把槍對著自己的時候 Eurus才讓那些麻醉槍對準我們」 Sherlock說「換句話說，如果我對 Mycroft或你開槍， Eurus都不會阻止我」  
「 Mycroft你這個混帳東西」Greg扶額皺著眉說  
「我不知道為什麼我現在才真正感覺到那時候有多fuck up」John說「你哥打算讓你殺了他，以免你妹妹又殺了你的朋友」John抬頭看 Sherlock  
「你被 Eurus影響了」 Sherlock說「你的心理治療，那之後你花了點時間脫離那個狀態，所以你那段時間才會對 Mycroft有點惡劣」  
「你怎麼知道的?」John問  
「我跟 Mycroft討論過了」 Sherlock說「他打給我要我好好觀察你被洗腦的狀況有沒有減退，現在已經恢復正常了」  
  
「他居然要你殺了他」Greg顯然還在消化這個事實， Mycroft連提都沒跟他提過這件事「而且你居然覺得你哥能動手殺人」  
「他一直表現得像個能動手的人，所以我才會把槍給他」 Sherlock低著頭看著雙手掩面還在消化這個事實的Greg  
「 Mycroft做決策，但是不動手， Sherlock!」Greg發現自己提高的音量馬上降低回去「如果讓他選擇死一輛車上十個人來阻止一起大規模死傷破百的恐怖攻擊，他會下命令讓那時個人去死，但是他不會因為要阻止一個人而親手把對方推去撞車子!」  
「他可能有某種陰影」 Sherlock說「所以才會想吐」  
「NO!Sherlok!」Greg幾乎感到挫折「他是真的無法殺人，不是他以前殺了人結果不喜歡那種手感，而是他真的不能接受殺人的行為」  
「他不能親手做」John說「是嗎?」  
「對，簡單來說就是那樣」Greg嘆氣「我們接著看吧」  
「接下去大概是我們三個被 Eurus的人搬出去吧」John說「畢竟我們都中標….」他的話被螢幕上的畫面打斷了  
  
\-----------  
 **螢幕上 Sherlock往後倒的時候 Mycroft往前衝接住了 Sherlock沒讓他直接撞到地上去， Mycroft讓 Sherlock側躺並摸了他的脈搏確定 Sherlock的生命徵象然後從他手上拿走了手槍**  
  
 **Mycroft也確認了John的呼吸然後站起來面對著螢幕上的 Eurus**  
  
 **「你早就知道了」 Eurus對 Mycroft說**  
 **「我知道你不會給一把裝滿子彈的槍除非你希望我們用上他」 Mycroft說「而我也知道你遲早會要我們把槍指著對方，因為那是最難的選擇，所以這是我接下來要做的事情我會對著天窗開槍直到子彈用光為止，那是防彈玻璃，不會碎也不會造成跳彈，所以你可以停止跟我說話了， Eurus」**  
  
 **Mycroft說完舉起手槍對著天窗開了好幾槍直到子彈用光他才把槍丟到房間的角落去**  
  
 **「你就不會那樣對我說話」 Eurus說「你總是用不一樣的方式跟我交談，You are like an Iceman when you talk to me」**  
\---------  
Greg按下了暫停鍵  
「Iceman?」Greg轉頭看 Sherlock「那不是莫里亞蒂對 Mycroft的稱呼嗎?」  
「畢竟他們見過面」John說  
「那不重要，繼續撥放」 Sherlock說  
\------------  
 **「 Eurus，You KNOW why.」 Mycroft說話的語氣冰冷，眼神也跟他平常上班時面對同事時一樣死**  
  
 **房間的門鎖開了**  
 **「到下一間房間來吧」 Eurus說「Mike」**  
  
 **Mycroft轉頭確認了整個房間的狀態，摸了牆壁後脫下自己的西裝外套捲成一團墊在 Sherlock的頭下面讓他枕著然後走進下一間房間**  
\--------------  
「你們也不知道這部分?」Greg又按了暫停問  
「我們怎麼會知道?我們昏倒了!」 Sherlock說  
「我需要去給自己弄點咖啡」Greg情緒不佳的離開了辦公室  
「Gil是怎麼了?」 Sherlock感到莫名其妙  
「是Greg，他剛剛發現 Mycroft認為一堆事情都是他的錯，雖然有一部分是他的錯，但Greg應該還無法接受 Mycroft自願赴死的事情」John說「他們故意分開一年就是為了避免Greg成為 Mycroft的弱點，而且現在看來 Mycroft是對的，如果Greg也在那，天知道會發生什麼事」   
  
  
Greg拿著一杯熱咖啡回來讓他們兩個坐下  
「 Sherlock在我們繼續看之前我該告訴你一件事，他最近剛好跟我討論過這個」Greg說「你知道為什麼 Mycroft強調不要獻花嗎?」  
  
  
Greg跟 Sherlock講了 Mycroft解釋的原因，他當然跳過了他們兩個人之間對於誰先死該怎麼安排的討論  
「換句話說依照我對 Mycroft的了解」Greg喝了口咖啡「他認為他死了是最好的選擇，因為他認定你們並不會因為他掛了就停止往前走」  
  
Sherlock和John都安靜的聽他說  
「老實說我現在很想去揍你哥，你不會阻止我吧?」Greg說  
「改天行嗎?」 Sherlock說「這些要請你保密一段時間，我們在調查一件事，不能讓 Mycroft知道他的手下在為我們提供資訊」  
  
Greg深呼吸後答應了，他們接著看了剩下的影片  
\---------------  
 **Mycroft開門後是一道樓梯往下通往 Eurus拿著手槍坐著的房間**  
  
 **「Mike」 Eurus抬頭看了自己的大哥「你今天真安分，你平常都會把 Sherlock帶走的」**  
 **「 Eurus」 Mycroft站在樓梯上俯視著自己的么妹「你很清楚如果我阻止你和 Sherlock的小遊戲，現在死的不只那幾個人，你玩夠了，現在把槍放下給我回你的房間去」**  
 **「NO!」 Eurus說「你還沒有完成你的承諾!我才不要回去!」**  
 **「別像個小孩子一樣，死了那麼多人已經夠了」 Mycroft說**  
 **「你明明最了解我的」 Eurus聲音聽起來稱得上有點受傷「你答應過我的」**  
 **「我沒有答應過你什麼」 Mycroft說「你從小就說著”你答應了”，我怎麼想都沒有答應你任何事，我答應幫你把球撿回來我撿了，然後我問你這樣是不是夠了，能不能不要繼續對我說那些奇怪的話之後呢?你把我推下堤防了」**  
 **「YOU deceived me， Mycroft」 Eurus張大眼睛空洞的望向 Mycroft**  
 **「我騙你什麼了?」 Mycroft問**  
 **「You know what」 Eurus說**  
 **「See?每次你開始胡言亂語就像這樣，然後我多問你幾次你就拿東西丟我因為我惹你生氣了，接著Mummy和Daddy又要問我為什麼要欺負妹妹」 Mycroft語帶情緒的說**  
 **「你變了，你好久沒有像這樣對我說話了」 Eurus說**  
 **「怎樣?被你影響而生氣?」 Mycroft恢復了冰冷的語氣**  
 **「為什麼你要那樣對我說話?」 Eurus走向樓梯底下抬頭看著 Mycroft「我們是一樣的啊」**  
 **「不，我們不一樣」 Mycroft說「放我們走，或者你今年聖誕節什麼都沒有」 Mycroft往下走了一階**  
 **「你很有趣的地方就在這裡」 Eurus說「你在跟我說話的時候什麼感覺都沒有」 Eurus用槍指著 Mycroft的腳**  
 **「Not funny Eurus」 Mycroft低頭看了一眼自己的腳，他的皮鞋底開始滲血，他剛剛踩下去的那階樓梯有機關「你預估的不錯，似乎沒刺穿骨頭」**  
 **「如果讓你生氣你又會感到疼痛嗎?」 Eurus問**  
 **「你又知道我會痛了」 Mycroft說**  
 **「我們可以實驗看看」 Eurus說「如果你用和 Sherlock說話的方式跟我講話，Dr.Waton就能活下來」 Eurus背後的螢幕顯示了被留在上一個房間的John和 Sherlock，John身邊站著一個獄卒，手上的槍抵著John的太陽穴**  
 **「住手!」 Mycroft吼，衝下樓梯抓住了 Eurus的手，把他手上的槍奪走然後指著 Eurus「回.你的.房間!」他命令道**  
 **「他很像紅鬍子」 Eurus看著抓著自己手腕的 Mycroft的手說「你很痛，你的瞳孔放大心跳加快血壓上升，所以這是你怎麼著地的嗎?」**  
 **「不要逼我動手」 Mycroft威脅**  
 **「所以你可以有感情並感覺疼痛」 Eurus說「或者向剛剛那樣不帶感情也感覺不到疼痛，這和你養成普通情感或許有直接關係」 Eurus歪頭「跟我說話讓你痛苦?Why?」**  
 **「你鬧夠了 Eurus!!」 Mycroft說**  
 **「人類的腳底很敏感，所以你的疼痛指數相當高，1到10你介於哪?」 Eurus說著歪頭在手上的遙控器按了一下，電視螢幕關了「7嗎?」**  
 **「EURUS HOLMES!GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!!」 Mycroft吼，樓梯上方的門開了，手上拿著槍的獄卒對著 Mycroft開了一槍， Mycroft摸了自己後頸，也是一枝麻醉標，接著他直接昏倒在地，影片就到此為止了**  
\------------------  
「 Mycroft在那三兄弟的那一個房間就不想繼續前進」John說「因為他知道 Eurus在想什麼」  
「他也故意裝傻，因為 Eurus針對的人是我」 Sherlock說「Go back to your room， Mycroft從沒對我說過這句話，但我一直有印象他說過，這大概就是原因了，他只會對 Eurus說這句」  
  
Greg坐在電腦前看著監視畫面最後一幕， Mycroft下樓梯走過的地方都是血腳印，最後他倒在地上的畫面  
  
「等這全都過了」Greg說「我要把你哥揍進醫院」  
「不要打他的頭，他要把大腦捐給科學家研究」 Sherlock說  
  
  
光碟被交給Greg保管了， John很需要轉換一下心情，他和 Sherlock一起回貝克街從哈德森太太那接手Rosie陪他拆聖誕禮物了  
\----------------------  
解釋一下  
照大腦斷層掃描之類的如果大腦有反映或者在活動的話就會發亮,也就能知道人腦的運作是否正常  
如果一大片都是黑的那表示這些區域沒有正常運作  
  
附帶一提,其實回去重看403的確會發現大家中標昏倒那一幕沒有出現被射中的麥哥,所以我才會這樣寫


	11. Chapter 11

「很久沒有像這樣和你一起吃頓飯了」E說，這頓午餐是不在任何紀錄上的私人會面  
「但通常我們得坐下來談的都不是好事，不是嗎?」Mycroft說「這次亞歷山大圖書館是誰先開始問的?」  
「挺奇怪的，這次是俄羅斯人」E說「他們在十幾年前就把亞歷山大圖書館當成假消息了但最近他們似乎改觀了」  
「俄羅斯人總是在奇怪的時間點變得活躍」Mycroft切著牛排  
「不過出於”監視”」E也強調了那兩個字「首相很疑神疑鬼，所以他認為我們需要監視著你」  
「他以為我會叛國不成」Mycroft帶著冷笑說  
「或者把他踢出唐寧街」E說  
「那他該注意的是自己的嘴和智商」Mycroft說  
「不過安全起見，我們每個小時連絡一次吧」E說「用簡訊或電話都行」  
「這都第幾次了」Mycroft已經遇過很多次這種一對一監視了  
「等你把現任首相踢走的時候大概還會又來一次」E說  
「還有什麼事嗎?」Mycroft吃完了他的牛排  
「不吃點心嗎?」E問  
「這間的布丁不好吃」Mycroft起身穿起外套「我有些工作要做」  
「我也是，但我能悠哉的吃點布丁」E說「你的份我吃了?」  
「請便」Mycroft說  
  
Mycroft離開後去了第歐根尼斯俱樂部，他在那裏的辦公室處理了一些工作然後動手幫CIA救火，這很明顯不是外部攻擊，是硬體安裝時被人安裝了後門，但他能讓CIA繼續瞎猜半個小時再告訴他們，以免CIA把他當成某種隨傳隨到的顧問  
  
處理完外交部自己搞出來的小災難後他也讓CIA知道他們的問題只是很基本的後門沒關而已  
  
在處理完了所有東西後他已經沒事做了，那些人從他這拿走了很多工作，又是聖誕假期，他只能無聊的坐在辦公桌前整理自己的桌面，把所有東西都排好，Greg還沒回家所以他回去也沒意義  
  
他習慣的轉著手上比較鬆的那個戒指，Rudi的那一枚  
  
記憶中的片段隨機的撥放著， La Llorona的曲調斷斷續續地響起  
 *******************  
 **那天他來到Dayton家門前敲門，Eva一看到他表情逐漸變得驚恐慘白**  
  
 **「我來拿Rudi的私人物品，他出外勤前都會來這裡」Mycroft記得自己當時才意識到Eva Dayton是多嬌小的一個女子，他站在對方面前得低頭才好說話，Eva只到他的胸口高**  
  
 **Eva幾乎是哭得崩潰，但還是帶Mycroft到他的臥室去，這是Mycroft第一次進到這間房間，床很大是唯一的特色，還有一些照片，家人的.朋友的.孩子的還有Rudi的**  
  
 **Mycroft拿起一張表框放在桌上的黑白照，上面是兩個年輕人，站在一間教堂外中間夾著一個年輕的女孩，是年輕時的Rudi.Tim和Eva，這時候他們頂多二十出頭，地點從後面的背景來看大概是義大利**  
  
 **Eva把角落地板撬開，底下有一個保險箱，他打開了保險箱拿出了Rudi的私人物品，他的皮夾.懷錶和戒指**  
  
 **他和Eva在客廳坐下，他正在告訴Eva關於Rudi殉職的事情，並且拿出了照片**  
 **「這是他留下的，我想你會想告訴我一些事情」Mycroft把那張裱框的Dayton家合照推到Eva面前**  
 **「這是我們的全家福」Eva說**  
 **「那包含Rudi嗎?」Mycroft問**  
 **「當然包含他」Eva說**  
 **「他要我代替他繼續找Abi」Mycroft說「這是他的遺願，但我需要知道真相」**  
 **「About what?」Eva接過Mycroft給她的手帕拭淚**  
 **「如果我找到了Abi，但我用Dayton家的人的DNA或者血型比對卻不是他會造成很多困擾」Mycroft說「Abi說過他認為自己是領養的」**  
 **「當然不是」Eva說「Abi是我們的小孩」**  
 **「你說的”我們”指的是誰?」Mycroft記得自己問這句話的時候都有些後悔，他不該拿這個來煩一個驚聞噩耗的女子的，尤其這可能是在逼對方承認一段醜聞**  
  
 **「我們三個」Eva說**  
 **「你要具體一點」Mycroft說**  
  
 **「血緣上Abi和我以及Rudi是親屬」Eva拿著相框摸著照片中的寶寶「別擔心，你伯父並不是背叛自己的朋友，我們三個比那更…複雜一點」**  
  
 **Mycroft相當拒絕讓自己的大腦去假設那些可能性是什麼，假設別人當然沒問題，但想像自己伯父跟別人亂來就讓人感覺維妙的反感了**  
  
 **「最初只有Rudi和Tim」Eva說「他們是摯友」他開始解釋著**  
  
 **Rudi和Tim在伊頓第一年就成為朋友，非常親密但並不是戀愛關係，Rudi沒有辦法跟人有戀愛關係而Tim各方面來說都是直的，他們關係極為親近，後來Tim畢業後隨父親到西班牙住了一年認識了Eva**  
  
 **「是Rudi為我們證婚的」Eva說「我們三個自己就像一個家庭一樣，很奇怪吧?」Eva苦笑**  
  
 **「我們都說好了以後我和Tim的孩子要讓Rudi當教父」Eva說「但是我們過了很多年都沒有自己的孩子，所以我們去做了檢查，Tim沒有生育能力，是天生的問題」**  
 **「……」Mycroft大概知道他幾年前的猜測沒有錯了**  
 **「Rudi是捐贈者」Eva說「我們問過要不要讓孩子知道或者讓孩子中間名和他有關他都拒絕了」**  
 **「以他的工作來說這很合理」Mycroft說**  
 **「是你們家」Eva說「Rudi說他不希望這孩子在任何方面被跟Holmes家有聯繫，我不清楚原因，但他說他不想要跟我們搶我們唯一的孩子，之後Abi出生了」**  
  
 **「等我找到Abi…」Mycroft說「那可能需要時間，我還有Rudi的後續要接手，但我答應你，我會找到Abigail的」**  
 **「謝謝」Eva用西班牙文輕聲地說「謝謝你」**  
  
 **「這是我該做的」Mycroft拿著Rudi的戒指端詳著「I’m the keeper，而現在是該我站崗的時間了，這是Rudi說的」他把戒指戴在自己右手上「我得走了」**  
  
 **「等等」Eva叫住了轉身的Mycroft說「Rudi有說過他的葬禮的事嗎?」**  
 **「沒有」Mycroft說「他暫時無法被埋葬，而且到時候必須土葬才行」**  
 **「那也可以」Eva說「等他要下葬的時候通知我吧，我們討論過了」**  
  
 **Mycroft看著這個感覺隨時會倒下碎裂的女人但總覺得對方在某層面上變得很堅強，他點頭答應了**  
  
 **Mycroft直到Rudi真正的葬禮時才知道Tim Dayton的墳墓就在他們家族繼承的墓園裡**  
  
  
 **Eva把信封交給Mycroft，是他們三個人合葬的遺囑，本來是打算一起撒到海裡的，但現在Rudi是不可能這樣處理了，於是Eva改了內容**  
  
 **Tim的骨灰被倒入Rudi的棺材裡，幾年後Eva也是，Mycroft雖然也覺得得把隔離輻射的水泥挖開還有要在棺材邊留一個可以開的位置很麻煩，但既然是死人的遺願，他也該完成**  
  
 **直到Eva被埋葬了一開始給Tim的墓碑才說得通**  
 **這裡埋了世界上最愛Tim Dayton的兩個人，三個命運糾纏的人最終同歸一處**  
  
 **在把Eva的骨灰也倒進棺材並重新灌水泥封死後Mycroft想到了一個不好發音的阿拉伯詞語，他曾經在大學聽教授提過不同語言對情感的表達的舉例，阿拉伯地區有一個民族的人對愛最深的形容是”如沙一般擁抱使我窒息”**  
  
 **Mycroft記得自己站在那個小小的積木墓碑前沉默了很久，Eva到死都相信Abi還活著，在世界上某個地方過得很好，Mycroft跟Eva的醫生談過，在Rudi葬禮後Eva那次心理崩潰後讓已經不適合聽到任何打擊太大的消息了，Mycroft也就沒告訴他，Abi的事情**  
  
 **在Rudi真正的葬禮隔年他就找到Abigail了，Abi已經死了，因為Abi的聰明過度，Rudi也想不到一個小女孩能搞倒假身分甚至跟IRS扯上關係，加上Rudi的工作情勢惡化也無法繼續追查所以一直沒能找到Abi**  
  
 **He took them home like he promise，至少這家人現在團圓了**  
  
 **La Llorona歌中哭泣的女子停止哭泣並不是找回了孩子，而是雙方都失去了生命哭聲才停的，也許Rudi用這首歌做為Eva的代號就是個不祥的預感，自從女兒失蹤以後又失去了生命中重要的兩個支柱，以淚洗面直到迎接死亡**  
  
*****************  
Mycroft在他的回憶中隨意的閒晃著，他盡可能找些有趣的.讓人溫暖的回憶來打發時間，對他來說這有時候很像看電影  
  
而他最喜歡的回憶大多跟Greg有關，雖然他們第一次見面實在不是很愉快的回憶，他的小黑衣本來只是想攔住Greg請他上車但Greg早就知道有人跟蹤在能被搭話之前就跑了，而且還不惜在秋天跳進海裡去逃過追捕者，隔天Greg還向自己的組員抱怨了最近逮捕的人中可能有人懷恨在心的事情  
  
之後他親自找上Greg跟他談Sherlock的事情，Greg搞清楚他並不是他最近逮捕的誰派來的殺手以後確實的擴充了Mycroft的英語髒話字庫，Greg還對他喊”你他媽不能打個電話之類的就好嗎?我在秋天跳進海裡!因為我以為我要被殺了!!”  
  
他後來補償了乾洗費和新手機(後來Sherlock告訴Greg手機可能已經被竊聽了是另一回事，他沒竊聽Greg的手機，他只是竊聽了蘇格蘭場而已)  
  
如果他想他甚至可以憑記憶給自己重播一場歌劇，不過那很浪費時間，而且他手機響了，是安西亞打來的  
  
「什麼事?」Mycroft問  
「剛才我在街上遇到您的弟弟和Dr.Watson，他們似乎是出來買寶寶的玩具的，Laskin和Watson的檔案上不會有紀錄但他們在阿富汗曾經見過面並且認得彼此，出於資料完整要求我才會報告這件事，並沒有發生什麼異常」安西亞說「他們約了改天一起去喝酒」  
「等Dr.Watson從育兒的地獄中爬出來之後吧，照顧嬰幼兒的人可沒有額外的心力去進行社交」Mycroft說  
「Sir我需要回去工作嗎?您已經回來上班了」安西亞說  
「不，我現在很閒」Mycroft說「你可以繼續放假，我正打算找其他事情打發時間，還有事嗎?」  
「沒有了」安西亞說「新年快樂，Sir」  
「新年快樂，Alex」Mycroft說  
  
Mycroft接到E的簡訊要他回報  
“新年快樂”Mycroft傳了這個訊息，這只是走個形式，沒有實際意義，他想傳什麼都行  
  
俱樂部的侍者送來了一封邀請函，Mycroft對這種邀請函很熟悉了，外面有車子在等他，而他今天下午也有事做了，他很高興自己對狗毛不過敏，他接著要去的地方有很多很多科基犬  
  
  
他很熟悉這種對話了，國家名義上的主人與運行國家的人之間的交談，不干涉政事但那位夫人總是想要知道首相來來去去，最可靠的人有什麼看法的  
和女王喝茶對Mycroft來說是他偏好的選項，因為另一個是坐女王開的車，他對那有陰影，女王通常不開車是有原因的，畢竟要是一個交通警察攔下了超速的駕駛卻發現對方是你的國家元首你到底該不該開單呢?  
  
  
「所以內閣的騷動不是問題?」代替王室發言的那位男子一邊為Mycroft和那位女士倒茶一邊說  
「無論他們在吵什麼，都不會影響到真正的大局，所以不會有事」Mycroft說，一隻柯基在他腳上坐了下來抬頭看著他一臉想要吃東西的樣子  
  
Mycroft在與那位女士談話後離開，年紀較輕的一名男子問剛才負責倒茶的男人為什麼女王寧可找一個公務員問話也不問首相  
  
「Holmes家的人很少出現在這個地方」年長的男人說「但他們有時候會到政府裡工作，他們喜歡做困難又不會出名的工作，王子的教師.女王的顧問.議會與王室之間的協調者.二戰的解碼員.情報員，或者以這一位來說，他是個公務員，整個公務體系隨時都能變成他的觸手深入四周」  
「這聽起來挺危險的…」年輕的那人說  
「Holmes家的人有口碑了」年長的男人說「怪人多但他們有原則，即使掌控了整個政府他們也不會對王室不利，即使議會跟王室拔劍相向他們也會居中協調，而且他是罕見的接連著第二位在政府中服務的Holmes了，陛下對他認識已久，我們能完全信任他」  
「已久?」年輕的人問  
「從他還是孩子的時候就認識了，前任當家是情治人員，平時主要負責王室的維安」年長的人說「你以後還會見到他很多次的，他最近在放假，等他回到真正的崗位上他會常常被請來的」  
  
Mycroft離開白金漢宮後考慮了一陣還是決定不去醫院看Eurus了，他傳簡訊告訴Greg他正要回家  
  
\-------------------  
Greg在蘇格蘭場又看了一次那張光碟，Mycroft腳上的釘子就是在他下樓的時候被刺進去的，但他能毫無阻礙的走下樓甚至衝向Eurus，所以Mycroft當時確實完全屏蔽了自己的痛覺  
  
但在地牢裡Mycroft是真的很痛苦，如果Eurus在影片中說的是真的，那麼Mycroft那個痛覺機制只有兩種情況  
  
1.        他有感情和情緒，同時有痛覺  
2.        他感覺不到疼痛，失去情感能力  
  
但他見過在兩者之間的情況，Mycroft住院的時候他就沒有完全屏蔽痛覺，也沒有變得冷冰冰像在上班一樣，那又是什麼情況?  
  
Mycroft在見Eurus的時候關掉了自己的情感，但Eurus問Mycroft的是”跟我說話讓你痛苦”，所以Mycroft見到自己妹妹的時候會有實際的痛覺才不得不關掉自己的情感嗎?  
  
考慮到Mycroft說過Eurus曾經對他做過的事情說不定他是回想到了哪次經驗會痛才這樣做的?  
  
Greg感覺自己想破頭也搞不懂這是怎麼回事，而且Eurus還一直說Mycroft跟他一樣，Mycroft可不是個把人當玩具的(至少不會玩死)人  
  
應該說普通人根本不會有這種問題，要不是Sherlock和John要他保密他現在就想打給Mycroft了  
  
和一個姓 Holmes的相處的原則之一是他們的事情你想破頭都搞不定，最好直接問他們，他們超愛解釋給你聽的，如果要Greg說這可能就是他們的性向，願意聽他們解釋而且事後不會想給他們臉上來一拳.翻白眼的就可能是未來對像了  
  
他看了一眼簡訊通知，Mycroft說他要回家了  
Greg把光碟收進自己抽屜上鎖後離開辦公室去找Witt問他James的去向  
「他今天出庭作證」Witt說「會住安全屋一陣子，你這幾個禮拜大概都不會看到他了」  
「他的兒子呢?」Greg問  
「一個穿機長制服的男人接走了，是你姐姐還是妹妹的丈夫，James讓他來的」Witt說「你弟弟跟你長得真有夠像的，我們組裡的女孩看到他有婚戒都失落了一下」  
「他太太是冰島人，等這些案子結束他就要去冰島大使館工作了」Greg說「情況怎麼樣?」  
「喔，太贊了，你弟根本是我們的新年禮物，他不知道要拷貝什麼就把什麼資料都全帶出來了，我們光是挖他帶出來的東西就夠了，我們這下還得跟義大利的警察合作」Witt說「等這一票結束是大功勞啊，要不是他現在是證人我真想請那傢伙去喝一輪」  
  
Greg確定了James的情況後就收拾東西離開了，他還在放假，但他要是直接回去Mycroft一定會看出他有異狀，所以他先去了一趟貝克街  
  
「你們這是怎麼回事?」Greg上樓後看到的情況是Sherlock趴平在地上，Rosie趴在他頭上，揪著他的頭髮不放，Sherlock掙扎的想要把Rosie弄開，而John正在忙著把通往廚房的門裝上嬰兒柵欄，好阻止Rosie跑進廚房  
「Help」Sherlock的聲音悶在地毯上說，但他聽到手機拍照聲音「Really?Now?」  
「這以後給Rosie看會很有趣的」Greg收起手機然後從Sherlock頭上抱起Rosie，笑著逗寶寶  
  
「你來幹什麼?」Sherlock爬起來拍了拍衣服，Rosie小手正好奇地抓著Greg的白頭髮  
「我現在要回家，Mycroft已經到家了」Greg說「Mycroft看一眼就會知道我因為某件事而困擾，很快他會得到一個結論就是我知道謝林福特的事情，所以我是來找你們討論我該怎麼掩人耳目的」  
  
「你才是那個在睡他的人我們怎麼會知道」Sherlock說  
「因為是你要我別跟他說的，不然我也不用擔心這個」Greg抱著Rosie說「不然我可以直接回家然後不管你們在幹什麼Mycroft都會發現，話說回來你們到底在幹什麼啊?」  
  
「這樣吧」John先開口了「我本來就該跟Mycroft說了，替我跟他說我很抱歉那陣子對他挺惡劣的，雖然是因為被Eurus影響了但我確實鼓勵Sherlock把他嚇個半死這個行為，也跟他說謝謝，他居然願意讓Sherlock射他…我們就別多提那件事了，你臉色不好，總之我們的故事是”我跟你說替我轉達我的歉意，然後你追問我在謝林福特的事情，我告訴你二選一的事情然後要你替我像Mycroft致謝”這樣呢?」  
「…」Greg想了一下「好，這樣我也能問他一些事了，你們沒有在幹什麼危險的事吧?」  
  
「Sherlock的爸爸在倫敦，要做什麼危險的事情也不是現在」John說  
「嗯，也是」Greg同意  
「如果你忘詞就把他搞上床，他拿了好處後不會在一天內重複追究一樣的問題，除非你打算順便入侵國防部」Sherlock隨口說  
「…你怎麼會知道的?」Greg問  
「你用過這招?」John問  
「呃…私人的話題我們還是別在小女孩面前討論了?」Greg指著Rosie說  
「他才幾個月大」Sherlock說  
「好啦，我走了」Greg把Rosie交給John然後就離開了  
  
「你剛剛到底怎麼把自己搞到趴地的?」John問  
「不重要」Sherlock說「哈德森太太三十分鐘後會回來，我要出去」  
「你要去見Eurus嗎?」John問  
「順便看看我父母把醫護煩死了沒有」Sherlock說「但在那之前我要送個禮物給Mycroft」  
「…你今年偷的所有證件?」John想了一下問  
「也有安西亞的」Sherlock拿出不知道什麼時候買的兩袋東西  
「你要怎麼找到安西亞?」John問  
「我本來要到他姪子的學校找紀錄的，顯然安西亞正代替他的哥哥看家」Sherlock說「但你手上有狙擊手的電話」  
「Sherlock，我不會為了你潛在的危險惡作劇去對我的前病患不利的」John說  
「只是衣服跟口紅」Sherlock把東西給John檢查，John靠觸覺確認了那只是毛衣，口紅也都沒開封，Sherlock不會對安西亞做出太過分的惡作劇  
  
「…你想從安西亞那偷什麼?」John問  
「我連絡上了Mckinsey O’Keef──Abigail下葬的教堂的神父，時間過了很久但他有留下紀錄跟寫日記，當時來的那名神父是紐卡斯爾人，口音很重，年紀大約二十多歲到三十之間，留了鬍子，叫做Sherperd Freeman，戴很厚的眼鏡，他還看了他的證件，天主教會在英國境內唯一有紀錄的Sherperd Freeman確實是紐卡斯爾人，但他當時已經五十三歲了」Sherlock說「Mycroft在二十出頭歲的時候留過一陣子鬍子」  
「那時候安西亞上小學了沒還不知道，怎麼會知道這麼久以前的事情」John說   
「Mycroft討厭神職人員，他認為那都是家族蠢蛋和盲目者的歸處，販賣不存在的妄想和希望給蠢貨，還會讓理性被迫害」Sherlock說「所以如果Mycroft曾經挪用過一個神父的身分，他的檔案裡面一定會有註記，以免有人意外查上門來」  
「為什麼會查上門來?」John問  
「那個神父後來被調離英格蘭，去了波士頓，死了十年後還見報了」Sherlock說「同名同姓的問題很常見，意外挖錯檔案難免會發生所以才要註記」  
「見報…這個神父?」John皺眉  
「不是個你會放心把小孩交給他照顧的人」Sherlock說  
「喔!理解了」John點頭，這神父是因為對小孩出手被調走的「那你打算怎麼對安西亞說?」  
「告訴他我正在替一個被害者調查這個神父，要他幫我找出為什麼會有衝突的身分資料，我會說我懷疑這個頂替者是情報員，如果有這筆資料就表示這個頂替者是Mycroft或者至少是他的部下」Sherlock聽到哈德森太太回來的聲音開始穿大衣  
  
  
John以一個驚喜為藉口用簡訊問到了安西亞現在在哪，他們到了那個地址，很好的住宅區，住這的人是個銀行家，三十多歲，兩個孩子，妻子最近扭傷了左手，名字從廣告信來看，Ben.D.Firth，換句話說安西亞的真實姓氏是Firth，加上他們今天聽到的Alex這個暱稱，真實的名字應該是Alexandra Firth  
  
「Alex~你的驚喜禮物!」Laskin開門看到他們就很開心的讓他們進來，就Laskin所知這只是來送禮物跟請安西亞轉交Mycroft的禮物  
  
Sherlock和John脫了鞋進了這棟典雅的住宅，兩個小孩正在樓梯上假裝用玩具槍射擊對方，而廚房裡有人正在切菜的聲音  
  
「我不知道有誰會送我驚喜禮物」安西亞那很好認的聲音從廚房傳出來，洗手的水聲後是穿著黑色圍裙和普通居家服的安西亞，安西亞的微笑從有些期待在見到Sherlock和John的瞬間變成了想殺人的眼神  
「我相信我哥哥的住址並不在我的檔案裡Mr.Holmes，Dr.Watson老實說我有點失望」安西亞說  
  
「Alexi阿姨」在樓梯玩耍的兩個金髮小男孩都跑下來好奇的打量這兩個陌生人「他們是你的朋友嗎?」  
「是我的同事，他們只是來請我轉交東西馬上就要走了，你們先上樓去玩電動好嗎?晚餐要晚一點點了」安西亞彎腰對兩個小男孩說「你們可以先吃一塊餅乾，Jo你盯著他們」  
「Yes Sir!」Laskin還沒搞清楚自己闖禍了牽著小孩上樓去了  
  
  
安西亞回到廚房去關了火然後到客廳去坐在John和Sherlock對面，連茶都沒給他們，可見他們這次是真的踩到底線附近了  
  
「你們想要做什麼?」安西亞問  
「我們正在調查一個神父」Sherlock搬出了他們那套編好的故事  
「我們想確認這個人不是Mycroft或者你們的同事」John說「Sherlock說Mycroft同時也留過鬍子，我跟他賭了一次超市購物的責任，我賭不是Mycroft」  
「Mr.Holmes你可以準備好購物袋了」安西亞扶額說「Sir不出外勤，即使出去也會是因為您闖禍了，而且他絕對不會扮成神父」安西亞在他手機上找著相關的資料「一個初階探員，短暫的使用過這個身分，那個探員後來回到內勤最後辭職了」  
「有名字嗎?」John問  
「Mark House」Sherlock不知道什麼時候繞到安西亞背後看到了名字「看來真的跟我們要查的事情無關，John你平常去哪個超市?」  
  
「話說Mycroft居然不會扮成神父?這麼方便的假身分連Sherlock都用過」John笑了一下說「他沒時間看聖經?」  
「…」安西亞閉上眼睛一秒，John很確定他被翻白眼了「Sir認為那是一種最糟糕的假身分，他會不得不花時間跟他認為最愚蠢最盲目的普通人接觸，即使那套制服能直接獲得多數人的信任跟假設他是個好人也一樣，他寧可選擇假扮成其他權威人物，比如軍官或警察都行」  
  
「Mycroft為什麼會跟你討論這種鬼東西?」這下連Sherlock都皺眉了，Sherlock在客廳裡走來走去，他沒有動手碰任何東西，只是看看擺設和照片之類的  
「我們共同出差的時間很多，去梵諦岡的時候聊天說的，我相當同意」安西亞說  
「我以為你家是基督徒?」John指著牆上掛著的小聖母像  
  
Sherlock看了掛在牆上的照片，全家福，三代同堂，祖父坐輪椅(退休.受過良好教育)，這間房子的主人Ben Firth站在妻子旁邊對鏡頭微笑，夫妻倆都是金髮，旁邊一個紅髮的女子應該是安西亞的姊妹，蹲在地上抱著兩個一歲左右孩子的就是安西亞，旁邊有張三兄妹的合照，紅頭髮的女子手上拿著一張PHD的證書，這是畢業時拍的，這張看得更清楚了，紅髮的是安西亞的姊姊，安西亞是老么，一張更舊的照片裡面有穿小學制服的安西亞.紅髮女孩跟最高的金髮男孩都穿中學制服  
  
「那是我哥哥岳母送給我哥哥的新居禮物」安西亞說「我本身也不喜歡神職人員，我小時候上過天主教教育機構，如果要我為一個任務扮成修女我也會不高興的，所以在這個話題上我和Sir相當一致」  
  
「總之知道這個頂替者跟我們的案子無關就能繼續了」John站起來「呃…新年快樂?」  
「兩位要我轉交什麼?」安西亞問  
「這個是給你的」Sherlock把小的那個給了安西亞，安西亞看了一下顯然很滿意Sherlock的禮物「這個是Mycroft的」  
  
「如果您又送他Big Brother is watching you的T恤我相信Sir會把 Lestrade探長手機裡的幾個影片發給蘇格蘭場全體」安西亞提醒  
「只是毛衣」Sherlock裝出一個很無辜的微笑  
  
安西亞一點也不相信的從流理臺拿了把剪刀割開了裝毛衣的袋子，安西亞拿著毛衣攤開來看  
「看吧，只是毛..」John才要說衣，安西亞就把毛衣翻面給John看「好吧我不知道正面是這個」  
「相當誠實不是嗎?」Sherlock說  
  
毛衣上寫了Keep Calm and Fucked a Police  
  
「讓人想起您去年在探長生日時送了他一件很相似的T恤」安西亞說「我會轉交給Sir的，請離開我哥哥的家，Mr.Holmes」  
「我們正要走」John說  
  
他們離開的時候Laskin還在樓梯上跟John揮揮手，John現在感到有點歉疚  
  
「你覺得Mark House這個人我們找得到嗎?」John說  
「這可能是假名，這個人的檔案上沒有照片，也沒有很出色的背景，那肯定是死路」Sherlock說「我要去醫院，一起嗎?」  
「當然，話說你送 Lestrade哪種T恤?」他們上計程車的時候John問  
  
Sherlock一副早就知道他會問的笑臉把手機給John，上面是一張照片，Greg瞪著鏡頭有點臉紅站在自己辦公室裡被不了解這背後深層意義的同事慫恿套上了Sherlock送的T恤，上面寫的是:  
[I Don’t Need Sex，The Government Fu*ks Me EVERY DAY]  
  
John和Sherlock同時爆笑出來，上次這種狀況發生是因為Sherlock在白金漢宮偷了一個菸灰缸  
  
\---------------  
  
安西亞在廚房念了Laskin一頓，Laskin從沒有跟Sherlock真實相處過所以情有可原才被安西亞放了一馬，兩個小男孩又跑下來問什麼時候可以吃晚餐了，他們午餐吃得早，所以才五點多就餓得受不了了  
  
「再晚一點就行了」安西亞打發兩個小孩去看電視然後把勺子給了Laskin要他幫忙攪拌湯  
  
「…Alex你為什麼會煮這些啊?」Laskin一邊攪拌那鍋加熱中的濃湯一邊問「我以前都以為你的興趣都在工作上」  
「工作之餘學的」安西亞正在做白醬燉飯  
「秘書們還約團去上廚藝學校嗎?」Laskin問  
「是Sir教我的」安西亞說，然後Laskin轉過頭一臉不敢置信的張著嘴看著他  
  
「你的身高配上這個表情讓你看起來很傻」安西亞說，Laskin身高有一百九十幾公分，現在看起來像隻下巴脫臼的長頸鹿  
「Boss會下廚????!!!」Laskin都想尖叫了「我知道這件事會被開除嗎?」  
「並不會」安西亞專心弄晚餐「但你如果到處去說可能就會了」  
「我完全無法想像那個畫面」Laskin一臉極度困惑「他教你這個是讓你去廚房臥底嗎?」  
  
「我和Sir出差後感染了新型流感，我們兩個都在家隔離，我當時獨居所以暫住Sir家，他有傭人打理生活，同時我們也需要一起遠端辦公，我得在我們都清醒的時候幫他安排工作跟處理其他事情」安西亞說「我們都好了之後我打算搬家，當時的房東決定漲房租，所以Sir讓我多待了一陣子直到我搬到了我現在的公寓去，那陣子他有比較多時間所以才會教我煮東西，因為他認為他的助理繼續吃微波食品會早死，他就不得不重新找一個了，把胡椒罐給我一下，左邊紅色那個」  
  
「他很會煮嗎?」Laskin問  
「至少比我當時好太多了，我也很驚訝他會下廚，實際上Sir到底多擅長要問 Lestrade探長了，據我所知Sir通常只會因為探長和自己下廚，年輕的Holmes先生通常拒絕吃Sir煮的東西」安西亞說「拿四個空盤出來，可以準備開飯了」  
  
\----------------------  
  
Mycroft在家裡待了一段時間，他連行李都歸位好了，Greg發了一通簡訊給他，他在路上目擊車禍了，他陪意識不清的傷者去醫院，大概六點會回到家  
  
Mycroft坐在客廳爐火邊看著火發呆，他一直看手機希望Greg會發通簡訊說他提早離開已經要到家了  
  
在他找不到事情可做之後他逐漸的感覺到了一種類似於焦慮的感覺，這很麻煩，因為他無法屏蔽這個，痛覺他可以處理但來自自己大腦的雜訊他處理不了，他很少會感到焦慮，這是他出現奇怪症狀後才有的問題，之前他有工作和Greg所以一直都不是大問題，但現在他只能拿出私人手機找出難度最高的填字遊戲來玩，這撐不了多久的，他曾經在安西亞推薦下去玩一款數獨遊戲，他一個小時全破還被APP製作方發郵件詢問他是不是用了惡意軟體或計算能力高的電腦來過關  
  
他最後去了琴房憑著記憶把想到的曲子都彈出來，從最經典的給愛麗絲和藍色多瑙河跟波斯市場開始，還有些不知名的練習曲，他後來重複彈了整整四十多分鐘的波麗露(也只是彈了兩遍多)，就因為他喜歡那種重複的和諧感  
  
然後他發現自己在彈聖誕節時彈過的曲子，Greg唱的那首Young and Beautiful，他之後改回去彈巴哈了  
  
他的演奏被打斷，E要他定時聯絡的訊息來了，Mycroft回了他一串數字5334221234555，就繼續彈他的鋼琴了  
  
在辦公室的E看了那串東西想了很久還拿給自己的秘書看，對方皺眉說這可能是鋼琴簡譜，還問為什麼有人會發小蜜蜂的琴譜給E  
  
E在心中翻了白眼按下了確認後繼續他的工作  
  
\---------------------  
在醫院地下三樓最高等級戒護病房的玻璃這端Sherlock和他的父親各自拿了一把提琴(Mr.Holmes從朋友那借了中提琴)正在合奏曲子給Eurus聽，Mrs.Holmes坐在旁邊看著他們很擔心的時不時問John為什麼Eurus感冒好得這麼慢  
  
John耐心的解釋流感並不是很輕微的症狀，Eurus以前沒得過流感才會看起來特別嚴重，Mrs.Holmes完全就是個焦心的母親，John忍不住想要是她知道Mycroft的狀況會怎麼樣，Mr.Holmes和Sherlock都沒有要向他提起的意思，而且Greg說了Mycroft是有意隱瞞的  
  
Eurus是醒的但因為發燒神智不清的縮在床上，流感本身並不至於這樣隔離一個人，但Eurus沒辦法交給普通醫療人員治療，畢竟要考慮到上次有普通人跟她接觸後發生了些什麼鬼  
  
「Mike呢?為什麼他還是沒有來?」Mrs.Holmes問自己的丈夫，他們已經停止演奏了，這場合奏是Sherlock送Eurus的聖誕禮物  
「親愛的他要工作」Mr.Holmes說「他有很多重要的事情要做，Eurus只是感冒了而已」  
「他至少該來看看妹妹，打個電話也好啊」Mrs.Holmes說「聖誕節他也沒有回來」  
「他有寄禮物來了」Sherlock說「你跟阿姨們去希臘前一晚寄來的，你還沒仔細看過」  
「他自己這樣過真的好嗎，一直加班」Mrs.Holmes說，John困惑的看了一眼Sherlock，Sherlock用眼神要他先別問  
「親愛的你離開的太急了我都沒機會告訴你」Mr.Holmes說「Mycroft有好好休息，他去了個鄉下透氣，回來就立刻開始工作了」  
  
「他真的不來看看妹妹嗎?」Mrs.Holmes嘆氣  
「不如這樣吧」一直保持沉默站在旁邊的Ryan開口了「我替兩位用我們公務員的管道聯繫MH的助理，請她提醒他來探望妹妹，或者打個電話送個聖誕禮物之類的?」  
「那也可以，麻煩你了」Mr.Holmes說  
  
Ryan用手機傳簡訊給安西亞，然後提醒他們今天的訪客時間到了，一群人離開地下室後各往不同的方向去，Sherlock和John回貝克街，他的父母要去朋友家做客，Ryan則是回白廳  
  
\--------------------  
Mycroft的手機震動打斷了他的彈奏，他拿起來看是一通簡訊  
  
“您的母親提醒您該與家人相處，或者探望您的妹妹，畢竟是聖誕節”-A  
  
Mycroft馬上就能想到這肯定是Ryan的多管閒事，有權限聯絡安西亞的人不多，即使現在安西亞暫時幫其他高階官員處理Mycroft被分出去的工作也一樣  
  
Mycroft關上琴蓋到書房去，Greg還是沒有回家，現在已經六點半了，他考慮了去見Eurus和父母的事情，但一旦那個畫面在自己的腦中形成他的耳朵就開始耳鳴，他便立刻阻止自己想下去  
  
  
 **“Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall，**  
 **Humpty Dumpty had a great fall;**  
 **All the Runners and all the king’s beg**  
 **Couldn't put Humpty together again.”**  
  
Eurus的聲音，小孩的時候跟長大之後的聲音反覆的出現，Mycroft因為嚴重的暈眩感一手扶在書架上一手按著自己的左耳，那一邊的耳鳴很嚴重，最後他跪在地上緊閉著眼  
  
他想切斷自己的痛覺，但他做不到，他的情緒沒有穩定到能讓他這麼做  
  
 **“你要死了”**  
  
這甚至不是一句話，就只是一個想法  
  
 **“可以停止了，沒有人會來”**  
 **“那就停止吧”**  
 **“讓一切的痛苦和掙扎停止下來”**  
 **“安靜下來吧”**  
  
  
Mycroft搞不清楚這些想法是從哪來的，但這些念頭突然間反覆的在他腦中出現，起初甚至沒有他思考時會有的影像和聲音，他沒有遇過這種狀況，這就好像沒有聲音的催眠曲一樣反覆不停地出現，最後開始附著上了他自己的聲音，他甚至停不下這個想法，這是他自己曾經有過的念頭或者是別人放進來的他也不知道  
  
眼前視線模糊，他伸出右手去抓書架想讓自己站起來但弄掉了一些雜物，其中一個掉在他面前發出清脆的聲音，他因此回神，坐在地上呼吸都顫抖著逐漸恢復的正常的視覺，耳鳴也越來越小聲，頭痛也逐漸散去，掉在他面前讓他從發作中分心的是一個小盒子，一個能自己改變音針排序自己編排曲子的音樂盒，這是Greg之前在蘇格蘭場交換禮物拿到的  
  
Mycroft抹了把臉發現自己全身都是冷汗，而且明明在溫暖的書房內他卻感覺很冷，他想扶著在自己左手邊的躺椅起身但他的左手動彈不得，他腳步不穩的站起來解開了領帶和馬甲並鬆開自己的襯衫扣子走到臥室的穿衣鏡前把自己左肩的衣物撥開，他的肩膀沒有脫臼，他也檢查了自己的肌肉組織和有沒有異常的疼痛，但一切都是正常的，除了他的左手突然拒絕接收大腦的指令移動之外  
  
  
左手臂的感覺很冰冷，但他用右手去摸卻是正常的體溫，他得出一個結論，這是心理因素導致的，Mycroft決定去沖澡，至少讓自己感覺溫暖點，即使那種寒冷是心理因素導致的  
  
Mycroft沖熱水澡出來的時候Greg回家了  
  
「你終於回來了」Mycroft穿著浴袍表情比平常更明顯的開心，但他看到Greg的衣服的時候還是心驚了一下，他的腹部到黑色長褲上到處都是血跡，他的袖子和領子上也都是，連臉和頭髮上都有沾到，他曾經試圖幫一個動脈出血的人止血  
  
「不是我的，但你應該自己看也知道」Greg說「被撞的人差點流血致死，我幫他止血的時候被噴得全身都是，這件上衣是肯定毀了，還好我穿黑色的褲子，我得拿出警官證才有計程車肯載我」他脫下鞋襪把沾滿血的襪子丟進垃圾桶，他的腳掌和腳踝都有血漬  
「全部直接丟了」Mycroft說「一個兇案組的人穿血衣出入現場可不好」  
「我看也是」Greg看了自己身上各種鮮血噴濺痕跡，這件他其實能送Sherlock，他肯定能搞出個動脈出血分析表之類的「你臉色不太好，剛剛發作了嗎?」  
「一次，我自己恢復過來的」Mycroft說「我把暖氣開強了，你在那把外衣外褲脫下來裝袋吧，血塊掉在地毯上會很難清理」他轉身去廚房找垃圾袋，他發現自己的左手正逐漸恢復正常，還是感覺冰冷難以施力但至少現在能動了  
  
Greg脫到剩下內褲(他的灰色內褲上也能看到血跡，這麼大量的血Greg不只幫助一名傷患，他至少讓一個頭臉出血的人搭他的肩行走)把血衣都裝進Mycroft給他的垃圾袋裡，最後連內褲也丟進去了  
  
Greg肯定是得洗澡了，因為Mycroft剛剛才沖過熱水澡他馬上就有熱水可洗，Greg轉頭看了跟著自己進淋浴間的Mycroft  
  
「你剛剛洗完澡不是嗎?」Greg問  
「我不介意再洗一次，而且你身上的血跡最好徹底洗乾淨比較好」Mycroft從Greg後腰隨手抹掉了一塊血漬給他看  
  
Greg其實也不大放心這個狀態的Mycroft獨處就讓他留下了，Mycroft靠在淋浴間的玻璃上有時候會指出Greg身上哪裡有血跡沒洗到或者最好多搓兩下，後來都直接動手了，他們兩個站在蓮蓬頭下沖著熱水，水蒸氣瀰漫整個空間  
  
「沒了吧?」Greg轉身讓Mycroft確認  
「洗掉了」Mycroft說，他們面對面站在灑下的熱水下，Greg的頭髮即使有沾到血也早沖掉了  
  
Mycroft接著伸手環抱Greg的腰拉近彼此的距離，Greg也抱住他，這只是個單純的親密的擁抱，Mycroft把下巴靠在Greg肩膀上，臉側緊貼著Greg溫暖的脖子和耳際，Greg把手放在Mycroft背上什麼都沒說，Mycroft閉著眼抱著他，浴室裡只能聽見水從上方撒下的聲音，Mycroft鬆開Greg的時候看到對方對他微笑並伸手關水  
  
「先把身體弄乾」Greg先出了淋浴間拿了乾的浴巾給Mycroft，剛才他回家時Mycroft並沒有擦身體而是穿著浴袍就出來了「以免感冒」  
「知道」Mycroft說  
「我打算簡單弄個意麵吃，你還沒吃吧?」Greg問  
「我跟你吃一樣的就好」Mycroft說  
  
他們把頭髮和身體都弄乾穿上了居家服Greg就去廚房了，Mycroft則是去書房把東西歸位，他看了那個音樂盒，最後把他帶回客廳把音針拔掉重新排列，Greg端著兩盤意麵來的時候好奇的看著Mycroft重新編排這些精細的小東西  
  
「你怎麼突然拿這個出來啊?」Greg問  
「給Eurus的聖誕禮物」Mycroft把電池裝進去按下了開關，旋律是Mycroft在Greg老家哼給嬰兒聽的那個曲子，只是慢了很多「明天安西亞會拿去給他」  
  
Greg沒有多問，只是開了電視和Mycroft一起坐在地上看著聖誕節重播的老電影吃晚餐  
  
他們差不多是靠在一起吃晚餐看電視的，Mycroft現在很想跟他有肢體接觸，雖然沒有明說，但Greg足夠了解他不必他說也知道  
  
\---------------------------------------  
唐寧街  
「Ryan你還是沒找到這些文件是誰送來的嗎?」首相焦躁的問  
「很抱歉，一點線索都沒有」Ryan看著首相走向酒櫃拿出威士忌來喝，這是個大難臨頭想力挽狂瀾的男人  
「這個亞歷山大圖書館到底是什麼東西」首相自言自語著  
「最早有和這些人或這個組織合作的人您恐怕沒聽過」Ryan說「KH這個人您知道嗎?」  
「不知道」首相搖頭  
「Kaiser Holmes」Ryan說  
「HOLMES?」首相聽到這個姓氏脖子後面的毛髮都豎起了「和Mycroft Holmes有關嗎?」首相又喝了一大口酒  
「Kaiser Holmes曾經是冷戰時代我國最具實力的情報人員，影響力甚至擴大到外交部」Ryan說「他從未成為MI5或MI6的領導者，因為他最擅長的是外勤，他是個極為精湛的暗殺者和演員，他是最早說過亞歷山大圖書館的人」  
「冷戰…那時候可沒有現在這種網路」首相說  
「所以說亞歷山大圖書館曾經是紙本或者以其他方式存在的」Ryan分析「現在那些密碼都是後來的圖書館員的傑作，KH就我們手上的資料來看確實與Mycroft Holmes密不可分」  
「他爸?」首相問  
「並不是」Ryan拿出Mycroft的檔案，那只有一張紙，是他的戶籍「他的養父，Kaiser Holmes是Holmes家族財產和爵位的繼承人，他從弟弟那收養了Mycroft Holmes，Mycroft的弟弟Sherlock和他是親兄弟，但從這份資料來看Mycroft出生就過繼給Kaiser作為繼承人撫養了」  
「我以為他把自己的資料保護得很好」手相看著那薄薄的一張紙，這上面的資訊都是他從未聽過的  
  
「這些是他剛成為情報單位成員時身家背景的資料，之後的就不存在了」Ryan說「據我們所知他是KH一手培養的」  
「這個人看起來就不好惹」首相翻著Kaiser的那一疊厚重的資料，裡面有一張照片是兩把小刀，頂部是勾狀的，看起來像兩把小鐮刀，但雙面開鋒「這是什麼?」  
「Kaiser私人的物品，他殉職時藏身處找到的東西」Ryan說「是訂製的刀具，他擅長割喉，據說他用這個同時割開頸動脈和氣管，讓血流進氣管以免噴濺引來注意，後面有他暗殺的間諜的驗屍照」  
  
首相看了一下就把報告丟在桌上不敢看了  
  
「你覺得會不會是…」首相拿著酒杯的手發抖「他會不會把我也…」  
「恕我直言，MH從未將政治人物放在心上，即使是首相也是」Ryan說  
「他是個見鬼的神經病啊!!那是叫什麼?反社會人格?還是人格病態?」首相說「他的醫生都這樣寫了!!他一點都不在意別人的死活!只要順他的意就能隨便把人殺了!」  
  
「我想您是指人格病態」Ryan禮貌地說「請別讓別人聽到您說這個，您擅自讓人偷拷貝MH醫療研究資料的事情足以成為一個醜聞」  
「他的腦子就是有問題!!他連自己弟弟都可以出賣給莫里亞蒂，我知道那是演戲但誰會讓自己弟弟做這種事???還有那個被他關在謝林福特的妹妹!那女的至少瘋的徹底!這傢伙卻是個穿著人皮的蜥蜴!」首相站起來在辦公室裡走動  
  
「Dr.Mueller確實在診斷上以斷層掃描確認過了MH有人格病態者的大腦特徵，但您最好小聲點，以免被聽到」Ryan提醒  
  
「……他打算辭職嗎?推翻我?讓我跟我的前任一樣滾蛋?」首相又喝了一杯威士忌「或者讓我死於意外?給我一個林肯級待遇?」  
「首相，您並不看戲*」Ryan說  
  
(*林肯看戲的時候被刺殺)  
  
「我不管這個亞歷山大圖書館到底是什麼或者是誰，這些威脅的東西絕對不能見光」首相說  
「那是自然」Ryan點頭「那您有什麼方案呢?」他雙手交握身體前傾看著在自己對面沙發上癱坐的首相

 


	12. Chapter 12

「John要我向你轉達他很抱歉之前對你那麼惡毒，即使是Eurus影響的他也覺得很過意不去，還有謝謝你在謝林福特的演技」Greg洗完盤子回到客廳站在坐在沙發上的 Mycroft面前說， Mycroft的表情瞬間轉變成了張大眼看著他甚至有些驚恐的成分在， Mycroft掩蓋了驚恐的表現但Greg從他眼神就看得出來  
「John說得夠多了，對吧」 Mycroft輕聲地說「我想你不用我解釋了」  
「我知道你要Sherlock射你才說那些話的」Greg讓自己語氣保持溫和「我想知道你為什麼會把自己的生命看得這麼不重要」  
  
  
Mycroft低頭看著自己手上的馬克杯中的液體不發一語  
  
「 Mycroft，我不會追問的事情有很多，你的工作和你真實的想法.你看一眼就知道的關於我和我身邊的人的祕密我都不會去追問，但就這一件事」Greg說「就這件事而已，請你給我一個答案」  
  
  
「我只是沒想清楚而已」 Mycroft說  
「這句話可以排在你最爛的謊言第一名」Greg說  
「確實」 Mycroft也同意了  
  
「你是覺得Eurus不會讓Sherlock殺死你嗎?」Greg問  
「不，Eurus並不會阻止Sherlock殺我」 Mycroft說「Eurus從小就不喜歡我，我會妨礙他和Sherlock玩，而謝林福特的那場災難只是Eurus強迫我們陪他和Sherlock完的一場遊戲，我才說完我不願意殺人.不願意手上染血，下一間房間就立刻被塗成全紅色，Eurus想把我從這場遊戲中排除」  
「那你為什麼要讓她得逞呢」Greg問，他一直保持著溫和不逼人的語氣，即使他確實有過想要揍 Mycroft的念頭  
  
「因為這是最好的一個選擇」 Mycroft抬頭看著Greg的眼睛「如果John死了我不敢想像Sherlock會變成怎樣，如果Sherlock誰都沒選，我們可能會一起被殺掉，那間房間的牆壁有可以讓槍手瞄準我們的洞口，有兩個槍手一直對著我們，直到我讓Sherlock做決定時槍才不見，如果我和John都在那裏死了，Sherlock又會變成怎樣恐怕是你我都無法想像的」  
  
Greg意識到有真實的槍手對準他們三個這件事恐怕連Sherlock和John都不知情，他看著低頭沉默著的 Mycroft  
  
「我知道Sherlock會不計代價保護John，而John能帶出Sherlock人性中最善良的一面，他們兩個一起比起我和Sherlock一起更有可能生還，三個人走進一個迷宮最後出來的是兩個人總比一個人好，我當時認為Eurus在下一個房間就會殺死我，…我知道Sherlock漸漸變得人性化，但我沒有想過那已經到了他願意殺死自己來救我的程度了」 Mycroft苦笑「Sherlock自己還敢說”永遠別讓你的心干涉你的頭腦”，我和John的組合會是災難，Sherlock如果開槍，我和John會立刻遭到Eurus報復，我們三個會一起死在謝林福特」  
  
「你沒想過要是你真的死了，Sherlock會怎樣嗎?」Greg感覺喉嚨梗住，他靠著他做為一個警察的意志力才維持冷靜的  
  
「如果我和Sherlock有一個要死在那，我是個比較好的選擇」 Mycroft說「John能陪Sherlock度過悲傷的五個階段，Sherlock和John不會讓你自己一個人過的，而且我想我的父母會比較能接受這個現實」  
「你覺得你父母比較能接受死的是你而不是Sherlock?!」Greg終於失去了冷靜對著 Mycroft喊「我不會因為有你弟弟和John安慰就比較好過!尤其你如果是被Sherlock殺的我搞不好真的會忍不住把你弟宰了!!」  
「家長通常會更偏愛年幼的子女，我從小就不是個愛撒嬌的小孩，對他們來說這會更容易，至於另一個問題答案是，你不會，你看到Sherlock的哀傷的表情就會心軟」 Mycroft說「而且你是個真正善良正直的人，你不會因為這樣就殺人」  
  
「….」Greg看著仰視著自己的 Mycroft的藍眼睛，他說的是真心話， Mycroft真的考慮過這一切「你比你自己所想的還要重要，你知道嗎?」  
「沒有人在這個世界上是無價的，一切都能被取代，我們總有一天都會死去」 Mycroft說「我們都只是在世界上短暫停留的一顆沙塵」  
「我也是嗎?」Greg問  
「客觀來說我們都是」 Mycroft說  
「我不要客觀來說那套狗屁」Greg說「我要你主觀的想法」  
「主觀的想法容易偏離現實與最好的考量，在那個時候我不應該有完全主觀的想法，我該讓最多人生還並阻止可能的災難」 Mycroft避開了Greg的問題一口喝掉了杯子裡冷掉的茶水站起來要把杯子拿去水槽放但手腕被抓住了  
  
「那你聽我說」Greg抓住 Mycroft的手腕不讓他離開，甚至從他手上拿走了馬克杯放在桌上「聽著」  
「我在聽」 Mycroft說  
「Look，I’m not angry with you」Greg抱住了 Mycroft說「但對我而言你無法取代，在我心中你非常重要，答應我，不要把自己的生命當作籌碼使用好嗎?」  
  
「Sorry」 Mycroft道歉「讓你生氣了」  
「I’m not」Greg說  
「Never trust a hug，It’s just a way of hiding your face(永遠別信任擁抱，那只是一種隱藏表情的方式)」 Mycroft說「Greg我不用看到你的表情也知道你其實生氣了」  
「…是啊，我很生氣」Greg沒有鬆開他「你知道就好」  
「對不起」 Mycroft把手放在Greg背上「真的很抱歉」  
  
Greg鬆開 Mycroft拿了桌上用過的兩個馬克杯到廚房去了， Mycroft站在客廳等Greg回來  
  
 **“Never trust a hug，It’s just a way of hiding your face”**  
  
他已經很久沒有想起這句話了，更別提是由他自己說出口，這是Rudi說過的話，有時候他會在Rudi要出外勤前跟他一起去Dayton家寄放東西  
  
Rudi討厭一切與人的肢體接觸，除非是家人，所以 Mycroft第一次看到Tim給Rudi擁抱的時候差點以為Rudi會把對方打到地上去，但Rudi看起來很放鬆，就跟和家人相處時一樣，然而Tim的表情卻充滿憂慮，但那在他們分開，能面對面的時候就消失了Tim會掛上微笑Rudi道別並和他約定之後要三人(Tim.Eva.Rudi一起去吃晚餐)  
  
Mycroft對Rudi說起了Tim的表情，Rudi便回了他這句話，Rudi說他並不喜歡跟人擁抱也是這個原因，你的背上能隨時被插上一把刀，也看不到對方的表情，太危險了  
  
Greg回來的時候顯然洗過臉，好讓頭腦清醒和讓自己冷靜  
  
「我能問你其他事情嗎?」Greg問  
「看是什麼問題」 Mycroft說  
「Eurus在那之後有把你怎樣嗎?」Greg問  
「你也看到我的腳.肩膀和手腕了」 Mycroft說  
「他把你關在地牢的時候還發生了什麼嗎?」Greg問「你整個奇怪的發作情況到底怎麼來的我們也搞不清楚…」  
「…John說了什麼?」 Mycroft問  
「他說他被鎖鏈鎖在井底差點淹死還撿到了維克多的骨骸」Greg說「所以我才想知道你會不會也在那裏發生了什麼事才…」他看得出 Mycroft正在懷疑他知道多少了  
  
「Eurus在我們三個耳朵裡都放了通訊設備，但只有我的無法跟Sherlock他們交談」 Mycroft嘆了口氣後才說「但我聽得到他們之間的對話，如果Eurus讓我聽的話」 Mycroft說「那之外Eurus都在重播他唱的歌」  
  
「紅鬍子的那首嗎?」Greg皺眉「John提過」  
「並不是」 Mycroft抿嘴「他唱的是Humpty Dumpty，他從小就對我唱這個，有時候還會嘲笑我摔下去了，但只有地牢那次的歌詞不一樣」  
「你在那時候看起來很痛苦我就在猜有別的事情出錯了…」Greg抹了把臉要 Mycroft跟自己一起坐下談  
  
「如果我夠冷靜我能讓自己忽略痛覺的存在」 Mycroft說，這一向是 Mycroft對Greg的解釋  
「那他唱的歌裡面有什麼讓你無法冷靜，還是說是Sherlock那邊的對話讓你靜不下來」Greg把手放在 Mycroft肩上問  
「Sherlock那邊是一個…」 Mycroft手肘撐在自己的膝蓋上，雙手蓋在自己的嘴上，是他跟Sherlock的相似動作之一，但 Mycroft只有在想不好的事情或者糟糕的情況才會有這個動作  
  
「歌詞是什麼?」Greg問  
「Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall，(Humpty Dumpty坐在牆上，)  
Humpty Dumpty had a great fall;( Humpty Dumpty摔下了牆)  
All the Runners and all the king’s pray(所有跑者和國王的祈禱)  
Couldn't put Humpty together again.(都無法將Humpty Dumpty恢復原狀)  
  
Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall，(Humpty Dumpty坐在牆上)  
Humpty Dumpty had a great fall;( Humpty Dumpty摔下了牆)  
All the Keepers try and all the king’s beg(所有守護者的努力和國王的請求)  
Couldn't put Humpty together again.(都無法將Humpty Dumpty恢復原狀)」 Mycroft重複了這首童謠，他伸手握住放在自己肩上的Greg的手  
  
「我聽不出來這個的問題在哪」Greg問  
「Eurus知道你的存在」 Mycroft轉頭看了Greg「Runner就是指你」  
「What do you mean?」Greg困惑了  
「Bow Street Runners(弓街捕快)」 Mycroft說「警察最原始的原型，莫里亞蒂也在對Sherlock的威脅中用King來暗指你」 Mycroft看著Greg的眼睛「我以為你會變成Eurus對我的報復之一，但還好Eurus並沒有意識到你實際上多重要」  
  
「所以你的肩膀…」Greg想通了什麼， Mycroft一定很清楚自己硬扯會受傷，但他還是作出了違背理性的行為， Mycroft是真的嚇壞了，拚了命要掙脫才會把自己扯脫臼的，手腕的燒傷也才會那麼嚴重  
  
「Eurus的聲音我聽不下去所以我把耳機拔掉跟釘子一起丟在地牢裡了，我把肩膀扯脫臼後昏過去了，我清醒的時候完全無法控制自己的情緒，也壓制不了痛覺，所以我只能在那裡等著未來會發生什麼事情，我看到你是跟其他警察一起出現的時候我很高興，因為那表示你完全沒有被捲入這場災難中，你還活著…」 Mycroft說「抱歉我不擅長這樣把事情都說出來，這件事的討論就先到此為止吧」他撥開了Greg放在他肩上的手起身拿起桌上的音樂盒跟手機幾乎是匆忙的打了電話離開房間，Greg知道他不能追問得太緊， Mycroft現在已經在躲避狀態了  
  
Greg決定讓 Mycroft有自己的空間於是起身到他自己的書房去，他和 Mycroft有分開的書房以免干擾彼此辦公( Mycroft也需要保密空間)，Greg的書房比較小，但躺椅很舒服還有他喜歡的小說和各種書籍，雖然他通常回家都沒那個興致繼續看東西了，他也比較常賴在 Mycroft書房的躺椅上一邊打瞌睡一邊等他工作結束一起去睡覺  
  
Mycroft打電話給安西亞要他替自己把Eurus的聖誕禮物送過去給他，他把東西放在他的信箱裡，明天會有人拿到安西亞的辦公室去給他  
  
「Sir你怎麼知道我明天就提早開始上班的?」安西亞問  
「因為聖誕節值班的那個祕書是你最不信任的，你會想提前回去整理所有東西」 Mycroft說  
「我居然會問這個問題，你當然知道…」安西亞在電話那頭無聲的罵了自己白癡  
「那就麻煩了」 Mycroft說  
「您的身體狀況還好嗎?」安西亞問  
「尚可」 Mycroft說「你正在跟Laskin喝酒我就不佔用你們的時間了」  
「晚安，Sir」安西亞說  
「晚安Alex」 Mycroft回  
\------------------  
  
安西亞掛斷電話的時候看了一眼坐在自己旁邊手上也拿著一杯紅酒正一臉驚嚇的Laskin，剛才的電話是開擴音的  
「你家..」Laskin才要說話就被安西亞打斷了  
「並沒有監視器或監聽器，我們一起喝酒是他單純從剛才的對話知道的」安西亞說「所以我才會建議你凡事對Sir坦承為上，因為你沒有辦法瞞過他任何事，在你約我出去前你的背景就被Sir徹底調查過了，你三個禮拜後真的來找我要電話的時候我才會一點也不驚訝」  
「我好高興我是外勤」Laskin感嘆「要是我也在辦公室工作我覺得我活不過一天」  
「呵呵」安西亞淺笑「你面試就會被刷掉了，一分鐘都待不了的」  
「也是呢」Laskin說「你哥怎麼沒掛你爸媽的照片啊?那面牆上連你爺爺的照片都有呢」  
「喔，我父母那張聖誕節前被我的姪子們丟球打下來了，送去重新裝框還沒回來」安西亞說  
「你爸媽聖誕節是去哪了?」Laskin說「我本來以為我會見到他們的，你爺爺人也很好，我看他用輪椅飆車都替他擔心了」  
「他們這個學年到美國去做客座教授了，爺爺自從改成電動輪椅後就老是那樣，被警察警告很多次了也不肯改」安西亞微笑說「明天你要盯好那兩個小惡魔，我的姪子們只要沒有大人盯著就會把家裡搞得雞飛狗跳的，自求多福啊」  
「他們可不會放炸彈，我能應付的」Laskin和安西亞乾杯  
  
\---------------  
  
Mycroft把音樂盒放進信箱後發現Greg不在客廳就知道今天Greg不會繼續追問他關於謝林福特的事情了  
  
他沒有想到他會把地牢的事情告訴Greg，他本來打讓Greg知道得越少越好，但每次他問他都會忍不住把實話說出來，他知道他其實很想要告訴Greg這些但他不想讓Greg因為已經無法改變的事情感到愧疚或擔心  
  
Mycroft在自己的書房躺在躺椅上看書，他摸了自己的手腕，那塊燒傷因為沒有手銬反覆的拉扯傷口已經快要好了，Greg和他一起睡他就不會夢遊和驚醒  
  
在地牢裡的時候他徹底失控了，他沒有告訴Greg地牢裡面有放別的東西  
  
 ****************************  
 **他醒來時他首先看到的是溫暖的橘紅色**  
 **一個蠟燭，那是唯一的光源，當他醒來的時候看到的是黑色的石牆**  
  
  
 **同時耳機裡傳來Humpty Dumpty的歌曲，Eurus的聲音和歌詞讓他對著不知身在何處的Eurus壓低嗓音威脅**  
  
 **「你鬧夠了沒」 Mycroft的聲音維持著平板的威脅音調「解開我」**  
 **「你很冷靜」Eurus說「所以你不會痛」**  
 **「Sherlock和John呢?」 Mycroft說「你把他們關在哪」**  
 **「你已經知道這是哪了」Eurus說**  
 **「這是我家我當然知道這是哪」 Mycroft說「Sherlock和John在哪，我在問妳問題」**  
 **「你做為一個個體的功能真好」Eurus說「我需要更加了解你的運作」**  
 **「Eurus，你在哪」 Mycroft問「Sherlock跟John又在哪」**  
 **「你叫我回房間」Eurus說「Sherlock跟John還在睡覺」**  
 **「他們比我早中標，代謝也比我快，他們不可能還沒醒」 Mycroft說**  
 **「是你太早醒了」Eurus說「你在睡著的時候也維持了無痛的狀態，但你的生理機制似乎還是有生存本能的，所以你才會提早醒來」**  
  
 **「嗯」 Mycroft檢視了自己被銬在牆上的手和自己的腳，他的襪子跟皮鞋內黏在一起了，因為他的血逐漸乾燥變成了黏稠的液體「我不得不說你做得很過分，即使沒焊死憑我的力氣我也扯不開這個鋼條的，二度和三度的燒傷，這之後需要不少時間康復」**  
  
 **「你跟媽咪和爹地多接近」Eurus說「你的共情能力大約多高」**  
 **「我不是你的小白鼠」 Mycroft說**  
 **「鼠類廣泛運用在科學研究上但畢竟不是人，數據會有差異，普通人太簡單了，用它們作為參考一點準確性都沒有」Eurus說「我想要知道，你現在痛嗎?」**  
 **「燒傷的疼痛指數是所有外傷中最高的之一」 Mycroft說「別跟我廢話」**  
  
 **「Mike」Eurus說「你是跟我最接近的人，告訴我，疼痛是什麼?」**  
 **「我跟你一點也不接近」 Mycroft說「無論是感情上或者本質上，我們完全不同」**  
 **「你很清楚那不是真的~」Eurus語調甚至稱得上輕快**  
  
 **「…」 Mycroft嘆氣，Eurus這邊是得不到答案的，他朝著空氣流通的方向大喊「Sherlock!!!John!!!」**  
 **「他們離這裡很遠」Eurus說**  
 **「Sherlock!!」 Mycroft更大聲的吼**  
 **「他們聽不到的」Eurus說**  
 **「SHERLOCK HOLMES!!!」 Mycroft吼「SHERLOCK!!!」**  
 **「Mike他還沒醒喔」**  
 **「SHERLOCK!!!!!!」**  
 **「他們聽不見的」**  
 **「SHERLOCK!!!!!!!!!!」 Mycroft吼了好幾次最後喉嚨終於受不了咳了幾下停止了，Sherlock真的聽不到他，他突然皺眉，他的腳痛了**  
  
 **「你的情緒激動，於是就有了痛覺」Eurus說「如果我讓你更生氣你的腎上腺素會蓋過你的痛覺或者你會因為疼痛太過嚴重休克?」**  
 **「…」 Mycroft皺眉，Eurus怎麼會發現他剛剛感覺到疼痛的，他才意識到有個微弱的光點一直在他對面閃著，因為有蠟燭的火光和他剛才都被干擾了所以他沒有發現「你放了個監視器，你何不自己來，你也不是第一次看我流血了」**  
 **「安全起見」Eurus說「你時常這樣說」**  
  
 **Mycroft冷笑，他把痛覺壓抑回去了，他該維持冷靜並想到把自己從這裡弄出去的方式，Sherlock可能在森林或者墓碑那，John就很難說了，他有種不好的預感，如果Eurus那麼想告訴Sherlock紅鬍子的事情，那他可能最後會同時找到Sherlock的兩個朋友**  
  
 **耳機裡傳來Sherlock的聲音**  
 **「Sherlock!你在哪?」 Mycroft說**  
 **但耳機中Sherlock並沒有聽到他的聲音，他和John正在說話，Sherlock還向John問了 Mycroft在哪**  
  
 **Mycroft意識到他的耳機無法跟Sherlock和John溝通，他只能聽到他們的對話，知道他們都活著的時候他鬆了一口氣**  
  
 **「你早就知道我會讓Sherlock選擇你或Dr.Watson了」Eurus的聲音回到線上了**  
 **「你在紅色的房間說了”Also，you may have to choose which one to keep”*我沒有聾，我知道你說的是我和John而不是那三個嫌犯」 Mycroft說**  
 **「從那一刻起你就切換了，很有意思」Eurus說**  
  
 **(*403台詞，如果從當下來看的確是選窗外三人，但連接後一個房間，就會變成預告要Sherlock選 Mycroft或John殺死，那句台詞後 Mycroft就說他不會被這樣玩弄拒絕配合了)**  
  
  
 **「喔，很高興你真的在觀察」 Mycroft敷衍地說「讓我聽Sherlock那邊的聲音」**  
 **「我想知道你的感情能力在我們三個之中更接近誰」Eurus說「我有點困惑，因為你似乎跟我和Sherlock都很像，但我很難確定哪個才是真的，不過我需要點時間準備東西，我們來玩吧」**  
 **「我拒絕」 Mycroft說**  
 **「我們上次到2027」Eurus說， Mycroft沒有接話「換你了」**  
 **「2029?」 Mycroft不太確定Eurus要玩的是不是他猜的這個**  
 **「好久沒有跟你玩了」Eurus的聲音像小孩一樣開心「2039」**  
 **「2053」 Mycroft立刻回答**  
 **「2063」Eurus說「這部份現在變得太簡單了，但還是很有趣」**  
 **「2069」 Mycroft接了下去「2081.2083.2087，你還記得這個?」**  
 **「我當然記得」Eurus說「你是第一個來陪我玩這個遊戲的，我當時真想一直跟你玩下去，但你得去上學，我以為只要你走不動就可以陪我了」**  
 **「God」 Mycroft閉上眼「所以你才會把我推下堤防，你要我陪你玩質數接龍」**  
 **「你也會跟自己玩」Eurus說「你自己算到第幾個了?好多年了你一定已經算到很後面了」**  
 **「我沒算過這些」 Mycroft說「我為什麼需要去算這些東西」**  
 **「果然」Eurus說「你跟我一樣，抱歉我不能繼續玩了，我要去找Sherlock」**  
  
  
 **耳機裡的通訊切換到了他只能聽見Sherlock的那一種**  
 **John在一口井裡，小的骨頭，紅鬍子**  
 **Mycroft聽見這些關鍵字就知道自己沒猜錯，現在他知道維克多的結局是什麼了，溺死在井裡，現在John Watson也在同一個地方**  
  
 **他聽到Sherlock那邊的聲音，Eurus要淹死John**  
  
 **“ Mycroft一直在欺騙你.欺騙我們”John的聲音從耳機傳來**  
 **“這不是狗骨頭”**  
 **“還記得爸爸的過敏嗎?他對什麼過敏呢?”Eurus說**  
 **「停下!!」 Mycroft試著站起來但被鋼條銬住的手限制了動作，他對著監視器吼「Eurus!!」**  
 **“他就是不許你養狗”Eurus說出了真相**  
  
 **“Your funny little memory，Sherlock”Eurus說**  
 **「oh God…」 Mycroft無力的靠著牆滑下坐在地上，他剛才讓釘子移位了，鞋子裡又變得濕濕的了**  
  
 **“你很難過，所以你給自己編了個更好的故事”Eurus繼續說著**  
  
 **“But we never had a dog”Eurus說出這句話的時候 Mycroft用自由的那隻手遮住了自己的眼睛，低著頭不發一語**  
  
 **“維克多”Sherlock的聲音傳來”維克多.崔佛…..”**  
 **“You killed my best friend”**  
  
 **聽見Sherlock的聲音讓 Mycroft無力的靠著冰冷的石牆**  
 **現在他該怎麼辦，他想不出答案，他很容易的就幫改寫記憶的Sherlock製造了一個完美的舞台，他收起了很多很多維克多存在的證據，Sherlock記憶裡改變的東西他也配合的演出，Sherlock個性的改變他也可以忍受**  
  
 **但真相水落石出卻令他不知所措，他的手腕開始感到疼痛**  
  
 **無人機的聲音讓他抬頭，地牢的上方是儲藏室，地板有破洞，大約一個手掌大小，一條帶狀物垂了下來，很快他能看清楚那是一串相片**  
  
 **照片上被用打洞器穿孔好被線串起來就掛在蠟燭上方， Mycroft靠燭光看清楚的是Greg的照片，有人拍了他和Greg在犯罪現場外的照片放在這，五張照片中有三張都只是他和Greg站在一塊說話抽菸，剩下的一張不是照片，是一張卡片**  
  
 **上面沒有署名，但那個手寫的字體 Mycroft極度熟悉**  
 **“Love you，Happy Birthday”**  
  
 **這張卡片是他夾在隨身筆記本裡的，他們為了安全起見分開前Greg留給他的卡片**  
  
 **他伸手拉過那條繩子用唯一能動的手翻到卡片背面好看清楚被串在一起的東西，Greg的警官證，臉上被用麥克筆寫了King這個字，蓋過了他的眼睛，這張證件有五年了，King的字跡是莫里亞蒂的，那傢伙當時肯定在Sherlock的公寓偷了這張證件，所以現在才會在Eurus手上**  
  
 **「你對這個人的認識多深」Eurus的聲音傳來「Jim說他是國王，Sherlock是騎士，我看不明白你跟King的關係」**  
 **「你們看起來很親近，但又很疏遠」Eurus說**  
 **「他是Sherlock的合作對象」 Mycroft鬆手放開了那串相片**  
 **「你看起來很在意他」Eurus說「又很疏遠他」**  
 **「沒人會在意自己的合作對象超過自己的」 Mycroft說**  
 **「那張卡片的字跡是他的」Eurus說「你把那保留起來了，很有意思」**  
 **「也許他能讓我更容易得到答案」Eurus見 Mycroft沒說話開始自言自語「他在蘇格蘭場工作，獨居，正跟同事喝咖啡中呢」**  
 **「他在離婚前有了外遇，那張卡片是證據，我用那張卡片做籌碼讓他配合Sherlock的工作」 Mycroft說「現在我有更好的把柄，但他的字跡還是很有用的」**  
 **「你在意他」Eurus說「那是什麼感覺?Love，很有趣的字，他的離婚就是個證明，這種東西並不穩固，還很脆弱，你疏遠他但依然在意他，能詳細描述你的想法嗎?」**  
 **「我沒有什麼能跟你說的，他是監視Sherlock的人之一罷了」 Mycroft說**  
 **「那麼他並不重要」Eurus說，垂掛的線垂德更低碰到了燭火，線上有蠟跟酒精很快的被引燃了，照片.卡片和證件接二連三的快速燃燒，灰燼飄落在地牢裡， Mycroft看著這一幕腦中出現的是他站在Rudi身旁看著自己的家燃燒的記憶**  
  
 **「你看得目不轉睛」Eurus說「也許把他帶來能更…」**  
  
 **Mycroft在Eurus說完前拿掉了耳機用力的砸向牆壁，他抓起了身邊的石塊丟向監視器把那個鏡頭砸碎了，Eurus現在無法監視他了，他得離開這裡**  
  
 **他想要站起來可是劇烈的疼痛讓他腿軟，他摔在地上，他的痛覺逐漸從手腕和腳底蔓延開來，那種劇痛讓他感到腸胃都翻攪了起來，眼前都冒著點點閃光**  
  
 **他需要離開這裡，他必須打電話警告Greg，但Greg可能早就被帶來了，如果是那樣他也記得這裡有多少位置可以藏一個成年人**  
  
 **Mycroft坐在地上用指甲抓著自己的鞋底把釘子從腳上拔出來，那種疼痛感和他掀開的部分指甲讓他的手指感到發燙，他拔出了幾根後終於能稍微站穩了，他開始用力的扯自己的手，這是外行人焊接的說不定能扯開，或者至少把這該死的鋼條從石牆的縫隙扯出來，他不斷的拉扯，手腕的劇痛和被燒傷的皮膚剝落的感覺讓他每一次都痛得無法喘氣，但最終阻止他的是他踩在自己的血上向前摔倒差點撞在地上，他聽見來自自己體內的聲音，肩膀有種熟悉的疼痛感，但比以前還更加嚴重，他用右手握住了自己的左肩，他硬生生把自己的肩膀扯脫臼了，而且比起以前更加嚴重，他對疼痛的忍耐和腎上腺素都到了極限，無力的靠在冰冷的牆邊逐漸失去意識**  
  
 **他看到Greg的時候他意識不清差點以為這是錯覺，但他看到Greg身上的跡象都指出他是和一群同事一起來的，他在搜尋某個人，而且顯然就是自己**  
  
 **他太高興了，他冷靜不下來，不得不讓Greg去幫自己找止痛藥才不會又痛暈過去，還好那些東西都徹底燒成灰了，Greg不會知道那個部分的，他會確保這部分永遠被隱瞞的**  
 ****************  
書本上的字他一個都看不進去，他最後把書放回架上關了燈到Greg的書房去找他，Greg果然蓋著毯子在躺椅上看手機  
「我想回房間了，你呢?」Greg先開口了  
「我也想回房間了」 Mycroft說「謝謝」  
「謝什麼?」Greg把毯子摺好丟在躺椅上  
「不逼我談論事情」 Mycroft說  
「…那真的不是什麼很需要感謝的事情」Greg說  
「我知道，但我習慣上還是想說一聲」 Mycroft說「禮貌問題」  
Greg笑了一下把手放在 Mycroft腰上和他一起離開書房  
\---------------------------------  
  
Sherlock的父母到221B來一起吃晚餐，哈德森太太邀請的，晚餐後John抱著Rosie哄著，哈德森太太和Mrs.Holmes在樓下聊天，Mr.Holmes則是跟他們一起上樓了  
  
John拍著Rosie的背哼著曲子  
「這首曲子你才聽過一次你就哼個沒完了」Sherlock說  
「很好聽啊，而且Rosie很喜歡」John說，他哼的是在謝林福特中Eurus演奏的那首曲子「不知道叫什麼」  
「你在笑什麼?」Sherlock皺眉轉頭看自己一直掛著微笑的父親  
「你小時候也很喜歡這首曲子」Mr.Holmes說  
「我沒有印象有這件事」Sherlock說  
「A la nanita nana」Mr.Holmes說「這是這首曲子的名字，是西班牙的搖籃曲」  
「你為什麼會外語搖籃曲」Sherlock說  
「你小時候還聽爸爸唱搖籃曲啊?」John問  
「還小的時候」Sherlock說  
「What?」Mr.Holmes微皺著眉問「不是我唱的啊」  
「我小時候都是你唱的搖籃曲」Sherlock說「你唱了很多奇怪的曲子，還有德語的，那難聽死了，你會坐在我床頭唱」  
  
「喔，Sherlock你記錯了」Mr.Holmes說「給你唱搖籃曲的是 Mycroft，一直都是他給你和Eurus唱搖籃曲的，他為了你們兩個抄了一整本不同國家的搖籃曲，有時候他還會把他覺得不適合的歌詞改掉，沒有曲子只剩下歌詞的他還會自己找是何的旋律配上」  
「可是我記得」Sherlock皺眉「等等…」  
「Sherlock，我的聲帶長繭，我沒辦法天天給你唱搖籃曲記得嗎?我也不能給你講太長的床邊故事，那都是 Mycroft做的」Mr.Holmes慈祥的說，John則帶著有些驚訝的表情，Sherlock還在回想他的正確記憶是哪個  
  
「 Mycroft給你唱了好陣子A la nanita nana， Mycroft說這曲子其實是給女孩子的，不過你愛聽他就給你唱了，從你們還是寶寶的時候 Mycroft就這樣做了」Mr.Holmes說「我不知道你連這部分的記憶都變了」  
「我想是因為Eurus的關係」Sherlock說「 Mycroft有抱著Eurus來我房間過，也是唱搖籃曲」他閉著眼睛回想「聲音確實對得上，確實是 Mycroft」  
「 Mycroft小時候把哄你們睡覺當作自己的責任」Mr.Holmes說「他一直唱到他去上寄宿學校，那時候你也還沒上小學就是了」  
「對，他是不是還跟我說海盜故事?」Sherlock努力想著「這部分是正確的吧?他還跟我們玩」  
「他比較像是被你們玩，你們拿玩具刀戳他，說他是鯨魚」Mr.Holmes笑說，John也笑噴了  
  
「不過給你講海盜故事的不是他」Mr.Holmes說  
「這部分也有問題，難不成是Eurus說的?不太可能吧」Sherlock說  
「是Rudi」Mr.Holmes說，這個名字讓John和Sherlock都不敢置信的看著他  
「我跟他又不親」Sherlock說  
「喔天，我們得找一天搞清楚你記憶出了多少問題」Mr.Holmes說「Rudi才是家裡最喜歡海盜和航海冒險故事的人，他還做小木刀給你們，不然你以為你的玩具刀哪來的?」  
「我一直記得的是 Mycroft」Sherlock說「 Mycroft才是會擊劍的，他還拿雨傘去打霸凌他的人，也是他教我擊劍的啊」  
「Rudi也會西洋劍」Mr.Holmes說「是他送 Mycroft去學的」  
「你好像把Rudi和 Mycroft相關的記憶搞混了很多」John說  
「我們改天真的得開場家庭會議確定你改了多少故事內容」Mr.Holmes說「我和你媽得走了，在晚點就不好找計程車了」  
「等等，黑鬍子」Sherlock說「是 Mycroft對吧 Mycroft小時候是不是也陪我們玩了，他後來才嫌幼稚不玩的?這個是對的吧?」  
  
Mr.Holmes張著嘴看著Sherlock不敢置信的說不出話  
「你都忘了?」Mr.Holmes問  
「我沒忘，我只是記不清楚了」Sherlock自己也不確定有多少是真的了  
「 Mycroft不喜歡陪你們在外面跑來跑去的，他都坐在地上看書所以才會被你們當成鯨魚戳，黑鬍子是Rudi，他是你們的船長」Mr.Holmes說「Sherlock，這是你聖誕節提起他就一副抗拒的樣子的原因嗎?你記憶中Rudi變成什麼樣了?」Mr.Holmes擔憂的問  
「I…I’m not sure」Sherlock搖頭他記憶中逐漸出現了對著自己露齒微笑的伯父，跑在他們前面的高個子也從 Mycroft逐漸改變了，時不時回頭看他們的人並不是 Mycroft  
「過來孩子」Mr.Holmes走向Sherlock給了他一個擁抱「我們會找個時間大家一起坐下來好好談談的，如果我記不清楚 Mycroft會都記得的，他什麼都忘不掉，他會告訴你的，好嗎?」他拍拍小兒子的肩膀「John我們先走了」  
「路上小心」John向Mr.Holmes道別  
  
John去樓上把Rosie放進搖籃睡覺下來時Sherlock還站在原地皺著眉不發一語  
「Sherlock你還好嗎?」John問  
「…」Sherlock開口「John，如果你突然發現你一直以來都嚴重的誤會了一個對你很好的人，甚至因為這個誤會挖出了對方生前拼命隱藏的事情你要怎麼辦?」  
「你不能把已經擠出來的牙膏收回去」John說「你父親想知道的不外乎兩件事，1.Rudi在哪2.Abigail到底跟Rudi有沒有血緣關係，也許我們只要找到第一個答案你父親就不會繼續追查了，畢竟Abigail已經死了」  
  
「John，我記憶裡的Rudi一直都很自私很冰冷，可是我現在有一堆記憶裡面的人都變了，陪我和維克多玩的一直都是Rudi，不是 Mycroft」Sherlock說「我現在不知道我哪個記憶是真的」  
「至少有一部分你很清楚」John捧著Sherlock的臉把他轉向自己「WE，我們認識後的記憶是真的，你成長過程中大多數的記憶也都是真的，在Eurus被送走後的記憶都是真的」  
「對」Sherlock點點頭「謝謝，John」  
「你只是嚇壞了」John說「不然你不用我提醒也會自己想通的」  
  
Rosie的哭聲從樓上傳來，他們一起上樓去了  
  
Sherlock抱起Rosie的時候還在想他記憶中無數的片段，一個個逐漸修正著，他明白了為什麼他小時候總覺得 Mycroft記憶很差，每次他提起小時候的事情 Mycroft都要想過才能繼續跟他聊， Mycroft並不是不記得，而是他要在幾秒內編出一套完整的故事來掩蓋紅鬍子和Eurus的存在  
  
「你要唱搖籃曲嗎?」John開玩笑的問，通常Sherlock會拉小提琴哄Rosie，但Sherlock想了一下真的開始唱搖籃曲了，有幾句歌詞他不太確定含糊地哼了過去，是Eurus拉的那首曲子， Mycroft唱給Sherlock聽過的搖籃曲  
  
John之後上網搜尋了歌詞的翻譯，從歌詞看這確實是給小女孩的搖籃曲  
  
A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella  
搖啊搖～搖啊搖～  
mi niña tiene sueño， bendito sea， bendito sea.  
我的小女孩想睡了，請保佑她，請保佑她～  
Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
小河流清脆又響亮的流著  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
金絲雀在森林裡傷心的歌唱  
Callad mientras la cuna se balancea  
當搖籃搖擺時請不要出聲  
A la nanita nana， nanita ella  
搖啊搖～搖啊搖～  
  
John是著念其中一部分的歌詞，他完全發不出西班牙語的幾個音，徹底放棄了，他還是用哼的就好了  
\-----------------------------------  
「又是工作?」Laskin在洗碗的時候轉頭看了因為簡訊而翻白眼的安西亞  
「Ryan叫我明天到他辦公室去」安西亞說「肯定是內閣的人又想打聽消息了」  
「你不喜歡那個人?」Laskin問  
「兩面討好的人，雖然是公務員為主但他跟政治人物比較親近，雖然有他居中協調有時候很方便，但我個人不喜歡他」安西亞說「他以前導致了不小的誤會」  
「什麼誤會?」Laskin問  
「Sir曾經為了一個任務教我跳華爾滋，因為是在辦公室教的，Ryan撞見了以後出現了很多奇怪的謠言」安西亞說「他還曾經討好我想從我這裡知道Sir的喜好」  
「…他居然沒看出Boss是彎的，眼睛還好嗎」Laskin說  
「這句話如果Sir聽到，你會被派去阿拉斯加」安西亞說「Sir不是彎的，只是剛好他能忍的跟能忍他的人是男的」  
「那不就是彎的嗎…」Laskin說  
「就我所知如果探長明天性別變了Sir也不會有問題的，這是Sherlock說的」安西亞說  
「那算是很有原則還是沒有原則啊?」Laskin說  
「…我覺得我們大樓內女性員工容易意外喜歡上Gay不是沒原因的，有的直男神經直的讓人絕望」安西亞說  
「話說那些謠言我都沒聽過」Laskin說  
「因為我搞清楚我桃花死絕的原因後很徹底的澄清過了，而且Sir本來的形象就不是會跟人類糾纏不清的人，加上我當時已經工作一陣子了，靠走後門得到工作的說詞也停了」安西亞說  
「有人會以為你靠關係跟淺規則拿這份工作?」Laskin大笑「這份工作要得罪多少人才會拿到啊，而且你那麼厲害耶!」  
「我當時大學畢業才一年」安西亞說「年紀太小了容易引來非議，Sir建議我使用會有刻板印象的老式假名，做成熟打扮，如果沒有去看我的資料通常別人會假設我的年紀更大些」  
「對啊，我發現你卸妝比較年輕的時候我也很驚訝」Laskin說，他比安西亞大了九歲  
「工作所逼」安西亞說  
「你大學畢業就跑來這裡工作也很神奇了」Laskin說  
「我本來在外交部做基層」安西亞說「兩個月後我的上司讓我參加一場內部的面試，因為我的工作能力跟語言能力符合要求，我才會到Sir手下工作的」  
「剛開始一定很辛苦吧」Laskin說  
「其實還好，我原本在外交部很閒，我過半的上班時間都在做兼差的工作幫出版社翻譯外文書，因為我的工作太少了，在Sir手下工作很充實，也比較有趣」安西亞說  
「你一直叫Boss”Sir”耶」Laskin帶著微笑說「Boss對你最好你也沒有換過稱呼，他很少用能殺人的眼神看你」  
「他大多數時候只是把你們當金魚看而已，那時候他比較會嚇到人，Boss是你們外勤的人偏好的叫法，我會接觸到Sir的家人，Mr.Holmes這個稱呼有時候會重複到Sherlock身上，而且叫Sir比較快，也不會不得體或不禮貌，Sir其實允許我私下叫他的名字，但出於習慣跟發音方便我一直都稱呼他Sir」安西亞解釋「Mr.Holmes這個稱呼遲早會在某些狀況下造成困惑的，我相當肯定有一天我在某個情況下說一聲Mr.Holmes會有四個人同時轉過來看我」  
「四個?」Laskin問  
「Sherlock.Sir.Dr.Waton和 Lestrade探長」安西亞說  
「的確有可能」Laskin想了一下皺了眉「如果我們辦婚禮，牽你的手走紅毯的應該不會是Boss吧，我剛才突然想像了那個畫面，我覺得我會當場胃潰瘍」  
「Jo，我爸和我爺爺只是各忙各的，不會連我的婚禮都不來的，而且你的神經沒有脆弱到能得胃潰瘍，我得去睡了，我明天還要上班，晚安了」安西亞說  
「晚安」Laskin傻笑彎腰讓安西亞親了他的臉頰  
\--------------------------------  
  
  
弓街捕快/跑者是最早出現最類似於警察的組織,後來衍生了警察這個存在  
  
Never trust a hug，It’s just a way of hiding your face  
這句話出自Doctor Who,也是魔法特跟MG編劇的戲,是12爺(Rudi原型參考演員皮卡叔)的台詞


	13. Chapter 13

「你不去睡嗎?」John問還在客廳地上被一堆文件圍繞的Sherlock「Rosie晚上沒有多安分，我們可以輪流起來哄他的」  
「我需要搞清楚一些事情」Sherlock盤腿坐在地上看著身邊的文件  
「你還在找愛爾蘭的東西?」John本來以為Sherlock是在想自己小時候的事情，但地上那些都是不知道從哪些管道弄來的北愛爾蘭和愛爾蘭的資料，很多上面都有十字架符號「你覺得你伯父去愛爾蘭了?」  
「不好說」Sherlock說「Tim Dayton的墳墓是灌水泥防輻射的，但他是死於車禍」  
「為什麼會有人已經知道屍體有可能遭到核汙染還土葬?」John說  
「最有可能的是死因不單純」Sherlock說「吃到致死劑量的放射毒物的人火葬會擴大汙染，土葬需要用特殊的棺木，Tim Dayton更嚴重所以還得灌水泥阻隔，可是他的死因跟輻射物質無關，有三個人死因有問題」Sherlock雙手合十放在嘴唇上閉上眼思考  
「那我去睡了，如果Rosie哭了你會處理吧?」John問  
「會」Sherlock說，通常這個階段他不會跟人說話，但這是Rosie所以是例外  
  
  
John在去睡前看了看Sherlock身邊的文件上寫了什麼，大多是天主教機構，  
基本上包辦了一個人的一生  
  
從死亡開始倒數回去，首先是墓園，教會管理的墓園，這邊只有Abigail當時以假名下葬的那間教堂的資料  
青少年輔導計畫.有前科的青少年的輔導強制住宿學校.未婚媽媽的住宿機構(John看到這些其實想了一下這種服務為什麼會是教會提供，然後他看到這一張是來自愛爾蘭的資料，他們過去是出名的強迫未婚或者單親媽媽放棄新生兒並出養的還不讓他們知道孩子去向甚至以贖罪為名奴役這些可憐女性的宗教機構)  
  
除了未婚媽媽的那一部分讓John想到他看過得令人憤怒的紀錄片使他皺眉外剩下的就跟英格蘭或其他地方的教會差不多，有很多教會辦的活動，固定的夏令營或露營，剩下的還有育幼院和孤兒院等等的資料，還有幾間天主教學校的紀錄，這些東西零散到唯一的共通點就是他們都來自愛爾蘭和北愛爾蘭並且都跟天主教會有關而已  
  
考慮到這是Sherlock的伯父，他不可能是天主教徒，John知道Holmes家人都是名義上的英國國教徒，難不成Rudi跑去天主教會裡當臥底了  
John躺在床上想像了一下Sherlock裝成神父講道的畫面，還有那會是多大的災難差點笑到睡不著覺  
  
John睡了一夜好覺，他在客廳沒找到Sherlock所以上樓去Rosie的房間了，結果發現Sherlock躺平在地上呈他的標準思考姿勢，而Rosie安穩地趴在Sherlock的胸口睡覺  
  
「Sherlock你怎麼會跑來這裡思考，而且Rosie為什麼不在搖籃裡?」John問  
「這樣他的睡眠時間會最穩定，比較少打斷我」Sherlock閉著眼說  
「你們會著涼的」John說  
「角落的暖氣十分鐘前才關的，昨晚睡前定時開下去的結果」Sherlock說「而且一個穿連身睡衣還帶小熊兜帽的嬰兒和一個健康成年人的體溫不會在穩定室溫中下降太多」  
  
「下次至少蓋個毯子?」John說，Rosie發出了嗚嗚聲然後從Sherlock胸口爬起來  
「嗨~」Sherlock掛起了微笑伸手碰了Rosie的臉頰「早安Rosie」  
  
Rosie並沒有什麼反應，並且在五秒後開始大哭然後用力地抓著Sherlock的鼻子不放，John抱走了女兒並讓Sherlock去泡牛奶，Rosie的起床氣很大，希望這個在嬰兒期後就會消失  
  
\------------------------  
在白廳安西亞踩著高跟鞋走在走廊上即使什麼聲音都沒發出來大多數人都會自動讓路，當中高階的公務員是出於對於安西亞身分的隱約認知，普通公務員則是因為這位小姐把手上抱著的資料夾拿出了一種MP6衝鋒槍的氣勢，面無表情甚至算是掛著禮貌微笑的安西亞在大家進辦公室的尖峰時間摩西分紅海一樣順暢地走到了Ryan的辦公室外敲了門  
  
「請進」Ryan說，他看到進來的是安西亞後站了起來「我以為你會下午來的，畢竟你現在不是正式上班時間」  
「我想把比較重要(討厭)的事情盡快處理完」安西亞說  
「請坐」Ryan用手勢請安西亞在旁邊的小桌邊坐下，這個位置一看就是給人坐下來泡茶喝酒閒談的，桌子上甚至有杯子水痕都沒清掉，習慣了Mycroft辦公室那種高度整潔的安西亞不著痕跡的嫌棄了一下  
  
「請問有什麼事情需要找我來嗎?據我所知Sir現在的工作不包含與您的會面」安西亞說  
「是這樣的，首相…喔，我真無禮，要來杯茶嗎?」Ryan本來要坐下又站了起來去拿茶具  
「如果不麻煩的話」安西亞說，果然又是首相，他有必要在這坐上一會了，好消除那個小時候爸媽沒好好誇獎過他，欠缺自信又自我意識過度的政客的被害妄想症，每次只要有內閣的人疑神疑鬼都會找Ryan來探口風  
  
“紅茶的茶葉品質很好，肯定是政治人物送的”安西亞聞到沖泡茶水的氣味想著，他往自己杯子裡放了一塊糖無聲的攪拌後喝了一口，一大早喝杯暖暖的熱茶也挺不錯的，不過他寧可喝熱水陪Sir加班也不喜歡來找Ryan  
  
「呃…首相他很關切Mr.Holmes的行為」Ryan說  
「我看不出來有什麼好擔心的」安西亞說  
「Mr.Holmes突然找了個掩護到普通人家去過聖誕節，首相想知道他是不是打算退休了」Ryan說  
「首相今年的健康檢查結果還好嗎?」安西亞禮貌地微笑語帶諷刺說，有時候他真的沾染了Holmes兄弟的一點惡習，尤其是跟Mycroft學的  
「0期前列腺癌，還沒發展到腦子去」Ryan每次聽到這種語氣都想知道能忍受這種諷刺惡毒語氣的人是否都有潛在的惡毒素質，就他記得安西亞本來還挺正常的，後來嘴巴就毒起來了  
「坦白說那個想法太過荒唐了」安西亞把茶杯放下「Sir的年紀連法定退休年齡都沒有到，他不可能退休的」  
「辭職呢?」Ryan問  
「就我所知Sir有幾種情況下會有辭職的念頭，但那些近期都沒發生」安西亞說「除非你要告訴我首相剛剛對西班牙開戰了」  
「並沒有，首相只是又杞人憂天了」Ryan說「他認為Mr.Holmes是在找個清閒的鄉下好退休去」  
「告訴他Sir只是去休假好免去跟家人聚會而已」安西亞說  
「他真的跟家人關係很差啊」Ryan說「幾乎到了令人同情的程度，我說的是他的家人」  
「我不會議論別人的家庭模式」安西亞喝了口紅茶，Mycroft在這些同事眼中的形象都微妙的不同，但幾乎每個人對Mycroft的私生活都有幾句惡評  
「你也聽過他說的了，Sherlock是一把利刃才要留著，那可是他親弟弟啊!」Ryan說「他甚至不在意有人拿他父母威脅他你知道嗎?」  
「我不知道」安西亞說，但實際上他知道這件事發生過，那個議員在24小時內身敗名裂被用十年前犯下的性侵罪起訴了，危機也就解除了  
「他連自己的爸媽都沒那麼在意，他關心他們的身體健康因為他覺得現在的遺產稅太高了」Ryan說「不過這也是我聽別人說的」  
「這段對話如果被傳出去我會說我不記得的」安西亞說，看來Sir確實對Ryan有所防備，這個人聽到的版本是針對潛在威脅者用的  
  
「呃…請你別跟Mr.Holmes說這些，這都是要對首相直接負責的問題，我們必保密，可以嗎?」Ryan說  
「當然」安西亞禮貌微笑著說，但這些就算他不轉告Mycroft也早就知道了，或者至少會在他們下次碰面的時候推理出來  
  
「我替首相道歉，因為他真的給人不少糟糕的印象，他是個很體面的紳士，但首相總說Mr.Holmes使他不寒而慄」Ryan說  
「Sir不是個熱情的人」安西亞說  
「喔，我想大部分的人在十公尺外就感覺得到了」Ryan喝了口茶說  
「Sir不會介意的」安西亞說，Ryan拿出一盒餅乾讓他取用，正好是安西亞喜歡吃的那一家  
「你也在他手下工作很久了，幾乎是你出社會後就開始了吧?」Ryan說  
「我很幸運能很快地找到我的天職」安西亞說  
「他對你很好」Ryan說「我想我還是要道歉，我曾經誤會了你們的關係，因為我沒看過Mr.Holmes對人友善過」  
「…」安西亞在喝茶的時候暗中翻了白眼「Sir通常很友善，只是他遇到的人磨光他的耐心」比如你這個傢伙  
  
「另一件事就不是首相問的了」Ryan說「是一名上議院的議員要我問的，我不好意思直接拒絕」  
「請」安西亞很確定自己現在的眼神死得能殺人了但還是要禮貌的微笑著以免自己不慎露出真實情緒  
  
「Well…」Ryan的表情顯示這件事挺尷尬挺蠢的「有人想問Mr.Holmes是否有對象，那位先生的女兒顯然對Mr.Holmes挺有好感的，去年那位小姐偶然在白廳遇見Mr.Holmes留下了很特別的印象」  
「…那位小姐搞錯人了吧?」連安西亞都覺得這種事情不可能會發生  
「在室內拿著傘走動的高階公務員恐怕找遍白廳也只有一個」Ryan說「那位小姐三十多歲，相對Mr.Holmes年輕許多，但我沒什麼資格去懷疑別人找對象的眼光你說是吧」Ryan指了指自己空空如也的無名指，這傢伙的老婆去年跟情夫跑了  
  
「Sir沒有任何對象，也不打算找」安西亞說  
「那男的呢?」Ryan深吸一口氣好像接下來的問題會要他的命「因為另一位上議院的成員也問了一樣的問題，他本人想知道這個問題的答案，那位先生和Mr.Holmes年紀就挺接近了」  
「…」安西亞忍不住扶額「上議院的人最近真清閒呢」  
「所以他是…?」Ryan八卦的語氣又回來了  
「NO」安西亞說「Sir不打算發展任何愛情關係也不打算結婚，請他們都放棄這個念頭另找他人吧，因為無論如何都只會收到拒絕信而已」  
「他真的都沒跟人約會過?這麼多年?」Ryan問  
「沒有」安西亞說「從來都沒有」探長的存在為最高機密  
  
「那反而更容易讓人相信呢」Ryan皺眉「他看起來就是一輩子單身的人」  
「……」安西亞往嘴裡放了餅乾，至少餅乾很好吃，不象這段對話一樣糟糕  
  
「那你呢?」Ryan問  
「Sorry?」安西亞愣了一下  
「我聽說所有跟你約會的人都會被Mr.Holmes調查過」Ryan說「其中一個在問到你的電話前就被踢到我的部門來了，你這樣很難找對象吧」  
「難度確實高了點，但這表示我會很安全」安西亞放下杯子跟吃一半的餅乾「畢竟心懷鬼胎接近Sir的秘書的人有太多不良往例了，這算是Sir本身安全維護的一環」  
  
「坦白說我很驚訝他沒有叫你去把頭髮紮起來或剪短」Ryan說「有效率什麼的，他那樣的老派的人很多會要求這種事，甚至會為此開除秘書」  
「Sir看重的是裝在頭骨裡面的內容而不是外在」安西亞隱藏著不悅說「我的打扮只要適合工作他都不會干涉」  
「你品味很好」Ryan說「有些秘書工作做得很好但不修邊幅，你聰明又有實力，我的秘書就很忌妒你的頭髮又長又漂亮…」  
  
「Mr.Ryan如果你是打算問我是否單身我能告訴你我現在有一名穩定交往的男友，他身高一百九十三公分，前任英國特種兵，住紮阿富汗和伊拉克，是榮譽退伍的軍人，通過了最嚴密的背景審查，他也負責送我來上班，如果你想跟他碰面我能給你安排的」安西亞說「而且我必須提醒你，以現今的環境而言，你剛才那番話如果繼續下去就足以讓你被提報到人事部接受性騷擾調查，我想我們都不希望工作被干擾吧」安西亞站起身  
  
「不，我真的不是那個意思，如果讓你感到不舒服我很抱歉」Ryan說  
「如果沒有其他事情我還有工作要做，失陪了」安西亞拿起自己的東西踩著響亮的步伐離開了辦公室  
  
  
Ryan在辦公室門被用力關上後收起了緊張尷尬的表情起身從口袋拿出醫療手套戴上然後從抽屜找出兩個密封袋  
  
他用紙巾吸乾了安西亞杯子裡剩下的茶水然後把那個杯子裝進袋子裡密封，咬過的餅乾也是一樣小心的被裝好了  
  
「你知道該怎麼做」Ryan把那兩個袋子用紙袋裝起來交給了自己的秘書，一個中年男性  
  
\---------------------------------  
  
  
Greg的假期剩下一天，所以他打算好好的賴在家裡哪也不去，造就了他早上九點醒來一次後在床上躺到十一點半的結果，Mycroft八點半就醒了，他去用保溫瓶泡了一壺奶茶放在床邊拿了本書回床上陪Greg賴床，Greg醒來後擺明了不想離開床Mycroft就把那個裝了奶茶的保溫瓶給他，至少喝點甜的可以代替早餐，這樣Greg就能拖到午餐時間才會餓得不得不下床去吃午餐  
  
Mycroft坐在床上看書，Greg賴床的時候會斷斷續續的醒來，大多看一下周遭或換個姿勢就閉上眼回去睡，他的大腦完全還沒醒就會這樣，如果現在去跟Greg講什麼他甚至會搞不清楚那是夢境還是現實，不知道是他本身的睡眠狀態就是這樣或者是身為警察多年來他已經有了一旦能熟睡就會睡到天昏地暗好應付接下來的高壓長時間工作的技能  
  
Greg幾次換動作後沒睡在枕頭上變成趴睡了，Mycroft一隻手很自然地放在Greg頭上摸他的頭髮，如果去碰他的臉Greg就可能會醒來  
  
Greg又一次醒來是因為有人碰了他的耳朵，他看到Mycroft正在看書，一隻手翻頁，另一隻則放在他的頭上，剛才是不小心碰到他的耳朵的，放在他頭上的那隻手時不時會像哄小孩一樣摸摸他的頭，或者Greg要說的話這很像他認識的某個配警犬的警官在警局地板上抱著他的緝毒犬睡死的時候會有的不自覺動作  
  
Mycroft掛著很淺的微笑，他正在看的書是關於數學史的所以肯定不是看的書有趣導致的  
「比我預期的早了半小時」Mycroft沒轉過來也知道他醒了  
「我剛剛差點以為我被列入K-9(canin:警犬)隊伍了」Greg說  
「怎麼說?」Mycroft把書放到旁邊轉過來對他微笑  
「不少跟警犬合作的人在值勤休息時間會抱著或摸著自己的狗睡，你剛剛那動作就很像」Greg說  
  
「你看起來並不像德國狼犬」Mycroft說「但氣質確實有些相似」  
「我可不咬人」Greg挪了身體趴在Mycroft腿上微笑著仰望著對方  
「你現在會製造出Lapdog的雙關意境的*」Mycroft說  
  
(Lapdog:指備受關愛的小型寵物犬，能放在腿上摸的小可愛那種，也衍伸為某個人的走狗的意思)  
  
「我不會跟John搶那個名號的，柯基比較適合放在腿上，德牧很大隻的，我抱過，至少有三十幾公斤」Greg說  
「Dr.Watson如果聽到你把他比做柯基恐怕會生氣」Mycroft說  
「不會，因為你不會拿這個去告密的」Greg從Mycroft腿上爬起來「我去刷牙了」他下床去的時候Mycroft順手把Greg的睡袍遞給他讓他穿上，浴室可沒這麼溫暖  
  
  
Greg回來的時候把睡袍丟在被子上就鑽進被窩了，Greg並不是特別怕冷，但只有冬天早上剛起來那段時間他會巴不得自己抱著暖爐走動  
「你也是明天回去正式開工吧?」Greg問「畢竟你不太可能會因為昨天反工而得到補假」  
「昨天不算正式上班」Mycroft說「安西亞今天就正式上班了，我也該回去工作了，我很少能像這樣悠閒的放假」  
  
「安西亞真的有放到假嗎?我總覺得他這個假期都在加班」Greg說  
「安西亞光明節的時候會放假，他要去Laskin家」Mycroft眼神死的說  
「喔對喔，那個狙擊手是猶太人」Greg這才想到這件事「他很厲害，他救了Sherlock那次我都不敢相信他從那個距離能打碎手銬的鍊子，他跟安西亞應該很配」  
「他的手機鈴聲是Party in CIA*」Mycroft眼神死的說「他要安西亞的電話後在我審核他的背景的時候他手機還響了」  
(Party in CIA全曲吐槽CIA的各種地下任務)  
  
「Weird Al Yankovic(怪人艾爾)那首歌?」Greg笑了出來「他在MI6工作用這個當鈴聲?」  
「我不知道是誰唱的，但我想你是正確的，他的手機被放在我桌上所以他也不能掛斷，來電顯示是我的辦公室」Mycroft說「安西亞打的，在靠鈴聲找人，安西亞事後為了證明那個手機鈴聲不是個問題甚至告訴我Laskin的弟弟──一名消防員的手機鈴聲是We Didn't Start the Fire，並逼我聽了一整首的Word Crimes*」  
(*整首歌都是針對別人文法糟糕的吐槽，而且第一句話就是叫大家閉嘴聽人說話)  
  
「啊哈哈哈哈哈你很適合那一首歌啊，你跟Sherlock都在不耐煩的時候挑別人文法毛病超適合的啊!」Greg大笑  
  
Mycroft忍不住扶額，居然連Greg都同意安西亞在熱戀期一時衝動下為了護短幹的好事  
  
  
「我又沒有在不耐煩的時候挑人語法毛病」安靜了幾秒後不服氣的Mycroft說「我不會幹這種無禮的事」  
「Sherlock當面挑，你陪我看美國影集的時候會因為無聊開始在我旁邊糾正演員的語法，還有嫌棄美國人的用詞太低水準」Greg說  
「…好吧，我的確會」Mycroft說「那些影集都太容易被預測了」  
「只有你跟Sherlock會在看前十分鐘的時候就知道有誰會死!!」Greg說  
「那是因為我們都讀過原著」Mycroft說  
「…」Greg無言  
「我的書房左上排第五本就是那套影集的原著，我和Sherlock小時候就讀過了」Mycroft說  
  
  
「你昨天晚上果然睡得很好」Greg說「都開始會跟我拌嘴了」  
「我也剛剛想到我似乎沒吵醒過你」Mycroft說  
「你是有叫醒我一次，但你只是突然大叫一聲而已，然後你就回去睡了」Greg說「之後就沒有了」  
「…我打算聽Dr.Mueller的建議在之後接受一次病理檢查」Mycroft說「如果這確實是物理上的問題而不是心理上的問題，雖然我認為是後者導致的異常，但能徹底排除病變的可能性也不壞」  
「打算什麼時候去?」Greg問  
「最快得下個月月底」Mycroft說  
「那我這段時間會盡量早回來的」Greg說  
「你不必這麼擔心我的」Mycroft說「我可以吃藥睡覺，雖然隔天會沒有平常的效率好但也不至於會出事，我現在手上的工作沒有原本那麼重要了」  
「我有義務維護公家資產的完整性」Greg說「你算是其中一項，所以別跟我爭這個」他幾乎是刻意學了Mycroft的語氣在說這句話的，Mycroft只能苦笑，這種事情上他跟Greg爭是不會贏的(贏了會變成吵架局面，尤其那會變成干涉Greg的工作)  
  
Greg接了通James打來的電話，James聽說了Greg打聽他作證的事情親自打電話向哥哥報告情況，雖然James不是很懂那些警察的工作內容但他很清楚自己是不會出問題的，他相信Witt會把案子辦得很好的  
  
Mycroft下床讓Greg看著自己的方向用手語告訴他午餐他會煮，他不說話好避免打擾這對兄弟講電話，Greg用手勢回了個OK  
  
Mycroft換了居家服去廚房拿了食材出來，他早上讓負責來取音樂盒的人順便跑腿買的  
  
他先拿奶油.低筋麵粉和牛奶跟鹽.香料煮了最基本的白醬，他也從冰箱拿了米來洗等下要做白醬雞肉燉飯，這是最簡易的了，如果要更豐盛點他還能加上菇類和蔬菜，但他們都只想簡單的吃一頓，而且Mycroft知道並真的應Greg要求做過一份完全只有醬料和香料的燉飯，Greg當時加班了五天回來想吃但家裡沒有其他食材所以才會有那堆奇怪的東西出現，Mycroft自己在煮都覺得那很像某種粥，為了讓味道不會太淡他多加了不少香料，一整盤都只是調味過的飯而已Greg還是吃得很滿意，Mycroft看著Greg吃完那份燉飯都懷疑蘇格蘭場提供的伙食問題到底多大了  
  
  
Mycroft在炒洋蔥和雞胸肉的時候Greg下樓了，心情看起來很好，這幾天Greg其實都在擔心James和兒子們分開的事，Witt說過那個俄羅斯黑手黨在美國是滅口證人出名的，但現在顯然一切都不會有問題  
  
「味道真的好香」Greg站在Mycroft旁邊光是聞炒雞肉的味道都餓了  
「如果你很餓我可以多切一份雞胸肉來煮」Mycroft說  
「我來切」Greg去冰箱拿了真空包裝的生雞肉出來，他雖然沒有Mycroft那種烹飪技術(他頂多是不會餓死自己，但Mycroft認真起來煮可以混充餐廳的料理)但從小就被抓去廚房幫忙姐姐和母親讓他很擅長擔任助手  
  
「加點青菜吧?我把花椰菜準備給你」Greg看了眼桌上的各種食材後說  
「如果你想吃的話」Mycroft說  
  
Greg把切好的蔬菜和雞肉塊裝在盤子上放在Mycroft手邊讓他方便取用  
  
「我跟John說過你會煮飯」Greg能幫的忙都已經做完了，他只能站在旁邊看Mycroft忙  
「喔?」Mycroft挑起一邊的眉毛  
「他當時在抱怨Sherlock從不會自己準備吃的，還說Holmes們大概就是這樣」Greg露齒笑著說「我跟他說”Not mine，Just Sherlock”」  
  
Mycroft微笑了  
「John完全不敢相信甚至打斷Sherlock的實驗要Sherlock推理你是不是搞了真空料理包來用，Sherlock跟John說那是真的之後John還是很吃驚」  
「大多數人並不會知道我會煮飯」Mycroft說  
「你看起來也不像會進廚房的人」Greg說  
「我本來也很少煮」Mycroft說「我只會為了避免生疏練習煮給自己吃，我曾經煮給Sherlock吃過，他當時住在我公寓戒毒，他在廚房看到我的時候甚至懷疑自己是不是戒斷嚴重到出現幻覺，他除非生病或者特殊狀況不然是不會吃我煮的東西的」  
  
「你爸媽知道嗎?」Greg問  
「不知道，Sherlock也沒有說過」Mycroft說「Sherlock甚至把這當作很詭異的事情看待，他懷疑我是為了毒死某個目標學烹飪的」  
「你如果想毒死人不會這麼大費周章的」Greg說「你很懶」  
「沒錯，毒針有效多了」Mycroft半開玩笑的說「還有子彈跟假車禍」  
  
「容我提醒你，我是兇案組的喔」Greg說  
「警官你要逮捕我的話請等我手上東西忙完再說，畢竟餓肚子的人打不了仗，而我相信我的拒捕紀錄很厚一疊」Mycroft用調情的語氣說  
  
Greg差點被水嗆到，但他還是笑了出來，他很想念這個正常狀態下欠揍又有情調的Mycroft  
  
「還有誰吃過你煮的東西?」Greg問  
「安西亞」Mycroft說「我跟你說過流感那次還有之後安西亞因為搬家暫時住在我家的事情，那段時間我煮給他吃過，安西亞完全不會煮飯，所以在閒暇時間我也教他煮飯，我當時真的閒得發慌」  
「那你是從哪學的?」Greg問  
「一個熟人」Mycroft把鍋子蓋上把火切小好把飯悶熟悶軟，他洗了手從冰箱拿了果汁來喝  
「你沒幾個熟人」Greg說  
  
「Eva」Mycroft說「Rudi朋友的妻子，我說我小時候發燒照顧過我的那個西班牙女子，是他教的」  
「你居然乖乖跟著學了?」Greg說，要說服一個年輕男孩學做飯難度可高了  
「事實證明我真的有用上的一天，你就很喜歡這些調味較重的食物」Mycroft說  
「我姊姊也想叫我學點別的但我那時候根本不覺得學煮飯有什麼好玩的」Greg說「他怎麼說服你的啊?」  
  
「…」Mycroft放下杯子「Eva Dayton在Tim死後Abigail失蹤後精神已經瘦了很大的打擊，Rudi的死訊讓他徹底崩潰了，我當時為了處理Rudi的後事時常會跟他接觸，這是為了讓他情緒穩定，我算是他剩下的人中唯一可以談論Rudi他們的事情的人，我答應讓他教我，因為這對穩定他的精神狀態很有用」  
  
「抱歉我不知…」Greg道歉，他不知道原來是這種原因  
「沒關係，那對我的影響沒那麼大」Mycroft說「後來Tim Dayton的弟弟Ian的家人把Eva接去同住我也就很少會跟他碰面了」Mycroft手機的定時響了他便起身把蓋子掀開攪拌確認飯都煮好了「麻煩把盤子給我」  
  
Greg把盤子給Mycroft，並拿了兩個人的餐具一起坐下來吃午餐  
「John說過要是Sherlock真的肯煮東西給他吃他反而不敢碰」Greg說  
「考慮到那是Sherlock，換做我也不敢吃」Mycroft誠實的說  
「Sherlock上次泡咖啡給John喝是拿他做了實驗看他會不會出現幻覺，就巴斯克維爾那次，我有一次吃了Sherlock送的三明治，裡面加了安眠藥」Greg說「John之後替我揍了Sherlock就是了」  
  
午餐後Greg負責把餐具和廚具沖乾淨並放進洗碗機，Mycroft到書房去檢查有沒有什麼工作上的電郵要回  
  
他沒有任何需要處理的工作，但他倒是很久沒去想他會煮飯這件事的起因有多奇怪了  
  
 **“如果她很久之後才想到要回家，可以替我教她嗎?”**  
 **“我本來要教她煮飯的，但她一定到很遠的地方去玩了才一直不回來”**  
 **“可以答應我嗎?Mycroft?”**  
 **“…好”**  
  
他當時還在幫E(當年還只是Emma)清掃門戶，還沒有後來那麼忙，他只是個打雜的檔案員Mark House而已  
他當時為了搞清楚Rudi生前到底透露多少事情還有Dayton家對Rudi工作實際的影響而經常拜訪Eva，Tim是跟Rudi私下合作的，Tim替Rudi影響外交部，給Rudi他弄不到的文件，所有想跟情報單位作對的外交部勢力都是這樣被處理掉的，Tim是個樂於合作的暗樁，甚至說不上是暗樁，Rudi讓大家認為Tim是被他威脅的，所以Tim是個走動的Rudi打在外交部和其他內政部門上的陰影  
  
他後來很快地就發現了這個承諾多麼空洞，Abigail早就死了，他卻沒膽子去告訴Eva這件事  
  
之後清掃門戶結束，他以本名進入了體系中，他也停止了一切私下的調查，他在正式被納入前把自己的背景改過了，他把自己的戶籍改了，靠Emma和Rudi的舊人脈這很容易就能做到，他把自己的身分改成Rudi的養子藉此製造跟親生父母和Sherlock之間的關係疏遠的第一印象，如果有誰真的追查他也只會發現沒有用的假資訊而已  
  
  
他跟Rudi的作風差異很大，他徹底是個辦公室文官，而Rudi是個外勤  
  
他的存在感很低，大家提起他甚至無法在他到底是什麼職位上有個共識  
Rudi的存在感只要你有點地位都會知道，因為你的電話你的信件你的親人都可能已經在他的監視之下，而且他不會在威脅人上發慈悲  
  
遇到擋路的人，若是政治人物Mycroft會多花幾個月讓他們政治生涯上死亡  
Rudi會直接讓對方身敗名裂一敗不起，而如果是外國的威脅或者間諜他會直接讓對方送命  
  
他意外的撞見過Rudi在一個轉身割開了一個內賊的動脈和氣管，然後把那把形狀奇特的刀收進拐杖的彎曲把柄中  
  
E曾經這樣形容過他們的差異  
“惹了Kaiser你會死得很快，但惹了Mycroft你會巴不得自己去跳倫敦橋，前者頂多讓你死，後者讓你希望自己在惹上他前就死了，你就算自殺了也只會被發現你的骯髒過去，沒有人會發現Mycroft跟你自殺的壓力有關”  
  
以上那段話E是跟前前任首相說的，那個人當時想把Mycroft開除或鬥倒，但在他開始真的執行前E就親自上門告訴他這件事了，附帶一提Mycroft知道這段對話，因為首相的常任秘書很清楚”流水的政客，鐵打的文官”的真理，為了一個短暫的10號住客對上Mycroft是非常不智的行為  
  
Greg敲了門進來，Mycroft跟他說他沒有工作要做，他們可以找一部電影來看，或者出去散個步什麼的，他會完全配合Greg的  
  
Mycroft有點後悔，因為Greg居然要看哈利波特，因為他認為Mycroft有必要搞清楚他被雙胞胎喊了一整個聖誕假期的那些咒語是什麼，一言既出駟馬難追，Mycroft只能安份地去微波爆米花了  
  
\-------------------------------------  
  
午休時間安西亞跟Laskin在人行道上碰面Laskin一看就知道安西亞不高興  
「發生什麼事了嗎?」Laskin問  
「沒什麼，只是遇見了一個討厭的同事」安西亞縮了脖子，通常他不會在上班的時候出來吹到冷風的，Laskin把自己的圍巾給了他  
  
安西亞大約把今天跟Ryan的會面的事情告訴了Laskin  
「有Boss在還有人敢這樣騷擾你也真的是很不要命了」Laskin環著安西亞的肩跟他一起走在街道上，天氣還是很冷，安西亞有時候都想問Laskin為什麼不怕冷，到底是硬裝的還是他真的有那麼遲鈍  
「我能想到更找死的人所以這其實還好」安西亞說  
「你的頭髮真的很長很漂亮就是了」Laskin說「之前有幾次都不小心壓到你的頭髮，寫字什麼的時候真的不影響嗎?」  
「我喜歡留長髮」安西亞說「以前被強迫剪掉頭髮過，能自己選之後我就一直留長髮了，只要撥一下就不會影響日常生活了，了不起先綁起來」  
  
「下次你如果要去見他我送你到他辦公室門口」Laskin摸了安西亞深棕色微捲的長髮安慰說  
「好啊」安西亞說，他們進了咖啡廳叫了三明治和薯條來吃  
  
Laskin打算送安西亞去醫院幫Mycroft轉交聖誕禮物，名義上是護送，實際上就是午餐約會了  
  
他們吃完午餐離開咖啡廳的時候在街上遇見了Sherlock和John  
「我猜這是巧合吧Mr.Holmes」安西亞說  
「沒有巧合這種事」Sherlock說「你也要去醫院?」  
「Sir要我轉交聖誕禮物給你知道的那位」安西亞說  
  
Sherlock點點頭，John則和Laskin很熱情的打了招呼，問著他後來回國的事情，四個人走在一起呈現了截然不同的畫面，身高一米九幾的Laskin和John兩個大小金毛走在一起就很突兀了，旁邊還走了兩個不發一語的Sherlock和安西亞這組和簡直詭異  
  
「你們第一次見面聽起來真有意思」Laskin說「換成我，如果一個初次見面的人馬上把我的背景都說出來我會當作對方是來挖角的情報員」  
「職業不同啊」John說  
「我比John還早退伍，你還能從我身上演繹出什麼嗎?」在等紅綠燈的時候Laskin問Sherlock  
「呃…你可能不會喜歡他說的事情喔」John提醒「或者不想被知道的事」John提醒他安西亞可能會聽到他的秘密  
「我這輩子所有的秘密早就被挖個底朝天了」Laskin笑說「Boss的身家調查非常非常非常的徹底」  
  
安西亞在手機上打字但也露出了一個淺笑  
「實際上有不少」Sherlock看著Laskin說  
「說給我聽吧」Laskin微笑著說  
  
「你是家裡身高最高的人，從小就希望從軍或成為警察，受到的是家人的影響，你曾經受過極為嚴重的傷，你能走動本身就是奇蹟，你身上有多處參軍時留下的傷痕，但你沒有直接中彈過，曾經在醫院住過很長一段時間，至少一年半，你曾經的兵種和軍團比較難推測但我本來就知道你是特種兵所以這個可以不必深入追究，  
  
你個性樂天是受到家人影響，你天生是左撇子但小時候被迫改成右手，你用右手寫字和吃飯，用左手做其他事情，你為了達成任務甚至能拿餐刀殺人，你虎口的撕裂傷疤顯示你曾經這樣做過，你的手很穩握力很強所以那至少是足以把對方送進醫院的刺擊，  
  
你的精神訓練很徹底，能高度集中長時間等待，所有合格的狙擊手都能做到，而你是頂尖的，你注意到的事情比你表面上表現出來的更多，你的體內有一.二.三.四片固定骨折用的鋼片，位置在你的左右腳和顴骨」Sherlock在上下打量過Laskin後說  
  
  
「你沒辦法適應普通百姓的生活，你並不是腎上腺素成癮，但你需要一個目標和指令，所以你接受Mycroft手下的招募，我猜是MI5，你的傷讓你在基層待了一陣子，但你的實力和背景讓Mycroft把你從基層中找出來讓你重新成為狙擊手，你受傷前是近身搏擊的高手，  
  
你的脊椎受過傷，這從你略受影響的站姿可以看出來，你有標準的軍人儀態，但脊椎曾經的傷導致你站姿稍微傾斜，你有強烈的需求去作為一個保護者，作為一個負責掩護同袍的狙擊手這非常的合理」Sherlock超高的語速跟推理讓Laskin合不上嘴  
  
「如果還有什麼要說的話就是因為你的要求我們剛剛錯過了綠燈，我們要繼續等58秒才能過馬路我建議我們四個搭計程車去更快」Sherlock說  
  
  
他們招了一台計程車，四個人面對面坐，Laskin滔滔不絕的說Sherlock真的很厲害，他說的全對了，John聽得可開心了，那個表情讓安西亞想到那些成功訓練狼犬去追捕犯人的馴犬師  
  
他們在醫院下車的時候安西亞和貝克街二人組走在最前面，Laskin跟在後面，他們走到了隱密的員工電梯前安西亞轉頭要Laskin在大廳等就好，接下來的地方Laskin沒有權限進入  
  
  
Sherlock和John跟著安西亞進電梯，John正要拿出那張感應卡的時候安西亞只是伸手把無名指上的戒指靠在感應上燈就綠了，安西亞按了能把他們帶到地下三樓的空白按鍵  
  
「我以為那個戒指只是普通的裝飾」John說  
「會有這個晶片戒指是出於你身邊那位年輕的Mr.Holmes所逼」安西亞說  
「…你幹了什麼?」John轉頭看Sherlock  
「我”借”過他以前的晶片卡」Sherlock說「只有他的那張能從後門進到Mycroft在第歐根尼斯的更衣室」  
「你去你哥哥的更衣室幹嘛…」John說  
「他是去偷Sir的證件」安西亞說「反正本來就要戴著擋沒必要的麻煩了，加上晶片功能就更方便了，而且這非常難被順手拿走不是嗎?Mr.Holmes」安西亞禮貌的微笑  
  
  
他們在地下三樓接受了安檢並往最裡面走，Ryan顯然有收到通知已經在走廊通往Eurus的病房區域的門外等了  
  
安西亞看到對方臉上表情雖然沒變但心裡卻是髒話，不過量這傢伙不會再胡說八道了  
  
「Mr.Holmes」Ryan像Sherlock微笑並打招呼「您的父母正好也來了」  
  
  
Sherlock無視了對方直接開門進了訪視間，這間房間和Eurus的病房只有一扇門相連，中間就像審訊室一樣有對講機和玻璃隔開，如果按下按鈕這面玻璃會完全黑掉，只有老Holmes夫妻和Sherlock來的時候這面玻璃才會一直維持單向透明  
  
  
「Sherlock你來了」Mrs.Holmes很開心見到自己小兒子「Mycroft呢?沒跟你一起來嗎?」  
「Sir請我轉交這個」安西亞拿出天藍色的一個小禮物盒「Sir說他祝他妹妹聖誕快樂」  
「你是…」Mrs.Holmes看著安西亞但想不起來這個很眼熟的人叫什麼  
「叫我安西亞就好」安西亞說，這個代號通常只會由Sir的直接關係人使用「我是他的助理」  
「他不來嗎?」Mrs.Holmes說「他都沒來看過他妹妹啊」  
「Sir的工作很忙」安西亞說  
「但這可是他妹妹啊!」Mrs.Holmes說  
「他是真的有事情要做，我們都不希望明天世界大戰開打對吧?」Sherlock抓住了他母親的手「我會確保他在有空的時候來，安西亞有工作要做」  
  
安西亞對憂心又不高興的Mrs.Holmes禮貌的點頭把那個禮物盒交給負責安檢的人  
  
「這是音樂盒?」Ryan看了一眼內容物說  
「很顯然不是嗎?」安西亞說  
「我們還是要檢查一下」Ryan讓旁邊的人拿音樂盒去照X光確認裡面沒有別的  
「這個要怎麼讓他動?」Ryan問  
「早上讓人改成太陽能的了，這樣連電池都不需要」安西亞指著音樂盒底座上的那條小小的太陽能條，看起來就像計算機上的那種「只要房間內夠亮就能轉」  
  
Ryan開了手機的手電筒照著那個太陽能板的位置並打開音樂盒，裡面只有最基本的音樂盒的構造，連裝飾都沒有  
  
音樂盒開始轉動，John喔了一聲因為他知道這個曲子  
「就只是個很單純的音樂盒，就算拿來砸人也很難讓對方受傷」安西亞說  
「為什麼不讓我們播個音樂就好?這麼大費周章?」Ryan說  
「這是搖籃曲，很適合用音樂盒播」安西亞說  
  
「你知道這是搖籃曲?」Sherlock問  
「我的父母是大學教授，我八歲的時候跟他們到美國住了兩年，當時我的保母是墨西哥人，我聽過這首曲子」安西亞說  
  
「你可以放著，等負責把東西拿進去的人午休回來會把音樂盒給他的」Ryan說「但如果你不放心你也能自己進去」  
「Wha…」John皺眉，他不認為讓安西亞接觸Eurus是好事  
「我已經得過這一種A型流感了，我已經免疫了，不用擔心我Dr.Watson」安西亞對John說並拿起音樂盒走向唯一通向病房的門  
  
  
安西亞把手放在把手上，很快感應成功的嗶嗶聲響起，門解鎖了  
  
老Holmes夫妻轉頭看向這邊，因為這個權限連他們都沒有  
  
  
  
走進病房安西亞聞到的都是預期中的氣味，消毒的醫院病房，躺在床上抱著兔子娃娃的女人顯然神智不清  
  
他在這之前曾經見過幾次Eurus，但都沒有好好看過對方  
Mycroft避免讓他跟Eurus有任何接觸，即使只是他走進來拿東西給MycroftEurus看他的視線也讓他寒毛直豎  
  
安西亞把音樂盒放在病床旁的小櫃子上打開，正要離開的時候他的手腕被抓住了  
  
安西亞轉頭看到那隻蒼白的手緊緊的抓住了他的手腕，Eurus抬頭看他  
  
安西亞驚訝的看著對方但卻不知該作何反應，如果是明顯的攻擊行為他受過訓練知道怎麼應付但這比較像是耍賴的小孩抓著大人不放，只是握力很強，一個病人用了全身的力氣緊抓住他的手腕  
  
「Lambi(小羊)」Eurus聲音很弱的說「Mikey’s little Lamb」他抬頭張大眼睛看向安西亞，藍眼睛的色調很像Mycroft，眼白充滿了不健康的粉紅色調就像是很糟糕的結膜炎，眼眶周遭泛黃，他並得很重但一時間安西亞也沒能立刻甩開他  
  
「!」安西亞終於反應過來用力的甩開Eurus的手，他掙扎了兩下就脫身了，很快地退開並離開病房，Eurus正在發燒，躺回去繼續睡就好像他剛才沒有做任何事一樣  
  
「You OK?」John走向剛回到探視間的安西亞  
「嚇了一跳而已」安西亞搓著手腕，John看了一下，剛才Eurus的力道不小，安西亞的手腕上留下了一圈缺乏血色的白色掌印  
「老天，我以為他在睡覺」Ryan說  
「他正在發燒」安西亞說「我該做的做完了，我要走了」  
  
安西亞撥了頭髮快速地離開了，剛才那些事情幾乎在幾秒鐘內就結束了，但剛剛在探視間這邊引發了騷動，Sherlock和John差點就要衝進去了  
  
「他大概燒昏頭了」Mr.Holmes說，老夫妻被請了出去，因為他們的探視時間已經到了  
  
  
「我的老天爺」Ryan一副鬆了一口氣的樣子說「要是出了差錯我就死定了」他在胸口畫了十字架「我敢用我全部的身家財產跟腦袋打賭，要是在我監管下那位A小姐出了差錯MH會把我做成血天使」  
「血天使?」John皺眉  
「13世紀維京人的酷刑，剝掉受刑人的臉皮打斷全部的肋骨然後讓肋骨從背後刺穿出來，這時候多數人還活著，接下來會挖出他們的肺臟掛在刺穿出來的肋骨上當翅膀」Sherlock說  
「Nah，Mycroft不會這麼勤勞的」John說  
「我是打算表達我會死得非常難看」Ryan說「你們有聽到剛才Eurus說的是什麼嗎?」  
「呃…小羊?」John不太確定，那都發生的太快了  
「果然是胡言亂語啊」Ryan說「等等得讓他吃退燒藥了」他對旁邊的護士說  
  
Sherlock和John不久後也離開了，他們在醫院一樓的咖啡廳看到安西亞和Laskin，Mr.Holmes顯然正在替Eurus向安西亞道歉，Mrs.Holmes還買了點心給安西亞，Sherlock和John悄悄的溜走了  
  
\---------------------------  
倫敦-某個政府辦公室  
  
「所以你怎麼確保Mycroft的動向的?」首相問  
「一如以往」E隱藏著不耐說「他每隔兩個小時必須向我回報，語音或者手機簡訊，他必須回復我指定的一組字串或者號碼，一直以來都是這樣做的」  
「一直以來?」首相問  
「您不是第一個會對MH的動向產生過量的關愛的人」E說「出於國家安全，我們對MH的動向有百分之百的掌握，畢竟我們都不希望找不到滅火器，或者在某些緊急情況下，找不到鑰匙」E說  
「…你相信他嗎?」首相小心地往前靠在桌上看向坐在自己對面的女士，他知道E是絕對可靠的，E是最忠誠愛國的人  
「老實說我從來無法明白您和您的前任們對他的懷疑」E說「MH是絕對好用的一個工具，你可能不喜歡他的運作模式，但是你如果只有一台電腦主機來控制一台龐大的機器，拆掉他就是非常不智的行為」  
「但這只是一個人」首相說「我知道他很厲害，我是說信任的問題」  
「…我能向您保證MH是絕對不會背叛女王的國家的」E說「所以請您放心」但換句話說，您要搞砸國家您就死定了，這句話E是沒說出口的  
  
「好吧，我相信你」首相往後靠在椅背上「那組字串是什麼?太簡短會很危險吧?」  
「這串密碼由很多個字組成，也不全是英語」E說「”Weeping boy(哭泣男孩).Downpour(驟雨).Nash(納許).Bella ciao(義語:美人再見)”後面再加上當時的時間，這組密碼只有我和MH以及您知道」  
「聽起來很完備」首相點點頭  
  
二十分鐘的安全會報結束後E離開了，首相也起身回到唐寧街去，他今天沒有讓任何官方的司機或者他的秘書知道這趟行程  
  
\---------------------------  
  
「…至少拉丁文的部分還算正確」陪Greg看電影的Mycroft說「勉強能夠接受那些咒語的設定方式，但為什麼是蛇妖，那東西在老普林尼書中的紀載光是產生方式就很荒謬了…」他本來想繼續吐槽的但Greg往他嘴裡塞了一顆巧克力球讓他閉嘴了  
  
Mycroft手機定時會出現的回報通知又來了，但Mycroft去廁所了  
「你的定時會報要回什麼?」Greg走到廁所外問  
「隨便打串字進去就好了」Mycroft正在拿濕紙巾擦衣服上被熱可可噴到的部分  
「真的打什麼都行?」Greg問  
「那只是走形式而已」Mycroft說  
  
Greg拿著Mycroft的手機往裡面輸入“哈利波特電影馬拉松中”並發送了  
  
Mycroft後來收到一封來自不明號碼的簡訊  
“那是我聽過你做過最普通的休閒活動了，附帶一提我孫子也很喜歡HP”-Bella  
  
Mycroft知道這是E，Bella是E以前在Rudi手下的代號，他大概知道Greg回了什麼了只能苦笑  
  
\------------------------------  
Laskin的手機鈴聲Party in the CIA  
充滿對於情報員的吐槽,一言難盡的好笑又詭異,官方留言充滿了"請告訴我至少有一個CIA拿這當手機鈴聲"的留言  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-CG5w4YwOI>  
  
安西亞逼麥哥聽的Word Crime,歌詞跟畫面都充滿曹點,但確實很適合給那些抓人文法抓很兇的人當主題曲  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Gv0H-vPoDc>


	14. Chapter 14

他們從醫院回來以後John只見 Sherlock不停的打電話跟發電郵，有時候會改變聲音或者口音，他正在調查的事情讓他用了非常濃的愛爾蘭口音，為什麼這整件事都跟愛爾蘭糾扯不清?  
  
老Holmes夫妻來拜訪的時候Rosie正在地上抓著 Sherlock的頭骨先生玩，Mr.Holmes顯然被這個畫面驚嚇到了立刻蹲下想說服小女孩把頭骨給他  
  
「 Sherlock呢?」Mr.Holmes問  
「大概三十分鐘前他出門了」John說「如果你們下次要來可以先給我打個電話，我會抓著 Sherlock不讓他出門的，天知道他去哪了」  
  
「喔沒關係的John」Mrs.Holmes說「 Sherlock就是那樣」  
「是啊，有時候我都覺得我是他的監護人」John笑說  
「比Mike好就是了」Mrs.Holmes說「 Sherlock成熟多了」  
「…Sorry?我可能聽錯了?」John眨眨眼說「 Sherlock耶?」  
  
「是啊」Mrs.Holmes說「Mike令人擔心多了」  
「怎麼說?我是說.. Sherlock才會炸掉廚房，還有很多很多我能想到他做過的幼稚危險行為， Mycroft就…很嚴肅很像個大人」John說  
「喔，才不是那回事」Mrs.Holmes笑著拍了John的肩膀「你不了解Mike」他搖搖頭  
「…」John想了一下轉頭「他小時候做過什麼事嗎?」他突然覺得如果他有機會挖出 Mycroft的黑歷史而且生還，現在就是大好機會  
  
「幾乎能說什麼都沒有」Mr.Holmes說「一直都乖乖地待在家裡，不會亂跑，也不會打碎東西，安靜得不像小孩，…這個頭骨是模型吧?John?」Mr.Holmes問  
「呃…那個要問 Sherlock，我沒有想過這個問題」John說  
「但他小時候並不好照顧」Mr.Holmes說「太安靜了」  
「Rosie可以學上一點那種特質」John說  
  
「他一開始很活潑的」Mrs.Holmes走向Rosie用玩具引開Rosie對頭骨先生的興趣好讓他的丈夫把那顆頭骨(可能是真人的)放回原位「他很早就開始說話了，我們的孩子都很早就會說話，Mike是四個月大的時候就開始說Dada.Mama的， Sherlock要等到一歲多， Eurus8個月大開始說話的」  
  
「那都太早了吧， Sherlock那算發展得快的了」John說  
「你該聽聽他們三個吵架」Mrs.Holmes笑「那是哈德森太太進門的聲音嗎?我正好帶了東西要給他，親愛的我先下樓去一下」Mrs.Holmes說著拿起了他們帶來的一個小紙袋，看起來是糕點之類的，下樓去找他們的房東太太了  
  
「所以 Mycroft還真的是聰明的那個，每次他都跟 Sherlock強調這個，聽起來就是小孩子鬥嘴」John說  
「 Mycroft一開始總是不停的說話，模仿我們的聲音.重複我們說的話的最後幾個字，然後就停了」Mr.Holmes說「發生了一些事，讓他停止說話了」  
「什..」John看Mr.Holmes臉上一閃而過的憂心和慍怒說不上話  
「後來他又開始講話了，大概四歲的時候」Mr.Holmes說「他七歲的時候說起話來就跟現在差不多了，如果不聽他的聲音很多人會以為他是成年人」Mr.Holmes笑著說  
  
「What happened?」John問  
「……」Mr.Holmes讓Rosie抓著他的懷錶玩「我們也不能理解，有時候我們夫妻在面對我們的孩子時完全無能為力，我和妻子雖然在學術上都有各自的成就，但比起我們的孩子，我們彷彿是試圖理解量子力學的高中老師，我們以為 Mycroft撞到頭了，或者是他有發展障礙，但那幾年更像是他把自己關在另一個世界，他不會玩玩具，也不會說話，他會走路會爬，那些都正常，可是如果聽見他不喜歡的聲音或者跟不喜歡的東西接觸他就會失控的大哭大鬧，但對我們就….他好像失去了對人的反應，不回答我們的話，對我們喊他名字沒有反應，有一次他在家裡割傷了自己也沒來找我們求助，我們是看到他的血手印才發現的，我們懷疑過自閉症，但他太小無法被診斷」  
  
「你說他四歲又開始講話了?」John問  
「是啊，我們帶他去看醫生的時候在診療間裡的時候」Mr.Holmes看著Rosie說「醫生正在對我們說他可能是很嚴重的自閉症， Mycroft自己在房間裡走動，然後我們聽到小孩子的聲音，起初我們看向門口，因為那是兒童醫院，可能是迷路的小孩」  
  
John看著Mr.Holmes回想的表情，那是一種在回憶生命中最奇異最無法理解的好事的人特有的表現  
  
「然後一樣的聲音重複了一樣的句子我們才轉頭」Mr.Holmes的嘴角不自覺的上揚「 Mycroft站在診間的鏡子前面轉頭看著我們跟我們說”我要喝水”，醫生以為我們是在耍他，因為他剛剛才給了一份正式的診斷說 Mycroft沒有正常的智能發展，他對身邊的刺激沒有反應，建議我們把他送到專門的醫院寄養，然後他就轉頭說話了」  
「然後呢?」John問  
「我們給了他一杯水」Mr.Holmes說「他說了謝謝，然後問醫生為什麼他要在明亮的診間撥放紫色的歌」  
「紫色的歌?」John皺眉  
  
「我們家的人多少會有點聯覺，就是感官相連」Mr.Holmes說「是後來被醫生轉告的，他們研究 Mycroft的時候發現 Mycroft有非常完整的聯覺感官，我頂多覺得D大調有種天空的感覺，但 Mycroft能畫出不同聲音在他腦中是什麼形狀和顏色，從他重新開始說話後他就正常了，就好像他完全不說話的那幾年不存在一樣，但是當我們問他為什麼他之前不說話的時候他比我們還困惑」Mr.Holmes捏著手帕替Rosie擦口水「他不知道自己曾經會說話，我們想那是很合理的，畢竟那是他一歲前的事情，之後有一些醫生把他當作特殊案例研究，他們想知道他到底是什麼病狀又是怎麼好的，但最後什麼都找不出來，除了發現 Mycroft的智商高過他們所有人之外，什麼都沒有，他們最後也放棄了」  
  
「… Sherlock有嗎?聯覺?」John問  
「我他跟我一樣有很模糊的感受」Mr.Holmes說「但這在我們家很常見，我的一個叔叔很討厭白天，因為太陽光對他來說很吵，大多數人都只是我這樣隱約能形容而已，我們後來生了 Sherlock，他也受到專家的評估，因為前面有 Mycroft的案例所以專家們很清楚該調查什麼， Sherlock的聯覺沒有 Mycroft那麼發達，他也是個正常的孩子，除了聰明了點外沒有什麼特別引人注意的地方，然後 Eurus…你也知道 Eurus是怎樣的，之後我們確定孩子都健康就沒有讓專家們繼續研究他們了， Mycroft是真的嚇到我們了」  
  
「那真的挺嚇人的」John說  
「我們後來都不讓別人替我們照顧孩子就是這樣」Mr.Holmes說「 Mycroft從小就會幫忙照顧 Sherlock和 Eurus幫了我們很大的忙」  
「那為什麼還說他不成熟?」John問，這才是這個話題原本的起點， Sherlock明明才是那個三歲小孩  
「因為他特別讓人擔心」Mr.Holmes說「不知道是不是他小時候不說話的那段時間造成的，他從來不會找我們幫忙，他受傷或者被欺負都不會說，不高興也只會自己生悶氣，跟一個小孩一樣」  
「我不覺得 Sherlock那有比較成熟啊?」John說  
「大概是因為我們是他們的父母吧，我們都覺得 Mycroft才是更讓人擔心的那個，他找到了一個模式就不會改變，但 Sherlock會被影響，就像你把他變得更好了一樣」Mr.Holmes對John微笑「未來也麻煩你照顧 Sherlock了」  
  
John不知道自己當時說了什麼答應的話，但他懷疑為什麼這麼溫和的一個好爸爸會有 Sherlock和 Mycroft這種兒子啊!!這完全不嚇人又很令人安心的岳父一樣的畫風簡直不可思議，要不是 Sherlock和父親還是很像的他真的懷疑 Sherlock是撿來的  
  
  
「其實現在 Sherlock還是 Mycroft在照顧的」John發現自己正在替 Mycroft辯護時還是感覺怪怪的，通常他是站在 Sherlock的陣線上對 Mycroft嘴毒的人「不然我肯定 Sherlock會坐牢很多次」  
  
「他們照顧彼此」Mr.Holmes從Rosie手下救走了 Sherlock的琴弓「他們如果想瞞事情我們夫妻是永遠不會知道的，尤其是他們一起隱瞞的話，尤其是 Mycroft什麼都藏， Sherlock出了什麼問題即使是我們也能問得出來、察覺得出來，這不是 Mycroft第一次受傷卻不說，所以每次我妻子都會問 Sherlock他哥哥的情況， Sherlock被問煩了就去找 Mycroft發脾氣，然後 Mycroft又會從 Sherlock那得到他過得如何的資訊告訴我們，這是目前為止最有效率也最準確的問好模式了，雖然我也很希望他們能好好打通電話回家講清楚就好」Mr.Holmes苦笑，Rosie坐在他面前發出啊啊聲不知道想表達什麼  
  
「喔，Rosie在等你演奏」John說「 Sherlock會拉小提琴給他聽，如果你拿了琴弓卻沒演奏Rosie就會等，有時候等不到就會生氣，而且他會自己拿弓給你要你演奏」  
「難怪這把弓不是跟琴一組的」Mr.Holmes微笑「你可別弄壞 Sherlock的弓，他很喜歡這把提琴本來的弓的」Mr.Holmes對Rosie說  
「這不是本來那把弓?」John問  
  
「這把比較新，材質是碳纖維，這把琴很古老了，是巴西紅木製造的，現代已經不用這種樹造琴了，所以 Sherlock可能買了很多支新的琴弓放在Rosie拿得到的地方，如果他弄壞了就換一支新的弓」Mr.Holmes搭起小提琴把琴弓搭在弦上試了音，滿意的點點頭後拉了一首You Are My Sunshine給Rosie聽  
  
「 Eurus說是他教 Sherlock拉琴的，所以最初是你教 Eurus的嗎?」John問  
「不是， Eurus看我拉過以後就會了」Mr.Holmes說「 Mycroft也是看我的同事彈鋼琴後就會的，後來 Mycroft為了 Sherlock花了點時間把小提琴精通」  
「為了 Sherlock?」John問  
「他記憶的那點問題」Mr.Holmes說「他記成是 Mycroft教他拉琴的了， Mycroft會的是大提琴，不是小提琴，我們發現這件事後 Mycroft把自己關在書房一整天，要我們帶 Sherlock出去玩，我們回來的時候 Mycroft的水準已經是專業的了， Sherlock一直都沒有發現事情根本不是那樣的直到你們去了謝林福特」  
  
「我起初很驚訝 Mycroft會樂器，有個案子需要混進交響樂團， Mycroft被 Sherlock拖下水了，他看在不讓Greg加班的份上幫忙的，他變成臨時上場的大提琴手，那個樂團的特色是所有人都戴面具演出，我們後來逮捕了男中音」John說「我以為他是臨時學的，畢竟他是 Sherlock的哥哥，有什麼不可能的，但Greg跟我說 Mycroft本來就會這些」  
「除了需要肺活量的管樂之外 Mycroft應該都能很快學好」Mr.Holmes說「我們之前遇到那個James，他給我看的影片是我第一次聽 Mycroft演奏得那麼活潑，通常他是機械性的，準確但感覺就是太非人了，抱歉，不是學音樂的人大概很難理解我這通亂語在說什麼吧」  
「我學過黑管」John說「在學校的時候，但那聽起來糟透了，不過我大概可以理解你在描述的是什麼」他聽了很多 Sherlock的演奏  
  
「如果有機會我真想見見那個Greg  Lestrade」Mr.Holmes說「他似乎是理解 Mycroft的人了，恐怕也是唯一有權限進入 Mycroft的世界的人」  
「 Mycroft的世界…像 Sherlock的記憶宮殿之類的?」John不確定Mr.Holmes在說的是什麼  
「不是」Mr.Holmes搖頭「 Mycroft對所有人都保持距離，即使是我們他也不會敞開心胸，很多時候我都覺得他認為我們無法理解或者無法應對他的世界所以放棄了對話」  
  
John聽得出來這是一個父親的擔憂，但他也不知道該拿這些資訊怎麼辦，他只好開始出賣Greg的事情，他告訴Mr.Holmes那位探長對 Sherlock有多麼有耐心，但 Sherlock已經把英文中J和G開頭的所有男性名字都用過了就是叫不對Greg本名的事情，還有Greg是個足球迷，陪John一起去酒吧吐槽各自的Holmes的事情，Mr.Holmes聽得很認真，John這也才意識到Mr.Holmes說他的兒子們不會告訴他們太多事情的時候是多真實的，Mr.Holmes甚至不知道 Mycroft慣性綁架所有 Sherlock未來朋友的事情，也不知道Greg離過婚  
  
基本上要不是 Sherlock為了 Mycroft甩了Greg(假裝，安全措施)這件事在父母面前跟哥哥吵架了(更像是單方面咆嘯)，老Holmes夫妻完全不知道 Mycroft有對像這件事  
  
Mrs.Holmes上樓的時候帶著微笑，剛剛哈德森太太不知道說了些什麼  
Rosie抓著琴弓給John要他拉琴，Mr.Holmes很自然的接手了這項工作，和 Sherlock不同，Mr.Holmes喜歡演奏緩慢的華爾滋，或者鄉村民謠  
  
這個下午整個221B變成了一場獨奏表演場，哈德森太太也上來了，Mr.Holmes發現Rosie喜歡輕快的曲子也跟著換了曲目，有時候會出點錯但他會修正過來  
  
Sherlock回來的時候John在上發上聽藍色多瑙河已經聽到打瞌睡了，Rosie坐在Mrs.Holmes腿上看Mr.Holmes拉琴，他看到 Sherlock回來馬上伸出小手要 Sherlock抱他  
  
  
  
「嗯? Sherlock?喔你回來了?」John因為 Sherlock挫敗的悶哼聲醒來的時候一時間還搞不清楚狀況，老Holmes夫妻已經離開了「我睡了多久?」  
「一個小時十三分鐘」 Sherlock說  
「另一個問題，你為什麼會被Rosie坐在後腦勺上?」John說，他不只一次看到 Sherlock趴在地上因為Rosie神奇的坐在他的後腦勺上不肯下來，抓著 Sherlock的頭髮玩， Sherlock不敢冒險硬把Rosie抓下來所以會趴在地上動彈不得  
「那不是重點!把他抱起來!」 Sherlock說  
  
John把Rosie從 Sherlock頭上抓下來抱著， Sherlock爬起來去廁所洗了把臉整理自己的頭髮回來了  
「所以你剛剛去幹什麼了?」John問  
「DNA比對出現部分符合的結果所以茉莉打給我，結果是錯誤的，整個DNA檢索系統故障了，我剛才在醫院裡幫他們修理這個」 Sherlock說  
「這機率真小」John說  
「一開始寫程式的人沒想到會有人無聊到去駭DNA比對系統，整個系統漏洞百出」 Sherlock不屑的從鼻子哼了哼  
「顯然寫程式的人不認識你」John說  
「我有茉莉，我不用駭進去」 Sherlock說  
「下個月茉莉生日，你該好好表達你的感激」John說「所以還是什麼都沒有?」  
「剩下兩個人的死因有問題」 Sherlock從高處找出他的尼古丁貼片貼上，Rosie抱著John的脖子想睡覺了  
「我帶Rosie上樓讓他小睡一下，我等等要去上班，你可以吧?」John說  
「可以」 Sherlock找出他正在研究的那些文件開始工作  
  
  
Sherlock面前擺著三個不同的人的身分資料，全都來自二十多年前的北愛爾蘭和愛爾蘭，三個不同的名字和年齡， Mckinsey O’Keef只是其中一個，Abigail Dayton是個天才， Sherlock光是找出這些東西意識到這之間的關聯時都微笑了，一個16歲的小女生，膽子大得異常  
  
這幾個身分是19歲的O’Keef.15歲的輟學生以及一個23歲的大學生，最後這個身分Abigail顯然是盜用了某個大學生的證件變造的，他同時搞到了一個成年人的身分，以及未成年人的掩護，而且從照片上來看這些都說得通，紅頭髮的O’Keef的打扮看起來稚氣未脫但夠成熟了，15歲輟學生看起來就是個全世界都欠他的黑髮歌德妝叛逆小孩(化妝成那樣除非受過訓練否則很難認出是同一人)，23歲的大學生戴著眼鏡，看起來雖然稚嫩但是有氣質足以說服人  
  
這三個身分都在O’Keef最後死亡和目擊的場所周遭活動，大學生進出夜店和酒吧，15歲的那個身分可能是固定用來隱藏自己的，O’Keef才是主要的身分，那個大學生的紀錄顯示他還在各種教堂和孤兒院幫忙過，做的是教孩子以換取微薄薪水和食宿  
  
Abigail Dayton的影子在這三人身上都隱約可見，但那是他從一開始就知道要找什麼特徵  
O’Keef的行為一直很穩定的打探跟滲透IRA，這是從警察那邊搞到的筆記影本給的線索，但半年後O’Keef的行動變得更加積極了，那段時間並沒有發生什麼攻擊事件，在翹家自己跑到愛爾蘭找殺害Ewan的兇手後有什麼使得Abigail很急著取得成果，這整本筆記上的字跡顯示這些大多都是同一個人在短時間內寫下來的，墨跡被磨過的部分顯示這裡曾壓著一本書….  
  
「聰明的女孩」 Sherlock嘴角上揚「你記錄下了一堆證據，然後最後用不是自己平時的筆跡寫出一整本給警察用，換句話說這些東西的正本不在警察手上」 Sherlock拿著放大鏡看著那些被壓在筆記上方的書磨出的墨跡，這是品質最好的影本，至少能看出點什麼  
  
大小大約半張A4紙，硬皮的，厚度普通，製造出這些痕跡的時候這本書還很新，暗紅色的外皮，有可以用作書籤的緞帶連接在書上  
  
他在哪見過這種書  
  
Sherlock拿起電話打到Abigail曾經就讀的學校的圖書館找到了那個口吃的館員  
「Abigail失蹤那一年學校發了禮物，就在舞會之後，那是不是一本筆記本」 Sherlock問  
「Y.yy..yyee.yes」電話那邊卡爾的口吃比平常更嚴重  
「長什麼樣子」 Sherlock問「是不是在舞會照片中背景裡的那堆東西?」  
「我.我.我不不知道背景」卡爾說  
「我形容給你聽你說是或不是」 Sherlock決定省事點「是不是一本硬皮暗紅色的筆記本，有一條緞帶連接在裡面可以當作書籤」  
「是」卡爾的聲音發抖說  
「很好」 Sherlock掛斷了電話  
  
Sherlock開始翻O’Keef的法醫紀錄中背包中所有的東西的照片，那一本符合描述的筆記本並沒有在那裏面，從警局到他最後身亡的公園這段路上Abigail去了某個地方藏起了筆記嗎?不，從警局出來本身就引人注目，如果他要藏住筆記這並不安全，所以是在去警局前就藏起來或者銷毀了  
  
“那本筆記上一定有更多線索” Sherlock想”等找到Rudi到底在哪後再來調查他也不遲”  
至少讓他父親先知道自己哥哥的最終去處，放心的回到沙賽克斯繼續過他的退休生活  
  
他得找時間跟 Mycroft核對自己的記憶  
  
一想到 Mycroft Sherlock就伸手去拿手機看著通訊錄沉思，在John睡著的時候他的母親要他打電話給 Mycroft告訴他，明天一定要來看 Eurus，後天他們就要回家了，至少讓 Eurus看到全家人一次  
  
他們都沒有跟母親說過 Mycroft受了什麼樣的傷勢，更別提 Mycroft本來就是最怕 Eurus的那個， Sherlock懷疑如果他有自己童年的全部回憶會變成怎樣，如 Mycroft所說，現今的他是他的過去所造就，他的惡魔蟄伏在道路之下，現在已經與他簽了和平協定  
  
但 Mycroft的惡魔是什麼  
Eurus再怎樣也比 Mycroft小了八歲，他能對 Mycroft製造多大的傷害?  
身體上的傷害對 Mycroft來說是可以屏蔽的，那在怎樣都不會讓 Mycroft那麼害怕，他到底在怕什麼  
  
Sherlock最後沒有撥電話，傳了簡訊給 Mycroft  
\------------------------  
  
在私立中學的圖書館裏面卡爾的手發抖放下了手機，膽怯的看著對面的人，一個西裝男，手上的槍對準著他，剛才他很想跟 Sherlock求救但他實在話都說不好  
  
「你就只知道這些嗎?」黑衣人問「用寫的，聽你說話我都想死了」  
「我真的已經把我知道的都說出來了，Dayton失蹤那年我還是小孩」卡爾快速的寫著  
「所以這個男孩就是Dayton的舞伴」黑衣人指著桌上攤開的舞會校刊，就是卡爾拿給 Sherlock看過的那些「而且最後他們一起離開的」  
「據說是這樣沒錯」卡爾寫著  
「很好」黑衣人問「你交代的 Sherlock Holmes和John Watson來這裡調查的事情也都是真的吧」  
  
卡爾拼命的點頭，這個人自稱是警察，但他的脖子上有狗牌，還是美國口音裝英國腔的，他只能祈禱自己不會死在圖書館裡  
  
「今天發生的事情如果你說出去」黑衣人說「你的電腦上會出現能讓你一輩子被關到死的犯罪證據，你家人也就完了，了解嗎?」  
卡爾點頭  
「非常好」黑衣人起身收起槍離開，留下腿軟發抖的凱爾  
  
「…」黑衣人走出學校在路邊拿公用電話照著自己手機通訊錄打了個號碼，通了之後他張望了周遭才說話「希普諾斯(Hypnos)的動向證實了，也核實了證據，是否要排除無施壓價值的桑納托斯(Thanatos)」  
「不，他們都有各自的用途」電話那端的聲音經過變聲說「雙子神的監視一直都很穩」  
「我需要到哪待命?」黑衣人說  
「Hades的種子已經確認是事實了，到地底去」變聲的聲音說  
「了解」黑衣人掛斷了電話離開  
  
\--------------------------  
Mycroft的手機亮了一下，他看了一眼  
“媽咪非常堅持你明天一定要來，這次是認真的”-S  
  
Mycroft把手機切了勿擾丟到沙發另一端繼續靠在Greg身旁看電影  
「 Sherlock?」Greg問  
「 Sherlock」 Mycroft說「他告訴我如果我明天沒有去醫院看 Eurus，我們的母親會非常生氣」  
「醫院?」Greg坐直轉身看了 Mycroft  
「謝林福特爆發流感， Eurus沒有得過感冒，病得非常嚴重，現在在最高監視下在我去做檢查的那間醫院接受治療」 Mycroft說「已經住院幾天了，高燒反而讓他對身邊的人來說更安全，總之過去幾天 Eurus都在醫院裡，我讓安西亞送那個音樂盒去的地方是醫院不是謝林福特」  
「 Mycroft」Greg早就暫停了電影，他把手放在 Mycroft腿上「要我陪你去嗎?」  
「不，你明天還要上班，這是我的家人我能自己處理」 Mycroft輕輕的拍了放在他腿上的那隻手要Greg放心「不過是 Eurus而已，這次我隨時都能離開」  
  
「我明天應該不會有什麼重要的工作」Greg說「如果你需要我，那個奇怪的發作或者你就是想找個人作伴之類的，就打給我好嗎?」  
「好」 Mycroft點頭，Greg不會接受”不好”這個答案的  
  
Greg對他微笑把頭跟他靠在一起，額頭對額頭貼在一起，Greg摸了他的臉然後稍微往後退些歪過頭親了他一下  
「我去拿飲料來」Greg站起來時說  
  
Mycroft看著對方走出自己的視線，手指不自覺的摸了自己的嘴唇，嘴角帶著淺淺的微笑  
  
\------------------------------  
  
傍晚安西亞和其他秘書一樣在五點多下班，Laskin已經在外面等他了，Laskin的身高和長相讓他很顯眼，尤其他手上還提著超市的袋子，一看就知道是跑腿完來接女友(或男友)的，安西亞看到那個站得跟帝王企鵝一樣呆直的傢伙就忍不住微笑  
「走吧」安西亞走向Laskin，對方很自然的替安西亞提公事包  
  
他們回到安西亞哥哥家的時候家裡顯然已經很熱鬧了，他哥哥和大嫂提前回家了  
「Alexi!」金髮高個的Ben Firth第一個給安西亞擁抱歡迎他回家「太感謝你了，我們終於有機會擺脫這兩個搗蛋鬼去休假了」  
  
安西亞的大嫂也表達了一樣的謝意，Laskin手上的雜貨都是替Ben的家人買的，畢竟這對夫妻剛回國而已  
  
「澳洲那邊超熱的，回來下飛機都懷疑自己是不是有幻覺了」Ben笑著說  
  
安西亞(Alex)跟哥哥和大嫂聊天，順便聊了他們的父母在美國大學裡講課的事情，Ben夫妻都知道安西亞的工作講求保密，他們並不清楚實際上公務員的秘書有什麼好保密的，但曾經當過公務員的爺爺都證實了秘書們反而是最可能知道一切機密的人這件事後大家都知道安西亞的工作是不能問的了  
  
他們簡單的聊了一陣安西亞便和Laskin一起離開了，他們沒有同居但Laskin時常在安西亞的公寓過夜，畢竟他是保鑣司機兼負責拿高處東西的人(並不是說安西亞矮，只是安西亞的公寓有很多櫥櫃都挺高的)，隨便離開不太好  
  
「今天你在醫院的事情跟Boss說了嗎?」一邊開車Laskin一邊問  
「我不該衝動行事，今天只是受到驚嚇而已但如果 Eurus不是生病狀態不知道我會發生什麼事情」安西亞說「我覺得沒必要說，畢竟我只是被抓住了一下，他幾乎沒跟我說話」  
「幾乎?」Laskin問  
「他只是說我是Mikei的小羊」安西亞說「以前在謝林福特他看到我出現就會開始唱瑪莉有隻小綿羊，但瑪莉被換成Mikei，通常我聽到就會立刻離開，是Sir的指示，無論多簡短多無害的內容都別去聽，也不要擅自和 Eurus接觸，我至今沒受到任何影響也是歸功於此」  
  
他們繼續開了一段路Laskin在錯誤的方向右轉了  
「Jo?」安西亞從手機抬頭  
「後面的車跟我們很久了，不知道是湊巧的還是刻意的，我可能要繞點路以防萬一」Laskin說  
  
安西亞轉頭，後面確實有台BMW跟著他們右轉了  
  
“如果懷疑被跟蹤，連續轉三個右轉，如果對方還在就有問題了”  
安西亞馬上想到這個最基本的測試方式，有Laskin在他很放心  
  
那台車在第二個彎就左轉消失了，兩人都鬆了口氣，真的只是巧合，那台車後面還貼了內有惡犬配上一隻吉娃娃的貼紙  
  
「人嚇人嚇死人」Laskin說  
「小心使得萬年船」安西亞說  
  
他們回到安西亞的公寓的時候必須由安西亞開門，因為這個門只認晶片，晶片就在安西亞手上，那枚戒指實在太方便了，一開始安西亞還常常以為自己忘了帶鑰匙出門  
  
回家後安西亞給父母打了通電話，告訴他們Ben已經回國的事情然後去換下工作的套裝不打算再出門了  
\---------------------  
  
內閣成員的手機上幾乎同時收到了同樣的訊息  
  
“亞歷山大圖書館的威脅只要諸位視而不見就能解決，如果各位都安分的把自己關在房間裡不要搗亂一切將會太平，只要各位承諾不做出任何舉動就能回到平靜的生活”  
  
在不同地方的官員和正在辦公室中的首相都看著手機上的訊息面色沉重  
  
然後又是一通簡訊  
“各位只是毫無作為，並不是實際執行者，好好睡一覺吧”  
  
外交大臣很快地回了OK  
相隔幾分鐘的時間內簡訊不斷的被發出，收到信封而參加會議，因為圖書館的存在而擔憂的人們紛紛按下了Yes或Ok  
  
首相在半個小時後也發了Yes過去，他的表情難看，他的常任秘書看到他時的表情充滿了懷疑  
  
「首相，您還好嗎?」牛津腔的文官穿著體面的西裝，金白交雜的頭髮整齊的往後梳配戴一付金絲眼鏡，他至少要六十歲了但看著比較年輕，他站在首相面前問  
「好得很，只是跟老太婆吵架了」首相說「諾曼，你不下班嗎?」  
「喔，我正要去換衣服，我和我先生要去看表演」名為諾曼的常任秘書說「首相，您沒有做出什麼”太勇敢”的行為吧?」諾曼金絲眼鏡後的綠眼睛微微瞇了起來，他這帶著笑意和懷疑的樣子讓首相不高興  
  
「我跟我老婆吵架輪不到你插嘴!你又沒有這個困擾」首相說  
「如果需要的話您隨時可以請您的私人秘書安排婚姻諮詢，畢竟不是誰都能從大學就跟對方和平相守到老的」諾曼皮笑肉不笑的說，他說的就是自己，他的丈夫是他大學時認識的  
  
「呵呵，你根本不懂女人」首相說  
「實際上我覺得我太瞭解了所以我才會找男的當對象，我有八個姊姊」諾曼揚起眉毛「複雜的感性生物，欣賞或者作為朋友很好但跟他們結婚?我這輩子是不可能的，不過正如您所說那不是我的困擾，我要下班了，首相」  
「去」首相揮揮手要他快滾  
「請記得看完紅公文箱內的所有文件，明天您要受質詢」諾曼說  
「我知道，你快去好嗎?公務車的司機都要下班了」首相說  
  
「喔，我丈夫會來接我，不勞您擔心，您有什麼需要告訴我的事情嗎?」諾曼問  
「幫我找個離婚律師?」首相翻白眼說  
「您的支持率會因此更低的，想想看艦隊街報紙的頭條，忍下去吧，不過真要找的話我能給您一份清單」諾曼說「但我必須提醒您，人民喜歡您的妻子遠遠超過您，所以現在離婚你會輸得很慘」  
「烏鴉嘴!!」首相罵  
  
首相最後終於趕走了多疑的高階公務員，看著那個傢伙的背影首相還豎了兩根中指，然後諾曼就轉頭了，他連忙放下手，諾曼走回來拿了他留在桌上的鋼筆離開了，他有看到首相在他背後比什麼但只是在心中嘲諷這個莽夫  
  
首相才鬆了口氣但幾分鐘後又有人敲門了，開門的是諾曼，已經換掉西裝了但他的風衣外套下面穿的好像是黑色的皮衣??  
  
「最後一件事」諾曼站在門邊手上還拿著公文箱「請問您日程表上近期出現的幾個不紀錄不具名的私人會面是什麼?」  
「你怎麼會知道的?那是我的私人秘書的工作!」首相說「是我的私人行程!」  
「喔，沒什麼，只是我們秘書之間的情報網有時候會有奇怪的謠言，請大臣務必小心別落人口實」諾曼說  
「我知道，你快走吧!!」首相起身親自把諾曼推出辦公室還站在窗邊確保那個道德真空的牛津混蛋真的上了他丈夫的車，但他看到的卻是諾曼走向對面一台重機，騎士還給了他安全帽  
  
私人秘書進來時看到張著嘴看著窗外的首相還以為首相中風了  
「尚恩」首相指著窗外對私人秘書說「剛剛諾曼是不是坐重機下班的?」  
「是的首相，那是他丈夫」一臉想睡的私人秘書說，他一大早就來了，現在只想趕快回家  
「他丈夫??我以為他跟一個少爺結婚的?」首相叫「他不是大學認識對方的嗎?」  
「首相，您參加諾曼爵士的婚禮時果然喝太多了」尚恩說「他丈夫是一名特技車手，不是他的同學」  
「所以刻板印象是真的啊…」首相抓抓頭  
「刻板印象?」尚恩呆呆地問  
「上流社會的小姐跟少爺都喜歡野的」首相語帶調侃的說  
  
「事實上諾曼爵士的丈夫目前正職是飯店經理，不過今天這的確是讓人意料之外的組合」尚恩說  
「不覺得那裡意料之外，常任秘書裡面有幾個彎的就有幾個嘴毒，那差不多是全部了」首相說  
「不，我說的是他們要去看的表演」尚恩說  
「反正肯定是那些陳腐的歌劇」首相說  
「實際上是重金屬搖滾樂，我建議您以後避免借用諾曼爵士的MP3，我有慘痛的經驗」尚恩說「他們名下有間夜店，今天是地下樂團表演日您可以去看看，我下班了，首相」  
  
尚恩離開後首相拿著手機傳簡訊給了那個不具名的人  
“常務秘書在懷疑!你不是說會保密嗎?!!”  
“PM，你自己的行程露餡的問題不能怪我們，但常任秘書總是能大事化小小事化無為最高原則，最近幾天好好聽諾曼的話，你背後的芒刺才能被拔除”  
  
首相看著那行字罵了髒話但還是回復了同意  
在他保險箱裡面那一個信封裡面的東西足夠毀了他的家庭跟事業，他絕對不能讓這個圖書館還是還書箱毀了他的大好前程  
  
  
在夜店樓上經理辦公室裡諾曼正在和丈夫喝啤酒  
「這個團體很久沒出來了呢，聽說是去念大學以後解散，畢業後又和體的」諾曼說「最近令人懷舊的名字一個個冒出來真是神奇」  
「嗯?怎麼說?」Tom，諾曼的丈夫問  
「你知道貝克街那對偵探嗎?」諾曼問  
「當然，我很喜歡那個醫生的寫作」Tom說  
「最近有個私人秘書說他受那個年輕的Holmes要求打聽一個人，Ian Dayton，結果就問到我這來了」諾曼說  
「那是誰?」Tom問「有點耳熟」  
  
「我以前年輕時還在農業部的同事，拿拐杖走路那個，他小時候感染小兒麻痺導致的」諾曼說「很安靜的一個人，如果當年沒辭職現在也至少是農業部最高階的公務員之一了，他沒甚麼野心所以大概不會當上常任秘書，你見過他幾回，他有個女兒，二十幾年前他還帶來參加過農業部的聖誕晚會，當時那個女孩都大學畢業了，後來好像跟誰家兒子結婚我忘了，要不是有人來問我都快忘了有這個人了」  
  
「他為什麼辭職的?」Tom問  
「他妻子當時過世幾年了，他守寡的大嫂搬來幫忙照顧他的孫子，後來他大嫂也死了，聽說是腦溢血之類的，不久後他就辭職不幹了，他說他還想見到孫子們長大，至少要回家幫女兒照顧孩子，不過後來據我所知他在私人企業當顧問」諾曼說  
  
「農業部的公務員有什麼好打聽的嗎?」Tom問  
「就我所知Ian本身沒什麼好打聽的但他哥哥就不是這回事了」諾曼說「但那都是好久以前的事情了，那個偵探似乎是因為Ian的檔案被封鎖而且找不到他後來相關的資料才這麼積極找資訊的，不過就算他找出什麼大概也不是政府相關的事情」  
「我還以為會是跟你工作相關的事」Tom說  
「我的工作?」諾曼笑出來「我的工作就算跟Holmes有關也不會是這一個Holmes」  
「你今天一臉就在打算盤」Tom說  
「應該說我有種不好的預感，也不一定是壞事，但有什麼麻煩要來了」諾曼喝光了他手上的啤酒「我覺得那些腦子中空咚咚響的政客在盤算什麼，但飄散著愚蠢的味道」  
「內閣改組?」Tom問  
「如果是的話首相就不會心神不寧了，但憑他們連彼此的電話都找不到，不會出什麼事的」諾曼說，”何況真的出了什麼事，MH會插手的”他心想  
  
  
\---------------------  
  
希普諾斯(Hypnos)  
睡神,是死神的兄弟  
桑納托斯(Thanatos)  
死神,是睡神的兄弟  
兩人合稱就是雙子神,很常被忽略故事也不多的兩個神話人物  
  
桑納托斯通常是給人帶來平靜的死亡的神,也不會折磨或害人,曾經被薛西佛斯(最後被處罰永遠推石頭那個)騙過關在冥界,結果導致人類都不會死了,所以這件事才被發現,後來桑納托斯被戰神亞力士(阿瑞斯)解救人類才又開始正常死亡  
然後薛西佛斯因此被處罰推石頭  
  
希普諾斯的名字也就是英文中催眠的字源  
有的雕像會把他的翅膀放在頭上好蓋住眼睛睡覺  
他的形象比他兄弟具體得多


	15. Chapter 15

Mycroft和Greg看完電影那晚一起出去吃了晚餐，一樣是會員制的無監視器包廂餐廳  
  
他們聊天的時候Greg試著理解 Mycroft發作的時候發生的事情，他們已經達成了一個默認的妥協， Mycroft會告訴Greg他的狀況，他可以延遲但不能完全不說，而Greg即使幫不上忙也會試圖理解或者照顧他，至少說出來會讓Greg放心點， Mycroft正在跟他形容那種冰冷感為什麼對他來說很異常  
  
「我去過極圈，我知道真的冷是什麼感受」 Mycroft說「但那不一樣，每次發作都越來越清楚，除了恐懼和墜落感外我當下感覺到的還有別的，但我找不到其他可以對照的經驗」  
「你也說你對這個記憶從哪來的毫無概念」Greg說  
「我感覺從高處摔落」 Mycroft說「我排除了墜落的恐懼但發作後還是讓我失控….而且出現了新的問題」  
「新的問題?」Greg問  
「你回來之前我發作了一次，我的左手突然動不了」 Mycroft說「但我沒有脫臼或者受傷，只是失去了對自己左手的控制，我懷疑那個記憶的出處無論是哪，當時我的左手也有受傷，或者因為某種原因無法移動，寒冷的感覺通常也都是從左半身開始的」  
「所以你可能曾經受傷過?」Greg說  
「物理上的傷害對我來說不會是個問題」 Mycroft說「那種恐懼我猜測可能是對死亡的可能性產生的，因為死亡是生物上最大的恐懼，如果我曾經有過瀕死經驗我卻不記得，那個記憶重現會導致嚴重的反應就說得通了」  
「But?」Greg知道 Mycroft自己也不認為這百分之百正確  
  
「原則上我不怕我個人的死亡，我只擔心我的死亡造成的結果」 Mycroft說「我也沒有經歷過任何足以導致我死亡的事情，如果有的話至少會在我身上留下痕跡，但我看過我自己的腦部斷層掃描和身體的X光，我身上的傷只有肩膀因為Sherlcok脫臼那個傷，我膝蓋上的疤痕是 Eurus導致的，那雖然很深但並不致死，我找不到這樣一起事件存在的跡象」  
  
「 Eurus有能力影響你嗎?」Greg問「他會不會捏造了一個記憶給你」  
「不可能」 Mycroft說「我和普通人記憶儲存的方式不同，你們會省略大多數的細節然後按照自己的偏好把記憶存起來所以錯誤百出容易被動搖，然而我的記憶是完全紀實的，我經歷過看過的東西全部都會一分不差的記下所以我幾乎無法被 Eurus操弄，他找不到可以動搖我記憶的縫隙，而我的思想只要我稍微警戒就無法被他影響」  
  
「了解，那你的手突然無法動後來怎麼好的?」Greg知道關於記憶和 Eurus的洗腦那方面他是無法理解的，而且他也相信 Mycroft不會大意到被影響  
「因為出了一身冷汗又感覺冷所以我去洗熱水澡了」 Mycroft說  
「喔，所以那時候你才會剛從浴室出來」Greg說，通常 Mycroft是睡前去洗澡的，但當時他全身沾滿傷者的血的回來的時候 Mycroft卻是剛洗好澡出來的  
「後來那個症狀自己消退了」 Mycroft說  
  
「你說搞不好是接近死亡的經驗?」Greg放下餐具思考了一下說  
「可能是」 Mycroft說「但我沒有相關的記憶或實際證據能證明那發生過，而且那也只是個猜測」  
「我有過幾次差點死掉的體驗」Greg說「你要不要聽聽看，跟你感覺到的對照說不定就能確定了?」  
「你有?」 Mycroft皺眉  
  
「我曾經差點溺死」Greg說「小學的時候放學跑到海裡玩，我被暗流捲走了直接被漩渦拖到水底，因為那一帶有暗礁，那很可怕，你會意識到你的力量多渺小，一切都會變得特別清晰又模糊，因為你找不到該對焦的地方但你又清楚的感覺到正在發生的一切」  
「跟我的感覺不同，你後來怎麼了?」 Mycroft問  
「被漩渦捲下去其實放鬆就好，掙扎反而會死，我當時沒氣了吸了很多水進去沒力氣掙扎才脫身的，因為漩渦到底之後就會把你甩出去，跟我一起玩的人把我帶上來的」Greg說「後來就很清楚水也是很恐怖的了，會溺死的都是會游泳的這句話一點都沒錯，那會不會是事情發生的很快所以你只記得很恐怖卻不知道過程?」  
  
「不太可能，但你還是說說看吧」 Mycroft皺著眉說，他不知道Greg有過這麼危險的經驗  
  
Greg後來跟他講了他曾經被車子輾到的事情， Mycroft知道這件事，Greg的大姊說過，所幸當時只是留下了瘀傷合格天都清晰可見的胎痕  
  
「也不一樣」 Mycroft說「…你當下在想什麼?」  
「當下?你是說覺得要死的時候?」Greg問  
「差不多」 Mycroft說「有什麼想法嗎?」  
「溺水那次只有”我慘了，趕快往上游”，被車子輾到那次腦子空白了只知道大叫，就這樣」Greg說「你那個記憶裡面有你當時的想法嗎?」  
  
「……」 Mycroft喝了口茶「我不知道，那很詭異，可能是我自己的想法但我不確定」  
「就先假設是你自己的想法吧，那段記憶裡面你在想什麼」Greg說  
「”你要死了”」 Mycroft開始重複他那段浮現的記憶中的話「”安靜下來吧”」他調整了放在桌上餐具的角度避開了Greg的視線「”可以停止了，沒有人會來”.”讓一切的痛苦和掙扎停止下來”.”安靜下來吧”」  
「你說這可能是你自己的想法?」Greg往前傾雙手都放在桌上看著 Mycroft  
「我不知道，這些在上次發作的時候冒出來的，起初更接近是想法，但漸漸變成我自己的聲音在重複這些」 Mycroft不敢抬頭看Greg「那之後我的左手就暫時動不了了」  
  
「那聽起來你不是怕死」Greg安靜的思考了一會後說「如果那是你的想法，你正在面對死亡，真的怕死的人不會廢話那麼多，我們只會想著”我不想死”或者”我不想這樣死”而已」  
「畢竟只是推測之一」 Mycroft說「別想太多，畢竟是我自己都搞不懂的問題，你的牛排來了」他指著包廂門的方向，三秒後服務生果然進來了  
  
他們的主餐上桌後Greg的手機收到了簡訊  
「你的家人發了什麼?」 Mycroft問，因為他看到Greg在微笑  
「雙胞胎跟Ashly家待在一起，他們四個一起玩到累了就在地上睡著了，Ashly拍下來發給我們看了」Greg把手機畫面給 Mycroft看了一下  
「看完那些電影以後我才發現他們整個聖誕節身上都是哈利波特的東西」 Mycroft說，雙胞胎的睡衣還是葛來分多色系，而且刻意讓爸爸找了葛來分多的胸章給他們縫上去  
「他們四個都很愛那系列電影，雖然Rory需要字幕」Greg笑  
  
Mycroft很高興話題轉移到了Greg的家人上，因為他的異常症狀實在不是很適合在晚餐時討論的事情  
  
晚餐後Greg想去散步，他伸手正要去牽 Mycroft被對方不著痕跡的閃過，他看著站在原地對他挑起一邊眉毛的 Mycroft才想到他們已經回倫敦了，要回到平時的相處方式  
  
「散步一下?」Greg指向附近的公園  
「Sure」 Mycroft點頭  
  
他們走在散發著黃光的路燈並列的公園步道上兩個人都把手插在口袋裡，他們靜靜的並肩散步著  
  
「明天幾點上班」 Mycroft問  
「大約八點半到」Greg說「這公園人真少」  
「天黑了，這個公園監視器跟照明都少，大部分的人會避免過來」 Mycroft說  
「方便談話嗎?」Greg問  
「避免」 Mycroft說  
  
他們又恢復了沉默直到遇到兩個牽手談戀愛的年輕人在看到他們以後就立刻跑開的情況  
  
「有些人約會的地方再冷都不會變」Greg笑「這年頭還有人在公園約會的，手機裝個APP就好了啊」  
「你很了解?」 Mycroft忍不住給了個調侃的微笑  
「辦案的時候了解的」Greg說「克拉珀姆交會站(Clapham Junction)*那個案子我當時有參與，都要二十年了」  
  
(RG演過的電影，非常推薦，裡面他演了一個同志作家)  
  
「喔，那一個」 Mycroft想了一下Greg的經歷，那個案件是恐同攻擊案，因為當時不少同性戀者會在公園找對象，因此也容易被罪犯盯上，Greg基本上性向比較偏好女性，但他肯定也多少會知道圈內的事情的  
  
「現在年輕人就好多了，至少說話不用拐彎抹角老半天」Greg說「我們那時候光是找個圈內證人就得繞上老半天，我當時的上司叫我們去找出這些人說的Mr.King是誰」  
「Mr.King?」 Mycroft問  
「你不知道這個?」Greg笑「”我是Mr.King的朋友”換句話說你就是Queen了，轉個彎說你自己是Gay的意思，美國人有個類似的，他們說”我是桃樂絲的朋友”這些東西都是很老的用詞了，但我還以為你無所不知呢」  
「桃樂絲那個典故出自1909年的綠野仙蹤電影」 Mycroft說「Mr.King那個我聽過但不知道意思」  
「我當時看他們找了一堆姓King的人調查我都不知道該怎麼告訴他那根本不是人名呢」Greg說「後來他自己搞清楚了」  
  
他們聊著Greg早年警察生涯的趣事，他們漸漸走向公園出口 Mycroft就稍微往Greg旁邊去了，這才是通常他跟別人的相處距離  
  
Greg走出公園抬頭看到的就是監視器，他跟著 Mycroft走，車已經在監視器死角等他們了  
  
Greg在車上的時候才感覺到他們的相處方式即使放到他年輕時那個更為保守的年代也不會有問題，因為沒人會看到他們靠在一起走路或者有任何親近的舉動，他們的性向也是保密的，甚至有時候還要裝作不認識或者不熟，但他們得這樣折騰的原因反而不是來自外在環境而是他們的選擇  
  
  
Greg看著車窗外手找到 Mycroft的手，他把手放在對方手背上， Mycroft手上的戒指冰涼觸感很熟悉  
  
Mycroft正在看手機，他沒有轉頭也沒說話，他只是把手掌翻面握住Greg的，拇指在對方掌心磨蹭，然後不著痕跡的把雙方的手指交扣，他把Greg的手往自己方向拉，Greg依然撐著頭看向窗外但嘴角帶著微笑， Mycroft拉著他的手到嘴邊親吻了他的手背，溫熱的氣息在他手背的皮膚上擴散， Mycroft無聲的對著他的手背說了什麼然後把他的手放回他們座位之間的位置，他沒有鬆手但他也轉頭看向他自己那邊的窗外了，車內的燈比車外亮，換句話說他們雙方幾乎看不到外面的景象，車窗都變成了鏡子，他們兩個都只能看到自己和彼此模糊的鏡像，但嘴角都掛著微笑  
  
  
他們到家後Greg到他的小書房去整理明天上班的東西，其實不多，他大部分的東西都放在辦公室裡，他收拾好後到 Mycroft的書房去，他知道對方大概在檢查信箱跟處理工作， Mycroft確實正在關電腦，他的工作被減少後他放假時的例行檢查變得只要幾分鐘就能解決  
  
「抱歉」Greg坐在躺椅上說「我晚餐後差點忘了我們回倫敦了」  
「我才要道歉」 Mycroft說「我沒提醒你」  
  
他們給了對方一個有點慘的無奈微笑  
安全起見，保密至上，這兩個他們工作時執行程度不同的原則在他們的私生活中成了最高原則  
  
「這樣最安全」Greg說「對吧?」  
「”你有兩個選擇，你可以裝作他人低調生活，或者讓所有人都清楚你的危險而不敢越雷池一步”」 Mycroft說「引用一個前輩的說法就是如此」  
「你叔叔?」Greg問  
「對」 Mycroft說  
「你是前者」Greg說「製造假象低調的生活著」  
「Rudi則是後者」 Mycroft說「低調的人可能會過得麻煩跟小心但他們身邊的人和自身的安全都受到保障，Rudi選擇用高壓手段讓所有人都不敢冒犯他，同時也在一些地方製造假象，這讓我們這些受他保護的人很安全，但他有很多積極的敵人，所以這樣做容易像他一樣在退休前死於非命」  
「他的死因是什麼?」Greg問「你說他是殉職的」  
「被內鬼下毒，吃下致死量數倍的放射物質而死」 Mycroft說  
「那很痛苦吧，幾年前有個俄羅斯間諜也這樣死的不是嗎?」Greg說  
「而且必死無疑」 Mycroft說「他也殺過很多人，他一直都有著自己會被殺的心理準備就是了」  
  
「他教了你很多你現在工作會用的東西對吧?」Greg皺眉  
「他教的可以運用的範圍非常廣泛」 Mycroft說  
「他有試著教你殺人嗎?」Greg問  
「有過測試」 Mycroft說「發生過他的公寓被埋伏的事情，他拿刀殺了三個人，他問我敢不敢把已經倒在地上動彈不得的第四個人的動脈割斷，Rudi有他專用的刀，形狀很特別，專門用來割喉的」 Mycroft用手比了一個幾乎是月牙型的彎刀形狀給Greg看「他把手上的刀子遞給我」  
  
「…你有拿嗎?」Greg看著 Mycroft  
「拿了」 Mycroft說  
「你那時候幾歲?」Greg問  
「17」 Mycroft說「在那之前我從未讓他失望過」  
「所以你…」Greg不確定「不對，你沒辦法殺人不是嗎?」  
「整個客廳都是血腥味，我甚至差點因為血灘滑倒，Rudi給我那把刀上也都是血，我連那個人的臉都沒看到就放棄了」 Mycroft說「我以為Rudi會很失望，但他只是點點頭跟我說這樣很好，然後在我去洗手的時候把剩下那個人也殺了」  
  
「God…」Greg想到的是 Mycroft聖誕節時畫的那個人的模樣還有 Mycroft說過關於他的其他事都讓他無法想像是個毫不猶豫殺了四個人的人  
「Rudi對外人的死活一點都不在意」 Mycroft知道Greg在想什麼「他會毫不猶豫的靠任何手段摧毀阻礙他的人或者對他家人有威脅的人，他知道自己有問題，就跟我和Sherlcok知道我們有某種異常一樣，他其實認為我無法對另一個人下殺手是很好的事情，他說那雖然會少個方便的解決方式，但你永遠有僱傭殺手的選項」 Mycroft試著逗Greg笑但對方的表情顯然不覺得這好笑  
  
  
「放心，通常這些殺手會把屍體處理掉，不會變成你們手上的懸案的」 Mycroft微笑  
「問題不在那啊!!」Greg說  
「我知道」 Mycroft微笑  
「我剛剛還以為你真的因為他要求殺了人啊!」Greg說  
「他不會強迫我去做我不願意的事情的」 Mycroft說「所以我很清楚除了我本身喜好之外我也不是個外勤的料」  
「你出外勤…除了Sherlcok以外的原因我還真的想不到」Greg說「而且你槍法普普」  
「我通常並不會遇到槍戰」 Mycroft說「我有你在也不需要會用槍不是嗎?」他對著Greg微笑「Am I right Officer?」  
「你這種納稅人會害我們工作量暴增的」Greg笑出來了「明天要上班，我先去洗澡了」  
  
他們先後上床睡覺， Mycroft睡前傳了簡訊讓安西亞知道他明天下午會去一趟醫院  
\--------------------------  
  
「今天你爸跟我說了些事情」晚上下班回來的John坐在地上跟Rosie玩推球時說  
「如果是關於我養松鼠的那件事，我並沒有被咬到哭，我只有被咬，我只是假哭避免被處罰」Sherlcok說  
「松…你為什麼能抓到松鼠???是 Mycroft的事情」John說  
「喔，他沒有回我簡訊，但他明天會去探望 Eurus」Sherlcok在他的電腦上看資料頭也沒轉的說「他不會為了這種事跟媽咪賭氣」  
「他說 Mycroft什麼都隱瞞所以他們會讓你去打探他的狀況再告訴他們」John說   
「 Mycroft會自己選擇要說的事情，我沒必要替我父母看著他」Sherlcok說「But yes，有時候我會讓他們知道一部分 Mycroft隱瞞的事情，比如他並沒有被捲入某個國家的大使館爆炸案，即使他說他正在那個國家」  
「你爸說你們兩個如果能好好打電話回家交代清楚就那就太好了」John眼神死的看向Sherlcok  
「得打電話回家說的事九成九沒好事」Sherlcok說  
「你媽知道了嗎?」John問「 Eurus對 Mycroft做的事」  
  
Sherlcok的手從鍵盤上移開，雙手合十靠在他嘴唇上思考  
「問題在於我們該不該說」Sherlcok說「 Mycroft不想被我們知道他受傷的事情，也不讓Greg知道謝林福特的實驗，我父母也不知道 Eurus讓我選擇你或 Mycroft的事情」  
「不告訴他們嗎?」John說「照Greg說的來看 Mycroft狀況挺糟的，讓他見 Eurus好嗎?他本來就怕她了」  
「John，他們太正常了」Sherlcok說「正常人很難理解我們的思考，而且受到無關緊要的事情干擾，為了當事人都不在意的小事糾結」  
「我不覺得”Hey Mom.Dad，妹妹最近才差點讓我殺了我哥，而且還把你們的大兒子弄個半死，也許先別讓他們見面比較好”是無關緊要的小干擾」John說  
  
「 Mycroft決定他們不需要知道，如果我們父親說了就是 Mycroft的問題了，我無權過問我哥哥和我父母之間的相處問題」Sherlcok說  
  
「你在看什麼?」John把球給Rosie然後走到桌邊看Sherlcok的電腦畫面，很多老照片和各種名單，都是很老舊的資料  
「Abigail Dayton在愛爾蘭的時候寫了一本筆記，但並不是交給警方那一本，那本筆記是他們學校舞會發的禮物，而這一本筆記消失了」Sherlcok說  
「你怎麼能確定是他們舞會的禮物，還有你怎麼能確定有另一本筆記?」  
「我就是知道，還有她在抄寫的時候太匆忙留下了很多謄寫的時候會造成的跡象」Sherlcok說「她很聰明，比大部分的大人都還要聰明」他把手邊那三張Abigail的假身分的影本推到John面前「這些都是她」  
  
「…她裝成19歲就很讓人驚訝了，但是大學生?」John皺眉  
「跟男性不同，女性大多希望自己看起來年輕，社會上也對外表年輕的女性友善，所以他那張臉並不會顯得突兀，她在很多間孤兒院和教會擔任過老師」Sherlcok點出幾張合照，在角落裝扮成大學生的Abigail大多帶著眼鏡站在陰影中「有某種原因促使她加快腳步在離家半年後突然積極地收集證據甚至冒起更高的風險裝成大人，她在暑假時逃家，隔年五月死亡，但憑著手上的東西找不出她這麼急著做完他的調查的原因，我需要找到那本筆記本」  
  
「這麼多年過去了還找得到嗎?」John問  
「她肯定把那本筆記藏起來了」Sherlcok說「等我找到Rudi.讓我父母回家以後我要去一趟愛爾蘭搞清楚這件事」  
「你明天要不要直接問 Mycroft?Rudi的假骨灰是他帶回來的，他搞不好知道真的在那」John說  
「那樣最快」Sherlcok同意，他起初不想讓 Mycroft知道他在調查這些的原因已經變得薄弱了，他的記憶錯亂讓他以為 Mycroft可能在幫Rudi隱瞞什麼，甚至可能因為Rudi做了什麼很糟糕的事情，但現在 Mycroft恐怕是通往真相最快的一條路  
  
「Sherlcok你覺得你現在有多少關於你童年.關於 Eurus的記憶是正確的」John問  
「兩邊都很真實」Sherlcok說「都被布幕蓋住了，如果我去拉開會看到一段記憶，但兩個都跟真的一樣，只是其中一個版本 Eurus不存在，維克多是狗，而我的伯父是個殘酷的人，而 Mycroft永遠不在家」他停頓了一下說「另一個就是 Eurus殺了維克多，我的伯父在家裡是個普通人， Mycroft常常照顧我們三…」他突然想到了什麼放下了靠在嘴邊的手  
「怎麼了?」John問  
「” Mycroft照顧我們三個”」Sherlcok重複「 Mycroft曾經負責照顧我們三個，我. Eurus還有維克多」他停頓了一下「為什麼我會忘記這個，一開始我就是這樣認識維克多的，他的爸媽是我父親的朋友，他們和我們的父母一起去鎮上的時候會把維克多交給 Mycroft照顧，是他負責照顧我們的」  
  
「你還想起什麼了嗎?」John問「你記得是誰教你小提琴的嗎?」  
「是 Eurus，他都說了」Sherlcok說  
「有 Mycroft的版本嗎?」John問  
「也有，但他存在的那個版本說服力高得多」Sherlcok說  
「你爸說 Mycroft發現你把記憶修改成是他教你的之後特地花了一天學的，所以那個版本才會那麼真實」John說  
「他還做了很多其他事」Sherlcok說「所以兩邊的記憶才會都那麼真實，他的行為加固了我製造的版本」他抹了把臉「確實是他會做的事情」  
「你們家真的很喜歡把事情複雜化你知道嗎」John吐槽  
  
Rosie試圖爬上桌子讓John嚇了一跳，連忙把他抱下來  
Sherlcok收到一則簡訊告訴他明天下午 Mycroft會過去探視 Eurus  
  
「John」Sherlcok在一陣子安靜地思考後開口「到多大才不算是小孩」  
「法律上嗎?」John問  
「當然不是，我知道法律上的，我是說普通人通常認為一個人多大才不算小孩」Sherlcok說  
「要看」John說「有的人覺得上中學或者到了青春期就不小了，有的父母會說直到他們的孩子有自己的孩子之前都還只是裝大人的小孩，大部分的人會覺得對方獨立前都算小孩吧，有什麼問題嗎?」  
「沒什麼，只是一個參考元素」Sherlcok說  
\----------------------------  
  
隔天早上Greg和 Mycroft同時出門各自往他們的辦公室去， Mycroft看起來跟平常一樣，依然是那個死公務員的模樣，但Greg還是會擔心，不過他相信如果真的出了什麼問題安西亞會通知他的  
  
因為沒有案子所以他花了點時間整理他的辦公室，他看得出來這絕對不是Sherlcok歸位的，因為Sherlcok收拾只有兩種結果  
  
1.他根本不收  
2.他會收到你看不出來他來翻過，因為他是個該死的強迫症天才  
  
有些東西的位置改變了，幾個老卷宗不見了，他私人的書籍被翻過，包含他的筆記本，他把那兩本筆記本抽出來坐在辦公桌前翻閱  
  
關於Sherlcok的那本被翻過了，但另外一本沒被翻過，他知道因為這兩本他已經很久沒去碰了，沒被翻過的那本翻開的時候還會因為封面內部裝訂的膠而稍微黏住紙張  
  
他不知道去翻了Sherlcok那一本的是誰但看的人只要稍微有點腦袋都能發現那本是他對Sherlcok的觀察和研究，起初是單純搞不懂Sherlcok為什麼這麼神經才開始研究的  
  
他翻開另外一本直接跳過了前面好幾頁到了中間他最後寫下的東西  
  
_“具備有限的同情心，_  
_有感到愧疚的能力，_  
_會反省自責，_  
_清楚社會禮儀的重要性與必要性，_  
_缺乏私人之間親近的技能，_  
_極度壓抑或者本身就具備極少的情緒性…….”_  
  
這些東西被他零零散散的寫在那幾頁上  
這是他跟 Mycroft相處後的觀察， Mycroft是說關心則亂的那一個Holmes但他是兄弟間最關心人的那一個，也是最常說Sorry的，無論是否真心  
  
他和妻子早就分居了，他和 Mycroft的關係開始的時候他還沒離婚，在Sherlcok聖誕節戳破後他才有機會離婚，他說要陪妻子回娘家也是騙他們的，他那個聖誕節本來是打算跟 Mycroft在他家過的，但他後來送茉莉回去，他不希望這個女孩在心碎(又一次)後得在雪天自己回家，何況一個女孩自己回去有點危險  
  
他翻了一頁，這是他們交往後寫的  
  
_“某層面上不怎麼聰明，感情上而言還很笨拙，缺乏與人相處經驗”_  
  
他後來並沒有繼續寫這些，因為他對 Mycroft的了解太多了，他自己記著就夠了，何況他不能把跟 Mycroft交往的相關證據留在自己辦公室或者自己身上，那會製造被發現的風險  
  
  
**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**  
**他跟 Mycroft有今天這樣的關係是雙方都無法控制的發展，Greg自己沒想到他能這麼了解一個Holmes，他本來覺得自己哪天突然發現對方不是人類也很正常，但他漸漸發現 Mycroft不自覺的情況下讓他侵入了那一層層的防禦之中， Mycroft對於一段感情的開始很笨拙很猶豫甚至連Greg也感覺得到 Mycroft曾想抽身，出於對未知與無法掌控的感情的恐懼**  
  
**「其實你不必接受這段關係，你有五個潛在交往對象，當中有三個是女性兩個男性，都比我年輕也與你會有較多共通點，我不介意作為一個關切的第三方存在」 Mycroft說**  
**「...The fuck you talking about?」這是Greg當時的第一個反應「我們這才約會第三次」**  
  
**他們正在Greg的公寓一起吃消夜，他們都因為Sherlcok半夜在大笨鐘下吹了一個小時的冷風，Greg就邀請 Mycroft到他這邊來吃點簡單的東西，他能做三明治和泡熱可可給他**  
  
**「我只是考慮後認為你有許多更合適的對象，我不是一定要找交往對象，如果是作為一個很熱心的朋友存在我也可以接受」 Mycroft說**  
**「定義一下”很熱心的朋友”?」Greg在 Mycroft旁邊坐下，他分居的公寓不大，所以吃飯什麼的他都在客廳沙發上解決， Mycroft正捧著裝了熱可可的馬克杯做在他旁邊**  
  
**「我可以提供幫助和關心，有時候跟你交談或碰面」 Mycroft說**  
**「所以如果我跟別人約會你不會忌妒嗎?」Greg問**  
**「我幾乎不俱備那種情感所以我想並不會，但我會對那個人做身家調查」 Mycroft說**  
**「你為什麼會想當一個熱心的朋友?」Greg問**  
**「對你表現出關心以及提供協助令我有種特別的感受」 Mycroft說「我不確定是否有確切的形容詞可用，但我很樂意這麼做」**  
  
**「你會繼續監視我嗎?」Greg問， Mycroft點頭**  
**「我如果跟Sherlcok再也沒有合作關係，如果我離婚後跟別人結婚搬到威爾斯呢?你還會想要看到我嗎?」Greg又問**  
**「I’m afraid so(我想恐怕是的)」 Mycroft說**  
**「Why?」Greg問「你見到我開心嗎?」**  
**「…也許是的」 Mycroft喝了口可可然後把空杯子放到桌上，雙手不自在的放在腿上，**  
**「你對這有什麼感覺」Greg幾乎在 Mycroft耳邊說話，一隻手牽起 Mycroft放在腿上的手握著，他剛剛拿的馬克杯熱度還留在手上， Mycroft安靜了「You can stop me if you want」Greg對他說**  
  
**他從沙發下來半跪在 Mycroft前方與客廳桌子之間窄小的空間一手握著 Mycroft的手另一手放在他後頸上靠過去親吻他， Mycroft第一時間是僵住然後稍微往後退但Greg的手放在他後頸上 Mycroft沒辦法退開， Mycroft順著Greg讓這個吻深入， Mycroft漸漸的放鬆並閉上眼讓對方主導， Mycroft另一隻手抓住了垂在他們之間的Greg的外套下擺，他租屋處的暖氣熱得慢所以他們都還穿著外套**  
  
**他握住 Mycroft的那隻手感受到了對方的回握，而不是單純被握著， Mycroft接著把手抽了回去放在Greg的腰際**  
  
**「You like it?」Greg輕推開了 Mycroft，看著對方呼吸急促又泛紅的臉說**  
**「I think…maybe..what time is it?」 Mycroft抹了嘴說，他緊張的拿出懷錶看時間**  
**「如果我們只是朋友」Greg說「這就不會發生了，朋友不會做這種事，所以你也許會想要考慮清楚，你是不是真的只想當朋友」**  
  
**「我會想清楚的」 Mycroft急急忙忙的站起來要離開**  
**「所以你還打算要我去找別人約會嗎?」Greg擋住他的去路問**  
**「NO」 Mycroft清楚的表達**  
  
**那是他們第一次牽手和親吻，他們並沒有很趕著把對方弄上床，Greg本身是因為那陣子工作太忙，他們約會的時間就很難找了，通常還是為了同時解決吃飯問題才能成行，而 Mycroft並沒有往那方面發展的暗示，Greg後來足夠了解他才發現 Mycroft並不知道這些進展該如何進行，所以他以Greg的行為為基準**  
  
**他們第一次上床是在他Greg終於逮到了一夥在歐洲流竄的珠寶搶匪後他終於有了休息時間而 Mycroft正好處理完了一起人質危機回國， Mycroft邀請他到他其中一個住所吃晚餐**  
  
**Mycroft帶了義大利餐廳的外賣開了瓶紅酒，他們都喝得有點多**  
**A kiss gone too far and they end up on the floor**  
  
**「Don’t」 Mycroft抓住了正在解開他扣子的手**  
**「喔，抱歉我以為你也…」Greg正跨在 Mycroft腰上，他有種瞬間酒醒的感覺**  
**「不，你可以繼續」 Mycroft躺在地上拉住了正要站起來的Greg**  
**「你只是不想讓我脫你的衣服?」Greg揚起一邊眉毛**  
**「…you wouldn't like it」 Mycroft說**  
  
**自信問題是Greg當時第一個想法，但就他看來 Mycroft身材不是太差，所以他當時曾經以為他是不是有刺青或者大範圍的傷疤**  
  
**「如果你不想我們可以看電視，或者聊天之類的」Greg說「我也能先回去，你出差回來應該也很累，我明天放假我可以明天再來找你」**  
**「Stay」 Mycroft抓著他的手說「Please」**  
**「OK」Greg同意了「我們先起來吧，剛剛才感覺地板有夠冷的」**  
  
**他們後來看了電視，洗澡前 Mycroft找了睡衣給他**  
**「你要睡哪?」 Mycroft敲了浴室門問**  
  
**「…Sorry what?」Greg關掉了水**  
**「你打算睡..」 Mycroft問到一半被打斷**  
**「你是選項之一嗎?」Greg回**  
**「…………….」浴室外一陣安靜**  
**「呃…我講得太超過了?」Greg不確定這種半開玩笑的調情 Mycroft能不能接受**  
**「我會處理」 Mycroft語氣正經地回答**  
**「等等?」Greg抓了毛巾走向浴室門打開想對 Mycroft道歉他玩笑開過頭了，但他開門見到的是扶額的 Mycroft，對方臉紅了**  
**「我以為我玩笑開過頭了?」Greg問**  
**「我只是不知道該做何反應」 Mycroft說「我去洗澡，我們待會見」他頭也不回地快步走開**  
  
**後來Greg的猜測並不正確，沒有尷尬的刺青或者看了就很痛的傷疤，只有一個脫了西裝無所適從像被從殼裡拖出來的寄居蟹一樣的柔軟的 Mycroft，所以是單純的自信問題而已，他隔天在 Mycroft身邊醒來的時候還是無法理解為什麼有人可以平常高傲自大成那樣但私下卻跟一個不敢參加游泳課的青少年一樣，他們交往越來越深入以後Greg才理解到 Mycroft的兩面性差異多到什麼程度，但知道他私下這一面的只有他而已**  
  
**現在 Mycroft身上依然沒有刺青，但肉眼看不見的和看了就怵目驚心的傷疤卻成真了**  
**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**  
  
Greg翻著那本筆記的前幾頁有些跟 Mycroft無關的東西，有針對 Mycroft身分的推測(他後來直接問就有答案了他真不知道自己當初在瞎猜什麼)  
他隨手翻到他列出 Mycroft的特點的那頁，最下面只有一行字  
  
“結論，他可能才是正常的那個”  
  
他確定那一本裡面沒有什麼重要的資訊後把整本筆記用美工刀拆解後放進碎紙機銷毀了，如果這一本當時Sherlcok有翻到肯定會知道他寫的是誰  
  
現在是午休時間，Greg聽到辦公室外有了點騷動探頭出去看  
「Greg!」Lily站在狄摩克旁邊開心的跟他揮手  
「你怎麼現在就來倫敦了?我以為你要開學才會來」Greg驚喜的走向自己妹妹和他擁抱  
「美術館本來負責這個時間的員工請產假問我們實習生有沒有人願意代班我就來了，我的室友還沒回來我可以去你那邊住幾天嗎?」Lily說  
「當然可以」Greg這也才看到Lily身後的行李箱「你怎麼會跟狄摩克一起?」  
「我剛剛在門口遇到他，我不知道你辦公室在哪又沒有什麼理由可以進來就在門口徘徊了一陣子」Lily說  
「他行李箱上有寫 Lestrade我就問他是不是來找你的」狄摩克說「我剛剛還以為他是你女兒」  
「我沒有小孩，Lily小了我很多歲」Greg說「謝了」他對年輕的探長說  
「如果我不去問他是找誰等下找上他的就會是安檢了」狄摩克說「你下次可以出示你的ID請前台的人打上來給Greg」  
「了解，謝謝啊文森」Lily對狄摩克微笑  
  
「文森?」Greg帶妹妹進了辦公室讓他先把行李放著  
「他的名字啊」Lily說「我看他證件上寫的」  
「他是出示證件跟你說話的…」Greg扶額，他妹妹剛剛真的是被當作可疑人物盤問了啊!!  
「對啊」Lily說「他人挺好的」  
「….你下次要來真的要先打給我，我可不想讓整個蘇格蘭場對你都有個”潛在可疑人物”第一印象」Greg起身穿大衣「你還沒吃午餐吧?這附近有間不錯的日式料理店，我請客」  
  
Lily很高興的跟他道謝，他們這些實習生可沒多少錢可拿  
  
Greg後來向一些同事介紹自己的妹妹，以防萬一哪天這個少根筋的又在蘇格蘭場前被當作可疑人物了，午餐後Greg和Lily走路回蘇格蘭場路過了白廳附近*  
(白聽到蘇格蘭場步行四分鐘)  
  
“不知道他今天在哪辦公”Greg想”希望他不會有問題”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 睡神指的是Sherlock  
> 死神指的是John
> 
> 睡神的形象是一個有翅膀的青年,住在冥界的遺忘之河邊  
> 他的宮殿前種滿了罌粟(古時用作安眠效果)  
> 對夏洛克使用這個代號的人知道他的毒品史  
> 他的能力甚至能影響最強的主神,換句話說也影射了夏洛克對某個強大或者地位極高人的影響力很大  
> John並不是邪惡的殺手或者殺人犯,他是醫生但他確實殺人而且跟夏洛克有所關聯  
> 通常見到其一就會見到其二,所以醫生的代號才會是死神  
> 而且死神被薛西佛斯騙過,John也是兩人中智商比較接近普通人的
> 
> 睡神跟死神都跟地下世界有關  
> 文中還有一個Hades,是誰應該就很好猜了吧


	16. Chapter 16

「Sir你要去探望 Eurus小姐了嗎?」午休時間一到安西亞一邊收拾文件一邊問  
「下午沒有事要做了，你可以自己放假」 Mycroft說「你就算蹺班也不會被發現，所以你可以讓Laskin帶你去上次因為緊急會議告吹的那個午餐約會，今天那間餐廳客量會比平常低，報我的名字你們可以拿到位子」  
「Sir你確定?」安西亞眼睛有些發亮  
「保持聯絡通暢即可」 Mycroft穿上大衣把圍巾掛在脖子上「讓Ryan把醫院的保安權限全部轉移給我，這是家務事，我會關掉監視」  
「半小時前已經轉移了」安西亞說「只要您一到醫院就會自動獲得保全控制權限」  
「很好」 Mycroft戴上手套拿了傘離開，安西亞心情很好的跟在後面，只要他是跟著 Mycroft消失的別人就會認為他是跟 Mycroft去別的辦公室，所以他下午蹺班也沒人會發現  
  
Mycroft讓司機載他到醫院去，他知道 Sherlock他們已經到了，因為 Sherlock傳簡訊告訴他 Eurus今天狀況不錯，意識比較清醒但還是很虛弱  
  
換句話說他們的父母還沒來， Mycroft不知道這是否算是好事，他遲早得跟他們碰面，但現在跟他的母親在他現在這種不穩定的情況下碰面大概不算是個明智的選擇  
  
在車子快到醫院前他調整了袖子和手錶遮住他手上的燒傷，外面的濕冷的倫敦空氣他很熟悉，但通常他會更自在點，而不是像現在這樣警戒  
  
他搭電梯下樓，他用手機發出指令關掉了整個地下三樓的監視和監聽，除了 Eurus病房的門鎖外其他的重重戒備也被撤離了，看守的人也被他趕到走廊另一端去守著電梯好遠離在走廊底那扇通往 Eurus的探視間的門  
  
「午安」 Mycroft開門進去，John抱著Rosie站在 Sherlock旁邊「你們可以離開了，這裡現在由我接管」 Mycroft對兼任警戒和護理師的兩個年輕人說，那兩人立刻就離開了  
  
「帶這個年紀的孩子來醫院?不是很明智的決定Dr.Watson」 Mycroft說  
「找不到人可以照顧，大家都有事要做，保母感冒了」John說  
「我以為你會把我們的父母叫上呢 Sherlock」 Mycroft說  
「他們本來就會來，什麼來時候是他們的自由」 Sherlock說「你怎麼了?」  
「我沒事」 Mycroft說  
「你的臉色不好，並不是說你平常看起來多好，但你現在看起來死透了」 Sherlock說  
「天氣冷頭痛了而已，不是每個人都跟你一樣毒性高到百毒不侵」 Mycroft說，他確實真的在頭痛，就在他搭電梯下樓時開始的  
  
「Mike，你終於出現了」 Eurus的聲音通過病房的電話傳到玻璃這一邊由擴音器傳出  
「 Eurus，你今年的聖誕禮物已經給你了，你沒得選」 Mycroft轉頭，玻璃那一端坐在床上的 Eurus拿著電話跟他交談時望著他，這跟謝林福特當時實在有些太相似  
  
「Dr.Watson把寶寶給 Mycroft」 Eurus說  
「What?」John困惑地抬頭看了 Eurus和 Sherlock  
「Give it to Mycroft」 Eurus說「Do it!」他見John沒有動作生氣的命令到  
「我為什麼得替他抱著小孩」 Mycroft右手插在口袋左手握著傘看著 Eurus語氣冰冷的說，頭痛已經遮蔽掉一大部分了，他可以處理這個  
  
「你喜歡小孩」 Eurus說「你那麼喜歡我們，這邊現在就有一個寶寶啊，你看起來很生氣，Dr.Watson你為什麼要感到害怕?」他轉頭看向John，這讓John的心跳真的加速了，他抱緊了胸口的Rosie， Sherlock把手放在John背上  
「他不喜歡小孩， Eurus」 Sherlock說「 Mycroft不喜歡人」  
「No～Sherlock～」 Eurus又用那種語氣說話了「他最喜歡小孩子了，他以前總抱著我們不放」  
「因為他是我們的保母，有時候他還得幫忙照顧維克多」 Sherlock說  
「你那麼的喜歡這些小東西，我很驚訝你沒有自己生一個」 Eurus對 Mycroft說著歪過頭眼神空洞又困惑地看著 Mycroft「你更生氣了，為什麼?」  
「…..」 Mycroft只是瞪著 Eurus不說話  
  
「Mikei?你生氣了?」 Eurus的聲音又變成了那個害怕的小孩一樣的語調但眼神卻很空洞「Mike?我惹你生氣了?你為什麼一直這麼生氣?I’m sorry?Mike?Mike?」 Eurus想下床但他身體虛弱得站不穩立刻就跌坐在地上，手上的點滴被扯落，還連在手背裡的針頭讓血滴得地上和他的病人服上都是  
「 Eurus，坐著」 Mycroft語氣平板的說  
  
「你不喜歡小寶寶了?你居然會改變?」 Eurus跪坐在地，手上的針頭已經移位了從手背薄薄的皮膚上穿刺出來，但這對 Eurus而言完全不是干擾，他並不受自己受傷的事實影響  
「人都是會變的， Eurus」 Mycroft緊握著他的傘柄「回你床上去」  
「所以那個Runner是關鍵嗎」 Eurus的聲音又變了，是他們被迫參與實驗和遊戲的時候 Eurus的語調  
「Runner?」John小聲的對 Sherlock說「那個不停唱歌的女孩唱的歌」  
「Yes，Mike have a pretty Runner boy from Bow Street」 Eurus看向John說  
「Bow Street Runner」 Sherlock聽出來了，他轉頭看向瞪著玻璃另一端 Eurus的 Mycroft  
「 Sherlock，他是什麼意思?」John知道他錯過了什麼重要的資訊，那讓 Mycroft更火大而 Sherlock現在也更加緊張了  
「She know about Greg」 Sherlock說「Bow Street Runner是最早的警察組織」  
  
  
「我一直很想知道你後來做了什麼」 Eurus說「你把鏡頭和耳機毀掉了，還傷害了自己，你失去了你的冷靜，就因為我說我要帶他來找你」 Eurus說  
「What!?」John脫口而出而 Sherlock聽到也瞪大了眼  
「你把 Mycroft怎麼了」 Sherlock走向玻璃前站在 Mycroft前方對 Eurus說  
「我想知道如果不見到我的情況下他的痛覺抑制能力和情感控制是否也是完美的，他見到我的時候似乎很痛苦?我還不知道為什麼但是他跟我說話的時候關掉了痛覺，連腳被刺穿都沒有感覺」 Eurus說「所以那個Runner是問題所在，你的情感自制能力受他影響，也就感覺得到痛」  
  
「WRONG」 Mycroft皺著眉瞪著 Eurus，他的臉色死白但更多的是怒氣「他不是個問題，你才是」  
  
「出現了，對 Sherlock用的那種有情緒的語氣，現在如果受傷你會痛吧」 Eurus說  
「我不是你的實驗品，我跟你不一樣」 Mycroft說  
「我們明明最相近!!」 Eurus生氣的叫，聲音不大但足以讓人寒毛直豎「你踢斷腳趾那一年我就知道了!你跟我是最相近的!」  
「No」 Mycroft往前走了一步「我們完全不同」  
「你還是一樣喜歡騙我」 Eurus說  
「別再拿這套來惹我了，你從小就老說我騙你、我不守信用，我根本沒把你怎樣我也沒有承諾什麼」 Mycroft生氣的語氣越來越明顯，他的頭很痛，他的手腕感到灼痛，耳鳴斷斷續續的產生  
  
「有意思，你避開了這個人的話題」 Eurus說「他不是我們的家人，你也終於找了隻小寵物嗎?所以你才對幼年的人類失去喜愛?你很少改變的，我錯過了很多關於你的資訊呢Big brother」  
「ENOUGH(夠了)!」 Mycroft幾乎是用吼的說，他已經快要聽不清楚 Eurus說的話了，他得用吼的才能讓耳鳴退去  
  
Mycroft很少提高音量說話，更別提是吼人了，這讓 Sherlock和John都驚訝了，而Rosie嚇到了開始大哭， Mycroft反射的轉頭看了眼寶寶被 Eurus注意到了  
  
「哦～」 Eurus看到了很有趣的東西時就會發出這種聲音「你並沒有討厭小孩子，你還是很在意的，你為什麼要假裝你討厭他們呢?你不小心弄死了一個嗎?那會讓大部分的人產生恐懼對吧?是你自己的嗎?」  
  
「我永遠!」 Mycroft對著玻璃那一端的 Eurus吼「永遠不會有我自己的小孩，我不會組成我自己的家庭!因為我不會為了我那微不足道的對家庭的幼稚期望去冒險把第二個 Eurus Holmes帶到這個世上來!!」 Mycroft終於吼出了這句話的瞬間他已經無法停止自己了「我會確保你不會有自由的那一天!你永遠不能把我所剩的家也毀了!我會親自確保你永遠不見天日!!」他喘了口氣，聲帶因為突然大吼而稍微發痛「是!!我們在某些層面可能相似，我們畢竟有共同的基因，我們三個都是，而我身為你的長兄由衷的希望過你不曾存在!!」  
  
Mycroft吼完時看到的是 Sherlock的表情，是隱藏住的驚恐，但不只是出於見到失常的自己，而是在他背後的某個人  
  
「Mycro…」Mr.Holmes站在門邊，他還握著門把，而Mrs.Holmes就在他旁邊，兩個人的表情都寫滿了震驚，而他的父親顯然還沒反應過來  
「How could you say such terrible thing!She's your sister!」Mrs.Holmes又驚又氣的說，他幾乎能看到他母親眼眶裡的水光  
  
「Mom」 Mycroft轉頭看著他的母親，他現在還在怒火上他一點也不想說話，他現在還是清醒的都很神奇了，他頭痛得要死，而且耳鳴已經變成了暈眩，他的左手和肩膀逐漸感到變冷和疼痛，他上次有這種程度的發作時他直接在 Lestrade家的琴房暈倒了  
  
「這一定有什麼原因對吧?我們先冷靜下來好嗎?」Mr.Holmes試圖介入那對互瞪卻不發一語的母子  
  
「你怎麼能說你希望你妹妹不存在」Mrs.Holmes走向 Mycroft用幾乎要哭的聲音說，但他的眼神死死的鎖在他長子的藍眼睛上  
「他們聽到了多少」 Mycroft沒轉頭但他問的對象是站在他背後的 Sherlock  
「從”我會親自確保你永遠不見天日開始”」 Sherlock靠在牆上就像當他的父母在 Mycroft辦公室為了 Eurus的事情生氣時一樣「不是 Mycroft的錯..」  
  
「你們三個都是我最愛的孩子為什麼你要這樣說你的妹妹!你為什麼要說這種話!」Mrs.Holmes情緒也上來了  
  
「Oh，Please」 Mycroft語氣不耐的說「Stop it」他捏著眉心皺著眉  
「Stop WHAT?!」第一次聽到兒子用這種語氣對他說話Mrs.Holmes用尖銳的語調質問回去  
「Lying」 Mycroft說出那個字的時候他覺得自己的牙與舌能割傷自己，他知道這是很傷人的話但他現在一點也無法控制自己，也許他有意的不去控制自己的情緒宣洩「我們都知道那不是真的」  
「什麼不是真的?」Mrs.Holmes問  
  
「我們都知道我不是你最喜歡的那一個，我對此完全沒有意見，我也知道你更偏愛 Sherlock和 Eurus，那也很好!那都是很正常的，但請不要繼續對我說那一套”你們三個都是…”開頭的謊了，我們的關係一直都有問題，不要用那個眼神看我，好像我從沒注意過我從嬰兒期開始就沒有讓你抱著拍過的照片一樣，我有 Sherlock和 Eurus可以用來對比，你無法跟我自然的相處，但我一消失你又拼命的問 Sherlock我的事情，對!我知道這些事， Sherlock不必告訴我，我也知道」 Mycroft說「你盡力了，我也不介意我們關係很僵，至於原因，考慮到這開始的時間早到我不記得我可以合理的參考你們口述的我出生前後的事情還有我的出生證明上的時間來推斷你有個很困難的生產過程，因為生產時的精神和物理創傷而產生產後憂鬱或者因此排斥新生兒是很正常的現象，後來 Sherlock胎位不正是剖腹的沒有出問題，所以你不排斥 Sherlock，我對這一切都沒有問題，一點意見都沒有!但至少省下那一套假裝一切都很好的謊話，那只會讓人感到可悲而已」  
  
Mycroft的語速很快，他說起這整段話聽起來就像John剛認識不久的 Sherlock，看了一眼被害者和兇手就無情的分析對方的 Sherlock  
  
Sherlock和Mr.Holmes都愣住了，他們還沒反應過來能說什麼之前啪的一聲響亮的扯破了剛才的寂靜  
  
「How dare you…」Mrs.Holmes流著淚說，他剛剛打了 Mycroft一巴掌「你怎麼能說這種話…」  
  
「好多了」 Mycroft面無表情的說，他已經發洩了情緒冷靜了，他缺乏血色的臉上有一部份正在發紅「誠實使人自由」他感覺自己已經到了臨界點，他必須到別的地方去，他快要聽不見其他聲音了，耳鳴和頭痛已經大到了他遮蔽不了的程度了  
  
Mycroft快步地繞過自己的母親走向走廊，他連看都沒看他的父母一眼，他只想快點消失，在走廊上他的傘從他的手中掉了，他連看都沒看一眼就走了  
  
  
「你顧著媽」 Sherlock看著 Mycroft離開，他推了還不確定該不該追上去的父親一把「我去找 Mycroft」  
  
John看著 Sherlock檢走了 Mycroft的傘也消失在走廊盡頭，他抱著Rosie看著Mr.Holmes扶著Mrs.Holmes在椅子上坐下，而Mrs.Holmes正哭著說為什麼 Mycroft要說那種話，Mr.Holmes安慰著他，同時給John一個眼神要他離開  
  
John要離開前想到為什麼 Eurus這麼安靜回頭看了一眼玻璃另一端， Eurus不知道什麼時候坐在地上趴在床沿已經意識不清了，他走到玻璃前瞇著眼仔細看，他的臉不正常的潮紅而且看起來呼吸不規律，不知道是不是燈光的問題臉色有點發黃  
  
「他開始發燒了，請帶醫療人員來」John在離開那間令人窒息的房間後遇到了負責 Eurus的戒護人員對他們說  
  
電梯停在地下二樓，所以John也跟著上到地下二樓去找那對兄弟  
  
二樓電梯外的牆上有這層樓的配置圖，只有停屍間跟檔案室，這一層是字面意義上的死氣沉沉的樓層，安靜得只聽得到冷氣出風的聲音  
  
Sherlock從廁所出來，他剛剛顯然從最基本的開始排除，剩下的房間大多有鎖，所以 Sherlock不知道從哪掏出了萬用鑰匙跟開鎖工具  
「他沒離開嗎?」John問  
「他沒辦法走路」 Sherlock皺著眉快速的開了檔案間的門「他甚至看不清楚前方了，他肯定找地方躲起來了」  
「這是什麼意思?」John和 Sherlock穿梭在書架之間找尋人影「他的腳不是好了嗎?」  
「物理上的傷害對 Mycroft來說是不存在的問題，Greg說的奇怪發作才是問題，他連傘都拿不好了，他走不遠」 Sherlock抓著那把黑傘快速地巡視了整個檔案間「下一間」  
  
「 Mycroft的眼睛怎麼了?」John抱著Rosie跟在後面等 Sherlock開另一間檔案室的鎖  
「看他走路和跟人對視的樣子!他視線模糊沒有聚焦，他走路比平常大聲，他靠腳步聲的回音來讓自己走直線的!」 Sherlock推開門，這一間檔案室很小，沒地方可以躲人  
「 Sherlock」John攔住了要去開下一間的鎖的 Sherlock「冷靜!你想清楚!」他抓著 Sherlock的肩膀讓 Sherlock看著自己「你說了 Mycroft走不遠而且視線模糊，那他怎麼可能會開鎖」  
「開鎖可以靠聽力，還是他教我的」 Sherlock說「而且我們在說的是 Mycroft，他瞎了都能開這些便宜的喇叭鎖」  
「你說了”他連傘都拿不好”開鎖要兩隻手」John說「冷靜，我知道你很擔心 Mycroft，但現在你需要思考一下他最有可能在哪而不是瞎找」  
「你說得對，我太匆促了」 Sherlock抹了把臉「他不會留下能被我找到的跡象，所以要站在他的角度思考」他閉上眼很快的又張開，John一看就知道他想通了跟著 Sherlock折回電梯前往另一條走廊去  
\------------------------------  
Mycroft知道他的傘掉了，他的左手從肩膀以下都失去了控制能力，他握不住他的傘，整隻手都又冷又痛，視線逐漸渙散而且頭痛越來越強，記憶中的雜訊也不斷地湧出，他需要一個地方讓自己冷靜下來  
  
他不可能到外面去或者上樓，他如果在大庭廣眾下發作或者在別人能注意到的地方出現異常某些人會像聞到血腥味的鯊魚一樣湧上來的  
  
他需要一個安靜沒人打擾甚至不願意接近的地方，憑著電梯上的點字他按下了B2的按鈕  
  
  
他推開了這一層唯一不上鎖的房間的門走到了那個寒冷蒼白的房間最底的角落坐下，這個地方沒有人願意靠近，甚至忌諱來到這裡，所以他不會被打擾  
  
他靠著牆坐下，牆上的時鐘顯示1:06，他右手遮著眼睛用中指和拇指按著太陽穴，他需要停止這個發作，他需要找到能阻斷這個的東西 ，他進入了自己構築的記憶世界  
  
 ****************  
 **他站在Rudi的書房裡，嚴格來說這不是Rudi的書房，而是他記憶中熟悉的數個空間的綜合體，這是他腦海中最接近記憶宮殿的地方，他製造了一套跟 Sherlock完全不同的系統來管理自己的記憶，而且他幾乎用不到**  
  
 **實木辦公桌後方坐著的是Rudi，他的打扮是下班後的模樣，放鬆但並不是在家裡那樣自然**  
  
 **「So，What are you going to do」Rudi對他說「損害控制方式是什麼」**  
 **「阻止這次發作」 Mycroft站在Rudi面前說**  
 **「方案?」Rudi問**  
 **「我一定有能讓自己冷靜下來的記憶，或者至少足夠讓我分心不徹底被發作奪去意識」 Mycroft說**  
 **「你們手上有什麼」Rudi看向在書房另一端的閱讀區「從你開始，7歲」**  
  
 **Mycroft看著穿小學制服的自己從沙發上走過來，這是他的記憶管理方式，他分區管理一切，而這些區域在記憶世界中由不同年紀的自己儲存，他能諮詢自己，他可以模擬不同年齡的自己對同一件事情的看法**  
  
 **「我弟弟出生了」7歲說「後來我有了妹妹」**  
 **「那個不管用」 Mycroft說**  
 **「我讓學校老師嚇到了，我幫中學部的人寫作業交換糖果被發現時他們的表情很好笑」7歲又說**  
 **「那是常態，他們都是笨金魚」 Mycroft說「Next」**  
  
 **「我收到了Rudi給的戒指」13歲的脖子上掛著那個戒指項鍊說「學業上也很成功」**  
 **「那並不突出，用不上」 Mycroft說**  
 **「我這裡是場災難」14歲攤了手，他身上有灰燼，肩膀也帶著傷「有些好事，但有太多壞事了」**  
 **「你先離開」Rudi指著14歲讓他逐漸淡去**  
  
 **「我打贏了欺負我的人」15歲穿著伊頓的制服，鼻子下還流著鼻血但笑得很開心，他手上還拿著一把傘**  
 **「雨傘很有用，但那一個記憶也用不上」 Mycroft說**  
 **「我遇到了一個很有趣的人，也許我該和他交朋友，但我注意到了一些奇怪的細節」15歲說「與Abigal Dayton相處讓我放鬆又開心」**  
 **「抱歉，那最後也成了悲劇」Rudi用拐杖指著15歲「你到旁邊坐下」**  
  
 **「你很清楚我們管理的是差不多時間的記憶，而且那些都超爛的」16歲說**  
 **「對，所以你們都可以到旁邊去了」 Mycroft說，青少年時代的那幾個自己就消失了**  
  
 **「你的時間不多了」Rudi說「電燈在閃，你的意識已經在消散了，找到一個夠好的或者找出一個夠糟的逼你自己恢復正常都好」**  
 **「你確定要找我嗎?」21歲從沙發上起身走到 Mycroft面前，他的打扮是Mark House的模樣「你把我從你其它成年後的記憶中割離的原因很明顯不是嗎?現在挖出我這裡最糟的記憶風險太大，看看Rudi」**  
  
 **「他是對的，這個風險太大了」Rudi走到 Mycroft旁邊說， Mycroft看了他一眼，Rudi變成了穿著染血病人服的模樣，嘴邊也都是血，這是他幫Rudi清掃門戶那段時間的記憶，他幫Rudi自殺那個記憶就在這個自己身上**  
 **「我身上也有很開心的記憶」21歲說「但那也跟哀傷的事情有太多關聯了，不夠強烈」**  
  
 **Mycroft和21歲同時轉頭看了書房裡掛著的投影布幕，上面撥放的記憶是他拿了一盒巧克力給一個剛哭過的小孩的畫面，那個孩子有深棕色的短髮，看起來就是被不專業的人剪過而亂捲著，藍色的眼睛，穿著不合身的童裝吊帶褲，那個孩子抬頭對他說謝謝**  
  
 **「我經手了太多死亡」21歲的領子上多了一圈羅馬領，但那只有一瞬間就恢復成了原本的襯衫「還有叛逆的 Sherlock」**  
 **「你也到旁邊去，你太複雜了」 Mycroft推開21歲讓它消失**  
  
 **「也許找找看更小的時候?」Rudi問**  
 **「太小的時候都是混亂，剩下的都平淡無奇，我的青春期是災難，7到13歲還算可以」 Mycroft說**  
  
 **「我還在這」一個特別缺乏表情的小 Mycroft從書房角落走過來，他語氣比任何一個都還要平板更缺乏感情，這個小 Mycroft身上的制服沾了不少髒汙和磨損，他一隻腳上的鞋子沒了，踢斷骨頭的腳趾隔著襪子滲血了**  
  
 **「你是8到9歲」 Mycroft看著那個小小的自己**  
 **「你必須承認，我很管用」8歲說「我讓你過了毫無起伏的一整年」**  
 **「NO」整個房間內所有的不同年齡的 Mycroft異口同聲的說「我們不能讓樓梯事件重演!」**  
  
 **所有人都轉頭看了投影幕，9歲的 Mycroft看了一眼在樓梯上玩的 Sherlock，看著那個幼兒摸著牆壁往下走，然後低頭看書，接著是碰撞聲和小孩的大哭，但他依然在看書，一點都不受影響**  
  
 **哭聲越來越大，他最後放下書衝下樓梯抱起了頭上撞了一大包的 Sherlock，所有的 Mycroft都不自覺的皺眉**  
  
 **「我當時很害怕而且腳又很痛才會有你這個過度反應，但我不能重新回到完全沒有痛覺的狀態」 Mycroft低頭看了9歲「綁架事件已經結束很久了，為什麼你又冒出來了，我把你關到最裡面的房間了」**  
 **「因為我很痛」9歲指著 Mycroft「我很害怕，我快要死了，而且沒有人來救我，我就要死了，可是我不能放棄，我不想要就這樣死掉」9歲抬頭看著成年的 Mycroft「現在我們最害怕的是什麼?為什麼這麼恐怖我們卻不知道自己在害怕什麼?」**  
 **「回你的房間去」 Mycroft推開了9歲讓他消散**  
  
 **「顯然你的發作跟你那次綁架案無關是肯定的」Rudi說「9歲沒有放棄求生，你只是徹底關掉了痛覺，關了太久差點連一點點人性都沒留下，還好有人把你叫回來，天曉得多過一年你會變成怎樣」**  
  
 **電燈熄滅又亮了幾次， Mycroft眼前一陣黑跌坐在地**  
 **「你的意識開始散去了」Rudi說「你過去的記憶不足以拯救你，你救不了你自己」**  
 **「一定還有!我一定有別的記憶」 Mycroft知道他如果再不找到一個能讓他抓著的記憶他真的會在醫院裡昏倒，他連在自己的記憶世界裡都開始出現症狀了，他的左手動不了了**  
  
 **「你不該把我當作你的世界的嚮導的」Rudi在他面前坐下「我是你大腦中最初的權威人物和導師，但你現在即將被恐懼淹沒，恐懼是不理性的，是出自心中的，Who runs your heart?Look arund you，有不少東西改變了，但不是出自你的大腦，有別的東西在你的意識最深層生根改變了這裡卻沒有變成侵略性的存在，你甚至一直沒有發覺，Find it」Rudi抓著他的領子把他從地上拎起來向前一推**  
  
 **Mycroft跑出了這個書房，他的記憶世界有變動，他的潛意識有所改變，書房角落原本沒有沙發的，這個書房原本沒有壁爐，這個空間原本沒有放雜書，桌上沒有熱可可，沙發上也沒有讓人可以靠著休息的軟墊**  
  
 **他拉開了唯一不符合書房外走廊建築風格的門，一個玻璃的落地窗**  
  
 **Mycroft站在一片草地上，海風的氣味代替了原本單純的冰冷感，白色的矮柵欄前站著的是Greg，影響他記憶世界的元兇，他的存在太過單純但又太過重要，成為了一個被忽略的背景因素，跟他相關的記憶影響了他記憶世界的構成**  
  
 **他站在Greg老家的後院裡，他身後只有那扇玻璃落地窗，除此之外什麼都沒有**  
  
 **「Hi」Greg轉頭「你可以坐下，待在這直到你冷靜下來，這很花時間，但你會沒事的」**  
 **「我知道」 Mycroft看著自己記憶中製造的Greg，讓人安心但缺乏了一點本尊的那種模糊的人類真實感「但我需要快點回去」**  
 **「Why?」Greg問**  
 **「我躲在停屍間，法醫很快會回來上班，我需要恢復正常，而不是慢慢脫離發作狀態，我沒有時間慢慢來」 Mycroft感到放鬆**  
 **「但你沒辦法了不是嗎?」Greg說「這是你緊急之下製造的方案，，所以這裡才這麼不完善，你就差那麼一點點就要失去意識了」**  
 **「對」 Mycroft走向Greg「但我真的需要恢復正常」**  
  
 **「你已經得到你需要的了」Greg說**  
 **「並沒有，我現在從我的記憶中脫離我會陷入發作中」 Mycroft說**  
 **「仔細聽，這不是海浪聲，都很吵沒錯，但你沒有那個時間製造出這麼吵的聲音」Greg說**  
  
 **Mycroft皺眉困惑的眨眨眼，他聽到了很吵的雜音而且越來越大聲，是小孩子的哭聲，他知道這是誰在哭，他身邊的記憶世界消退了**  
  
 *********************  
「 Mycroft!」 Sherlock半跪在 Mycroft面前一隻手放在他肩膀上拍著要引起他的注意「 Mycroft!回答我!」  
  
John剛剛跟著 Sherlock跑到停屍間外， Sherlock一開門就停了，John還差點撞在他背上  
  
「John你在這裡等」 Sherlock關上停屍間的門  
「 Mycroft在這嗎?」John問， Sherlock擋住了他的視線他看不到停屍間內的狀況  
「對，你在外面等」 Sherlock說「這是比家務事還更複雜」  
「OK，我就在外面如果你需要我幫忙就叫我」John抱著Rosie在停屍間外的椅子坐下  
  
Sherlock進了停屍間， Mycroft坐在角落一隻手遮著眼睛低著頭的樣子糟透了，他知道 Mycroft在整理記憶的樣子，他會找個地方坐下或躺下好好的梳理一番，而不是像一個被丟棄的布娃娃一樣隨便找個地方坐下  
  
他叫 Mycroft好幾次後他終於放下手張開眼睛抬頭看他  
  
「你這個吵不死人誓不休的愛哭鬼」 Mycroft說  
「You ok?」 Sherlock皺眉看他  
「Fine」 Mycroft說  
  
Mycroft看了眼牆上的時鐘  
1:09分  
他在記憶世界過了三分鐘  
  
「你的手跟視力出了什麼問題」 Sherlock問  
「我沒事」 Mycroft從 Sherlock手上拿走了自己的傘，雙手撐著傘把自己從地上拉起來，他整理了自己的衣服靠著牆站著  
「Greg跟我說了」 Sherlock說「你出現了奇怪的發作，我看起來是心理性的」  
「….他當然說了」 Mycroft揉了眼睛，他現在視線正常了  
「 Mycroft，解釋清楚」 Sherlock說  
「Go away Sherlock」 Mycroft說  
「我上次放我的手足孤單一人之後可沒發生什麼好事」 Sherlock說「我不會重蹈覆轍， Mycroft」  
  
「你戒毒的時候有這份決心就好了」 Mycroft說  
「MYCROFT!」 Sherlock叫「我是認真的!我不想找你吵架!」  
「Fine」 Mycroft用右手拿傘撐著地「耳鳴.頭痛.暈眩還有我失去對自己左手臂的控制，記憶片段會不斷湧出，零碎的.不愉快的那種，感到寒冷跟疼痛的幻覺以及墜落感，最嚴重情況下會失去意識」  
「Why don’t you tell us!」 Sherlock說「你一出現就一副半死不活的模樣!你身體不舒服不必勉強自己來探病!你只要說清楚就好了!我能幫你啊!」  
「 Sherlock，連我自己都無法自救了，難道你能嗎?」 Mycroft苦笑的看著自己越來越人性化現在還會真的為了嚴重的事情跟自己生氣的弟弟  
「I’m your brother」 Sherlock說「我們一直都會幫助對方」  
「We can go to war together」 Mycroft說「But this is not your battlefield，Sherlock」  
  
「至少回答我的一些問題」 Sherlock說  
「你問吧」 Mycroft開合著左手的手掌觀察自己的恢復狀況  
  
「 Eurus說你跟他最相近，為什麼?」 Sherlock問「我以為他針對的是我」  
「他只想要跟你玩」 Mycroft說「但他認為我跟他本質相同，想拿我做實驗來了解我們之間的差別」  
「他為什麼會這麼想」 Sherlock問  
「他剛剛說我踢斷腳趾那一年他發現的」 Mycroft伸手按著自己依然微微發痛的左肩「我8歲的時候曾經意外踢斷腳趾骨，就在 Eurus三個月大的時候，我當時過度反應把自己的痛覺完全遮蔽了，我就那樣過了一整年，到我恢復正常的時候 Eurus還不到一歲半」  
「他發現你能遮蔽痛覺」 Sherlock說  
「他恐怕從快要一歲的時候就開始記事了」 Mycroft說「因為我最後幾個月已經出現偏差了」  
「偏差?」 Sherlock問  
「影響了我的人格」 Mycroft說「 Eurus應該就是記得那段時間的我才會認定我跟他一樣的」  
「你做了什麼嗎?」 Sherlock問  
「我什麼都不做」 Mycroft說「我甚至放任你在樓梯玩到滾下樓去」  
「你沒有放我滾下樓」 Sherlock說「我記得是你把我抱起來的」  
「我放著你哭了整整十五分鐘」 Mycroft說「我才意識到自己已經出現異常了，我之後只有在受傷當下才會把自己的痛覺遮蔽，而不是徹底阻絕」  
「你失去同情心」 Sherlock說「長期缺乏痛覺讓你改變」  
「既然不知道疼痛是什麼又怎麼能理解人性與恐懼」 Mycroft說「感覺得到疼痛表示你活著，以及能夠理解為什麼別人受苦，但 Eurus根本就不知道哪個是痛」  
「我不記得你有過那種時期」 Sherlock說  
「因為我那一整年都不理你們兩個，你們對我來說變成了單純的麻煩」 Mycroft說「我相當確定如果我沒有恢復正常，我在謝林福特可以毫不猶豫的殺掉典獄長，」  
「那不重要，你並沒有變成那樣」 Sherlock伸手抓了 Mycroft無力的左手，很快地摘掉了他的手錶「二.三度燒傷，你為什麼沒告訴我們」  
「Greg跟你們說了多少」 Mycroft把手抽回去  
「他擔心你」 Sherlock說  
「我知道」 Mycroft說「我已經好很多了」  
「剛才你說的話有多少是真心的」 Sherlock問  
「 Sherlock，挖人瘡疤一天一次就夠討人厭了」 Mycroft提醒  
  
「你真的因為 Eurus而討厭小孩嗎」 Sherlock問  
「…」 Mycroft從 Sherlock手上拿回自己的手錶戴上蓋住燒傷的痕跡「我不討厭他們，但他們的未知性令人不安」  
「嬰兒連趴著睡覺都能弄死自己」 Sherlock說「他們能多危險」  
「我照顧你和 Eurus長大」 Mycroft說「每個最危險的人都曾經是一個嬰兒，你永遠不知道他們會成為什麼樣的怪物」  
「你覺得我們三個是…怪物嗎?」 Sherlock問  
  
「……你也知道我們有點毛病不是嗎，我們整個家族的人多少都有問題」 Mycroft說「 Eurus更是極端案例，我剛才說的是真心話，我很早就下了決定我不會組成家庭，因為我不想冒險把第二個 Eurus帶到這個世界上來」  
「你不會」 Sherlock說「 Eurus變成這樣不是你的錯，你跟他也不一樣」  
「那當然是我的錯」 Mycroft嘆氣「I’m the keepr」  
「Keeper…那不是你戒指內圈的字嗎?」 Sherlock說  
「我有責任跟義務保護跟照顧你們，我該指引你們幫助你們」 Mycroft說「就算你們排斥.拒絕或者抗拒我也有那個責任這麼做，但我讓 Eurus變成了現在的樣子」  
  
「把他關進謝林福特的是Rudi」 Sherlock說「不是你」  
「我同意Rudi這麼做的」 Mycroft說「我們兩個一起做了這個決定」  
「What?」 Sherlock皺眉「你說是Rudi的決定」  
「他做決定而我沒有反對」 Mycroft說「我每隔兩個月如果Rudi允許會去探望 Eurus，她曾經求我原諒要我帶他回家」  
  
  
「你怎麼回答」 Sherlock問  
「我拒絕了」 Mycroft說「因為我相信他會做出更可怕的事，而且你已經忘了他的存在，我只想保護你們」他的聲音很弱「我沒有把他當作妹妹看待，我視他為敵人， Eurus當時還沒被轉移到謝林福特，然後他讓兩個負責他的心理醫生跳樓了，其中一個還懷孕了，那之後他又放了火，Rudi就把他送到謝林福特了，我半年才會見到他一次，他每次都問我能不能別生他的氣原諒他，我都拒絕了，他問了我整整十五年我都拒絕了」他低著頭緊閉著眼「他後來就不問了」  
  
「 Mycroft…」 Sherlock看著他哥哥靠著牆滑落又跌坐在地受挫的模樣， Mycroft看起來就跟做錯事的小孩一樣抱著膝坐在牆邊低著頭把臉埋在手臂裡  
「She is my sister」 Mycroft說「It’s my fault」  
「你當時也只是小孩子」 Sherlock說「我們都只是小孩子」  
「I’m the oldest ，I SHOULD know better」 Mycroft說「我是你們的大哥，但我卻沒有盡責」  
「你做得很好了，我說的是真的，你盡力了」 Sherlock跪在 Mycroft面前把手放在 Mycroft肩上，他沒見過這麼無力的 Mycroft，這甚至有點嚇到他了， Mycroft從沒這麼脆弱過，或者至少不曾在他面前表現得這麼脆弱「我其實很感激你，我知道無論發生什麼事情你最後都會留下來陪我，你永遠在我身後，我可以放心的倒下而你會接住我，你是我能祈求的最好的兄長了」 Sherlock把手放在 Mycroft背上，他有種 Mycroft其實很小一個的錯覺， Mycroft一直都比他高，他永遠得抬頭看 Mycroft，而不是像現在這樣低頭看他  
  
「Sorry」 Sherlock看著 Mycroft說「我該介入的，我不該讓你來的，我以為…我以為你有辦法，你總是有很多方法能解決問題」  
「我也有我的極限， Sherlock」 Mycroft說  
  
他們之間陷入了很長的一段沉默  
  
「….你在哭?」 Sherlock不敢置信用誇張的語調說  
「並沒有」 Mycroft抬頭，皺眉看著自己的弟弟「別蠢了，我是很沮喪但我還沒淪落到在 Sherlock Holmes面前哭的程度」他一臉就是”你這個笨小孩的表情”  
「你這張臉好多了，一臉嫌棄我的智商的表情，真熟悉，讓我想到小時候」 Sherlock說，整個氣氛終於輕鬆起來了  
  
Sherlock站起身向 Mycroft伸手要拉他起來， Mycroft看著他的手又看看他的臉以後握住了 Sherlock的手讓他把自己拉起來  
  
「你最近在忙什麼」 Mycroft起身後說「看得出來你忙著調查老東西」  
「一些不重要的事情」 Sherlock說，現在該讓 Mycroft快點離開醫院，他躲到這地方來就是不想被其他人看到，幾個死人的事情可以等「我最近想起了一些事情」  
「喔?你想到什麼了?」 Mycroft挑起一邊的眉毛， Sherlock確定他哥哥現在已經好多了，這傢伙的面具好幾張，隨時掏一個出來用都夠他撐到離開這裡  
  
他們開門離開停屍間的時候John正跟Rosie在外面和一個老法醫聊天，John顯然拖延了這個法醫進去的時間好讓他們談話， Mycroft向John點頭致謝  
  
「只是想起了一些小時候的事情」 Sherlock和 Mycroft並肩走在走廊上，John抱著Rosie走在後面，他很難得看到這對兄弟在沒有大難臨頭的狀況下和平相處  
「比如你試圖誣賴我才是尿床的那個?」 Mycroft說，他能聽到身後John差點笑出來的聲音  
「你沒有教我拉小提琴」 Sherlock無視了 Mycroft說出的黑歷史「但你為了讓我的記憶合理化學了小提琴，還有黑鬍子」  
  
Mycroft的腳步停頓了，他看著 Sherlock  
「你想起來了?」 Mycroft問  
「陪我玩的不是你」 Sherlock說「是Rudi，是他念航海故事的，你不喜歡跑來跑去的」  
「Rudi會很高興你想起來的」 Mycroft微笑「他沒有生你的氣，即使你後來變得討厭他」  
「Yeah，About that」 Sherlock有些尷尬的抿嘴「我發現我的記憶有很多錯誤的部分，包含我以為Rudi是個冷血的壞人」  
「他挺冷血的」 Mycroft說「你說過他是個殺人無數的壞人，說對了一半，畢竟他沒有隱瞞的多好，他只是對我們很好而已，我看過他殺人很多次」  
「他在你面前殺人是想催吐不成」 Sherlock一臉嫌棄  
「事態緊急」 Mycroft攤手「而且三兩下就能完成的事情，漂白水的味道會殘留一陣子比較麻煩」  
「漂白水永遠很適合拿來清理血跡」 Sherlock說「過陣子，或者幾天後你有時間嗎?」  
「我最近清閒得很，要做什麼?」 Mycroft問  
「我想問你我小時候的事情」 Sherlock說「你一向是正確的，我想從你那核對正確版本的記憶」他們在電梯前停下等著電梯下樓  
「下個禮拜三，我那一整天都沒事」 Mycroft說「想起來多少了?」  
「不多」 Sherlock說「你唱的德國搖籃曲難聽死了」  
「你那時候就討厭德文」 Mycroft笑了「父親告訴你的」  
「是他告訴我哄我們睡覺的是你的，然後我就想起來了」 Sherlock和 Mycroft都看著電梯上的樓層顯示燈  
「跟一個小寶寶同住顯然讓你學會自省」 Mycroft說「畢竟本質相似」  
「Fuck off」 Sherlock說  
「正要這麼做呢」 Mycroft說  
  
電梯門開了， Mycroft要上樓而 Sherlock他們要下樓所以只有 Mycroft進了電梯  
  
在電梯門要關上的時候 Sherlock的手伸進來阻止了電梯門關上  
「最後一件事」 Sherlock說「謝謝你」  
「關於什麼?」 Mycroft問  
「謝謝你接住我」 Sherlock說  
「… Sherlock?」 Mycroft知道他在說的是什麼張大了眼睛  
「抱歉，隔了這麼久，但真的，謝謝，如果你沒有那麼做，我就死定了，謝謝你」 Sherlock說「剛才在停屍間的時候想起來的」  
「…」 Mycroft驚訝的表情漸漸轉成了一個微笑「I was there for you before，I will be there for you again，I will always be there for you」他看著 Sherlock說「我答應過你的」  
「…」 Sherlock嘴角抽了抽「老天我們兩個真不適合搞這套兄弟情深，我們都打住吧」  
「我同意，我也覺得不對勁」 Mycroft按了一樓「See you soon brother mine」  
「See you，fatty(胖子)」 Sherlock說，他們都笑著看彼此消失在電梯門的另一端  
  
  
「Well，that wsa really nice」John說  
「What」 Sherlock問  
「你們兩個這樣相處，很溫馨，很…正常?」John說「除了討論你們伯父殺人的部分之外」  
「挺詭異的」 Sherlock說  
「你最後謝謝 Mycroft的是什麼事?」John問  
「我記憶另一個地方有問題」 Sherlock說「 Eurus放火那晚我父親不可能把我抱出來，他自己也嗆傷住院了，跟我一樣，我是跳下來的」  
「AGAIN?」John說「你是多喜歡跳樓!」  
「是 Mycroft叫我跳的，因為我的房間璃起火點太近，我沒有機會生還，除非我跳下去」 Sherlock說「 Mycroft保證他會接住我的，他再三保證之後我才跳下去的，我們摔在地上，我失去意識之後在醫院醒來的」 Sherlock順手替Rosie擦嘴「我醒來之後的記憶就變了，那一跳之後一切都不同了」  
  
「我以後得讓你遠離高處」John逗 Sherlock「我們走樓梯吧，電梯還要等很久」  
「你去打電話給 Lestrade，告訴他到我們家碰面」 Sherlock說  
「Greg有案子?」John問  
「得讓他看著 Mycroft」 Sherlock說「而且我父親很想見他一面」  
  
  
John去一樓打電話給Greg的同時 Sherlock到B3去，他父親自己一個人站在電梯前等待著，他看到 Sherlock從樓梯間出來的時候還看了一下他身後，沒看到 Mycroft讓他眼神變得黯淡  
  
「媽呢?」 Sherlock問  
「我讓薇薇安接他走了，他傷心欲絕」Mr.Holmes說「薇薇安阿姨你記得嗎?你媽的朋友，搬到倫敦來跟兒子住的那個」  
「他是媽咪的心理治療師」 Sherlock說  
「你什麼時候發現的」Mr.Holmes嘆氣  
「我看過媽咪的醫療紀錄，他在我出生前看了很久的心理醫生」 Sherlock說「但我不知道他是為了什麼去看醫生的，現在我知道了」  
「 Mycroft呢?」Mr.Holmes問  
「他糟透了，現在肯定回家了」 Sherlock說「我沒看 Mycroft這麼受傷過，連我拿槍對著他都沒有」  
「你拿槍對著他!?」Mr.Holmes驚叫  
「我有很多事情要跟你討論，你一定要告訴我實話」 Sherlock說「你說你想見見 Lestrade，我也叫他來了」  
「來這?」Mr.Holmes問  
「221B」 Sherlock說「媽咪會在薇薇安那待多久」  
「至少過一晚，你說你拿槍指著 Mycroft是怎麼回事?!」Mr.Holmes說  
「我們該走了」 Sherlock說「 Lestrade會跟我們碰面」  
  
Holmes父子走向電梯， Sherlock的步伐急又快，雙手插在大衣口袋裡，John搭電梯下來正好和他們一起上樓，他們一起坐上計程車， Sherlock拒絕說話，而John不知道這對父子怎麼了只能跟懷裡的寶寶說話，Mr.Holmes表情嚴肅凝重的時候跟他的兒子們特別像  
  
\-----------------------  
  
Greg把自己公寓的鑰匙給Lily後在辦公室辦公，他基本上都跟 Mycroft同居，那間公寓他很少住了，給Lily住多久都不是太大的問題  
  
他手機響了，來電顯示是John  
「 Sherlock又怎麼了?」Greg接聽電話的一句話就是這個  
「不是 Sherlock」John說「嚴格來說不是 Sherlock的問題，是 Mycroft」  
「他怎麼了」Greg的語氣立刻變了  
「 Sherlock說他現在應該回家了」John說「但你得來貝克街跟我們碰面， Sherlock有事情要跟你談」  
「他發作了?」Greg問  
「我不知道， Sherlock沒跟我說清楚，但 Mycroft離開時好得很」John說  
「探病時出了什麼問題」Greg問  
「老天，很多問題」John說「總之你先來跟我們會和，我們正要回去」  
  
他們掛斷電話後Greg請了假正要離開辦公室去貝克街又收到了一通來自 Sherlock的簡訊  
  
“以防萬一，把光碟帶上，希望用不到”-SH  
“先別告訴 Mycroft”-SH  
“OK”-GL  
  
\------------------------  
Mycroft在車子後座閉著眼休息，他讓司機送他回家時司機驚訝了一下，因為通常這個時間他還在工作  
  
“一個安全空間” Mycroft心想”如果能製造一個讓我安心的記憶空間讓我阻止自己發作那就可以了，要有詳盡的細節跟真實性，要非常真實才能騙過自己”  
  
他看了眼手錶，現在才快兩點，Greg還沒下班，他不想打擾對方工作所以只開了簡訊畫面  
  
“我下午沒有工作，探病完了在回家路上”-MH  
  
他等了很久Greg才回了他簡訊  
“我晚點就回去了”-GL  
\---------------------  
Greg是第一個到221B的，他站在客廳等 Sherlock的時候才看到 Mycroft的簡訊，他回覆後就坐在沙發上等著 Sherlock他們回來，他不敢在簡訊中多問，就怕 Mycroft察覺了什麼  
  
Lily傳來的簡訊讓他放鬆了點，顯然他那間公寓對一個女孩子來說就像”中年危機前的剖面圖”，Lily說他會整理公寓，問他有沒有千萬別開的抽屜之類的存在  
  
“床頭櫃的抽屜裏面有一把槍，不要拿來玩”-G  
“真槍?”-L  
“廢話，我又不是中學生會在抽屜放黃色書刊”-L  
“我怕我會意外汙染自己的眼睛，了解了，我把你的狗窩整理好的\\(0w0)>”-L  
“最後那是什麼意思?我只有加班的時候會住那邊，隨便你使用，我有工作要做，不回簡訊了”-G  
“那是顏文字，Greg你真的是個大叔了，代溝啊~”-L  
“Lily你遲早會跟我現在一樣老的，你等著瞧”-G  
  
跟妹妹逗嘴讓Greg掛起了微笑，他又等了一陣子才看到計程車停在路邊， Sherlock身後跟著的除了John還多了一個他沒見過的人，一個老先生  
  
  
\--------------------------------------  
生產時因為劇烈的精神和身體創傷而產生對親生兒女的排斥比大多數人想像中還要常見  
而且在歷史上也有不少案例,甚至《春秋》裡面就有一個典型的範例  
鄭伯克段於鄢(音同:煙)  
鄭伯名字是寤生(音同:勿生),他就是鄭莊公,他出生的時候是難產的,他是腳先生出來的  
因為生寤生的經歷創傷很大所以他的母親一直都排斥這個長子,偏愛後來出生的小兒子段  
莊公的母親偏愛段所以在莊公繼位後爭取了很多封地給段,後來段就叛亂了母親還是個內應  
至於段的下場春秋三傳有不同解《公羊傳》和《穀梁傳》裡面認為段在鄢城就被殺了,但左傳認為他逃亡了  
(這能寫一整篇期末論文,但重點不在這,各位也不會想複習國學史的)  
\--------  
I was there for you before，I will be there for you again，I will always be there for you  
這段電梯中兄弟的對話直接引用在飛機上麥哥對嗑藥過量的夏洛克說的原話  
  
麥哥記憶世界的管理是把不同時期的記憶跟自己不同時期的模樣分化在一起  
小夏記憶宮殿中的麥哥很權威很冷靜,在麥哥的記憶世界中這個角色由Rudi取代了


	17. Chapter 17

Mycroft到家以後直接去洗澡並把身上的衣服都丟進了洗衣籃裡，他站在鏡子前看著自己的臉，那一巴掌力道大不大他並不清楚，他當時的狀況就跟已經著火的人被問到潑在身上的熱水燙不燙一樣，他全身都在痛了一巴掌根本跟不存在一樣  
  
“力道並不大” Mycroft摸了被打的部分得出結論”在最後收回了力道”  
  
Holmes家不打小孩，他也是第一次被父母打，感覺很奇怪，這裡應是很嚴重的事情，但他並不覺得特別重要，只是對方的情緒發洩而已，畢竟他也挖出了對方衣櫥裡的骷髏，他是說出了他母親極力隱瞞的事實  
  
他一直都知道他的母親有點問題，他沒有太多自己被母親抱著的記憶，有也很短暫，他們也很少獨自跟對方共處一室，他自然而然地形成了跟母親保持一定距離的相處模式，他知道她對他是關心的，但那很受限制，在 Sherlock出生以前他都以為這就是他母親本身對孩子的方式  
  
到 Eurus出生的時候他就知道這並不是單純偏心小兒子，而是他母親在跟他這個大兒子之間的問題，只有對他的時候他的母親會有防備跟距離，直到他稍微大一點就自然的推理出一切了，他對這一切並沒有意見，這很正常，幾乎所有生物都會產生母親排斥幼體的狀況，他母親還是愛他的，只是無法像愛他的弟弟妹妹一樣愛，他沒有受到虐待，他只是無法自然跟母親相處而已  
  
如果不是身體不舒服他今天絕對不會這麼失控的，如果 Eurus沒有說那些話他也不會像這樣失禮  
  
但誠實確實讓他好過多了  
  
Sherlock的關心在他意料之外，但他確實是被 Sherlock從發作中拉出來了  
  
“跟家人相處的時候不會發作這一條顯然不正確，但之後會變得更嚴重恐怕依然是真的” Mycroft開了熱水沖澡的時候發現左手又開始無力了  
  
他洗好澡換上居家服躺在床上進入自己的記憶世界  
 *****************  
 **「想到解決方案了嗎」Rudi坐在辦公桌上問**  
 **「如果建構一個夠現實的版本也許會有用，一個安全空間」 Mycroft看了書房，不同版本的自己應該要在各自的角落待著但現在都沒出現，有什麼地方不對勁**  
 **「你忽視了房間裡的大象」Rudi用手杖指向 Mycroft背後的投影幕應該在的地方**  
  
 **Mycroft轉身看到一片白色的磁磚牆，這跟這個房間一點都不合，磁磚牆原本該是白色的但現在被用不同的筆寫滿了字跡**  
  
 **Mycroft走向那面牆，不同的筆墨痕跡混在一起讓整片牆看起來跟花崗岩一樣**  
 **他摸著上面的字，蠟筆.鉛筆.鋼筆.水彩.手指沾著顏料寫的，還有手指沾著血寫上的，比較不成熟的幼兒字跡在低處，他視線所能平視的那些字跡由墨水和血跡形成**  
  
 **一整片牆都是他自己的筆跡，都是他自己寫出來的**  
 **只有一句話，被重複地寫了無數次**  
 **“我在害怕什麼?”**  
  
 **「我到底在害怕什麼?」小孩的聲音從 Mycroft背後出現，他轉頭看到的是缺乏感情的九歲**  
 **「你不該出現在這裡」 Mycroft皺眉，整個房間變得很昏暗，就像夜晚一樣**  
 **「你到底在害怕什麼?」Rudi站在九歲背後說**  
 **「我們到底在害怕什麼?」九歲看著 Mycroft說**  
  
 **「出去」 Mycroft後退了一步閉上眼說，他再次張開眼的時候書房是空的，連Rudi都沒有，恢復了光線，他轉頭看了背後的牆，已經不是磁磚了，恢復成了投影布幕**  
  
 **布幕上反覆地撥放著幾個字**  
 **“我到底在害怕什麼?”**  
 **“比死亡更可怕的是什麼?”**  
  
 **Mycroft要停止這些思想的時候發現他正處於焦慮狀態，他無法阻止自己反覆的思考自己正在害怕的事情，然後發現自己無法停止焦慮的事實讓他變得更恐懼**  
  
 **他不能繼續想這些，但房間的大門已經消失了，這是焦慮!焦慮的問題就在於他找不到逃脫的方向!**  
  
 **“緊急出口!” Mycroft想著閉上眼，他有個能把自己從記憶裡面強制拉出的機制就像 Sherlock也有一樣**  
  
 **整個房間從他頭上開始崩毀，就像一場大地震一樣**  
  
 ******************  
Mycroft張開眼睛逼自己起來到處走動，他在開始產生對自己恐懼來源的質疑的時候就該停止了，反覆思考一個已經確定找不到答案的問題只會讓他焦慮，他不喜歡不知道答案的狀況  
  
Mycroft在家裡走動了很久來讓自己分心，現在三點了，他應該可以重新再試一次，這一次不要從書房開始，直接到走廊去，他回到床上躺下，他躺的不是他平常睡的那一邊  
  
 ****************  
 **他張開眼睛自己已經站在玻璃落地窗前了**  
 **他拉開落地窗走到草地上，現在這裡只有一片草地，他需要他安心的東西，一個他熟悉的地方，一個他放心的地方，還有一個讓他安心的人**  
  
 **草地消失了，他不喜歡戶外，一開始會是這個畫面是因為他才跟Greg過完聖誕節回來而已**  
  
 **木質的地板取代了草地，老式的木造結構的氣味還有建築風格逐漸成形，一扇窗戶就在書桌前，光線從窗戶照進房間來，這間房間很大，是家裡最大的房間之一，他有一整排書架上面都是他的書**  
  
 **「這裡是哪」Greg出現了，站在他身旁問他**  
 **「很不幸的，是我能想到我最安心的地方」 Mycroft說「我小時候的房間，可是這個地方現在已經不存在了」**  
  
 **他的聲音突然變了，這是他小時候的聲音，他也變成仰望著Greg的視角，建構太過私人而不是單純理性的記憶空間就會這樣，自己的觀點和心態被影響進而改變記憶世界的視角**  
  
 **「為什麼是這裡?」Greg問**  
 **「因為我小時候睡在這裡」 Mycroft看了一眼在房間角落的鏡子，這是七歲的自己的模樣「這時候很多糟糕的事情都還沒發生，我很喜歡這裡，我不喜歡後來的房間」**  
 **「我們現在的房間不好嗎?」Greg問，整個場景變成了他們現在同居的房子裡面他們的臥室**  
 **「我們現在的房間很好」 Mycroft還是小孩的聲音跟外表「但第一個永遠是特別的」一切又變回了 Mycroft童年的臥室的模樣「而且這個時候我要擔心的事情最少，我要的是一個我最安心的地方」**  
  
 **「好吧」Greg說，他讓小 Mycroft拉著他的手一起坐在地上「接下來要做什麼?」**  
  
 **「從最簡單的開始，完善整個空間的真實性」 Mycroft讓Greg坐下後自己站起來他又恢復了大人的模樣，在房間內走動，他伸手摸著書架和牆壁，他碰過的地方都照著他的記憶改變，書架上的書本一本本排好寫上了書名和出現磨損，書桌上出現了白紙跟鉛筆，課本和作業整齊地堆在一旁，他抬頭看了一眼天花板，他父親在他幼兒期貼上去的一些螢光星星還殘留在上面，他還記得最後只剩下十四顆而已**  
  
 **他把房間巡視一了圈，最後走到Greg身邊**  
 **「接著呢?」Greg站起來問**  
 **「最困難的」 Mycroft回答「我需要讓你有真實感」**  
 **「為什麼這很難」Greg問**  
 **「…」 Mycroft伸手捧著Greg的臉把兩人的額頭靠再一起閉上眼「因為你是最重要的關鍵，你必須最真實才有用」**  
 **「那就把這弄得真實一點」Greg說**  
 **「問題在於我太了解你又不夠瞭解你」 Mycroft說「我無法完全正確的模擬你的反應，但我又知道你不會說出的是那些話，你總是讓我驚奇但又十分可靠」**  
 **「找到你最需要的那一面」Greg的聲音說「找出你最信任的關於Greg的記憶，把那一部分擴充套用在這裡，把你自己的思考抑制下來，雙向妥協之後也許可行」**  
 **「這就是個漏洞了，你不該把我的思考說出來」 Mycroft說「我沒有製造過這種記憶空間，得多花點時間了」**  
  
 **他開始把他知道關於Greg的一切細節都寫入這個記憶空間之中，他的眼睛顏色他的虹膜紋路，他笑起來的樣子還有他的手的模樣，每個小傷和繭，每個他無自覺的慣性動作，他說話的聲音和語調，他比自己有限的語彙量，他不明顯的口音他太過誇張的表情，他的眼神和溫暖的體溫，他的氣味和穿著的衣物，他摸起來是什麼樣的，他呼吸的規律和心跳的平均數**  
  
 **他刪掉了抽菸的味道，那跟這間房間起了衝突會讓他感到異常，這個Greg沒有配槍也沒有警官證，穿著居家服待在這裡不會離開**  
  
 **接著他只要把自己的思考能力壓低就好了**  
  
 **Mycroft張開眼睛的時候已經都完成了，Greg坐在角落靠著幾個軟墊拿他的書在看，他轉頭看鏡子中的自己，變得更小了一點，六歲大的樣子**  
  
 **「Greg」 Mycroft說「你在看什麼書?」**  
 **「哈比人」Greg說「沒想到你也看托爾金」**  
  
 **他靠過去鑽到Greg懷裡閉上眼，這個模擬很成功，就用這個吧**  
 ****************  
  
Mycroft張開眼拿起手機看時間，用了十五分鐘，以他來說有點太久了，他從床上起來把Greg那一側的床恢復原狀，如果等下真的發作了至少可以馬上知道這個方法可不可行  
\----------------------------------------  
「Colin!你怎麼來了?」哈德森太太很開心的喊Mr.Holmes的名字和他打招呼「男孩們你們有個客戶在樓上了，但似乎是很私人的事情」  
「 Lestrade還沒來?」John問  
「還沒呢，但這個客戶等很久了」哈德森太太說  
「爸你先在一樓等」 Sherlock把父親推向哈德森太太的方向「John，客戶」他三步併作兩步上樓了  
  
Mr.Holmes被哈德森太太拉到廚房去說要泡茶給他順便聊聊這兩個男孩的事情，John折回來把Rosie交給哈德森太太請他照顧一下  
  
  
「這個客戶不能等嗎?」John進到客廳的時候並沒有看到什麼客戶，只有Greg在這「我以為…」  
「我騙他的」 Sherlock說「我傳簡訊讓哈德森太太配合的，有些事情我不認為我父親該知道」  
「OK」Greg說「今天在醫院怎麼了」  
  
「你要先回答我的問題」 Sherlock說「你去救 Mycroft的時候他怎麼了，他有說過他身上發生了什麼事嗎?」  
「被銬在牆上，手腕燒傷嚴重因為 Eurus把金屬條繞在他手上後直接讓人焊死了，腳被釘子貫穿，他自己拔掉了很多根所以他指甲也有點掀開了，而且他聽得到你們那邊的對話」Greg說「他說他聽得到你們的交談但只有他的是只能跟 Eurus談話的， Eurus如果切斷了他的通訊他就聽不見你們那邊的狀況，然後 Eurus唱歌給他聽」  
  
「Humpty Dumpty」 Sherlock說「但歌詞不是原本的」  
「對， Mycroft說中間被改掉的部分是指我，Bow Street Runner」Greg說「他說他拔掉了耳機後來把肩膀扯脫臼了昏過去了，就這樣」  
  
「 Mycroft沒告訴你 Eurus監視他的事情?」 Sherlock問  
「沒有，他只說有耳機」Greg說  
「那他也沒說 Eurus威脅要把你帶給他的事情」 Sherlock這下是肯定的了  
「Wha…」Greg張大眼看著 Sherlock「你說 Eurus威脅 Mycroft要把我帶過去?」  
「 Eurus說在他提到要把你帶給 Mycroft之後 Mycroft就毀了耳機跟監視鏡頭，還傷害了自己」John說  
「他有說他在聽出 Eurus知道我的存在後才扯傷手的」Greg說  
「 Mycroft失去理性的表現就是 Eurus要的結果」 Sherlock說「既然你已經知道這部份了，今天在醫院的事情直接告訴你應該不必額外解說了」  
  
  
Sherlock和John一起把今天發生的事情告訴Greg，Greg坐在通常客戶坐的椅子上手肘撐在腿上雙手扶額低著頭聽完了整件事，起初他還是坐得好好的，但他聽得越多越無法維持自己的冷靜，最後他坐不住站起來走動  
  
「 Mycroft已經回家了」Greg說「他沒有跟我說發生了什麼事，他只有傳簡訊告訴我他到家了，不過現在有不少事情都說得通了」  
「你知道些什麼」 Sherlock問  
「 Mycroft跟我討論過他在謝林福特的事情」Greg說「別吃驚，我就是有辦法讓他跟我討論這些東西」  
「什麼說得通了?」John說  
  
「他認為他如果死在謝林福特他的父母會比較不傷心」Greg說  
「他在想什麼鬼!」 Sherlock生氣地站起來「那個死胖子!」  
「喔，相信我，我比你還生氣」Greg說「但他是真心這麼認為的，他甚至分析過了弊害，他認為如果他死在那傷心的人最少生還的人最多」  
「告訴我你揍他了」 Sherlock說「我這裡有手指虎」  
「你如果看著他告訴你這一切你只會替他難過，我也想揍他但我打不下去」Greg說「小孩子的事情我們也談過，在我老家他幫忙照顧鄰居的孩子的時候他說過」  
「他說什麼」 Sherlock問  
「他認為小孩子很可怕」Greg說「因為你永遠不知道他們將會成為什麼，照你告訴我的來看，就是因為 Eurus他才會這樣想的」  
「他以前負責照顧我們」 Sherlock說「他認為 Eurus變成這樣是他害的」  
「要說誰有責任的話我覺得是你父母，沒有惡意但這種事情真的不該交給小孩承擔」Greg說  
  
「 Mycroft從來就不像小孩子」 Sherlock說  
「假裝大人的小孩到處都是」Greg說「尤其是被逼得不得不長大的那些往往假扮得最好」  
「他還有說什麼嗎?」 Sherlock問  
「喔，他在放假的時候畫了很多圖」Greg說「你知道他還記得自己第一次抱著你和 Eurus的樣子嗎?他畫過你們兩個剛從醫院被帶回家的樣子，他還畫了你們的老家失火前的樣子跟你們的伯父，他還說他不排斥小孩」他轉頭看著 Sherlock的眼睛說「他說” Sherlock小時候是我最喜歡的孩子”他不願意提起你的妹妹，他甚至在畫了 Eurus之後發作了」  
  
「你什麼時候知道他會有發作的問題的」 Sherlock問  
「他也是到聖誕假期才跟我承認的，但我已經幫他解決到剩下這些奇怪的發作了，但我不知道如果我沒有睡在他旁邊他會不會繼續夢遊跟做惡夢，我有幾次得起來阻止他夢遊的狀況」Greg說「我花了很多時間說服他告訴我他的狀況」  
「所以他確實身體不舒服」 Sherlock說「整個聖誕假期他的狀況都很糟糕對吧」  
「對，你怎麼知道的?他在那之前已經睡眠不足很長一段時間了」Greg問  
「他身體不舒服的時候會對金魚容忍度特別高，我還在想為什麼他能忍耐你的家人」 Sherlock說  
「嘿!那是我家人!」Greg抗議  
「所以他忍得住」 Sherlock說  
  
「你妹妹為什麼這麼堅持要惹 Mycroft生氣?」Greg問  
「 Mycroft說他有過一整年把自己的痛覺關掉的經驗」 Sherlock說「他認為 Eurus當時有關於這個時期的記憶然後把 Mycroft當作自己的同類了」  
「同類?」Greg皺眉  
「你知道 Mycroft能關閉痛覺的事情吧」 Sherlock問  
「我知道他能屏蔽一部分」Greg說  
「他以前能做到完全沒感覺」 Sherlock說「他甚至到後來才發現正常人做不到這件事，他說他徹底關掉痛覺的那一年讓他人格改變，他變得不在乎別人的死活，他意識到這點後才恢復正常的」  
  
「那又跟 Eurus惹 Mycroft有什麼關係?」Greg問  
「 Mycroft的這個能力似乎跟他的情緒有關」 Sherlock說「你也看過錄影帶， Eurus說 Mycroft對她和對我用不同的方式說話，而且 Eurus想知道 Mycroft見到他的時候關閉痛覺是因為他感到疼痛，或者是 Mycroft堅持不帶感情的跟他接觸，讓 Mycroft生氣然後看他有沒有感覺到疼痛是 Eurus把他腳刺穿的原因，在醫院 Eurus比較像是想跟 Mycroft和解」  
  
「還真他媽神奇的和解方式」John說「我第一次看 Mycroft這麼生氣」  
「我也很少見到他吼」 Sherlock說  
「我沒見過他吼人」Greg說「 Eurus道歉不是真心的吧?他只是讓 Mycroft生氣了而已」  
「 Eurus對Rosie有興趣」 Sherlock說「不是因為他自己喜歡小孩或者好奇，他認為這是能讓 Mycroft開心的方式」  
  
「我不懂」Greg皺眉  
「 Eurus記得 Mycroft很喜歡照顧我們兩個」 Sherlock說「那是事實，我們小時候都是他在照顧的， Eurus應該不清楚這之間的差別」  
「你的妹妹不理解喜愛自己的弟妹和喜歡嬰兒之間的差別」Greg理解了  
「所以 Eurus認為讓John把Rosie交給 Mycroft會讓他開心」 Sherlock說「因為這是她小時候見到的畫面， Mycroft抱 Eurus的時候會對他笑， Eurus不懂這之間的差異」  
  
「你妹妹也太誇張了」Greg說「那是一個寶寶，可不是什麼泰迪熊之類的」  
「對 Eurus來說這之間的差別恐怕不大」 Sherlock說「 Mycroft從來的時候就不舒服了，他情緒失控跟這有直接關係，然後 Eurus又往 Mycroft的痛處挖，結果就是我們剛才告訴你的那樣」  
「…..」Greg站在旁邊抿嘴思考「我看過他要發作的樣子，一點血色都沒有，而你媽居然沒搞清楚狀況就先打人?」  
  
「 Mycroft也說了很過分的話」 Sherlock說「但我們的母親確實太衝動了」  
「如果是我說出”我希望James從沒出生過”這種話我媽不會先打我，他會叫我坐下然後解釋清楚James這次幹了什麼，或者問我發生了什麼事」Greg說「 Mycroft說了什麼?」  
「 Mycroft說出了我們的母親對他有心結的事實」 Sherlock本身情緒也相當低落「我知道我的母親無法在 Mycroft在場的時候表達關心，但我不知道事情實際上有那麼嚴重，我一直以為那只是 Mycroft和他的相處模式而已，但 Mycroft知道的比我多太多了」  
「告訴我他說了什麼能把你們的母親氣成這樣」Greg雙手插進口袋  
  
Sherlock一字不差的重複了 Mycroft的話，Greg站在那安靜的聽完  
  
「就這樣」 Sherlock說完了「然後他就被打了一巴掌，我們都沒有被體罰過，更別提被打臉了」  
「 Mycroft對這有什麼反應」Greg抹了把臉問  
「他認為這樣比較好」 Sherlock說「他說”好多了，誠實使人自由”然後就走了，他在走出去的時候就拿不住傘了」  
  
「… Mycroft並不恨你們的母親」Greg說「他認為她已經盡力了」  
「盡力了但做得並不好」 Sherlock說「兩者是可以並存的」  
「但完全沒努力過是更糟糕的選項不是嗎」Greg說  
「 Mycroft恐怕只對你誠實而已」 Sherlock說  
「不，一點也沒有」Greg苦笑「他也不騙我，但他會選擇性的省略掉很多事情，比如 Eurus拿我威脅他的事情」  
  
「所以現在打算怎麼做?」John問 Sherlock然後看了Greg「你爸還在樓下等著，要請他上來然後告訴他”嘿，是這樣的，你的女兒讓你的長子身心嚴重受創，現在我們想搞清楚該怎麼幫助他，然後這個人是他唯一誠實的對象，而你們甚至沒見過他，”?」  
「這大概是我可以假設的最糟的見家長情況了」Greg雙手交叉在胸前「”喔嗨~我想搞清楚你兒子為什麼跟媽媽關係這麼糟因為很顯然你的小女兒把他搞到身心受創了但你們不夠在乎他所以只是加劇了他的問題，請回答以下的問題讓我有點概念該怎麼給他做心理諮商，老實說我覺得你們作為家長挺失敗的，And by the way I’m his boyfriend”」  
  
「他們不算失敗的家長」 Sherlock說  
「 Sherlock，我知道你們兩兄弟的黑歷史」Greg提醒  
「那是我們自己的問題」 Sherlock說  
「好吧你不算只說 Mycroft好了，你知不知道他在感情上有多缺陷?這種東西是要跟家人學習的，他沒了社交辭令就不知道該怎麼跟人相處，他甚至不知道求助的意義在哪!」Greg情緒上來聲音稍微大了點他立刻就注意到了把音量降低「Sorry，我有點激動了，但我說真的， Mycroft在某些方面不比一個10歲小孩好，10歲小孩受傷了還會哭，他只會自己躲起來養傷而已」  
  
「你還知道什麼?關於 Mycroft這個奇怪的症狀」 Sherlock問  
「他說他感覺到墜落感」Greg說「他說這是他的記憶的重現，但他找不到這些記憶是從哪裡出來的，他從一歲的記憶開始找卻什麼都沒有，而且他狀況越來越糟了，之前他只會分心，後來會昏倒，然後現在他甚至會失去對自己左手的控制，通常遇到有奇怪精神創傷的被害者我會去找他們老媽聊聊，但現在我還真他媽不知道該問誰了」  
  
「Mr.Holmes!你不該在這裡!」哈德森太太的聲音從樓梯傳來，在客廳的三人同時轉頭看向門外，哈德森太太在樓梯上一臉抱歉地看向 Sherlock  
  
Colin Holmes從二樓往三樓的樓梯轉角走出來，站在221B客廳通向下樓的樓梯的門口，背後哈德森太太走了上來站在Mr.Holmes旁邊  
  
「他為什麼會在這」 Sherlock問哈德森太太  
「他說他要去廁所，我聽到廁所門關上但過了很久他都沒回來我才去到廁所去敲門，他不在裡面我才上來的」哈德森太太說「抱歉 Sherlock」  
「沒事，你可以先下去了，不是你的問題」 Sherlock說，哈德森太太下樓的時候Mr.Holmes也向哈德森太太道歉  
  
「你什麼時候上來的」 Sherlock問  
「 Sherlock，我看得出來你在騙我的樣子，你不是 Mycroft你瞞不過我」Mr.Holmes說  
「你.什麼.時候.上來的」 Sherlock重複  
「從一開始就在了」Mr.Holmes說「Colin Holmes，初次見面」他轉身伸手要跟Greg握手「我是 Mycroft的父親」  
「…」Greg瞪大眼看著那隻手然後看了Mr.Holmes一臉歉意的表情伸手跟他握了一下，這很尷尬，尤其他剛剛才說了那些話「I’m Greg」  
「I know」Mr.Holmes說「我剛剛有聽到，你是 Mycroft的男友」  
  
這個尷尬的握手沒有維持多久雙方就放開了，Greg轉身走到一旁去  
「Shit」Greg背對Mr.Holmes站在 Sherlock那張雜亂的靠窗桌子邊無聲地說，這絕對是最糟的見家長方式  
  
「我讓你留在樓下就是因為你不該聽到這些」 Sherlock說  
「我想我今天漏聽的重要細節已經夠多了，Son」Mr.Holmes說「 Eurus今天在醫院太過分了，我同意」  
「既然你都聽到了，坐下」 Sherlock指了那把給客戶坐的椅子  
「Why?」Mr.Holmes問  
「因為你接下來有很多問題要回答」Greg轉過來指著椅子說「Mr.Holmes，我跟你的小兒子都有很多問題要問」  
  
  
Mr.Holmes坐了下來  
「似曾相識」John忍不住說，就跟他們逼 Mycroft坐下解釋 Eurus的事情的時候一樣，只是現在他們是為了 Mycroft而逼Mr.Holmes坐下  
  
「 Mycroft說的是真的嗎?」 Sherlock問「他是難產的?」  
「你們三個出生的時候都是頭圍特別大的， Elena的醫生失職了，他應該要改成剖腹產的」Mr.Holmes說  
「Elena?」Greg問  
「我們母親的名字」 Sherlock說「所以 Eurus的名字才會是E開頭的」  
「喔」Greg點頭  
「 Mycroft雖然胎位正常，但他的生產過程非常困難，從進產房到他出生花了至少四十八個小時，我雖然是第一次當爸爸但我也知道那太久了，他出生的時候折斷了右邊的鎖骨，這在自然產的孩子中不算少見，但那對Elena造成了很大的問題」Mr.Holmes說  
  
「什麼意思」Greg問  
「Elena認為這是他的錯」Mr.Holmes垂著眼，雙手不自在的放在腿上「那很顯眼，如果沒包著毛巾的話你會看到他有一邊的肩膀是腫的，這是很輕微的傷了，沒傷到 Mycroft的肌肉或者關節，後來甚至在X光片上找不到痕跡，，可是每次只要抱他的時候稍微大力點或者碰到他的右肩他就會大哭，他在新生兒病房跟其他孩子一起的時候也很顯眼，因為只有他的床上被掛了紅色的牌子寫了”不能拉右手”，之後Elena就很害怕抱 Mycroft，生產也對他的身體造成了很大的負擔，我們到把 Mycroft帶回家之後Elena才敢抱他，因為那時候他的骨折已經好得差不多了，心理治療效果很好，本來都已經沒事了」  
  
「但是?」 Sherlock要他繼續說  
「Elena一直都在自責」Mr.Holmes說「後來 Mycroft還突然不說話了」  
「突然不說話?」Greg問「他沒說過這件事」  
「他四個月大的時候就開始學著說話了，他之後突然停止說話，然後一直到他四..」Mr.Holmes說著被打斷了  
「他說他四歲才會說話的」Greg說  
「不，他在四個月大的時候就會了」Mr.Holmes說「Elena把這件事也怪在自己身上，他一直覺得自己做錯了才會害 Mycroft變成這樣，然後那些心理問題就加重了，他很害怕接觸 Mycroft，因為他覺得自己在傷害他」  
「他今天確實傷害他了」 Sherlock說  
「 Sherlock」John提醒「Too soon(你太快提起這件事了)」  
「喔」 Sherlock也看到他父親一臉錯愕又有些生氣又有些難過的樣子「Sorry」  
  
「到 Mycroft去上小學之後Elena才漸漸放心下來，他一直擔心 Mycroft無法像正常孩子一樣成長，在他不說話的那段時間我們聽了很多專家的錯誤診斷，那加重了你媽媽的問題，你也知道以前的醫生怎麼認為的，只要孩子有什麼問題一定是父母的教育方式不對，Elena後來甚至不敢自己跟 Mycroft相處，如果 Mycroft跑來抱他還會嚇到他，如果只有他們兩個在家Elena會讓 Mycroft到書房看書然後自己到別的房間去， Mycroft又喜歡隱瞞自己的問題所以你媽媽才會一直問你 Mycroft的狀況，他很怕自己又不小心傷害了你哥哥」Mr.Holmes說  
  
「無意冒犯，但這跟他打了 Mycroft衝突了吧」Greg說  
「這是我妻子努力埋在衣櫃裡數十年的骷髏」Mr.Holmes眼神哀婉「他最不希望找到這具骷髏的人就是 Mycroft了，但 Mycroft今天說了這些…Elena受了很大的打擊，如果你不介意的話找個時間跟他談談好嗎? Sherlock?」  
「那是你妻子」 Sherlock說  
「那是你媽」Mr.Holmes說  
「那太尷尬了」 Sherlock說  
「確實，但只有你能安慰他了， Eurus沒辦法做到這點」Mr.Holms說「而 Mycroft現在最好別跟你媽見面」  
  
「…Fine」 Sherlock嘆氣  
「但別跟他提 Mycroft受傷的事情」Mr.Holmes說  
「Why」Greg問「 Eurus傷害他是事實，你想替你的女兒打掩護嗎?」他壓抑著自己的語氣讓自己冷靜  
「不是那個問題」Mr.Holmes扶額嘆氣「他們說 Mycroft的肩膀脫臼是舊傷沒治療好導致的吧」  
  
「對」Greg雙手插在口袋站在 Sherlock的座位旁邊  
「那個傷居然到現在都還沒好…那個事實對你母親的打擊可能會太大，先別向他提起好嗎?」Mr.Holmes說  
「燒傷跟釘子?」 Sherlock問  
「晚點跟他說」Mr.Holmes說「但別提他的肩膀是舊傷的事情」  
  
「Wait wait wait hold on」Greg伸手做出了暫停的手勢「你知道 Mycroft以前脫臼過?」  
「那當然，我是他的父親」Mr.Holmes皺眉一臉Greg問了蠢問題的表情  
「你不可能知道的， Mycroft說他瞞過你們了」Greg轉頭看 Sherlock「你記得嗎?」  
「…我有印象」 Sherlock想了一下，他跳下來被 Mycroft接住後他隱約看到 Mycroft抱著左手喊痛而且肩膀角度很奇怪  
「你們在說什麼?」Mr.Holmes非常困惑「 Sherlock那時候你根本還沒出生啊」  
  
「通通先暫停」John說「Greg你跟 Sherlock說的似乎是同一件事，為什麼 Mycroft以前脫臼過?」  
「馬斯格雷夫宅邸起火那晚 Mycroft要我跳窗逃生，他接住我以後跟我一起撞到地上，他是我的緩衝我沒受傷但他的肩膀脫臼了」 Sherlock說  
「他說他的脫臼就是這樣來的」Greg說「他沒跟你的父母說因為家裡已經一團亂了，Rudi幫他把肩膀接回去以後他也沒看醫生，所以沒有復原好才會那麼容易脫臼的」  
  
「我不知道這件事」Mr.Holmes張大眼看著他們「那場火之後 Mycroft跟Rudi住了一陣子他們都沒說…」  
「 Mycroft說你們自己都一團糟了不需要更多事情讓你們心煩，而且他認為他有他份內的工作要做」Greg有些同情地看著Mr.Holmes  
  
「那你說的又是哪件事」 Sherlock問  
「 Mycroft還沒一歲之前跟我們一起住在倫敦，Elena有陣子一直生病，醫生說是免疫力下降導致的，有陣子狀況很糟糕我得去醫院照顧她，我們找了個保母照顧 Mycroft」Mr.Holmes說  
  
「Oh，Dear…」John想到了之前他跟Mr.Holmes的對話  
「那個保母是個年輕的女孩子，是鄰居的女兒，但年輕人很愛玩」Mr.Holmes低著頭看著地板「她認為一個小嬰兒放著不管也不會有問題跟朋友跑去玩了，Rudi當時出差回來到我們公寓去看看狀況， Mycroft從嬰兒床裡翻出來了，他當時還不會爬，但他會扶著東西站起來，我們不知道他怎麼跑出來的，他摔了很大一下，他左邊的肩膀就是這樣脫臼的」Mr.Holmes絞著手指「Rudi說他還以為 Mycroft死了，因為他沒有動也沒有哭，他把 Mycroft抱到醫院去的時候他什麼反應都沒有，他沒有受到會要命的傷害，體溫跟血糖稍微低了點，肩膀脫臼了但是不會要命….」  
  
「那時候 Mycroft多大」 Sherlock問  
「四個月大」Mr.Holmes閉上眼把臉埋在手掌中「他就是那之後停止說話的，我們以為他撞到頭了」Mr.Holmes哭了，Greg尷尬的從旁邊找到一盒看起來沒有被做過實驗的衛生紙遞給他  
  
「所以 Mycroft肩膀的傷從那時候就有了」John說  
「 Mycroft肩膀脫臼過三次，四個月大.13歲跟 Eurus這一次」Greg說「那是四個月大的時候的事，他說他一歲才開始有記憶，他有可能記得這件事嗎?」他看相 Sherlock  
「我不知道， Mycroft如果說他不記得那應該是真的沒有印象」 Sherlock說  
「那應該不是…」Greg喃喃自語，如果完全不記得應該就不會是 Mycroft發作的原因吧  
  
「Rudi後來私下調查了這件事情」Mr.Holmes在喝了口John倒給他的熱水後說「鄰居說早上就覺得很奇怪為什麼嬰兒一直哭都沒停了，他們本來要抱怨的但他們下班回來的時候就安靜了，我不敢想像如果Rudi隔天沒有回來會發生什麼事…」他的手有些發抖  
「那個保母呢」 Sherlock問「Rudi做了什麼」  
「他不知道怎麼做的，但據我所知那個年輕人後來坐牢了，是以前被他照顧過的其他孩子的家長起訴的」Mr.Holmes說「孩子伸手摸了熱茶壺燙傷，一開始是被當作意外處理的，但後來轉成了虐童罪，我沒有追問過細節」  
  
「看來Rudi確保了這個人永遠無法繼續從事跟兒童照顧有關的工作」 Sherlock說  
「 Mycroft在醫院的時候安靜了很久，完全不會哭」Mr.Holmes說「醫生因此擔心得要死，他們以為他受了很嚴重的傷作了很多檢查，但除了脫臼的肩膀外什麼都沒有，之後他才漸漸恢復正常的，可是就跟我說的一樣，他失去對我們的反應，也不說話了」  
  
「你們後來怎麼做?」 Sherlock問  
「我們放棄我們的職業生涯搬回沙賽克斯」Mr.Holmes說「我們夫妻都認為至少在老家那邊有Rudi可以幫忙看著，還有可以信任的傭人，而且你媽的身心健康也變差了，這件事讓他完全拒絕抱自己的兒子所以在家裡的照片中都是我抱著還小的 Mycroft的」  
  
「所以你妻子對 Sherlock他們沒有這個心結?」Greg問  
「 Sherlock胎位不正是剖腹產的，從出生就很健康，我擔心過Elena的心理狀況但他對 Sherlock和 Eurus沒有出現一樣的問題， Mycroft很乖還會照顧 Sherlock，Elena發現這件事之後好了很多」Mr.Holmes說「你的母親直到看到 Mycroft會照顧你才真的相信 Mycroft沒有問題了」他看著 Sherlock說  
  
「所以這才是我們年紀差這麼多的原因，不是因為你們打算讓 Mycroft幫忙照顧我們，是因為我的母親的心理陰影」 Sherlock說  
「 Mycroft也把你們照顧得很好」Mr.Holmes說  
「他認為 Eurus變成這樣是他的錯，一點也不好」Greg說  
  
「 Mycroft有說其他的事嗎?」 Sherlock問  
「他這個聖誕挺懷舊的」Greg說「可能是因為他在畫畫的關係吧，他那兩個同事來的時候他挺生氣的樣子」  
「他們搞砸了， Mycroft沒放著他們去死就很好了」 Sherlock說  
「他也提了很多關於Rudi的事情」Greg說  
  
Sherlock.John和Mr.Holmes的眼神都亮了  
「我們也正在討論關於他的事」 Sherlock說「我小時候的記憶很混亂，Rudi他後來怎麼死的?」  
「 Mycroft說是殉職」Greg說「在西德被下毒死的，他吃了超過致死劑量很多倍的放射物質」  
「那時候 Mycroft21歲」 Sherlock說  
「差不多吧，他說那時候Rudi給他假身分在MI6裡面做他的聯絡人，Rudi死後他在清理門戶之後才用本名工作」Greg說  
「他用什麼假名?」Mr.Holmes問  
「你問這個要幹嘛?」Greg皺眉  
「好奇而已，以前Rudi會用很奇怪的假名，大部分是笑話」Mr.Holmes說  
「他沒說」Greg說「但那是他進入公務體系的原因，他本來還在猶豫要做什麼」  
  
Mr.Holmes的手機響了，他接起電話是薇薇安打來的  
「好…好….我理解了」Mr.Holmes皺著眉點頭回答，他掛斷電話「我得去薇薇安那邊，你媽在找我， Lestrade探長可以跟我一起下樓嗎?我想跟你談談」  
  
Greg轉頭看了 Sherlock， Sherlock偏了頭要他跟上去  
  
他們站在貝克街上等Mr.Holmes叫的車時Mr.Holmes收起手機拿出筆記本寫了自己的號碼給Greg  
「這是我的手機號碼，如果你想問關於 Mycroft的事情隨時都能打給我」Mr.Holmes說「你能替我向 Mycroft解釋他母親今天真的是失控了嗎?也許跟他談談?」  
「No」Greg拿了紙條但拒絕了  
「Sorry?」Mr.Holmes問  
「I say “No”」Greg把紙條拍照後把紙條丟進垃圾桶「我只在 Mycroft想談的時候跟他談所以要不要討論這個是他做決定的，我不能.也不會逼他跟我討論這個，就我對他的了解他現在感覺肯定比被大雨天車輾的貓還糟，所以我不會為了你們之間的親子關係去當信鴿，我會看他的狀況決定我要跟他說什麼」他看了Mr.Holems一眼，對方還在困惑當中「簡單來說，如果我等下回家看到他很沮喪不想說話我會讓他安安靜靜的過一整晚，或他媽的多久都行，直到他想談為止，如果他想談但不是談他母親我也不會要他跟我討論這個，我只對他的好壞負責，而不是你們」Greg把手機收起來看著Mr.Holmes說「希望這沒有毀了你對我的第一印象，反正那已經夠糟了」  
  
「Well」Mr.Holmes反應過來了眨眨眼對Greg微笑「Very good」  
「What?」Greg皺眉  
「你能讓 Mycroft對你坦承，我們身為他的父母都做不到這點」Mr.Holmes苦笑「你才是最了解他的人，而且上次我跟 Mycroft通話的時候他聽起來非常好，你才是他最親近的人，你比我們更了解怎麼跟他相處」  
「……」Greg皺著眉有點困惑有點受驚，他以為對方會生氣，因為他剛才確實說了點氣話  
「我們做為父母的確不夠了解 Mycroft，他也沒有給我們機會了解他」Mr.Holmes說「他太早熟了，很早就學會拒絕我們的關心，也太聰明，如果他不想讓我們知道的事情我們永遠都不會知道，甚至 Sherlock也沒辦法調查出來，如果他就這樣不跟我們說話也沒關係，如果你覺得他不想跟我們說話就跟我說一聲我會阻止我太太打給他或者幫他避開我們，如果那對他才是最好的選擇我都會同意」  
「他不會…」Greg本來想說 Mycroft不會想永遠不跟父母往來的，但他現在又不確定了所以把嘴閉上了  
  
「他沒有說過太多你的事」Mr.Holmes說「如果不是 Sherlock為了你被假分手的事情去跟 Mycroft吵架我們甚至不會知道他有交往對象」  
「我有聽說這件事」Greg點點頭  
「你說得沒錯，做為父母我們在很多方面都不夠完美」Mr.Holmes說「今天的事情我希望你以 Mycroft的感受為第一優先」  
「我本來就打算這麼做了」Greg說  
「他跟我們疏遠也沒關係，反正我們在他的人生不會繼續佔據太多時間」Mr.Holmes帶著淺淺的微笑說「但從他這麼信任你來看你會繼續陪他很久很久的，Look after him」他伸手拍拍Greg的肩膀「Please?」  
「我會的」Greg說「等他想談的時候我會跟他討論你們的事情」  
「我相信你的判斷」Mr.Holmes說「謝謝你照顧我的兒子們」  
「總有人得阻止他們毀滅世界的」Greg開玩笑說  
「喔，確實」Mr.Holmes微笑「我走了」他上了計程車離開  
  
Greg上樓的時候 Sherlock和John都看著他  
「別那樣看我，我又沒跟你爸吵架」Greg說  
「你會跟 Mycroft談嗎?」 Sherlock問  
「我會處理的，你別插手」Greg似乎注意到了什麼又轉過頭去看桌上的文件「這是…」他拿起了一張Abigail的文件  
「你認識他嗎?」 Sherlock問  
「 Mycroft畫過她」Greg說「頭髮不太一樣但我很確定是同一個人」  
「你知道這是誰嗎?」John問  
「Abigail什麼的，姓氏好像是Dayton還是Dayden」Greg說「這個女孩子是你伯父Rudi的教女， Mycroft提過她，你怎麼有這個女孩的資料?」  
「她目擊了一起搶劫殺人案，被害者的母親請我們調查的」 Sherlock說「Ewan Cooper你聽過嗎?」  
「沒有」Greg搖頭「這個女孩已經死了」  
「是很老的冷案子」 Sherlock說「Abigail Dayton的死因是什麼? Mycroft有說嗎?我找不到她的資料」  
「 Mycroft說她17還是16歲就死了，是醫療疏失」Greg說  
「那我們會去調查下一個目擊者的」John說  
「 Mycroft居然會記得普通金魚，真奇怪」 Sherlock故意說  
「這個女孩子不普通」Greg說「 Mycroft挺喜歡這個人的，他說對方讓他感覺很像親人」  
「 Mycroft吃錯藥了吧」 Sherlock說  
「大概是難得遇到智力上能跟自己作對手的朋友太高興吧」Greg說「他跟這個女孩子下棋只贏了一次」  
「他從來就沒有朋友」 Sherlock說  
「 Mycroft說他只見過這個女孩子一次」Greg說「有人下棋能跟 Mycroft平手就很神奇了，要不是他親自跟我說我還不相信呢」Greg笑說  
「無聊」 Sherlock說「你手機震動了」  
  
「我有感覺到，大概是我妹妹吧」Greg說著拿出手機看了一眼皺起眉頭「….是 Mycroft」  
「他怎麼了?」 Sherlock問  
「他問我什麼時候下班」Greg說「我走了」  
「我去把Rosie抱上來」John跟Greg一起下樓送他離開  
  
  
「 Sherlock?」John抱著Rosie上樓的時候看到 Sherlock拿著Abigail的驗屍報告皺著眉「你要工作嗎?我可以帶Rosie上樓去」  
「不，我今天已經受夠家庭問題了」 Sherlock隨手把手上的紙丟了「我們去公園，讓Rosie呼吸新鮮空氣，雖然在倫敦空氣不算新鮮，總之帶他出去走走對她的發展有幫助，走了」  
  
John雖然不知道 Sherlock發什麼神經但他也想出去換換氣就順著 Sherlock的話準備出門的東西了  
\----------------------  
Greg搭地鐵回蘇格蘭場拿東西順便把光碟鎖回原位， Mycroft狀況肯定很糟，不然不會問他什麼時候下班的  
  
“晚餐想吃什麼”-G  
“還不想吃” Mycroft連署名都沒有  
“你還好嗎?”-G  
“發作”  
“嚴重嗎?”-G  
“我試圖用其他方式阻止，但只讓情況更糟，我需要你回家”  
“我已經在路上了，先不回簡訊了我要開車”-G  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
如果有人看不懂  
麥哥受過的傷從出生開始是鎖骨骨折(右邊)  
四個月大摔傷的脫臼(留下病根,麥本人不知道)  
13歲接住夏洛克脫臼(麥認為的病根來源以及他認為的第一次脫臼)  
東風囚禁掙扎導致的脫臼是第三次也才接受徹底的治療修復關節


	18. Chapter 18

「我回來了」Greg回家的時候把東西都丟在客廳就上樓了， Mycroft應該在樓上「Myc?」  
  
臥室裡一片黑暗，外面天都還沒黑呢，窗簾跟遮光廉都被徹底地拉好了，他伸手要去開臥室的燈的時候感覺到了有人靠近，他伸向開關的手被抓住， Mycroft沒有戴戒指，這很不尋常  
  
「別開燈，我頭很痛」 Mycroft說「陪我躺下好嗎?」  
「讓我先把身上的衣服換掉」Greg說「你有點潔癖，你不會希望我穿這身衣服上床的」  
「嗯」 Mycroft放開他的手，Greg聽得出來他鑽進被窩裡去了  
「我沖個澡行嗎?」Greg問「很快的」  
「去吧」 Mycroft的聲音被棉被悶著但還算可以理解  
  
Greg很快地把身上的衣服丟進洗衣籃用最快的速度沖了澡， Mycroft的潔癖其實相當明顯，尤其涉及他的私人空間的時候，沒洗澡不能上床(除非特殊情況否則隔天立刻換床單)，他隨便抓了一條四角褲和棉T穿上就回臥室去了，  
  
「Hey，You alring ?」Greg在黑暗中摸上床把手放在 Mycroft肩上，對方抱著枕頭在床上縮成了胎兒姿勢  
「Just..」 Mycroft翻身了「就陪著我就好，拜託」  
「當然」Greg側躺著伸手抱著對方，他躺下的時候發現 Mycroft抱著的是他的枕頭，他這邊缺了一個「你戒指呢?難得沒看你戴著」  
「拿掉了，安全考量」 Mycroft把頭靠在Greg身上「我站不穩，摔倒的時候戒指要是勾到會把手指割傷」  
「你現在感覺還好嗎?」Greg問「什麼時候發作的」  
「很糟」 Mycroft說「在醫院一次，壓下來了，在我傳簡訊給你前有一次特別糟的」  
「昏倒了?」Greg問  
「沒有」 Mycroft說「只是全身都很難受」  
「你需要我跟你說話嗎?還是你想安靜的躺著休息?」Greg問  
「後者」 Mycroft簡短的回答  
  
Greg抱著 Mycroft手三不五時輕輕的拍拍他的背，他只能靠觸感分辨 Mycroft穿的是睡衣， Mycroft的睡衣材質是絲質的很容易就能分辨，這個時間 Mycroft不太可能換上睡衣才對，他只有準備在床上躺很久或者睡覺的時候才換睡衣，剛才浴室裡面他有看到 Mycroft的居家服，還有什麼來著?  
  
他回家的時候走廊上有什麼?他有踩到的，沒有擦乾淨的快要乾掉的東西  
不黏也沒有強烈氣味也沒什麼顏色的東西  
牛奶，冰箱內有牛奶， Mycroft是打翻牛奶了?所以才換掉居家服?  
  
所以 Mycroft應該是弄了熱牛奶喝結果發作了然後才去洗澡換掉衣服的  
  
他知道 Mycroft還是醒著的，因為對方身體緊繃的靠在他身上， Mycroft的手放在他腰上，他有些擔心 Mycroft側身的姿勢會不會影響到他的左肩，他輕輕的推了 Mycroft示意他換個姿勢  
「你的肩膀不適合側身，我知道你壓著的是右肩但我覺得你還是躺著比較好」Greg手摸著 Mycroft的後頸和他後腦杓的頭髮，他脖子後面的肌肉緊繃， Mycroft整個人就像要準備戰鬥一樣緊繃  
  
「你想靠著我嗎?」Greg看 Mycroft沒有動作問，他懷裡的人點了頭「不然我躺平讓你靠吧，至少別壓著肩膀，這樣側躺我們等等都會肩頸痛的」  
「嗯」 Mycroft吭了聲同意  
  
Greg放開 Mycroft在自己那側床躺下讓 Mycroft進入自己的私人空間， Mycroft沒有躺下而是趴下了，他把頭靠在Greg的胸口，一隻手攀著他的肩膀，雖然明顯感覺得到另一個人的重量但並不會讓人感到不舒服，Greg其實比較擔心這個姿勢對 Mycroft來說應該也很不舒服但對方完全不想動的意思很明顯，他抱著 Mycroft聽著他的呼吸漸漸變得越來越緩讓他鬆了口氣， Mycroft沒睡著，只是放鬆了而已  
  
\----------------------------------  
Mycroft知道Greg正努力想猜出他發生了什麼事，而Greg對他的了解是他猜測正確的原因，他在建構好了那個記憶房間後去弄了熱牛奶，小時候的記憶讓他突然很想念那個，但他拿著剩下不到半杯的牛奶要離開廚房想到書房去的時候他一直等著的症狀出現了，他知道在醫院那個發作遲早會回來，但沒想到這麼不是時候  
  
頭痛耳鳴暈眩跟視線模糊都在一瞬間擴散開來，他為了避免摔壞東西已經改用右手拿杯子了但一瞬間的意識斷片讓他跌坐在地上杯子裡的牛奶灑在身上和地上，他想爬起來但左手不聽使喚所以他得靠右手把自己撐起來，他把杯子放在牆角了，他扶著牆站起來但重心不穩，他往前倒下的時候自然想用左手緩衝以免自己直接撞上地面，但他的左手動不了，他直接摔在地上，他痛得無法動彈許久，那並不是摔倒的疼痛，而是其他的，是他的記憶的重播，他絕望的發現他不只左手動不了，他完全無法動彈，噪音和耳鳴讓他什麼都聽不見，燈光讓他張不開眼睛，他只要看到光線就感到頭痛加劇，他只能趴在地上痛苦的等著這場災難消退，也許馬上就會結束  
  
Mycroft想到了他製造的記憶空間，如果他能冷靜下來他就能屏蔽痛覺，這樣他就能起身了，他把所剩不多的思考能力集中在把自己帶入記憶世界中  
*********************  
**「要回房間去」 Mycroft在走廊上張開眼睛的時候就察覺到自己的高度很明顯不是成年人的身高，他聽著自己的聲音也是小孩子，而且他正在哭，他用最快的速度跑著想到他安全的空間去**  
  
**他身後的走廊正在崩毀並被黑暗吞沒**  
  
**他找到了走廊上那扇正確的門推開後立刻關上，走廊崩毀的聲音在門關上的瞬間就消失了**  
  
**「Greg!」 Mycroft看了房間內找到站在書架前的Greg跑過去抱著對方**  
**「沒事」Greg摸摸他的頭說，他不會問太多問題是 Mycroft所製造的結果，如果逃到這裡還要回答問題那這一切就是白做工，在這裡他什麼都不用回答也不用負責**  
  
**他靠在Greg身上聽他念《快樂王子》的時候已經感覺自己要冷靜下來了，他可以閉上眼準備脫離這個空間了，他接著只要屏蔽掉痛覺就好了**  
  
**他張開眼的時候並沒有回到書房，他的身高也還是孩子，他還在房間裡**  
**可是燈光太暗了，這個房間應該永遠是亮的才對**  
  
**「怎麼會」 Mycroft轉身環顧了房間「Greg?Greg?!」他找不到應該出現在這個空間裡的人，有什麼地方很嚴重的出錯了**  
  
**Mycroft閉上眼重新來過，他沒有建構過這麼情感基礎的記憶空間，也許是意外而已，他想著他該到的書房**  
  
**「Why…」 Mycroft驚恐的發現自己站在火場中「這不可能!這是我的記憶空間!」他轉身跑衝出房間但他打開的每一扇門後都只有無底的黑暗，最後他回到了房間的門前，他沒辦法理性思考導致通往其他部分記憶的道路消失，他只能打開那扇房間的門祈禱他依然對自己的精神世界有所掌握**  
  
**他走進房間裡的時候已經沒有火了，只有灰燼和燒毀的房間，這是他在大火後第一次進到家裡時的記憶，這個令他不安的記憶滲透了本該令他安心的空間徹底改變了這裡的環境**  
  
**「狀況居然已經這麼糟了…」 Mycroft意識到了嚴重性，他的非理性面占了上風，他無來由的恐懼已經戰勝他的智力了**  
  
**他從燒毀崩落的牆壁鑽出房外，他站在宅邸外的草地上，一瞬間火光又起了，大火熊熊燃燒，他站在外面看著，這已經不是他能控制的了**  
  
**「你在等什麼!快去找 Sherlock!」Rudi出現在他身邊對他喊**  
**「Wha..」 Mycroft發現自己平視著Rudi，他現在是大人的模樣，但Rudi生氣的樣子還是讓他立刻拔腿往前跑，為什麼是要找 Sherlock?**  
  
**「SHERLOCK!!」他抬頭看到的是站在窗邊的幼童正看著他的模樣「STOP!!」他還離得太遠了， Sherlock不能現在跳下來，他會死掉!**  
  
**Sherlock跳了下來，就在他伸出的雙手之前，指尖擦過幼童的睡衣，鮮血噴在他的鞋子上， Sherlock死了**  
  
**「No.no.no…」 Mycroft跪在小 Sherlock的”屍體”前雙手摀著臉「I save him!I SAVE HIM!!」他重複著，這是他的噩夢，他做了很久的一個惡夢，在大火後他一直夢到他沒有接住 Sherlock，他夢到 Sherlock摔死了，因為他叫他跳下來卻算錯了，這個惡夢在 Sherlock出院後才逐漸消失，因為他的心力都用在幫 Sherlock的假記憶製造相對的證據上，他把所有 Eurus存在過的跡象都消除了，但有的時候這個惡夢還是會出現， Sherlock長大之後每一次他做危險的事情每一次他用藥過量後這個夢都還會出現**  
  
**他不敢把手從眼睛上拿開，他很害怕這個惡夢，他不敢去看 Sherlock，他害怕這會是現實，所以他很久之前開始就在夢見這個惡夢後立刻把相關的記憶鎖上丟進最深處了，他現在正在經歷恐慌，所以這些才會冒出來，他最害怕的一切都在他大腦失去對自己的掌控後沸騰**  
  
**他放下雙手的時候沒有看到小 Sherlock的屍體，但地上的血多到即使是一個成年人失去這麼多血都會死的程度，然後一個黑色的物體墜落在他面前，骨頭撞擊地面的聲音還有肉體摔在地磚上的聲音，溫暖的血液噴濺在他的身上**  
  
  
**是 Sherlock，身下跪著的草地轉變成了巴茨醫院的人行道地磚，已經長大的 Sherlock又死在他的面前，他知道這一次 Sherlock是絕對安全的，是他親自安排他的詐死的，他甚至親自拿手帕給 Sherlock讓他把臉上的血漿擦掉，但在監視器這一端看著 Sherlock跳下去，看著他躺在人行道上的血泊中，那之後這個惡夢就回來了，只是有時候跳下來的是已經長大的 Sherlock**  
  
**「這不是真的」 Mycroft很清楚， Sherlock沒有死，他沒有害死 Sherlock，可是他的噩夢永遠真實到足以讓他懷疑哪個才是真的，他伸手抱起倒下的 Sherlock，他的記憶混合了，小時候的 Sherlock身上的氣味和他那天詐死時身上巴茨醫院裡消毒的氣味「這是假的」他不斷提醒自己「He did not fall to the ground，I catch him」**  
  
**他不斷的重複提醒自己，他有接住 Sherlock，他沒有讓 Sherlock死掉的事實**  
**他的聲音發抖，逐漸變高，他周遭的世界逐漸崩毀，手中的 Sherlock也消失了**  
  
**Everything are falling apart.**  
**Everyone are gone .**  
**No one.**  
  
**「Who now will find you?**  
**Why nobody will.」 Eurus的聲音重複的唱著紅鬍子的歌裡的這兩句，但歌詞改變了，原本是Find him的**  
  
**他抬頭看著幼年的 Eurus站在他面前指著他**  
**「Who now will find you?Why nobody will」 Eurus指著他唱著「Who now will find you ?Why nobody will」**  
**「Go AWAY!」 Mycroft大叫，他的聲音聽起來年紀不比這個五歲左右的 Eurus大多少**  
  
**他站起來推開了面前的 Eurus，往黑暗中奔跑，他身後的歌聲沒有消失，一直在他耳邊迴盪，就只有那兩具不斷的重複著**  
  
**他跑進了樹林，他應該要回到走廊上，但他沒辦法出去，這是焦慮和恐慌，他找不到回到走廊和書房的路，他只能困在他的噩夢之中**  
  
**他最後跑到了山毛櫸樹下，那棵樹的枝葉茂密，樹齡至少有一百五十多年，他小時候會到這裡來看書，如果只有他和母親在家的時候他就會到這裡來，樹下有很久以前被安放的石椅，他也抱著小 Sherlock和 Eurus來過，他會在這裡給他們念故事書，這棵樹附近沒有太多其他植物，連花草也不多但他以前很喜歡這裡**  
  
**這棵樹在他九歲的時候因為樹幹被蛀空在一次狂風暴雨後被吹倒了，只剩下一點樹幹的痕跡，他也不再到樹林裡看書了**  
  
**他站在這棵記憶中的大樹下，樹幹上刻滿了字，看起來甚至像是用指甲抓出來的**  
**“What are you afraid of?(你在害怕什麼)”不斷的出現在樹上，就像無形的手同時在樹上抓出這些字，地面也開始出現這些字，像潮水一樣往 Mycroft所在的地方聚集**  
  
**「I don’t know」 Mycroft蹲了下來抱著膝蓋坐在地上把臉埋進手臂之中，他現在是小孩的模樣，這只讓他感覺更糟，他本來以這個樣子建構安全空間就是因為這是他最沒有煩惱的年紀，這顯然一點用都沒有「我真的不知道…我很怕但我不知道我在怕什麼」他哭著說**  
  
**「Now who will find you?Why no body will」 Eurus出現在他面前唱著**  
**「我知道!!」他對著 Eurus叫「我知道沒有人會來找我!給我消失!!」**  
  
**連Greg都不存在的這個空間他會徹底把他刪除的，這是個失敗的嘗試，打開一扇通往個人情感世界的門就是個錯誤，這只是讓他的心魔找到一個入侵他的理智的入口**  
  
**眼前徹底陷入黑暗，在真實世界中的身體疼痛與寒冷感吞沒了他**  
*********************  
  
Mycroft不知道他在地上躺了多久才有能力思考，他感覺像得了嚴重的流感同時失溫還被人拿棍子圍毆了一頓，全身都很痛，他沒有失去意識他只是痛得無法思考，暈眩感讓他想吐  
  
他試著去抓身邊的東西幫助自己爬起來，但他的手只是無力的從桌椅的邊緣滑落，他的戒指還勾到了桌椅邊緣差點折傷了手指，他決定先把戒指拿掉，但左手無法動彈，他只好把右手伸到嘴邊靠嘴把戒指摘了，然後用用手把左手的戒指也拿掉，他把兩枚戒指放在口袋裡時摸到了手機  
  
現在還不到Greg的下班時間，但他很想見他，至少要確定他還在  
  
他本想打電話但他很確定Greg會發現他語調怪異之處然後丟下所有事情跑回家，他不想干擾Greg的工作  
  
他拿著手機最後發了簡訊  
“你什麼時候下班?”  
  
他逐漸恢復正常，從地上爬起來後把他放在牆角的杯子放進洗手台，他剛剛出了一身冷汗身上還有乾掉的牛奶，身體還是感覺很冰冷  
  
他上樓到浴室去把自己沖乾淨穿上睡衣躺回床上，如果他又倒下至少他不會摔在地上，至少這裏很溫暖，剛才在浴室裡他就發現光線讓他頭很痛了，所以他把窗簾也拉上了，整個房間很暗，他抱著枕頭縮成一團，肚子裡的噁心感讓他難以忍受，頭痛沒有完全退去  
  
他把手機放在床上，他等著Greg的回覆  
簡訊傳來的時候他感到安心，Greg有看到他的訊息，他告訴Greg他不想吃東西，還有他發作的事實  
  
他等到Greg回家的時候阻止他開燈，他本來想抱對方，但一個味道讓他停頓  
  
Greg身上有一個不屬於他的氣味，很淡，但他知道那是哪來的  
他讓Greg先去洗澡，自己回床上躺下，只是轉動頭都能讓他頭痛欲裂，更別說站起來了  
  
Greg從浴室出來很快的到他身邊陪他  
  
他靠在Greg身上感到放鬆，他需要知道Greg會回來，他還是存在的，他重新把Greg寫入記憶中蓋過了那個失敗的實驗製造的形象──那個消失在火場的Greg不存在，他只要記得實際的這一個就好了  
  
他完全放鬆下來逐漸脫離發作的不適感花了很多時間，但Greg也只是安靜地陪著他  
  
  
Mycroft坐起來的時候躺著的Greg把手放在他腰後  
「你感覺如何?」Greg問  
「好很多了，事實上幾乎沒感覺了」 Mycroft說，他動了動左手，力道還有點弱但已經差不多了「你今天見到我父親了」  
  
Greg坐起身的動作比平常大，他應該很驚訝自己知道這件事  
「對，你怎麼知道的?」Greg問  
「你回來的時候肩膀上有他古龍水的味道」 Mycroft躺了回去伸手拉了Greg的衣服讓他也躺下「他總是噴得太接近手掌所以很容易沾到別的地方去，他也有拍人肩膀的習慣」  
「我下午去找了 Sherlock」Greg說  
「醫院的事情」 Mycroft已經推理到了  
「是啊，他要我去找他的」Greg嘆氣「你如果不想談也沒關係」  
「謝謝你的體貼」 Mycroft說「 Sherlock想起不少事」  
「真的?」Greg問， Sherlock沒說到這些  
「他跟我道謝」 Mycroft說「他想起來火災那晚的事情了，還有關於Rudi的真正的記憶，我們約好下個禮拜三碰面幫他把正確的記憶找出來」  
「他之後應該就不會像現在這樣跟你鬥嘴了吧?」Greg語帶笑意地說  
「不，我們都覺得兄弟情深那一套不適合我們，太肉麻了」 Mycroft說  
  
「你這次發作有什麼其他的症狀嗎?」Greg問  
「我試圖用別的方式阻止發作但造成了反作用」 Mycroft說「我沒昏倒但醒著經歷了非常糟糕的一次發作，我很難跟你形容」  
「沒受傷吧?」Greg問「你把戒指拿掉了」  
「稍微撞到了而已」 Mycroft說「 Sherlock找你去說了什麼」  
「他跟我說今天在醫院發生的事情，不是很完整但我知道你狀況肯定不好」Greg伸手摸了 Mycroft的臉， Mycroft閉上眼睛讓他這麼做  
「我父親為什麼會在 Sherlock那」 Mycroft問  
「 Sherlock說你母親跟薇薇安阿姨離開了，你父親跟 Sherlock他們一起離開醫院的， Sherlock找我去的時候本來沒有要讓他跟我見面的，是他意外的上樓了」Greg改了一部分的事實  
「薇薇安不是我們的阿姨」 Mycroft說「那是我母親的心理治療師」  
「嗯，我知道」Greg說「你父親後來也去跟他們會合了」  
「他還說了什麼」 Mycroft指的是他的父親  
「…你想談嗎?」Greg問  
「就只針對我父親，是的」 Mycroft說  
「 Sherlock告訴我你跟 Eurus爭執的事情了，你父親聽到了，全部都是，從頭到尾」Greg說，他伸手握著 Mycroft的手「 Sherlock一字不差重複的，你父親說是 Eurus太過分了」  
「……」 Mycroft沒有說話，只是握著Greg的手「你覺得呢?」  
「我覺得什麼?」Greg問  
「那是我的真心話」 Mycroft說「關於家庭還有 Eurus拿你威脅我的事情，關於後者我很抱歉我確實隱瞞了這件事」  
「不要跟我道歉」Greg說「我知道你沒告訴我是不希望我受到這件事的影響」  
「我也確實被 Eurus當作同類」 Mycroft說「我避免變得跟他一樣，但連我都不得不面對事實，我有著那種傾向」  
「你沒有」Greg想打斷他  
「我不是個好人，Greg」 Mycroft說  
「你是個好人，你值得一切最好的，無論是家庭或者人生」Greg說  
「我把我自己原本的家庭扯得四分五裂」 Mycroft的聲音最後破音了，Greg伸手環抱他「我沒有盡到我應盡的責任，誰也沒保護到」  
「你可以哭沒關係」Greg說「 Sherlock說他還以為你今天要在他面前哭了，真是一個蠢小子對吧，我們這些當長兄的怎麼可能在弟弟妹妹面前哭啊，那只會嚇壞他們而已」他語調溫柔的說著  
「I’m not crying」 Mycroft強調「我只是沮喪」  
「隨你怎麼說」Greg說，這裡黑得什麼都看不見但他能從 Mycroft的聲音判斷他有沒有哭  
  
「Greg，Am I …a good man?」 Mycroft聲音有些發抖的問  
「當然，你是個很好的人」Greg說「你做那些人命關天的決策但你不會不管別人的死活追求利益，你奉公守法…好吧有時候你有點濫用職權不過誰沒有過?我還幫James免過他未成年買酒的罰則呢，但 Mycroft你真的是個好人，至少在我心中你就是」他能聽到 Mycroft深呼吸的聲音「你是值得被愛的一個好人，你值得最好的一切」他親了 Mycroft的臉「你怎麼會問這種問題?」  
  
「 Eurus說我跟他是最接近的」 Mycroft說「Greg，我能做出很危險的事情，我能製造的傷害和人命的損失不比 Eurus小，我也做過，很久以前我為了收拾Rudi身後留下的殘局的時候我做過很糟糕的事」  
「Don’t we all?」Greg說  
「我當時發現我能做到跟 Eurus一樣的事」 Mycroft說「而我甚至沒察覺我正在那麼做」  
「什麼事?」Greg皺眉  
「……不，沒什麼」 Mycroft的聲音恢復穩定，他已經建立起防禦了，他的情感外洩被他強行制止了  
  
  
「…好吧，你不想談我可以理解」Greg說  
「你今天和我父親還說了什麼?」 Mycroft問  
「對，還有那件事」Greg說「你說你找不到墜落感的來源會不會是因為你不記得那件事發生了但在潛意識還是哪裡實際上還有印象」他從床上起身打開了床頭的小燈，他切到昏暗的光線模式讓亮度沒那麼高  
「有可能但我從一歲就有記憶了，我不認為我能遺漏什麼」 Mycroft也坐起身皺眉看著Greg  
「你父親說你四個月大的時候就會講話了，但你對這件事一點印象都沒有」Greg看著 Mycroft的臉，他一臉困惑的回憶著  
「有對於陌生的點的零碎記憶但我不確定那是哪」 Mycroft說  
「你父親說你是之後突然不說話的」Greg看著 Mycroft說「你四個月大時你的母親住院，你父親必須到醫院照顧他，所以你被交給一個保母照顧，對方是個年輕的女孩子，他放著你不管結果你摔出嬰兒床了，你左肩從那時候就有脫臼的舊傷了，所以你在X光片上沒有看到其他受傷的跡象，你是舊傷復發，你不記得這件事但又找不到其他記憶中有墜落感，會不會就是這個?」他看著 Mycroft的眼睛，對方聽完皺著眉思考著然後又看向他  
  
「很合理」 Mycroft說「但墜落感並不是問題所在，只是線索，我會從這件事去搜尋相關的記憶來找出原因的，謝謝」  
「他說你那之後就不說話直到你四歲突然開口說話才恢復正常」Greg說「他說你對別人的接觸和聲音沒有反應，這跟你說的斷線有關嗎?」  
「…我沒有反應?」 Mycroft皺眉「當時我只是太難分辨什麼是重要的資訊而已，我可能沒有聽見他們」  
「呃…我不懂?」Greg問  
「我說了一切都太亮太吵，所有刺激都過度了」 Mycroft試圖解釋「我沒辦法只是看著一個地方，比如我看著一顆球我無法分辨那只是一個圓形的立體物和他的顏色哪個才是重要的，太多資訊同時出現了，我對那段時期的記憶很混亂，我能看著圓形就自動產生對圓周率的概念，我現在也不用特別去背誦圓周率就能默念十萬位數後，如果讓我現在回到那個狀態我會直接發瘋」  
「就像收到太多資料所以找不出輕重緩急嗎?」Greg問  
「類似那種情況，我大概有聽到他們說話但被別的東西吸引了」 Mycroft說「我在四歲開始說話之前的記憶都很模糊，我的大腦根本不知道什麼才是重要的沒辦法記下來」  
  
「那是為什麼你又會說話了?」Greg問  
「我不確定」 Mycroft說「口渴吧，我當時很想喝水，他還說了什麼?」  
「Look after you」Greg沒有說Mr.Holmes要他以 Mycroft為優先就算那表示 Mycroft永遠不想見到他們也沒有關係的那些事「就這樣」  
「…」 Mycroft看著Greg避開他的眼神的表情就知道他有事情瞞著他但他也不會過問，他們都很清楚如果他們凡事都對彼此刨根究底只會傷害對方，不過問也是一種溫柔「你覺得他是怎樣的人?」  
「我根他沒有相處太久，但看起來是個很溫和的人， Sherlock和他除了長相之外一點都不像」Greg說  
  
「其實也是相當遲鈍的人」 Mycroft說「他有時候過了好幾天才會發現自己的東西不見了，但他很擅長看出 Sherlock的異常，他能看出 Sherlock說謊或者心裡有事，但也就只能做到這裡而已，有一次他打給我讓我去 Sherlock的學校把他帶回來過周末因為在電話上他聽 Sherlock的聲音感覺很奇怪，結果是 Sherlock同學打架輸得很慘，是對方欺負他在先的」  
「他聽起來是個好父親」Greg說  
「他是」 Mycroft說「就算我六歲時已經能自己看書了他也會堅持要陪我一起念，結果他發現我拿的是原文書，他幾乎看不懂」  
「哪一國的原文書?」Greg問  
「拉丁文」 Mycroft說「大概是封面色彩太豐富他才會以為那是童書」  
「你六歲就開始念拉丁語了???」Greg皺眉看著對方  
「我喜歡希臘神話」 Mycroft微笑  
「六歲耶??」Greg叫  
「Rudi有幫忙，他的拉丁文很好」 Mycroft說「你餓了吧，我們可以下樓去弄點東西吃」  
「你可以起床了嗎?」Greg問「別勉強，我能煮好拿上來給你」  
「我只是暫時不舒服不是生病」 Mycroft說「走吧」他下床站在一旁看著Greg一臉懷疑的表情，他伸手要拉Greg起身證明他已經恢復了不用擔心他  
  
Greg做了三明治煮了罐頭濃湯， Mycroft則是拿了抹布把走廊上已經乾掉的牛奶擦乾淨，他把戒指戴回去了  
Mycroft坐在餐桌邊看著Greg弄晚餐，他的手機就放在旁邊  
  
“他就在這” Mycroft反覆的提醒自己”他沒有消失，他不會消失”  
“他永遠會回來，他會來找我” Mycroft在心中重複著”他是真實存在的，他不會消失”  
  
Greg感覺到來自背後的視線轉頭了，他和 Mycroft眼神交會的時候給了他一個微笑，然後繼續手上的活  
  
**********************  
**「我覺得媽咪並不喜歡我」 Mycroft記得自己在意識到他的母親並不是對所有子女都像他一樣疏遠的時候曾經對Rudi說過，這時候他大約十歲，他和Rudi在車子的後座準備到倫敦去**  
**「別傻了，你的母親很愛你」Rudi當時掛著很深的黑眼圈剛從一趟任務回來「我知道不愛孩子的母親是什麼樣的，我有兩個」**  
**「可是他顯然比較喜歡 Sherlock和 Eurus」他當時說這句話的時候Rudi的眼神變得有點同情**  
**「Boy」Rudi把手放在他頭上「你愛不愛你的弟弟妹妹?」**  
**「我很喜歡他們」 Mycroft記得自己當時正在哭，意識到這件事對一個孩子來說即使不夠明白背後的意義也能感受到這是多麼嚴重的事情**  
**「你都愛他們了你的媽媽怎麼能抵抗那種誘惑呢?」Rudi摸著他的頭髮說「Elena很愛你，只是一個人的心只有那麼大，你已經大到不需要她全部的心力了，把你那一點讓給 Sherlock和 Eurus可以嗎?嗯?」**  
**「如果我不想呢?」 Mycroft記憶中這是他最後一次在別人面前哭「為什麼是我要讓?」**  
**「因為你是哥哥」Rudi把他往他懷裡攬過去「如果等你更大了你還是想要那種家人的關愛，你可以組個家庭，你還是孩子所以會被這困擾很正常，我也曾經有過這種困惑」**  
**「後來呢?」 Mycroft問**  
**「後來我長大了」Rudi說「End of story」**  
  
**「長大就不會因為這種事情傷心嗎?」 Mycroft問**  
**「我不知道」Rudi說「但至少我和父親是如此」**  
  
**Rudi口中的父親是上一代的當家，是Rudi的養父，也就是伯父，Rudi很少提起親生父親，他提起也是直呼其名，或者稱呼他為”Colin和我的生父”**  
  
**「你們就是我的家人」Rudi安慰著 Mycroft時說「我自己也有一個家庭，跟我沒有血緣的，但跟親人一樣親，也許我也只是靠著他們彌補那個缺口而已」他自己似乎也正在反思「至少你還有 Sherlock和 Eurus不是嗎?你對他們這麼好，他們長大會很愛你的」他對 Mycroft微笑拍拍他的肩膀**  
  
**「這不公平」 Mycroft說**  
**「世界上沒有什麼是公平的」Rudi說「但多的是可以用來替補的東西，別人對你的待遇是他們的決定，但怎麼對待自己是由你做主的，如果你在家裡感受不到那種公正，另外組個家庭吧」他輕拍 Mycroft的頭「到倫敦還要時間，你可以睡一下，躺我腿上吧，會舒服點」**  
  
**他那時候蓋著Rudi的外套趴在他腿上睡著了，他之後就沒有為了這些事情哭或者鬧過脾氣了，他也逐漸推理出剩下的真相，他的母親不是偏心，只是沒有那個能力愛他而已，他也很同情他的母親，所以他對此再也不提**  
********************  
  
「Greg」 Mycroft在對方把湯端上桌的時候開口  
「怎麼了?」Greg問  
「Sime’nis to’sa pola’ ya me’na」 Mycroft脫口而出的不是英文「S'agapo」  
「哪國話?」Greg問，有時候 Mycroft在思考的時候會用別的語言，如果他接著開口說話的時候處在分心或者疲勞狀態下他會把剛剛思考時用的語言直接說出來，這發生過很多次他已經習慣了  
「抱歉，分心了」 Mycroft說「希臘語」  
「是什麼意思?」Greg問  
「意思是”You mean so much to me”」 Mycroft說「And”I love you”」  
「Love you too」Greg親了 Mycroft的額頭  
「謝謝你總是在我身邊」 Mycroft說  
「嚴格來說我們兩個加班魔只是因為你跟我都放假才有時間的」Greg說「今天已經夠多煩心事了，開瓶酒喝要不要?」  
「那就冰箱那瓶吧」 Mycroft同意  
  
Greg和他一起喝掉了那瓶紅酒，他們都沒有繼續討論今天醫院裡的事情或者 Mycroft的父母， Mycroft說起了小時候的事情，大多是跟 Sherlock有關的，比如他教 Sherlock認字的時候他以為弟弟是笨蛋，因為他已經等到 Sherlock兩歲了他卻還是沒辦法自己看書，當時 Sherlock已經會ABC了，與常人相比那已經是天才了  
  
Greg也會說說他弟妹們的童年趣事，大多很普通但對Holmes家來說那都是很稀奇的事情， Holmes家沒有人會做出在哥哥生日那天為了偷看桌上的蛋糕是什麼口味爬上桌結果自己摔到蛋糕裡的事情，這件事情的事主是Lily，那個倒楣壽星是James  
  
「你的舍監來查房了」Greg看了一眼桌上螢幕亮起的手機，應該是E的定時點名「怎麼不是簡訊?」  
「Bella」 Mycroft接起電話「什麼事」他拿著電話走到客廳去了，顯然是工作上的問題，Greg開始收拾桌子和餐具，E的姓名裡面沒有Bella這個字所以大概是代號吧  
  
  
Mycroft在客廳坐下  
「那個代號早就沒人用了」E說「懷舊了?」  
「習慣了，在Kaiser還在的時候我都叫你Bella，這不是正式通話，拿出來用一下有何不可?」 Mycroft說「什麼事情」  
「打聽圖書館的人突然安分了」E說「你覺得會是什麼原因」  
「他們有了計畫正在執行中」 Mycroft說「不得不說這些人永遠不知道自己在找什麼卻大費周章掘地三尺實在是令人懷疑他們怎麼成為情報官的」  
「現在的風聲是他們認為”亞歷山大圖書館”是一個金鑰」E說「他們發現圖書館給出的資料裡面有已經存在於以色列情報體系內的密件了，他們往莫里亞蒂曾經放出的假消息想了」  
「能打開所有房間門的鑰匙跟本就不存在」 Mycroft訕笑「蠢人」  
「你打算怎麼做?」E問  
「我現在可沒職權做決定」 Mycroft說  
「假設是你，你會怎麼做」E說  
「放出假消息，真假參半的把一些情報洩漏出去，一隻地鼠吃了毒餌會回到巢裡把毒散播出去，然後圖書館的關切會提高，但試圖打探的人會減少」 Mycroft說「就跟我們之前做的每一次一樣」  
「之前都是你的計劃」E說「我和我的部下沒辦法搞出五面手法，兩面就很免強了」  
「對方的計劃是什麼清楚了嗎?」 Mycroft說  
「並沒有，只知道俄羅斯人的價碼開得非常高」E說  
「等到這些試圖找到圖書館的人都顯現了，無論是抓到他們派出的棋子或者他們之間的關聯被查清楚，那之後我們在動手會最輕鬆」Mycroft 說  
「你真悠哉」E在電話那一端翻了白眼  
「這又不是資料庫受到入侵或者有間諜，他們能怎麼樣?通靈?」 Mycroft冷笑  
「話說你的父親似乎正在打探跟Kaiser有關的事情」E說「他怎麼會突然開始探聽他的事，Kaiser對你父親保護得非常徹底，他這樣做會引來不必要的注意」  
「他在打聽什麼」 Mycroft的語氣立刻改變  
「他似乎很在意Kaiser生前最後在做什麼」E說「你跟他說了什麼嗎?」  
「我只是給他寄了老照片，那讓他懷念起Kaiser了，我明天會找他談的，有些事情他也該知道了」 Mycroft說  
「他不知道Kaiser的死因嗎?」E問  
「他知道的是官方版本，車禍身亡」 Mycroft說「只要跟他說是Kaiser的工作導致的他就會停止詢問了，Kaiser從我父親還小的時候就徹底讓他遵守了不過問Kaiser工作的原則，我保證他不會繼續問的」  
「他還在打聽一個很熟悉的名字」E說「Dayton」  
  
Mycroft這端安靜了一下  
  
「Which one」 Mycroft問  
「Tim和Ian Dayton」E說「他似乎很想找到Ian，知道原因嗎?」  
「Tim Dayton曾經到過我們家，我父親應該不知道Tim已經死了，他可能想找他問Kaiser的事情」 Mycroft說「還有其他的嗎?」  
「就這些」E說「至於餌料經佈下了，如果有人咬了我會馬上知道」  
「很好」 Mycroft說「Bella Ciao」他語帶笑意地說  
「別從Kaiser那繼承他的幽默感，這個笑話已經夠老了，小男孩都變成魔王了」E嘆氣「晚安， Mycroft」  
  
通話結束後 Mycroft到廚房去跟Greg說他已經講完工作上的事了他可以進客廳了，因為他們雙方工作的特殊性他們都有迴避對方講工作相關電話的默契，雖然主要是 Mycroft的電話需要Greg迴避就是了  
  
  
「我以為E的名字是Emma?」Greg把他們兩人還沒喝完的兩杯紅酒也拿來了  
「是他以前的代號」 Mycroft說「Rudi取的，以前我也跟著喊他Bella(美人)」  
「你似乎很信任E」Greg說  
「他很清楚我的能力」 Mycroft說「也很明白自己的極限，沒有其他男性同僚的自大和衝動，有真實的犧牲奉獻的覺悟，能在Rudi手下工作十幾年都沒死也沒自殺的人都很值得信任」他省略了被Rudi抓到是間諜殺掉的選項，喝了口紅酒「也有些私人交情就是了」  
「你覺得你明天能去上班嗎?」Greg問  
「可以」 Mycroft說「我會待在我私人辦公室，真的有問題你會接到安西亞打的電話」  
「嗯」Greg點頭  
  
他們在樓下看了一陣子的電視， Mycroft靠在Greg身上享受對方的陪伴，這個畫面要是被別人看到大概會以為 Mycroft被下藥了，因為 Mycroft從不讓人離他太近，他會自動跟別人維持距離，更別提是這樣靠在對方身上了  
  
Mycroft在Greg耳邊說了些話，Greg轉頭看他  
  
「你身體狀況可以嗎?」Greg問  
「我沒有生病」 Mycroft說「我需要把腦子清空才能去睡」  
「所以你要…?」Greg用眼神示意  
「你主導」 Mycroft起身上樓去了  
  
Greg皺眉看著 Mycroft離開，通常 Mycroft才是1，那是他們開始上床一陣子後的固定模式，因為 Mycroft用他自己的話來說是”比較偏服務對方”，Greg也確實稍微偏0，但 Mycroft在幾種情況下確實會當0，比如Greg想換一下，或者 Mycroft一點都不想管事，還有就是他打算把大腦關機讓生物本能主導享受過程順便淨空正在困擾自己的雜念的時候  
  
現在顯然是最後那個狀況  
  
Greg會知道這個是因為這些都發生過幾次，如果是第一個狀況那絕對是沒問題，第二個 Mycroft可能有一個很糟的工作天，第三個就是問題不小而且很可能是私人而不是工作上的問題  
  
  
Greg把樓下收拾好燈關了也上樓了，他對 Mycroft一向是溫和的緩慢的，因為那是 Mycroft的喜好，他們只開了床頭燈而且切到了昏暗的模式， Mycroft從頭到尾都沒說話只是配合Greg的動作，事後 Mycroft依然抱著他沒放手，他也不急著分開，他們只能聽到對方的呼吸聲逐漸從急促恢復到平緩  
  
  
Greg只要注意別在能被看到的地方留下痕跡就好，只要能被 Mycroft的三件套遮住就沒問題，所以他通常會在 Mycroft的鎖骨周遭留下痕跡，以前他在肩頸之間留下吻痕，差一點被發現之後他就不那麼做了  
  
Mycroft通常不會在他身上留下隔天還能被看到的痕跡，Greg大約能猜到很多不同的原因所以他沒問過，他知道這是 Mycroft刻意的行為因為他們一起出國度假的時候他身上的各種痕跡沒少過，他去游泳還會因此被女性拋媚眼，因為他沒有婚戒也沒有女性同伴，有的人確實會在渡假村放縱自己，他顯然被當做這種人了  
  
他當時只是禮貌的跟對方微笑然後離開，他本來沒意識到為什麼他轉身對方就”喔!”的跟朋友交換眼神微笑著跟他揮手道別改跟別的男性調情，直到他發現他後頸和背上都有吻痕才恍然大悟，如果上床對象是女的才不會在這種地方留下痕跡  
  
「洗澡?」Greg在 Mycroft耳邊問  
「再陪我一下」 Mycroft說「五分鐘」  
「好」Greg說  
  
Mycroft伸手拿了衛生紙把自己身上沾到的體液擦掉翻身抱著Greg，他閉著眼感受對方的存在，溫度.氣味和觸感  
他想要確實的徹底的感受對方的存在，忘了今天那場徹底失敗的實驗，那個記憶空間已經被他刪除了，他的情感和理智再度相互隔絕，再也不會有混合空間被他製造出來了，那會是另一場災難，他不會再替心魔開門的  
  
他放開Greg起身的時候把床頭燈也調亮了  
「你要先洗嗎?」Greg問，通常 Mycroft事後會自己洗，是他的習慣  
「一起吧」 Mycroft想了一下後說  
  
Greg從床上起來跟了上去， Mycroft有些反常，他得多注意他的狀況  
  
Mycroft讓已經沖乾淨的Greg先出去，他得把自己裡面也弄乾淨比較花時間，他也不想在Greg面前弄這個  
  
Mycroft洗完澡穿回睡衣躺下的時候也調好了鬧鐘，他們明天早上去上班前還能有充足的睡眠時間，如果 Mycroft的睡眠問題沒出現的話  
  
  
\--------------------------------  
山毛櫸樹英文是beech tree  
如果各位記得東風唱的歌的歌詞裡面就有一句  
Deep down below the old beech tree

 

戴著戒指其實有點危險,因為如果戒指被勾到比如跌倒的時候手會反射的去抓身邊的東西,戒指被勾住會把手指的皮肉整個刮除,有的人會因此丟了一根手指或者功能喪失,是很嚴重的傷,所以麥才會把戒指拿掉以防萬一  
  
快樂王子是王爾德寫的童話故事之一  
王子是一個雕像,包裹著金箔鑲嵌著寶石,他讓沒去過東的燕子替他把身上的值錢裝飾送給需要的人手上  
燕子最後完成了所有任務,但也沒有飛到埃及過冬,熬不過寒冬的燕子最後親了王子後掉在王子腳邊死去了  
市長見雕像已經不再美麗便命人把雕像拆了融掉,但雕像的心臟是鉛做的無法被融掉,掉落在廢物堆裡跟死去的燕子同在  
  
語言沒切換過去的狀況通常出現在雙語或多語者身上,如果母語就超過一個並且都流利使用會出現在說話的時候冒出別的語言的狀況  
在這邊麥就是會有這種情況,他的外語太過流利有時候會在沒注意的時候說出來  
通常雙語者會出現的是兩種語言混用卻不自知的情形,所以一個句子假設有名詞動詞助詞,名詞跟助詞是語言A動詞卻是B語言的  
  
麥哥沿用了Rudi的笑話是針對E的代號  
Bella Ciao是一首歌,原本是二戰時義大利游擊隊的曲子  
被用很多種語言翻唱過也有中文版,被翻做[啊朋友再見]  
沒記錯的話出現在南斯拉夫電影[橋]裡面


	19. Chapter 19

Mycroft做了一個夢，一個平凡無奇的夢，他在河邊散步，遠遠的看著 Eurus和 Sherlock跟維克多各自在河灘上玩耍，就只是這樣，他身邊有個人，這很異常，因為他的夢境通常是他記憶的重現，他轉頭看到Greg，樣子是他在 Lestrade家族相簿上看過的模樣，穿著當地高中制服的Greg站在他旁邊撿石子往遠處丟著打水漂玩，他把褲管和袖子都捲起來了，好像他一點也不冷一樣， Mycroft低頭看了一眼，他沒穿雨靴只是打赤腳站在溪水中，不太安全，他的父母就不會讓孩子們這樣做，在他們長大的地方這樣也太冷了  
  
他在夢中站在Greg旁邊和他一起打水漂，整個夢中都沒有對話，三個小孩在遠處玩耍的聲音也不大，但他很確定維克多的聲音和 Sherlock的聲音一直都存在， Eurus也在附近跑來跑去的  
  
就像一個太陽系一樣，靜靜的運作著，一切都在該有的位置上，但只要一顆隕石撞上了不該撞的位置整個重心和引力就會被改變，一顆行星的死去會製造出一個黑洞，而黑洞吞噬一切，即使是光線和時間在黑洞周遭也會被影響，黑洞製造的重力會讓光線歪曲，時間減緩，而一旦進入黑洞會有什麼誰也不知道，但很顯然無論經歷了什麼，那個東西已經不再是進入黑洞之前的模樣了  
  
而被留在黑洞之外的，觀測著物體消失在黑洞之中的人將會得到一個永久凍結在黑洞之前的畫面，因為在那裏時間將是幾近靜止的，而站在遠處看著的他只會看見那個絕望的景象永遠留在那裡，直到非常久遠之後那個畫面才會消逝在紅光之中*  
  
(*關於黑洞描述引用改寫自Brian Cox教授的解說)  
  
早上的鬧鐘響了， Mycroft和Greg同時起身各自關掉各自的鬧鐘，Greg會在床上伸懶腰拉拉筋翻個面趴著幾分鐘才爬起來， Mycroft則會立刻起身去盥洗，所以通常他們同時醒來， Mycroft盥洗出來的時候正好換Greg用浴室，這是他們之間自然產生的默契，而Greg從浴室出來的時候通常 Mycroft已經換好衣服在戴袖箍和打領帶了  
  
「有時候我看你起床都覺得你才是當過兵的那個」Greg一邊換襯衫一邊說，他們的更衣間有兩個穿衣鏡，所以他們剛好一人面對一個，換衣服的時候他們是背對著對方的  
「怎麼說」 Mycroft今天的動作比較慢還穿著睡衣，他剛才順手整理了Greg那邊的衣櫃，Greg在回老家前找能在海邊保暖的居家服時弄亂了衣櫃  
「John會賴床，他的東西也沒你收得這麼整齊」Greg說，他跟John在 Sherlock”跳樓”後住了一陣子，他擔心John的狀況到221B住了幾天，John的軍隊生活習慣在奇怪的地方顯現，但他乍看之下也是普通的生活習慣有待改善的男性而已(前提是別打開他的抽屜，那裏面有手槍，還有他把藥品櫃放的極度整齊)  
  
「寄宿學校養成的習慣」 Mycroft脫了睡衣掛到一旁去，他開始從櫃子裡拿自己的三件套和配件「我們在宿舍有自己的房間，舍監柏特夫人要求很嚴格，其他人在檢查前會收，我平常就習慣維持整潔，所以我從未跟柏特夫人有過爭吵」  
「你強迫症不是這樣來的吧?」Greg問  
「不是」 Mycroft站在鏡子前伸手摸了自己鎖骨和胸口上留下的吻痕，這些都能被襯衫蓋住，所以不成問題，他開始穿襯衫的時候Greg已經在扣扣子了「但維持整潔的習慣在那時候就被確立了」  
「你去伊頓時多大?」Greg問  
「13，那是入學年齡」 Mycroft把襯衫扣好從抽屜拿了襯衫固定器「有的新生會半夜起來找舍監哭，這大概也是為什麼我們的舍監是一位老夫人的原因」  
「你會嗎?」Greg問  
「我當時早就過了會起來哭著找媽媽的年紀了」 Mycroft已經弄好了固定器拿了西裝褲穿上  
「13歲還是小孩子呢」Greg說  
「夠大了」 Mycroft的西裝褲是吊帶固定的所以他這邊的櫃子只有幾條皮帶而已，他順手把一條被家事人員放錯位置的皮帶遞給Greg  
  
「 Sherlock呢?」Greg問  
「哈洛公學也是13歲入學，他不習慣，但也不會在晚上起來哭，他只會晚上起來偷溜」 Mycroft說  
「為什麼你們上了不同的學校?」Greg問「家族傳統?」  
「不是」 Mycroft正在用袖扣「通常我們家的男性成員都上伊頓，是我決定讓 Sherlock去念哈洛的」  
「為什麼?」Greg正在繫皮帶  
「伊頓的霸凌文化在我唸書的時候依然存在」 Mycroft說「我不能想像 Sherlock會用什麼方式報復對方，為了所有人的生命安全著想，我說服我們的父親讓他去念哈洛，當時的校長是我們母親的朋友」  
「….你被欺負得很慘?」Greg轉身問  
「我基本上不在校內，我在牛津上課的時間居多，但我很清楚被板球拍打多痛」 Mycroft正在打領帶「我後來確實報復對方了，我把他們打傷了，對方的家長找校方追究的時候沒人相信他們」他嘴角上揚「誰會相信一群18歲的球員打輸一個15歲的書呆子?何況他們說我是拿雨傘打的，他們的父母就算在怎麼溺愛兒子也不會信的」  
  
「…傘?」Greg皺眉「你那時候就拿傘當武器了?」  
「喔，那偷帶進學校很方便」 Mycroft穿起馬甲「我請Rudi把傘身換成了灌鉛鋼製的，我是西洋劍冠軍，用那個把他們的門牙打斷輕而易舉，事後我把傘身換回普通的塑膠管了，鋼製的那個傘身我在被發現之前寄回Rudi的公寓了，而且他們確實把我打得流鼻血了，整個學校都看到了，我有著輿論優勢」  
「你被欺負多久?」Greg問  
「二年級開始」 Mycroft把懷錶和錶鏈弄好了  
「那就是14歲，你怎麼忍得了啊」Greg皺著眉說  
「貿然反擊不明智」 Mycroft說「而且當時我家人有更大的事情該困擾」Greg知道他說的是家裡的劇變  
「被你打的人傷得多重?」Greg問  
「喔，也還好，只是他們都得看牙醫了」 Mycroft微笑穿上西裝外套轉身看了早就換好衣服站在他身後和他交談的Greg「我對準他們的門牙打的」他微笑  
「這些人現在不知道在幹什麼」Greg伸手幫 Mycroft扣上西裝外套的扣子  
「喔，有幾個在政府機構中工作，他們的層級見不到我」 Mycroft也動手調整了Greg的衣領  
  
「晚上你如果沒有案子我們可以到餐廳吃晚餐」 Mycroft把手放在Greg腰上  
「喔，我也希望沒有案子，新年剛開始就被謀殺也太倒楣了」Greg摸著 Mycroft的臉親吻他的嘴唇「有需要的時候隨時打給我，好嗎?」  
「我想那並不會發生」 Mycroft說「晚上見」  
「晚上見」Greg微笑著說  
  
他們分頭去上班， Mycroft有司機接送，Greg是開車自己去的  
  
Mycroft在車上拿出手機傳簡訊  
  
“Tim Dayton已經過世多年，如果你想找Rudi的舊友敘舊恐怕是不可能的了，你只會接觸到Rudi工作上的人，請注意”他沒有署名，他父親知道這是他傳的  
  
幾分鐘後他收到了回覆  
“我知道了，難怪我找不到這個人的消息”-Dad  
“昨天遇見了Greg，他看起來是個很好的人”-Dad  
  
Mycroft看著第二條猶豫著要不要回覆  
  
“我和你母親要去醫院探視，你不用來沒關係，我可以理解”-Dad  
  
他看著這些訊息關掉了簡訊畫面開始在手機上工作，不知道該回應什麼不如不回  
  
  
Mycroft進辦公室的時候沒看到安西亞，他的桌上有一張公文，安西亞被借調去參加一場機密會議擔任記錄員，今天恐怕無法回來上班，是Ryan把他借調走的  
Mycroft翻了白眼，他的工作被減少後安西亞就經常被像這樣調離他的身邊，有時候是內閣的人意圖挑撥有些是想挖角，有的則想從安西亞那搞到關於他的情報，安西亞事後通常臉比 Mycroft還臭，這種時候 Mycroft會拿巧克力給安西亞當作安慰  
  
  
他坐下來辦公，他的工作減少了所以他總覺得自己在摸魚，他桌上的東西足以讓別人忙上一整天但他只要兩個小時就能完美解決  
  
Mycroft用最慢的速度要幹不幹的辦公著，想著Greg應該已經到蘇格蘭場了，最後實在無聊至極他給E發了簡訊要他把需要幫忙的東西都發給他，他很需要打發時間  
\----------------------------------------  
John因為Rosie的嬰兒監控傳來哭聲而醒來，伸手去摸身旁的位置想叫醒 Sherlock讓他去哄Rosie但 Sherlock不在，他只摸到一張紙，他抓起那張紙看了一眼  
  
“調查，晚上回來”-SH  
  
John爬起來上樓去抱起Rosie哄他幫他換尿布，順便準備泡奶粉  
  
John看著女兒的臉半夢半醒的，昨天 Sherlock晚上就怪怪的，他看起來有心事  
看起來怪怪的還有什麼來著?  
  
John看著Rosie，他好像忽略了什麼  
什麼有什麼他忽略了但跟Rosie可以連結起來的事情  
有什麼他看見了卻沒觀察的極為顯眼的東西被他忽略了  
  
他抱著Rosie餵奶的時候用肩膀夾著手機打給安西亞  
「Hey抱歉打擾你上班，是我，我晚點想去探望 Eurus可以嗎?」John問「我有直接通行權?為什麼?我被列為姻親?!姻親??我都不知道這回事，謝謝」他掛掉手機握著奶瓶小心不讓Rosie喝到空氣  
  
\-------------------------------------  
Sherlock坐在一間倫敦北部老房子的客廳裡，屋主老夫妻看起來對他極度防備  
  
「寄養的孩子的資料都在這了」老婦人說「我很想知道為什麼蘇格蘭場會派一個年輕的警察來調查二十多年的資料」  
「只是有一個案件的目擊者後來失蹤了我們懷疑他曾經從寄養家庭逃脫」 Sherlock打扮成警察的樣子配上了一副粗框眼鏡  
「我們照顧的孩子年紀都很小，他們連自己換衣服都不一定能做好，而且我們照顧的孩子後來幾乎都被領養了」老婦人說「你要找男孩還是女孩」  
「調查保密，夫人，這些資料我會帶走」 Sherlock挑出符合年份的資料裝進袋子裡「如果您有疑問請打到蘇格蘭場詢問 Lestrade探長，日安」他拿了一張Greg的名片給對方然後離開  
  
在計程車上他翻看著手上的資料，排除了完全不符合的，最後他手上留下的是六個孩子的資料，三個男孩三個女孩  
不，兩個男孩四個女孩，被照片誤導了第一印象  
  
「先生你看起來很頭痛啊?」司機問  
「Family is always difficult」 Sherlock回，他手機上有簡訊是他父親傳來的，告訴他他和母親在醫院探望 Eurus的事情，還有他跟 Mycroft說不用來也沒有關係的事  
\--------------------------  
安西亞把手機切到勿擾模式繼續做會議紀錄，這都是很普通的機密會議，任何一個部門都有成打的高階文官能來做這場會議的紀錄，但他偏偏被叫來了，安西亞一邊速記一邊想著不知道是哪個大臣又想從他這裡打聽Sir的事情了  
  
「不好意思，艾莉絲小姐」一個高階秘書(中年男性)開門進來用的是安西亞的假名之一「你們移交的文件有一部分有點混亂了，可以請您跟我來一下嗎?我的私人秘書可以代替你做會議紀錄」  
  
安西亞看了一眼主持會議的外交部常任秘書，對方也一頭霧水的轉頭看Ryan  
「喔!那箱文件」Ryan像是猛然想起來一樣「請你跟那位先生走一趟，這個紀錄誰都能來但能檢視那份文件的人在這棟建築中恐怕不到十人，兩位快去吧」  
  
  
安西亞把紀錄移交給那個被帶來的私人秘書跟著那個中年文官一起走了  
「你是哪個部門的」安西亞問，他們在地下停車場裡  
「跟你一樣沒有特別註記，表面上是內政的」中年人說「我們得搭車到唐寧街去」  
「首相身邊沒有你這個秘書」安西亞說  
「我不為首相工作」中年人說，一台黑色的公務車開到他們面前，秘書替安西亞開門  
「不然呢?」安西亞冷著臉問，他手上的鋼筆被他扭了一圈，筆尖開始漏水了滴在地上  
「我是Mr.Ryan的私人秘書」中年人說「Mr.Ryan吩咐我幫你離開那場會議的，外交部的常務秘書想找你密談，我不知道原因但是Mr.Ryan認為你最好別跟那位秘書交談」  
  
「霍華德爵士?」安西亞挑眉  
「是的」中年人說「請上車」  
「霍華德爵士從來就不跟女性獨處」安西亞說「尤其是一個未婚的年輕女性，他有個醋罈子老婆，這樣一個人會找我密談未免太荒謬，請說清楚你的意圖」  
  
安西亞握緊了他的鋼筆就像是一把匕首一樣，灰藍色的眼睛盯著一臉無奈的中年人  
「我只是聽Mr.Ryan的話做事，我也不知道原因，你這樣會讓我很難為的」中年人攤手，安西亞看得出這個人並不是個威脅  
「我會自己去問Mr.Ryan」安西亞轉身走向電梯  
  
一雙有力的手從背後抓住了他，針刺入手臂的同時戴著黑手套的手摀住她的嘴，安西亞手上的鋼筆掉在地上，被他背後的攻擊者踢到了角落去，安西亞手上的文件夾掉在地上，同時失去了意識  
  
「麻煩的女人」一個美國口音的男性說，安西亞最後只聽得到這句話就失去了意識  
「小心點，這個女孩很重要」Ryan的秘書撿拾著散落在地上的文件  
「我知道，你們找了老半天結果一直在眼皮底下」美國人說  
「凱夫納，你別抱怨了，沒有人料得到居然是這種結果」秘書對美國傭兵說  
「這不是很明顯嗎，一個反社會的神經病狂天才用他最在乎的事命名了那個資料庫，結果你們還搞不清楚」名為凱夫納的傭兵說  
「你說反了」秘書說「依照時間序來看，他用資料庫命名了他唯一介意的人類，真是不幸」  
  
車子開走後監視器畫面恢復正常，原本重複撥放的空無一人停車場出現了看手表抱著安西亞的文件的秘書  
「快要午休了啊…」秘書自言自語  
\----------------------------------------------  
John到醫院時他的電梯在地下一樓被停住了，Ryan站在電梯外對他微笑  
「Mr.Ryan?」John和對方打招呼「你要下樓嗎?」  
「不，事實上是有件很重要的機密事件需要問你」Ryan用手勢請John出電梯帶他到了B1的會議室讓他坐下  
  
「請問你吃午餐了嗎?茶?」Ryan問  
「我吃過才來的，所以茶就好，你說的機密事件是…?」John剛剛吃過午餐把Rosie交給哈德森太太照顧才出門的，他接過Ryan給的茶喝了一口  
  
「請問你有沒有聽說過”亞歷山大圖書館”」Ryan問  
「印象中歷史課說過，是那個已經被燒毀的圖書館吧?」John皺眉  
「不，這是一個資料庫」Ryan說「裡面有世界各國情報組織的機密，所有政治金融要人的把柄，甚至是雙面間諜的清單，沒有人真正清楚裡面有什麼但是每次圖書館放出資料都足以毀掉一個人的人生，甚至一個國家一個機構的信譽」  
「Well，那已經不在我會知道的範疇內了不是嗎?」John喝茶說，這個茶的味道好得出奇，肯定很貴  
「事實上你與圖書館有過接觸」Ryan說  
「我?我上次去圖書館還是為了找一個噴漆塗鴉」John說「…不會是 Sherlock駭進去了吧?那我就不知道了」  
  
「不，事實上圖書館不需要被駭入，他們的資料很多都是加密放上網路的，只是沒有人有正確的鑰匙來解密」Ryan說「控制亞歷山大圖書館的人我們稱呼為”圖書館主”，但沒人知道這是誰或者他們是誰，只知道圖書館主們在冷戰時代就開始為西方國家破解蘇聯的密碼還有提供可疑間諜的名單，後來他們越來越大，在網路時代開始後圖書館的規模已經到了不可預測的程度了」  
  
「那這跟我有什麼關係? Sherlock破解了?」John問  
「目前為止只有被圖書館主授權的人能拿到解密後的文件」Ryan說「而其中一個使用過圖書館文件的人，就是 Sherlock Holmes，當時他瓦解了一個南美洲的地下情報網，就在你們剛同居不久後」  
「…原來他是去阿根廷幹這個??」John想了想說  
「你有聽他提過嗎?」Ryan往後靠在椅背上「這是很嚴重的事情，是國家安全的要務Dr.Watson」  
「沒有」John立刻回答「別說圖書館了，我們兩個認識的亞力山大都沒幾個，更別提是這種見鬼的007電影腳本了」  
  
「 Sherlock Holmes有跟你說過關於奧菲斯6416(Orpheus 6416)嗎?」Ryan問「這是你們認識前的事情了，我相信你應該聽過這個?」  
「呃…那是個網路遊戲對吧?有人在論壇和推特等網站發出了謎題，只有非常聰明的專家和駭客才能解開的那種?」John有印象聽說過這個  
「對，最初是發在社交媒體上的謎題，那兩年的三月十四號都會開始一輪，要解謎必同時具備極高的數學與人文知識，還得是個語言和音樂天才，外加美術嘗試跟宗教學等等才有辦法解讀」Ryan說「破解第一輪的答案後會得到GPS位置，到了那個地點後會拿到隨身碟，裡面會有下一個提示，有些聰明人組隊解答了第一輪但從來沒有人公開宣稱他們到了第三輪，而且發出謎題的人也說必須是一個人自己解答才算正解，如果組隊就只是陪跑，不算參賽」  
  
「我問過 Sherlock這個遊戲的事情」John印象中他是在電視上看到了專題報導，這個遊戲只辦了兩年就消失了「他說那是無聊的網路駭客而已，那些謎題跟本無法被解開」  
「你知道 Sherlock曾經是進入第二輪的少數人之一嗎?」Ryan說「他是已知唯一獨自解謎並成功晉級的參賽者」  
「And?」John越來越不懂這有什麼關係了  
「他沒有加入第三輪的比賽，而隔年的新一輪他也沒參與，為什麼一個渴望著不解之謎和冒險的人會放棄這麼有趣的比賽呢?」Ryan說  
「他說了那解不開啊」John說「他說題目設計上就是讓人解不開為目標的」  
  
「你知道那兩年的遊戲結束後發生了什麼事嗎?」Ryan問  
「遊戲就結束了」John說  
「亞歷山大圖書館的加密改變了」Ryan說「沒有人知道他們的加密是怎麼做的，但整個自由世界都同意，那兩輪比賽結束後圖書館的加密改變了，而據說通過了第二輪的人當中，有幾個人消失了，但卻找不到任何關於這些人的資料， Sherlock真的沒說過第二輪發生了什麼事嗎?」  
「沒有，他說他看了題目就知道那是解不開的謎題了」John說「我就只知道這些，我得走了，我來探望 Eurus就得回去照顧我女兒了，謝謝你的茶」  
  
John站起身感到暈眩，伸手扶著椅子  
「I’m ok」John說「只是暈了一…」他轉頭的時候眼前全黑了往旁邊倒下，他最後看著Ryan的皮鞋在他面前停下，有人把他從地上拉起來在地上拖行，他想掙扎但手腳無力  
\-------------------------------------  
“一起吃午餐?”-M  
  
Greg看了手機上的簡訊，他的工作不多，新年新希望是謀殺人的人今年沒出現，他可以出去跟 Mycroft吃頓午餐再回來  
  
Greg和 Mycroft會面後討論著該去買什麼吃， Mycroft表示什麼都好，他今天快要無聊死了  
「我以為你閒著沒事會幫E打雜?」Greg問  
「E今天早上開始為首相做高機密簡報，首相要求的，還有大半個內閣」 Mycroft說  
  
他們一起買了三明治找了個長椅就坐下來吃了，白廳跟蘇格蘭場步行只要四分鐘的好處就在這裡  
  
他們吃完午餐後各自回到辦公室去了，Greg看 Mycroft除了無聊了點外沒什麼異狀相當放心  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
「John!」 Sherlock提早回到221B跑上樓要找John但誰也沒有「John?John我回來了」他喊著  
「 Sherlock你不是晚上才要回來嗎?」哈德森太太從樓上下來示意他小聲點，Rosie正在睡覺  
「我提早辦完了」 Sherlock說「John呢?」  
「他說他要去醫院探望 Eurus」哈德森太太說「他說他去去就回，但現在都還沒回來，都快要三點了」  
「他什麼時候出去的」 Sherlock問  
「大約一點多」哈德森太太說「 Sherlock!你要去哪?!」他對著衝下樓的偵探喊「我會把Rosie交給茉莉照顧，透納太太和我四點有約喔!!」  
  
  
「真是的，匆匆忙忙地把東西丟著就跑了」哈德森太太撿起 Sherlock丟下的文件，把他們一張張疊好放在桌上  
  
最上面的那一張是收養文件，其中一個家長的名字是Diane Dayton Firth，下面還有戶口登記，Diane Dayton Firth的丈夫Louie Frith和兩人已有的年長子女，Ben和Gina  
底下壓著的被領養的孩子的照片讓哈德森太太多看了一眼，一個可愛的小男孩，頭髮剪得糟了點亂捲一通，看起來很害羞，灰藍色的眼睛看向鏡頭讓人感到憐憫  
  
\------------------------------------  
  
「CDI. Lestrade借一不說話」 Mycroft在下午四點出現在蘇格蘭場直直的走向Greg的辦公室不管他正在跟另一名探長討論事情進了辦公室把窗簾全都放下，站在門邊看著Greg催他進來  
「抱歉，失陪了」Greg知道那個眼神，那是 Mycroft遇到麻煩的時候需要找戰友的信號，上次看到這個表情還是巴斯克維爾那時候  
  
Greg進了辦公室看到 Mycroft在踱步，這很糟，這絕對是巴斯克維爾等級以上的問題  
「你有收到任何關於 Sherlock的消息嗎?」 Mycroft問  
「沒有，怎麼了?」Greg問  
  
Mycroft把手機遞給Greg，那是他的私人手機，有這個號碼的人寥寥可數  
  
[ Sherlock]4:13PM:  
“在潘朵拉之盒相會”  
[Alex]4:13PM:  
“在潘朵拉之盒相會”  
[Dr.Watson]4:13PM:  
“在潘朵拉之盒相會”  
  
  
三條簡訊都是一樣的內容，在一樣的時間發出，Greg馬上理解 Mycroft為什麼會這樣反常了，這很詭異， Sherlock和John不會突然搞這種惡作劇，安西亞也不會配合，這三個人都有 Mycroft的私人號碼，其他有這個號碼的人只有Greg和E跟 Mycroft的父母  
  
「潘朵拉之盒是什麼」Greg問正在開車的 Mycroft  
「 Eurus的代號是潘朵拉」 Mycroft說「他所在的牢房或者任何監管機關都會自動被代稱為潘朵拉之盒」  
「所以是在醫院 Eurus的病房」Greg說「會是她做的嗎?」  
「她在發燒，而且現在是她的美夢成真，她十幾年來最靠近家的一次，父母還天天來看她， Sherlock還陪她玩，還可以惹我生氣，她沒有理由把這場好戲毀了」 Mycroft超速了，Greg看到照相機閃光了  
  
「那這會是誰幹的?」Greg抓著他那側的把手避免自己被急轉彎甩到車門上，他剛剛看過簡訊就跟 Mycroft在一瞬間達成共識一起去搞清楚發生什麼事了， Mycroft讓部下檢查過了，安西亞理應在擔任會議記錄，但她中途離開去處理機密文件移交事宜後就沒回來過了，而 Sherlock和John不在221B，他們的手機訊號也搜尋不到，如果他們在醫院地下三樓就很合理了，那裡只有 Mycroft的公務手機還有訊號  
「檢查我的私人手機，我的父母有回簡訊了嗎?」 Mycroft讓Greg拿了他的兩支手機檢查  
「沒有」Greg看了說「也沒有已讀」  
「超過十五分鐘了，打給通訊錄上編號第36的人，問對方我父母的去向」 Mycroft說  
「好」Greg叫出通訊錄，打給編號36的人，是那個叫做薇薇安的女人「什麼…?什麼時候離開的?好，我了解了」  
「他們去哪了」 Mycroft問  
「他們昨晚就離開了」Greg說「她說有人開車來載他們，說是 Eurus希望見他們，直到現在他們都沒有回來」  
「不是 Eurus幹的」 Mycroft說「主謀是誰很難說但我大約知道共犯有誰了」他闖了個紅燈  
「這是針對你而來的」Greg說  
「針對我本人?不，這是更公務的目的，針對的是我手上的情報，如果是針對我本人安西亞不會被捲入」他把車違停在路邊跑進醫院，Greg跟在後面，他們搭電梯下樓， Mycroft面對著電梯門急著要走的樣子，Greg站在他旁邊，他的腰上有配槍， Mycroft手上有傘，他連圍巾都還掛在脖子上，手套也沒有脫，Greg看得出 Mycroft是從他辦公室跑到蘇格蘭場的，因為他不信任別人開車載他  
  
電梯沒有停在B3而是繼續往下，面板上B3之下確實有個空白按鍵，Greg看過這棟醫院的樓層解說，這間醫院地下沒有B4才對，顯然這是機密  
  
「B3被鎖死了所以會直接下到B4」 Mycroft說  
  
電梯門打開Greg聽到了壓縮的爆炸聲，聽起來像是鞭炮，但他很清楚這並不是煙火，槍開火後的煙硝味擴散開來，他面前的 Mycroft按著自己的腿跌坐在地，Greg反射的拔槍對準子彈來的方向但他看到的是兩個特工拿著步槍對著他，而開槍的元兇是個公務員模樣的男人，他手上的點二二手槍還在冒煙  
  
「 Mycroft你沒事吧?」Greg把槍對準公務員樣的男子，但他注意到了槍以外的東西後瞪大了眼「Oh God」  
「Ryan，我很驚訝你居然有膽子做這種事」 Mycroft冒著冷汗，他的大腿外側被子彈打穿了，沒有傷到重要的肌腱跟骨頭但這很痛  
  
「別裝了，我們都知道你只是在演」Ryan的手槍指著他面前跪著的人的後腦勺「站起來，Mr.Holmes，怪物就別裝做人類了」  
「我只能說，相當不明智」 Mycroft的語調恢復了上班時的冷酷站了起來，他的鮮血正沿著褲管流到鞋子裡，眼神不帶情感的看向Ryan手上的手槍和他正指著的人  
  
「喔，看看這裡，你以為你的虛張聲勢有用嗎?」Ryan譏笑偏了頭要 Mycroft看看自己背後  
「 Sherlock」 Mycroft看向牆角的人「真意外，你居然又給我帶來麻煩了，明年打算燒了國王十字車站嗎?」他刻意用苛薄的語調說  
  
Sherlock被一個特工用槍指著，臉上都是血，槍托毆打造成了額頭撕裂傷，他曾經打了激烈的一架，肋骨應該有骨折或裂傷，頭上的傷沒有止血或急救，原因是 Sherlock現在安靜不說話忙著動手的事情  
John躺在地上臉色蒼白氣息微弱， Sherlock手上握著的是一個急救呼吸氣囊，連接著一個不大的氧氣瓶，他必須算好時間捏那個氣囊幫助John呼吸，從這個樣子判斷，John被某種藥物影響了現在無法自主換氣  
  
  
「你的弟弟正如你所說是個非常好用的工具」Ryan嘲諷他，跪在地上的安西亞雙手被銬在胸前，他抬頭直直地充滿信心地看向 Mycroft，安西亞知道 Mycroft永遠有辦法解決這種局面，只要他來了就等於已經沒事了  
「你和你身後那兩個前特工傭兵來看，你試圖綁架我的妹妹但手段並不高明」 Mycroft看著Ryan冷笑「你把我也找來了是想彰顯你的愚蠢還是想體會更糟糕的死亡?」  
「 Lestrade探長，刻爾帕洛斯，你就傻傻站在那邊等人使喚嗎?」Ryan不理會 Mycroft對Greg微笑「你弟弟被當作籌碼對吧?真是不幸，得忍受兩個 Holmes」  
「刻爾帕洛斯…?」突然被提到的Greg一時沒聽懂，他剛剛一直在看 Sherlock和John還有安西亞的狀況，他也確保他的手槍對準了Ryan  
「地獄犬」 Mycroft帶著冷笑「畢竟你是我的走狗之一，這個代號也挺符合的，雖然想這些的人挺沒有創意的就是了」他說的是Ryan「你還給 Sherlock和John取了那無聊的代號，睡神和死神，一個宮殿前都是罌粟花的希普諾斯(睡神)還有帶來快又無痛的死亡的桑納托斯(死神)，不得不說，很沒有品味」  
「我不意外你居然知道第一線監控用的代號」Ryan說「把亞歷山大圖書館的鑰匙交出來」  
「…」 Mycroft掛著冷冷地微笑看著Ryan  
「否則我就把你女兒給殺了」Ryan用槍抵著安西亞的頭「你真的很自大，居然拿你的資料庫給女兒命名」  
  
「我不是他的女兒」安西亞開口  
「可憐的小傢伙，連真相都不知道」Ryan說  
「安西亞出生的時候 Mycroft還在念中學呢」Greg說「聽著，你搞砸了，如果你現在投降我保證你不會死在這裡，放下手槍」  
「真的是條好走狗」Ryan嘲笑Greg「我本來還在想到底有什麼在你過去的檔案裡那麼重要需要被徹底抹除，我找了很久，一點頭緒都沒有，直到你寶貝的弟弟親自帶著我找到了一直在眼皮底下的小公主」  
「 Sherlock?」Greg看向 Sherlock  
  
「我在找Rudi曾經很要好的那家人」 Sherlock臉上的血蓋過了他半張臉「就只是這樣」  
「然後你讓這傢伙以為一個小助理是什麼很重要的人物，喔，如果等等我的秘書殉職了我會讓你負責現場的，畢竟這是你的興趣」 Mycroft刻意惡毒的說，安西亞完全不受這番話影響，看向自己的上司和 Lestrade探長，眼中充滿著信任  
「你的弟弟把鼻子探進了兔子洞裡挖出了很多我需要更多時間才能找到的資料，一步一步地把我帶上了你弱點的門前」Ryan說「把你的戒指交出來，不然我現在就殺了Miss.Firth」他把槍頂在安西亞後腦勺上「別驚訝，我知道他的本名是什麼，今天早上有人把他的領養資料給找出來了，再次表達我的感謝， Sherlock」  
  
「……」 Sherlock一隻手放在John的脖子上確認他的脈搏，另一隻手捏著氣囊幫助John呼吸，他把手從John脖子上移開放在牆上支撐自己以免摔倒，手指敲著牆面不發一語  
  
「或者我可以現在殺了Dr.Watson」Ryan說話的同時傭兵把槍指向了 Sherlock「然後就是你的弟弟」  
「別蠢了」 Sherlock說「你只是在替他解決他的麻煩，沒了我他可以省下很多麻煩」  
「你還挺有自知之明的」 Mycroft摘下了兩枚戒指「你拿了安西亞的戒指，我只能告訴你，你猜錯了，我的戒指內並沒有晶片」  
  
「We will see about that」Ryan說「把你的公務手機也交上來」他示意凱夫納去拿 Mycroft的戒指跟手機， Mycroft把手機和戒指交給他後傭兵把槍從 Sherlock頭上移開了  
  
Greg看著 Sherlock的方向默記著什麼  
「確實沒有晶片」凱夫納檢視了兩枚戒指內側「只有刻字」  
「拿去掃描確認」Ryan說，凱夫納讓另一個傭兵拿走了戒指，手機被交給了Ryan  
  
「把你的槍和皮帶給我」 Mycroft向Greg伸手，遞給他自己的鋼筆「把這隻筆交給Beta one，他會解除你家人的監控，你暫時逃過一劫了，運氣真不錯，但請記得，這把槍是你的配槍，我只要拿這把槍殺人你就逃不過法律責任，現在，把東西給我，閉上你的嘴回去上班」他語氣不帶感情的說「只要一個字洩漏，我保證你永遠見不到你的父母」  
  
「…」Greg瞪大了眼看向 Mycroft，他照做了解開了皮帶並把槍和皮帶交給 Mycroft拿過了鋼筆「謝.謝謝」他聽懂了 Mycroft的指示立刻轉身跑向電梯  
「運氣很好」Ryan說「我還以為你會讓他開槍」  
「一個只會聽令辦事的部下比獵犬還要無用」 Mycroft用圍巾纏繞自己腿上的槍傷然後用皮帶拉緊做了個緊急止血，他的圍巾和Greg的皮帶以及他的西裝褲都是黑色的，他的大衣也是深藍色的，血在流到地上之前都幾乎看不到「而你也是個運氣很好的人，超過一百三十七個巧合同時發生你才能走到這一步」  
「我得上天厚愛」Ryan說「喔，你的點名時間到了」他手上 Mycroft的手機傳來了E的簡訊「凱夫納，輸入這些字加上時間」他把手機給了傭兵  
  
「要輸入什麼」凱夫納問  
「Weeping boy(哭泣男孩). Downpour(驟雨).Nash(納許).Bella ciao(美人再見) 」Ryan看著 Mycroft露出勝利的微笑「四點四十五分」  
「發出了」凱夫納說  
「E現在也救不了你」Ryan說  
「你以為你在找什麼」 Mycroft說  
「亞歷山大圖書館」Ryan說「那個你從Kaiser Holmes手上繼承的資料庫，我知道你手上有解密金鑰，把金鑰交出來，我就放你的女兒走」  
  
Mycroft冷笑走向Ryan，他用比較沒沾到血的手摸了安西亞的臉  
「你打女人巴掌，真是不得體」 Mycroft收回手，手上的槍從未指向任何人，但那就讓兩個傭兵把步槍對準他了「你們可以把槍對著我，如果那給你們不真實的安全感的話」他轉頭嘲諷凱夫納  
  
「你沒有在簡訊上提到圖書館或者金鑰，所以你認為我隨身攜帶著」 Mycroft對著Ryan冷笑  
「我”知道”你隨身攜帶著」Ryan說「你什麼都沒帶進入了221B然後 Sherlock Holmes就得到了一份破解的白俄羅斯地下組織情報，出自亞歷山大圖書館」  
「然後因為Alex的戒指，你認為我的戒指就是金鑰儲存的地方」 Mycroft說  
「那兩個似乎只是普通的破戒指」Ryan說「而你的傘只是普通的防彈傘，你把金鑰藏在哪」  
「你犯了太多太多錯了，我對你的運氣感到佩服，你居然能走到這一步」 Mycroft說「你怎麼說服內閣和首相袖手旁觀的?」  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Greg在電梯裡轉開了鋼筆，墨汁在地上跟 Mycroft的血跡混在一起，Greg這才意識到他的褲管上也都是血，他剛剛就站在 Mycroft旁邊，他穿的是灰色的褲子所以重槍後噴濺的血跡在他的褲子上很顯眼  
  
剛才 Sherlock在牆上打的是摩斯密碼，他和 Mycroft都注意到了  
“爸媽在B1監控室，東風消失”  
  
而 Mycroft的話也是一樣的意思，他要Greg找Beta one(B1)，才能見到父母  
Greg的父母都已經過世了，這裡指的是 Mycroft的雙親，他們在B1的監控室  
  
Greg坐電梯到了一樓找了監視器的死角進了樓梯間下樓到B1去，他手上的鋼筆尖端有著注射針頭，是他剛才轉出來的  
  
他到了B1小心的張望，這層樓有會議室跟一間監控室，監視的是地下的樓層，人不多，這個Ryan不管是誰的手下或者他自己就是主謀都沒有能力動用太多人，甚至無法動用體制內的人，但他能讓內閣和首相默許這一切， Mycroft恐怕是沒有後援了  
  
他隨手拿了一疊文件，他不知道那些是什總之他要個偽裝  
  
「抱歉，警察辦案，我要調閱監視畫面，上週三急診室的」Greg敲門後直接推開來開門的人一副公事公辦的樣子，他用大衣遮住了自己褲管上的血跡  
「你走錯地方了」他身後的警衛穿的制服和醫院的警衛不同，好的是沒有配槍  
  
「我就調個影像就好，幫我叫出上周三的影片」Greg把手放在坐著的人肩上，背後的警衛抓了他的肩膀要把他拉走  
「你搞錯地方了，你該去一…」抓著Greg肩膀的警衛低頭看了自己肚子，鋼筆尖沒入了他的制服中他眼前一黑倒下，坐著的人頭撞在控制面板上早就昏死了，Greg一到他身旁就用筆刺了他的脖子，剛剛是Greg扶著他假裝坐著的  
  
「嘿!你不該在這!」從監控室內休息室出來的警衛伸手要拿無線電，Greg沒讓他有機會這麼做就撲了上去，筆尖插入對方手臂的瞬間就結束了，他關掉了這個人的無線電通話  
  
「Greg?」Mr.Holmes和他的妻子坐在沙發上兩個人都很驚訝的看著他，他們沒有受傷也沒有被綁，但顯然被軟禁，Mrs.Holmes正在哭，手腕上有被抓留下的指痕，還很新，他剛剛為什麼反抗了  
「幫我我把他們綁起來」Greg走進休息室翻找後找到了一捆封箱膠帶遞給Mr.Holmes  
  
Greg先把監控室的門鎖上了，Mrs.Holmes站在他後面看著他  
「你剛才跟 Mycroft一起下樓的」Mrs.Holmes看著的是Greg褲管的血跡「我的孩子.. Mycroft， Mycroft怎麼了?」  
「他剛剛出來上廁所看到了監視畫面」Mr.Holems把最後一個人的嘴貼上膠帶「他看到 Mycroft中槍摔倒了」  
「回答我!」Mrs.Holmes哭  
「Elena」Mr.Holmes挽著妻子讓他轉身看監視畫面「 Mycroft沒事，你看」  
「Oh God」Mrs.Holmes死死的盯著螢幕，監視器上看得到槍，還有 Sherlock跟John還有被槍指著的安西亞和 Mycroft  
  
「坐下，親愛的」Mr.Holmes讓妻子坐下  
「我看看能不能開聲音，這套系統應該有收音的」Greg試了一下打開了收音功能  
  
“你犯了太多太多錯了，我對你的運氣感到佩服，你居然能走到這一步，你怎麼說服內閣和首相袖手旁觀的?”  
  
Mycroft的聲音從麥克風傳出，Mrs.Holmes盯著螢幕不放，Greg試著用自己的手機打電話，但在這裡除了 Mycroft的特殊公務手機外都收不到訊號  
  
「這幾個人是怎麼了?」Mr.Holmes拿起被Greg放在桌上沾血的鋼筆  
「那是 Mycroft的筆」Mrs.Holmes說  
「他跟安西亞都用這種筆，平常是普通的筆，但轉到正確的角度就會是注射器」Greg說著把筆蓋蓋上「裡面有卡芬太尼」Greg調整監視器監視著電梯和一樓「一種對大象用的強效合成鴉片藥物，只要一點點就能致人於死，這裡面的份量調整過了，只要沒有按下後面的卡準就只會注射放倒人的份量」  
  
「你是誰?」Mrs.Holmes在看著監視畫面之間會發問  
「Greg Lestrade」Greg說，他重新調整了收音，剛剛只聽到那句話就又沒聲音了  
「是你?」Mrs.Holmes聽到這個名字第一次把視線從螢幕上移開  
「 Mycroft的腿中槍了，他做了止血處理，不會要命的」Greg說，他找到了正確的設置，聲音回來了  
\-------------------------------------------  
「我根本不用說服他們」Ryan說「你自己說服他們的」  
「喔?」 Mycroft用傘撐著地，他另一手拿著槍  
「他們怕你怕得要死，沒有感情的機器.連自己弟弟都能利用.毫無弱點.毫無人性的國家機器，在我們普通人眼中就是個怪物」Ryan說「而這就很好利用了，只要讓他們受到一點點驚嚇，他們就像聽到怪聲的小孩一樣，懷疑起了床底下的怪物」他一直掛著一種詭異的笑容對著 Mycroft  
「你利用了他們的內部調查報告」 Mycroft說  
「如果他們夠信任跟你走得那麼近的E好好地拿著任何一份去跟E求助，我的計劃就會告吹了，但感謝老天，你開除了M，首相唯一信任的情治首腦」Ryan說  
「你盯上圖書館的時間」 Mycroft說「我猜是五年」  
「你怎..」Ryan收起了一瞬間的動搖和震驚「把金鑰交出來，別跟我廢話」  
  
「五年前莫里亞蒂的闖入事件，一把能夠進入任何房間的鑰匙，一行密碼」 Mycroft說「那是一切的起點，對吧」他冷笑著「一個極為荒唐的宣言卻被我嚴肅對待了」  
「你對那件事的認真程度高的讓人起疑」Ryan承認了 Mycroft沒說錯「除非真的有這麼一把鑰匙，或者這樣的一把鑰匙能夠打開某扇重要的門」  
「亞歷山大圖書館是冷戰末期的傳說，三不五時被翻出來，你到是第一個把愚蠢演得這麼盛大的人」 Mycroft說  
  
「傳說總是跟現實有些相似之處的」Ryan說「最初提起亞歷山大圖書館的正是你的養父Kaiser Holmes，他留下的紀錄多得嚇人，然而有意思的是，他生命最後幾個月仰賴的卻是個MI5的菜鳥，Mark House，這名字耳熟嗎?」  
  
Sherlock聽到這個名字並不驚訝，他已經推測出大部分的真相了，這只是證實了而已  
  
「你聽了Kaiser的命令做他的聯絡人，他死後你接手了圖書館，利用圖書館幫E爬到現在的位子上，你也擺脫了那個假身分， Mycroft Holmes，一個沒有學歷以外記錄的人，如果不是Dayton家人消失的太過快速我也找不到這個小丫頭」Ryan用槍戳了安西亞，安西亞的表情在聽到Dayton的時候改變了，他的眼神充滿了意外和困惑  
  
「沒聽過」 Mycroft說  
「你有」Ryan說「Kaiser控制的外交部文官Tim Dayton，一個倒楣鬼，當Holmes的走狗就是有這種下場，雖然死於意外，但唯一的寶貝女兒卻落到你的手上」  
「我?」 Mycroft冷笑看著對方，他知道Ryan以為自己挖到了什麼很大的秘密，然而他從一開始就錯了，他需要拖延時間，他得讓這個傢伙繼續說話  
「我真的很同情你， Alexandra Firth」Ryan搖搖頭「真心的，為你感到悲哀」  
「我不需要你的同情」安西亞說  
「我比對過了，你們是血親」Ryan說  
「你搞錯了」安西亞說「Sir的DNA不在資料庫裡，而我們也沒有血緣關係」  
  
「他的確實沒有」Ryan說「但他弟弟把自己的DNA放進資料庫就為了找你」  
「是你導致資料庫被攻擊的」 Sherlock開口「你監視我出入巴茨，也知道我讓Hooper用我的資料去搜尋相符的人，一個符合的結果出現的同時資料庫就被攻擊了」 Sherlock的語調單調，他並不是在跟Ryan說話，而是把他這邊的資訊透露給 Mycroft「原本以為是故障，但出現相符的是安西亞」  
  
「你替我省了很多麻煩」Ryan說「你可以叫叔叔了，你們兩個的DNA有部分符合」  
「這是不可能的事情」安西亞看向 Mycroft「從最基本的開始，我們的年紀和血..」  
「你那時候幾歲?你跟Abigail Dayton參加了一場舞會，不久後他就失蹤了」Ryan看著 Mycroft，他很享受這個，長年的怨氣還有他逼著政府中的地下帝王聽他分析他是怎麼把他逼到這個地下室來的「15?16?還是個孩子但已經大的足夠成為一個父親了不是嗎?」  
「哼」 Mycroft板著臉不以為意地哼了一聲「你忽略了很明顯的錯誤」  
「你害Dayton的女兒懷孕，那個孩子逃走了，然後為了掩蓋這件事，Kaiser Holmes製造了一起車禍殺害了Tim Dayton」Ryan說「如果你們就此收手也許不會落到今天這個下場」  
  
「你到底在說什麼鬼?」安西亞說「我們不可能是父女關係」  
「Hush，大人在說話」Ryan說「你在Kaiser死後做的第一件事就是找出了Abigail Dayton，然而你沒有找到她，你找到了一個被留下來的孩子，當時已經六歲了，被丟在北愛爾蘭孤兒院長大的可憐蟲，你如果放過她的話我也找不到你的弱點」  
  
Sherlock聽著這一切，而安西亞抬頭看著 Mycroft  
  
「你當時還用了一個神父的假身分，把她帶回英格蘭，然後呢?可憐的Dayton家又遭殃了，我不知道你具體用什麼威脅了Ian Dayton，但顯然很有說服力，你逼他收養了這個可憐的小傢伙，他把小東西交給了自己的女兒Diane養大，從你把安西亞帶回英格蘭後Ian Dayton就辭職了，他到歐洲去工作，他的女兒一家逃到美洲去生活很多年才回來，一整個Dayton家就這麼突然消失了，你的欲蓋彌彰說明了一切」  
  
「你說錯了」安西亞說「我確實是領養的，那也確實是我的母親和外祖父的名字」他轉頭看向對準自己的槍和持槍者「你該回小學去，最基本的血型遺傳學，我是O型的，Sir是AB型，你完全猜錯了」  
  
「要搞錯這麼多也很不容易」 Mycroft笑著對Ryan說「你都研究了這麼多關於我的檔案你該看看第一頁的，我是個醫生診斷的無性戀，我不可能有小孩，至於那份DNA比對結果，你沒想過也許我在資料庫上動了手腳嗎?有人比對了我的親人的基因我會不知道嗎?」 Mycroft是瞎掰的，但他看得出Ryan動搖了  
  
「俄羅斯人開了很高的價錢要圖書館的資訊，看來他們安分下來就是找上你了」 Mycroft無視了Ryan指著他的槍把安西亞從地上拉起來讓他站到旁邊，他順手把安西亞口袋裡的髮夾塞到安西亞手裡，基本的手銬開鎖很容易的「你還談了其他的條件，跟 Eurus有關的交易，我猜猜看」  
「不要跟我廢話，金鑰在哪」Ryan的槍指著 Mycroft的臉  
「你答應給他們金鑰，但你很清楚自己有多沒用，所以還承諾了一個補償，你會帶給他們我的弱點，還有一個足以跟我為敵的人」 Mycroft說「 Eurus沒有得流感，他得的是黃熱病，你讓人感染她的，很有創意，我在來這裡的路上才想到的，畢竟他的病房電燈是白光而不是黃光，他的膚色太不正常了」  
  
\---------------------  
Sherlock低著頭看著John，這就是John來醫院的原因  
Rosie出生的時候有過新生兒黃疸  
黃疸的特徵就是眼睛和皮膚發黃  
  
他們都視而不見，忽略了太過明顯的事實  
Mycroft只見了 Eurus一次，而且根本不想看著對方  
Sherlock來的時候 Eurus都在發燒躺在床上  
John對 Eurus有恐懼，但醫生的訓練讓他自動檢視所有生病的特徵，他直到照顧Rosie時才意識到自己忽略了什麼，到醫院來想確認自己沒有搞錯卻被當作人質  
而Holmes夫妻都沒有醫療背景，他們單純的以為女兒只是流感特別嚴重而已  
  
流感並不會引發黃疸，但黃熱病會，黃熱病的特徵跟嚴重的流感很像， Eurus一直被給予抗流感藥物治療沒有起作用的原因就是這個，不是他沒有針對流感病毒的免疫力，而是他們一直故意給他錯誤的治療藥物  
\------------  
「我們在英國」 Mycroft說「沒有幾個醫生見過黃熱病，也不可能想到一個單獨監禁於寒帶海島上的人會被感染這種蚊子傳染的熱帶疾病，加上 Eurus的特殊性，沒人敢檢查他，只能當作跟其他犯人一樣是流感治療，而那個蠢貨整天在這裡閒晃卻什麼都沒察覺到」 Mycroft把雨傘砸向 Sherlock，傘打在 Sherlock背上掉在John身旁「這麼明顯的線索都沒看到，你這個諮詢偵探的遊戲也玩得很差，就跟你小時候假裝黑鬍子一樣差」  
  
「我數到五」Ryan的手槍對準 Mycroft「凱夫納會在你這個沒用的弟弟身上開個洞，也許就在他肚子上，或者他的腦袋?我會讓凱夫納決定，把金鑰給我」  
  
「1」Ryan開始倒數，Ryan把槍上膛， Sherlock直直看入黑暗的槍管中  
「Like I give a shit」 Mycroft說  
「2」  
「安西亞，上樓去」 Mycroft說，但另一個傭兵把槍對準了安西亞  
「3」  
「你完全搞錯了」 Mycroft搖頭  
「4!」  
「所謂的金鑰跟本就不存在!」 Mycroft大聲的說了出來，他推了安西亞一把讓她快速的奔向樓梯， Mycroft往旁邊一站擋住了傭兵的槍和安西亞之間  
  
「What?」Ryan停止了到數「那你把資料存在哪」  
「你以為我不知道麥格納森根本沒有資料庫嗎?」 Mycroft說「我一直都猜得到他有一份目錄，他不必有實體他只要印出來就好，你認為我為什麼會知道這件事?」 Mycroft用手上的槍戳了戳自己的太陽穴「你太過執著於安西亞的名字，你完全忽略了我自己的名字」  
  
「My full name is Mycroft Alexander Kaiser Holmes」 Mycroft露出牙齒對Ryan做了一個非常令人發寒的冷笑「一個能打開全世界大門的鑰匙很荒唐，但你大概忘了一個最基本的問題」他拎著安西亞剛剛打開的那副手銬「就像手銬只要型號一樣就能用同一把鑰匙全部打開，如果你就是發行了這些鎖的人，全世界的門都用了你製造的鎖」他看著Ryan的眼睛用說出將軍的語氣說「你會打不開嗎?」  
  
「什麼..」Ryan顯然還沒意識到剛才那番話的意義  
「我就是亞歷山大圖書館的金鑰」 Mycroft說著用手槍抵著自己的下巴「我創造了目前在自由世界各個情報組織和重要金融機構中使用的保密系統，我把我拿到的所有文件用只有我能解開的方法加密，你們以為這是密碼學，你說對了一半，你針對奧菲斯6416的調查也是正確的，那是我發出的， Sherlock也無法解開我製造的密碼，而你也不可能解得開，你承諾俄羅斯人金鑰，如果你到時候告訴他們這件事他們會怎麼想?他們會認為你在耍他們玩呢，我寫了超過六十套目前為止最難破解的加密系統，使用他們的人甚至不知道這些是我製造的，沒有人會相信你說的話，那麼你只剩下一個保命符了」  
  
Ryan瞪著 Mycroft，想搞清楚他說的是不是實話  
「一個足以跟我對抗的人是你的籌碼，但如果我不存在，他們要一個難以控制的瘋狂天才做什麼呢?」 Mycroft把槍的保險打開了  
「NO!」要起身阻止 Mycroft的 Sherlock被步槍的槍托敲回地上  
  
「我有一天會死，但那些資料會非常有用」 Mycroft說「安西亞手上有一個密碼，可以打開我的保險箱，裡面有能夠解密所有資料的程序，只要我死了這些會自對被交給我指定的人，比如E，而我死了也會引來麻煩，所以那個程序自動設定是，一旦連線會開始解碼已經被放上網的資料，所有使用過我製造的加密系統的國家他們最大的醜聞都會在一夕之間公諸於世，如果E想的話他還能到處打開那些國家的檔案，這甚至不會觸動防火牆，畢竟我就是製造鎖的人，我有鑰匙可以開門呢」他說話的時候槍從未偏離的他下顎「而你的保命符”一個可以跟我對抗的人”也沒有用了， Eurus只會製造混亂，你答應給他們一顆可以殺我的銀子彈，可是沒有可以殺的惡狼，你只是個廢物而已」  
  
「你不敢自殺的」Ryan說著自欺欺人的笑著後退「你才不會這樣做」  
「喔，你很清楚我是個怪物」 Mycroft說「All lives end，And I will burn all you little fish down with me」他對著Ryan微笑「Just for fun」  
  
Mycroft扣下了板機  
\-------------------------  
  
“All lives end，And I will burn all you little fish down with me.Just for fun.”  
  
「No NONONO!!!MYCROFT!!」Mrs.Holmes在監視螢幕前尖叫著，Mr.Holmes抱著他要他冷靜  
  
「你看清楚!」Mr.Holmes逼妻子看螢幕「See?他們都沒死，看清楚!」  
  
Mrs.Holmes不敢轉頭閉著眼靠在丈夫胸前聽他描述發生的事情  
「那三個傢伙已經被放倒了，我們的孩子沒事」Mr.Holmes看著螢幕說，他自己卻不是百分之百的確定「Greg剛剛已經跑下樓了，他會確定 Mycroft沒事的，我們的孩子沒死，你別怕…」  
  
Greg在 Mycroft用槍抵著自己的太陽穴嘲笑Ryan沒想到他的大腦就是金鑰的時候就衝向電梯了，他拿走了其中一個警衛的甩棍  
  
當電梯門打開時他見到的是帶著三名全副武裝的探員的E，他跟他們一起下樓，腳下踩著的 Mycroft的血已經變得濃稠開始乾燥了  
  
  
「你看」Mr.Holmes把影片往前調「你看清楚 Mycroft不是把槍對準自己」他讓妻子看著監視畫面  
  
一切都在一瞬間發生， Mycroft的手在最後一刻偏了，子彈打在天花板露出的管線上反彈打中了用槍指著 Sherlock的凱夫納， Sherlock抓起 Mycroft的傘拔出把柄的槍射中另一名傭兵的眉心，這才是 Mycroft丟傘給他跟提到黑鬍子的原因，Rudi過去會拿玩具槍陪 Sherlock玩海盜遊戲，他要 Sherlock拔傘槍  
  
Mycroft腳步不穩的往後退了兩步，子彈擦過了他的耳後，他算過了角度，他知道這樣子彈的反彈能擊中凱夫納，他只是要小心的確保自己沒有在過程中受太大的傷，他耳後有一條血紅色的直線還有火藥燙傷正滴著血，血液流進他的衣領，他因為槍聲耳鳴，子彈擦過的衝擊力讓他一時間暈眩但都只是小問題， Sherlock對著Ryan的背開了第二槍，這把槍裡只有兩發子彈，他必須很準確，但他有些腦震盪站起來的動作會讓他很難瞄準，他才會對著最容易打中的軀幹攻擊，Ryan往前倒下趴在地上哀號  
  
「No hard feeling，Brother mine」 Mycroft踢開了Ryan手上的槍  
「我知道你在說反話」 Sherlock知道 Mycroft剛剛的惡言惡語是他的表演「John的呼吸開始穩定了，但他需要氧氣」  
「我們在醫院裡」 Mycroft用手帕按著自己耳後  
「他也許有後援」 Sherlock說  
「沒有了」 Mycroft說「有也被清除了」他從Ryan的口袋拿回了自己的手機「E要來了，恭喜你，我會親自確保Laskin負責你的拷問的，他可討厭打女人的人了，尤其你還打了他的女人」  
「怎麼會」Ryan掙扎著「這不可能」  
「你剛剛給了E我正遇到麻煩的訊號，他當然會來」 Mycroft說「那串密語是假的，每個跟E打聽監視我的詳情的人都會拿到一組，這樣我們就知道誰出賣我了，外交大臣聽到的版本是Weeping boy(哭泣男孩). Downtown(市中心).1984.Bella ciao(美人再見)，而你這個版本」 Mycroft踩在Ryan的手上「來自首相，真不令人意外」  
  
「 Mycroft!」電梯門開了Greg跑向他們  
「John跟我需要醫生」 Sherlock對E說「他能自主呼吸了，但我不知道他被注射了什麼」  
「我已經叫醫療組來了」E說「潘朵拉在B2被找到了」  
「停屍間?」 Mycroft問  
「他用了很大量的鎮靜劑讓他睡著，現在已經轉到病房照顧了，他應該是打算把 Eurus偽裝成屍體帶走」E低頭看了 Mycroft的腿說「你怎麼站著的?你腿上開了個洞!」  
「失血量稍微多了點，但我能等處理完這裡再上樓找醫生」 Mycroft說「他的運氣真的很好，靠著狗屎運走到這一步還是頭一個」他說的是Ryan「附帶一提，我知道你殺了你的老婆，順便讓人去挖他家度假小屋的後院，他的妻子不是跟情夫私奔了，他殺了妻子和那個外遇對象，所以急著要錢離開英國」  
「我就不問你怎麼看出來的了」E說  
「我的父母呢?」 Mycroft問Greg  
「在監控室」Greg很擔心的看著 Mycroft身上的傷，但他得跟他維持距離，他不能表現的太關心  
「把那兩個傭兵帶走，送John Watson上樓跟醫療隊會合」E讓特工們離開  
  
「安西亞呢」 Mycroft問  
「他指引我們到B4的」E說「Laskin在照顧她」  
「好」 Mycroft點點頭  
「你知道Ryan沒說錯吧」E說「你在那些政治人物眼中就是個怪物」  
「我已經盡量不去嚇到他們了」 Mycroft正在把傘組裝回去「我也沒割過誰的喉，我會說我相當低調」  
「大部分讓人害怕的怪物都有這個特徵」E說「你可能毫無自覺，但你確實把自己變成別人眼中的怪物了，也許以後多笑點?他們怕死你了」  
「沒事傻笑跟白癡沒兩樣」 Mycroft跟E閒聊著把傘接了回去  
  
「我該走了，這些政客只會給人添麻煩，那些文件一看就知道是我們內部的資料，他們居然沒有一個人敢問我，等下會有人推擔架把這個廢物抬走，畢竟他還是中槍了，得確保他活下來，不能亂搬動他」E鄙視的看著趴在地上血灘中扭動的Ryan然後低頭看著手機轉身走向電梯， Sherlock靠在牆上用剛剛Greg給他的手帕擦臉  
  
「你有很多問題要回答」 Mycroft指著 Sherlock說「我現在沒有那個心力跟你生氣」  
  
安西亞已經來了，除了手腕上有擦傷外完全看不出來這個女人剛剛經歷被當作人質夾持被槍指著頭的生死交關  
「已經依照程序處理好了，諾曼爵士和其他常任秘書已經開始監視他們的大臣以確保在整理前他們沒有異常的舉動」安西亞拿了文件給 Mycroft看，並用其他語言和他交談，他們達成了某個共識後安西亞正要轉身離開， Mycroft轉頭看了一眼安西亞，沒有面對著Ryan  
  
「GUN!」Greg看見Ryan從身體下拿出一把很小的槍，對準了 Mycroft，他反射的要去撲倒 Mycroft，但當他抓住 Mycroft的肩膀把他撞到地上的時候已經太遲了  
  
Mycroft跌坐在地上，胸腹之間一大片鮮血滲入了襯衫  
Greg倒在他身上， Mycroft扶他起來想問他什麼但Greg開口前劇烈咳了幾下，鮮血從口鼻冒出，這都只是一秒不到之間的事情但 Mycroft感覺一切被放慢了， Sherlock抓起了氧氣鋼瓶砸在Ryan手上，反覆敲打直到對方手骨碎裂，槍早就掉到一旁了  
  
Mycroft的半秒當機一過他速的反應過來讓Greg躺在地上，他把對方襯衫衣襟扯開，子彈沒有擊中心臟但打穿了肺臟，現在他會有血胸，而胸腔不密合也會讓他呼吸困難，他用手掌壓在那個子彈孔上讓空氣可以被堵在胸腔裡這樣他才能呼吸，肋骨的碎片不知道有沒有導致其他傷害，但目前看起來沒有傷到心臟，子彈從低角度射入被後右邊的肋骨並從前方射出，安西亞上樓找醫生， Sherlock抓著Ryan搜了他的口袋並折斷了他的手骨，他把Ryan口袋清空，所有東西丟在一旁，裡面甚至還有一隻小刀  
  
「Greg stay with me OK?stay with me」 Mycroft看著Greg努力呼吸但幾乎無法換氣的樣子，嘴邊的血有氣泡，他的肺出血後被他咳了出來「相信我，你會沒事的，好好呼吸，你中槍的是肺部，你在醫院，你不會死於出血，但你會因為氣血胸窒息，你必須要呼吸」他有過跟這個太過相似的對話，另一個咳血的人，那個人在醫院死去了「Greg STAY WITH ME!!」他看著Greg意識逐漸渙散「GREG!!」  
  
有人把他拉開，他被推到一旁，靠著牆站著，醫生和護士包圍了Greg他只聽得到噪音，叫喊聲和各種醫療用詞，金屬的拖拉聲，還有人們跑過走廊跟電梯開門的聲音，他知道那個傷沒有太高的致命可能，會很痛苦會需要搶救會需要氧氣會需要輸血，Greg的血型是A型陽性，這在英國人口佔了42%而且目前血庫不缺血  
  
地上有兩大灘血，一灘是Ryan的，他已經被帶走了，另一灘是Greg的，比較小，因為他中槍的時候倒在 Mycroft身上，那些血有很多流在 Mycroft身上，而且 Mycroft有試著幫他止血  
  
他感到暈眩，心臟跳得很快，他的胸口很痛，他身上都是血，他靠著牆壁手上的血液沾在醫院白色的牆上很刺眼  
  
「 Mycroft!」 Sherlock抓住他的手臂對他說話「躺下，你不能站著!」  
「我現在最不需要的就是你來告訴我，我該幹什麼!」 Mycroft對著 Sherlock喊還推開了他  
「Care…」 Sherlock伸手要去抓 Mycroft  
「I KNOW I said Caring is not an advantage!(我知道我說過關心則亂!)」 Mycroft吼  
「 Mycroft」 Sherlock正想辦法保持冷靜，他的語調變得很溫和，他想辦法要讓 Mycroft冷靜下來，他向 Mycroft伸出的手被 Mycroft甩開「Care..」  
  
「AND Look what caring have done to me， brother mine.」 Mycroft打斷了 Sherlock，他的手在發抖「Don’t try to be nice.」他知道 Sherlock會用他那套說詞來讓他感覺好一點，因為他確實在大部分時候能藉此重新戴好面具，但不是這時候「I knew it hurts only because I care.」他在說這句話的時候能聽到Rudi的聲音「So Shut the fuck up!! !I don’t have a fucking choice!」  
  
「MYCROFT!Careful!」 Sherlock用比他還大的音量蓋過他激動的發言「你說只有你在意的時候會痛，但現在並不是那樣」他看著 Mycroft語氣平穩地說「冷靜，你現在不是精神上的打擊引發的疼痛」  
「Sir，你真的必須躺下」安西亞也介入了  
「剛才Greg是從背後被射中的，你幫他止血按著的是他的胸口，子彈穿過他以後去了哪」 Sherlock引導 Mycroft冷靜  
  
Mycroft伸手摸了自己的胸口，他的胸痛不是情緒的反應，他身上的血很多，Greg的出血不小，但他摸到了一個凹陷和濕黏的傷口  
「對，你中槍了」 Sherlock說「子彈應該卡在你的胸骨上了你才有辦法這樣活動，但你也失血過量了，如果你的胸骨碎了你繼續這樣亂動，骨頭碎片會造成什麼傷害還很難說」  
  
Mycroft看著自己滿手鮮血，眼前變得模糊  
「 Sherlock Holmes，等我醒了我會叫你解釋清楚，還有明年聖誕節我絕對不想見到你」 Mycroft說著，一個踉蹌失去重心，試著扶著牆的手在牆上留下了一條長長的血痕  
  
Mycroft和Greg都在開刀，老Holmes夫妻和已經做完緊急處置的 Sherlock都在等候室等著，安西亞確認了Rosie在茉莉那很安全後回到醫院來  
  
「你的全名是什麼」 Sherlock問安西亞  
「Alexandra Firth」安西亞說「就只有這樣」  
「你哥哥的名字是Ben D Firth，D是什麼」 Sherlock問  
「Dayton」安西亞說「我的母親確實有個堂妹叫做Abigail，我的外祖父也確實叫做Ian，但今天那些話對我來說都是胡言亂語」  
「你在北愛爾蘭被收養的」 Sherlock說「你的年紀對得上」  
「我只是個棄嬰」安西亞說「我不懂這些關注是怎麼回事，今天令人困惑的事情已經夠多了，我不想談這些，尤其你顯然正是導致這些誤解的人，請讓我一個人靜一靜，Mr.Holmes」他看起來確實很疲累，Laskin來把安西亞接走的時候身邊還跟了一個金髮的男人， Sherlock見過這個人的照片，是安西亞的長兄Ben  
  
  
「醒了?」這是John醒來聽見第一句話，是 Sherlock坐在他床邊  
「我..多久了?」John頭很痛  
「現在是清晨四點」 Sherlock說「超過十二個小時」  
「發生了什麼事?我記得有聽到你跟 Mycroft的聲音」John說  
「喝」 Sherlock把一碗還在冒煙的雞湯給John「我會解釋給你聽」  
  
Sherlock把整個下午發生的事情告訴John，還有 Mycroft和Greg中槍的事情，Greg還在加護病房觀察但醫生認為他沒有生命危險， Mycroft的失血比較多，兩個人都還沒醒  
  
「我找到Abigail加快調查的原因了」 Sherlock說「但這還不是完全證實的猜測，關鍵證人拒絕配合」  
「你怎麼想的?」John問  
「Abigail沒有凝血功能不全，他不是Tim的親生女兒不會遺傳到這個，但他死於子宮出血」 Sherlock表情陰鬱「Abigail死前，五月三日在愛爾蘭的醫院有一起急診病患生產後失蹤的案件，但產婦留下醫療費就帶著孩子消失了，當時醫生認為對方是未婚生子，為了怕被發現才離開的，安西亞被送到北愛爾蘭的孤兒院的日期是五月四日，Abigail死亡的日期」  
「你是說…」John放下了湯匙  
「如果他留在愛爾蘭，他的孩子會被強制送養」 Sherlock說「Abigail在生下孩子後立刻離開就是因為這個，只要到了北愛爾蘭就算孩子被送走也還能找到紀錄，Abigail不希望放棄他的孩子，但出了差錯，生產後子宮收縮不全會導致大出血，他只要沒有偽裝自己看起來也還是個孩子，所以法醫根本沒有檢查，如果他檢查了就會發現這個人剛經歷生產」  
「這就是你問我那個問題的原因?」John問「到幾歲才不算是孩子?」  
「16或17歲還太小了」 Sherlock說「但已經大得能夠成為父母了，只是風險依然比較高」  
「你確定是安西亞?」John問  
「非常有可能」 Sherlock說「但他不願意回答我的問題，事實上他看起來非常想給我一巴掌」他試著逗John笑  
「可是生父會是誰?」John皺著眉  
「Ewan Cooper會是最有可能的人選」 Sherlock說「他的血型是O型，Abigail身邊沒有太多親近的異性」  
「老天…」John沉思著「話說 Eurus呢?」  
「他已經被送回病房了，接受黃熱病的治療」 Sherlock說「So you do have a type(所以你的確有喜好的類型)」  
「What?」John問  
「如果我的推測是正確的，加上 Eurus吸引你注意力的裝扮是深色捲髮的樣子，你還試圖跟安西亞要過電話，你的性向可以加寫一行”深色捲髮的Holmes”了」 Sherlock微笑  
「我知道你很努力要逗我笑，但這現在聽起來超詭異的」John苦笑「我很好，我沒有不高興什麼的，我只是頭痛的要死而已，不用這麼努力講笑話」  
「喔，太好了」 Sherlock收起了那個微笑「睡一覺，這樣會好得比較快，你體內的藥物代謝應該快要完成了，如果明天觀察沒有異狀就能出院了，晚安」他起身收走了John的空碗離開  
  
\-------------------  
Laskin在安西亞上床睡覺後拿起了安西亞床頭一個很舊的相框打開，裡面現自的照片是他和安西亞的合照，但裡面還有夾著一張手寫的字條，被護貝保存了  
  
 **“她的名字是Alexandra ，出生於5/3 清晨3:35，家裡發生了緊急的事情，必須暫時請你們照顧，她的親人很快會帶他回家”**  
  
那張字條明顯是從筆記本上撕下來的，安西亞(Alex)給Laskin看過這張字條，這是少數他從孤兒院帶到Dayton家的東西，這曾經給了還小的Alex很高的期待，他是少數被放在教堂裡帶著跟親人的連結的孩子，他常常想著自己的親生父母是怎樣的人  
  
Laskin記得Alex跟他說過他六歲的時候有個神父找上他，對方給了他一盒巧克力，安慰被修女剪了頭髮的他，Alex只因為學校的男孩子稱讚他頭髮很漂亮就被剪掉了，之後就一直被迫剪短頭髮  
  
Alex這個暱稱也是這樣來的，小孩子只要頭髮跟衣著改變就很難分辨性別，當時Alex很討厭自己是個女孩的事實，因為修女的態度和教育方式  
  
Alex說他只記得那個神父留了把鬍子，但相當年輕，講了一口奇怪的口音，但說起話來輕聲細語的  
神父來過幾次，最後一次拿著個信封，上面有醫院的印章，然後Alex就被告知，他的家人會來帶他回家，他被送到倫敦的寄養家庭等待手續完成，之後他被Diane Dayton和他的丈夫領養了，他還多了一對哥哥姐姐，他的外公很疼愛他，但當他問起自己的親生父母的時候他們都只是很哀傷的說他們出了車禍，兩人都沒活下來  
  
Alex說過他知道那肯並不是事實，因為車禍這個藉口太方便了，但媽媽(養母)看起來非常傷心，所以他再也沒問過這個問題  
  
Laskin想著今天在E銷毀部分監視器畫面時看到的關於Alex身世的事情，他知道那有很大一部分肯定是錯的  
  
但光是想到 Mycroft Holmes可能是Alex生父這個念頭就讓他感到脖子發涼，所幸這肯定不是正確的答案，Sir彎得跟蚊香一樣  
  
也許他該打個電話問問Ian爺爺，但這讓他來問也很尷尬  
「算了算了，裝死裝死」Laskin自言自語的把紙條放回相框裡去洗澡睡覺  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------  
寫到一半電腦還自動更新害我重寫過............=ˇ=  
  
寫完這個我還要拿筆寫詩經報告,為什麼不能用打字的呢(哀怨)  
總之如果有看不懂的地方可以在留言提出,雖然我覺得應該下一更就會很清楚了就是


	20. Chapter 20

病房裡一個戴口罩穿著男護士制服的人走向病床上的男子，手上的針筒裡裝了透明的液體，他小心的捏起男子的點滴管

「走廊上有一個帶槍的，樓下有一個帶刀的，護理站止痛嗎啡機器密碼被偷了一組，來殺我的人這麼多，當中專業的.資深的殺手占了大多數，你一個新手想當第一個嗎?你以為走廊上那個塞爾維亞人為什麼會醉倒在那?他只是在身上灑了伏特加，他在等第一個人動手再考慮自己能不能完成這項任務」在床上閉著眼的 Mycroft開口「你的雇主很清楚以前這麼做的人的下場，你回去問問他，想不想當這次的第一個」他閉著眼動也沒動，穿著病人服手上連著點滴，胸口還纏著紗布

拿著針筒的刺客把針筒刺入了點滴中但遲遲不敢把藥劑推入，他看著這個連看他都沒看一眼的男人，他只是個新手，他殺過幾個人了但這樣冷靜的人他是第一次遇到，為什麼這個人這麼冷靜?

刺客把針筒連帶裡面的藥劑原封不動的帶走消失在醫院走廊上，走廊上的醉漢也在十分鐘後搖搖晃晃的走了， Mycroft伸手按了呼叫鈴，讓護士把點滴包換了，因為現在這個正在漏水，他沒有說是被刺破的

「Hi Weeping boy」E在幾分鐘後推開病房的門，兩個特工被留在門外  
「Not funny Bella，綁架過去很久了」 Mycroft張開眼睛伸手拿過E給他的文件  
「既然你都提起我的老代號，你以前的那個讓我提一次也沒關係吧，那挺適合的」E拉了張椅子並開燈，兩個人一起辦公，現在還是凌晨「你醒多久了?」  
「一個小時左右，我的麻醉退了之後我就醒了」 Mycroft說「這類止痛藥物對我的影響不太好，我先說在前」  
「嗎啡?你沒有過敏啊」E說  
「上次我動手術後在這類止痛藥影響下我便得很容易口出穢言」 Mycroft說「諾曼爵士怎麼樣?」  
「他不回應首相的求助，這對首相來說算是最大的警告了」E說「你的母親原本不肯離開醫院，我讓醫生告訴他你的病房目前禁止探視，他們回去了」  
「謝謝」 Mycroft翻看著文件

「Kaiser也想不到當年的玩笑話居然會成真吧」E說「畢竟這都是他起頭的」  
「算是意外吧」 Mycroft說

最初亞歷山大圖書館只是個內部笑話， Mycroft還是個少年的時候幫Rudi破解了多組密碼解讀了蘇聯的文件，當Rudi被問到這些是哪來的時候Rudi隨口開玩笑說了亞歷山大圖書館，然後每次只要 Mycroft幫助的案件都會被寫上”亞歷山大圖書館提供”，當年的組員都知道那個內部笑話，畢竟一個14歲小孩不可能被寫進報告裡，知道真相的人一個個過世.殉職，現在只剩下E知道真相了， Mycroft後來製造的加密系統也讓這個笑話成真了

「你知道Ryan給你的代號是什麼嗎」E一邊寫字一邊說  
「Hades」 Mycroft說「他很沒有創意」  
「他把你當作魔王」E說  
「那他選得不好」 Mycroft翻著文件「黑帝士並不是邪惡之神，他只是冥界之王，要說的話算是神話中比較正常的人物了」  
「但古希臘人甚至不敢提起他」E說「你盡力的低調，隱藏自己，但你也變得跟冥王一樣，一個不受任何外力影響卻又有能力摧毀他人的存在，你一開始是個幫手，然後呢?一代又一代的政府輪替之後你的形象變成了什麼?」  
「他們愚蠢的過度解讀與我無關」 Mycroft說  
「每一任政府都有人畏懼你，敵視你」E提醒「你最終把自己變成了他們眼中的怪物，即使那就是你不希望發生的事情，你一個人都沒殺但在他們心中你依舊成了Kaiser」

Mycroft放下筆捏了眉心

「如果你給他們的印象沒有改變，Ryan這樣的人還是會出現」E提醒「人們懼怕野獸，但也害怕帶著利爪尖牙卻只是在暗中潛行的未知之物」  
「蠢人蠢事啊」 Mycroft嘆氣  
「你的權限全都回來了」E說「你有全體公務員的支持，附帶一提，是Mitt把那些人被威脅的資料找出來的」  
「喔?」 Mycroft挑眉  
「首相信任他」E說「諾曼找上他要他調查最近內閣為什麼氣氛異常，他就算沒了工作還是能在唐寧街出入，因為他是顧問，你的簡訊來以後我讓Mitt去抄出那些東西的」  
「那他還有點用處」 Mycroft放下一個已經審批過的文件  
「Mitt是個死腦筋，但他很有用處，也很有原則」E說  
「如果你要他回來工作可以，你自己監督他，MI5的領導者我已經選好了」 Mycroft說  
「很好，我要聘他當我的副手，簽這份文件」E抽出一張早就準備好的公文給 Mycroft

「Very well」 Mycroft帶著微笑看了那張摺疊過收在E口袋一整天的公文和E的表情，他抽過那張文件簽字交給E

「所以說，那個人到底是誰」E低頭簽字的時候問  
「我不知道你在說什麼」 Mycroft說  
「那個警察」E說  
「蘇格蘭場的CDI，我弟弟的合作對象，聖誕節那個線人的兄長」 Mycroft說  
「你知道我不是在問這個」E說  
「那我恐怕不知道你在說什麼」 Mycroft說  
「你掩蓋的很完美，連我都不知道這個人跟你這麼熟」E說「但你的病服沒襯衫遮得那麼好」他用筆指向 Mycroft的領口

Mycroft低頭看了一眼，鎖骨周遭的吻痕很明顯，他動手拉了自己的病服蓋住

「他在不同樓層，因為他被分為因公受傷的支援警力，已經讓蘇格蘭場放他公假了」E說「多久了?」  
「十年半」 Mycroft嘆氣承認  
「他的資料上..」E皺眉  
「他分居的時候開始的」 Mycroft說  
「喔」E點點頭，不然這跟 Lestrade探長的離婚時間還真的搭不上「你居然瞞了這麼久，我真同情他」  
「他很清楚其中的意義」 Mycroft說「還有安全必要」  
「他的妹妹」E說「被叫來簽手術同意書的時候聽到 Sherlock說的名字很努力的假裝沒在偷聽，也不敢打聽為什麼自己哥哥會中槍」  
「你跟她說了?」 Mycroft問  
「她被當作不相關人士，簽完同意書就被隔離開了」E說「你做得很徹底」  
「安全為上」 Mycroft說「他們全家都不該知道我是誰才是」

「換言之你的醫生誤判了你的性向」E說  
「那不重要」 Mycroft說「他的病歷你有嗎?」  
「拿去」E拿出醫院內部的文件給 Mycroft

子彈打穿了肺葉還有一根肋骨，骨頭碎片刺進了呼吸道導致血進入氣管所以Greg才會咳血，氣胸跟血胸的處置都很快，失血量大但沒傷到動脈所以在大量輸血後還是救回了，目前還沒醒來，之後會痛上好一陣子，沒有生命危險

「如果不是在醫院裡這個人恐怕就很危險了」E說「而且如果不是他你也死定了」  
「我知道」 Mycroft把Greg的病歷收起來「子彈減速後卡在我胸骨上，那個位置和角度進去會打中心臟」  
「等他狀況好轉我可以讓醫院把他轉到你的樓層」E說  
「……」 Mycroft正在考慮  
「你不可能永遠假裝自己是個冰人吧」E說「他真的差點為你去死了，至少表達點謝意?」  
「你能保證他的安全嗎?」 Mycroft問  
「從我來開始整層樓都已經進入封鎖了，因為那也是你恢復職權的時間，你以為Dr.Watson為什麼會跟你在同一層樓」E說「我可不想見到一個抓狂的 Sherlock Holmes」  
「John應該明天就能出院了，反而是 Sherlock有腦震盪的狀況，明天逼他做檢查」 Mycroft說

「長官」一個特工敲門進來「有一位先生說是來找Mr. Holmes的」  
「你什麼時候找人來的?」E問  
「我醒了以後打了電話」 Mycroft從枕頭下拿出私人手機給E看「讓他進來吧」

輪子在地磚上敲出的聲音很明顯，一位坐輪椅的年邁的老人膝上還放著一個不小的箱子，對方頭髮幾乎全白了，E讓特工出去了

老人家找了個位置停下後和 Mycroft無聲的互看，最後老先生嘆了口氣  
「 Mycroft，你要的東西」老人家指了箱子說  
「E，麻煩把那個箱子放到我床底下」 Mycroft說「Mr.Dayton，好久不見」  
「是真的很久了」Ian Dayton說  
「所以關於安西亞的事情是真的嗎?」E問  
「Ryan搞錯了很多事情，但我和安西亞確實有血緣關係」 Mycroft說  
「我的兄長」Ian Dayton說「有個不尋常的家庭，但他們很幸福，直到一切都突然變了樣」  
「安西亞知道嗎?」E問 Mycroft  
「她知道自己的身世有隱情」 Mycroft說「但她在今天之前沒把那跟我連在一起」  
「我已經把保管的東西給你了」Ian說「我要回去了」  
「你的女兒知道了嗎?」 Mycroft問  
「我告訴Diane了，她一直都知道有一天Alex會問到這個問題，但沒有想過會是這樣」Ian說

Ian離開的時候E也跟著離開了， Mycroft自己留下休息，他的手機收到了簡訊，來自Greg的手機

“誰射了我哥?我從Greg手機找到你的號碼的，說真的，誰幹的?”-James

Mycroft嘆氣打了過去  
「Lily說Greg中槍了」James的聲音很焦慮「為什麼會發生這種事?」  
「是意外」 Mycroft說「對方要殺的是我」

電話上一陣安靜  
「I’m sorry」 Mycroft道歉  
「不，這…呃…」James大概拿著電話在哪裡走圈圈了「你有受傷嗎?」  
「相較Greg輕很多」 Mycroft說，在電話上這對兄弟聽起來幾乎一模一樣，只是James的口音比較重一點  
「老天啊」James開始苦笑「這真的是我哥會幹的事情對吧」  
「確實」 Mycroft說  
「抱歉，打擾你休息了」James說「只是都沒人肯告訴我們發生了什麼事」  
「我會讓人去向你和Lily說明的」 Mycroft說  
「好，謝謝，你知道Greg的狀況嗎?」James說  
「我知道，我拿得到他的報告」 Mycroft說  
「……那我就不打擾你了」James說「晚安」  
「晚安，替我向Lily道歉，她應該嚇壞了」 Mycroft說  
「是啊，她哭了」James說「掰掰，我會轉達的」

電話掛斷後 Mycroft把手機放回枕頭下躺下休息  
也許是嗎啡的關係，他昏昏沉沉的但也不是很想睡

他一直努力避免變成Rudi那樣，所有人見到他臉上都寫滿恐懼，最後出於害怕殺掉了他  
但顯然他的收斂反而讓愚蠢之徒將他當作威脅了

他躲躲藏藏遮遮掩掩，製造一層又一層的假象讓身邊的人不得不配合，要是Greg因為受不了這些離開他他都能夠理解，但Greg沒有

“有些人事物值得一個人對他人殘忍” Mycroft在心中想著

他又想到E說的，他的母親不願意離開醫院的事情， Sherlock肯定回貝克街了，他不會把Rosie放在茉莉那一整天，明天人家還要上班

Mycroft總覺得這個小女孩會長成一個值得期待的成年人，考慮到他從小就被什麼樣的人包圍著

“我們都只是我們看著成長的背影的影子”  
這句話他聽誰說的?  
 *******************  
「我們都只是我們看著成長的背影的影子」Rudi說  
「那跟我的問題有什麼關係?」 Mycroft記得自己跟Rudi正在他倫敦的公寓吃早餐，當時他11歲  
「你問我為什麼沒有直接把你當作自己的小孩養大」Rudi說  
「那顯然更省事不是嗎?」 Mycroft說「省下了各種說明的必要」  
「我不會把Colin的孩子搶走」Rudi說「我也不會是個好家長」  
「你照顧我父親長大」 Mycroft說  
「那是奶媽的功勞」Rudi說「我在我的伯父伯母照顧下長大，但那更接近學徒制」  
「差別在哪」 Mycroft問  
「我不知道什麼是親情」Rudi幾乎是露骨的坦白「我們家的人在情感上都有著缺陷，也許是缺乏一個正常的範本吧，一代又一代的Holmes只知道上一代的養育方式，然後下一代又有了下一代，我們都不知道正常的家庭是怎樣的」  
「你誇大了吧」 Mycroft說  
「那是你這一代只剩下你們家」Rudi說「我的父親有另外四個兄弟姊妹，你覺得為什麼會變得只剩下你們」  
「排行老三的他的獨子自殺了」 Mycroft記得族譜「其他人除了女性成員外終生不婚」  
「他們大多找不到或者不願找一個能跟他們共處的人，你知道那個孩子其實不是他妻子生的嗎?」Rudi說  
「不知道，但看照片也猜得到」 Mycroft說  
「他在外面生了一個私生子，我父親──我的養父和他其他兄弟，用盡手段把那個孩子搶回來的，生母下落不明，但那個男孩顯然在長大後想到了真相是什麼，跳到火車前了」Rudi說「Colin是我見過最正常的一個Holmes了」  
「他很遲鈍」 Mycroft說  
「某些方面是的」Rudi說「他也相對的正常，他出生的時候上一代都快死光了，我也不讓他們跟Colin有太多接觸，那是不良影響」  
「怎麼說?」 Mycroft問  
「他們從未理解過」Rudi說「他們的孩子是個個體，而不是家族的衍生物，孩子是需要關愛的，而不是放任生長只要剪裁的植物」**

**「你認為你跟過去的Holmes家族成員比較像?」 Mycroft問  
「我知道我跟他們太過相似，到了我有時候會不自覺的重複他們的話的程度」Rudi說「如果你讓我養大，你只會跟我一樣」  
「那有什麼不好嗎?」 Mycroft問  
「你見過我上班的時候嗎?我是個冷血的暴君」Rudi試著微笑「我不明白別人的情感為什麼受創，我只會利用別人的傷痛，而且我在傷害別人的時候毫無愧疚，但你不一樣」Rudi伸手摸了 Mycroft的頭髮「你自己知道是非對錯，你不用人提醒就知道該愛護弟妹，也許從你們這一代開始我們家的人會變得正常點吧」**

**「你怎麼會這樣想」 Mycroft問  
「因為這種缺陷並不是一開始就有的」Rudi說「至少我們家族史上看起來是這樣的，某一代做錯了，然後就一代一代的被複製下去了，至少在Colin和你們身上這個循環被停止了」  
「你知道我也感覺不到某些事情吧」 Mycroft說「我也不是正常人」  
「我們家怪人多」Rudi聳肩  
「如果你有得選，你想做什麼樣的人」 Mycroft問  
「一個善良的人」Rudi說  
「為什麼?」 Mycroft皺眉，這回答很奇怪  
「善良是一種奢侈，Boy」Rudi說  
「那是很奇怪的形容」 Mycroft說  
「這世界上有太多事情讓你有理由展現最糟的一面，而我在展現那一面後也感覺不到愧疚，我跟善良兩個字一點關係也沒有」Rudi說「不過我也不覺得那有什麼不對，要不是你太小了，我有很多具體的形容詞可以用在那些我不得不對付的人身上」  
「髒話可以省略，我大約知道你平常都在罵什麼」 Mycroft說  
「很好」Rudi笑了說「我們今天去博物館吧，有個展覽」**

**他沒有多久就體會到Rudi的感嘆是什麼意思，上中學後他確切的理解了有的人不值得你對他們好，即使是禮貌也不會換到他們相對的尊重，暴力反而能解決問題  
他成年後給自己訂了很多很多的規定，並且照著那些規定行事**

**他回想著過去的事情，但視線的死角中一直有著什麼潛伏著  
這不對，他的記憶裡面不會出現這種東西的**

**他把自己從回憶中抽離，站在書房裡面，這裡的光線昏暗，他還聞得到醫院的消毒水味**

**「我在怕什麼?」9歲站在 Mycroft面前  
「我又要發作了對吧」 Mycroft嘆氣「嗎啡影響所以我現在半夢半醒的」  
「你在怕什麼」大人的聲音傳來但不是Rudi  
「Oh dear，我真悽慘啊」 Mycroft轉頭看到的是 Sherlock「居然在潛意識裡找你求助了」  
「你知道你需要幫助」 Sherlock說「你怕摔落嗎?」  
「雖然知道這是我的潛意識但還真想打人」 Mycroft說「墜落不會殺死你，著陸才會，我刪掉了高處摔落的恐懼了」  
「你在害怕什麼?」9歲說**

**「我知道我在怕什麼」 Mycroft嘆氣「我已經知道了」  
「那你的解決方法是什麼?」 Sherlock說  
「顯然跟你有關你才會出現在這，我真討厭麻醉藥物，讓人大腦效率降低又鬆懈」 Mycroft說「我會想辦法的，你消失吧」他手一揮 Sherlock就從他的書房中消失了，只剩下九歲站在這裡  
「Hi  Mycroft」小女孩的聲音說  
「 Eurus」 Mycroft看著自己的妹妹「你走開」他隨手推了那個假像一把也讓他消散了**

**「Say it」9歲看起來比原本還要悽慘，大概是因為他現在是真的受傷住院中害的「說出來，我們在害怕什麼」**

**Mycroft和9歲不發一語的同時看向投影布幕  
布幕上是趴在地上看到的畫面，磁磚地面和小地毯，視線模糊是因為眼睛裡都是眼淚， Mycroft和9歲同時不自主地伸手摸了自己的左肩，投影中嬰兒的哭聲響徹整個書房，光線從清晨的昏暗逐漸變得明亮，地磚還是很冷，肩膀還是很痛，身體越來越虛弱**

**「生物本能」 Mycroft開口說  
「Who now will find me why nobody will」9歲接著說出了 Mycroft的想法  
「我記得這件事，只是我一直把他埋到最底下」 Mycroft說「所以我沒有想到」  
「埋到土裡的東西是會發芽的」9歲說  
「太過基本的生存慾望出了差錯」 Mycroft說  
「我被拋棄了」9歲說「我最好安靜下來，不然我會引來掠食者」  
「沒有人回應我」 Mycroft說  
「沒有人會來抱起我」9歲說  
「我就要死了」 Mycroft說  
「安靜下來」9歲接話「放棄掙扎」  
「如果不會痛就好了」 Mycroft看著布幕上的畫面逐漸清晰「不要哭了，因為沒人會來，那只是徒增痛苦和疲累」  
「不要掙扎了，那只是無意義的行為」9歲說「不會痛了」  
「然後也不哭了」 Mycroft說「接著我也感覺不到疼痛了」  
「那就是起點」9歲說「我對死亡的第一次妥協，什麼都不懂的就關掉了痛覺，因為那樣死去比較舒服」  
「而我甚至不記得這件事」 Mycroft說  
「可是恐懼留下來了」9歲說「我一直害怕」  
「我害怕的不是死亡」 Mycroft說  
「我害怕的不是死亡」9歲同時說  
「死亡是無可避免的」 Mycroft說  
「死亡是無可避免的」9歲同時說**

**「我害怕的是孤獨」 Mycroft自己一個人說了出來「我害怕大家離去只剩下我一個人，所以在和家人相處後我的發作更嚴重，因為那就是我怕的，在他們離去後只剩我一個人在痛苦中死去，因為那會讓過程變得更加痛苦」  
「我很害怕」 Mycroft發現自己在哭，他的聲音變了，是小孩的聲音，他低頭看了自己的打扮，是九歲的打扮，他的聲音有感情，那個感覺不到疼痛的9歲消失了，只剩下他，他身上有那次從綁架中逃脫時身上的傷，還有胸口那個槍傷「我真的很怕」**

**他一直壓抑的不是綁架事件的恐懼，也不是他對於冷血的自己的反感  
他把太多記憶都裝進了那個9歲的自己中並把他鎖在記憶世界角落的房間中，把他埋到最底下去，長久以來那已經不是一個記憶的整理集合體，那是他把心魔關在角落的方式，他自己創造了他的惡魔**

**Eurus沒有把他的記憶怎樣，是他自己做的， Eurus只是挖開了他的傷口，在地牢裡他想起的是他的過去，他會一個人死去的恐懼，Greg和 Sherlock他們會被 Eurus殺害的想法觸發了這一切， Eurus會帶走他身邊不多的幾個人留下他自己，他又一次在痛苦中倒在冰冷的地上，那才是讓9歲走出房間的原因，他真正的恐懼一直被他關在房間裡**

**「我們的腳下有惡魔潛伏」 Sherlock又出現了「而你的已經等你很久了」  
「而且一直都在你自己身邊」Rudi也回到了書房中  
「你自己就是你的惡魔，你的心魔」 Sherlock說**

**投影布幕上出現了他那場與 Sherlock的對話， Sherlock回到倫敦後他們的推理遊戲後的對話  
“I’m not lonely ，Sherlock”  
“你怎麼知道?”**

**「毫無自覺的挖出別人的痛腳，甚至是你自己都沒感覺的那一種，不愧是 Sherlock」Rudi說  
「是的，他一直在這方面很討人厭」 Mycroft說  
「只要這個恐懼還在你就永遠脫離不了這一切」Rudi說  
「你要怎麼救你自己」 Sherlock說**

**他已經被現實中的發作影響逐漸失去意識，嗎啡的干預讓他感覺不到痛和寒冷，但他正在哭而且控制不了自己的動作，他側身在病床上縮成一團，胸腹之間的疼痛感是他意識消散前最後的知覺**

**********************

「Mr.Holmes」醫生看到他張開眼睛的時候鬆了一口氣「我們還以為你對嗎啡有不良反應」  
「我怎麼了?」 Mycroft問，他很清楚他怎麼了，他只是需要讓醫生感覺這段對話正常而已  
「檢查結果正常但你剛剛在睡覺的時候掙扎用胎兒姿勢縮成一團，這動作導致你手上的針頭被扯掉了，所以床單上才有那些血跡」醫生說「我可以安排進一步的檢查..」  
「中槍後噩夢很正常」 Mycroft打斷對方說  
「你也把腿和胸口的縫線扯開了點，不是很嚴重但有出血，等下護士會來幫您重新包紮」醫生說  
「把嗎啡拿掉」 Mycroft說  
「Sorry?」醫生以為自己聽錯了  
「把嗎啡停了」 Mycroft說  
「Mr.Holmes，槍傷是很嚴重的傷害，如果把這停了..」醫生試著解釋  
「劇烈疼痛能導致休克我知道」 Mycroft說「開止痛貼片給我，我對嗎啡反應不好，那會妨礙我工作」  
「…Mr.Holmes你的胸口和大腿中槍了，我們得把子彈從你的胸骨上挖出來，那不是肩膀脫臼可以比的」醫生說「而且你這是非常充分的不工作的理由」  
「我知道，但你應該不希望我不小心告訴你的上司你正在跟護理長搞婚外情吧」 Mycroft看著醫生臉色瞬間轉白「我知道我在做什麼，開最低劑量的芬泰尼貼片給我，我靠那個就夠了」

醫生本來還想說這會有醫療責任的追究， Mycroft堅持之下醫生照做了，一片尼古丁貼片差不多大的止痛貼片就夠他用了，芬泰尼比嗎啡強很多，但貼在皮膚上是會很緩慢的被吸收的，而且這不會讓他昏昏沉沉的

“解決方式跟 Sherlock和 Eurus有關，我已經想到了” Mycroft看了自己手上貼著的止痛貼片”明天我得問 Sherlock的問題是什麼來著?”

Mycroft記得他原本要問 Sherlock為什麼會調查Dayton的事情，但他剛剛在發作的時候已經想到了他的解決方案是什麼才對，該死的嗎啡影響他的思考

\-------------------------------------

Sherlock和父親以及John一起來探望 Mycroft的時候安西亞早就到了，她坐在床邊跟 Mycroft和對工作上的文件，Laskin安靜的在角落站崗擔任維安

「兩分鐘」 Mycroft沒有從文件中抬頭只是跟安西亞專注的討論工作上的東西，他們講希臘文避免別人聽懂

「好了，我看到你帶了一個背包，我希望裡面是你可以合理解釋你調查Dayton家的原因的東西」 Mycroft闔上文件夾交給安西亞同時瞪著 Sherlock

「 Eurus那邊發了病危通知，肝功能衰竭」 Sherlock說「我們讓媽咪過去那一邊了」  
「我知道，我有收到通知」 Mycroft說的是事實，現在這間醫院的最高層是他「我看到你這陣子真正的監視報告了，你在搞什麼鬼」  
「你的人搞砸了」 Sherlock從背包拿出那兩張老照片  
「從相框中脫落了」 Mycroft一看就知道了「開除那兩個負責這項基本工作都能搞砸的蠢貨」他對安西亞說  
「已經通知了」安西亞維持著他工作時的態度，就好像昨天那一切都沒發生一樣  
「你本來只要讓我們看到那張我們的全家福」 Sherlock說「但Tim Dayton家的照片被一起送過來了，Rudi在背景裡」  
「我看到了，那這跟你調查這些有什麼關係」 Mycroft略帶怒氣的說「這一切都跟你毫無關係，你平白無故地挖別人墳墓跟櫃子裡的骷髏已經成了興趣那你可以去當考古學家，至少受害者會少點」  
「是我要他調查的」Mr.Holmes緩頰「是我想知道的」

「你知道我看得出來你在掩護 Sherlock吧」 Mycroft說「父親」  
「我以為Rudi讓你做了什麼糟糕的事情」 Sherlock嘆氣  
「他甚至不能逼我吃菠菜，他能逼我做什麼」 Mycroft說  
「我那時候記憶還沒修正」 Sherlock說「我只看到他要求你找出他們的留言，我以為他要你滅口」  
「……老天爺， Sherlock，你有手機」 Mycroft扶額「你們都能打個電話!喔!對!你確實打電話了，但你要我把Rudi公寓的鑰匙給你，我猜你們調查過那個地方了， Sherlock，不要煽動我們父親來淌渾水，他能平安活到現在就是因為Rudi確切的要求過他別瞎攪混!!」他對 Sherlock帶著怒氣說

「你從不告訴我完整的真相」Mr.Holmes說「你會說部份事實或者一點點真相混合謊話，所以我同意配合 Sherlock」他看向自己正扶額嘆氣的長子「這是Rudi生前的事情，我想要知道完整的真相，我知道他不是車禍死的，但你帶回來的骨灰不是他的就太過分了」  
「唉…」 Mycroft嘆氣，看到自己父親傷心的模樣連他都會消火  
「至少告訴我，我哥哥的命運吧」Mr.Holmes說「Please」

Mycroft看著被放在被子上的那兩張老照片  
「Rudi不是車禍死的」 Mycroft說「他被同袍害死的，他在調查雙面諜的身分，在西德被下了致死量三倍以上的钋，那是必死的，放射毒素太強了，沒有任何治療方式」 Mycroft停頓了「你如果要知道全部的真相，接下來的部分你可能會後悔一輩子，你還想知道嗎?」  
「是的」Mr.Holmes說  
「跟我有關」 Mycroft看著自己的父親「你確定你還想知道嗎?」  
「……是」Mr.Holmes考慮後說  
「我當時用假身分在他的底下做接應，因為他不信任任何同僚」 Mycroft說  
「Mark House」 Sherlock說  
「那是主要的身分之一」 Mycroft說「他突然在東德失蹤，其他人都以為他被蘇聯的情報單位抓到了，我知道他最後的行程所以我私下到了西德，他當時已經在醫院裡了，用的是假身分」他停頓了  
「然後呢?」Mr.Holmes說  
「你確定你要知道?」 Mycroft又問「這是你最後一次反悔的機會了」  
「我肯定」Mr.Holmes說「請告訴我」

「…他請我幫他解脫」 Mycroft說  
John瞪大眼看著 Mycroft還轉頭看了 Sherlock的表情  
「他當時頂多能在活個一天吧」 Mycroft說「他把身後的工作交代清楚了，他要我幫他」他低頭摸著照片上跟他一樣站在沙發兩側的Rudi「嗎啡過量，那是無痛的死亡，我算過劑量了」他看著照片上的人「我殺了你的哥哥」

一陣令人窒息的安靜只聽得到有人深呼吸的聲音， Mycroft低著頭看照片，他跟Rudi當時身高差不多了，他們家的男性都不矮，他現在才注意到照片角落櫃子裡還放了一本魯賓遜漂流記

「你沒有」Mr.Holmes終於開口  
「I DID」 Mycroft沒抬頭  
「殺了Rudi的是對他下毒的人」Mr.Holmes聲音有些哽咽「不是你，你只是幫他而已」  
「我親手把嗎啡打進他的點滴裡的」 Mycroft說  
「但他本來就要死了」Mr.Holmes說「你讓他有了選擇，你沒讓他獨自死去」他哭了出來「謝謝你，兒子，我一直很想知道發生了什麼事，這是我可以想到的可能中最好的一個了」  
「…Thank，Good to know」 Mycroft抬頭看自己父親的表情，他是真心的，不是敷衍「他的懷錶是我放進骨灰罈的，他無法被火葬」  
「會擴大輻射汙染」 Sherlock小聲的向父親解釋  
「Rudi最後葬在哪?」Mr.Holmes問  
「你們已經去過了」 Mycroft說「你們還挖開了，監視報告上你們因為挖到水泥就停止了」  
「輻射汙染標誌跟水泥」 Sherlock說「但那是Tim Dayton的墳墓」

「他們三個合葬」 Mycroft說「Alex，麻煩把床底下的紙箱裡面的牛皮紙信封給我」

安西亞把信封拿給 Mycroft，他確認是這一個後遞給他的父親

「Tim一直是Rudi最親密的朋友」 Mycroft說「他們夫妻都是，他們是Rudi最接近朋友的存在」他停頓了一下想起了Rudi說的話「他們是Rudi給自己找的家人」 Sherlock和他的父親都看了他一眼，這個形容確實很奇怪，尤其是不夠理解Rudi另一面的人更是無法理解  
「墓碑上面的字」John想通了說「”Timothy Dayton與他此生最愛之人” 跟”摩伊賴使我們糾結並長眠於此”」  
「他們本來就說好了這件事」 Mycroft說「Tim最早死，他車禍意外身亡的，後來是Rudi，之後才是Eva，水泥有被挖開的痕跡是為了Eva的葬禮，Eva和Tim的骨灰都倒在Rudi棺木裡」

「他都沒說過這些」Mr.Holmes說  
「他知道他的葬禮不會由你處理」 Mycroft說「他在倫敦死了會被交給Tim，如果殉職會是MI6處理，他在家裡沒理由突然死亡，而且他確實交代過他的身後事，他說過他不要被葬在家族墓園裡」  
「他那是認真的?」Mr.Holmes問  
「他的白信封裡面有」 Mycroft說「至少我拿到的那一個有」

「那這個孩子呢?」 Sherlock指向 Mycroft面前那張Dayton的家庭照片  
「Abigail Cindy Dayton」 Mycroft說「你已經知道她不是Tim的親生女兒了」  
「她是Rudi的女兒」 Sherlock皺著眉  
「Tim Dayton不孕」 Mycroft說「他們夫妻本來就說好要讓Rudi當教父，所以當他們得到這個診斷後他們決定直接找Rudi當捐贈者」  
「所以Rudi有個孩子!?」Mr.Holmes說「他為什麼連提都不提?」

「因為那不是Rudi的孩子，那是Tim和Eva的孩子」 Mycroft說「他堅持不要讓孩子有跟他相關的中間名，也不要被提起有血緣關係，他也在遺囑中要求我絕對不讓這個孩子被跟 Holmes家聯繫起來」

「But why?」Mr.Holmes非常困惑  
「這個孩子比我大」 Mycroft說「有一半的機率會是個男孩」他輕描淡寫的說「你們曾經有個堂哥，跳到火車前的那個Holmes」  
「你知道他的事?」Mr.Holmes驚訝的說「他在你出生前就死了」  
「Rudi說過」 Mycroft說「他是你叔叔的私生子，被從他的生母手中搶走，長大以後想通了他為什麼會失去原本的家庭的原因後就跳軌了，當Eva懷孕的時候你和Rudi有幾個叔叔還在世，他不希望一樣的事情發生在Tim家」  
「但這是個女孩」John說  
「那個孩子屬於Dayton家，跟除了Rudi這個教父外的Holmes家人都沒有關係」 Mycroft說

「那這個孩子後來怎麼了」Mr.Holmes問「昨天，那個Ryan說的有多少是正確的?」他忍不住看向正看著 Mycroft的安西亞，他看起來確實跟Abigail很像

「Alex」 Mycroft轉頭對安西亞微笑「Sorry，我和你的外公有過協議，所以我一直沒有提起」  
「你認識我爺爺?」安西亞說  
「是我通知他把你帶回家的」 Mycroft說「也許從頭說起會比較清楚」

「Abigail是為了他被謀殺的朋友逃家的」 Mycroft說「你們已經調查了很多關於Abi的事情，你們也知道她是個非常聰明的女孩了」他看 Sherlock和他父親以及John都點頭繼續說「他跑到愛爾蘭和北愛爾蘭去了，為了調查IRA的成員，她在找殺害他朋友的兇手，但在她離家大概五六個月之間她發現她已經懷孕了」  
「果然」 Sherlock說  
「她加快了調查腳步」 Mycroft說「後來她在愛爾蘭的醫院生下了一個女兒」 Mycroft轉頭看了一眼安西亞，對方很專心的在聽「但她明顯是個未婚的青少女，她的小孩在當時的愛爾蘭會被強制送走，甚至連資料都不會被留下，Abi不想讓孩子被帶走，所以他在生產完不久就帶走了寶寶逃到北愛爾蘭了，在北愛爾蘭她把那個孩子放在教堂，留了紙條說明她會回來把孩子帶走，她去警局把她調查的資料交了出去」

「但她沒有回來」安西亞說  
「產後可能有的併發症太多了，以她的年紀又太小了，才17歲」 Mycroft說「確切死因不清楚但她是死於生產後的子宮出血」他從紙箱裡找出一本硬皮書， Sherlock認出了那是Abigail學校發的紀念筆記本，他本來打算到愛爾蘭去找的那一本  
「這是她在那段時間寫的筆記，你會需要一面鏡子才能閱讀」 Mycroft把筆記攤開「她用鏡像文字書寫，寫的是西班牙文」他翻開倒數的幾頁「這裡寫的是”我今天打電話到爸爸的辦公室，但是找不到人，他肯定在生我的氣”這是五月一日寫下的」 Mycroft嘆氣「當時Tim早就已經因為車禍身亡了，Rudi在海外出任務，這通電話就這樣被遺漏了」  
「我認得這個紙」安西亞說  
「翻頁」 Mycroft把筆記本遞給安西亞

安西亞翻頁後那一頁的紙已經被撕掉了  
「Abigail留在你身上的字條就是從這本筆記撕下的」 Mycroft說  
「”我喜歡Alexander這個名字，如果是女孩就叫Alexandra”」安西亞努力看了一下撕下的那一頁旁邊的書頁上寫的鏡像文字讀了出來「”順便紀念那個多管閒事的臭小子”，多管閒事的臭小子?」安西亞懷疑自己讀錯了  
「你沒看錯，寫的確實是多管閒事的臭小子」 Sherlock探頭看了一眼說「 Mycroft你有什麼忘了說的嗎?」  
「我跟Abigail見過一面」 Mycroft說「令人印象深刻.活潑.快樂又聰明的一個女孩」他從箱子又拿出一張照片給安西亞「當時我們下西洋棋，如果我輸了要告訴對方我的全名，因為他不相信” Mycroft”真的是我的名字」他苦笑  
「這是Ewan Cooper」 Sherlock看了安西亞手上的照片，上面是兩個學生的合照，靦腆的男孩跟一個開心的女孩  
「他們兩個都很想約對方出去但都沒說」 Mycroft說「因此導致了一些鬧劇，我跟Abigail打賭，如果我贏了一局，他就得答應Ewan的邀約」

「你當他們的邱比特」 Sherlock扶額  
「我因為那場鬧劇不得不去公園打了一場群架，我也沒想到事情會怎麼演變」 Mycroft說  
「所以….」John伸出手指指向安西亞「你是安西亞會出生的原因這樣講有錯嗎?」  
「非常有誤導性，Dr.Waton但嚴格來說我可能真的推了第一塊骨牌」 Mycroft說  
「所以」Laskin終於開口了「Alex跟Boss真的有血緣關係嗎?」  
「Laskin，嘴巴閉上」 Mycroft說

「你說你是領養的」 Sherlock看向安西亞  
「六歲的時候被我的養父母帶回來的」安西亞說  
「 Mycroft你假扮過神父，時間對得上」 Sherlock說  
「當時確實有一名神父告訴我我會被領養的事情」安西亞從那張照片抬頭看了 Mycroft「Sir你從不留鬍子或者帶著湖渣出現在我面前，也從不使用神職人員的身分作為偽裝」  
「我也不會模仿紐卡斯爾口音給你聽」 Mycroft說  
「因為你在避免我把兩者聯想在一起」安西亞說  
「你當時都六歲了， Mycroft成年以後可沒變多少，你怎麼有辦法在他身邊工作這麼多年都沒有發現!??」 Sherlock皺眉對安西亞說，語氣就像在問對方”你為什麼可以現在才發現火會燙”一樣  
「 Sherlock，Be nice you are her uncle」 Mycroft說

Sherlock像是終於意識到了什麼事情終於被衝擊到了一樣張了嘴又閉上，手比劃著手麼但還是沒組織好自己的語言能力，最後只說得出一個字  
「HOW????」 Sherlock叫，這對他來說太荒唐了

「穿制服的問題是人們不看臉了」 Mycroft說「他們只會記得有個神父來過，而且在Alex被Dayton帶回後我也沒有跟他們有任何接觸，事實上因為後來的內部整肅Ian Dayton為了避免被Tim生前的事情波及還離開了公務員體系，Alex你的父母會帶你們到美國生活也是一樣的原因」  
「我對當時的印象其實很模糊」安西亞說  
「而且成年後我們會再見到也是意外，當時是外交部推薦可以參加內部甄選的名單的，Alex也錄取了」 Mycroft說  
「你真的完全沒有過任何問題嗎?」 Sherlock問安西亞  
「我的身家背景會被徹底調查過，而我也很早就知道Sir可以從一個人的身上分析到的資訊有多少，所以我從未懷疑過任何事情，即使是我從未提過的事情比如我喜歡吃的零食他會知道我也會自動認為那是他從我身上推裡出來的」安西亞停頓看了一眼 Mycroft「而不會認為對方就是當年送我同一種巧克力的那個人」

Mycroft不自在的抿了嘴  
「Alex，很抱歉，我當年向你的家人承諾，我不會擅自把你的身世告訴你，因為那是你們的家務事，所以我這幾年也無法告訴你實話，但現在你已經知道事實了，Ian也聯絡了你的父母告訴他們這件事了，如果你不想繼續在我底下工作，我也完全可以理解，我會替你寫推薦信，那應該能讓你得到你想要的任何工作，無論在私人或者公務員體系都是，我完全可以理解」  
「不，我不打算離職」安西亞說「我只是需要點時間消化這些訊息」

病房內一時之間安靜了，Mr.Holmes對安西亞微笑，John則是在想 Sherlock昨天跟他說的”你的性向是深色捲髮的 Holmes”的玩笑話到底有多真實

「I’m her UNCLE!!」 Sherlock像是終於接受了某種現實一樣把這句話爆了出來破壞了這份安寧「搞什麼!」  
「很高興你終於反應過來了」 Mycroft說著風涼話，他知道 Sherlock從剛剛就一直在當機狀態  
「Uncle!你的助理!」 Sherlock說  
「是，我們都是，所以你別再偷Alex的ID了」 Mycroft說  
「John!你說的沒錯，我們真的該開場家庭聚會!我還有哪個親戚我不知道他存在的嗎?!」 Sherlock對於突然多出一個外甥女而且還是他早就認識的人的衝擊反應很大

「Well，我們在法國有親戚姓佛納的，算是你們的表親」Mr.Holmes認真的回答  
「這下說得通」John看著安西亞說  
「什麼事說得通?」安西亞問  
「 Sherlock對你不算特別惡劣」John聳肩「考慮到他怎麼對你們的同事，有個理論是人能靠對方的氣味分辨血緣關係，DNA相似程度之類的」  
「我想那只是湊巧」安西亞微笑，他起身收拾工作上的文件

「你還有什麼想問的嗎?你晚回去上班也不會有人發現的」 Mycroft把視線從已經跑去把頭靠在牆上正在思考自己多了個外甥女到底怎麼回事的弟弟身上移到安西亞這邊來  
「…為什麼是我的父母?」安西亞問「你說你聯絡的是我的外公」  
「你母親跟Abigail的關係非常好」 Mycroft說「我當時告訴他們我會代替Rudi繼續找Abigail的時候你母親特別高興，因為他以為沒有人會替他們做這件事，你母親和Abi的年齡差距較大，我找到你的時候他已經有兩個孩子了，但他還是堅持收養你了，我想那也是最好的」  
「如果他們拒絕了呢?」安西亞問「我跟Dayton家畢竟沒有血緣關係」  
「Ian知道這件事」 Mycroft說「他們都知道，但他們不在意，他們只是想要找回你的生母，雖然我最後只找到了你」他伸手從床邊地上拿起了那個紙箱，裡面有其他雜物「這裡面有一些關於你生母的東西，你可以帶走，這本來是由Ian保管的」  
「我明天想請假」安西亞說「我想我得跟我的家人好好談一談」  
「當然可以」 Mycroft說  
「如果當年他們真的不要我呢」安西亞說「畢竟有那個可能性不是嗎?」  
「…」 Mycroft看著安西亞給了他一個苦笑「那我恐怕得向我父母解釋為什麼我會帶一個小孩回家了」

安西亞笑了出來  
「我還是可以繼續叫你Sir吧」安西亞說  
「當然，我也建議這樣最好」 Mycroft點頭「維持最低限度的關聯性最安全」  
「謝謝」安西亞伸手要和 Mycroft握手  
「不客氣」 Mycroft回握「無論你是要謝什麼」

安西亞給了 Mycroft一個微笑用手勢叫上了Laskin離開病房

到了走廊上Laskin鬆了很大一口氣在胸前畫起了十字架  
「你是猶太人」安西亞說  
「同一個神不同直銷組織，我的老天爺，我該說Boss沒殺了我真好嗎?」Laskin說「他是你的叔叔」  
「血緣上的而已」安西亞說「別糾結那個了，送我回去上班」

「安西亞!」John從後面跑了過來喊住了他們兩個  
「有事嗎?Dr.Watson」安西亞問  
「這個住址」John拿出筆記本寫下了Cooper家的住址「如果剛剛 Mycroft說的都沒有錯，你的生父是Ewan Cooper的話」他把紙條遞給安西亞「他的母親從蘇格蘭搬回來了，呃…這個，總之這是他的地址，你想怎麼做是你的決定，我只是想說也許你該知道，老天我又多管閒事了吧」John說不好話，他不擅長這個  
「謝謝你」安西亞從驚訝換回了微笑從John那收下了那張字條「Dr.Watson」

John回病房的時候Mr.Holmes剛跟 Mycroft說完了他們被軟禁的時候他母親的小崩潰狀況， Mycroft嚴肅地聽著

「你們兩個男孩可以答應我一件事嗎?」Mr.Holmes語帶無奈「以後都不准拿槍對著彼此或自己了，我沒想到我得把這正式寫進家規裡」  
「我算過子彈反彈的角度了，我沒有要射我自己」 Mycroft說  
「你耳朵後面的傷只要偏一點你就完蛋了」Mr.Holmes說  
「我沒拿槍對著我自己」 Sherlock說  
「你拿槍對著你哥哥!」Mr.Holmes強調了哥哥  
「我必須強調那個 Eurus該負全責」 Sherlock說  
「我同意」 Mycroft附和

走進來就聽到這種風格奇葩的家庭對話的John忍不住掩面扶額，他完全無法想像這家子的聖誕節會是如何，他還沒遇過一個大家都是清醒的 Holmes家聖誕節

「總之通通不准玩槍!」Mr.Holmes說  
「難度有點高，John你說是吧」 Sherlock說  
「我的傘就是一把槍」 Mycroft說  
「那個除外」Mr.Holmes說「你們知道我在說什麼!答應我可以嗎?」  
「我本來就不會幹這種事，所以當然好」 Mycroft說  
「因為你在屋頂上有狙擊手，我會盡量配合」 Sherlock說

「……」Mr.Holmes嘆氣，他兒子們分開很成熟，但在一起的時候似乎會扯對方心智年齡的後腿「 Mycroft」  
「Yes?」 Mycroft從他的文件中抬頭  
「這個也許該讓你看看」Mr.Holmes從 Sherlock替他背來的背包裡面拿出了一個資料夾和一本筆記  
「為什麼給我這個」 Mycroft看了一眼就知道這是什麼  
「因為我想你也該知道這些了」Mr.Holmes說「我不可能永遠隔著你和Elena，但至少讓你知道原因也好」  
「你從薇薇安那裡拿走這些他知道嗎?」 Mycroft問，這些是他母親的心理治療筆記跟紀錄  
「薇薇安知道」Mr.Holmes說「我說服他把這些給我的」  
「媽最不想讓我知道的就是這件事」 Mycroft說「他不可能會同意你把這些給我的」  
「你母親不知道」Mr.Holmes說「但遇到你的事你母親就什麼都不知道了，有差嗎?」他苦笑  
「我也許看完了只會更排斥她」 Mycroft說  
「但你得先看過」Mr.Holmes說「我們都值得在知道所有真相後才做重大決定不是嗎?」  
「你為什麼要這麼做」 Mycroft問  
「Greg建議的」Mr.Holmes說到Greg的時候 Mycroft眼睛張大了「在這一切之前，你們中槍之前…」  
「他沒有機會跟你碰面」 Mycroft說  
「他有我的號碼」Mr.Holmes說「他用蘇格蘭場的電話跟我談的，他要我好好的坦誠的跟你談過，我本來跟他說就算你不想見到我們我也可以接受的」  
「……」 Mycroft沉默地看著自己的父親  
「他的原話是”你們家的人為什麼都不好好談談?開誠佈公地講過再來吵架至少大家都吵得心甘情願”」Mr.Holms苦笑了一下  
「…我會看的」 Mycroft接過了那疊文件  
「那我就先去找你們的母親了」Mr.Holmes對兩個兒子說完便離開了

「那我跟John也走了」 Sherlock說  
「等一下」 Mycroft叫祝了 Sherlock  
「什麼事?」 Sherlock問  
「我需要問你一個問題」 Mycroft說  
「Greg狀況穩定了」 Sherlock說  
「我知道那個，我現在控制這間醫院」 Mycroft說「你的記憶，你現在有兩個版本的童年回憶，而且兩者並行」  
「對」 Sherlock說  
「在你的記憶宮殿裡面這兩者你怎麼區隔」 Mycroft認真地看著 Sherlock等他回答  
「那就像蓋上布幕一樣」 Sherlock說「我現在可以拉開布幕，但布幕兩邊的記憶感覺都一樣真實，或者像是有一扇門，我可以去打開，如果我不開我就只會想起我虛構的記憶」  
「好」 Mycroft點點頭  
「你問這個要幹什麼」 Sherlock問  
「我要解決我自己的問題」 Mycroft說  
「你的問題?」 Sherlock皺眉  
「異常的發作跟睡眠問題」 Mycroft說「都只是記憶中創傷的重播，只要那些不存在就行了」  
「你是個成年人了!我當時是小孩子才會改寫記憶!」 Sherlock說  
「我不用改寫」 Mycroft說「我只要製造一個很相似但不同的記憶蓋過原本的記憶就好，那需要時間但我相信這有用」  
「所以你的方案是逃避現實?」 Sherlock說  
「逃避可恥但有用」 Mycroft聳肩「而且那是過去不是現實，我依然會記得實際發生的事情，但如果我完成了我就能蓋過那些，把原本的記憶壓在下面」  
「等等，你們的對話是認真的嗎?」John問  
「當然是認真的」 Mycroft一臉”你怎麼會問這種蠢問題的”看向John  
「你們的記憶宮殿有這種能力嗎?」John說「你這樣聽起來像在Photoshop自己的回憶」  
「 Sherlock做不到但我可以」 Mycroft說  
「他說的是實話」 Sherlock說  
「你們可以走了，我需要休息」 Mycroft把人趕走了以後拿出筆電工作，他也不時點開一個監視畫面

加護病房裡的病人安靜的躺在床上睡著，他從手術之後只有斷斷續續醒來過幾次，Greg的病床邊有同事送來慰問的花和卡片，Lily坐在旁邊看書，James顯然來過，忘了把外套帶走

Mycroft看著床上的人許久拿起了手機  
「諾曼」 Mycroft說「麻煩幫我接首相夫人」  
「 Mycroft?」諾曼爵士的聲音充滿驚訝「我以為你心臟中槍了!」  
「差一點」 Mycroft語調冰涼  
「你要算帳是要找首相吧」諾曼爵士說  
「我有我的計畫」 Mycroft說「把首相夫人的電話給我」

那通與夫人的電話花了點時間但最後 Mycroft達成了他的目的  
「你愛你的丈夫嗎?」 Mycroft問  
「愛」首相夫人說  
「把他帶來給我」 Mycroft說「我能幫你修好他」  
「好」夫人簡短的回答

Mycroft掛掉了電話眨眨眼，他不習慣打破自己的規定，但這是非常情況  
Rule 1：  
Don’t be like Eurus

\-------------------------------------------

其實我一直都是依照演安西亞的演員Lisa Mcallister的模樣去寫Abigail 的

眼睛的顏色在劇中因為安西亞出現都在暗處所以不明顯,但其實是藍色的來著  
身高也不矮有171 Cm (都壓過潮爺了)

跟飾演麥哥的MG相對身高只找得到這張可以比較


	21. Chapter 21

「請進」 Mycroft不知道這時間誰會來找他，他明明跟部下說他這個下午要辦公了

「嗨」Lily從門縫探頭

「你怎麼過來的」 Mycroft問，這個樓層是封鎖的

「安西亞來跟我們解釋發生的事情我跟他要了這張電梯卡」Lily手上拿著一張空白的磁卡「你能吃東西嗎?」

「我沒有傷到內部器官所以可以」 Mycroft說「Greg醒了嗎?」

「一直斷斷續續短暫醒來過」Lily走到 Mycroft床邊拉了椅子坐下，他手上的保鮮盒裡面有幾個小玻璃容器跟金屬湯匙「他有問過你的狀況，我當時不知道你怎麼樣了只跟他說你沒事」Lily開了保鮮盒把其中一份給了 Mycroft「但他說你中了兩槍不可能沒事，安西亞來的時候他醒過，所以那個問題安西亞回答了，Greg幾乎都在睡」

「他肺部中槍手術後讓他多休息也比較好」 Mycroft接過了Lily給他的那份甜點，是布丁

「我做的，吃起來應該跟Amy做得差不多」Lily微笑著把湯匙給了 Mycroft

「謝謝，你不用去實習嗎?」 Mycroft問

「蘇格蘭場的人來找我帶我到醫院簽同意書的時候我的上司知道了立刻放我假了，跟我說多請假幾天也沒有關係」Lily說「吃起來怎麼樣?」

「…你水放得太少了」 Mycroft用湯匙切了一整塊布丁起來給Lily看

「攪拌起來好像份量有點少果然不是我的錯覺」Lily雙手掩面的動作跟Greg一樣

「不過味道不差，比較甜一點」 Mycroft說

「你還好嗎?」Lily問「你是胸口中槍吧?」

「子彈先打到Greg才打到我」 Mycroft說「卡在胸骨上了沒打到心臟」

「你不用那個機器嗎?」Lily才注意到為什麼 Mycroft病房感覺空了點「那個止痛的?」

「我對嗎啡的反應不好，所以我用別的」 Mycroft拉起袖子給Lily看他的止痛貼片

 

「所以你的工作真的很危險呢」Lily不知道該怎麼問或者怎麼開口，他只能這樣說

「這是少見的意外」 Mycroft說「我已經著手處理，未來這種事情絕對不會發生第二次」

「有人要殺你這種是人生中還能遇到超過一次也很糟糕了」Lily說

「那我遇過很多次了，恐怕也無法避免再度發生」 Mycroft說

「那你說不會有第二次的是…喔!」Lily聽懂了「你是說Greg」

「我正在修改一些程序上的問題，我會確保Greg只要應付他自己工作帶來的生命危險的」 Mycroft試著微笑

「James昨天告訴我你們聖誕節搞什麼鬼了」Lily說「為什麼我兩個哥哥可以在半個月內接連跟死神擦身而過啊」他忍不住扶額

「那恐怕你得去問他們自己了」 Mycroft說

「所以你的傷不嚴重?」Lily問

「失血不少，兩個傷都很深，但都不會有生命危險或者留下後遺症，我們運氣很好，他用的手槍口徑很小所以沒有造成太大的傷害」 Mycroft說「你找我還有什麼事嗎?」

「就是想過來看看你狀況怎樣還有把布丁給你」Lily說「我想說你弟弟應該沒辦法兼顧你和Dr.Watson吧，我聽說他也住院了」

「John已經出院了」 Mycroft看得出來Lily實際上出現在這裡的原因，聖誕節的時候Lily有了他跟家人疏遠的印象，這個小女孩大概以為沒人會來探望他才來了「 Sherlock今天有來，我要在這裡工作所以讓他們離開了」

「那我是不是該離開比較好」Lily立刻起身

「不，我也需要休息一下」 Mycroft示意他可以坐下

 

「奶茶要嗎?」Lily又從手提袋拿出保溫瓶， Lestrade家的人似乎真的很愛喝奶茶，而且都是弄得很甜加了很多牛奶的那種

 

Mycroft喝了口杯子裡的熱奶茶，那讓他感覺回到聖誕假期，跟Greg一起坐在餐桌邊喝熱奶茶的時候很安靜心中又很充實

 

「Greg去年回來過聖誕的時候就沒今年這麼開心」Lily說

「喔?」 Mycroft挑眉，那是他們為了安全分手期間的事情

「他很多年來第一次抱怨搭火車回來的事情，他還收錯行李，拿錯證件，回倫敦的時候還少拿了一條圍巾」Lily說「現在我知道為什麼了」

「Why?」 Mycroft問

「顯然你去年聖誕的時候不在倫敦或者至少沒幫他收東西」Lily微笑「那就表示在那之前好幾年都是你幫Greg收行李的」

「也許Greg只是去年特別趕，或者他這幾年來的整理方式變了」 Mycroft說

「你看過他收拾整齊的東西嗎?他負責過一次採買食材，我們家冰箱看起來像證據室」Lily笑「我是看到Greg的行李箱裡面的樣子知道他不是自己收的，衣服摺的方向不同」

「你的觀察很敏銳」 Mycroft是真的驚訝，他是左撇子，摺衣服的時候確實跟Greg方向和順序不同

「而且Greg那叫塞衣服不是收衣服」Lily說「我第一次注意到的時候還以為是Beth弄的，我一直這樣想了好幾年，我還在想為什麼分居的人還會幫他收行李」

 

Mycroft安靜了下來，Lily注意到這件事令人驚訝，但這也透露了他跟Greg關係開始時Greg還沒離婚的事情

 

「所以真的是你幫Greg收的嗎?」Lily問

「……」 Mycroft喝了口奶茶「過去九年的聖誕節除了去年以外都是我幫他一起收拾行李的，我也幫他訂火車票，因為我知道哪幾班車會是準點的，我會送他去搭車」

「所以你跟Greg不是 Sherlock裝死之後才開始的」Lily說， Lestrade家人知道 Mycroft的存在是那時候才開始的

「我跟Greg因為 Sherlock認識的」 Mycroft看茶杯內的液體「從他和他前妻分居的時候就開始了」

「那十年了吧」Lily張大眼看著 Mycroft「難怪!」

「難怪什麼?」 Mycroft本來以為接下來的會是道德譴責

「Greg看起來快樂多了」Lily說「為什麼他不帶你回來過聖誕啊?」

「首先他前幾年都還在婚姻中」 Mycroft說「其次是保密，你們起初會知道是因為Greg說溜嘴，而我也不是喜歡回家過聖誕的人，所以我一直都是幫Greg收拾行李送他去車站然後自己留在倫敦的」

「你不回自己家過聖誕的?」Lily問

「我們上次全家到齊過聖誕我弟弟在潘趣酒裡面下藥放倒了全家人，今年是中彈，我明年聖誕也不想見到他們」 Mycroft眼神死的說

 

「這麼誇張?」Lily笑了說「你要看去年聖誕節的影片嗎?Greg有帶吉他回來」

 

Lily手機裡有很多聖誕節大家合唱的影片，今年他會錄影並不是單純想錄下 Mycroft誇張的音樂技能，而是他的習慣，他一直以來都會錄下這些發給其他家族成員

 

Greg去年的影片裡抱著吉他在琴房沙發上唱Five Hundred Miles，還有全家合唱The Proclaimers 的I'm Gonna Be，這讓 Mycroft發笑

 

「為什麼是I’m Gonna Be?」 Mycroft問，這首歌光是看到歌名都能聽到濃濃的蘇格蘭口音

「電視上剛好出現了」Lily說「Greg很喜歡那首歌的」

「Really?」 Mycroft看著手機螢幕上抱著吉他很開心的跟家人合唱的Greg

「他覺得那歌詞其實很不錯」Lily說

 

Lily給 Mycroft看了很多過去聖誕節的影片，還有手機上跟Greg有關的一些照片

「以前他打賭輸給我結果必須到畫室當模特兒」Lily給 Mycroft看一張年輕時的Greg穿警察制服刻意板著臉坐在椅子上被一群坐在畫板前的學生圍觀的照片「我的老師還問我這個人的服裝為什麼看起來這麼逼真」他笑著給 Mycroft看了當時他拍的那些照片

 

「可以跟我說些Greg的事情嗎?」 Mycroft看完了手機上的東西對Lily說「你小時候的或者後來發生的都好，我很好奇他是個怎樣的哥哥」

 

「我們年紀差比較多所以有很多事情你應該要問James他才會知道」Lily說「你要這些影片的話我可以發給你喔」 Mycroft把自己私人手機的號碼給了Lily，Lily一邊把影片和照片發給 Mycroft一邊說起他小時候的事情

 

「Greg一開始在我們鎮上郵局工作了幾年才去上警校，因為年紀不夠大，沒記錯要21才能去上警校」Lily說「Amy說那也跟我那時候還小有關係，Greg覺得他離家太遠顧不到我們不好，Ashly在寄宿學校Amy當時嫁得有點遠，Greg自願留下來照顧我還有監督James的」

 

「James在學校表現一向不好，也常常跟人起衝突，有時候對方會覺得被他瞧不起就過來找他麻煩，James的個性又不服輸就會跟對方打起來」Lily說「Greg就會被叫到學校或者會有人叫他來阻止，」

 

「我大概三.四歲的時候Greg就跟James一起帶我到海邊學游泳了」Lily看著窗外回想著「我稍微有點印象，後來我上小學了還會要Greg帶我去游泳，因為沒有大人我不准靠近水邊，就算Greg那天回來已經很累了也會幫我換泳衣然後騎腳踏車帶我到我們游泳的小灣去陪我游泳，我有一次把蛙鏡弄丟了，他一整個下午都在那個海灣潛水幫我找，因為我很喜歡那個粉紅色的蛙鏡」Lily帶著微笑回憶「我也溺水過幾次，我有一次太興奮跑在Greg前面自己跳下水結果水太深了喝了很大一口水，Greg東西丟著就跳下水把我撈起來」

 

「腳踏車也是Greg教我騎的」Lily說「那時候他已經準備要去念警校了，我們趕著在他出發前的周末學的，摔得很慘，從早上練到晚上，最後還是學會了，然後Greg就離家了」

 

「他是個很好的哥哥呢」 Mycroft說

「是啊，James是個很好的玩伴，但Greg才有大哥的那種感覺」Lily說「那時候媽已經快要聽不見了所以Greg才會堅持要留下來吧」

 

Mycroft第一次知道這件事，他知道Greg的母親生命最後幾年是徹底失聰的，但他不知道從什麼時候開始的

 

「爸在我不到三歲的時候過世了」Lily說「我對他其實沒什麼印象，Greg說媽是在照顧我的時候發現自己開始失去聽力的，因為他看到我在哭可是聽不清楚，他從高音開始聽不見的，James說過本來Greg找了個在倫敦的工作後來沒去才會在鎮上郵局工作的」

 

這解釋了為什麼有Lily的家族照片上都沒有出現Greg的父親

 

「Greg還特地請假來參加過我的家長會」Lily說「家長會外加那種帶爸爸來學校介紹自己是做什麼工作的活動，我本來是寫家裡沒人會來的，但James把這件事跟Greg說了他就從倫敦回來了，我上中學的時候Greg已經忙到沒辦法隨便請假了，James也去當長途駕駛了，Ashly嫁人了，Amy也是，只剩下我和媽媽在家而已」

「大概就是因為這樣吧，我們家聖誕節大家都會盡量回來過」Lily說「除了Beth剛跟Greg結婚那幾年，她堅持一定要回她家，我們都知道她是因為不想跟我們碰面才這樣做的，我不懷疑Greg跟她會走不下去就是因為這樣，她來過我們家一次，我當時對Greg的擇偶選擇簡直失望呢，我們那個聖誕節都在Beth面前用手語說他壞話」Lily眼神死的說「Beth分開來看是很不錯，但就是跟我們家所有人都合不來，不像你」

 

「我…真是受寵若驚?」 Mycroft微笑，沒想到話鋒一轉竟然轉到自己這邊來了

「…話說回來，既然我們都提到Beth了」Lily說「Greg的離婚律師是你找的吧??他說有人幫他介紹了律師，我搜尋過那個人的名字，那傢伙以前是英國最好的離婚律師之一耶!我那時候還以為Greg是不是抓了他前夫之類的，可是Greg都不說為什麼這個律師都退休了還會幫他打這場離婚官司」

「Well，我確實把名片給Greg了」 Mycroft說

「你到底做什麼工作的…」Lily說

「差不多全包了」E開門進來插入了對話「Mr.Holmes」

「我只是一個小公務員而已」 Mycroft對Lily微笑「你去陪Greg吧，我有工作要做」

「我奶茶就留給你了，布丁我放冰箱」Lily起身把布丁放進病房裡的冰箱中，裝有奶茶的保溫瓶則被放在床邊的桌上「掰掰」

 

「 Lestrade探長有女兒?」E問

「妹妹」 Mycroft說

「難得看你跟普通人這麼和平的對話」E坐了下來翻著文件拿了報紙給 Mycroft

「 Lestrade探長如果在這24小時內沒有新的內出血或者其他併發症出現就能轉一般病房了」E說

「我知道」 Mycroft拿過E給他的報紙，外交部長因為醜聞爆發被迫請辭，NHS(國民健保署)首長正因為稱呼傷殘者和退伍軍人為浪費資源的廢物的錄音被外洩而被媒體追殺，財相則因為捲入洗錢嫌疑被調查中

「把Hunt對特殊教育兒童的看法的錄音放上網」 Mycroft說

「NHS的那個Brett Hunt?」E問「你不覺得他現在就夠了嗎?」

「Hunt the Cunt(賤人杭特)這個綽號不會平白無故地出現的，他是個不見棺材不掉淚的人，要讓他徹底回不到政治界就必須讓所有人看到他的臉就想到他的外號而不是他的姓氏，他是下任首相的熱門人選，他要是當選了會把NHS和所剩的國營企業都私有化，西南鐵路能不能準時到站是連我都不敢保證的事情，讓他把NHS私營化我們的平均壽命可以等著跟美國人競賽」

「你真不想看到他上任啊」E說

 

「讓原本被停擺的調查繼續，他的洗錢嫌疑沒有被洗清，順便把他的選區公費挪用的事情檢舉出來」 Mycroft說

「我以為你會針對首相而不是內閣」E說

「一個無腦的貪婪蠢貨跟一隻鑽漏洞的蛇，我會優先處理那條蛇」 Mycroft說「然後把蠢貨也處理掉」

「你不可能讓內閣改組又讓首相走人」E說「首相任期還有兩年」

「我沒有要讓他走人，我只要說服他就好」 Mycroft說

 

E從文件抬頭看了低頭專心在筆電上下指令的 Mycroft

「你說的說服是要他辭職嗎?」E問「還是另一種”說服”」

「你會知道的」 Mycroft說

「首相不會跟你見面的」E說「他怕你怕得要死，他會寧可明天去下議院也不要見到你」

「我有辦法」 Mycroft說

「我以為你給自己的規定裡就有避免”說服”別人」E靠在椅背上看著 Mycroft

「這是非常狀況」 Mycroft盯著螢幕說

「你還提出了你要一對一不被記錄的跟Ryan面談」E說「你也要”說服”他嗎?」

「碎肉行動(Operation Mincemeat)你記得嗎?」 Mycroft說

「你還要這麼做?」E瞪大眼看著 Mycroft

「活死人之夜已經投入進行了」 Mycroft說「只要你讓我跟Ryan接觸，我就能自己把剩下的都完成，MI6也不需要介入，當然，你們需要睜一隻眼閉一隻眼讓他逃出國就是了」

 

「這跟我們上次執行活死人之夜計畫相比風險如何」E沉默一段時間後說

「低很多」 Mycroft說「上次我們還要擔心內部的風險跟高層的阻攔，這次我們自己就是高層，我們要做的只不過是打開鳥籠而已」

「我會把這項行動所需的所有指揮和資源給你」E說「你什麼時候要見Ryan」

「三天後，問完話後把他帶來」 Mycroft說

「那首相呢?」E問

「明天，我會去見他」 Mycroft說「麻煩把我的傘給我」

「你要幹嘛」E問歸問還是把靠在牆邊的黑傘遞給 Mycroft了

「我打算晚一點起來走走」 Mycroft說

「我提醒你一下，你的腿上有個槍傷」E說

「短暫的走動不會影響」 Mycroft說

「你昨天晚上胸骨才被挖了一顆子彈出來，借個輪椅吧」E皺著眉說

「我知道我自己的情況如何」 Mycroft說

 

E知道 Mycroft固執起來是沒藥救的等級，手一攤放棄了

「我回去工作了」E說

「只是文書作業讓你的部下送來就好，不用自己來」 Mycroft說

「我想出來走走」E說「順便探病」

「隨便你」 Mycroft轉頭繼續他的工作不理會E

 

E離開後 Mycroft持續工作了段時間，他的手指停頓了，感覺有點太安靜了

他拿出耳機戴上接到私人手機上

 

“When I wake up， well， I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you

When I go out， yeah， I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you

我知道當我醒來時

我將會是在你身邊的那個人

我知道當我出門時

我將會是跟著你的那個人”

 

Mycroft聽著吉他和Greg與家人合唱的聲音因為歌詞微笑，主要在唱的人是Greg，因為只有他記得所有歌詞，

 

他聽過I’m Gonna Be這首歌，但節奏和風格都不是他喜歡的，Greg唱得比較慢也很輕柔，沒有原唱那種活潑的青少年一樣的衝勁， Mycroft到現在才第一次仔細聽歌詞

 

“…..When I come home (When I come home)， oh， I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you

And if I grow old， well， I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you

我知道當我回家時

我將會是回到有你的家的那個人

而我知道當我變老

我將會在你旁邊跟你一起變老的那個人”

 

Mycroft直接讓手機撥放Lily傳給他的 Lestrade家聖誕節的合唱錄影來聽了，他主要是在聽Greg的聲音

 

子彈頂多是點二二的口徑，Ryan用的是暗殺或者特殊情況下會用到的小型手槍，要不是這個威力不大他不敢想像Greg會傷得多重，子彈打碎肋骨後穿過肺臟又從胸口穿出，子彈的射出點總是會留下很可怕的傷痕，槍傷不是電影上演的那樣一個小孔，子彈穿過身體的時候基本上是一路撕裂扯碎路徑上的血肉，就像一場小型爆炸一樣，然後在射出口爆開，這個子彈出口痊癒後會變成一個星狀疤痕，如果是口徑更大的槍甚至會直接在身上打出個大洞來，因為子彈在軟組織上製造的傷太難預測，所以傷者往往需要住院一段時間以確認沒有還沒處理到的內出血問題，以Greg來說只要這把槍的口徑大一點…….

 

Mycroft阻止自己繼續想這件事，他只要專心在避免一樣的事情在未來發生就好，Greg很好，他只要靜養就行了，他甚至能繼續在明年的家族聖誕夜合唱上領唱，這個傷等個一年肯定會好的

 

到了晚上 Mycroft下床換了衣服，他穿著普通的素色休閒服穿上外套拿著傘幫助自己走路，他到走廊上時輪值的特工很驚訝地看著他

 

「我要到五樓去」 Mycroft說

「Sir，您的槍傷」特工臉色蒼白甚至想伸手攙扶他

「我的槍傷不關你的事」 Mycroft說，為了避免麻煩還有混淆視聽，他放出去的消息是他的胸口中槍，而他的醫療報告上只標出了中槍的位置而沒有子彈的深度，所以只要不是內部知情者和醫院的人就只會知道他心臟中槍住院了

 

身為常任秘書的諾頓也只知道 Mycroft胸口中槍而已，白廳裡多得是說閒話的人，不少人說”原來他還有顆心臟可以瞄準”另一半則說”他當然沒死，沒心臟的人打不死的”

 

諾頓則是在和其他常任秘書開會的時候一致的保持了對這件事的緘默，常任秘書們都很清楚，真正不能打擾的眠龍是誰，尤其是那些資歷真的很深的，或者跟自己的前任有過交談的都知道 Mycroft Holmes不是他們該惹的人，但他也不是無緣無故製造麻煩的人，他就像一條睡龍，雖然文官們得繞著他走，但只要他還在就有很多人不敢製造麻煩，可是當他醒了，你不會想站在他與他的敵人之間的

 

Mycroft在夜晚的醫院裡走動幾乎沒有聲音，他身後的保鑣也保持著安靜

「在外面等」 Mycroft到了病房門口對兩個特工說，他自己開門進去了

 

Lily已經回去了， Mycroft拉了椅子在Greg床邊坐下

 

床上的人閉著眼，身上連著儀器觀測他的生命徵象還有將止痛的嗎啡注入他體內，嗎啡會讓人昏沉，對Greg來說這也好，他該多睡點幫助痊癒，反正他也不能做什麼

 

Mycroft沒有開燈，病床旁的窗戶透進來的冷光是醫院招牌的光線，那就夠亮了，他伸手去摸Greg的臉和頭髮，他的動作很輕就怕會吵醒對方，就算他知道Greg現在應該不會醒來也一樣

 

「你沒猜錯」 Mycroft握著Greg的右手，他左手上連著點滴和監測儀「嬰兒期的那一件事確實是起點，但墜落(Fall)只是個線索而已，只是很湊巧的都跟後來的事情連在一起了」他的手指摩擦著Greg的手，他手上還有那天把鋼筆轉成注射器時漏出來的墨水留下的痕跡

 

「我的恐懼不是摔死或者懼高症」 Mycroft握著Greg的手輕聲地說「我只是害怕你們會消失而已，所以我才會想到墜落(Fall)，因為我自己摔過卻沒有人幫助我， Sherlock在火災時差點死掉我讓他跳下來，我害怕我的弟弟會因我而死，然後那個小混帳長大後還跳了第二次來騙人」他說到這帶著微笑看著Greg「Eurus 沒有製造我的記憶上的混亂，他只是意外的挖開了我的傷口，是我自己製造出這個惡魔的」他把Greg的手貼在自己臉頰上「我需要你們，雖然一點也不想承認這點，但我確實害怕孤獨」他閉上眼「我有很多針對我自己而訂下的規則，而且我一直照著規則行事了很久」他張開眼看了Greg的睡臉，他伸手輕輕的摸了他身上的紗布

 

「Greg you are wrong，I’m not a good man.(Greg你錯了，我不是個好人)」 Mycroft低聲說著「Good man don’t need rules，and I have too many.(好人不需要規則，而我有太多了)」

 

「They want a monster，I will give them what they want…(他們想要一個怪物我會如他們所願…)」 Mycroft低聲地說「大概沒人跟他們說過”be careful what you wish for”這句話」他苦笑

 

Mycroft把Greg的手放下並把被子拉好

「我找到解決的方式了，但那最好在你醒著的時候有你幫助下進行」 Mycroft說「…我只要製造假的記憶就好，我居然會有效法 Sherlock的一天，真是狼狽啊」

 

Mycroft安靜的坐在床邊好一會，手指輕撫著Greg的臉和嘴角，急救的時候留下的痕跡還在

「考慮到你的藥效跟失血你應該會在明天下午開始有完全清醒的時刻」 Mycroft說「好好睡，等你醒來一切就不同了」他摸著Greg的頭髮輕輕地幫他梳理，順手搓掉了一些沒被弄掉的血渣

 

「I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you.」 Mycroft發現自己引用了Greg唱的歌的歌詞也忍不住微笑「現在我知道你為什麼喜歡那首滑稽的曲子了」他用拇指輕撫對方的臉「I promise you.」

「And I always keep my promise .」 Mycroft收回了手俯身親吻在Greg眉間「Good night.」

 

Mycroft拿著傘起身離開，在開門前他停頓了一下把自己上揚的嘴角收回

「回去了」 Mycroft語調冰冷的對特工說，他回到自己的病房後檢查了自己腿傷的狀況確認沒有出血便回去睡了，他還要早起呢

\---------------------------------------

同一晚，稍早

 

「我不明白」Mitt在E的辦公室裡踱步「你們居然要放Ryan逃走!??」

「Mitt，坐下」E指著自己面前的椅子

「 Mycroft在想什麼!??他打算把亞歷山大圖書館的金鑰賣給俄羅斯人!我們還挖出他老婆和姦夫的屍體!」Mitt叫

「Mitchell Dickson，Sit the fuck down or fuck the fuck off(Mitchell Dickson坐他媽的下或滾他媽的蛋)」E說「我可沒教你這麼毛躁」

 

「抱歉」Mitt乖乖的在自己導師面前坐下了但又馬上炸了「還有那堆權限!為什麼他要用到這麼大範圍的..」

「噓!」E伸出一根手指要Mitt安靜「我們以前就這麼做過了」

「以前?」Mitt問「所以謠言說的是真的，你跟 Mycroft一直都是合作對象!?」

「我的導師的名字是Kaiser Holmes」E說

「Kai…」Mitt瞪大眼看著E，他知道這是誰，就像大家都知道誰是尼祿皇帝一樣，這個名字可以讓半個養老院的退休情報員心臟病發，另一半沒有在Kaiser手下活到退休

「 Mycroft還是個孩子我就認識他了」E說「我對他有絕對的信任，因為我知道他是個照著規矩辦事的人」

「他為了他弟弟打破的規矩可不只一個檔案間」Mitt說

「小問題而已」E說「他照著大原則辦事，他絕對不會出賣他的國家，也不會為了私利損害國家利益」

「How do you know?」Mitt說

「他從14歲開始無償為Kaiser破解密碼，他的實力可以讓他坐上任何私企的CEO位置，你要是知道他私下為了退休做的投資有多成功你會懷疑這個人為什麼不去做對沖基金管理人，如果他全職做那個你會懷念索羅斯有多普通」E說「他曾經為了提早解決問題去度假用自己的投資放空了一個東歐小國的國營企業讓他們的政府沒辦法繼續在經濟協議上討價還價馬上簽字」

 

「那件事是他搞的!?」Mitt叫

「是，這傢伙沒去製造金融海嘯我們就要偷笑了」E說「他是真的為國家效力的人，他有時候確實會到處賣人情，但那都被用在為英國佔好處上了，不過如果哪天他真的計較起這些來」E冷笑「007的反派比起來簡直可愛」

「你要我信任他?」Mitt問

「Kaiser親自教育他的，他也是把MI5和MI6清乾淨的人」E說「Mitt，你從大學時期就跟著我了，你以為我怎麼活到現在的?我們內部的雙面諜和賣國賊一直沒少過，但都沒有出過大亂子，一旦出現真正的危機我便會接受 Mycroft的協助，因為他知道他在做什麼」

「你應該要制衡他不是嗎?」Mitt問「首相居然相信你會制衡他」

「他不相信，所以才會派你去管MI5」E說「我平常也確實會制衡他，但非常狀態下我會協助他，我希望你也試著明白這件事， Mycroft Holmes不是我們的敵人，他是我們的隊友」

 

「…….Fine」Mitt妥協了「活死人之夜計畫是什麼鬼，檔案編號寫了36，這表示已經執行過35次了，我都沒聽過這件事」

「你知道碎肉行動嗎?」E問

「二戰的時候我們軍方偽裝了一具屍體讓他帶著假的軍事機密被德軍撈到，騙他們盟軍要從希臘登陸，但其實登陸地點是西西里，我當然知道這個」Mitt說

「這跟碎肉行動很像」E說

「你們打算要讓Ryan”活著”逃走」Mitt強調活著

「我得去一趟醫院」E把自己的筆電打開轉向Mitt「我拿文件去給 Mycroft，資料夾13，把裡面的影片都看過，我回來的時候你可以問我問題」

 

E拿著一疊文件和報紙離開，留下Mitt自己面對著筆電，他點開了影片檔，那是被轉為電子化儲存的舊影片

 

影片裡拍的都是二十多年前MI5和MI6大清洗後消失的人，Mitt知道這些人，他當時負責追查了幾個，他們都在被發現後叛逃了

 

影片上他們乍看很正常，但當一個年輕人走進來的時候他們都會出現異狀，影片上只看得到這個年輕人穿著襯衫和西裝褲沒有被拍到臉，看起來只是普通的對話，但Mitt知道這不對，這些人隨著影片撥放逐漸的改變了，一開始他們會否認，被拆穿後會憤怒或者試圖說謊，但逐漸的他們都平靜地承認了一切，甚至滔滔不絕地開始把自己所知的一切交代出來

 

「艾利斯特探員」影片中的年輕人說「現在你還有什麼要說的嗎?」

「有，我很抱歉我出賣了Kaiser」中年探員眼神呆滯地看向鏡頭「還有我欺騙了我的妻子，我在波蘭也結婚了，我在約克夏還有一個情婦」

「你覺得你可以彌補嗎?」年輕人說話語調是輕柔的

「我…我不知道?」中年探員呆滯地看向對他說話的人的方向

「艾利斯特探員，我將告訴你一些很重要的事情，你必須把這些記下來，然後帶給KGB的線人好嗎?」年輕人說

「好」中年探員點頭

 

Mitt看著一個個抱著文件走進來的人把東西放在艾利斯特面前

「把這些讀熟，當作你找到的情報」年輕人說「等你離開這裡，你不會記得我，也不會知道自己正在把假情報給蘇聯，但同時你也不會出賣英國」

「是」中年人點頭專注的看著放在他面前的那些假文件，好像那些東西將是他的生命線一樣

「最後的那份文件會有具體的指示，你將會在記下這些後走出這棟建築，回到你在東德的駐點」年輕人說

「是」中年人點頭

「你將在償還你對國家的債務，也就是對你的叛國做出足夠的補償後自殺，但不能被看出來你是自殺的」年輕人說「你會怎麼做?」

「我會在把所有情報都散播出去償還我的債務後」中年人停頓「我將會喝下過量的酒精，然後在冬天暴雪時到公園睡午覺」

「很好」年輕人拍了中年人的肩膀，中年人因此把手上的文件弄掉了，但他像是沒有收到指令的機器一樣呆滯在那

「真是不小心啊」年輕人說著彎腰撿起了文件放回桌上

 

Mitt從座位上往前彈，他按下倒轉然後在年輕人彎腰的瞬間暫停

 

他認得那張臉

他知道這些人呆滯的狀況

 

「What the fuck」Mitt對自己說「Fucking hell」他雙手抱頭，無法相信自己剛剛看了什麼

 

他接著看完了所有的影片，每一個叛徒都在看過了大量的假資料後被放走，而離開前都說出了自己將會以什麼方式自殺，Mitt記得其中幾個，他們的死因就跟他們自己說的一樣

 

同一個資料夾裡有這些人的完整資料，除了坦承謀害Kaiser Holmes的那幾個人在一年內死亡外剩下的人都散布在十年間一個個因為奇怪的”意外”死去，而且都跟他們自己描述的一樣

 

「你看完了吧」E從醫院回來看到對著電腦上暫停的畫面一臉不敢置信的Mitt就知道了

「 Mycroft Holmes」Mitt指著螢幕上暫停畫面裡年輕的 Mycroft開口「重新”編程”(Reprogram)了這些人」他想到自己的女兒還有謝林福特的被害者們在被Eurus 重新編程後的模樣就跟影片上的很像

「他聽到這個會生氣的」E說「他偏好稱之為”說服”(Persuade)」

「那有什麼不一樣!?他..他跟那個女人一樣!他們都..!」Mitt語文倫次的站在自己導師面前指著電腦螢幕「他們都是..」他一時間像是沒了舌頭找不到一個正確的用辭，怪物?怪物是電影裡的東西，這已經不是那麼簡單的問題了

「 Mycroft並不喜歡這樣”說服”人」E說「他起初也不知道自己正在那麼做」

「他不知道!?他把頂尖特務洗腦了!!」Mitt說

「他甚至算不上洗腦」E說「 Mycroft起初只是在做偵訊，他誘導對方告訴他實話，但逐漸的他發現他能做到跟 Eurus Holmes類似的事情，他自己也慌了，但很快地他反過來利用了這點」

 

「這就是活死人之夜計畫? Mycroft Holmes洗腦了雙面諜把他們放回去，讓他們在他的控制之下把錯誤的情報散播給敵人?」Mitt說著自己都不敢置信「這簡直…」

「完美不是嗎?」E說「他們本來就是優秀的雙面諜，我們確保他們不會對我們的國家造成傷害，又保證他們會把毒餌放出去，就連測謊和所有偵訊手段都沒辦法把真相從他們嘴裡挖出來，他們根本不會記得自己見過 Mycroft，也不知道自己已經成了病毒的載體」

 

「這是什麼?外星人的實驗?」Mitt皺著眉似笑非笑，他後頸寒毛直豎

「這是 Mycroft的才能之一」E淡定的說「上次執行活死人之夜後 Mycroft就沒有再這麼做過了，直到現在」

「我能相信你嗎?」Mitt問「我怎麼知道你不是他洗腦後的棋子」

 

「Mitt」E瞪了自己的學生一眼「你覺得我有變嗎?」

「這些人接著過的都是原本的正常生活，除了下了指示的內容跟自殺方式外都沒變!」Mitt說「你真的還是原本的自己嗎?」

 

E深深嘆了口氣

「 Mycroft本身很厭惡這個做法」E說「他給自己訂了很多規矩，裡面就包含了他除非真的萬不得已，不然不會再這樣”說服”別人」

「這是你在說話還是 Mycroft Holmes?」Mitt質問

「Mitchell!!」E喝斥，Mitt也意識到自己跨界了

「很遺憾，我就是無法信任那個爬蟲動物」Mitt說

「你以為活死人計畫是誰想的」E說

「很顯然， Mycroft Holmes」Mitt說

「他那時候充其量是個解碼員跟內勤菜鳥，你以為一個還要六個月才能在美國合法買酒的二十歲小孩多了解外勤?」E說

「你?」Mitt看著自己導師的眼睛，那雙堅定的藍眼睛三十幾年來從未改變過，他認識E的時間遠超過 Mycroft在政府中的資歷

「 Mycroft被自己嚇壞了」E說「他並不是有意去”說服”對方的，我起初不瞭解原因，直到我知道有第三個 Holmes存在， Eurus從五歲就開始對別人這麼做了， Mycroft直到面對高壓的情況下才發展出這種能力，而且他們之間造成的破壞也很不同」

 

「差別在哪」Mitt問「我看了很多 Eurus的被害者，他們跟影片上的人差不多」

「 Eurus那是有破壞性的」E說「我們分析過， Eurus會從你的漏洞下手，然後把你重新編程，但被編程過的人就跟你看過的那些一樣，有些失常，而且知道自己身上發生的事情卻無法反抗，某些人能被 Eurus恢復原狀但多少會留下一點心理陰影」E停頓了一下繼續說「但 Mycroft”說服”人卻不是這樣」

「Go on」Mitt專心的聽著

「 Mycroft自己試圖理解他做了什麼」E說「他最後得出的結論是，他順著對方的心理結構摸到了對方的潛意識上，都只需要靠著語言就能夠引導對方走到這一步，他從一個人的潛意識改變對方，這連他自己都無法完全理解，但只要給他時間，就算是最頂尖的特務他也能”說服”」E眼神飄向自己桌上的相框，裡面有半張照片，上面的Kaiser帶著微笑「我建構了活死人之夜計畫， Mycroft只是這個計畫中的工具，這是最有效的做法，我答應他未來不會要求他再這麼做了」

 

「他為什麼會答應」Mitt問「這應該很方便不是嗎?讓他去參加G7不是很好嗎?」他諷刺的說

「他感覺這很噁心」E說「 Mycroft不是你所想的冷血動物，也不是 Eurus那樣的精神病患，對他來說光靠言語把對方的人格摧毀重塑還引導對方自殺是很噁心的事情，而且被他說服的人在根本上會完全改變」E把視線從照片上移回Mitt臉上「他不認為他有辦法把對方恢復原狀，他從本質上把對方改變了， Mycroft甚至懷疑這些人事後還能不能算是一個有自由意志的完整個體」

「所以才叫活死人之夜計畫?」Mitt問，他感覺肚子裡都在翻攪，E泰然自若的態度還有他見過被 Eurus改變的那些受害者的樣子以及他可憐的女兒，他不敢相信這種技能居然真的被用在外勤裡過「因為這些人都已經是注定要死的活屍?連自己想法都沒有的行屍走肉?」

「他們還是有自己的想法的，但他們的人生目的只剩下完美的執行散播假情報的任務還有以指定的方式自殺而已」E說「是我說服 Mycroft執行的，如果你要表達反感就直接對我說吧」

 

Mitt站起來在E的辦公室來回踱步，幾次欲言又止，最後走到E的辦公桌前伸手拿了E從未讓別人看過的那個相框

 

「你不是為了私心掩護他吧」Mitt看著照片上的人，那毫無疑問是Kaiser Holmes

「在我們的合作關係中念舊的反而是 Mycroft」E說「他一直有機會換掉我，我是政府中唯一知道他過去的人，但他沒有，他到現在都會用我的舊代號稱呼我」

「…….Emma」Mitt叫了對自己亦師亦母的導師的本名「你…還是…?」

「那是景仰」E從Mitt手上拿走了Kaiser的照片「所以你已經知道了真相，你打算怎麼做?」

 

Mitt安靜的看著自己的導師

「你多信任 Mycroft Holmes」Mitt問

「到了我會把我的孫女交到他手上的程度」E毫不猶豫地說

「那我知道了」Mitt嘆氣「我就跟你站在同一陣線上吧，但我希望你沒看錯他」

「謝謝你願意改變立場，Mitt」E把相片收進了自己的抽屜

「他到底打算把內閣怎麼樣」Mitt問「這兩天爆出來的這些醜聞跟重啟調查的東西很多都是本來就在MI5檔案裡的，但有不少是我們不知道的，我猜那出自亞歷山大圖書館吧」

「 Mycroft會處理的」E說「讓他全權負責，我們只要幫忙就好，這才是清理房子的方法」

 

「……」Mitt安靜了一陣子

「你還想問什麼?」E問

「你為什麼這麼肯定 Mycroft不是個反社會人格或者人格病態」Mitt問

「我見過小時候的他」E說「他那時候還不會偽裝自己，你現在見到的這個 Mycroft是在Kaiser死後才誕生的，Mitt，我信任你，我希望你學會信任 Mycroft，因為我希望我退休後你也能活到退休」

 

「Emma」Mitt終於放鬆了下來「我理解了」

「我們都該回去好好睡一覺了，明天又是一場仗要打」E起身時Mitt很紳士的幫他套上外套

「手機」Mitt看了一眼E放在桌上的手機有訊息發來

 

「…」E看了簡訊「財相正趕回國要去找 Mycroft」

「要阻止他嗎?」Mitt問

「 Mycroft知道他會作困獸之鬥」E說「讓他去吧」

\----------

碎肉行動是二戰時真實執行過的,大成功呢,一個慢性中毒的死流浪漢因此在死後成了戰爭功臣(?)

現在NHS的主事者確實姓Hunt,連BBC的主播都會不小心嘴滑把他叫成Cunt就是了23333333

  


評價不怎麼好的人

之前麥哥跟探長的床上對話暗示的就是這件事,麥哥說他有能力做到很恐怖的事情,而他甚至沒有自覺自己正在那麼做的就是他有跟東風類似的能力,他因此能透過對話把對方"說服",上一更裡面如果不夠清楚,麥哥在電話上就把首相夫人說服了


	22. Chapter 22

「我是財相!我要見 Mycroft Holmes」走廊上有騷動，天才剛亮呢

 

「讓他們進來」 Mycroft沒轉頭也沒等從門縫探頭的特工說話就說，那個特工顯然因為 Mycroft居然知道進來了而嚇到了

 

財相跟NHS的Hunt進了病房，Hunt顯然是跟著財相來的，但他應該才是提議來找 Mycroft的元凶，畢竟財相不會知道 Mycroft在哪間醫院

 

「Mr. Holmes」財相跟Hunt站在門口進來兩部的位置就停住了， Mycroft正站在鏡子前整理儀容，他看起來一切正常，這間病房是很高級的個人病房，有穿衣鏡也是很正常的事情，鏡子旁還放了一把傘，傘柄跟 Mycroft平常拿的不同，是直的，底部有圓環看起來應該是讓人掛起來用的

 

「早安，很高興您終於接受了早起勞動的建議，Mr.Hunt，考慮到你將來的工作至少得要早上八點進辦公室居多」 Mycroft沒有回頭正在扣他領子的暗扣，他穿著黑西裝褲和深灰色襯衫，這很罕見， Mycroft穿三件套都是穿白襯衫的，他正在把暗酒紅色的領帶繞在脖子上，很輕鬆地打上一個溫莎結

「Look，Mr. Holmes」財相先開口了「我們之間可能有些誤會，這些報導我相信不是你做的但顯然有人把MI5作的調查洩漏出去了..」

「我們之間恐怕沒有什麼可以誤會的空間，財相」 Mycroft調整著領帶沒有回頭「我們幾乎不認識彼此」

 

「你所管理的部門把資料洩漏給媒體，然後在這陣混亂下你回到你原本的寶座上，還真湊巧不是嗎?」Hunt忍不住開口

「我並不管理MI5和MI6，他們有各自的主管，而且這些發生的時候我幾乎沒有任何職權，容我提醒兩位，我是被找回來做危機管理的」 Mycroft夾上領帶夾

 

「Mr.Holmes」財相幾乎是窮途末路了「您是個照章辦事的人，我相信你是明事理的人…」

「逃稅跟鑽漏洞還有洗錢嫌疑都是法理不容的事情，財相」 Mycroft說「何況負責調查你在選區的選舉經費濫用問題的是蘇格蘭場，他們不知道為什麼在您當上財相後不得不中斷了這項調查數月直到昨天因為新證據而重啟調查，我很好奇上次中斷的原因是什麼」 Mycroft穿上他的黑色馬甲正在扣扣子

 

「聽說你是心臟位置中槍」Hunt開口「但現在你看起來好得很」

「有一個相當盡責的警官替我擋了子彈」 Mycroft的假笑有一瞬間死去變成單純的嫌惡「我相信既然你找到了我所在的醫院那你也知道那場事故中有幾名傷亡者，喔，我都忘了，這間醫院的配置是你協助安排的，我相信NHS會很想知道為什麼他們嚴格監視的境外移入疾病黃熱病會被刻意感染到一名單獨囚禁在小島上的危險囚犯身上」 Mycroft轉身看向Hunt

「我確實允許了Ryan接管這間醫院的部分功能」Hunt說

「同時有人對負責照顧這名囚犯的醫療人員下令不得質疑對流感的治療方式，即使他們之中有人已經開始懷疑這並不是流感了」 Mycroft瞪著Hunt說「黃熱病的病毒樣本只存在於國內少數醫療研究機構中，我正好發現不久前你授權了一張通行證給Ryan在謝林福特的聯絡人」

「那只是巧合」Hunt說「同一間研究機構有流感研究」

「但那張通行證的授權是在流感在監獄爆發”之前”」 Mycroft強調了之前

 

「你要誤會我，我也沒有辦法」Hunt假笑，他心裡正想著抓著 Mycroft的領帶把這他勒死，但他依然掛著假笑

「Mr.Hunt」 Mycroft冷笑看著這個跟自己身高差不多的男子「作為NHS負責人，也許你不該把致死率高又沒有特效藥的疾病散播出來，我們只要幾隻蚊子就能在倫敦製造一場瘟疫了」

「你想怎麼處理這場MI5內部文件的洩漏事件」Hunt說

「就我所知任何人都有可能洩漏這些文件」 Mycroft說「因為你們都沒有按照規定把這些威脅呈報給MI5或者MI6，這本來可以在一個小時內調查完成並回收所有文件的，但你們並沒有這麼做，你們替元凶掩蓋犯行，並且各自把這些機密調查檔案帶回家或者放在自己辦公室裡，誰都有可能拿到一份拷貝」

「報紙上有很多不在這裡面的資訊」Hunt說「亞歷山大圖書館有這些資料我非常驚訝」

「那跟我又有什麼關係呢?Mr.Hunt」 Mycroft微笑「我只是個公務員」

「立刻停止你這些把戲」Hunt說「我知道你有亞歷山大圖書館的鑰匙」

「一把能打開所有房間的鑰匙是不存在的，那是種愚蠢的吹牛遊戲」 Mycroft說「我也沒有把你們的醜聞放出去，我這兩天一直都在醫院裡，何況那些新聞媒體和八卦小報從來就不是我的同盟，你也知道他們曾經怎麼對待我的弟弟」

 

「你出賣你自己的弟弟!」Hunt指著 Mycroft說「猶大可能比你還好點」

「沒有猶大的出賣，耶穌無法成聖」 Mycroft微笑的表情配上他的語氣讓財相不寒而慄

「我要求你停止一切攻擊」Hunt說

「我只是個中了兩槍的文官」 Mycroft攤手「何況你能把我怎樣呢?補打兩槍嗎?」

「Mr. Holmes」財相介入兩人之間「我只希望我們照著流程走，Hunt你一點幫助都沒有，我會把我欠的稅繳回國庫，請你…」財相沒有 Mycroft高，他現在感覺自己更渺小了「請你撤回在泰晤士報今天會發出的那則新聞」

「我對報章雜誌一點影響力都沒有，很遺憾」 Mycroft說

「拜託，求你了」財相就差沒有下跪了「那會毀了我的家庭!」

「如你所說，我是個照章辦事的人」 Mycroft說「在你跟你妻子未成年的妹妹外遇並導致對方必須墮胎前你就該知道有一天這會成為你的把柄」

「拜託你，我求你了」財相跪下了「我真的不知道..我不知道這後面有這麼多陰謀，我真的只以為那是黑函..」仰望著 Mycroft他只感覺到了鄙視

「今天下午會內閣重組」 Mycroft說「你的海外資產必須移回國內，辭去所有政治職務，把你欠的稅補上」他看著對方看到希望正逐漸雀躍的臉「然後永遠不准接觸政治，也不能上任何媒體發言，只要你違反一項，那份新聞稿就會被發出」他拿出手機「主編剛好是我的中學同學，我會替你說情的」他把早就打好的簡訊發了出去

「謝謝..謝謝!」財相從地上起來

「中午十二點之前你必須對那一切有所動作」 Mycroft說

「是，我理解了」財相一邊撥通電話給自己的財務管理人一邊快步走帶跑的離開

 

Hunt的保鑣走進了房間，兩個私人保鑣，不是政府的人

「你手機上已經有準備好的簡訊，所以你已經預期會有人來求你的」Hunt說

「我說了泰晤士報的編輯是我的同學」 Mycroft走到鏡子前穿上西裝外套「他總是會再通知當事人前找內部消息求證的」

 

「所以果然是你幹的」Hunt瞪著 Mycroft說

「你空有野心但不夠明白你在招惹什麼」 Mycroft說「同時也太過貪婪，你的吃相太難看了，Mr.Hunt」

「 Mycroft，你以為你是誰」Hunt說

「一個在官居末職的小公務員」 Mycroft說「我也盡可能照著規矩辦事」

「Did you?」Hunt哼了一聲「你靠這搞掉了大半個內閣，你跟麥格納森沒兩樣」

「那就很不公平了，我是有證據的，而他只需要印出來而已」 Mycroft說「同時我也必須強調，他是個沒禮貌的人」

「而你是個衣冠禽獸」Hunt說

「我比那更糟一點」 Mycroft微微皺眉「不過如果你有限的字彙量只能讓你想到那個形容我可以勉強接受」

「你手機上也有對我有用的簡訊吧」Hunt說「發出去，你不會想要我這個敵人的，我們可以合作，你把整個內閣大洗牌你會需要一個檯面上的可靠人物吧」

「我已經有可以合作的對象了」 Mycroft說

「誰?首相?那個老蠢貨可不能做什麼」Hunt說

「但蠢驢總是比毒蛇好用的」 Mycroft說

「我是毒蛇那你是什麼?魔王本尊嗎?」Hunt笑

 

「我有很多針對我自己的規矩當中就包括不與你這種人合作」 Mycroft說

「我們都知道，你是個照規定辦事的好傢伙(Good guy)」Hunt說「把簡訊發出去，我們真的可以合作的，相信我，我覺得我們很合得來」

「I’m not a good man」 Mycroft說「Good man don’t need rules」他握著那把傘的把柄，兩名保鑣正往他這邊靠近，他把手機收進西裝內袋

「手機給我」Hunt說

「你們似乎很想知道為什麼我給自己下了那麼多規定，那今天也許是讓你們知道的一個好日子」 Mycroft說

 

保鑣之一抓住了 Mycroft的右手，金屬摩擦聲和閃光之後高大的保鑣鬆開了 Mycroft的手退了兩步

 

「錯誤一，你假設我是右撇子所以抓了我的右手」 Mycroft手上拿著一把形狀奇怪的刀，刀刃是圓弧形的而且兩面開鋒，把柄尾端是一個圓形可以把手指伸進去，而 Mycroft的中指上掛著這把刀，他把玩著這把鋒利的武器甩著它繞圈圈，這是從傘柄裡抽出來的，傘柄上的金屬環並不是掛傘用的，而是收在裡面的利刃的把柄

 

保鑣開始感到灼痛，他的手冒出大量的鮮血，他跪在地上太陽穴的青筋冒了出來努力不叫出聲，他剛剛抓著 Mycroft右手的那隻手像被削過皮一樣，被不規則的刀傷一筆劃開，從手背開始到手腕中段，從淺淺的割痕到前臂的肌肉和肌腱都被徹底的割斷了，一條皮肉從他的手腕上垂下，連帶著他的袖子布料一起，地上的血很多

 

「我避開了你的主要血管，如果你現在去急診室，也許還能保有多數功能」 Mycroft停止轉刀的動作反握了那把刀「錯誤二，你假設我是個暈血無自保能力的文官」

「你做了什麼?」Hunt退後了，剩下的那個保鑣把Hunt護在身後

「沒什麼，只是我對人體解剖頗有心得」 Mycroft說「我不殺人也不喜歡親自動手傷人，但今天反正我都打算破例了，我不介意多打破幾條」

「你不可能殺我」Hunt說

「我不殺人」 Mycroft說「我只會讓你社會性或精神上死亡，也許你會親自去瑞士提交一份安樂死申請，不過你大概更適合在鄉間小路飲彈自盡，而訃告旁邊依然會是你的醜聞的全版報導」他帶著微笑說「錯誤三，你只知道Ryan利用了一個犯人，但沒搞清楚對方的身分」

 

「我當然知道潘朵拉」Hunt說「一個精神失常的兒童天才跟謀殺縱火犯，被關到成人而且是唯一能與你勢均力敵的人」

「Her name」 Mycroft帶著微笑「Is Eurus HOLMES」

 

Hunt聽見 Holmes這個姓後瞪大了眼

 

「She is your …」Hunt遲疑了，這是不是 Mycroft的把戲?潘朵拉從來不被用本名登記的

「那是我的么妹」 Mycroft抽出第二把刀握在手上「如果你真的打算照你的計劃在這裡弄死我，那個其實是你的第一錯誤，你派來的新手刺客不敢在我的點滴下毒，所以你打算親自過來一趟把我的嗎啡轉到過量，可是你沒想到我早就停用嗎啡了，也不知道我的傷勢如何」

 

「你到底對那個廢物說了什麼讓他打退堂鼓的」Hunt問

「我只是提醒他，這麼多人想要我死，他真的以為我有那麼好殺嗎?」 Mycroft說

「聽著，我不是一定要你死」Hunt說「我只要你阻止那篇報導被發出就好」

「你看到你的同事的下場了」 Mycroft對剩下的保鑣說「你知道這是什麼武器嗎?」

 

保鑣看了一眼 Mycroft手上的刀又看向 Mycroft，這個人大氣不喘地把一個人的手像蘿蔔一樣削了一圈而且身上連血跡都沒沾到

 

「你們兩個是軍人退役，身上沒有配槍也沒有遠距離可攻擊我的武器，你想冒這個風險嗎?他沒跟你說我是個情治人員吧」 Mycroft對保鑣說著把刀放到自己喉頭邊「形狀完全符合對吧」他對著對方微笑「這個是訂製的刀具，原本是一個冷戰時期的間諜的東西，他的專長是什麼你知道嗎?」

 

保鑣在猶豫，他是不是該拿出甩棍跟電擊槍

 

「他很擅長暗殺」 Mycroft說「這把刀的弧度能一下就割開動脈.靜脈跟氣管，你無法叫出聲，因為在那一瞬間我會鬆開你的頭，被割開的喉部肌肉組織會讓你低頭，你的鮮血會因此湧入你的氣管阻止你尖叫，你會溺死在自己的血中同時失血而死，你的肚子裡會裝滿你自己的血」 Mycroft舔了嘴唇帶著微笑看著在冷氣房中冒著汗的保鑣「你覺得他付你的錢，值得嗎?」他諷刺的說

 

保鑣立刻奪門而出，只留下Hunt和 Mycroft面對面

 

「你真的會殺人嗎?」Hunt退後了「不是吧?」

「你恐怕不夠清楚我的背景，因為Ryan只是利用你，而不是跟你結盟」 Mycroft把其中一把刀收好放回傘柄中「印刷廠已經開始作業了」

「你是在拖延!」Hunt看了牆上的時鐘「明明還有一個小時」

「你剛從南美洲回來沒有調整手錶的時間」 Mycroft說「你來這裡路上搭的是公務車，你全心全力都放在要來找我對峙上，你沒發現司機換人了，車上也沒開廣播，如果你直接對你原本的那些老朋友施壓至少會有幾間報紙和雜誌社退縮，但你正如我所猜測的直接找到我這來了，恭喜你，除了太陽報三版*你上不了外，你是本月之星」 Mycroft微笑

 

(*太陽報三版是泳裝女郎)

 

「…」Hunt退了幾步靠在牆上， Mycroft早就預測好了，這一切都在他的掌握之中，但到哪?

「你手機上有簡訊通知」 Mycroft說完的兩秒後Hunt確實收到了簡訊

 

「我的帳戶..」Hunt看著簡訊上通知他的轉帳已經完成的訊息

「你的妻子手上有報紙沒拿到的另一半資訊」 Mycroft拿了紙巾把刀上的血跡擦掉後把刀收回了傘柄中「他一直很想跟你離婚，我建議你別把錢追回，否則你的準前妻恐怕會為了在離婚官司中得到好處把剩下的資訊送到各家雜誌編輯手上」

「你怎麼可能做到這種事?!這不可能!」Hunt接著收到的訊息就是來自他的妻子要求離婚

「枕邊人真的是很奇妙的存在不是嗎?」 Mycroft用傘撐著地「他們知道我們生活中最細小的細節而且隨時都能接觸到我們的弱點，通常他們曾經愛過你，但不是每個人都懂得珍惜，比如你對你妻兒的忽視和拒絕離婚甚至以債務威脅你的岳父母的行為就是一大錯誤」 Mycroft說「我讓人撤銷了你借給你岳父母的金錢的借據， 當然了是以你的名字去做的，希望你下一段婚姻能記得睡在你旁邊的人會對你有多了解」

「你跟我老婆..」Hunt困惑的看像 Mycroft

「我沒跟你的妻子有任何接觸，畢竟他為了照顧在蘇格蘭上學的孩子搬過去了，我只是剛好手上有你妻子最好的朋友的聯絡訊息還有幾個英格蘭最好的離婚律師的電話，附帶一提，我還是個很擅長數字的人，不過是你的銀行密碼而已，這並不難」 Mycroft說「我猜黨鞭會在五分鐘內打來，因為現在網路新聞已經發出了，你會被開除黨籍，就看你要被從現在的職位開除還是要自己請辭了，你犯了很多錯但你確實沒搞錯一件事」

「What?」Hunt失去了思考能力傻傻地問

「我是照章辦事的人」 Mycroft用傘戳了一下地，聽到信號的特工都進來了「你的手機上有內線交易的訊息，我建議你好好跟蘇格蘭場的白領犯罪組談一談，至於我怎麼會知道」他微笑「這就不關你的事了」

 

特工把失魂落魄的Hunt半請半推的帶走了

 

「Sir」值班的特工之一留下來等 Mycroft發號指令，同時也把 Mycroft平常用的傘給他，曲柄的裡面有西洋劍跟槍的那種

「清理乾淨」 Mycroft把有刀的傘給了特工拿回了自己的傘「我要去唐寧街，讓司機在一個小時後來，我先去吃早餐了」

 

Mycroft拿著傘下樓在醫院內的咖啡廳買了三明治和咖啡去了五樓

 

他在Greg床邊拉了椅子坐下安靜的吃他的早餐

 

他很久沒有親自動手傷害別人了，刀子劃過人體組織的觸感對他來說並不會被淡忘，他上次用一樣的武器已經是他二十出頭的時候的事了，他一直把那把特殊的刀具放在自己私人的保險箱裡

 

「Greg」 Mycroft吃完了三明治正在喝咖啡，他看著臉色似乎有好一點的傷患「你才是真的好人，你不用人提醒也會做正確的事情，甚至比法律要求的做得更好，我希望你可以一直保持這樣直到人生盡頭，你一直是我們之中更好的那一個，無論你怎麼貶低自己的才能，你都是…」 Mycroft閉上了嘴，他不必這樣無意義的單方面重複這些話，Greg還沒醒，他也聽不到，而且他相信Greg知道這些

  
  


「你對我父親提議的事情，他做了」 Mycroft說「我看完了那些心理治療的筆記跟診斷，真好笑不是嗎，我母親居然認為她會傷害我所以不願與我獨處，也無法跟我好好地說話，我不確定我該拿這些訊息怎麼辦」

 

「也許我該與我的母親談談」 Mycroft說「也許我不該跟她談，我不確定，但我知道我現在不想見她，不是她的錯，但我現在不能被太多情緒影響，我有重要的工作要做」

 

病房裡一陣長久的沉默， Mycroft握著Greg的手與他十指相扣

 

他與Greg十指相扣時無名指上的戒指擱在Greg空空如也的無名指與中指之間，他看著兩人的手發呆

「You are my better half.」 Mycroft最後輕聲地說

 

時間到了， Mycroft起身整理西裝，拿著傘離開，Iceman走出了病房前往唐寧街

\----------------------------------------

「他用了刀?」E在辦公室聽特工的會報

「是的，形狀很奇怪的刀子」特工說「算是自衛過當，但對方不敢怎樣的」

「是不是這種形狀?」E在紙上畫了一個新月型

「是」特工點頭

「那我知道了，你可以離開了」E說

 

E上次見到 Mycroft拿著那種武器已經很久了，當時在他眼中 Mycroft還算是孩子，但那個小冰人已經逐漸產生了，最後這個被冰包覆的魔王是 Mycroft自己製造的產物，一個假像或者說一層盔甲

********************

**「是誰讓你把那瓶東西加到食物裡的」當時才二十出頭的 Mycroft用刀劃開了被綁在椅子上的中年人的手背的皮膚，當時還只是Emma的E站在審訊室的單向玻璃後看著**

**椅子上的人慘叫著最後終於用德語招供了，是跟那個跛腳的人同桌的人要他做的，他是其中一人的下線，一個低階的前間諜，被雙面諜吸收做事了**

 

**「把名字給我」 Mycroft手上的刀上都是血，他身上的白襯衫上也是新舊不一的血跡，他把袖子捲到手肘之上的高度，E知道 Mycroft沒有受過任何酷刑訓練，但他很清楚怎麼讓人受苦，他對人體的了解度高到他可以在對方活著的情況下把對方的內臟掏出來，而對方也不會因此失血致死， Mycroft沒有這樣做，他只用這個威脅過被他審問的人，但E很清楚， Mycroft想的話他可以做到**

 

**Mycroft從審訊室出來把名字給了E**

**「Next」 Mycroft說**

**「去休息，今天到此為止」E攔住了 Mycroft「我們已經抓到低階的人，出賣Kaiser的人我們都叫回來了，明天再處理他們也不遲」**

**「I said NEXT」 Mycroft看著他說**

**「你是審訊者，不是被審者，睡眠剝奪不該用在自己身上」E看著 Mycroft的眼睛說，當時 Mycroft還不太擅長隱藏自己，他看起來就像一隻受傷幼狼，急著想咬死獵人**

 

**「我可以繼續」 Mycroft堅持**

**「我拒絕」E說**

**「就一個，他是最後跟Rudi一起吃飯的人之一」 Mycroft說**

**「…」E知道 Mycroft不會接受No這個答案的「好，然後你得回去吃東西好好睡一覺」**

 

**E站在玻璃這一端看著 Mycroft對著Kaiser的前同事動手，憤怒跟不解是E最常在 Mycroft身上看到的情緒**

 

**「KGB怎麼幫你們下手的」 Mycroft冷冷地說**

**「呵呵」老間諜笑「你搞錯了Mr.House」他用 Mycroft的假名稱呼他，表示他知道Mark House是Rudi的內部接應人員**

**「那麼大量的放射物質需要的錢可多了，唯一有錢跟資源製造那麼大量的釙而且跟你們有關係和地緣上的綜合之下只有KGB了」 Mycroft說「你們的聯絡管道是什麼」他把刀插入對方指尖緩緩的往上提，他慢慢地掀開對方的指甲**

 

**「啊啊啊啊啊!」老間諜大叫「哈哈哈哈」然後他對著 Mycroft大笑「受訓內容，叫出來會比較好受，但說真的你讓我想笑」**

**「喔?」 Mycroft把刀插進對方手背**

**「你根本就不是專業的，你感到噁心對吧?被切開的人體組織讓你想吐，你是什麼?醫學生嗎?我猜Kaiser在大學吸收你的，你的愚忠跟新手的無知讓你看不到真相」老間諜嘲笑他「你也沒有後援，那個幫你的女人Bella，他要不是因為懷孕被踢出原本的隊伍他會跟著自己的同伴死在西班牙，你知道為什麼嗎?因為Kaiser決定犧牲八個人換取一份情報沒什麼，你以為這是間諜小說的話你就錯了，你只是被一個老狐狸騙了，你在幫撒旦下棋呢」**

 

**「把你的聯絡人招出來」 Mycroft把刀從對方手上拔出對準對方的眼珠**

**「我現在可累了，我全身上下的肌肉都用在可憐你上了，他怎麼吸收你的?我猜猜，你有醫學知識，但你覺得切割人你很噁心，失敗的醫學生，你還很年輕，在考慮轉換跑道的時候遇到他的吧，他把他的刀給你了，這沒什麼，他一樣的刀子有好幾打，如果你以為那是什麼很重要的象徵你就太天真了」老間諜說「你以為他是用這表達信任那你就錯了，他誰都不信任」**

 

**「我想我們可以從你的左眼開始」 Mycroft把刀尖對準了對方的眼皮**

**「你對他有超過菜鳥的愚忠，在我羞辱他的時候你感到被冒犯，而且還是私人的那種」老間諜看著 Mycroft往旁邊吐了一口帶血的唾沫「喔，我猜猜看，戀父情結嗎?你看起來也不直，他把你搞上床了?」**

 

**Mycroft一拳打在對方臉上，他動手後才發現自己有多憤怒**

 

**「你臉色都脹紅了，你太好解讀了」老間諜眨眨眼「他不是會用這種伎倆的人，如果他動用到這種招數表示他真的很想把你招募進來，可是你這麼好被誘導也太脆弱了，你看看，一下子就被解讀出來了，Kaiser眼光真差」老間諜笑著，鼻血流進嘴裡然後從下巴滴下**

 

**「你的聯絡管道」 Mycroft用刀挑掉了另一片指甲**

**「真忠心」老間諜說「如果是部下還真不錯，可惜你被Kaiser騙了，不然我會想收你當部下」**

**「我沒有被騙」 Mycroft彎腰平視對方的眼睛「你的聯絡管道，否則接下來，我會把你的腸子挖出來在你的脖子上打結」**

**「喔，真貼心，我老是缺條領帶」老間諜說著突然對 Mycroft來了個頭槌， Mycroft往後跌坐在地上，地板上都是血和水的混合物，他嘴唇被自己的牙齒割破了嘴裡都是血味**

 

**「呵哈哈哈哈哈」老間諜大笑「老天，你真的太蠢了，Kaiser居然教出這種貨色」**

**Mycroft摸了鼻子抹掉鼻血要站起來的時候和老間諜對上了眼，對方顯然正意識到了什麼嘴角逐漸上揚**

**「原來如此，是你!」老間諜大笑「Kaiser沒人可用到了這種程度!」**

**「別裝瘋賣傻」 Mycroft站起來**

**「我救過你!」老間諜大笑「你是那個小鬼!Kaiser不要的那個小東西」**

**「我不知道你在說什麼」 Mycroft說**

**「你綁架發生那時候多大?7歲?8歲?Kaiser可是告訴他們可以殺了你也沒關係，他不會用情報交換你的性命的，你以為他在乎你嗎?蠢蛋!」老間諜說「你真可憐啊，小傢伙」**

**「你殺了Kaiser」 Mycroft拿了放在桌上的原子筆「我要知道釙是從哪來的，就這樣，不必跟我廢話」他把筆放到對方耳道中，他看了一眼單向鏡讓E知道，他曉得Rudi對外的說法和實際上下令E立刻去救人的事實落差之間哪個是真的Rudi**

 

**「聽著，Holmes的小鬼」老間諜從大笑收斂成了微笑「看在我救過你的份上我給你個建議，別管這事了，你好好回去念書吧，Kaiser不值得你這麼做」**

**「我的決定與你無關」 Mycroft說**

**「他是個誰都能賣的威尼斯商人」老間諜說「你繼續這樣搞會害我當年的心力做白工的，你真的以為只有卡斯卡殺了凱薩嗎?」**

**「你只是在拖延」 Mycroft說**

**「Everyone」老間諜收起了玩笑的表情「所有人都想要他死，你以為沒人發現這些事嗎?我們都知道內部有發現這件事，而且也知道他沒有離開西德，你覺得為什麼沒人早點找到他?」**

**「…」 Mycroft站在老間諜面前分析他的表情和眼球運動，他在說實話，不然就是他是個極度好的說謊者**

**「為什麼一個高階情報員失蹤了卻沒有外交文件記錄?」老間諜說「為什麼他死了之後才被認出是誰?你有想過嗎?」**

 

**「…….」 Mycroft知道他說的是實話，但他確實沒想過這些，他太急著讓這些人付出代價了，他逼自己冷靜**

 

**「我只能告訴你」老間諜說「整個元老院都聯手起來讓皇帝下台，這種時候你介入只會跟著死而已」**

**「你的代號是什麼」 Mycroft問**

**「當年的嗎?」老間諜微笑「Junming Jack(拉繩玩偶)」**

**「你確實在場」 Mycroft說，當時救他的特工中他聽到這個代號過**

**「別讓我做白工，就我所知你是個天才吧」老間諜說「去治癒癌症什麼的，別追究Kaiser的事了，Bella想怎樣是她的事，你只要退出這一切就沒問題了，我們這些情報員隨時有人可以替補」**

**「……」 Mycroft思考著走向單面鏡敲了敲「你先離開，我要跟他一對一談話」**

 

**E猶豫了一下，但她也不認為 Mycroft退出是壞事，雙面諜遲早會被調查完的，這不一定要 Mycroft來，在他印象中 Mycroft還是一個哭著要找伯父的小孩**

 

**「一對一，我知道你還在」 Mycroft說著把刀收起來了**

 

**E在一個小時後回來，看到 Mycroft坐在走廊上，雙手抱膝把臉埋在自己的臂彎中，手上還抓著一疊筆錄**

 

**「Mr.House?」E用假名稱呼他**

 

**Mycroft抬頭看他的時候臉色慘白**

**「你殺了他嗎?」E問**

**「更糟」 Mycroft把那疊筆錄給了E「我不知道我做了什麼，但原本的Jumping Jack已經不在了」**

 

**E沒聽懂，他從 Mycroft發抖的手上接下了筆錄，那是老間諜對於Kaiser毒殺事件的一切誠實描述，還夾雜了他對自己人生的懺悔，釙是怎麼被KGB經由波蘭人送到他們手上的，這場自由世界與鐵幕共同執行的毒殺參與的人有誰都在上面了**

 

**「你去問他剩下的問題」 Mycroft扶著牆站起來，他看起來很想吐「我想回家了，你問他什麼他都會回答的，明天見」**

 

**E記得他看著 Mycroft套上大衣，裡面還穿著血跡斑斑的襯衫就走了，他進到審訊室看到的是一個眼神空洞等待被提問的老間諜，而且他真的對任何問題都據實以報，連他的本名和身分字號都給他了，就好像他失去了自己思考的能力，剩下唯一的目的就是回答問題**

 

**「剛才你跟Mr.House說了什麼」E問**

**「一切」老間諜眼神空洞的說**

**「他對你做了什麼」E問**

**「他跟我談話」老間諜說**

**「他有給你藥物嗎?」E問**

**「沒有」老間諜說**

**「你為什麼這麼誠實」E問**

**「他要我誠實」老間諜說「我想睡覺，我想喝水，可以嗎?」**

**「不行」E說「他真的只有跟你說話嗎?那是怎樣的對話?」**

**「很正常的對話」老間諜說「但感覺令人煥然一新」**

 

**E對眼前這個人感到毛骨悚然，把他關起來後也回家了，隔天E從 Mycroft那裏得知了第三個 Holmes孩子的存在，還有 Mycroft認為自己做了什麼**

 

**「你的黑眼圈很深」E說**

**「我昨天睡不著」 Mycroft說「我一直在思考，那到底是什麼原理」**

**「你想通了嗎?」E問， Mycroft則是搖頭「你覺得你能做到什麼程度?」**

**「我不知道」 Mycroft說「但我確定我能像對Jumping Jack一樣把其他人說服，讓他們說實話」**

 

**「先拿他做實驗」E記得自己當時像看到一線生機一樣看著 Mycroft，那個年輕人卻是困惑又苦惱地回看他**

**「如果你能像你妹妹一樣控制他們」E說「我們有機會替Kaiser報仇」**

 

**當他們確定 Mycroft能做到什麼程度後，活死人之夜計畫在那一瞬間誕生了**

 

**「等這35人都死後」 Mycroft在跟最後一個人談完以後到廁所去吐了，E跟在後面進了男廁， Mycroft雙手撐在洗手檯邊「我不會再這麼做了」**

**「你只是跟他們說話而已」E說**

**「我在抹殺他們的個人意志!」 Mycroft說「我在引導他們自殺!我不會變得跟我妹妹一樣!如果你要我繼續與那些人”說話”我會退出!」 Mycroft臉色慘白**

**「我知道了」E說「我不會要你對其他人這樣做的，如果你不願意我不會逼你的」**

 

**E一直都記得 Mycroft曾經是個害怕大哭的孩子，還有他是個憤怒又無助地的青年，他從來就不相信冰人跟 Mycroft的本性有任何關連，那是裝甲，但沒人知道裡面活著的那個人最後變成了怎樣，E也短暫懷疑過，直到他發現 Mycroft過著兩面生活，他才完全相信自己的猜測， Mycroft沒有因為走上現今的這條路而喪失人性**

********************

「Emma.Emma」Mitt叫了自己的導師兩次對方才回神

「什麼事?」E問

「你怎麼了?」Mitt問

「沒什麼，想到了以前的事而已」E說「所以謝林福特那邊的安排現在是怎樣?」

「我們開始了徹底重新清查所有人」Mitt說「至少得花個半年了，有幾個收賄的導致了流感和黃熱病的感染」

「好，我了解了」E說「你去忙你的吧，我這邊我能自己來」

\----------------------------------

 

「 Mycroft Holmes要來見我」首相臉色蒼白地對自己的常任秘書說

「And?」諾曼問

「是 Mycroft Holmes啊!!」首相說

「他負責阻止這次你的內閣鬧出來的災難浮上檯面，你該高興他還願意幫你」諾曼說

「代價呢?」首相血色全無

「你看報紙了嗎?」諾曼說

「我半個內閣都在醜聞中，另一半自己辭職了」首相說「你為什麼看起來一點都不擔心」

「首相來來去去，我只需要做好我的份內工作，你們政治上的問題我不過問的」諾曼說

「我是說你們公務員」首相往後把自己埋進他的扶手椅中「你們一點都不擔心」

 

「首相，我們很清楚Mr.Holmes並不是會生是非的人，事實上他比任何專家或顧問都更加可靠」諾曼說

「呵，你真的這麼想?」首相說「你看報紙了嗎?那怎麼看都是他的手筆」

「首相，跟 Mycroft Holmes相處要永遠記住，他是個討厭麻煩事跟跑腿的人，請你銘記”Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus”」

「這回又是誰的名言?柏拉圖嗎?」首相說「什麼意思」

「其實是JK羅琳」諾曼微笑「意思是”眠龍勿擾”」

「他現在可清醒的很，我還以為他心臟中槍了」首相說

「”朝著心臟開槍是殺不了無心人的”」諾曼說「這是您今早辭職的財相說的話」

「他就要到了」首相看了時間，距離他跟 Mycroft約好的只剩二十分鐘「我現在辭職來得及嗎?」

「您要是現在辭職Mr. Holmes就沒有義務要救你了」諾曼說

「我該怎麼辦」首相把臉埋在掌心中

「如果您會感覺好一點，我可以幫您在背景播放舒伯特的<魔王>應景」諾曼帶著笑意說

「諾曼，你的幽默感有時候相當殘酷」首相說「沒有真的建議嗎?」

「首相，在鐵達尼的船長撞冰山後還能給什麼建議?我只能在甲板為您高歌一曲了」諾曼微笑「您要我換成安魂曲嗎?」

「不了，真的不用，給我一把左輪吧」首相說

「首相，我們國家的槍枝管控很好的」諾曼跟首相一來一往的瞎扯著

 

時間到的時候首相自己前往了會議室，諾曼則驚訝地看見首相夫人先從會議室走了出來

 

「夫人」諾曼問「您怎麼在這」

「我剛剛跟Mr. Holmes談過話」首相夫人說

「您跟他有什麼好談的?Mr.Holmes並不是喜歡閒話家常的人」諾曼問

「談我丈夫，就這樣而已，我得去參加女兒的家長會了，諾曼我先走了」夫人離開時諾曼依然困惑地看著那位優雅的夫人，首相夫人是真的貴族小姐，優雅文靜，對於丈夫的欺瞞都只能隱忍，有時候諾曼都替夫人感到不值，鮮花插在牛糞上啊

 

中午的時候首相結束了談話回來辦公，而 Mycroft也離開了

諾曼起初沒有感到哪裡不對

「首相，您何必跟我打官腔呢?」諾曼說

「我是真的認為這不對，我不該這樣做的」首相說「準備新聞稿，我決定撤回對殘障人士的福利刪減」

「首相?」諾曼挑眉，這屆政府可是以打著開源節流為美名大刀闊斧刪減社會福利和安全網同時又替富人節稅，又避免修補稅法漏洞為目標運作的

「你難道反對嗎?諾曼?這可是對的事啊!」首相說

「不，完全沒有，我這就去執行」諾曼說，他依然懷疑這是怎麼回事，首相喜歡裝成聖人是全公眾皆知的事情，但他的政策可不是這回事

 

午休時間諾曼打了電話給 Mycroft

「Mr.Holmes，首相有些反常，您知道原因嗎?」諾曼問

「首相夫人愛上的是他聖人的假像」 Mycroft說「那何不說服他就成為他妻子心目中最好的那個版本呢?」

「他不是假裝的，我跟他工作了兩年我知道首相假惺惺的演技有多差，他真的相信他現在在做的一切，你拿什麼威脅他了嗎?」諾曼問

「他是發自內心自願的」 Mycroft說「他也會讓你的工作更輕鬆，放心吧，這不是他另一個打著善意為名的詭計」

「Mr.Holmes，一隻癩蛤蟆不會突然決定要吃蘿蔔不吃蒼蠅的」諾曼說

「他現在相信自己是一隻小白兔，啃蘿蔔很正常」 Mycroft說「你想要輕鬆的退休嗎?諾曼?」

「…Yes」諾曼說

「他不會是你的麻煩的，我保證」 Mycroft說

「….」諾曼遲疑了

「你一直想加入第歐根尼斯俱樂部吧」 Mycroft說

「我確實提交了申請」諾曼說

「你已經是會員了」 Mycroft說

「What?」諾曼連著幾十年都交了申請但從未通過過啊

「我是俱樂部創始人之一」 Mycroft說「我推薦你的，別讓我失望」

「..好.好的」諾曼第一次不知道自己陷入了什麼局面，他不確定該問清楚倫敦最難加入的紳士俱樂部居然是 Mycroft辦的還是另外四個跟首相有關的問題

「午安，諾曼爵士」 Mycroft掛斷了電話

 

下午的時候諾曼甚至難得看見首相夫人開心的笑了，首相特地去陪夫人喝下午茶，聽夫人說孩子的事情，這都是他原本不會做的

 

諾曼跟首相的私人秘書四目相對，無聲地達成了共識，無論首相是撞到頭了還是突然得到天啟，他維持這樣也挺好的，兩位秘書都曾經安慰過偷偷躲在某處哭泣的首相夫人，這位女子令人憐憫，見他開心而首相也更有心政務而不是他自己的名利也好

 

\-----------------------------

 

Mycroft下午回到醫院時被 Sherlock在他的病房外攔住了，John看起來也很為難的站在旁邊

 

「 Eurus又怎麼了」 Mycroft看了一眼 Sherlock的表情就知道了

「她要找你」 Sherlock說

「我為什麼要去」 Mycroft直接繞過了兩人進了自己的病房把圍巾掛起來，脫下大衣的時候他扯到了胸口的傷這讓他皺了一下眉

 

「她拒絕吃藥，一直要找你」 Sherlock說

「醫療手段有很多種，注射也是一種方法」 Mycroft說

「她在發高燒，還叫治療她的醫生Dr.Hank」 Sherlock說

「她的主治醫生姓Lee」 Mycroft說

「 Mycroft，你知道我在說什麼，Dr.Hank是我們小時候的家庭醫生」 Sherlock說

「那跟我又有什麼關係」 Mycroft說

「我們從早上就在找你了，但你沒接電話」 Sherlock說

「因為我把私人手機留在這裡了」 Mycroft走到床邊從枕頭下拿出手機開機「確實，你們打了很多通」

「她從早上開始就一直在發燒，她還問爸為什麼 Mycroft在生她的氣，還一直說你承諾她的事情都沒守信用，她一直說要找你」 Sherlock說

 

「所以我為什麼就得去見她!」 Mycroft稍微提高了音量，隨即把手按在胸口的傷上，他不能大聲說話，那會讓他的傷口痛

「 Mycroft，我不知到 Eurus為什麼會說那些話，但她現在並不是在耍把戲」 Sherlock說

「說得好像你看得出來一樣」 Mycroft說

「她說”我要Mikei跟蜂蜜”」 Sherlock說「那是你以前會做的不是嗎?我們不肯乖乖吃藥的時候.生病的時候都是你」 Sherlock站到自己哥哥面前看著他，那表情通常會令人感到哀傷是 Mycroft唯一的形容方式「你會哄我們吃藥，還會偷偷給我們一匙蜂蜜，因為那是你當時的身高唯一能從廚房櫃子裡拿到的甜食」

「…….」 Mycroft看著自己的弟弟不發一語

「 Mycroft，Please」 Sherlock說

「你怎麼知道這不是另一個把戲」 Mycroft脫了西裝外套掛起「她肯定看得出你開始回憶起過去了，而你們兩個共有的記憶包含了什麼?你們三和四歲的時候一起感染了一場很糟的感冒，而我負責照顧你們，這是很簡單的心理策略，Brother mine」

 

「 Mycroft」 Sherlock的語氣聽起來幾乎是充滿失望「她在產生幻覺」

「幻覺裡的人可不會受傷」 Mycroft說

「三十八度到四十度的高燒持續了八個多小時」John開口「她拒絕任何治療，只肯讓家人接近她，如果你不願意跟她說話，至少就出現一下吧，以一個醫生的身分，如果是我，我會親自去請患者要求的人來的，因為這樣下去真的會死人」

「Dr.Watson」 Mycroft轉頭看了John「我會建議你們直接打針，而不是花時間來找我」

「只要 Eurus反抗那些醫護人員就不敢靠近，你覺得有誰能這麼做?」John說

「 Sherlock」 Mycroft說

「她也不讓 Sherlock接近」John說「連你們的父母也不行，她只要找你」

「Great」 Mycroft說「Me againg」他深呼吸「Why the fuck is me!」 Mycroft用力地踹了牆，水泥發出咚的聲音，那力道很大，如果施力不當足以造成骨折

 

「 Mycroft，你已經受傷了，別激動」 Sherlock說

「Fuck off!」 Mycroft生氣地指著門

「 Mycroft」 Sherlock真誠地看著自己的哥哥「求你了」

「為什麼又是我!」 Mycroft壓抑著自己的怒氣用普通的音量說「為什麼!」

「因為在我們最小最脆弱的時候照顧我們的是你」 Sherlock說「我知道 Eurus為什麼會想找你，就跟我知道我出現戒斷症狀神智不清的時候其實有叫你的名字一樣」 Sherlock眼睛裡有疑似水光的可疑物體， Mycroft看得到

 

「…」 Mycroft做了幾個深呼吸讓自己冷靜，抹了把臉在自己的病床坐下雙手摀著臉低著頭不發一語

「 Mycroft?」 Sherlock問

「把針筒給我，我去注射，然後就不關我的事了」 Mycroft說

「謝謝」 Sherlock說

 

Mycroft穿著襯衫和馬甲一身又灰又黑的走在前面

“像一隻大烏鴉”John忍不住想，那個色調不像 Mycroft會穿的， Mycroft是規規矩矩穿白襯衫的人，為什麼會穿成這樣，真詭異

 

他們到地下室的時候只剩下老Holmes夫妻都在那，Mr.Holmes看到 Mycroft來的時候眼中閃爍著希望，Mrs.Holmes不自在的迴避了 Mycroft，而 Mycroft無視了兩人，醫生把裝了退燒藥的針筒給了 Mycroft後就順著 Mycroft的眼神暗示離開了，整個探視間只剩下Holmes家人

 

Mycroft沒有停下和任何人說話直接進了 Eurus的病房

 

Eurus在病床上身上都是冷汗，發高燒就是這樣，在快要發燒的時候會冷，真的燒起來時很熱，但一旦超過三十九度就會變成冷汗直流的狀況

「Mikei」 Eurus張開眼睛看到抓了自己的手臂的是誰候很微弱的喊了 Mycroft的名字

「別動」 Mycroft坐在床緣捲起 Eurus的袖子，他正要找注射點的時候 Eurus突然往他的方向撲，他反射的擋住了可以當作要害攻擊的眼睛和臉部，但 Eurus並沒有攻擊他，他腰上被環抱了， Eurus趴在他腿上抱著他的腰不放

「Mikei我不要吃藥」 Eurus說起話來像小孩「我不要Dr.Hank」

 

\----------------

「Jesus Fucking Christ」在玻璃這一端的John鬆了一口氣脫口而出，剛才他們三個都緊張了一下， Sherlock差點要進去

\-----------------

 

「你就維持這樣別動」 Mycroft把 Eurus的袖子捲起在他上臂注射了退燒藥

「Mikei為什麼生氣」 Eurus不肯放開 Mycroft

「我沒有生氣，但如果你不放開我，我就要生氣了」 Mycroft說

「你明明說好的…」 Eurus說

「我什麼都沒答應你」 Mycroft說

「..你還說要帶魚給我的」 Eurus說

 

Mycroft瞪大了眼，看著抱著自己的腰的妹妹

「你說我答應的是什麼?」 Mycroft問

「你知道…」 Eurus像小孩子鬧脾氣一樣說

「我不知道，我有很多更重要的事情要記」 Mycroft說「我是真的不知道你到底在說什麼」

「你說要回來唱完..」 Eurus氣若游絲的說「還說要帶給我一隻小魚..」

 

Mycroft閉上眼深深地吸了一口氣

「就是這件事…」 Mycroft說「就這樣，你就只是在記這件事，還把我推下堤防就為了這個」

「你騙我」 Eurus說

「我怎麼可能會知道你會記得這個」 Mycroft把手放在 Eurus頭髮上，生疏的替她梳理，他以前常常這樣做的，以前 Eurus還沒變得那麼難以理解的時候他會讓妹妹躺在腿上睡午覺「你那時候才三個月大」

 

\--------------------------

在病房外這一端透過玻璃和擴音器聽到這一切的三人都皺了眉

「有可能嗎?三個月大的小嬰兒?」John問 Sherlock

「我不知道，但這是 Eurus，有什麼不可能」 Sherlock轉頭看父親

「我不知道， Mycroft四個月大會說話的，我真的不確定 Eurus從什麼時候有記憶的」Mr.Holmes說

 

\----------------------------

「我記得」 Eurus說「我一直等可是你不守信用…」

「 Eurus，正常人不會認為三個月大的嬰兒會記得這些的」 Mycroft說「而且我那一個禮拜都沒回來，我跟Uncle Rudi去鎮上的市集玩，我被綁架了」 Mycroft說，他只說過一次要養寵物魚的事情，而他會這樣說的原因是那個季節性的市集上有可以玩遊戲換金魚和鬥魚的攤位「我把那天大部分的事情塞到地毯下了，你又不肯對我說清楚，我怎麼知道你不是在鬧我」

 

「我沒有..」 Eurus的手指抓著 Mycroft的馬甲「你看..你明明記得的..」

「我也記得阿根廷的首都是哪，但你如果只是一直跟我說”那個城市”我也不知道你到底在說哪一個」 Mycroft突然很想笑，這一切居然就只是他小時候說過的一句話而已?就只是他出門前在嬰兒床前說過的話?就為了這個他妹妹討厭他?

 

「你就為了這個小時候討厭我?」 Mycroft問「你說我騙你就是說這個?」

「嗯」 Eurus微弱的回應

「唉——」 Mycroft嘆氣「如果你肯好好說清楚而不是打啞謎，我們可以在你小時候就解決這個問題的，And here we are」

「嗚」 Eurus不舒服的抱緊了 Mycroft，一隻手抱著 Mycroft的腰手指攢著 Mycroft的馬甲背上的布料，另一隻手抓著 Mycroft的腿，這個動作以兩個成年(其實只要稍微大一點)手足來說實在太尷尬了，但高燒的 Eurus就跟一個幼兒沒兩樣， Mycroft也很清楚這點

「你得放開我， Eurus」 Mycroft把手放在 Eurus頭上語調輕柔的說

「No」 Eurus說「你生氣就不理我了」她哭了起來

「我沒有生你的氣」 Mycroft說「已經沒有了，因為對你生氣於事無補」

「Lie」 Eurus說「你生氣了」

「我沒有生氣」 Mycroft說「我只是沒有原諒你而已，這是不同的事情」

 

「I don't understand」 Eurus啜泣著說，持續的高燒讓她變得無害，就跟小時候的 Eurus一樣

「對你生氣與否是我的決定」 Mycroft說「但我能不能原諒你是要由你的表現決定的，而我一直沒有原諒過你，我可能未來也不會原諒你，但我已經不生氣了」

「Why」 Eurus說「Why Mikei」他抓著 Mycroft的手越來越大力「你又要離開了嗎?」

 

「…」 Mycroft知道自己背對著那面可以看進來的玻璃，但他還是感覺自己的表情需要被隱藏，然而那有什麼意義，在這裡的人都知道他板著臉不表示他不高興了「聽著， Eurus…」

 

Mycroft把手放在妹妹頭上摸了他的頭

「你不只弄死了紅鬍子，你也傷害了 Sherlock，你也許覺得那只是一棟老房子，但你燒掉了我的家，那是我長大的地方，你毀了我的家， Eurus」 Mycroft說「你奪走的不只是 Sherlock的朋友和一棟建築，你傷害了我的弟弟，你奪走了 Sherlock成為他本來可能成為的人的可能性，你害 Sherlock變得喜歡危險而且輕忽自己的生命，我總覺得 Sherlock的命一直在你手上，我感覺我沒有把他從火場中帶出來，因為他隨時可能因為你引發的星火把自己燃燒殆盡」

 

「你讓我們的父母心力交瘁，然後因為你所作所為傷心欲絕，你做的很多事情我不讓他們知道，因為你太過分了，我寧可他們相信你已經死了也不願讓他們知道你變成了什麼樣，他們應該要保有你還是個孩子時的美好記憶而不是現在這樣，記得你殺過多少人」 Mycroft把 Eurus的頭髮塞到耳後，深色捲髮一直都是他們家的特徵

 

「你傷害我的事情太多了，只算在我身上留下疤痕的也有四起，但那都不算什麼，傷口是可以治療的」 Mycroft停止替妹妹梳頭只是把手放在她頭上

 

「你還奪走了我唯一的妹妹」 Mycroft哀傷的說

「But I’m here」 Eurus說

「Yes，You are」 Mycroft說「但我最後能保有對我妹妹的記憶只剩下這些，就連一件好事都想不起來，我得努力想才能想到一件關於你的好事，你奪走了我對你的一切美好回憶，我甚至不能回想你和我們開心的回憶而不想到你後來做了什麼，我回家過聖誕節也只會想到這些，你不能回家的這些年，我也回不了家」 Mycroft低著頭掉淚「你毀了我的家， Eurus，我餘生可能都無法原諒你，我確實不氣你了，但你不能奢求我原諒你」

 

「Mikei….Please don’t cry…」 Eurus放開 Mycroft，她的一隻手上還沾了血， Mycroft腿上的傷口在滲血， Mycroft雙手摀著臉低著頭在病床邊坐著

「Mikei…You are scaring me.(你嚇到我了)」 Eurus攀著 Mycroft的肩膀說

「我很快會沒事的」 Mycroft把臉埋在手掌中「給我兩分鐘，我就會沒事的」他還在哭，他很久沒有這樣了，他不該在這裡說出真心話的，他不該在弟弟妹妹面前哭的，這只會嚇到他們，他不該在父母面前哭的，這只會讓他們擔心

 

Mycroft直到 Sherlock走到他面前他才發現對方已經進來了

Sherlock沒有說話只是在 Mycroft跟前蹲下單膝著地的高度只比坐在床上的 Mycroft矮些， Sherlock伸手去抱自己的兄長， Mycroft遲疑了一下，然後靠在 Sherlock肩上手回抱了自己的弟弟，

 

Sherlock把手放在 Mycroft背上，他感覺得到 Mycroft因為哭泣而發抖，也能聽到對方不規律的呼吸聲，這是他見過 Mycroft最脆弱的一次，莫名的恐懼與發作也沒能把他徹底打倒，他能在停屍間把自己的面具戴好走回家，但他給自己的兩分鐘已經過了卻無法停止氾濫的情緒， Mycroft都不知道自己這麼能哭，就像有一座冰山在他體內溶解一樣，水不停地從他的眼眶冒出

  
  


John和Holmes夫妻留在探視間裡，Mr.Holmes看著自己三個孩子說不出話，他的手環著情緒激動的妻子的肩讓她靠在自己胸前

「Mike不會想見到我的」Mrs.Holmes輕推自己的丈夫，她也哭了， Mycroft那些話他們都聽到了

「留下吧」Mr.Holmes說「如果需要你離開我會告訴你的」

 

Mycroft說的兩分鐘是錯的，錯了整整百分之六百，他直到十二分鐘後才停下，不自在的看著 Sherlock

 

「We are NEVER going to the talk about this.」 Mycroft說

「Agree.」 Sherlock抿嘴「她睡著了」

「我知道」 Mycroft說， Eurus剛剛靠在他身上睡著了「你幫我把她放好吧」

 

Sherlock起身扶著 Eurus讓她躺好，開始退燒跟哥哥們在身邊可能讓她變得嗜睡， Sherlock摸了 Eurus的額頭，她正在退燒

 

「所以這是你穿得跟一隻烏鴉一樣的原因?」 Sherlock看了床單上的血跡， Mycroft腿上的傷因為 Eurus剛才的撒嬌被扯開了「流血了別人看不到，你也太誇張了」

「你該看看我今天都遇到什麼人了」 Mycroft沒好氣的說，他摸了自己的褲管，這出血量肯定是得檢查縫線了「都是一些你巴不得能讓狙擊手作掉但偏偏死不起的蠢貨」

 

「我們出去吧」 Sherlock說

「我也不想久留」 Mycroft讓 Sherlock拉了他一把

 

他們走到探望間的時候 Mycroft一看到John就凝固在他的談條件一號表情假笑上了，臉上寫白了就是”Shit，忘記這傢伙在這了”

「我剛剛什麼都沒看到也什麼都不記得」John抓抓頭轉過去看 Sherlock然後繞過 Mycroft到 Sherlock身邊去了

 

Mycroft的是線內只剩下他的父母了，他只要看一眼就知道他們剛剛有過什麼反應，甚至能合理推斷出他們的對話

 

他也能從肢體動作看出他的父親阻止了他的母親離開這個房間，他的母親也努力留下但細微的肢體語言透露了逃離的意願

 

Mycroft走到自己母親面前

「我們得找時間談談」 Mycroft說「也許在電話上就好，但我們遲早得談的，我們不適合面談」

「簡訊也可以的」 Mycroft又說

 

「改天吧」Mrs.Holmes說，她避開了 Mycroft的視線，眼睛裡有著水光「我們改天談，不是今天」

「也不是這個禮拜」 Mycroft說「也許下禮拜，也許下個月，等時候適合了再說」

「好」Mrs.Holmes說，他們都避開了對方的視線

  
  


「我們該去接Rosie回家了」 Sherlock拯救了尷尬無語的場面

「我也要去找醫生了」 Mycroft抓緊了機會轉身「搭把手吧，我的止痛貼片要失效了，我感覺得到血已經流到襪子了」

「兒子」Mr.Holmes走向他們， Sherlock和 Mycroft都轉頭了「大兒子」

「喔」 Sherlock轉了回去跟John說接Rosie後要做什麼的事情

「你說的綁架怎麼回事」Mr.Holmes問

「我去參加市集活動後一個禮拜沒回家」 Mycroft說「Rudi的敵人綁走我的，他把我救回來了，我沒有因為滑下樓梯踢斷腳趾，那是綁架的時候我自己踢斷的」

「你們都沒說」Mr.Holmes說「這.這…」

「我跟Rudi認為讓你們擔心只是白受罪」 Mycroft說「除了我因此不喜歡小丑外，沒什麼後遺症」

「等等，你是因為那個不喜歡小丑的?」 Sherlock問

「被小丑綁架，哪個8歲小孩不會因此討厭他們的」 Mycroft說

「那跟你出現飲食問題是差不多的時期…」 Sherlock感覺像自己被人掐了喉嚨一樣

「那確實持續了幾年，但我後來好了」 Mycroft說

「你為什麼不告訴我們!?」 Sherlock說「我現在覺得我是個混帳，你居然是因為那種原因????」

「你一直都是一個小混帳，我接受這個現實了，而且那只困擾了我幾年就沒了，再說你除了我曾經的身材外沒有別的好說嘴了」 Mycroft說

「老天爺，那個小丑…」John也扶額，他雖然被 Eurus影響了，但他搧風點火讓 Sherlock把 Mycroft嚇個半死「我們還以為你是單純的小丑恐懼症!!」

「你們把 Mycroft怎麼了嗎?」Mr.Holmes困惑的看了小兒子和John

「呃…」John一時語塞， Mycroft已經自己走出去了，留下他們去跟Mr.Holmes交代清楚他們到底幹了什麼好事

 

二十分鐘後在病房裡接受醫生處理腿上槍傷縫合的 Mycroft收到了兩封道歉簡訊，很滿意的微笑了

 

「 Mycroft」James敲門進來「oh shit你傷口裂了?」

「是，很顯然的」 Mycroft說，James永遠會在錯誤時間推門進來這個事實他已經接受了，但他沒想到自己穿一條內褲縫傷口的時候還會遇到這種情況「有事嗎?」

「呃…我是不是不該直接開門啊?」James感受到了這股尷尬

「你已經進來了就說吧」 Mycroft扶額

「Greg醒了，他病房換到你對面了，你等等要過來嗎?」James說

「我會過去的，請你順手把門鎖了，謝謝」 Mycroft說

 

「Mr.Holmes請你避免動到傷口」醫生完成縫合後說

「我無法預料到有人會把手插進去」 Mycroft眼神死的回答

「那請你避免別人對你的傷口動手」醫生說

「我盡量」 Mycroft說

「….盡量?」醫生問

「這還真的不是我能控制的，請把止痛貼片給我，我要換衣服」 Mycroft把醫生趕走後換掉了三件套，在床上坐了一段時間讓傷口穩定才到對面去加入 Lestrade家的小餐會


	23. Chapter 23

Mycroft敲了病房的門後開門進去，Greg轉過來看到是他給了他一個疲憊的微笑

「Mycro..咳咳!」Greg沒念完他的名字就咳了起來，在他旁邊的James立刻拍了拍他的背

「還好嗎?」 Mycroft擔心的語調毫不掩飾

「醫生說肺部還有積液，可能是血水之類的，所以Greg不太方便說話」Lily把自己的椅子給了 Mycroft，他們三個剛剛在玩撲克牌

「M」Greg右手食指中指和無名指伸出併攏放在左手的掌心上做出了M這個字母的手語，醫生把他夾在手指上的監測器暫時拿掉好讓他能跟家人溝通

「Yes?」 Mycroft是在場唯一名字是M開頭的這自然是指他

「坐下」Greg用手語說「你腿上有槍傷，J(James)說醫生剛剛幫你縫傷口?」

「傷口意外裂開了而已」 Mycroft帶著微笑看Greg「你們家人都知道了嗎?」他轉頭看了一眼Lily，還在證人保護計畫中的James比較不可能負責通知家人

「我打給Amy的時候她差點昏倒」Lily說「Ashly嚇壞了，但知道Greg沒生命危險就好，Amy說過幾天會跟Ashly一起來一趟」

「Sister 學校一定很多事，她不用來也沒關係的」Greg把食指彎曲成勾狀在人中碰了兩下，那是Sister的手語

「Amy不會接受你的拒絕的」Lily說

「A來的話孩子怎麼辦?」Greg把食指在左手虎口敲了一下比了A

「Ashly她老公放假了，補償他聖誕節加班的」Lily說

「蘇格蘭場那邊已經通知好了，你現在屬於因公受傷」 Mycroft說，他剛剛搞清楚了 Lestrade家人之間的手語稱呼，Amy是大姊所以只有他被用Sister的手語正式稱呼，同為A開頭的Ashly則簡稱A，Lily則是L，James是J，這個習慣才是Greg在對他用手語稱呼時直接簡稱M的原因

「嚴格來說我當時確實在上班，誰接我的工作?」Greg比

「狄摩克探長」 Mycroft說

「希望 Sherlock別對他太過分」Greg比

「Ashly和Amy說要帶孩子們來看你」Lily看了一下手機說

「Ricky和Danny確實一直吵著要來」James說「我覺得這應該有礙康復就是了，Nian跟Rory我還放心點」

「你對自己的孩子還真沒信心啊」Lily說

「我是太了解他們了」James在胸前劃了十字架「他們跟我有夠像的」

「太像了，我一直在想他們到了青春期會多瘋」Greg比「你就夠難搞了」

「…Greg你自己也有不少紀錄好嗎?」James說「你是”一直跟執法單位有摩擦但沒有被留下紀錄”的假乖乖牌典範」

「我們兄弟倆真的要比叛逆期幹過的好事是沒完沒了的，Rick和Danny可以來沒關係， Mycroft病房就在對面，他管得動他們」Greg轉頭看了一眼突然被捲入這段對話而一臉無辜的 Mycroft

 

「…我想我是能多少保證Greg的傷口不會裂開」 Mycroft攤手

「啊， Mycroft你要不要跟我們一起吃晚餐?」Lily說「我有做三明治，Greg的是雞湯麵條」

「雞湯那個是感冒的人吃的不是槍傷的人吃的吧」James吐槽

「我不會煮別的，別挑剔了」Lily說

「這次夾進三明治的起司有記得把外層的塑膠膜撕掉嗎?」Greg也跟著用手語吐槽

「居然連Greg你也!有啦!」Lily把一個用保鮮膜包好的三明治砸在James臉上，然後把湯麵給了Greg

 

「這裡面夾什麼?」James問

「有起司火腿蛋跟薯泥培根起司蛋兩種」Lily也給了 Mycroft一份三明治

 

Mycroft安靜的坐在Greg病床邊吃三明治配茶，Greg喝了一口湯以後臉算得上很黑

「Lily你是把糖當作鹽放下去了嗎?為什麼Greg臉色那麼難看?」James問

「怎麼可能，Greg公寓又沒有糖」Lily說

 

Greg把碗遞給 Mycroft以後開始比手語

「你鹽加太多了，這碗喝完會死人」Greg比

Mycroft也拿起湯匙喝了一小口也皺眉了

「這個分量的鹽怎麼有辦法融化在這個分量的液體中的」 Mycroft忍不住說

「Lily跟廚房總是有神祕的衝突」James攤手

「講得好像你很會下廚一樣」Lily說

「我會弄基本的好嗎?我有兩個兒子耶」James說「我不會做出死海湯」

「我會讓人送一份適合Greg吃的東西來，這碗湯我建議誰都別碰比較好」 Mycroft端著湯放到病房角落的桌上用手機發了訊息交代這件事

 

Mycroft坐在Greg旁邊靜靜的看這三兄妹之間的鬥嘴和吐槽，有時候他會起來走回自己病房接電話處理工作上的事情

 

「 Mycroft你什麼時候能出院?」Lily問

「至少一個月」 Mycroft說「等Greg能出院再說」

「What?」Greg開口說，但他只用了氣音

「對外人而言我現在應該還在生死關頭，我至少得消失久一點，我今天去唐寧街那一趟應該會是接下來很長一段時間少數到政府機關露面的狀況，而且我可以在這裡辦公，同時可以確保這間醫院的安全，畢竟有兩個國安漏洞目前在這間醫院接受治療」 Mycroft說

「兩個?」Greg用手語問

「你跟 Eurus」 Mycroft說「這對我來說是很好的藏身處，所以兩位別說溜嘴，因為那會直接導致你們被MI5軟禁直到這次的隱匿計畫結束的」他禮貌的微笑

 

Lily和James都露出了些許的WTF的表情

「你職權大到能這樣做?」Lily問

「他能」Greg比

「這不算浪費醫院的資源嗎?」James問

「五樓本來就是提供自費的病患的特殊病房區，我只是徵用了而已，利用醫療機構做掩護我們不是沒有做過」 Mycroft說「你們能保密吧」這可不是問句

 

「當然」Lily說

「我都在證人保護計畫裡了……我肯定是不會說出去的」James依然一臉”所以我哥是被什麼人包養了”的表情

「很好」 Mycroft說

 

之後James因為必須回到證人保護計畫的安全屋所以提早離開了，

 

「對了，Greg你公寓沒幾套衣服，醫生說你得住院好一陣子，我要去哪裡幫你拿你住院的衣服?」Lily要離開前說「那幾套都不適合病人穿」

「我的下屬會處理的，不用擔心」 Mycroft說

「那我就先回去了，我明天要回去實習」Lily親了哥哥的臉頰小心地抱了Greg一下並跟 Mycroft道別才離開

  
  
  


病房裡剩下Greg和 Mycroft兩個人

 

「你要說什麼事情?」Greg比「你有很重要的事情要跟我討論對吧?我看得出來」

「我可以讀唇語，我知道你手移動其實會胸痛」 Mycroft握住Greg的手放在床上

「你呢?你的傷勢?」Greg用氣音說話，手貼上 Mycroft的胸口

「如果不是你子彈會擊中我的心臟」 Mycroft握住Greg的手引導他隔著衣物碰到他胸口那塊紗布「謝謝你」

「所以你的傷勢多糟?」Greg問

「子彈卡在胸骨，他們只需要取出而已，腿上的槍傷比較嚴重，但不會留下後遺症，跟你比起來只是皮肉傷」 Mycroft說「明天醫生會處理你肺部積血的問題」

「你不該到處走動的，腿上的傷不會好」Greg躺在床上側著頭對 Mycroft說

「我必須盡快處理這些事，之後我會靜養」 Mycroft握著Greg的手說「Greg，如果可以我也不會要你這麼快做決定」他放開Greg的手真誠地看著對方的眼睛

 

「Gregory」 Mycroft看著Greg的雙眼「如果你答應了這個提議，你會變成所有人眼中我唯一的阿基里斯腱，同時也會是少數能對付我的籌碼與我的引爆點，如果有人刻意調查將會發現你的存在，而將來你必須在我告訴你有必須接受保護的時候無條件接受，你會是我的人性弱點，是對他人而言我唯一與正常人一樣有人類情感的證明…」他不自覺地低頭避開了Greg的視線「那很複雜也很沉重，你也可以拒絕，我們可以跟過去一樣生活，也許麻煩了些也需要低調，但你不會變成多方關注的…籌碼」

 

「Mycroft…?」Greg伸手摸了 Mycroft的臉，對方一臉猶豫的模樣很少見

「Personally，I wish to growing old with you.」 Mycroft聲音偏小「但我希望你能在知道一切代價後才做決定」他把自己右手無名指上自己那枚戒指拿下來捏在食指與拇指間「如果你成為我的弱點，我更有可能活到自然死亡的那一天，因為別人會認定我是能被威脅的而不會直接殺掉我，我會盡我一切能力保護你的生命安全，但那確實會影響你的自由度，但我們也可以回到原本的生活方式，沒有人需要知道你的重要性，我會藏好你，也會讓 Sherlock轉交給你我的信封，就像原本一樣」他把戒指握進掌心抿了嘴

 

「你這是…」Greg困惑了，那一串聽起來很像婚前協議又很像死亡預告的是什麼鬼「要我跟你結婚嗎?」

「如果你不想的話不一定要結婚」 Mycroft說「但這是一個決定，會影響我接下來對這次事情後續的處置，我只有剩下一天的時間能決定要怎麼做，這是一個提高你的安全的機會，因為這能讓之後試圖傷害或者利用你的人知道這麼做以後的下場會是如何，但那會將你被跟我聯繫起來」

 

「 Mycroft」Greg握住了 Mycroft握拳的手「你希望別人知道我的存在嗎?」

「這不是我的決定」 Mycroft輕輕地搖頭「而是你的，因為生活會因此被改變的人是你，會失去自由的人也是你」

 

「你想和我一起出門上班嗎?」Greg問「不是分開各自出門，我說的是一起出門，坐同一台車，我們也能送彼此去上班」Greg伸手摸了 Mycroft的臉讓他抬頭看自己「你想和我在晚餐後到公園並肩散步嗎?你想在我的朋友和同事面前直接喊我的名字嗎?」Greg看著 Mycroft的灰藍色眼睛「更直接點說，你想讓別人知道我是你的嗎?我只需要知道這些」

「Yes，Yes I do.」 Mycroft說

「那我的答案也是Yes」Greg手指探入 Mycroft握拳的手拿走了他那枚戒指

「我之後會換一枚給你」 Mycroft說「那個是我的，我不會把它給你的，但就由它先暫代吧」

「不會又是有家門鑰匙功能的晶片戒指吧?」Greg微笑著說，他項鍊上那枚銀戒就是晶片，能開 Mycroft家門的

「這次是真的戒指，只要把你註記為配偶你就能合理的出現在指紋和虹膜資料庫裡了」 Mycroft說「你真的…願意嗎?」他看起來還是很不放心的再次確認「Your live will not be the same.」

「說得好像我遇到你們兩個Holmes以後人生沒變過一樣」Greg說「你早就改變我的人生了，而且感情和婚姻就是這樣」他對著 Mycroft微笑「好事也許更好，壞事也許能更糟，但實際上說到底是為了彼此做出調整才是事實，我願意為你這麼做」

 

Mycroft花了一兩秒才完全意識到這一切的意義多麼重大嘴角逐漸揚起

「老實說這種求婚方式真的是有夠糟的，聽起來更像死亡威脅」Greg忍不住看著 Mycroft給他的戒指笑了，笑起來又讓他咳了好幾下

「抱歉，也許我能重新來一次?」 Mycroft對他微笑「因為我不確定你是否願意再次步入婚姻」

「這不是廢話嗎?」Greg說，他拿著 Mycroft的戒指舉到他面前「Will you marry me?」

「Yes」 Mycroft微笑拿回了自己的戒指戴回無名指上

「這才是最正常最基本的求婚嘛」Greg微笑

「Will you be my better half，until death do us apart?(你願意成為我更好的那一半/另一半，直到死亡將我們分開嗎?)」 Mycroft問

「Of course I do」Greg說「我還真的替你擋子彈呢」

「那個請在未來永遠都別再做了」 Mycroft起身站在床邊彎腰抱住Greg，親吻他的頭髮和臉頰「拜託」

「我也不喜歡被子彈打到，你放心」Greg又笑又咳的回答

 

Mycroft安靜的把手放在Greg背上等Greg緩和過來，他不能笑出聲，那會引發他劇烈的咳嗽

「緩過來了?」 Mycroft問

「我嘴裡有血味」Greg皺眉舔了嘴唇

「你肺裡有積血，咳出一點也很正常」 Mycroft說

「你今天還好嗎?你看起來…像哭過?」Greg問

「…」 Mycroft皺著眉微笑「我確實有，但我覺得我會沒事的」

「是跟你家人有關的吧」Greg問

「有時候坦承會帶出你自己也不知道積壓在心中的情緒，我下午去見了 Eurus」 Mycroft提到妹妹時Greg的眼神就立刻變得認真了

「結果呢?」Greg問

「她燒得神智不清」 Mycroft說「一直問我為什麼還在生她的氣還有為什麼不守信用」

「你沒承諾她什麼不是嗎?」Greg說

「結果我有」 Mycroft說「在她三個月大的時候，我說我會回來把歌唱完哄她睡覺，還有會給她帶一條寵物魚」

「三..個.月??!!這正常嗎????」Greg用氣音喊

「我們三個裡沒有一個是按照正常速度發展的，除了 Sherlock勉強算正常之外」 Mycroft說

「那她說你生氣是?」Greg問

「我以前確實很氣她」 Mycroft嘆氣「畢竟她做了那些事…….，但過了幾年我也意識到了這沒有意義，她不會明白為什麼我這麼生氣，也不會理解為什麼她道歉了卻得不到我的原諒，我已經不生她的氣了，我只是沒原諒她而已」 Mycroft頓了一下又繼續說「然而她應該也無法理解這背後到底有什麼不同」

「所以妳妹妹從小就討厭你就為了一條魚跟一首歌?」Greg問

「是，而且她一直認為我是故意不守信用的，但我是真的不記得這件事，也不知道她當時就有記憶了」 Mycroft說

「先不提她被送走後，她對你做了那麼多事，釘子.把你推下堤防這些都只是為了一條魚??」Greg皺著眉一臉不敢置信「而且還記仇到現在!?」

「我想這恐怕就是 Eurus不回答我的問題的原因」 Mycroft說「我說過我問了 Sherlock和 Eurus她們第一個記憶是什麼，但 Eurus都只是對我說”你知道是什麼”，那跟我問她”我到底有答應你什麼?”的時候的答案一樣」

 

「所以你的推測是…?」Greg問

「 Eurus的第一個記憶恐怕就是，我對她言而無信」 Mycroft苦笑「我對她說那些的同一天就發生了綁架事件，我直到一個禮拜後才回家，那一天的記憶也有些破碎，我現在想不起來我當天唱的是什麼了，魚我還可以處理，但 Eurus一定會固執在那首歌上的」

「就不能要她別鬧了嗎?」Greg說「這都過了多久了?」

「Greg這就是你無法理解的部分了」 Mycroft說「對我和 Eurus這樣的人來說記憶和感覺無法淡去，只要回想起來就會跟剛發生一樣，我可以靠著自己的思緒整理來解決這些問題，但 Eurus並不是，她沒有比她被帶走時成熟多少，她的內在依然…」 Mycroft想了一下合適的形容「她一直都沒有長大，她依然是個殘忍的幼兒，而正因為她還是個幼兒，她根本不理解”殘忍”的意義是什麼」 Mycroft的眼神稱得上是哀傷，混合著自責

 

「這不是你的錯」Greg摸摸 Mycroft的臉說「你要記得這並不是你的錯，好嗎?」

「我無法控制自己那麼想」 Mycroft說「我知道那並沒有直接導致 Eurus殺害維克多和毀了我們家，但我還是會想如果不是因為這個也許 Eurus會來找我而不是一直糾纏 Sherlock，我沒有她能傷害的朋友，也許…也許……」

「Shh...」Greg的食指貼在 Mycroft唇上「那都過去了，你無法改變過去，糾結於此對你無益」Greg把手放在 Mycroft肩上「雖然挺悲哀的，但我們唯一有能力改變的只有現在跟未來而已，過去已經無法改變了」

「我知道…」 Mycroft說「我很清楚」

「所以別想了，你不是過去的那個孩子了，你無法代替他改變當時發生的事，他原本也就不該承受這些」Greg說

「I know…」 Mycroft閉緊了眼，他不會一天情緒失控兩次的，深呼吸後他張開眼睛把一切又壓抑回去「I know.」

「你打算怎麼辦?」Greg問

「 Eurus得在這住院一陣子，我會遵守我的承諾，給他一條金魚」 Mycroft說「但我想不起來我沒唱完的是什麼歌了」

「搖籃曲跟兒歌也就那幾首，問她或 Sherlock看看?」Greg說

「Greg，我以前為了哄他們我到現在還記得上百首不同語言的兒歌跟一整個兒童圖書館的故事」 Mycroft說「我會問問看 Sherlock覺得有哪些比較有可能，因為 Eurus會堅持說我沒唱完就表示那不是我後來會用來哄他們的歌」

「你確定這安全嗎?」Greg擔心的說「James說他看到你的時候你的傷口還在流血，那表示你傷口裂了以後很快就找醫生來了，你又說你有去見 Eurus….」

「縫線確實是 Eurus弄開的，但她不是故意的」 Mycroft說「她燒得神智不清要 Sherlock找我來」

 

「為什麼是找你?我以為 Eurus喜歡 Sherlock比較多一點?」Greg問

「她出現小時候的幻覺，小時候都是我在照顧生病的他們的」 Mycroft說「也是因為這樣我才有辦法問出她到底一直惦記的是什麼事情，她趴在我腿上所以才會導致傷口裂開，你放心，我不會被一個病得站不穩的女孩打傷的」

「你要小心」Greg說「還有別再自責了，那不是你的錯」

「我知道」 Mycroft說「但還能是誰的錯呢?」他苦笑

「總之不是你的」Greg說「你那些發作還有出現嗎?」

「暫時沒有」 Mycroft說「我也找到處理的方式了，還有原因」

 

「真的!?」Greg幾乎要坐起來但傷勢讓他躺了回去

「確實是我四個月大的時候的事情引發的」 Mycroft說「並不是 Eurus引起的，她只是意外的讓我想起了那件事而已，與其說是對死亡的恐懼不如說更接近遺棄情節」

「那解決方式是什麼?」Greg問

「傷害已經造成，所以無法真正的解決」 Mycroft說「但我能跟 Sherlock一樣，靠我自己改寫的記憶掩蓋這些，避免那些回憶中的創傷再度浮現」

「啊?」Greg沒聽懂「等等，你的意思是你要改變自己的記憶?」

「不算是，我只是要製造一個那些導致了我的發作的事件沒有發生過的版本的記憶而已，如我所說，傷害早已造成，我只能掩蓋無法消除」 Mycroft說

 

「所以這就跟剪貼一樣?」Greg問「你製造一份新的假的記憶貼在原本舊的.有問題的記憶上?」

「對，我依然會記得實際上發生的事情，但那些會被蓋住，在他們浮現之前我只會先想起我自己製造的記憶，這樣我就不會發作了」 Mycroft說

「這樣真的好嗎?」Greg問「確定不會有問題?」

「人生就是帶著已有的舊傷繼續往前走，只要掩蓋好.包紮過，即使支離破碎的人也能走到盡頭，而我只是需要幾條繃帶而已」 Mycroft說

 

「你打算怎麼改?」Greg問

「那我打算只讓自己知道」 Mycroft說

「需要幫忙嗎?」Greg問

「讓我待在這」 Mycroft說「降低我發作的可能性」這是個謊言但Greg會相信的

「OK，我需要做什麼嗎?」Greg問

「你只要待在這就好，也不是說你能上哪去就是了」 Mycroft微笑「可以的話借我一隻手?」

「手?」Greg歪頭

 

Mycroft把病房門鎖上然後坐在地上趴在病床邊

「接下來我可能不會對你說的話有反應，我得專注在我自己的回憶上」 Mycroft側著頭看著Greg說

「我也沒什麼力氣一直說話好嗎」Greg對他微笑

 

Mycroft趴著閉上眼進入他自己的記憶之中，Greg把手放在 Mycroft手心讓他輕輕地握著

 

Mycroft說引發他發作的事件幾乎都是小時候自己一個人時發生的恐怖事情，所以在回顧這些記憶的時候他必須有個避免發作的方式

比如一個確實在他身邊的人，比如Greg

 

「希望你之後是真的沒事了」Greg握著 Mycroft的手看著對方皺著眉不知道在回憶什麼的樣子說

\-------------------------------------------

 

「呃…我以為你放假了?」John在走進221B客廳時看見安西亞和乖乖坐在沙發上看電視的Laskin嚇了一跳說

「嗨~」Laskin揮揮手

「這是我的私事」安西亞說

「所以我們現在該叫你什麼?Alex?」John問「 Sherlock去拿外賣了，要我打給他順便買你們的嗎?」

「安西亞就好，你們兩個理論上不該知道我的本名，我們吃過了」安西亞手上拿著的是 Sherlock調查的資料

「你在看關於你母親的資料嗎?」John走過去看安西亞面前堆放的資料

「Sir把關於我母親的資料給我了，但他沒有針對我的生父做太多調查，所以我想你們應該有關於他的資料」安西亞說

「 Mycroft沒有他的資料?」John問「我還以為他無所不知」

 

「 Mycroft的重點從來就不在那」 Sherlock的聲音從門口傳來「嗨…Alex?」 Sherlock皺著眉很不自在的叫了安西亞

「安西亞就好，你不該知道我的本名才是」安西亞重複了與John的對話

「為什麼 Mycroft沒有Ewan Cooper的資料?」John問

「因為他不重要」 Sherlock說「對 Mycroft而言他只是去找Abigail的，而找到Abigail的孩子以後他的任務就結束了，Ewan Cooper當時已經死了，他只是一個可能的生父而已，對 Mycroft而言他就是一項背景資訊，他要專注的只有確定她」 Sherlock指著安西亞「是不是他在找的孩子而已」

 

「你對於當時的事情的調查都在這了嗎?」安西亞問

「還有你左腳邊的那一本檔案，就這樣」 Sherlock說「So…I’m your Uncle」

「是的，我也對此感到非常不適應」安西亞說

 

一陣可以殺人的沉默幾乎讓空氣凝固，被 Sherlock抱在胸前的Rosie伸手拍了拍 Sherlock的嘴， Sherlock連閃都沒閃

 

「你還是稱呼 MycroftSir，私下也是?」 Sherlock問

「是，習慣使然」安西亞說「你想維持Mr.Holmes the younger 也行，只是拗口」

「叫我 Sherlock就好」 Sherlock說

「Uncle Sherlock聽起來其實也不錯呢」Laskin突然開口，導致 Sherlock和安西亞同時轉過去給了他一個嫌棄的眼神「WHAT?有的人被喊Uncle很奇怪啊， Sherlock聽起來就還好」

「Jo….」安西亞扶額

 

「這真的很詭異」 Sherlock說

「是，我也還在想一樣的事情」安西亞說

「要順便來一場”你敢讓她心碎我就打斷你的腿”的對話嗎?反正Laskin在場，Uncle Sherlock?」John調侃

「我不覺得他能超越Boss威脅我的內容」Laskin淡定的說

「 Mycroft真的跟你來了場這種對話???」John轉頭的力道之大幾乎讓人擔心他的頸椎

「沒有，他只是暗示」Laskin說「不過我很清楚他能讓我死幾次」

「如果我要報復誰我可以自己來」安西亞對Laskin和John說

 

「那些跟Ewan Cooper和Abigail Dayton相關的東西你都能拿走，我能幫你打包」 Sherlock說「如果你想確定你跟Ewan Cooper的血緣關係的話」他走進廚房從冰箱冷凍庫拿出了一個密封帶交給安西亞，裡面有一條手帕

 

「 Sherlock…」John張大嘴，那是他們到Cooper家的時候 Sherlock借給Mrs.Cooper擦眼淚的那條手帕「我還在想你為什麼會有乾淨的手帕，你那時候就….!?」

「當時是猜測，而我猜的沒有錯」 Sherlock把夾鏈袋交給安西亞「你可以拿這個去巴茨，茉莉會替你檢測，這上面有Ewan Cooper母親的DNA，Ewan Cooper已經火葬了，他的骨灰照家族傳統灑到老家的海灣裡了，所以沒有可以比對的DNA，但如果要百分之百確定，我想當時導致他致命傷的凶器應該還在某個警局的證據室內」 Sherlock說

「不，這個就好了」安西亞接過那個夾鏈袋對 Sherlock微笑「謝謝你，Mr.Hol…..Sherlock」

 

Sherlock也回了一個微笑，然後又是持續數十秒之久的沉默

「This is weird(這真詭異)」 Sherlock說

「Agree(同意)」安西亞說

「啊嗚嗚」Rosie伸手想抓安西亞的頭髮

「Can I?」安西亞把夾鏈袋放到旁邊去伸手要抱Rosie

「如果她不喜歡你會拿奶嘴打你喔」John警告

 

Sherlock把Rosie交給安西亞，金髮的小女孩很好奇的看著陌生的女性但乖乖地趴在對方身上吃奶嘴了

「John你的晚餐」 Sherlock把手上的外賣朝John的方向舉起，視線沒從Rosie上移開

「也是你的晚餐，給我過來，至少要吃一半」John說「你可以把Rosie放下讓她自己爬沒關係，我們把危險的東西都收走了」

「我覺得她很可愛」安西亞舉起Rosie對她微笑

 

John在監督 Sherlock一起把烏龍麵吃掉的時候安西亞就在旁邊逗Rosie

「所以Rosie算是我的表妹嗎?」安西亞說

 

這句話讓John和 Sherlock同時嗆到， Sherlock咳了兩下把嘴裡的東西吐出來一臉WTF的看向安西亞，John摀著鼻子衝到廁所去了

 

「他是不是把麵從鼻子噴…?」Laskin指著John離開的方向問，但被 Sherlock無視了

「Why are you asking that???」John從廁所出來馬上喊

「嚴格來說不是嗎?」安西亞輕描淡寫地問

「我跟 Sherlock又沒結婚!!」John喊

「Not.yet.」安西亞戳戳Rosie的臉頰說

「拜託終止這個話題，今天尷尬的家庭議題已經夠多了」 Sherlock說

「Sir今天怎麼了嗎?」安西亞立刻說

「你怎麼會知道是 Mycroft?」John問

「沒有別人了」安西亞說

「沒什麼，只是一些兄妹的舊帳」 Sherlock說

 

安西亞擔憂的看了一下 Sherlock和John的表情，最後從John一臉”如果我說了我可能會被人道毀滅”的樣子看出這不是什麼嚴重的事情，但 Mycroft並不希望別人知道

 

Laskin的手機響了，是Party in the CIA的鈴聲

「哈囉?喔?喔好我這就轉給她」Laskin起身把手機拿給安西亞「是你媽，你私人手機不通她就打給我了」

「Mom?!」安西亞拿過手機走下樓去了「是，我私人手機沒電了，你怎麼…」

 

「你在MI6工作，而你的手機鈴聲居然是Party in the CIA」John說

「很有趣不是嗎?」Laskin說「Sir似乎對這也頗有微詞，是Alex告訴我的」

 

安西亞不久後上樓了

「我爸媽要從美國回來」安西亞對Laskin說「明天會到」

「你如果現在過去巴茨茉莉還沒下班」 Sherlock說

「Jo，我們去巴茨，兩位晚安」安西亞還特地跟Rosies揮揮手才帶著抱了一大箱資料的Laskin離開

\------------------------------------------

 

Mycroft在Greg病房待了很久，久到Greg不知不覺中都睡著了

Mycroft坐在地上趴在床緣緊皺著眉頭

 

***********************

**他光是第一個記憶就修改失敗了很多次，那場8歲時的綁架事件**

 

**「你真的相信這管用嗎?」9歲出現在他的身旁，他們站在市集的帳篷與攤位之間**

**「是」 Mycroft自己現在也跟9歲差不多外表，除了他身上的衣服是乾淨的也沒有受傷之外**

**「你知道接下來會發生什麼事，Rudi去跟線人碰面讓你自己拿錢去玩打靶了」9歲說**

 

**接著發生的是他走過一處帳篷時有人抓住他摀住他的嘴把他拖進去，他只看到對方的小丑打扮，還有昏暗的燈光讓這一切變得比實際上更加可怕，他被反綁丟進後車廂前對方還對他講了許多恐嚇的話，甚至讓他聽了他們威脅Rudi的話還有說要把他分屍等等**

 

**Mycroft彷彿回到當下，除了因為恐懼而缺失的細節外一切都是相同的**

**「很可怕對吧」9歲站在他旁邊「你在這時候就慢慢把我找回來了」**

 

**他接著被丟進了後車箱，雙手反綁，腳踝也被膠帶捆住了，嘴也被膠帶貼上**

 

**然後彷彿是某個按鍵被按下，他強迫自己忽視一切冷靜下來開始靠觸覺和記憶比對自己手腕上這條繩子最可能被以什麼方式打結，在黑暗的後車廂裡慢慢的把繩結打開，雙手自由後他撕掉嘴上和腳上的膠帶，在後車箱裡摸索，找到備胎暗箱裡的工具後他靠摸的在黑暗中把後車箱的卡準打開了**

 

**“等他們到了藏身處我就死定了”是 Mycroft當時看著路面和陰暗的工業區想著的事情，他分析對方沒有工具也沒有能藏屍體的地方，所以他直到被帶到他們藏身處前都是安全的**

 

**車子到了轉彎處慢了下來， Mycroft就跳出去了，他記得當時他關掉了痛覺，撞在地面上他只覺得呼吸不順暢了一會兒，但他馬上在滾了幾圈後爬起來狂奔，他拼命地跑著甚至沒發現他的鞋子在滲血，他的腳趾就是這時候骨折的**

 

**在他跑到一個轉角時車子出現了，然後一切暫停了**

**「你要把這裡改成什麼?」9歲身為 Mycroft陰影的集合體並不受回憶影響，走到 Mycroft身邊問「你在這裡被抓到了，他們打了你一巴掌，揍了你的肚子害你把早餐吐出來，還威脅下一次會把你的腳打斷，然後你被抓到那個地下室去，直到Bella他們找到你，當時你正準備要用鐵絲開門，現在你打算怎麼救自己?」**

**「把Rudi放進來沒用」 Mycroft說「這一個記憶裡面Rudi並不管用，因為他是當事人，我已經測試過了，所以我要找一個當時跟這完全無關的人，而且是我信任的對象」**

**「你也沒辦法直接把事情改成你跑掉了，因為那還是一樣，你得自己一個人跑走，而他們還是在後面追趕」9歲說**

 

**「警察來了」 Mycroft指著自己身旁**

**「他當時應該在上學」9歲看了一眼變動的記憶，年輕時還是菜鳥制服員警的 Lestrade出現了**

**「他跟這件事完全無關，而且我當時想的就是要找警察」 Mycroft說「這是我的修改版，不必符合現實」**

 

**Mycroft讓記憶恢復運轉**

 

**「警察!」巡邏的警察是兩人一組的，所以 Mycroft隨便把他印象中可以放在這的任何一個蘇格蘭場的員警的臉放到第二個警察身上**

 

**這一瞬間起這個就不是記憶而是他的創造物，所以成人模樣的 Mycroft自己站在旁邊看著小時候的自己在被抓走第二次前被從那些人手邊拉開，兩個警察按照程序用無線電通報車牌號碼，綁架者開車跑了，而8歲的 Mycroft站在原地哭**

 

**「Hey，kid you ok?」菜鳥模樣的 Lestrade蹲下來安撫正在哭的8歲的 Mycroft，記憶到此結束**

 

**「這個版本就行了」 Mycroft從書房的放映機裡拿出膠捲，那是他自己製造的版本**

 

**他拿著那個膠捲走向書櫃，上面有很多盒子，裡面其實都裝了影片膠捲， Mycroft手上的膠卷裝進了一個淺黃色的盒子中，他找到暗紅色的那個盒子的位置直接用手上的黃色盒子把紅色的推到書架裡面，把紅色藏起來塞在淺黃色的後面，這樣除非他將來刻意去找紅色盒子中的記憶否則他只會受到淺黃色的修正版影響而已**

 

**「這並不會改變事實」Rudi出現了，畢竟這是書房，Rudi本來就該出現在這裡**

**「我知道」 Mycroft說「已經造成的傷害不會消失，只能掩蓋，帶著過去的傷痕前進是生命的重大組成」說到這裡 Mycroft轉頭看了一眼9歲的外表，他看起來還是很慘，因為9歲外表的他在記憶世界代表的是被他刻意忽略的所有精神和心理上的傷害「我必須學著接受這些，包紮好，然後繼續過我的生活」**

 

**「一個修正了」9歲說「還有很多個呢」他指向另一個紅盒子**

 

**「那些都沒有剛才那個嚴重」 Mycroft說「只要照著剛才的模式去處理就行了」**

**「所以無視了合理性也沒關係嗎?這些事情發生的時候他跟你一樣都是小孩」9歲說**

**「恐懼是不合理的所以才被稱為恐懼」 Mycroft說「他跟我的過去無關但在我的現在卻是可靠的存在，我信賴他，他會來找我，而不是讓我自己想盡辦法求生」**

 

**「Alright」Rudi伸手替他拿了一個紅盒子下來「堤防的事情，這個盒子不大，很快就能搞定吧」**

***********************

 

Mycroft張開眼睛，他只剩下一個記憶要修改了，但現在這個時間他有通電話該打，他鬆開Greg的手站起來看著沉睡的人微笑拿著手機走到自己病房裡去

 

「E」 Mycroft電話通了後說「執行計畫A」

「他答應了?」E問「恭喜，什麼時候辦婚禮?」

「到時候你會知道，計畫A能正確運行嗎?」 Mycroft說

「已經準備好對外發言了」E說「Rayn企圖威脅內閣成員盜取國家機密結果東窗事發槍擊了前來的員警，這個版本的一切物證都已經做好了，你確定要讓這個版本發出?」

「是」 Mycroft說

「這樣你知道某些圈子裡的人會怎麼看吧」E說

「我因為試圖阻止情報外洩受了幾乎致命的傷，而我大舉報復的原因是我的情人被射傷，而且我最終甚至沒成功地阻止叛徒逃脫」 Mycroft說

「人們會說笑話的」E調侃

「那不就是他們的功能嗎」 Mycroft說「明天你什麼時候會把Ryan帶來給我」

「下午，確切時間會通知你，至於他的逃脫則安排在四天後，他在東歐的接應都已經準備好了」E說「你這會被笑是跌下神壇呢，”傳說中的Iceman因為男人抓狂”如果情報界有報紙，這大概就是頭條了」

「那大概是太陽報*的水準」 Mycroft說

(*太陽報是八卦小報，水準…..恩，盡在不言中)

 

「降低名聲以求長存啊，要是Kaiser當年也這樣做也許會多活幾年吧」E嘆氣

「並不會」 Mycroft說「他的血債遲早得血還，就算沒有外人的協助，遲早他的部下與上司也會聯合起來殺死他，”殺死凱薩的不只有卡斯卡”記得嗎?」

「你也差一點變成這樣了」E說，一個卡斯卡(Ryan)跟整個元老院(內閣和首相)都差點把 Mycroft置於死地「那個探長明白這是什麼意思嗎?還是你沒有跟他說清楚?」

「我跟他說清楚了」 Mycroft說「他願意承擔這個風險，也答應在我要求他接受保護的時候失去自由」

「你真的遇到了一個很不錯的對象呢，Kid」E說

「I’m not a boy anymore Bella」 Mycroft說

「當然」E說「我讓Mitt選對邊了」

「喔?」 Mycroft挑眉，Mitt是個固執的傢伙

「他是出於對我的信任而相信你的，他是我們的戰友，別對他太壞，他會負責確保這次的活死人之夜計畫完美進行」E說

「很好」 Mycroft說「醫院的保密進行如何」

「如你所知，所有醫療員工都必須保密，而在醫院附屬的商店和咖啡廳或者餐廳的人也都混入了新手特工，你可以放心」E說「你真的要裝死這麼久嗎?小心有人以為獅子老了出來作亂」

「實際上管事的還是我，出來作亂的人就太蠢了，就算我真的重傷了我也能在醫院指揮」 Mycroft說

「”路上掉塊磁磚砸死的九成九都是蠢貨”」E說「”世人皆愚昧”」

「Rudi以前就常這麼說」 Mycroft說「還有什麼事嗎?」

「沒了，我正要下班」E說「晚安」

「Ciao」 Mycroft回，聽見電話另一端輕笑的聲音後掛斷了電話

 

Mycroft走回Greg的病房前在走廊上就聽見他咳嗽的聲音，他進去時看到Greg醒著咳得上氣不接下氣，他剛剛可能躺的姿勢不對，所以肺裡的血水引發了這陣猛咳

 

Mycroft進去扶著Greg坐起來抱著他讓他靠著自己，Greg靠著 Mycroft咳得幾乎要吐， Mycroft看了眼床上的枕頭，Greg睡歪了，從枕頭上滑下所以頭部沒墊高，肺部有積液體的時候只要躺的角度不對就會引發這種狀況，Greg緩和過來的時候張著嘴換氣

 

「要叫醫生嗎?」 Mycroft問，Greg搖頭

「等等就好了，幫我把床調高好嗎?」Greg用手語說

 

Mycroft伸手把床頭的高度調高，但他繼續讓Greg靠著他休息，他剛剛咳得太劇烈胸口在痛， Mycroft也在觀察那有沒有影響他的槍傷， Mycroft輕撫Greg的背，另一手還著他的肩幫他固定姿勢避免他往前或者往後倒

「躺下」 Mycroft小心地幫Greg躺回去「我會讓醫生明天早上就來檢查，今晚就墊高點睡吧」

「嗯」Greg昏昏沉沉的看了 Mycroft「晚安」

「晚安，Greg」 Mycroft說

Mycroft在Greg病床邊站了好一會兒，他把重心放在沒受傷的腳上，確定Greg已經熟睡後他靠著床坐下修改最後一個記憶

 

***************

**在他放棄生存之前有人把他抱起來**

**在放棄求救之前有人聽見他的聲音**

**有人回來找到他**

 

**這一份記憶的修改沒有太多視覺也沒有一個確切的畫面，完全只是觸覺和氣味的改變**

**四個月大的嬰兒不會注意到太多細節，他的世界都是靠觸覺來穩固的**

 

**被抱在懷裡安撫的感覺，體溫和氣味，一項一項改變那團模糊的記憶**

 

**最終他能安穩的睡去，而不是陷入長達四年的彷彿永無止境的混亂**

***************

 

Mycroft張開眼，最後一個記憶也是最初導致他的問題的記憶已經改好了，他照著Greg給他的資訊(觸覺.氣味和體溫等等)去改了那個記憶，當中也混合了其他他童年時信任的長輩的印象，但主要是Greg的

 

他扶著牆起身再次確認了Greg的呼吸頻率和心跳數都正常後回自己的病房休息，順便安排醫生明天早上來替Greg檢查看是否能進行肺積液引流好讓他舒服點

 

他那天晚上睡得非常安穩，一個噩夢或者夢遊都沒有

\------------------------------

 

better half這個說法指的是自己的配偶/另一半,但字面意義上也能說是更好的那一半

 

麥哥一直認為探長才是真的好人,本質上探長是不需要規定也會做正確的事的人,算是道德標竿了

  
  


這邊才提到探長在開篇第一段為了安全因素分開時交給麥哥的戒指(項鍊那個)

 

是麥哥家的鑰匙,功能跟安西亞的那個相似,裡面有鑲嵌晶片可以直接進出門,

  
  


探長會用名字字首在手語中代指對方,但如果在場有兩個名字字首相同的人則會另外加上別的手勢

 

比如現場有麥哥跟Mitt的話他在指麥哥時會加上一個撐傘的動作(傘的手語)來分別

  
  


探長的傷會讓他至少得住院一個月以上是我搜尋的結果所以我也不確定這準度多高,

  
  


小夏那條給安西亞的手帕在之前就出現了,如果想翻回去找我保證我有寫到


	24. Chapter 24

安西亞多請了一天假，一共兩天，第一天安西亞跟自己的養父母和外祖父好好的談了一場，隔天則是帶著一臉”我知道你不敢拒絕我所以我就理所當然出現了”的微笑找上了 Sherlock，要他一起去搞清楚Abigail生前最後的幾件事， Sherlock認命地被帶走了  
  
John把孩子送到保母那後去診所上班，這幾天的新聞可以用有人在政壇上丟了一顆原子彈形容， Sherlock說這是 Mycroft幹的，首相突然間變得討人喜歡比較詭異，他本來還深陷可能離婚的疑雲之中，但突然間他跟妻子變得如膠似漆，也終於說起人話了還取消了不少正要送到議會的糟糕政策  
  
突然發現安西亞居然是 Sherlock的外甥女真的很詭異，John和 Sherlock一致的陷入了不知道該怎麼和對方相處的困境中， Mycroft本人倒是一點都沒變，安西亞甚至都沒那麼在意這件事，除了她若有似無針對 Sherlock過去行為的小報復之外她什麼都沒說  
  
晚餐Mr.Holmes請客，他很堅持要邀請安西亞  
當老Holmes夫妻和 Sherlock與John和安西亞到西餐廳碰面的時候Mr.Holmes顯然有什麼想問的  
  
「你好」Mr.Holmes對安西亞微笑「我們以前打過幾次照面」  
「是」安西亞這才第一次對於身分改變感到尷尬「Mr.Holmes」  
「Colin就好」Mr.Holmes微笑和安西亞握手「你的本名是Alexandra對吧」  
「叫我安西亞或Alex就好」安西亞說  
  
  
晚餐過程挺正常的，大家閒聊之餘老Holmes夫妻會問安西亞關於 Mycroft的事情，安西亞也大略解釋了 Mycroft必須住院那麼長時間是為了安全起見，他會就近監督 Eurus的治療跟確保 Lestrade探長的安全，也是為了製造他命危的假象，是戰略問題，要兩位老人家別擔心  
  
「他做什麼決定都有背後的實際考量，用不著你們擔心」 Sherlock說  
「那麼那個探長呢?」Mrs.Holmes問，她一直很想知道更多關於Greg的事情，她看得出來這個人對 Mycroft來說有多重要，甚至在監視螢幕前看著他替 Mycroft擋了一槍，如果可以她甚至想親自謝謝她，但她怕 Mycroft不希望他們見面  
「 Lestrade探長昨天早上已經由醫生優先治療肺部積液的問題，只要接下來都沒有其他內出血或者併發症就只需要靜養直到槍傷痊癒，蘇格蘭場方面工作則交由狄摩克探長與近期調回的普爾探長負責， Sherlock請你別對這兩位太過分以減輕 Lestrade探長的壓力」安西亞說  
「你聽起來跟上班的時候一模一樣」John說  
「謝謝誇獎」安西亞給了John她標準的微笑表情  
「這算誇獎嗎…」John說  
「她一個人做四個人的工作，當然算」 Sherlock說  
  
安西亞的簡訊鈴聲響了，她看了一眼告訴Holmes們她必須先走了，她有家庭會議要參加便拿著手提包離開了  
  
「你有什麼要問的?」 Sherlock對父親說「你顯然為了什麼困擾」  
  
Colin Holmes一點都不驚訝小兒子會知道這件事，從西裝口袋拿出了一個信封，已經發黃了，上面有銳利的鋼筆字跡  
  
Sherlock接過信封看了自己父親一眼  
「Rudi給我的信我收在別的地方，這裡面只有一張平面圖，當初是跟那棟公寓的產權影本一起交給我的」Mr.Holmes說「我原本以為這張平面圖只是要讓我知道公寓的配置的，但我昨天在公寓裡調音的時候聽到了奇怪的聲音」  
  
Sherlock看了一眼公寓平面圖  
「這配置是錯的」 Sherlock說「Rudi那一間在角落，一廳兩房兩衛浴一廚，但這上面還有一間額外的房間」  
「我昨天在公寓替我朋友的吉他調音」Mr.Holmes說「古典吉他，他想把那把吉他轉送給學生因為他已經無法演奏了，中樞神經失調疾病害的，他知道我的音感比較準就請我幫忙了，但我彈到特定幾個音的時候聽到震動聲」  
「震動?」John問  
「有的音調會跟周遭的東西產生共鳴引發震動，你們公寓裡會跟小提琴的音調產生同樣反應的東西都被 Sherlock移除或固定了」Mr.Holmes說「總之我在公寓裡找到底是什麼對吉他聲音產生反應的，我現在睡的房間以前是Rudi的，聲音是來自衣櫃裡的，我敲了衣櫃裡面靠牆的板子，後面似乎是空的，衣櫃是鎖死在牆上的，但那道牆之後應該什麼都沒有才是，那後面理應是天井的」  
「Rudi在公寓裡藏了東西」 Sherlock說「你本來該在收到信的時候就要去找了，但你沒發現直到現在」他把平面圖放下「他也許在裡面放了很危險的東西」  
「不，他不會」Mr.Holmes說「他堅持不讓我接觸任何跟他工作有關的東西，裡面可能有跟我們家相關的或者他私人的物品吧」  
  
「比如他的吉他」Mr.Holmes說「他以前很喜歡彈吉他的，但他的遺物裡面都找不到」  
「我們明天可以去看看」John看了 Sherlock說「反正我們沒案子」  
「明天我會帶工具去」 Sherlock說「我們該去接Rosie了」  
「那就明天見吧」Mr.Holmes收起Rudi的信封「你覺得我該告訴 Mycroft這件事嗎?」  
「他現在正忙著搞死半個內閣，有必要的話再告訴他吧」 Sherlock說  
  
\-----------------------------------  
安西亞在一間專門訂製飾品的店門口下車要司機等他後走進去店裡  
  
「你好」安西亞拿出一張便條紙給了店家老闆「我要訂製兩枚男性的婚戒，銀製，細節已經在這上面了」安西亞照著簡訊上的內容處理了這筆重要訂單後才回家  
  
\-----------------------------------  
「Ryan已經跟他的接應對像碰頭了」在 Mycroft病房裡E說「這樣提前進度好嗎?」  
「明天就讓他的新聞被發出去」 Mycroft說「還有他謀殺妻子的新聞也一併送出，交由當地警方繼續調查，他必須是隻跳牆狗.火燒到尾巴上的老鼠，他的逃脫會是現任蘇格蘭場副總監的過失，總監目前因為家中變故正在放喪假，追究副總監過失讓他被換掉，他本來就無心工作只專心在政治上，讓他乾脆點去私人企業就職對倫敦警察廳還比較好」  
「你跟他”談”得夠徹底嗎?」Mitt問「他最有可能會變成俄羅斯人的資產」  
「你不會想知道我花了整整八個小時做了什麼的」 Mycroft冷笑  
  
Mycroft坐在床上穿著的還是睡衣，但給人的威脅感並沒有比他穿三件套時低多少，Mitt低頭翻看文件時暗中想著”還好這傢伙不是敵人”  
  
「我再確認一次，你真的要執行計畫A?」Mitt問  
「對」 Mycroft頭也沒抬  
「失陪」Mitt起身走出病房直接到走廊上敲了對面的病房的門  
  
Mycroft看了一眼E  
「他是固執的老實人，別怪他」E喝了口熱茶  
「固執跟死腦筋是差不多的，Bella」 Mycroft在心中翻了個白眼伸手抓了傘幫助行走穿著醫院的拖鞋到了對面去  
  
「 Lestrade探長」Mitt對正在床上看電視的 Lestrade說「請問一下你是否清楚你正在參與一起情報行動?」  
「你是來找過 Mycroft那個…」Greg指著Mitt看到跟著走進來的 Mycroft「我參與了情報行動?」他看著 Mycroft問  
「明天泰晤士報會依照傳統形式刊登你和 Mycroft Holmes的訂婚消息，你中槍的事件會上新聞，我們這些圈子裡的人很快會把你跟最近的事情連結起來，Ryan送出去的情報也會把內閣動盪的導火線指向你，你他媽會變成情報界針對 Mycroft Holmes的唯一標靶，你知不知道這一切?」Mitt指著再自己身後的 Mycroft說「或者這只是另一起為了你兄弟安全而執行的交易?你該清楚你面對的是潛在的人身與生命威脅」  
  
「我當然知道我在幹嘛」Greg說「我跟他訂婚了啊」  
「真的訂婚?」Mitt皺眉困惑的眨眨眼「你神智清醒?」  
「Well，嚴格來說我正在嗎啡的影響下，但前幾天 Mycroft跟我求婚的時候我就知道這些了，我也答應接受他的保護，我很清楚我和他關係曝光的風險」Greg說  
  
Mitt狐疑的看著Greg又轉頭看了 Mycroft跟E  
  
「訂婚?You?!」Mitt看著 Mycroft「你沒有把他也洗腦吧?Mr.Iceman」  
「Mitt，我就跟你說 Mycroft不是你想的那種人了」E扶額搖頭「抱歉， Lestrade探長，我的部下對Holmes家的人有很深的陰影」  
「我的部下也有」Greg說  
「我們可以回去開會了嗎?」 Mycroft不耐的說，這是Mitt第一次從他語調中聽見情緒  
「你們真的..?」Mitt指著Greg又指了 Mycroft「這傢伙?」他指著 Mycroft一臉困惑「真的?」  
「真的，十年多了，謝謝祝福跟關注，我覺得你還是讓我未婚夫回去坐下開會吧，他的腳傷可不輕」Greg說「抱歉他真的很喜歡裝壞人，請別太介意這點，快點跟他把會開完吧」他揮揮手要他們離開  
  
Mitt依然一臉問號跟WTF，E推了他一把要他回來開會， Mycroft很無奈的流下來跟Greg說話  
「你確實會因此受到很多關注，這起事件的重點也會從亞歷山大圖書館被轉移到你身上，我所做的這些反擊會被解讀為我真對你受傷的報復」 Mycroft說  
「我知道，你跟我解釋很多次了，但這樣你會更安全不是嗎?」Greg說「因為Iceman會變得沒那麼恐怖」  
「給他們一個我很平庸的錯覺也好，我能活久點」 Mycroft說  
「你跟你父母說了嗎?」Greg問，他的家人也都還不知道，因為 Mycroft要求先保密  
「等登報當天我會親自打電話的，你也就能告訴家人了」 Mycroft說「一旦見報你能告訴任何人，這樣會增加可信度，因為你是個普通人，你有好消息會讓親友知道，而我則會被視為受到你重傷影響被情緒沖昏頭急著結婚跟報仇的庸人」他微笑  
「那個傢伙剛才說到Ryan?我以為你們會把他私下宰了之類的」Greg說  
「他會成為一個假情報的載體被送到我們不友善的鄰居手上」 Mycroft說「他無法傷害英國的利益，只會散播我要他散播的假消息而已」他看著Greg逐漸好起來的臉色微笑「我去開會了」  
  
Mycroft轉身開門要出病房卻對上了一臉不敢置信的Mitt的臉  
  
「我們在外面等你而已，並不是刻意偷聽的」E說，但他一副就是懶得裝個樣子在說謊的模樣  
「開會!」 Mycroft繞過了還沒從震驚中脫離的Mitt走回自己病房  
  
「Well，至少你現在相信了」E小聲地對Mitt說  
「給他個BAFTA或奧斯卡吧，這混帳傢伙演技真好!」Mitt說「他該去演戲，反派什麼的都行」  
「開會，我們還有細節要對呢，Mitt」E拉Mitt進了 Mycroft的病房，而Greg正無聲的輕笑著  
\----------------------------------------------  
  
到了晚上八點多 Mycroft那邊開會終於結束了，Greg在病床上看電視， Mycroft拿著他們兩個的晚餐來了  
  
電視上Greg在看的是自然紀錄片，關於鯨豚類的，Greg不打算看新聞，現在滿滿的都是政治風暴的新聞，各種猜測和推估，這一大把火燒得很旺，他幾乎看不到無關的新聞，他何必要看這些呢，這片政治火葬場的縱火犯病房就在他對面而已，他真的想知道大可以直接問  
  
「我剛剛跟Amy通過電話」他們快吃完晚餐時Greg說「她說你跟她講了我們訂婚的事情而且要請她負責登報?」  
「因為我剛剛發現傳統上這應當是由父母負責的，我讓我的部下去做太不合理了」 Mycroft說「不過她也只需要負責跟報紙聯絡就好，要刊的內容也會先跟我確認過」  
「怎麼不是找你父母?」Greg說，他自己的父母已經不在了，由長姐負責似乎也不合理數  
「他們應該盡可能保持跟我疏遠的假象，這樣對他們比較好」 Mycroft說「我也還沒跟他們說，我還有些事情得處理」  
「Amy剛剛開心得要死，你要有週末她來時會被抱得要窒息的心理準備」Greg笑著說  
「這能忍」 Mycroft在病床旁的躺椅坐下，高級病房的躺椅還算舒適  
「 Sherlock知道了嗎?」Greg問  
「喔，讓他自己去看報紙吧」 Mycroft說  
「你晚上還是要去看 Eurus嗎?」Greg問  
「我送了她一隻鬥魚，紅色的很漂亮，我去市集玩那時候就想帶一隻紅色的回家，不過我沒有成功走到攤位前」 Mycroft說「我問過她了，她的第一個記憶確實就是這件事，他記得的第一件事就是我不守信用」  
  
「她收下了嗎?」Greg問  
「放在床頭邊，跟音樂盒一起」 Mycroft微笑「但她也不知道我沒唱完的是什麼，她當時才剛記事，她只保證如果再聽到她能認出來」  
「你們現在關係算是修復了嗎?」Greg問  
「她現在很脆弱，等她好了會不會又跟我鬧脾氣又是另一回事了，但我想趁現在把我的承諾兌現，我承諾的事情是不會失約的」 Mycroft說  
「有其他線索嗎?」Greg問  
「從我自己的記憶來找的話有很多我後來常唱的可以直接排除，我今天想試試看史卡博羅市集(Scarborough fair)，我以前有陣子會哼這個」 Mycroft替兩人的茶倒了牛奶  
「你唱得上去?」Greg問，他知道這首老英國民謠，通常唱這個的都是高音部的  
  
「我小時候可以，現在大約照著音階調整到我的音域不是問題」 Mycroft說  
「我以前在合唱團也唱過這個，Are you going to scarboro..咳咳咳!」Greg一句都沒唱完就咳了起來差點把手上的東西打翻， Mycroft眼明手快拿走了他的餐盤放到一旁  
  
「你呼吸順暢了不表示你一切都復原了」 Mycroft看著Greg手按著胸口一臉痛苦的模樣，這麼劇烈的咳嗽就算沒有受槍傷的人也會咳得胸痛的「好點沒?」  
  
Greg不能說話，他咳得上氣不接下氣的只能點頭， Mycroft幫他調整了床讓他半躺半坐的歇息  
  
「得意忘形啊」Greg用手語說  
「很高興你有自覺，你最好也別看喜劇片，我不知道你如果大笑會不會把肺又笑出血來」 Mycroft說  
「我沒想到會這麼嚴重」Greg用手語說「你今天真的打算唱這個?你連著幾晚都去哄她了，他真的知道你有沒有找對曲子嗎?」  
「 Eurus會知道」 Mycroft說「遲早會找對曲子的」  
「唱兩句來聽聽?」Greg說，他聽起來有些怪異但能說話了  
  
Mycroft猶豫了一會兒，然後清了喉嚨唱了一小段，他不太可能唱得上去所以音被降了不少，但聽起來還是很好的，很溫潤稍微偏高的男中音  
  
「Are you going to scarborough fair  (你將要去史卡博羅市集嗎)  
Parsley .sage. rosemary and thyme  (歐芹，鼠尾草，迷迭香和百里香)  
Remember me to one who lives there  (向他轉告勿忘我)  
He once was a true love of mine  (他曾經是我的真愛)  
Tell he to make me a cambric shirt  (告訴他為我做一件白亞麻衫)  
Parsley， sage， rosemary and thyme  (歐芹，鼠尾草，迷迭香和百里香)  
Without no seams nor needle work   (不用縫線也沒有針工)  
Then he'll be a true love of mine.  (那他將會成為我的真愛)」 Mycroft只唱到這就有些不好意思的閉上嘴了  
  
「你其實現在唱歌也很好聽」Greg對他微笑說「沒你自己想的糟」  
「我不是喜歡在別人面前唱歌的人，除了哄 Sherlock和 Eurus外我沒有什麼動機這麼做」 Mycroft說  
「我覺得很不錯」Greg說  
「你要把你的麵吃完嗎?」 Mycroft把餐盤遞給Greg  
「我還真想吃咖哩」Greg吃著味道清淡的食物說「這種不能吃辣的時候特別會去想那些」  
「等你好一點再說」 Mycroft說「你現在吃辛辣食物太刺激了」  
「我知道」Greg嘆氣「我可以列一個等我好了想吃什麼清單嗎?很多平常都不想吃的東西現在突然變得很誘人，還有平常就愛吃現在不能吃的也是」  
「比如?」 Mycroft已經吃完了把餐具放到一旁  
「啤酒」Greg說  
「那是絕對不行的，任何酒精都是」 Mycroft說  
「辣雞腿」Greg說「我跟同事看球時吃的那個」  
「辣的不行」 Mycroft說  
「我明明不是特別愛吃辣的，現在不能吃就一直想到，人類真的是很犯賤的生物啊…」Greg感嘆  
「那是真實存在的心理作用，等你好了你就能吃了，為了盡快痊癒你還是保持清淡飲食比較好」 Mycroft說  
「不然讓我喝汽水行嗎?」Greg說  
「明天」 Mycroft說「一杯」  
「…嘖，怎麼覺得我被當成小孩了」Greg說  
「你只是個不太配合的傷患」 Mycroft說  
  
他們同時對對方微笑然後停止針對Greg不能吃的食物的討論，這只會讓人嘴饞而已， Mycroft把餐具放到門邊的桌上後在躺椅上陪Greg看紀錄片，在廣告的時候 Mycroft突然想到了什麼微笑起來拿出手機找出前幾天收到的道歉簡訊  
  
「別笑得太用力」 Mycroft把手機給Greg看  
  
Greg看了那所謂的道歉簡訊，其實上面是兩張圖片，看起來是在221B拍的， Sherlock很不甘願地拿著一張紙上面寫  
“對不起，我不該欺負我的哥哥，用小丑嚇人一點都不好玩，Sorry Mycroft”  
  
而另一張是John看起來很羞愧(應該說更多是羞恥，都是大人了還得做這種事)也拿著一張紙視線迴避鏡頭  
“Sorry Mycroft，我不該鼓勵 Sherlock的行為，我應該要比他成熟才是”  
  
Greg很克制地笑，他順手把這兩張照片也發到自己手機上存一份了  
「誰拍的?」Greg笑著問  
「我父親，他知道他們嚇我的事情後逼他們做的」 Mycroft帶著微笑說  
  
他後來跟Greg說過他小時候那起綁架案的細節，還有那導致他有幾年的飲食問題和持續到現在對小丑的厭惡感，但從他製作了修改版記憶後小丑的問題也逐漸淡去了，雖然他不認為他這輩子會喜歡小丑就是了  
  
醫生在晚餐後不久後來檢查Greg的狀況，而 Mycroft也到地下室的高戒護病房去了  
  
Mycroft和Greg病房所在的樓層只有少數醫療人員和特工可以進出，現在差不多是 Mycroft的辦公樓層，而他的電梯卡能讓他直接到地下室去，他們使用的電梯只能由特定樓層進出，其他人無法操作，所以 Mycroft完全不會遇到任何外人  
  
他到地下室的時候監視和監聽都會被切斷，所有負責 Eurus的人員都會被要求撤出，到走廊上待命直到他離開，而且禁止擅自與他交談  
  
「Mike」 Eurus抱著兔子娃娃吊著點滴躺在床上，他的黃疸和肝功能都還在復原當中「你今天要唱什麼?」  
  
這幾天 Mycroft都會下來哄 Eurus睡覺，換得她對於治療的配合以及某種層面上兄妹關係的修復  
  
Mycroft在床緣坐下伸手摸妹妹的頭  
「史卡博羅市集(Scarborough fair)，我想也許是這一首，這個我很少唱」 Mycroft說「你喜歡那條魚嗎?」  
「你當時就想帶這種魚給我了」 Eurus說  
「但出了意外，我昨天跟你說過了」 Mycroft說「不過這一隻如果你好好照顧至少能活五六年，鬥魚的壽命差不多如此，而這隻還沒完全長大」  
「為什麼只有一隻?」 Eurus問「明明是這麼令人驚豔的生物」  
「你很清楚原因就別明知故問了」 Mycroft用手背貼上 Eurus的額頭確認她沒發燒說「把鬥魚放在一起他們會鬥死對方，所以只能單獨一個活在玻璃瓶裡」  
  
“就像你一樣” Mycroft忍不住想  
  
「我以後可以養別的魚嗎?」 Eurus問「明年的聖誕禮物?」  
「你想要哪種魚?」 Mycroft問  
「我想要可以跟她(Her)一起住的魚群」 Eurus指著床頭裝著鬥魚的玻璃瓶  
「也許我能給你帶一些孔雀魚」 Mycroft說「但只要她(She)還是一條鬥魚」他順著 Eurus錯誤的性別代名詞說，鮮豔的鬥魚都是雄性「只要她還是鬥魚的一天都無法跟其他普通的魚群混養，因為她會傷害其他魚，不只是自己的同類，所以就算有其他魚你也不能把她放進同一個魚缸」 Mycroft知道這幾乎是 Eurus的寫照「不是對她不公平，而是為了其他魚的安全著想」  
「那我明年的聖誕禮物要孔雀魚」 Eurus說「Mike，哄我睡覺」她用手指戳了戳哥哥的手臂  
「好」 Mycroft替 Eurus拉了一下棉被蓋好她  
  
Mycroft唱了史卡博羅市集(Scarborough fair)， Eurus聽得昏昏欲睡，幼年的制約在她身上有異常強的效果  
  
「是這一首嗎?」 Mycroft在妹妹要睡去前問  
「不是」 Eurus閉著眼說「但我也喜歡這一首，晚安Mike」  
「你如果想到關於那首歌的事情隨時能告訴我」 Mycroft伸手去把病房裡的燈光切暗「晚安， Eurus」  
  
「花」 Eurus在 Mycroft即將離開前說「那首歌我想到花，當時聽不懂是什麼，很痛的花」  
「…痛?」 Mycroft皺眉「好，我知道了，晚安」  
「晚安，Mike」 Eurus抱著娃娃閉上眼睡了  
  
Mycroft睡前把確定要登報的訂婚消息內容發到泰晤士報去了，Alex傳簡訊跟他說了戒指以經訂下去了  
  
明天會上報的還有Ryan殺妻後為了錢企圖偷竊情報賣國結果東窗事發射傷一名蘇格蘭場CDI與一名公務員最後逃往東歐的事情，新聞上不會寫出傷者身分，但情報圈的人一定會把 Mycroft和這名受傷的探長連結起來，一場衝冠一怒為郎君的假戲就上場了， Mycroft不是在工作上私情氾濫的人，但他不介意被人誤會  
  
  
隔天泰晤士報在訂婚消息的欄位有一小格普通的啟事  
===========================================================================  
  


**Forthcoming Marriages**

**MR M.A.K. HOLMES**

**AND MR G.I. LESTRADE**

**Amy Lestrade驕傲的宣布其弟**

**索美賽特已故的Clay與Ada Lestrade夫妻之子Gregory，**

**與沙賽克斯的Theodore與Elena Holmes夫妻之子Mycroft，宣布訂婚。**

  
**=============================================================================================**  
  
  
  
在分類廣告一堆婚喪喜慶中除非特地去找否則不會被注意到的一小格引發了許多國家情報單位的騷動，一時之間沒人能確定究竟是英國有另一個Holmes家庭奇葩的把自己兒子取名Mycroft還是那個傳說中的冰人真的要結婚了，還有這個對象到底是誰  
  
頭版是Ryan的叛逃，而在人們紛紛醒來之前關於Ryan的新聞已經在網路上到處都是了，誰也不知道實際上最重要的資訊其實被藏在分類廣告欄裡一格普通的訂婚消息中  
  
Mycroft提早去睡了，他明天說不定一大早就會被自己父母或者 Sherlock挖起來要他解釋訂婚的事情  
  
  
  
  
\------------------------------  
訂婚啟事我是看BC當時訂婚的公告去改的,探長家人的名字我都刻意找簡單的普通英文名字來用  
探長的名字簡寫會是GIL,想說至少要有中間名我就把RG兒子的名字塞進去了,聖經出來的名字很普遍  
探長中間名的I是Isaac,全名Gregory Isaac Lestrade  
(訂婚啟事本來似乎是男方負責刊登的........)  
  
那首歌史卡博羅市集(Scarborough fair)是英國歷史悠久的民謠了  
如果演唱者是女性裡面的對象就是He,演唱者是男性就會是She,麥哥彎所以他唱He很合理的WWWWW  
  
副歌中「Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme（歐芹、鼠尾草、迷迭香、百里香）的每一種香草，都隱含著這一對戀人因為相愛，卻因故無法長相廝守的意境  
  
Parsley (歐芹)，象徵「愛情與甜蜜」；有「停止心痛」的含意。  
sage (鼠尾草)，象徵「力量」；有「給予力量面對現實」的含意。  
rosemary (迷迭香)，象徵「忠誠」；有「請你不要忘了我」的含意。  
thyme (百里香)，象徵「勇氣」；有「得到勇氣繼續邁向未來」的含意。  
  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQWrhPX82HA>


	25. Chapter 25

John一大早被Rosie吵醒半夢半醒的在樓上的嬰兒房幫女兒換尿布

反正都起來了他乾脆烤土司來吃了，哈德森太太聽到他的動靜拿著報紙上樓了

「早安」John打著哈欠說

「John 你看看這個」哈德森太太一臉疑惑的把報紙翻給John看

「那個斷頭案是意外，從隔壁大樓頂摔下的，軀幹在原本的樓後面」John說，昨天 Sherlock看一眼就知道了

「不是，是這個」哈德森太太拉著John指著分類廣告欄「整個英語世界有幾個叫” Mycroft”的?這一個訂婚了」

「 Sherlock說這是家族名字，17世紀的時候就開始用了」John把鍋子裡的蛋翻面說「搞不好有誰家也用這名字」

「姓Holmes的 Mycroft」哈德森太太說

「不可能是我們認識的那一個吧」John自己也懷疑起來了他拿過報紙看著那一小格分類廣告上的訂婚啟事

 

「Amy Lestrade驕傲的宣布其弟  索美賽特已故的Clay與Ada Lestrade夫妻之子Gregory，與沙賽克斯的Theodore與Elena Holmes夫妻之子Mycroft，宣布…Oh my Fucking God，SHERLOCK——!!」John一瞬間徹底清醒扯開嗓子對他們兩人的臥室喊

「親愛的，你的雞蛋啊!」哈德森太太連忙把爐火關了，本來正到好處的炒蛋都黑一半了

「Rosie怎麼了嗎?!」 Sherlock穿著睡衣撞在門框上他顯然是被嚇醒了

 

「這是你做的嗎?!」John把報紙給 Sherlock「你有刊登這個訂婚啟事嗎?!!」

「索美賽特的Clay與Ada Lestrade夫妻之子Gregory…… Lestrade他父母的名字是要跟他的姓氏做出什麼字數的妥協嗎?」 Sherlock吐槽

「重點!這是訂婚啟事!」John戳著報紙上下一段字「”Lestrade夫妻之子Gregory，與沙賽克斯的Theodore與Elena Holmes夫妻之子Mycroft，宣布訂婚。”這是你的惡作劇嗎????」

「What?我才不會幹這種事，就算是我也不會拿 Mycroft一生三次見報的事情來整他」 Sherlock說

「三次見報?」哈德森太太問

「紳士一生只應上報三次，出生.結婚.死亡，我們某個遠親舅舅的格言」 Sherlock說，他正在翻報紙其他版「今天的頭版給我，John你去把所有報攤上的報紙都買一份回來，一定是出了什麼事 Mycroft才會這麼做，哈德森太太，咖啡」

「No your housekeeper」哈德森太太雖然這麼說但也動手準備咖啡了，John則是照 Sherlock說的去把報紙買回來了

 

「 Sherlock…」John抱著一大袋報紙上樓的時候手上正讀著一份，他眉頭深鎖不解地看向 Sherlock

「Ryan是被放走的」 Sherlock的手機和好幾台筆電上都是不同的新聞網站「 Mycroft刻意為之的，他故意把 Lestrade曝光了」

「我不懂，為什麼放他走?還有Greg?」John問

「到目前為止 Mycroft的行為都能被外界當作是清理門戶，可是他這麼大動作會引來更多人想知道這次的內幕，換句話說可能會暴露亞歷山大圖書館和 Eurus的存在」 Sherlock嚴肅的表情帶著一些怒氣「可是這一則啟事會讓所有人把這次的事件解讀成 Mycroft為了 Lestrade做的報復，他要誤導別人以為他是個蠢貨是他的自由，但這下他暴露了 Lestrade和他的關聯，未來Greg可能會成為 Mycroft敵人的目標」他甚至說對了Greg的名字!

 

「真的會這樣嗎?」John說

「知道 Mycroft身分的人肯定能把Ryan事件裡受傷的蘇格蘭場CDI的身分查出來，然後他們就會發現這個人重傷後跟 Mycroft訂婚而 Mycroft現在把地獄召喚白廳去了就是為了這個人的結論自然就會出現」 Sherlock說

「Greg會有危險嗎?」John問

「基於這是 Mycroft的手筆，幾乎不會有危險」 Sherlock說「而且他們見到了碰了Greg的”下場”會是 Mycroft徹底的報復，即使這是 Mycroft刻意營造的假象，潛在的敵人也會衡量利弊而遠離Greg，除非他們非常有能力跟自信能成功，但能在 Mycroft眼皮下搶人的話大可以直接殺他本人」

 

「那他為什麼要這麼做?那個Ryan就這樣被他放走了?」John困惑的看著報紙上的報導，很多細節被省略了，而且Ryan報導的動機是”殺妻後急欲逃出國為錢勒索內閣成員與意圖偷竊機密文件”

「他確實是殺人兇手，他妻子和戴他綠帽的人都是他殺的沒錯，但他老早就在打亞歷山大圖書館主意了，這一次是真的他運氣太好才有機會做出這些事」 Sherlock雙手合十靠在嘴唇上思考

 

「也許他們決定把握當下?畢竟中槍會讓人反省自己的人生」John說

「No，Not Mycroft」 Sherlock說「他不感情用事，他乍看是感情用事的行為背後必有陰謀」

「你該不會要說Greg不知道自己突然被訂婚吧?」John說「…Shit，這是 Mycroft，他還真的有可能這樣做」

「Greg知道他自己訂婚了，這則啟事是用他姊姊的名義發出的， Mycroft在安排一場戲，真假參半的戲碼最容易使人上當」 Sherlock說「他一定有跟Greg分析他們關係公開的後果，而Greg依然答應了，他自己甘願上棋盤的」

「我不懂」John皺眉困惑的說

「親愛的，你需要喝杯咖啡清醒一下」哈德森太太把一杯咖啡塞到John手上去廚房解決那堆原本是炒蛋的暗物質

 

「……」John喝了咖啡坐在旁邊思考，而 Sherlock則是坐在電腦前看各種不同的新聞報導對Ryan事件的說詞

 

「等等，所以說Greg知道他跟 Mycroft訂婚本身既是私人的決定也是他在誤導視聽上的手段?」John想通了

「而且這是他們討論的結果」 Sherlock說「他們的訂婚啟事在玩什麼把戲很明顯，問題是Ryan的事情」

「不不不，你先跟我解釋清楚Greg的事」John雙手案在桌上站在 Sherlock對面「他是我們的朋友，我想搞清楚Greg惹上什麼麻煩了」

 

Sherlock把眼睛從螢幕上移開看著John

「 Mycroft一直都把 Lestrade和他的關聯藏的非常好，連我都過了五年才發現，他的目的是避免 Lestrade被當作他的施壓點，同時 Lestrade會因此也有相對高的自由，沒人會把他當作普通探長之外的重要人物，所以他不必被高度保護，這個模式他們大可以繼續沿用，但現在 Mycroft的行為幾乎等於告訴全世界他的逆鱗跟施壓點是什麼，正在發生的這一切都將被視為對 Lestrade出手後的下場」 Sherlock手拍在桌上那一大疊報章雜誌上「現在他正式被跟 Mycroft做了連結，他從一個一文不值的普通人變成了所有人都想搞清楚身分的對象，現在至少會有半個世界的情報組織到處蒐集 Lestrade的資料，而這同時將 Mycroft製造這片混亂的動機變成了單純的私人恩怨」

「他為什麼要這麼做?」John問

「因為所有人都默認殺掉他不是個壞事」 Sherlock說

 

「What?」John看著 Sherlock的眼睛，他說出這句話的時候只是陳述了事實，並不是他跟 Mycroft之間的鬧脾氣

「在B4的時候你當時意識模糊所以沒聽到，內閣跟首相都只要遇到一點點威脅就默許Ryan對 Mycroft做出處置，如E所說，他們都怕 Mycroft到了極點，所以無法理解這樣的人為什麼會站在自己這邊，他有能力獨自摧毀一切卻乖乖遵守規則，這只會讓他們更加害怕而已，在他們眼中 Mycroft就跟一條乖乖看門的惡龍一樣，因此他們無法信任 Mycroft」 Sherlock說

「……聽起來很耳熟」John感嘆

「你為什麼要這樣做?」 Sherlock皺眉齜牙

「哪樣?」John問

「看著我說那句話」 Sherlock說

「沒什麼」John動手翻報紙「只是覺得似曾相識而已」

  
  


Sherlock看著John一會兒

「John，我跟他一點也不相似」 Sherlock說

「喔，天啊，我怎麼會沒發現呢?」John假裝驚訝的說

「我才不管蘇格蘭場的笨蛋們的看法，他們是因為討厭我而容易被莫里亞蒂策反，而 Mycroft非常在意別人對他的印象，他被框架和規則束縛，靠禮貌和規矩偽裝成他們的一分子但實際上在心中鄙視他們不到他千分之一的智商，他在他們眼中是穿精美人皮的肥…的惡狼」 Sherlock把到了嘴邊關於 Mycroft過去身材的慣用語收回「他們是因此才不信任他」

「那套人皮有時候你也能穿穿，不然我覺得有一天你會在蘇格蘭場被圍毆」John說「那這又跟他暴露Greg的存在有什麼關係」

「只要他們相信 Mycroft有人性的一面，有可以施壓的點他們就會有錯誤的想法”他跟我們一樣”」 Sherlock刻意用了一種苛薄的語氣說那一句話模仿無腦的官僚

「 Mycroft也沒告訴你他訂婚那你爸媽知道嗎?」John問

「他刻意讓 Lestrade的姐姐掛名營造他跟我父母關係疏遠的形象，因為 Lestrade家並不是會在泰晤士報登訂婚啟事的家庭，他們只會打電話通知，這是我們家的模式，所以我父母應該還不知道，John去換掉睡衣，他們應該在十五分鐘內會出現」 Sherlock關上筆電說

「什麼?」John問

「他們的朋友中最早起的早上五點半就起床，而且訂的就是泰晤士報，出於八卦他會立刻打給我的母親，而我媽會不顧一切把我爸叫起來搞清楚 Mycroft的事，只要是 Mycroft的事她都會忽視其他問題，他們得到 Mycroft的情報的方式就是煩死我，所以合理推斷，他們會為了瞭解這篇啟事是怎麼回事而找上我!」 Sherlock推著John去換衣服而他自己也得換，因為說不准他們會必須到醫院去找 Mycroft說清楚，到時候媽咪可能會連讓他們換衣服的時間都沒有

 

Sherlock是對的，他們換好衣服才坐下而已 Sherlock的父母已經衝上樓了，他母親帶頭第一個出現，在樓梯轉角就開始喊 Sherlock的名字，而Mr.Holmes打著哈欠半夢半醒的跟John打招呼

  
  


「早」John和 Sherlock的父母們問好

「 Sherlock你看到報紙了嗎?那是你做的嗎?」Elena Holmes精神好的不像是她這年紀早上被朋友吵醒的老太太，這大概就是 Sherlock老是衝來衝去的原因，遺傳的

「為什麼每個人都覺得我會對 Mycroft做這種幼稚的惡作劇!」 Sherlock抗議，但整個客廳裡他的父母.John還有端茶上來的哈德森太太都看著他一臉”你真的不知道為什麼嗎?”的表情「不!是!我!!!!」 Sherlock吼

 

「Oh Jesue!」Mr.Holmes被這一吼驚醒了，他剛剛靠著牆都要打瞌睡了

「 Mycroft有跟你說這件事嗎?」Mrs.Holmes問 Sherlock

「他為什麼要告訴我這些事?」 Sherlock說「這是他訂婚又不是我訂婚我為什麼得知道?!」

「He is YOUR brother!」Mrs.Holmes提高嗓音說

「He is YOUR SON!!」 Sherlock提高嗓音說

 

「Well，我想我現在很清楚 Sherlock像誰了」John坐在Mr.Holmes旁邊倒茶給他，那對母子正在跟彼此辯論哪些事情是他們一定會知道的那些則不是他們需要知道的範圍以及如果 Mycroft沒讓他們知道的事情，他們該怎麼確定他真的不想讓他們知道等等，簡而言之，Holmes家的對話

「You don’t say(可不是嗎)」Mr.Holmes喝了口茶

「所以你怎麼發現的?」John問

「Elena的朋友打電話來問我們怎麼沒掛名發這份啟事」Mr.Holmes說

「跟 Sherlock說的一樣，你們的朋友把你們叫醒」John喝了口茶說

「所以這個探長」Mr.Holmes面前攤開的報紙上就是那則訂婚啟事「他的父母已經過世了啊」

「是啊，Greg說過他父親在他高中畢業那一年過世的，聽說是氣溫驟變引發的心血管問題，他母親則在幾年前過世，壽終正寢」John說「 Sherlock說 Mycroft會刻意營造跟你們關係疏遠的形象，為了維持這點才沒讓你們負責刊登啟事」

「那孩子至少也說一聲吧」Mr.Holmes碎念「他擅自改動自己戶籍的時候我也是幫 Sherlock入學看戶籍登記的時候發現自己名下的孩子少一個才發現的」

「戶籍?」John問

「 Mycroft在二十出頭歲的時候改了我們家的資料把自己登記到Rudi名下，所以在文件上他從小就被領養走了，他說這樣我們夫妻倆會比較安全，他的工作也不會波及到我們，當時 Sherlock還小更需要保護，所以我們也就接受他的安排了」Mr.Holmes說「嚴格來說我們夫妻倆在文件上只有 Sherlock這個孩子，因為 Eurus有死亡紀錄」

「這樣啊…」John第一次知道這件事

 

「你們被監視了」 Sherlock轉過來對他父親說「你們兩個都是」他指了母親跟父親「而且不是被 Mycroft的人」

「有這回事?」Mr.Holmes皺眉

「這是唯一合理推測，你們必須看起來驚訝不知所措，所以 Mycroft沒有通知你們，好維持表面上你們和他疏遠的形象」 Sherlock說「 Mycroft的問題你們可以自己去醫院問他」

「那我們走」Mrs.Holmes說

「親愛的，Myc現在肯定還在睡呢，他是個傷患」Mr.Holmes打哈欠說「能不能讓我繼續睡一下，三十分鐘就好，我真的張不開眼了…」

  
  


最後因為Mr.Holmes坐在沙發上睡著了Mrs.Holmes才打消了立刻去找 Mycroft的念頭，他和 Sherlock一起安靜地看報紙，John則選擇坐在沙發另一邊和Mr.Holmes一起補眠

  
  


「為什麼這個人能跑掉」Mrs.Holmes問小兒子

「 Mycroft刻意的」 Sherlock喝著咖啡說

「他為什麼這麼做?」Mrs.Holmes皺著眉看著報紙上Ryan的照片，這個傷害他的孩子們的人怎麼會被放走

「可能性有幾種，但最高的那幾個」 Sherlock放下咖啡杯「都很詭異，而且其中一個並不可行」

「怎麼說」Mrs.Holmes說

「不可行的是 Eurus重新編程了這個人讓他被放走後幹出什麼有破壞性的事，但 Eurus現在病得只想找 Mycroft撒嬌，另外幾種都缺乏佐證」 Sherlock說「得去問 Mycroft才會知道」

 

他們等到早上八點才出發去醫院，因為這個時間 Mycroft肯定已經醒了，他的生理時鐘很準確

  
  


Sherlock叫醒了John和父親，他的母親已經在樓下叫了計程車了

 

他們搭車去醫院，John請哈德森太太照顧Rosie了，他們到的時候安西亞已經站在醫院外等他們了， Mycroft完全預料到了他們會來

 

「早安，Mr和Mrs.Holmes」安西亞帶著工作時的微笑說「 Sherlock，Dr.Watson很高興你們沒有做出會引發Sir困擾的行為」

「這很明顯是 Mycroft刻意的行為，我不會壞他的好事，至少這一件不會」 Sherlock說

「你知道 Mycroft訂婚的事情?」Mrs.Holmes問

「安西亞包辦 Mycroft所有重要的任務」 Sherlock說「也絕對以 Mycroft的要求為優先，訂婚啟事的刊登由他經手也不奇怪」

「是的，正如他所說，我會以Sir的要求為優先，夫人」安西亞微笑引導他們進入醫院上樓

  
  


「很高興你們至少等到上班時間才來」 Mycroft在他們進到他的病房時說，他穿著睡衣坐在病床上「Greg很清楚這一切的後果跟原因，所以你們可以省了那一部分的問題」

「我知道」 Sherlock說「我也知道你發現有人在監視爸媽所以演戲演得很徹底」

「不錯，看來你的腦震盪不是很嚴重」 Mycroft微笑「抱歉，這是為了你們的安全起見，你們必須表現得對我訂婚的消息很驚訝才能維持我們關係疏遠的假象」 Mycroft對父母說

「所以這個是真的對吧?」Mrs.Holmes問

「當然」 Mycroft說

「這真是太好了，Myc」Mr.Holmes慈祥的微笑

「你也不先說一聲!」Mrs.Holems說「天啊!我兒子要結婚了!」他摀著嘴眼睛裡都有水光了

「……」John和 Sherlock交換一個眼神確認了” Mycroft有一天會結婚”果然是Holmes家默認恐怕不會發生的事情清單上排在很前面的一個

  
  


「你把 Lestrade的病房換到你對面了」 Sherlock說

「是為了安全起見，他去做檢查了，中午前不回房」 Mycroft回

「 Lestrade家的人已經知道了」 Sherlock推斷

「是的，因為那是普通人會有的反應」 Mycroft說

「什麼意思?」Mr.Holmes還沉浸在喜悅之中

「 Lestrade家的人會比我們家的人早知道，因為Greg是個普通的.在關係緊密的大家庭長大的人，這類普通人的習性是拿自己的好消息往別人臉上塞，由他姊姊發布訂婚啟事符合外在形象」 Mycroft分析「你們兩個的手機都在震動」

 

「天啊，我們都沒注意到」Mr.Holmes拿出手機，而他的妻子也做了一樣的事，他們都沒發現自己的手機來電沒有停過

「我們到外面講一下電話」Mrs.Holems說

夫妻倆到走廊上講電話但還是聽得出來，都是打來問 Mycroft訂婚的事情的

 

「而你居然有他姊的電話」 Sherlock指出，這很不尋常， Mycroft有一個普通金魚的電話

「我可以從他的通訊錄找」 Mycroft說「 Lestrade家在倫敦的成員除了Greg外還有在證人保護計畫中James和在美術館實習的Lily，我可以從他們之中任何一個獲取聯絡方式，或者我也可以直接讓安西亞調出他們的資料，這沒有什麼好驚訝的」

「你”有”她的電話」 Sherlock強調「你的通訊錄有」他瞇眼看著 Mycroft

「…..我的私人手機上確實有不只一個姓 Lestrade的人」 Mycroft不甘願地承認

「你變了， Mycroft，你不嫌棄金魚了」 Sherlock說

「交換聯絡方式是一種社交禮儀， Sherlock」 Mycroft說

兄弟倆的眼神都快炸出火花了，到底這有什麼好爭的?

 

「咳嗯，Greg是去檢查什麼?」John決定打斷這陣沉默

「沒什麼好擔心的，只是例行的檢查，確認他的肺部沒有其他損傷而已」 Mycroft說

「從你的鞋子來看，你去了一趟訂製飾品的店」 Sherlock掃視了安西亞「你近期沒有結婚打算也不是會買這類東西送禮的人，所以合理推測，你是最早知道婚訊的第三方，我猜是晚餐後你提早離開的原因」

「沒錯」安西亞看了一眼 Mycroft確認對方同意後回答「我回家的路上順便去的」

「你打算在婚戒上動什麼手腳?GPS定位?」 Sherlock說

「就只是單純的戒指，而且該裝GPS的是你，以免哪天你把自己搞丟了」 Mycroft說

 

兄弟倆同時安靜下來看向門的方向，John不明所以的跟著轉頭

「身材嬌小，平底鞋，女性，腳步急」 Sherlock說

「是認識的人」 Mycroft說

 

有人敲門

「請進」 Mycroft說

 

棕色頭髮留長後有些自然捲但整潔的綁成馬尾，身高矮John一寸左右的年輕女孩，看起來比實際上年輕，實際上的歲數應該在二十中後段，有雙棕色大眼，只看長相其實就很明顯了，這個女孩是 Lestrade家的成員

 

「你是?」John問

「Lily Lestrade」Lily和John握手「我有看你的部落格，你一定是 Sherlock」他也跟 Sherlock打招呼

「你是Greg的妹妹!」John說「聽說過你，但我以為你年紀會跟我們差不多」

「我跟Greg差很多歲，我出生的時候他已經上高中了」Lily說

「Greg去做檢查了，你如果中午過來他會在」 Mycroft說

 

「我是來找你的!」Lily說「Amy說你們訂婚了!真的嗎!」

「真的」 Sherlock說「都登報了，泰晤士報分類廣告欄」

「現在還有人這樣做?」Lily說

「至少我們家會」 Sherlock說

「昨天Amy電話上跟我講我還不敢相信，我高興得都睡不著了」Lily開心的情緒溢於言表，就差沒衝過去給 Mycroft一個擁抱了「不過我跟James說的時候他覺得我在整他，他還給Amy和Ashly打電話確認才相信我」

  
  


Sherlock和John在旁邊看這奇妙的畫面， Mycroft靜靜的聽一個跟工作無關的人說個不停而且也沒顯露出不耐或者嫌棄(嫌棄是 Mycroft的一號表情)，而且他並不是假裝在聽，他是真的認真的在聽Lily在說 Lestrade家的事情，而且Lily也是John見過唯一一個敢這樣跟 Mycroft閒話家常的人，通常一般人會對 Mycroft敬鬼神而遠之

 

但只要好好看一下Lily並不難理解原因，她跟Greg長得很像，可能是制約或者愛屋及烏吧， Mycroft對Lily很有耐心

 

「唉?你是?」Mr.Holmes先講完電話回來看到Lily一臉困惑

「 Lestrade的妹妹，也是來問訂婚的事情的」 Sherlock說

「喔，你好」Mr.Holmes和Lily握手

「您好，請問您是?」Lily問

「我們的父親」 Sherlock說

「咦?原來是這樣啊，您好」Lily轉頭看看 Mycroft又看了一眼 Sherlock和Mr.Holmes，她以為 Mycroft和父母感情不好，但這位老先生看起來很和善

「如果你不打算在美術館內跑步你現在就必須去搭公車了，否則你會遲到」 Mycroft看了眼時間說

「啊啊!都忘了這回事!」Lily看了時間幾乎要慘叫出來，監督她的上司非常嚴格「不好意思我必須走了，晚點見!掰掰!」Lily一溜煙的跑了

 

「真是個有精神的孩子」Mr.Holmes看著跑出去的Lily說

「他們家的人都差不多這樣」 Mycroft說

「你們是什麼時候決定要結婚的?」Mr.Holmes問

「前天」 Mycroft說

「這樣啊」Mr.Holmes點點頭「打算辦婚禮嗎?」

「那都事之後的事了，現在有很多更要緊的事情要處理」 Mycroft說「而且他至少得住院43天，他九月時若無意外還會去美國參加警察交流一個月，就算要辦也不是今年」

 

「如果到時候要辦會提前通知我們吧?」Mr.Holmes笑說

「這是一定的」 Mycroft說，他清了喉嚨「有件事我想跟你商量」

「什麼事?」Mr.Holmes很少會從大兒子口中聽到這種要求他有些驚訝的問

「我們家這些傳統」 Mycroft說「有一些實在太過無理了，也太沉重，如果我決定在我這一代結束，你是否同意」

 

Mr.Holmes愣了一下然後才反應過來

「這當然可以啊!」Mr.Holmes說「那些傳統並不重要，我只希望你們快樂」

「而且我懷疑他會知道我們家有什麼傳統」 Sherlock在旁邊悠悠冒出一句

「都寫在家規裡，老到被大學拿去研究的那一本」 Mycroft說

「我大約知道我們家有些很久以前留下的老傳統，但我不是全都知道」Mr.Holems說「你可以做任何你想做的事，兒… Mycroft， Sherlock我不會讓你有空子可鑽的，你還是不准在屋簷養蜜蜂」他指著小兒子說，他緊急把兒子改成明確的指出 Mycroft就是為了這個

「我可能會完全廢除很多條規定」 Mycroft說

「我完全不在意，你可以改或廢除任何家裡的老規矩，我知道你不會亂來，只要你開心就好」Mr.Holmes微笑「而且如果按照家裡老規矩你才是現在掌事的那個」

「如果現在是19世紀，那的確是」 Sherlock說，如果照他們家原本的安排現在的當家會是 Mycroft才是

「謝謝」 Mycroft對父親說

「而且我很肯定你光是這個訂婚就打破不少家規了」Mr.Holmes開玩笑的說

「其實並沒有」 Mycroft挑眉

「等等，真的?」John吐槽「居然沒這條?我以為那是老規定?」

「我想沒人想過要把這寫上去」 Mycroft說

「然而我們曾經有過男性不准下廚的規定」 Sherlock說

「確實有過」 Mycroft說「父親」

「Yes?」Mr.Holmes看著大兒子

「這個我想我該給你」 Mycroft把右手無名指上的戒指摘下遞給自己的父親

「這個是…」Mr.Holmes看了一眼戒內的字「Rudi的戒指」他不敢置信地看著 Mycroft「我以為這跟著他下葬了」

「傳統上是該那麼做」 Mycroft說著把自己的那一枚戒指換到右手無名指去「他出任務前把戒指跟其他私人物品留下了，他下葬的時候我也無法幫他戴上，輻射的問題，所以我一直留著」

「你居然一直戴著Rudi的戒指」 Sherlock皺眉

「這能提醒我行事小心，別步上他的後塵，也算是紀念」 Mycroft說「我現在不需要了，而且我有別的戒指該戴在那，所以那一枚戒指我想交由你處置」

 

「喔，婚戒對吧」Mr.Holmes笑得很開心，他把Rudi的戒指小心的收好

「說到Rudi，你知道他的公寓有密室嗎?」 Sherlock說「爸拿到的白信封裡面有公寓平面圖，上面顯示有一間我們找不到的房間，入口在Rudi以前房間的衣櫃後」

「我有印象有這樣的地方」 Mycroft說

「真的?」Mr.Holmes問「我們本來打算今天去搞清楚為什麼Rudi要搞這個呢，裡面有什麼?」

「我不知道」 Mycroft說「我會進去那裏面的原因並不是好事」

「什麼意思?」Mr.Holmes問

「沒什麼，那個房間原本是有普通的門的，大約7歲的時候發生了闖入事件，有人試圖殺掉Rudi，他把我鎖進那間房間後把對方全殺了，當時他要求我別開燈所以我並沒看到房間內有什麼」 Mycroft說

 

「For God sake!你小時候都經歷了什麼鬼啊!」John說

「我沒看到經過，解決後Rudi叫我閉上眼睛把我抱出去的」 Mycroft聳肩「我連屍體都沒看到，雖然聲音有些噁心便是，而且血會從門縫底下流進來，之後我再去那間房間就不見了，衣櫃也是那之後才有的但原本的門應該在Rudi書櫃旁才是，不過那應該在同一面牆後面」

「既然你這麼閒，要一起來嗎?」 Sherlock問

「我換個衣服」 Mycroft從床上起來，大家也紛紛離開病房，安西亞去安排 Mycroft離開醫院的車了

 

然而 Sherlock沒有離開

「你不覺得你已經過了出現在別人更衣室不會被揍的年齡很久了嗎?」 Mycroft手上有一套普通的便服，還有一件大衣

「你放走了Ryan，我想知道你做了什麼」 Sherlock靠著牆問

「我要換衣服」 Mycroft說

「我們以前還一起洗澡，我都不介意了你介意什麼」 Sherlock說「你做了什麼」

「 Sherlock，Get out」 Mycroft說

「 Eurus不可能對Ryan洗腦，你也不會冒那個險讓她來，但你也不會冒險讓一個知道這麼多內情的人被其他組織吸收，我想知道你做了什麼處置，否則我會親自去把他抓回來」 Sherlock說

 

「我能保證他無法對我們和英國製造任何傷害，他會作為我的棋子散播我要他散播的訊息」 Mycroft開始解睡衣扣子換起衣服

「你無法保證這點」 Sherlock說

「我可以」 Mycroft脫了睡衣的上衣套上保暖的便服但還是打了一個寒顫，外頭一定更冷

「 Mycroft，唯一有能力完全抵抗 Eurus的重新編程的人是你」 Sherlock說

「And?」 Mycroft頭都沒回脫了睡褲換上長褲

「排除了一切不可能，剩下的在怎麼荒謬也會是真相」 Sherlock說「除非你完全掌控Ryan未來的一舉一動否走你無法保證他會做什麼」

「So?」 Mycroft轉過頭看自己的弟弟又轉回來

「唯一能完全控制另一個人的方式我只能想到一個」 Sherlock說

「 Eurus做不到這麼完整的控制，所以你可以放心，Ryan沒被 Eurus控制」 Mycroft套上毛衣，拿了皮帶

「我不是在說 Eurus」 Sherlock說

「你到底想表達什麼」 Mycroft說

 

「我在調查的時候發現你Mark House這個身分有個很有趣的傳聞」 Sherlock說「他審訊過一個人，威脅把對方的腸子拉出來打結再塞回去，那個人後來死於腸子壞死的併發症，然而他的腸子並沒有異常，他自己相信他的腸子打結了，然後他就出現了相符的病症，就像有人催眠他弄死自己」

「多荒謬的故事」 Mycroft繫上皮帶轉身有默契地接住 Sherlock拋過來的圍巾和大衣

「你跟 Eurus到底多相似」 Sherlock問

「我跟她本質上完全不同」 Mycroft說

「你跟她能做到多少相似的事」 Sherlock說「你要誠實回答我」

「我跟她能做出非常多相似的事情」 Mycroft說「但我們並不相同」

「你是不是用某種方式控制了Ryan」 Sherlock說「不是威脅利誘，是更接近 Eurus的作法，你用某種方式改寫了Ryan才會讓他落入敵人手裡，你把他變成了活生生的特洛伊木馬」

「……」 Mycroft看著自己的弟弟不發一語

「這是唯一的解釋，你一直都對於強調自己跟 Eurus的不同有著過大的反應，但你和她並沒有那麼不同」 Sherlock說

「我確實有能力做到」 Mycroft坦承「但我直到21歲才發現這件事，在那之前我並不會.也不知道自己能這樣，我甚至到現在都不知道那是什麼原理，我只需要跟他們說話就能說服對方自殺或者完全改頭換面，我也不喜歡這個做法，但這是非常時期，我避免對別人做出這種事，這相當於謀殺一個人的人格，那令我反胃」

「天啊， Mycroft」 Sherlock扶額

「我也不喜歡做這種事， Sherlock」 Mycroft說「所以別插手Ryan的事了，Ryan已經死了，我殺了他」

「那他最後會怎樣?你還要把它重新開機嗎?復原以後抓回來審判?」 Sherlock說

「不，我無法把他復原，他會在完成任務後寫下懺悔書為了妻子的謀殺案因愧疚自殺」 Mycroft說「那大概會在兩年後發生」

「你以前做過一樣的事情」 Sherlock直直的盯著 Mycroft的眼睛「對吧」

「替Rudi清掃門戶的時候」 Mycroft說

「你在精神上摧毀人，但無法動手殺人」 Sherlock說「老天，你可以說是個不殺人的連環殺手」他往後退了兩步正在消化這些訊息

「我並不享受這個」 Mycroft說

 

「我們三個到底有什麼毛病」 Sherlock說

「我想只是嚴重程度不一」 Mycroft說「還有是否守法跟能不能接受這些行為」

「Well，我是完全沒後悔過麥格納森的事」 Sherlock說

「我還是很想吐，無論是真的動手傷人或者在精神上摧毀對方」 Mycroft和 Sherlock用一種談論花草的語氣閒聊

「你覺得 Eurus怎麼想?」 Sherlock說

「她還沒有能力體會捏死螞蟻跟弄死人的差別」 Mycroft說

「呵」 Sherlock乾笑一聲「這樣看起來你反而是我們之中最正常的一個」

「也許吧」 Mycroft穿上大衣「我們走吧，希望Rudi沒留什麼危險的東西在密室裡」

 

他們在走廊上會合，Mr.Holmes讓Mrs.Holmes去探望 Eurus了，因為他們不知道密室裡會有什麼

 

「你的傘呢?」John問

「為了避免被認出來還是別帶了」 Mycroft說，他的大衣有帽兜，他還戴上了口罩，他同事沒人會相信 Mycroft會穿成這樣出門的，他活像一個冬天不得不出門買晚餐的單身漢

「你的腳還可以嗎?」Mr.Holmes問「走路不痛?」

「芬泰尼貼片不是貼假的，走吧」 Sherlock說

 

他們三個和安西亞在地下停車場會合一起前往Rudi的公寓

Mycroft有時候不自覺地去搓自己空空如也有著明顯戒痕的左手無名指，這很快就不會是空的了


	26. Chapter 26

Mycroft拉上了外套的帽子戴著粗框眼鏡跟口罩和 Sherlock與父親及John一起到了Rudi原本的公寓去，安西亞確保了他不會被任何人認出，他們一進門 Mycroft就拉掉了帽子拿掉眼鏡跟口罩鬆了一口氣

 

「你說這地方死過多少人?」 Sherlock突然開口說

「 Sherlock，別提那種話題，太不得體了」Mr.Holmes說

「我知道的至少七個」 Mycroft說「不過當中有三個算是半死不活，應該是被拖走後才斷氣的，實際上有多少人我就不知道了，不過最好別計較這裡換過多少地毯」

「孩子們，我沒你們那麼有膽量，別嚇我」Mr.Holmes是真的對這個對話感到不安

 

兄弟倆互看一眼， Sherlock聳肩後也停止了這個話題

「你說應該在衣櫃後面是嗎?」 Mycroft問父親

「聽起來是的」Mr.Holmes說

 

他們到了Rudi原本的臥室去，這間房間沒有窗戶， Sherlock第一次仔細看了看房間裡的東西，他走到床邊去用力的推了一下床頭板上一塊稍微不同的部分，木板往內翻一把左輪手槍掉在他掌心

 

「上膛了」 Sherlock把槍裡的子彈拿出來「1980年代的東西」

「不可能是那之後的了，Rudi沒見到柏林圍牆倒下那天」 Mycroft說

「我完全沒發現那裏有機關」Mr.Holmes說

「要從特定角度推才能打開，比如躺在床上的人由下往上推」 Sherlock說

「這裡有不少地方都有藏東西，你們都站到右邊去靠著牆，如果你看到手癢想碰的地方給你一個建議」 Mycroft拿出手電筒照空空如也的大衣櫃，伸手從衣櫃頂部拿下一把枴杖，他面對的那面木板上緣有個小缺口，正好能讓人把手指伸進去「不要站在那個機關正前方」他用拐杖勾住了那個缺口把木板往下拉，同時 Mycroft往旁邊閃，靠牆站的三人只聽到金屬碰撞聲接著是一聲槍響，煙硝味逐漸蔓延開來

 

「Holy shit!」John嚇了一大跳， Mycroft則是用那把枴杖把木板後的機關搗毀，一把上膛的手槍固定在牆上的小凹槽裡，只要把木板往下拉就會帶動機關扣動板機擊中站在衣櫃前的人

 

「好了，這之後就沒機關了」 Mycroft用拐杖把槍勾出來破壞了機關

「Rudi在想什麼啊!?」Mr.Holmes忍不住叫

「他知道你不會往上看」 Mycroft說「你習慣往下找東西，這是他的藏身處，原本裡面有掛衣服，要殺他的人會往人的高度方向看，所以會看到那一個凹槽動手去拉然後就不明不白地被槍殺了」他把槍上的鋼絲解開後鋼絲自己被捲了回去，衣櫃裡的木板就重新上升遮住了牆壁和那個曾經放了陷阱的凹槽

「這真的很危險」John說

「所以我才會跟來」 Mycroft說「Rudi手很巧， Sherlock小時候的玩具有一些就是他做的，他自己的房間到處都是這種機關，我早就清空了不少，但有一些我沒移除就是了，衣櫃我倒是現在才注意到」

「那支拐杖為什麼會在衣櫃上方?」Mr.Holmes問

「顯然是備用的，Rudi和我舉手都剛好能拿到那上面的東西」 Mycroft說「這也是有機關的」他技巧性地轉了一下把柄，板機就從拐杖彎曲處彈出了「裡面沒有子彈，但這依然是一把能使用的槍」他把枴杖轉回原狀

「我就知道那是槍!」 Sherlock說

「他平常拿的是有刀的那把，所以你還是猜錯了」 Mycroft對 Sherlock微笑

 

「那他到底是要我找什麼?這顯然不是入口」Mr.Holmes說

「他的腳不方便」 Mycroft說

「我知道」Mr.Holmes說

「而你習慣往下找東西」 Mycroft提醒

「所以?」Mr.Holmes完全想不到答案

「這是一個大衣櫃，深度跟高度都比一般衣櫃大」 Mycroft走到衣櫃邊用指節敲了敲衣櫃底部的木板，實心的「他肯定也把這當作逃脫或者避難處」他敲了底板和牆面接合處的木板，空心的聲音「我先下去」 Mycroft說

 

「你腳有傷」 Sherlock說

「So does Rudi」 Mycroft說著坐下了，他朝向衣櫃內側坐下背對著三人，他一把重心往牆面的方向放人就消失了

 

「他去哪了?!」Mr.Holmes喊

「一個腳不方便的人不會把自己的逃脫路線做成樓梯的」 Sherlock看向John「跟 Mycroft一樣坐下，腳對木板和牆壁之間施加壓力」

「我們在二樓!」John說「而且那面牆之後應該是天井才對!」

「John相信我，去坐下」 Sherlock帶著那種幼稚的笑臉說

 

John瞪著那張欠揍的笑臉好一會

「如果我出了什麼意外我會回來找你算帳」John坐下了

「 Mycroft不會自己跳到火坑裡去的」 Sherlock說「你很安全，就算有危險你下面也有 Mycroft當緩衝墊」

 

John照 Sherlock說著把重心稍微往前放，用腳對木板施壓，一瞬間他整個人落入黑暗之中，隔著褲子布料感覺得到冰涼的石質滑坡正快速的把他往下帶，這他媽是個溜滑梯嗎!??

 

「Wowoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!」John大叫出來

John意外的很快就碰到了底部，老舊的緩衝墊揚起灰塵，他狼狽的想爬起來，這裡是一整片黑暗，唯一的光源是 Mycroft手上的手電筒

「你叫起來音調高得令人意外」 Mycroft的語氣讓人想揍他的悠哉

「JOOOOHN!!走開!!!」 Sherlock的聲音傳來，John立刻從溜滑梯底下跳開， Sherlock才沒撞上他

 

Mr.Holmes也滑了下來，他驚訝的看著自己剛剛下來的地方

「為什麼會有這個!??」Mr.Holmes打開手機的手電筒照著那個溜滑梯，是水泥被磨得很光滑以後的結果

「顯然衣櫃後面曾經是一個樓梯間，直接通到這個地下室，我以為那是個房間因為通向樓梯的門當時是關著的，Rudi把原本的樓梯改成現在這樣，逃起來方便也比較快」 Mycroft說「這裡是地下室」

「這棟房子有地下室?」Mr.Holmes問

「沒呈現在設計圖上很正常，這裡是他的逃生路線」 Mycroft用手電筒照了天花板「這裡也沒有通電，應該也沒有水管，打火機」他頭也沒轉就伸手向 Sherlock拿打火機， Sherlock從大衣口袋拿出一個打火機放到 Mycroft手上

 

Mycroft走向牆邊找了一下拿出一盞提燈點上蠟燭放進去後拿給 Sherlock

「眼熟嗎?」 Mycroft說

「這是馬斯格雷夫宅裡的那種燈」 Sherlock認出了這個古董「以前儲藏室裡收了一堆」

「這個地下室不通電，所以他也會有別的方式來照明」 Mycroft說「家裡的燈少了，我本來以為是被打破了，但顯然他當時隨手拿了幾個來倫敦」

 

Sherlock從角落那堆東西裡又找出兩個被裝在紙盒裡的提燈，旁邊那一箱用掉一大半的蠟燭顯示Rudi常常下來這裡

 

三盞提燈加上手機能提供足夠的照明，他們才開始觀察周遭

「這個地下室真大」John說

「跟地面上建築物範圍差不多」 Mycroft說

 

這一個地下室裡有一些雜物，牆上還掛了槍，一些書櫃區隔開了不同區域，同時讓人不容易搞清楚這裡的動線，書櫃裡面放的東西有武器和文件夾以及一些雜物，他們沿著牆走，從溜滑梯下來立刻接觸到的區域有很多雜七雜八的東西，但仔細一看會發現有不少偽裝用的衣物和武器，這些東西都是Rudi在逃命時會用到的

 

「這一個裡面不會有陷阱吧」 Sherlock指著腳邊的鐵箱說

「這一個區域的都是他要逃走時要用的東西所以不會有」 Mycroft蹲下來把燈放在旁邊看了一眼鑰匙孔，形狀很特殊

「你要開鎖工具嗎」 Sherlock問

「不必，我知道這個能用什麼開」 Mycroft轉頭對自己正在研究旁邊桌上的步槍的父親說「把我們家的鑰匙給我」

「你沒有嗎?」Mr.Holmes拿出自己的鑰匙

「不是這一把」 Mycroft說「Rudi懷錶裡面老宅的那一把」

「他懷錶裡面沒有鑰匙」Mr.Holmes說「只有我才會把鑰匙收在裡面」

「他的錶不是壞了不走，他把齒輪拿掉了」 Mycroft伸手接過Rudi的銀錶轉開後從裡面拿出一把黃銅製的鑰匙「他平常戴手錶，這個錶不走了對他一點影響都沒有」

 

Mycroft用黃銅鑰匙開了那一個鐵箱，裡面的東西放得很整齊，左邊都是護照和車牌，好幾個皮夾裏面有不同的身分證件和假的情人或家人照片，右邊則有幾疊不同的鈔票

 

「他的逃生工具箱」 Sherlock拿了一個皮夾起來看，裡面有假的工會成員卡，圖書館借書證，駕照，還有一張年輕女性的照片，他把照片抽出來「這個女的也是特工」

「嗯?」 Mycroft看了一下 Sherlock手上的皮夾「那是E年輕的時候，特工會利用資淺的內勤的照片製造假象，這些皮夾都是不同假身分的道具」

「所以這個箱子裡面的都是他工作的東西?」Mr.Holmes拿起一疊東德鈔票「居然連這東西都有」

「你伯父是一個活生生的007」John拿著一件外套走過來「這個扣子是相機鏡頭」他從大衣口袋翻出一個快門「那邊還有其他東西，我還看到一個掌心大的膠捲照相機」

「Well，他一向很喜歡拍照」Mr.Holmes說

「你最好別亂動這裡的東西，我很確定他有小型炸藥」 Mycroft說「這一區都是他工作的東西，他要你來拿的東西肯定不在這，我們往裡面走吧」

  
  


Mycroft和 Sherlock走在最前頭，書架被刻意用會阻擋人視線的方式交錯擺放，也被當作隔間使用，很多架子是完全空的

「這些櫃子都是在下面組裝的」 Sherlock多看了幾個後得出結論「IKEA肯定愛死他了」

「這裡一定有另一個出口，他常常半夜從外面散步回來但我卻沒聽見他出門過」 Mycroft說

「你覺得會找到他那些小嗜好的東西嗎?」 Sherlock降低音量避免父親聽到說

「在那次勒索事件後他肯定全都銷毀了」 Mycroft說「就我所知連他收藏的泰迪熊一起」

「你覺得他要爸下來找什麼」 Sherlock問

「不知道，我也是今天才知道這棟公寓有地下室的」 Mycroft說

 

「這裡的東西可以開一間間諜博物館了」John對007之類的電影有普通男性會有的那種熱愛，他有點太興奮了，考慮到他剛剛拿了一把有氰化物的毒標傘起來， Sherlock阻止了John到處摸索的行為

 

他們走到地下室另一半的空間，這一區的東西整齊多了，一個衣架上還掛著一頂帽子，往左看有一個被布簾遮住的空間位於兩個書架之間，往右看則是一張大書桌和一個保險箱，中間則有一張工作檯，上面有加工到一半的金屬片，還有拆解開的打火機之類的東西

 

Mr.Holmes去拉開了布簾，後面有一張桌子和橫掛在書架之間的細繩，地上有幾個汽車電池連接在牆上的唯一一盞燈上

 

「這個燈管顏色怎麼這麼奇怪?」Mr.Holmes走到桌子前，桌上有一個空的方形淺盆

「這是間暗房」 Sherlock說「那是暗房用的安全燈，他會洗照片?」

「我們家以前的照片很多但毛出現過任何照相行的信封或文件我想就是這個原因」 Mycroft說「你知道他會洗照片嗎?」

「不知道」Mr.Holmes搖頭「我一直以為他是拿去照片行洗的」

 

Mycroft從隔出這個暗房隔間的書架上拿下幾個密封的盒子打開，裡面有很多底片，有的已經嚴重的損毀了，但隱約看得到是文件和建築的照片

 

「他也在這裡洗他工作上的照片」 Mycroft說

 

暗房這邊的東西沒什麼好看的，這邊的底片都因為氧化嚴重毀損，他們移動到中間的工作檯去

 

「那是他陪小時候的 Sherlock玩用的槍」Mr.Holmes指出掛在工作台上方牆面上的玩具槍，是仿古制的玩具槍

「 Sherlock那一把燒掉了，你後來也不跟Rudi玩了，他一直有把他自己的收好」 Mycroft說

 

Sherlock伸手拿了那把玩具海盜槍，是模仿18世紀的槍枝製作的，材料是木頭還上了漆，非常精緻，上面還有燒出Holmes的字來

 

「維克多的海盜刀也是他做的」 Mycroft說「你們纏著他要他做這些給你們玩」

「我想我記得這件事」 Sherlock看著手上那把槍「我以前都覺得Rudi的槍太大了」他手上的玩具槍正好符合一個成年人的手掌可以握的大小，Rudi為了配合兩個孩子替他們製作了縮小的玩具槍

「這個是什麼?」Mr.Holmes隨手拿起一個看似的東西， Mycroft來不及阻止他，鋒利的刀片從木棍底部滑出，Mr.Holmes嚇得把東西丟了，但他手掌底部已經被劃出一道血痕來

 

「那是Rudi用的刀，只要出口朝下刀片就會滑出來」 Mycroft和 Sherlock把嚇得摔在地上的父親扶起來，John檢查的一下Mr.Holmes手上的傷口

「很淺，等下就不會流血了，但晚點最好去打個破傷風疫苗」John接過 Mycroft遞給他的手帕替Mr.Holmes把手上的傷口包好

「這個形狀很特別」 Sherlock撿起那把刀，形狀幾乎是新月型

「正好可以割開氣管和頸動脈」 Mycroft說「那把還沒做完，做好以後他能跟他拐杖裡的刀替換，如果不夠鋒利他就會換掉，他會親自制作他用得順手的武器」

 

「所以他常常用到這種東西」Mr.Holmes看著小兒子手上鋒利的刀具說

「他最知名的一點就是他的暗殺能力」 Mycroft說「你應該不想知道太多，我只能說他是當中翹楚」

「擅長到了特地製作順手的武器的程度」 Sherlock把刀尖頂著桌面把刀身收回木柄中然後把那把刀放回原處

「你知道那是什麼?」Mr.Holmes問 Mycroft

「我用過」 Mycroft說

 

Sherlock和John都轉過頭看了 Mycroft，而Mr.Holmes瞪大了眼看著 Mycroft

「我沒拿那殺過人，我只是知道Rudi會用這個而已，我也見他用過」 Mycroft走到桌角邊拿起一把傘淺笑「原來他留著」

「你用來打欺負你的人的那把?」 Sherlock伸手向 Mycroft拿了那把傘，那比 Mycroft現在用的短，配合的是他15歲時的身高，比一般的傘還要重也撐不開，因為傘的塑膠管被換成了灌鉛的金屬管

「你被欺負?」Mr.Holmes皺眉問

「你不知道?」John也皺眉了但他看的對象是Mr.Holmes

「我沒跟他說過」 Mycroft解釋「不重要的事情而已， Sherlock你要留著那把槍嗎?」

「反正也沒人要不是嗎」 Sherlock把那把玩具海盜槍塞進大衣口袋裡

 

這邊沒什麼好看的了，在有誰又割傷自己前他們到了右邊的區域去，那一區比較大一點，有一張木書桌和一個保險箱

  
  


書桌上有幾個相框，裡面的照片都是黑白的或者幾乎已經退色得只剩下灰黃色

 

「我以為這張照片連底片都被銷毀了」Mr.Holmes拿起一個相框「這是你爺爺， Sherlock」

「我看過他的照片」 Sherlock沒去看那張照片就說

「我原本以為Scott的照片都燒掉了」Mr.Holmes說

「Who is Scott?」John探頭去看那張照片

 

那是一張黑白照，三個中年男子站在馬斯格雷斯大宅前，他們給人一種老時代的冷峻感，穿著西裝的男人雙手搭在一個坐在他前方椅子上年紀大約二十來歲的年輕人肩上，那是Rudi，他旁邊有一個穿毛衣的男人，他前方站了一個男孩子，穿的是伊頓的制服，有一頭淺色的捲髮讓他很突兀，他坐在椅子上顯得很小一個，駝著背看相鏡頭的表情總帶著點哀傷

 

最左邊的男人穿著淺色大衣，他長得和第一個男人一模一樣，他前面的椅子上坐著一個10歲左右的男孩

 

「你說 Sherlock的爺爺是哪一個?」John問

「最左邊那一個」Mr.Holmes說「坐在他前面的是我」

「他們是雙胞胎?」John問

「是啊，Rudi是被我伯父養大的，他們兄弟倆看起來一模一樣但個性不同，事實上我覺得他們挺痛恨彼此的」Mr.Holmes說

「那是Nigel單面的痛恨」 Mycroft說「他恨Winston在各方面都比他傑出，還有明明只差了十分鐘出生溫斯頓卻是最受重視的那一個」

「Who?」 Sherlock問

「我們的爺爺Nigel Holmes，你至少要記得自己爺爺的名字吧」 Mycroft說「先出生的是Winston，他是上上代的當家，也領養走了Rudi，Nigel一直對Winston有嚴重的心結，他忍受不了自己的同卵雙生的哥哥，他很討厭Rudi也是這個原因」

「你怎麼會知道這些?」Mr.Holmes問

「Rudi說的」 Mycroft說著伸手指著相片中央的那個中年男子「排行老么的Troy Holmes，他就是Scott的父親」

「所以Scott到底是誰」 Sherlock說

「你的名字就是為了紀念他起的啊，我跟你說過的」Mr.Holmes說「他是我的堂哥」

「跳到火車前的那一個Holmes」 Mycroft說

「Scott是個很溫和的人，從不大聲說話，但看起來總是很哀傷」Mr.Holmes說「我們家只有他是紅頭髮，我本來不知道為什麼他父母都是黑髮他卻是紅髮直到他的葬禮」

「Scott的生母是紅頭髮」 Mycroft說，Scott就是那個被用了各種手段搶回來的私生子

「我記得拍這張照片的那天」Mr.Holmes說「我才從小學回來就被叫去拍照了，我當時十歲，Scott大概15歲左右，Rudi從大學畢業了所以我們特地拍了這張」

「你用他的名字來給我當中間名?」 Sherlock說

「你是在他的忌日出生的」Mr.Holmes說「他沒有其他兄妹，我想說至少總有人得記得他的」

 

照片角落的日期是1/5日

 

「 Sherlock的生日是1/6」John說著抬頭看了Mr.Holmes

「主顯日那天我們去了一趟倫敦」Mr.Holmes說「忘了是因為誰家的活動了，Scott在我們到倫敦一下火車時就不見了」

 

「Scott Holmes，1/6死亡，死因是自殺，他在主顯日跳到一輛火車前，死時只有15歲」 Mycroft記得這個人的資料「之後他的父母也相繼過世了，父親是心臟病，養母則是自殺」

「老天啊」John忍不住低聲說

「所以我們家的人才這麼少」 Mycroft說「忍受不了彼此或者這個世界，而Scott的例子來說則是無法接受自己的過去」

「他自殺之後家裡有他的照片都被燒了或者剪掉了」Mr.Holmes說

「為什麼這上面沒有女性成員?」John問「這角落寫的是家族合照不是嗎?」

「到他們那一輩還維持只有男性成員才能拍入家族合照的傳統」 Mycroft隨手拿了另一個相框

 

「這是Rudi和Tim」Mr.Holmes看了 Mycroft手上那個相框說，那上面是一對新婚夫妻和伴郎，Rudi很開心的抱著Tim Dayton，在旁邊的Eva也伸手抱了他們兩人，那張照片角落被夾了一張小嬰兒的四吋照片，那應該就是Abigail了

 

「 Sherlock這是你嗎?」John拿了桌上令一個相框微笑著給 Sherlock看

 

那上面是三個小孩，最大的男孩頂多9歲坐在沙發上抱著一個頭髮捲得失控的幼童，另一隻手則是一個小嬰兒

「是你們三個呢」Mr.Holmes說「 Mycroft. Sherlock和 Eurus」他指著照片上的三個孩子跟John說

「你們兄弟倆小時候可愛多了」John忍不住說，這個小孩跟現在這個魔王完全不像， Sherlock小時候很可愛他早就知道了

「我想他要你來找的東西並不是這幾個相框」 Mycroft說「八位數的密碼，有什麼想法嗎?」

「你們不是會開保險箱嗎?」Mr.Holmes看了兩個兒子，這項技能可不是什麼能光明正大說出來的東西啊

 

「這是他留給你的東西，一定是你知道的密碼組合」 Mycroft說「這一種保險箱要用聽診器去聽才有辦法開，就算是 Sherlock也是」

「嗯…試試看12051119」Mr.Holmes說「或者11191205」

 

Sherlock去轉了第一組密碼但失敗了，然後他試了第二種組合就開了

「真的開了」John提著燈照亮了保險箱周遭

「你和Rudi的生日」 Mycroft說「只有你會知道的密碼」

「這不是很容易查出來嗎?」John問

「我是早產兒」Mr.Holmes說「我是在家裡被接生的，一直到兩個月後才被報戶口因為我的父親認為我會在出生後不久就死，他不想多跑那麼多趟，我的證件上的生日是2月1日而不是11月19日」

「所以會知道這組密碼的只有我們家的人自己而已」 Mycroft說「裡面有什麼?」

 

「一個信封」 Sherlock拿著一個信封站起來「就只有這個」

 

Mycroft檢查了保險箱內部確實沒有其他機關了，他們讓Mr.Holmes拆開信封來看，裡面掉出了一張名片和一張手寫字條還有一把銀色的鑰匙

 

「瑞士銀行的名片」 Sherlock說「”找任何一任英國區主管，出示鑰匙領回我要給你的東西”-RH」他唸出手寫字條後看了那把鑰匙「這把鑰匙什麼都開不了，這是鋁製的，不是真的鑰匙」

「他在銀行放了東西我怎麼不知道，他都死了這麼多年就算他先交了保管費也用完了吧」Mr.Holmes說

「我想他有很多逼人替他做事的方式」 Mycroft說「我和 Sherlock去找出去的路，你們什麼都別亂碰」

 

Mycroft很快在地下室角落找到一個暗門，推開後是一條通道，他們四人拿著找到的東西離開了地下室，通道連接的是一處廢棄的地鐵路線，鐵軌甚至沒有通電

 

「他到底怎麼搞出這一些東西的」John沿著鐵軌走的時候說

「他是個Holmes」 Sherlock說

「Fair enough.」John聳肩

 

他們最終走到了一個往上爬的梯子前， Sherlock先爬上去推開頂部的金屬板然後是Mr.Holmes和John最後才是 Mycroft

「地鐵出風口」John說「我居然一點也不意外」

 

他們在一間假的房子裡面，這就跟當時 Sherlock把Mary引來的那個地方一樣，只是這是另一間

 

「我這就聯絡瑞士銀行的人」 Mycroft拿出手機

他們搭 Mycroft的車到瑞士銀行去，車子直接開到地下室，接待人員和看起來是現任主管的人神經緊繃的等著他們，引領他們四個搭VIP電梯直接上樓

 

在接待室主管神經緊繃的原因非常明顯，他知道 Mycroft是誰，或者他隱約了解 Mycroft不是他能惹的人，四人都達成了一致的默契由 Mycroft跟銀行家打交道

 

「請問Mr.Holmes找在下是為了什麼?」年近60的主管問

「並不是你們之前的那些小偷小摸」 Mycroft完全進入工作模式的語氣「你認得這個嗎?」他拿出那把鋁製鑰匙

 

主管倒抽一大口氣臉色瞬間刷白

「您.您!?喔天，當然了，也不會有別的家庭..我的天」主管語無倫次

「我要來領屬於我們的東西」 Mycroft說「希望你們有盡責」

「當然!當然!我們五任不同的經理都堅守著那份協議，我們都沒有打開或者擅自移動當中的東西」主管說「Mr.Holmes您…會繼續保守秘密吧?」

「要看你們有沒有做到你們該做的」 Mycroft不知道Rudi是拿什麼威脅了瑞士銀行但他順著對方的話講加上他本來就夠嚇人了，主管不可能會看出什麼來

 

「這邊請」主管引領四人往銀行保險箱的所在之處走，牆上鑲嵌的金屬櫃全都屬於不同的有錢人或者有權勢者，裡面大多是珠寶或者重要文件或者債券等等

 

他們最終站在一個特別大的保險櫃前，其他的頂多是抽屜，這個大小長寬都有一公尺，是特別被空出來的空間

 

「就是這個了」主管說「請問…」

「你還在這做什麼」 Mycroft看了主管一眼，對方就找了藉口跑了

  
  


「也是八位數密碼」Mr.Holmes動手去轉了保險箱的密碼，果然跟地下室的那一個一樣「還要鑰匙」

「我想會是這一把」 Mycroft把黃銅鑰匙給了父親，那是祖宅大門的鑰匙，Rudi應該會用這把來開自己的保險櫃

 

Mr.Holmes把黃銅鑰匙插入保險箱的鑰匙孔轉開後門就開了一條縫，他們四個交換了一個眼神，Rudi的地下室就夠嚇人了，這裡面會有什麼都不奇怪

 

Mr.Holmes打開了保險箱，裡面沒有槍或者危險的武器也沒有機密文件，只有一本本裝在密封袋裡整齊放好的相簿還有一整盒保存良好的底片，幾卷家庭錄影機的錄影帶，還有一盒錄音帶

 

「這些…」Mr.Holmes拿出其中一本「應該都燒掉了才是啊」

「是燒掉了」 Mycroft也拿了一本翻開，裡面是他自己小時候的照片「顯然他一直都洗了兩份照片，一份放在我們家，一份他放在倫敦自己的公寓裡」

 

John看著三位Mr.Holmes安靜地各自捧著一本被寫好了年分的相簿站在保險櫃前看著的畫面，彷彿是修道院裡安靜讀經的神父

Mycroft那一本是他幼時的照片，當年 Sherlock和 Eurus都還沒出生，他自己都印象模糊的4歲之前的照片

 

他停在了其中一頁，他的母親抱著他的照片，照片幾乎失去了顏色，但泛黃的照片並沒有影響他判斷當中的細節，他的母親不安的抱著快要一歲的自己，眼神緊張的看著站在自己旁邊的丈夫，托著嬰兒的手發抖而導致那部分模糊了，但抓著孩子的手指是很緊的，甚至可以說是用力過頭了，她非常害怕自己會失手把孩子摔在地上

 

Mycroft看著那張照片出神，他意識到自己的行為後立刻闔上了相簿裝回密封袋裡

「你那本裡面是什麼」 Mycroft問

「你自己看」 Sherlock把自己那一本遞給 Mycroft

 

那一本裡面的照片都是 Sherlock開心的和維克多一起玩的畫面，裡面有時候會出現Rudi自己，從背景裡的反射可以看出有Rudi的這些照片是 Mycroft或者Colin拍的，小 Sherlock開心的抱著Rudi環著他的脖子舉著玩具槍，Rudi另一隻手上抱著舉著玩具刀的維克多

 

「我去讓他們拿箱子來裝這些」 Mycroft說完就離開了，留下 Sherlock和父親以及John在那邊等

「你那本有什麼」 Sherlock問

「是我們小時候的照片，也有Scott的照片」Mr.Holmes說「他當時應該偷帶走了不少Scott的照片，這裡面也有 Eurus和你們兄弟倆的照片」

 

Mr.Holmes把相簿那一頁給 Sherlock看

「是你們剛出生第一次跟Rudi見面的時候拍的照片」Mr.Holmes帶著微笑說「這個是 Mycroft」他指著Rudi小心抱著一個嬰兒的照片「他出生的時候鎖骨骨折了所以他抱起來才這麼彆扭，這一個是你」他指著另一張Rudi很熟練地抱著嬰兒的照片，7歲的 Mycroft趴在沙發扶手上看Rudi手中的 Sherlock「這個是 Eurus」Rudi抱著還是嬰兒的 Eurus似乎特別開心「他知道是個女孩子的時候開心得要死，他一直覺得我們家太多男孩了」

「他真的…很喜歡我們」 Sherlock只找得到這個形容，這些照片中Rudi的肢體語言都非常明顯，他真心的喜愛他們， Sherlock想到他後來對Rudi的態度他無法想像為什麼Rudi願意忍受他的誤會，明明他是個關愛他們的長輩

「收拾東西」 Mycroft走了過來打斷了他們，銀行的接待員拿了個行李箱來給他們裝保險箱內的東西，主管戰戰兢兢地跟在 Mycroft後面

 

「我們銀行已經依約實行了我們的契約，Mr.Holmes請問您是否會對於約定的那封信保密?」主管小心地問

「當然」 Mycroft說「但我建議你們最好平常守法點，我知道你任內有13個可疑客戶」他對著主管皮笑肉不笑的說

「是.是的，我理解」主管猛點頭說

 

他們把保險箱內的東西全都裝進大行李箱後由 Sherlock負責拉他們照著原路離開回醫院去

 

「為什麼他要把這些藏得這麼複雜，不就是相簿嗎?」John說

「這是他的家人的相片」 Mycroft說

「所以?」John問

「他的敵人非常多」 Mycroft說「他自己的同事最後都跟敵人聯合起來謀殺他，你覺得他會讓人知道他有弱點嗎?」

「聽起來真耳熟」 Sherlock說起了風涼話

「他也沒有一個會拖他後腿的弟弟，不然估計會早個二十年死」 Mycroft嘴毒回去

「Boys， knock it off(男孩們，夠了喔)」Mr.Holmes靠在車窗邊捏著眉心一臉無奈，他兩個兒子遇到彼此就扯低對方的情商和心智年齡倒底是怎麼回事

 

Sherlock和 Mycroft並肩坐著的所以他們只要往反方向轉頭就能眼不見為淨

「所以Rudi拿什麼威脅瑞士銀行了?」Mr.Holmes問

「我不知道」 Mycroft說

「可是你剛剛不是..」John看著 Mycroft

「我只是順著他的話講，就算我不知道Rudi原本威脅他們什麼也猜得到他們求Rudi替他們為某件事保密或者掩蓋，我手上也有他們近期可疑金流，只要洩漏出去他們就能被美國金融制裁了，他們無法把我怎樣」 Mycroft說

「……」John有時候還是會忘記 Mycroft實際上是個多輕易就能毀掉別人一生的大魔王(考慮到他太習慣看這對兄弟以心智年齡13歲跟3歲的狀態吵架甚至打架)，只有這種時候他才會慶幸，他沒有跟姓Holems的為敵

  
  


「我的那兩本可以暫時由我保管嗎?」 Mycroft說

「Why?」Mr.Holmes問

「我不想把那放在老家」 Mycroft說這話的同時往 Sherlock後腦杓發了眼刀

「可以啊，我想先拿給你媽看一下，他會很高興這些照片有留下來的」Mr.Holems微笑著說

「裡面的底片應該還能洗一份新的出來，我可以替你拿給一個專家」 Sherlock說

「好啊，如果不麻煩對方的話」Mr.Holmes說

 

他們回醫院後先到了地下室去把相簿給Mrs.Holmes看，她又驚又喜的直問這些是哪來的， Eurus睡著了所以他們在觀察室這一邊她也不知道

 

Sherlock拿走了那一盒底片，那些錄音卡帶需要卡式錄音機才能聽， Sherlock也說會找一個來用， Mycroft不自在的站在門邊看父母看相簿和他們之間的對話，John和老 Holmes夫妻一起看相簿聽了不少以前的事，還拿出手機拍了幾張小時候 Sherlock的照片說要發給茉莉看，然後趁 Sherlock不注意的時候發上推特了， Sherlock炸毛了想搶John的手機，John跟他說放上網的就永遠存在了刪了沒用的，這是報復他之前發了他的軍裝照的事情

  
  


Mycroft一聲不響地離開了，John抬頭看了一眼開門離去的 Mycroft本要說什麼但 Sherlock把手放在John手臂上暗示他別說話，老 Holmes夫妻倆繼續看相冊並分類，有時候會指著某個人跟 Sherlock解釋這是他沒見過的哪個親戚之類的，Mr和Mrs.Holmes在不同的時間點上都發現了 Mycroft已經離開的事實但他們都選擇不去提或者追究

  
  


Mycroft在電梯開門的時候以為自己按錯樓層，為什麼有那麼多人說話的聲音還有食物的香味?然後他很快聽出是誰的聲音了，他回自己病房把外套掛好走到對面病房去

 

「 Mycroft!」Lily很開心地舉著拿了叉子的手跟他打招呼

「Hi」Amy坐在Greg床邊對他微笑「James你椅子給他，他是傷患」

「東西還是熱的你來的剛好」Greg手上端著一個免洗紙盤上面裝的是起司牛肉派

「Ashly他們怎麼沒來?」Greg問

「唉…」Amy嘆了口氣說「Owen得了麻疹，現在他們家在自主隔離」

「麻疹?!他都幾歲了!?」Greg問

「顯然有個美國小孩沒打疫苗被感染了以後上了他的飛機，Owen小時候打的疫苗效果剛好退了他就被感染了，雖然Ashly和兩個孩子都沒有被傳染但他們最好別出門以免把病毒散播出來」Amy說

「這機率…」Greg苦笑

「Owen一直都挺倒楣的」James說「還好孩子們都有乖乖打疫苗」

「我們小時候還是因為你才全部請病假的」Greg說「Amy還得請假照顧我們三個」

「我們班全班都感染了我也不知道我居然也中鏢了啊」James說

「你們居然沒去打疫苗」 Mycroft接過Lily給他的一盤鹹派說

「嫌麻煩啊，而且爸媽都覺得小時候得過又沒什麼，還能終生免疫就沒打」Greg說「長大才發現他們當時真是亂來，這沒弄好會死人的，Lily就有乖乖打疫苗了，只是以前他要打針的時候真的是…」

「跟逼貓洗澡一樣困難啊…」James接著吐槽「我們兩個得負責抓著她才行」

「 Sherlock小時候會這樣嗎?」Greg問

「他會一直盯著注射的過程，有的護士覺得他這麼冷靜令人發毛」 Mycroft說

 

Amy準備了很多吃的帶來，大多是攜帶方便的鹹派一類食物，冰箱有布丁和杯子蛋糕，也有聖誕節那種罪惡的薯泥培根起司塔，但那已經被搶到只剩一個了，Greg留了一個給他，在來醫院前Amy去了趟朋友家用烤箱加熱過食物才來的，Rick和Danny被叮嚀過在醫院不能吵鬧所以乖乖捧著食物看電視，Greg這幾天都吃口味清淡的病人餐，看到Amy就跟看到救世主一樣開心

  
  


在地下室John看了不少Mr.Holmes小時候的照片裡面也有Rudi和 Sherlock的祖父母

「為什麼沒有Rudi和 Sherlock奶奶合照的照片?」John問

「她不被允許接近Rudi」Mr.Holmes說

「咦?」John錯愕的看了Mr.Holmes對方不是在開玩笑

「Rudi的太陽穴這邊有一個刀疤」Mr.Holmes指了太陽穴和眼睛同高的位置「是我們母親造成的」

「有這件事?」 Sherlock皺眉

「Rudi說是他六歲的時候吧」Mr.Holmes想了想說「他出生後就被我們伯父抱走了，但有時候他放假還是會回來跟我們的親生父母住，Rudi的解釋是我們的母親無法接受這種安排，她直到Rudi出生才知道會這樣」

「他不希望孩子被帶走卻想殺掉自己的兒子???」John問

「不，我們的母親並不想殺他」Mr.Holmes抿了嘴「我也是到很大了以後Rudi才願意告訴我他的疤怎麼來的，他說我們的母親當時認為只要他有殘缺就不會被當作繼承人了，他想把Rudi的眼睛弄瞎，後來我們伯父特地跟我們母親聲明無論他做什麼他都不會把Rudi還給他」

  
  


「God…」John用氣音說

「 Sherlock也知道Rudi有一點…他那些嗜好大多也跟我們童年有些關係，那次他女裝的勒索事件後我們談過，我們的母親在Rudi小時候精神狀況有些問題，他常常對Rudi說”我真希望你是個女兒”或者”如果你是女兒就好了”這些話，Rudi小時候也會被他打扮成女孩子，這些頂多讓我們伯父跟我們母親吵架而已，我們父親也為了頂撞伯父站在我們母親這邊，直到後來她想弄瞎Rudi才被禁止接近他」Mr.Holmes心情沉重的說「那已經不是母愛了，那只是佔有，Rudi一直到青少年期才被允許和我們母親獨處，因為那時候我們母親的精神狀況已經好很多了，我出生之後她把Rudi當作不存在一樣只在意我，那讓大家鬆了一口氣，連Rudi也說他寧可被無視也不想被用那種方式”關愛”」

 

「我們家一直以來都沒有幾個正常人」 Sherlock陳述事實

「我小的時候的印象中我們的母親是很愛孩子的人，但她也很早就過世了，我上小學之前她就病死了，Rudi一直到我很大了才跟我說她的事」Mr.Holmes說「其實我對她的印象也不是很多，因為我們的父親是個非常嚴苛的人，就算是在學校被人欺負回來告訴他也只會多挨一頓打，因為你”居然軟弱到被別人欺負”」Mr.Holmes說到自己的父親時表情很不自在「只要做事不順他的意，表現不夠好他就會訴諸體罰，以前他還會拿皮帶抽人，Rudi替我頂罪挨過幾次打」他伸手拍了 Sherlock的肩膀「這就是為什麼無論你們做了什麼我們都絕不體罰的原因」

「……」 Sherlock不發一語「我覺得如果你們體罰的話只會讓我們更早發展出瞞騙和滅證技能而已」

「 Sherlock你真的很煞風景你知道嗎…」感動被 Sherlock打斷的John說

 

「親愛的」Mrs.Holmes伸手拉了拉Mr.Holmes「這個夾在你們小時候的那本相簿裡」他把一個信封遞給Mr.Holmes

 

「蠟封的」 Sherlock看了一眼「信封是我們家以前書房那種，這是火災前寫出來的信」

「你認得出來?」Mr.Holmes挑起一邊眉毛看 Sherlock

「以前書房裏面有很多，我當然認得」 Sherlock說「這個蠟封是家徽」

「我想是Rudi那枚紋章戒指蓋的」Mr.Holmse仔細看了一下後把信封給 Sherlock說「幫我看一下上面貓頭鷹翅膀是開的還是關的」他自己拿出裡面的信讀了起來

  
  


「你家有家徽我怎麼一點都不驚訝」John說

「翅膀是開的，這是Rudi的當家戒指蓋的」 Sherlock說

「借我看一下」John拿過信封，紅色的蠟封讓這看起來像某種歷史劇道具(至少放了三十年勉強算是歷史文件?)

 

Holmes的家徽是左邊一隻鍊住的獨角獸右邊一條脖子上有王冠項圈的狗，中間是一隻展翅的貓頭鷹，爪子上抓著一本攤開的書，書上有一個歌德體的H

 

「我們家有兩枚這種戒指，都是很老的東西」 Sherlock說「當家和下一任當家各一枚，差別在上面的貓頭鷹是展翅還是收著翅膀的，用來區分是誰處理了什麼事情，收著翅膀的那一枚和蓋這個蠟封的那個大概一起收在 Mycroft哪個保險箱裡」

 

Sherlock伸手掏了父親放在一旁大衣的口袋，裡面有他從Rudi地下室拿走的相框，他找到上一代和孩子們的合照指著Rudi和Winston Holmes

「他們拇指上的就是了」 Sherlock說

 

John仔細看確實能看到Rudi和他養父的手上都有戒指，拇指上都有一枚比較大的戒指，是紋章戒

 

「信上寫什麼」 Sherlock問

「沒什麼，只是一些我們家裡的事情」Mr.Holmes說，他把信給了 Sherlock

 

「信紙跟信封時間對不上」 Sherlock拿著紙說

「什麼意思?」Mr.Holmes問

「這張紙太新了」 Sherlock說「他換過遺書內容，大概就在他死前一兩年改的」

「那挺合理的」Mr.Holmes說

 

信上的字跡鋒利和 Mycroft那種優雅的手寫體不同，Rudi寫字時跟 Sherlock很像，都很用力，但是依然是很漂亮的字跡

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Colin，等你見到這封信我一定已經死了，殺人者必有被殺之覺悟，我殺人無數，所以請別為我辯護，有什麼不知道的就去問 Mycroft，我寫這封信時他已經19歲了，我估計我活不到 Mycroft23歲，你看到這封信時 Mycroft在你眼中肯定還只是孩子但聽他說的準沒錯，他能保證我們家的安全，你可能在地下室看到了不少奇怪的東西那些都交給 Mycroft處理，那些是我工作上的用具不要亂摸。**

 

 

**我希望我的死並沒有為你帶來太多的麻煩，我盡可能不波及到你們，我一直都有多洗一份我們家的照片出來保存，火災後 Sherlock改了他的記憶這些老照片我也就不方便帶給你，於是我用了些手段請人替我保存起來了，你應該也看到我桌上有Scott的照片，以下是一些我生前無法告訴你的事。**

 

 

**我知道Scott要自殺。**

 

**是我替他找藉口說他要去廁所的，我一直都知道他活得很痛苦，這是我們家人的詛咒，沒人忍受得了我們，我們無法忍受彼此，最終我們逼瘋身邊的人或者自己然後孤獨的死去或者毀掉一切後痛苦的活著，在你出生前Scott是我唯一的弟弟，但連我都無法把他從他的哀傷中帶出，我所能做的只有這個，他該有一次把握自己命運的機會，而他終於有權利為自己做決定時他選擇結束生命，我知道你一直很喜歡和Scott玩甚至為了紀念他給 Sherlock用了他的名字，但就算那天他沒死他也在未來會用別的方式結束自己的生命，希望你別怪我尊重他的這種選擇。**

 

 

**Mycroft有些異常的地方但他是我認為我們家最正常的一個人，這是我觀察的結果，他本質上無法對人殘忍但這對他而言會很難生活，我必須在他8歲的時候就灌輸他對一切保有防備心的概念，他相較於另外兩個孩子是我認為最接近於善良這個概念的人，但這並不是”他連螞蟻都不敢傷害”那種概念，他完全有著比 Eurus更加殘忍的潛力，我無法想像如果他變得跟 Eurus一樣會發生什麼事，我甚至能肯定他要是真的生氣起來會比我任何敵人都可怕，我之所以說他”善良”是因為他有能力殘忍卻選擇不這麼做， Sherlock我不敢說他會變成怎樣， Eurus對他造成的傷害太大了，我相信 Mycroft會確保 Sherlock活得越久越好，也會努力確保他沒去傷害別人，但如果他無法做到請別責怪他，因為說到底，他也只是另一個孩子在充大人而已，他盡力了。**

 

**My dear boy，你是我人生中發生過的唯一的好事。**

 

**在你出生前我已做好了決定讓我們這個家族隨著我和Scott的死亡走向毀滅，因為在我看來我們沒有一個人知道怎麼對待彼此，我們就只是悲哀的靠著啃食彼此的生命活下去憎恨著彼此直到生命盡頭，看看我們的父親和他的雙生兄長就知道，即使是同胞而出也是恨著對方直到最後，我曾經痛恨著Holmes家，我們除了傷害他人之外沒有別的能力，甚至嫁入我們家的人也陷入了一樣的悲哀輪迴之中，看看我們可憐的母親就知道。**

 

 

**然而你出生了，在你一周歲時我照著傳統做了我會盡兄長之責的宣示，但我知道我無法放著你不管，你是我們家中最需要被保護的人，我改變了心意，我該留在這個世界上為你做些什麼讓你過得比我快樂，所幸當時我已經夠大能夠作為你的照顧者了，但我也才意識到了我們家人的缺陷有多麼無止盡的深，我不知道怎麼愛護別人，我試著模仿我見過的別的同學的家人來彌補，我很高興你長成了一個令人感到溫暖的.懂得愛人的大人，我期盼我們家的詛咒到你和你的孩子就會停止，尤其 Mycroft，我相信他會是個很好的家長，For God sake，他甚至能忍受叛逆期的 Sherlock！**

 

 

**有時候.經常.或者能說無時無刻，我總在反省我有沒有做對，當 Mycroft還小時我急著想把知識和生存技能教給他，讓他學會保護自己與對抗這個世界，但當他越來越大我質疑我自己，也許我們家的人從來就不缺乏智慧而是別的，也許我該給他一個機會慢慢長大，而不是急著讓他武裝自己對付未來，保護他是我們這些大人的責任，他有那個權利被我們保護，我生怕他受到傷害但也怕我重蹈在我身上發生的覆轍，他比我還要更加聰明數倍，他很小的時候就意識到了Elena的狀況，然後把自己從那種情感中隔離開了，我不知道該拿他怎麼辦，如果他的未來不是那麼順遂遲早他會把一切能對他造成傷害的感情都割除變得像冰人一樣吧。**

 

 

**I worry about him，All my life.**

 

 

**你看到這封信後請替我對 Mycroft說他還年輕，不要那麼急著背起重擔，他有權獲得自己的人生與自由，我選擇的道路充滿危險與血腥，我希望他不必像我一樣在陰影之中生活，他該在陽光底下與愛他的人共度，以他的能力他能在任何領域獲得極大的成就，他該花點時間去發現他想做的是什麼，就這一次，讓他慢慢來吧。**

 

**My dear boy， All lives end. All hearts are broken. Don’t cry for me， It’s not worth it.**

**Your brother Rudi Holmes**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

「他沒想過他失蹤 Mycroft會追出國」 Sherlock說「也沒想到你會過了這麼多年才發現這封信」

「我想這封信該讓 Mycroft看看」Mr.Holmes說

「這有什麼意義，都過了這麼多年了，他不可能辭職去幹別的」 Sherlock說

「 Sherlock，別理性過頭了」Mr.Holmes說「我們上樓去找他吧，順便把這兩本他的相簿給他讓他自己保管」

 

Mr和Mrs.Holmes打算把相冊排好再上樓， Sherlock與John要提早走，他們要去接Rosie還有把底片送到專家手上，在那之前他們打算去看看Greg的狀況，兩人一起搭電梯到 Mycroft病房的樓層，電梯門一開聽到的是大笑的聲音，John困惑的轉頭看了 Sherlock

「 Lestrade家人」 Sherlock很快地判斷

 

「Greg，好點嗎?」John走過去Greg的病房門口，他們沒有關門，食物的香氣四溢讓人唾腺瞬間勤勞了起來

「John」Greg和他打招呼「老樣子，身體打了個洞」

「這我有經驗」John微笑說

「鹹派還有剩你們要吃一點嗎?」Amy拿了空盤給John和 Sherlock「我是Amy Lestrade，我在報紙上看過你們Greg也說過不少你們的事」

「你怎麼會跟人打群架?」 Sherlock突然冒出這一句話，他顯然因為這個事實感到矛盾，因為一切都指向Amy是個寡婦，特殊教育學校的老師，聽力受損

「 Sherlock你在說什麼啊，Amy才不..」Greg才要替姐姐辯護

「你從哪看出來的?」Amy沒否認

「你指節上的疤很不明顯但那是打架造成的，而你虎口周邊的細小刮傷疤痕顯示你曾經拿酒瓶砸過某人的頭」 Sherlock說

「你在說的是Amy耶，怎麼可能」James笑了說

「Well，我剛離家的那幾年在酒吧駐唱過，龐克的年代嘛，誰沒魯莽過」Amy依然帶著慈祥的微笑說「我打了幾個洗劫喝醉的客人的傢伙，後來那個倒楣被搶的傢伙成了我丈夫」

 

James和Greg張著嘴不敢置信地看向自己大姊，連Lily都瞪大眼看向她

「你居然幹過這種事!!很危險啊!!」Greg喊完一陣猛咳， Mycroft在旁邊默默的把手搭在他肩上， Mycroft第一次見到Amy就看出來這些了，只是他沒說出來而已

「難怪你從不告訴我們你怎麼認識姊夫的!!」James喊

「你這也太帥了吧!」Lily說

「你真的很厲害呢」Amy對 Sherlock微笑

 

「你們來幹什麼?」 Mycroft按著太陽穴說

「來探Greg的病的」 Sherlock說「我沒那麼想見你，你是附帶的」

「多謝提醒，你見到人了可以走了，門在那邊」 Mycroft很慣性的就跟他鬥起來了

「你們一天不鬥嘴會死是嗎?」Greg說

「是他先開始的!」 Sherlock說

「是他先開始的」 Mycroft說

「瞧瞧你們，活像兩個7歲小孩一樣」John說，這種狀況就是他老是忘記 Mycroft實際上算是個危險人物的原因

 

John拿了一塊白醬雞肉派來吃，Amy也給他四個布丁讓他帶回去， Sherlock拿了其中一個檢視以後判定這能給嬰兒吃收進了口袋

「這個真好吃，是你做的嗎?」John吃了一口派就說

「我丈夫生前是個烘焙師，我以前就跟他一起做這些，現在只有聖誕節和特殊節日的時候會做了」Amy說

「Amy烤餅乾也很好吃」James說「但明明都是手把手交出來的，Lily烤出來的像某種黑暗物質，Greg烤的就很正常」

「你說黑暗物質是什麼意思!」Lily抗議

「我為了不讓你傷心還吃了一口，我有資格對那個味道提出意見!」James說

「你做出能切來吃的布丁，我覺得你還是重新學一次比較好」連Greg都說了，而 Mycroft在心中點頭

 

他們只待到John把那塊派吃完而已，他們跟病房內的人道別後離開了， Sherlock手上除了一整盒底片還有大衣口袋裡的布丁要帶回去

  
  


大家都已經吃完把免洗餐具收拾好了，一直沒人刻意去提的房間裡的大象終於要被提起了

「Ashly和孩子們要我轉達恭喜，你們訂婚了」Amy說

「謝謝」 Mycroft說，但他沒預期到Amy會遞給他一個淺粉色的小信封，這種信封是書局裡面會賣的那種常見的信封沒有什麼特色，通常這種轉告都只會是口頭上的才是

「我看看」Greg從疑惑的 Mycroft手中拿走了那個小信封把裡面的信紙拿出來，他露出了微笑把信只給 Mycroft看

 

歪七扭八的兩種手寫字體寫了恭喜的話，署名是Rory和Nina

「Nian拼錯你的名字了」Greg笑說，Nina用的是粉紅色的色鉛筆寫的很容易分辨

「大多數人都會，但拚成這樣的我第一次見到」 Mycroft看著被寫成”Mikeroft”的那行字說

「Rory反而拚對了」Greg苦笑「Rory到底怎麼拼對的，他只會看到我們比M而已」

「他問過我名字怎麼拚的」 Mycroft說

「也是，你的名字讀唇語對他來說肯定很奇怪」Greg說「他們真貼心」

「他們知道不能來很沮喪，是Owen跟他們說要是在醫院把病傳染給其他孩子就不好了才願意乖乖待在家裡的」Amy說「畢竟現在沒給孩子打疫苗的家長越來越多了，明明都有這麼發達的資訊了卻沒有做正確的選擇真令人擔心呢」

 

「因為資訊發達也表示錯誤資訊也更容易被散播」 Mycroft說「而疫苗的成功也導致現代家長對於實際威脅生死的疾病失去概念，對他們來說不存在的疫苗副作用比致死的傳染病還可怕」

「想不透呢，這些當人父母的居然會這麼蠢」James說

「基因庫(Gene pool)沒有救生員不是沒原因的」 Mycroft說

「這算是以愛為名作出的傷害吧」Lily說「他們大多是說不想拿自己的孩子冒險，怕會傷害他們但實際上他們所作所為只是讓自己和別人的孩子暴露在危險之中，就算他們沒有那個意圖也一樣」

「……」 Mycroft沒有說話，這聽起來跟他知道的一些狀況太相似了，因為怕不存在的傷害到孩子的可能性卻製造了更大的問題的母親不只是這些對醫療知識缺乏的人

 

一群大人圍著Greg的病床一起聊天， Mycroft坐在一旁聽有時候會插入聊個幾句，他猜得到Greg應該跟他的家人們說過別問求婚的細節了

一群人的閒聊很快被小孩的聲音打斷

「請問你們找誰?」Rick站在門邊問

 

老Holmes夫妻站在門邊

「我們是來找 Mycroft的」Mr.Holmes說「剛剛看你們聊得很開心就沒有打擾，你們好，我是 Mycroft的父親」

 

Lestrade家的人大多是愣了一下才跟他們問好

「你們聊，我們到對面等 Mycroft就好」Mrs.Holmse說「沒什麼緊急的事情，就只是有東西要轉交給他而已」她拉著丈夫轉身進了 Mycroft的病房

 

本來熱絡的氣氛被打斷了大家也才意識到時間晚了，James得回保護計畫去，Amy要帶Danny和Rick回去他們投宿的旅店，Lily明天還要工作

 

「你要好好養傷知道嗎?」Amy抱了一下Greg「差點被你嚇死」

「抱歉讓你們擔心了，不會有下次了，我希望啦」Greg說

 

Mycroft起身送他們到走廊上，Amy轉過身來伸手環抱了 Mycroft， Mycroft僵住了但他沒有退開

「歡迎你成為我們家的一分子」Amy說完放開了 Mycroft「你也要好好保重自己啊」

「我知道」 Mycroft雙手插在口袋裡「再見」

「Bye~魔法部長」Ricky和Danny跑向電梯的時候說

「我明天大概會來一趟吧」James說「我最閒，總得有人來陪Greg以防他無聊死」

「我可以看電視!」Greg從病房裡喊

「我會在安全屋裡無聊死你就讓我出來嘛!」James喊回去「掰了，明天見」他走向電梯

「我明天大概不來，有小學預定要來參觀，掰掰唷」Lily跟 Mycroft揮揮手道別

「下次見」Amy對 Mycroft微笑走向在電梯那等他的家人

 

等人都離開後 Mycroft進了Greg的病房

「我去和我父母談談」 Mycroft說

「去吧」Greg拍了拍 Mycroft說

 

Mycroft走進自己病房的時候他父母顯然剛有過一場嚴肅的討論

「兒子」Mr.Holmes先開口了「我和你媽剛剛討論過了」

「什麼事」 Mycroft問

「如果你以後聖誕節不想回來過想去Gregory家也沒有關係」Mrs.Holmes說

「呃...其實叫他Greg就行了」 Mycroft沒料到是這個

「我們都很喜歡他」Mr.Holmes說「你遇到了一個很好的人呢」他對兒子微笑

「他..他確實很好，他對我很好」 Mycroft發現自己有些語無倫次但又無法閉嘴「事實上我無法想像跟他以外的人一起生活」他避開了父母的視線盯著他們身後牆上的一個小汙點「你們喜歡他?」

「當然」Mrs.Holmes說「他讓你快樂我們當然喜歡他」

「That...That is… good」 Mycroft巴不得咬掉自己的舌頭，為什麼這種時候他想不到更好的用詞

「他的家人看起來也都很好」Mr.Holmes說「那都是他的手足嗎?」

「是，最年長的是Amy，訂婚啟事是他幫忙發的，比Greg大8歲同母異父的姊姊，那兩個孩子是James的兒子，James是Greg的弟弟，就是黑髮那位，最小的Lily你們見過了，中間還有一個Ashly，他們家沒辦法來」 Mycroft解釋

「我們只是想讓你知道如果你以後聖誕都去他們家也沒關係」Mr.Holmes說「記得打個電話回來就好」

「怎麼突然提這個?」 Mycroft問

「沒什麼，只是想到上次我們全家到齊過聖誕 Sherlock幹了什麼好事而已」Mr.Holmes這藉口非常差

 

Mycroft知道他的父母沒說出口的是

“你不用回來沒有關係，你跟他們在一起看起來更快樂”

 

「你們說有東西要轉交給我不是嗎?」 Mycroft轉換了話題

「喔對，你要的相簿我放在你桌上了，這封信被夾在我跟Rudi舊照片那一本裡」Mr.Holmes把那封信給了 Mycroft「雖然已經太遲了但我想你還是該看他寫了什麼」

  
  


Mycroft接過信打開看了，他只用了幾秒鐘就把信看完了

「抱歉，如果我早點發現你也許..」Mr.Holmes的話被打斷了

「不，實際上你收到第一個白信封的時候我已經在我現在這條路上了」 Mycroft說「就算你提前告訴我這些，我也會做出一樣的選擇」他把信還給父親

「我不知道為什麼Rudi會做出他活不到你23歲的判斷但我知道你為他冒了很大的險」Mr.Holmes說「我很慶幸你活著回來了」

「我也是，那確實太魯莽了」 Mycroft說「你們還有什麼事嗎?」

「沒有了，我們也要離開了」Mr.Holmes看得出 Mycroft想要獨處的意思「走吧親愛的，我們該去吃晚餐了」他牽著妻子離開了

「晚安」 Mycroft說

「晚安，兒子」夫妻倆同時說

 

看著門關上 Mycroft鬆了一口氣，剛才太尷尬了，他換掉了身上的衣服在床上伸直了腿減輕對傷口的負擔，躺著用手機解決一些工作上的事情，他安排的一切都順利進行，內閣重組也沒遇到什麼問題，現在他只要持續保持低調就好

 

他後來又去找了 Eurus，他試了幾首比較有可能的歌詞或歌名中有花的兒歌或搖籃曲但都不是， Eurus卻已經睡著了他就離開了，他沒有回自己房間，他去陪Greg看電影了，直到Greg實在太睏了他們才關掉電視去睡覺， Mycroft在自己病房睡前把手機放在床頭邊充電，他收到一則訊息便拿起手機看

 

“晚安XXX”-G

 

Mycroft微笑著回了一樣的訊息

 

“晚安X”-M

  
  
\--------------------------  
Winston與Nigel Holmes請Jeremy Irons這位演員去想像

文中提到Rudi所有的奇怪道具比如那件有拍照功能的外套等等都是實際存在冷戰時期的東西


	27. Chapter 27

James到蘇格蘭場的時候突然被一群人拉走，而且並不是緝毒組的，但Witt探長並沒有要救他的意思  
  
「YOU!」一個男警指著James的鼻子「你是James Lestrade吧!」  
「我很確定我是!」James舉著雙手往後仰避免被戳到臉上  
「我來!」唐納文把那個男警察推開把一份報紙塞到James面前「解釋一下這個是不是你哥!」  
  
James拿過那份明顯被大量傳閱後被眾多情緒激動的人摧殘過的泰晤士報一看就知道是關於Greg訂婚的事情  
「我不覺得你能在薩莫賽特找到另一對已經過世的夫妻還有個長子姓名縮寫是G.I. Lestrade跟長女叫Amy的，這很明顯不是嗎?」James說  
「他有個前妻!!」圍住他的女警之一說  
「Shit，他沒說過嗎?他男女通吃」James看著對方明顯是失戀的模樣說  
「HE WHAT!????」不知道是哪位男性的大喊  
  
「先不管他跟一個男的訂婚了，他離婚後都是單身!他現在突然訂婚是怎麼回事?而且他中槍了還被MI5的人列為最高機密保護對像住院了!」唐納文說「連我們這些同事都很難見到他了!」  
「我不知道我能不能跟你們說這些東西」James注意到唯一一個站在角落關注他們這邊的是一個戴眼鏡黑髮蓄鬍拿著一個馬克杯的法醫打扮的男子  
「你不解釋清楚就別想走!我們得搞清楚他是被打到頭了還是被逼婚了!」一個明顯失戀的男警說  
「你們怎麼不打電話自己問他啊?」James說  
「因為上次狄摩克去轉交東西的時候他還沒醒我們才不會去打擾一個重傷患者!」某個女交警喊  
  
「那你們也能自己去核實啊!你們是蘇格蘭場!」James說  
「就是發現父母姊姊的名字和存歿都符合才要找親屬做做最後核對的!」唐納文說  
「那為什麼找我?????」James說  
「因為Witt說你今天會來!」失戀男警說  
「Greg真的有男友嗎????什麼時候的事情????」女交警問  
「他說他們交往很久了，他住院以後才訂婚的，我真的不知道其他細節別問我啊!!」James從包圍中逃出  
  
「他居然一直都是彎的我為什麼沒發現!!」失戀男警哀怨  
「那這個對象是誰?」唐納文問「安德森似乎知道但他打死不說」他指著站在牆角戴著眼鏡一臉”我說了我會死的”安德森  
「就只是個公務員啊」James說「他還帶他回來過聖誕節」  
「安德森看到這則啟事的時候念到對方姓名就站起來大叫”WHAT?!!!!”了，這傢伙到底是誰?」唐納文用審問的語氣問  
「 Mycroft Holmes啊」James說「寫得很清楚啊」  
「我們問的是」唐納文指著報紙那則啟事「這個 Holmes跟我們認識的那個有沒有關係!」  
  
  
James愣了一下看了一眼在角落一臉”拜託不要來問我”的安德森  
  
「他是 Sherlock的兄長」James說「是個公務員」  
「…拿一把傘穿三件套西裝說起話來跟唐頓莊園走出來的爵士一樣的那傢伙?個子很高的那個?」唐納文問「那個總有個秘書跟著的”長官”?」  
「對啊」James說「你們不知道他的名字?」  
「不，我們只知道他是個高層」唐納文還在消化自己剛剛接收的訊息  
  
蘇格蘭場這一角瞬間陷入死寂，然後一瞬間各種WTF爆出  
  
「那傢伙是怪胎的哥哥!????那傢伙????」  
「那個長官老是在我們現場晃來晃去原來是這種原因????我的胃痛就因為這傢伙?????」  
「這家人取名的品味也太糟糕了吧!!???這都什麼名字???」  
「感謝老天有別人說出來了」安德森在胸口畫十字架  
「那個 Sherlock的哥哥居然這麼正常???!!」  
「他們長得一點也不像啊!!」  
「Boss居然是喜歡那種斯文敗類的類型，我們這些年輕的哪裡不好了?」  
「我靠我們探長居然被那傢伙的哥哥騙走了!!」  
  
James看著這片哀號和震驚默默的溜到被稱為安德森的法醫旁  
「看來你知道他是誰」James問  
「我知道」安德森點點頭「我…大約有個概念他是個我惹不起的人物，但我完全不知道他跟Greg有什麼，也是看到報紙才知道的，我覺得我要是隨便說出他的身分我會被人間蒸發」  
「恩…」James想了想「我覺得真的會」  
「他們真的交往很久了?」安德森問  
「Greg是這樣說的，但實際多久我不知道」James說「為什麼這些人反應這麼大?」  
「我不知道，我的大腦還在處理我以前是不是錯過了什麼很重要的線索的問題」安德森喝了口咖啡說  
「Greg說他們有刻意隱瞞啦…但你同事們似乎受到很大的打擊呢」James說  
「因為Greg居然跟 Sherlock Holmes的哥哥訂婚了.那個成天出沒在我們周遭的可疑高層居然是他哥哥的事實都太驚人了」安德森說「他有陣子被戲稱為”He who shall not be named(那個不能說名字的人)”，大約猜得到是情報或者國安體系的人但沒人查得到他是誰」  
「真的?」James問  
「真的，昨天他們在確認訂婚的是不是Greg的時候也查了他的名字，他的檔案都是保密的」安德森說「繼續查會觸發某種警報機制所以只能抓你來問了」  
  
James接著又被唐納文等人抓去追問更多關於這個訂婚的細節，包含那個”He who shall not be named”到底是何方神聖，還有這傢伙真的跟 Sherlock有血緣關係嗎?他比起他弟弟完全就是個紳士  
  
James完全不清楚 Mycroft實際上的工作到底是什麼，他也不覺得那是他能說的事情，他好幾次向應該要負責他的案子的Witt投以求助的眼神但對方雙手一攤擺明了愛莫能助，最後James拿出手機打給Greg  
  
  
在醫院吃完早餐正跟 Mycroft一起邊喝熱茶邊看電視的Greg接到了James打來的電話隨手開了擴音放在床上，他手上還要端茶和拿遙控器呢  
「James什麼事?」Greg問  
「Greg!你的同事都發瘋了你自己跟他們講!」電話那端的James說完手機上的雜音聽起來像是有人在搶這支手機一樣， Mycroft淡定的喝茶，他早就預見到這個結果了  
  
Greg不得不提高音量要大家別七嘴八舌的同時講話他根本聽不清楚了，最後決定由唐納文跟他說話，那一頭電話也開了擴音  
  
「Greg你真的訂婚了?」唐納文問  
「是.對象是男的沒錯.我沒被逼婚也沒撞到頭.我們交往很久了，拜託別這麼驚訝，我都離婚多久了有對象很正常好嗎?」Greg扶額  
「那個 Mycroft Holmes是我們現場老是出現的可疑高層?」唐納文問  
「就是他」Greg看了一眼淡定的 Mycroft  
「他是 Sherlock的哥哥?」唐納文問  
「是」Greg說  
「真的???有血緣關係嗎???」唐納文問  
「我知道他們長得不像，但他們真的是同一對父母生的親兄弟，你們到底在驚訝什麼啊，我只是訂婚了而已」Greg說  
「你居然跟那傢伙的哥哥搞上了!??什麼時候的事!!」某個男警大喊  
「他本人在旁邊喔」Greg說，轉頭對 Mycroft微笑  
  
蘇格蘭場那一端一是一陣騷動跟喊叫，Greg忍不住笑了出來，他的一些部下問了他的傷勢還說要來看他  
  
Greg轉頭看了 Mycroft， Mycroft點頭答應了，並用手指在Greg手上寫了10:30這個時間表示這個時間他們可以來  
  
「你們今天中午十點半可以過來，我沒有檢查要做」Greg說  
  
通話終於結束後Greg轉頭看了完全預料到這個狀況的 Mycroft  
「你要怎麼讓他們上來啊?這個樓層不是只有少數有權限的人才能上來嗎?」Greg問  
「安西亞等下會來，等時間到讓他下去帶人上來就好」 Mycroft說  
「你知道我的部下有一陣子都叫你”He who shall not be named”嗎?」Greg笑說  
「我知道，但我很確定我有鼻子」 Mycroft說  
「佛地魔也有過鼻子好嗎」Greg說  
「說過我名字的人並不會被追殺滅口」 Mycroft說  
「所以你到時候會留在這邊嗎?還是你會回你的病房?」Greg問  
「我想我會跟你的同事們打個照面」 Mycroft說  
「不准嚇他們，那會讓他們問更多問題的」Greg立刻警告  
「我當然不會，他們已經知道我不是他們能應付的人了」 Mycroft微笑「他們在系統上搜尋過我了，只發現我的層級是他們無權查閱的」  
  
安西亞十五分鐘後果然出現了，敲了門後抱著文件夾進來了  
「早安，Sir. Lestrade探長」安西亞心情很不錯的微笑著  
「早啊，Alex」Greg說「你心情好像不錯?」  
「你有問題要問對吧」 Mycroft伸手接過那疊文件起身  
「我父母回國了，所以我心情好」安西亞對Greg說，安西亞和 Mycroft一起離開Greg的病房回 Mycroft那邊處理工作  
  
  
當 Mycroft在床上坐下在床上桌上翻閱文件時安西亞正要開口問他問題  
「你要問的問題是關於我教你烹飪的食譜是從哪來的對吧」 Mycroft在一份文件上簽名後轉頭看安西亞  
「是」安西亞說，他並沒有問 Mycroft怎麼知道的， Mycroft永遠知道任何他想知道的事  
「我會知道是因為你的父母難得在平常日回國，在你們三兄妹都成年後這種情況變得很少見，而你們一家團聚後自然花了不少時間在很私人的交流上，所以晚餐會在家裡吃，你自然不會讓舟車勞頓的母親煮飯，你哥哥和大嫂都不會烹飪，所以很自然的這會是你自願負責的」 Mycroft解釋給安西亞聽「而你會煮的幾項料理都是我教的」  
「那你知道我要問的具體是什麼對吧」安西亞坐在床邊說「媽咪說我煮的東西味道跟她伯母Eva一樣」  
「我認識你的親外祖母」 Mycroft闔上手邊的文件說「Eva Dayton，你應該聽過她」  
「媽咪說過她的事情」安西亞說「她說她小時候常常由她的伯母照顧因為那位伯母本身沒有孩子」  
「Abigail比你的養母Diane Dayton還要小很多，但他們堂姊妹的關係非常親近」 Mycroft說「在Rudi和Tim Dayton過世後我承諾Eva我會繼續找你的生母Abigail，但Eva的精神打擊非常大，當時她很想念Abi，是她教我煮這些東西的，因為她希望就算自己已經過世了也有人能替她教Abi煮飯，那年暑假他們本來有這個打算的，但Abi在暑假開始後就失蹤了」  
「她跑到愛爾蘭了」安西亞說  
「你也知道後來的事了」 Mycroft點頭後說  
  
安西亞不知道該說什麼雙手放在膝蓋上看著 Mycroft  
「那次我們感染流感我想是個難得的機會就順便教你了，反正我都跟人說好了，閒著也是閒著」 Mycroft說「而你當時也確實該少吃點微波食品」  
「Sir，要不是你一向討厭與人有肢體接觸我現在真想給你一個擁抱」安西亞很感動的說  
「對於那個我抱持原先立場，拜託請別那麼做」 Mycroft說著把手上的文件跟安西亞手上尚未審閱的交換  
「 Sherlock找到我生父的家庭了」安西亞說  
「喔?」 Mycroft挑眉但視線沒從文件上移開過  
「Dr.Watson把地址給我了，我查過他們的資料了」安西亞說  
「看來Cooper家搬回來了」 Mycroft說  
「本來住派在蘇格蘭軍事基地的長男在三年前改調英格蘭了」安西亞說「雖然 Sherlock有給我一份Ewan Cooper母親的DNA樣本但為了保險起見我從軍方的DNA資料庫找出Cooper上尉的樣本一起比對了，我的生父確實是Ewan Cooper」  
「你想問我有沒有考慮過把你交給你生父的家人」 Mycroft說  
「您似乎完全沒有考慮過這方面的問題?」安西亞問  
  
「因為Dayton家才是我負責的對象」 Mycroft說「Cooper家只是有關第三方，而以他們當年的狀況來說增加一個孩子會讓家庭的經濟上不堪負荷，所以我沒有考慮過聯絡Cooper家」他簽字後把文件給安西亞「讓駐俄使館跟進Ryan的政治庇護進程，把原文簡報整理給我」  
「Yes Sir」安西亞把這一份另外放了  
「Laskin沒送你來」 Mycroft問  
「他今天早上請假」安西亞說，在安西亞因為Ryan的陰謀被抓過一次後這幾天Laskin基本上就是全職的司機和保鑣  
「What for?」 Mycroft對此頗有微詞  
「他祖母的墓碑被人搗毀了」安西亞說「他跟Dr.Watson想就此來練習一下射擊技巧」  
「Dr.Watson?」 Mycroft對這奇怪的組合竟然並不算太意外  
「Laskin接受了他祖母下葬的那個會堂(猶太教堂)拉比的請託阻止這些搞破壞的混混」安西亞說「然後他就把和Dr.Watson約好喝一杯一起玩飛鏢的約定改成一起買一手啤酒半夜到墓地周遭拿著漆彈槍埋伏了」安西亞說到這有些不敢相信這兩個當過兵的大男人居然像小孩子一樣開心的拿漆彈槍半夜跑出門去  
  
「反猶犯罪行為最近增多確實是事實」 Mycroft說「Laskin哪來的漆彈槍的」  
「他閒暇時間會跟以前的戰友去打漆彈」安西亞說「而埋伏來會堂搞破壞的人似乎似乎也是他從小跟他祖父的樂趣，他對於找到新玩伴非常開心」安西亞自己說出來都在思考為什麼他男友總是這麼幼稚的幹大事  
  
「而Dr.Watson就這樣跟去了」 Mycroft說  
「是的， Sherlock鼓勵他們一起出玩玩，因為他似乎剛研究過了成家男性需要多少與同儕相處時間才能保持身心健康與壽命延長的議題」安西亞說「而他的結論是John需要更多個人的自由時間」安西亞終於忍不住扶額了  
「我恐怕他們會繼續幼稚上數十年」 Mycroft說  
「為什麼會有人認為養出Jo這種幼稚的傢伙的族群在掌控世界呢…Jo最有名的親戚還是個笑星呢」安西亞說，他都不知道缺乏思考能力的是相信陰謀論的人還是把仇恨罪當作打靶練習機會的自家男友  
  
「如果他有那個能力製造金融危機或者引發戰爭也許我對他智力的嫌棄會少一點」 Mycroft說  
「Sir，他沒那麼笨」安西亞還是要替自己男友辯護一下，Laskin並不笨，他智商比普通人高但遠不及Holmes家成員便是，而且安西亞和Laskin都很清楚真正有能力引發戰爭和金融危機中牟利的根本不是戴小圓帽的那群猶太人(除了某些例外)，而是眼前這位英國鄉紳  
  
他們繼續處理了一陣子工作上的文件，到告一段落時安西亞又注意到了 Mycroft不同的地方  
「Sir你的戒指呢?」安西亞問，通常 Mycroft雙手都有戒指的  
「我伯父那一枚我還給我父親了」 Mycroft說「說到戒指，知道什麼時候可以取件嗎?」  
「你們的婚戒下周四會好」安西亞說「沒有訂婚戒指嗎?」  
「那個可以直接省了」 Mycroft說，但看了安西亞的表情他皺了眉「…Not…good?」  
「那在婚禮之前探長要戴什麼?」安西亞問  
「他有一個鑲晶片的戒指，可以用那個，他本來就掛在項鍊上了」 Mycroft說  
「……Sir，您如果是直男，現在應該已經被女方嫌棄到無以復加了」安西亞說  
「Greg並不是喜歡多餘的裝飾品的人，他甚至只有三支手錶，運動防水錶.上班用的男錶和一隻我在他升職時送他的瑞士錶」 Mycroft說，這現在已經升級成一場正式討論了  
  
「Sir您求婚的時候是拿什麼求的?」安西亞問  
「This」 Mycroft指著自己無名指上的戒指「Problem?」  
「…」安西亞第一次對 Mycroft扶額而且無言以對  
「What!」 Mycroft真的不知道問題在哪  
「抱歉，Sir」安西亞放下手「我很難得察覺到您與 Sherlock果然是親兄弟」  
「安西亞，我不喜歡這個形容法」 Mycroft抗議「到底有什麼問題?」  
「沒什麼」安西亞說「失陪一下，我想去問探長幾句話」他把門關上留 Mycroft自己在病房裡思考他這樣做到底有什麼問題， Mycroft當然沒坐在原地，他馬上下床穿著拖鞋走到對面去要搞清楚這到底有什麼問題，Greg就不會介意這個  
  
他在門口聽到笑聲，還有Greg的聲音  
「哈哈哈，我今天之前還真沒想過這個問題，不過跟 Mycroft說的一樣，我還真的不介意這個」Greg說  
「I told you so」 Mycroft對安西亞說  
「你們怎麼會討論到這個來?」Greg問  
「原本只是在確認婚戒的訂製而已」安西亞說  
「老實說我覺得訂婚戒指只是多花一筆錢而已，畢竟訂婚戒通常是鑽戒，反正之後結婚就有婚戒要戴了，訂婚戒指要說有什麼實際功能也就只是宣告天下你已經跟某人訂婚了而已」Greg說  
  
「所以你真的不介意Sir拿自己戒指跟你求婚?」安西亞指著 Mycroft說  
「到我們這個年紀，尤其我還離過婚，那種小細節真的不重要了」Greg微笑著對安西亞說「不過要是你男朋友幹了類似的事情，你應該可以打他，畢竟那會是你第一次被求婚」  
「喔，我相信他不會幹這種事的」安西亞帶著一種”他有這麼蠢我就宰了他”的微笑說  
  
Mycroft沒說什麼就回自己病房去了，Greg覺得他似乎在考慮什麼但八成是工作的問題吧  
  
安西亞跟著回 Mycroft的病房整理了已經處理好的文件準備下樓帶來探病的人上來找Greg  
「安西亞」 Mycroft說  
「Yes?」安西亞抬頭看他  
「下午四點後到第歐根尼斯取給我的信件和物品帶來給我」 Mycroft說  
「好的」安西亞說  
  
安西亞下樓後等了大概五分鐘幾個作為代表來探望Greg的蘇格蘭場警員就出現了，唐納文.安德森.接手Greg工作的狄摩克和被從天堂島調回來分擔(忍受) Sherlock的普爾探長跟兩個探長  
「嗨」安西亞走向唐納文「唐納文警官一行人請跟我來」  
  
一群人愣了一下很快認出安西亞就是跟在那位長官身邊的手機小姐  
  
「 Lestrade探長現在被列入重要關係人保護所以各位無法直接到他病房所在樓層請見諒」安西亞走在前頭把一群人帶往專用電梯刷了磁卡「各位今日所見到的人所聽到的話都是機密，如果你們說出去將會涉犯違反國家安全相關的法律，本來是該給你們簽保密條約的，但我的上司考量各位是 Lestrade探長信任的同僚」安西亞看著幾個愣住的警察說「特別例外處理，請各位別辜負Sir的好意」他微笑的說「電梯到了」他用手勢示意大家先進去  
  
「不好意思…」穿西裝的普爾探長在電梯裡站在安西亞旁邊「請問為什麼Greg會是”重要關係人”?他看到不該看的嗎?」  
「他跟我的上司訂婚了」安西亞說「而Sir本身是重要的高階公務員，不過 Lestrade探長本身在此次機密外洩事件中因公受傷，為了避免有人加害提供他保護本來就是我們該做的就是」安西亞是在睜眼說瞎話但這群人不可能聽出來的  
「這次事件裡有個公務員受傷」普爾探長說「是他嗎?」  
  
安西亞有些驚訝的從手機上抬頭看了理查普爾，對方看起來呆呆的很老實但實際上可能是這台電梯裡除了安西亞以外最聰明的人  
  
「是，但這是機密」安西亞說「直走右手邊的病房」電梯門開了安西亞說  
  
一群人見到Greg以後各種噓寒問暖問他的身體狀況還有告訴他最近蘇格蘭場裡的狀況  
「Greg，好久不見」普爾說  
「理查!」Greg和普爾握手「所以現在是你在用我的辦公室?」  
「是啊，我臨時被調回來也只能用你的了」普爾說「這麼久沒見一回來就聽到你訂婚的消息，我也才知道你離婚了」  
「Wait，你們認識有那麼久?」安德森問「你不是在加勒比海小島工作嗎?」  
「還是基層員警的時候我們曾經是搭檔」Greg說  
「他調走以後我的生活簡直水深火熱」普爾一臉黑的說  
「我們當時那個警局的同事和上司都會拿他出氣，他被排擠的很慘，後來他會被派到天堂島去也是這個原因」Greg說  
「不過那地方很不錯」普爾垂著頭說「但我想念英格蘭的天氣…」  
「你想念這鬼天氣幹什麼啊…」Greg說  
「還有炸魚薯條」普爾說  
「這我還能理解」Greg說  
「跟雨天」普爾說「不是島上那種狂風暴雨而是倫敦這種陰天小雨」  
「你思鄉病太嚴重，你想念的都什麼鬼啊」Greg拍了拍普爾說「等我出院一起去酒吧看球賽吧」  
「我也很想念那些死醉鬼」普爾說「還有轉台就找得到的英語頻道」  
「…理查，你到底在那邊都遇到什麼刺激了啊…….」Greg看著低沉的老朋友吐槽  
  
「Greg」安德森看起來有些緊張「我想問一下，她有需要待在這嗎?」他指著安西亞說  
「Nope」安西亞回答「我沒必要在這，只是我也不打算離開而已」他對安德森微笑，這讓安德森寒毛直豎  
「所以你到底跟怪胎的哥哥交往多久了」唐納文問「我們都以為你真的單身」  
「抱歉，保密原則」Greg說「我只能說很久了」  
「你是跟什麼人訂婚了，007嗎」一個來探病的警官開玩笑說  
「更接近007的上司…」安德森小聲地自言自語  
  
「打擾了」有人敲了門自己進來， Mycroft把最後一份文件給了安西亞讓他離開自己走進來在Greg病床邊的椅子坐下  
「抱歉，我腿中槍不方便久站」 Mycroft掛起了他那副對金魚用的和善微笑伸手和普爾握手「 Mycroft Holmes，聽過不少關於你的事」  
「理查普爾」普爾跟 Mycroft握手  
  
「…」唐納文打量了眼前罕見沒穿三件套的”He who shall not be named”先生「你真的跟 Sherlock是親兄弟?」  
「不幸的是，我們確實是百分之百的親兄弟」 Mycroft說「 Sherlock這些年來給你們帶來了不少麻煩吧」  
「喔，罄竹難書!」唐納文說  
「而我得跟他一起長大，我完全可以想見」 Mycroft說  
  
Greg看著 Mycroft在五分鐘內用話術把對他有防備心的一群警探轉變成同情他這個倒霉大哥的同路人， Mycroft這種誘導金魚的方式他看多了但看到自己的同事被騙得團團轉他還是會想為蘇格蘭場點蠟  
  
起初防備心最重的是唐納文，他跟 Mycroft打過交道幾次所以對他特別有成見，但 Mycroft五分鐘內就把唐納文給騙走了，Greg突然覺得唐納文會跟安德森交往過不是沒原因的，他太容易信任人了  
  
安德森則是一直在牆角罰站，他對 Mycroft陰影有些大，他知道 Mycroft不是這種無辜小綿羊，他不會去掀狼的羊皮的  
  
一群人有說有笑的直到他們早上請假的時數到了才肯離開，Greg看著 Mycroft的假好人微笑在一群人離開關上門後瞬間切回”剛剛見了一群金魚”的嫌棄臉  
  
「…我覺得理查感覺得出來你剛剛是裝的」Greg說  
「你把他想得太聰明了」 Mycroft今天對金魚的耐心已經徹底被磨光了  
「別小看一個長年被欺壓的人」Greg說「他對你的防備心反而是在你開始你那一套表演後才產生的」  
「他很快會因為身邊的人的影響說服自己只是想太多了而已」 Mycroft眼神死的說「你和他關係很好?」  
「你吃醋不成」Greg開玩笑的說  
「你們很久沒見了，好奇問問而已」 Mycroft說  
「Well，你們兩個的確有點像，成天穿西裝.有點古板而且不擅長與人相處.都是深色髮.很聰明…還有什麼來著?」Greg故意開始數著他們的相似處「喔!你們連年紀都一樣呢」他痞笑著逗 Mycroft  
「Greg.」 Mycroft說「你有時候相當幼稚」  
「你又不是第一天認識我」Greg笑著說「他跟我一樣是足球迷，但他成天被人欺負，我當時在隊上常常替他擋下那些麻煩，感覺有點像照顧另一個弟弟吧，他很聰明但就是需要點時間讓他思考就是了」  
「你認為他能忍受 Sherlock嗎?」 Mycroft問  
「他跟 Sherlock肯定和得來的」Greg說「和不來他也不會試圖謀殺你弟弟的」  
「那就夠好了」 Mycroft說  
  
他們一起看電視打發時間， Mycroft覺得等Greg出院他大概會把英國所有脫口秀主持人都看過一遍  
  
\--------------------------------------  
「 Sherlock這個應該可以用」John拿著一個卡帶錄音機上樓「哈德森太太從儲藏室找出來的」  
「你昨天晚上過得很盡興」 Sherlock拿著奶瓶泡奶粉看了一眼John  
「感覺就像在打電玩」John說「我們把那幾個新納粹黨的混蛋射成彩球了，Rosie怎麼樣?」  
「老樣子，起床氣」 Sherlock說「他今天居然拿刺蝟布偶砸我」  
「我也被砸過」John說著隨手拿起桌上他們帶回來的其中一個錄音帶放進錄音機裡倒轉好「你覺得這上面會有什麼?」  
「反正只會是我們家的私人物品」 Sherlock抱著Rosie把奶瓶放到他嘴裡「按照那一捲上寫的年份大約是我兩歲. Mycroft九歲. Eurus一歲的時候的錄音」  
「我撥放了喔?」John問  
「撥啊」 Sherlock說  
  
John按下撥放鍵，磁帶開始轉動，卡式錄音機特有的雜音只維持了一兩秒就開始聽到人聲  
  
 **“要開始錄音了喔”是Rudi的聲音”來準備喔，1.2.3…”**  
  
吉他的聲音先傳來，John認得這個前奏  
  
 **“Go!”Rudi用氣音說”You are..”他唱了兩個字等人接上**  
 **“You are my sunshine，My only sunshine”一個小男孩的聲音接著唱**  
  
John轉頭看了 Sherlock， Sherlock點頭讓John知道這是小時候的 Mycroft的聲音  
  
 **“ Sherlock也要唱，重來一次喔”Rudi的聲音沒有後來那麼沙啞，是他在彈吉他的**  
 **“You are my …”小 Mycroft停頓了**  
 **“SUNSHINE!”一個幼兒咬字不清的喊叫聽起來很開心**  
  
John看了眼 Sherlock，他指著自己，這個幼兒就是他  
  
 **“My only…” Mycroft又停頓了**  
 **“SUNSHINE!”小 Sherlock接著喊**  
 **“You make me happy~When skies are gray~”小 Mycroft唱，小 Sherlock斷斷續續的重複他唱過的歌詞，在happey那還用喊的跟著喊出來**  
 **“You'll never know dear， how much I love You.”小 Mycroft唱**  
 **“Yo neve know dea， how much I lowe You.”小 Sherlock咬字不太清楚但他顯然終於進入狀況了**  
 **“Please don't take my sunshine away.”小 Mycroft自己唱了最後一句，然後是他的叫聲”嘿! Sherlock!會痛!”**  
 **“Hug hug ~Mycoof !”小 Sherlock的笑聲很清脆**  
 **“哈哈哈，你被 Sherlock制服了”Rudi大笑說” Sherlock，突然撲到別人頭上不禮貌喔”他顯然是放下吉他去把 Sherlock從 Mycroft頭上抓下來了**  
 **“好啦，別鬧，這是要給 Eurus的生日禮物，等他大一點我們可以撥給他聽”Rudi說**  
  
A面的內容就是這些練唱和打鬧的聲音，有時候會有嬰兒的聲音  
「這是 Eurus一歲生日」在A面播完時 Sherlock說「我記得那時候 Eurus就躺在 Mycroft和我前面的毯子上聽我們唱這個給他聽」  
「這後來有給 Eurus聽過嗎?」John問  
「我印象中沒有，我們決定把這當作 Eurus七歲生日禮物」 Sherlock說「他在那之前就被送走了」  
  
Sherlock隱約有跟這些相關的記憶，他還記得他和 Mycroft在唱“You'll never know dear， how much I love You.”的時候特地湊到 Eurus身邊對他唱的時候，Rudi一直都帶著微笑看他們  
  
「…你小時候肯定很黏 Mycroft吧」John說  
「我想是的」 Sherlock說「但我不記得為什麼了」  
「這沒什麼原因的」John說「這不需要原因，他是你哥哥，你們彼此之間關係親近不需要理由」  
「但我對於那段時間的記憶不完整，那些感情因素和心理背景都被破壞了」 Sherlock說「我想我曾經是那樣的吧」  
「…我們來聽B面吧」John把卡帶取出翻面，他突然同情起了少年時的 Mycroft，曾經跟自己那麼好的弟弟突然變了個人，只剩下他記得他們真正的過往，這會是什麼感覺?換成別人肯定會跟弟弟決裂吧，或者變得疏遠，但 Mycroft似乎沒有改變過他對 Sherlock的態度  
  
John按下撥放，B面錄的是完整版， Sherlock咬字不標準的跟著 Mycroft一起唱You are my sunshine，然後在結尾是他們兩個人一起喊“Happy birth day!”  
  
B面就只有這樣  
  
「你覺得剩下這些會有什麼」John看著那一整盒錄音帶，Rudi似乎作為一個紀錄者把他們的童年都錄音.錄影.拍照存證了  
「我不知道」 Sherlock看起來困惑.受傷又鬱悶  
「我們晚點再來聽吧，我睏死了，你呢?」John問  
「你要睡午覺?」 Sherlock問，他手上的Rosie已經吃飽想睡了  
「一起吧」John說  
「Why?午覺不一定要在床上睡」 Sherlock說  
「我打算帶Rosie一起睡午覺，你剛好擋住另一邊避免他滾下床」John說「睡一下吧，你昨天晚上肯定沒睡好，我們休息一下，然後晚一點我們可以一起聽剩下的帶子」  
  
Sherlock知道John是想讓他有時間舒緩情緒，所以抱著Rosie一起回房間睡午覺了  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
茉莉晚上才來探病因為今天他忙翻了，有個倒楣鬼把自己捲進重機具裡面了，那真的是字面意義上的人骨拼圖  
他聯絡了Greg後才來的，順便買了Greg喜歡的飲料帶來  
  
「我看到報紙時也很驚訝」茉莉說「我沒想到你們會公開」  
「Well，發生了很多事，總之我就是訂婚了」Greg聳肩  
「你的訂婚戒指很特別」茉莉說  
「他今天突然給我的，他讓安西亞帶來的」Greg看了一下手上的戒指說「大概是安西亞說服他的吧」不過最可能是 Mycroft宣示所有權的老毛病犯了，想讓所有人知道他訂婚了  
「能借我看一下嗎?」茉莉問  
「Sure」Greg把訂婚戒指拿下遞給茉莉看「上面鑲的那個不知道是什麼，顏色很特別」  
「這是月光石(Moonstone)」茉莉微笑對Greg說，這枚訂婚戒價值沒有特別高，銀戒鑲著一顆方形的乳白色的月光石，甚至能說是樸素  
「我好像聽過這個」Greg說  
「Greg我記得你生日是六月三十號對吧?」茉莉問  
「對啊」Greg說  
「月光石是六月生的人的誕生石」茉莉微笑著把戒指還給Greg  
「原來是這樣啊」Greg點點頭  
「看不出來，但他很浪漫呢」茉莉說  
「可惜我常常不知道他在浪漫」Greg苦笑  
「我覺得他們兄弟應該是那種不用對方聽懂自己這樣搞就很開心的人，要吃蛋塔嗎?KFC的」茉莉說  
「喔當然好，冰箱有我姐姐做的布丁你可以拿幾個回去」Greg接過蛋塔說  
  
茉莉和Greg討論了一下Greg的傷和預後，還有一些工作上的事情之後才離開， Mycroft則是去找 Eurus了，Greg知道等一下 Mycroft就會回來，給他留了一個蛋塔  
  
大約二十分鐘後 Mycroft來了，他還是沒找對 Eurus要聽的是哪首歌，明天他打算換個語系的搖籃曲，也許是同音不同意的字詞被 Eurus誤會成花名了也不一定  
  
Mycroft在和Greg看電視時看了看他們手上一模一樣的訂婚戒，有種莫名的滿足感  
  
  
\---------------------------------------  
文中安西亞的OS中說了麥哥是鄉紳其實是原著設定,原著中有說過福爾摩斯家是沒落的鄉紳家庭,在這邊並沒有沒落但人丁凋敝,曾經很大的一個家族死到只剩下Colin一家而已  
  
他們的訂婚戒差不多是這樣,只是中間鑲的是方形的,戒指內有訂婚日期和兩人姓名縮寫

月光石本身沒有其他寶石價值那麼高但很美麗,因為看起來就像月光一樣而得名  
也有戀人石/情人石的稱呼,人們相信雙方配戴可以使兩人幸福,能喚醒愛人溫柔的熱情  
色調跟探長本人也很接近就是了,白白的233333333

這邊探長生日設定套了演員RG的生日6/30,但麥哥生日並沒有套用MG的生日  
  
附帶一提,六月的誕生花是梔子花,意義是:謹慎.我很幸福


	28. Chapter 28

Greg醒來的時候手機上有一條訊息， Mycroft說他得去幫E處理事情所以今天有段時間不會在醫院內  
  
所以當他聽到敲門聲的時候是有些疑惑的，醫生的巡房時間早過了  
「請進」Greg說  
  
開門進來的是Mrs.Holmes  
「Mrs.Holmes?」Greg本來就是坐著看電視的「 Mycroft今天早上大概都不在，他去處理工作上的事情了」  
「沒關係我其實不是來找他的」Mrs.Holmes說「我可以跟你聊聊嗎?」  
  
“Oh shit”是Greg的第一想法，沒人突然見到自己岳母會是放鬆的，尤其還是個Holmes，而且他們根本就不認識彼此，在危機下打過照面根本不算認識  
  
「Sure..?」Greg點了頭，Mrs.Holmes便在他床邊的椅子坐下  
「你恢復的還好嗎?」Mrs.Holmes問  
「還不錯」Greg說「需要時間恢復但醫生說我不會有什麼後遺症」  
「我想先謝謝你」Mrs.Holmes說「你救了我兒子的命」  
「哪一個?」Greg打趣的說  
「Both of them」Mrs.Holmes聽John說多了 Sherlock到底有多少次幾乎要被警方圍毆的事情，也從丈夫那裏聽到不少轉述的關於Greg Lestrade這個人的事情「但主要是 Mycroft」  
「應該的」Greg說  
「他從沒跟我們提過你，直到 Sherlock和他爭執」Mrs.Holmes說「我們第一次看到 Sherlock為了某個他認識的人跟 Mycroft生那麼大的氣」  
「這件事我聽說了」Greg說「John是第一個跟我說的，他說他們快打起來了，但 Sherlock還是叫錯我的名字」他苦笑  
「他們確實打起來了， Sherlock起頭的，但 Mycroft當時也不大高興」Mrs.Holmes說「最後John插手把我兩個兒子臉上都來了一拳才結束那場爭執，我想他們三個都沒提到這件事」  
「我完全可以想像那個畫面還有依照他們兄弟倆的自尊心和我對John的了解，他們肯定會否認那件事是這樣結束的」Greg說著忍不住扶額「喔老天啊…他們沒受傷吧?」  
「John避開了 Sherlock的嘴和鼻子所以沒什麼，但 Mycroft摔到他們客廳的壁爐上去了，只有他因為那場爭執見血，John打到他鼻子了」Mrs.Holmes嘆氣，他沒說John當時指著流鼻血的 Mycroft罵了他”Fuck you Mycroft! This is for Greg”的事情  
  
「John真的是…」Greg不知道該請他喝一杯感謝John這麼挺自己還是要因為他居然連這種狀況下都能偏心 Sherlock嘆氣  
「他成功阻止了他們兩個」Mrs.Holmes說「不然他們的客廳就完了，哈德森太太會很生氣的」  
「他們的客廳早就毀掉過好幾次了我覺得哈德森太太不會介意」Greg說「等等，你的意思是他們真的打起來有那麼嚴重?」  
「 Sherlock少年時期非常非常叛逆」Mrs.Holmes說「 Mycroft不讓我們直接知道狀況有多糟，但我們曉得 Sherlock那時候就已經很有破壞力了，每次他逃學.翹課.惹上麻煩 Mycroft都會親自去找他，因為我們兩夫妻倆無法追上 Sherlock的腳步，他只要翻過牆我們就找不到他了， Sherlock後來沾上那些藥物後跟 Mycroft也常常有肢體衝突， Sherlock一向比 Mycroft更擅長運動和打鬥，有一陣子 Mycroft身上常常有挫傷，後來 Sherlock狀況一直時好時壞，有好一陣子我們都沒聽到壞消息還以為 Mycroft把 Sherlock跟丟了，我們還到倫敦來找他們想知道原因」  
  
「結果呢?」Greg問  
「 Mycroft說 Sherlock自願戒毒了」Mrs.Holmes帶著微笑看著Greg說「因為有個警察說會給他案子讓他解，但只有他不復吸才有」  
「那時候他走起路來很奇怪果然是真的扭到腳啊」Greg說  
「 Mycroft嗎?」Mrs.Holmes問  
「是啊，我第一次見到他的時候他到我辦公室來找我，他走起路來有些奇怪」Greg說  
「他那之前才因為 Sherlock扭傷了腳踝」Mrs.Holmes說「如果你沒有好心介入我們都無法想像 Sherlock會又進幾次急診」  
  
「我只是覺得他那樣年輕的聰明孩子不該把生命就這樣浪費在那些東西上」Greg說「反正那些案子都放著十幾年找不到兇手了給他看看也無傷大雅，我沒想到他真的解開了，誰知道過兩天 Mycroft就出現了，好像我那一周遇到的怪事還不夠多一樣」  
「我們是後來才知道那是你的」Mrs.Holmes說「在 Sherlock裝死的時候我們有好幾天能逼他跟我們聊聊他在倫敦的生活，你的照片在報紙上篇幅不小，你被停職調查了吧」  
「啊…那陣子真的是地獄沒錯」Greg說「差點要躲回老家了，那些記者真的是要命的傢伙」  
「但 Sherlock說關於你的報導消失是因為你回老家躲避記者了」Mrs.Holmes說  
「 Sherlock那時候還不知道我跟 Mycroft的事」Greg雙手交叉在胸前回想「但我那陣子是住在 Mycroft那，我不知道他是怎麼做到的但記者們的焦點很快就從我身上轉移了，等我的調查結束復職後我才搬回我的公寓的，我後來基本上只有加班才住那就是了，因為 Mycroft的身分和工作的關係我們一直都是保密的，連 Sherlock都看不出來」  
「你們瞞了 Sherlock多久?」Mrs.Holmes問  
「到 Sherlock詐死回來大約八年」Greg說「他回來的時候差點把我嚇死了，然後他從我身上看出我跟某個和我身分.地位.收入落差不小的人同居，他花了幾個禮拜才想通那個人是誰」Greg嘴角上揚「然後他就跑去找哥哥鬥嘴了，之後還冷戰了一陣子，一副 Mycroft搶他玩具的樣子」  
「這真是…委屈你了」Mrs.Holmes說「 Mycroft總是非常謹慎，如果他想瞞著我們什麼我們永遠都不會發現」  
「不會啊」Greg很直接地說「我知道這是有必要的戒慎，而且我們討論過了，我也對我的家人保密了很久，如果他單方面逼我這樣做又不給我一個理由我可能會不高興，但我們商量過了，這是我們當時最好的選擇」  
「你真的比 Mycroft和 Sherlock成熟很多」Mrs.Holmes說「雖然大部分的人都比他們成熟就是了」  
  
「 Sherlock的話我同意，但我覺得 Mycroft有時候比我更成熟」Greg說  
「你怎麼會這麼想?」Mrs.Holmse問  
「他總是比我設想的更周到」Greg說「有時候我會感情用事但他不會，我比他更衝動，他就跟這些事沒什麼關係，你怎麼會覺得 Mycroft幼稚?」  
「他就跟鬧脾氣的孩子一樣， Sherlock也鬧脾氣但他會變得成熟，他也有改變，但 Mycroft一直都是那樣，自己一個生悶氣但什麼也不說」Mrs.Holmes說  
「他不是幼稚」Greg說「他只是陌生」Greg看著Mrs.Holmes說  
  
「抱歉，我不明白」Mrs.Holmes蹙著眉問  
「情感不是知識，知識是可以自己死背硬記的，但怎麼管理情緒和感情是要從別人身上學習的， Mycroft只學了禮儀和規矩，但情感上他幾乎一無所知，他就只是把那些問題當成零分考卷塞進某個角落生灰塵而已」Greg說「他不是不成熟，他只是…(He is not immature， he is just…)」他猶豫了該怎麼形容「他只是拿了個有禮貌的漂亮箱子把這些問題裝起來而已，因為沒有人教過他該怎麼做，也沒人知道他箱子裡裝了什麼」  
  
Mrs.Holmes不發一語看起來正在思考Greg剛才說的話  
「抱歉，他是你兒子，我大概說了蠢話」Greg忍不住抹了把臉  
「不，我沒有從這個角度思考過這件事」Mrs.Holmes說「 Mycroft很早熟，我們對他幾乎無法產生影響，他伯父對他的影響比較大」  
「你們對他還是有影響力的」Greg說「He cares about you two.」  
「I know」Mrs.Holmes說「Colin說你要他跟 Mycroft把話說開的」  
「嗯，我可能多管閒事了但我覺得你們該把話說清楚」Greg說「你們互相猜測推理彼此心裡和腦子裏的想法只會讓事情複雜化而已」  
「我們不是那種家庭」Mrs.Holmes說「也沒什麼原因但我們確實不會那樣把事情攤開來講」  
「我家是」Greg說「我建議你們試試看，因為你們本來那一套顯然行不通」  
「真相不總是令人開心的」Mrs.Holmes說  
「但迂迴之後遲早要面對現實的」Greg說「你能在釘子鋪成的道路上鋪上地毯，但走遠了之後釘子終究會刺穿你的腳」  
「你不懂，這很複雜」Mrs.Holmes搖搖頭  
「我知道這讓 Mycroft受過傷，斷章取義的話語.自以為是的猜測與掩蓋都是」Greg說「我只要知道這個就夠了」  
  
「……」Mrs.Holmes沉默一陣才開口「我沒辦法像那樣跟 Mycroft交談」  
「Why not?」Greg問「You are his mother」  
「我們之後會自己找時間談的」Mrs.Holmes說「但不是現在，不是這周，也可能不是這個月，我和 Mycroft的關係…還有最近發生的事情太多了」  
「好吧」Greg攤手「那是你們之間的事」  
「所以 Mycroft之前都跟你一起過聖誕節的嗎?」Mrs.Holmes轉移了話題  
「什麼?沒有啊」Greg說  
「難道不是嗎?」Mrs.Holmes問  
「他送我去搭火車，但他一直都選擇留在倫敦工作或者待命」Greg說「他今年第一次跟我一起回去過聖誕，因為他看起來糟透了，我沒辦法放他一個人自己留在倫敦」  
  
「你很會照顧人」Mrs.Holmes說  
「我有三個弟妹，習慣了」Greg聳肩  
「你比 Mycroft大吧?」Mrs.Holmes問  
「我大他三歲」Greg說「我跟我爸一樣，頭髮白的早， Sherlock對此也有不小的貢獻」  
「你父母一定很以你為傲」Mrs.Holmes說  
「我父親在我念中學時過世了」Greg說「但我母親確實很高興我成為一個警探，他在幾年前也過世了」  
「我很遺憾」Mrs.Holmes說  
「她壽終正寢，無病無痛」Greg說「除了聽不到之外」  
「聽力退化的很嚴重啊」Mrs.Holmes問  
「不，我們家的人有一些在四十歲左右會開始喪失聽力，也有人一出生就聽不見」Greg說「所以在還聽得到的時候就要多跟彼此說”I love you”和適時的說”I’m Sorry”是我們家的規矩」  
「Sorry ，I didn’t know…」Mrs.Holmes不知道 Lestrade家有這個問題  
「沒關係，反正 Mycroft應該遲早會跟你們提到吧」Greg說「我現在已經四十出頭了，還聽得見應該就是沒問題了，但也有人到了五十幾才突然喪失聽力的， Mycroft會手語，我們家的人也都會，這不是問題」  
「 Mycroft和你的手足似乎相處得很好」Mrs.Holmes問  
「大概是因為我們家的人都很像吧，我兄弟姊妹也都很喜歡他」Greg說「我的外甥和姪女們也是」  
「我們跟 Mycroft說如果他以後聖誕節要去你們家過也沒關係」Mrs.Holmes說「他和你們一起看起來很快樂，我看他跟你家的人很熟才會以為他以前就跟你一起過聖誕了」  
  
「你為什麼要這樣說呢?」Greg問「你其實想在聖誕節和孩子們一起過吧?」他看著Mrs.Holmes驚訝的眼神知道自己說對了  
「他不喜歡回家過聖誕，我本來以為只是我的問題」Mrs.Holmes說「但顯然回來只會讓他觸景傷情，我希望他開心而不是為了我們回來受苦」  
「Oh…」Greg似懂非懂，但他大約知道Mrs.Holmes在說什麼， Mycroft的回憶太過鮮明了  
「我們夫妻倆談過了」Mrs.Holmes說「與其讓他在我們身邊為了過去難過不如讓他在你身邊享受當下」Mrs.Holmes眼神柔和的時候讓Greg想到 Mycroft，他們都有一雙帶著灰色調的淺色眼睛，但Mrs.Holmes的眼睛是灰藍綠色的， Sherlock的眼睛也遺傳了母親，但那種灰色調只有在 Mycroft身上能找到， Mycroft的灰藍色眼睛是他身上與母親最相似的地方  
  
「那我會確保 Sherlock回家過聖誕?他聖誕節不在倫敦能讓我同事們血壓正常點」Greg開玩笑說  
「喔，那交給John就好了，但他們也可能為了案子飛到天涯海角，誰知道呢，我們已經習慣各自過聖誕了」Mrs.Holmes說  
  
一陣可以殺人的沉默讓人不知道該怎麼繼續這場對話，Greg有點後悔自己剛剛幹嘛關掉電視，不然他至少還能指著新聞說”嘿!這你兒子幹的好事，內閣少了一半”之類的轉移話題  
  
「呃… Mycroft小時候是怎麼樣的?」Greg努力想打破沉默  
「他很乖」Mrs.Holmes說「很聰明，我們甚至無法理解他的思維運作，我們曾經以為他有發展障礙，因為他不說話…那件事你知道嗎?」  
「嗯，我知道」Greg說「他四歲突然恢復說話能力的」  
「我們當時幾乎要放棄了」Mrs.Holmes說「因為拿到的診斷一個比一個糟，但他突然開口了，好像那四年裡的一切都不是真的一樣」  
「他說他那段時間的記憶很混亂」Greg說「他接收了太多資訊卻不知道哪一個才是重要的，所以他說他大概也因此沒聽到你們說話」  
「他這麼說的?」Mrs.Holmes第一次聽到這件事  
「他是這樣解釋的」Greg說「他也不知道自己發生了什麼事，但他的意識找到回家的路了，那之後就都正常了」  
「他從來不跟我們說這些」Mrs.Holmes說  
「因為跟你們說會讓你們操心」Greg說「他就是這樣的人不是嗎，自己一個人承擔一切，因為覺得沒人幫得上忙」  
「Colin說 Mycroft承認他在上學時被欺負過你知道這件事嗎?」Mrs.Holmes問  
「他說你們當時有更大的問題要擔心，那時候他14歲左右」Greg說  
「果然是 Eurus的事啊…」Mrs.Holmes垂著眼「那之後一兩年我們確實過得很慌亂，我以為 Mycroft在學校不會知道」  
「他是 Mycroft，他什麼都知道」Greg說，這讓Mrs.Holmes微笑點了頭「他說他跟Rudi商量要自己解決的，他後來也確實靠自己處理掉了那些麻煩」  
「如果是你，你會怎麼做?」Mrs.Holmes問「如果這發生在你弟弟身上」  
「我弟弟輪不到我替他教訓對方，他自己就能把大他六歲的男學生打到哭了」Greg說「我會發現他被欺負而不會被他瞞一輩子，原因很多，首先我弟弟是個連偷吃蛋糕都不會擦嘴的單純小鬼，他瞞不過我的，然後就是…」他停頓了一下「如果我當時有現在這麼了解他我就能看出來他遇到麻煩了，我會知道他需要什麼幫助，我會幫他解決他的霸凌者，幫他脫罪或者避免他被盯上，不過這些假設沒有什麼用處，我們當時不可能認識彼此」  
  
「我丈夫說的沒錯，你是他最親近的人」Mrs.Holmes笑得很欣慰但又有些哀傷  
「我?」Greg指著自己  
「他有太多事情從沒讓我們知道卻願意跟你談了，你甚至會提出”我要幫助他”這種選項」Mrs.Holmes說  
「那有什麼問題嗎?」Greg問  
「就算是作為他的父母，我們也在 Mycroft很小的時候就知道他拒絕我們的協助了，我們想幫他的時候他會拒絕，或者把我們推開，很少有事情能讓他困擾太久，但這些事往往是連我們都束手無策的問題，我們硬要幫他只會讓他不高興而已」Mrs.Holmes說  
「那是他的壞習慣」Greg說「他到現在也還是這樣，只是我更死纏爛打而已」他對Mrs.Holmes微笑  
  
「聽 Sherlock說起來，你把 Mycroft照顧得很好」Mrs.Holmes說  
「哈哈，居然是 Sherlock說的」Greg無法想像那是怎麼樣的對話  
「我這個大兒子不肯示弱.嘴也不甜.還有潔癖跟強迫症不好相處，他就麻煩你了」Mrs.Holmes伸手要和Greg握手「你為他付出太多了」  
「你也是啊，You raise him(你養大了他)」Greg和Mrs.Holmes握手，但Mrs.Holmes的微笑淡去了  
「不，我做得不夠好」Mrs.Holmes搖搖頭  
「”每個人都無法做得完美，所以我們人生中才會需要超過一個人來陪伴自己”」Greg說「這是我母親說過的話」  
「她肯定是個傑出的母親」Mrs.Holmes說  
「她也是個老師」Greg說「我的父母都是老師，我姊姊現在也在特教學校擔任教職」  
「原來是老師啊，難怪你們這麼出色」Mrs.Holmes說，Greg給她的印象很好  
「父母都是會犯錯的」Greg說「所以請您有自信一點，你沒有你想的糟」  
  
「但不是每個母親犯的錯都這麼大」Mrs.Holmes說  
「我見過真正犯了大錯的父母，你不是那種人」Greg說  
「你不知道我是哪種母親」Mrs.Holmes說  
「我知道你養出了 Mycroft和 Sherlock，他們欠揍但並不壞」Greg說「他們不承認，但他們本質都很善良」  
「……」Mrs.Holmes沒有接話  
「我知道你和 Mycroft的關係不會一兩天就解決，但試試看好嗎?別急著否定自己」Greg說「你盡力了，過去已經無法改變，但你們還能有好幾年可以一起消除這個障礙」  
「你為什麼…」Mrs.Holmes被打斷了  
「我父母都不在了」Greg打斷了Elena說「他們離開後我有很多想跟他們說的話都無法傳達了，我不希望 Mycroft有一樣的遺憾」他抿了嘴「我本來打算跟我父親談的某些話都因為他突然過世永遠無法知道他的看法了」  
「噢…親愛的，我很遺憾…」Mrs.Holmes握著Greg的手說  
「吵架.翻臉什麼的都好過事後後悔」Greg說「 Mycroft很在乎你們，別讓他跟我一樣，Please」  
  
「我明白了」Mrs.Holmes點頭，他也注意到Greg手上的戒指「我記得上次見到你的時候沒有這個?」  
「喔， Mycroft昨天晚上才給我的，訂婚戒」Greg說「話說他有解釋為什麼啟示是我姊姊刊的吧?」  
「 Sherlock解釋了」Mrs.Holmes說「你們兩個是誰求婚的?」Mrs.Holmes帶著一種老太太們特有的八卦時的笑容說  
「是 Mycroft」Greg說  
「我們都沒想到會有這一天」Mrs.Holmes說「他會有個對象，甚至結婚都是我們想像不到的事情」  
「我也挺意外的」Greg說「不過意外也挺好的，很多好事都是意外發生的」  
  
Greg跟Mrs.Holmes大約說了一下他們什麼時候開始交往的，還有現在Greg住在哪，工作情況和家人的狀況，Mrs.Holmes說了些 Mycroft小時候的事情，Greg也告訴她一些 Mycroft在倫敦生活的狀況，總的來說這些對話沒那麼尷尬也沒那麼令人緊張，Mrs.Holmes離開時還問了 Mycroft會不會介意她私自跑來跟Greg談話的事情  
  
「肯定不會啦，我才是當事人」Greg說「掰掰」  
「再見」Mrs.Holmes向Greg道別  
  
Mrs.Holmes離開後Greg鬆了一口氣，他真的不擅長這種對話，而且他覺得自己整個就是在為 Mycroft辯護和爭取什麼一樣，還好那位老夫人並不介意  
  
他這才注意到外面下著雨，還不小，James說今天會帶孩子一起來的，不知道他們到了沒  
  
  
Mrs.Holmes到醫院的花園去透氣，但因為下雨只能站在走廊上看著大雨，濕氣和低溫讓人鼻尖都感到冰冷  
  
「不好意思請問一下」一個黑髮的年輕人對Mrs.Holmes說「可以跟您借一下手機嗎?我的孩子拿走我的手機不知道跑去哪了」  
「喔，當然可以」Mrs.Holmes一開始愣了一下，這個人的長相一看就知道和Greg是兄弟，他拿出手機解鎖交給James  
「謝謝」James有些無奈地打給自己的手機「Danny或Ricky無論是誰拿著電話，你們現在都給我回來，我在花園走廊等你們，我說過不能在醫院亂跑了」他掛斷了電話把手機還給Mrs.Holmes「太感謝你了」  
「不客氣」Mrs.Holmes說「你自己帶孩子來探病?他們不用上課嗎?」  
「是啊，跟學校請假了，他們準備要轉學了，帶他們來辦一些文件」James說  
「要轉到倫敦來嗎?」Mrs.Holmes問  
「不，冰島」James說「他們得去跟外公外婆住一陣子然後我工作會換過去」  
「你孩子們多大啊?這麼大的變動有的孩子會很不適應的，還有語言的問題，你一定很費心」Mrs.Holmes擔心的說  
「小學二年級，他們的媽媽是冰島人，他們也會說冰島語，他們沒問題的」James一直張望不知道雙胞胎會從哪裡冒出來  
「所以是因為你的妻子的關係才搬回去嗎?」Mrs.Holmes問  
「不完全是，本來她也住英國的，現在在冰島接受癌症治療，我們搬過去陪她也好」James沒有說他的證人保護計畫的事情，他覺得這位老太太很眼熟但一直想不起來在哪見過，可是對方似乎認識自己，直接問你是誰又太不禮貌了只好一直聊了  
  
「你兒子們也接受嗎?」Mrs.Holmes說「我外甥曾經因為不想轉學和朋友分開逃家」  
「他們想媽媽超過喜歡他們的朋友」James已經看到兩個小點從走廊另一端往這裡跑了，還好沒闖什麼禍「他們剛才也是在跟媽媽視訊結果不知道聊到什麼拿著我的手機就跑了」  
「孩子啊，照顧他們總是充滿驚喜和挑戰」Mrs.Holmes說  
「尤其男孩子」James說「我本來也擔心他們會反彈，但任何一個男孩都會為了媽媽變成小騎士的」他微笑  
  
「爸爸!!」Danny沒有拿手機第一個撲到James身上「我們剛剛看到小狗!」  
「狗醫生!!」Rick接著喊，他把已經沒電的手機還給James  
「好我知道!你們兩個別蹦蹦跳的!我都要眼花了!」James一手一個把孩子定在原位  
「啊，你是那時候來找部長的人之一!」Danny認出了Mrs.Holmes  
「部長?」Mrs.Holmes問  
「所以你…喔!!你是 Mycroft的家人!難怪我一直覺得我見過你!」James拍了腦門恍然大悟「他們兩個從聖誕節開始就一直喊 Mycroft魔法部長，James Lestrade，很高興認識你」他和Mrs.Holmes握手  
「Elena Holmes，我是 Mycroft的母親」Mrs.Holmes說  
「你要去看 Mycroft嗎?我們可以一起上樓」James問  
「不，我要離開了，再見」Mrs.Holmes說  
「掰掰」James和兩個孩子向Mrs.Holmes揮揮手道別上樓去了  
  
  
James進了Greg的病房時看到 Mycroft一臉嫌棄的做在Greg床邊，他剛剛似乎正在抱怨什麼  
「你穿三件套養病?」James指著 Mycroft問  
「他早上去處理緊急事件了」Greg說，最好由他來解釋，不然 Mycroft現在可是非常不耐煩的  
「Uncle Greg!」雙胞胎衝到床邊「我們剛剛看到小狗!醫生小狗!」他們開始機哩瓜啦的說著那些狗的事情， Mycroft按著太陽穴，他今天一早就遇到的蠢事太多了，他很需要靜一靜  
  
「我剛才在樓下遇到你媽」James對 Mycroft說  
「喔，我知道他來過」 Mycroft拿出手機，他要安西亞派人去教訓出錯的廢物然後把他們踢到隨便哪個荒郊野外去駐點別回來了  
「轉學的手續辦得怎樣了?」Greg問  
「都弄好了」James說「我岳父會來帶他們一起坐飛機，等作證的事情結束我也會過去」  
「嗯，這樣最好」Greg說，小孩子先送走也比較安全  
  
不用幾分鐘雙胞胎就無聊了，纏著James問他們能不能去看狗醫生，James只好跟他們一起下樓了  
  
「我母親沒有說什麼會讓你難為的話吧」 Mycroft問  
「沒有」Greg說「我倒是第一次知道你和 Sherlock都被John揍了」  
「喔，那個啊」 Mycroft捏了眉心「不重要的小細節而已」  
「John揍你不算是小事」Greg說「他打的可是我的未婚夫」  
「以當時的情況來說那很合理，那也是當下最有可能阻止我與 Sherlock成年以後最嚴重的一場鬥毆的方式」 Mycroft說  
「痛嗎?」Greg問  
  
「我當時正在跟 Sherlock生氣所以當下受到腎上腺素影響感覺並不是很明顯，但之後很痛」 Mycroft說「他對準了我的嘴和鼻子打的」  
「那時候我有好陣子都沒見到你都不知道有這件事」Greg對 Mycroft招手要他靠過來點，然後伸手搭在他肩上湊過去親吻他  
「如果你是想讓我心情好轉，你成功了」 Mycroft的嫌棄臉終於徹底消失了  
「算是補那時候沒安慰到你的份?」Greg對他微笑「很糟糕的早晨?」  
「在美國那邊的人闖禍了，如果他們能自己把身上沒用的那五公斤給砍了我會更開心」 Mycroft冷笑  
  
「五公斤什麼?」Greg問  
「喔，人類頭顱重量通常約在五公斤左右」 Mycroft說  
「你怎麼會知道這種事…這種話我通常會從 Sherlock那裏聽到」Greg說  
「有統計數據的，不必真的砍頭，靠C.A.T掃描就能從組織密度推斷重量了」 Mycroft微笑「不過 Sherlock的數據大概會是拿真的屍體來測量就是了」  
「……….我在他冰箱看過人頭」Greg扶額，而且還跟John看過的不是同一顆  
  
「那不會是他冰箱有過最糟的東西」 Mycroft說「但現在有個寶寶在，他的冰箱會有好幾年都會塞滿小孩的東西的」  
「你下午還回去上班嗎?」Greg問  
「如果他們真的那麼沒用，我會回去開除他們」 Mycroft說，他雖然是回來陪Greg吃午餐的但他下午也真的不想去面對一群金魚了  
「所以是翹班了?」Greg問  
「我理論上應該是在加護病房生死不明的才對」 Mycroft帶著狐狸微笑說  
「對耶，都差點忘了你那些陰謀詭計了」Greg說  
「那叫策略跟欺敵」 Mycroft糾正  
「What ever」Greg說「你的腿還好嗎?你幾乎每天都在亂跑」  
「從我的病房走過來這裡做下不是”亂跑”」 Mycroft說  
「你不該走動的」Greg伸手示意要摸 Mycroft的耳朵， Mycroft偏過頭讓他檢視他耳後子彈擦過的傷，有一些子彈擊發時留下的火藥灼傷，那道子彈留下的擦傷大約一寸半，只是皮肉傷簡直是奇蹟「你這個傷我怎麼看都覺得很要命」  
「我算過角度，這樣子彈可以反彈射中目標」 Mycroft說，Greg的手指上下輕輕地描過那彷若刀削的傷，現在傷口已經結痂不用貼紗布變得很顯眼，但這很快就會好了，當時流了很多血但其實傷很淺  
  
「只要歪一點點你就死定了」Greg說  
「所以我才會拿你的槍」 Mycroft說「我知道你的配槍的誤差幅度和方向，換成別把槍我會需要更多數據才能冒這種險」  
「以後不准你拿我的槍了」Greg一副沒收玩具的口氣說  
「喔，我想禁止玩槍已經被我父親列為家規了」 Mycroft說「不過他規定的是禁止拿槍指著自己或者自己的兄弟」  
「That is really fuck up」Greg說「不過你們真的可以用上這一條，你們家還真的有家規這東西?」  
「如果是正式寫出來的那種有一大本，從19世紀開始陸陸續續被添加了」 Mycroft說「不過我們父親實際上規定的並不多，都只是很常見的小事”吃東西要洗手”.”不可以說髒話”之類的」  
  
「我不信 Sherlock有管這些」Greg說  
「從他十二歲以後這些他就完全不管了」 Mycroft說「寫成冊的也有很多是當代的基本禮儀，”不能在女士面前抽菸，若有女性到場須立刻熄菸”.”帶著酒氣或者菸味時避免進入有女性的房間”.”不能單獨跟異性談話”.”在街上遇到認識的女性除非對方主動開口不得搭話”還有跟誰介紹誰的階層順序一類的」  
「階層順序不能單獨跟異性談話?那是什麼鬼啊!」Greg笑說  
「正式場合沒有人介紹你認識某個比你高階層的人的狀況下你不該跟他們說話，而過去女性大多會有一位同性監護人陪同才會與異性共處一室交談」 Mycroft說「維多利亞時代，那本書上的東西有一大半都是那時候寫的，而很不幸的我有義務把那整本記起來」他攤手然後指了指自己右手上長子的戒指表示這是傳統之一  
  
「…你家祖先到底多龜毛?」Greg吐槽  
「我恐怕只能用”非常”來形容那些古人」 Mycroft皺眉說「還有一些家族儀式，成年禮之類的規矩和舉行方式」  
「Wait，你家有成年禮???」Greg問  
「有」 Mycroft說「有些家族有獨特的儀式或者誓詞，有的會給孩子一面繡有家徽的錦旗一類的象徵物，以我們家來說，女孩16歲參加舞會慶祝成年，家裡的男性成員必須宣誓守護這名年輕的淑女，為他們找到一個好的歸宿，那個女孩也會從女性家族成員那收到一些珠寶或者飾品，這是相對簡單的儀式，畢竟這些被寫下來的時候並不把女性當做獨立個體」他其實能用19世紀的英文把這些講出來，因為他記得原本是怎麼寫的  
  
「男性呢?」Greg目瞪口呆的問  
「這就是我們家獨有的了」 Mycroft說「男性成員在17歲生日的時候舉行成人禮，他們必須穿著正式，換句話說以前還要配劍」他用表情告訴Greg他不是在開玩笑的「這名年輕的紳士必須在他生日那天在父親與其他男性成員在場時向當代的當家宣示將為家族盡心盡力守護榮譽，並共同背負承擔家族中的責任與義務，進行過成人儀式的男性成員才會成為宣示保護女性成員的人之一，也才能參與家族中事務的討論，在那之前他們並沒有發言權」  
「這個現代還有在搞嗎?」Greg問「這聽起來像珍奧斯汀那年代的東西」  
「比那更古老」 Mycroft說「精簡.象徵性的成人儀式我.我父親以及Rudi都有，只有 Sherlock沒有過」  
  
「為什麼說是精簡的?」Greg問，這聽起來像電影情節一樣的傳統對他來說很有趣  
「因為本來的儀式根據書上是會有堂兄和叔伯參與的，就那些規則被記錄的年代來對照我們家的族譜，當時Holmes還是一個大家族」 Mycroft說「但在進入二十世紀後家族人數大幅減少，所以很多儀式中應該負責某個步驟的長輩都從缺，Rudi還有一個比較正式的，但到我的時候只是很簡單的宣示而已」  
「是什麼樣的宣示?」Greg問  
  
「嚴格來說你不該知道」 Mycroft說，但他還是舉起一隻手像在法庭上按著聖經宣誓一樣「”I， Mycroft Alexander Kaiser Holmes”」 Mycroft把一些原本是拉丁語或者古英語的部分直接轉成現代英文了「”在今日發誓將為我的家族付出心力乃至生命，我誓死守護家族榮譽並為我等爭取光榮，我將不虛度光陰玩耍遊樂，我將與我的父兄並肩持劍，為國王…”」 Mycroft停頓了一下「如果當時是女王這部分就換成女王，我當時說的是女王」他繼續背誦誓詞「”為女王與國家奉獻，我將永不停止追求知識與真理，在今日我宣示對家族族長Kaiser Rudolf Morris Holmes效忠與輔佐”」他把手放下「大約如此，我把拉丁文和古英語的部分直接翻譯過來了」  
  
「Holy shit，這真的太戲劇性了點」Greg忍不住說  
「照傳統在宣示完後你會從當時的當家那收到某種武器或者文具，以前大多是弓箭或者長劍，但那是時代背景問題，就我所知Rudi收到一把拆信刀，我父親拿到一個金屬書籤，我拿到的是一組袖扣，你應該在我的抽屜見過，我基本上沒有在用」 Mycroft說「在我放袖扣的抽屜角落那個黑色的盒子裡」  
「喔!那個盒子，我有印象」Greg說  
「總之就是這樣的老舊傳統，因為家裡的人越來越少就更沒有實際的重要性了」 Mycroft說  
  
「所以為什麼 Sherlock沒有辦成人禮?」Greg問  
「你們在討論什麼?」John突然出現，他自己敲了門進來的「 Sherlock闖禍了嗎?」  
「嗨!John」Greg對軍醫揮了手，這陣子有空的時候John會來看看他，有時候拖著 Sherlock一起來  
「他們在翻老黃歷」 Sherlock有些不耐煩地跟著John進來「如果你住院住道這麼無聊何不直接去幫修道院翻譯古書」他對 Mycroft說  
「因為那浪費我的時間」 Mycroft說「而且就我所知那是你小時候的興趣，我不想讓你以後沒事做」  
「翻老黃曆?」John疑惑的看Greg「我剛剛聽到你們在討論 Sherlock還以為他幹了什麼呢」  
「沒什麼只是我剛剛發現他們家居然有辦成年禮的傳統儀式」Greg指著Holmes兄弟說  
「What?Really??」John抱著Rosie坐下「是什麼?」  
「宣示還有收禮物」 Sherlock說「無聊的繁文縟節」  
「我們剛剛是在說 Sherlock沒有辦過成人禮」Greg說  
「Why?」John笑著指向 Sherlock「心智年齡不符?」  
「John!」 Sherlock抗議  
「他拒絕掉了」 Mycroft說「所以嚴格來說他在Holmes家還不是個成年人，家裡的事情他不該有發言權，不過你實際上也不像個得體的成年人所以我想這很適合你」  
「為什麼你拒絕了?」John問「成人禮可不是每個人都有，這會是個很特別的體驗不是嗎?」  
「大多數的文化都有某種成年禮，無論是宗教或者婚嫁性質都很多，沒有什麼特別的」 Sherlock說  
「他為什麼沒辦啊?」John指著 Sherlock問 Mycroft  
「我說了，是他拒絕的，不然在他17歲生日就會舉行了」 Mycroft說「至於原因我想 Sherlock自己能跟你說」  
「 Sherlock?」John已經來興了，他想搞清楚這是怎麼回事  
「成人禮要向當家宣示」 Sherlock說「我才不要對這傢伙宣示效忠!!」他指著 Mycroft炸毛的說  
「我也不覺得你有成熟到能負擔責任，彼此彼此」 Mycroft拿著馬克杯喝起了咖啡  
「當家不是你爸嗎?」John問  
「長子繼承制，我從Rudi那接任的」 Mycroft說「沒有實際意義的頭銜，畢竟家中有三十幾人的時代早就過去很久了」他靠在椅背上對 Sherlock說「你帶了小提琴顯然要去見 Eurus，我建議你現在去，午餐後他會睡午覺」  
「我要他的康復報告」 Sherlock說  
「在你手機上了」 Mycroft說  
「John會待在這裡」 Sherlock轉身就提著琴盒離開了，John並不是很喜歡跟 Eurus接觸，那讓他的胃一抽一抽的，尤其上次 Eurus很明顯的表現出了在他眼中Rosie只是另一個物品的想法後更是  
  
「安西亞去過你們的公寓」 Mycroft說  
「你們又裝監視器了不成」John說  
「不，Rosie的衣服上有她的頭髮，這套衣服是今天早上換的，所以今天早上安西亞來上班前去過你們那」 Mycroft伸手從Rosie的衣服上捏起一根深色為捲的長髮給John看「而且安西亞會跟我說他反常的上班路線與背後的原因」  
「……這聽起來真怪」John說  
「考慮到上次他偏離日常軌跡的原因，這很合理」 Mycroft說的是Ryan的綁架  
「安西亞來問 Sherlock的意見」John說  
「問 Sherlock?」 Mycroft皺眉「為什麼是 Sherlock?」  
「因為不是她的工作上的問題?」John問「是私人的事情」  
「那就更不可能問 Sherlock了」 Mycroft說  
「安西亞還會跟你討論私事?」John問「要不是知道你們有血緣關係還有你跟Greg是一對，這聽起來超容易被誤會的好嗎」  
「John，Laskin就差沒叫 Mycroft岳父了，你別太驚訝」Greg說  
「我推測是跟Cooper家有關的問題」 Mycroft無視了Greg萬年的”你根本是人家老爸”吐槽  
  
「對，安西亞想問 Sherlock在這方面的意見」John說「她不確定該不該跟Cooper家的人接觸」John轉頭看 Mycroft「你會讓安西亞這樣做嗎?」  
「那是她個人的自由」 Mycroft說  
「總之 Sherlock答應陪安西亞一起去了」John說「安西亞把Cooper家的資料都挖出來了，我看了一下，那仔細的嚇死人…」  
「喔，那只是在電腦上搜尋一下而已，你被做過比那更仔細的調查」 Mycroft微笑  
「你到底在我認識 Sherlock的第一天挖了我多少紀錄?先不說我心理醫生的筆記，我以前的同袍說有人找他們問過關於我的事情，那是你幹的吧」John說  
「Well，你知道答案不是嗎?」 Mycroft的狐狸笑讓旁觀的Greg翻了白眼  
  
「John，別想太多會長壽的」Greg伸手拍拍John的肩膀  
「啊啊」Rosie伸手指著 Mycroft發出沒有意義的聲音  
「Rosie~ Mycroft受傷不能抱你，乖乖的好不好~」John抓著想爬到 Mycroft身上的嬰兒說  
「她只是想拿這個」 Mycroft伸手拿下自己的金色領帶夾給Rosie，小女孩果然拿到領帶夾後就專心研究著金色的閃亮配件了  
  
「這個等下肯定會都是口水」John注意著Rosie避免她把領帶夾整個放進嘴裡  
「所以你要洗乾淨還我，廁所有洗手台」 Mycroft隨手用傘指了廁所方向  
「Greg你有比較好嗎?」John轉頭跟Greg說話  
「好多了，呼吸更順暢了就是不能笑得太大力」Greg說  
「你恢復的很好」John說「我認識一個做了好幾次手術才停止內出血的工兵，不過打到他的是一把AK-47自然更嚴重就是了」  
「你被什麼射到肩膀的?」Greg問  
「步槍，不知道型號」John說「打到關節真的是要命，天氣差的時候最煩了」  
「天氣差那差不多是倫敦的常態」Greg說  
「沒錯」John附和，他注意到了Greg和 Mycroft左手上一模一樣的戒指，在他開口詢問前 Mycroft站起來了  
「我去看看 Sherlock那邊的情況，我的領帶夾洗過以後放在Greg這就行了」 Mycroft拿著傘離開了  
  
John和Greg互看一眼大笑出來，這太明顯了， Mycroft不想被問關於那個戒指的事，他會難為情  
  
「所以那是訂婚戒?」John笑著問  
「咳咳!咳嗯!」Greg咳了幾下讓自己緩過來「對，他突然想到要給我的」  
「訂婚戒不是鑽戒居多嗎?」John問「這是什麼?」  
「茉莉說是月光石」Greg說「她說 Mycroft應該是刻意挑這個的，因為我是六月生的」  
「喔，誕生石那些的對吧」John很有經驗，女孩子特別會去在意這些小東西背後的意義「我以前有個女朋友是十二月生的，特別在意這些，我送了她一串鋯石手鍊」  
「那一月生的人是什麼石頭?」Greg隨口問  
「石榴石」John想都不想就回答，然後Greg給了他一個”你這麼會追女孩子果然不是蓋的”的表情  
「我剛好知道而已」John說  
「對，一年十二個月你剛好記得一月的， Sherlock一月六號生的」Greg說  
「搞不好我交往過12個不同月份生的女朋友」John說  
「因為 Sherlock以前害你三天被甩一次?」Greg說  
「才有鬼」John自己想了一下「我找到下一任要好幾天好嗎?不可能三天被甩一次」  
  
Rosie玩膩了那個領帶夾舉了起來給John，John從女兒手上拿回了被口水完全覆蓋的領帶夾  
「Rosie可以先放我床上，你去把那個洗一洗吧」Greg說  
「好，小心你的傷啊，Rosie有時候會撲人」John把Rosie放在Greg床上坐著，Greg把Rosie放到腿上對她做鬼臉，John把 Mycroft的領帶夾洗乾淨後放在Greg床邊的桌上了  
  
  
在地下室 Sherlock正要離開就在走廊上碰到 Mycroft了  
「你的腿傷不該這樣走動」 Sherlock說  
「我自己會衡量」 Mycroft用傘撐著自己站在 Sherlock面前說「她怎麼樣?」  
「依然虛弱但恢復良好」 Sherlock說「魚是你給她的」  
「是，因為我不是言而無信的人」 Mycroft說  
「玻璃魚缸，很危險不是嗎」 Sherlock說「為什麼要給她這個，不過是小時候的隨口一提罷了」  
「你記得我以前問過你們，”你第一個記憶是什麼”嗎?」 Mycroft靠在牆上說  
「記得」 Sherlock說  
「 Eurus的第一個記憶就是那個」 Mycroft說「她第一個記憶就是我對她不守承諾」  
「你覺得實現你的諾言會讓她對你好一點嗎?」 Sherlock問  
「我不指望」 Mycroft說「But I always keep my promise.」  
「他可能好起來又想對付你」 Sherlock說  
「很有可能」 Mycroft說「不過至少我這次會知道那是她自己的問題了」  
「所以一條魚跟一首歌」 Sherlock說「你還在嘗試表示你自己也不知道是什麼歌」  
  
「我已經想不到有什麼兒歌是有花的了，我現在正從我當時正在學的外語中著手，我可能唱了一首外語的兒歌，而當中有諧音或者同音字是跟花有關的」 Mycroft說  
「你今天要唱什麼」 Sherlock問  
「古老的大鐘」 Mycroft說  
「那是美國民謠」 Sherlock說  
「日文版，我當時剛好在看日文書，所以我唱給她聽的會是日文版，當中提到結婚(花嫁hana yome)的音節正好跟日文的花(Hana)相同，我同時學的其他語言的兒歌或搖籃曲我都試過了」  
  
「值得嗎?」 Sherlock問「她可能永遠都對你保持敵意」  
「你都能原諒她了，我能繼續忍」 Mycroft說「不過就是跟過去的幾十年一樣而已」  
「 Mycroft」 Sherlock說「你以前是不是唱過一首Dona Dona之類的歌?會是那個嗎?既然會是你後來都沒唱過的歌也許是這個」  
「不，那雖然也是外語，但那首歌跟花無關，我沒有唱第二次是因為你覺得歌裡面嘲笑要被送到市場屠宰的小牛的燕子是混帳」 Mycroft說  
「噢，想起來了」 Sherlock說「很糟的歌詞，真不知道寫這個的人在想什麼」  
「無法避免的命運?」 Mycroft說  
「我會整理我有印象的，你沒唱過第二次的兒歌給你」 Sherlock說  
「我想那會有幫助」 Mycroft說  
  
兄弟倆一起走向電梯準備上樓  
「那些錄音帶我聽過了」 Sherlock說「你本來就知道上面有什麼」  
「我當然知道，我當時夠大了，我記得一切」 Mycroft說  
  
他們都站在電梯門前盯著樓層顯示燈  
  
「You are my sunshine…」 Sherlock低聲的唱  
「My only sunshine」 Mycroft也是用很低很輕的音調接著唱  
「You make me happy」兩個人同步低聲的唱「When skies are gray…」  
  
電梯到了，他們倆人閉上嘴，門開了以後沒有人在裡面他們才繼續  
  
「You'll never know dear~」 Sherlock按了樓層  
「how much I love You」 Mycroft盯著電梯門  
「Please don't take my sunshine away.」他們轉頭看了彼此  
  
「以前是誰喜歡唱這個?」 Sherlock問  
「Mom」 Mycroft說「從不唱後半，因為前半段最歡快」  
「我怎麼不記得她唱過?」 Sherlock問「至少出事之後我自己的記憶裡都沒有，我改變的記憶裡我不確定有沒有」  
「Because her sunshine was taken away.」 Mycroft看著 Sherlock的眼睛說  
「”The East Wind takes us all in the end.”」 Sherlock覆述了 Mycroft說過的話  
「她喜歡你，但不表示不會傷害你」 Mycroft說「保持警惕，Brother mine」  
「好好裝你的半死不活，Brother dear，打探你的人變多了」 Sherlock說  
  
  
電梯門開了，他們一起回Greg的病房去， Sherlock跟John一起離開了，留下翹班(嚴格來說他正在放病假)的 Mycroft和Greg一起吃午餐  
  
「You alright?」Greg問  
「我很好，為什麼這麼問?」 Mycroft拿起領帶夾整理自己的領帶  
「你看起來有些傷感」Greg說「也可能是我搞錯了」  
「只是談到了些小時候的事情而已」 Mycroft說  
「John說他們聽了很多你們小時候的錄音帶是怎麼回事?」Greg問  
「喔，我們從Rudi的密室裡找到了不少東西，吃午餐吧，我會把過程告訴你」 Mycroft說  
  
Mycroft那個雨天的下午都在醫院，他講了Rudi那個誇張的地下室，還有他們找到的相簿和影帶跟錄音帶，Rudi的信，他曾經為 Sherlock做的玩具，他最後去自己病房拿了那兩本自己的相簿來，Greg往病床邊邊靠讓 Mycroft坐在自己旁邊擠在一起看他小時候的照片， Mycroft沒有自覺但他的嘴角掛著很淡的微笑，他指著照片的手上有跟Greg一樣的訂婚戒指，月光石並不是閃亮的會反射燈光的寶石，是曖曖內含光  
  
「你小時候果然很可愛」Greg說  
「我覺得你小時候比較惹人憐愛」 Mycroft說「考慮到實際上會引發可愛這種感受的元素，你們家的人五官更具有那種特徵」  
「我不是在說..啊算了，我不是在講學術的東西!」Greg說「過來!」他抓著 Mycroft給他一個擁抱並在他臉頰親吻「鬍渣就抱歉了，我懶得刮鬍子」  
「It’s fine」 Mycroft帶著微笑靠在Greg身上說  
  
  
\-----------------------------  
醫生在S201揍了偵探  
艾琳:刻意避開嘴和鼻子是愛啊,有人很愛你喔(原話完全不是這樣但就是這個意思)  
後來偵探復活回來就被打鼻子跟嘴了,醫生很火大  
  
在這邊醫生為了阻止兄弟倆真的打起來往兩人臉上都來了一拳  
但他還是私心偵探避開了口鼻,可是當時醫生也被誤導麥哥是個分手分的沒人性的混帳就往他鼻子打了  
醫生:這不算顛覆英國政府吧?不算吧?  
  
人類的頭顱大約五公斤左右是真的數據  
  
維多利亞時代的禮儀很多,甚至有擇偶建議,很巧合的符合了ML和HW  
要找跟自己相反的人  
比如當時相信紅頭髮的人脾氣暴躁該找個頭髮顏色深的人中和(麥哥頭髮偏紅棕色,探長是棕色的)  
  
不要找眼睛顏色跟自己一樣的對象  
醫生眼睛是藍的,偵探是藍綠交雜  
麥雷是藍色跟咖啡色  
  
讓我爆笑的是真的有一條  
"如果你臉長就找個臉圓的"XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
偵探1月生的設定是研究福爾摩斯學的人推測的,一月誕生石是紅色的石榴石  
醫生在這邊生日我直接套用演員了,九月誕生石是藍寶石,自古紅藍出CP?  
  
  



	29. Chapter 29

結果也不是古老的大鐘， Mycroft看著睡著的 Eurus無聲地嘆了口氣，那一部分的記憶早就被他自己意外銷毀了，創傷經歷的問題，大腦省去了某些記憶然後把最傷人的部分烙印了下來，原本可能是為了讓人在未來不犯一樣的錯而有的機制在這裡卻讓他因為一首兒歌或者搖籃曲而束手無策  
  
Mycroft坐在 Eurus病床邊緣，他伸手把妹妹的手翻面看他的手背，因為亂扯和反抗而造成的點滴針穿刺傷很多，但 Eurus本人並不會對這有任何感想，因為他不知道痛是什麼更不可能被疼痛困擾  
  
他拉起 Eurus的袖子，刀疤的痕跡一直都在，當時切得很深所以不可能不留痕跡，他還記得自己從 Eurus手上搶走那把水果刀的時候的感覺  
 *********************  
  
 **事情發生在一個涼爽的6月13日，他當時12歲**  
  
 **他離開書房後去廚房找牛奶喝，但他在開關冰箱之際感覺哪裡不太對，家裡很安靜是因為 Sherlock和維克多在外面玩，這很正常**  
  
 **是廚房，廚房有什麼地方不對，爸爸在外面看著 Sherlock他們以免發生意外，媽咪在花園， Eurus大概在媽咪那邊玩他的飛機玩具**  
  
 **“數量不對” Mycroft想著倒了一杯牛奶來喝**  
  
 **從廚房門口走到冰箱8步，冰箱裡有六顆蛋，桌子上有五顆蘋果和一串葡萄，洗好等乾的杯子有七個，盤子有六個，這全都跟今天早餐後一樣**  
  
 **是什麼的消失那麼明顯.那麼重要會讓他的神經不安?**  
  
 **他的視線轉移到了流理台上，有些東西稍微歪了，個子矮的人拿高處的東西會留下這種痕跡，這個家裡身高不夠自己拿流理台東西的只有 Sherlock和 Eurus**  
  
 **歪掉的東西是刀架，少的是一把水果刀**  
  
 **他放下喝一半的牛奶檢查了刀架的角度和周遭的物品被挪動的痕跡**  
 **左撇子，矮個子，不是 Sherlock，他是慣用右手的**  
 **這個家裡有三個左撇子，Rudi.他自己和 Eurus**  
  
 **「 Eurus～」 Mycroft皺著眉喊了妹妹的名字「你在哪?」**  
  
 **沒有回應**  
  
 **「 Eurus～～」他開始在一樓找妹妹，通常早餐後大家都會待在一樓玩耍或者閱讀，只有犯錯的孩子才會在白天被罰回房間反省「 Eurus Holmes，你聽到有人叫就要回答，你在哪?」他繼續喊著同時在客廳和閒置的房間到處找**  
  
 **Rudi的書房和房間在他離開的期間只有 Mycroft和父親有辦法進出因為只有他們有鑰匙所以 Eurus不可能在那，他把一樓找遍了都沒看到妹妹於是他到外面去**  
  
 **「 Sherlock!」 Mycroft跑向弟弟「 Eurus有跟你們一起玩嗎?」**  
 **Sherlock和維克多看了彼此都說沒有**  
 **「怎麼了嗎?」父親放下手上的書本走了過來**  
 **「我只是想找 Eurus而已」 Mycroft說，他還不確定 Eurus拿刀子幹什麼**  
 **「去問問看你媽咪吧，我想 Eurus跟他在一起」父親說**  
  
 **Mycroft去了花園，媽咪自己一個人在整理花圃**  
 **「媽咪，你有看到 Eurus嗎?」 Mycroft站在母親身後三步的距離問**  
 **「她不是跟你在一起嗎?」媽咪轉頭問**  
 **「沒有啊，你有看到她嗎?」 Mycroft說**  
 **「她本來在這玩的，但她好像想到了什麼，說要去搞清楚就離開了」媽咪說「他們有什麼問題不總是去問你嗎?我以為她跟你一起在書房看書呢」**  
 **「我..我先去找 Eurus了」 Mycroft轉身跑了**  
  
 **媽咪在整理的那一區花圃有不少蚯蚓，有的被鏟子切斷了就會被移到旁邊去， Eurus拿刀子到底想幹什麼**  
  
 **Mycroft在跑上樓找 Eurus的時候停頓了，兩個小Holmes的都不會在白天回自己房間因為那是種處罰方式，但他們會到對方的房間玩，有的時候會**  
  
 **Mycroft掉頭跑下樓，一樓還有一個房間他沒找過──他自己的房間**  
  
 **他房間的門半掩著，他推開房門馬上就看到了背對他坐在地上的 Eurus，身邊有散落的圖畫紙和顏料跟畫筆，他還把地毯都給弄髒了，以後要規定他們不能在地毯上完水彩**  
  
 **「 Eurus!我剛剛一直在叫你!」 Mycroft鬆了一口氣對妹妹說「你是不是拿了水果刀…」他聞到了鐵鏽味**  
 **「是」 Eurus轉頭看哥哥「因為今天沒有人要用這把所以我就拿來用了」**  
  
 **在看清楚 Eurus雙手時 Mycroft感覺自己的心臟從胸腔被重擊到了腹部去並且懸在那裏搖晃著**  
 **「 Eurus」 Mycroft看著妹妹「把刀給我」他小心地伸出手，要去拿那把水果刀，那些”水彩”正從 Eurus手上的刀子與手臂之間流下滴在地上和圖畫紙上**  
 **「可是我正在用」 Eurus語氣平淡轉頭繼續看著自己的手臂用刀子又劃開一道深深的切口，他很不滿意的用手指去挖開了傷口把血抹開但鮮血源源不絕地冒出，這讓 Eurus感到礙事**  
 **「 Eurus!把刀子給我!!」 Mycroft不敢在 Eurus把刀抵在腕動脈上時動作**  
 **「你可以去用另一把，我想削皮刀今天也用不到，今天的水果都不用削皮或切塊」 Eurus說**  
  
 **「ENOUGH!!」 Mycroft從 Eurus手上搶走了那把刀，他只受到了很小的阻力， Eurus才五歲搶不贏他的**  
 **「還給我!」 Eurus站起來伸手要拿刀子，雙手高舉著要從 Mycroft手上搶回水果刀「你自己去拿一把!**  
 **「MOMMY──!!DAD──!!!」 Mycroft大喊，他把刀子抓在手上不讓 Eurus拿到「不要跳了!!坐下!!」**  
 **「還給我!!我說還給我!!」 Eurus抓著 Mycroft的襯衫和毛背心不停地跳著要拿回刀子，沾滿鮮血的小手在 Mycroft的米色背心和白襯衫上留下鮮豔觸目驚心的痕跡， Mycroft不敢跑，要是他跑了 Eurus會追上來， Eurus不知道流了多少血，不能讓他跑步**  
  
 **「MOM──!!DAD──!!!UNCLE RUDI──!!」他慌了，連Rudi不在家都忘了**  
 **還想跟他求助**  
  
 **爸媽衝進來的時候他看著他們用眼神求助，因為他嘴上不停說著的是” Eurus Stop!”**  
  
 **他高舉過頭的水果刀 Eurus是肯定拿不到的但是他不敢把手放下那怕一分一毫，爸媽都是聽到他的聲音就立刻衝進來了，媽咪的鞋子上還有泥巴，這是家裡絕對禁止的，手上還戴著園藝手套，媽咪尖叫著喊了父親的名字要他做些什麼**  
  
 **父親手上的書掉在地上，他跑過來把抓著 Mycroft不放不斷跳著要搶刀的 Eurus抱開， Eurus的手緊抓著 Mycroft的衣服不放很生氣的說 Mycroft搶他的刀子**  
  
 **「 Eurus!你在流血!」媽咪脫掉了園藝手套抓著女兒的手臂，鮮血不停地從切口中流出**  
 **「這是怎麼回事!!?」父親轉頭看了手上還緊握著水果刀的 Mycroft**  
 **「她拿刀割自己!」 Mycroft還沒冷靜下來跟著提高了音量「她從廚房拿到水果刀!我就是為了這個在找她!我以為她要切蚯蚓!!」他自己的聲音聽起來嚇壞了**  
 **「Oh my god我們得帶她去醫院」媽咪說**  
 **「 Mycroft你盯著 Sherlock我送他們去醫院!」父親說**  
 **「先做加壓止血，媽咪去把手洗乾淨!」切換到了危機處理模式的 Mycroft把水果刀丟在自己房間地上跑在父母前頭去拿出了醫藥箱，把一包紗布拆了塞到母親手上讓她先把 Eurus的傷口包起來然後用繃帶纏好做了最粗糙的止血包紮，媽咪抱著 Eurus跑到車子那邊和父親會合，三個人一起趕到醫院去了**  
  
 **Mycroft站在室外看著車子越開越遠，衣服上有幾個地方吹到風特別冷，他低頭看正是 Eurus的身高舉起雙手最容易摸到的位置，被血沾透了所以才會這麼涼**  
  
 **「 Mycroft」 Sherlock跑到他旁邊「Mommy和Daddy要去哪?」**  
 **「醫院」 Mycroft說**  
 **「你身上那是血…嗎?」這個時候的 Sherlock連說”血”都會遲疑，因為那對他來說還算是恐怖的東西**  
 **「 Eurus受傷了」 Mycroft說「你去跟維克多玩，只能待在墓碑周遭喔，我要去清理一下房間」他轉身要走**  
 **「 Mycroft」 Sherlock伸手抓住 Mycroft背心後方的布料**  
 **「怎麼了?」 Mycroft問**  
 **「你受傷了」 Sherlock皺著眉手抓著哥哥的衣服另一手拿著Rudi給的玩具槍「你流血了」**  
 **「沒有，這是 Eurus的血」 Mycroft說**  
 **「你的手」 Sherlock用玩具槍指著 Mycroft的左手「在流血」**  
  
 **Mycroft並沒有感覺到疼痛，在他把刀子丟在地上衝去找急救箱那一刻他就關掉了感覺，他需要冷靜思考**  
  
 **但他也確實想起了， Eurus握著刀柄割自己手臂的時候他去搶了刀，他握著的是刀刃的部分，他緊握著刀刃舉起那把水果刀的時候他的手上有些搔癢感，那是因為血順著他的手流進袖子裡了**  
  
 **「 Mycroft你要去醫院嗎?」 Sherlock跟在他旁邊「我可以去找紅鬍子的媽咪幫你」**  
 **「不」 Mycroft對 Sherlock微笑「小傷而已，我可以自己處理，去跟維克多玩吧」他再三保證這只是小傷打發走了 Sherlock**  
  
 **他到浴室去把身上的衣服脫下來泡在冷水裡好去除血跡，他並不抱多大希望這能成功但至少要試試看，然後把手放在洗手台的水柱下沖洗，水碰到他的手掌的那一刻全變成了紅色，切口橫跨他左手掌，沒有深到能傷到肌肉但讓他出了不少血**  
  
 **他看著水從鮮紅色逐漸轉淡，他的傷口透著一種不健康的蒼白，水流進了他的傷口沖走了血才會這樣，他關了水後把傷口擦乾消毒並包紮起來，換了套衣服回自己房間去**  
  
 **他在自己的床緣坐了一會，思考著他是否要移動現場，一個幼兒帶著嚴重的刀傷被送到醫院有很高機率會有人報警，Rudi現在不在國內，保持現場完整應該會比較明智**  
  
 **他逼自己忍住不整理房間，但他還是無法接受紙張和畫具散落在地上的狀況，他把 Eurus留在地上的東西撿起來放到書桌上去**  
  
 **圖畫紙上有血跡，還有 Eurus畫的圖**  
 **紙上是用蠟筆粗略畫出的人體骨骼與紅色狀似肌肉的東西，這是他透過血機能辨識的範圍，因為那些紙在 Eurus想搶回刀子的時候被踩踏和踢亂了，染到了不少血**  
  
 **「Shit」他自言自語「我把衣服泡水了，這會破壞證據，算了」他站起來打了通電話後到外面去盯著 Sherlock和維克多了**  
  
  
  
 **「 Sherlock你哥哥的手怎麼了?」維克多問**  
 **「他受傷了」 Sherlock說**  
 **「早上他沒受傷啊」維克多說**  
 **「他中間這段時間受傷的」 Sherlock說**  
 **「 Sherlock」 Mycroft走向弟弟「你跟維克多去他們家玩，催佛太太會來接你們」**  
 **「為什麼?」 Sherlock問**  
 **「你們今天可以一起睡，催佛太太答應讓你們打枕頭仗了」 Mycroft擠出一個微笑說**  
  
 **兩個小孩子開心的歡呼，然後維克多驚訝地看著 Mycroft像變魔術一樣拿出一袋 Sherlock的換洗衣物和玩具**  
 **「乖乖地，別給人家添麻煩」 Mycroft用沒受傷的右手摸了 Sherlock的頭，他一直把受傷的左手插在口袋裡，他對開車來的催佛太太點頭示意，他自作主張打電話給催佛家的，他說 Eurus偷拿刀玩弄傷自己爸媽把他送醫了，但警察一定會盡責的來調查的，他不希望 Sherlock和維克多被嚇到才請求催佛太太把兩個小孩帶走並幫他保密**  
  
 **在警車開到他家門口的時候催佛太太正開車把兩個小男孩從後面的小路載走**  
  
  
 **「你是這一家的孩子嗎?」一個女警說「你現在幾歲?」**  
 **「12歲，我是 Mycroft Holmes，我是家裡最大的小孩，我弟弟 Sherlock今天在他朋友家過夜」 Mycroft在客廳和兩個被派來的警察說話**  
 **「你們家還有誰住在這?」男警問**  
  
 **兩個人都上下打量 Mycroft，他們都注意到了 Mycroft手上包紮的傷口，他們正在搜尋其他可能的受虐跡象，瘀青.怕人.畏畏縮縮.拒絕被接觸.勒痕等等**  
  
 **「我父母.我和弟弟妹妹，我伯父，就這樣」 Mycroft說**  
 **「你伯父在家嗎?」女警問**  
 **「出差了」 Mycroft說**  
 **「你父母就放你自己一個人在家?」男警問**  
 **「我12歲可以照顧自己了」 Mycroft說「而且我妹妹受傷必須送醫才是當時最緊急的事情」**  
  
 **「你的手怎麼受傷的?」女警問**  
 **「我從我妹妹 Eurus手上搶走他的刀弄傷的」 Mycroft說「他偷拿了廚房的水果刀來玩」**  
 **「你們家把刀子放在哪?」男警問**  
  
 **Mycroft站起來帶警察去看刀架**  
 **「如你們所見，並不是容易被拿到的位置，我們有盡到把危險物品收好的責任」 Mycroft說「 Eurus很聰明，他拿得到我不意外」**  
  
 **他這番話反而引發了警察的懷疑，的確，一個13歲小孩不會在意法律責任的，除非他經常經常得面對這種問題或者他是已經有能力考律師執照的 Mycroft**  
  
 **「我看很多執法影集」 Mycroft隨口說**  
 **「你爸媽說你妹妹拿刀割自己是真的嗎?」男警忽視了 Mycroft的藉口問**  
 **「真的」 Mycroft說「我發現刀子少了一把，是被左撇子的小孩拿走的，我們家左撇子的孩子只有我和 Eurus，所以我開始找她，她躲在我房間拿刀子割自己，我沒有移動太多東西，你們可以來看現場」**  
 **「等一下」女警說「你怎麼會知道是左撇子的小孩?」**  
 **「聽著，孩子，你可以說實話我們不會怪你的」男警說**  
 **「我說的是實話」 Mycroft說「看看流理臺上物品被撥動的痕跡還有刀架上其他刀子的角度，有個身高不夠的人從左邊用東西──在這個例子從流理台上掉落的纖維來看是我們家的鞋拔，勾住了刀架把刀架往外拉到可以拿到水果刀的位置後把刀拿走後用鞋拔把刀架推回原位」**  
  
 **兩個警察用懷疑跟關心的眼神看著 Mycroft**  
 **「用用你們的眼睛!」 Mycroft的防禦心被激發了「如果你們不相信我就去看看門邊的傘桶，鞋拔平常是被插在中間的，只有 Eurus會把鞋拔插在外圈!如果你們比對流理台上的纖維會發現那是我父親的海軍藍襪子產生的，他今天早上就穿了那雙襪子，現在還在他腳上呢!」他從沙發上站了起來**  
  
 **「孩子，冷靜點，我們沒有不相信你」女警伸手想安撫 Mycroft，但被他反射的閃開了**  
 **「別那樣看我」 Mycroft知道這是被虐待的兒童的標準特徵之一，他剛剛那一閃讓這兩個警察更加懷疑了「我不喜歡別人碰我不表示有人打我，我就只是討厭被人接觸而已!尤其是我不認識的人!」他解開自己的領子和袖口的扣子把袖子拉起來「你自己看!我身上沒有傷!」**  
 **「你的手」男警說「親愛的，我們沒有要懷疑或者傷害你的意思，我們不會傷害你的，我們只想搞清楚這是怎麼回事還有確認你們是不是都有被好好照顧而已」**  
  
 **「你們連最基本的證據都沒看清楚!」 Mycroft說「 Eurus手上的刀傷全都是由他自己割出來的還不夠明顯嗎?還看到他割了!」**  
 **「你看著她傷害自己?」女警問**  
 **「NO!!我發現她的時候不知道她在割自己」 Mycroft喊「我看到的時候他一邊割一邊撥開皮膚看自己的傷口!我要她把刀子給我她不肯我只好用搶的!我的手就是這樣受傷的!」他從抽屜拿出剪刀的時候警察很緊張的要阻止他「別蠢了!我只是要拆我的紗布!」**  
  
 **他剪開自己包紮的紗布把手上的刀傷給警察看**  
 **「單一切口，完全符合那把水果刀」 Mycroft說「刀子在我房間地上，我搶走刀子後 Eurus想搶回去，我把我爸媽喊來了，他們緊急把 Eurus送醫了」**  
 **「那你為什麼沒去醫院?」女警伸手小心的捧著 Mycroft的手檢查他的傷，很乾淨，被徹底消毒過了「有人幫你包紮嗎?」**  
 **「我自己來的」 Mycroft說「只是皮肉傷，沒有傷到肌肉或神經，只要妥善照顧就能完全康復」**  
 **「你不是醫生啊，孩子」女警想伸手摸 Mycroft的臉但被他撥開手了**  
 **「我有基本急救常識，我還會CPR跟骨折緊急處理，年紀小並不表示我沒用」 Mycroft說**  
 **「我們沒有說你沒用」男警說「你不用這麼警戒的，我們是警察」**  
 **「你們先入為主的認定我的父母虐待我們，而錯誤的起訴會導致的社會成本與輿論以及我們家本身需要負擔的心理與經濟壓力都是不必要的麻煩」 Mycroft說「跟我來，我給你們看現場」他頭也不回地走向自己的房間**  
  
 **「As you can see」 Mycroft走著會隨手指著走廊上的東西「泥巴是我母親從花圃帶進來的，當時他正在整理花草，聽到我叫他們後他們衝了進來，那是我母親的園藝手套」他指了指牆邊「我父親本來在外面看書，他進來後看到 Eurus做了什麼把書丟了把她從我這邊抱走，她攀在我身上要搶刀子」 Mycroft開了自己房間的燈**  
 **「滴落型的血跡」 Mycroft拿了自己書櫃上的五十公分長尺指著地毯「如果你們複製 Eurus坐著的身高會發現地毯和紙張上的血跡都符合這一切，刀子在你腳邊」他指向女警腳旁「書桌上的紙和筆是當時在 Eurus身邊的東西，我撿起來了」**  
  
 **兩個警察看了現場甚至把刀子裝袋了，女警看著 Eurus畫的東西皺著眉轉頭看了自己的夥伴**  
  
 **「你的母親是護士，你知道那張圖雖然不精確但構造是正確的」 Mycroft說**  
 **「你怎麼..我沒說我母親是護士啊!」女警說**  
 **「你第一眼就懷疑我的傷口是別人包紮的因為我用的是醫院急診室常見的手法，你檢查我的傷口時注意的順序顯示有人教過你怎麼做好外傷急救，你的筆記本裡夾著一間診所的名片，你並沒有受傷或生病，而那張名片背面還有寫其他資訊，我猜測那是你的緊急聯絡人名單，And yes，我在你在拿警察證的時候看到了你的筆記本，名片掉出來的時候我看了一眼」 Mycroft說**  
  
 **「這不可能」男警笑了看了同伴一眼「不是吧?」他的笑臉消失了**  
 **「他說的都是對的」女警說「那是我媽工作的診所的名片」**  
 **「那張圖怎麼了?」男警問**  
 **「上面畫的是手的骨架和肌肉」女警說「我媽工作的診所有一個很逼真的人體模型就跟這很像」**  
  
 **「這到底怎麼回事?」男警說**  
 **「我說了」 Mycroft說「 Eurus割傷自己，就這樣，沒有虐待的問題」**  
 **「但是…」女警看了 Mycroft，他身上沒有傷，可是他的行為舉止立起了很多紅旗**  
 **「你認為我這一切都是套好了說詞的畫就錯了，我對法律的了解來自於我的教育和書本，而不是親身體驗或者家長的警告」 Mycroft說**  
 **「以一個12歲小孩來說」男警說「你也太有歷練了」**  
 **「智商可以補足經驗不足的問題」 Mycroft靠在門邊說「但你們這輩子不會理解的」**  
  
 **「你是想說你是個天才所以行為古怪嗎?」男警問**  
 **「你可以這樣理解我也不介意」 Mycroft說**  
 **「1+2+3+4一直加到100」男警說**  
 **「答案是5050，換個難一點的」 Mycroft說「梯形公式我五歲就會了」**  
 **「你在哪裡上學」女警問**  
 **「畢業了，準備上伊頓」 Mycroft說「如果你想的話，我可以把英國的法律全部背出來，我還能把歷任首相的生平全部告訴你，這都還只是最基本的，因為更難的恐怕你們無法理解」**  
 **「你太誇張了」男警說，他認定 Mycroft在吹牛**  
 **「我知道你很聰明，但那跟我們來這裡的原因沒有關係」女警說**  
 **「你們只是在做白工而已，這都是 Eurus自己割的」 Mycroft說**  
 **「但為什麼你妹妹要割傷自己呢?」女警問**  
 **「我怎麼會知道?等他回來我會問他的」 Mycroft說**  
  
 **「你為什麼這麼防備我們?」女警問**  
 **「為什麼我要相信你們」 Mycroft說「你們只是來搞清楚前因後果的，你們都已經知道事情經過了還賴著不走幹嘛」**  
  
 **「讓我跟他一對一談談好嗎?」女警對搭檔說，他請 Mycroft到客廳去和他談，而男警留下來檢查這個現場**  
  
  
 **「我看不出這有什麼必要性」 Mycroft坐在女警對面，如果Rudi在的話這些人根本不會出現**  
 **「這是我們的責任」女警說「你爸媽今天晚上不會回來，本來我們應該要把你帶到其他家人那的，但我們來這之前查過，你其他還在世的親屬只有你的伯父」**  
 **「我說過了，他出差了」 Mycroft說**  
 **「你還小，不能自己待在這裡」女警說**  
 **「我比你們還更快看出一切的經過，附帶一提，你不用跟你的隊友調情了，他是個同性戀，目前跟一個比他高三吋的黑髮男性交往」 Mycroft說**  
 **「你刻意對我們沒有禮貌來出氣，想把我們趕走」女警說**  
 **「我的耐心也不多」 Mycroft說**  
 **「你只有12歲，我們不能放你一個人在這」女警說「我相信你不是受虐兒童，但你也不是普通小孩」**  
 **「我們家沒有一個小孩是普通的」 Mycroft說「就算是 Sherlock都能做六年級的數學了， Eurus還無師自通小提琴」**  
 **「你的爸媽沒有注意到你受傷」女警說這句話的語氣是肯定的「我在醫院見到他們了，他們不是會虐待兒女的人，但他們如果看到你手上的傷肯定會把你帶到醫院去」**  
 **「我當下比他們更冷靜」 Mycroft說「我的優勢就是這個，你們受到感情干擾，而我不會」**  
 **「You did」女警說「你很怕我們把你的爸媽帶走」**  
 **「實際上我不怕」 Mycroft說「我只要等我伯父回來一切就不是我的問題了，他會解決一切，你們只是給我帶來不便而已」**  
 **「你是這麼想的嗎?」女警問**  
 **「是，我相信他能做到」 Mycroft說**  
 **「我是說你認為這一切是你該負的責任?」女警問**  
 **「別跟我來心理諮商師的把戲，女士」 Mycroft說**  
 **「你這人小鬼大的小子」女警嘴角上揚**  
 **「我相信你在找的字是”早熟”」 Mycroft說**  
  
 **「他跟他父母的證詞都一樣」男警說「我拍過照了，刀子我們會帶回去」他對 Mycroft說**  
 **「現在卡在我們不能把你留在這裡」女警說**  
 **「我可以去我弟弟朋友家過夜」 Mycroft說「反正他們本來就要開睡衣派對」**  
 **「我們載你去」女警說**  
 **「不，我會打電話請催佛太太來載我」 Mycroft說**  
 **「把這個催佛太太的電話給我們」男警說**  
  
 **Mycroft寫了一個號碼給警察們，並給了個他大概的出門時間**  
  
 **警察們離開了，他們在一個小時後打給了催佛太太，對方說 Mycroft已經在他們家了，已經和弟弟一起睡著了，警察也就放心了**  
  
 **電話掛斷後催佛太太把手中 Mycroft寫給他的字條丟了，在他去載 Sherlock的時候 Mycroft就把這張字條給他了，上面是 Mycroft請催佛太太替他找藉口好讓他留在家裡看家的請求和已經預備好的串供**  
  
 **Mycroft自己留在家裡，那個晚上他花了很多時間把自己房間的血跡和髒亂都清除掉，走廊上的泥巴和血滴也是他清理的，他無法忍受這些東西存在，但地毯上的血他無法清理，他只好把地毯捲起來拖到洗衣間去放著看媽咪到時候會怎麼處理，他洗了個澡，獨自把家裡的門窗鎖好並把燈關好之後才想到自己沒有吃晚餐，餐桌上他喝一半的牛奶還在，他把杯子裡的牛奶倒掉了**  
  
 **他開了冰箱，沒有現成的食物，中午他那杯牛奶也是最後一杯了，最後他把餐桌上的蘋果洗過後自己在餐桌邊喝水配蘋果當晚餐**  
  
 **「晚安」在他回房睡覺時小聲的對自己說，通常他上床睡覺的時候父母和Rudi都還沒睡，他會跟他們說過晚安才上床，已經是他的習性了**  
  
 **他關掉了走廊上的燈獨自回房睡覺，他無法入睡， Eurus沾滿鮮血的小手伸向他.抓著他的畫面佔據了他的腦海，他知道這很異常， Eurus割開自己的血肉的時候連眼睛都不眨一下**  
  
 **他也有辦法做到那種程度**  
 **他做得到，因為他體驗過了**  
 **而這個事實令他不安**  
  
 **隔天父母疲憊的帶著 Eurus回來了， Mycroft把纏著繃帶的左手插進口袋迎接他們回家， Eurus手臂上纏著厚厚的繃帶**  
  
 **「 Mycroft可以請你看著妹妹嗎?」父親問「我們一整晚沒睡了」**  
 **「沒有問題」 Mycroft自己也幾乎沒睡，但那對他的影響很小**  
  
 **他牽著 Eurus沒受傷的手把她帶到書房並關上門**  
 **「你為什麼會在我的房間」 Mycroft問**  
 **「因為拿著尖尖的東西不能爬樓梯」 Eurus說，那是父母規定的規矩**  
 **「那為什麼是我的房間，一樓有其他地方啊」 Mycroft說**  
 **「Mike」 Eurus看著 Mycroft的眼神很清澈很單純「我以為你會幫我」**  
 **「幫你什麼?你為什麼要拿刀子割自己，是因為你沒辦法解決什麼問題嗎?」 Mycroft問**  
 **「你知道肌肉運作的方式，我以為你會想一起研究自己的肌肉是怎麼運作的」 Eurus說「可是你生氣了」**  
  
 **Mycroft看著自己的妹妹，有什麼非常重要的東西已經不對勁了，她一直有什麼地方怪怪的，但那並不是什麼 Mycroft會擔心的事情**  
  
 **「你不會痛嗎?」 Mycroft握著妹妹的手臂，厚厚的紗布底下的切口他都記得**  
 **「Which one is pain」 Eurus語調平板的問**  
  
 **Mycroft從沒有把這段對話告訴他的父母，這已經超過普通人的理解範圍了，但他知道 Eurus不是在開玩笑，他知道沒有痛覺或者沒認知到疼痛的人會有什麼表現**  
 **「Mikey」 Eurus伸手拉了 Mycroft的衣服「我睏了，唱歌」**  
 **「現在?」 Mycroft問「你沒有睡覺嗎?」**  
 **「我睏了，現在唱歌」 Eurus說**  
 **「好，我們上樓，我幫你換衣服」 Mycroft牽起 Eurus帶他上樓回房間，他唱了那首西班牙搖籃曲，他唱不完一段 Eurus就睡著了，他自己也睏了，躺在妹妹旁邊跟著睡著了**  
 *********************  
  
Mycroft把 Eurus的袖子拉好，幫他蓋好被子後離開了  
在電梯裡他看了自己的左手掌，當時並不是沒有留下痕跡，只是非常不明顯  
  
或者說太過明顯了，那一個刀傷的痕跡看起來跟他的掌紋一樣，只是如果比對他的右手就會發現他左手的掌紋和右邊落差有點大，一道橫過整個手掌的掌紋其實是刀傷的痕跡  
  
他到Greg的病房去了，Greg正在看Doctor Who  
「也不是日文歌?」Greg問  
「不是」 Mycroft嘆氣  
「有沒有突然很討厭自己這麼聰明啊」Greg笑  
「有一點」 Mycroft在床邊的躺椅坐下  
「你知道嗎?你該多唱歌的」Greg說「你聲音很好」  
「不了，太尷尬了」 Mycroft眼神死的說  
「私下唱?」Greg問  
「我是不會加入你們的家族合唱的」 Mycroft說「我伴奏就好」  
「不然唱給我聽?」Greg一副調戲人的語氣和笑臉說  
「…你為什麼有時候這麼痞子樣?」 Mycroft忍不住說「想聽什麼」他不會拒絕Greg的  
「嘿嘿，因為我有時候會原形畢露?」Greg賊笑換來 Mycroft生無可戀無可奈何的眼神「下次吧，等我出院再說，在這裡你似乎不算很自在」  
「外面有護衛的特工不定時巡邏這是自然的」 Mycroft說  
  
Mycroft在手機上回復訊息陪著Greg看電視，他跟 Sherlock說了他不需要聽錄音帶，他記得每一卷被錄下的時候的事情，讓 Sherlock帶給爸媽聽就好了，他不需要  
  
「晚安」 Mycroft對Greg說  
「過來」Greg對 Mycroft招招手， Mycroft靠過去以後被抱住了，Greg拍拍他的背「晚安」  
  
  
Mycroft回他自己的病房去了，他睡前收到 Sherlock發給他的清單，都是 Sherlock記憶可及所記得的 Mycroft只唱過一次的兒歌，上面有一大半 Mycroft都試過了，另一半則是跟花完全無關  
  
  
John有空的時候會來探病，但他永遠無法預期開門後會看到什麼，今天是 Mycroft不知道為什麼負責發撲克牌然後在一個本子上寫了什麼，牌局則由Greg.James和Lily去玩  
  
「你們這是在玩什麼?」John問  
「 Mycroft會算牌所以不能跟他玩牌」Greg說「所以我們換了規則」  
「要加一嗎?」James問  
「規則是?」John問  
「 Mycroft發牌和洗牌的時候不能看牌，但他在發玩牌後會寫下他預測的贏家，那一局玩下來如果跟 Mycroft預測的一樣他得一分，如果我們玩出他預期之外的結果，我們贏三分」Lily說  
「目前的比分是?」John問  
「 Mycroft15，我們3」Greg說  
「為什麼會搞出這種東西來?」John抱著Rosie坐下了「I’m in」  
「 Sherlock去放錄音帶給 Eurus聽了吧」 Mycroft一邊洗牌一邊說  
「是啊，他等下就來了」John說  
  
他們都拿到牌而 Mycroft也在他手上的筆記本寫下這局應該的贏家是誰後他們就開始玩了  
  
Mycroft有時候會看看場上的牌，然後低頭看自己手上的書，不久後這一局的勝負分出來了，贏的是John  
  
「所以 Mycroft你剛剛寫的是?」John問  
  
Mycroft把蓋在床上的筆記本翻正給大家看，上面寫的就是John  
「 Mycroft16分了」James說「這已經不是算牌了，這是外掛」  
「只是記憶力好而已」 Mycroft為笑  
「跟你玩大富翁一定會給小孩留下心理陰影」Lily想到聖誕節時孩子們差點去找 Mycroft一起玩大富翁被Greg阻止的事情  
「他當銀行還比較好點」Greg說  
「跟你們姓Holmes的玩桌遊簡直是惡夢」John說  
  
Rosie醒來了開始扭動發出不滿的聲音，John解開前背帶把Rosie抱起來逗，但有起床氣的小Watson一腳踢在爸爸鼻子上了  
三個 Lestrade忍不住大笑出來，Lily問能不能抱Rosie後從John手上接過了發起床氣的小女孩  
  
「哈囉~嗨囉~」Lily誇張的表情和語氣吸引了Rosie的注意「Rosie~嗨~我是Lily」Lily抱著Rosie「你好可愛唷，你最可愛了~」  
Rosie大概是只對家人發起床氣吧，他對著Lily笑了，John認命的苦笑  
  
James也抱過Rosie逗弄， Lestrade家的人似乎天生就很擅長應付難搞的生物(John想到這裡時腦海裡閃過了 Sherlock的影子)，Rosie在他們手上莫名地聽話  
  
  
「啊嗚」Rosie朝 Mycroft伸手要他抱  
「他很喜歡你啊，至少你沒被他打過臉」John對 Mycroft說  
  
Mycroft妥協的從James那接過了Rosie，把小女孩放在自己沒受傷的腿上，小寶寶很快就抓著他的領帶玩了，他今天用了一條金斜紋深藍色的領帶，Rosie正在扯他的領帶夾， Mycroft把領帶夾拿下來直接給Rosie玩了  
  
Rosie坐在 Mycroft腿上往後躺在 Mycroft的身上專心的玩他的領帶夾誰也沒理， Mycroft就只是把手搭在寶寶身上避免他滑下去而已  
  
一群人聊著聊著話題跑到了”工作或者上學時遇過最離奇的事情”  
「遇到 Sherlock算是一個」Greg說「奇怪的案子沒有少過，處理過一個命案DNA比對被害者母親結果發現被害者並不是他母親生的，而是他母親的姊妹，然而那個媽媽是獨生女，後來發現他是個嵌合體人類，他身上有一部分內臟是沒有發育的異卵雙胞胎姊妹的，所以他會生出帶著自己姊妹DNA的孩子」  
  
「我在阿富汗的時候治療過一個槍傷患者」John說「他被開了兩槍但身上只有一個彈孔，我們都一頭霧水，後來發現第一顆子彈打穿他的手臂留下彈孔，第二顆在他逃跑的時候打到了同一個位置，從原本就有的洞出去了，所以他身上有兩個射入口卻只有一個射出口」  
  
「我們的系主任的男友是個性治療師」Lily說「有一次期末考要畫人體素描，來的模特兒看到我們系主任的男友在附近就立刻逃了」  
「是病患?」James問  
「是」Lily說「那個模特兒是個暴露狂，靠當裸體模特兒來滿足自己，結果我們系主任因此暴怒，把他男友推上場代打了」Lily嘆氣「兩個中年人打打鬧鬧的，我們系主任生氣的剝他男人衣服，那個畫面我們永遠忘不了，最後自己到底畫了什麼都不知道了」  
「你們系主任這樣真的沒問題嗎…」Greg說  
「他男友本來就是很開放的人，他不會介意，但我們圍觀的單身男女很想死」Lily說「被兩個五十幾歲的大男人放閃，還要考期末考，那之後我們遇到系主任男友都無法直視了」  
  
「 Mycroft你呢?有什麼很誇張的事情可以講嗎?」James隨口問  
「你們能保守秘密嗎?」 Mycroft微笑，三人都轉過來看他不確定 Mycroft是不是真的要爆料外星人之類的  
「當然可以?」James說  
「那我也可以」 Mycroft微笑「很遺憾，我有很多可以講的案例，但是都是說了以後會有人死的事情，所以請跳過我」  
「我怎麼覺得房間裡有點冷…」James看著 Mycroft那個狐狸笑不由自主地說  
  
「你呢?有什麼誇張的故事嗎?」Lily問  
「這個有點兒童不宜」James說  
「在場最小的連爸爸都還不會叫，說吧」John說  
  
「我以前開長途送貨的時候有個全裸的男人跑到馬路上求救」James說「他雙手摀著下體腿中間都是血，我本來以為他是外遇被老婆拿剪刀剪了還是怎樣，結果比我想的更糟一點」  
  
「被狗咬?」John問  
「不是，他是在附近的河裡面裸泳，他的朋友剛好在附近釣魚」James說「結果他朋友的魚鉤鉤到他的Prince Albert，他又正好被沖走，然後就..噗哧」James一隻手只用勾狀放進另一隻手空握的拳頭裡然後拔出來的同時做了音效  
  
「Oh GOD!」John無法想像那有多痛  
「老天啊，這得多倒楣」Greg忍不住說  
「我送他去急診了，我從沒聽過有人慘叫成那樣的」James說「搞不好被剪斷還好點，急診室的男醫生看到都把腿夾緊了，而且那傢伙的職業就是專門給人穿環的，他說如果我要打耳洞或什麼都能找他，說免費」James臉黑了一半「我這輩子都不想見到他了，那個畫面跟慘叫我不想回憶」  
「我靠，讓我選的話我寧可挨子彈」John說  
「我沒被子彈打過但如果讓我選我也選子彈」James說  
「被打過了，我選子彈」Greg說「老天爺啊，想想就痛」  
  
「不好意思」Lily舉手「從我跟 Mycroft都沒什麼反應來看，我們兩個是這裡唯二聽不懂這個話題恐怖在哪的人」  
「我大概猜得到是下體受傷，但亞伯特親王( Prince Albert)跟這有什麼關係?」 Mycroft問  
「等等，你不知道那是什麼意思?」Greg問「你不是無所不知嗎?」  
「我靠，你居然有不知道的東西?」John說  
「你真的不知道什麼是Prince Albert?」James一臉驚訝的看 Mycroft  
  
「我大約有個猜測，但我不想去細想細節，所以不知道」 Mycroft說  
「我完全不知道」Lily說「所以那到底是什麼?」  
  
「呃…嗯…」Greg有些尷尬「一種穿環」  
「胸?」Lily問  
「咳，更往南一點」John說  
「肚臍?」Lily皺眉  
「Dick(屌)，那個跑到馬路上的人是跨下流血記得嗎?」James說  
「WHAT?」Lily一臉不解「How does that even …what the hell?」  
「原來是這個意思」 Mycroft扶額「Prince Albert本人要是地下有知恐怕會氣活回來」  
「所以他真的有穿環嗎?」James問「畢竟這東西用他名字當別稱」  
「據我所知並沒有這種證據」 Mycroft捏著眉心，考慮到那個故事內容和實際上會造成的傷害，只要是男性想像一下都覺得很痛  
  
「那到底有什麼意義?!!我是說…HOW??」Lily無法理解為什麼會有人在陰莖上穿環還有那到底是怎麼穿的  
「我Google給你看」James拿出手機在手機上搜尋了一下然後拿給Lily看  
  
幾個男人看著Lily的表情從費解轉成更加困惑還有WTF以後把手機還給James  
「那聽起來真的很痛….」Lily只能說出這句結論  
「這個人我覺得 Sherlock搞不好會認識…」John說  
「很有可能…」Greg同意， Sherlock往往會為了收集數據認識奇怪的人  
  
由於這個話題太令人不舒服而且 Mycroft不能參與，他們把聊天內容轉往各自的家庭趣事了， Mycroft不介意出賣一些 Sherlock自己都不記得的童年蠢事， Lestrade家的家庭軼事很多，John則是有很多軍隊和學生時代的事情可說  
  
「我以前曾經把用來練習縫合的豬腸放進同學的背包裡」John說「老實說我在冰箱看到那些屍塊我都覺得這大概是我的現世報」  
「你很客氣了， Sherlock曾經為了報復老師把科學教室的所有標本從福馬林裡面撈出來趁那個老師睡覺時溜進他的宿舍把標本全放在他房間裡盯著他睡， Sherlock製造了很完美的不在場證明，大家都知道是他幹的但沒人能教訓他」 Mycroft說  
  
後來 Sherlock上來了，他跟 Mycroft用別的語言交談了幾句才換回英文，John只聽得懂 Eurus的名字  
  
「嘶」 Mycroft突然在手上被刺了一下抽了口氣把手抽走，Rosie拿著他的領帶夾戳他「這很沒禮貌，小姑娘」 Mycroft因此沒收了領帶夾並把Rosie交給 Sherlock  
「Rosie居然刺你」John笑  
「Sorry?」 Mycroft問  
「Rosie刺你啊」John說「有什麼不對嗎?」  
「不，沒什麼」 Mycroft皺著眉，他剛才想到了什麼  
  
「 Sherlock」 Mycroft切換到了說德語「你討厭我唱德語搖籃曲對吧」  
「我小時候不喜歡德語」 Sherlock用德語回答「你想到什麼了?」  
「我有唱過舒伯特的野玫瑰嗎?」 Mycroft問  
「Heidenroslein?」 Sherlock問  
「就是那個」 Mycroft說  
「那嚴格來說並不是搖籃曲或是兒歌」 Sherlock說  
「所以才會是我們的死角」 Mycroft說「我後來有唱過嗎?」  
「我印象中沒有」 Sherlock說「但我的記憶可能是錯的」  
「我晚上會去試試看」 Mycroft說  
  
「失陪」 Mycroft切回英語拿起鎮在震動的手機「非接不可，Bella?」他接起電話跟E說了先等一下走出病房回自己的房間講電話  
「你會說德語?」James問  
「我會的語言很多」 Sherlock說  
「但是不知道地球繞著太陽轉」John補刀  
「我知道!」 Sherlock抗議  
「你”現在”知道了」John說「Greg我們先走了」  
「好，掰啦，改天一起喝一杯」Greg說  
「改月吧，你至少得等上幾個月才適合泡吧」John笑說  
  
John和 Sherlock抱著Rosie離開了，James下午要出庭也離去了，Lily也回去實習單位支援了  
  
開完電話會議的 Mycroft拿著書坐在Greg床邊陪他，這基本上是他的假期延長了，他非常悠哉，Greg卻是抱怨不能亂動感覺人都要生鏽了  
  
然後安西亞下午送文件來的時候給Greg帶了幾顆彈跳球.網球.乒乓球一類的東西讓他在病房玩  
  
「…我又不是黃金獵犬之類的，玩球?」Greg忍不住吐槽  
「訓練手眼協調很有用」 Mycroft說，後半句沒說出來的是”但你確實有點像小狗”  
  
Greg那天也發現了 Mycroft的隱藏技能，能計算子彈反彈角度的人能用彈跳球在原地把燈和電視都關了在 Mycroft的說法是”很理所當然”的技能  
  
「……你以前就會拿球關燈對吧」Greg那晚睡前說  
「對」 Mycroft說  
「什麼時候練成的?」Greg問  
「小時候就會了，我房間的電燈開關離床有點遠」 Mycroft微笑  
「你真的很懶…」Greg吐槽  
「這叫做有技巧的做事」 Mycroft說  
  
他讓Greg抱了一下說了晚安後才去 Eurus那，他確實知道野玫瑰這首歌，但是不是這一首還是要試試看才知道  
  
  
\---------------------------  
亞伯特親王的段子是真的,屌環真的就被俗稱Prince Albert  
構造上會穿進尿道,所以James講那個故事在場是男的都無法想像,請自己搜圖找來看

 

附帶一提,Stephen Fry說過查爾斯王子不知道Prince Albert是什麼,是被別人(某女星)問有沒有A Prince Albert後才知道原來自己祖先的名字有這層意思


	30. Chapter 30

Mycroft到地下室去的時候心情算很不錯的，如果他沒猜錯這一切今晚就能結束，他就完全不欠 Eurus什麼了，他大概五歲就精通德語了(Rudi認為這非常重要，考慮到當時世界的局勢確實如此)，所以他八歲時會德語的歌曲並不奇怪  
  
「Mikey」 Eurus轉頭看開門進來的 Mycroft  
「晚上好， Eurus」 Mycroft走到病床邊坐在床沿，出於小時候的習慣他伸手摸了 Eurus的額頭，他當然沒發燒，負責的醫療人員不敢犯這種低級疏失，但 Eurus有消化道出血的狀況，導致了前幾天的吐血情形(發生在Ryan被捕後隔天，斷斷續續，加上女性本身生理期出血後導致數據上被判斷已有貧血)  
  
雖說 Eurus有貧血但並不危害生命，但黃熱病導致的低血壓讓他們不敢冒險，負責 Eurus的人都換掉了，別說發燒了，就算是睡的時間稍微長了點都會被寫在報告上  
  
「我想我找到正確的歌了」 Mycroft說「Heidenröslein」  
「野玫瑰」 Eurus把那個詞翻成了英文「歌德的詩」  
「也是一首歌」 Mycroft說「Franz Schubert譜曲的」  
「你跟浪漫主義並不合調」 Eurus說「你更像波麗露」  
「不表示我不欣賞」 Mycroft說「你該睡了」  
  
Eurus乖乖地閉上眼睛，從小就是這樣，她會乖乖閉上眼聽搖籃曲或者床邊故事，但鮮少在 Mycroft唱完或者說完故事前睡著  
「我以前的音高可能唱得上去，但現在是沒辦法了，我唱的也一直比原本的調子慢，所以你當時聽到的版本應該跟正式演奏的有差別」 Mycroft說「 Sherlock不喜歡德語，他覺得那聽起來咄咄逼人，所以這首歌我後來並不當搖籃曲唱了，但你記得的那天我是早上去跟你說話的， Sherlock並不在房間裡」  
  
Mycroft緩緩的輕輕唱著那首德語歌曲，在他唱了一句後 Eurus張開眼睛看著他，幾乎是不眨眼的盯著， Mycroft就知道他找到正確答案了  
  
 _「男孩看見野玫瑰，荒地上的野玫瑰，_  
 _清早盛開真鮮美，急忙跑去近前看，_  
 _愈看愈覺歡喜，玫瑰、玫瑰、紅玫瑰，_  
 _荒地上的玫瑰。_  
  
 _男孩說我要採你，荒地上的野玫瑰，_  
 _玫瑰說我要刺你，使你常會想起我，_  
 _不敢輕舉妄為，玫瑰、玫瑰、紅玫瑰，_  
 _荒地上的玫瑰。_  
  
 _男孩終於來折它，荒地上的野玫瑰，_  
 _玫瑰刺他也不管，玫瑰叫著也不理，_  
 _只好由他折取，玫瑰、玫瑰、紅玫瑰，_  
 _荒地上的玫瑰。」_  
  
野玫瑰其實是一首很短的歌， Mycroft唱得比較慢算是延長了整首歌的時間，但唱完也只花了兩分鐘左右  
  
「是這首吧?」 Mycroft嘴角微微勾起  
「是」 Eurus點頭  
「Great!」 Mycroft很高興這終於結束了，他感覺像還了很大一筆債，具體來說是他不記得自己欠了一毛錢結果那累積成了天價，然後終於清償了「晚安」他站起來準備要走  
「Mikey」 Eurus抓住了 Mycroft的右手腕「A goodnight kiss?」 Eurus那種小孩的語調總會在這種時間出現  
「你不是小孩子了」 Mycroft說  
「But you always do」 Eurus說  
「那是小時候」 Mycroft說  
「But I miss it」 Eurus聽起來很想睡了  
「Fine」 Mycroft很微弱的嘆了口氣，俯身在 Eurus額頭上親了一下「晚安」  
  
Eurus把手繞在他脖子上的時候他心臟瞬間加速，他的理智知道 Eurus現在虛弱到無法傷人但他的心理層面對 Eurus的警戒從未下降過  
  
這只是一個很奇怪的擁抱而已， Eurus把雙手環在 Mycroft脖子上像隻樹懶掛在樹枝上一樣， Mycroft如果站直就能掙脫，但這讓他想到小時候他有時候會報 Eurus上樓，因為 Eurus想睡覺時會耍賴說要在客廳睡覺，當時已經比較大的 Mycroft就會自願抱他上樓， Eurus就會像這樣把手繞在他脖子上  
  
「晚安Micky」 Eurus親了 Mycroft的臉頰然後鬆開他，就跟他們小時候一樣  
「晚安」 Mycroft伸手調暗了燈轉身離開，在他就要碰到門把的那一刻 Eurus說話了  
  
「他很好聞，就算受傷了也一樣」 Eurus昏昏欲睡的說「Your little runner boy」  
  
Mycroft幾乎是僵直的轉過頭， Eurus已經拉好被子閉眼準備入眠了，那是一句陳述句，他身上確實會有Greg的味道，他來之前Greg抱過他  
  
「睡覺， Eurus」 Mycroft別過頭開門離去，他關上門的時候把手放在自己後頸上，他聽到那句話的時候寒毛直豎，在地牢的時候 Eurus說過的話做過的事都顯示她對Greg有好奇心，現在她知道了Greg和自己的實際親近程度了  
  
她從稱呼Greg”That Runner boy”變成”YOUR Runner boy”了  
Eurus很容易就能得到這個結論，因為 Mycroft從不讓人接觸自己，除了握手以外都不可能，只有家人是例外  
  
然而這樣的 Mycroft身上卻有另一個人的氣味，這不是很明顯了嗎?  
  
Mycroft快步走向電梯上樓，他直直的走向Greg的病房開門  
「怎麼了?」Greg從手機上抬頭看 Mycroft，他像是急著要確認什麼一樣的表情讓他皺眉  
「沒什麼」 Mycroft說「開門時在想工作上的事情，手不小心用力了點」他對Greg微笑  
「所以有找對歌嗎?」Greg問  
「謝天謝地，這終於解決了」 Mycroft鬆了口氣走到Greg床邊的躺椅上坐下「就是野玫瑰，因為這並不是兒歌或搖籃曲所以我一開始沒有想到」  
「所以你的債還清了?」Greg帶著微笑問  
「是，我也就不用每天晚上這樣上下樓了，希望對我的腿傷有幫助」 Mycroft說  
「你的傷有惡化?」Greg問  
「沒有，但如果我一直只靠著一隻腳支撐自己也會有運動傷害」 Mycroft說  
「野玫瑰是哪一國的歌?」Greg問  
「德語，舒伯特譜曲，歌詞是歌德的詩」 Mycroft說  
「這聽起來像有人想組什麼超級偶像團體會搞出來的東西」Greg說  
「其實是個浪漫主義者的善心」 Mycroft說  
「怎麼說?」Greg問，他跟 Mycroft的對話常會有這種時刻， Mycroft說了他不知道的事情並不會立刻開始解釋，他不像 Sherlock會逼對方聽課，如果Greg不感興趣就不會接話問那是什麼， Mycroft也不會要他一定要聽他解釋，這也是為什麼至今Greg依然不知道 Mycroft罵部下的某些字詞或者人名背後的意思  
  
「舒伯特在世時並不富裕」 Mycroft說「有一天他見到一個穿著破爛的貧窮男孩在兜售一本舊書，他把身上的錢都給了那個孩子跟他買書，那是一本歌德詩集，他翻到的就是野玫瑰，他也因此譜了這首曲子配合」  
「所以古典音樂有浪漫主義時期?我以為只有詩詞之類的有」Greg問  
「…當然有，而且你的父親是音樂老師」 Mycroft說「而且那並不是故事重點」  
「他比較喜歡藍調，而且我的音樂課不是他教的」Greg說  
「你一定是個令人頭痛的學生」 Mycroft說  
「要看你教哪一科」Greg說「我的體育成績還不錯」  
「我不認為體育是一門科目，那根本只是對學生的折磨」 Mycroft說「體育是唯一一堂老師能在口頭上羞辱學生外表和體格以及能力的課*」  
  
(*MG本人在推特上也發表過類似的話，體育課經驗很糟)  
  
「你的體育老師有多惡質啊」Greg說  
「你的體育老師應該也很惡質只是你沒有發現而已」 Mycroft一臉嫌棄的說「體育好的學生往往不記得體育課的壞處」  
「可是你不是西洋劍冠軍嗎?」Greg問  
「體育課不教西洋劍，而且那只是給老師另一個理由嘲笑你是個”被過度保護的小少爺”會的是”不切實際的花拳繡腿”，他在伊頓說這種話，那諷刺程度我懷疑他僅有的兩個腦細胞能理解」 Mycroft說「說得好像板球跟排球就能在現實生活中用到一樣」  
「你真的跟體育老師很有仇」Greg忍不住指著 Mycroft說  
「如果他不是我的老師他會在補門牙的名單上」 Mycroft說，他青少年時代那麼悲慘體育老師有一份責任是跑不掉的  
  
「Anyway」Greg決定轉移話題，不然他大概會聽到 Mycroft後來對體育老師做了什麼報復，從 Mycroft的樣子他肯定， Mycroft絕對報復了「舒伯特?」  
「你轉移話題的技巧要高明點」 Mycroft微笑「還有你猜錯了，我沒有讓我的體育老師被開除，我只是讓他老婆跟他離婚還贏走了孩子監護權而已」  
「我就知道你沒那麼好心會放過他」Greg說，轉移話題徹底失敗也就沒繼續扯舒伯特的意義了，老實說他也不知道舒伯特到底有什麼成名曲之類的，他只知道安西亞常常說 Mycroft到唐寧街十號的時候很多人會在腦海裡自動撥放舒伯特的<魔王>  
  
“尤其Sir穿大衣的日子特別符合”安西亞說的時候帶著一種她特有的淺笑，Greg後來才知道，<魔王>有歌詞，裡面被魔王帶走生命的男孩描述了魔王穿了長袍， Mycroft的身高配上那身大衣在黑暗中走動確實有種魔王出場的感覺，常任秘書諾曼爵士就更過分點了，他知道 Mycroft要來的話會提前在辦公室裡撥放<魔王>當作預告  
  
「你體育成績很好」 Mycroft說「但沒有比賽紀錄」  
「鄉下學校能參加什麼比賽」Greg說「而且也不算真的有在上體育課，我的體育老師是教數學的」  
「Sorry what?」 Mycroft眨眨眼  
「布蘭登先生」Greg說「是我們的數學老師，他上體育課的方式就是把器材室的鑰匙給我們，隨便我們去玩，他有心臟病不能久站所以都坐在旁邊確保沒人把對方的眼睛戳出來就好」  
「這聽起來比我經歷的好多了」 Mycroft說  
「但有人扭傷的時候他不會處理就是了」Greg說  
「你們的家長顯然對此一點問題都沒有」 Mycroft說  
「那是體育課，沒人殘廢就是達標了」Greg說「但有時候他根本不知道有人翹課，他還是數學老師!連數人頭都沒數!」  
「我覺得數了他也無法追上去把人抓回來」 Mycroft說  
「那倒是真的」Greg點頭「我想看黑鏡，我的部下常常”這個很黑鏡”.”那個完全是黑鏡劇情”沒完沒了的，搞得我都想看了，你要一起嗎?還是你明天要工作?」  
「我明天沒有工作要做，首相把他的份內工作做得很好」 Mycroft微笑，Greg不會知道這有什麼問題的「Charlie Brooker的節目我想我能接受」  
「你居然知道Brooker?」Greg說「我以為你不愛看電視節目」  
「不愛不表示我必須保持全然無知，不像 Sherlock跟太陽系，我知道電視上有誰，有必要的時候我還知道他們電話」 Mycroft微笑  
「…電話?」Greg皺眉  
「Well，有時候他們能接觸到特殊的人物，總要給他們一些警告的，比如某個只有一隻腳的主持人最好近期別去俄羅斯，俄羅斯的某人並不喜歡被他們嘲笑是個深櫃*，當然，這些警告會由最基礎的低階內勤通知」 Mycroft說  
  
(*只有一隻腳的主持人是Adam Hills，真實事件，他嘲笑過普丁恐同以後MI6的人告訴他最好近期別去俄羅斯以策安全)  
  
Mycroft後來陪Greg看黑鏡， Mycroft在第一集笑得太誇張Greg不得不懷疑他是不是知道什麼內幕  
「Well」 Mycroft讓自己停止大笑「David絕對不會喜歡這一集的」  
「Davi…」Greg張著嘴不敢相信「REALLY?前首相?」  
「當然不是真的跟電視中一樣，就算是念大學時的他也不會做的，不過如果那能讓他連任他肯定會照做的」 Mycroft說  
  
「我覺得這跟你一起看很不妙，我還是看South Park好了」Greg說  
「我想這大概是巧合」 Mycroft說  
「我現在沒辦法把那個畫面從我腦子弄出去了，我要看South Park了，我今晚不會繼續看黑鏡的」Greg拿遙控器轉台了  
  
South Park Mycroft其實也還能接受(勉強接受)，他其實比較希望Greg看黑鏡，因為他如果大笑會胸痛的，看黑鏡不太可能有這個問題  
  
  
Greg注意到 Mycroft睡著的時候把電視轉小聲了， Mycroft雙手交疊在肚子上躺在躺椅上睡著了，他今天一早就醒了，Greg有聽到E的聲音，那時候還很暗，所以 Mycroft肯定是天亮前就被叫起來處理緊急事件了  
  
Greg看著 Mycroft，他穿著毛背心和休閒襯衫以及舒適的休閒褲，但看起來還是相對的正式，畢竟他自己一直穿著棉T或者睡衣，這幾天他連鈕扣都沒碰到幾次  
  
Mycroft雙手交扣放在肚子上，他兩隻無名指上的戒指看起來差異這麼大對Greg來說很陌生但他忍不住微笑， Mycroft右手還是他的金戒指，但左手換成訂婚的月光石銀戒了，跟Greg手上那枚除了尺寸不同都是一樣的，Greg仔細看過自己的訂婚戒，圈內還有刻他們的縮寫和訂婚日期，他不知道 Mycroft怎麼這麼快速的把這些搞到手的，但考慮到辦事的是安西亞，一切皆有可能  
  
 **********************  
 **他剛開始跟 Mycroft交往時常常把自己的婚戒拿下來，因為他雖然跟妻子已形同陌路但他平常還是會戴著省得別人非議，但跟 Mycroft在一起的時候他並不想提醒對方這段關係中間有什麼”東西”阻礙著**  
  
 **Mycroft也建議他繼續戴著，這是個很好的偽裝，他們的關係會更容易被隱瞞，畢竟要懷疑一個跟女性結婚多年的刻板印象陽剛男性跟另一個男人有什麼親密關係總是比較難的**  
  
 **雖然 Mycroft不介意但Greg會堅持和他私下在一起時一定拿掉自己的婚戒，他才不管他前妻的感想或者這枚戒指有什麼神聖性，他只是不希望 Mycroft被這個破金屬環困擾哪怕一毫秒**  
  
 **他在 Sherlock第一次帶著John出現在那個粉紅色女士的現場說出那番推理後在自己辦公室裡檢查了婚戒**  
  
 **內圈非常的亮，外圈缺乏保養，就跟 Sherlock說的一樣，他絕對不會讓 Sherlock拿到他的婚戒的，否則他會知道自己正在跟某個人有婚外情，事實上瞞了 Sherlock將近五年就是個奇蹟了，要不是他的共謀者是世界上唯一能騙過 Sherlock的 Mycroft，他絕對在第一天就會被 Sherlock戳破的**  
  
 **那一連串事件結案後Greg在 Mycroft家過夜跟 Mycroft說了婚戒的事情**  
 **「就算你的戒指內圈被他看到也不會被發現」 Mycroft說「他會假設是你的個性使然，還有你的工作內容需要」**  
 **「我的個性?」Greg問**  
 **「你在寫字的時候會拿掉手錶」 Mycroft說「你會在從事某些動手的工作時移除障礙，尤其捲袖子更是常見，所以 Sherlock會假設你在處理現場時為了戴手套和使用工具方便會把婚戒摘掉，因為你身上沒有任何跡象指出你有個情人」**  
  
 **Greg當時跟 Mycroft一樣都在換掉身上穿了一整天的外出服，他停下了正在解領帶的手**  
  
 **情人(Lover)跟愛人或者對象甚至男友明明可以指的是一樣的關係，但在他們的關係中這個字往往帶著一種非法的.違禁的甚至悖德感**  
  
 **「Beth is seeing someone(Beth在跟別人約會)」Greg繼續解領帶「你覺得…」**  
 **「我並不介意你的婚姻狀態」 Mycroft說「離婚與否是你們之間的決定，我不希望我影響你的決策，但如果你要離婚我會為你提供協助」**  
 **「你真的一點都不在意?」Greg解了兩顆扣子後實在無法繼續手上的工作轉身問，他們在更衣室裡往往背對著彼此換衣服，因為穿衣鏡是嵌在牆上的，兩面鏡子正好面對著彼此而導致了這種換衣服時背對著彼此聊天的習慣**  
 **「我在一開始就知道你已婚了」 Mycroft也轉過去面對Greg「如果要說有什麼道德譴責的問題，那也是我的罪愆而不是你」**  
  
 **「但我答應了」Greg看著 Mycroft的眼睛說「是我讓你的罪行成立的」**  
 **「我們算是合意共謀」 Mycroft說「而且你的妻子至今都沒發現你和我的關係也表示了問題的很大一部分在她，考慮到先出軌的是她，你們的婚姻在我追求你前就變成有名無實的狀態七個月了，如果這是一起肇事逃逸，這段時間肇事者已經可以開車環遊歐洲了」**  
 **「Myc…」Greg慣性的舔了嘴不知道該接什麼話**  
 **「你們的婚姻關係也是我們這層關聯很好的掩護，只要你不介意我就能夠接受」 Mycroft動手幫Greg把領帶抽走並捲好**  
 **「I’m sorry」Greg說「我知道你不喜歡我這樣說，但我真的很想跟你道歉」**  
 **「我並沒有能被宗教道德譴責的良知亦沒有能因為和你的關係而會被危害的人事物」 Mycroft把捲好的領帶放到Greg身後的衣櫃小格子裡，這讓他有一兩秒幾乎會貼在Greg身上「On the contrary， you could lose everything(相反的，你可能會失去一切)」**  
  
 **Greg站在那讓 Mycroft拿走他口袋裡的黑手套， Mycroft有條理的把東西摺好並歸位**  
  
 **「你不只可能會因此離婚，你的聲譽和信譽也會受損，更別提離婚時會因此受到更大的財務損失」 Mycroft說「我才該感謝你對我的自私妥協」**  
  
 **Greg對上了 Mycroft那雙灰藍色的眼睛，背光時他的眼睛看起來並不藍，有種他其實有黑色眼睛的錯覺，Greg後來才因為 Sherlock對某個暗戀John的女孩的推理發現他看 Mycroft的時候常常有 Mycroft眼睛是黑色的錯覺是因為 Mycroft看著他的時候瞳孔總是放大的，灰藍色只剩下狹窄的一圈圍繞在瞳孔周圍**  
  
 **「我有時候總在想，你其實是個浪漫到無可救藥的傢伙才會表現得這麼冷靜」Greg握著 Mycroft的手腕替他解下袖扣握在手上， Mycroft很自然的把另一隻手也給他，Greg把那組拆下的袖扣放到 Mycroft手裡讓他自己把物品歸位**  
 **「你也知道我的感情能力相較普通人較為稀薄」 Mycroft把錶鏈跟懷錶收好，脫掉了馬甲並收好了領帶，他只穿著白襯衫和長褲，解開了領口的釦子和暗釦就是他的休閒狀態了**  
  
 **「我不這麼覺得」Greg繼續動手解自己的淺藍色襯衫，他裡面有穿一件短袖的白色棉衫**  
 **「你只是受感性蒙蔽了，還有就是你對我的體諒」 Mycroft說「我從來就不是情感外顯的人」**  
 **「你只是特別低調」Greg說**  
 **「如果那是你對我的看法，我也尊重」 Mycroft帶著淺淺的微笑說「我去加熱晚餐」他轉身離開的時候Greg看著 Mycroft的背影，即使已經快要五年了，他還是無法理解一個無法自主的到犯罪現場外圍吹冷風只為了要看一個連自己都不清楚為什麼會想見的人的無可救藥的單戀鬼會認為自己”缺乏情感”，明明就被自己的感情面拐走了**  
  
 **Greg把襯衫丟進洗衣籃裡，他在 Mycroft那一側更衣室看了一下，他之前留的紙條已經沒了**  
  
 **他沒有送過 Mycroft袖扣或者領帶夾， Mycroft請他別送的，那會透露出太多資訊， Mycroft送過他很多東西，一份來的正是時候的三明治.一杯冷天裡的熱咖啡.一條非常保暖低調的圍巾.一條跟 Mycroft很像但花紋不同的領帶.一個領帶夾.一雙手套…….太多了，Greg很想要回禮但 Mycroft都拒絕了， Mycroft說他送的東西在他身上會太明顯， Sherlock會發現的**  
  
 **所以Greg很久之前就開始在 Mycroft的日常生活中給他一些小小的回贈**  
  
 **他有一本警察手冊，還有一本跟那非常相似的筆記本，他會在裡面寫下一些給 Mycroft的話，有時候只是祝他有美好的一天和一個笑臉，有時候是節日問候，有幾次是請安西亞在 Mycroft必須加班的生日轉交的祝賀卡片，他會把這些紙條和卡片偷偷放進 Mycroft的口袋或者私人物品中， Mycroft也有一本筆記本，有時候Greg會把字條夾進去，或者夾在 Mycroft的筆電裡面**  
  
 **安西亞並沒有馬上發現 Mycroft跟Greg約會的事情，直到幾個月後從 Mycroft筆電裡掉出了Greg寫的字條 Mycroft才終於坦承他確實是在跟人約會，在那之前他都用別的原因塘塞了安西亞**  
  
 **Greg寫的字條並沒有什麼很調情的話，都是普通的問候和一些只有他們之間知道的事情，比如Greg說前一晚約會很愉快他會寫”上次的會面很好”，盡可能保持中性的用語，也不會署名或者只寫上G，更不會在句尾加上XXX之類的東西**  
  
 **安西亞知道以後Greg還會請她轉交東西，比如蛋糕或者一些小點心，這通常發生在 Mycroft加班好幾天之後，如果 Mycroft因為工作上的事情心煩了安西亞會通知Greg，她知道Greg對安撫 Mycroft非常有一套，光這點就足以讓Greg被 Mycroft身邊那一小圈親信敬重甚至崇拜了**  
  
 **因為心情不好的 Mycroft不只自帶 <魔王>背景樂，後面還會有<命運交響曲>，如果你運氣不好或者真的搞砸了，安可曲會是<安魂曲>**  
  
 **他們倆的工作都是壓力大時數長的狀況，Greg知道 Mycroft的工作比他的困難太多了，但事情順利的時候 Mycroft有時候甚至不用去上班，在家裡回回電子郵件就夠了，這種時候如果加班的是Greg， Mycroft會讓人送東西給他，Greg甚至有過已經胃痛到不行卻完全抽不出時間吃飯的時候，那一次 Sherlock跑到非洲去了，也沒有新的線索，一切都卡死了， Mycroft用了某種管道拿到了卷宗看了一下就告訴Greg，兇手是那個外甥，還把證據跟過程都詳細的寫下來用電子郵件寄給他，甚至幫他寫好了報告，Greg和組員才得以闔眼睡覺或者要死不活的去吃一個三明治**  
  
 **那個案子結案後Greg在蘇格蘭場附近上了黑車，他吃了 Mycroft讓人送給他的粥，其實更像是直接喝掉的，在車上他雙手交叉在胸前，因為胃痛還沒完全消散皺著眉不自覺的靠著 Mycroft就睡著了，他回到 Mycroft家的時候被叫醒了，下車進房後脫了外衣他累得不想動**  
  
 **「我睡客廳一下，吃晚餐再叫我」Greg想找個柔軟的平面趴或躺下睡死，沙發現在就很不錯**  
 **「上樓睡吧」 Mycroft拉住了Greg的手臂「你已經睡辦公室好幾天了，睡沙發會讓你痠痛」**  
 **「我太累了」Greg說**  
 **「上樓」 Mycroft拉著他上樓，Greg太累了也不想跟他爭這個被他拉著走，上樓的時候Greg想到樓上有客房，那也挺舒服的， Mycroft有潔癖，沒洗澡是不能上臥室的床的**  
  
 **但 Mycroft把他帶進臥室，讓他上床躺好替他關燈還幫他把手機插上充電**  
 **「我會在書房」 Mycroft在黑暗中跟他說「晚安」**  
  
 **Greg幾乎是馬上就失去意識，他一直睡到隔天中午，他放假所以這並不是個問題，他醒的時候旁邊沒人，他身上穿的也是髒的內衣褲，他甚至還穿著襪子，鬍渣也都沒刮，他去浴室好好的梳洗後出來時 Mycroft拿著一杯水和維他命給他**  
  
 **「你昨天讓我那樣上床睡?」Greg其實對前一晚自己怎麼爬上樓的印象都很模糊了**  
 **「不好嗎?」 Mycroft問**  
 **「我以為你有潔癖?」Greg問**  
 **「我本來就打算這幾天換床單了」 Mycroft說**  
 **「喔…」Greg喝掉了水和維他命「…等一下，你昨晚睡哪?」**  
 **「我在書房躺椅睡覺」 Mycroft說「如果你不打算睡回籠覺就下樓吧，我正要弄午餐」**  
  
  
 **後來 Mycroft真的換掉了整組床單和枕頭套，但上個禮拜他們才換過而已， Mycroft的潔癖一直都挺嚴重的，但Greg永遠是特例**  
  
  
 **Greg知道 Mycroft堅持自己並不在意他的已婚身分，但他終於跟妻子離婚的時候 Mycroft還是跟他一起慶祝了**  
  
 **「你說你不在意的」Greg那天晚上和 Mycroft一起喝酒，他們都喝多了，他戳了 Mycroft的臉，因為他的笑容實在太過明顯了**  
 **「我真的不在意」 Mycroft帶著笑容又喝了一口酒，他們靠著彼此在 Mycroft家客廳地上喝酒，本來他們是坐在沙發上的，但不知不覺就坐到地毯上來了，Greg的同事都還不知道這件事，他媽的聖誕節假期後離婚還是趕上新年第一批呢**  
 **「Bullshit」Greg帶著笑意說「你笑得跟什麼一樣」**  
 **「我不在意你已婚」 Mycroft喝多了頭靠在Greg肩上「但有獨佔權…」 Mycroft看了Greg一眼「套用你的話”真他媽好”」**  
 **「哈哈哈」Greg大笑「Fuck you Mycroft」**  
 **「我想那正是我們會慶祝你離婚的原因」 Mycroft說，就算喝醉了這傢伙的嘴還是老樣子的利**  
 **「感謝 Sherlock」Greg舉起酒瓶，他們喝到放棄酒杯直接一人拿著一瓶在喝了，這說明了他們兩個有多醉**  
 **「感謝 Sherlock」 Mycroft和Greg碰了酒瓶同時喝了一大口「沒想過我這輩子有機會真心的而不是諷刺地說出這句話」**  
 **「我也沒想到能聽你真心說這句」Greg說**  
 **「你的戒指呢?」 Mycroft問**  
 **「回來的時候遇到 Sherlock流浪漢情報網的人送他了」Greg說「那東西要我去當掉我都不想收錢了」**  
 **「真可惜」 Mycroft說「我本來想問你要不要把那東西丟河裡的，或者砸了.熔了什麼的」**  
 **「那至少也是金製的，別浪費」Greg說「你就這麼討厭那個戒指?」**  
 **「那是別人對你的所有權宣告，我當然不喜歡」 Mycroft說**  
 **「看吧，我就知道你很在意」Greg指著 Mycroft說「誠實了啊」**  
 **「Fuck it」 Mycroft說「反正你現在”單身”了」**  
 **「對啊，我又”單身”了」Greg笑，轉過頭對 Mycroft說「Hey，帥哥我請你喝一杯如何?我單身喔」他被自己的搭訕語氣逗樂了笑了起來**  
  
 **Mycroft微笑著低頭盯著酒瓶**  
 **「我覺得我們喝得太多了，一杯應該不夠」 Mycroft說**  
 **「我明天一定會因為喝這麼多後悔的」Greg嘴上說著又喝了一大口**  
 **「我很久沒有宿醉了，但我想你會需要一個人陪你喝解酒藥」 Mycroft說**  
 **「你宿醉過?」Greg問「神奇啊，我以為你會避免自己喝掛?」**  
 **「18歲的時候有個長輩要我搞清楚自己的酒量到哪逼我測試的，相當慘痛的經驗但很實用」 Mycroft說**  
 **「你18歲的樣子我真難想像」Greg靠著 Mycroft說「我很難想像你不是個公務員的模樣呢」**  
 **「我也曾經是孩子的」 Mycroft說著從沙發上摸索到自己的手機找到一張舊照片的翻拍給Greg看「這是19歲時候拍的，但也相去不遠了」**  
 **「你旁邊那是 Sherlock?」Greg問**  
 **「他那時小學畢業」 Mycroft說「我參加了他的畢業典禮」**  
 **「你們看起來真可愛」Greg抓著 Mycroft的手看他手上的螢幕說**  
 **「 Sherlock的話我同意，我那時候早過了能被用可愛形容的年齡了」 Mycroft說**  
  
 **「隨便你怎麼說」Greg帶著痞笑說「Cutie(小可愛)」**  
 **「Please don’t」 Mycroft苦笑「你今年不回家過節嗎?」**  
 **「我跟他們說我要把離婚辦好，今年要缺席了」Greg說「我姊說他會烤個蛋糕幫我慶祝然後讓我外甥把我那份給吃了」**  
 **「他們很能接受這個改變啊」 Mycroft說**  
 **「他們都知道這是遲早的事情了，別轉移話題，Sweetie」Greg的痞子面被酒精和臉紅的 Mycroft叫出來了，他現在就抓著 Mycroft不好意思被說可愛的點不放了**  
 **「Gregory」 Mycroft帶著微笑嘆氣「別這樣」**  
 **「哈哈哈哈」Greg大笑著，他從靠在 Mycroft身上變成躺在他腿上，雙手抱著幾乎要喝完的酒瓶放在肚子上，他的大笑收斂到只是嘴角微微勾起「我離婚了呢」他說「想不到居然這麼容易」**  
  
 **「還沒結束，畢竟還有財產分配的細節問題」 Mycroft把自己的酒瓶放到桌上去了「不過律師能處理的，你們的離婚事實已經確立了，雙方都簽字了」**  
 **「以前啊」Greg回想著「我都以為離婚會是災難，天崩地裂那種，我沒有想過我會因為離婚這麼開心，也沒想過這一切原來這麼簡單就結束了」**  
 **「你們都分居這麼久了，我想你們都心裡有底了」 Mycroft摸著Greg的頭髮說，Greg的笑容退去了，一臉若有所思**  
 **「我在想啊」Greg看著 Mycroft的眼睛「如果我早點遇到你就好了」**  
 **「我就不會這樣想」 Mycroft說**  
 **「一次都沒想過?」Greg問**  
 **「沒有」 Mycroft搖搖頭「因為我很確定如果是更年輕時的我，這一切不會發生」**  
 **「真的啊?」Greg問**  
 **「你結婚的時候是25.26歲，我在23歲的時候是不可能跟人談感情的人」 Mycroft回憶著「我當時有很重要的工作要接手，太多新仇舊恨，即使遇見你也不會相信這麼好的事情會是真的，我大概會把你當成對手的間諜吧」**  
 **「嘿嘿，我有007那麼帥嗎?」Greg笑了**  
 **「你的長相太顯眼了，是無法當特務的」 Mycroft微笑「我真的很高興能在我更穩重的時候遇見你」**  
 **「我猜你是對的」Greg說「我那時候大概也沒現在有耐心」**  
 **「如果太早相遇」 Mycroft想了一下「那也是一種糟蹋」**  
 **「糟蹋?」Greg皺眉**  
 **「太早打開酒桶是喝不到美酒的」 Mycroft說「搶拍的樂器也會毀了交響曲」他的右手插在Greg銀灰交雜的頭髮間輕撫「在錯誤的時候遇見對的人，那恐怕比從未相遇更加悲慘，那時候我的生活如同走在鋼索上，我不會相信任何人的，我會把你從我的生活中去除只為了讓自己專心在工作上保護自己的安全」**  
  
 **Greg專心的聽他說的樣子除了因為酒精導致的臉色潮紅外一點也不像喝醉**  
 **「所以我從沒想過如果能早點遇見你會是什麼樣的」 Mycroft說「因為年輕的我不會懂得珍惜你」**  
 **「…」Greg看著 Mycroft一會兒才開口「你這麼浪漫我都不知道該怎麼回了」**  
 **「我只是如實陳述」 Mycroft說「我不是個浪漫的人，Greg」**  
 **「嗯哼」Greg才不信「Beth也說我不浪漫，我們茶壺跟茶杯剛好一組」**  
 **「你那只是工作忙才會聽到的抱怨」 Mycroft說「你這樣真誠的人不需要浪漫，浪漫是裝飾過的情意，你往往急著把真實的感情交出，才會沒時間裝飾」**  
 **「我覺得我遲早能幫你寫一本語錄，給單身男女寫情書用的」Greg終於笑了**  
 **「我沒有在說情話」 Mycroft說**  
  
 **他們都沒有說話，客廳裡很安靜，他們都喝多了，靜一下享受彼此的存在也好**  
 **Greg抓起了 Mycroft左手舉在自己面前，他雙手握著 Mycroft的左手，金色的戒指在 Mycroft無名指上反射著客廳的燈光，Greg用拇指描摹著 Mycroft的掌紋**  
  
 **Mycroft左手掌有一道掌紋是橫過整個手掌的，Greg一直覺得那很奇怪，很不自然的直線，而且只有在 Mycroft左手有**  
  
 **「那是小時候受的傷」 Mycroft知道Greg在想什麼「被刀子割傷留下的」**  
 **「很痛吧」Greg停止了對 Mycroft掌心的研究**  
 **「還好，只是有一陣子比較不方便而已」 Mycroft說**  
  
 **Mycroft扣住了Greg的左手，十指相扣的時候在 Mycroft金戒指旁的Greg的無名指上的戒痕特別明顯**  
 **「這個不知道多久會退掉」Greg嘟噥**  
 **「以你的體質我想很快就會變得不明顯了」 Mycroft把Greg的拉到唇邊，他輕吻他的手背，無聲的貼著他的手背說了一句話**  
  
 **Greg勾起了一邊嘴角， Mycroft以為不讓他看到嘴型他就不知道他說了什麼不成?他會讀唇語但這個他不用看也不用聽也知道 Mycroft都偷偷無聲的說了什麼**  
  
 **四個音節的一句話， Mycroft幾乎沒有直接說出口過的句子**  
 **他永遠會用別的方式表達，或者用手語轉達，無聲的偷偷說，好像發出聲音說出那四個音節是多大膽的行為連他都不敢挑戰一樣**  
  
 **「I love you too」Greg對 Mycroft說「 Mycroft」**  
 **Mycroft知道自己說了什麼是無法瞞過Greg的，所以他只是對Greg微笑**  
  
 **Greg對 Mycroft招了手讓他低頭，他拉了 Mycroft的領帶讓他親得到對方的嘴**  
 **「再喝下去我們會連澡都洗不了的」Greg放開 Mycroft說「我們去洗澡睡覺吧，明天還有宿醉等著我們」他坐起身把空酒瓶擺到桌上去，明天再來收拾吧**  
 **「Te amo」 Mycroft輕聲地說**  
 **「嗯?」Greg轉頭「什麼茶(Tea)?」**  
 **「沒什麼」 Mycroft說「我們上樓吧」**  
  
 **Greg當然知道 Mycroft不是在說茶，他只是想看對方會不會上當再說一次而已**  
 **Te amo是拉丁文的”I love you”**  
  
 **隔天他們都宿醉的很慘， Mycroft下樓拿了兩瓶柳橙汁上來，兩人一人一瓶喝了當早餐順便舒緩胃的不適感後就繼續睡了**  
 **「好久沒因為宿醉這麼痛苦了…」Greg說**  
 **「值得嗎?」 Mycroft問**  
 **「值得，至少是慶祝喝掛的」Greg說**  
  
 **他們都賴到下午才起床，因為John打了Greg的手機向他替 Sherlock道歉把兩人吵起來了，驚險的是 Mycroft差點接了Greg的電話因為他先被吵醒了**  
  
 *************************  
趁 Mycroft還是睡著的Greg坐在床邊小心的伸手去摸 Mycroft受傷的部位，他胸口隔著毛背心和襯衫還是摸得到紗布的，至於大腿外側的槍傷隔著褲子也摸得到包紮的紗布和繃帶，但傷口似乎沒有惡化，因為沒有腫起來或者有新的消毒藥水的味道  
  
Greg檢查過後伸手推了 Mycroft兩下  
「嗯?」 Mycroft醒了「怎麼了嗎?」  
「回你病房睡吧」Greg說「我也要睡了，你在這裡睡會感冒的」  
「在這裡睡一晚頂多會因為沒有蓋被子頭痛而已」 Mycroft說  
「你去睡吧，你也是傷患」Greg說  
「你也該睡了」 Mycroft說「不早了」  
「我知道，晚安」Greg說  
「如果你擔心我的傷可以直接跟我說，不用偷檢查」 Mycroft說  
「你裝睡?」Greg問  
「有人在我睡覺的時候摸我的胸口和腿我肯定會發現的」 Mycroft說「我沒有立刻醒來是因為我知道是你」  
「別說的好像我趁你睡覺的時候對你毛手毛腳一樣」Greg說  
「嚴格來說那確實是”毛手毛腳”」 Mycroft說  
「我擔心你傷口惡化而已!」Greg說  
「放心，我會照顧我自己的」 Mycroft站起來拉好了衣服，他俯身親了一下Greg的臉「晚安」  
「晚安」Greg順手關了電視，而 Mycroft在出去的時候順手關了房內的燈  
  
  
之後一整個禮拜 Mycroft都算是悠哉的養傷，他醒了以後用1~2小時處理安西亞帶來的文件然後就到Greg病房去陪他看電視或者聽 Lestrade三兄妹聊天，有時候John和 Sherlock會帶著Rosie一起來探病， Sherlock大多是來演奏提琴給 Eurus聽的，他們的父母也幾乎天天來探望 Eurus，他們被 Mycroft要求不要太常出現在他的樓層，否則他們關係疏遠的假象會無法維持， Mycroft還是有用簡訊跟父親保證他的傷勢真的不嚴重要他別擔心  
  
晚上他也不用去地下室了，他已經實現了他的承諾，他的腿上的傷也因此好得比較明顯，那周結束後他甚至決定先回家裡一趟，他回去把已經拿到手的婚戒收進保險箱裡，順便把那兩本有他童年照片的相簿放到書房裡去，他帶了幾件Greg喜歡在家裡穿的球衣回醫院讓他換，那些運動服的材質穿起來很舒適，傷患穿也很適合  
  
Ryan的事情已經到了可以收尾讓毒餌入敵方口袋的階段了，他也因此白天常常不在醫院裡，E能處理這個狀況但 Mycroft希望把一切做到最完美，他會刻意讓自己看起來身體很虛的出現在其他政府高層面前，讓他們以為自己才九死一生回來就在做危機處理，至於訂婚的疑問沒人提起過，到了這個時間點上知道 Mycroft是誰的人早就用各種管道調查出Greg的身分了，根本不會蠢到跑去問 Mycroft本人這件事  
  
「 Mycroft」諾曼爵士見到 Mycroft出現在10號並不意外「你來的正好，我從某人那拿到了很有趣的東西」他請 Mycroft到他的辦公室去  
「某人我猜是上議院的某位紅髮成員」 Mycroft說  
「你的消息永遠這麼靈」諾曼說「就是這個，他似乎很好奇你的對象是誰搞了個”Who do you think you are”*那種調查，失戀的人啊~盡幹蠢事」  
  
(*一個調查來賓祖先和家族史的英國節目)  
  
「他會把這給你就很有意思了」 Mycroft翻了那疊資料，是 Lestrade的家族史還有一些Greg的個人資料  
「沒辦法，總有人得去安慰失戀的學弟的」諾曼爵士一邊給自己倒茶一邊笑「但他看完資料還以為問題出在自己是紅頭髮上就是智商問題了，這是安慰也無法拯救的絕症呢」  
「所以他到你家把這份資料給你看要你評評理，然後喝了個爛醉把資料丟在你家就回去了」 Mycroft說  
「你…?」諾曼爵士看著 Mycroft  
「並沒有監視你家」 Mycroft說  
「喔，演繹法那一套」諾曼爵士鬆了口氣「總之我想說他手上有這個也不是什麼好事，不如把這給你，你們住院的時候還能有些有趣的東西可看」  
  
「大部分的資料我都有了，不過還是謝謝」 Mycroft把資料拿走了  
「希望他不會在上議院開會的時候頂著一張怨婦臉」諾曼爵士看著電視螢幕上的議會說「那畫面可不好看」  
「沒有人會看上議院的轉播的，除非遙控器壞了」 Mycroft起身離開時說  
「呵，也是」諾頓爵士送走了 Mycroft轉身一關門就在胸口畫了十字架「好險好險，那個蠢貨居然調查 Mycroft的男人真他媽不要命啊，還好他不追究」他鬆了一大口氣，有個在上議院的學弟可是一個很重要的人脈，他可不希望對方因為失戀就丟了這個身分  
  
  
在回醫院的車上 Mycroft看了一下安西亞  
「我怎麼了嗎?Sir」安西亞盯著手機問  
「你沒有去Cooper家」 Mycroft說  
「……」安西亞放下了手機「我沒有做好準備，有些沒寫在資料上的旁系親屬來訪，所以我臨陣卻步了」  
「總好過冒失的做出接觸」 Mycroft說「但你沒有放棄這個想法，調查他們的作息或許你會找到更合適的時機」  
「我知道」安西亞說  
「建議你可以帶著 Sherlock去」 Mycroft說「He’s your uncle after all(畢竟他是你舅舅)」他帶著一種不懷好意的笑說  
「Sir，你也是我舅舅，如果用這個理由， Sherlock只會把球踢回去給你，我知道 Sherlock已經跟Cooper家有所接觸，有他做為媒介會更合適的道理我明白的」安西亞說  
  
回醫院的路上 Mycroft讓安西亞去買了甜甜圈，Greg雖然不承認但他確實很愛吃這個  
  
  
\-------------------------  
我建議參考這個節奏的野玫瑰,麥哥唱的當然不是這種專業的歌手的方式,他就是把整首歌當常搖籃曲在唱而已  
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v= ... GNrX-cY0XA&t=0s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MVmB1Jevx7g&index=2&list=LLYmRuGn3aFtbdGNrX-cY0XA&t=0s)  
如果不管語言,其實跟我想的版本最相似的是范逸臣唱的那種方式  
  
黑鏡第一集首相為了救人質在全國電視轉播前艸了一隻豬  
大衛卡麥隆被爆料曾經在學生時代為了加入俱樂部的儀式是把自己丁丁放到一顆豬頭的嘴裡  
黑鏡創作者Brooker完全不知道有這回事,不然他說他會到馬路上大喊首相艸豬的  
  
麥哥無法直接說I love you,所以他會換個語言/用手語或者不說出聲來,好幾更前他們剛從探長老家回來吃完晚餐公園散步後在車上麥哥就是偷偷的說了I love you


	31. Chapter 31

買甜甜圈回來隔天 Mycroft整天都沒事做所以他甚至幫來找Greg的Lily看了論文，Lily至今不敢相信為什麼 Mycroft能明確地指出他引用內容時寫的條目有錯這件事，Lily引用了一本藝術史的書，文句出自P.759，但Lily寫成了P757，本來她還不相信這種事情 Mycroft校對得出來，打電話連線給在校內的同學去翻書，證明了 Mycroft說的是對的，Lily下巴都要碰地的表情害Greg笑得胸痛都停不下來  
  
「How???!!!」Lily大叫  
「我的書房裡正好有這本書」 Mycroft很淡定的繼續修正Lily論文裡面的文法錯誤和一些拼音錯誤，這些低級錯誤其實算少了  
「那一套書有12本，每一本都有一千多頁!!」Lily叫  
「只有前九本頁數超過一千，後三本關於現代藝術的最多只到九百七十八頁」 Mycroft說  
「WHAT!?」Lily表情誇張的樣子跟她哥哥非常相似， Mycroft微笑著看了Lily  
「我有圖像記憶」 Mycroft提醒  
「用在這麼瑣碎的地方???」Lily問  
「記住了就是記住了，所以我並不會覺得自己特別去記了瑣碎的事情」 Mycroft說  
「你以前念書的時候一定很輕鬆」Lily說  
「挺無趣的，老實說」 Mycroft說「因為基本教育時期大多是死背和反覆的補充居多，而且很多時候我不需要計算就知道答案，還需要寫出解題過程實在很浪費我的時間，非常無聊」  
「你跟Greg真的能有共同話題嗎?」Lily問「你已經在另一個次元了吧!」  
「我會很有自覺的不去深究他實際上到底都會些什麼鬼」Greg說「我們也能一起看電視或者電影之類的，何況我們生活在一起，不可能沒有共同話題吧」  
「…….你跟Beth就沒什麼共同話題啊」Lily最後低聲地說  
「確實」Greg點頭同意，他跟前妻後來真的沒什麼好說的  
「你不該用Google翻譯荷蘭文的」 Mycroft終於見到了他也無法接受的部分  
  
「抱歉，什麼?」Lily問  
「你引用了一段荷蘭文的論文但你的翻譯是錯的，我猜是很糟糕的譯本或者你直接用Google翻譯了」 Mycroft按了刪除鍵然後開始打字  
「我是請同學翻譯的」Lily說  
「如果他是外語系的還想主修這類偏門語言，他可以考慮去念別的，這份翻譯糟到不行」 Mycroft邊打字邊說  
「你是在重新翻譯嗎??」Lily問  
「他是」Greg說  
「看在上帝的份上，Greg你怎麼找到 Mycroft的?天網計畫?」Lily指著 Mycroft說  
「其實我是從一個藍色的警用電話亭裡找到的」Greg打趣的開起了Doctor Who玩笑  
「那還比這個合理多了」Lily說  
「我們透過我弟弟的工作認識的」 Mycroft說「只是一個外語技能而已，並沒有什麼神奇到可以跟外星人比較的地方」他翻譯完了順手按了儲存鍵  
「Lily，別深究太多，跟Holmes家的問題想多了會害自己死腦細胞的」Greg很淡定的說  
  
Mycroft沒有說什麼，只是挑起一邊的眉毛然後繼續檢查Lily的論文內容，這算是很輕鬆的工作，他只是閒不下來而已，但這只佔用了他很短的時間，弄完以後他把筆電還給Lily，換來了Lily的感激和之後會做個蛋糕給他的承諾  
  
Mycroft考慮到之前收到的疑似加了石膏一樣口感的布丁以後告訴Lily這只是順手之勞，如果真的過意不去，去樓下買杯咖啡給他就好了  
  
Greg也同意這點，還請Lily幫他順便買包薯片，後來Lily也離開了，剩下兩人一起看電影打發時間  
  
隔天早上安西亞先到Greg病房放下早餐然後去找 Mycroft處理文件直到中午 Mycroft才過來見Greg  
「午餐後我得回辦公室處理一些事情」 Mycroft在Greg的病房和他一起吃午餐時說「大概下午三點或者四點左右回來」  
「出了什麼嚴重的事情嗎?」Greg順手轉到新聞台去，沒什麼新聞快報，他剛剛差點以為是哪個地方爆炸了之類的  
「只是一些內閣重組的事情」 Mycroft說「沒有爆炸之類的事情發生你放心」  
「注意你的腿傷啊」Greg說， Mycroft沒有心電感應能力但他太擅長讀人心思了點  
  
午餐後 Mycroft就跟安西亞一起離開了，Lily和James今天不會來，Greg自己一個人在病房看新聞  
  
「你不是這一層樓的醫療人員吧」Greg在 Mycroft離開後不久見到了一個陌生的男醫生「你的識別證條碼上有紫色方塊，這一層樓的人識別證上的方塊是藍色的」  
「我是臨時支援的」醫生一邊把輪椅從走廊推進來一邊說「沒人通知你要照X光嗎?」  
  
Greg想了一下  
「我想大概是護士疏失了」醫生說「你今天有什麼不舒服的地方嗎，藥物不適應之類的?」  
「 Mycroft不會忘記告訴我這個」Greg說「你不該開這種玩笑，這很嚴重」  
「Oh god…」醫生的眼神轉為絕望從口袋拿出了一支手術刀  
「Shit!」Greg立刻從另一邊下床退開跟醫生保持距離「你冷靜點!!」他咳了幾下，還好他現在沒吊點滴也改成口服止痛藥了，不然他可沒辦法這樣躲  
「拜託」醫生把手術刀指著自己的頸動脈「請你跟我走，求求你了」  
  
Greg看著醫生把手術刀貼在頸動脈上，刀鋒碰到的皮膚邊緣已經開始冒出血珠了  
「把刀放下」Greg用警察的語氣說「有話我們可以談，先把刀放下」  
「I can’t..I can’t」醫生幾乎要哭的搖頭「Please come with me PLEASE!」  
「先放下刀子好嗎?」Greg問  
「我不會傷害你，我不能傷害你」醫生說「Oh God …」他的精神狀況很不穩定，Greg不確定這是怎麼回事  
「刀子給我，然後我會跟你走」Greg小心的靠近  
「求你就跟著我走吧」醫生說  
「把刀交給我，我就跟著你去」Greg伸手想拉醫生握刀的手  
「你不懂..你不懂」醫生猛搖著頭「我一定得帶你去，不然..我.我..」醫生語無倫次  
「你會被殺嗎?」Greg問「有人要殺你嗎?」  
「我會死」醫生點頭「我會死!」  
「誰要殺你」Greg問  
「我會死」醫生重複「如果我做不到，我就會死」  
「誰要殺你?」Greg抓住了醫生的手腕把刀子從他脖子邊拉開  
「我自己」醫生抓住了Greg的手腕「抱歉，我真的不想死」  
  
Greg低頭看了自己的手腕，醫生戴著手套，他手腕上沾到某種液體，磨碎的藥片沒有完全融化掉被抹到他手上來了  
  
「對不起..真的很對不起」醫生說  
  
Greg眼前一黑失去了意識，醫生立刻讓他躺在床上馬上給他注射了Naloxone阻斷他的身體接收鴉片類藥物的效果，雖然Greg沒有出現過量的症狀但他剛才用的是合成鴉片類的強效止痛藥芬泰尼，這很容易就能放倒一個成年人，如果不夠小心甚至能弄死人  
  
特工看醫生推著受保護病人離開並沒有什麼異狀，而且醫生出示了X光檢查的文件  
  
  
Greg感覺有些昏沉，他感覺自己應該是靠牆坐在地上的，水泥表面很冰涼  
他張開眼睛看到的是一雙灰藍色的眼睛，比 Mycroft的還藍的灰藍色眼睛就在他面前幾吋直直地盯著他  
  
「Hi，Runner Boy」 Eurus語調平板的說  
「Jesus!」Greg嚇得站起來背往後撞在牆上，那讓他的槍傷受到了衝擊，疼痛讓他五官糾結在一起，為什麼他的止痛藥退的這麼快?是那個醫生動了什麼手腳嗎?  
「為什麼你表現得這麼受驚」 Eurus站起來盯著Greg的眼睛看  
「所以是你!難怪那個醫生會這麼反常!」Greg靠在牆上想保持跟 Eurus的距離，這太近了，完全侵入了他的私人空間來了「你在看什麼」Greg被盯的發慌  
  
Eurus只是把手伸向他的眼睛，他看著 Eurus的手指伸到自己的眼珠前，睫毛被碰觸到的同時他才抓住 Eurus的手  
「What are you doing!!」Greg把 Eurus的手從自己眼睛前撥開  
「Sorry」 Eurus直直地盯著他的眼睛說「我在想不知道那摸起來怎樣，你的虹膜顏色像巧克力一樣」他還是靠Greg很近，就好像他是一個微型生物需要靠這麼近才能看清楚一樣  
「What do you want?」Greg幾乎是用盡力氣貼到牆上去就為了跟 Eurus多保持那一點點距離  
「By the way，I’m Eurus Holmes nice to meet you.」 Eurus說  
「我知道你是誰，你到底想幹嘛?」Greg想往旁邊移動， Eurus靠得太近了，他都能聽到對方呼吸的聲音了  
  
Eurus把手放在他的傷口上，力道不重但如果他稍微施力，就很難說會變成什麼狀況了，Greg因此僵在原處不敢動  
「Did you just smell me?」Greg皺眉忍不住問，剛剛 Eurus很明顯嗅了他，他聽得到!!  
「Interesting」 Eurus說「You smell like him.」  
「Who?」Greg問， Eurus終於往後退了點  
「 Mycroft」 Eurus看著Greg「你聞起來像 Mycroft」  
「我跟他用一樣的洗衣精」Greg說  
「你身上有 Mycroft的味道」 Eurus說  
「我說了，洗衣精一樣」Greg說  
「No，是 Mycroft的味道」 Eurus強調「我指的是生物性的氣味」  
「他身上沒有什麼味道啊」Greg說，但 Mycroft有說過類似的話，就算是沒體味的人身上也多少會有很淡的味道， Mycroft說他和 Sherlock的嗅覺很敏銳，只要靠得夠進就能聞到，也許 Eurus也是這樣的  
「你是個遲鈍不敏銳的人」 Eurus說「不過嗅覺疲勞也是一個可能性，但你是前者」  
「你能不能往後退一點…?這樣講話太讓人尷尬了」Greg說  
  
Eurus似乎完全不在意別人的私人領域，他抓著Greg睡衣的衣領把玩，有時候會貼的很近的看Greg的臉或者衣物， Sherlock觀察人會在你身邊像鯊魚一樣繞圈，但 Eurus會像看螞蟻一樣貼著你瞧，非常的讓人不舒服， Eurus伸手摸了他的手臂和胸和腰背，Greg會用搜身來形容這個動作  
  
  
Eurus把手放在Greg脖子上的時候Greg心跳猛烈加速，他看起來 Eurus很虛弱但他也是傷患，他不確定如果起了肢體衝突會有什麼後果  
  
Eurus沒有掐住他，他只是把手指繞在他的氣管和頸動脈上，只要他真的用力就會影響Greg的呼吸， Eurus歪著頭面無表情睜著一雙大眼看他  
「沒有發燒但你的出汗情形與此室溫不合，瞳孔放大有藥物影響成分，然而你的吞嚥反射頻率和心跳顯示你處於極大的壓力下」 Eurus語氣平板的說「你預設了某種情境，而那造成了你的心理壓力」  
「你把手掐在我脖子上」Greg說  
「你預設了什麼情境會讓你認為戰或逃反應在此是必須的」 Eurus問  
「首先，你把手掐(choking)在我脖子上了，請你把手拿開」Greg說  
「這不是掐(Choke)」 Eurus說「Choke是”使窒息”.”堵塞”.”哽住”的意思，我這只是碰觸(Touch)」他對著Greg的脖子施力，氣管和食道被壓得往內擠讓他難以呼吸，眼裡生理性的產生了淚液，他張開嘴才能勉強呼吸「這才是掐(Choke)」 Eurus沒有要真的掐死他的意思，但他的示範足以讓人呼吸困難  
  
Greg發出了那種無法控制的.被掐住氣管的人會發出的怪聲，聽起來像是被憋住的咳嗽，因為那是氣管被壓縮後喉嚨才會發出的聲音，他伸手抓住了 Eurus的手腕，他力道很大， Eurus看了一眼他的手  
「你的動詞使用應該要標準點」 Eurus這才鬆手  
「嘔...咳咳..」Greg乾咳著，手摸著自己的喉嚨，但視線不敢從 Eurus身上移開，誰知道她會做出什麼事?  
  
  
「You changed him」 Eurus看著Greg的眼睛，眼神看起來還是充滿好奇但伴隨著一種令人發毛的冷靜「怎麼做到的?」  
「什麼?」Greg摸著喉嚨皺著眉，她居然一副剛剛什麼都沒發生一樣的態度問他話?「抱歉，我不懂你什麼意思」  
「 Mycroft從來不讓外人碰他的」 Eurus說「但從你們沾染對方氣味的位置判斷，他讓你抱他，你有什麼特別的?」  
「那跟你無關吧」Greg想從被 Eurus限制的空間移開，但他被抱住了，他很錯愕的低頭看 Eurus， Eurus把頭靠在他胸前一下就放開他了  
「我原本假設你有特殊之處，但從各種觀察結論得出，你沒什麼特殊的」 Eurus得到結論往後退了兩步，Greg感覺這就像觀察昆蟲的階段過了一樣  
  
「我要走了」Greg看著 Eurus往門的方向移動，但門是上鎖的「果然沒麼容易」  
「那扇門我也開不了」 Eurus說「你對 Mycroft做過什麼?」  
「我覺得那是我們私人的問題跟你無關」Greg敲了門「外面有人嗎??」  
「沒有」 Eurus說「回答我的問題」他語調平板的說  
「我不會傻傻繼續跟你講話的」Greg用力的轉了門把「我知道跟你說話的人都怎麼了」  
  
「別蠢了， Mycroft已經在生氣了，我為什麼要讓他更生氣」 Eurus說「而且你是有獨特性的樣本，要是改變了我會無法得到答案的」  
「我不會為此跟你道謝的」Greg說「而且 Mycroft最近心情明明就很好」  
「他生氣了」 Eurus說「他生氣就不理我了」  
「如果你是想知道這八九天來他沒來見你的原因的話其實很簡單，他腿受傷了你不能任性的要他一直這樣走動，他要養傷」Greg看了那個電子鎖最後放棄了  
「那不是理由」 Eurus說  
「那是很好的理由」Greg說「腿上挨了一發子彈不養好傷是會留下後遺症的，而且槍傷痛死人了」他靠著牆站在門旁邊，一隻手隔著睡衣和紗布按著槍傷的位置，他的止痛藥退得太快了，現在傷口開始疼了  
「 Mycroft不會痛」 Eurus說  
「他當然會，是人都會痛的」Greg深呼吸想讓自己放鬆點，總有人會發現他不見了的「他只是很能忍，你得體諒別人要花時間養傷」  
「他明明沒那麼嚴重!」 Eurus像一個鬧脾氣的孩子一樣說，這是Greg第一次聽到 Eurus用這種語氣說話，這讓他楞了一下  
  
「成熟點，體諒一下你哥!」Greg忍不住用訓斥弟妹的語氣說  
「你正在對一個成年人說”成熟點”」 Eurus說「再次證實你的用詞不精確問題」  
「你們三個實在太幼稚了，尤其是你!」Greg說「你不是小孩子了，不要無理取鬧!」  
「是他先跟我生氣的!」 Eurus用孩子的語氣爭執  
「他沒有生氣，他受傷了，而且你對他也很壞，就算他真的不是因為受傷不下來而是因為不想見你而不來我都完全能夠理解」Greg說「你還綁架我For God sake!」他扶額，但很快就把手放到槍傷上了，他皺著眉小心地靠著牆坐下，他不該大聲說話的  
  
「你的智商普通，頂多略高於均標」 Eurus走到他面前「除去你因為家族遺傳而有的長相有著保留人類幼年時的五官特徵的傾向而容易被形容為”可愛”的外表可能會觸發別人對你的好感，或者有的案例而言，反而會觸發暴力傾向，除此之外，你平凡無奇」  
「你二哥嘴巴比你更毒，但你也不遑多讓」Greg說  
「你有聽力缺損的遺傳」 Eurus說「你在退休之前不可能出現症狀，但在你過了67歲之後發生率大約43%，這算是特別，但並不會是 Mycroft改變的原因」他看著Greg說  
「你怎麼會知…啊，對，你是個鬼才」Greg抹了把臉，那個數據是什麼鬼他問都懶得問了  
  
「我看不出為什麼 Mycroft會把時間投注在你身上」 Eurus說「你沒有特別出眾之處.社經地位與他相比非常普通所以也無法從與你的關聯獲利，你非常平庸」  
「多謝誇獎啊，嘴巴還真甜」Greg眼神死的反諷，但他知道 Eurus是真的在分析，而且他現在只希望 Eurus繼續跟他保持距離「跟人交往不是在算得利的」  
「而且你們還要結婚」 Eurus說「 Mycroft變得真多，真不合理」  
「 Sherlock跟你說的?」Greg問  
「No」 Eurus說著把那枚銀色的戒指舉在眼前看  
「你什麼時候拿的?」Greg才注意到他的訂婚戒不見了  
「在你害怕我會把手插進你的槍傷裡的時候」 Eurus舉著戒指看燈光反射在月光石和銀上的模樣「你太傻了，挖開你的肺臟對幫助我獲得資訊一點用都沒有，我不會那樣做」  
「可以把戒指還給我了嗎?」Greg坐在地上向 Eurus伸出手  
「如果你告訴我你怎麼改變 Mycroft的我就還給你」 Eurus說  
  
「你覺得他到底哪裡被我改變了?」Greg問  
「與外人握手以外的肢體接觸.沒有意義的情感遊戲」 Eurus說「他用不著這些」  
「所以就是我們的關係…」Greg嘆氣「我什麼都沒做，我只是讓他做自己而已」  
「但這不是 Mycroft」 Eurus搖頭「不是我認識的 Mycroft」  
「我不是他的弟弟妹妹或者家人」Greg說「也不是能威脅他的人，我什麼都不是」他看著一臉疑惑的 Eurus「你無法明白人的情感所以你不敢相信 Mycroft也有能力愛人，我什麼都不是，所以他不知道怎麼對我，他沒有既定的責任要對我負，我只是讓他做自己而已」  
「這一點道理都沒有」 Eurus說  
「我只是讓 Mycroft在我身邊做他自己，至少是他自己嘗試之後想表現的自己，而不是一套社會腳本或者家庭義務，他也有感情」Greg想到了什麼直視了 Eurus「我猜這就是你的盲點」  
「故作聰明只會讓你看起來更渺小」 Eurus說  
  
「你錯在認為 Mycroft是你小時候記憶中的那一個，不會改變」Greg說  
「他從不改變」 Eurus說「他永遠順著他的小軌道一直走」  
「而且你認為 Mycroft沒有情感」Greg說「至少沒有 Sherlock那麼充沛，所以你只對 Sherlock的感情層面做實驗，因為你認為 Mycroft只會用理性解決問題」  
「我”知道” Mycroft會用理性思考和邏輯來玩遊戲」 Eurus說  
「如果被你發現有感情的結果那麼可怕，誰他媽要讓你知道自己有顆心啊…」Greg罵  
「他一直都是那樣的」 Eurus說  
「Is he?」Greg問「如果他那麼冷血他為什麼還要哄你們睡覺」  
「他和Rudi把我關起來以後就一直那樣」 Eurus說「他不對我用一樣的方式說話了」  
「所以他不是”一直是那樣”而是因為你做的事情而”變成這樣”了」Greg說「你不能在傷害了對方以後還要求對方完全原諒你，也不能期望對方不帶著你給的傷疤活下去，你做的事是有後果的，你可能無法理解為什麼別人的”感情”會受傷，但你傷害他們是不爭的事實」  
「Not Mycroft」 Eurus說「他不會讓自己的思維受到情緒干擾」  
「我想只有你不會」Greg說「 Mycroft和 Sherlock還是會被情緒影響的」  
「 Mycroft跟我一樣」 Eurus說  
「No」Greg搖頭「你們完全不一樣」  
「你沒有足夠的數據來做出這種大膽的宣言」 Eurus說  
「我夠了解 Mycroft，你跟他完全不同」Greg緊皺著眉，換了個坐姿想讓自己舒服點，他的胸腔和背都因為傷口痛到不行  
  
「你不了解他」 Eurus說  
「我比你了解他」Greg閉著眼說「我沒有改變你的大哥，我只是讓他自由，而你認為那不是 Mycroft的原貌，作為哥哥的人是不會在弟妹面前示弱的，那怕只是基本情緒也是」  
「我聽過他哭喊」 Eurus說  
「那並不是示弱」Greg說「你只是旁觀了他的痛苦」  
「他九歲還會做惡夢說夢話」 Eurus接著說  
「一樣，那不是示弱」Greg感覺自己開始冒冷汗了「讓你們發現他有弱點.他不是萬能的.他也會受傷.他也會不知所措，那才是作為大哥的人的示弱」他深呼吸後接著說「在你們面前哭，在你們面前投降才是示弱」  
「你說的一點道理也沒有」 Eurus蹲下來看著Greg說  
「因為你不懂當老大有多麻煩」Greg看了一眼缺乏人類情感的 Eurus說「恐怕也不懂當人類有多困擾」  
  
「為防止你吸收過量合成鴉片藥物而注射的Naloxone導致你的身體無法吸收醫生開給你的嗎啡止痛藥」 Eurus說「你現在會很痛苦，而在接下來的三十分鐘內你只會越來越痛，如果你很不耐痛，可能會進入休克」  
「那我該怎麼辦?」Greg問，同時攤開手要 Eurus把戒指還給他  
「很簡單」 Eurus說，他把那枚銀色的戒指放在Greg的掌心「別休克」  
「Why do I even ask…」Greg皺眉緊閉著眼靠在牆上，這是受傷後他第一次在沒有止痛藥的狀況下感覺自己的傷勢有多嚴重，子彈穿過了骨骼和肌肉組織，打爛了彈道上的一切然後在穿過他的身體時把碎掉的內臟和血肉一起噴出去，那不痛才他媽見鬼了，而且槍傷貫穿了他的肺部和肋骨他每次呼吸都會痛  
  
Eurus離他遠遠的趴在床頭看玻璃瓶裡的鬥魚，現在的Greg無法好好跟他對話，而 Eurus也得到了他要的答案， Mycroft的不理性行為是存在的，Greg就是個很好的證明，而Greg也沒有什麼特殊性，只是隻 Mycroft剛好喜歡的金魚，就跟其他千百萬隻一樣，Greg只是湊巧成為了那一隻而已， Mycroft的改變是他自主的行為而不是受外在的金魚影響導致  
  
Greg的呼吸變得亂而急促，他全身都在冒冷汗，緊咬著牙連髒話都罵不出來，他不知道如果他真的休克了 Eurus會不會因為好奇真的來戳他的眼睛，想到這點他怎樣都要保持清醒  
  
Eurus捧著鬥魚玻璃瓶走到他面前看他因為疼痛掙扎的模樣，他就只是站在那看著他  
「槍傷疼痛指數可以到十級，而人類男性的耐痛度又低於女性，但考慮到你槍傷的口徑大小和康復狀況」 Eurus蹲下來伸手推了Greg的頭讓他抬起頭看自己「8.7級是什麼樣的感覺?」  
Greg只能勉強的看著 Eurus，他痛得說不了話，不知道是不是因為抱著玻璃魚缸的關係 Eurus的手很涼  
  
「為什麼不刪除掉呢」 Eurus說「這很不舒服為什麼要留著呢?」  
「Wha..t」Greg用氣音問  
「What is important about this?」 Eurus說「Pain」  
「I d..on’t…」Greg按著自己的傷斷斷續續地說「..un..derstand」他的視線有些模糊，他不確定原因是什麼  
  
Eurus把手收回去，他看著Greg因為疼痛臉上失去血色，身上直冒冷汗，他就蹲在那觀察著，像是撕掉了蜻蜓翅膀後看著蜻蜓在地上掙扎的孩子  
  
Mycroft說過什麼來著?  
小孩子殘忍是因為他們的大腦還沒發育出殘忍確切來說是什麼的概念，而 Eurus從來就沒長大過  
“她恐怕永遠都會是個殘酷而不自覺的孩子”  
  
「有的人在承受很大的物理上的疼痛後會反胃嘔吐，你會嗎?」 Eurus趴在地上看跪在地上一手抱著肋間的槍傷的Greg，他的頭直接靠在地面上了， Eurus似乎是想看他的表情  
  
Greg看了一眼 Eurus灰藍色的眼睛  
跟 Mycroft一樣是灰藍色的，但 Mycroft的藍色比較淺，只有 Sherlock的眼睛不是灰色調的  
  
如果可以他真想看到另一對灰藍色的眼睛，他應該不會死在這，但他可能扯到縫線了，或者只是他冒冷汗真的很嚴重，他按著傷口的手感覺濕濕的  
  
Eurus坐在Greg旁邊看他，有時候會問個一兩句，但他就只是抱著玻璃魚瓶在旁邊看而已  
  
「Runner Boy」 Eurus會每隔三分鐘戳幾次Greg的肩膀或者輕拍他的頭，像在戳一隻被車子撞過的動物確認生死一樣  
「呃」Greg頂多吭一聲而已，因為他不回應 Eurus就會一直戳他甚至有過語氣聽起來要生氣的時刻  
  
Greg不知道 Eurus到底在做什麼，他似乎就只是把養魚的玻璃瓶放在旁邊地上然後坐在魚旁邊抱著膝蓋看他  
  
「Runner boy」 Eurus用手指戳了Greg的後腦勺說「Mikei以前聖誕節唱過Little Drummer Boy給我聽，你聽他唱過嗎?」  
Greg用很小的幅度搖頭  
  
「Rudi喜歡教他唱歌」 Eurus說「後來 Mycroft不用他教了，我很喜歡歌」  
「嗯」Greg勉強應了一聲  
「Go tell Aunt Rhody~ Go tell Aunt Rhody~ Go tell Aunt Rhody~ The old gray goose is dead.(去告訴Rhody阿姨，老灰鵝死了)」 Eurus唱起了他改編成了紅鬍子的歌的原版  
  
她就這樣沒完沒了的唱著，Greg有時候會聽見她唱的內容，但更多時候他只是在努力讓自己想別的好維持清醒  
  
Greg斷斷續續的聽清楚了歌詞， Eurus反覆唱個不停，如果不是歌詞這麼討厭，也許他會感覺好一點  
「..She died on the mill pond From standing on her head.」  
「..Now she's in the wood shed，The doctor says she's dead.(她現在在木棚裡，醫生說她死了)」  
「..The old ganders mourning~Because his mate is dead.(老公鵝在哀悼，因為他的伴侶死了)」  
「..The Goslins are weeping，Because their mothers dead.(小鴨子們在哭泣，因為他們的母親死了)」  
  
因為 Eurus一直反覆的唱同一首歌即使是意識模糊的Greg也快聽齊了整首歌的歌詞了  
  
「Bye oh baby~bye oh baby~bye oh baby~Bye oh baby bye~」 Eurus終於在不知道的幾百次後停下了  
  
「Runner Boy」 Eurus聲音有點啞的趴在Greg旁邊地上看著他「在裝睡嗎?」  
「No」Greg用氣音說  
「也不實用」 Eurus說「 Mycroft看得出裝睡的人，但有時候他會假裝沒發現，無視現實我總好奇為什麼他要無視現實」  
  
隔了幾分鐘 Eurus又戳了他，Greg吭了聲回應  
「你如果死掉 Mycroft會非常生氣，所以請避免那個結果」 Eurus說「考量你的身體素質.肌肉分布以及醫療照護的情形，那發生的可能性並不高，但如果你情緒上太過緊張可能會影響到你的生存率，機率不高可是請你盡可能不要在情緒上產生波動」  
  
“所以那個奇怪的搜身是這麼回事，收集身體數據”Greg想  
  
Eurus又恢復了安靜，也許是在觀察著Greg，有時候她會伸手把手指放在Greg的頸動脈上，然後又把手收回去，Greg猜她只是想確認自己還活著或者是在利用他觀察痛苦的人心跳次數吧  
  
想到這裡Greg有一種想大罵”Fuck my life”的感覺，因為他要不是認識了兩個Holmes在先才不會有這種分析的想法  
  
  
不知過了多久有人用力的推開門製造了很大的噪音  
  
「BACK OFF !!EURUS!!」 Mycroft喊  
Eurus只是站起來，被 Sherlock拉到房間另一端的角落去， Sherlock抓著他手腕的力道很大，而且他的表情嚴肅皺著眉看著房間裡的狀況  
  
Greg立刻就被帶走了，他按著自己傷口的力道太大所以傷口滲血了，他的睡衣上有片兩個手掌大的血跡  
  
  
Mycroft瞪了 Eurus一眼什麼都不說就轉頭離開了，門被甩上的時候 Sherlock也才放開了 Eurus的手  
  
「你為什麼要做這種事」 Sherlock說  
「我沒有傷害他」 Eurus說「我不想讓 Mycroft生氣」  
「你已經成功的惹火他了!」 Sherlock指著門喊  
「是他自己的藥效失敗的」 Eurus說  
「是你讓人把他帶來的!」 Sherlock強調了”你”這個字「那個醫生藥倒了負責你的所有人!」他努力讓自己保持鎮靜  
  
Mycroft和 Sherlock跟John在搭電梯時正好遇到，他們看到Greg病房空無一人的時候先反應過來的是 Mycroft，他知道Greg沒有檢查要做，他甚至沒有懷疑其他地方或任何人立刻就走向電梯要找 Eurus，John沒跟上去因為 Sherlock要他留下來等，他們在下樓的時候 Sherlock知道 Mycroft已經氣到極點了，這種時候要是有人不長眼，他會做出什麼很難說  
  
所以 Sherlock立刻做的就是限制 Eurus的行動並把她帶離Greg和 Mycroft身邊  
Greg的狀況很明顯是止痛藥效果消失導致的，但他在這痛了多久就很難說了  
  
「你為什麼要這樣做?你為什麼老是要做這種事!?」 Sherlock說「有一個紅鬍子還不夠嗎?」  
「我只是好奇」 Eurus說「I’m sorry Sherlock，我不知道這會讓你不高興」  
「你該道歉的人不是我」 Sherlock說「你因為好奇就綁架一個槍傷患者，這又是什麼實驗嗎?」  
「我只是想知道」 Eurus說「為什麼 Mycroft變了」  
「 Mycroft沒變」 Sherlock說「只是我們看到了以前沒看過的那一面而已」他走向門口「我會把這件事告訴媽咪和爹地」他開門離開，留下 Eurus自己一個人在病房裡和那隻鬥魚作伴  
  
Eurus歪著頭看著被甩上的門，她很少遇見無法理解的現象，這顯然正是一個  
  
  
醫生給Greg注射了嗎啡並重新縫好他的傷口， Sherlock在 Mycroft的病房裡打電話給父母， Mycroft面色凝重的站在Greg病床旁，安西亞正在懲處疏失的人員，而被控制的醫生已經住進了精神科的住院區了，給他幾天他就會恢復了，但他以後絕對不能跟 Eurus有接觸  
  
John站在旁邊看醫生處理Greg的縫線，裂開的是子彈射出的傷，Greg從背後被射中，他背後的子彈進入點只是一個整齊的射入孔，而在他胸前這個是射出點，大部分的人印象中的星狀疤痕都是射出口留下的，射出點的傷比較大，因為子彈從那裏衝破了人體組織帶著血肉爆破而出，他太清楚那種感覺了，只是他當時是在肩膀上而不是軀幹  
  
等都弄好以後Greg的止痛藥也開始生效了，他輕鬆了很多，接過 Mycroft遞給他的棉衫換掉了沾血的睡衣  
「 Sherlock呢?」Greg問John，這兩個人都太面色凝重了  
「打電話向我們的父母解釋 Eurus這次做了什麼」 Mycroft說  
  
醫生處理完傷口和做完檢查後離開了，他在 Mycroft旁邊非常的緊張，John完全可以理解對方的感受  
  
Mycroft站在床尾雙手交叉在胸前不發一語  
「John你們什麼時候來的?」Greg伸手要去拿水John立刻幫他拿了水瓶並遞給他  
「跟 Mycroft同時」John說  
「Sir」安西亞敲門進來跟 Mycroft交換了個眼神， Mycroft跟著安西亞出去了，他們正在重整保安和醫療人員的保全協定與程序  
  
John鬆了口氣，他很少能被 Mycroft威脅到，應該說幾乎從認識 Mycroft的第一天起他那套嚇人手法就對他沒用，因為他知道真正危險的人是怎樣的，而剛才的 Mycroft就是他不會去惹的那一種人物，會真的把你的舌頭剪下來寄給你媽的那種  
  
「Well」Greg說「我第一次見他這麼生氣」  
「真的?」John問「連美國總統選舉他都沒這麼氣?」他試著閒聊  
「他抱怨或者嫌棄的人和國家太多了，而且他其實料到了那個結果」Greg說「但他這次是真的生氣了」他喝了水「現在幾點?」  
「三點四十五」John說「你在那邊跟 Eurus待了多久?」  
「 Mycroft中午離開後不久我就被帶下去了」Greg說「所以大概兩個多小時」  
「你…」John想了一下「 Eurus有對你說什麼嗎?」  
「 Eurus一直在胡言亂語」Greg說「她似乎只是很好奇我是誰」  
「她沒有試著把你…重新編程吧?」John問  
「沒有」Greg說「我本來也在擔心那個，但 Eurus說 Mycroft已經在生她的氣了，而且我是獨特觀察對象，所以不會把我重新編程」  
「你的傷口是她弄開的嗎?」John問  
「不是」Greg說「是我自己不小心扯開的」他搖了頭「 Eurus說挖開我的肺臟對讓她獲得需要的資訊一點幫助也沒有」  
「老天啊…」John簡直聽得到 Eurus說這句話  
「那個醫生怎麼樣了?被 Eurus控制的那個」Greg問「 Eurus好像是會讓他自殺之類的對吧」  
  
「他沒死」John說「他下藥把整個地下室的人都放倒了，他在完成 Eurus的指令後精神崩潰在檔案室裡面不肯出來，被送到精神科的住院區了， Mycroft說他應該過幾天就會復原了，他脖子上有割傷但不會要命」  
「他不會被懲處吧?」Greg問  
「我不知道」John說「我想是不會，因為他算是被害者，但值班的警衛和特工都會被換掉，安西亞應該就是為了這個把 Mycroft叫走的」  
「我覺得他很努力在反抗了」Greg說  
「他確實是」 Mycroft走進來的同時掛掉了手機， Sherlock跟著他一起進來了「 Eurus給他的指令包含關掉保全和監視系統，保全跟監視系統被短暫關閉後在一分鐘內被重新啟動，他反抗了 Eurus的指令，光這點就足以讓他從後續懲處豁免了，雖然他本來就不會受罰辨識了」  
「喔，太好了」Greg鬆了口氣  
  
「我會把監視器錄下的一切都看過」 Mycroft說「不意外的話我和 Sherlock都會，你有什麼要先警告我們的嗎?」  
「警告?」Greg問  
「你也許會因為 Eurus的誘導說出你不希望別人知道的事情，或者」 Mycroft停頓，看向Greg的眼神受傷又擔心但保持著警覺「你可能不知道自己說過什麼，或被改變了什麼」  
「改.. Mycroft，我沒有被重新編程」Greg說  
「你並不能保證這點」 Sherlock說「謝林福特的人有很多並不記得自己被改寫過，但錄影卻擺在那裏」  
「所以我連我自己的記憶都不能相信嗎?」Greg問  
  
Holmes兄弟都保持了沉默  
「恐怕」 Mycroft開口「是的」  
「我後面都痛得無法說話，我有時候甚至聽不清楚 Eurus在說什麼，我如果連他在講什麼都聽不清楚還能被影響嗎?」Greg問  
「應該是不會被影響，但那是你記得的」 Sherlock說「如果 Eurus讓你以為那是事發經過，你也會這樣說」  
「OK」Greg深呼吸後說  
  
「OK?」 Sherlock問， Mycroft也只是看向他有些疑惑  
「OK啊」Greg說「你們的懷疑是有道理的，我不會因為你們懷疑我的記憶會被動了什麼手腳而生氣，畢竟我的記憶可能真的不可靠，而且有監視器畫面不是嗎?如果我說出來的過程都跟被錄下來的一樣就表示我真的沒問題對吧?」  
「理論上確實如此」 Mycroft拉了椅子坐下「 Sherlock，你們該離開了，爸媽會在貝克街等你們回去」  
  
Sherlock帶著John離開， Mycroft把父母交給 Sherlock處理是他們默契之下的決定，而且 Mycroft雖然沒說，但他不認為現在該讓他們到醫院來，在清查有沒有其他被 Eurus影響的人之前任何跟Holmes家有關聯的人都該盡可能遠離 Eurus所在之處  
  
「如果你的狀況可以，請開始講整件事情的經過」 Mycroft說「如果你需要休息，我們可以晚一點再來做這個」  
「止痛藥已經生效了，我沒問題的」Greg說  
「盡可能把所有細節都講清楚」 Mycroft說「就算只是肢體動作也是」  
「好」Greg點點頭開始從醫生用自殺威脅他講起， Eurus詭異的行為包含試圖摸他的眼珠，那個奇怪的搜身，拿走他的訂婚戒指研究， Eurus問過的問題，還有他沒完沒了的唱兒歌的過程全都講了  
  
「後來我趴在地上她還一直戳我確定我活著」Greg說「 Eurus說如果我死了你會非常生氣，所以要我避免那個結果產生」  
「……」 Mycroft坐在床尾那的椅子上不發一語的觀察Greg  
「我身上真的有你的味道嗎?」Greg問「我自己是一點都沒發現」  
「中午我離開前你抱了我一下」 Mycroft回答「把事發經過反過來講一遍」  
「反過來?」Greg皺眉  
「虛構的記憶在逆向敘述的時候會更容易露出馬腳，請從尾到頭說一遍」 Mycroft說  
「一定要嗎?」Greg伸手拿水喝， Mycroft和他保持了距離所以也不會把水遞給他  
「Please」 Mycroft說  
「好吧」Greg喝了水以後開始把事情反著說回去，有幾個細節他不確定是不是完全正確，那跟 Eurus的動作有關而不是語言所以他分心了  
「有什麼問題嗎?」Greg說完後問  
「…目前沒有」 Mycroft收起了筆記本  
「Don’t look at me like that」Greg皺著眉看著 Mycroft說「Mycroft」  
「Like what?」 Mycroft問  
「Like I will hurt you.」Greg說「你看起來很警戒，很緊張」  
「……」 Mycroft看著Greg，那種視線Greg知道，那是檢查，是 Mycroft在檢視潛在危險人物的時候會有的眼神，但更多的是一種受傷的情緒，如果不是熟悉 Mycroft的人只會覺得他板著臉而已  
  
  
「Mycroft，I will NEVER EVER hurt you.」Greg看著 Mycroft的眼睛說「You know me.You know it.」  
「You can’t be sure about it now.」 Mycroft輕聲地說「Either do I.」  
「 Mycroft」Greg看著 Mycroft避開他視線的模樣「I will never hurt you，I promise.」他語調輕柔的說  
「Greg」 Mycroft站起來看了他一眼又把視線從他眼睛移開「在我看完錄影前我無法信任你是否是以自己的思想在說這些， Eurus能在兩個小時內做的事情很多，甚至設定一個關鍵詞或者一的動作，如果有人觸發了那些，你可能就會做出 Eurus指定的事情」 Mycroft站在床尾，那正是Greg的手無法觸及的範圍  
  
「Myc…」Greg想說些安撫的話，但 Mycroft現在預設的情形是，他現在說的一切都無法被當作他自己的意識，而是 Eurus的暗示造成的， Mycroft需要做最壞的假設，這樣他才不會被潛在的危險傷害  
「I’m sorry Greg」 Mycroft說「我不希望冒這個險，因為如果 Eurus真的對你下了某種指令而我觸發了，並且那有很高機率會是跟我有關的，我們兩個事後恐怕都會懊悔至極」  
  
「……」Greg望著避開他視線的 Mycroft「你去看監視影片吧，我可以自己待著的」  
「實際上你不能自己待著」 Mycroft說「我出去以後會有兩個特工進來負責監視你，安全起見那兩個特工都會是原本並不負責醫院內部保安的人，你只要無視他們就好了，我在看完影片後會回來告訴你結果」他立刻轉身離開了  
  
Mycroft出病房的同時兩個特工走了進來，他們待在病房的門和窗戶邊，Greg和他們打招呼但這兩人有收到不要跟目標人物做無必要的言語或肢體接觸的指令，避免他們觸發了可能存在的暗示，Greg嘆了口氣看起電視，他之後也發現了收在床邊的水果刀和鉛筆都被收走了，顯然是自殺預防措施  
  
Greg深深嘆了口氣，他希望 Mycroft兩個多小時後回來會告訴他這一切都只是不必要的擔心，他一切正常  
  
  
在貝克街221B的客廳裡Mr和Mrs.Holmes已經在沙發上坐著等兒子回來了，他們只知道 Eurus闖禍了而已  
  
「他怎麼了?我以為你們會更快回來的」哈德森太太抱著Rosie本來在一樓要告訴 Sherlock他父母到了但 Sherlock連理他都沒理就衝上樓了，所以哈德森太太只能問John  
「我們剛才繞去了趟蘇格蘭場」John說「很複雜，我晚點告訴你」他也跑上樓了  
  
他們從醫院離開後本來告訴司機回貝克街，但 Sherlock突然改變心意，要司機開到蘇格蘭場去， Sherlock進了Greg的辦公室，無視了目前暫時使用辦公室的普爾探長的警告開了Greg上鎖的抽屜拿走了那份光碟，那份有著 Eurus在謝林福特實驗的影像的光碟  
  
那張光碟現在正在 Sherlock大衣口袋裡  
  
「 Sherlock，發生了什麼事?」Mr.Holmes問  
「你叫我們立刻來，說是 Eurus跟 Mycroft的事情，我們等了很久，是 Mycroft怎麼了嗎?」Mrs.Holmes問  
「首先我要告訴你們一件事」 Sherlock說「 Eurus的精神狀況我們沒有完全誠實的告訴你們」  
「什麼意思?」Mrs.Holmes問  
「 Eurus的精神失常遠比你們理解得更嚴重，而且也並不是偶而失常情況下會殺人的情形，謝林福特事件的傷亡人員中有很大一部分是因為她直接導致的，她刻意的.有條理的.冷靜的犯下謀殺， Mycroft告訴你們的是謊言，而我也同意不讓你們知道太多，因為我們不希望你們傷心」 Sherlock深吸一口氣「但是你們需要理解， Eurus的無害只是針對你們，甚至可能連你們都不是徹底安全的」  
  
Holmes夫妻看了彼此然後看了John又看了 Sherlock  
「 Eurus弄傷了 Mycroft嗎?」Mrs.Holmes害怕的問  
「Oh!You wish!」 Sherlock搖頭「她能把 Mycroft的另一隻手也打斷 Mycroft都不會像現在這樣生氣」  
「Oh God is Greg.」Mr.Holmes立刻得到了這個結論  
「Greg沒死，但我們不知道 Eurus有沒有造成別的問題」 Sherlock說  
「那跟你告訴我們 Eurus的精神狀況有什麼關係?」Mrs.Holmes問  
「她並不是你們認為的那麼善良無害」 Sherlock說「我和 Mycroft除了拿槍指著對方的實驗以外還經歷了別的，而之後她又針對 Mycroft做了別的實驗，我手上有錄影畫面，如果你們真的不相信我會放給你們看」 Sherlock說  
  
「 Sherlock，我不覺得那是個好主意」John說  
「但這是在建立我們共識很重要的一步」 Sherlock說，他用堅定又冷靜的語氣對父母說「 Eurus比她小時候還更危險，你們需要徹底理解這一點」  
「我們知道她做了很糟糕的事情」Mrs.Holmes說  
「她做了非常糟的事，她殺了很多人，謀殺意圖在她犯下那些罪行的時候都是非常明顯的，如果我是專家證人我甚至能讓她被判刑確立，這不是一個失控的人意外的舉動!」 Sherlock的音量提高了「應該被保護的是我們!而不是你們!我受夠了 Mycroft把你們的無知當作防火牆的策略了!我不是 Mycroft，我不會忍受你們錯誤的假設，以為 Eurus是個無辜的精神錯亂的病人， Mycroft沒告訴過你們是出於好心!」  
  
「我們當然知道!」Mr.Holmes提高了音量讓 Sherlock停下「我們當然知道」他恢復了普通的說話音量說「他跟Rudi一樣，什麼都不讓我們知道，編織善意的謊言，但久了，即使是我們也知道有什麼地方不對勁的」  
「那就面對現實!」 Sherlock說「 Eurus很危險，我們都應該要有這個認知」  
「我們當然知道」Mrs.Holmes說「我們太清楚了」  
「不，你們一點都不理解這點」 Sherlock激動的說「維克多.John.然後現在是Greg!!如果 Eurus又做了什麼逃出來的話誰會是下一個?!Rosie?」  
「 Sherlock，我知道你在擔心什麼」Mr.Holmes想讓激動的小兒子冷靜下來，他的手背 Sherlock甩開了  
「你不懂!你們一直都在傷害範圍之外!!」 Sherlock喊  
  
「……」Mr.Holmes不發一語  
「 Sherlock」做在沙發上的Mrs.Holmes反而開口了「你還記得你的教父和教母嗎?」  
「我沒有教父母」 Sherlock說  
「你有」Mr.Holmes說  
「我記錯了很多事情不表示你們可以捏造一個人出來!」 Sherlock說  
「Oliver Trevor」Mr.Holmes說「and Jill Trevor」  
「Trevor…維克多.催佛」John到抽了一口氣「他們三個…」  
「 Sherlock，如果你回想清楚」Mr.Holmes說「你會想起來他們的樣子的，Oliver是紅髮，Jill是金髮，所以維克多才會是紅鬍子，他說他長大想跟爸爸一樣留鬍子，你本來要用金銀島的海盜給他起代號的」  
「SO WHAT!!」 Sherlock說「他們是你們的朋友，我想起來了，那又怎樣!!」  
「你覺得為什麼你再也沒見過任何催佛家的人」Mr.Holmes喉嚨感到哽住，彷彿說出真相會把他的喉嚨裡的東西拖出來一樣  
  
「獨生子失蹤而且可以假定已經死亡他們肯定搬走了，更別提罪魁禍首還是我們家的人!」 Sherlock說  
「他們沒有離開過」Mrs.Holmes說「他們一直沒有離開，只是換了幾公里外，在鎮外的那個教堂後面」  
「等一下」 Sherlock抓了頭努力的回想了一下「我們後來經過催佛家的時候你們說那棟空屋的人移民美國了!」  
「他們沒有移民」Mr.Holmes說「 Sherlock，他們已經死了」  
  
「那又怎樣?為什麼維克多的父母跟 Eurus有關!」 Sherlock問  
「維克多死了以後」Mrs.Holmes說「我們很多天沒見到Oliver和Jill」  
「Oh God…」John想通了  
「我們有他們家的鑰匙，畢竟我們是彼此的至交」Mr.Holmes說「警察說因為是夏天，所以現場才會那麼糟」  
「…」 Sherlock張大眼看著父親  
「他們一起自殺了」Mrs.Holmes說，忍不住用手遮住了臉  
「上吊」Mr.Holmes說「就在維克多的房間裡」  
  
「 Sherlock我只是想告訴你」Mr.Holmes把手放在小兒子肩上「我們清楚 Eurus的危險性，有時候我們會忘了這點，但在內心深處，我們很清楚這點，現在，你能告訴我們她這次做了什麼嗎?」  
  
「我們還不確定」John說  
「什麼意思?」Mrs.Holmes問「是醫生還在做手術還是?」  
「不，只是重新縫合了Greg的槍傷」John說「但是現在 Mycroft在看監視器的畫面，我們不知道 Eurus有沒有…在精神上控制了Greg」  
「坐下，我會解釋」 Sherlock對父母說  
  
Sherlock把他們目前為止知道的事情告訴了父母，包含了 Mycroft所做出的警戒，比如以防 Eurus可能讓Greg和那個倒楣醫生一樣做出危害自己生命的行為而做的危險物品移除跟兩名特工貼身監視  
  
Sherlock說完後Mr和Mrs.Holmes才想開口就被 Sherlock打斷  
「不，你們不能去醫院」 Sherlock說「也不要打給 Mycroft或Greg，前者是安全疑慮，後者單純是 Mycroft的要求而已」  
「那麼那張光碟」Mr.Holmes不確定的看向 Sherlock  
「我想你們確實不該看這個，既然我們目前暫時取得共識，我會把這收在你們找不到的地方」 Sherlock說  
  
「 Eurus在謝林福特對 Mycroft還做了什麼嗎?」Mrs.Holmes問  
「她對 Mycroft做過的事情不差謝林福特那一回」 Sherlock把光碟放進口袋  
  
Sherlock放在桌上的手機震動了下  
「是 Mycroft」John把手機遞給 Sherlock  
「”All Clear”」 Sherlock把手機螢幕上的簡訊給父母看「Greg沒被控制，可能是 Eurus好心，也可能單純是因為Greg在後面一整個小時又三十四分鐘內都處於槍傷疼痛導致的分心狀態中」  
「太好了」John鬆了口氣  
「但你們還是不能去醫院也不許聯絡 Mycroft或者Greg，直到被通知」 Sherlock對父母說「 Mycroft的部下正在清查其他醫院內的人有沒有被影響，你們可以回去了，你們口袋裡有九點的電影票，現在去還能排隊買爆米花」 Sherlock開了下樓的門送客  
  
Mr和Mrs.Holmes本來不願意離開但 Sherlock加上了手勢請他們離開，老夫妻才肯走，Mrs.Holmes本來回頭要對 Sherlock說什麼但 Sherlock把門關上了  
  
聽到下樓的聲音後John走到 Sherlock身邊  
「你剛剛是不是給了你媽安德森待遇?」John問  
「我沒打到她，但我打到安德森的鼻子所以並不一樣」 Sherlock說，他看起來很不高興，焦躁的在客廳裡踱步  
「 Sherlock你還好嗎?」John問  
「我?我好極了，我好到不行!」 Sherlock低吼「我大腦裡現在有間圖書館爆炸了，一堆我都不知道的書頁碎片滿天飛我還不知道哪些是真的!」  
「你教父母的資訊讓你想起別的了?」John問  
「我需要靜一靜」 Sherlock把自己摔進沙發裡臉朝向內側雙手抱著頭  
「我會帶Rosie出去走走，如果你餓了傳簡訊告訴我要吃什麼，如果你沒傳簡訊我會買一份泰國菜回來給你」John伸手摸了 Sherlock的頭搓亂了那頭卷髮然後下樓從哈德森太太那接手了Rosie用推車帶著孩子出門了  
  
Sherlock短暫的爬起來傳簡訊問 Mycroft  
“我們的教父母是維克多的父母?”-SH  
“只有你和 Eurus的是”-MH  
“他們自殺了?”-SH  
“是”-MH  
“你們為什麼沒說過?”-SH  
“你連維克多都不記得了，而且你也把他們的記憶刪除了，他們的葬禮那天只有我們父母去參加，就是只有我跟你在家看了一整天的電視那天”-MH  
“他們有留下遺書嗎?”-SH  
“[圖片附件]只有這張被放在客廳桌上”-MH  
  
Sherlock點開了圖片，是警方的檔案照，優雅的書寫字體是來自女性的  
 _“我們決定不讓維克多自己一個人踏上未知的旅程，我們不怪任何人，我們甚至無法恨導致這一切的元兇，我們身後留下的一切由催佛家的信託基金處理，本來屬於我們兒子維克多的那一份信託已經由我們的律師捐給了兒童福利機構，如果發現我們的並不是Holmes家成員，請向他們轉告，很抱歉我們無法如 Sherlock受洗時所發誓的盡我們身為教父母的責任，見到他太令人心痛了，我們在另一個世界會繼續祈禱他的心理創傷會好轉，Colin和Elena請別自責，我們只是無法忍受我們的孩子不在身邊而已，我們三個會在另一個世界過得很快樂。_  
 _Oliver Jill”_  
  
兩人的姓名是不同字跡一男一女簽下的  
  
“想整理你的記憶可以從你和維克多的枕頭大戰開始，那是你最後一次到催佛家過夜”-MH  
“謝謝”-SH  
  
他們的簡訊交談到此結束， Mycroft讓醫生安排Greg做完整的醫療檢查確定他的傷勢沒有異常，他看完監視器了， Eurus確實沒有重新編程Greg，她在Greg痛到趴地以後自顧自地唱了一個多小時的兒歌，就跟Greg說的一樣  
  
Greg過了兩個多小時都沒見到 Mycroft，但他被醫生帶去做了徹底的檢查，X光之類的，總之是要重新確認一次他沒有出現內出血或者肺積液的狀況，他回到病房後貼身監視的特工被撤除了，鉛筆跟水果刀也回到原位了，所以他也鬆了口氣，這表示他自己的記憶沒錯，他沒有被洗腦什麼的  
  
Mycroft在走廊上跟安西亞用外語說話，之後他也開門進來了，他直接走到Greg身旁在Greg還沒把一個字說齊之前抱住了他，Greg愣了一下但微笑著回抱了 Mycroft  
  
「所以我猜我是完全沒問題對吧?」Greg拍拍 Mycroft的背說  
「我們回家」 Mycroft說，他的聲音因為靠在Greg肩上有些模糊「我們回家吧」  
「醫生說可以了嗎?」Greg問  
「剛剛的檢查顯示你能出院」 Mycroft放開Greg站在他旁邊「之後回診檢查領藥就行了，至於換藥的問題我想我們都有太多處理外傷經驗了，除了自己碰不到的部分可以用上一點幫助外都能自己處理」  
「我想也是」Greg伸手握著 Mycroft的手「看你放鬆下來真好」  
「如果你擔心的話也能多住院觀察一兩天」 Mycroft說  
「不，我也想回家了」Greg說「現在嗎?」  
「現在」 Mycroft說  
「那就走吧」Greg對 Mycroft微笑  
  
他們收拾了一些Greg的東西以後離開了醫院，這個樓層的警戒措施也完全撤離了， Mycroft的臨時辦公室也被撤除，之後的緊急工作回歸第歐根尼斯或者由安西亞負責交付， Eurus回到最高警戒下留在醫院地下室繼續受監管治療  
  
他們回家後Greg沖了個澡，出來以後由 Mycroft幫他重新消毒傷處.貼好敷料，並幫他換好睡衣  
「我超想回家睡的」Greg鑽進被窩裡的時候對 Mycroft說  
「我也是」 Mycroft還有工作要做所以他把Greg的藥和水放在床頭並把電視遙控器給他，順便把Greg還沒看完的小說和閱讀眼鏡也放在床邊，甚至放了兩包蘇打餅，如果他空腹的狀況下需要服藥可以吃一點還墊胃  
「你這樣會把我寵壞的」Greg忍不住笑  
「我想那不太可能發生，基於你在自己的獨立性上有近乎頑固的堅持」 Mycroft說「我會在書房跟安西亞處理工作，有事可以打我的手機」  
「我覺得我大概不用多久就會睡死了」Greg打哈欠說「晚安」  
「晚安」 Mycroft說  
  
Mycroft到書房去跟安西亞處理 Eurus的監視和警備等級提升的後續，一直到午夜 Mycroft才結束了工作，Laskin來接走了安西亞， Mycroft去洗澡並重新貼好了自己傷口的敷料後回房間時Greg確實已經睡著了，雙手舉過頭的放鬆熟睡姿勢，在醫院裡Greg就不會這樣睡， Mycroft從床上拿走了Greg的手機插上充電並把電視遙控器放到一旁順便關掉了電視  
  
Mycroft坐在床上，他這一邊的床頭燈只是調暗了，他在昏黃的光線下看著身旁的人，他看完監視畫面的時候那種終於放下心中大石的感覺依然沒有散去，他看著Greg的時候嘴角忍不住上揚，他伸手摸了Greg的頭髮，把他的頭髮往後撥，他親了Greg的額頭  
「你忙完了啊」Greg半夢半醒的說，把手搭在 Mycroft脖子上  
「抱歉弄醒你了」 Mycroft說  
「唔，不會」Greg雖然幾乎張不開眼睛還是湊上去在 Mycroft臉上親了一下「幫我關燈」他躺了回去沾上枕頭就秒睡了  
  
Mycroft把床頭燈關了，很安心的入眠  
  
  
隔天早上，James跑到美術館找Lily問為什麼Greg不見了是另一回事，百密必有一疏，所有人都忘了通知患者家屬這點倒是個低級錯誤就是了，不過無人被究責，畢竟連患者本人都忘記這回事了  
  
  
\---------------------  
手術後傷口只有24~48小時不能碰水,沖澡保持衛生其實是被建議的


	32. Chapter 32

Mycroft是驚醒的，他猛然坐起來開了床頭燈，轉頭看了身旁  
他的心臟跳得很快，驚醒的人往往會有短暫的腎上腺素上升，所以意識和感官會變得清楚，他坐起來後他的睡衣被Greg拉住了  
「沒事….睡…」Greg沒清醒的嘟噥著，他只是因為先前 Mycroft夢遊的那陣子殘留的反射而抓住了他的衣服而已，因為藥物的關係Greg並沒有跟著醒過來攔下他而只是抓著他而已  
  
Mycroft鬆了口氣躺了回去，他睡前還在想昨天發生的事情才會這樣，發現Greg不見以後的那種感覺…那種他很肯定是誰幹的但那反而讓一切變得更可怕的感受…  
  
他看到 Eurus抱著膝蓋坐在Greg旁邊的時候有那麼一瞬間無法呼吸，他吼了 Eurus要她退後， Sherlock搶在他之前把 Eurus帶開，不然他不知道他會不會動手去推一個病人，Greg的模樣明顯是止痛藥退了的狀況，睡衣袖子上有血點，應是針筒注射後導致的，所以他被注射了某種鴉片類止痛藥的阻斷劑這個結論就很明顯了， Eurus是做不到這些的，所以共犯是醫療人員而不是特工，能獲取受管束層級藥物的醫生或者護士  
  
Greg的手上都是血，但主要是透過布料沾上的，實際出血量沒有大到需要擔心的程度，但已經多得滲透了貼在傷口上的敷料和睡衣的程度了，他讓醫護人員接手處理，他握拳的手掌中沾到了血，他分析了Greg身上的一切痕跡，但他的思緒一直被自己的其他擔憂打斷，他也克制自己對 Eurus說任何話，因為他當時離冷靜兩個字至少是半個光年之外了，他會說出什麼導致糟糕的後續效應的話是肯定的，他只是憤怒地瞪了 Eurus一眼就離開叫上安西亞處分了一切失職人員並搜索是哪個蠢貨被 Eurus控制了  
  
在他跟安西亞交談的時候他被一個最糟的可能性擊中了，他讓安西亞派人部屬了自殺預防措施，因為Greg很可能會被控制做出傷害自己或者他人的行為，安西亞告訴他，那道指令早就下達了，因為被控制的醫生便是收到任務失敗便自殺的指令，所以Greg的病房裡的危險物品都被沒收窗戶也已全部上鎖了  
  
他警戒的觀察著和John說話的Greg，他看起來一切正常，甚至太努力想讓氣氛活躍起來了，他用危機處理的態度來面對Greg是頭一次，但不這樣做他無法理性冷靜的分析安全性，他和 Sherlock告訴Greg他們目前不信任他有自由意識的時候兩人本來預期的是一個不高興的探長質問他們為什麼他的記憶都無法被信任，因為這才是人類的直覺反應，你做為一個個體的最基本被質疑誰都會被惹毛的  
  
但Greg沒有，他只是思考了一下就接受了這一點，就像他只是看了 Sherlock在分析案件上的能力後就虛心接受了他的幫助一樣，他只是個連心理學相關培訓都沒有的普通人，他需要比自己在這方面更有能力的對象的協助，承認自己的能力有限並接受幫助來達到更高的目標一向是Greg最好的品質之一  
  
他讓 Sherlock去應付父母自己跟Greg談，他得確定Greg自己記得什麼再去比對監視器才能有更高的準確度，他完全放過那個醫生的原因正是在此，如果他沒做出最後的掙扎打開監控，他現在會在更深的地獄中掙扎著要怎麼確認Greg還是他所熟知.信任的那一個人  
  
他要求Greg把事情經過反過來重新講一遍時對方雖然有點挫折但還是配合了，如果Greg就此對他生氣他其實也能接受，他才經歷過了跟 Eurus獨處的整整兩個小時多，他該休息放鬆而不是在這裡像個犯人被質問，但Greg只是喝了口水就開始講了，有時候他會稍微想一下但都在正常範圍內， Eurus對Greg展現的興趣非常高，高到了非常危險的程度  
  
他聽完後把筆記本收起來了，他並沒有真的在上面寫什麼，他的記憶力就夠了，他只是需要一的理由把視線從Greg身上移開，這樣他能更好的把自己從這個情況中抽離，他才能堅持著保持安全距離和有限的交流  
  
Greg告訴他”I will never hurt you”的時候他動搖了，但�[@只是](http://www.mtslash.me/space-uid-276404.html) Eurus安排的對話的想法讓他控制了自己，他檢視著Greg的言行舉止，一切正常但仍需觀察  
但他還是禁不住開口告訴Greg他正在檢查他是否被下了某種暗示，他不該透露太多資訊的  
  
Greg讓他去看監控影像好確定他們是否安全，他不敢多說話，就怕”待會見”或者”我先失陪”都會是個觸發點  
  
他自己看了監視畫面，畫面短暫的被切斷後是Greg被放在牆邊靠著牆昏迷的樣子， Eurus走向他，蹲在他面前看著他許久，被控制的醫生顯然是在出了房間後反抗了指令重新開啟了監控的  
  
Eurus蹲在那觀察Greg至少二十分鐘直到Greg醒來，被 Eurus嚇得撞到牆上去，在那之前監視畫面幾乎像是靜止的圖片一樣， Eurus一動也不動的盯著失去意識的Greg瞧  
  
Greg對於 Eurus的肢體接觸其實缺漏了很多，若不是因為Greg高度緊張地盯著 Eurus，不然他其實該發現 Eurus連他褲子口袋都搜過了， Eurus那看似占人便宜或者奇怪的搜身行為其實是靠觸覺收集資訊和情報順便搜身才是，雖然準確度沒那麼高但那能讓 Eurus收集到Greg本身的很多資訊，他從事的工作是否需要很多勞力，有的話集中在那些肌肉，他有沒有某種因為工作或者習慣留下的繭或者不平衡的肌肉發展，因為受傷而留下的各種跡象等等，其實這些行為如果是別人對Greg做的話肯定會被他本人以性騷擾逮捕的，不過因為幹這件事的人是 Eurus，這絕對是資訊蒐集  
  
看到 Eurus掐住Greg的時候 Mycroft知道那並不會真的造成傷害，但 Eurus的精神狀態顯然沒有任何改善，他也很慶幸Greg之後能與 Eurus保持距離，畢竟 Eurus對他的好奇心高到足以殺人  
  
他看完以後確定了Greg確實如他所說的，沒有被洗腦，鬆了很大一口氣，他甚至趴在桌上好一會才起身去找Greg，但在那之前他安排了一切必要的出院檢查，他不能讓Greg留在這裡， Eurus的監控和監禁與治療必須留在這裡，但Greg不用，只要他的狀況能夠出院在家照護他就會帶Greg回家，他的醫療知識足以處理剩下的問題，”不能讓他留下來”的念頭不斷的重複著，同時動手安排另一套安全協定跟工作轉移，處分失職人員的工作安西亞改交由別人處理，先來跟他一起安排出院的事情了，同時通知E計畫有變，因為潘朵拉的收容失敗所以 Mycroft在醫院的時間必須縮短  
  
他假設了很多最糟的情況，甚至都想好了應對方案了，他現在不敢去細想那些假設情形要是發生了會是何等災難  
  
「唉…」 Mycroft抹了把臉讓自己別繼續想了，他剛剛看了手機現在才凌晨四點，Greg沒事，他還在自己身邊，而且他們回家了，Greg現在很安全  
他伸手關掉了床頭燈，躺下以後往Greg那邊挪了點閉上眼繼續睡他的覺  
  
Greg被叫醒則是早上十點的事了， Mycroft在書房工作，而Greg半夢半醒的摸到自己震動個不停的手機，來電顯示是James  
「James幹什麼?」Greg躺著閉著演講電話  
「你去哪了???」James叫  
「Greg你跑哪去啦!!?」Lily也在電話那邊大叫  
「Oh shit」Greg坐起來拉開被子下床穿上拖鞋「我出院了，忘記跟你們說了」  
「醫院的人什麼都不肯說所以我跑去找Lily問知不知道你在哪，我們兩個打你的電話一整個早上了!!」James叫  
「你出院去哪了?什麼時候的事啊??」Lily問  
「我當然是回家了，不是我的公寓，我跟 Mycroft住的地方」Greg往書房的方向走「我昨天晚上出院的」他敲了兩下書房的門，在 Mycroft說請進後開門進去， Mycroft對面坐著安西亞兩人正在辦公，他站在門邊繼續講電話，安西亞聽到對話內容後忍不住掩面，她犯了最低級錯誤，她徹底忘了有另外兩個 Lestrade正在倫敦  
  
「對，醫生做過檢查後讓我出院的」Greg看著正在扶額的 Mycroft苦笑，他們全都忘了要打給他們說一聲  
「What the hell Greg」James忍不住往自己腦門上拍了一巴掌「我還以為出了什麼事，醫院甚至否認有過你這個病人你知道嗎?!」  
「我猜那大概是保安程序…?」Greg看了眼 Mycroft， Mycroft點頭確認了那確實是保安程序造成的  
「你終於肯接電話真是太好了」Lily說  
「抱歉，我睡太熟了」Greg說  
「問他們要來找你嗎?」 Mycroft問  
「可以嗎?」Greg用嘴型問 Mycroft  
「可以」 Mycroft低頭寫東西  
「你們要來找我嗎?」Greg問「他們說好」他對 Mycroft說  
  
Mycroft繞過書桌走向他拿過手機  
「你們在美術館門口等，會有車去接」 Mycroft說「你們不用知道車子外型或者來的人是誰，上車就行了」他把手機還給Greg  
「就照他說的做，待會見」Greg把手機掛了對 Mycroft投以一個抱歉的微笑「其實我可以去跟他們碰面啊」  
「你不適合外出」 Mycroft坐回辦公桌，他手邊有三個疊起來的黑色公文箱，而且都帶有密碼鎖，他正在處理的無論是什麼顯然都是非常高層級的文件「我今天有很多工作要做，有人陪你打發時間也好」  
「安全層級什麼的問題呢?」Greg問  
「他們是你的家人，而且我不認為他們搭車來能記得怎麼走」 Mycroft喝了口咖啡「你穿這樣不冷嗎?」  
  
Greg這才想到自己穿的只是睡衣跟睡褲，要不是書房裡有暖氣還真的會冷  
「剛剛被叫醒就直接過來了」Greg抹了把臉對安西亞笑了一下「抱歉，打斷你們工作了，我以為只有 Mycroft在」  
「請別在意，畢竟這算是我的疏失」安西亞說  
「我就不吵你們了」Greg拿著手機溜回房間了，走廊上還真的挺冷的  
  
他盥洗更衣後下樓去廚房找吃的，桌上有一份三明治顯然是 Mycroft留給他的  
之後有人按門鈴，他去開門的時候Lily和James都用一種”我有超多問題想問你而且我同時很想大叫WTF”的表情對著他看  
  
他讓兩人進屋到客廳坐下  
「我想先問」Lily說「那種接人方式難道是種常態嗎?」  
「我也很想問這個，那司機看起來很習慣了」James說  
「…經你們這麼一說我好像太習慣這個了」Greg坐在沙發上靠著軟墊說  
「所以那還真的是常態???」Lily問  
「嗯，他確實經常這樣做」Greg攤手  
「…要吃蛋糕嗎?我有買杯子蛋糕」Lily把紙盒放在桌上拆開  
「等等，Lily你難道沒有什麼其他問題要問嗎?這整件事也太詭異了!」James問  
「我覺得 Mycroft本身就是個很奇妙的存在，我覺得要追究起來我會被問題佔據太多時間」Lily說  
「而且我其實也不知道他怎麼搞這些的，所以我也無法回答」Greg說「你如果問他本人他會對你微笑然後說”你不需要知道這些枝微末節的事對吧?”」他模仿了 Mycroft的口音弄得自己的弟弟妹妹大笑  
「只有你在家?」Lily問  
「喔， Mycroft和安西亞在樓上他的書房工作」Greg說  
「他的書房?你不用書房的?」Lily問「你以前過年回家還會在書房整理卷宗耶」  
「樓上有兩間書房，我們房間也在樓上」Greg說「 Mycroft那間比較大，書也更多，有一堆我看不懂的書，我那間比較小，本來是客房，是後來改成書房的」  
「所以我們這是在哪啊?」James問  
「倫敦市郊某處，我只能這樣告訴你」Greg說  
  
他們三個聊了Greg的康復狀況還有Lily在實習時遇到的一群死小孩有多欠揍，James跟Greg轉達了一些蘇格蘭場的同事的問候，還有普爾探長哀怨的要他去問Greg有沒有什麼方法可以讓 Sherlock不要三番兩頭闖入他辦公室，還有為什麼 Sherlock會知道他的電話號碼，他接到好幾通來問有沒有案子了  
  
「廁所在哪邊啊?」Lily問  
「喔，走廊底右轉」Greg指向客廳外說  
  
Lily去廁所的時候也好奇的四處看了看，他經過廚房還看了一下，非常整潔，冰箱上有一些字條和外賣單子用磁鐵貼著，他去了廁所出來時注意到了在走廊左邊底部的地方有另一扇門，雖然好奇但那扇門是關著的他也就沒去看了， Mycroft和Greg住的這間房子以他們兩個來說有點大，Lily在一樓至少有看到另一間客房，一樓是這樣那二樓能容下兩間書房也不奇怪了  
  
「走廊底左邊那是什麼房間啊?」Lily問  
「左邊喔」Greg正在吃Lily帶來的蛋糕，他喝了口牛奶吞掉食物後說「那是琴房，那間房間挺大的，我的吉他現在也放那了，要去看看嗎?」  
  
Greg帶Lily去看琴房，James跟著去了，琴房的門並不會上鎖，只是平常都會關著保持樂器乾燥  
  
琴房裡面是舖了地毯的木地板，暖氣和除濕機都隱藏的很好，一整面牆的書櫃，櫃子的門是玻璃的所以不必打開就能找書，裡面有琴譜還有大中小提琴被好好的收在盒子裡，櫃子裡甚至有一組鋼琴調音用具， Mycroft的音感很準所以他會自己調鋼琴的音，中間是一架三角鋼琴，整間房間的古典氛圍濃到讓人懷疑自己是否還在21世紀，前提是你沒轉頭看鋼琴斜前方的角落，看起來很舒適的豆袋沙發窩在角落裡，旁邊是Greg的吉他盒  
  
「好煞風景!!」Lily忍不住叫  
「哪有啊!」Greg抗議  
「這種破壞整體感的狀態是怎麼回事啊!!」Lily指著豆袋沙發說  
「舒服不好嗎?!」Greg說  
「那真的很突兀」James說「好像只有那部分到了21世紀一樣」他指著Greg的角落笑  
「因為這間基本上是我依照我老家的琴房複製的」 Mycroft的聲音突然出現，三人回頭看到 Mycroft和安西亞站在琴房門口「希望你們不會感到無聊」  
「嗨!」Lily跟 Mycroft和安西亞揮手打招呼  
「Hey」James也跟著打招呼了「我們剛剛在跟Greg聊天看電視，一點也不無聊」  
「你老家是指現在那個還是…?」Greg第一次聽到這件事  
「瑪斯格雷夫大宅」 Mycroft說「在我伯父接管後他把一間房間改成琴房給我父親使用，後來我和 Sherlock也在琴房練琴，不過彈鋼琴的只有我和我父親」  
「瑪斯什麼?」James問  
「祖上留下的房子，很老的一棟大房子，在我小時候發生火災已經不在了，這間琴房就是參考那裏的琴房裝修的，所以你們會覺得很古風是很正常的」 Mycroft對Lily說  
「 Sherlock不會彈鋼琴嗎?」Greg問  
「他會，但並不如他對小提琴那麼熟練」 Mycroft說「而且對 Sherlock來說鋼琴缺乏他要的戲劇性」  
「哈哈，我可以想像他抱怨這個」Greg說「你們忙完了?」  
「午休時間」安西亞說「我得回辦公室去，Sir我先離開了」他對 Mycroft說  
「見到諾曼爵士就請他把我交辦的事項提前給我」 Mycroft說  
「明白了」安西亞抱著三個黑色公文箱離開了  
  
琴房裡沒有除了鋼琴椅和豆袋以外的座位，除非你要做在地毯上，這原因很簡單，房子裡通常只有他們兩個而已，而 Mycroft如果要拉大提琴他會直接坐在鋼琴椅上拉，Lily看了書櫃裡的琴譜，幾乎全部都是古典樂，有幾本是經典電影主題曲的合輯，在靠近Greg那個角落的櫃子裡有些影印出來的吉他用的譜，有的則明顯是手寫的，被裝在資料夾裡非常整齊  
  
「這些好像不是你的字吧?」Lily翻著手寫的琴譜問Greg  
「喔，那是我停職那陣子的東西」Greg看了說「我那時候有很多時間要打發， Mycroft幫我寫出來的，因為有不少曲子我找不到吉他譜」  
「你也太萬能了吧」James本來跟Lily一樣在看吉他譜他忍不住抬頭對 Mycroft說  
「舉手之勞而已」 Mycroft在鋼琴椅上坐下，他不適合久站  
「我那陣子真的有夠閒的」Greg翻著那本資料夾說「整整兩本資料夾都是吉他譜，你怎麼有時間幫我寫這個的?」  
「聽一次寫下來而已」 Mycroft說「跟做會議記錄一樣簡單」  
  
Greg只是微笑著把吉他譜放回去，Lily的音樂知識還是比James好的，她有時候會問 Mycroft是不是真的會彈某幾首曲子，因為這裡的古典琴譜數量多得嚇人， Mycroft卻說他全都記起來了所以很久沒有去碰過架上的書，那些書存在的意義主要是讓琴房跟他記憶中老家的琴房變得更相似而已，他盡可能買了同樣的書回來放，如果可能的話他會找同一刷的書，或者至少是同樣的書，實在不行就找最相似的回來，按照他記憶中的順序排放，琴譜並不全是照著時間和作者排列的，比如艾瑞克.賽提的譜就放在最左邊，而不是按照時間序排放，因為他的父親喜歡賽提的曲子經常拿下琴譜彈奏所以這本琴譜一直在最左邊  
  
「Greg你吉他可以借我用嗎?」James問  
「Sure」Greg說「你不是很久沒彈吉他了嗎?」  
「就試試看還行不行吧， Fivehundred Miles我應該還是會的」James開了Greg的吉他盒抱著吉他嘗試了一下，很快找回了手感看著吉他譜彈了一首Fivehundred Miles，但他有時候節拍還是會出錯，或者彈錯音  
「這並不是Proclaimers的歌吧」 Mycroft皺眉問了Greg  
「喔，你搞錯了」Greg說「Proclaimers那首其實叫做I’m gonna be，是因為一直唱500 miles所以才會也有人叫那首歌這個的，你該多聽些現代樂的，這些可是老歌了」他對 Mycroft笑「而且I’m gonna be那個沒人唱的話只聽吉他很單調啊」  
  
「你居然也有不知道的事情啊」James有些驚訝的看向 Mycroft  
「他跟現代流行有時候有點脫節，尤其是他可能會嫌吵的」Greg笑著把手放在 Mycroft肩上拍了拍  
「Greg的Fivehundred Miles彈得很好」Lily對 Mycroft說「你聽過嗎?」  
  
Mycroft搖頭，他聽Greg彈過別的，但Lily說的這首他沒有印象  
「James」Greg向弟弟伸手拿了吉他，James也起來換Greg坐在豆袋上，他調整了一下姿勢讓吉他不會靠到傷口「這其實是美國的老歌了，我不敢相信你居然沒聽過」他開始彈奏那首曲子，曲調很緩慢又輕柔， Mycroft看了一眼Greg印的吉他譜確定了這首曲子後面是什麼樣的以後開了鋼琴蓋在Greg彈完一小節後開始伴奏，Lily突然知道了為什麼這個豆袋是被放在這個位置了，Greg和 Mycroft有時候會看對方一眼對節拍，這樣正好是能看到對方的角度  
  
Greg微笑著看譜彈奏， Mycroft配合的非常完美，整首演奏完畢後Lily和James忍不住拍手， Mycroft把琴蓋上而Greg也把吉他交回給James了  
「我也很久沒彈吉他了」Greg說「工作太忙， Mycroft也是」  
「有時間的時候我還是會把琴音調好的」 Mycroft說  
「我覺得明年你們回來的時候該把吉他帶上，那絕對會很有趣」James說  
「到時候再說吧，他常常在聖誕節加班」Greg說  
「也太不人道了吧，聖誕節耶!」Lily說  
「很多國家不過聖誕的，而他們總是不缺令人掃興的傢伙」 Mycroft的手機震動了「午餐外賣麻煩也叫我的份」他對Greg說完接了電話講著德文離開了琴房  
  
  
「你們以前會這樣合奏嗎?」Lily問  
「我被停職的時候很閒，有陣子我都在找有沒有他沒辦法跟我合奏的曲子，結果還真的找不到，就算沒有吉他譜他也只需要聽一次就能合奏了」Greg聳肩「後來我復職了就很少了，有時候放假的時候還是會啦，但真的很少了」  
「你們默契真好」Lily說，James接到Witt打來的電話到客廳去講電話了  
「都要十年了，不好不可能」Greg微笑  
「你們吵過架嗎?」Lily問「很嚴重的那種，像你以前介入我跟我前任那次那種程度的」  
  
Lily剛上大學的時候交了個男友，一個平常很好但生起氣來卻跟炸彈一樣的傢伙，Greg半夜接到Lily哭著打來的電話問前男友死守在他公寓樓下怎麼辦，Greg後來把那傢伙趕走並帶Lily去申請了禁制令，Lily其實到現在都對交男朋友這件事有點陰影  
  
「我們當然吵過架」Greg說「但不是你前任那傢伙那種狀況，那個混蛋只是拿別人出氣無理取鬧，我們偏向觀念起衝突，他介入了我的工作之類的問題」  
「…等等，他能介入蘇格蘭場運作????」Lily問  
「呃…我比較想知道有哪個國內的單位他介入不了的」Greg說「有一次我們確實吵得很嚴重，事情有些複雜，簡單來說他不希望我馬上把一件案子結了，至少要等到選舉後才能結案，不然那會嚴重的影響到下議院的結構，甚至會引發政黨輪替」他嘆了口氣「你大概有印象，那個黨鞭殺女服務生的案件，我當時就為了這個跟他吵翻了，而且他一開始並沒有告訴我這件事，他只是讓手下的人用各種方式阻礙我的調查， Sherlock當時不知道我跟 Mycroft在交往，他直接告訴我這些莫名的官僚阻礙是 Mycroft搞的鬼，我就回來質問他了，他才告訴我這些阻撓的確是他幹的，他只是想讓案件延後結案而已」  
  
「結果呢?」Lily問  
「我當然覺得被利用了，這大概是我們交往三年多那時候的事情，我說了很多非常難聽的話，他也板起了他對付官員的那張臉用各種話術想跟我爭辯，甚至威脅要把案子從我手上調走」Greg說「我跟他鬧翻了，我拿我的警察手冊砸他」他苦笑  
「噗」Lily笑了出來  
「被那砸到臉也是會痛的，雖然很小一本」Greg說，而且他對準 Mycroft鼻子砸的，所幸沒留下痕跡  
「但那件案子最後不是你結案的嗎?」Lily說  
「是啊」Greg說「我在蘇格蘭場睡了一個禮拜，不接他電話不回我自己的公寓，因為他有我公寓鑰匙，上司來施壓過，我不懷疑是 Mycroft導致的，但我跟我的部下說後果我負責，繼續調查，我當時非常氣，就算真的被開除我也無所謂了，被害者的家屬和死者才是我的負責對像」  
  
Greg看了聽得很專心的Lily伸手摸了妹妹的頭  
「然後在我就要實施逮捕前那個黨鞭自殺了」Greg說「你只記得結案了，但你完全忘了兇手的下場是什麼，因為他自殺所以我們必須從他的遺物中取得更多證據因此整個案件的結果也真的延遲到了選舉後才出來」  
「Oh my God」Lily說  
「我們從他的自殺現場回來後 Mycroft出現在我的辦公室，他跟我說這是必定的結果，因為黨鞭的自尊心問題，他不會活著被抓看著自己的臉上頭版，被自己同黨同是落井下石名譽掃地，所以他才會要我拖到選舉後，因為屆時他會從黨鞭的位置退下，那時候再逮捕他也不會引起太多關注，兇手也就能活著被逮捕，既不會影響選舉結果，被害人也能得到應得的正義」Greg說  
  
「然後呢?」Lily問  
「被害者家屬來了，我負責去向他們說明，也負責安慰他們」Greg說「 Mycroft在我的辦公室等了一整個小時，我回辦公室的時候他還在，他請我跟他到別的地方談論這件事，我們去了我的公寓，他把整件事從他的角度攤開來分析，把在這個節骨眼上如果發生下議院大清洗會造成的政策改變跟會影響的群體跟實際上會造成的影響都分析給我聽，還有他早就讓人盯著黨鞭讓他不可能潛逃出境的事情，他本來不希望我注意到這件事的，但我發現了」他回憶著那一晚，他和 Mycroft把事情說開直到凌晨都還在談論的一切「然後我們越逼越近， Mycroft說那個黨鞭本來就是準備跳牆的狗， Mycroft拖延我們是為了避免他做出極端的舉動， Mycroft不希望他影響選舉，我也不會想收到一個不能為他的所作所為負責的死人」  
「所以 Mycroft根本不在意他的死活嗎?」Lily皺眉  
「我想 Mycroft真的不在意這點」Greg說「因為有更重要的事情需要他擔心，比如如果議會重組會過不了的稅法改革案等等」  
「這樣啊…」Lily對於這有些模糊的道德界線皺了眉  
  
「我們那天談了很久，跟彼此道歉和說明立場」Greg說「我們也因此結束了冷戰，我們現在的相處模式就是從那時候確立的，我們不會隱瞞彼此重要的事情，會誠實的交代某些事情的因果，而且絕對不能干涉彼此的工作…Well，他不能暗中搞鬼，考慮到我根本不可能影響他的工作，這條規定完全是針對他的，如果他需要拖延什麼案子的結案時間就交給別的探長去，他們絕對不會發現自己進度被拖延是因為有人搞鬼的，Hell!要不是 Sherlock我那時候也不會發現」  
「他有這麼厲害?」Lily問  
「你問的是 Sherlock還是 Mycroft?」Greg問  
「呃…都是?」Lily說  
「 Sherlock太熟悉 Mycroft的手法了，而 Mycroft基本上就是公務體系的人形，要搞官僚拖延他絕對能做到不著痕跡」Greg說「我其實能直接跟你說”我們已經過了會吵架的階段了”之類的老生常談，但那會是謊話，我們吵過架，除了黨鞭那次真的很嚴重外也有些比較小的爭執，都很短暫，尤其 Mycroft有時候並不太清楚自己說話傷人的點在哪，我也是跟他磨合了好一陣子，老實說有陣子我每天都很想往他臉上來一拳」他微笑說「但他並沒有惡意，他了解到了自己行為上的錯誤後會修正，但有時候還是會忘了不是每個人都是智商直逼愛因斯坦的Holmes，這個的案例多到我都懶得數了」Greg有些眼神死  
  
「哈哈，智商上的代溝嗎?」Lily說「跟你們講我的主修我也會有這種感覺的」  
「喔，小姑娘，你還在我們凡人這區，少臭美了」Greg伸手捏了Lily的臉頰「你可能是我們家最聰明的，但 Mycroft已經在理解範圍外了」  
「我大概可以想像」Lily說， Mycroft近乎萬能的形象在他心中非常明確  
「總之過了這麼多年我們確實早就不怎麼吵架了，頂多是跟對方辯個幾句而已，大概交往五.六年後就沒吵過了吧，上一次是我發現 Sherlock是詐死然後朝他單方面地發了頓脾氣，那不算吵架，因為只有我在生氣」Greg攤手「談感情的人沒有不吵架的，那些說從沒吵過的不是說謊就是真的有問題了，或者潛在的配偶謀殺犯，我抓過三個，都是家人說從沒跟配偶吵過架結果在八.九十歲時爆發把對方殘殺的，跟一個人交往並不是在算有沒有吵過架，而是吵架以後做了什麼，如果只是一直吵一樣的事情但沒人願意做些什麼，那就只是兩個人一起鬧脾氣而已，一點建設性都沒有，而像你的前任那種王八蛋，則是我們警察的專門領域了」  
「知道啦」Lily抱了哥哥一下，Greg和James一向是最擔心她交往對象的人，因為有過那個不良案例在，他們有些過度保護了  
  
他們回客廳去聊天了，James說雙胞胎的外公現在正飛往英國，晚一點他得帶著孩子跟他碰面，孩子的外婆在冰島準備給他們睡的房間，等James證人的責任結束他也會去冰島，本來離家最遠的人是Greg，現在卻是James一家了  
  
Lily和James待到傍晚時離開的， Mycroft連午餐都是在書房吃的，他終於下樓的時候天都黑了，Greg自己一個人躺在沙發上看書，他看到 Mycroft來坐了起來並把書放到一旁去  
「今天的事謝謝啊」Greg說，通常 Mycroft這個住所是最高保密層級，但他讓Lily和James來這裡找他  
「讓他們來見你並不是很大的問題」 Mycroft說「這裡的保密層級高原因很多，但都不是針對兩個平民而設的，而且考量到昨天發生的事情，讓你與家人相處能讓你更放鬆些」  
「這裡的保密層級有多高?」Greg問，他其實並沒有一個確切的概念  
「 Sherlock也不知道這裡存在」 Mycroft說「他知道我另外三個住處，包含倫敦市區那個小公寓跟那個大宅他都知道並且闖入過，但這裡面前為止除了你和我的少數親信外沒有人知道」  
「 Sherlock居然不知道?他以為你住哪啊?」Greg說  
「通常他會假設我在那間我們暫時分手時我住的宅子裡，或者我的安全屋，但這裡?目前為止他並不知道這裡的存在」 Mycroft說「而出於我們的安寧我偏好繼續保持這樣」  
「同意」Greg點頭附和  
  
「你對於琴房顯然有其他問題想問但不確定該如何開始這個話題」 Mycroft看了一下Greg後說  
「你要是早生幾個世紀真的會被當成巫師燒死的」Greg說「你的琴房真的是照你的老家裝潢的?」  
「確實是的，雖然我根據空間和格局做了修改，但當初裝修時是照我的要求去裝潢的，鋼琴也是同一個製作商，我小時候的琴房比這間大很多，當時買下這裡時只有我自己住，我就決定弄個琴房了」 Mycroft說  
「…你不到三十歲就買得下這裏我怎麼一點都不驚訝」Greg算了一下眼神死的說  
「你想想看哈德森太太在倫敦市中心有房產這件事情實際上遠比這更驚人」 Mycroft說  
「她丈夫是個毒梟，那還合理些」Greg說  
「我跟 Sherlock不一樣，我繼承的和我的信託都在我18歲時就由我自己掌握了，所以我有能力置產並不奇怪， Sherlock的被設了很多條件，考慮到他早年的一些問題那是不得已的措施」 Mycroft說  
  
Mycroft接到E的電話又上樓去忙了，Greg書也看不下去了，他走到外面去透氣，這間房子後方有一個很不錯的小院子，除了烹飪會用到的迷迭香和羅勒是真的有被照顧好外其他的植物都是家事人員在打理所以Greg也不是很清楚院子裡的是些什麼花草，院子角落有棵大樹大概是某種松樹，從屋子出來的地方有延伸的屋簷遮雨，同樣的範圍是舖了磚的白色的水泥台階，上面有一套金屬的桌椅，以前他會跟 Mycroft一起坐在這裡抽菸，後來戒菸了偶而也會出來透透氣  
  
他回室內去上了樓， Mycroft書房的門關著所以他肯定還在忙，Greg到自己的書房去了，他書房其實跟 Mycroft比起來輕鬆很多，空間比較小，一張桌子.一張躺椅幾個書架，牆上還掛了一個飛鏢靶，他書桌最底下的抽屜裡面有飛鏢，以前他是把飛鏢靶掛在門上，但有一次 Mycroft差點開門進來後就把靶子換地方掛了，以前他還年輕的時候很喜歡在酒吧裡玩飛鏢，後來結婚了工作上也變忙了就很少去了，這個飛鏢靶是停職的時候買的，打發時間用的，那陣子他還約John一起去飛鏢吧喝酒，John的槍法雖然比他好但射飛鏢略遜一籌  
  
他在自己書房射飛鏢打發時間，後來 Mycroft過來找他問他要不要到他的書房去，他壁爐是點著的會比較溫暖，他也已經忙完了， Mycroft書房壁爐邊有兩張很舒適的扶手椅，Greg那張是後來買的所以跟整個書房的風格落差有點大，狀況就跟琴房一樣，走進來的人只要看一眼就知道哪些是後來才買的東西了  
  
Mycroft把一瓶啤酒遞給他，他手上拿著一個空馬克杯  
「我以為你說我不能喝酒?」Greg嘴上微笑說著打開了那瓶啤酒  
「你只能喝三分之一瓶」 Mycroft說著把馬克杯舉到Greg面前「剩下的我會喝」  
「嘖，就知道沒這麼好」Greg笑著把半瓶啤酒倒給 Mycroft「用那個喝不會很奇怪嗎?」  
「我書房只剩下這個和茶杯了，用茶杯會更奇怪」 Mycroft說  
「Cheers」Greg用啤酒瓶跟 Mycroft的馬克杯碰杯， Mycroft並不是特別喜歡啤酒的人，除了社交或者特殊狀況外他如果會喝啤酒就是因為Greg了  
  
  
「 Eurus平常就那麼…唔…奇怪嗎?」Greg問  
「你遇到的已經是 Eurus特別無害的那一面了」 Mycroft說「如果她要在物理上傷害你至少得多等幾周後，她現在處在貧血跟低血壓的情況之中，你如果真的與她產生肢體衝突也能占上風，但前提是她沒有先攻擊你的要害比如眼睛」他喝了口啤酒，監視器中 Eurus試圖去摸Greg眼珠的畫面浮現在腦中「但 Eurus無論如何都會先以癱瘓對方的行動能力為優先，以上次來說，她用手掌重擊 Sherlock的耳朵讓他鼓膜受衝擊，那會導致一個人因為暈眩和耳鳴而失去行動能力，以前她也攻擊過警衛，對準的是喉嚨，她也會針對你的傷口攻擊，例子很多我就不一一舉例了」  
「那我運氣真好」Greg吞了口口水「她說不想惹你生氣所以不會傷害我，而且想跟我說話所以不打算把我的肺給挖出來」他喝了口啤酒「真驚險啊…」  
「……」 Mycroft沒說話也喝了口酒  
「她真的會那樣做嗎?」Greg問「把人的肺臟挖出來」  
「她因為想知道自己的肌肉怎麼運作拿刀子割自己」 Mycroft說「這就是那樣來的」他把左手掌攤開給Greg看那一道橫過整個手掌乍看是掌紋的刀傷「我搶她的刀子，她還想搶回去，好像我是搶了她正在玩的玩具一樣，她不知道什麼是疼痛所以也不會因此而哭，現在 Eurus手臂上還看得到一些疤痕」  
「老天啊…」Greg第一次知道這道疤的成因，過去 Mycroft都用小時候意外受傷帶過而已  
「 Eurus會為了好奇做出危險的事情」 Mycroft說「她說她想摸你的眼珠，那她就真的會那樣做，甚至把你的眼睛挖出來都有可能，她對你很有興趣，這本身就非常危險」  
「所以出院是個更安全的選擇對吧」Greg說， Mycroft只是慎重的點頭  
  
「她的精神狀況有多混亂?」Greg問「我不知道該怎麼形容，我以前處理過不少鬧事的精神病人，有的還殺人了，但你妹妹…我無法確定她到底多”瘋”」  
「你該把她當作比任何連環殺手都危險的人物看待，她不是個弱小的可憐蟲，如果給她一台連網的電腦就能引發大災難，她並不會針對某些類型的人攻擊所以更危險，因為所有人都可能成為她的目標，而實際上她對人產生的影響才是最危險的，你也見過謝林福特被接管的結果了」 Mycroft說「在謝林福特的保安加強結束後她會立刻被送回去，光是讓她出現在英國本島就是一個重大的維安漏洞了，不過你不必擔心，現在她的監控等級已經提到最高了」  
「……」Greg看著 Mycroft思考了一會「你還在擔心嗎?」  
「什麼?」 Mycroft皺眉  
「你看起來跟昨天很像，你不相信我沒有被她洗腦的那段時間」Greg說著伸手搭在 Mycroft的肩膀上「我沒事，不用擔心我」  
  
「我知道」 Mycroft把手上那杯啤酒一口氣喝完然後把杯子放到一旁去了  
「她不可能從那裏逃出來對吧」Greg問  
「不可能」 Mycroft說「現在能跟 Eurus接觸的只有 Sherlock和我的父母，主治醫生是謝林福特的合作對象，他們知道 Eurus的危險性，她對外的溝通也被改為只能以文字交流了，一切會被轉錄存檔，而且人員不定時更替，她不可能控制第二個人的」  
「她會在醫院多久?」Greg問  
「恐怕要三周之後才能把她送回謝林福特，我們內部也正在做最後檢查」 Mycroft說「你似乎並不擔心她會對你造成危害?」  
「我相信你會把她禁足好」Greg說「而且我雖然說不上來，但我昨天真的不覺得她想殺我，那經驗很詭異就是了」  
「她掐你脖子」 Mycroft提醒  
「喔，說到那個，你們家的人不挑文法跟語病錯誤是會死嗎?」Greg吐槽「那種力道掐不死人，不過我也不會想體驗第二次的」  
「不會發生第二次的」 Mycroft說「我不是很想繼續討論 Eurus的事情」  
「那我理解了」Greg點頭「我能問問Ryan的事情嗎?他出現在新聞上」  
「喔，不必擔心他，他已經不是個威脅了，你不用知道太多細節，他現在算是MI6資產」 Mycroft說  
「聽起來就是我不能過問的話題」Greg說， Mycroft有時候會有很不明顯的語氣變化，那通常代表他不能過問的工作內容  
「你確實不該知道內容」 Mycroft說  
「內閣改組呢?」Greg問  
「那確實是我幹的，很湊巧的有過半的內閣被迫請辭或者自己辭職了」 Mycroft說  
  
「今天Lily才問過我你到底是什麼職位，怎麼有辦法影響蘇格蘭場呢」Greg微笑  
「怎麼會提到這個?」 Mycroft問  
「她問我有沒有跟你吵過架」Greg說「Lily曾經有個很糟的男友，你大概有這件事情的資料，她有時候會問我們這些事情，大概是想確定正常的交往應該是怎樣的吧，我就把那個黨鞭的案子的事說給她聽了」  
「那件事其實我要負的責任比較大」 Mycroft說  
「我想我們的責任可以七三分，我三你七」Greg說「不過我對於拿手冊砸你這件事一點愧疚感都沒有」他對 Mycroft笑  
「我們當時確實該好好溝通的」 Mycroft決定不深究警察手冊事件，那直接砸在他鼻樑上的準確度也不知道Greg是不是故意的  
「現在才幾點」Greg打了哈欠看了手機的時間皺眉「我怎麼這麼早就睏了」  
「藥物影響和少量酒精混合的結果」 Mycroft伸手拿走Greg手上還剩幾口的啤酒「吃點東西當晚餐然後吃藥去睡吧，廚房有馬鈴薯你覺得如何?」  
「你要弄?」Greg問  
「只是放進烤箱而已，等個四十五分鐘左右就會好」 Mycroft把剩下的啤酒也喝掉了  
「我們也可以叫個外賣就好」Greg拉住了 Mycroft「我提醒你一下，你也是傷患」  
「我是覺得再繼續放著馬鈴薯會發芽」 Mycroft說「冰箱也有培根，只是放進烤箱而已很容易的」他對Greg微笑下樓去了  
  
那一次爭吵是他們有過最嚴重的一次，幾乎毀了這段關係  
************************  
**他以為反正只是拖慢案件進度而已，Greg不可能會發現，他只會覺得自己運氣不好，遇到的官僚太多，但他忘了 Sherlock就算對這個案子沒興趣也會跟Greg有其他的接觸，比如Greg會到 Sherlock當時的公寓去找他確認他有好好吃飯**  
  
**「 Lestrade你個白癡」被抓到街角三明治店被逼著吃東西的 Sherlock說**  
**「我又怎麼了?」Greg問**  
**「你被我哥整了還不知道」 Sherlock說**  
**「你哥?」Greg問**  
**「你以為為什麼你的進度被拖慢成這樣?那個死胖子在整你，那個黨鞭殺人是肯定的，你被死胖子扯了後腿，他想幹嘛很難說，不過憑他的本事讓這傢伙無罪釋放也不是不可能，腦子精光點，世界上沒有那麼多申請文件遺失的巧合」 Sherlock吃掉了他的半份三明治後拿著另一半消失了**  
  
**他那一整天都在思考在這起案件上遇到的一切奇怪的阻礙，被歸檔錯誤的文件.被送交錯誤的證物.申請調查黨鞭公務車行車紀錄的文件被掉在櫃子後方等等**  
  
**本來負責驗屍的法醫應該是安德森但是他以前經手的案子的開庭時間突然提前他變得需要作證，驗屍的變成了一個新手，嚴重拖慢了進度，雖然死者的死因很明顯，死者是一名21歲的酒吧女服務生，死於窒息，脖子上有指痕，而且懷有兩個月身孕，他們申請要採集黨鞭的樣本被阻擋了，是來自Greg的頂頭上司，他的上司說除非絕對肯定了否則不能幹這種會影響選舉的事情，他們做為警察確實要注意這種事，但一切都指向黨鞭本人，理由很齊全，可是他們也只能回去把已經有九成把握的事情調查到有百分之百把握才能申請搜索票**  
  
**那天晚上他到了第歐根尼斯俱樂部去找 Mycroft，他們進了 Mycroft隔音良好的辦公室， Mycroft本來要請他坐下但他拒絕了站在他面前質問他是否插手了這件案子**  
**Mycroft的表情從微笑變成了他工作時的嚴肅**  
  
**「是 Sherlock說的」 Mycroft判斷**  
**「你只要告訴我是不是你插手的就好」Greg說「是不是你害我們一直被拖慢進度的」**  
**「如果這件案子能在選舉之後結案我會十分感激」 Mycroft說**  
**「所以真的是你幹的!」Greg瞪著他咬牙切齒「你到底想幹嘛!?」**  
**「如果他現在被逮捕會影響接下來的大選，他能被逮捕的時候你自然會知道」 Mycroft用公事公辦的語氣說**  
**「你憑什麼這樣做」Greg說**  
**「你不需要知道」 Mycroft說**  
**「那個女孩的父母到現在還被太陽報騷擾你知道嗎!你看過他們怎麼下標題的嗎?你憑什麼這樣對待一個受害者的家庭?一個黨鞭他媽的有更重要嗎!」Greg指著桌上的報紙**  
**「衡量一切後果，確實如此」 Mycroft說**  
**「Really!」Greg問「你認真的?這個女孩死了!」**  
**「就算你提早一天把他逮捕了她也不會復活」 Mycroft說「如果你拒絕，我能把這件案子從你手上轉移給其他探長，考慮到你們現在的行政疏失次數，我會有很正當的理由」 Mycroft不肯退讓的說**  
  
**「我們的行政疏失!?那些文件都是在交給其他單位或者議會以後才出問題的!你這是陷害!」Greg說**  
**「你們並沒有證據可以證明這點，而且我能告訴你，這會讓蘇格蘭場的形象大損」 Mycroft說「所以如果你想提出指控，也只會傷到自己而已」他和Greg站得很近，低著頭看 Lestrade「三思而後行， Lestrade探長」**  
  
**「哈，所以他們說的沒錯」 Lestrade冷笑推開了 Mycroft「你是個沒人性的.冷血無情的死公務員」**  
**「你很清楚我是誰」 Mycroft說**  
**「NO，I don’t know who the fuck are you.」 Lestrade手指抵著 Mycroft的胸口說「你想把案子調走甚至讓我被開除都無所謂，我他媽才不管你在打什麼算盤，我會把這件案子查到底，你和那傢伙無論達成了什麼骯髒的協議都不干我的事，You and your friends can go fuck youself!」**  
**「Friends?」 Mycroft笑了「我看起來像有朋友的人嗎?」**  
**「少給我來那套假笑， Mycroft Holmes」 Lestrade說**  
**「我可以向你保證這背後真的沒有你所謂”骯髒的協議”只是一個很基本的利弊衡量結果而已，別搞砸，否則很多人會受苦」 Mycroft說**  
**「你這是威脅警察」 Lestrade說**  
**「你可以這麼想」 Mycroft說**  
**「所以我們對你來說就只是這樣?一堆你可以移動隨便就能犧牲的棋子?」 Lestrade說「你知道那個女孩的父母多傷心嗎?」**  
**「那跟我有什麼關係?」 Mycroft說「把他們女兒殺死的並不是我」**  
**「你在扯我們的後腿給兇手打掩護!」 Lestrade說**  
**「我並不會用打掩護來形容」 Mycroft說**  
  
**「你在幫一個謀殺犯」 Lestrade咬牙切齒的說「他殺了一個懷孕的女孩」**  
**「她都死了，她有的是時間可以等」 Mycroft說「不過是九天而已」**  
**「…」 Lestrade本來要說什麼閉上了嘴瞪著 Mycroft那張公事公辦的嘴臉「你知道嗎?我該相信 Sherlock的，還有我一開始的懷疑」**  
**「喔?」 Mycroft挑起一邊的眉毛看著他**  
  
**「You heartless bastard」 Lestrade說「我不知道我是發什麼神經才會相信你這個Psychopath」**  
**「Greg」 Mycroft試圖插嘴**  
**「It’s over」 Lestrade穿起大衣「無論我跟你之間這到底是什麼鬼，都到此為止」**  
**「什麼意思」 Mycroft抓住了 Lestrade的手臂**  
**「你聽得很清楚」 Lestrade甩開 Mycroft的手「我們的關係到此為止」**  
**「這兩件事之間又有什麼關係!?」 Mycroft問**  
**「因為我現在看清楚你的為人了」 Lestrade說「對你來說真的沒有人是不能利用的，難怪 Sherlock會這麼討厭你」**  
**「利用?你?這根本不算是利用，你還是在做你的工作，我可沒讓你用你的職權去偷證物或者扭曲事實」 Mycroft冷笑**  
**「喔!你只是掩蓋而已!」 Lestrade說**  
**「別感情用事了Greg」 Mycroft說**  
**「長顆心臟出來再說， Mycroft」 Lestrade說**  
**「是你把私人的事情帶到工作上來的」 Mycroft說**  
**「是”我的”工作!你根本不該跟這有關係!」 Lestrade轉頭就走，他走到門邊的時候 Mycroft又開口了**  
**「我能讓你被停職」 Mycroft說「如果你真的要這樣與我作對，我不只能讓你被從這個案子調走，只要一通電話我就能做到」**  
  
**Mycroft甚至沒看到Greg從口袋拿出東西，一個黑色的物體飛到他面前直接擊中了他的鼻樑讓他跌坐在地**  
  
**「Twat」Greg罵，隨後重重的甩上門，這讓俱樂部裡不少人跳了起來，這裡不只強制靜音，也沒人敢甩 Mycroft的門，安西亞更是快步走過來遇上了 Lestrade**  
**「探長，請問發生了什麼事?」安西亞問**  
**「Tell that wanker he can fire me or whatever he want，I don’t give a shit，and tell him go fuck himself.(跟那個混帳說他能開除我或隨他怎樣幹，我他媽才不管，還有叫他去Fuck himself)」 Lestrade說完就大步快走離開了**  
  
**安西亞驚訝的看著 Lestrade的背影離開， Lestrade探長就安西亞的記憶可及，是唯一一個敢當面叫Sir “Wanker”而且活得好好的人**  
  
  
**Greg回到蘇格蘭場加班並讓所有人繼續專注在黨鞭的案子上，他甚至親自堵到了一個準備退休的法官簽DNA搜索票**  
**他叮囑所有人在呈交文件或者歸檔時更加小心，最好用手機順便拍個照確保一切無誤，他其實已經有了心理準備，下一秒他的上司會走進來跟他說他被從這案子上被調走或者他會被因為某種行政疏失停職調查**  
  
**但那沒有發生，他的上司來施壓過但被拒絕後就沒再出現了，他覺得口袋很空的時候才想到，他隨手拿出來砸 Mycroft的是他的警察筆記本還有私人筆記，這兩本被他綑在一起放在口袋，這下可好了，警察筆記是配給品，而且規定是要保存至少近期的兩本的，跟這個案子有關的紀錄有不少就在那上面**  
  
**他手機上有 Mycroft的未接來電，他把他放進黑名單了，然後未知號碼一直出現，他只要看到來電顯示是不認識的號碼就直接掛掉了**  
**了不起之後去找 Sherlock要他幫忙偷回來，那個臭小子絕對會很開心地去做的，他可能還會順便把 Mycroft的皮夾也偷了，但那是他活該**  
  
**他埋頭苦幹睡在辦公室裡一整個禮拜，他另外買了一本筆記本暫時替代來記錄東西，最後他們確實得到了逮捕的權力，選舉還有四天才到**  
**然後他們的案子得到的收尾就掛在黨鞭辦公室的門把上，他用自己的領帶自殺，這種自殺方式只有死意堅決的人才能做到**  
  
  
**Mycroft在Greg離開後摀著鼻子站起來，撿起了被用來攻擊他的東西，兩本筆記本，其中一本有Greg的姓名和編號在封面上，是他的工作用筆記本，幾乎所有警察都有一本，紀錄的東西可以用在法庭上當作證據，Greg在這方面是老派的警察，即使有了手機也偏好使用他的筆記，被寫上這本的都是最重要的證據或者時間紀錄，有不少警察筆記在歷史上造成很大的影響，比如希爾斯堡慘劇就是因為一個警察的紀錄才得以真相大白的，Greg都會用這件事來當作他繼續使用筆記的原因**  
  
**Mycroft婉拒了安西亞拿冰袋給他的提議，自己一個人回家了**  
**Greg拒絕接電話也沒有回公寓， Mycroft去看過了**  
  
**之後 Mycroft也放棄打電話了，他也沒有去阻止Greg的調查，那些拖後腿的把戲既然被看穿了繼續執行就會有風險，而他很清楚這最後會導向什麼樣的結果**  
  
**他著手處理黨鞭自殺後會有的結果，他避免去想那天Greg所說的話，這段關係的結束一直是 Mycroft潛在的預設結果，Greg已婚，他隨時都有能回去的地方，事實上跟他分手才是最簡單的做法，他有過很多假設但因為工作的事情而導向分手卻不在他的設想中，因為他知道若不是 Sherlock多嘴，就算他一直干涉Greg的工作他也不會發現，他不是個多疑的人**  
  
**「Sir，您在想 Lestrade探長手上的案子嗎?」安西亞問，他們都知道如果黨鞭要被逮捕會是明天或者最慢後天的事情了**  
**「不，那件事已經都處理完了」 Mycroft說**  
**「那就是探長本人了」安西亞說**  
**「Alex，你從哪得到這種結論的」 Mycroft問**  
**「您拿著探長的警察筆記在發呆，所以很顯然是跟他有關」安西亞說**  
**「…我都忘了這回事」 Mycroft看了一眼手上的兩本黑色小本子**  
**「您這幾天都拿著探長的筆記他難道不會不方便嗎?」安西亞問**  
**「他如果急著想拿回去他會讓 Sherlock來偷」 Mycroft說**  
  
**他讓安西亞下班了，他自己一個人在第歐根尼斯的辦公室裡待著，如果這一切就此結束也許是好事，這段感情可以說是他們兩人在人生軌道上偏離的結果，Greg已婚，而他不該有能被人抓住的把柄**  
  
**他能讓人把筆記放到 Lestrade的辦公桌上，然後他們可以就此回去過各自的生活，他人生短暫出於非理性的軌道偏移也會就此結束**  
  
**Mycroft看著警察手冊上的姓名發呆，他沒有看過裡面的東西，這些都是能放到法院上作為證據參考的內容，Greg辦公室裡甚至有個紙箱都是他的舊警察筆記，他最後把捆住兩本筆記的鬆緊帶撥開翻開了那本警察手冊，一切照著Greg年輕受訓時的內容寫成，人事時地物的紀錄，24小時制的紀錄方式，發生的事件，誰說過做過什麼，自己採取的行動，案件的始末等等都被詳細的寫好，他翻到最新的部分，密密麻麻的幾乎沒有一件事情被遺漏，也許是因為案件的政治敏感性Greg寫得比平常更加詳細， Mycroft造成的文書錯誤和歸檔錯誤等事件也被記錄了下來**  
  
**這些只寫到五天前晚上7點(19點)，也就是Greg去找 Sherlock逼他吃東西的時候，因為他接著就來到這裡然後把筆記扔在這了**  
  
**好吧，嚴格來說是砸在他臉上，但筆記被遺留在此的事實是不變的**  
  
**Mycroft翻閱著筆記中詳細的紀錄，被害者的家人來找過Greg很多次，每一次都有記錄下一些事情，而Greg採取的行動都是安撫並承諾會盡力**  
  
**Mycroft看完了警察手冊內的筆記，另外一本大小相同也是黑色的小筆記本則是Greg用來記錄私人或者跟 Sherlock有關的事情， Mycroft現在才注意到這一本的側面看起來是有缺頁的，有將近一半的紙被撕掉了所以側面看很明顯， Mycroft並沒有馬上想到原因，但他一翻開那本私人筆記就知道答案了**  
  
**那裡面的紙張他很熟悉，這本筆記本身卻不是，因為他時常見到來自這本筆記中的紙張**  
  
**私人筆記上最後紀錄的是”打電話取消和M的晚餐，加班”**  
**他們吵架那天本來確實是要一起吃晚餐的，所以他才會在俱樂部等他**  
  
**他拿起私人筆記本翻看，紙片從書頁之間掉了出來， Mycroft撿起了那張紙來看**  
**“早安 : )**  
**抱歉，有案子我先離開了”**  
  
**從用的筆來看這是在他家寫的，而綜合其他跡象與近期的事情來看，這是在黨鞭的案子發生那天早上寫成的，通常Greg要提早走會留下字條，那一天他沒有留， Mycroft從其他地方看得出他走得很匆忙就當作是他忘了，但現在看來他其實記得寫，但手忙腳亂之下把字條夾回筆記裡去了**  
  
**到他們吵架之後 Mycroft還從自己幾天沒穿過的外套口袋裡找出過類似的字條，Greg寫字條給他的習慣從驚喜變成一種日常，以至於他甚至沒去想過這些紙張是從哪來的，他太習慣了**  
  
**最早的紙是從無線筆記本上撕下的，後來才變成現在這種有線筆記本，所以這三年來Greg至少換過一次私人筆記本，但實際上應該換了四次，從紙質可以得到這個答案**  
  
**Mycroft從口袋裡找出那張他隨手塞進口袋的字條**  
**“變冷了對吧? X”**  
  
**他後來帶著這兩本筆記回家了，睡前最後得到的消息是明天一到上班時間黨鞭的逮捕令就會被發下來，如果 Mycroft知道了，至少在明天上班時間前兩個小時黨鞭本人也會被通知到， 因為是選舉期間屆時他肯定已經到辦公室了， 那麼他的屍體必定會在當天被發現**  
  
**他在書房抽屜裡找到一整盒的字條，他找到字條後都會放在口袋，回家把工作收尾時就會順手放進盒子裡，逐漸的就變成了一整盒**  
  
**他坐在壁爐前把字條盒裡的紙片拿出來丟進火中，他自己認為這只是在消除另一個人存在於他私生活中的證據，但他大可以直接整盒倒進去，他一張一張的燒同時看了上面少少的幾個字，簡短的問候和少少的非常隱晦的情話累積成了紙片堆**  
  
**他最後丟入了兩張生日卡片，空盒子恢復了文具盒的功能，在他把盒子放回抽屜前發現抽屜角落有一張老便條紙便順手拿了出來**  
  
**“我相信你 GL”**  
  
**Mycroft記得這一張便條，這被留在他在第歐根尼斯的辦公桌上，這是他請Greg請假避免他隔天會成為一起複雜的報業醜聞的負責警探的時候被留下的，麥格納森收購報社的手段不正當引起了調查，而他的報紙一向不管手段多低劣，如果負責的是Greg，那他的婚姻甚至與 Mycroft的關係都可能因此被攤在陽光下被人攻擊，Greg本來還很狐疑， Mycroft看到這張字條時鬆了口氣因為那天早上Greg去上班了，但顯然他在到蘇格蘭場前掉頭並請了病假，那件案子後來被交由一個即將退休的探長處理了**  
  
**這張字條是來自 Mycroft自己辦公桌上的便利貼**  
**Greg信任他，但他的所作所為無論是出於他無法理解的某個原因或者溝通上的誤解，損毀了這份信任**  
  
**他最後沒有把這張便利貼丟進火中**  
**隔天在黨鞭自殺的新聞出來後他到了蘇格蘭場去，他坐在Greg的辦公室等他，Greg一見到他就想通了**  
**「Oh fuck，你早就知道事情會這樣」Greg看起來疲憊不堪抹了把臉**  
**「是」 Mycroft承認「我們需要談談」**  
**「等我一下」Greg看到了被害者家屬「我得去向他們解釋發生了什麼事」**  
  
  
**Mycroft坐在那等了許久，Greg終於回來的時候他把兩本筆記遞給他**  
**「你丟在我辦公室的東西」 Mycroft說**  
**「嗯」Greg接過警用和私人筆記本檢查後放進口袋「你想做什麼」**  
**「我們需要談談」 Mycroft說「在有保密性的地方談，我希望把事情說清楚」**  
**「我要回家了」Greg說「我他媽累死了」**  
**「我開車來的」 Mycroft說「拜託，讓我解釋清楚」**  
**「我覺得你已經不能更清楚了」Greg說**  
**「他的自尊心必定會在被逼急而且政治焦點都在他身上的時候將他引向自殺，我從來不打算讓他逃過法律責任，他有特工24小時監視他不可能逃走，我甚至能給你他在過去一周內的通話錄音」 Mycroft說「我從來不打算讓你的案子無法結案，我只是想延遲，避免這影響選舉，而你的犯人也能被活捉」**  
**「好，這他媽真的不能在這談」Greg收拾了東西「我的公寓，走人」他命令道**  
  
**Mycroft負責開車，他們一路上都沒說話，連廣播都沒開因為現在肯定全是黨鞭自殺的新聞**  
  
**他們到Greg的公寓後Greg給自己開了瓶啤酒喝， Mycroft也沒要求喝什麼**  
**「你早就知道他會自殺為什麼不告訴我」Greg問**  
**「因為如果你照我說的做他就不會自殺」 Mycroft說「只是幾天的延遲而已，反正在選舉結束前無論你怎麼做他都會在被逮前自盡，他重視自己的面子遠高過一切」**  
  
**「那這對你來說又有什麼好處，你他媽威脅我!」Greg說「你干涉我的工作害我的部下可能為了你搞出來的行政錯誤背黑鍋!」**  
**「那些紀錄都已經被銷毀了」 Mycroft說「我只是在衡量後做出決定而已」**  
**「你還干涉了選舉!公務員中立原則呢?」Greg問**  
**「我只負責為這個國家爭取利益」 Mycroft說「你知道如果這次選舉政黨輪替會產生的潛在損失嗎?現在的在野黨一旦上任會立刻改動的稅法會導致接下來四年的社會安全網破洞跟健保財損導致的死亡人數會有多大?他們在軍事上的立場呢?我能告訴你那至少會導致已經近乎穩定的某些中東區域因為他們而重新活躍起來，原因很簡單，他們會移除已有的銀行制裁，金流一旦回去了，軍火也就容易落入恐怖分子手中，屆時要派往的軍隊人力物力又多大?現在已經在跟北美談的新貿易協定會被改動的內容你覺得會有多少?如果照他們所說的方式執行移民政策會引發什麼問題?光是我能想到的就會導致數萬名疾風世代在戰後從前殖民地移民過來重建的人被遣返，我可以一直說下去，我還能把數據也給你，他們也傾向刪除警消預算，而那也會引發犯罪率上升和破案率降低，你比我更清楚你們的預算被刪除還會導致什麼，我並不在乎誰當選，在我看來他們全都是一群蠢貨，但現在要是有人來搖晃了船，有一半的人都會落水」**  
  
**「……」Greg看著他不發一語**  
**「我思考過我們那天的對話，我對於死者的發言也許會讓你感到不悅，但那是衡量過我說的那些現實以後的發言，一個死者可以等，但整體社會的損失跟一個已死之人相比，我很抱歉，我會選擇前者」 Mycroft說**  
  
**「…我想我同意你的看法」Greg嘆氣「但我不同意你的做法」**  
**「哪一部分?」 Mycroft問**  
**「你插手我的工作」Greg說「你讓我的部下陷入潛在的疏失指控，你把我蒙在鼓裡什麼都沒說，然後我突然發現我這幾天來遇到的爛事都是你害的，你拿對付政客那一套對付我，你試圖對我施壓甚至威脅要讓我被停職，你覺得哪一個部分我會沒意見了?」**  
**「我也考慮過這些了，如果以後有相似情形我會確保案件從一開始就不在你手上，若真的沒辦法我也會盡可能對你據實以告，對你提出威脅也是個大錯，我當時用了工作時的思考方式來對付你」 Mycroft說「我該向你說清楚才對」**  
**「以後不許插手我的工作」Greg說**  
**「…我想這有些難度，能商談細節嗎?」 Mycroft說「考慮到你跟 Sherlock合作」**  
**「 Mycroft我現在手邊有玻璃菸灰缸，你確定要這麼欠揍嗎?」Greg說**  
**「我以後不會像這次這樣干涉你的工作」 Mycroft說「這樣行嗎?」**  
**「我有種預感你會鑽漏洞，下次我們再來討論更詳細的界線在哪」Greg說「我要去睡了，再見」**  
**「Greg」 Mycroft攔住了要去浴室的Greg「所以我們…」他停頓了，Greg說得很清楚，他們分手了**  
**「你有句話還沒說，你想得到是什麼再說」Greg繞過了 Mycroft去浴室洗澡了， Mycroft自己一個人在起居室思考他還有什麼沒說清楚**  
  
**「我該早點把筆記還給你?」 Mycroft問**  
**「不是工作的!讓我好好洗個澡行不行!」Greg喊**  
  
**Greg洗完澡圍著毛巾出來的時候 Mycroft跟在他後面提出各種他可能犯下的錯誤，當中甚至包含了”是否該提早告訴他黨鞭自殺方式”這一項**  
  
**「跟這件案子無關」Greg扶額「嚴格來說是有關，但你做錯事之後該說什麼不用我來提醒吧?」**  
**「喔!」 Mycroft恍然大悟「I’m sorry?」**  
**「誠懇點行不行，你害我整整兩個禮拜都在文書挫折感中度過還被上司施壓」Greg一邊拿毛巾擦頭髮一邊說**  
**「I’m sorry Greg」 Mycroft說**  
**「我們之後再好好談清楚」Greg說「你回去吧，我真的要睡了，不然我大概會過勞死」**  
  
**「所以我們…你還是…」 Mycroft的話噎在自己喉嚨裡**  
**「我當時正在氣頭上」Greg說「但我們還是需要講清楚，明天你有時間的話我們見個面吧」**  
**「我們沒分手?」 Mycroft問**  
**「你都這樣了我能說不嗎?」Greg打了呵欠「我們這算復合…吧?說真的隨便了，沒分就對了，晚安」他抱了一下 Mycroft進臥室去睡了**  
  
**隔天Greg起床準備去上班的時候 Mycroft當然已經不在了，但他的鑰匙上有一張筆記本上撕下的紙寫的字條**  
  
**“I’m sorry，今晚你下班後見，已經保證你們的一切工作將會順利進行”-M**  
  
**後來他們徹底地討論過了以後才確立了後來的相處方式， Mycroft依然留著那張便利貼，就收在他的抽屜裡面文具盒下，Greg並不知道這些字條他曾經留存過，他一直都假設 Mycroft會直接為了保密而銷毀的**  
  
************************  
  
他們吃完了晚餐後Greg就去睡了， Mycroft在手機上處理了一些工作  
  
他把未接來電和簡訊看過一遍，他的父親打過他的手機，在他接之前就自己掛斷了， Sherlock在簡訊裡跟他說他要爸媽最近別打給他了  
  
Mycroft在睡前把未接來電紀錄都刪除了  
  
  
\----------------------------  
看了一下發現這更有19600多字,難怪我覺得寫很久..........  
探長和麥哥在琴房演奏的是這首曲子,前面有出現在對話/回憶中過,探長某年聖誕節在老家唱過  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAZJAzCshN4>  
  
探長玩飛鏢是出自演員本身的專訪,RG叔說他以前會在酒吧玩飛鏢,後來有五個小孩這基本上是不可能的任務了  
看了專訪才發現RG的右眼因為15歲在學校參加演出時被道具劍弄傷結果到現在都有視野狹窄的狀況,所以他有一邊眼睛其實是視力受損的(難道幕後NG裡面的摔倒是這種原因嗎)  
  
英國警察的筆記本是真的,網路上查得到資料,因為要在各種環境下使用所以紙張材質通常有防水防撕的特性,因此探長寫給麥哥的字條都是私人筆記本的紙  
  
Twat這個髒話主要是英國人才會用,跟罵人Cunt似乎很類似  
Wanker直譯會是"手淫者"但主要罵人的意思是"卑鄙"."討人厭的傢伙"."蠢貨"一類的意思,也是英式髒話  
  
當面罵麥哥這兩句還活到現在大概只有探長

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 英國警察會這樣寫寫寫的，這本裡面的紀錄是能當證據的，所以被抄資料的犯人是真的可能會被追究法律責任的，查過資料，警員會被要求保管至少近期兩本筆記，除非是職務特殊或者很高階的警官不然大家都會有一本的


	33. Chapter 33

Greg在回家後一個禮拜內除了偶而會接到普爾探長打來詢問關於怎麼應付 Sherlock的求救電話外基本上就像個失業人口一樣悠哉(失業至少還會找工作，他這真的太閒了)， Mycroft則是依然維持他的辦公日程，有時候會離開但大部分時候會是安西亞帶著工作找上門，就Greg所知知道 Mycroft這個住所的除了他和安西亞之外只有少數司機和特工，以及 Mycroft身邊的親信，這幾個人Greg其實不曉得到底是由什麼共同性組成的，有特工比如Laskin這種武裝人員，有資訊專家，他在Greg老家出現過，有一個看似學者的內向文書人員，他的名字Greg很難唸出來，是個希臘姓氏，他也是最少出現但一出現就會跟 Mycroft商談最久的人  
  
「他到底是做什麼的?」在那個內向希臘文書人員低著頭抱著筆電離開後Greg問「Melas Ste…Stef..」他又卡在他的姓氏上念不出來了  
「Stephanopoulos(史帝芬納帕勒斯)」 Mycroft正確的唸出了Melas的姓氏「他為我工作」  
「我知道他是你的部下，但他在你那群部下中很突兀」Greg在 Mycroft書房裡看書，剛才 Mycroft和Melas的會議他根本沒必要迴避，他們說的是一種他完全聽不懂的語言「他看起來更像會出現在大學裡的人」  
  
Mycroft笑了一下，Greg知道這表示他說對了至少一部份  
「他真的是大學教授之類的?」Greg問  
「他曾經是個研究者」 Mycroft說「是個考古學與語言學家」  
「這種學歷的人到底在MI6手下做什麼啊??」Greg問  
「我不能說得太多，但他是受我私人合約聘僱的並不屬於MI6或MI5」 Mycroft說「他正職依然是大學內的研究人員」  
「你找個語言學家弄電腦?」Greg問  
「我只能這樣告訴你」 Mycroft往後靠在他的扶手椅裡「當世界上有無數語言正在死去並已經死去再也無人理解的時候他們會是一種很有用的資產」  
「什麼意思?」Greg問  
「如果沒有人知道你寫的是什麼，那就算你把全世界的核彈發射密碼放在網路上也沒人能引發半點火花」 Mycroft說「現代些的運用就是美軍的納瓦荷印地安通信官了」  
「什…等等，圖書館..是跟亞歷山大圖書館什麼的有關係嗎??」Greg猛地坐直「Ryan說的網路上有片段的亂碼?!」  
「動作清點，會扯到傷口的」 Mycroft說  
「你沒有把核彈發射密碼放上網吧??!」Greg問  
「當然沒有，那東西定期更換放上網幹嘛呢」 Mycroft說「但我編寫的加密方式使用了這項優勢」  
「那怎麼運作的???」Greg更困惑了  
「跟普通的加密方式差不多，多幾個步驟跟對照表，但是就算你破解了加密的方程式和找到了對照表你也無法解讀破譯的文件」 Mycroft喝了口熱茶「翻出來的全是已死的語言，而且還會是經過維吉尼亞加密法等方式加密的版本，除了我以外不可能有人全都看懂的，這種方式連 Sherlock都無法破解，你別跟他說跟古代語言有關，他幾年前因為興趣研究起Yola語這種古英語的時候我不得不重寫了一套加密程序」  
  
「你怎麼知道 Sherlock破解不了?」Greg問  
「跟我找得到Stephanopoulos這樣的人來為我工作一樣的方式」 Mycroft說  
「賣關子」Greg撇了嘴  
「只是一個小遊戲」 Mycroft微笑「Ryan提到的奧菲斯6416(Orpheus 6416)，那個網路上的解謎遊戲確實是我和我手下的人設計的，用來確認幾個問題，1.加密的方程式是否有人能解開2.我這方面提供的加密性也就是特殊語言是否有別人能解讀3.能解開的人是誰」  
「 Sherlock真的解不開?」Greg問  
「他解開並晉級了」 Mycroft說「他解決了圖形跟電腦謎題還有文化與藝術混合的隱藏暗示，但晉級後他收到了接著的謎題，他只辨認出了一兩個單字就認為自己被耍了」  
「為什麼?」Greg問  
「因為那個謎題的開始是蓋爾語，然後逐漸加入絕跡語言也就是已經無人使用的語言， Sherlock辨識到Yola字詞後就意識到這點了，他認定這是個無意義無法被解答的謎題，因為接著的是其他已經無人使用語言的拼音，而且他當時就在懷疑是我設計謎題的了，他自然就退出了」 Mycroft說「Stephanopoulos是唯一靠著自己解謎的人，其他人靠著組成團體來解答晉級，這些人只要被打散了就不足為患，但能自己解讀出大半內容的Melas是個潛在風險，我跟他做了交易，他為我工作並保密，而最後他能從我這得到他的報酬」  
「報酬是?」Greg問  
「我不是無師自通這些古語的」 Mycroft說「我說過Holmes家曾經是個大家庭，在過去曾經有過隨著殖民軍隊出國的探險者，有不少的學者與專家，他們的藏書都在我們家的書房裡，我全都讀過，包含他們的筆記跟翻譯本在內，當中有很多在火災前就送到大學去做保存了，但那些個人筆記也就是指引如何閱讀他們手寫書籍的解釋本並沒被送出去，都在大火中燒毀了，Melas Stephanopoulos就是研究古語言學的，他知道這些書本的存在並著手研究，但他卡死了，然後他加入了大學裡其他研究生對於奧菲斯6416的解謎遊戲，我們的交易包含了他的薪水，還有我會將我記得的筆記內容寫出來給他，當然，那會在特定語言沒有被使用於加密之後實現，比如因為 Sherlock導致被淘汰的使用了Yola語的程序16號在正式汰換後我已經把筆記寫出來交給Melas了」  
  
「這是什麼外掛啊…你該不會是那種看了科幻或奇幻作品以後會講裡面虛構語言的人吧」Greg馬上就扶額了「…你看托爾金對吧」  
「托爾金虛構的精靈語言雖然很有趣，但考慮到實際存在的狂熱粉絲群體那並不適合用在保密通訊上」 Mycroft微笑「我確實會，我的學校生活非常無趣我只能自己找事情做」  
「當你的老師大概會是災難或者天堂」Greg說  
「那要看他教的是不是還在水平上了」 Mycroft微笑的表情讓Greg很確定他並不想追究相關細節，就他這麼多年來從 Mycroft身上了解到的片段加上 Sherlock有時候的指控內容他可以得出 Mycroft小時候曾經讓不只一個老師在學校裡崩潰辭職的推論，而且並不是像 Sherlock那種直接把人家搞到瘋而是讓對方懷疑自己有沒有能力勝任教職而崩潰的狀況  
  
「你的恢復狀況很好」 Mycroft說「看你的動作幾乎不受到傷口影響了」  
「大概是因為回家後更放鬆吧，有吃止痛藥就好很多」Greg說「有時候傷口感覺癢癢的不知道是我的錯覺還是真的在癢，John說他槍傷在好的時候有類似的經驗所以我猜大概是正常的」  
「你跟John通過話?」 Mycroft問  
「你在忙的時候我們聊過幾次，他打來問過我普爾探長會不會忍不住把 Sherlock的頭往牆上砸」Greg說  
「那位探長沒有任何濫用武力的紀錄」 Mycroft說  
「大部分動手揍了 Sherlock的蘇格蘭場成員原本都沒有濫用武力紀錄」Greg提醒  
「那倒是不爭的事實」 Mycroft說「你認為呢?」  
「理查是個很溫和的人，他真的爆發了也只會去牆角拿頭撞牆而已」Greg說「或者躲在廁所哭，希望 Sherlock不會把他搞到躲起來哭」他皺眉「我突然覺得這不是不可能了，如果 Sherlock那天特別煩人的話可能真的會害理查跑去躲」  
「你很擔心他的狀況」 Mycroft說  
「他回到有超過10個人的工作場合通常都會立刻落到食物鏈最底層，也不知道是為什麼就是了」Greg說  
「我們出門吃晚餐吧」 Mycroft說著拿起手機訂位  
「這麼突然?我以為你說我不適合出門?」Greg問「而且現在才下午，吃下午茶還差不多點」  
「我有些事情必須去白廳的辦公室處理，司機已經在路上了」 Mycroft說「我們可以繞過去蘇格蘭場讓你下車跟同事聚會，等我事情忙完會給你電話，然後一起去吃晚餐，我做完工作後的交通時間到訂位被取消期限頂多只會有三分鐘誤差，但今天是周一就算我們遲到二十分鐘也不會有人頂替我們位置的」  
「好」Greg已經學會不對 Mycroft的縝密安排吃驚了「我去換衣服」他站起來時晃了一下被 Mycroft扶住了  
「嗎啡止痛藥有時候會導致暈眩所以你要注意這點」 Mycroft說  
「你也會嗎?」Greg問  
「這類藥物對我的副作用不在那方面」 Mycroft說「這類藥物通常比較容易在我身上產生鎮靜效果，所以容易昏沉，因此我們兩個都不適合開車」  
  
Greg去換了套外出的衣服和 Mycroft坐車離開了，安西亞在車上和 Mycroft用外語辦公，Greg注意到今天的司機並不是平常的人，今天開車的是Laskin，他現在兼任安西亞的保鑣後Greg見到他的機率就變高了，他上班的時候挺正經嚴肅的就是了，不過如果上班時間他也嘻皮笑臉大概等不到 Mycroft動手安西亞就會把他踢到某個鳥不生蛋的單位了  
  
車子繞了一下路在蘇格蘭場把他放下，他手上拿了盒甜甜圈要帶給同事，他在電梯遇到狄摩克的時候狄摩克猛轉過頭來看他  
「Greg!??」狄摩克驚訝的說「你怎麼回來了???我以為你還在放假!」  
「我出院了，我還沒辦法回來上班，只是來看看大家而已」Greg給狄摩克看手上那盒甜甜圈「等下自己來拿啊」  
「謝啦」狄摩克說「你真的這樣走動沒問題?你不是胸口中槍嗎?」  
「打穿肺臟了」Greg聳肩「醫生很厲害，不過我也要吃挺強的止痛藥才能這樣活動，前陣子意外停藥痛到想死，身上被開了個洞還貫穿的真不是開玩笑的，理查幹的如何?」  
「我不知道該怎麼形容」狄摩克皺眉  
  
電梯門開了他們一走出去就看到 Sherlock手上拿著一把魚叉槍正在跟理查隔空喊話  
  
「我知道你想證明魚叉槍在空氣中的阻力較小足以從太陽穴射穿那個被害者的頭骨但是你不要在辦公室裡幹啊!!!!!」理查蹲在桌子後面大叫「你哪裡搞來魚叉槍的啊!!我們在倫敦市中心啊!!」  
「是你先說了你處理過的案件裡面魚叉槍在被害者頭骨上打滑反而射中在旁邊的無關第三方的!我們現在可以證實這是否可行!」 Sherlock舉著魚叉槍喊「你到底幹不幹!」  
「我們現在這個案子被害者是被射中胸腔!!胸腔!!我不想去法醫那射死人頭啊!!拜託別揮那把魚叉槍!我不想看到第三個被那東西射穿的人了!!」  
  
「老天爺啊， Sherlock把那東西給我放下!咳咳咳!」Greg大喊然後開始猛咳  
  
Sherlock轉過頭看到他皺眉了，而理查從桌子後面站起來，其他警察也注意到他了  
「Greg，What the hell are you doing here??」唐納文喊  
「我只是想過來確定沒有出什麼狀況」Greg又咳了兩下緩了過來「然後就看到 Sherlock在這裡揮一把魚叉槍」  
「抱歉我不該把我在天堂島的案子跟他分享的，這是我的錯」理查說  
「不，理查你人太好了，錯在這傢伙身上」唐納文指著 Sherlock說  
「你的肺打了一個洞你來這裡幹什麼?」 Sherlock快步走過來問  
「把那東西放下，我不想多第二個洞」Greg指著他手上的魚叉槍說「John呢?」  
「昨天就帶著Rosie去拜訪他姐姐了，Harry戒酒六個月的慶祝」 Sherlock說  
「難怪」Greg把甜甜圈給唐納文要他拿去分給其他人， Sherlock的監護人不在難怪會搞這齣  
  
Greg回他的辦公室去坐下休息了，現在這個辦公室由理查暫時使用，東西比他在使用時整齊太多了，多出來的只有一面白板上面有貼各種案件資料，是理查在使用的  
  
「所以這個案子的被害者被魚叉槍射穿的?」Greg問「那不是很好找嗎?我們在倫敦哪來那麼多魚叉槍可用」  
「被害者在玻璃溫室裡被魚叉射中，但身邊的玻璃全都沒破而且門窗都是上鎖的」理查說「有幾個可能性，但如果凶器魚叉槍如 Sherlock所說是改造過的或者使用壓縮空氣甚至瓦斯噴射的，那有好幾個人的嫌疑就大大增加了，不過我們快搞定了，你別擔心」  
「理查可以給我跟 Sherlock幾分鐘嗎?」Greg說「有些私人的事要談」  
「當然，這是你的辦公室」理查拿了卷宗跟手機離開Greg的辦公室，他在跨出門前折回來沒收了 Sherlock的魚叉槍  
  
  
辦公室的門關上了Greg坐在辦公桌後面， Sherlock站在他面前  
「So」Greg開口「你父母還在倫敦嗎?」  
「那不是我管的，但 Mycroft肯定知道他們的動向」 Sherlock說  
「你妹妹後來表現如何?」Greg問「還有洗腦人嗎?」  
「最高層級的溝通隔離，最高程度的警備，就算是 Eurus也需要長時間的對話才能影響人的」 Sherlock說  
「你還有去看過她嗎?」Greg問  
「有」 Sherlock說「如果你想知道的話， Eurus對你還是充滿好奇，你比John引起她更大的興趣」  
「為什麼?」Greg問「我之前就想問了，為什麼她要這樣做?她徹底惹毛了 Mycroft而且她還在嘴上強調不想惹他生氣」  
  
Sherlock緊抿了嘴  
「答案顯而易見，因為你是個新奇的現象」 Sherlock說  
「她自己說了”你平凡無奇”」Greg指著自己說  
「我有過朋友」 Sherlock說「維克多.催佛，你應該大約知道這件事」  
「紅鬍子，我知道」Greg說  
「而 Mycroft從來就沒有朋友」 Sherlock說「 Mycroft沒有工作或學校以外的人類接觸，你是目前為止唯一能被 Eurus劃分為” Mycroft的紅鬍子”的人，對 Eurus來說你是第一個在 Mycroft身邊出現卻不具備工具性質的人類，每個首見都是新奇病最受關注的，打個比方，你是第一隻被抓住的鴨嘴獸，存在但其性質不明而實際見到標本的人如 Eurus並不是完全理解你的真實性」  
「鴨嘴...總之就是她覺得 Mycroft不可能有朋友就是了?」Greg放棄深究那個譬喻是怎麼回事「我知道她不認為 Mycroft會跟人類有什麼情感交流，但說真的?一個朋友都沒有?從小到大耶?」  
「 Mycroft並沒有跟你誇飾他的社交範圍」 Sherlock說「別人可能會把他當朋友，但 Mycroft從來就沒有過能被稱做朋友的人，合作對象存在，熟人也有幾個，朋友基本上並不在我們的字典裡，我們算是彼此最接近朋友的存在，我不屑那些愚蠢的小孩，而 Mycroft不會做出沒必要的社交行為，他不找人聊天也不會找人玩，對他來說那都是煩人無意義的事情，而我…至少是我記憶所及的我自己而言，相當同意這點」換句話說，他並不知道在維克多還在時他自己的感想，那部分恐怕永遠失落了  
  
「Well，至少你現在有John還有哈德森太太.茉莉…呃…安德森算嗎?」Greg說  
「也許能加上Rosie」 Sherlock說  
「我說把一個連爸爸都還不會叫的寶寶算成朋友有點淡淡的哀傷感你不覺得嗎?」Greg說  
「至少我還能列個清單， Mycroft的是白卷」 Sherlock說「既然我們談到 Mycroft了，你們去哪了?」  
  
「回家啊」Greg說  
「你們不在任何一個 Mycroft的住所裡」 Sherlock說「但從你和 Mycroft的穿著和刮鬍子的狀況看來，你們並沒有換到別的地方去住，所以我能合理的推測，你們住的地方完全不是 Mycroft在市區的公寓」  
「你聰明你自己去想想吧」Greg說  
「連我父母都不知道 Mycroft住哪，這算是頭一遭，通常 Mycroft會讓他們找得到自己」 Sherlock說  
「我是不會讓你套出話來的」Greg往後放鬆的靠在自己的辦公椅上「你們找他不會打電話啊? 」   
  
  
Sherlock一臉”原來如此”的表情把雙手合十放在嘴前看著Greg  
「What」Greg皺眉  
「Nothing」 Sherlock故作無辜的說  
「少來了，你每次擺這張臉都沒好事」Greg說  
「 Mycroft沒告訴你我們的父母暫時被要求別打給他的事情」 Sherlock說「我跟 Mycroft做這決定是因為 Mycroft心情不好，但他不讓你知道就很有意思了」  
「等等，你的父母被要求不要聯絡 Mycroft那他們還找他本人這不是矛盾嗎?」Greg問  
「在找 Mycroft的是我」 Sherlock說「因為他的已知住所顯然沒人在，而你們都消失了，我要轉交東西給他」  
「轉交什麼?」Greg問「誰要你轉交的?」  
「 Eurus」 Sherlock說  
「她想幹嘛啊?」Greg問「這樣真的好嗎?」  
「不是出自她的手的物品很安全」 Sherlock說「她要我買東西給 Mycroft，還有替她傳話」  
「 Sherlock，我覺得這不是個好主意」Greg說「 Mycroft氣還沒消」  
「”對不起”、”Mikei別生氣”、”為什麼又生氣了?”、”我沒傷害他為什麼你要生氣” 大多是這些話」 Sherlock從口袋拿出一疊卡片翻著說說「還有”How did you land(你怎麼著陸的)?”跟”你承諾(Promise)我的”」  
  
Sherlock把那疊卡片放在桌上被Greg拿去看了，字跡是 Sherlock的因為他負責替 Eurus寫下來並交給 Mycroft  
  
「 Mycroft說你們妹妹從小就會說些奇怪的話不是嗎?」Greg皺著眉看卡片，數量跟 Mycroft帶他回家的天數差不多，似乎是每天 Eurus都會請 Sherlock弄一張要給 Mycroft，一開始的是道歉，接著是問為什麼 Mycroft會生氣，然後是要 Mycroft遵守承諾的奇怪話語「而且 Eurus說的是 Mycroft在她小時候說好要送她寵物魚和給她唱野玫瑰的事情不是嗎?」  
「這個問題我無法回答」 Sherlock說「 Eurus要我替她轉達這些話，並且要求我”給健忘的Mikei鳶尾花(Iris)，這樣他就會記得了”」  
  
「有幾張的字不是你的」Greg挑出了不同的卡片說  
「因為她對我父母也提出了一樣的要求，那幾張是他們留的，他們讓我去跟 Mycroft做接觸，但連我都不知道 Mycroft在哪」 Sherlock說  
「鳶尾花?所以 Eurus要送 Mycroft花?這是幹嘛啊?」Greg越聽越一頭霧水  
「我也不知道， Eurus非常堅持這點，這應該是她和 Mycroft之間共同的記憶」 Sherlock說「如果收受方不是 Mycroft我會覺得這是某種暗示觸發的方式，但 Mycroft不會被 Eurus影響，所以應該是他們以前的某件事情」  
「 Mycroft不喜歡鳶尾花啊」Greg說，實際上 Mycroft對花草沒什麼偏好，除了煮東西要用的植物外他都不會多心  
「我們的母親在我們小時候在花園裡種過鳶尾」 Sherlock說「不確定是不是這個關聯，也可能是花語或者象徵意義，比如鳶尾象徵希臘的彩虹女神、是法國國花、猶太習俗中代表財富、在歐洲普遍代表光明自由、也有花語的各種不同解法如象徵吉祥和愛、友誼、勝利等等，都跟他們沒有什麼關係，最不可能的是有某個叫做Iris的女孩子跟這有關，但就算是我有誤差的回憶也沒有過這號人物，我很肯定」  
  
「搞不好只是你不記得啊」Greg皺眉  
「我父親確認了這點， Mycroft和 Eurus認識的人裡並沒有叫做Iris，所以重點是在花朵本身有什麼意義」 Sherlock說  
「鳶尾花啊…」Greg雙手抱胸思考「 Mycroft跟這種植物扯上關係頂多是在餐巾上吧，有的餐巾上會印鳶尾花的圖案，但除此之外就沒了啊…」  
「嘿 Sherlock!」安德森敲門開門進來了，完全打斷了這場對話「幫你拿來了」他手上拿著幾本厚重的書放到Greg桌上「Greg祝你早日康復啊」唐納文正在喊他，安德森就走了  
  
「這是什麼?」Greg指著桌上的書問  
「你既然來了就把這拿回去，我讓安德森去貝克街拿的」 Sherlock說  
「什麼鬼?」Greg拿了最上面那本翻開發現是相簿，裡面的相片雖然顏色不是非常鮮豔但是看起來並不是特別舊，可是從角落的拍照日期可以看出這都是很老的相片了「這是?」  
「我們在Rudi的老窩裡找到他藏起來的東西」 Sherlock說「裡面有他過去拍攝的各種相片的底片，有個欠我人情的攝影專家替我們沖洗出來了，洗了兩份， Mycroft和我父母各一份，這些是跟我們家有關的部分，Well，至少是現在還活著的我們有關的部分，底片裡有不少是我們見都沒見過的長輩的照片，還有一些是跟Dayton家有關的，那部份送給安西亞了」  
「我會跟 Mycroft說的，謝啦」Greg翻了相簿，裡面有一些跟 Mycroft給他看的是重覆的，但這些照片的畫質更好，也還有顏色， Mycroft小時後的髮色比現在還要紅一點，所以他現在的深棕紅色是後來才變深的，這其實挺常見的，隨著年齡增長很多人的髮色都會變深「所以你自己沒有一份嗎?」  
  
「我又不記得這些，而且我父母有就夠了」 Sherlock說「不過我想這對你來說應該很有趣」  
「你又知道了?」Greg問  
「Well，Harry昨天帶了John和小時候的照片來」 Sherlock挑眉「相當有趣的經驗」他抿嘴對Greg做無辜微笑說  
「你肯定知道了不少John的黑歷史對吧…」Greg說  
「他的姐姐不吝於分享趣聞」 Sherlock說  
「John也阻止不了她吧」Greg笑  
「Harry比John還高」 Sherlock說「而且似乎一直以來都用這做為優勢欺負John」他嘴角上揚  
「噗..真是對不起John了」Greg偷笑，John的姊姊大概會是個很有意思的人  
  
Greg隨手翻了一下那疊道歉卡，一張是由 Sherlock父母代筆的卡片上寫著  
“I didn’t hurt your Runner boy， Why so angry?”  
  
「這疊你會帶回去吧」Greg把卡片整理好拿給 Sherlock「今天給 Mycroft看這個不太好，他工作很忙，別打擾他了」  
「我無所謂」 Sherlock把卡片收回口袋裡「你打算跟 Mycroft去餐廳吃晚餐」  
「你怎麼知道?」Greg問  
「不然 Mycroft不會讓你出門」 Sherlock說「你顯然在過去幾天沒有離開過家，而且嗜睡，你的嗎啡止痛藥效果很好，不過能停藥的時候最好要停」 Sherlock圍起圍巾「經驗談」  
「了解」Greg點頭，這種事情 Sherlock還真的是有資格說的，太有資格了點  
  
Sherlock離開後Greg去跟同事聊天了，James後來也來了，兄弟倆聊了一下，James看起來很不自在  
「我沒有不舒服什麼的」James說「只是突然間不用照顧雙胞胎感覺有點空虛，他們的存在感太強了，他們跟外公離開後我就覺得太安靜了反而睡不好了」  
「哈哈哈，沒想過會有這種問題對吧」Greg說  
「他們有跟我視訊，他們到冰島後就去醫院看Isak了，Witt跟我岳父解釋過我的狀況了，他回去會跟我太太轉達」James嘆氣「突然的安靜反而會讓人不安果然是真的啊」  
「Witt說你那幾個案子應該能提早結束，因為你帶出來的資料很詳細不用太多證詞也可以」Greg說「到時候去冰島別感冒了」  
「你才是，胸口一個洞把菸徹底戒了吧」James說  
「我早戒了」Greg說  
「可是聖誕節的時候你跟 Mycroft不是會在後院抽菸嗎?」James問  
「那是為了找理由靜一靜而已，我說過 Mycroft怕吵了吧?」Greg說  
「所以你真的完全戒菸了?連貼那些貼片都不用?」James問  
「偶而還是會貼，但戒了」Greg說「你那時候怎麼戒的那麼快的?」  
「啊，那時候啊」James說「看著老婆肚子越來越大就自然而然戒掉了」他微笑「還有岳父想殺人的表情也是個很好的警惕」嘴角又恢復平行線了  
  
James的岳父一開始並不喜歡他，Isak的父母是政府文書和老師，Isak本身也是受了高等教育的，跟James相差可大了，James是偶然認識Isak的，大使館幾個年輕人開車到鄉間玩結果爆胎了沒人會修，James正好路過停下來幫忙，之後他跟Isak交往都沒有跟Isak的父母見過面，見到的時候已經是兩年後Isak打電話要他們來，告訴他們要當外公外婆了  
  
那次Greg見過James的岳父母，岳母人很好，很高興的跟女兒分享育兒經驗，但岳父從頭到尾隔著黑框眼鏡的鏡片死死的盯著James，彷彿要把他燒出一個洞一樣，Isak的父親身高和Laskin差不多，被他瞪著完全可以想像這位老先生如果是古代維京人會是什麼樣的畫風  
  
後來雙胞胎出生了，又後來Isak得了癌症，Isak的父親到英國住了一陣子，那時候James也辭職照顧妻子和孩子，是那之後Isak的父親才接受James的  
  
「你就好多了」James說「 Mycroft的父親人挺好的」  
「他只要 Mycroft開心就什麼都好了」Greg說「但家家有本難念的經啊」  
「他和父母關係似乎不是特別親的樣子」James問  
「沒什麼，你也知道上伊頓的刻板印象都是甚麼樣的」Greg說「事業有成情商破產， Mycroft就是這樣，不過不是很大的問題啦」他不打算繼續討論 Mycroft跟父母的問題  
  
他們又聊了一下James做證的事情，然後James就和Witt離開了，Greg幾分鐘後也接到 Mycroft打給他的電話要他現在下樓，車子會剛好到  
  
Greg搭電梯時在思考著 Sherlock說的 Mycroft不讓他知道他和父母暫時中斷交流的事情的原因  
  
“大概是希望我不要問或者不要擔心他”Greg想“或者他長時間內不打算改變這個狀態”  
  
“也許先這樣比較好”Greg想著”任著他的步調來吧”  
  
他上了車把相簿放在他和 Mycroft之間告訴他是 Sherlock拿來的， Mycroft拿起來看了一下，眼中充滿懷念，他們去餐廳吃晚餐的時候店主顯然知道了 Mycroft和他訂婚的事情特地做了一份蛋糕讓他們帶回去吃  
  
  
回到家後Greg繼續翻著 Sherlock帶給他的相簿，他停頓在幾張室內和室外的照片上，起初是琴房的照片，正如 Mycroft所說，和他現在的琴房非常相似  
  
然後是書房，大小和家具等等當然不同，但是猛一看跟 Mycroft現在的書房幾乎是一樣的，在照片裡Rudi坐在書桌上抱著還小的 Mycroft拍照，連書房裡書桌和壁爐的相對位置當是相似的  
  
Greg拿著相簿走到走廊上， Mycroft在他的書房裡講電話，他們的走廊上有掛幾幅畫，大多是相當逼真的風景畫  
  
他看著一幅草地和森林的畫低頭對照了照片中小時候 Sherlock玩耍照片的背景，除去 Sherlock之後是一模一樣的  
  
他翻找著所有照片，幾乎每一張家中的風景畫他都能找到相對的照片背景，他上樓比對了二樓走廊上掛的畫，二樓走廊上的話有一幅畫的是室內，畫上是一條走廊，陽光照入大窗戶灑在廊道上，牆上有掛畫，而走廊上立著數個騎士鎧甲，走廊底有一扇打開的門  
  
Greg低頭看照片，一條一模一樣的走廊，光影略有不同但是全都是一樣的，走廊底的門也是打開的，那張照片裡面穿著睡衣年紀還小的 Mycroft坐在打開的門邊手上抱著黑髮的嬰兒  
  
Mycroft提過他小時候的房間就在一樓的走廊底  
這張照片中抱著 Sherlock的 Mycroft是站在自己房間門口，而這張畫就是在畫那一條走廊，這一張畫是他們從臥室出來會看到的第一張畫  
  
Greg輕手輕腳的回到一樓去，他站在風景畫前仔細的看上面的筆觸  
  
顏料之間雖然不明顯，但方塊一樣的不同區域接合在一起的上色痕跡若隱若現，Greg拿出手機拍了幾張傳給Lily  
  
“你說 Mycroft畫圖會分區上色，這是不是他畫的?”-G  
“你不知道那些是 Mycroft畫的???我以為你會知道!一樓的畫我那天看過，都是他畫的，都有上色的壞習慣”-L  
“你怎麼突然關心起畫了?”-L  
“沒什麼，只是突然注意到了而已，晚安”-G  
  
Greg放下手機和相簿走到琴房去，琴房裡也有掛一張畫，Greg以前從未多想過那張畫，那上面是遠遠的看向森林中一家人的畫，五官和穿著並不是很明顯，但顏色不會被忽略，畫中的父母都是深色的頭髮，母親比較矮些，兩個大人走在後面，前面有兩個男孩跑過了一座小橋，其中一個戴著黑色的某種帽子，舉著一把玩具刀一樣的東西，後面有另一個男孩跟著奔跑，畫面最左邊也就是走在最前頭的是一個轉過頭來看兩個孩子頭髮灰黑的高大男性，他站的位置會被樹擋住很大一部分，而在父母一樣的人物身邊是一個綁著頭髮的小女孩  
  
這幅畫的視角彷彿是有人站在溪中遠遠的望向這家人而畫的，Greg第一次注意到這幅畫的時候他跟 Mycroft說這很不像他會有的裝飾，有人而且整幅畫看起來很歡樂，也不像走廊上的風景畫一樣寫實反而帶著一種夢一樣的朦朧，就像是童書插畫一樣，當時 Mycroft只是淺淺的微笑著告訴他”我也很喜歡那幅畫”  
  
Greg從沒想過這幅畫中的人會跟現實人物有關，應該說他從沒想過這個家裡的畫有裝飾以外的意義，這一張畫上的地點他去過， Holmes家所有的的森林裡有這條小溪.這座小橋，橋現在已經腐毀了不能走人了  
  
畫上的人原本跟 Holmes家的人數對不上，那是因為在之前Greg不知道 Holmes家的人有誰，紅鬍子是誰  
現在一切都對上了，Rudi. Sherlock.維克多.Holmes夫妻. Eurus都在畫中，唯一不在的只有看向這個畫面的 Mycroft自己  
  
  
Greg感到有些呼吸困難，這一切一直都環繞著他但他卻沒有半點知覺，這才是 Mycroft不讓家人知道這裡存在的原因，因為他們只要來了就會發現，這些畫和房間背後的意義  
  
這裡是 Mycroft的回憶，對於童年的家拙劣的模仿，或者對於過去的追悼  
  
「Gre…」 Mycroft走了進來，他看著Greg一秒立刻判斷了他站在這裡的原因，他的表情變得欲言又止，站在門邊與他對望  
「什麼事?」Greg問  
「沒什麼」 Mycroft把原本要說的話吞了回去「我會在書房，你可以先去睡沒關係」他避開了Greg關心的視線轉身離開  
  
  
 **“It’s a curse， Young lady”**  
Lily跟他說過 Mycroft對自己的記憶下過這個評語  
  
Sherlock不記得了，記不齊全了，所以他不在乎那些照片  
而 Mycroft呢?  
只有他記得一切，精準的如同攝影一般的記憶，如銘刻一樣的深刻的感觸永遠無法淡去  
那已經不是種天賦了，這把雙面刃確實像他所說的，成了揮之不去的詛咒  
\-------------------------------------  
  
  
Melas是出自原著中麥哥出場的少數故事之一的[希臘翻譯員] 當中的希臘語翻譯,在這邊樓主套了一個難念的希臘姓Stephanopoulos單純是出於好玩讓探長念不好,原著中這個人物並不姓這個  
  
  
Yola是真實的已死語言,曾經在英國被使用過,目前仍有一些Yola語的歌謠被保存下來  
  
  
原著中Holmes在到鄉間療養的時候研究過以前修道院的古文書,在這邊改成夏洛克跑去研究Yola語了,因為閒得發慌  
  
  
蓋爾語Gaelic是一個涵蓋很廣的語系,蘇格蘭和愛爾蘭方言其實都能算在這之中  
但愛爾蘭人不會說自己在說蓋爾語,通常直接說那是愛爾蘭語  
聽起來其實很像輕聲細語的德語  
愛爾蘭脫口秀主持人Dara ó Briain就能講這個語言,想知道聽起來如何可以聽一下這個訪談,幾乎全用愛爾蘭語完成  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7WaKdIIdiFg&t=54s


	34. Chapter 34

Greg沒有立刻跟上去， Mycroft剛才是來找他做什麼的他要先搞清楚，到時候可以當作分心方式，他到客廳和廚房看了一下，餐桌上有兩杯泡好的熱奶茶還在冒白煙，看來 Mycroft剛才是來跟他說這個的

 

Greg拿起自己的馬克杯喝了一口，甜度和牛奶的份量都是他喝的那種，他其實自己也捏不准那個份量，他們家的人一向是牛奶和糖都放很多的， Mycroft不知道怎麼做到完全複製口味的，Greg拿起了兩杯熱奶茶上樓了

 

「幫我開個門，我沒手」Greg站在 Mycroft的書房外喊

 

椅子移位的聲音和腳步聲後書房的門開了， Mycroft伸手接過他自己的馬克杯，他沒把書房的門完全打開，但Greg推開門自己走進去了

 

他們坐在火爐邊安靜地喝著他們的奶茶，一陣子後 Mycroft才開口  
「所以你知道了」 Mycroft說  
「我還是很喜歡那些畫的」Greg說「它們很漂亮」你記得的那一切很美好  
「…」 Mycroft喝了口茶「我也覺得」  
「抱歉，希望你不會覺得尷尬或者隱私被冒犯了」Greg說  
「我知道你遲早會發現，你對於相片比較的敏銳度是一種不自覺的職業訓練，但真的被發現這些事情之間的關聯還是令人感到近乎被看穿的不自在」 Mycroft看著杯子裡的液體說著，那是種彷彿被看見了皮肉之下的血骨一般的感受

 

「那些畫都是你畫的」Greg說  
「只有我有辦法畫了」 Mycroft說「你也去過那，森林和植被的模樣現在已經不同了，以前整理的好的時候很漂亮」  
「那些畫多久了?」Greg問「家裡沒有畫具，你以前在學校畫的嗎?」  
「在我從假身分轉回使用本名之間有幾個月的時間我是屬於完全被閒置的人員，這樣可以製造我和Mark House這個身分之間的斷點」 Mycroft說「這間房子當就是那時候買的，那些畫是我住在Rudi的公寓那時候畫的，搬家的時候畫具也一併處理掉了」  
「這樣啊」Greg點點頭  
「說起來挺丟人的」 Mycroft說「大腦閒著沒事可忙就感情用事了，掛起來以後過陣子又覺得拿掉太不習慣就一直留到現在了，也許該是時候收起來了」  
「我不覺得這有什麼丟臉的」Greg說「不用收啊，那些畫得很好」  
「你的好意我心領了」 Mycroft禮貌的微笑一下

 

Greg起身時用手勢示意 Mycroft等他一下，他到隔壁自己書房去後拿著一張護貝過的照片回來了，他把照片拿給 Mycroft看

 

Mycroft看過這張照片，Greg一直都把這放在他書桌抽屜裡，是Greg父親生前和家人們拍的最後一張照片，還是幼兒的Lily坐在父親腿上吃手指，一家人在鋼琴邊拍下了這張照片，Greg和父親長得很相似，Clay Lestrade的頭髮徹底白了，這部分Greg也遺傳到了，他父親是戴粗框眼鏡的，這讓他和兩個兒子看起來比較不相似，Greg的母親站在丈夫身後雙手搭著他的肩微笑著，負責按照相機的顯然是James，Greg站在父母身旁微笑著，他的姊妹們也在James身旁一起看向鏡頭

 

「這是聖誕節拍的」 Mycroft判斷  
「最後一次全家過聖誕」Greg坐下時說「他一月中過世的」  
「重要照片其實不適合用護貝保存，會酸化受損」 Mycroft把照片還給Greg  
「嗯，我知道」Greg拿過照片  
「如果你想靠這個讓我感覺沒那麼尷尬，我心領了」 Mycroft說  
「我們都會懷念過去的」Greg說「大家都會，這沒什麼好尷尬的」  
「我不習慣讓人知道我內在想法，尤其是這裡」 Mycroft指的是他這個家「我沒有想過會有別人見到這個地方，至少在我死前不會有，這個房產列在我的白信封裡，我原本預期這些會在我死後才被人知道，到時候我也不會尷尬了」

 

「別在二十幾歲的時候就打算孤單到死啊你這傢伙」Greg用拳頭打了 Mycroft的手臂一下，不是特別用力的那種，是他跟朋友打鬧時的那種慣性動作  
「那是對我而言最可能的結局」 Mycroft說「也會是最好的」  
「那哪裡好了啊!」Greg說  
「Greg，我說過我欠缺某些很基本的人類情感，包含極為淡薄的情緒和對他人的牽掛，而我並不打算為了單純的不想單獨死去而把別人拖進這個情感的極圈中，我亦不知如何與人維持浪漫關係，這一點你經歷過了」 Mycroft說「我能照著普通人所期望的去假裝但要我在私生活中經營謊言那也太累了，對另一個人來說也不公平，因此獨身對我而言會是個很好的選擇」

 

「你那時候才二十幾?」Greg皺眉  
「二十二左右」 Mycroft說  
「恭喜你在下定決心要孤獨老死後在十年之內脫單」Greg說著像比中指一樣對 Mycroft豎起了無名指  
「我很幸運能遇到你」 Mycroft淺淺的微笑著伸手包住了Greg的手把他的無名指壓回去，讓他別維持著這樣一個容易引起誤會的手勢  
「你是小學老師嗎?」Greg笑  
「這手勢通常出現在不敢比中指的小學生身上」 Mycroft說  
「戒指，我是指戒指」Greg指著自己左手的訂婚戒指  
「我知道」 Mycroft說

 

他們火爐邊兩張椅子的距離說遠不遠說近也不是靠著放的，但距離正好是 Mycroft右手垂在扶手外跟Greg的左手剛好能相扣的間距，他們很自然的牽著手坐在爐邊聊著

 

「以前你都沒說過你小時候的事情」Greg說  
「因為那並不有趣，而且那就表示我必須說謊來隱瞞我有個妹妹的事情，還有Rudi的事也會需要一套說詞」 Mycroft說  
「以後你如果想說的話就告訴我吧」Greg說「如果你願意的話，我也想知道你小時候的事，不只是那些嚴肅的事情」  
「比如?」 Mycroft問「這是真的問句，我並不清楚實際上你想知道什麼，因為大多是流水帳」  
「呃…」Greg抓了頭「小時候去哪玩過.跟誰玩，有過什麼蠢事什麼的都行，通常普通人聊這種話題會找自己覺得有趣的部份說」

 

「…」 Mycroft思考了一下「我以前會到樹林裡看書，有一棵老山毛櫸樹(Old beech tree)，那下面有石椅可坐，後來那棵樹在我九歲的時候因為蟲蛀和風雨而倒下了，那之後我就很少去樹林了，除了去找 Sherlock回來之外我沒什麼理由要去那，而且那時候我就有書房鑰匙了我可以在書房待著」  
「你家書房上鎖的?」Greg問  
「因為在用的是Rudi，他有些敏感的文件鎖在裡面，他後來多打一把鑰匙給我用的」 Mycroft說  
「為什麼不在客廳看?」Greg問「你不是不喜歡到戶外嗎?」  
「這個嗎…」 Mycroft抿了嘴「通常那是因為只有我和我母親在家」  
「喔，抱歉」Greg說  
「不，其實那並沒有什麼讓人不快的感覺，只是我小時候就知道她無法和我獨處而已，她會勸我到別的房間去看書或者找藉口自己到另一個房間去，我後來就習慣自行到他處閱讀了，那就只是我們默認的相處模式」 Mycroft停頓了一下「至少在 Sherlock他們出生前我一直認為這就是理所當然的」  
「我很抱歉」Greg說「讓你提起這個….」  
「別為此感到抱歉」 Mycroft說「這只是個事實，而且會使人感到創傷或傷心的事情往往是出乎意料與預期之外的，而我和我母親這只是…」他思考著用詞「我只知道這一種相處方式，她並不是某一天突然無法忍受與我獨處，從我有記憶以來都是如此，那也就沒有什麼意外之感換句話說並不會讓我感到傷心或創傷」

 

Greg看著 Mycroft說話的表情，這就跟他說” Sherlock比我小七歲”一樣理所當然  
「難產和潛在的產後憂鬱是問題的起因，會排斥幼體的生物在自然界中普遍存在，多數時候新生個體會因此被放棄養育，尤其是有殘缺的個體或者較虛弱的幼獸，所以這沒有什麼稀奇的」 Mycroft說「她盡力了，也求助於專家，我沒什麼怨言」  
「你確定?」Greg問  
「我無法接受的只有她試圖假裝一切安好的謊言」 Mycroft看著火堆，到他這個年歲他已經學會放棄那些不必要的兒時糾結，到現在還時時刻刻提醒著他的謊言才是唯一還能讓他感受到情緒波動的事「我父親把她心理治療的筆記給我看了」  
「等等，那種東西是能給家屬看的嗎?」Greg皺眉  
「心理治療師是我父母的朋友」 Mycroft說「我父親認為與其由他做出品質不良的解說不如讓我自己去看」  
「呃…那有什麼結論嗎?」Greg問  
「我出生的時候鎖骨骨折」 Mycroft說「這在自然產中其實比你想的常見，但基本上那導致了我母親後來的那些問題，她自責並認為我小時候的各種狀況都是她造成的，結果導致了她不敢和我相處的狀況」 Mycroft嘆氣「她認為自己會不小心傷害我，所以不敢和我獨處也避免與我有肢體接觸，很荒謬的恐懼不是嗎」  
「荒謬與否我不是當事人不能下這個判斷」Greg說「但恐懼確實是很強大的東西」

 

「人類的恐懼能策使他們做出最違反天性或理性的事情」 Mycroft說  
「是啊」Greg同意，這個話題該換一下「我想把今天拿回來的蛋糕吃掉，我一個人吃不完」他站起來拉了 Mycroft的手「來吧，現在電視上應該在重播QI*」  
「很晚了你確定要吃甜食嗎?」 Mycroft挑起一邊眉毛  
「所以我要拉人陪我墮落一下」Greg微笑「走啦，走啦」他拉了 Mycroft讓他起身跟著下樓

 

(*QI :Quite Interesting一個原本由油炸叔主持的益智節目，充滿各種冷知識，後來油炸叔因為前列腺癌離開主持位置了，但在此文設定中這並未發生)

 

離開書房前Greg看了一眼書房裡的畫，那是張希臘羅馬神話主題的畫，是這個家裡唯一不是出自 Mycroft之手的作品，那是張複製畫

 

「雅克-路易 大衛(Jacques-Louis David)」 Mycroft說出了一個法語名字「法國革命時的名人也是拿破崙的宮廷畫師，你應該看過他的其他畫作，他畫了《蘇格拉底之死》. 《馬拉之死》. 《荷拉斯兄弟之誓》，拿破崙越過阿爾卑斯也是他畫的」  
「這張就不是你自己畫的吧?」Greg說  
「這有複製品可買，我沒那麼勤勞」 Mycroft說  
「這上面畫的是誰?」Greg問  
「這是《The Combat Of Mars and Minerva》」 Mycroft說「雅典娜與亞力士之戰，戰神亞力士輸了倒在地上求饒，雅典娜不必多說就是那位站著的贏家了，這是雅克-路易大衛很早期的作品」  
「怎麼會掛這個啊?」Greg問  
「以前的書房裡也有一張複製品」 Mycroft說  
「喔」Greg點頭，所以是為了完整的複製原本的書房才掛的「所以希臘神話有兩個戰神」他們關燈下樓時Greg問  
「雅典娜是勝利與智慧女神，亞力士是戰爭之神，雅典娜勝過她的兄弟」 Mycroft說「因為前者能智取而後者只會靠著蠻力殺戮，馬斯格雷夫那幅複製畫就Rudi所說是家族中某個人看過原作後回來複製畫出來的保存的不算很好退色了很多，但因為畫得很好就一直留著，後來當然也燒掉了」

 

「希臘神話什麼的我還真的不是很了解」Greg打開冰箱拿出今天帶回來的小蛋糕說「小時候讀過一些但都忘得差不多了，以前覺得赫密士那雙能飛的涼鞋很酷就是了，你們有些代號就是希臘神話不是嗎?Ryan對你說的那些其實我也沒全聽懂」  
「都是些挺簡單易懂又有些惡質的取名方式而已」 Mycroft拿了叉子說「 Sherlock有過毒癮就用睡神作為他的代號，因為睡神宮殿前種著罌粟花，John是殺過人的所以他的代號成了死神，而我被代號為黑帝斯也就是冥王大概是因為他把我當成某種善惡二元論中的惡魔角色了，不過睡神的住所就在冥界的遺忘之河邊所以也不算毫無關聯」  
「ABCD或者1234這種簡單的方法不好嗎…」Greg吐槽「你們這些高學歷的公學生」  
「唉，基於我的母校確實出了不少禍害我還真的無法辯駁」 Mycroft假裝無奈的說  
Greg被他那副裝可憐的模樣逗笑了，他們在電視前坐下吃蛋糕， Mycroft泡了紅茶，蛋糕本身很甜所以奶茶會顯得太膩了

 

每一次節目上Stephen Fry提出一個問題身邊的來賓都會有搞笑或者認真的答案，整個節目充滿知性跟傻氣，有時候Greg會發現Stephen Fry某些發言跟 Mycroft有點像，比如他們都會在別人開玩笑消遣高教育水準菁英的時候真的接話，像是”如果你無法用拉丁文背誦主禱詞就無法加入本俱樂部”這種笑話Stephen Fry就真的現場背了一段，當時在手機上回郵件的 Mycroft幾乎是同步的背了出來， Mycroft那時候完全無法理解為什麼Greg會在沙發上笑到翻過去

 

當然，跟 Mycroft一起看任何一種益智節目都會發生的就是他永遠知道答案，Greg起初還懷疑 Mycroft是不是用手機在找答案，後來發現 Mycroft是真的知道那些冷門的離譜的問題的答案，從生物到建築學甚至哪一年奧運出了什麼軼事都知道

 

“哪一位知名的作家在死後墳墓被法國人保護起來以避免粉絲去親吻?”電視上的問題被提出了”這是送分題”

 

「王爾德」 Mycroft用叉子切下一小塊蛋糕送進嘴裡  
「真的有人會去親他的墳墓?那很不衛生吧」Greg說  
「太多了，已經到了在墓碑上造成侵蝕的程度了」 Mycroft說

 

他們吃完蛋糕後節目也結束了， Mycroft自己伸手拿了相簿來翻，那一本有他還是嬰兒時的照片，他翻到了一張還年輕的Rudi抱著他的照片給Greg看，那張照片裡Rudi穿著深藍色雙排扣的大衣和黑圍巾，他黑色的頭髮捲得亂七八糟的

 

「這猛一看還真像 Sherlock」Greg說「如果在路上遠遠看到他背影我可能還會叫錯人」  
「如果他有見到 Sherlock長大大概也會這麼覺得」 Mycroft翻頁找到了一張他被Rudi放在書房桌上手上抱著一顆球大約一歲時的照片，他指著背景的牆上的圖畫「就是這張畫，從照片裡可能不太清楚，但那跟我現在書房是同一幅畫的複製品」

 

Greg也注意到了有很多 Mycroft的照片裡他幾乎不像是在拍照而只是單純的被拍，那都是他四歲以前的照片，看起來就跟 Mycroft自己說的一樣，他對於外界的呼喚幾乎毫無反應，所以這些照片裡的小 Mycroft都沒看鏡頭或者一看就知道是拿相機的人跑到 Mycroft正面去拍的

 

Mycroft在四歲前後的照片有明顯的差別，那些在他恢復語言能力後拍下的照片他都會看鏡頭，穿著小學制服的 Mycroft很可愛，但表情顯然非常不開心

 

「第一天上學，非常失望」 Mycroft知道Greg在看那張照片便說「放學回來以後Rudi看我的表情幸災樂禍的跑去拿了相機，普通小孩太煩人了，又吵又笨，老師又把你當成蠢蛋對待，我第一天就決定上學是浪費時間了」  
「那是對待普通一年級生的方式不是把你當笨蛋」Greg說  
「我很清楚的表達了我已經會了課程所有的內容了，能不能讓我直接回家，結果那個老師認為我是想家在鬧彆扭」 Mycroft帶著嫌棄的表情說  
「你沒有翹課吧?」Greg笑  
「嘗試過，但圍牆太高，我沒辦法翻過去」 Mycroft說「我後來自己帶書到學校看了，那更有建設性」

 

Greg想像了一下穿著這身制服的小 Mycroft翻牆的模樣笑了出來  
「有這麼有趣嗎?」 Mycroft問  
「那個畫面看起來會很像一隻小企鵝在翻牆哈哈哈」Greg笑著說  
「企鵝…」 Mycroft看了一眼自己小學制服，好吧配色確實有點像

 

「诶?你養過兔子?」Greg翻到一張小 Mycroft手上捧著小兔子的照片  
「那不是寵物」 Mycroft看了說「那是撿到的野兔，我不知道野兔的習性會在草堆裡築巢，撿到的時候周圍又沒有其他兔子我就帶回來了，我父親說這種野兔不能當寵物養，而且很難靠人養活，但已經被我帶回來了沾上人的氣味恐怕放回去母兔也不會繼續養了」  
「後來呢?」Greg問  
「我母親的朋友家裡有寵物兔正好生了小兔子，後來把這隻交給他們照顧了，等這隻兔子斷奶後我們就把他帶回來放回野外了」 Mycroft說  
「你們養過寵物嗎?」Greg問  
「我父親對狗過敏不然 Sherlock一直想要養隻狗」 Mycroft說「我自己並沒有養過任何寵物，但 Sherlock一直會在房間藏生物，我們發現過的包含松鼠.青蛙.蝌蚪.無腳蜥蜴還有實驗用的小白鼠，這些都只是活的動物而已，如果算上死的這個清單會更長」他甚至在 Sherlock抽屜裡找到變成乾的蝙蝠「你養過嗎?」  
「我小時候也跟我爸說過想養狗呢」Greg說「他問我為什麼要養狗，我說可以跟狗玩，訓練他接球跟他玩丟飛盤什麼的」

 

「結果呢?」 Mycroft問  
「他跟我說那些James也做得到，叫我去跟James玩就好」Greg笑了出來「不過我們家有四個小孩，那時候Lily還沒出生，有四個小孩還養狗的話那真的會讓家裡成天雞飛狗跳吧」

 

後面的照片裡開始出現了 Sherlock  
「這是 Sherlock從醫院被帶回來那天拍的」 Mycroft指著那張他抱著嬰兒的照片，後面漸漸的 Sherlock長大了，有一張 Mycroft躺在沙發上睡著了而還是嬰兒的 Sherlock趴在他身上睡覺的照片  
「看看你們，像兩個小天使一樣」Greg帶著微笑說  
「路西法也曾經是天使」 Mycroft說  
「別因為被稱讚就彆扭」Greg說， Mycroft就是有這種老毛病  
「那之後我因為 Sherlock吐奶弄得我一身都是醒來了」 Mycroft說「不知道是因為我那時候經常抱著他還是其他原因，我幾乎每一件衣服都被他吐過」

 

Mycroft如果和別人合照也都是他的父親或伯父或者 Sherlock，他說大部分時候負責拍照的人是Rudi或他母親，他父親拍照技術非常糟糕，Holmes家有著在孩子第一天上學和升學時拍照的習慣，所以當 Sherlock要上小學時也拍了張照片

 

那一張裡面已經沒有了 Eurus，拍照的地點也從大宅前的草地換到了他們現在住的小房子門口，也沒有天真對著鏡頭笑著的 Sherlock， Sherlock不耐煩的被 Mycroft按著肩膀讓他站好被拍照，爸媽站在他們身邊，所以拍這張照的自然是Rudi了

 

「那是 Eurus被送走後拍的第一張全家福」 Mycroft說「Rudi沒入鏡，因為這時候 Sherlock已經變得討厭他了不願意跟他一起拍照」  
「 Sherlock回想起來了吧，他有說什麼嗎?」Greg問  
「我們會找時間談論這些的，他需要一個正確的記憶版本來讓他整理思緒」 Mycroft說「Rudi自己沒有怨言，他覺得比起讓 Sherlock在陰影之中長大被他討厭並不算是個問題，不過這也讓他之後的照片變得更少了」

 

後面還有 Mycroft的大學畢業照，他在一群二十幾歲的學生中並不會特別突兀，因為他的身高他看起來只是稚氣未脫而已，但他當時還沒大到能買酒喝呢，他穿著學士袍和父母跟Rudi站在一起， Sherlock穿的是小學制服，膝蓋上貼著OK繃，手上拿著 Mycroft的畢業證書和哥哥一起拍照， Mycroft說這一張是請別人拍得所以Rudi才會出現在裡面

 

Mycroft的大學畢業照是最後一張照片了，這些都是Rudi手上的底片洗出來的照片，在這之後無論是什麼原因，他都沒有再拍過跟 Mycroft有關的照片了

 

「你後來大學畢業那幾年做了什麼啊?那年紀還沒辦法工作吧」Greg問  
「考了律師跟會計執照」 Mycroft說「念了國際法和美國的法律，還有一些金融的相關學位，出於興趣也旁聽一些課，有時候也幫Rudi解密碼，也幫忙照顧 Sherlock」  
「…你那時候就準備幹這麼大的事業嗎」Greg吐槽  
「只是想挑戰難度高點的東西，而且從事法律和金融類工作的人在我們家族中並不少見」

 

裡面有不少照片跟 Mycroft帶回來的舊相簿是重複的，他們差不多都看過了， Mycroft坐在旁邊陪Greg看照片，並回答他提出的任何問題或者向他解釋某些照片裡的物品或場景是怎麼回事，Greg看到幾張照片裡 Mycroft身邊有花或者手上就有花

 

「這是什麼花?」Greg問  
「鳶尾花」 Mycroft說「我母親當時在花圃裡種植了很多，開得漂亮的時候她會要我去摘一些回來插在花瓶裡」  
「那 Eurus喜歡花嗎?」Greg試探的問  
「不特別喜歡」 Mycroft說「對 Eurus而言那只是植物的一部分，一株植物的花和葉於她而言感受上並無不同，都只是一個有機體的一部分而已」  
「連還是個小女孩的時候也是?」Greg皺眉「連男孩子都會喜歡花了」  
「我不認為以你喜歡蒲公英這點來舉例是個好的比喻，你喜歡蒲公英單純來自於童年時玩耍吹蒲公英種子的回憶而不是花本身的美感」 Mycroft說  
「我也喜歡桂花跟百合花啊」Greg說  
「那是因為你喜歡那些香味，還有你對百合的喜愛受到你母親影響而不自知，而且你母親對百合花喜愛到用來命名自己的小女兒(百合花英文為Lily)，再說你時常分不出氣味來自哪種植物」 Mycroft說「 Eurus對植物的看法除了其用途之外便沒有了，這也是我們後來也不曾養過小動物的原因」

 

「什麼意思?」Greg問  
「在火災前一年，維克多帶了一隻倉鼠來我們家跟 Sherlock一起玩」 Mycroft說「我們不知道 Eurus是怎麼知道相思豆的毒性的，她有一串用珠子和相思豆串成的手環，是母親一個朋友送的，她剪斷了繩子後把豆子餵給了倉鼠，相思豆的外表很漂亮跟紅豆很像， Sherlock和維克多並沒有阻止她反而幫她餵倉鼠」  
「她毒死了那隻寵物鼠嗎?」Greg問  
「當然」 Mycroft說「人類只要嚼碎吃了兩三顆都會死何況是倉鼠，那隻倉鼠吃了一顆後就發現這有毒了，不過也太遲了，那隻老鼠幾乎馬上就死了，我把死老鼠埋起來了，大人們騙 Sherlock和維克多說老鼠逃走了過幾天會回來，然後維克多的父母買了一隻一樣的放回籠子裡，兩個小傢伙從頭到尾都沒發現這件事，但催佛太太也不讓維克多把寵物帶來我們家了，後來為了安全起見我也把我們家周遭的癲茄一類野草或以前留下的有毒植物給拔掉了，只要 Eurus對哪種植物展現了特別的關注我都會去查那種植物是否有毒性」  
「她沒對人下過毒吧?」Greg問  
「如果不算上她自己，她還小的時候並沒有，但她被送走後有過幾次」 Mycroft說「她會拿自己的皮膚測試那些植物的毒性」  
「真是辛苦你了」Greg說「那真他媽糟糕啊，如果是我弟弟妹妹做這種事我們大概會嚇傻吧」  
「我父母才會被嚇傻，我不會」 Mycroft說  
「那鳶尾花有毒嗎?」Greg問「你家裡既然種了這麼多應該沒有吧?」  
「很輕微」 Mycroft說「吃了會讓人嘔吐或引發食道和腸胃發炎，但那要吃下一定的量才會出問題」

 

「那就不太可能用來下毒了」Greg說，所以 Eurus並不是因為曾經用這種花毒過誰才想拿給 Mycroft的  
「你為什麼對鳶尾花產生興趣?」 Mycroft問  
「沒什麼，就只是看到照片上有而已」Greg說著立刻轉換了話題「以前James會摘路邊的花回來送Lily，那時候Lily還小只要收到就很開心了，雖然那算是雜草，後來我們還收集了結子的蒲公英帶回來給Lily玩，要不讓他們被海風吹散挺難的，真不知道我們當時那來的時間幹這個的，因為我們這樣玩結果我們家後院只要春夏時候就會開一堆蒲公英，如果有機會你應該會看到，那片草地夏天的時候看起來會比較不無聊，會開很多黃色的小花」

 

「很適合你們」 Mycroft微笑站起來收拾了桌上的杯盤  
「適合?」Greg問  
「黃色蒲公英的花語是開朗，很襯你們」 Mycroft把一杯水和藥遞給Greg  
「謝了」Greg接過他睡前該吃的藥，有些抗生素預防感染還有他的止痛藥， Mycroft吃的藥比較少不知道是因為他的止痛是以貼片的方式解決還是因為他並沒有被打中重要器官  
「先去洗澡吧，等你的藥效開始時進浴室其實有些危險」 Mycroft把手放在Greg後腰上引他一起離開客廳「我還有幾個報告要回，我會在書房」

 

他替Greg關上了臥室的門後在走廊上站了一會，那幅掛在臥室外的畫上畫的是他小時候回房間時最熟悉的那條走廊，他伸手觸摸那幅畫上的顏料，他沒有刻意去保存這些畫，雖然裱框掛起來了但並沒有用玻璃保護好，他畫出這些的時候只是想尋求片刻的寧靜和安心，決定留下這些畫也只是一個縱然即逝的念頭卻像是在倒扣的玻璃量杯中熄滅的蠟燭之煙一樣充斥了整個小空間燻黑了玻璃.遮蔽了整個透明的杯子，也遮蔽了當中熄滅的小小蠟燭

 

 ********************  
「四個月」Emma在銷毀最後一份Mark House的文件時告訴 Mycroft「或者六個月，你最好在六個月之後再出現你的新身分才夠乾淨」  
「你的效率只能這麼低下嗎?」 Mycroft靠在檔案櫃上問  
「內部大清洗不是開玩笑的，尤其你是個Holmes，你的姓氏光是提起都能讓某些人聯想到Kaiser」Emma說，這時候他們已經完成了活死人之夜計畫跟內部清洗，但還有後續殘局要收拾「你要跟這場大掃除斷乾淨你以後在政府裡工作才容易」  
「你們的效率太差了」 Mycroft說「完成之後你打算怎麼通知我」  
「泰晤士報分類廣告」Emma說「如果完成了你會看到一則訃告被錯誤的放在訂婚宣告之中」  
「姓名」 Mycroft說「這種錯誤我至今看過兩次」  
「John Smith的訃告」Emma說「死亡日期和歲數跟Kaiser一樣」  
「死亡日期換成他的生日避免注意」 Mycroft說  
「好」Emma說「你真的打算繼續住在Kaiser的老地方?」  
「暫時是的」 Mycroft說  
「他的死訊和我們內部混亂的狀況引來了不少豺狼」Emma說「你得注意Kaiser生前的文件，會有人想搞到那些」  
「我估計四天後會有人開始關注我住的地方」 Mycroft穿起了西裝外套  
「為什麼」Emma問  
「四天後我的檔案會變得能被查閱，而我是Rudi的繼承人，我改過一些紀錄把我自己的身分改成他的養子了，書面資料上我自出生起即被他領養，如果有誰想拿到他生前的物品，他們必定會找上我，而我所住的地方也會因為Rudi已經不在了而失去保密性，他們將會發現這就是Rudi生前的居所，我只要等著他們出現就行了」 Mycroft說  
「你這是把自己當作魚餌!」Emma低聲的叫  
「我不是小孩，我能保護自己」 Mycroft說  
「孩子，你在我們這行眼中是隻待宰小羔羊」Emma說「你才22吧」  
「你知道羊也被用在何者的形象之中嗎?」 Mycroft微笑  
「這不是開玩笑的，你可能會沒命」Emma說  
「惡魔也是羊頭的」 Mycroft從左邊口袋拿出一個皮夾拋向Emma「我也改了一些我的學歷，他們會認為我是個畢業後傻傻抱著夢想在工作存錢想到歐洲去壯遊的小鬼頭」他從右邊口袋拿出一串鑰匙也拋給了Emma  
「你什麼時候偷走我的皮夾跟鑰匙的!」Emma問  
「喔，我拿走的不只這些，Bella」 Mycroft微笑著說「社會對於年紀輕的人的輕視是個阻礙也是我很好的偽裝」他從西裝內袋掏出一張ID在Emma面前晃了晃並還給他，那是Emma的通行證「他們的輕敵會是他們踏上斷頭台的階梯」 Mycroft從腰間拿出了一把小口徑的左輪手槍還給Emma

 **「你偷了我的槍」Emma摸了自己的槍袋一臉不敢置信**  
「我很擅長在語言和肢體動作上誤導人的注意力，你大概見Kaiser這麼做過很多次了」 Mycroft說「我有左輪手槍和足夠的子彈，口徑是點二二，不用擔心我會製造麻煩，但如果有什麼人或者”東西”需要你幫忙處理掉」 Mycroft強調了東西二字「我會打到你上班路上經過的那個紅色電話亭，你必須接電話」  
「…」Emma摸了自己的其他口袋「我的另一張證件還我」  
「很好，學到教訓了」 Mycroft把另一張Emma的通行證還給他「一段時間後見Bella ，Ciao」

**Mycroft走出那間辦公室後不久幾乎就像是蒸發一樣消失了，監視器上很少拍到他，拍到也是非常難以辨認的無特徵人形，他熟悉整棟大樓的監視器布置，他回到Rudi的公寓，現在是他的公寓了，他準備了幾個紙箱的東西把整間公寓改成一個標準的死大學生會有的住處的模樣，球隊的海報，奇怪的雜誌被塞在角落，冰箱裡會有啤酒跟汽水，樂團的海報也貼在牆上，他把學術相關的書減少到只有一小部分並用小說雜誌和漫畫塞滿了書櫃，他把襯衫和西裝都收起來把衣櫃中的衣服換成運動服.格紋衫和牛仔褲等等，只有幾套最便宜基本的西裝和幾條領帶，這是作為他是個剛出社會新鮮人的假象而準備的，他已經看上幾個工作時間不高.薪水合理而且絕對會錄取他的工作了，他會穿那些便宜西裝去上班，假裝交些朋友告訴他們自己存錢想去歐洲壯遊的假計畫，還有散播一些關於他自己的假消息**

**之後有誰會出現，誰會上鉤只是時間問題了**

**Mike Holmes作為一個法律事務所的助理非常大材小用，這是看過他履歷和學歷乃至於只是跟他談過的人都會得出的結論，他不要求更高的職位和薪水，他只要彈性的工時和能夠接受他可能會在幾個月後辭職即可，同事們對他的印象就是個受過良好教育的禮貌年輕人，低調但並非孤僻，手上戴著有嚴重過敏的人會配戴的那種金屬過敏警示手環，也隨身攜帶腎上腺素注射器以防萬一，同事曾經看過那個手環上到底寫什麼，上面寫的是他對杏仁過敏，並且有隨身攜帶注射器**

**Mycroft並沒有這種致死的過敏症，他只是不喜歡杏仁而已，他對那個味道算是很敏感，注射器裡面的也不是腎上腺素而是麻醉藥，是防身用的，把這類東西隱藏在隨身物品中非常方便，這也算是他後來使用的卡芬泰尼鋼筆注射器的靈感來源**

**他向同事說著他打算幾個月後辭職去歐洲壯遊的計畫，偶而提及他”車禍”過世的養父，還有說著他跟親生家庭並不熟悉的謊言，被同事邀請一起去酒吧他也會出現，那對他而言是個很好的釣魚時間**

**來向他搭訕的女性或者男性往往會見到他友善普通人的那一面， Mycroft同時留意到了跟他搭同一班公車的一個男人那晚也出現在酒吧裡，他在離開酒吧的時候手上已經多了兩個皮夾，從他分辨為可疑的人身上偷來的，而皮夾內的物品證實了他的猜測，假證件和使用痕跡都顯示他們是特工，其中一個不是英國人**

**他會把一些人通過電話或其他管道通報給Emma，令人警覺的是其中一個是MI5的特工，跟Emma目前並非在同一陣線上，是其他高層的部下，在Rudi生前就與他有所糾紛，雖然他並不是直接參與Rudi暗殺的人之一但他是那些裝作視而不見的人當中的重要人物**

**「Kaiser有很多人的把柄」在公共電話中Emma說「他可能想從你身上找到關於那些東西的線索，可能是錄音或者文件或者照片都有可能」**  
「早上七點五分的巴士」 Mycroft說「跟著我的另一個人有德國口音」  
「已經在調查了」Emma說

**有時候 Mycroft會在回家時發現幾個明顯有偽裝過的人，裝做乞丐.遊民.慢跑者.快遞員出現在周遭，更甚者，有人試圖用開鎖的方式進入公寓**

**這扇門的鎖乍看很正常但實際上若不是用正確的方式開門會觸發一個暗鎖把門固定住，而使用鑰匙開門若轉的方向不對也會這樣**

**Mycroft拿出鑰匙插入鑰匙孔往左邊轉了兩圈開了門，大多數人是右撇子所以門鎖會往右邊轉居多，而且並不會轉這麼多圈，這個鎖是Rudi生前搞出來的， Mycroft並不知道這是他自己做的還是他找人做的，但這相當實用，因為如果是必須轉兩圈才會開門的話就表示有人試圖進入這個公寓，不然只要轉半圈門就會開了**

**那段時間裡每一個人都是他懷疑的對象，突然搭話的同事.已經共事三個月以上的同僚.路上擦肩而過的行人.在公車站一起等車的女子.在同事聚會中出現的任何人.在路上打過照面幾次而對他微笑的人， Mycroft若不是知道他從這些人中真的抓出了多少特工他會認為自己正逐漸邁入被害妄想症的末期中**

**「嗨，今天雨真大」一直都跟他在同時間等公車的女孩跟他搭話**  
「是啊」 Mycroft看了眼時間，公車誤點了  
「我是安妮」女孩對 Mycroft微笑「這陣子常常看到你，你是新搬來的嗎?」  
「是啊」 Mycroft快速掃視了這個人，沒有可見的武器「Mike」他和女孩握手

**Mycroft在幾次談話後把安妮(一位咖啡廳的工作人員)劃定於普通人中**

**第一個月他在職場上過的低調並普通，一些同事已經將他視為朋友並試圖幫他和自己的朋友或者親人安排約會，他一概婉拒了，在巴士上跟蹤他的可疑德國人被消失了，MI5的人依然時不時在他身邊出沒**

**第二個月，他跟同事去酒吧時一個男性試圖與他搭訕，MI5的成員或者至少是英國特工單位的人，無論想從他這挖出情報的人是誰已經決定改換方向因為利用女色顯然不管用， Mycroft扒走了這個人的錢包丟進了河裡，他已經懶得看內容了，他繼續這樣做只是為了讓這些試圖接觸他的特工難交差而已**

**第二個月接近月底時他遭遇了一場搶劫，他不好判斷這些人是否受人指使或者只是普通的搶匪所以他轉身就逃跑了，如果他展現出超過一個普通年輕人該有的技能或者冷靜會暴露他的真面目，並引起潛伏在暗處虎視眈眈的人們的戒心**

**他對路上巡邏的員警報警了，因為這才是正常人會做的事情，搶匪被抓了可是他沒辦法得知這些是普通人還是特工，那兩名固定巡邏的員警還跟他碰過好幾次面，每次都會跟 Mycroft噓寒問暖**

**一切在第三個月變得越來越詭異，他的同事之一告訴他，他們常去的那個酒吧有人提議給他錢要他複製 Mycroft的家門鑰匙，那個同事被嚇壞了拒絕了這個提議，並向 Mycroft描述了那個人的樣子， Mycroft向他表達感謝並找了個藉口把整件事唬弄過去了**

**他也不跟同事去酒吧了，下班後他改成到咖啡廳去閱讀和吃晚餐，通常只是一份三明治而已，安妮就在這個咖啡廳工作， Mycroft起初會到這來是因為安妮送了他一張巧克力蛋糕的兌換券**

**連鎖咖啡廳的食物都是由中央廚房製作的所以他可以放心的吃，而且這間咖啡廳位於主要街道上且有穩定的客群不會有整間店只有少少幾個人的情況，因此他可以安全地待在這避免被人纏上，但那不表示他是安全的**

**第四個月月初，他從咖啡廳拿著一杯外帶的咖啡步行回家的時候被警察攔下，是他當時報警的那兩個巡邏員警，他們堅稱有人檢舉他持有毒品要他配合搜查，那時候已經晚了而且他們所在的位置是監視器死角**

**「先生，我們都認識幾個月了我也相信這只是場誤會，但我們還是有工作要做」警察說**

**Mycroft面無表情地看了他們兩人一會**  
「你們對一個律師死纏爛打的行為非常異常」 Mycroft說  
「我們只是需要做我們份內的工作而已」另一個警察說，但 Mycroft注意到對方已經擋住了他的去路  
「你們不懂自己正在惹上什麼麻煩」 Mycroft冷冷地說  
「我們知道你是律師，但就算你要提告我們也沒辦法」警察聳肩  
「有人顯然要你們拖延我回家的時間」 Mycroft說「無論他們給了你們多少錢我都有能力給你們兩倍，如果你們把指使者的身分告訴我我現在就能把錢給你們」

**兩個警察一點都沒有退開的意思，其中一人拿出了警棍，他們是不可能接受交換條件或者被說服的， Mycroft把鑰匙握在拳頭裡，鑰匙穿過手指之間的縫隙凸出**

**大約三十分鐘後 Mycroft回到了公寓樓下，他不敢搭計程車就怕又遇到心懷不軌的人，他的嘴裡還有鮮血的味道，手指關節和指縫都是擦傷和割傷，如果不是那兩個警察年紀都大他許多而且沒有料到他居然能打，他恐怕無法活著回來，他也很慶幸那兩名警察都沒有配槍**

**門半掩著，而門鎖被用工具強行破壞了， Mycroft小心地推開門伸手按下了藏在玄關櫃子後的電源開關，無論入侵者在哪都跟他一樣深陷黑暗之中，Rudi留下的機關太多了，而除了已經深埋六尺之下的特務之外只有他知道這些東西藏在哪了，他手上拿著一把刀在黑暗中移動**

**他站在牆壁與餐桌之間聽著聲音來源逐漸靠近，他身旁就是電燈開關  
當對方靠的夠近的時候 Mycroft憑著呼吸的聲音判斷來者大約的身高用刀水平一劃換來了人體摔倒在地翻滾閉著嘴強忍著的痛苦哀嚎，他剛才割開了那個人的雙眼的眼球，這能讓任何人失去行動能力，另一個腳步聲從臥室出來，然後是手電筒的燈光，他看到了 Mycroft並立刻用手電筒照 Mycroft的眼睛讓他暫時看不清楚**

**Mycroft即使控制自己的眨眼反射也無法避免強光導致的視覺影響，在一陣扭打之後 Mycroft把腎上腺素注射器插入對方脖子，這個人運氣好的話也許不會死於麻藥過量的呼吸停止**

**他把這兩個人反綁丟進浴缸關在浴室裡，為防止他們恢復行動能力他搬來了一疊硬質書在地上疊起一定高度把兩個入侵者的右腳放在書上後用力的踩斷了他們的腿骨並破壞了他們的膝關節，他把他們的嘴都用膠帶貼上了所以幾乎聽不到聲音**

**Mycroft在浴室裡看著鏡子裡的自己，鼻子還在流血，嘴裡也有牙齒弄出的割傷，他的門牙缺了一小角是警棍打的，不算嚴重但需要牙醫治療，他把雙手的傷口洗乾淨順便把鑰匙也拿出來沖洗，其中一把鑰匙上還卡著一小塊人的皮膚組織，他從洗手台底下拿出醫藥箱自己縫合了虎口的撕裂傷，等到天亮他會找個公用電話亭打電話給Emma讓他來把這兩人帶走**

**隔天早上 Mycroft打了四通電話**  
第一通給Emma讓他來收拾這兩個闖入者， Mycroft判斷他們是傭兵  
第二通他辭去了法律事務所助理的工作，理由是存夠錢了  
第三通是在Emma的人帶走了闖入者後，他打給了清潔公司，那間公寓被整理得一塵不染，受損的家具也被處理掉了  
第四通他打給裝潢公司問他們有沒有可能盡快完工，他希望能越快離開市區越好

**那天晚上安妮結束在咖啡廳的值班回到家時差點尖叫，因為他開燈後看到 Mycroft坐在他公寓的客廳沙發上拿著一把左輪手槍對著她**

**「請坐」 Mycroft說**  
「Mike你為什麼會在這!!」安妮丟下了手上的包包害怕的往後退  
「你在我的咖啡裡加了杏仁粉」 Mycroft說  
「那是我們新的口味!」安妮說「總店的人建議我們把試喝品送給常客來確認歡迎程度的!」  
「而且有人顯然很清楚在什麼時候來我回家的路上阻攔我」 Mycroft看著安妮「是誰指使你的，如果你老實說我們都會省事很多」  
「我不知道你在說什麼，真的!」安妮幾乎要哭出來「你不喜歡杏仁嗎?那我真的很對不起，拜託請不要殺我」  
「…」 Mycroft看著這個女孩把自己的過敏警示手鍊拋向她「念出上面的字」  
「我.我沒辦法」安妮搖頭哭了出來  
「你果然有閱讀障礙」 Mycroft抹了把臉撿起了安妮掉在地上的手提包拿出她的皮夾  
「你要做什麼」安妮哭著問  
「妳差點謀殺了一個有嚴重杏仁過敏症的人」 Mycroft說「這是誰」他把皮夾裡的照片拿給安妮看  
「那是我男朋友」安妮哭著說「他是我們這區的新總管」  
「你們什麼時候開始交往的」 Mycroft問  
「上個月」安妮說  
「Shit」 Mycroft把槍收起

 **「你認識Donny嗎?Donny從未提過你」安妮問**  
「你運氣很差」 Mycroft拿出一個皮夾給安妮並往裡面塞了一疊鈔票「回威爾斯去找你媽吧，你被捲入了你自己都無法理解的事情裡了，你的男朋友Don Botan並不存在，他已經因為間諜罪被逮捕了，你被利用了」  
「什..這是?」安妮看到那個皮夾裡的證件，照片跟她男友一樣但是名字即使是有閱讀障礙的她也知道並不相同  
「這一切你必須當作從未發生過」 Mycroft說「永遠不能提起任何與我或者你這個男友有關的事情，立刻辭職回老家去，或者你可以看著你的人生因為與你毫不相關的事情被摧毀，如果我是你，我現在就會去打包行李」

**安妮看著Mike消失在夜色中，然後收拾了行李， Mycroft兩天後打聽到安妮已經辭職回老家了，公寓也退租了，但什麼原因都不肯說**

**Mycroft在發現對方只是個被利用的普通人時還是有罪惡感的，他下定決心要離開人群，所以工作或者外出都停止了，他除了偶而出門買些食物和書外都把自己關在公寓裡，他也需要找出Rudi手上到底握了誰的把柄**

**那並不難找，Rudi教過他怎麼找東西，他在馬桶水箱裡找到了被裝在密封袋裡的底片，他利用了一些手段轉交給Emma了，那之後國內的特工就再也沒出現在他周遭過了，他同時開始收買新被轉到他這區的警察，原先那兩人申請退休和調職了，他用一點錢收買了巡邏的警察讓他們時常到這附近轉轉，他對於警察口口聲聲的職業操守或者道德嗤之以鼻，他們嘴上那麼說最後還是收下了現金**

**「走狗」 Mycroft在看著收下錢後離開的警察嘖了一聲，他同事假裝與對方友善，多一層私人交情一樣的關係會讓人更難以做出背叛行為**

**他這套手法也在後來用在替 Sherlock從麻煩中脫身，他對 Lestrade探長提出一樣的建議，至於結果是險些被揍**

**長達四個月幾乎是病態的對所有人的質疑和自我孤立加上現在他幾乎是自我軟禁引發了一些問題，或者說讓一些問題終於浮上檯面，他開始出現焦慮和也許是悲傷的情緒，還有憤怒跟對於未來的恐懼，這些都是他在忙著和Emma一起為Rudi報仇時沒有過的，他忙到大腦無法思考任何個人的問題**

**連續失眠了數天後他甚至無法躺下，只要躺下他就會想到醫院的病床，在西德醫院裡的消毒水和血腥味又會浮現，手上按壓注射器把嗎啡注射進Rudi的點滴袋的觸感也揮之不去**

**Mycroft後來把客廳的桌子靠著牆放，躺在冰涼的地上看著天花板有時候能讓他睡上一兩個小時，有時候他因為心情沉重而無法呼吸，有時候又因為對自己的無力憤怒，他發現面對著牆壁把額頭靠在牆上有時候能讓他放鬆於是他感到焦躁的時候就靠牆一動也不動的站著希望那種令他乾嘔的胸悶會退去**

**他一直感到喉嚨裡有東西卡著，那令他乾嘔和咳嗽，甚至難以呼吸，他自我診斷了心理因素導致的臆球症，沒有東西真的卡在他喉嚨裡，那只是他的精神狀態導致的症狀**

**失眠了五天後他決定出門去走走，具體來說他打算走到藥房去買安眠藥回來吃，順便吃一頓熱的東西，什麼都好**

**他在簡餐店裡點了熱湯來喝，無聊的等待時間他在菜單背面用鉛筆塗鴉，當他的湯終於來的時候已經過了半個小時，畢竟是午餐時間他並不怪對方，但他發現自己已經有半個小時沒有咳嗽或者想吐了，畫圖是很能佔據他思想的一項活動**

**「先生這您不帶走嗎?」店員拿著他畫過的菜單攔下他**  
「不，為什麼我要帶走一張菜單?」 Mycroft問  
「您畫得非常好，這隻鴿子就像真的一樣」店員說  
「你留著吧」 Mycroft轉身要走又回頭問店員「最近的美術用品店怎麼走?」

**他後來不只買了安眠藥也買了畫具回來，素描筆和一疊圖畫紙，他把醒著的時間用在畫圖上，從花草樹木到他隨便想起的城市街景都畫，畫得越詳細他越需要回想細節他的大腦也就會停止超載，他也逐漸有辦法恢復正常睡眠時間**

**美術用品店的老闆以為他是個繪畫老師，因為他總是買很多紙，他向老闆說自己只是在自學而已，老闆懷疑他用錯方式才會一直買紙和素描筆， Mycroft隨手畫了一個能夠騙過人眼的立體球體素描給老闆看那位老先生驚訝的問他真的是在自學嗎?**

**「你要不要試試看上色?」老闆問**  
「我不會畫油畫」 Mycroft說  
「我是說水彩」老闆說「你這太驚人了，你打算念美術學校嗎?」  
「只是興趣」 Mycroft說

**老闆替他挑了畫具和紙張打折賣給 Mycroft，還借他幾本會畫教學書籍讓他帶回去看，對 Mycroft來說他只是想增加圖畫的複雜性，這樣他就需要更專注的去想那些畫面而不會想起那些令他不快的念頭**

**某天晚上他在畫完圖後坐在地上看著畫架上的畫，他畫了自己小時候的房間，上色之後和現實變得更加相似，幾乎就是他記憶中的模樣，這本來只是隨手撇的幾筆因為角度和他房間的書架擺放相似才開始畫的，在那之前他從未畫過自己的家或者家人**

**他抱著膝坐在地上看著畫中的景象，溫暖的感覺.老舊木頭的味道.他的棉被的氣味還有晚風帶來的植物香氣都回來了，他變得放鬆甚至真的感到些微安心，那天晚上他睡得很好，就躺在客廳的地上蓋著毯子睡，身旁散落著畫具和畫好的圖**

**那之後他開始畫記憶中的家，每一條走廊和房間，走廊上的鎧甲和掛畫，他去買了油畫工具複製出了跟老家走廊上一模一樣的肖像畫和動物畫，他畫出了書房和琴房之後帶著圖找上了裝潢公司，這些畫給了他點子，如果畫出過去的模樣使他安心那麼他之後要住的地方也許也能變動，在一番商討後裝潢公司答應了但可能會導致期限延後， Mycroft欣然答應並且沒有在金額上與對方討價還價**

**Mycroft知道自己並沒有特別不擅長的畫圖主題，最難的人像畫對他來說跟畫一個圓球沒有什麼差別，所以他開始畫 Sherlock和父母，他照著記憶中他大學畢業典禮的時候畫的，那時候 Sherlock雖然彆扭但充滿好奇的要他帶路在牛津大學裡參觀**

**他畫完了那張圖然後發現自己少畫了一個人  
他忘了畫上Rudi，他這段時間避免去想起的人**

**醫院的消毒水和血腥味回來了，他不舒服的咳著到廚房給自己倒了杯水喝，那能舒緩他的不適，窗外黃昏的光線看似溫暖溫度卻沒有上升**

**他看著圖畫中缺少的人應該在的位置，他猜如果他的父親過世他可能會比現在還更難過，但不會這麼痛苦，因為他很確定他父親並不會用Rudi那種方式死去，他也不會需要幫助他求死**

**他盯著畫許久之後動手補上了應該站在他父親旁邊的Rudi，然後無法控制自己的發抖，他克制自己哭的情緒多年，一時間要他用哭來緩解情緒他也做不到，只能把頭埋在手臂裡抱著膝蓋坐在地上等著一波波起伏的情緒退去，他內心的自言自語脫口而出是”對不起”和”我很沒用”以及”為什麼這得這樣結束”，隨著聲音從口中發出眼淚也從眼睛中流下**

**「Uncle Rudi I’m sorry」 Mycroft說著把臉埋在手中「I’m so sorry…」**

**他並不完全記得他那天隨著太陽下山，屋內陷入徹底黑暗後自己到底想了什麼，強烈的情緒反應往往是干擾他近乎完美記憶的唯一阻礙，他知道他很懊悔很難受，也對自己生氣甚至對Rudi生氣，他擔憂著自己父母死去的那一天自己是否有能力接受，他坦然接受人終有一死，但並不是別人的死而是他自己的，若死神來訪找的是他，他會欣然接受，但若是來找他的親人他卻會像個中世紀畫作中的富商一樣試圖與死神談交易**

**他在半夜醒來發現自己抱著肚子縮成一團像胎兒一樣側躺在客廳地上，他大概在某個時刻睡著的，因為斷斷續續的失眠導致他有時候會像那樣一瞬間睡著而不自覺，他爬起來開燈看時間，那一幅畫被他放進廚房的洗手槽裡點火燒掉了**

**也許是許久的情緒壓抑終於獲得釋放，或者他終於走到了哀悼的最終步驟接受了事實，他的臆球症和焦慮以及失眠在那天之後就逐漸消失了，他把自己關在公寓裡那三個月有過半時間過得像個想靠畫圖控制自己的精神病一樣，他不得不說他這下是徹底理解為什麼梵谷會堅持畫圖了，他燒了那張畫後並沒有停止畫圖，他畫了家裡和周遭的環境，最後畫出的一張是他小時候做過的夢**

**那是他在火災前做過的一個夢，夢中他們一家子在森林裡要去某個地方，Rudi走在最前頭時不時回頭看大家， Sherlock和維克多開心地跑過橋， Eurus跟在父母身邊，他自己卻像個透明人一樣遠遠的站在河水中看著他們，黑暗的森林裡只有橋上那群人身邊是有光的，那個夢的意義是什麼他並不懂，但那個夢境讓他感到開心，他不需要是當中的一員，他只想看著家人們快樂的模樣，他不必跟著他們走，他只要站在這裡遠遠看著就好了**

**他帶著幾張畫去美術用品店問老闆有什麼地方能把畫裱框的，老闆說他們店裡就有這項服務， Mycroft便委託他把畫裱好了，他當時是想著在搬家後如果有這些在他也許不會那麼排斥一個陌生的新住處**

**他搬家後掛起了這些畫，對他確實起了作用，但當他已經習慣這個家時卻想到了這些畫要是被別人見到了的尷尬，他因此從未讓 Sherlock知道他的這個住處，他考慮過拿掉這些畫，但卻因那會改變太多房子中的擺設而作罷**

**後來他在報紙上收到了Emma的消息便以本名回到政府中工作了  
*******************

 

Mycroft打算暫時留著這些畫，之後如果Greg有喜歡的畫也許會需要空間掛上，屆時就能替換掉了

 

Greg洗完澡出來時已經有些搖晃了，藥物副作用導致的暈眩讓他更加小心，畢竟胸口都一個洞了他可不想順便摔個腦震盪

 

「建議你坐下」 Mycroft算準了時間回到臥室正好是Greg洗完澡的時間，Greg穿著浴袍在擦頭髮，他聽了 Mycroft的建議坐在床尾， Mycroft把暖氣開強了點，今晚溫度下降了些

 

Greg的頭髮只要擦乾以後過幾分鐘就會自己乾所以也不需要用到吹風機之類的， Mycroft拿了Greg的睡衣褲放在床上，並且拿出醫藥箱幫Greg換藥

 

「你忙完了嗎?」Greg問  
「已經結束了」 Mycroft用醫療膠布貼好紗布完成了換藥的工作「我去洗澡了」

 

Mycroft進浴室脫下襯衫和長褲後Greg走了進來  
「怎麼了嗎?」 Mycroft問  
「你出浴室再換藥吧」Greg拿走了醫藥箱， Mycroft這段時間都是洗完澡後在浴室自己換藥的「這裡還有水氣什麼的，不太好吧」  
「如果你堅持的話」 Mycroft讓Greg拿走了醫藥箱，他知道Greg是在找藉口，他沒讓Greg看過自己的傷口，他應該是擔心了

 

Mycroft洗完澡後穿著浴袍出來在Greg的監視下換藥，他胸口的傷口並不大，但他腿上的槍傷讓Greg皺眉  
「你這樣真的能走路嗎?」Greg問「這看了就很痛」他皺著眉伸手摸了 Mycroft大腿外側的槍傷，那肯定會留下很顯眼的疤痕  
「其實還好」 Mycroft說「跟你的傷相比這都只是小問題」  
「在醫院的時候你真的不該那麼經常走動的」Greg說，現在傷口已經開始癒合了但看起來依然怵目驚心  
「我的傷會比你快好」 Mycroft說「所以別擔心我，你要小心自己的傷口，如果呼吸有異常或者胸悶都要告訴我，雖然機率很低但肺部的傷有時候會有後遺症的」  
「好」Greg說著站起身用手勢請 Mycroft跟著起身  
「?」 Mycroft雖然不知道理由但還是站起來了

 

Greg伸手摸了一下 Mycroft胸口的傷然後抱住他把下巴靠在 Mycroft肩上，拍了拍他的背， Mycroft把手搭在Greg腰間避免任何碰到傷口的可能性

 

「I love you」Greg咕噥  
「I know」 Mycroft嘴角微微勾起  
「我書架上一直都挺空的，想把相簿放一起嗎?我有幾本可以一起放」Greg說「也有畢業紀念冊，反正都是老照片」  
「我們明天再來整理書架吧」 Mycroft說  
「你明天不上班嗎?」Greg放開 Mycroft問  
「在家上班就好」 Mycroft說「檯面上我現在是大勢已去的人，太常出現並不合理」他微笑著說

 

Mycroft把傷口包紮好後換上睡衣把燈都關暗了  
「晚安」 Mycroft最後關了自己的床頭燈  
「晚安」Greg早已鑽進被窩裡了

 

隔天他們一起把家裡的相簿或畢業紀念冊都整理出來放在Greg的書房架上， Mycroft知道Greg想表達的是什麼意思

 

“我愛你與你的過去，也愛你的回憶，請信任我”

 

他們各自的過去和回憶一起並排整齊的放在書架上，交由 Mycroft最信任的人保管

\------------------------------

麥哥書房裡的是這幅畫,雅典娜戰勝了亞力士

麥哥假裝有嚴重過敏症時是戴這種手環

相思豆是這個,因為長得很漂亮所以會被做成飾品

樓主長大後知道這東西原來有毒一臉黑

因為小時候不只一次把這東西放嘴裡過,真的是差點弄死自己.JPG啊

 富人或貴族試圖用財富或其他條件向死神/死亡請求延命是中世紀常見的題材之一，這類畫仔細看會看到錢或財寶被放在人物身邊或手上  
但死亡無法被收買，只有死是最公平的，凡人皆有一死是這些畫的重點  
  
麥哥在文中就是說這類畫，他本人會跟死神握握手然後跟著走，但若要死的是他的家人他卻會跟畫中人物一樣想做無用功討價還價


	35. Chapter 35

Greg醒的時候 Mycroft躺在他旁邊看書，他們昨天整理過書房和相簿之後各自拿了書在 Mycroft的書房裡閱讀， Mycroft看的是Greg連標題都不確定在說什麼的那種艱深的書，總之是歐洲史就是了，Greg看的是小說，時不時看看手機， Mycroft過去的聖誕節通常都是獨自一個人在壁爐邊安靜的看書，他發現旁邊有Greg在感覺很奇妙，明明並沒有互動或是對話卻覺得對方的存在非常顯著

 

「早安」 Mycroft伸手摸了Greg的臉，鬍渣有點刺，養傷期間Greg很少刮鬍子，本來昨晚Greg打算刮一下的，但電動刮鬍刀沒電了就作罷了  
「幾點了」Greg問  
「再過五分鐘早上十點」 Mycroft說  
「今天也不進辦公室?」Greg問  
「晚上安西亞會把需要給我看的文件帶來」 Mycroft說  
「嗯」Greg應了聲，閉上眼任 Mycroft的手梳他的頭髮或摸他的臉，他真的覺得 Mycroft這種習慣很像在摸狗，但他也不討厭就是了，但有時候會讓人很想睡回籠覺

Greg能回想起來第一次注意到 Mycroft這個習慣的時候已經是跟他交往兩年後了，那時候他經常睡在 Mycroft的住所，有時候是倫敦市區的公寓有時候是他其他住宅，不急著起床時他會在床上賴著好一會兒，翻身活動筋骨之類的， Mycroft如果沒有要上班或者還有時間便會坐在床上陪他等他醒來，起初他以為是什麼性暗示一類的畢竟他們有時候碰面就只為這個(畢竟雙方也不總是有閒餘的時間)，但 Mycroft只是很單純的喜歡這麼做而已，但擦槍走火也不是沒有過啦

 

“好像他平常缺乏與人接觸所以在彌補一樣”Greg當時是這樣在心中吐槽的

「你為什麼這麼喜歡這樣做?」Greg閉著眼問  
「我想是因為我們很少能見到彼此睡醒」 Mycroft說「通常我們之一會提早起床或者同時起床去上班，所以這樣的機會很少，值得珍惜」

  
「I Love you too」Greg回， Mycroft那一整句話基本上就是這個意思  
「…Ich liebe dich auch(我也愛你)」 Mycroft過了一會後說  
「我靠那是德文嗎?」Greg皺了眉  
「跟你說的是同一句話，是德文」 Mycroft說  
「你真的沒辦法用英文說嗎?」Greg帶著一點苦笑忍不住問  
「….抱歉，有點難」 Mycroft說

 

「為什麼?」Greg問「我至少聽你用半個歐洲的語言講過一樣的話了」  
「……我想是因為這是我的母語」 Mycroft說「文字和語言有其重量，在使用外語時很多人甚至會因此表現出不同的個性，我想那提供我一種安全距離感，讓我直接說….太露骨了點」他想不到更好的字  
「Mr.Holmes我跟你訂婚了」Greg苦笑  
「抱歉，在實際說出口前我會被我自己想說的話噎死」 Mycroft說  
「你這到底算不算害羞啊」Greg吐槽「明明Love這個字很常用到，組合在一起就說不出口了」他至今沒聽 Mycroft直接說過”I love you”，這已經算某種特殊挑戰了，就像不說到某個字卻要讓對方完全理解你的意思一樣  
「不像英語，許多語言不輕易說”愛”，因此在那些語言中實際聽到這個字的意義更為顯著」 Mycroft說「但我只在說英語時會難以開口」

  
「沒關係」Greg抓住了摸他的臉的那隻手，訂婚戒指因為體溫的關係並不冷「不過下次別用德語了，那聽起來很像要罵人」

「My bad」 Mycroft淺笑「你鬍子有點長了不打算刮掉嗎?」  
「啊!忘記把電動刮鬍刀插上去充電了」Greg這才想到  
「我的可以借你」 Mycroft說  
「我不會用那種刀片，我會不小心把自己搞進急診室的」Greg說  
「我是說我的電動刮鬍刀」 Mycroft說  
「喔，那就借一下」Greg覺得自己真的是沒睡醒才會以為 Mycroft是要借他剃刀  
「我也可以幫你剃」 Mycroft微笑的對睡昏頭的Greg說  
「不用吧，又沒有要參加什麼重要的活動剃那麼乾淨幹什麼」Greg坐起身小心的伸了懶腰避免拉到傷口

 

Mycroft會用真的剃刀刮鬍子，Greg一開始以為他說他第一次刮鬍子是用剃刀刮的是在開玩笑自嘲自己是老古板，但 Mycroft不是在逗他，他真的會用那種老式傳統剃刀，那種你可以拿去當作武器使用的小刀子， Mycroft平常使用的是電動刮鬍刀但是要見重要人士或者參加特殊活動(比如某王子的婚禮一類)就會改用剃刀，因為剃得更乾淨

 

而那種東西給Greg用會把洗手台變成案發現場，所以Greg每次看 Mycroft用剃刀都有一種不真實感，好像在看什麼19世紀貴族莊園為背景的影集一樣，雖然 Mycroft就算誤闖了那種影集的拍攝現場也不會被當作亂入就是了，他徹底融入好嗎，比他在倫敦街上走還更自然，Greg知道這是事實因為他們去年才在這種影集現場抓了個攝影師， Mycroft來找他的時候還誤被當成演員擋下了，John因此抓著 Sherlock指著 Mycroft大笑

 

「我很閒」 Mycroft說  
「你到底為什麼會用這種東西啊…」Greg忍不住說  
「Rudi教我刮鬍子的」 Mycroft說「我當時在學校和倫敦的時間較多所以不是我父親教的」  
「所以他用這種剃刀?」Greg問  
「他確實會用這一種，也用普通的刮鬍刀」 Mycroft說「雖然我也不好說他是不是在開玩笑，但他說如果不小心被人割喉沒死不想被知道自己差點被殺可以跟急診室說自己刮鬍子滑了一跤」  
「這他媽都什…」Greg無力吐槽  
「他說這是他前上司說過的話，那個人第二次就沒那麼幸運了」 Mycroft比了個割喉的手勢「第二次是Rudi親自幹的，不可能用刮鬍刀這種業餘工具」  
「…我想問一下，這時候你幾歲啊，這種話題跟學刮鬍子的孩子說真的好嗎」Greg說  
「我那時候已經十六歲了」 Mycroft說「一個黑色笑話並沒什麼問題」  
「內有命案的黑色笑話大有問題啊，又不是瘋狂理髮師裡面那個殺手」Greg吐槽「我大概十三.四歲的時候我爸就教我用刮鬍刀了，但其實那年紀的鬍子很少需要刮」  
「他教我用剃刀和普通刮鬍刀，他認為刮鬍刀不需要指導就能使用了，但刮的不是很乾淨所以才會教我用傳統的剃刀刮鬍子」 Mycroft說「這種東西放行李箱也不會引發問題」  
「這都是什麼間諜菁英教育啊…」Greg吐槽  
「算是預防突發事故用的教育」 Mycroft說「我幫你刮吧，很久沒這麼做了」他對Greg微笑

 

Greg套上睡袍跟著 Mycroft進了浴室， Mycroft有幫他用剃刀刮過幾次鬍子，第一次是因為Greg以為他是開玩笑的，他不相信 Mycroft真的會用剃刀， Mycroft讓他坐下然後幫他把鬍子刮乾淨，隔天回去上班還被唐納文問怎麼突然這麼在意形象了，看起來跟專業理髮師刮的一樣，之後幾次是為了重大的活動，比如公開表揚和他的升職或者他必須重拍證件照，都是 Mycroft主動提議的，Greg後來認定這是 Mycroft控制狂傾向跟強迫症的一部分，他並不控制Greg的穿著風格或者髮型但是會把他打理整齊，他的舊衣服也被汰換掉不少，但都是很不顯眼的改變，沒人會發現幫他買衣服的人和買的牌子都不一樣了

 

Greg坐在浴缸邊上讓 Mycroft幫他抹刮鬍泡和刮鬍子，反正這算是 Mycroft自己不承認的愛好，他沒必要在這上面跟他計較，信任別人用剃刀幫你刮鬍子這種事其實對Greg來說很奇怪，那他媽還是把刀，讓另一個人拿著一把利刃在你動脈和氣管上比來劃去這種事他還沒有心臟大到放心去做，但 Mycroft的話他很確定不會出意外的

  
  


「往右邊偏一點」 Mycroft指示，Greg把臉往右邊側了些， Mycroft的手指間捏著剃刀，手指摸著他的臉調整角度然後用鋒利的刀片刮掉刮鬍泡和鬍渣，Greg閉著眼照 Mycroft指示配合， Mycroft用拇指輕按他上嘴唇替他刮掉鬍子，Greg在John留鬍子那陣子開過玩笑說他也許該試試看，換個形象，也許山羊鬍也行

 

他的玩笑話導致 Mycroft給了他一個”你這個提議太荒唐而且相當不切實際但目前我不想用語言表達我對此提案的失望程度”的表情  
“真的會看起來那麼糟?”Greg當時問  
“首先你並沒有太多時間也沒有心力去打理自己的鬍子，最後都會變成一臉鬍渣而已，其次，你完全不適合留鬍子，看起來若不是很輕浮就是令人生厭，社交時一個人的第一印象往往很重要，所以我真心建議你打消這個念頭” Mycroft完全向是個律師建議自己客戶該怎麼說證詞一樣的模樣讓Greg想去撞牆，他只是在開玩笑而已

 

「想到有趣的事情了?」 Mycroft問  
「沒什麼，只是以前的小事」Greg說  
「抬頭」 Mycroft說，微涼的刀片刮過的皮膚下頸動脈的跳動能從指尖感覺到

 

不用多久鬍子就被刮得非常乾淨了，Greg自己都很少看到自己完全沒鬍渣的樣子，他是早上刮鬍子晚上就會冒出一些來的那種人

「謝謝啊」Greg拿毛巾擦臉說  
「不客氣」 Mycroft心情很好的收拾刀子和刮鬍膏，他看著Greg的那種笑臉讓Greg想到愛麗絲夢遊仙境的柴郡貓，那是一種混合詭計得逞跟成就感的笑臉，會引發 Sherlock想打人的衝動的那一種

對 Mycroft來說他確實喜歡把Greg外表弄得整齊乾淨，不必到光鮮亮麗，Greg只要稍微打理一下就很好看了， Mycroft看了就很開心，但干涉過度會被銀狐咬的，所以他並不會做到那種程度，上次不小心做得有點太明顯被警告過了，他就變得更小心了

「吃早午餐?」 Mycroft說「或者你想等等直接吃午餐也行」  
「我們等一下吃午餐吧，叫個外賣就好」Greg站在鏡子前摸了摸自己的臉，刮得太乾淨反而令人有些不習慣

\-----------------------------------

醫院機密地下樓層

「Alex你確定這樣安全嗎?Boss今天不上班吧，不等他回來嗎?」Laskin跟在安西亞旁邊和他一起到了醫院地下室，安西亞在 Mycroft不在的時候就是潘朵拉收容計畫的最高執行者，沒有人會質問他任何事情  
「Sir今天確實不進辦公室」安西亞說「只是問話而已，我知道跟她對話的風險也知道如何避免」

他們進入了監控 Eurus病房的原本的訪視間，對外溝通的喇叭被拆除了，取而代之的是一個與內部連接的螢幕， Eurus在她病房中有相對的裝置，她可以靠打字與照顧她的醫生和監禁她的獄卒溝通，輸入過的內容都會被保存下來報告給 Mycroft

「Artemis」這個時間輪值的特工向安西亞點頭，特工們通常會知道安西亞的幾個代號，Artemis便是最常用的一個  
「我要和潘朵拉進行口頭對話」安西亞說  
「您確定?」特工倒抽了一口氣後問  
「那是最糟情況」安西亞說「我會先用書面溝通，如果她沒有反應便改以口頭對話，在潘朵拉受到物理拘束和有兩名特工同時在場待命之下進行」  
「我們會準備」特工看了Laskin「他並不是屬於我們這一組的人員」  
「Sir直接指派給我的」安西亞說「他直屬於我之下，不必擔心內部權責問題，若他犯錯會由我處置」  
「明白了」特工讓開了

 

安西亞走向書面溝通的面板輸入  
“你有個訪客”

監視器中 Eurus看向安西亞這邊用床邊的面板輸入了  
“我不見我看不到的人”

 

安西亞嘆了口氣讓特工拉開遮住能看向病房的玻璃前的窗簾

本來對一個病人來說太大的病房被隔成了兩間，從控制室進入後是放有桌椅的談話室，桌子和椅子被用螺絲鎖死在地上，桌子上有讓手銬穿過以固定犯人的裝置，醫生需要這樣才能在問診時確保安全，而更往內會遇上玻璃隔間，就跟在謝林福特的一樣， Eurus的病床被往內移靠在牆邊，她的活動空間減少了但除了魚外還多了讓他打發時間用的小提琴，依照特工的報告這是 Eurus要求的，他們把他的小提琴從謝林福特的保管間拿來了，因為先前拿其他琴給她謊稱這就是同一把琴的舉動引發了 Eurus對低階特工的攻擊性(具體來說，她拿琴砸了對方的頭)，這個舉動導致前一位負責晚間工作的特工組長被調走，原因是他不該隨便做這種會激怒 Eurus的行為，畢竟 Eurus的檔案中有著遠比拿琴砸人更糟的紀錄

 

“你見到了，我有問題要問你”安西亞輸入  
“進來” Eurus回

 

之後無論安西亞輸入什麼 Eurus都只是背對著他拉琴，曲目是什麼安西亞不確定  
幾分鐘的嘗試未果安西亞看了一眼Laskin後帶著他進入放了桌椅的房間，這個時段的負責特工本來要跟著進來被安西亞命令在外頭待命了

Eurus放下琴站在玻璃前看向安西亞  
「Lambi(小羊)」 Eurus看著安西亞歪了頭「你看起來很疑惑跟害怕」  
「我有問題要問你」安西亞用工作時用的語氣和表情說  
「你可以不用假裝自己是人們的保護者，你有這個名字只是一個延續而不是你的本身，你只是個紀念碑而不是戰爭英雄」 Eurus幾乎要貼在玻璃上觀察安西亞，在此之前 Eurus見到的安西亞都是站在 Mycroft身後幾公尺只會出現一下就消失的人「你是個愛哭的小孩，而這點至今未變」  
「A，你聽得懂嗎?」Laskin認真的站在安西亞身旁一步之後的距離問  
「你怎麼知道我的本名的」安西亞沒有回頭看Laskin  
「Alexandra」 Eurus說出了安西亞的本名「那個傷害 Mycroft的人說過你的名字，他愚蠢的認為你的名字是你做為 Mycroft的女兒的證明，真的很蠢不是嗎?Lambi」

 

「你叫我Lambi」安西亞深呼吸讓自己冷靜， Eurus有一種讓他全身不對勁的特質，也許是她看過太多 Eurus的檔案深知她的危險性，也許，這是她自己也不太想直視的現實，有時候 Eurus讓她想到 Mycroft，那是種一閃即逝的相似性，只有那麼一瞬間 Eurus會跟工作時的 Mycroft有些相像，不是說長相而是眼神， Eurus的眼睛有點像 Mycroft  
「Yes」 Eurus說「而你想知道原因」  
「我想知道為什麼在你第一次叫我Lambi後Ryan就暗地裡開始調查我的身世」安西亞直視著 Eurus的眼睛「那一次謝林福特的探訪，我進來請Sir跟我離開，你唱了<瑪莉有隻小綿羊>但你把Marry換成了Aunty，之後根據資料紀錄，你在接受特工和審訊人員訪談時他們問你今天見過誰，你稱呼我為”Mikei’s little lamb”」  
「你需要更加明確的表達你的疑惑」 Eurus說

「那之後Ryan就開始針對我的調查，而我要問你的是以下的問題，1.妳為什麼那樣叫我?2.妳是否故意讓Ryan對我產生興趣的?3.妳是不是利用了他」安西亞看著 Eurus說  
「他不敢跟我說話」 Eurus說「但他一直在監聽，我並沒有讓他針對妳，是他自己的錯誤聯想導致妳被牽連的」  
「解釋清楚」安西亞說  
「妳是第二隻小羊」 Eurus雙手放在玻璃上貼著玻璃看安西亞就像海生館裡貼著玻璃看小魚的孩子「Rudi的小羊的小羊，妳是Rudi的小小羊，Mikei的小羊」她說著似乎被自己數羊一樣的自言自語逗樂了一樣笑了起來「很有趣不是嗎?」

「妳必須誠實交代為什麼Ryan在我帶音樂盒給妳之後立刻對部下下令把我列為重要監視對象，那時候妳抓了我的手叫我Lambi，妳讓Ryan跳過了血型比對和獲取Sir的DNA這兩階段直接判定我是Sir的女兒並提前行動，妳是否對Ryan的計畫有所察覺?」安西亞問  
「No~」 Eurus的語氣飄忽「我只是第一次這麼近看到妳覺得有意思而已」  
「妳如果說謊我們會發現的」安西亞說  
「實際上如果我選擇欺瞞，只有 Mycroft才會發現」 Eurus說「但我對妳說謊沒有好處也不是個好榜樣」

 

安西亞皺了眉  
「抱歉，妳說”榜樣”?」安西亞問  
「I’m your aunty!」 Eurus像是收到一匹小馬駒當禮物的小孩一樣開心地叫甚至舉高了雙手「現在妳才是最小的，而且妳是女孩!妳有特權!」

  
「特…」安西亞有些傻眼但立刻鎮定下來「所以說妳不會對我說謊?」  
「No」 Eurus說  
「重新編程呢」安西亞問  
「我為什麼要那樣做呢?」 Eurus歪著頭「那只會讓 Mycroft生氣而已，而且你足夠聰明，他就沒那麼聰明了」她看了眼Laskin「我們家的男孩和女孩為什麼總對平庸之人產生愛好?」她歪著頭看Laskin「你打破杯子以後沒掃左邊的沙發下」  
Laskin面無表情但他的眼神大大的放送著”WTF”三個大字， Mycroft通常只會看他一眼後帶著嫌棄的眼神嘆氣然後繼續工作而不會把從他身上看出事情說出來，除非那跟安西亞或者工作有關

 

「妳什麼時候.由什麼方式認定我和Sir有血緣關係的」安西亞無視了 Eurus針對Laskin和Holmes家兄弟擇偶標準的發言  
「妳們長得很像」 Eurus說「如果她長大會很像妳」  
「…」安西亞看著 Eurus屏住呼吸，剛才 Eurus說的話表示她曾經見過Abigail「妳怎麼可能會知道我母親的長相?」  
「叫Mikei來我就告訴你」 Eurus說  
「Sir現在並不想見妳，妳想找他做什麼」安西亞問  
「我想聽歌」 Eurus說「我想要找Mikei，他生氣太久了我想問他為什麼， Sherlock和媽咪爹地應該替我轉交東西了但是他還是沒來」  
「近期Sir與 Sherlock或者他們的父母並沒有碰面」安西亞說「妳要他轉交的東西也不一定能通過安全檢查」  
「我要 Sherlock買和寫給他的，只要不是從這裡拿出去的東西就不會被檢查」 Eurus說「為什麼 Sherlock沒有拿給他!」  
「並不是要緊的事情而且Sir有其他事情要忙」安西亞說「妳想聽歌我可以安排讓他們放音樂給你聽」  
「我不要機器的!」 Eurus像小孩子一樣跺腳，安西亞知道 Eurus的精神狀態有時候跟幼兒沒兩樣，能洗腦你把自己眼睛挖出來餵狗的幼兒「他為什麼還在生氣?我又沒有傷害他的Runner Boy!」  
「Behave ，Eurus」安西亞忍不住用管外甥的語氣說

  
「我比妳年長」 Eurus說  
「我每天都在面對不成熟的大人，年齡只是妳作為生物體存在的時間，所以省省吧」安西亞忍不住扶額  
「妳聽起來像 Mycroft」 Eurus皺眉甚至嘟起嘴看著安西亞，一副生氣的小孩樣  
「我會把那視為誇獎，謝謝」安西亞說「我不會把Sir叫來的」  
「他為什麼要生氣，我明明沒傷害他」 Eurus說「是他自己把傷口扯開的」  
「妳綁架了一名傷患，之後他的止痛藥失效.妳一度想觸碰他的眼珠，而且你有太多不良紀錄了」安西亞說「我不會當妳的說客也不會做妳的信鴿」  
「妳的問題我還沒有回答」 Eurus說  
「我個人的疑問並不值得讓Sir被捲入」安西亞說「公私分明是我的原則」

「All work and no play makes Alexandra a dull girl(只工作不玩耍，聰明安西亞也變傻)」 Eurus說  
「隨你怎麼說」安西亞禮貌的微笑「我只要知道你確實與Ryan沒有操縱關係就行了」  
「妳是隻沒有好奇心的小羊」 Eurus說  
「有好奇心的，那是貓喔」安西亞微笑轉身「我以前在唱詩班也待過，不過我沒聽過Sir唱歌呢，挺好奇聽起來如何的」他背對著 Eurus跟Laskin講話  
「Boss唱歌…感覺聽了會被人道毀滅啊」Laskin不疑有他的接話了「妳以前待過唱詩班?」

「妳會唱什麼?」 Eurus顯然感興趣了  
「唱詩班的歌而已，沒什麼有趣的」安西亞說「都是聖歌一類的，很無聊」  
「妳還會唱」 Eurus說「妳還記得全部的音調跟歌詞」  
「當然，妳也說了我夠聰明不是嗎?」安西亞帶著職業微笑說  
「…我要聽」 Eurus說  
「我不喜歡唱歌」安西亞說  
「我告訴你我在哪見過Rudi的小羊」 Eurus說「你覺得如何?」  
「妳不能食言而且要說清楚」安西亞說  
「好」 Eurus在玻璃那邊坐下

 

安西亞清了清喉嚨，他確實很久沒有唱歌給別人聽過了  
「As I went down in the river to pray   
Studying about that good old way   
And who shall wear the starry crown   
Good Lord， show me the way…」安西亞清唱著< Down To The River To Pray>，他的視線並沒有從 Eurus身上移開， Eurus是專心的聽著的，而有時候轉頭看到Laskin一臉呆樣令他想笑

 

「唱完了」安西亞說  
「我沒有聽過這個」 Eurus說「 Mycroft唱很多歌但沒有這個」  
「因為這不是搖籃曲也不是兒歌，這是教會在唱的聖歌，考慮到Sir並不是會把宗教當作教育主題的人妳便不太可能聽過」安西亞說「妳在哪見過我母親的」

  
「Rudi的身上顯示出他有個孩子的跡象」 Eurus說「我看過他的皮夾，他拿出來結帳的時候裡面有照片，跟 Mycroft差不多大的女孩子和她養父和生母的合照，從她的模樣我能知道，她是Rudi的後代，而若她長到成年約二十四歲左右會與妳最為相似」  
「所以只是看過照片而已」安西亞突然覺得自己為什麼要做白工了  
「生日照片，蛋糕是綿羊形狀的」 Eurus說「我還是喜歡 Mycroft的聲音更多些」  
「妳明年可以要些唱片當禮物」安西亞說  
「我不喜歡機械的」 Eurus說  
「那妳可以自己學著唱」安西亞說  
「I can’t」 Eurus說  
「為什麼」安西亞問  
「缺了什麼」 Eurus歪著頭思考「不知道為什麼聽起來就是不一樣，我聽起來像機器」  
「所以你只喜歡聽人現場唱給你聽」安西亞問  
「替我送 Mycroft一朵鳶尾花」 Eurus沒有直接回答轉過身去拿著鬥魚瓶子坐在病床上背對安西亞和Laskin

 

「再見」安西亞知道現在是不會收到答覆的便帶著Laskin離開了

「妳原來會唱歌?」他們離開醫院的時候Laskin終於問  
「我當然會」安西亞說「小時候我是唱詩班成員」  
「妳說妳討厭唱歌我以為妳是唱得不好」Laskin說，直屬 Mycroft的一些年輕人私下也是有交情會一起出去聚會的，安西亞極少參與便是了  
「強制參加，唱錯會被修女體罰，我討厭唱歌就是這個原因」安西亞說「先去貝克街然後再回辦公室，我要確認一些細節然後把這場談話的報告寄給Sir」

  
「遵命」Laskin負責開車，安西亞在後座低頭在手機上飛快的打字

「Artemis」Laskin說「我第一次見到妳的時候妳也是用這個代號」  
「對外勤人員通常我使用Artemis(狩獵女神)」安西亞說「對Sir周遭的人包含親屬使用安西亞，而對政治人物和其他人就是各種A字頭的代號輪流使用」

  
「妳有一個不是A開頭的啊，那個卡什麼的」Laskin說  
「Cassandra(卡珊卓拉)」安西亞說  
「對就是那個，為什麼就只有那不是A開頭?」Laskin問  
「我的代號並沒有強制要求遵從某種順序或者規則，我一直使用A開頭的是因為我的本名， Cassandra是我自己的一個小小惡趣味」安西亞說  
「惡趣味?」Laskin問  
「你記得我自稱Cassandra的對象都是誰嗎?」安西亞問  
「恩…前財務大臣.前前外交大臣.前NHS大臣.美國前FBI局長，上上上任首相…喔!」Laskin發現相同的地方了，全都是因為闖禍或者醜聞下台的人

  
「都是不聽Sir的建議或者違反Sir指令的人」安西亞說「我像他們傳達過了警告，他們不聽的下場就是這樣」  
「那跟Cassandra有什麼關係?」Laskin問「厄運?」  
「Jo你就是這樣才會被Sir嫌棄的」安西亞淡定的說「Cassandra是希臘神話裡面的女祭司，他的預言全是正確的但因為被阿波羅詛咒所以永遠沒人相信，他也預言了特洛伊的毀滅」  
「所以就是不聽勸的人自找毀滅的意思啊」Laskin說「Sir不會覺得這聽起來有點像威脅嗎?妳自稱Cassandra的對象都沒有好下場，白廳大概過幾天就會出現奇怪的傳說了」  
「Sir認為這很好笑，而且沒有人會去記一個傳話的秘書用的代號的」安西亞說  
「那剛才潘朵拉說的是什麼意思?」Laskin問  
「哪部分?」安西亞問  
「關於妳的本名」Laskin語氣嚴肅的問「”人們的保護者”.”戰場”.”紀念碑”什麼的，聽起來一點道理都沒有」

 

安西亞從手機抬頭看了一眼Laskin，可疑的無異議的對話被警告過是潛在洗腦暗示的可能性，所以任何與 Eurus有過接觸的人都必須交叉檢查是否有可疑的對話內容

  
「做得很好Laskin」安西亞用工作時的語氣說「但那並不是可疑對話，而是真實的針對我的名字作出的評論」  
「喔，太好了，所以那是啥鬼?」Laskin恢復輕鬆的語氣說  
「我的名字Alexandra是女性化的 Alexander這個名字，也就是Sir的中間名，我的生母顯然是因為Sir而給我取這個名字的」安西亞說「Alexander這個名字的意思是”人們的保護者”」  
「那Boss的名字聽起來還真威啊」Laskin說「除去本名很奇怪Mycroft的部分的話又是凱薩(Kaiser)又是Alexander的」  
「Jo，車上其實有錄音設備，你遲早會因為說話太白目被踹下車的」安西亞提醒「而且我並不會阻止Sir這樣做」  
「我懷疑Sir會做這種體力活」Laskin認真的思考後說  
「Sir會讓別人把你踹下去，同樣的我不會阻止他」安西亞說  
「Alexi，你好狠啊…」Laskin一臉哀怨的說，但並沒有換來安西亞的同情，安西亞只是低頭繼續在手機上打字

 

嘴上是那麼說，但Laskin一直都很清楚在優先順序上他是排在 Mycroft之後的，無論是哪一種優先順序(除了以前安西亞潛在約會對象的清單，那上面 Mycroft永遠直接排除)，不是說安西亞真的會不管他的死活，而是安西亞很確定只要 Mycroft沒事要解救Laskin於任何麻煩都只是時間問題而已

 

而且安西亞從一開始考慮的對象就只有兩種，1.離她工作內容遙遠到根本不會有安全隱憂的人2.早就陷於水深火熱之中通過最高安全檢驗的圈內人，1的話也許安西亞還會更擔心點，2的話你基本上就是簽了賣身契，優先程度被擺在雇主之後是理所當然的

 

「Jo，你如果頂著那張哀怨的臉出現在221B我敢保證 Sherlock會讓你生不如死」安西亞在他們下車時說  
「我知道」Laskin嘆氣換上了平常的嘻皮笑臉跟安西亞進了221號，哈德森太太抱著Rosie告訴他們樓上來了位探長正在和 Sherlock討論案子

安西亞上樓打開起居室的門，有東西朝她飛過來她往後閃撞在Laskin身上，Laskin接住了飛過來就要打在安西亞頭上的東西，是頭骨先生

 

「Holy SHIT!!我就說不要在家裡幹這種事了啊!!」John大叫  
起居室內， Sherlock站在沙發上拿著魚叉槍，普爾探長正雙手摀著臉面對牆壁把額頭靠在牆上顯然受到了不小的精神衝擊，John跌坐在地上，他就站在安西亞他們前方一公尺的距離，他為了閃飛出來的頭骨先生跌坐在地上，魚叉掉在地上並沒貫穿頭骨先生

「這個頭骨模型的品質真好啊」Laskin看了手上的頭骨先生，魚叉槍留下了一些痕跡但沒有被打穿，然後Laskin發現這個頭骨模型看起來有些太”自然”了點…

  
「那個不是模型……」在角落懷疑人生的普爾探長悠悠的吐出一句  
「難怪感覺很逼真」Laskin點點頭把頭骨先生交給John

Sherlock得出了普通魚叉槍很難從這個距離射穿頭骨特定幾個位置的結論和實驗報告，安西亞眼神死的站在一旁等他跟普爾把實驗結果跟案情討論好，John泡了茶給他們並代替 Sherlock道歉  
John把Rosie抱上來了，安西亞就在沙發上抱著Rosie玩等 Sherlock

「你去找 Eurus做什麼」 Sherlock把結果塞給普爾探長送走他以後問安西亞  
「一些細節需要確定而已」安西亞說  
「 Mycroft知道你跟她說話嗎?」 Sherlock問  
「Sir會收到報告，我也知道如何確保自己安全」安西亞說「她說女孩子在你們家有特權?」  
「我們的父親和伯父都有點偏心 Eurus導致的，而且我們是哥哥，所以 Eurus這麼認為並不奇怪」 Sherlock說  
「她似乎認為自己不再是家中最小的很值得開心」安西亞說「她算是我的阿姨，我今天才意識到這件事，感覺真的非常詭異」

Laskin在旁邊無聲的點頭附和  
「妳想問的是什麼」 Sherlock問  
「 Eurus說她請你拿東西給Sir」安西亞說「是什麼」  
「一些代寫的卡片和花」 Sherlock從壁爐上拿下那一疊卡片交給安西亞「 Lestrade知道，但他認為 Mycroft不會想看到這些」  
「Sir確實不會太高興的」安西亞看了手上的卡片，若不是因為她知道這些出自一個精神病患，她會認為說這些話的是小孩，尤其是恐怖片裡的小孩  
「 Eurus要求我和我父母帶卡片跟花給 Mycroft」 Sherlock說  
「鳶尾花嗎?」安西亞問  
「是」 Sherlock說「沒有指定顏色」  
「Sir並沒有特別喜歡鳶尾花」安西亞說  
「我想是因為我們母親曾經種了很多的關係」 Sherlock說「 Mycroft到底躲在哪?」  
「Sir如果沒讓你知道住處就表示你不該知道」安西亞說  
「那這些你要負責給他」 Sherlock說  
「 Sherlock，我不認為火上加油是個明智的選擇」安西亞說  
「 Eurus說 Mycroft忘記了他承諾的事情」 Sherlock說「如果不是金魚，那有別的事情 Mycroft還沒做，而那跟這些東西有關」  
「讓他們安心養傷不好嗎」安西亞說「尤其是 Lestrade探長」  
「 Lestrade都沒有 Mycroft那麼在意 Eurus的行為」 Sherlock說  
「因為探長本人並不清楚 Eurus真實的危險性」安西亞說「有粗略概念與看過被害者”們”的下場是不同的」  
「那把地址給我，我送過去」 Sherlock說  
「恕我拒絕」安西亞說  
「這是你作為他的部下還是為了私人交情所下的決定?作為他的部下你該轉交一切要給他的私人信件」 Sherlock說  
「我不會把裝有炭疽菌的信封給Sir，相對的，危害心理健康的信件也不會」安西亞說「作為他的助理替他過濾信件也是工作之一，你沒有用簡訊或者直接與Sir通話告訴他這些卡片和花的事情表示你本身也認為現在告訴Sir這些卡片存在也許不是最好的時機，你因為近期的事件失去與Sir相處的原始模式正在試圖改變自己的行為，你願意檢討一下自己，想對哥哥好一點是好事，但不表示你不想自己導致他心情惡化就能把與他交流的工作交由我們這些與他相處較久的人來做」

 

John看著安西亞和 Sherlock兩人毫不退讓的樣子，還有安西亞一針見血的分析說不出話， Sherlock確實在謝林福特事件後試著對 Mycroft友善點，但這段時間 Mycroft也很少出現所以他也不確定該怎麼做，原本都是打鬧的相處模式突然成熟想體諒對方卻無所適從，John也不太能給什麼建議，他自己和姊姊也稱不上模範手足示範組

 

「我有一個哥哥和一個姊姊」安西亞先打破僵局「有的事情只能在兄弟姊妹之間被解決，經由外人插手反而會讓大家都覺得不舒服，而且你是Sir唯一的弟弟，家人的協助對正常人來說是很特殊的一種情感交流，我不會幫你轉交卡片的」

  
「你也是我們家的人」 Sherlock說  
「No」安西亞說「I’m not a Holmes」  
「You ARE」 Sherlock說  
「 Sherlock」安西亞忍不住扶額「有血緣關係不直接等於我跟你是一樣的，家人不全是由血緣決定的」她看向Rosie而 Sherlock也轉頭看了寶寶「看吧，你還是可以理解的，Sir雖然對我有額外的照顧但是那跟你們之間的關係還是有差別的」

「 Mycroft cares about you」 Sherlock說  
「唉——」安西亞嘆氣「 Sherlock，我不是那個和他一起長大的人，世界上有很多人能被取代，但自己的兄弟不行」她把 Sherlock握著卡片的手推回去「You’re his only brother.」

 

Sherlock皺著眉似乎在思考這整件事的邏輯跟感情層面哪邊會更合理些  
「而且把這種燙手山芋丟包給自己外甥女也太爛了」安西亞帶著假笑說  
「我才不是要丟包!不然你把 Mycroft的地址給我!」 Sherlock抗議  
「Nope」安西亞微笑「那是最高機密，Jo我們回辦公室」

 

安西亞無視了 Sherlock的抗議帶著Laskin離開了，John抱著Rosie問 Sherlock打算怎麼辦

 

「 Mycroft遲早會到白廳去的」 Sherlock說「我會讓情報網盯著」  
「 Mycroft居然真的不讓你知道他住在哪」John說「其實我還挺能理解的」  
「他大概搞了什麼甜點房之類的鬼東西，那個胖..那傢伙!」臨時改口回去的 Sherlock抓了抓頭髮  
「你覺得他搞了個奇怪的房間像藍鬍子的故事一樣?」John笑了  
「藍鬍子那一房間的屍體 Mycroft根本不會留著，他如果殺人了他會處理乾淨」 Sherlock說  
「搞不好不是甜點，我們上次遇到不讓人知道自己住哪的那個被虐狂的房間那才誇張」John說  
「GOD!JOHN!!」 Sherlock炸毛「別把那種畫面放到我腦子裡來!!」  
「我只是舉例啊，整個房間的甜點太誇張了」John笑著說「搞不好他有一整個房間都是監視器螢幕」  
「那他才不會藏，他會光明正大地看」 Sherlock說  
「那你覺得呢?」John說「整間房間的Greg監視畫面收藏特輯嗎?」  
「…」 Sherlock沒接話  
「Shit，他不會真的有這種東西吧」John問  
「以 Mycroft而言並不是不可能，但如果有這種房間我相信 Lestrade會動手教訓他」 Sherlock說  
「……」John沉默了，他想像了那個畫面「我突然痛恨起了我的想像力」  
\-----------------------------  
安西亞讓人在她下班前去買了一枝鳶尾花，她打算把這帶給 Mycroft並一並報告今日的一切事項

  
  


晚餐Greg叫了披薩， Mycroft比較喜歡義式披薩所以他們很少會叫連鎖披薩店的美式披薩來吃， Mycroft尤其討厭達美樂的披薩餅皮的口感

 

Greg在客廳和Lily用手機視訊聊天  
「話說你們在家裡播古典樂?」Lily在和Greg聊了好一陣子後問「這絕對是 Mycroft的品味吧」  
「我沒有播音樂」Greg說  
「不然怎麼有音樂聲?你在看電視嗎?」Lily問「聽不太清楚，但聽起來是古典樂」  
「是 Mycroft在練琴」Greg說「他今天不用上班就拿琴出來調音了」  
「這聽起來是大提琴吧?」Lily問「他會這個?」  
「他當然會，不然琴房怎麼會有大提琴」Greg說  
「他在拉什麼啊?」Lily問  
「古典樂」Greg說「電視上很常聽到的一首曲子，我也不知道叫什麼， Mycroft如果拉琴都會拉這首，我也聽他用小提琴和鋼琴演奏過」  
「我好像知道這是哪一首，錄一段清楚的發給我，我應該知道這叫什麼」Lily說「這聽起來真的很耳熟」

他們中斷了視訊通話，Greg拿著手機去了琴房， Mycroft在他進來的時候看了他一眼就閉上眼低著頭繼續拉琴了，大提琴的琴角拄在地毯上圓形的黑色木頭止滑墊上， Mycroft背對著鋼琴坐在鋼琴椅上，琴頸靠在他肩上，只有在 Mycroft拉琴的時候你才會看到他坐姿是分開腿的，因為大提琴需要放在腿間固定，左手拿著琴弓有奏著那首耳熟的悠揚樂曲

 

Greg錄音了一段發給Lily， Mycroft也拉完了這首曲子抬頭看Greg

  
「Lily問你音樂來源了」 Mycroft不用問也推測得到原因  
「對啊」Greg說「你真的都不用看琴譜的，完全沒看你用過」  
「如果是新的曲子我也許會看個一兩回」 Mycroft說  
「大提琴很少獨奏吧?」Greg問「學這個不會很無趣嗎?」  
「通常會有鋼琴伴奏，不過也有巴哈的無伴奏大提琴組曲這種獨奏曲目，大提琴的音沒有小提琴或其他樂器高所以獨奏會顯得比較無趣些，不過大提琴有個很特別的性質」 Mycroft說「你父親也許有說過這個音樂常識」  
「我的樂理早就還給他了，我還能看點吉他譜就很好了」Greg說  
「大提琴的音域是跟人的聲音最接近的」 Mycroft說「也有人認為中提琴更接近，不過大提琴跟男中音的音域是差不多的，我小時候很不喜歡音高的樂器或者人的聲音，所以我才會學大提琴」

 

Mycroft接著拉了首卡農，這首也是Greg也能哼上一段的經典樂曲了，門鈴響了打斷了 Mycroft

  
「是披薩」 Mycroft說  
「你怎麼知道不是安西亞?」Greg問  
「安西亞門鈴不會按這麼久」 Mycroft說  
「我去拿」Greg拍了一下 Mycroft的肩膀走出琴房， Mycroft收拾琴和調音工具後跟Greg在客廳一起吃晚餐

 

Greg收到Lily的回覆一隻手拿著披薩一隻手解鎖手機來看  
 **“你說 Mycroft常常拉這首是拉給你聽還是怎樣?”-L**  
“反正就是常常聽到，怎麼?”-G  
“…浪漫的男人果然都彎了吧!!”-L  
“發什麼神經啊?所以這首什麼曲子?”-G  
“<Salut d'Amour>”-L  
“哪國的?”-G  
“我們英國人寫的啦!寫了<威風凜凜進行曲>那個艾爾加寫的!!這首曲子是<愛的禮讚>，艾爾加寫給大他九歲的未婚妻的，媽媽的錄音帶裡面就有這首，我就覺得很耳熟!”-L

 

「 Mycroft你剛剛在拉那首是叫什麼?」Greg轉頭問  
「如果你說的是你走進來時我正在拉的曲子，那是<Salut d'Amour>」 Mycroft說  
「你很喜歡那曲子?」Greg問

Mycroft因為嘴裡有食物只是對他微笑

 

**“你沒說錯，確實是 <愛的禮讚>”-G  
“那首辨認度超高的，剛才只是想不起來而已，我跟朋友要出門了，掰掰”-L**

 

Greg已經吃飽了在看電視門鈴響了  
「是Alex」 Mycroft說  
「我去開」Greg站起來走向門口

「晚上好， Lestrade探長」安西亞身後的Laskin抱著四個黑色公文箱，安西亞自己只拿著手機和一小束花，剛好能放進小花瓶裡的那種大小  
「今天與 Eurus的接觸口頭報告」 Mycroft走出來向安西亞說「書面做得很好，Laskin你在車上待命」

Laskin把公文箱放在地上，向 Mycroft敬禮後轉身走到外頭去乖乖在車裡待命

Mycroft看了安西亞手上的花束  
「不是Laskin送的」 Mycroft說，若送花的是Laskin這束花不會這麼完整的到安西亞手上  
「喔，Sir這是要給你的」安西亞把那束鳶尾花交給 Mycroft「 Eurus要求的，只說要我買花給你」

 

Mycroft皺著眉把花隨手放在玄關的鞋櫃上，優先任務是聽取報告並把工作做完，他跟安西亞一起上樓了，Greg收拾了客廳把那束被隨手放置的鳶尾找了個空的小花瓶插好放回鞋櫃上去

紫藍色的花相當漂亮，Greg不確定 Eurus到底想用這些花對 Mycroft表達什麼，還有那些道歉卡片， Mycroft說因為進度提前 Eurus很快會被送回謝林福特，Greg只希望在 Eurus送回去後這一切能結束,Mycroft和Sherlock的生活能回到正軌上去

\-----------------------------

麥哥幫探長刮鬍子用的是這種刮鬍刀,很鋒利的,現在只有一些專業的理髮廳還會用吧,但平常麥哥自己並不常用這個

RG如果有留八字鬍會莫名地有種風流痞子的感覺...  
而探長萬年有鬍渣,所以就那樣寫了

 

安西亞唱的是Down To The River To Pray,是教會會唱的曲子,本來想說Belive in Angle 也行但那音太高了些,一個已經不喜歡唱歌的人應該沒有那個技巧唱上去  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zSif77IVQdY>  
  
大提琴的琴腳就是最底下的金屬柱子那邊,底下需要墊個止滑墊來固定,琴頸就是長長的那個位置

愛的禮讚大提琴聽起來是這樣的,大家一定都聽過這個旋律的  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vgxc7o_0UpY>


	36. Chapter 36

這張圖請先看一下,這一更有一段都在麥哥和探長臥室連通的浴室裡,所以請大約看一下格局是長這樣的

「以上就是今天針對Ryan事件的後續審問結果，潘朵拉在無意圖的情況下導致了Ryan對我本人身分的誤解，而第二次誤解直接導致了Ryan的失敗，他若照原本計畫的多延遲幾周並取得Sir你本人的樣本的話事態發展會變得如何是未知的，但以目前的證據來看Ryan事件與潘朵拉本人無關，至於刻意導致謝林福特爆發流感疫情和外洩黃熱病病毒樣本的醫療人員都已經受到處分與以反恐相關法律受到制裁，其執照與專業資格也遭到吊銷」安西亞坐在 Mycroft書房辦公桌另一邊報告著， Mycroft則看著手上安西亞帶來的文件，當中有許多謝林福特的探訪與後勤資料，以及許多從Ryan與相關人士的電腦和手機上獲得的文件

「謝林福特人員更換進度」 Mycroft說  
「已經完成了95%的人員背景調查與再教育，剩餘5%正在找尋適當的替代人力或等待升職批准」安西亞說「硬體與軟體設備維修或改進正在驗收，改善後的收容協定正投入訓練」  
「很好」 Mycroft點頭「但我希望這種事情你會先問過我」  
「我認為收容措施與協助人員的完善性足以確保我的安全，且Sir您針對要注意的潛在重新編程言行對我做過指導，由我去詢問反而讓特工或者心理醫師負責還要安全」安西亞說

Mycroft雙手交握靠在下巴上看著安西亞，作為他的助理安西亞確實有最高層級的安全審查和他的信任，但有時候太貼心的設想反而容易讓她本人陷入危險之中，可是他要是太過限制安西亞也不好，畢竟多數時候安西亞都知道自己在幹什麼，用不著 Mycroft來為她操心

「Laskin並不是在那個情況下最適合戒護你的人，他本身沒有聰明到能避開 Eurus的暗示」 Mycroft說  
「但他也是最不可能有機會被 Eurus影響的人，他的安全層級和部屬與潘朵拉之盒行動完全無關」安西亞說「而且該時段負責的特工也在外待命」  
「……」 Mycroft食指敲著桌面思考著「有一部分 Eurus的評估影像你沒有權限看，你猜得到原因嗎?」  
「那些資料會被拒絕存取的原因主要為1.涉及私人醫療資訊2.涉及國家安全3.涉及保密層級4.涉及Holmes家成員5.涉及 Sherlock缺失的記憶6.涉及查閱檔案者本身，考慮到我的權限，原因應是1或5」安西亞說

「實際上，是6」 Mycroft靠在椅背上說  
「6?」安西亞皺眉  
「在Ryan事件後由醫生進行的訪談中有一部分涉及你個人，因此那些檔案你才會無法存取」 Mycroft在筆電上打字搜尋了什麼以後把筆電轉向安西亞「目前 Eurus對你並沒有攻擊性但不表示她無害，被她關注上並不代表這是好事」

**\----------------  
螢幕上開始撥放先前安西亞無權觀看的錄影檔案，日期是在Ryan事件52小時後進行的，幾乎是 Eurus恢復正常對話能力後立刻執行的**

**「我接下來會給你看幾個人的照片，請你告訴我你對這些人有什麼認知」醫生問「這是誰」醫生拿出自己的證件照**  
「是你」 Eurus說  
「好，這個呢?」醫生換了張  
「莫札特」 Eurus不感興趣的說  
「這個呢?」  
「茉莉」 Eurus說「她是個喜歡 Sherlock的可憐人」  
「這個呢?」  
「 Sherlock，我的哥哥」 Eurus稍微顯示出了對照片的興趣「他那頂帽子真的很好笑不是嗎?或者這種感覺是愚蠢?我不確定哪個多一點」  
「這個呢?」醫生沒有做評論換了張照片，紀錄顯示那是Ryan  
「膽小的懦夫」 Eurus說「但是運氣很好，是他害我生病」  
「你知道他還做了什麼嗎?」醫生問  
「他以為鎮靜劑能剝奪我對所處環境的認知能力」 Eurus看向醫師手上照片的眼神令人毛骨悚然「從那一場混亂中我還是知道發生的事情的，你們以為我失去意識而沒有將我與其他人隔開的這個舉動讓我知道 Mycroft當天對局面的控制有限，而這個Ryan是個喜歡自說自話的人，他在我旁邊講電話我也聽得到，他想利用我來對付 Mycroft的想法顯示他對我和 Mycroft的了解都非常不足」

 **Eurus的語氣幾乎是替Ryan的智商感到惋惜**  
「…如果他真的將你交給敵對組織並要求你對英國政府或者 Mycroft Holmes不利你會怎麼做」醫生問  
「你太緊張了，醫生」 Eurus看向他  
「請回答我的問題」醫生說  
「你的胃痛了」 Eurus說  
「請回答我的問題」醫生說，但他的手確實按再肚子上  
「別緊張，我正處於低血壓和貧血中，而且你身後兩個海軍陸戰隊轉調的特工都配有鎮靜劑，我手腳還銬著呢」 Eurus說  
「請回..」醫生重複  
「我會讓他後悔的」 Eurus說「我當時腦子不太清楚，我還沒有計畫」

 **「那我們繼續看照片」醫生在檔案上註記了他認為繼續追問前面的問題會導致病人不悅進而導致所有人的危險「這是誰」**  
「媽咪」 Eurus的表情變得開心了些「我想見她」  
「這個呢?」  
「爹地」 Eurus伸手想拿照片  
「抱歉，這之後得銷毀，如果你想要你家人的照片我可以提交申請」醫生說「這張呢」他拿出一張 Mycroft的照片  
「 Mycroft」 Eurus說「他應該受傷了」  
「你怎麼知道的」醫生問  
「那一天指揮後續行動的人不是他」 Eurus說  
「你認為他狀況如何?」醫生問  
「不足致命」 Eurus說  
「你怎麼判斷的」醫生問， Eurus完全不可能知道 Mycroft的情況，這時候 Mycroft還沒開始來探望她  
「重傷的話你們不會在48小時內恢復運作，非常輕微的話那一天你們不會像一群瞎掉的羊一樣亂竄，現在掌控情況的是 Mycroft，他應該受了比較重的皮肉傷可是沒傷到內臟」 Eurus說「我會搞清楚他們的現況的，遲早」  
「你說的”他們”指的是誰」醫生問  
「很顯然我的兩個蠢哥哥都受傷了」 Eurus說  
「我被授權告知你 Sherlock Holmes有輕微腦震盪跟擦傷，至於Mr.Holems也就是你更為年長的那位哥哥的情況我無權得知，我只能告訴你他受了非致命槍傷」  
「你知道他實際的傷勢卻這樣說，如果你打算說謊最好多練習，控制你的眼球轉向」 Eurus說  
「下一張照片」醫生無視了他的發言

 **幾張照片後 Eurus突然被引起了興趣想去拿照片**  
「你對這個人的照片更有明顯的反應，你知道她是誰嗎?」醫生問  
「Lambi」 Eurus說  
「那是她自稱的名字嗎?」醫生問  
「你的問題相當的蠢」 Eurus盯著照片看「 Mycroft給自己找了隻小羊，但不是他自己的」  
「你見過安西亞小姐?」醫生問  
「安西亞，一個刻意裝成熟的名字」 Eurus說「你覺得 Mycroft為什麼這麼在意她?」  
「呃…就我所知她是Mr.Holmes的助理，同事總是會有交情的」醫生說  
「這跟你和你的護士不一樣，附帶一提，你該在你妻子用花瓶砸你之前解決你的婚外情」 Eurus說

**此檔案附註，三天後這名醫生的妻子確實抓到他與護士的婚外情，用放在玄關的花瓶砸了醫生的頭，縫了四針並正在辦理離婚手續**

**「你在此之前與她有過交流嗎?為什麼你對安西亞小姐的反應這麼大?」醫生語氣緊張的說**  
「長得好像」 Eurus指著照片「跟Rudi的小羊好像」  
「抱歉，我不明白你想說什麼」醫生說  
「是替代我的嗎?」 Eurus蹙著眉表情甚至有點難過，語調跟孩子一樣  
「替代?」醫生問「你覺得你的大哥對他的助理好是把她視為自己妹妹的替代?」  
「她是我們家的小女孩」 Eurus喪著臉趴在桌子上  
「安西亞小姐?她是你們的家人?」醫生問  
「為數不多的血親」 Eurus說

**檔案附註:醫生詢問過此事，沒有得到承認或者否認**

**「她的年紀應該比你小」醫生說，他其實說不準安西亞的年齡**  
「小我八歲」 Eurus還是有些沮喪的說著「Mikei不要我了嗎?」  
「Mikei?」醫生的問題沒有被 Eurus回應， Eurus只是趴在桌上沒有反應  
「你身體不舒服嗎?」醫生一分鐘後問

 **「沒有具體的不適感」 Eurus說**  
「我想請問一下，你說安西亞小姐與你有血緣關係，具體上是什麼?因為舊資料上顯示你是家中最小的女兒，並沒有其他姊妹」醫生問  
「她是我的堂姊的孩子」 Eurus說「沒見過她呢，那個照片上的人」  
「那這樣說起來她是你們的外甥女啊， 替代什麼的你想太多了」醫生的語氣有點哄小孩，因為此時的 Eurus就像小孩子  
「只是個稱呼」 Eurus說  
「不一樣啊」醫生說「這樣的話你就是她的Aunt了，那也難怪Mr.Holmes對她有所照顧，她是你們的晚輩」  
「像妹妹一樣嗎?」 Eurus從桌上爬起來眼神有些興奮  
「呃…我想應該是差不多的，年齡相差不是很大，你們的關係應該會更接近於表兄弟姊妹吧」醫生說

**Eurus似乎對安西亞會是個妹妹一樣的存在的概念感到很開心，後續醫生的提問都被不著邊際的幼兒一般發言回答，無法取得進展且 Eurus的體力明顯不支因此停止訪談**

**訪談錄影到此結束**  
備註:  
Dr.A___ J___(資料刪除)缺乏對潘朵拉戒心並引起其對他人的興趣與好奇，擅自追問關於其家庭的私人資訊，被從潘朵拉計畫訪談負責人名單移除

**回溯於Ryan負責謝林福特期間的心理治療報告，無相關提及，潘朵拉拒絕配合，並引導其中一名心理醫生割下自己的嘴唇**

**回溯意圖將潘朵拉納為國安體系資產的計畫中所進行的訪談與評估，E要求於一切檔案提及其廢票以及對利用潘朵拉能力的立場，在此期間對潘朵拉的訪談討論了其對MH的看法，以及對SH以及JW等人的想法，對MH表達了不滿，對SH表達了希望其能前來訪視玩耍的想法，稱呼JW為”Sherlock’s pet( Sherlock的寵物)”，對MH的個人助理A小姐表現出了忌妒的情緒，原因不明**

**對負責潘朵拉戒護特工發送備忘錄提醒，A小姐為潛在的潘朵拉目標，檔案提升為保密層級5，對直接相關人封存不予存取  
\--------------------------------------**

「……….」安西亞看完了附註的文書報告以後正捏著自己的鼻梁一臉頭痛  
「Alex我依然建議你避免跟 Eurus有接觸」 Mycroft把筆電轉回去時說  
「Sir，我希望我只會說一次，但請原諒我的用詞」安西亞抬頭眼神有些死的說「請你們三兄妹這之間這他媽無論到底算是感情好還是惡劣的關係避免波及到無辜的第三方好嗎?」  
「For the record，我並沒有引起這一切，而且若非這整起鬧劇，你完全不會被波及，而且我確信以 Eurus的角度來看，光是妳為我工作這點就讓你從所謂”無辜的第三方”中被刪除了」 Mycroft說  
「Sir，你們三個就不能像普通兄弟姊妹一樣打個枕頭仗.吵個架然後抱一下和解，這樣無害的解決問題嗎」安西亞的語氣完全不是問句，因為她很清楚答案是”No-Fucking-Way”，這已經是怨念而已了

「和解是建立在雙方對一件是有一定程度的共識上，而 Eurus跟我們甚至無法在”為什麼不能傷人”這點上達成共識」 Mycroft說  
「… Eurus說你們家女孩有特權?」安西亞決定換個話題  
「喔，類似」 Mycroft說「因為她最小，我和她沒什麼好爭的，而 Sherlock無法跟她爭任何事情，而且她是唯一的女孩」  
「她要我帶鳶尾花給你」安西亞說  
「而你並不是唯一受到這項委託的人」 Mycroft翻開文件開始閱讀  
「Sir?」安西亞問  
「她讓我的家人替她寫道歉卡和送花」 Mycroft面不改色的在文件上寫著某種註解和更正  
「Sir你怎麼知道的?」安西亞問， Sherlock他們探望 Eurus時特工和監視是會被暫時撤除的  
「”我知道我需要知道的一切”」 Mycroft沒有抬頭只是把已經看完的文件放到一旁接著翻下一份「這一點在妳為我工作的第一天我就說過了，Alex」

即使是安西亞有時候還是會因為 Mycroft而失語，她看著 Mycroft面無表情的處理文件，快速的思考這一系列資訊傳遞最可能出現外流而被 Mycroft得知的是哪一個環節

「蘇格蘭場 Lestrade探長辦公室的監視沒有被中斷」安西亞三秒後說  
「那是其中之一」 Mycroft說「而你的報告證實了 Eurus對每個人要求的內容是差不多的，也沒有變動過花的種類，對顏色或特殊品種的要求亦無出現」  
「Sir， Sherlock在找你的住處，我想他若是知道你一直都知情，至少會大鬧一場」安西亞動手幫忙處理文件  
「”大鬧”是 Sherlock的中間名，而且他找不到這裏來的」 Mycroft說「他也不會深究我對此知道多少，他的感情用事會阻止自己在他認為的，我的”傷口”上灑鹽」  
「這要是Dr.Watson聽見，大概會”又”往你臉上揮拳」安西亞淡定的說  
「給他搬個梯子」 Mycroft隨口回道  
安西亞想像了那個畫面後淺淺笑了一下

「 Lestrade探長也知道但隱瞞了」安西亞說「從他見到我手上的花的表情來看」  
「 Sherlock告訴他的」 Mycroft說  
「若是探長知道你已經知道這一切不知道會怎樣」安西亞說「他顯然假裝不知情」  
「別讓他知道就好」 Mycroft說「即使知道了他也不會生氣的」  
「How you hate to be wrong(你不會喜歡你犯錯的感覺的)」安西亞說  
「I wouldn't know I'm not familiar with the sensation(我不知道，我對那種感覺不熟悉)」 Mycroft說著給了一個皮笑肉不笑的.通常連Greg都劃入”有點欠揍”範圍的冷笑

「你的父母回沙賽克斯了」安西亞說  
「他們買了票明天會回來倫敦， Eurus難得離他們這麼近，他們回去只是把相簿帶回去放順便拿些東西來倫敦而已，不排除是要給 Eurus或者 Sherlock的」 Mycroft說  
「沒有你的嗎?」安西亞反射的問「也許會寄放在第歐根尼斯的前台」  
「不會有的」 Mycroft用紅筆刪掉了文件上好幾行字並寫下嚴厲的批評「我留在那的東西並沒有什麼特殊意義也沒有其他用途，他們近期也沒有其他特別的行動，不會有帶給我的東西的，移監執行前三天要提前通知我的父母，而移監演習進行時間禁止探訪的消息也要告訴他們，省得他們白跑一趟還要讓特工解釋狀況」  
「了解」安西亞一隻手拿出手機用單手拇指打字另一隻手給 Mycroft遞文件

Greg在樓下看電視，他也跟John通電話問 Sherlock有沒有讓蘇格蘭場的人起殺意，目前為止都還在可控範圍當中

手機上跳出視訊邀請，是一個很久沒出現過的聯絡人  
「Isak?」Greg直覺是認為Isak點錯聯絡人了但還是接受了通知

「嗨」戴著毛帽聲音有些虛弱的北歐女子對鏡頭打招呼  
「Isak你是打錯了嗎?」Greg問「這邊是Greg」  
「沒有，是孩子們要找你」Isak把手機轉向在病床旁邊蹦蹦跳穿著外婆織的毛衣的雙胞胎

接著手機似乎是從Isak手上被拿走了，鏡頭模糊晃動一陣之後是雙胞胎開始機哩瓜啦的對他說冰島的事情，Greg本來無聊的等待時間被這個驚喜給終結了，Isak也問了Greg一些James的事情，Greg也大約跟Isak說了負責James案件的Witt是怎樣的人

「為什麼James會跑去MI5工作?」Isak問「我們都很想知道這點」我們指的是Isak和他的父母  
「算是意外吧」Greg說「我的未婚夫是MI5的主管，他要James當線人的，那份大使館的工作也是他安..」

Greg還沒說完電話那邊一串他聽不懂的話爆了出來  
「Wait wait wait!」Isak換成英語「你有未婚夫?」  
「喔對，訂婚不久」Greg說  
「Uncle Greg有新戒指耶!」雙胞胎把自己塞進視訊畫面「部長送的嗎?」

鏡頭另一邊Isak的父親顯然因為雙胞胎說的話充滿困惑的用冰島語問了什麼  
「你未婚夫是MI5的部長?」Isak翻譯了父親的問句，他自己也想問這個問題「Ricky說你有男朋友沒想到一下子就變成未婚夫了」  
「呃…我們交往很久了，只是一直沒說，他的工作保密問題，他不是MI5的局長，Ricky他們叫他部長是說他像哈利波特的魔法部長」Greg說

雙胞胎在那一頭開始說著 Mycroft是什麼樣的人給Isak聽，之後Greg和雙胞胎聊了一陣子，他們下個禮拜會開始到當地的小學上課，外公外婆會是他們主要的照顧者，每天都能見到媽媽.用個視訊就能見到在英國的家人對他們來說是非常滿意的安排，後來雙胞胎和外婆去買點心吃的時候Isak偷偷跟Greg說雙胞胎其實剛來的幾天晚上都爬起來哭著找爸爸，是跟外公外婆睡了幾天才適應下來的

Greg注意到在背景裡的Isak的父親表情非常嚴肅而且緊皺著眉不禁擔心Isak是否狀況惡化了  
「Isak你的病況還好嗎?」Greg問，他和自己弟媳處得很不錯，尤其Isak在冰島大使館工作有時候會跟蘇格蘭場有往來  
「我?我現在好多了，那種新的療法沒原本的化療難受，我還能吃一點固體食物，James太過擔心了嗎?」Isak說  
「真的嗎?你父親看起來很擔心…」Greg說

Isak用冰島語和他那嚴肅的父親交談了一下後回來跟Greg視訊  
「我也在想他怎麼板著臉，他說他只是覺得Danny和Ricky描述的人跟他以前在外交部工作時見過的一個英國人很像，帶傘的三件套公務員在英國肯定不只一個啊」Isak笑著說  
「诶?不好意思，令尊退休前是做什麼的?」Greg問  
「他以前也在外交部上班，擔任過駐愛爾蘭大使」Isak說  
「嗯…我想應該不是同一個人吧」Greg其實真的不敢確定  
「而且他說那個人當時參加大使館活動帶的是女伴，所以肯定不是啦」Isak聽父親說了一下話又說「他說那個人帶的女伴很年輕，是個漂亮的深色捲髮女孩，他記得這件事是因為當時他的秘書想去搭訕被對方嚇跑了呢」  
「嚇跑?這太扯了吧」Greg說  
「我爸說他記得這個人就是因為這個原因，他的秘書去跟那女生搭話，結果那男的看了他一眼把他生活邋遢的事情都說了出來要他離他女伴遠一點，那後來導致他的公寓被調查了」Isak說「但什麼監視或者監聽工具都沒發現」

「阿哈哈真是奇怪呢……」Greg突然覺得Isak說的肯定是 Mycroft了「James的案子他要做證的事情我跟你解釋一下吧」他轉換了話題，和Isak深入解釋了一些法律程序的問題還有警方的保護程序是什麼，因為他怎麼想都覺得跟 Mycroft有關的話題會很不妙

跟冰島那一邊的視訊結束後換成Ashly家打來了，之前因為麻疹的關係他們沒有來探病，Greg訂婚的事情也只有訊息恭喜和托Amy帶來的卡片  
Ashly家的孩子們吵著要找Uncle Greg，因為雙胞胎都來過了只有他們沒見到Greg，Owen麻疹已經好了回去上班了，Greg開了視訊跟Rory和Nina用手語交談，他們都注意到了他的訂婚戒指，尤其是Nian特別對這有興趣，孩子們明天要上課不能太晚睡便結束了通話

在書房的兩人結束了工作同時往後靠在椅背上仰頭放鬆後頸的肌肉閉上眼讓自己眼睛舒服些， Mycroft看了時間，已經過了三個多小時了，他們如果高度集中精神工作有時候會忘了時間，他們把文件收回箱子裡鎖好， Mycroft和安西亞一起把公文箱拿下樓放在玄關，Greg從廚房探頭出來

「我正打算泡茶拿上去給你們，Alex要吃布朗尼嗎?有人送的」Greg說「還是你跟Laskin要回去了?」  
「喔，他大概在車上睡覺」安西亞把公文箱放著就跟著去廚房拿蛋糕和茶了  
三個人在客廳坐下來喝茶，只有安西亞到這個點吃甜死人的食物是毫不忌憚的，換成Greg和 Mycroft的話就沒辦法了，Greg第一次因為深夜吃超甜的食物隔天火燒心以後就不幹了， Mycroft忌口的原因很多，但有時候兩個人還是會不小心破戒，因此盡快讓人處理掉誘惑來源是再好不過了

安西亞配著紅茶吃布朗尼時嘴角微微上揚一副心滿意足，三個多小時的加班都不是問題的樣子

「 Mycroft你說你曾經帶安西亞去一個大使館的舞會對吧?是在愛爾蘭嗎?」Greg問  
「是，你怎麼知道的?」 Mycroft挑起一邊眉毛  
「Oh，shit真的是」Greg扶額「沒什麼只是剛才跟在冰島的那兩個孩子視訊了，James的岳父也出席了那場舞會，雙胞胎在講你的事情的時候他就想到你了，不過他覺得不可能是同一個人就是了，但我把你以前說過的事情跟這連起來就覺得肯定是你了」  
「那時候冰島使館確實有人出席，這種巧合並不是不可能發生」 Mycroft喝了口紅茶說  
「畢竟世界很小啊」安西亞吃著布朗尼說「西歐又更小了」  
「沒想到真的會有這種巧合啊…」Greg往紅茶裡加糖喝了幾口  
「所以Sir你們婚禮打算什麼時候辦?」安西亞問

然後Greg剛喝到嘴裡的紅茶被他噴回杯子裡去了，還好沒製造什麼髒亂，就是他嗆得咳個不停，坐在他旁邊的 Mycroft伸手把他手上的茶杯接過並放到桌上去以免翻倒，然後避開他的槍傷拍了拍他的背  
「明年的事情今年不必計畫」 Mycroft說「今年的月程表並不會有這個項目，最快今年年底，最慢明年初我會讓你把這提到我的個人行程表上」他用一種安排視訊會議一樣的語氣說

「探長你還好嗎?這個問題怎麼會讓你這麼吃驚?」安西亞語帶調侃的問  
「我想他只是因為這種催婚一樣的發言是從你口中冒出而感到意外而已」 Mycroft代替Greg回答  
「就跟他說的一樣..咳咳」Greg指著 Mycroft說  
「我一向會提前至少半年將Sir的月程表排出，探長你直覺想到的方向太私人了」安西亞說  
「你早就不像外人了」Greg說

這個回答讓 Mycroft挑眉而安西亞短暫的微笑  
「就算你和 Mycroft沒血緣關係，你也很像他的家人了」Greg說「我從認識 Mycroft起你幾乎無所不在，根本不像他的秘書而已，所以我也不怎麼會把你的話往公務上想，算是習慣了」  
「我的工作確實讓我沒有什麼私生活可言」安西亞微笑  
「那到時候婚禮要請你嗎?」Greg笑著問「算是男方家屬?」  
「你們的客人都會是男方家屬，所以不必特別強調」安西亞轉頭看了 Mycroft「我想這是Sir到時的決定，依照程序Sir這個層級的人的婚禮若宴客必定有安全配置，我一定會在婚禮現場某處指揮的，至於檯面上”參加”與否則是另一個問題」  
「我想那個問題我們可以放到明年討論」 Mycroft說

安西亞吃完蛋糕便叫來Laskin把公文箱搬上車了，在安西亞離開前她看了一眼被放進小花瓶裡放在玄關鞋櫃上的鳶尾花，在 Mycroft注視下看向Greg後和兩人道別便離開了

安西亞的舉動在Greg看來並沒有什麼特別的，但對 Mycroft來說那是安西亞在提醒他  
“他已經知道，紙包不住火，請謹慎拆彈”

Mycroft只是去把杯子放進洗碗機無視了花，Greg在手機上回訊息

「明天我一早就得進辦公室」 Mycroft說  
「多早啊?」Greg問  
「你醒來時我一定不在」 Mycroft說「冷凍庫有冷藏的薯條你可以放進氣炸鍋加熱，凱薩醬在冷藏第二格」  
「等等，醬什麼時候買的啊?」Greg有時候都懷疑 Mycroft到底從哪變出食材或者調味料的，他們幾乎整天待在一起而且都沒有出門啊  
「一直都在」 Mycroft說，Greg有吃薯條沾沙拉醬(尤其是凱薩醬)的奇怪口味，一直到被別人說奇怪之前Greg都認為這很正常，因為他們家的人都會這樣吃，最初據說是他那個法國移民爺爺起的頭，實際上那很好吃，只是大多數人第一次聽到都會皺眉

Greg真的去開了冰箱看，裝在玻璃密封罐裡的蛋黃色凱薩醬和冷凍庫裡面現成的冷凍薯條都有， Mycroft先上樓去洗澡了

那個醬Greg一直猜 Mycroft是從餐廳買的，因為跟市面上買得到的現成凱薩醬味道不大一樣，而且都是裝在家裡的密封罐裡的，可是 Mycroft到底什麼時候出門的他就是想不透

手機上收到了簡訊  
“明天見”-s  
“我會去接你們: )記得提前打給我叫醒我”-G

Greg在樓下待了一會檢查門窗有沒有上鎖，即使知道 Mycroft家的保全非常充足，但警察的職業病是改不了的，琴房的窗戶基本上很少開但他還是會去看一看，他在琴房那幅畫前駐足

那真的是一幅讓人看了會微笑的畫，話中的一家人看起來是那麼的開心，藏在樹後面的大人讓這幅畫增添了某種童趣，但知道那畫的是Rudi Holmes以後意義就有些不同了

這張畫裡沒出現的.隱藏著的只有 Mycroft和Rudi，他們是唯二不在畫面主體中的人， Mycroft甚至完全沒出現， Mycroft自己有沒有發覺到這點他是不知道， Mycroft總在自己的事情上有些後知後覺

“這是繪本裡面的畫嗎?”Greg第一次進到琴房時就注意到了那幅畫”很不像你會掛的圖畫，這很童趣，有點童話的感覺”他當時轉身對著 Mycroft咧齒微笑， Mycroft那時候愣了一下，手上脫外套的動作也停頓了  
“不，那不是繪本或其他出版品的複製品，那只是一張普通的原創畫作” Mycroft很快就恢復正常回答  
“雖然沒有你家裡其他風景畫那麼逼真但這張真漂亮”Greg當時真心的覺得這一幅畫很可愛，有種朦朧的.快樂的感覺，他轉頭對 Mycroft這麼說  
“…” Mycroft只是勾起淺淺的微笑走到他旁邊看著畫說”我也很喜歡這幅畫”

他不知道 Mycroft是用什麼樣的心情說出那句話的，他無意間踩上 Mycroft的地雷區還生還了，而 Mycroft只是微笑著用最中性的字詞避開了所有事實，他沒說那是他畫的.沒說那是關於他的家人，Greg現在知道 Mycroft說的喜歡並不是對於那幅畫的感受，而是他快樂的回憶

Greg把琴房的燈關上離開去檢查廚房的門窗，全都確認過一遍後他也上樓了， Mycroft坐在床邊在講電話，他顯然解襯衫到一半就來了緊急電話，Greg猜 Mycroft正在講日語

“你先洗” Mycroft用手語說

Greg回了他OK自己先去洗了，他站在鏡子前找了角度想看一下自己背後傷口的縫合線， Mycroft的線早就拆了，他的傷貫穿胸腔還被他扯開過所以醫生延後了拆線的日子，不然他原本應該這幾天就能拆了，太晚拆線會導致新生的組織跟線糾結在一起

「你其實可以找我幫忙，我能用手機拍給你看」 Mycroft走進來時Greg還在想辦法要看自己背上的傷，要 Mycroft說的話有點像追尾巴的狗，他真的得停止把自己未婚夫跟大型犬類做聯想了，大概是眼睛的問題，Greg總讓他想到某些相對無害的犬科生物甚至兔子

Mycroft一手放在Greg肩上讓他別再亂動另一手拿手機拍了Greg背後的傷給他看，他背上的那個傷是射入口其實看起來沒有在胸前的那一個嚴重，子彈口徑小所以縫的針數也不多

「看起來還好，不知道什麼時候能拆線」Greg拿著手機看了照片上自己背上的傷  
「你後天回診，到時候應該就能拆了」 Mycroft說「我洗個手幫你檢查一下好嗎?」  
「我是沒有覺得有什麼異狀啦」Greg說但還是讓 Mycroft檢查了

Mycroft把浴室的燈開到最亮把Greg胸前的紗布也取下後把手洗乾淨坐在浴缸邊緣好平視檢查傷口，他的腿上的傷讓醫生建議他避免久站或者做出半蹲等動作

「如果傷口有什麼異常的感覺要告訴我」 Mycroft說，他輕壓背部的傷口周圍確定沒有感染發炎或者其他問題，拆線之後換成貼無菌醫療膠布固定並注意沒有施加外力即可，傷口即使癒合組織強度也只會有原先的十分之一，完全康復實際上要更久「轉過來」 Mycroft說，Greg便轉身面對他， Mycroft做了一樣的檢查，子彈射出口會比射入口還大，也導致了傷口有著幾乎是三角形的撕裂模樣，若口徑更大會變成星狀，他同時注意到了在Greg肋間有著瘀痕，間隔都在一寸左右，呈現扇狀分布，他不用多想就知道那是由什麼造成的

那是手指留下的痕跡，因為避免直接抓到傷口而按壓了槍傷邊緣，在肋骨上留下了多組指痕，因為施加的力道很大因此在當天是呈現一種不明顯的泛黃帶紫的顏色，那種瘀青要很久才會消退因為比起普通的還要更嚴重，過了幾天那種程度的瘀痕才會逐漸顯現出青紫的模樣，這就是Greg身上的瘀傷現在才變得顯眼的原因， Mycroft用手指輕撫那幾個瘀青的點，若是平常這樣用力的抓自己的肋骨肯定是下不了手的，當時止痛消退帶來的疼痛程度顯然讓這不足為道

「嘻，很癢，別弄」Greg笑著往後退了一步， Mycroft抬頭時對他微笑，原本嚴肅帶著些許怒氣的表情一消而散  
「看起來確實沒有感染或者其他問題」 Mycroft站起來但視線又回到Greg肋骨的瘀青上  
「日本是發生了什麼事讓你要一大早去上班啊?」Greg把電動刮鬍刀插上去充電，順手整理了一下洗手台，他還穿著長褲而 Mycroft就跟剛才一樣還穿著襯衫跟長褲只是鈕扣解開了幾顆而已  
「不是日本，我雖然是為了日本的事情在電話上談了很久但明天的事情比那嚴重得多」 Mycroft說  
「天啊，美國總統又要被暗殺了嗎?」Greg開玩笑道，因為 Mycroft還真的有過半夜去指揮一起美國總統刺殺未遂的事件的掩蓋工作，那讓 Mycroft怨氣沖天了一整周，Greg也才發現原來吃過子彈/請人吃子彈的美國正副總統可以湊不只一桌打牌了

「很遺憾這次不是，不然我會袖手旁觀的」 Mycroft站在Greg旁邊刷牙，他跟Greg習慣就這點差最大，Greg會在淋浴的時候順便刷牙，那習慣直到現在都讓 Mycroft皺眉，不過因為身上有傷Greg這陣子也就先刷好牙再去洗澡了，縮短淋浴時間同時也怕牙膏碰到傷口就是了  
「不然是什麼?能源部長酒駕撞了核廢料運送車嗎?」Greg開玩笑的說，同樣這也是 Mycroft真實處理過的公關危機，他唯一會插手的原因是要是這醜聞爆發了接下來內閣組成會變動太多會讓他之後的一些小陰謀很麻煩

Mycroft漱口把嘴裡的牙膏泡沖掉後正在沖洗他的電動牙刷  
「是 Eurus」 Mycroft說  
「她做了什麼?」Greg完全收起了玩笑的態度「有醫生受害了嗎?」  
「不，現在的收容程序讓那幾乎不可能發生」 Mycroft說「是明天會對她進行精神評估和一些體檢，會由Dr.Mueller負責，他是我的醫生也同時是幫助我們擬定針對謝林福特人員的受訓和重新編程預防措施的顧問，但以防萬一我明天早上還是會到第歐根尼斯的辦公室去工作，若有什麼意外我能立刻著手處理，我的父母和 Sherlock也會在緊急聯絡清單上，不過與其說是緊急連絡人更像是補救措施」  
「讓她跟你的醫生接觸好嗎?，那個醫生不是在研究你這類人的專家嗎?」Greg說，他知道這個醫生同時也是之前開藥幫 Mycroft處理他的睡眠和夢遊問題的那一個，也是他要 Mycroft答應把大腦捐給科學研究的，雖然 Mycroft本來就有此打算就是了  
「Dr.Mueller是除了我以外最清楚 Eurus狀況的人，不過這也要排除前後總共十六個因為各種因素無法繼續負責 Eurus的心理學和神經學醫生還有十個直接或間接因為 Eurus死亡的醫生，他是唯一跟 Eurus有超過五次接觸卻沒有被影響的人，主要是因為他寧可中斷療程也不願意冒險才活到現在」 Mycroft說「他很清楚我的警告有多真實」

「她到底算是什麼精神問題?」Greg問「她給我的感覺該怎麼說呢，她知道現實是什麼可是跟現實卻又有不小的出入，好像她在看的是某種平行宇宙一樣」  
「沒有一種精神病能確切的診斷 Eurus的狀況，她也無法用傳統方式被診斷，自從她九歲以後所有傳統診斷都能被她玩弄，她知道該怎麼回答會被放入正常範圍，怎麼回答又會被判定為徹底錯亂的精神病患，就像我和 Sherlock都曾經讓醫生判定我們不是人格障礙或者高功能反社會，或者在某些時候我們也會讓醫生診斷我們是反社會人格，要看哪一種身分會對我們當時的情況比較有利」 Mycroft說

「啊????」Greg嘴邊還沾著牙膏泡轉過來看 Mycroft「等等，我以為你避免自己被診斷為任何一種人格障礙?你說那會對你的工作造成困擾啊」  
「喔，我只是為了向醫生證明對我做測驗其實沒有意義，我給了他五種完全不同的人格障礙跟一個完全正常人的回答」 Mycroft說「即使我避免自己被診斷，與我共事的人大多都在心裡給我安了個病名，最常見的是人格病態或者自戀狂傾向」  
「當你的心理醫生大概很有挫折感」Greg捧了水漱口順便把嘴邊的牙膏泡也洗掉  
「所以我沒有心理醫生」 Mycroft說  
「所以我說”大概”啊，你根本不可能信任醫生處理你的精神壓力什麼鬼的」Greg說  
「我也許能跟他們談談我的工作然後我可能不得不為了保密處死過半的人」 Mycroft帶著一種狐狸笑對Greg說，同時想到和Greg談自己的過去算是他有過最近似於心理治療的事，而且他很確定醫生也無法做到Greg所做的程度

Greg注意到了 Mycroft正在看他的瘀青  
「我有過更糟的」Greg對 Mycroft說，這才讓他抬頭看他「我有穿防彈背心被打中結果肋骨裂開過」  
「那並沒有改變這些瘀傷形成的原因是我至今最大的疏失之一的事實」 Mycroft說  
「老實說我都不知道我握力其實還挺大的」Greg試著說笑想讓 Mycroft別這麼沮喪但沒有什麼用， Mycroft把手指輕輕的放在他的瘀傷上， Mycroft的手指比例相較他更長所以這些指痕跟他的手是很明顯對不上的，但他一臉歉疚的模樣彷彿這是他造成的一樣「Hey～這真的不嚴重，只是看起來糟了點，如果不是你把燈開得這麼亮痕跡也不會太明顯」Greg說著轉身把浴室的燈切到平時普通的黃光「看吧，只是燈太亮了所以看起來才那麼糟」

但他很清楚只有白光照明充足的情況下看到的外傷才是最準確的，因為在拍攝證據的時候很多瘀痕都要在強光下才會明顯，無論是在生人或死者身上都是

Mycroft從身後環抱住他，動作很輕雙手放在Greg腰上， Greg打赤膊隔著 Mycroft的襯衫還是能感覺到對方的體溫， Mycroft體溫偏低，並不是室內冷的問題，他們暖氣開著Greg才有辦法在這麼冷的天在浴室打赤膊這麼久還沒發抖，是 Mycroft本來就體溫較低， Mycroft說過他平均體溫在35.5左右，只要下降一些他就會頭痛因此他很少像 Sherlock一樣穿不合季節的衣服到處跑，而他會告訴Greg這件事是因為他當時正因為被傳染了流感認為自己正在低燒要Greg別來找他，但Greg不認為37.7度是發燒，因此被一個病人在電話上強制聽了全套的平均體溫與發燒認定的知識宣導，而傳染 Mycroft的元凶不是別人正是 Sherlock

Mycroft手交疊在他腹部，左手移動到他肋骨的槍傷邊輕撫  
「明天若一切順利我就不必跟 Eurus見面」 Mycroft靠在Greg肩上說  
「就說我怕癢啊」Greg抓住了 Mycroft撫摸他瘀傷與槍傷的左手，他沒有甩開或者撥開他，只是引導他把手掌朝上張開然後把自己的手滑入 Mycroft十指之間相扣，訂婚戒稍微卡到了一下有些不習慣但他們並不介意，他往後靠在 Mycroft身上  
「…你覺得我需要在 Eurus回謝林福特前跟她和好嗎」 Mycroft問  
「沒有人有那個權利告訴你該怎麼做」Greg說「不是我.不是你父母.更不會是你妹妹，只有你才有權做這個決定，你不該逼自己去接受一個傷害你的人」  
「……」 Mycroft只是閉上眼把下巴靠在Greg頸項之間含糊不清的說了什麼  
「你剛才說什麼?」Greg問「抱歉我沒聽清楚」  
「我說那不會是 Eurus第一次也恐怕不是最後一次針對我」 Mycroft說「但這次受到傷害的人是你」  
「我不怪任何人」Greg說「意外難免發生，而且我已經出院了，她也即將回去謝林福特，這只是一起小意外而已」  
「…」這一點也不小，這非常嚴重， Mycroft沒有說出口但他知道Greg其實也很清楚這是事實  
「你站著這麼久腿不痛嗎?」Greg側著頭轉過去親吻 Mycroft  
「你該去洗澡了，暖氣雖強但你還是有可能感冒」 Mycroft回吻並輕啄Greg的頸項  
「你才是明天要上班的那個，你先吧」Greg是這麼說但也沒有要脫離 Mycroft環抱的跡象

一個有些太久又太深入的吻後他們給了彼此一個眼神  
「但你的腿」Greg的話沒說完  
Mycroft帶著Greg往後退了些坐在浴缸邊緣，勾著Greg長褲的皮帶環把他拉了過去，Greg一手扶著牆一手放在 Mycroft肩上

「站穩」 Mycroft抬頭對Greg說，並解開了他的褲頭直接把他的褲子脫到他膝蓋的高度，反正等一下就要洗澡了  
被吞入時Greg放在牆上的手收了回來放在 Mycroft後頸上，也許是現在肺活量沒那麼好或者是他還有些缺血，但也可能是他太久沒發洩，Greg閉上眼都覺得眼睛前面冒著金星

Mycroft手扶著Greg的腰以確保對方不會因為止痛藥的副作用暈眩而跌倒，同時也方便自己正在做的事情，在他深喉Greg的時候他聽著對方粗喘的聲音，一方面他一向享受這個過程，他喜歡聽Greg因為他而發出的聲音，另一方面他確定Greg雖然因為外傷影響了肺部功能但氣管在槍傷當下被骨頭碎片割傷的部分已經癒合了，換氣的頻率雖比原先高但在預期範圍內，結論，他恢復的很好，等醫師許可後應進行緩和的運動或者游泳

腥鹹的體液在他嘴裡擴散開來混著他嘴裡還殘留的些許牙膏薄荷味， Mycroft站起來阻止Greg想蹲下的動作  
「唔..」Greg想說的話被堵了回去，他嘴裡嘗到了自己的味道和 Mycroft的牙膏味，深吻之餘他幫 Mycroft解開他的襯衫，扶著對方把自己的長褲和內褲脫了， Mycroft短暫的打斷了這個吻把自己身上最後的長褲也脫了跟Greg脫下的衣服一起被他踢到一旁去，他和Greg一起進了淋浴間並關上了門

Greg明顯的感覺得到 Mycroft正頂著他的大腿內側想要蹲下幫他解決

「你不適合做口活」 Mycroft親吻著Greg啃吻他的頸和鎖骨，然後他就被握住了，在他在Greg身上製造痕跡的時候Greg雙手忙著別的根本沒辦法阻止他在明顯的位置留下吻痕

Mycroft悶吭一聲後白濁的液體順著Greg腿間流下  
「Well，我們一起洗澡真的沒效率可言，到現在都還沒洗好」Greg打趣的說，手上還沾著某人的體液  
「時間並不趕」 Mycroft開了水並把水溫調到剛好的熱度沖掉了Greg身上沾到的東西

他們洗完澡以後 Mycroft把掉在地上的髒衣服丟進了洗衣籃，Greg則是很快的把身體擦乾穿上睡褲拿著手機在傻笑，他還沒穿睡衣是因為要換藥

「我猜是你弟弟或妹妹的趣事」 Mycroft拿著醫藥箱走向他  
「Lily在哀怨暗戀的同事都喜歡別的類型的女生」Greg說  
「那有什麼好哀怨的?人的擇偶標準本來就很多樣」 Mycroft說  
「是這個」Greg用手刀做了個動作直直地從胸口由上往下劈「每次他暗戀的對象都找了個大胸美女交往，Lily是在哀怨他低頭都能直接看到腳在這方面處於劣勢」他笑著把簡訊給 Mycroft看「她失戀跟幾個Gay朋友去喝酒了，這些東西她明天就會打電話要我刪掉了」他按下了手機的截圖  
「跟她說照現在的流行走向，人的喜好遲早會回到1920年代的」 Mycroft先幫自己腿上的傷重新包紮並穿上睡褲後拆了一包新的棉籤要幫Greg換藥  
「1920年代?」Greg放下手機讓 Mycroft幫他換藥  
「那個年代女性理想身材比較偏向中性」 Mycroft說  
「這要是讓Lily聽見她會想殺人的」Greg笑著說，Lily以前就因為這個被同學嘲笑過，直到成年了還經常被誤當作小孩，說出”不就是胸部平了點嘛又不是長了個豬鼻子有什麼好難過的”這種沒大腦發言的James被Lily踩了腳趾

Mycroft把醫藥箱收拾拿去放的時候Greg套上了棉睡衣看了手機上的未讀訊息

“明天會跟你聯絡別太早出門”-s

看到這Greg忍不住摸了一下自己脖子上的吻痕，這明天肯定顯眼到爆了，他得找件套頭毛衣穿上才能去赴約了


	37. Chapter 37

Greg醒來的時候是九點半，這陣子他通常睡到十點之後才起床，醒來的原因是翻身的時候發現旁邊缺少了”障礙物”

他睡覺的時候有時候會翻身結果壓到 Mycroft的手把他弄醒，睡在一起久了他便習慣的會在翻身後短暫醒來一下翻回去繼續睡避免干擾 Mycroft，但突然翻過去卻什麼都沒有反而讓他自己醒了

 

他摸了 Mycroft那一側的床，已經完全冷了，他大概如他所說的一大早就出門了，但棉被裡有別的東西他伸手拉了出來是他的睡袍， Mycroft放的

 

「Ha，That’s kinda creepy」Greg笑了一下自言自語的說，這不是第一次 Mycroft在意料不到的地方幫他留東西了，通常 Mycroft會預測他接著要拿什麼然後提前放在他在動身去取之前會先接觸到的地方，比如在他爬出溫暖被窩去拿睡袍前他會伸手摸 Mycroft那一側的床，所以 Mycroft就替他把睡袍放在這了，頭幾回 Mycroft這樣做的時候Greg真的當著他的面說這很詭異了，換來 Mycroft的微笑和一段關於他無意識行為的分析和 Mycroft是怎麼預測他行為的講解

 

他穿上睡袍去盥洗前在更衣室裡 Mycroft那一側看了一下，最長的領帶夾不在

「看來他今天不好過啊」Greg自言自語， Mycroft在某方面很好懂，他越是覺得局勢失控或者不確定性越高他越會在自己可控制的範圍展現出某種層面的強迫症，那個領帶夾很長把原本就固定得很好的領帶死死的釘在原位，上次Greg看 Mycroft用同一種領帶夾是在謝林福特那陣子，不然他有穿馬甲根本不必用那固定領帶，他穿合身襯衫卻用袖箍的習慣也是同樣的原因

 

至於他一個領帶只會打平結的傢伙從哪得來這些唐頓莊園服裝師才會有的見鬼的西裝知識就不用說了，跟 Mycroft一起生活你至少會學到一些莫名其妙的知識，比如他只有一個在升職時收到的領帶針，他抱怨那東西根本沒有固定領帶的用途， Mycroft就告訴他那大多是穿三件套的人才會用的，因為固定性弱所以要把領帶放在馬甲內固定，裝飾性遠大過實用性，並斷言送Greg領針的人絕對不夠了解他，他沒說錯，那是他八百年前老早就退休的前輩送的

 

他站在穿衣鏡前看自己脖子上的吻痕，實在太明顯了，一定得蓋住才行

所以他找了一下拿出一件休閒衫和黑色的套頭毛衣和黑色長褲換上，下樓去廚房想找吃的，餐桌上已經留了一份三明治給他了

 

他看了一下簡訊，Lily要他把昨天他喝醉後的怨念簡訊刪除，除此之外都還沒有消息

 

但不用多久一條訊息來了

“到倫敦了，先去找朋友，晚點打給你”-s

 

\----------------

在某個政府會議室裡Mitt正一臉要殺人的坐在E對面，而 Mycroft在會議桌另一頭翻閱文件，在E旁邊隔了一個位置坐的是內閣秘書諾曼爵士

 

在文件紀錄上這場會議的與會者都用代號稱呼

Mycroft依然是冰點(Freezing point)，Mitt換成了阿特拉斯(Atlas)，諾曼爵士代號秘書(Secretary)，E的代號是回音(Echo)

 

「你看到今天的報紙了嗎?」Mitt轉頭看 Mycroft

「具體來說哪一份?」 Mycroft對Mitt假笑

「Mitt」E嘆氣想在Mitt跟 Mycroft說什麼蠢話前讓他閉嘴

「顯然我在政府內部不只突然升官了，我辭去MI5職位還有內閣變動都被影射是首相和我的共謀」Mitt說「而檯面下，原本盯著你的那些討人厭的死狗突然在我周遭打探了起來」

「作為一名高階情報官被外國勢力監視是你的工作內容」 Mycroft沒有抬頭繼續在文件上簽字

「目前情報圈中最受歡迎的說法是我藉著Ryan這樁禍把你鬥倒了」Mitt嘴角抽動「這是你幹的好事」

「Mitchell Dickson」E說了Mitt的全名同時忍不住扶額，他當然知道這是 Mycroft幹的，但Mitt的怨言只會讓他自己被 Mycroft羞辱而已

 

「你讓所有人相信我取代了你的位置，這對我有什麼好處」Mitt說「對你又有什麼好處?你還是做一切工作，而我卻得被蒼蠅追著跑」

「Mitchell」 Mycroft放下筆雙手交握放在桌上對Mitt微笑「你從知道我是誰以後不就想超越我嗎?我這個比你恩師位置更高的小鬼在你眼中更得E的讚賞，我不得不說你母親真該對你多付出點關愛，但我想E確實替補了你缺乏母愛的空虛，現在你的夢想成真了，恭喜你成功的”超越我”」他對被說破了長年心結而臉色多變的Mitt微笑「Be careful what you wish for.」

 

「唉…」E嘆氣「Mitt，我說過了，不要惹 Mycroft」

「Bella，你認為我的動機是什麼?」 Mycroft微笑著看向E「解釋給你的學生聽聽吧，不然我說的解釋Mitt並不會相信的」

「很簡單不是嗎」E對Mitt說「把標靶放在你身上， Mycroft就不再是某些人眼中的威脅，You are the new boogeyman，Mitt(你是新的嚇小孩的妖怪，Mitt)」

「…Fuck you Holmes」Mitt最後只說得出這句，這下子他大概有幾年要被監聽或監視了

「往好處想，你加薪很多」一直在旁邊保持沉默的諾曼爵士說「阿特拉斯」他想通了這代號多諷刺，阿特拉斯是與宙斯爭鬥的泰坦神，最後被處罰去頂著天空，而Mitt現在頂替了 Mycroft被這些勢力關注

 

他們都在等外交部與俄羅斯的談判破局， Mycroft確保了Ryan不會被引渡回來，同時讓外交部以為他們有急切的需要把這個叛國賊搶回來，但 Mycroft已經安排了這場談判的破局

 

Mycroft完成了手上的文件拿出手機撥了家裡的號碼，即將到午休時間了，Greg也應該起床了，但家裡的電話沒人接，這很不尋常

 

「你要走了?!」Mitt看起身要離開的 Mycroft問「談判還沒結束啊」

「已經結束了，外交部正在想辦法避免自己被怪罪」 Mycroft扣上西裝外套的釦子看著手機畫面上的定位保持他的一號表情開了會議室的門正要離開

「要是你錯了呢?」Mitt問

「二十分鐘內結果會被公開」 Mycroft說「今天社群媒體有別的熱門話題的話外交報在五分鐘內就會公開，喔，這不是來了嗎?」 Mycroft看了眼走廊上與他對上眼臉色就發青的外交部秘書，他拿著傘就離開了，外面一整天都是陰冷的天氣，斷斷續續的下著雨

 

會議室內的人聽完報告確定一切都如 Mycroft計畫的進行後便解散了，Mitt紳士的幫E開門和他一起離開，諾曼爵士則回唐寧街去了

  
  


Mitt和E一起去吃午餐，Mitt請客的，他的女兒今天終於康復出院了

 

「所以今天社群媒體上是什麼事情大到足以蓋過外交部的”失敗”」E和Mitt在日式料理店的包廂裡交談

「 Sherlock Holmes」Mitt看了一下推特，他也有個帳號，只用來追蹤女兒們的動態，除此之外他連頭像都沒換也沒發過文「今天早上在西敏橋上有個男的拿了槍脅持一個人質，人質是一個在逃的殺人犯，他用魚叉槍殺了一個年輕的女人，脅持他的是那個女性的追求者一類的， Sherlock發表了一番動人的演說把對方勸下來以後整個推特上都是這些東西」他眼神死的滑過一整片關於那起事件的推文和動態，這件事在午報上是頭條「你要看嗎」他把影片點開給E

 

**\--------------**

**影片上 Sherlock收起了平時銳利逼人的氣質換上了一種”我懂你”的語氣和表情和脅持人質的男人對話，John在他身後，普爾探長在他們之後拿槍對著脅持者**

 

**「Bill我懂，我知道你很痛苦」 Sherlock對挾持者說**

**「不!你不懂!這傢伙殺了Liz!」Bill用槍抵著兇手的太陽穴帶著哭腔大喊**

**「但Liz只是你的中學同學」John問「你不必做到這個程度Bill，殺人會讓你後悔的，我可以以過來人的身分向你保證，你不會喜歡的」**

**「她是你的初戀對吧」 Sherlock說「我知道的Bill，你很愛她，直到現在她都是特別的，但你不必這樣做」**

**「Liz..Liz她是那麼的聰明那麼美，但這傢伙，這傢伙卻殺了她!!」Bill激動的說「你們不懂!!你們怎麼會懂!!」**

**「我知道」 Sherlock把手上的警棍放下，那是他剛才從普爾探長那拿的「我放下武器了，但請你聽我說」**

**「拜託請你走吧，這是我們之間的事」Bill說**

 

**「初戀永遠是特別的，突然間所有情詩所有情歌都變得真實」 Sherlock說「你什麼都無法想，只想去愛她.像是崇拜一樣的付出.無止境的渴望.那讓你改變你對世界的看法和感觸.讓你知道自己所想要成為的.想達到的是什麼，那很強大就好像你的靈魂深處被核彈引爆」 Sherlock成功的讓Bill聽了進去「你不是Liz的男友，但那也沒關係不是嗎?初戀不一定會成功的，也許沒被回應才好對吧」**

**「對」Bill用氣因回答**

**「因為那太過龐大了，那些感情那些想法…」 Sherlock刻意停頓了一下，John看著他的表情像準備要給他一座奧斯卡「那是不求回報的不是嗎?你只想為他付出一切，你所付出的太多了沒有任何事物能夠給你相同的回饋即使是Liz的感情也是，你害怕被拒絕也害怕毀掉這種單向不求回報的愛戀所以你什麼都沒說，你只想愛著她」**

**「你..」Bill眼眶泛淚**

 

**「你們各自在人生的道路上前進，你一直抱著對Liz的愛生活，那一份感情已經成為了自己獨特的一塊，就像封在琥珀裡的蝴蝶，但這個男人」 Sherlock指著魚叉槍兇手「他殺害了Liz，你珍惜的那一小塊琥珀被打碎了」**

**「我..我..」Bill哭了起來可是抓著槍的手更緊了**

 

**「初戀是不求回報的」 Sherlock說「Liz甚至可能不記得你了，但你深刻的記著她，你好好想一想，你記憶中的Liz會希望你殺了這個人嗎?」**

**「可是他殺了Liz…」Bill手發抖**

**「但Liz會想要一個珍惜她的人因為一個人渣坐牢嗎?」 Sherlock與Bill的距離逐漸拉近**

**「Liz她很善良.她.她.她阻止別人霸凌我…」Bill哭著放開了已經腿軟的人質，崩潰的大聲哭喊， Sherlock趁機把槍拿走，普爾探長也把他上銬**

 

**Sherlock恢復了他平常的表情，John鬆了一口氣和他並肩走開，攝影的人走向 Sherlock想問問題但被一個冷冷的眼刀給嚇退了**

 

**影片後面還剪上了一段John的推特問答，新聞記者在推上問John那些話 Sherlock有沒有對他說過**

 

**“當然沒有，他自己掰不出那種話的，我很肯定他是在引用別人”**

**然後記者又追問是誰**

**“ Sherlock說他是在引用我們都認識的一個人，是誰我不能說，但我聽到他引用誰的時候我差點被我的早餐噎死，我要去睡覺了所以接下來不回答了”**

 

**\--------------**

 

E掛著不帶情緒的表情看完了那段影片並把手機還給Mitt，他們的餐點送上了

「你知道他在引用誰嗎?」Mitt看著E的表情問

「我知道」E拿起筷子挑魚肉

「…你還好嗎?」Mitt問，E顯然有些情緒低落

「只是想起了某個人而已」E對Mitt微笑了一下

「Kaiser Holmes?」Mitt問

「讓我好好吃頓飯，Mitt」E說

 

Mitt換了話題和E討論起了E的孫子女們，用餐完畢後他們各自回辦公室，E在辦公室裡給自己弄了杯熱咖啡，他看向桌上相框裡那半張照片，Kaiser微笑的照片， Mycroft送給他的那半張

 

**************

**Sherlock說的那些話雖有些改動但E確實聽過，那是很久很久以前的事了**

 

**「Uncle Rudi，初戀是什麼樣的感覺?」當時約十五歲的 Mycroft坐在Rudi對面吃著他的午餐**

**「喔，你同學自殺那件事對吧」Rudi說，他胸口的口袋裡裝著打火機**

**「那實在令人無法理解」 Mycroft說「為了一點小事而從五樓跳下，除了給清潔和葬儀社人員添麻煩外毫無意義」**

**「我也有過相似的好奇」Rudi說「但我也無法理解為什麼有人會因為被拒絕而自殺或者完全失去動力，我問過一個朋友，他當時是我的室友，暗戀了一個女孩四年最後被拒絕了，像個廢人一樣哭了三天」**

**「那個人還活著?」 Mycroft問**

**「當然，他後來結婚了，我是伴郎」Rudi說「我沒有經驗，但從我看過的那些悲哀案例來看，我寧可不要有那種體驗，別人說這很不幸但我覺得這沒有什麼不好的，世上多的是踐踏別人感情的人，我一分不取反而被人白眼，真是麻煩不是嗎」**

**「我不知道，但前者我想會被人怨恨」 Mycroft說「情殺在凶殺案比例中佔了很高比例」**

**「我問過我那個室友那是什麼感覺」Rudi說「他說那是不求回報的只想要為了對方付出幾乎是崇拜一樣的感情，在愛上對方後所有情歌和情詩都變得真實，他對世界和自己的認知都有所改變，但最後他了解到也許他並不想要對方的回報，因為世界上沒有任何事.沒有一個人能回報你一樣的感情，你已經付出了太多，而對方可能只能給你一個拒絕讓你心灰意冷的把自己的大腦與心臟報廢回來找室友哭」**

 

**「你跟這個人還是朋友?」 Mycroft問**

**「他現在在外交部上班」Rudi說**

**「你有感到遺憾過嗎?」 Mycroft問「沒辦法去愛人」**

**「這就跟問一個從不知道大海是什麼的人是否會懷念海豚一樣，我無法理解那個概念」Rudi說「但從觀察和與人往來累積經驗後關於愛這種抽象概念我想我還是多少有些理解的」**

 

**「你確定你真的能理解嗎?」 Mycroft有些不信任的說**

**「至少就我看來那些能維持長久感情的人是供需穩定的」Rudi說**

**「供需?」 Mycroft問**

**「我覺得吧，每個人遲早得搞清楚自己想要什麼」Rudi說「有的人希望被愛，有的人希望去愛人，而需要”去愛”和需要”被愛”是兩種截然不同但許多人以為是相同的感情，而能建立穩定感情的人往往是與伴侶達成平衡的人，比如Colin和Elena，Colin是付出型的，Elena更傾向需要被關愛，所以他們達成了平衡，而雙方都只知道付出的人會精疲力竭的簽下離婚協議，都只想要別人付出的人會在失望中和對方分手，而過度付出的人和需要很低的人在一起前者會感到不被珍惜，反之亦然」**

 

**「那那些初戀就結婚的人怎麼說」 Mycroft問**

**「不是慘劇就是罕見的幸福婚姻吧」Rudi說「初戀之所以特別是因為會留下遺憾，”In this world there are only two tragedies. One is not getting what one wants， and the other is getting it.(世界上只有兩種悲劇，一種是人沒有得到他想要的，另一種是他得到了)”」**

**「又是王爾德」 Mycroft說**

**「真正得到以後的失落和失望，還有理想的破滅往往能摧毀一個人的靈魂，而得不到的人終生渴望著遙不可及的人」Rudi說「你嚮往嗎?愛情這種東西」**

**「你開玩笑吧」 Mycroft說**

**「Colin第一次談戀愛可是滔滔不絕了整整三個月」Rudi帶著笑意說**

 

**「我不認為這個人存在」 Mycroft說「普通人…我無法忍受他們，而且就我們今天討論的內容看來我認為這種情感弊大於利」**

**「但這似乎由不得你」Rudi說「我看了很多人，那比較像是地雷，觸發了就觸發了，你怎麼小心也沒用」**

**「你到現在都沒踩到過地雷，我想我未來也不會」 Mycroft說**

**「你連鬍子都沒長，等你到了賀爾蒙氾濫的年紀你就知道了，話別說得太早啊，小鬼頭」Rudi笑了說**

**「我想多數人會把15歲包含在賀爾蒙氾濫的年紀裡，我只是變聲的晚，而且男性開始長鬍子年齡是13~16歲之間」 Mycroft說**

**「你比我還要正常得多」Rudi說**

**「但不表示我跟我父親一樣」 Mycroft說「那種足以使人失去理智強烈的情緒對我來說一點吸引力都沒有，就好比我喜歡溫暖不表示我願意把手往火上放」**

**「我雖然不知道那是什麼感覺，但那似乎是不可抗力，至少我見過的所有人都無可救藥的栽了進去」Rudi說**

 

**「我不會犯那種錯誤的」 Mycroft說「傻傻的為了別人單向付出甚至是不可能得到回報的那種感情……你覺得你分析的哪一種人比較悲哀?」 Mycroft問**

**「我不知道，但一旦知道對方是哪一種後便很容易利用」Rudi說「極度希望被愛的人你只需要迎合他，他便會奉上一切，而極度想要去愛人的人，如果她(she)愛的是你，你便有一個極好的助手，即使她成為敵方的一顆走卒也不願意傷害你，有人也許認為這算是悲哀，但我認為這個人至少對自己的情感誠實，雖然那使她成為了更大一盤局中的棋子」**

 

**「我去抽根菸，把你的蔬菜也吃了」Rudi從座位上起身走到外頭**

**「外面在下大雨」 Mycroft說**

**「我有帶傘」Rudi說**

 

**撐傘的聲音後是打火機的聲音，接著他哼唱著**

 

**「Una mattina mi son svegliato， (那天早上，從夢中醒來，)**

**o bella， ciao! bella， ciao! bella， ciao， ciao， ciao!( 噢！美人，再見、再見、再見啦！)**

**Una mattina mi son svegliato(那天早上，從夢中醒來，)**

**ed ho trovato l'invasor. (發現入侵者遍佈四方。)」**

 

**Emma坐在偽裝的廂型車內戴著耳機監聽著，Kaiser把玩著他的打火機帶著一抹微笑用義大利語唱著Bella ciao，竊聽器就在那個打火機裡，他知道自己正被監聽著，而且知道監聽他的人是誰，Emma結婚後被調走被要求做的工作就是監聽自己的前上司**

 

**E永遠記得那個場面，Kaiser撐著一把黑傘站在寒冷下著大雨的倫敦街上，雨很大，若是靠的不夠近視聽不見他哼唱的聲音的，Emma拿掉了耳機站在Kaiser身後，他轉過頭把煙從嘴上拿開輕聲地唱**

**「O bella ciao， bella ciao， bella ciao， ciao， ciao」Kaiser看著他帶著一種Emma無法理解既像是欣慰又像是婉惜的微笑搖頭，然後把打火機丟向遠處，在大雨中滾進了下水道裡**

 

**「Kai..」Emma頭髮濕透的站在他身後，他知道耳機裡的隊友正在咆嘯他破壞了監聽的行動，但他只是看向自己的恩師把手上的耳機丟在地上**

**「你做了決定，Bella」Kaiser吸了口菸「恭喜你，如果你賭錯了，你將會死在你曾經的隊友.我現在的敵人手上」他舉起傘幫Emma遮雨，半邊肩膀淋濕了**

**「Kaiser?」Emma當時不確定的看著他，Emma回想起來那種微笑和 Mycroft在謀劃某些事的時候一樣**

 

**Kaiser把傘給了她，Emma不意外的在傘柄裡找到了字條，是要她到指定地點與Kaiser的部下會和的指示，她背叛了當時的上司回到Kaiser底下做事，若不是 Mycroft為了Kaiser進入了情報圈，Emma相信自己會被迫辭職或者死於非命，最好的情況是永遠坐在辦公室裡做毫無意義的雜務**

 

**「You a idiot(你個蠢貨)」這是某個已經殉職的同事對她說過的話，那個人知道她是怎麼看Kaiser的**

 

**“那是一種仿若崇拜的情感，而終將改變你對事物與世界的看法”**

 

**Sherlock詐死的時候他也參與了，和 Mycroft一起到巴茨醫院的停屍間把 Sherlock帶走，她當時在那個女孩，那個法醫似乎是叫茉莉，她在她身上看到了自己的影子，那種崇拜著.愛戀著一個不可能回應她的神祉的人會有的那種神情**

 

**Emma不知道這是否是一種命運的玩笑，她的女兒也愛上了一個不可能回應她情感的人，她的大學教授，那位教授從不知道她的想法，在教授結婚那天她的女兒來找她，帶著笑哭著告訴她新娘有多美麗，她多高興她所喜愛的人得到幸福，她的女兒後來在小學教書，教授的孩子正好是她的學生，她把那幾個孩子當作自己的一般照顧，Emma可以理解那是什麼樣的感情，深愛著一個人到了極點甚至會愛他的孩子，就好像她無法阻止自己把 Mycroft當成孩子關心一樣**

 

**Emma有時候看著跟Rudi其實長得極度不相似的 Mycroft都會見到他的影子，有時候在雨天裡，她會有種錯覺，站在雨天倫敦街道上撐著黑傘抽菸的人是另一個Holmes，但 Mycroft和Rudi不一樣**

 

**她在醫院看到 Mycroft看 Lestrade探長的眼神就知道了，信誓旦旦不踩地雷的那個小鬼沒預料到自己最終是被警察手銬給銬牢了**

**************

 

「請進」E被敲門聲從回憶中喚回，進來的是Mitt

「潘朵拉今天異常的配合」Mitt說

「 Mycroft派人把他父母提早載來倫敦讓他們盯著 Eurus果然是正確的」E說

「你知道那傢伙下午直接不上班了嗎?」Mitt說

「Who?」E問

「 Mycroft Holmes，他的助理剛剛打來說下午 Mycroft不會進辦公室，這傢伙是想辭職嗎?」Mitt說

「我想他是為了家務事吧」E說，大概是那位探長或者他的弟弟

「而且他把公務電話給關了，這樣出了什麼差錯怎麼找他?」Mitt說

「聯絡安西亞，然後她會決定是否有必要聯絡 Mycroft」E說

「你不覺得這傢伙過得有點太爽了嗎?」Mitt眼神死的說

「反正又不影響成果」E說

「你這是偏袒」Mitt瞇著眼看自己的恩師

「Piss off(一邊去)」E隨口回「把外交部那邊的資訊給我，該幹活了」

\------------------

 

「Sir你有看到 Sherlock的影片嗎?」在車上安西亞帶著笑意問

「還沒有，但這次希望不是拿著三叉戟全身是血的搭公車」 Mycroft說

「相當有意思喔」安西亞把那個影片給 Mycroft看， Mycroft馬上知道為什麼安西亞笑得別有深意，這些話 Sherlock是從他和John都認識的某個人那引用的，而且那個人和這段話基本上是衝突的存在才會讓John差點把早餐噴出來，因為 Sherlock是引用他的

 

「 Sherlock中學時對情殺案產生興趣，因為他認為那是最沒有建設性的兇殺案，他來問過我這個問題，我引用了我們伯父，而Rudi又是引用Tim Dayton，所以這番發言其實與我的關係不大」 Mycroft對安西亞說

「我祖父有這麼浪漫?」安西亞有些意外這居然與他的家人有關

「就Rudi的形容，Tim是個無可救藥的感性派，初戀失敗在宿舍裡哭了三天」 Mycroft說

「目標沒有移動，已經確認地點了」安西亞看了一下簡訊「直接前往嗎?」

「當然」 Mycroft說

 

Mycroft閉目養神，他一早就出門了，止痛貼片會在他身上產生鎮靜效果，也會讓他容易暈車

 

那段話他沒想到 Sherlock真的會記起來當作參考數據，但那對他而言確實是最早對情感和與人交往的討論，父母從不會認真的就事實客觀的討論愛情一類的事，也許是因為他們不認為這是可利用的工具，也許是他們單純，又或者是他自己本身對情感太過冷淡，那些理想的感情觀在他聽來都是童話故事，Rudi的說法也許殘酷現實又冷血，對他而言反而是一種合理的見解

  
  


當時信誓旦旦的說自己對於這種毫無益處的情感免疫，但最後Rudi才是對的，他跟Rudi不同，他有能力去愛一個人，Rudi也有，但他只有一種近乎親情的情感，甚至是有些扭曲的用自己的方式去愛家人

 

“那是不求回報的只想要為了對方付出幾乎是崇拜一樣的感情”

Mycroft深刻的認知到了那有多麼真實，他沒有想過真的向 Lestrade探長提出交往，彷彿那是場易碎品展覽，一場即將發生的雪崩，一個呼吸太重.一個聲音太響便會碎裂崩毀，所以他必須保持距離欣賞

 

Greg卻走向了他，他得到了他想要的，然後隨之而來的是這種情感被毀的恐懼，世界上有兩種悲劇，他不知道自己會落在哪一方，他完全理解了為什麼沒有回應的單向付出反而讓人安心，因為那不會有毀掉的機會，在心中產生的那種情感太過龐大，他說不上來，但那就像是古建築一樣，美好而令人感到自己的渺小，但想接觸.想要進入一探究竟又害怕那會毀損這令人讚嘆的造物甚至害怕自己被傾倒的樑柱壓死

 

他試著抽身，他告訴Greg他可以只做為一個關心他的朋友，他只想對他好，想關心他想看著他，但Greg讓他知道那並不是他真正想要的，那只是一個會讓他留下遺憾的錯誤抉擇

 

戰戰兢兢的嘗試著維持一段感情讓他後悔自己從未深入了解過相關的知識，有時候他的嘗試會換來Greg無奈的苦笑回應，有時候他不知道自己做了什麼Greg卻很感動，在他足夠了解對方之前自己卻被看透了，他自己都不知道的某些方面也是

  
  


“我不會把手放到火上的”他那時候這樣說過，但現在他基本上活的跟一隻他媽的鳳凰一樣整天在火裡來火裡去還很樂在其中，但考慮到自己15歲的時候看這個世界的眼光還真的沒料到會有這一天

 

Greg也許覺得他付出的遠比他自己來得多，但 Mycroft不認為，他能在很多事情上為Greg安排，物質或者陪伴，但他永遠不認為在情感上他給了Greg足夠的回報，Greg不自覺地給的太多了，而他卻不知道該怎麼回報，他甚至無法說出口

 

他羨慕過，那些金魚們

甚至 Sherlock，他們都有能力把想法說出口，雖然 Sherlock對John說出真心話靠了爆量的腎上腺素和險死經驗外加一些藥物影響，但他大聲又清楚的告訴對方自己的想法

 

但他在這十年來一直都想著一樣的話，反覆的在他的記憶世界裡像空襲警報一樣響徹走廊，他第一次想告訴Greg他的想法時他在他身旁醒來，在昏暗的房間裡看著他沉睡的模樣，想著他睡著了聽不見，他說出口應該也不會有什麼影響

 

但那幾個簡單的音節被卡住了，彷若是禁忌一樣無法說出口，喉嚨像是卡著什麼一樣阻止他發出聲音，那麼簡單的一句話於他卻難如登天，他不禁想自己是有什麼毛病

 

Greg完全不是這樣，在他喉嚨哽住欲言又止的時候他會看著他真誠地說出”I love you”，他才能藉著Greg的話告訴他”Me too”

 

他明白“需要去愛與需要被愛是不同的”但他其實不確定Greg是哪一種，也許他是兩者之間吧，但 Mycroft知道自己是前者，他從一開始就知道他渴望為 Lestrade付出，如果能收到一點回報他就很滿足了，情感上他有所缺陷，他知道早年Greg時常在忍受他缺乏人性的部分，每次他發現Greg因為他的行為皺眉時都覺得這也許就是盡頭，但Greg沒有離開，多數人在發現他這一面後會將他視為怪物，一個反社會或者人格病態，但Greg沒有(But Greg didn’t)

 

Mycroft深信他們的關係至今依然存在能用簡單的一句話總結

”But Greg didn’t “

他認為Greg會離開，但Greg沒有

他認為自己道德的缺陷讓Greg失望了，但Greg沒有

他認為自己付出的不夠多，無法回報Greg的情感，但Greg沒這麼想過

 

他可以想到太多案例了，他知道自己極為幸運，能有一個這麼好的伴侶，一個願意教會他如何處理一段感情並等他學會的人

 

“初戀都是不求回報的”

“但收到的時候那種喜悅是無與倫比的” Mycroft想

  
  


他不用張開眼睛也知道安西亞正在看John的推特偷笑，尤其是那段吐槽 Sherlock沒有能力自己想出這番話的推更是

「我沒有睡，你笑出來也沒關係」 Mycroft說

「這實在很有趣」安西亞摀著嘴笑

「Dr.Watson並不是無害的小泰迪熊，他跟 Sherlock生活的這麼久，耍嘴皮子方面學壞了也不稀奇」 Mycroft說

 

\-------------------------

「這雨真夠大的」Greg收了傘走進咖啡廳，Amy和Rory跟Nina已經在等他了，Rory和Nina跑過來抱他前先問了他傷口在哪才抱住他

「抱歉啊，沒想到我朋友他們家居然還沒度假回來」Amy說，他腳邊還放了兩小箱草莓「Pat家二兒子送的，太多了我想說拿給我朋友順便拿一箱給你，但他們不在家我也不知道該怎麼辦了」

「真的沒辦法我拿到蘇格蘭場給大家吃也行啊」Greg拉了椅子在Amy對面坐下，他把車鑰匙放進口袋，本來他們預期下午見面的，但Amy提早發簡訊告訴他，本來預期造訪的朋友不在家，於是Greg就開車來找他們了

 

“在這間咖啡廳[地圖連結]”-s

Greg最後收到的訊息就是這樣，他照著Amy給的地址來到這間不顯眼的咖啡廳，Amy署名是s是他們用手語溝通時留下的習慣，Amy是Sister所以是S

 

「你的訂婚戒指真特別」Amy說「我聽Lily說是後來 Mycroft才想到要給你的吧」

「他這陣子沒閒著，所以晚了點也正常」Greg說「他今天一早就去上班了」

「你的傷勢還好嗎?拆線了嗎?」Amy問，而Nina正抓著Greg的左手研究他的訂婚戒指，Rory在櫃檯的冰櫃前挑選想吃的蛋糕

「還沒，後天才要拆」Greg說

「你這樣真的可以開車嗎?」Amy蹙眉，本來她打算搭計程車的，但Greg堅持開車來找他們

「沒問題啦」Greg笑著說「你們還沒吃午餐吧，這附近有一間披薩店很不錯喔」

 

Greg注意到Amy的視線從自己身上往上飄去，他轉身看見 Mycroft似笑非笑的站在他身後，而Rory用手語說”他出現在門口我就帶他進來了”

 

「唉呀…」Greg脫口而出

「頭不要轉，眼睛看我的手指」 Mycroft伸出食指在Greg面前左右和上下移動了幾次，然後他顯然不太高興

「 Mycroft你怎麼會在這啊」Greg說

「你沒吃藥」 Mycroft說

「呃…我現在不痛」Greg狡辯

「你吃藥後不能開車，所以你為了偷溜沒吃早餐的藥，那裏面有抗生素，你不會想經歷傷口感染的」 Mycroft招來了服務生「麻煩給這位先生一杯水，他要吃藥」

「我真的..」Greg想狡辯

「吃藥」 Mycroft的語氣是命令句，現在就是英國女王也沒辦法讓他收回命令了

「可是我開車來的」Greg說

「我正要回家，我可以開回去」 Mycroft說「鑰匙」他伸出手等Greg交出車鑰匙

「好吧」Greg放棄，乖乖從大衣口袋拿出車鑰匙交給 Mycroft並拿出他早該吃的藥配水吞了下去

「午安，Amy」 Mycroft這才轉頭對Amy問好

「我就知道他是硬撐」Amy對 Mycroft微笑要他坐下「Greg你這樣不行啊，不能不吃藥」

「是的，老姊」Greg嘆氣「明明老媽不在場我卻有種回到小學時代被提著領子教訓的感覺」

「提你的領子有一半的時候是我」Amy說

「你怎麼知道我在這啊…」Greg碎念

「因為家裡電話沒人接」 Mycroft說「而一個傷患要是消失了原因會有很多種，在我打電話到醫院前我先用手機定位找你了」

「那功能是給搞丟手機的人用的你知道吧」Greg說

「連人帶機不見的也適用」 Mycroft說

「你們兩個真可愛」Amy笑著說

「拜託別用可愛形容兩個大男人啊，大姊」Greg忍不住抹了把臉

「……」 Mycroft不自在的調整了一下自己的領帶

 

「 Mycroft你下午不用工作嗎?」Greg問

「提早完成了，傍晚時安西亞會來做最終匯報」 Mycroft說「天氣很糟而且你們原定的計畫顯然因為要拜訪的人不在家或者因為其他原因錯過而取消，Lily今天絕對沒空，今天路上校車的數量顯示有至少三間學校來校外教學，James今天出庭作證，而Greg不適合在外面活動，到我們家來吧」

「 Mycroft?」Greg轉過去不敢置信地看他，他不打算帶Amy和孩子們到家裡就是因為他知道 Mycroft不願意被看到那些畫還有琴房的布置

「我很歡迎你的家人來找你」 Mycroft說，言下之意是他不願意招待的客人只有他自己的家人，會看出畫和裝潢玄機的Holmes們「而且我也需要回書房把一些文件傳真到辦公室去」這就是藉口了

「我去把車子開過來」 Mycroft說

「我跟你一起去，你不知道我停在哪吧」Greg站起來拿著傘跟了上去「你們在這等啊!」

  
  


Mycroft和Greg各自撐了把傘確保雙方都沒淋濕上了車以後才與對方說話

「 Eurus那邊真的沒問題嗎?」Greg問

「我的父母會盯著她，沒有問題」 Mycroft說「你沒接電話讓我很擔心，但發現你居然在開車?你知道我能駭入你的車子吧」

「然後逼我聽古典樂嗎?」Greg笑

「或者逼你聽用藥須知，比如你不該開車」 Mycroft說

「所以我早上沒吃藥啊」Greg說， Mycroft的手猝不及防的往他槍傷旁邊不輕不重的戳了一下「啊痛痛痛…」

「藥效還沒產生，嗎啡類止痛藥有時候突然停用會有戒斷症狀，以後不許這麼做」 Mycroft不大高興的說「而且你可以提前告訴我你有安排，你並不喜歡穿高領毛衣」

「我想說不要吵到你工作比較好」Greg說

「那是你的家人，我的工作就算是在地鐵上我都能完成，我不會受到這點干擾的」 Mycroft說「我知道你顧慮那些畫和我的想法，但對他們而言那只是畫而已，我只不想讓我的家人發現，你的家人倒無所謂」

「謝謝啊，你真貼心」Greg微笑

「你如果真的想表達謝意，讓我沒收你的車鑰匙」 Mycroft說

「我好像沒得選啊」Greg苦笑「留著吧，安全帶會卡到傷口，不打算幹第二次了」

  
  


Amy和孩子們上車後車子裡都是草莓的味道，Nina開始說是她和Rory要Amy帶他們來找Uncle Greg的，還有他們爸爸最近從浴室出來採在Rory的玩具上滑倒的事情，Rory不知道用手語和Nina爭論了什麼兩個小孩就用手語在後座鬥嘴了，車上非常安靜，除了有時候透過後照鏡看兩個小孩用手語吵架會偷笑的Greg的聲音之外幾乎是無聲的，所以 Mycroft還是開了廣播來聽，他們到家的時候 Mycroft幫Greg掛起了大衣就上樓到書房去了

\-------------------

E的代號Echo （回音）其實也充滿惡意  
Echo 是希臘神話中一個精靈，愛上了納西瑟斯Narcissus，他的名字就是narcissism自戀的由來  
他們的故事有很多版本,這邊採用的是這一個  
納西瑟斯是極度俊美的一個男子，但他愛上了自己倒影不可自拔Echo 最後沒有得到納西瑟斯的回應死後只剩下聲音在山谷中迴盪於是回音（echo)便產生了  
而納西瑟斯最後投水而死變成了水仙花

 

Bella ciao(美人再見)我推薦聽這個版本  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spCdFMnQ1Fk

 

這原本是義大利反法西斯游擊隊的歌,後來變成共產國家或者黨派喜歡拿去用的曲子,亦有中文版  
Rudi作為一個英國人在冷戰時期唱這個其實會很奇怪,但他是刻意唱給Emma/Bella聽的,Ciao在義大利文中有再見和問好的意思  
他知道自己正被Bella監聽,他也坦白的讓E知道他不可能對E抱持的愛慕有所回應而且表明了是個利用別人情感的人,但E還是選擇了他所以Rudi在見到她時才會搖頭又微笑


	38. Chapter 38

Greg帶Amy和孩子們到客廳坐下，兩個小孩好奇又拘謹的張望，他們第一次到Greg住的地方來，而且這裡的一切都散發著跟 Lestrade家風格相反的一種簡潔高雅風格， Lestrade家的成員往往會把自己生活的地方變得跟老家很相似，並不是說裝潢而是那種舒適的不整齊感，那種狀態很微妙不好形容，但 Mycroft家就是…太整齊了，太守規矩了，這裡更像Rory和Nina去參加機長父親上司家辦的派對時會見到的那種房子，會被告誡不能亂碰東西的那種

 

「Uncle Greg我口渴」Nina拉了Greg的袖子說，Rory也看向他顯然也想喝東西  
「跟我來吧，冰箱裡有喝的」Greg微笑著摸了外甥和外甥女的頭帶他們去廚房「草莓放廚房那邊好了， Mycroft不喜歡把東西堆在客廳」他順手提起了一箱草莓但被Amy搶走了  
「胸口有個洞的人別拿重物」Amy一手一箱草莓而且用眼神警告Greg不准跟他爭這個

 

Greg苦笑了一下，他知道他沒被在屁股上掐一把算是被放過一碼了，Amy實際上就是他們的代理老媽，從小到大不聽話調皮可沒少被教訓過

 

兩個孩子在Greg開冰箱讓他們選要喝什麼時猶豫了一下最後都選了牛奶，而Greg轉頭看了一下Rory

 

“什麼事?”Rory用手語問  
「你肚子餓了?」Greg說話的同時使用手語問  
“你怎麼知道?!”Rory回  
「你的肚子在叫」Greg在把兩杯牛奶給孩子們後說  
“不要聽我的肚子叫!”Rory臉紅的用手語說”等等，所以我肚子餓別人一直都聽得到嗎?”  
「你沒發現這件事?」Nina看著自己的弟弟邊說邊比  
“O.M.G”Rory的臉徹底紅了，他顯然第一次知道自己肚子餓時會發出聲音而且在他旁邊的人聽得到，在旁邊的Amy正摀著嘴偷笑，Nina就沒那麼客氣了直接對著Rory大笑

 

Greg笑的一抽一抽的把牛奶放回冰箱  
「我洗一些草莓給你們吃吧」Amy說著開了一箱草莓問了Greg盆子和放水果的保鮮盒的位置後動手洗草莓，在開廚櫃的時候Amy注意到了一些東西「 Mycroft經常煮飯嗎?」  
「他比我還忙，不過如果我們都有空或者我們都加班到三更半夜回來餓得要死的時候他會弄些吃的，他煮東西比我強太多了，我頂多幫忙備料」Greg說「怎麼問這個?」  
「沒什麼，只是看一個人的廚房會發現很多事」Amy帶著微笑說  
「比如說?」Greg知道Amy在以前還在廚藝教室擔任過老師，肯定是經驗談  
「馬虎的人不會分砧板來切東西，不習慣做菜的人流理台上會有一個地方特別乾淨因為那裏要放食譜之類的」Amy拿了一個大的保鮮盒把洗乾淨的草莓放進去  
「那 Mycroft這算什麼?」Greg和孩子們一起吃草莓問  
「從他放刀架和砧板看來有強迫症，從這個廚房的整潔度來看若不是從沒用過就是嚴重的潔癖」Amy擦乾手說  
「全對啊!!哈哈哈咳咳哈哈哈」Greg大笑到了邊咳邊笑的程度「我弄些薯條給你們吃吧，冰箱裡有，加熱一下就好，午餐只吃水果很奇怪吧」

 

Greg從冷凍庫拿出分裝好的薯條放進氣炸鍋

 

「其實薯條跟草莓配也很奇怪啊Uncle Greg」Nina吃著薯條時說  
「好像也是啊…，不要混在一起應該就還好吧」Greg從冰箱拿出那一罐凱薩醬用湯匙放了些在碟子裡用來沾薯條

 

「這不是市面上買的吧」Amy吃了一口後說「這很好吃」  
「我猜 Mycroft是從餐廳買的吧，我有印象在某個餐廳吃過味道一樣的醬，但我真的不知道他什麼時候買回來的，每次都是注意到的時候就有了」  
「這個是真的很適合配薯條」Amy說  
「對吧，我那時候這樣吃 Mycroft還一臉”你在幹什麼表情”看我」Greg說

 

「我正想問你們中午要不要叫外賣」 Mycroft從樓上下來了  
「吃薯條嗎?」Greg手上拿著一根薯條說  
「我吃草莓就好」 Mycroft拿了洗好的草莓吃，他對草莓的品質很滿意  
「工作結束了?」Greg問  
「算是待命，晚點安西亞和Laskin會過來」 Mycroft對兩個小孩說「你們要到客廳吃也可以的，廚房這沒有電視」

 

Rory和Nina很高興的跟 Mycroft說謝謝端著剩下的薯條跟牛奶就溜了， Mycroft接到了電話一臉不耐的又上樓去了，Greg後來裝了一整盒草莓拿上樓放在 Mycroft的書房門口，他正在講很重要的電話所以不方便打擾，所以Greg往他手機上發了訊息讓他知道門口有水果可吃

 

Greg和姊姊與兩個孩子在客廳看電視，Rory對Nina正在看的節目不感興趣所以Greg在平板電腦上下載了電子書給他看

 

「所以Lily那天是不是把錄音發給你問你這是什麼曲子的?」Greg和Amy聊到了之前Lily說他對 Mycroft當時在拉的曲子有印象卻想不起來是叫什麼要去查的事情「我不信手機上有個APP能查到那是什麼曲子」  
「Well，Lily是真的用APP查了，但因為只有大提琴的聲音所以沒有結果所以他發給我了」Amy微笑著說  
「我就知道」Greg說  
「他拉的很好」Amy說  
「對啊，雖然有一半時間我都不知道他在拉什麼」Greg說「他有一堆琴譜但他都沒在用的，要是不去問根本不知道他正在演奏什麼」  
「我以為他說他主修的是別的?」Amy問  
「喔，他爸是指揮也會小提琴，所以他們兄弟倆從小就會學樂器， Mycroft大學主修經濟跟古典還有政治，音樂是愛好」Greg說「走廊底那邊有琴房，裡面有鋼琴跟大提琴還有小提琴，我吉他現在也放那，上次James和Lily來的時候進去過，你要去看看嗎?琴房窗戶還能看到後院」  
「你們有院子?」Amy問  
「從廚房那個門出去就是了，不過我們除了之前抽菸外很少待在那，有時候會出去透個氣，我被停職那陣子夏天的時候我還搬躺椅在外面睡午覺」Greg笑著說，他打開琴房的燈讓Amy進去

 

「你的東西非常顯眼」Amy說  
「你不是第一個說這句話的人了」Greg說「沒辦法，這間的裝潢跟豆袋和吉他就是不搭，不過很舒適才是重點」  
「Lily肯定會說你的東西煞風景吧」Amy笑著走到書櫃前看了架上都有些什麼書  
「就是他說的，說破壞畫面感什麼的，又不是在拍IKEA的宣傳單管他的呢」Greg說

 

「你說這些 Mycroft都會?」Amy看了一會架上的琴譜後問  
「 Mycroft是這麼說的，但我很少看他用到架上的東西，他靠記憶就好了」Greg說  
「你確定他不是跟你開玩笑?」Amy問  
「在和他交往前我就很深刻的認知到了他缺乏”開玩笑”這種能力，他有幽默感但這種事情他還真的不會跟你說笑」Greg往窗外看院子「雨總算停了」  
「如果他真的都精通了，他除了會是職業音樂家還可以在任何大學的音樂系教書，這裏面還有很多原文的樂理跟音樂史書」Amy說「可是有些都是很舊的版本」  
「我不懂那些啦，不過那算是收藏成分比較多，你要去院子看看嗎?」Greg說  
「好啊」Amy知道Greg是想帶他看看環境，讓她放心，雖然Amy完全不擔心Greg會像之前獨居的時候一樣只是回家睡覺冰箱裡甚至很難找到新鮮食物就是了，從廚房和餐桌看就知道 Mycroft不會讓那種情況出現的

 

兩個孩子注意到他們回來了便問他們是要去哪，然後跟著想去院子看看

 

Greg一開門兩個孩子就抖了一下，外頭極為濕冷，兩個孩子這才想到他們的鞋子脫在玄關，這裡也沒有可以給他們穿的拖鞋  
「冷成這樣而且等等肯定會繼續下雨，我們還是在裡面吹暖氣吧」Greg差點要打噴嚏了，受傷以後就算只是打個噴嚏都能讓他不舒服一會  
「你們的院子看起來好無聊喔」Nina說「不種花嗎?」  
「我們沒時間打理那些啊，而且就算有種這個季節也不會開啊」Greg說  
“可是那邊有一區都是煮菜用的植物吧，那長得很好啊”Rory用手語說並指出在旁邊的七里香等植物  
「那算是食材，不是園藝」Greg說，他把門關上了「媽呀，外面那溫度真是見鬼了，我們還是去客廳看電視吧」

 

Mycroft從樓上下來的時候手上拿著已經空的保鮮盒，Amy問他還要不要吃  
「不用了謝謝，我很飽了」 Mycroft說「那些草莓很甜，如果吃多了晚餐恐怕會吃不下」  
「你還沒忙完?你今天真的可以回家嗎?」Greg跟著 Mycroft去了廚房能獨處了才問  
「是突發事件， Eurus和俄羅斯那邊的事情都順利解決了」 Mycroft說「外交部因為一些事情變得跟無頭蒼蠅一樣，雖然那是我造成的，但我也沒想到外交部長那傢伙不要臉到這種程度，要是他乖乖辭職就…」 Mycroft收起了不耐並停止了抱怨「不過你不需要知道這些無關緊要的細節，只是些小事而已」他對Greg微笑  
「我就假裝你剛才沒說你試圖逼外交部長辭職吧」Greg笑著回答，這種話題他最好別知道太多「對了，你喜歡吃草莓醬嗎?」  
「並不討厭，問這做什麼?」 Mycroft說  
「草莓太多了，這種東西又放不久，讓Amy又帶回去搭火車也不方便，以前我媽就會做草莓醬，我們剛剛才在說這個呢」Greg說  
「如果你們要做的話冰箱有檸檬，砂糖在茶葉櫃左側，至於密封玻璃罐等一下安西亞和Laskin來的時候我會讓他們帶的，你們打算做多少?」  
「至少要把一箱處理掉」Greg指著在流理台上那一箱沒開過的草莓

 

Mycroft伸手提起那一箱草莓在手上掂了掂重量  
「大約一公斤左右，紙箱和緩衝物的重量若不計，淨重應該會在九百五十到一千零五十公克左右」 Mycroft說  
「…你是開玩笑的?」Greg問  
「不是」 Mycroft說「這哪裡好笑?只是個估算而已」  
「不，你也估算得太準了點」Greg說  
「如果你需要更精準的重量也許可以用體重計測量」 Mycroft說「一個人抱著這箱草莓站上去然後再減去他本身的體重即可」  
「我老媽是會寫出”大概捏一把”.”差不多是一搓”還有”鹽罐灑三次”這種莫名其妙的食譜內容的人，就算有準確的重量對我們也沒什麼用處」Greg說「應該做稍微稀一點的比較剛好，還可以放在茶裡面，安西亞喜歡抹草莓醬嗎?」  
「你可以自己傳訊息問他，就我所知Alex早餐吃甜的居多」 Mycroft口袋裡的手機又震動讓他出現了想殺人的表情，Greg有種感覺如果外交部長再不辭職 Mycroft會讓他從人生辭職「抱歉，我得上樓了，廚房的東西隨便你們使用，Mr.Johnson我想請問您為什麼會認為你妻子想離婚是我造成的?你身為外交部長跟我本人甚至沒甚麼交集…」 Mycroft接起電話上樓去了，Greg雖然聽到的是這種內容但他感覺外交部長的離婚危機有90%就是 Mycroft幹的

 

剩下的10%裡面有5%是安西亞因為外交部而加班因此暴怒，因為安西亞討厭這位外交部長幾乎是到了無人不知的程度，主要是因為這個人輕浮又滿口大言不慚的謊話而且是個十足的投機分子，而私人層面上他們也有過幾次會面，對方已婚但似乎認定自己的權勢對一個小秘書(會這樣定義安西亞的人通常不是笨就是無知)是無法抵抗的誘惑， Mycroft送了外交部長一個冷笑就走開了，之後安西亞做了什麼報復外交部長Greg一點都不想知道，他只能確定那不包含具體的暴力，不過那陣子部長負面的報導還有消息外漏多得誇張，要不是他真的很厚臉皮換做別人早就辭職不知道幾百回了，安西亞甚至下定決心下一次她會讓外交部長”意外”滾下樓梯，但那沒有發生，因為部長顯然在上任夠久後搞清楚了安西亞和 Mycroft並不是他平常招惹的那些小文官自己躲開他們了

 

Greg傳簡訊問安西亞他想不想要草莓醬，是要抹醬還是比較稀的那種淋醬，之後收到了很罕見的，安西亞傳來的貼圖，一隻開心的小兔子大喊YES的圖案

 

「Lily好像也有類似的貼圖啊…」Greg自言自語，安西亞說他要抹吐司用的那一種，並向Greg道謝

 

「 Mycroft還在處理突發事件，不過他說要做果醬的話他的助理等等會買罐子來，我們可以動手了」Greg走回客廳對Amy說  
「很久沒做果醬了，孩子們要來幫忙嗎?」Amy問兩個小孩，他們都躍躍欲試的加入了，Nina想負責切草莓的要求被Amy婉拒了，因為給他們這個年紀的孩子切那麼小的東西有些危險  
「可是我已經大到會自己搭公車了」Nina試圖說服Amy  
「你看過Uncle James的手指嗎?」Greg蹲下對外甥女說「他手指是不是有很多白白的疤?」  
「有」Nina說  
「那是他小時候幫忙切東西弄的，以前你們的外公外婆都太忙了我們幾個小孩子要幫Amy煮飯，James常常幫忙也常常受傷，切到手很痛的，等你大一點我們會讓你切的好嗎?」Greg對Nina微笑摸了小女孩的頭「你看我的手指也有」Greg給Nina看了自己食指背一道沒那麼明顯的痕跡，他比James小心很多也更能專心做事，所以他手上的傷不多，具體來說是”小時候做家事留下來的傷不多”，他當警察以後手可沒少遭殃過  
「好」Nina乖乖點了頭

 

Amy先去把草莓都洗乾淨，Greg照Amy指示找出了要用的鍋子和勺子，整罐砂糖就擺在旁邊了，草莓洗好後會被交給兩個小孩擦乾然後放在Greg手邊的大碗裡，由他負責切掉草莓蒂並切成四等分放到鍋子裡，Amy指示Rory往鍋子裡切好的草莓上灑糖和檸檬汁，重複幾次後一鍋草莓和砂糖靜置在廚房裡半個小時，這段時間他們清理了流理臺並清洗了一些用具，兩個孩子被抓到拿湯匙偷沾滿糖的草莓後被要求做在餐桌邊不許靠近鍋子

 

「吃太甜會蛀牙喔」Greg給兩個孩子倒牛奶說  
「蛀牙看醫生就好啦」Nina說  
「當然要馬上去看醫生，不然會跟 Mycroft一樣慘喔」Greg說  
“ Mycroft蛀牙?”Rory用手語問  
「你知道什麼是根管治療嗎?」Greg換上了嚇小孩玩的那種笑臉誇張的描述牙醫會怎樣把牙齒挖開還要抽神經，那有多痛等等，兩個小孩聽(看)得很認真「所以知道刷牙多重要了吧」Greg說「不過 Mycroft好像是牙齒本來就容易蛀牙就是了」  
「醫生說我的牙質容易蛀牙，很高興你居然善用了我的案例作為前車之鑑」 Mycroft的聲音突然出現，Greg一回頭就發現他拿著空了的馬克杯站在廚房門口  
「忙完了?」Greg對他咧齒一笑  
「我是下來拿茶匙」 Mycroft說「豈料一下樓就聽到有人在說我壞話」  
「這不是說你壞話，是機會教育」Greg靠在餐椅背上痞痞的對 Mycroft笑  
「…」 Mycroft站在Greg面前挑起一邊眉毛不打算回話  
「而且你也愛吃甜的啊，拿你當錯誤示範剛好」Greg說  
「如果你想這樣做就隨你吧」 Mycroft嘆口氣，他不打算在這種小事上跟Greg計較，而且Nina已經在旁邊偷笑了，他拿了根茶匙就上樓繼續忙了

 

「你這是仗著他不跟你爭在耍無賴」Amy戳了一下Greg的後腦勺，只要Greg或James做了什麼蠢事說了什麼蠢話Amy以前就會這樣做  
「那是我們相處的樂趣」Greg笑著被姐姐戳了好幾下「你不知道要讓他吃悶虧多難啊」  
「你常說James幼稚你有時候也沒好到哪去，又不是拉班上女孩辮子的小鬼頭」Amy好氣又好笑的說「時間差不多了，可以煮果醬了」

 

把鍋子放在中火上煮沸並攪拌避免煮焦了，他們家的習慣是在這過程順便把草莓弄碎雖然沒有那麼美觀但是在之後使用時挺方便的，才不會一直有片狀的果醬出現，門鈴響了Greg去開門時兩個孩子跟了上去，一開門是抱著文件夾的安西亞，後面跟著一手抱著紙箱一手提著購物袋的Laskin

 

「罐子在這邊」Laskin把袋子交給Greg，裡面有五個玻璃罐「Boss說買五個這種型號的」  
「他說五個那到時候煮出來肯定真的會是五罐…」Greg拿起其中一個玻璃罐，這種罐子容量其實不小，他沒跟 Mycroft說他們會怎麼煮果醬他到底怎麼預估成品數量的啊….  
「好香喔」安西亞帶著微笑說「都是草莓的味道」  
「剛開始煮而已」Greg說「 Mycroft在樓上書房等你，要喝茶嗎?紅茶可以嗎?還是你要喝奶茶」  
「那就麻煩你了，紅茶就好了」安西亞把鞋子脫了，Laskin也脫了鞋把那箱文件拿上樓就下來回去外面待命了，安西亞也上樓去了

 

「聽聲音是聖誕節那時候來過我們家的那個年輕女孩吧?」Amy攪拌著半成品時說  
「是啊，你聽得出來?」Greg問，Amy的聽力損失是從較高的音階開始的，就跟他們母親一樣，所以有時候稍有距離的女性聲音Amy很難聽清楚，安西亞的聲音又算比較高的  
「他有種特殊的語調，所以我雖然聽不出來他在說什麼但是分得出來」Amy說「把那個空碗給我，我要撈浮沫」

 

Amy把漂在半成品上的泡沫撈起來裝進碗裡  
「以前老媽沒有撈這個吧?沒有印象有這個步驟」Greg說  
「這樣做出來的果醬會比較好看，而且你不是要泡茶嗎?」Amy說  
「對啊」Greg正在泡紅茶，他拿了兩個大的馬克杯把茶倒進去，茶壺這種占空間的東西在那兩個人火力全開工作時太佔位子了，而且要動手倒茶這個多餘的步驟會讓他們分心所以Greg後來都直接把茶倒進杯子裡拿給他們  
「這個可以加在茶裡面，他們都喜歡甜食的話會很合口味的」Amy說「Nina親愛的，幫我把那個鍋子，裡面裝八分滿的自來水好嗎?我要把玻璃罐消毒，謝謝」  
「我把茶拿上樓給他們」Greg說，他端著兩杯加了草莓沫的紅茶上樓

 

「請進」 Mycroft聽到敲門聲時說  
「來，特製紅茶」Greg把兩個馬克杯放在辦公桌上  
「謝謝」 Mycroft和安西亞都向Greg道謝，安西亞喝了一口就發現特別之處了「很特別」他對Greg微笑  
「Amy叫我加的，還好味道不奇怪，我不打擾你們工作了」Greg輕拍了一下 Mycroft的肩便離開了，這是他的習慣，安西亞看過很多次了，但探長本人似乎對這個動作毫無自覺

 

「 Eurus那邊的進度如何」 Mycroft問  
「雖然會拖延時間，但以與父母相處或一起用餐為交換條件換取 Eurus配合非常成功，今天沒有出現任何攻擊行為或者影響他人的意圖，Mr和Mrs.Holems全程在旁邊監督也有影響」安西亞說「現在已經到最後的階段了，正在接受Dr.Mueller的訪談，預計在三個小時後也就是七點五十分左右結束」  
「很好」 Mycroft說「Johnson的妻子鬧離婚這件事你有什麼頭緒嗎?」  
「老實說我也想問您一樣的問題」安西亞說  
「我想諾曼不會相信我們兩個真的跟這無關的」 Mycroft微笑著喝了口紅茶  
「如果是我們做的他會”已經”離婚了而不是正在跟妻子協議離婚」安西亞說  
「呵呵，可不是嗎」 Mycroft把馬克杯放到一邊去「把NHS的報表給我」

 

Greg進廚房的時候Amy另外燒的那鍋水裡正放著那幾個玻璃罐  
「Greg麻煩你把玻璃罐和蓋子撈起來好嗎?火也可以關掉」Amy攪拌著半成品說  
「晾在架子上就行了吧?」Greg拿了放在旁邊的夾子把罐子和金屬蓋從滾水裡夾出放在碗架上晾乾「孩子們呢?」  
「這個步驟太無聊他們去看電視了」Amy說  
「我跟James以前也會找理由溜走呢」Greg站在Amy旁邊說  
「小孩子嘛，都是這樣的」Amy說「我今天去了一趟醫院」  
「你怎麼了嗎?」Greg一臉擔憂的反覆看了姊姊「是什麼地方不舒服?」  
「沒什麼，別擔心，不是要命的毛病」Amy微笑著把火切成小火「只是我們原本看的那個醫生建議我到大醫院檢查，順便帶上Rory所以我們三個才會來倫敦，因為我今天早上本來就有這個安排了」  
「是聽力的問題嗎?又惡化了?」Greg問  
「沒有惡化太多，但是問題找到了」Amy說「我和媽還有Ashly受到的影響最大是因為我們遺傳出問題的地方是，我和媽都是耳骨硬化，耳朵的骨頭會慢慢的變硬無法傳導聲音，所以會失去聽力，主要影響的都是女性，所以你和James應該不用太擔心，Rory是出生聽骨就異常了才會聽不見，他還有他爸爸那邊的遺傳，沒辦法只靠耳骨替換的手術治療，但是醫生說我如果動手術有很高機率會恢復」Amy深呼吸後繼續說「只要把有問題的骨頭換成人工的就行了」  
「真的嗎!?那太好了!」Greg驚喜的說「我們以前都以為這沒辦法醫，沒想到只是個手術的問題」  
「醫生說我們家的狀況稍微特別一點所以我們都從高音開始聽不見，可是治療方式是一樣的」Amy說  
「你打算動手術吧?」Greg問  
「我不確定，我一直對失聰有心理準備也完全接受了我有一天會聽不見的事實，突然有人告訴我只要動個手術就能治好我反而不知道該怎麼想」Amy苦笑「而且動手術感覺很痛，我超怕痛的啊」

 

「我剛被槍打過，止痛藥跟麻醉很有用你不用擔心啦」Greg指著自己中槍的位置說「而且動過手術以後就聽得清楚了，這樣你就能繼續彈鋼琴了」  
「不過也就不能假裝沒聽到那些討厭的傢伙說話了」Amy說  
「哈哈哈，那倒是」Greg說「我去看看那兩個小傢伙在做什麼」

 

草莓醬煮好後Greg和兩個小孩來幫忙分裝，Amy和Greg把草莓醬裝進瓶子裡兩個孩子要負責把瓶子鎖緊並倒扣，這樣能更好的密封罐子，鍋子裡有殘留一些果醬Greg從冰箱拿了吐司把鍋子裡的醬都擦乾淨，然後四個人一起吃掉了那些草莓吐司

 

「嗯!很成功」Greg說  
「我覺得有點太甜了」Amy說  
「不會啊」Nina說  
“我也覺得剛好”Rory比  
「你們幾個會蛀牙喔」Amy說  
「我如果蛀牙也是被 Mycroft傳染的」Greg說  
「我開始覺得你有注意到我下樓了」 Mycroft在走廊上甚至還沒進廚房就說  
「我還真的沒注意到你下來了，吃吐司嗎?」Greg說  
「蛀牙並不會傳染，我今天吃夠多草莓了」 Mycroft把兩個空馬克杯放進水槽  
「我可以來一片嗎?」跟著下樓的安西亞問  
「當然，自己拿吧」Greg把那盤草莓吐司往安西亞的方向推  
「自製的果醬果然不一樣!」安西亞拿了一片草莓吐司吃得很開心的說「Sir你真的不要吃一片嗎?」  
「我覺得我今天糖份攝取量已經到了上限，而且如果我吃了，會有某人一直拿我的蛀牙說嘴」 Mycroft在Greg旁邊喝起了無糖的紅茶  
「以前放寒暑假我們很閒的時候我媽都會做些果醬之類的東西，也許我放傷假這陣子可以試著做一些，你覺得藍莓醬怎麼樣?還是餅乾就好」Greg問 Mycroft  
「我不喜歡藍莓，你這是明知故問」 Mycroft說  
「那就餅乾吧」Greg笑著說  
「…」 Mycroft無言的喝他的茶，假裝沒聽見Greg說要烤櫻桃派給他的話，他們都知道Greg只是在逗他而已，他們兩個都不是很喜歡櫻桃

 

「Sir我要走了」安西亞說「我和Jo要出去」  
「下班約會不必報備」 Mycroft說  
「我們是要跟Jo以前在軍隊的朋友聚會，Dr.Watson會參加，所以大約在八點後 Sherlock將無法被視為可調動人力，他會負責照顧Rosie」安西亞補充  
「這確實是重要的資訊，我知道了，你可以離開了」 Mycroft說  
「謝謝你們的果醬」安西亞對 Lestrade家的人微笑道謝把自己那罐果醬裝進手提包離開

 

「八點的約現在還很早啊」Greg看了眼時間，現在才六點  
「女孩子回家換衣服化妝也要時間的」Amy說  
「而且他必須回白廳把文件交給負責的部門」 Mycroft說  
「…老實說我有點難想像安西亞去泡吧的樣子，那會跟你去舞廳一樣詭異」Greg想像了一下皺著眉說  
「安西亞也是個普通的年輕人，有著正常的社交生活圈，而且永遠別低估年輕女孩的多面性」 Mycroft說「換個妝容和髮型配上一個迷人的笑容就幾乎是換了個身分」  
「那倒是真的啊」Greg說， Eurus也這麼做過，他也抓過幾個過著多重生活的女罪犯  
「Aunty晚餐吃什麼?」Nina問Amy  
「差點忘了這件事了，我剛剛看了冰箱有不少食材，我來煮晚餐吧」Amy對Greg說  
「你很早就出門了，而且我推斷是去醫院」 Mycroft放下茶杯說「舟車勞頓的人不該過度勞動，冷凍庫有只需要加熱的牛排調理包，燒一鍋滾水放五包進去我們的晚餐就解決了，或者叫外賣也可以」  
「外賣要等比較久，吃牛排吧?」Greg看了兩個小孩的表情就知道他們也想吃牛排了

 

Mycroft起身從冷凍庫拿了五包銀色的真空包放在流理台上，剛才用來消毒玻璃罐的那鍋水還很熱 Mycroft便直接往裡頭加了更多水然後把水燒開把真空包放進去把鍋蓋蓋上

 

「大約三十分鐘就可以吃了」 Mycroft說  
「那些真空包什麼時候有的啊?」Greg問「而且有點眼熟」  
「拉森的餐廳有把他們的一些料理做成真空包販售，以前你也吃過他們的真空包食物」 Mycroft說「停職那時候」  
「啊，難怪很眼熟，不過那些東西什麼時候出現的啊?我沒看過你放東西進去啊」Greg說  
「你不會24小時盯著冰箱」 Mycroft沒有回答這個問題

 

晚餐後 Mycroft和Amy坐在沙發上，Greg把盤子和餐具收去放洗碗機了，兩個小孩目不轉睛的盯著卡通節目

 

「Greg說你會煮飯」Amy問  
「會一些，出於一些原因學過」 Mycroft在手機上處理一些工作，該死的，如果Johnson的老婆這次原諒他，他就介紹他老婆認識半打離婚律師  
「你會煮義大利麵跟西班牙燉飯對吧?」Amy說  
「義大利麵很簡單，只是醬料和配的其他食物而已」 Mycroft依然在手機上工作  
「我覺得Greg說的有點誇張，我能問問你會些什麼嗎?」Amy問  
「可以」 Mycroft說  
「你會弄肉醬千層麵嗎?」Amy問  
「會」  
「焗烤馬鈴薯」  
「會」  
「馬鈴薯濃湯」  
「會」  
「炸魚薯條」  
「那個直接買就好」  
「壽司」  
「不會」  
「拉麵」  
「不會」  
「番茄巧達濃湯」  
「會」

 

Amy問了不少，從 Mycroft會和不會交雜逐漸全變成了 Mycroft會的料理，大多是一份西式主餐或者可以邊工作邊吃的三明治一類的東西  
「最後一個洋蔥蛤蠣馬鈴薯濃湯」  
「會」  
「洋蔥切得很碎煮得很爛那種?」  
「啊。」 Mycroft察覺了什麼從手機上抬頭，Amy後面列出的全都是Greg愛吃的東西，那種洋蔥濃湯的做法還是Greg做過以後他複製起來的  
「啊～」Amy給了 Mycroft一個很大的微笑

 

「”啊”什麼啊?」Greg走進客廳時正好撞見了這有些莫名的場面， Mycroft當機了而他姐姐笑得很有深意  
「真抱歉啊，我弟弟是個很缺心眼的傢伙」Amy對 Mycroft說  
「不，那並不是他的問題」 Mycroft轉頭看了一下依然滿頭問號的Greg然後繼續在手機上辦公  
「有人要跟我解釋一下嗎?」Greg有種自己莫名被排擠的感覺  
「唉」Amy嘆了口氣從沙發上起身「我去外面透透氣」  
「不要迴避我的問題啊，你不是跟 Mycroft說了我以前的蠢事吧?!」Greg對已經在走廊一端的姐姐大喊，Amy頭也沒回的揮揮手沒回答他的問題  
「你不適合大喊」 Mycroft說  
「你們到底說了什麼啊?」Greg在 Mycroft旁邊坐下，就挨著他而已  
「沒有什麼，只是關於廚房的一些事情」 Mycroft說  
「…Shit，他跟你說我小時候偷拿烤箱裡還沒冷卻的餅乾被燙到的事情了吧」Greg說  
「並沒有，但我完全可以想像你是會做這種事的小孩」 Mycroft說  
「我不信你和 Sherlock沒做過這種事」Greg說  
「我們的母親不會烤餅乾，不過 Sherlock五歲時確實偷吃過聖誕蛋糕」 Mycroft說  
「所以你們剛剛到底在說什麼啊?」Greg很自然地把手勾在 Mycroft肩上  
「不是很有趣的話題，只是問我會煮什麼而已」 Mycroft面無表情的說  
「真的只是這樣?」Greg把 Mycroft拉的更近了些「真的?」  
「真的」 Mycroft說  
「那你們剛才倒底在啊什麼啊? 」Greg有些疑惑  
「沒什麼」 Mycroft說

 

「Ewwww」小女孩帶著笑意的聲音讓兩個大人抬頭，Nina正看著他的笑「曬恩愛」  
「你哪裡學來這種詞的啊」Greg放開了 Mycroft的脖子「我只是在問話」

 

Nina只是指著Greg笑， Mycroft忍不住抹了把臉低頭扶額，暫時不打算抬頭面對現實，而Greg已經對Nina展開搔癢處罰了，Rory雖然不知道原因但加入戰局幫Greg抓住Nina讓他搔癢了，小女孩笑得都尖叫了對Greg說對不起但還是說他是在放閃

 

「這年頭的小孩子都太容易學到這些有的沒的用詞了」Greg放過Nian後說  
「我不想對此發表任何意見…」 Mycroft依然處於扶額狀態

 

Amy從外頭透氣回來後跟Greg說他們該離開了，不然會趕不上火車  
「叫車了嗎?」Greg問  
「已經叫了，打擾你們了」Amy對 Mycroft微笑「請幫我盯好Greg，我就知道他今天是偷跑出來的」  
「我是個成年的探長不需要監護人」Greg對姊姊抗議  
「結婚以前都是小孩」Amy說「離過婚算青少年，還是很需要人管的」  
「Amy，我只是出門一下不必這樣吧」Greg說  
「要是你開車到一半出了什麼意外你的傷會變得多嚴重啊，你只是打個噴嚏都能皺著眉頭老半天了，你被禁足了Gregroy Lestrade」Amy說  
「Oh!C’mon!You can’t do this to me!」Greg假裝跟姊姊吵架逗得兩個人都笑了，而 Mycroft一臉”我假設這是其他人怎麼跟自己兄弟姊妹相處的，但我還是不明白”的表情在旁邊看他們笑得跟白癡一樣

 

Amy留了兩瓶果醬和半箱新鮮的草莓給Greg，他自己拿了另外兩瓶回家，計程車來的時候Greg到外面去送他們離開，兩個孩子已經先上車了

 

「Greg你真的很遲鈍」Amy搖了搖頭對Greg苦笑  
「我怎麼了?」Greg問  
「你們冰箱裏面有美乃滋.大蒜.第戎芥末醬還有檸檬跟帕馬森起司，而且看就知道是這幾天買的，美乃滋跟芥末都用過了你居然沒想到」Amy說  
「想到什麼?」Greg問  
「那個凱薩醬是 Mycroft弄的，他會煮的東西除了那些西班牙菜外也都很明顯是你的口味，他對你真的很好但你都不知道」Amy嘆氣「要是這是個姑娘我現在就揍你了你知道嗎?」  
「我知道」Greg說「我知道他對我很好」他對Amy勾起了很淺的微笑  
「故意假裝沒發現更過分了」Amy說  
「他太萬能了，他也很聰明，我一直假設那都是他本來就會的，因為我跟他說我喜歡吃什麼之他就知道了」Greg說「經你這樣說還真的」他苦笑「我好像早就該發現了，他是個第二本能是觀察人的傢伙怎麼會不知道我喜歡吃什麼呢」  
「我真的很為你們高興」Amy說「你看起來比和Beth在一起時開心太多了，他也比Beth更珍惜你，你也要好好珍惜對方知道嗎?」Amy摸著Greg的臉真誠地說  
「Amy，我不年輕了，這些事情我自己知道」Greg對姊姊微笑「我們都不是為了結婚而結婚不知道自己在追求什麼的年輕人了，我和 Mycroft在一起的時間甚至超過我和Beth交往到離婚的時間，我就算神經大條了點也知道他對我多好」  
「Greg..」Amy蹙著眉打算說什麼  
「我很愛他，你不用擔心我，他雖然很不擅長直白的表達感情但我知道他對我有多好」Greg說「請不要擔心我，好嗎?」  
「親愛的，我沒有那麼擔心你但是我是想問你，你剛剛說的數字好像都不攏?」Amy挑起一邊眉毛看他「你說你和 Mycroft是在你離婚後停職那段時間交往的」  
「喔…呃…欸…這個…」Greg發現自己說溜嘴了頓時語塞  
「沒關係，我其實大約知道你們分居後是各過各的」Amy伸手抱了Greg在他背上拍了拍「我只要知道我弟弟現在過得很幸福就好」  
「謝謝」Greg說「讓司機等太久不好，我們電話上再聊吧」  
「明天打給我吧，再見了」Amy在Greg臉頰上親了一下和他道別  
「再見了，路上小心」Greg幫姐姐開了車門，他看著計程車離開後才進屋

 

「為何一臉如釋重負?」 Mycroft看了進門的Greg問  
「沒什麼」Greg說「我一臉鬆了口氣的樣子?」他指著自己的臉問  
「我不是那樣說的但你的確是」 Mycroft說  
「沒什麼，我只是覺得我真的愛死我姊了」Greg笑著說「也很愛你，不同方面的」  
「我並不會對你的手足吃醋」 Mycroft皺眉  
「唉，我不是那個意思」Greg笑了  
「我把果醬放冰箱了，我假設其中一瓶你打算給哈德森太太?」 Mycroft問  
「對啊，之後有機會就拿給他吧，哈德森太太很喜歡果醬司康」Greg說  
「晚餐後的藥你還沒吃」 Mycroft提醒  
「對喔，差點忘了，我的好像放在樓上」Greg才要往樓梯走 Mycroft就把一包藥拿出來了  
「你什麼時候拿的啊」Greg接過自己的藥問  
「我從樓上下來的時候」 Mycroft也拿了自己的藥，即使他是用止痛貼片為了預防傷口感染他還是得吃抗生素跟消炎藥

 

「你忙完了吧?」Greg和 Mycroft在沙發上坐下時問  
「已經忙完了」 Mycroft說  
「今天都還沒看到新聞」Greg說著開了電視轉到BBC去

 

“外交大臣Johnson與妻子協議離婚中，鄰居以手機拍攝大臣只穿一條內褲被妻子鎖在他位於XX大街的居所外”

 

「… Mycroft?」Greg轉頭看 Mycroft  
「這個還真的不是我幹的」 Mycroft說  
「我相信你」Greg說  
「如果其他政客也相信這真的不是我做的就好了，你怎麼肯定這不是我幹的?」 Mycroft問  
「因為你不會想看到那傢伙的屁股出現在每一個電視螢幕跟報紙頭版，太傷眼了」Greg說  
「確實如此」 Mycroft說

 

\-------------------  
清晨時John回到221B， Sherlock抱著Rosie躺在沙發上  
「你見到了你無法相信的事情，而且打破了你原本的認知」 Sherlock說  
「How did..never mind」John帶著些許的酒味「Laskin帶安西亞一起來了」  
「他們是情侶，一起出席聚會很正常，你是因為別的而驚訝」 Sherlock甚至沒張開眼  
「那間酒吧是軍警主題，有空氣鎗打靶的地方，你知道安西亞是個神槍手嗎?他的槍法比很多退伍軍人還好」John說「老闆因此賭輸請我們所有人喝了一杯」  
「他和 Mycroft都有受過基本射擊訓練」 Sherlock說  
「喔，那可不是基本射擊訓練，他的命中率是九成五」John說  
「安西亞的工作包含在必要時刻成為 Mycroft的維安團隊成員，他受過專門的訓練，不然你以為 Mycroft會帶著一個祕書就到處跑嗎?」 Sherlock說「你們顯然分組比賽了，結果受到酒精影響不好判定」  
「我贏了退伍組的冠軍，現役組的冠軍是個年輕的小子，至於軍眷組大獲全勝的是安西亞」John說「Laskin手槍射擊技術比他狙擊差，輸我一分」

 

在聽著John帶著些微酒氣開心地談論他的酒吧之夜時 Sherlock確定了固定提供John與同僚或者同袍社交夜晚對John的心理健康有極大的正面影響，並應該長久的持續下去

 

\------------------------  
隔天安西亞是被工作用手機震動聲叫醒的，他立刻醒來接起了電話，他今天放假

 

「我是安西亞」安西亞語氣中絲毫沒有睡意  
「我是Dr.Mueller」  
「請問潘朵拉出了什麼問題，他是否還在受到監控」安西亞問「人員傷亡報告和損害報告呢」  
「他沒有要了誰的命也沒逃跑，只是昨天他在訪談裡說了一些很令人疑惑跟擔憂甚至有些令人困擾的話」Dr.Mueller說  
「請解釋清楚」安西亞說  
「是關於Mr.Holmes..兩位都是，是跟他們兄弟有關的」Dr.Mueller說  
「是什麼?」安西亞問「Dr.Mueller，如果潘朵拉說他即將對其中一人不利你就該立刻通知我們，為何現在才打來?」  
「不，他不是說他要對他們不利」Dr.Mueller說「我們正在進行對於他童年和他對其他家人認知的訪談的時候我問了他”妳為什麼認為 Mycroft與妳相同，妳是否知道你們之間有極大的差異”」

 

「然後呢?」安西亞問  
「 Eurus說” Mycroft經常在思考怎麼傷害我們，但他從不敢做”」Dr.Mueller說「”他想把鉛筆插進 Sherlock的眼睛裡，可是他不敢，所以帶我們出去玩”」  
「…這太荒唐了」安西亞說  
「我也不相信這是事實，但是他所描述的幾個情境都是他們小時候確實有過的情境，他們的父母證實了 Mycroft確實有過在 Sherlock畫圖時把筆拿走並說服 Sherlock到外面玩的行為，也是在 Eurus描述的狀況下發生， Eurus是從 Mycroft身上非語言的訊息判定他的想法的，我們也已知她有這個能力，問題是她的指控實在太荒謬了，可是我們無法忽略這些指控，我們必須知道實際情況才能確定她的精神狀態」Dr.Mueller說「她也說”我和 Mycroft不一樣的地方是，他常常在想卻不敢做，我偶爾會想這些，但我做得到”」

 

「你們採取了什麼舉動?」安西亞問  
「Mr和Mrs.Holmes起初不相信自己的記憶所以他們擅自聯絡了 Sherlock， Sherlock記得相對的事件，但否認 Mycroft有表現出任何對他有攻擊性的行為」Dr.Mueller說「而 Eurus用可憐他的語氣說他不夠聰明看不出 Mycroft在想什麼」  
「這太荒謬了」安西亞坐在床上扶額說「Sir will never do such thing」  
「 Eurus也說他沒做過，他指控的是 Mycroft的”想法”」Dr.Mueller說  
「 Sherlock在哪?」安西亞問  
「他和父母在休息室，他們都無法理解 Eurus為什麼會這樣說」Dr.Mueller說  
「你聯絡我一定有特別的原因」安西亞說  
「是的，我想請你聯絡Mr.Holmes來醫院一趟把事情說清楚」Dr.Mueller說  
「 Eurus的精神不穩定，你確定要拿這個去打擾Sir?」安西亞問  
「我們也能就這樣把 Eurus送回去但是我想這會在他家人心中留下一個很大的結，而且也會在紀錄上造成誤會」Dr.Mueller說「Mr和Mrs.Holmes尤其受到這個指控的困擾，他們從昨晚至今都處在明顯可見的焦慮中」  
「什麼時間」安西亞嘆氣問  
「下午一點左右」Dr.Mueller說  
「我會安排的」安西亞結束了通話

 

「Alex?」Laskin睡眼惺忪的問「我以為你放假」  
「突發事故，午餐你自己吃」安西亞下床時說「我有一場潛在災難要安排」


	39. Chapter 39

Mycroft因為生理時鐘而醒來，他今天其實中午才需要開始在家工作，但已經張開眼了他通常就不會在上班日睡回籠覺，房間裡很暗，窗戶遮光簾邊緣有一絲清晨的冷光射入  
  
他旁邊Greg依然熟睡著，昨晚Amy和孩子回去後Greg一直在逗他， Mycroft很快就知道Greg是發現一些食物和調味料是他做的了  
  
 *****************  
 **「我以前都以為你本來就會那些」Greg擠在 Mycroft旁邊即使沙發上還有很大的空位**  
 **「……只是舉手之勞，方便而已」 Mycroft看著電視沒往旁邊看，Greg正盯著他，他保持著他的一號表情**  
 **「我就想問你，那個奶茶你怎麼泡的?」Greg問「我們家自己泡每次味道都不一定一樣了」他們家的人愛喝的奶茶口味有時候泡出來還要另外加奶或糖才會對味，而且都是他們自己憑手感放的， Mycroft從Greg老家回來後泡給他喝過幾次味道都完全一樣**  
 **「我能靠味覺判斷使用的糖和牛奶的比例」 Mycroft說，手上反覆的切換頻道「如果你想問沙拉醬的話那也是一樣的，如果是料理的話因為比較複雜，需要多次嘗試才能做出一樣的口味而且還是會有差異」**  
 **「所以這就是今天你們在客廳討論的東西?」Greg問**  
 **「你的姊姊是個有特殊觀察能力的人」 Mycroft伸手拿了茶喝，Amy Lestrade不是個普通的家庭主婦，除非對照組是哈德森太太，先別說這位女士年輕時顯然就具備了和他弟弟妹妹們一樣的衝勁，現在對某些細節的敏銳度也令人咋舌，他自己也大意了才會那麼順口的回答了她的問題**  
  
 **「那算是在我們身上練出來的」Greg靠在 Mycroft身上說**  
 **「我可以想像」 Mycroft說，連Greg都會半夜起來抓偷跑出門的James了，他可以想見Amy過去肯定應付過叛逆期調皮的Greg**  
 **「每次都一個不小心就被套話了，而且什麼都瞞不過她」Greg說「…剛才她告訴我其實她知道我離婚前應該就跟別人交往了」**  
 **「這就是你進門時一臉如釋重負的原因」 Mycroft轉頭看著Greg**  
 **「我也不知道為什麼，我自己說溜嘴的時候有種莫名的罪惡感」Greg苦笑「明明不該這樣的…」**  
  
 **「你姊姊怎麼回應」 Mycroft放下遙控器把手放在Greg後頸看著他**  
 **「Amy說他大概知道我們當時就各過各的了，也沒說這有什麼不好，他覺得我現在過得開心才重要，大概是之前我自己掩蓋的太久了突然戳破了我本身卻不自在吧」Greg說「算是心虛吧…」他不自覺地摸了自己的訂婚戒**  
 **「…」 Mycroft抱著他讓他靠在自己身上同時思考該說什麼「我不知道這會困擾你這麼久」**  
 **「不，那只是一種莫名其妙的半調子的罪惡感」Greg說「也不是對我前妻或者我之前婚姻，有點像是被發現我開車闖紅燈一樣，很弱的自我良心譴責，明天睡一覺起來就覺得”Meh， Fuck it”的那種小事，只是會有這種感覺很奇怪而已」他從 Mycroft肩上起來靠在沙發椅背上對 Mycroft微笑**  
 **「你會好奇你的前妻現在怎麼了嗎?」 Mycroft問「你不是個絕情的人，即使於你有愧的人你也不會完全斷絕往來」**  
  
 **「…」Greg看著上方思考了一下「有時候還是會聽到關於她的事的，但我沒有那麼在意，Beth自己能過得很好，我們就像一起搭公車的人，一開始以為我們要去的終點站是一樣的，但在中途我們就各自下車了，而那是件好事，我們才有機會到真正想去的人身邊」他握住了 Mycroft的手對他微笑**  
 **「成為你的終點站我很榮幸」 Mycroft也對他微笑**  
 **「你不是我的終點站」Greg說**  
 **「不是嗎?」 Mycroft皺眉疑惑的問**  
 **「你是旅伴」Greg把手放在 Mycroft肩上「終點是人生走到最後才會到的地方，陪著你一起走的人是旅伴，而不是終點」**  
 **「你有不需要長途跋涉的譬喻嗎?」 Mycroft笑**  
 **「哈哈哈，你別這麼懶!」Greg大笑拍了 Mycroft的肩膀**  
  
  
  
 **Greg離婚那時候 Mycroft曾經問過為什麼他會結婚，他結婚時算是很早的，大多數英國男性會在三十歲左右才步入婚姻，而Greg在25歲就結婚了**  
  
 **「你問我為什麼會跟Beth結婚啊…」下午剛與前妻會面簽字的Greg還穿著上班時的西裝，他們都下班了正在家裡的餐桌邊各自喝著咖啡和茶**  
 **「這個問題會使你為難嗎?」 Mycroft問**  
 **「不會」Greg搖頭「只是我需要想一下該怎麼說清楚」**  
  
 **Greg喝著咖啡思考了一下**  
 **「我們都太年輕了」Greg食指在馬克杯邊緣輕敲著「都離開家不久，以為遇到一個自己喜歡的人對方就是自己應該以一生作陪的對象，以為結婚是必經的過程，以為只要結婚了那種對於人生的不確定性就會消失，以為組成一個家會解決我們對未知的恐懼，我想，我們算是為了結婚而結婚的」他停頓了一下「那時候我們交往了大概三年，Beth問我們是不是該結婚，我當時也在想應該已經夠久了，所以我們就結婚了，我們都不清楚自己真正想要的是什麼，也許我們到現在都還無法百分之百確定，但隨著新婚的喜悅和熱戀的餘波逐漸淡去，越來越清楚的是我們想要的並不是這段婚姻，也許彼此還算可以將就的一部分，但我們的婚姻並不是」他靠在餐椅背上捧著他的熱咖啡**  
  
 **「我爸曾經說過跟一個人交往很像是合唱，你們在不同的聲部，唱的是無歌詞的曲調，你們想讓這首曲子動聽而悠長，但有的時候你會發現你們手上捧的是完全不同的樂譜，有些人會為了成全對方而壓低或提高自己的聲音，最後喉嚨沙啞疼痛卻快樂，也有人再也無法好好發聲的走下台」Greg說「有人要求對方只為自己和音，成全自己而不是一起完成演出，甚至要求你閉嘴」他喝了口咖啡「這種人你就必須遠離他，因為那就不是合唱了」**  
 **「聽起來你的父親很有感觸」 Mycroft說**  
 **「大概是因為我母親的關係吧」Greg說**  
 **「你說他們關係很好」 Mycroft問**  
 **「喔，我沒說過吧」Greg問「我媽離婚過」**  
 **「我知道這點，你有個同母異父的姐姐」 Mycroft說**  
 **「我們小時候聽說的是我媽的前夫過世了，後來我們長大了才知道他們是離婚的，我媽為了我姐姐才鼓起勇氣去報警驗傷的」Greg說**  
 **「你對家庭暴力犯罪一向很關切」 Mycroft理解了**  
 **「我們到上了中學才知道，我媽的前夫是個暴力的人，他們那時候住在利物浦，他會打我媽之外也會打我姊姊，我姊姊當時還小所以他後來其實剩下的印象也很模糊，但他也記得他小時候手骨折過，我媽那時候把姊姊帶到急診室去，護士一看就知道那是家暴的傷，在那之前那個人只打我媽而已，就算對我姊動手也不嚴重，他們鼓勵我媽報警，我媽擔心下次他不只會打斷我姐姐的手，所以他報警了」**  
  
 **Greg喝了一口咖啡拉鬆了自己的領帶**  
 **「我媽以離婚並留下多數夫妻共有財產給他為條件換來我姐姐的監護權， 但那個人並沒有坐牢，他平常的形象很好，在外也總是表現得跟普通人一樣，而且他的職業還是個律師，法官甚至給了他探視權」Greg說「我爸說我媽決定不要被他找到，所以才會帶著我姊姊搬到我們小鎮來教書，也才會認識我爸」**  
 **「而你的父親在你上中學時突然決定告訴你們這些事的原因恐怕不單純吧」 Mycroft問**  
 **「一方面是解釋為什麼我們家絕對禁止我們甩門」Greg說「我媽怕那個聲音，另一方面是我父母出門的時候在火車站和那個男的打了照面，雖然不知道對方有沒有認出我媽但怕對方找上門來我爸先跟我和James解釋了這些要我們注意有沒有可疑的人出現」**  
 **「然後呢?」 Mycroft問**  
 **「我媽緊張的過了好幾天，當時Amy住在伯明罕並不知道有這件事，那個男的大概是沒認出我媽來吧，他沒有出現過，但那之後有很多家裡的規定都變得很合理了」Greg說「絕對不能甩門.不能拍桌子.我和James變聲後還加上了就算是吵架也不能跟我媽大聲說話，我爸一直很堅持這些規定，到那時候我才理解那些有多重要」**  
 **「聽起來你父親是個相當溫柔的人」 Mycroft說，對此他一點也不意外，Greg總是得看著某個典範成長的，他現在所成為的人是他的家人塑造的，他一直知道Greg與家裡很親近**  
 **「他的聲音比我高一點.口音比我重.戴著眼鏡.臉型也稍微不同，但很多人說我和他很像」Greg嘴角微微勾著「不過他其實很膽小，我和James都知道他根本不敢看恐怖片又愛故意找他一起看，他都會答應，他從不會拒絕我們的陷阱邀約，他個性很溫和不是個容易激動的人，不過看球的時候例外」**  
  
 **「那聽起來和你的確很像」 Mycroft說**  
 **「Nah，我修養沒那麼好，你看過我發飆，我可沒看過我爸抓狂」Greg笑著說，他說的是他拿手冊砸 Mycroft那次「總之，總結起來就是這回事吧，我和Beth都太早下了定論，我們都以為自己想去的是一樣的終點.哼著的是一樣的曲調，但逐漸的我們都發現那並不是事實，但卻沒有人敢按下車鈴，明明都換了座位，一個坐在最前排.一個坐在最尾各自過了這麼久……」他抿了嘴「離婚明天就生效了」他看向 Mycroft給了他一個非常淺的微笑， Mycroft只是替他添了點咖啡坐在他旁邊陪他**  
  
  
 **「我們在路上遇見一起走了一段路就以為那會是永遠所以結婚，卻沒有真正思考過」Greg開口說「所以我們才會分開，我們各自要去的地方已經相差太遠了，我們早就不愛對方了，連恨或者生氣也沒有，我們就只是散了而已，安德森他們幾個離婚的以為我會想一起喝一杯抱怨前妻，但我真的沒有什麼好抱怨的」他笑了一下「很奇怪吧，離婚離的這麼冷靜，而且表面上的原因還是我妻子出軌」**  
 **「如你所說的，你們之間的情感早就淡去」 Mycroft說「The possibility of hate implied the existence of love towards the same person. (能恨一個人默示著對同一個人的愛)，你們對彼此已經沒有太多感情也就不會恨對方了」**  
  
 **Greg看著他張大了眼，彷彿他說了什麼驚人的話**  
 **「至少那是我的理解，因為我很少恨人」 Mycroft說「恨是一種強烈的情緒，很私人而且具有針對性，我會不喜歡或者厭惡他人但我極少產生憎恨的情感」**  
 **「會被你恨的人大概是真的十惡不赦吧」Greg說**  
 **「…」 Mycroft喝掉了最後一口咖啡「也許是吧」**  
 **「如果是我呢?」Greg問「假設我做了什麼真的很糟糕的事情呢?」**  
 **「你的道德良知使那變成一個不可能的情境」 Mycroft說**  
 **「假設而已啊」Greg笑著說**  
 **「…你今天的咖啡因攝取量夠多了」 Mycroft把Greg面前半杯咖啡拿走了**  
 **「哈哈哈，你總是那麼認真」Greg說**  
 **「明天你請假辦離婚，後天又是你的輪休，在家裡喝幾杯如何?」 Mycroft提議**  
 **「你不用加班拯救世界嗎?」Greg笑**  
 **「他們可以等」 Mycroft說**  
  
 **隔天Greg正式離婚的晚上他陪Greg一起喝酒，那也許算是慶祝吧，他也坦承了享有 Lestrade探長的獨占權是一件令人心情愉悅的事情，之後兩個人宿醉得要死Greg還發誓以後會節制飲酒，除非阿森納奪冠或英國隊贏了世足**  
  
 **Greg問如果他做出了非常糟糕無法挽回的事情的話他是否會恨他，這個荒謬的問題很快地便成了一個真正的提問**  
  
 **Sherlock跳下醫院頂樓後Greg被蘇格蘭場扣留了，他是重要的關係人，他和John都是，為了調查 Sherlock跳樓還有那一堆謊言他們被分別拘留了， Mycroft為了讓計畫完美執行他不能立刻介入這一切，當他們再次見面已經是五天後了，Greg被停職調查， Mycroft讓安西亞去接他回家**  
  
 **「他讓妳來接我?」Greg問，聽起來疲憊又脆弱**  
 **「Sir正在處理重要的工作」安西亞說，這些對話 Mycroft是靠車上的監聽設備聽到的「他要我帶你回家」**  
 **「我的公寓不在這個方向」Greg說**  
 **「你是Sir的同居人」安西亞說「所以在這裡指的是你們一起生活的地點而不是你只有加班時會住的地方」**  
 **「……..」Greg陷入了一陣沉默**  
 **「探長你還好嗎?」安西亞問**  
 **「他不會想見到我的」Greg說**  
 **「請問你為什麼會有這種想法?」安西亞問**  
 **「他一定恨死我了」Greg聲音發抖「 Sherlock…你知道發生了什麼事」**  
 **「探長」安西亞停頓了，他知道 Mycroft在聽，他不用傳訊息問Sir該不該告訴探長實話，尤其現在依然在敏感時期「Sir在等你回家，請你聽他說」**  
  
 **Greg在車上剩下的時間都保持了沉默直到他到家跟安西亞道別才開口**  
  
 **Greg在家門外躊躇著不敢開門， Mycroft把門打開並把他拉進家中，Greg看到他就對他道歉，聲音發抖的告訴他，他真的不知道為什麼事情會變成這樣**  
  
 **Mycroft抱住他強制他坐下並要求他冷靜下來聽他說**  
 **「 Sherlock沒死!」 Mycroft雙手固定Greg的頭逼他正面看自己「你沒聽錯， Sherlock沒有死」**  
  
 **Greg逐漸從混亂中冷靜下來，他們坐在玄關地上， Mycroft看著他的眼睛再次重複「 Sherlock還活著」**  
 **「那不可能」Greg說「茉莉都說..」**  
 **「我們和茉莉串通好了」 Mycroft說「把鞋子脫了到客廳來，我解釋給你聽」**  
  
 **Mycroft熱了杯牛奶給Greg，讓他聽完這一切並再三強調這些是最高機密**  
 **「後天是 Sherlock的葬禮，你不能去」 Mycroft說「你知道了真相，你的反應會顯得不夠真實，莫里亞蒂的人還在監視」**  
 **「你們不能這樣」Greg縮在沙發上雙手摀著臉，他的精神和心理狀態都不好，但他還是努力的思考，狙擊手.拿撒勒計畫.John.莫里亞蒂，這些事情的資訊太過龐大了「你們不能這樣對我們…」**  
 **「你們?」 Mycroft問**  
 **「普通人!」Greg叫「我和John!你們不能什麼都不說就把我們踢進岩漿裡!你把我撈起來了但是John呢!?他得被瞞著多久!?他相信他最好的朋友死了! Sherlock死了!你知不知道他自己有多少心理問題!和 Sherlock在一起他很好但是現在呢?你們..老天啊，你們難道不擔心他把槍用在自己身上嗎!」他激動的站起來在客廳走動最後靠著牆坐下「我以為我害死你的弟弟…」他用力的閉上眼皺著眉「你不能這樣玩弄別人的情緒..你們不該…」**  
 **「另外一個選項會是你們的生命，相信我，這也是不得已的」 Mycroft走向他陪他在地上坐下，他伸手想安撫Greg但被揮開了**  
  
 **「讓我一個人靜一靜」Greg垂著頭說**  
 **「好」 Mycroft站起來「你會被停職很長一段時間但針對你的調查並不會需要你配合，你和John會因為特殊因素而被豁免，同時你們應該會被媒體視為 Sherlock的被害者」**  
 **「 Mycroft，閉嘴」Greg有氣無力的說**  
 **「我只是希望讓你少幾樣需要擔心的事情」 Mycroft說「你現在是自由的，除非情況特殊否則你不會被叫到蘇格蘭場去配合調查，現在我會讓你靜一靜，如你所要求的，我會在我的書房」**  
  
 **他離開客廳到書房去，一個小時後他聽到上樓的聲音，Greg沒有來找他而是進了臥室， Mycroft去看了一眼，Greg是去洗澡了，他洗了很久，因為他會在淋浴時思考， Mycroft坐在床尾等他出來，Greg拿著毛巾擦頭髮出來時鬍子已經刮乾淨了**  
 **「你餓了嗎?」 Mycroft問**  
 **「我沒胃口」Greg把身體擦乾， Mycroft把Greg的內衣褲和睡衣遞給他**  
 **「吃一點東西，不然你的胃會受不了」 Mycroft說**  
 **「你不能告訴John嗎?」Greg停下了穿衣服的動作「這會讓他崩潰的」**  
 **「已經安排高密度的監視確保他的安全了，他的槍目前被做為證據扣留在蘇格蘭場」 Mycroft說「而你也不能告訴他，莫里亞蒂的餘黨依然存在，只要他們懷疑 Sherlock沒死John的生命會立刻受到威脅」**  
 **「他不必是個醫生也能弄死自己」Greg說「記者會把他生吞活剝」**  
 **「Dr.Watson是個堅強的軍人，我更擔心他會對騷擾他的記者使用暴力」 Mycroft說**  
 **「你知道我見過多少堅強的人自殺嗎?」Greg語帶怒意**  
 **「 Sherlock和我會確保那不會發生」 Mycroft說「把衣服穿好，你會著涼」**  
 **「你有想過如果 Sherlock真的死了你會是什麼感受嗎?John相信他死了」Greg說**  
 **「…失去他會使我心碎」 Mycroft說「失去你也會，而對 Sherlock來說這是唯一的選擇，而且我們贏了，莫里亞蒂要他的命和聲譽，現在他只拿到一半而莫里亞蒂死了， Sherlock也會毀掉他的犯罪帝國，那之後一切就能恢復原狀」**  
 **「哈，恢復原狀?」Greg說「你可以把鏡子打碎然後拼回去」**  
 **「但裂痕依舊存在」 Mycroft接話「這個道理我懂，但至少鏡子還在，你們還在」**  
  
 **房間內陷入了一片死寂，Greg繼續穿衣服，他把睡衣換上後在 Mycroft旁邊坐下，眼神空洞的望著牆面**  
 **「我討厭你」Greg悠悠吐出一句**  
 **「我想這是我自找的」 Mycroft說**  
 **「這段時間我一直想是我害死 Sherlock的，你會恨死我的」Greg說，他沒有說出他其他的想法，而 Mycroft很確定那會是一個他不想深究的黑洞**  
 **「我不會」 Mycroft說「我永遠無法恨你」**  
 **「 Sherlock沒死，但看看現在這他媽的一場災難」Greg說「他的工作和名聲都毀了」**  
 **「 Sherlock並不在乎那些」 Mycroft說**  
 **「但John在乎」Greg說「我明天會聯絡哈德森太太，我要去探望John，如果他的狀況很糟，我會待在貝克街一陣子」**  
 **「我明白了」 Mycroft說**  
  
 **之後Greg暫時在221B住了幾周，直到John願意回去看心理醫生為止，他也沒辦法繼續待在倫敦街上了，記者盯上他了，他進出221B的事情引來了很多不必要的關注，John也告訴他不用來了，要他先去避風頭**  
  
 **他在自己的單身公寓也住不了，每天都會有記者騷擾跟拍，所以後來Greg在停職期間差不多都是自我軟禁在 Mycroft家，他一直對這一切缺乏真實感，直到聽見 Mycroft和 Sherlock講電話， Mycroft知道Greg看向他的表情是什麼意思，他把手機切到擴音，Greg聽見 Sherlock的聲音才真的感受到了這一切的確是真的，這是現實而不是一個見鬼的迷幻藥導致的噩夢，那天殺的小混蛋還活著，而John活在地獄裡**  
  
 **「等他回來」Greg在 Mycroft結束通話時說「John會親自送他下地獄」**  
 **「或者急診室」 Mycroft說**  
 **「或茉莉那」Greg說**  
 **「那墓碑的年份就需要修正了」 Mycroft說「墓誌銘是”我這就送你回去”」**  
  
  
 **他們笑了出來，這是 Sherlock跳樓以後第一次他們的對話這麼輕鬆，那之後他們的生活才逐漸恢復正常， Mycroft的存在也是在這段時間才被透漏給Greg的家人的**  
 **************  
  
Mycroft看了一眼時間還很早便起身去盥洗了，Greg因為水聲把頭用被子蒙住繼續睡了，所以 Mycroft出來的時候只看到一團不明的棉被生物縮在那， Mycroft拿了手機離開房間下樓去把暖氣打開，他接到了安西亞的電話  
  
他坐在客廳沙發上聽安西亞轉述Dr.Mueller所說的一切，還有他的父母的反應以及 Sherlock現在也知道了這件事  
  
「Sir…Sir?Sir!」安西亞在電話那頭提高了音量「Sir你還在嗎?」  
「我還在，電話沒斷」 Mycroft在沉默一陣後開口  
「Dr.Mueller說下午一點半」安西亞問「要我去拒絕嗎」  
「………」 Mycroft按著太陽穴嘆了口氣「我會去」  
「您確定嗎?」安西亞問  
「安排Greg去另一間醫院拆線，巴茨會是很好的選擇，他會為了與同事交流的社交需求少問很多問題」 Mycroft說「你今天放假」  
「我把假取消了」安西亞說「Sir你需要我先對醫生或者你的家人轉達什麼嗎?」  
「不了」 Mycroft說「維持我的通訊真空直到車子要到前三十分鐘」  
「我會親自通知的」安西亞說，通訊真空表示的是從現在開始任何通訊都無法聯絡到 Mycroft，並且維持到他和Greg必須出門前  
「Alex，你可以放假」 Mycroft說  
「我已經在辦公室了，我昨晚喝的不多，沒有問題」安西亞說  
「Laskin今天放假」 Mycroft說  
「他能不能放假是我說了算」安西亞看了一眼坐在辦公室角落的Laskin，他作為安西亞的保鑣兼司機日程是會和安西亞相同的  
「即便如此，有我允許前不得接觸醫院的人員」 Mycroft耳提面命再三強調  
「我明白的，Sir」安西亞說「我會在辦公室處理一般事務，到時候會與您一起前往醫院」  
「你的保鑣打呼了，Alex」 Mycroft說  
「我會教訓他的」安西亞也聽到了  
「現在起通訊真空」 Mycroft說  
「收到」安西亞掛斷了電話，從這一刻起直到 Mycroft出門前都不會有任何通訊，安西亞隨手抄起了自己座位上的靠墊往遠在房間另一頭的Laskin的臉上砸過去把他砸醒了  
  
  
Mycroft指間夾著手機手垂在沙發扶手外，面無表情的盯著自己前方的地面，他的思考很快被樓上的聲音打斷，他倒數了十七秒，下樓的腳步聲就如他所料的響起了，還帶了打呵欠的聲音  
  
「早安」Greg先看了眼廚房才走過來客廳  
「早」 Mycroft在轉頭的瞬間換上了微笑「你可以睡晚點的」  
「肚子餓啊」Greg說「我要弄煎蛋，你要培根嗎?」  
「三片培根兩個蛋，謝謝」 Mycroft說  
「家裡有麵包嗎?」Greg問  
「香蒜麵包有一些」 Mycroft說  
「幫我泡茶好嗎?順便幫我把麵包烤了」Greg俯身在 Mycroft臉上親了一下， Mycroft可以聞到牙膏的味道  
  
  
廚房裡 Mycroft拿了茶葉裝進茶壺裡沖入熱水，紅茶的茶香逐漸的擴散，他把茶倒進兩個馬克杯裡，紅色的阿森那球隊馬克杯裡的紅茶被調成了奶茶，而 Mycroft的純黑馬克杯裡面的紅茶什麼都沒加，兩塊香蒜麵包在烤箱裡加熱著  
  
Greg先放了培根下去煎，同時拿了六顆蛋在碗裡打散混入鹽和胡椒跟一點牛奶後把蛋液攪拌均勻， Mycroft從碗櫃裡拿了兩個盤子放在瓦斯爐旁邊，Greg把煎好的培根分別放到盤子上，然後把那碗蛋液倒進平底鍋搖晃鍋子讓蛋液平均的充滿鍋內，他拿鍋鏟撥弄煎熟的部份讓生蛋液能流到下方煎熟，接著他拿 Mycroft已經為他準備好放在一旁的一小碗起司絲倒在蛋皮上，很快地把起司用蛋包了起來，讓蛋受熱確保起司全融化以後他把火關了把一份大起司蛋捲從中間用鍋鏟切開分別放在兩個盤子上，麵包已經烤好了， Mycroft把麵包放在盤子邊緣端上桌並把餐具給了Greg  
  
Greg雖然不算是很會煮飯的人，但是身為長兄和獨居男性的身分讓他一直沒生疏弄早餐的基本技能，兩個人安靜地吃著豐盛的早餐  
「難得你一早起來沒在手機上處理工作」Greg說  
「即使是我也有權好好專心吃一頓早餐的」 Mycroft把一口起司蛋和培根送進嘴裡  
  
  
培根和起司蛋這完全是Greg會做的早餐，肉蛋起司和馬鈴薯徹底佔據了 Lestrade家的人的飲食愛好，在他們交往前 Mycroft的早餐多是在上班時吃的，通常是現成的麵包或三明治，他假日的早餐也會是提早買好的三明治，他第一次知道Greg會弄早餐是在他們關係開始後某一次Greg留下過夜之後，他們一起過夜隔日雙方都放假，因此早上 Mycroft起晚了，當時他們是在 Mycroft位於倫敦市區的一個公寓，因為那陣子他都待在那而Greg也會來冰箱才會有食材，雖說是食材但其實只是雞蛋和火腿跟剩不到半條的吐司而已  
  
那天早上 Mycroft因為旁邊睡的人消失而醒來便半夢半醒的離開臥室，聽見廚房有動靜走過去一看發現Greg正在研究要怎麼開他的電磁爐，他站在一旁告訴他使用方式然後在約十秒鐘後大腦足夠清醒想問他想用電磁爐做什麼的時候這個問題本身已經沒有問的必要了，Greg動作熟練的煎了一份火腿蛋捲順便烤了吐司連他的份都做好了，那之後如果Greg在留下過夜後還能早起通常他都會去做早餐，因為前一晚的晚餐通常是 Mycroft包辦的  
  
Mycroft自己住的時候家裡很少放食材，他有烹飪技能但對他而言比起煮給自己吃這種麻煩的選項他寧可叫外賣或者直接出去吃，所以當他和Greg暫時為了安全而分開的時候他的冰箱幾乎是徹底空的，有幾次他加班到深夜甚至清晨回到住處想著也許弄一點簡單的東西吃而去開冰箱時都被空蕩蕩的冰箱提醒著他”他不在這”  
  
  
每次打開空蕩蕩的冰箱 Mycroft都忍不住在心裡罵自己白癡，已經幾個月了為什麼還會以為冰箱有東西  
  
  
Mycroft會重拾烹飪這個技能就是因為Greg，他們開始交往後有一晚 Sherlock帶著Greg半個倫敦跑抓到了兇手後Greg在凌晨才回到公寓去， Mycroft便去拜訪他並替 Sherlock帶來的不便致歉，結果發現Greg拿了一罐水和一條法國麵包當晚餐，原因是微波爐壞了不能加熱冷凍食品，而他手上只有這些，麵包是三天前買的，已經硬到能用來攻擊人了， Mycroft愣了一下後命令Greg把麵包放下，這個時間至少能開車去麥當勞買東西吃吧，但Greg表示他現在過度疲勞不適合開車， Mycroft當下當肯定，如果讓Greg繼續這樣過他的預期壽命至少會縮短四到六年，他把Greg帶回自己在市區的公寓用有限的材料做了個歐姆蛋捲給他吃，他們有時候下班時間不固定，下班時許多店家都已經打烊，所以同居後 Mycroft維持了冰箱內有足夠的食物，至少凌晨三點的時候能煮個麵來吃不至於餓死，他也觀察Greg在外吃東西的偏好來準備食物  
  
他第一次煮東西給Greg吃的時候Greg是真的很驚訝他會煮飯， Mycroft覺得享受食物的Greg很可愛，雖然他是面無表情地看著對方但他很想笑，只不過是食物，為什麼會這麼開心，大概是餓太久了  
  
  
「關於今天下午的安排有些變動，你只是要拆線去巴茨醫院就好了，我今天要去處理把 Eurus移交回謝林福特的一些預辦事項」 Mycroft喝了口茶說「醫院那邊的特工報告Molly Hooper曾經來探病，但當時你已經出院了，我想你會想去跟對方打聲招呼的」  
Greg正在喝奶茶，一雙眼從茶杯邊緣看了過來，明明這個舉動出現在間諜或者什麼大場面對談的電影中都有種老謀深算的威脅感，Greg做卻有種疑似小狗的畫風， Mycroft淡定的要自己停止把Greg和犬科生物聯想起來，明明就不是動物愛好者就別把人跟動物想一塊去  
  
「分散風險對吧」Greg放下馬克杯說  
「實際上確實如此」 Mycroft說  
「你不會跟她有直接接觸吧..?」Greg有些擔心，從 Eurus出現以後每次她和 Mycroft接觸都導致了 Mycroft相當負面的情緒低潮甚至身體上的傷害， Mycroft身上留下的疤痕很少，但幾乎都是因為 Eurus造成的  
「不會」 Mycroft斬釘截鐵地說「只是一些程序上的事情而已，我們中午出門，你如果想和Lily或James聚餐可以先安排，我在醫院那邊的事情結束後會到第歐根尼斯處理一些巴爾幹的事情，如果你感到不舒服或者沒有其他事可以先回家也沒有關係」  
「你會忙到多晚?」Greg問  
「大約是下午四點左右」 Mycroft說  
「為什麼你吃止痛藥就沒什麼副作用?」Greg一邊切培根一邊說  
「我說了，這類藥物對我的效果偏向鎮靜，我會容易想睡，還有容易暈車」 Mycroft說「當然還有其他非典型的副作用，所以我不使用嗎啡」  
「喔，對啊，你用嗎啡那真的是哈哈哈」Greg說到一半就笑了起來，那時候 Mycroft因為在地牢受的傷而使用了嗎啡，他第一次見到 Mycroft滿口髒話而且還是非常有藝術性的罵法， Mycroft很快就意識到是嗎啡造成的並要求停藥換用別的止痛了，但已經在體內的嗎啡還是讓他不小心就讓髒話冒出來的狀況維持了幾個小時  
  
「很遺憾”髒話連連”並不是可以讓嗎啡被列為我不能使用的藥品的理由」 Mycroft說  
「那很有趣啊」Greg笑著說  
「我本身並不這麼認為，當時和我講過話的人也大多希望能接受記憶消除，如果我們真的有這個技術的話」 Mycroft說  
「反正都要到市區去了，不順便吃完晚餐再回來嗎?」Greg問  
「那會有至少二到三小時之間的時間是空閒的，我是可以給自己找事情做，你在那段時間要做什麼?」 Mycroft問  
「我能自己找事做的，真的不想動了我就去你俱樂部的休息室等你吧」Greg說「睡個午覺什麼的等你做完事，沒正當理由可以去你那邊嗎?」  
「你通常嫌第歐根尼斯很無聊，你當然不必有工作上的理由，你現在甚至可以領一張配偶的通行證了」 Mycroft說到配偶的時候自己也停頓了一下，他喜歡這個變動，但真的說出來感覺還是很奇妙  
  
「你們俱樂部還有這種會員制度?配偶直接入會?」Greg問  
「與時俱進，雖然是只有男性會員的紳士俱樂部但當中也有不少人的配偶也是男性，當然會有配套措施」 Mycroft吃完了把餐具放進水槽，他早餐吃得沒有Greg多而且他不會一直說話所以通常先吃完的都是他  
「我知道傳統紳士俱樂部是只收男性會員也只讓男性進入，那安西亞算是?」Greg問  
「對此有意見的人會直接失去會籍」 Mycroft喝著紅茶說  
「換句話說規矩說到底都是你訂的」Greg說  
「我只做了最後的修改」 Mycroft說「所以你下午打算到我休息室去睡午覺?」  
「也許會吧」Greg說「或者我可以在Lily那邊待上一會，很久沒去美術館了，Well，嚴格來說是很久沒因為死人去美術館了」  
「你上次去是為了什麼?」 Mycroft問，在他們暫時分開那陣子他避免自己太常翻閱Greg的資料以免引來不必要的注意  
「有個男的被發現死在現代藝術展區，直到藝術家本來來了才發現他是屍體，他掛在吊燈上死了兩天」Greg說「結果是意外，至於他怎麼從一樓摔到三樓的吊燈上 Sherlock畫了圖解，我還是很難理解」  
「掛在天花板上兩天才被發現也是個問題」 Mycroft說  
「那個吊燈的裝置藝術長的就很奇怪了，上面掛了一堆動物標本和假人，老實說藝術這種東西雖然我不太懂但我還是喜歡古典一點的，現代的一些藝術說真的看上去更像是惡作劇」Greg把最後一口培根放進嘴裡便把餐具也放進水槽了，他順手用水把兩份餐具都沖過一遍然後放進洗碗機  
  
離出門還有一段時間，Greg在客廳看新聞， Mycroft上樓去換衣服，他起床後穿的是居家服，Greg大概猜得到他有些安排是在起床後才發生的，如果今天 Mycroft本來就要穿正裝他不會穿著居家服吃完早餐才去換，他會一早就穿著白襯衫和馬甲在家裡晃  
  
新聞上政治相關的報導逐漸減少，內閣重組後首相的政策做出了許多修改，Greg很高興今年他們警察的預算逃過一劫了，不然這些成天拿法律與秩序和嚴懲罪犯做口號卻大刀闊斧砍他們預算的傢伙可沒有客氣過  
  
Mycroft在更衣室對著鏡子打領帶，他不必思考就能打出一個完美的溫莎結，深藍色的斜紋領帶夾上了一個金色的領帶夾  
  
他停頓了一下把領帶夾取下然後把馬甲扣上並串好錶鏈，Greg會觀察他，如果他用了領帶夾會洩漏他今天所要辦的事情比他口頭上說的還要嚴重，他把領帶夾放回格子裡，拿了一對袖扣手上搭著西裝外套便下樓了  
  
他下樓時Greg正在講電話，普爾探長正在問他一些關於工作上的事情， Mycroft在沙發上坐下把BBC新聞轉到Fox News去，有時候 Mycroft會把美國新聞當成搞笑節目看，尤其是FOX，就Greg知道的部分是 Mycroft和持有FOX的那個澳洲報業龍頭私下交手過， Mycroft寧可讓麥格納森勝過默多克在英國囂張了一陣子也不想讓那傢伙回來，他可是好不容易才讓他的非法併購行為*變成他撤離英國的導火線，這傢伙要是回來了 Mycroft得應付多少蠢事  
  
(*現實中那場調查沒有導致默多克在英國的擴張受阻，他也在試圖併購Sky News，但在此 Mycroft讓調查進行得非常徹底並以過去默多克旗下報章雜誌竊聽跟駭入刑案被害者手機的行為威脅起訴默多克來逼他停止在英國的版圖擴張，因此來到英國並控制大量報章雜誌的是CAM)  
  
Greg掛斷了電話把手機放在桌上，他穿著格紋衫和深藍色的毛衣，他沒穿套頭的毛衣所以脖子上的吻痕隱隱約約還是能看到  
  
「不遮嗎?」 Mycroft伸手摸著Greg頸部側邊，拇指輕放在頸動脈上，那邊有他留下的痕跡，但同時他在測量Greg的脈搏，目前為止正常，沒有出現心跳減緩的狀況，Greg對嗎啡的不良反應很少，雖然暈眩本身就是個問題，今天拆線會新開立處方降低口服止痛藥的嗎啡含量，預計在下一次看診會停用鴉片類藥物  
「嗯，我真的不怎麼喜歡穿套頭毛衣，總覺得脖子癢」Greg稍微抬頭任 Mycroft觸摸， 脖子上戒指冰涼的金屬觸感讓他反射的縮了一下， Mycroft的手有點涼「要是在茉莉那碰到 Sherlock就很有趣了，他肯定會跟炸毛的貓一樣」他笑了說  
「然後會對我發簡訊要我別製造視覺汙染」 Mycroft說，即使他知道今天 Sherlock並不會出現在巴茨「這明天就會幾乎看不見了」  
「我今天順便把果醬拿給哈德森太太好了」Greg說「圍個圍巾去，不然哈德森太太大概會為了聽八卦把我留下來」  
「別走太多路」 Mycroft說「對你的暈眩和傷口沒有好處」  
「傷口在腿上的人自己才該注意這點」Greg說  
「嗯」 Mycroft靠了過去在Greg脖子已有的痕跡上啄了一下然後放開Greg起身收了桌上的空杯走到廚房去  
  
離出門至少還有一個多小時， Mycroft盡可能的不去想接下來要做的事，只是一些童年回憶而已，沒有提前回想那些東西的必要，他和Greg在客廳看電視聊天討論著晚餐到時候要吃什麼，Greg已經跟普爾探長約好一起吃午餐了，不知道是因為普爾本身就容易引出別人的惡質本性還是單純的倒楣，他現在被某個上司針對了，所以才會打電話向Greg求救  
  
轉台的時候Greg停在了一個回顧老樂團的節目上  
「沒想到居然還會在電視上看到Boney M」Greg說「沒有什麼比這更70年代了」  
「怎麼說?」 Mycroft的手放在Greg肩上環著他一起看電視  
「我爸說的」Greg說「他很喜歡這個樂團，他說大概只有70年代才會有一個西德的牙買加黑人樂團唱著跟拉斯普丁有關的英文歌」  
「這聽起來是迪斯可」 Mycroft說  
「我爸就喜歡這個」Greg說，節目已經進入尾聲了，主持人以這個樂團的歌曲<巴比倫之河>收尾「他雖然看起來很安分但他是幹過在我們鎮上教堂開舞會這種事的人，當時名義上是為了聖誕節讓年輕人們有活動可參加，但後來因為種種原因以打群架收尾，所以沒有辦過第二次」  
「把一群年輕人聚在一起本來就有這種風險」 Mycroft說  
「啊…不，帶頭起鬨的是我爸所以神父禁止他提議了」Greg說  
「……」 Mycroft無言的看向Greg  
「實際上打起來的原因其實是他跟學校的前任音樂老師有些不合，兩個人的學生接著起了衝突，然後就分成Mr.Lestrade派和Mr.Rooker派打起來了」Greg說「我當時和別人偷溜了，沒參戰，但James參加了」他忍不住扶額「隔天聖誕彌撒時神父看著我爸眼神都帶著一種殺氣了」  
「你的童年確實非常精采有趣」 Mycroft只能這樣說，這倒是充分的解釋了Greg兄弟姊妹共有的一種莫名的衝勁和亂來的行為  
「你的表達真是委婉啊，那真的是場大混戰，但事後回想起來大家都會大笑就是了」Greg說「但至今我說我沒參加還是沒人信」  
「你說你和別人偷溜了，對方可以做為你的不在場證明」 Mycroft說  
「呵，她要是做我的不在場證明我們就麻煩大了」Greg笑了一下說  
「你們去哪了?」 Mycroft問  
「我在她家」Greg說  
「那為什麼會引來麻煩?」 Mycroft其實心裡大概猜得到  
「你覺得還能是為什麼」Greg說  
「你們只是去了她家」 Mycroft說  
「你這是明知故問，兩個16歲熱戀期的青少年還能惹上什麼更大的麻煩?她爸會真的宰了我的」Greg笑著說  
「16歲就冒著被謀殺的風險不嫌太早嗎」 Mycroft帶著笑意說  
「我們那年代又沒有到別人家看Netfilx追劇這個選項」Greg說「我們是青少年，沒碰毒品就很好了」  
「我懷疑你老家那種地方毒販在地圖上找得到」 Mycroft說  
「那倒是」Greg說「而且是15歲」  
「15什麼?」 Mycroft皺眉  
「你說冒這種風險16歲太早」Greg有些不好意思的視線飄移「實際上15歲開始的」  
「我國調查初次發生性行為是18.4歲」 Mycroft挑起一邊眉毛  
「John也比我晚了兩歲而已，而且我們上的是男女合校當然有更多機會」Greg說「對，我們去酒吧喝酒確實有聊到這個，別懷疑」  
「你如果上的是男校大概也不會拖到十八歲」 Mycroft吐槽  
「我受歡迎我也很無奈」Greg痞笑  
「你當時能交往的對象都是你的鄰居或者同學，之後難道不尷尬?」 Mycroft問  
「嗯…這個嗎，我當時的女友年紀都比我大個一.兩歲甚至三.四歲，等到真的會覺得尷尬的年紀時她們都嫁人或到外地工作去了」Greg攤手  
「你該找個機會把這說給 Sherlock聽，他會很樂意把這當成參考數據」 Mycroft消遣道  
「我才不要」Greg笑著說「讓他去煩John就好」  
  
  
Mycroft的手機震動了，通訊真空結束  
「車要到了，準備出門吧」 Mycroft說  
他們穿上大衣，Greg還拿了圍巾一起出門，在巴茨Greg先下車了  
  
「拆線後別有太劇烈的動作」 Mycroft說  
「我知道」Greg正準備要下車又回過頭來了「Hey，一切都會順利的」  
「我知道」 Mycroft回了他一個微笑  
「晚點見」Greg親了 Mycroft的嘴角拍了他的肩兩下對他微笑「Love you」他開門下車時補充  
「I know ，see you later」 Mycroft說  
  
車門關上後 Mycroft恢復了他面無表情的模樣，拿起手機打給安西亞  
  
  
「三分鐘後到門口，帶上Laskin」 Mycroft說完便掛了電話看向車窗外，今天的天氣一如以往，糟透了  
\----------------------------------------  
Boney M是真實的樂團,而且就跟Greg所說的一樣,就是那種多元文化組成的樂團  
也真的有一首歌是關於拉斯普丁的  
<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvDMlk3kSYg>  
  
第一次在文中就插入圖片,主要是因為這個畫面有的人可能會忘記,在4S裡麥確實做過開自己(看起來是公寓的地方)的空冰箱這件事


	40. Chapter 40

Greg照著時間到指定的門診接受拆線，他認識這個醫生，有時候他們在工作時受了什麼外傷又得到巴茨來處理事情時這位醫生都會很熱心的私下優先幫他們治療，他把毛衣和格紋衫脫了放在旁邊，醫生看了他槍傷的位置直說他很幸運，打歪了他就會直接由茉莉接手了，醫生用鑷子和剪刀幫他把縫線拆除並消毒傷口重新貼上紗布，醫生也降低了Greg口服止痛藥的劑量，還調侃了Greg身上居然有吻痕這件事一把

 

「傷口需要”靜養”你知道吧」醫生調侃的笑著說

「我可是什麼都沒做」Greg一邊穿衣服一邊說，嚴格來說他確實什麼都沒做，他只是享受服務而已

「Yeah right」醫生笑著說

 

Greg跟醫生道別就去法醫室找茉莉了

「嗨，在忙嗎?」Greg敲了門進去法醫辦公室

「Greg!」茉莉又驚又喜的放下貓咪馬克杯「你可以自己外出了!」

「剛剛去樓上拆線，聽說你來探病結果撲了個空真是不好意思」Greg從大衣口袋拿出一包餅乾給茉莉，他出門時塞進口袋的

「再一次，恭喜你訂婚」茉莉靦腆的笑著，因為他看到Greg脖子上的吻痕有些不好意思

「我真的該打圍巾的，剛剛想說到了室內還圍著太欲蓋彌彰」Greg也有些不好意思的抓了頭

「你怎麼會到巴茨來拆線?」茉莉問

「 Mycroft說了些理由但我想主因應該是要避免我到 Eurus所在的醫院」Greg說「她…呃…，該怎麼說呢，她好像對我有很高的好奇心，而 Mycroft說那從來沒引發什麼好事，為了安全起見我和她離得越遠越好….話說回來，你知道理查普爾為什麼會被欺負嗎?聽說他在巴茨的大廳被罵到狗血淋頭?」

「喔，那真的很過分，李察運氣很不好被當成出氣筒了」茉莉拉了張椅子要Greg坐下還幫他泡了熱可可，開始跟他解釋為什麼普爾探長會莫名地又被欺負了

  
  
  


Mycroft到了醫院地下樓層時自己一個人坐在空蕩蕩的審訊室內，Dr.Mueller把訪談的影像撥放給 Mycroft看， Mycroft嚴格禁止這些影像被帶出地下室，更限制這些東西被撥放的地點所以他才會坐在審訊室看影片

  
  


單向鏡另一邊是 Sherlock和Dr.Mueller

「我不認為你哥哥會想要被你這樣盯著」Dr.Mueller說，他知道把 Sherlock趕走是沒用的

「我是來找你的」 Sherlock說

「我?」DR.MUELLER問

「你是這個領域，研究我們這類人的領域中的翹楚，但非常低調，而且你變得低調的時期和你來到英國重疊」 Sherlock說「為什麼 Mycroft會主動找你」

「我有責任維護我病人的隱私」Dr.Mueller說

「他是我哥哥」 Sherlock說「他找上你的時候頂多二十四，他為什麼會需要一個腦神經學專家」

「…他沒有生病，如果你擔心的是這個」Dr.Mueller說「他很健康」

「那你為什麼會在這」 Sherlock有些咄咄逼人，但連Dr.Mueller都看得出來那是出於關心

「”I want to know what’s wrong with me”」 Dr.Mueller說「這是 Mycroft最初的問題」

「What’s WRONG?」 Sherlock皺眉

「 Mycroft是我見過最獨特.最難以理解.最複雜.最不可思議的個案，我放棄繼續研究邊緣性人格障礙改研究你們這類人，所謂的罕見的天才就是因為他，他只給了我一個任務，回答一個問題，告訴他，他到底有什麼問題」Dr.Mueller說

「他有潔癖跟強迫症，那也不必用到你這種專業的醫生」 Sherlock說

「那些並不是 Mycroft找上我的原因」Dr.Mueller說「我起初不相信他說的，我認為他是個愛開玩笑的旁聽學生，但他證明了他如他自己所說的，有著超乎尋常的能力」

 

「他關掉痛覺的能力」 Sherlock問「還是他的反社會人格障礙」

「 Mycroft的檢查資料發生過一次外洩」Dr.MuellerR說「有人從我這裡偷了一部份 Mycroft的診斷，而那顯然被交給首相了，我猜你也知道這件事」

「Ryan把那份資料送給首相讓他相信 Mycroft是個反社會.人格病態」 Sherlock說「而那張大腦掃描若真是 Mycroft的，他就是臨床診斷上的典型人格病態者」

「但你也知道那並不是事實」Dr.Mueller說

「我也能從顱骨構造看出那確實是 Mycroft的頭」 Sherlock說「為什麼 Mycroft的大腦照出來會是那個樣子，應該有活動的地方卻是暗的，讓他的大腦成像表現得跟人格病態一樣」

 

「我說了他被偷的是”部分”診斷」Dr.Mueller說「有兩組照片，一組是你看到的，被送給首相的那份，另一份表現的是非常正常的大腦活動，與情感相關的部位大多正常運作，雖然和正常人還是有些不同但不會被判斷為人格病態，兩份都是 Mycroft的，只是有一點不同」醫生停頓了一下繼續說「他關掉痛覺的時候拍攝的就是被偷給首相那一份，那一份無論哪個醫生看都會認為他缺乏情感和共情能力甚至會是個徹底的社會危害」

「所以 Mycroft找你研究的是他關閉痛覺的能力」 Sherlock說「還有那對他的人格的影響」

 

「不，那不影響他的人格，那只影響他的感受」Dr.Mueller說「他最初是要我回答他的疑惑，他關掉痛覺的時候可以連眼睛都不眨就挖出另一個人的眼睛，但一旦恢復正常他卻能感覺到對這個行為的反感，而他控制痛覺的能力也與他的情緒穩定性有關，他希望我能給他一個清楚的答案，他想知道自己到底出了什麼問題，為什麼他缺乏對人類的情感，而我更想知道他那令人讚嘆的天賦和近乎完美的記憶到底是怎麼產生的，這麼多年了我已經很清楚我恐怕永遠無法理解真正了不起的大腦是怎麼運作的，無論是你或者 Mycroft的，而 Mycroft在臨床上的獨特性讓他的問題無法被解答，我現在只是個研究者兼腦科醫生而已，不過也是 Mycroft的主治醫生和 Eurus醫療相關的顧問，畢竟我有這個安全層級有何不可呢」他聳了肩

 

「他真的認為自己有問題」 Sherlock問

「至少他年輕的時候為此感到困擾」Dr.Mueller說「他是你哥哥，他沒跟你討論過這點?」

「你看過瘋人院的病人診斷對方嗎?」 Sherlock冷笑

「其實還不少」Dr.Mueller說「至少你們都會有自覺，自己跟正常人有些不同」

「但 Mycroft卻會覺得這是種困擾就很奇怪了」 Sherlock說

「我不認為他真的想解決這個問題」Dr.Mueller說「他只是想知道原因」

「你正在隱瞞」 Sherlock盯著比自己矮一些的德國醫生說「是跟 Mycroft有關的事情」

「你很清楚 Eurus的指控不會是真的」Dr.Mueller說

「 Mycroft不會做出 Eurus所說的那些事」 Sherlock說

「 Eurus指控的是 Mycroft的想法，而想法總是有多面解讀和成因的」Dr.Mueller說

 

「你隱瞞的事情和 Eurus也有關」 Sherlock盯著醫生的眼睛看

「你觀察我的眼球運動來判斷的」Dr.Mueller不但沒有感到被冒犯反而有些讚賞的點頭

「那時候 Eurus會多大，頂多是個青少女」 Sherlock說「15或者16歲，發生的事情才是 Mycroft找上你的原因」

Dr.Mueller看著 Sherlock點了頭

「 Eurus做了什麼」 Sherlock問

「青春期的人大腦充斥著各種化學激素.賀爾蒙也暴增，有的人會突然變得自信有的會變得叛逆」Dr.Mueller說「我也是從後來看到的資料推測的， Eurus在 Mycroft探望他的時候攻擊了 Mycroft，詳細的對話被 Mycroft從資料中刪除了，但那一次雙方都受了不輕的傷」

「 Eurus說過 Mycroft和她說話時”不一樣”」 Sherlock說「他關掉痛覺才會跟 Eurus接觸，他之後因為這起衝突而找上你，我猜那表示他意識到他在缺乏痛覺的時候變得容易傷人」

「…他拒絕回答相關的問題，但我推測 Mycroft是在那次事件後發現了自己的愧疚感受到痛覺存在與否影響，所以才會找上我」Dr.Mueller說

「他們受的傷是什麼」 Sherlock問

「資料有限」Dr.Mueller說「都是機密」他攤手

「你的說謊能力非常差」 Sherlock冷冷的說

「有機會我也很想研究你」Dr.Mueller說「 Mycroft的手扭傷，三根肋骨骨折，耳朵鼓膜受損造成聽力短期受損，有很多皮肉傷，包含左手指關節破皮， Eurus嘴唇破了跟流鼻血，輕微腦震盪」

「他往 Eurus臉上揮了一拳」 Sherlock總結「考慮到 Eurus對 Mycroft造成的傷害，這是很合理的自衛」

「資料上的紀錄表示那之前 Mycroft有三年沒有探望過 Eurus，而且在過去探望時 Eurus和 Mycroft是共處一室而不是現在規定的必須隔著防彈玻璃」Dr.Mueller說

「三年，那就是Rudi死後」 Sherlock說「很合理，他當時自己也過得水深火熱，要去謝林福特是不可能的」

「你覺得那會是 Eurus攻擊 Mycroft的原因嗎?三年毫無音訊?」Dr.Mueller問

「她還需要原因嗎」 Sherlock說

Dr.Mueller聳肩沒有回答，他也只是在猜測而已

 

「你父母怎麼樣了?」Dr.Mueller問

「在休息室」 Sherlock說

「他應該快看完了」Dr.Mueller看了一眼單向玻璃的另一側， Mycroft從坐下以後幾乎沒有移動過，他的傘靠在桌子邊，雙手交叉在胸前靠在椅子上看電腦螢幕上 Eurus陳述的模樣

  
  


**“ Mycroft對我們會產生侵略性，但那很正常”**

**“他經常想像 Sherlock和我受傷的模樣，他拿走 Sherlock的鉛筆的時候我本來預期他會照著他所想的把筆插進 Sherlock的右眼中，但他帶我們到外面去玩了”**

**“He’s a quitter”**

**“他沒有實現我們的約定也沒有完成我們的遊戲”**

**“他愛生氣，他還在生氣，我明明道歉了”**

**“為什麼他還在生氣…”**

**“It’s just a Runner boy，why is he so angry?”**

**“他養寵物了，跟 Sherlock一樣”**

**“他堅持我們不一樣，可是他跟我最像”**

  
  


Mycroft聽完他需要聽的部分把電腦闔上走出了審問間，走廊上 Sherlock已經等著他了

 

「走吧」 Mycroft看了 Sherlock一眼

「他們剛剛已經去 Eurus那邊等了」 Sherlock說的是他們的父母

 

他們沒有交談只是一起走到走廊底關著 Eurus的那個區域， Mycroft進到監控室的時候安西亞看向 Mycroft用眼神詢問是否要把遮住看向 Eurus病房的玻璃的簾子拉開， Mycroft搖頭讓那維持原樣

 

他看了一眼父母，他們都表現出了擔心的情緒，目前為止都還是如此

「我們都知道 Eurus說的不是真的」Mr.Holmes伸手想拍拍 Mycroft的背但 Mycroft看起來對這個舉動不是很歡迎所以他把手收了回去

 

Mycroft走向通話裝置按下了擴音

「 Eurus」 Mycroft說

「Mikei」 Eurus的聲音平平的沒什麼情緒「你還在生氣」

「我今天不是來跟你爭這種沒有意義的話題的，我只是來把事情講清楚的」 Mycroft的語調也很冰冷「你說我對你們產生侵略性很正常，你自己一定知道這實際上的意義」

「是的，非常明顯」 Eurus說

「解釋給爸媽聽」 Mycroft說

「把簾子拉開，我想看你們」 Eurus說

「你闖禍了我才不得不站在這裡解釋再簡單不過的小事，我有更重要的事情要做，現在解釋給他們聽或者我自己解釋然後就走人」 Mycroft說

 

「大腦平衡」 Eurus說「受到太多正向刺激後大腦會啟動自制機制讓自己保持冷靜，比如高興得哭出來或者在一整天的玩樂後突然感到低略，或者在性行為後哭泣，而人類在見到幼兒時天生會感到正面的情緒，因此會想捏幼兒甚至會想咬他們的感覺來維持自己的冷靜，你那麼喜歡小時候的我們，你的瞳孔放大得像是有對黑眼睛，看到寶寶會產生侵略性是你大腦維持冷靜的方法，就跟成千上萬的其他人類一樣，那個Runner boy也符合這類形象，你並不是典型的喜歡可愛的東西的人，但你的大腦依然會產生一樣的反應來保持自己的冷靜，你大可以減低自己感受到的刺激的強度來避免這種負面反饋，但是你就是控制不了自己」

 

「Cute Aggression」 Sherlock對父母說「看到可愛的東西被引發侵略性或者攻擊性，這很常見，所以 Eurus說這很”正常”」

 

「那與你無關」 Mycroft打斷了 Eurus「你說我想傷害 Sherlock」

「你想像了很多情境，我看得出來」 Eurus說

「鉛筆那一次，我把筆拿走以後把你們帶到外面去做了什麼」 Mycroft說

「你拿了粉筆叫我們在地上畫」 Eurus說

「你說我想像 Sherlock滾下樓摔破頭，我之後做了什麼」 Mycroft問

「你把 Sherlock抱上樓了」 Eurus說

「我想像 Sherlock的手放在火上以後我做了什麼」 Mycroft繼續問

「你跟 Sherlock換位子，自己佔走了火爐邊的座位」 Eurus說

「你們顯然已經聽出關聯性了」 Mycroft轉身看了父母和 Sherlock

「她為什麼不把話說清楚呢!」Mrs.Holmes忍不住叫

「因為她假設所有人只要聽一半就知道他的意思」 Sherlock抹了把臉

「 Eurus，對一切潛在的危險做出防範措施並做好最壞的打算並不表示我想傷害你或者 Sherlock，我想像那些只是在為可能發生的意外做準備，我跟你不同，我想像那些是為了不讓他們發生，而你卻是在想要怎麼執行」 Mycroft的語氣略帶著指控和怒意但他盡可能的維持了自己的冷靜

 

「已經解釋清楚了就好，這樣我這份紀錄就可以存檔了」Dr.Mueller說著收拾了東西離開了監控室

「Mikei你為什麼還在生氣..」 Eurus的話說到一半 Mycroft就按下停止通話鈕切斷了交流

「 Eurus說你是個quitter(輕言放棄半途而廢的人)」 Sherlock說「說你沒把遊戲玩完」

「所以呢」 Mycroft問

「Dr.Mueller問 Eurus你沒玩完的是什麼，她開始唱紅鬍子的歌」 Sherlock面色凝重「可是那和你一點關係都沒有」

「…」 Mycroft皺著眉「我不想陪她胡鬧了，我已經受夠了」他閉上眼伸手按了太陽穴低聲的說

 

「我有些東西要給你」 Sherlock突然提高了音量顯然是刻意說給在場其他人聽的「到我那來一趟」他對 Mycroft說「Mom.Dad，我們走了」他轉身對父母笑了一下拉著 Mycroft離開了

  
  


「他做得真明顯」Mr.Holmes說

「他現在會體貼哥哥了也很好」Mrs.Holmes說，兩人都鬆了一口氣， Mycroft看起來比上次他們見到的有血色多了

 

Mr.Holmes按下了通話鈕並拉開了遮擋雙方視線的簾子，在數公尺外被關在變小的病房裡的 Eurus雙手放在玻璃上看向他們

「Mommy，為什麼Mikei生氣?」 Eurus的語調如同孩子般問

「因為你做了壞事」Mrs.Holmes說「你讓 Mycroft難過了」

「但是我道歉了」 Eurus說「很多很多次」

「你這一次真的惹 Mycroft生氣了」Mr.Holmes說「他一直都會忍讓，他一直都包容你們，但這一次…親愛的，你哥哥是真的非常生氣」

「我不明白，他在更嚴重的事情原諒過我，他的優先順序不對」 Eurus說「這不合理」

「…親愛的，我想這會是你一生的難題，希望你能在未來得到答案」Mrs.Holmes說「這些關於人心的問題沒有標準答案也不會全是合乎邏輯的」

「…」 Eurus歪著頭看向自己的父母「你們為什麼表現出了難過?失去邏輯和理性的是 Mycroft」

 

Mr.Holmes手環著妻子的肩兩個人都露出了淺淺的哀傷的苦笑沒有回答

 

「Daddy」 Eurus開口「Mikei會原諒我嗎?」

「我不知道，孩子，我真的不知道」Mr.Holmes搖搖頭說「也許會吧，也許另一個二十年過去他會原諒你，也許在更久之後……」

 

Eurus不解為什麼他的問題會使父母對他露出哀傷的情緒表達，轉身去看著瓶子中的鬥魚不再說話

\-----------------------------------------

Mycroft和 Sherlock在醫院一樓的大廳和John會和， Sherlock顯然刻意讓John在樓上等的，John抱著Rosie和 Mycroft打招呼， Mycroft看得出來John對於他為何出現在這裡是清楚的

 

「你的腿怎麼樣了?」在計程車上氣氛凝固到能憋死人John才開口

「預後良好，開放性傷口已經癒合，謝謝關心」 Mycroft坐在他們對面看著手機

「 Lestrade和你一起出門的」 Sherlock說

「他有自己的社交生活」 Mycroft說

 

計程車上又恢復了死寂，通常和 Mycroft來一段小聊只會收到諷刺和禮貌卻讓人想揍他的微笑，但John沒遇過心情不好的 Mycroft，現在和他閒聊還不如去和廣場上的石獅子說話，至少沒那麼肅殺

除了Rosie偶而發出的聲音外車內是徹底的安靜，Rosie伸手要 Sherlock抱她， Sherlock便把寶寶接過去抱在胸前，任Rosie伸手摸他的臉.扯他的頭髮， Mycroft看著 Sherlock和寶寶的互動一言不發也沒有表情，他只是放下了手機而已

 

他們快到貝克街的時候眼看目的地就在十公尺之外，意外發生了，Rosie吐奶吐的自己一身都是， Sherlock的圍巾和大衣毀了，John連忙幫他擦，John不確定但他好像有一瞬間看到 Mycroft笑了， Mycroft默默的把手帕遞過去

 

「跑到襯衫裡去了」 Sherlock齜牙舉著Rosie下車站在人行道上，寶寶還不知道自己造成了多大的混亂看著 Sherlock的怪表情笑著

John和計程車司機道歉， Mycroft隨手拿了幾張鈔票給司機告訴他不用找了便下車

「她得換衣服了」 Sherlock說「把東西拿給 Mycroft」他抱著Rosie衝上樓去， Mycroft跟在後面一起上樓， Mycroft在221B的客廳等John把東西從 Sherlock的一堆雜物裡挖出來

 

「 Sherlock在搞一個精油燈燃燒的實驗，希望你不會對精油過敏」John解釋，現在家裡只要是Rosie碰不到的地方都被放了精油蠟燭或者精油燈，窗戶和門跟抽風機都開著才讓這裡聞起來沒那麼噁心

 

Mycroft仔細看了221B重新翻修過後的客廳，乍看之下什麼都沒變，一切都盡可能的輩恢復到了爆炸前的模樣，但從光線折射的程度來看，有幾扇窗被換成了防彈玻璃，原本矮桌尖銳的桌角變得不存在，因為他們把桌子換成圓角的，插座被做了嬰兒防護避免觸電

 

「找到了」John終於從壁爐上找到被埋在信件下的那疊道歉卡並遞給 Mycroft「這個…呃…」

「 Eurus要你們轉交的，我知道」 Mycroft拿過卡片，雨傘掛在手臂上，他翻了一下彷彿是在數鈔一樣就把那疊卡片從中間撕成兩半，在John能說什麼前把紙放到壁爐上正點著的蠟燭上引燃然後放進了壁爐中

 

「You…」John眨了眨眼張著嘴說不出話，他就那樣撕了卡片還點火燒了

「我知道內容是什麼，我看過了」 Mycroft拿撥火鉗把紙片往木頭堆中撥去並確保紙張都有被點燃，然後他把撥火鉗放回原位

「那不可能，你只是數過…你早就知道了」John雖然沒那麼了解 Mycroft但他知道 Mycroft某種層面上會掌握一切的習性「你早就知道 Eurus要我們轉交這些東西」

「我不會放任 Eurus所製造的任何麻煩不受監控的在外流通」 Mycroft面無表情的說

「你知道這些道歉信存在但你假裝什麼都不知道， Sherlock想盡辦法想把這些東西交給你」John說「還有花，那真的是個麻煩」

「鳶尾花安西亞已經轉交過了」 Mycroft看著紙片化成灰燼才轉頭看向John「別對此產生太多私人的情緒，這與你無關，這是我們兄妹之間的問題，如果因為 Eurus任性的要求和 Sherlock太感性的任她予取予求而對你的生活產生了任和困擾或麻煩我致歉」

「聽你打官腔真的不能更熟悉了，恭喜復原良好」John轉身踱步又走了回來「我能問你一個問題嗎?這大概很不禮貌你不用回答也沒關係」

「我覺得我今天不能更糟，你問吧，也許地獄還有更下一層」 Mycroft帶著禮貌的冷笑回答

「Did you…um...hate he..r?老天也許我真的不該問這種問題，抱歉這是個蠢問題，當作我沒說」John很想給自己一拳，他不該真的問出口的

 

Mycroft的表情處在一種微妙的灰色地帶，不是他平常鄙視一切的冷漠也不是他今天一貫的厭世，就只是一種突然的空洞感但那馬上被換成了 Mycroft的一號表情

 

「To hate implied love for the person in context.(能恨一個人暗示著對語境中的人的愛)」 Mycroft說

「抱歉，我不該問的」John說，但他還在思考這是什麼意思

「我當然恨她，她毀了我的家庭」 Mycroft說「我將永遠的.無止境的.深深的恨著她」

「I’m sorry」John幾乎是用氣音回應，他不該去問這種問題的，來自 Mycroft突如其來的誠實反而有些恐怖，他通常不怕 Mycroft，因為他本能地知道 Mycroft是偽裝生物，這類人不會真正傷害你(至少不會親自做)但看見這種人真實本性的時候往往是最危險的，也就是他們誠實坦白的時候，這種時候他們處於脆弱的狀態就會咬人，會把你的喉嚨咬穿然後拿你的頭當球踢

 

「這個問題我預期會是由 Sherlock問出口，但顯然你們討論過導致了你本身也想知道答案」 Mycroft掛起了一貫的假笑「如果你想的話就轉告他答案吧，省的我還得回答第二次」 Mycroft轉身要離去正好手上抱著被吐過奶的一團衣物只穿著長褲的 Sherlock下樓了

 

「這有什麼好笑的?」 Sherlock叫，從John這邊看不到 Mycroft的表情但John很肯定那絕對不會是個笑臉，大概是 Mycroft那種只有認識他一輩子或者只有Greg看得出來的偷笑

「只是覺得報應還是存在的」 Mycroft的語調變得輕鬆許多

「你居然跟還在吃奶的我計較這個!?」 Sherlock說

「你毀了我很多件上衣，你還直接往我嘴裡吐過，我期待那發生在你身上」 Mycroft說

「你沒有工作要做不然安西亞不會沒跟來，你趕著去哪」 Sherlock走向浴室拿濕毛巾把自己擦乾淨並隨手拿了晨袍穿上

「你不必知道」 Mycroft說

「那首歌」 Sherlock站在 Mycroft旁邊「為什麼又被提起，你有什麼想法嗎?」

「那首歌是針對你的，我那時候幾乎不在家，而且線索如你自己所說的，是你當時很喜歡的那些假墓碑」 Mycroft說

「她說你沒有完成你那一部分的遊戲」 Sherlock說「老山毛櫸樹是你以前看書的地方，如果 Eurus從嬰兒期就有記憶那她也會記得你在樹下看書」

「我建議你別繼續深究這些，這只會讓你陷於過去的泥沼，別讓她擾亂你的大腦，Brother mine」 Mycroft說

 

「就當作是遊戲」 Sherlock說「如果那首歌真的不只是針對我，她要你找的是什麼」

「有沒有可能 Eurus是要你們兩個一起找維克多」John突然說

「那是不可能的」 Mycroft說「因為從 Eurus的角度來看維克多並不是我的”寵物”，他只會與 Sherlock有關，我沒有 Eurus能藏起來的”寵物”，那首歌是對紅鬍子在哪的解答，與我無關」

「以一個謎題來說那首歌有太多沒用的部分了」 Sherlock說

「那時候 Eurus才六歲，而且兒歌本身就充滿沒有意義的歌詞」 Mycroft說「深究兒歌的內容也是毫無建設性的，只會讓人感到莫名其妙或者困惑」

「或者發毛」 Sherlock說

「Oh，確實」 Mycroft掛起了那種他獨有的微笑「你很討厭It's Raining， It's Pouring，你甚至做了惡夢半夜起來問我為什麼那個老人早上沒辦法起床」

「你們在說的是

It’s raining it’s pouring，

The old man was snoring.

He went to bed and bumped his head.

And couldn't(無法) get up in the morning.這個?」John皺眉然後隨手往上一指「我也會唱這個給Rosie聽，這哪裡奇怪了?」

 

「那個老人為什麼在撞到頭後起不來」 Sherlock說「而且 Mycroft唱的版本是And DIDN’T(沒有) get up in the morning」

「而那對五歲的 Sherlock來說令他不安到可以做惡夢」 Mycroft對著弟弟咧齒笑

「那一天爸爸才撞到頭，我把兩件事想在一起才會做惡夢」 Sherlock撇開頭

「Really?」John笑著看 Sherlock「那挺可愛的」

 

「我也這麼覺得」 Mycroft對著裝死整理實驗蠟燭的 Sherlock微笑「就是煩人了點」

「好，別繼續這個話題了!」 Sherlock炸毛

「You know what?」John說「也許我和Greg改天喝一杯該約你一起，我會把 Sherlock鎖在家裡，Greg會很喜歡這些小故事的」當然John是在開玩笑，他絕對不會跟 Mycroft出去泡吧的， Mycroft也知道，但 Sherlock會當真

「DON’T YOU DARE!」 Sherlock低吼

 

樓上Rosie的哭聲傳來打斷了這場幼稚的對話

「我去看看她」John說著上樓去了，留下兄弟倆站在客廳裡， Sherlock沒那麼炸毛了

 

「很高興你對我保有信任，即使是關於你自己都缺乏準確性的童年回憶」 Mycroft說

「我知道你不可能傷害我」 Sherlock說「不會是故意的，更不會是 Eurus說的那樣」他停頓一下又補充「爸媽也知道」

「 Eurus的認知能力與一般人不同」 Mycroft說，這已經是對 Eurus精神狀況很委婉的解釋了

「你真的確定 Eurus沒有拿你的東西嗎」 Sherlock問「也許是你很珍貴的物品」

「沒有」 Mycroft說「那時候我幾乎不在家，我的東西大多在倫敦或者宿舍，我也沒有朋友，除非是把你也丟進井裡不然那個解謎遊戲與我一點關聯也沒有」

 

Sherlock看著 Mycroft挑起一邊眉毛

「別太過著迷於這些把戲了， Sherlock，適度無視 Eurus的無理取鬧對我們的精神和心理健康都比較好」 Mycroft說著拿出懷錶看了時間「我得走了」

「你真的沒有被拿走什麼嗎?」 Sherlock問「有形的.無形的.有生命的.無生命的，一個都沒有嗎?」

「…」 Mycroft轉過頭看向 Sherlock「我那時候沒有什麼可以失去的，而 Eurus用一把火證明我是錯的，然後我就真的沒什麼好失去的了，而在物質層面上我的個人物品確實什麼都沒丟」

「鳶尾花有什麼意義」 Sherlock改問「 Eurus堅持只送這個，媽咪以前種過鳶尾，但除此之外對你們兩個而言有獨特的意涵，是什麼」

「 Sherlock，我不是你的案子」 Mycroft說

「告訴我，我需要知道答案」 Sherlock說「或者我自己去問她」

 

Mycroft捏了眉心嘆氣

「在你們一歲的時候會有個小小的傳統儀式，Rudi的遺書上也提過他在爸周歲的時候做過宣示，你到兩歲才有記憶所以你不會記得，但從 Eurus不到半歲就有記憶這點來看他會記得這場宣示，所以才一直給我塞鳶尾花，這是情感勒索」 Mycroft皺著眉說

「宣示?」 Sherlock問

「你那時候還小所以根本不記得但是你在場， Eurus一歲的時候」 Mycroft說「我們家的男孩只要有了弟妹都會在他們滿周歲的時候送那個壽星一份禮物，男孩會收到玩具或者文具，而女孩會收到花」

「你送 Eurus的就是鳶尾花」 Sherlock說

「是」 Mycroft說「我必須向父母宣示我會照顧.教育.指引.保護你們，然後把禮物交給你和 Eurus，這是我們家最古老的傳統，你一歲的時候我送你的是一枚書籤，你若記得的話那通常被放在你房間的窗戶邊，而 Eurus是女孩，Rudi叫我去花園摘點花給她就好」 Mycroft手支撐在傘上視線飄往在桌上的燭火「我起初拿的是薰衣草，那就在花園外圍而已，Rudi說那不吉利，叫我換別的所以我摘了鳶尾花」

「”蛇常在薰衣草下築巢，因而成為信任的反義詞”」 Sherlock引用了這廣泛的迷信說法，這也是為什麼薰衣草不適合用在送人上

「 Eurus只是想用這一點來逼我奉陪她的無理取鬧」 Mycroft說「我照顧過.教導過她了，而現在保護她和所有人最好的方法就是讓她回到謝林福特去」他看著燭火隨著微弱的空氣流動搖曳「等到天氣穩定，差不多是下周她就會被送回去了，給她拉拉琴就好，別跟她玩遊戲， Sherlock」 Mycroft在說 Sherlock的名字時那種叮嚀和警告的語氣非常明顯

 

「…鳶尾也不是個很好的禮物」 Sherlock沉默了一陣後說「鳶尾花也有”絕望的愛”的意思」

「是啊，恐怕那就是個惡兆」 Mycroft苦笑「你記得肉球嗎?」被 Eurus毒死的那隻小老鼠就叫肉球

「肉球?」 Sherlock皺眉「等等，我有點印象….是維克多的寵物鳥?」

「是寵物鼠」 Mycroft說「你記得那隻老鼠後來怎麼了嗎?」

「為什麼我會覺得他飛走了?」 Sherlock抓了頭問

「Well…嚴格來說你沒記錯，上天堂的方向是往上沒錯，我們改日再敘舊吧，我真的要走了，我的工作在等我」 Mycroft對弟弟微笑「你的頭髮上有牛奶」他用傘指了一下 Sherlock左邊的頭髮「Goodbye Brother mine」他轉身下樓，而 Sherlock摸了頭髮上還真的有乾到一半牛奶嘔吐物終於去洗澡了

  
  


Mycroft離開後John才抱著Rosie下來，剛才 Sherlock雖然幫他把髒衣服換了也換了尿布，但Rosie在尿布裡製造了一場生化攻擊，John把包好的尿布丟了抱著Rosie下樓到浴室去幫寶寶把屁股徹底洗乾淨，他有用濕紙巾先擦過了

 

「 Sherlock你在洗澡的話要不要順便幫Rosie洗一下」John開了浴室的門說

「把她給我吧」 Sherlock伸手接過Rosie，John則去叫外賣了

  
  
  


**"恨是一種強烈的情緒，很私人而且具有針對性，我會不喜歡或者厭惡他人但我極少產生憎恨的情感"**

**"會被你恨的人大概是真的十惡不赦吧"Greg說**

**"…也許是吧"**

 

在車上 Mycroft想起了多年前和Greg的對話，那時候他無法給出一個肯定的答案，因為他確實不知道自己真實的想法，他有時候恨 Eurus所做的一切，但他無法完全恨她，有時候他甚至更討厭自己無法阻止那發生

 

E打來的電話將他從那無止境的回憶中拉回，他接起電話告訴E自己將會回俱樂部辦公

 

\-----------------------

「Mr.Hislop來了」一名助手敲門告訴茉莉，Greg和茉莉一起和普爾探長吃過午餐後在茉莉的辦公室吃起了在回來的路上買的甜點，因為茉莉和Greg都覺得普爾可以吃點甜的改善心情

「Hislop?」另一名法醫艾森皺眉「又是他」

「又是?」Greg問「開殯儀館的?」

「一個年輕人，不知道哪裡有毛病的傢伙，人模人樣但是他連看到自己老媽死了一點情緒都沒有」艾森法醫說

「艾森，別這樣」茉莉說

「我沒說錯，三個月前他姊姊死了結果他只是說他知道了然後讓殯儀館的人來領走遺體」艾森說「半年前他爸死了他至少有來認領」

「我靠這個人沒問題吧?他家裡是養蛇了不成」Greg皺眉

「沒有兇殺嫌疑嗎?」普爾探長問「我上禮拜來也有聽到Hislop這個姓氏」

「上禮拜…喔，那是他叔叔，心臟病發在地鐵上猝死了」艾森法醫說

「我要去幫他辦遺體領回的手續」茉莉放下吃到一半的提拉米蘇

「我跟你一起去吧，這個人聽起來真詭異」Greg放下千層蛋糕說

「我去的話對方會懷疑吧」普爾探長說「我跟他打過照面他知道我是兇案組的」他留在原地小口的吃著他的黑森林蛋糕

  
  


「你們確定他真的沒在家人的死上動手腳嗎?」在茉莉找文件時Greg問

「沒有」茉莉說「連保險公司的人都懷疑過但他們最後得到這些全部都是意外的結論」

「他真的跟艾森法醫說的一樣那麼不動如山?」Greg問「我是說，聽到現在這傢伙身邊有誰還活著啊」

「從去年開始他的三等親內死了八個人，他的朋友死了五個」茉莉說「我們知道，因為他被調查過，他第一次來是因為他的妻子自殺，連同腹中的孩子當場死亡，我第一次把遺體移轉給他，那時候他還是很正常的」

「正常?」Greg問

「哭的傷心欲絕無法理解這種事情為什麼會發生，想要否認現實，你懂得，我們每天都會見到的那種家屬」茉莉抽出了幾張表格和驗屍紀錄整理著「一個月後是他哥哥，工作時的意外，從八樓失足摔下頭部著地當場死亡，之後是他的伯父，從樓梯摔下三天後死亡，接著是他的弟弟.舅舅.外公.表兄弟姊妹等等，我最常加班所以我處理過很多Hislop家的人的遺體」茉莉說著「已經到了我看到遺體就會想到Mr.Hislop電話號碼的程度了，他也被警察找過很多次，但他不缺錢，也沒有動機，他只是看起來不夠哀傷而已，這種人有時候會出現」

 

「他逐漸麻痺了」Greg說

「也許吧，但剛開始哭得我都想幫他轉介自殺預防小組的人不可能對這個完全麻痺的」茉莉說「大概是防禦機制吧」

「真的有人會有這種反應?」Greg問，他聽說過這種情況，為避免自己的精神狀態完全被摧毀而無意識的產生了某種自保方案，他聽另一個探長說過一個極端案例，一個來報案說自己家人失蹤三次的人被送進醫院，他是一個滅門案的生還者，一直否認家人死去的事實，一直活在親人只是去商店買東西沒回來的幻想中

「有的人很不明顯，有幾次我們得直接叫上精神科醫生」茉莉說「但我看著他逐漸變得越來越抽離，我雖然不是精神科醫生也看得出來他陷入了某種自我防禦中」

「這樣是好事嗎?」Greg問

「當然」茉莉把文件放進資料夾「抽離或者麻痺，不這樣做無法繼續活下去，也就無法面對自己和現實，很多人都這樣活下去，我遇過一個死者，他的心理醫生判斷他是把自己遇到的創傷理智化，刻意抽離情感去處理…我其實不完全知道他的創傷由來，因為他到我手上時已經死了，但他在兒時曾經被虐待過，那個人的死因是自殺，因為他無法把自己從寵物狗的死中抽離，用狗繩上吊了」

 

「還有因為心理上無法面對死亡的衝擊變成生理上的疾病表現，昏倒.頭痛.嘔吐.胃痛.拉肚子.便祕.突然的血壓驟變，這些我們都看過」茉莉邊把檔案歸位邊說「你們警察大多只會見到他們無法接受現實的那個當下，我們法醫會見到的大多是後續」

「那真的….是工作中最糟的部分」Greg說「當然有很多事情也很糟，找屍體和生還者也很糟，但告訴家屬他們親人的死訊真的可以讓你一整天都無法釋懷」

「人能承受的是有限度的，一旦超過了那個額度就需要防禦機制來保護自己，抽離情感.理智化.轉移注意力.對著另一個人發火.過度補償或者轉變成生理上的病徵都只是一種自救的手段」茉莉說「不然我們就無法活下去」

「…」Greg手插在大衣口袋裡思考了一下「我想你是對的」

「你沒經歷過嗎?」茉莉問，她知道Greg的父母都已經過世了，他們進了電梯「我外婆死的時候我有一陣子都在拼命研究葬禮的事情想把注意力轉移」

「我爸死之後我很忙，所以其實也沒什麼機會去想東想西」Greg說「但我從家裡搬出來後有段時間大概是那股衝擊終於趕上我了吧，我過得很糟，但我沒有出現過逃避或者你說的那些防禦手段」

 

「我猜那表示你心理上比其他人強健吧」茉莉笑了一下說

「Well，或者我就是神經粗了點」Greg聳肩

 

他們到了停屍間的樓層，站在走廊上的年輕人約二十後段，金髮綠眼，面無表情，穿著雙排扣的大衣戴著細框眼鏡，看得出來是生活優渥的人，但以他的身高來說太瘦了些，Greg看不出來他是本來就這麼瘦還是在失去眾多親友後才變瘦的

 

「Mr.Hislop I’m so sor…」茉莉照著習慣向家屬致意

「Sorry for my lost ，I know」Hislop打斷了茉莉「把文件給我吧，我已經聯絡殯儀館了」

「你要辨認屍體」茉莉說

「死的是Dan Hislop，我的么弟」Hislop說

「按照程序我們還是需要你辨認他」茉莉說

「他有帶證件吧」Hislop說

「很遺憾，他的皮夾沒被找到」茉莉說

「Fine」Hislop說，這語氣讓Greg想起某些時候的 Mycroft

 

「他跟進來幹嘛?」Hislop看了Greg一眼「他不是法醫」

「他是我的同事」茉莉說著拉開了冰櫃「Mr.Hislop?」

「我知道這是Dan，我看到他手背的刺青了」Hislop說

「請你當面確認」茉莉掀開白布

 

「God it him」Greg看到死者時脫口而出的話讓在場兩個活人都轉頭看他

「這是Dan」Hislop說「他的死因我猜是他後腦勺上那個坑了」

「他在巡視工地時沒戴頭盔」茉莉說

「而你認識Dan」Hislop看Greg的眼神充滿著懷疑，茉莉則是一臉”你怎麼會認識這個人”

「呃…聖誕節後我撞見了一場車禍，很慘烈」Greg說「我扶一個頸動脈出血的人上救護車」他指向躺在金屬台上的Dan Hislop脖子上的疤痕「我認得他」他那天回家時身上都是Dan Hislop的血，他後來知道當時救的人活下來了但並不曉得對方的名字

「…他當時活下來了，現在我們卻站在這看他的屍體」Hislop伸手要與Greg握手「我是Josh Hislop，謝謝你當時幫助Dan」

「我只是做了我該做的而已」Greg和Josh握手，對方的手間歇地發抖

「Mr.Hislop請你在這些文件上簽名」茉莉把文件給了Hislop並把白布蓋回去

 

Hislop離開停屍間後茉莉和Greg留下來交談

「老天，我沒想到居然會是…」Greg看了冰櫃「天啊這機率…」

「他脖子上的傷要是晚幾分鐘送醫就會死了」茉莉說「但他頭上的傷卻會瞬間斃命」

「這跟他車禍的傷完全沒有關係吧?」Greg說

「當然，他要是戴上工地安全帽就不會死了」茉莉說

 

艾森法醫開門走了進來，他回頭看了走廊有些不敢置信的走向茉莉

「他這次死的是誰啊?」艾森問

「他的弟弟」茉莉說

「我第一次看他在走廊上逗留，我是說，他以前都簽完文件就走了」艾森法醫說

「他還在?」茉莉問

「他坐在地上一動也不動，我也不敢去跟他說話」艾森說

茉莉和Greg互看一眼

「我去看看他」茉莉說，而Greg跟了過去，Hislop就跟艾森法醫說的一樣，坐在走廊地上一動也不動的看著對面的牆

 

「Mr.Hislop?」茉莉問「Are you ok?」

「抱歉，我妨礙你們出入了吧」Hislop站起身有些搖晃「我只是有些頭暈」

「需要幫你招計程車嗎?」Greg問

「我開車來的」Hislop說

「你現在開車會出車禍的」Greg說

「…那有什麼不好的嗎?」Hislop說「我們隨時都會死，如果提前了有何不可，我的葬禮還能跟Dan一起辦，省事得多」他自己說完還笑了起來「生命真可笑不是嗎?Dan應該在那場車禍就要死了卻被你救了，然後又死在一塊該死的碎石上，我現在走出去被車撞死也沒什麼奇怪」

 

「但是你要是撞死別人就是你的不對了」Greg說

「哈」Hislop起初愣了一下然後笑了，彷彿他沒預期到會有人對他說這種話「你說得對，我不該造成別人麻煩，把腦漿從木頭地板上刷起來也很麻煩，清洗血衣也是.辦葬禮也是.遺囑也…」Hislop的聲音逐漸變小，他的囈語變得難以辨認，他扶著牆轉身離去

「Mr.Hislop you ok?」Greg繞到他前面問，這個年輕人臉上已經毫無血色，嘴唇發抖著

「I think I will never be ok」Hislop板起臉推了推眼鏡說「但日子還是要將就繼續過的，這是最後了」他離開了，留下Greg和茉莉站在那交談

  
  


「你覺得他會好起來嗎?」茉莉問Greg

「我也想問你，你覺得需要打給他的家人嗎?」Greg問

「他已經沒有家人了」茉莉說「這個弟弟是他最後的血親」

「…….」Greg無語地跟著茉莉一起搭電梯「那些靠著防禦機制活下去的人最後怎麼了?」

「活下去了」茉莉說「有些人花些時間就走出來了，有的人卻會維持那樣一輩子，無論他們變成什麼樣，他們最終生還了」

「Like Shelock?」Greg問，但他想到的不只那個Holmes

「Like Sherlock」茉莉點頭「他是極端案例，他製造了完全不同的記憶保護自己，但那還是對他有影響」

 

他們回辦公室繼續吃甜點，普爾探長說他等等要去貝克街向 Sherlock諮詢案子，Greg拿出一罐果醬請他轉交哈德森太太

「你不自己給她嗎?」普爾探長問「這是自製的吧?」

「我姐姐做的」Greg說「我有別的地方要去，如果你能順便幫我轉交我就不用多跑一趟了」

「就把這給房東太太就好了吧?」普爾探長把果醬放進後背包

「跟她說要放冰箱盡快吃完就好」Greg也起身準備離開

「你要去哪?」茉莉問

「我跟我妹妹有約」Greg微笑著說「先走了」

「掰掰」茉莉說「小心你的傷口，你才拆完線」

「我會注意的」Greg離開了

\----------------------------

 

Greg和Lily在Fortnum & Mason百貨外碰面，Lily的學姊最近在這工作，是為了聖誕節的櫥窗擺設之類的，Greg其實不太清楚細節

 

「我真不敢相信你拖到現在」Lily看到Greg就說

「Hell，你沒看我們這段時間都遇到什麼鬼麻煩了」Greg抗議

 

他們在百貨裡花了點時間但沒有什麼結果，Greg買了一份點心給Lily等等帶回去，本來他還想著等等是不是該送妹妹回公寓的，但那位學姊出現了，Lily馬上就撇下哥哥跑向對方了，兩個女孩子熱情的擁抱很開心的跟對方不知道說起什麼來了

 

「小心我到櫃台去教他們廣播走失兒童，Lily Lestrade請馬上到櫃檯你哥哥在找你」Greg走向好幾公尺外的妹妹和那位看起來就很颯爽的女性

「我都二十幾歲了」Lily說「Jill這是我哥哥Greg，Greg這是我學姐Jill，她負責設計聖誕櫥窗擺設」她介紹雙方認識「Jill別抱我哥，他中槍了」

「等等，你是認真的?」Jill看了Greg有些驚訝和懷疑

「你好」Greg和對方握手，Jill年紀大概三十幾，穿俐落的淺藍色套裝畫著鮮豔的眼線，跟安西亞給人很不同的感覺，安西亞和 Mycroft有種一起融入背景的感覺，而Jill卻是相反，非常顯眼而且會讓人記住

「他現在看起來很好可是他身上被打了個洞，從肺臟穿過去了」Lily指著Greg槍傷的位置說「所以我說真的，別抱他」他又轉過去對Greg解釋「Jill很喜歡用擁抱打招呼」

 

「Lily沒說過你這麼英俊」Jill笑著和Greg握手，她有很濃的蘇格蘭口音「你是探長對吧?」

「CDI，不過叫探長也行」Greg說「我妹妹一定給你添過不少麻煩」

「嘿!」Lily抗議

「Lily是很好相處的了，你沒遇過養八隻貂的人吧，那才是麻煩」Jill說「你們是來買什麼的?生日禮物?」

「這傢伙今天才要買聖誕禮物!都一月多了!」Lily指著哥哥控訴

「我必須強調我中間中槍了才會拖到現在」Greg說

「老天，拜託告訴我不是給重要的人的，不然拖到現在也太差勁了」Jill說，然後是兩雙 Lestrade家的大眼睛和他互看「不會是你姊姊吧」

「更糟!」Lily抓著Greg的左手指著他的訂婚戒「你說過不過分!!」

「你居然這樣對未婚妻!」Jill跟著Lily做出了戲劇化的反應

「未婚夫」Greg無力的糾正「而且我們本來就沒有特地送對方聖誕禮物的習慣」

「居然沒有嗎!?」Lily問

「你覺得我的品味和我的薪水跟他比會多悲哀啊」Greg看了妹妹一眼

「…好像也是」Lily說

「而且他經常聖誕節加班，之前我是買甜點給他，今年我想送他禮物」Greg說

「你想送他什麼?」Jill一副接受挑戰的表情問

「本來是想買領帶的，但他的領帶已經很多了」Greg說「其他西裝配件也是，所以我正打算去他喜歡的甜點店買一盒巧克力」

 

「你的未婚夫是做什麼的?」Jill問

「公務員」Greg想了一下更正「高階公務員，他收入比我還高，所以很難幫他買禮物」

「是個穿西裝很有品味很古典很會畫畫的人」Lily說「我推特上聖誕節那幾張就是他畫的」

「居然是這樣子!」Jill顯然對那些 Mycroft用來打發時間的畫很讚賞「為什麼不買畫具給他?」

「他只把畫圖當作打發時間，送他畫具沒甚麼必要」Greg說

「他有什麼興趣嗎?」Jill問「高爾夫之類的?」

「高爾夫對他來說太多勞動了，他好像真的沒什麼嗜好」Greg說

「高爾夫算哪門子勞動啊」Lily吐槽

 

「嗯…」Jill思考了一下「樓上有一間專賣復古文具的店你們去過嗎?」

「文具?」Lily問「沒有耶，因為本來是來幫Greg挑領帶的」

「聽起來這個人可以多一枝好用的鋼筆」Jill說

「他有一抽屜的鋼筆，而且光看就知道價格很高」Greg說「他也經常收到別人送的鋼筆」

「書?」Lily問

「有很高機率無論我送什麼他腦子裏面已經有副本了」Greg說

「書籤呢? Mycroft總是得用上一個吧」Lily問

「他已經有了，還是德國總理送的…」Greg說

「拆信刀呢?我就不信這年頭有人還在用」Jill問

「他有好幾把家裡已經用了一百多年的，就讓他繼續用那個吧」Greg說

「一百多年..???」Lily有些不敢置信「又不是唐頓莊園!」

「爵位沒那麼高，我還是自己上去看看好了，不然和你們大概很難解釋 Mycroft的禮物有多難選」Greg放棄了

 

Greg走向電扶梯上樓去，Lily愣了一下跟了上去，Jill頗富玩興的跟上了

 

「你剛才提到你未婚夫的名字是Mi什麼?」Jill問

「 Mycroft」Lily說

「姓 Holmes嗎?」Jill問

「你怎麼…」Greg轉頭看向Jill一臉問號

「看來是，這名字不常見，而且照你們的描述應該是同一人」Jill說

「你為什麼認識 Mycroft」Greg問

「在某些圈子，我說的是社交圈，尤其是越往上這些圈子重複機率越高」Jill說「我聽說過這個人，他在我祖父的西裝店訂衣服」

「原來如此」Greg點點頭

「如果是能在我祖父店裡訂西裝的人，他大概會希望一份禮物的情感意義高過物質，畢竟他自己就能過得很優渥了」Jill說

「是啊」Greg說，他們走進了那間賣復古文具的專櫃，裡面被裝飾得跟維多利亞時代一樣，甚至有復古放大鏡，這東西大概可以建議John買一個給 Sherlock，看那大小和金屬把柄都能用來砸人了

 

Jill和店員聊天去了，Lily看了一些物品的標價小心地把那些東西放回去，Greg看到了一些眼熟的文具，若不是完全相同就是很相似的款式， Mycroft的文具幾乎都有備用的，雖然這是個很好的方向但是他交往的對象是個吹毛求疵的強迫症，還是個收入比他高.還有個信託基金和見鬼的投資帳戶的人，換做其他人買一個價格高點的禮物就很夠了，但 Mycroft就沒辦法這樣送禮

 

「鋼筆他有.墨汁他有一整盒備用.原子筆有一堆….我還是買巧克力好了」正打算放棄的Greg注意到了展示筆記本的區域，他走過去看了一陣子

 

「我可以比一下大小嗎?」Greg問店員後拿起那件物品和自己的手機比對了一下「請給我這個，裝在盒子裡就好不易打包，謝謝」他結帳後把輕薄的紙盒放進大衣口袋

 

Lily已經盒Jill聊到不知道哪個世界去了，Jill約Lily參加聚會，Greg也就和妹妹分開了，Lily看了Greg買的禮物只說應該很適合 Mycroft便跟Jill跑了

  
  


他搭計程車去第歐根尼斯俱樂部，他踏入俱樂部的時候明顯感受到了這跟他先前來時的氛圍不同，首先櫃檯的接待員用完全不同的眼神看他，好像他是某種獨角獸一樣，走進閱讀區時那些安靜看報紙的人也都短暫的往他這邊看，有的人會馬上把臉藏回報紙後，好像只要多看一眼就會被狙擊手打死一樣，有人很明目張膽的往他這邊望，跟看動物園的動物一樣

 

他也留意到了有些人並不是在看他而是他無名指上的訂婚戒，他可以想像 Mycroft今天到這來的時候會有人多看他左手的訂婚戒幾眼，因為他是訪客所以依然是由接待員帶路他才能出入，他通常不必說明來意，因為他會出現在這裡就只會是來找 Mycroft的

 

在走到 Mycroft辦公室的走廊時接待員用手勢請他往裡面走便離開了，這一區就Greg觀察能自由進出的人有限，而侍者也只會在有指令或者有人召喚的時候才會往這裡走

 

Greg直接走向 Mycroft的辦公室的門，很輕的敲了兩下便聽見門鎖被打開的聲音， Mycroft桌子下的遙控鈕可以控制辦公室的門鎖，他開門進去見到 Mycroft正在筆電上工作，安西亞站在旁邊對Greg微笑

 

「你如果覺得剛才你經過閱讀室所引發的反應很奇特，你該看看我今天出現時還有我們訂婚啟事刊登當天的監視畫面，那對於喜愛滑稽喜劇的人會是一場饗宴」 Mycroft沒有從電腦螢幕上抬頭直到他快速的打完了無論他正在輸入的是什麼內容並按下Enter鍵後才往後靠在辦公椅上對Greg微笑「我相信醫生調整了你的藥」

「我也相信你肯定看到我的檢查結果了」Greg說

「是」 Mycroft說「雖然傷口從外部看來近乎癒合但組織強度仍不到原先的十分之一，你必須把傷假休完」

「我很肯定你不會讓我復職的」Greg拉了椅子坐下「醫院那邊怎麼樣?」

「令人不快但已經解決了」 Mycroft說「加快了一些程序，她會在一個月內回到謝林福特，那對所有人來說都比較好」

 

「這一切總算告一段落了」Greg說，但 Mycroft的模樣讓他覺得事情並非如此，有某種東西，某個問題或者某種疑慮卡在 Mycroft的思路上，他說不清楚，也許那只是 Mycroft的工作吧

「我還有些工作要完成，做完大約是五點四十五分」 Mycroft說「你可以自由使用我的休息室，有任何需要可以按鈴叫人」

「我知道了，我就在那等你吧」Greg起身習慣性的彎腰要親 Mycroft的臉但是他自己動作到一半就停住了，這是在第歐根尼斯不是家裡的書房，所以他拍了拍 Mycroft的肩膀假裝沒看到偷笑的安西亞到隔壁 Mycroft的休息室去了

 

Mycroft的休息室就在他辦公室旁邊，有躺椅和毯子，毯子應該是今天 Mycroft讓人放的，不然平常沒有，牆上有叫人鈴，雖然Greg不確定不會發出聲音的還能不能被稱為”鈴”，書架上有些書，報紙都是今天的被整齊的夾好了

 

他手機上收到了影片，點開來看就是 Mycroft說的他們訂婚啟事刊登當日第歐根尼斯的監視畫面，有人翻到了訂婚啟事那一頁站了起來拿著報紙轉頭看了其他人大概是想問別人有沒有看到這個但是礙於不能說話只能站在原地像陀螺一樣打轉，有人把報紙摺成四分之一大在看，然後在看到啟事時把報紙拿到鼻子前看彷彿他只要多看一次上面的內容就會變一樣，還有人一個不小心把報紙撕了，幾個人你看我我看你的，侍者被眼前的景象逗樂了卻不能笑出聲小跑步離開了閱讀室

 

“你說得對，這很滑稽”-G

他發了簡訊回應 Mycroft，那真的很有趣，那些像化石一樣的會員突然動起來但又因為不能說話比手畫腳的樣子蠢斃了

 

Mycroft只有已讀他的訊息，Greg在躺椅上看報紙，不知不覺就在止痛藥的影響下睡著了

 

Mycroft比預期的早了十五分鐘結束了手上的工作闔上筆電活動了一下肩頸，安西亞把文件箱交給在門外待命的部下送到應去的地方

 

「Alex」 Mycroft說

「是?」安西亞正在收拾東西

「如果你要跟Cooper家的人接觸就去，或者就忘了這回事，猶豫不決的在別人家附近打轉只會讓人懷疑你的動機」 Mycroft說

「Sir，你這種發言換作不了解你的人會認為你在跟蹤或者監視他們」安西亞說

「實際上這是Laskin透露的」 Mycroft說「他的靴子很容易帶走他最近去過的區域的各種跡證，比如Cooper家周遭正在施工的粉塵」

「我還在考慮」安西亞說

「想出個結論，或者就忘了它」 Mycroft說「或者帶上 Sherlock看會有什麼結果，我弟弟正好可以把他的破壞力用在別的地方」

「Sir您這是提議把一頭公牛放進瓷器店」安西亞說

「”打破”僵局不正是你希望的嗎?」 Mycroft微笑

「我會考慮」安西亞說

「一直考慮的人去不了任何地方，Alex」 Mycroft穿上大衣說

「Sir，有時候您有些惹人厭你知道嗎?」安西亞說

「我很有自知之明的」 Mycroft拿起傘「你可以下班了，不用待命，把Laskin帶回去吧，他會帶壞第歐根尼斯的警衛」

「晚安，Sir」安西亞微笑著穿上外套離開了

 

Mycroft走到隔壁休息室去，他站在躺椅邊看Greg居然蓋著報紙睡著了忍不住苦笑，明明毯子就在旁邊，至少把報紙放旁邊再睡吧，但中午吃的嗎啡止痛藥加上升高的血糖會讓人想睡也莫可奈何

 

Mycroft從Greg手上抽走報紙摺好放到一旁去，然後輕拍Greg的肩膀叫醒他

「嗯?」Greg有些睡糊塗了但看到 Mycroft又看了一下旁邊的擺設就搞清楚自己是在休息室睡著了「沒想到我還真的能在這裡睡著」他坐起身伸了懶腰

「我會說是藥物影響所致，但你確實有能力在任何地方睡覺，只要你夠疲勞」 Mycroft說，這是事實，Greg因為 Sherlock曾經在樹上抱著樹幹睡著過，所幸沒發生什麼意外，除了那無尾熊樣被John拍起來還發給他的組員看以外，而Greg也經常因為加班在辦公室睡覺，有時候他會躺在自己辦公室地上拿大衣蓋頭和身體睡，因為被很多人說看起來像死人後來才改成戴眼罩睡，倫敦暴動的時候他甚至在街上補眠過

 

「離餐廳預訂時間還有一個多小時，有什麼打算嗎?」 Mycroft問

「現在過去的話還要等多久?」Greg問

「扣除車程我們在現場還會有一個小時到四十五分鐘得打發」 Mycroft說

「那附近有個公園不是嗎?我們去散步如何?」Greg問

「今天天氣不大好」 Mycroft說「夜晚預期會起霧」

「倫敦天氣好才奇怪了」Greg說「不過你的腿也不適合走動」

「只是散步不成問題的」 Mycroft說

「你確定嗎?」Greg隨手摸了 Mycroft大腿外側槍傷的位置，他摸到的當然是貼在傷口上的敷料

 

「如果冷空氣對你來說不會造成呼吸不順的話我就和你去散步」 Mycroft說

「那就走吧」Greg從躺椅上起來走向衣架穿上了自己的大衣把圍巾圍上和 Mycroft一起離開

 

他們一起經過閱讀室的時候Greg注意到了氣氛的改變，他自己來的時候周邊很躁動(以第歐根尼斯這化石展覽館而言那很躁動)，很多人轉頭或者抬頭看他，但他和 Mycroft一同出入的時候所有人都乖乖固定在原位把臉藏在他們的書報後面連動都不敢動

 

「所以他們怕你到多看一眼都會死但把我當動物園的動物看」上車後Greg笑著說「多看你一眼會被變成鹽柱嗎?」

「我上次確認的時候我並不是索多瑪或娥摩拉」 Mycroft說「而且考慮到我們的關係，這個舉例有點差*」

 

(*索多瑪[Sodom]與娥摩拉[Gomorrah]是聖經中被毀滅的罪惡之城，天使要程中唯一的義人羅德帶著家人逃跑，但他的妻子不聽神的指令回頭看了燃燒的城市而被變成鹽柱，由於這兩座罪惡之城，英文中的扁義祠雞姦[sodomy]一詞就是來自索多瑪[Sodom]，所以 Mycroft才會說這例子舉的很糟)

 

「經你一說還真的…，我本來只是想你不會想被說成梅杜莎的」Greg說

「見到我並不會死也不會變成雕像」 Mycroft說「我也沒威脅過任何會員，他們的態度只是出於他們自己對我的假設」

「他們假設惹你不開心就死定了對吧」Greg說

「差不多，雖然我並不會對他們不利」 Mycroft咧齒一笑

 

他們先和餐廳的領班打了招呼，如果可以就位就會打電話請他們過來，天還微亮著，他們便到餐廳附近的公園去散步了

 

「上次來都沒注意到這裡的池塘挺漂亮的呢」Greg說，他們上次來這裡吃完晚餐也到公園散步了，那時候他們還得注意監視器好保持雙方的距離避免顯得太過親近，現在Greg直接走在 Mycroft身旁不避諱的和他親近

「你氣管在中槍時有受損，今天溫度很低，有任何不適嗎?」 Mycroft問，他們說話時嘴邊都冒著白霧，中午時還算可以，但一到了傍晚氣溫便會驟降

「完全沒有」Greg說「我沒那麼脆弱」他拍了拍 Mycroft的背向他保證自己真的很好

 

他們走到一處草地邊，一群小孩在踢球，Greg駐足看了一下，看起來是其中一個小孩的父親的人正在教孩子們踢球

「你父親教你踢球過嗎?」 Mycroft問

「沒有，他試過一次，結果自己被球絆倒吃了一嘴的草」Greg說「我和James都踢得比他好，我12歲的時候有一次他不知道從誰那打賭贏了看阿森納比賽的票，不是很重要的比賽但是我們完全沒有去現場看過球，他帶我和James一起去，因為Amy有重要的考試而Ashly不喜歡擁擠的地方，那次真的很有趣，他和我們說到時候我們想罵什麼髒話都行，他都不會追究，但是絕對不能跟媽說」Greg說著笑容越來越明顯「只有在現場看球才能這樣，我和James那時候發現自己知道的髒話其實不多，我們旁邊的幾個青少年那真他媽是髒話百科，你就看兩個小鬼頭對著另一隊的球迷豎中指，而且旁邊的大人還跟著幼稚的吵鬧，那是很特別的經驗，你有去看過現場比賽嗎?跟家人或自己去都算」

  
  


「我們家不熱衷體育」 Mycroft說「我去過皇家賽馬會，那算嗎?」

「你去那地方的時候幾歲啊?」Greg皺了一下眉問

「是跟Rudi去的，9歲第一次去，後來11和15歲也和他一起去過，之後我去就是為了工作了，你知道的，王室維安」 Mycroft說

「帶小孩去能幹嘛啊」Greg忍不住問，他往往在這種時候特別深刻的體會到他們還真的是出身天差地別

「他有一些老同學會和他在那碰面，有人會想幫他介紹對象，他會把我當擋箭牌，通常是讓對方誤會他已婚而且有了小孩」 Mycroft說「附帶的就是帶我去觀察人類和禮儀教育」

「不無聊嗎?」Greg問

「起初還算有些樂趣，但後來是真的很無趣」 Mycroft說

 

「啊!!」小孩的尖叫聲之後是一顆往他們方向飛來的足球，Greg接住了那顆球才沒砸到 Mycroft

「對不起~!」小孩們遠遠的叫著，教他們踢球的大人也用手勢表達抱歉

 

那個充當教練的父親看起來是叫自己的孩子過來跟他們拿球，一個大約五歲的小孩往他們跑來

「先生，不好意思我們的球差點打中您」那個孩子對 Mycroft說

「沒關係」 Mycroft說

「你幾歲啦」Greg問那個小孩

「六歲」孩子一隻手張開另一隻手伸出食指比出了六

「小心點別把球踢進池塘了」Greg假裝把球踢給孩子但又一個動作把球盤回腳下，小孩笑著抗議想辦法要從他那把球搶回來幾次都失敗了Greg笑著把球撿起來放到孩子手上「不鬧你了，快回去和朋友玩吧」他摸了那孩子的頭和他揮手說再見，孩子說了聲謝謝抱著球跑回去了

 

「很有活力的一個小子」Greg笑著說

「那是個女孩」 Mycroft說

「啊?」Greg轉頭看 Mycroft

「他的頭髮雖然有點短，但如果你仔細看會發現他穿的襪子是這附近一間私立小學的制服的一部分，那間學校的女孩的襪子才是白色鑲黑邊的」 Mycroft說

「是我先入為主了啊」Greg不好意思的說

「我想那個孩子自己也刻意作中性打扮，如果你觀察他與其他夥伴的互動你會發現他的朋友大多是男孩，小孩會試圖融入團體，讓自己看起來像男孩子也是個方法」 Mycroft說

 

他們在草地邊看了一會小孩子們的球賽， Mycroft注意到Greg其實看得挺認真的，有時候還會因為小孩的反應被逗笑，孩子們分成兩邊比賽後那個擔任教練的父親往他們這邊走來

「嗨!抱歉剛剛差點打中你們」教練說

「不會，你女兒很有禮貌」 Mycroft說

「很少有人看得出我那孩子是個女孩」教練說「你也踢球?」他問Greg

「和同事踢，一群中年人的超慢足球賽」Greg說

「你們公司聽起來很不錯，我在會計事務所上班，沒一個能踢的」教練說

「喔，我是警察，所以比起沒有同好我們更難找到共同假日」Greg說

「聽起來真辛苦，你們不是住這附近的吧」教練問

「我們是在散步」Greg說著轉頭看自己閒晃到不遠處抬頭看樹上的小鳥的 Mycroft「他有點討厭社交，別在意」

「這種怪人我見多了」教練說「看你和我女兒玩的樣子你也教自己孩子踢球嗎?」

「我沒有小孩」Greg說「我教我姪子踢」他看向 Mycroft的方向又轉回來

「喔!你們是一對!」教練搞懂了「你支持哪一隊的?」

「阿森納」Greg說「聽你的口音我猜是利物浦?」

「沒錯，這個球季你怎麼看…」

 

Mycroft在不遠處其實聽得挺清楚的，Greg和對方聊起了球賽雙方都很熱衷，他也就沒對這段對話太過注意

 

Mycroft一直都知道Greg喜歡小孩，他與自己手足的孩子們也都很親近，而從那些孩子們的表現來看他們把Greg視為家中最有趣或最酷的大人

 

“He will be a good father” Mycroft想

 

三個大人的注意力因為小孩的尖叫和哭聲而轉移了

「發生什麼事了!」教練停止了和Greg的足球經跑向球場

「他撞我!」

「他扯我的頭髮!」

「他叫我Shit face!」

 

孩子們紛紛告狀指著彼此的鼻子投訴對方，有幾個哭了起來，那個教練把小孩子集合起來強調不能說髒話不能拉頭髮等等的規定，Greg走向 Mycroft

 

「抱歉啊，跟別人聊起足球就忘了時間」Greg笑著說

「總比找我聊好」 Mycroft說

「我們繼續散步吧，在走一段應該就會繞回原處了，時間也差不多」Greg說，他很自然的牽了 Mycroft的手， Mycroft因此停頓了一下才繼續走，他需要時間習慣這個，而且他不是會在公開場合與人親近的人，但這時間公園人很少他可以接受

 

他們走回餐廳時正好服務生要通知他們過來，他們在私人隔間坐下點了餐後Greg從掛在隔間門邊的大衣口袋拿出那個小禮物盒給 Mycroft

 

「遲了很多，但還是祝你聖誕快樂」Greg把盒子給 Mycroft

「文具」 Mycroft沒打開就猜到了

「我應該沒買錯大小」Greg說「快拆吧」

 

Mycroft在Greg的注視下拆開了盒子上的緞帶打開了盒子，裡面裝的是一個棕色皮製的筆記本保護套，自帶扣子可以扣上而且還有像皮夾一樣的可以用來放卡片的部分，當然還有一個讓使用者插筆的部分

 

「大小剛好」 Mycroft微笑著說

「我就記得你用的筆記本比我手機大一點」Greg說

「你怎麼會想送這個」 Mycroft問

「你以前有一個很舊的，被 Sherlock弄壞了以後就沒看你買新的，我想說送你一個新的」Greg說「我本來是想送你領帶還找Lily陪我去挑，但看來看去不是不適合就是有類似的了，才想說跟以前一樣買巧克力給你，就看到這個了」

「謝謝」 Mycroft站起來給Greg一個擁抱

「你的禮物超難買的你知道嗎?」Greg回到位子上坐下笑著說

「其實巧克力就很好了」 Mycroft坐了下來「這個也很好」他用自己的訂婚戒敲了敲手上的酒杯

「別把訂婚說得像賣身契一樣」Greg笑著和 Mycroft舉杯「Cheers」

「Cheers」 Mycroft和Greg碰杯

 

晚餐後他們回家第一件事是 Mycroft把皮套拿上樓去把筆記本套上保護套，大小完全符合

 

他們上床睡覺前還聊了一下各自今天的生活，但主要是Greg在說給 Mycroft聽， Mycroft只說他從 Sherlock那拿到 Eurus要他轉交的卡片而已

「你覺得那些卡片怎麼樣」Greg小心地問

「就只是紙張而已，沒有其他危險性」 Mycroft說

「那就好」Greg沒有追問，他們把話題換了

 

在他們關燈後 Mycroft就快要睡著了，但熟悉的聲音在腦中響起

**“Save one save all，come try”**

 

他猛然張開眼，小時候 Eurus的聲音消失了

“別讓她干擾你” Mycroft閉上眼時想著”想一些數列，那總是很催眠”

 

在腦中的斐波納契數列排到數百位之後數字突然變成了簡單的數學題

  
  


**16*6+5*7=131**

**\-------------------------------------**

提到的那首夏洛克小時候不喜歡的童謠its raining its pouring其實大家都聽過另一個版本

It's raining, it's pouring. Sherlock is boring. I'm laughing. I'm crying. Sherlock is dying

 

沒錯,在小夏中槍的記憶宮殿裡面莫娘唱的就是這個曲調,只是把歌詞換了

原本的歌詞就挺詭異了,常常被解釋為是描述頭部創傷的結果(必須躺著養傷)或者是死亡

 

 

 

從聖誕特集我們可以看到麥哥個人的筆記本沒有用保護套一類的東西,所以探長買給他的是這種皮革製的筆記本保護套

 

探長買的那個皮套大約是60.70英鎊的價格（上那間百貨官網看了護照套的價錢想說應該差不多）

探長在4S時有升官，DI(detective inspector)前面多了個C (chief ),年薪增加到 57690英鎊（網上找的數據，基層員警的薪水就很可憐了，現在很多基層員警都兼差）

東風推測麥哥的大腦會製造相反情緒來維持自己冷靜這點其實在

番外肉裡面就有提過，麥哥跟探長上床後產生了相似的狀況（流眼淚但並非情緒性）

番外肉之後發上來


	41. Chapter 41

**16*6-5*7=61**

  
  
Mycroft昨晚雖然睡著了但睡得很淺，他現在正在泡早茶，Greg還在睡，他打算準備三明治給他當早午餐  
  
“131是個質數，而61也是” Mycroft在切吐司的時候想著然後阻止自己繼續思考這些，他把自己的思路引導到今天他要在家裡處理的工作上了  
  
 **“Save on save all ，Come try”**  
  
Eurus的聲音又出現了，他一個閃神切到了自己的手指，鮮血從不淺的切口中冒出滴在白色的砧板上， Mycroft把手放到水龍頭下沖乾淨，他上次切到手還是聖誕節的時候，他在削鉛筆不慎手滑，那個傷口比較淺很快就好了，這個挺深的他甚至能看到傷口切面至少得等個好幾天了  
  
他把傷口消毒包紮後從櫃子裡找了免洗的塑膠手套戴上繼續把三明治做完放在桌上蓋好，上樓去自己的書房辦公，他估計他會有至少兩年到三年的時間會變成在家工作多於在辦公室辦公，如果政黨輪替意外發生的話他會在兩年內回到他原本的辦公行程，好製造他因為政黨傾向而重掌權位的錯誤印象  
  
他專心工作時很少會被自己的思緒干擾，但一些數字在腦子裡浮現還有 Eurus的聲音都擺明了他無法像他自己說的一樣完全不被 Eurus干擾，他依然在意 Eurus的胡言亂語，當然了，他該死的無法真正不去在意 Eurus說的話，他從小就一直在注意他的弟弟妹妹，他不可能突然就漠不關心  
  
他回了今早最後一封郵件後往後靠在他的辦公椅裡閉上眼皺著眉休息，甚至有了有人輕扯他的背心的錯覺，但那是不可能的， Eurus早就不再那麼做了  
  
 ************************  
 **以前他在家裡看書的時候3歲大的 Eurus會來干擾他，擅自的爬上他的腿但小孩子的力氣不夠大所以最後都是 Mycroft把她抱上來的，他會一隻手環著 Eurus不讓她摔下去另一隻手翻書或寫字， Eurus會抓著他的衣服一起看書，那時 Eurus太小，跑沒多遠就摔倒追不上四歲大的 Sherlock和維克多，沒辦法跟他們玩，所以常常待在家裡，有時候 Eurus坐在他腿上給他抱著不知不覺就會睡著，所以他只能在書桌前繼續坐著幹別的事情避免吵醒妹妹，他也會念故事書給 Eurus和 Sherlock聽，他很早就發現 Eurus能自己讀書了，至少是一歲多的時候 Eurus就會認字了，但還是會要求他唸書給她聽，他會念童話故事或者一些英國的傳說故事給她聽**  
  
 **有時 Eurus會對他提問，他會盡可能的為她解答，他回答過最簡單但父母卻一時間答不出來的問題是”死為什麼可怕?”**  
 **當時他們意外的看了 <瓦特西普高原Watership Down>，一部充滿小兔子和小動物的普遍級卡通大人們很粗心的就租回來了，但裡面的內容實在太過現實，自然界的殘酷和生死的無情，最後主角坦然接受死亡， Sherlock還被裏頭的兔子給嚇哭了，這時候 Sherlock才五歲**  
  
 **「Mummy.Daddy，死為什麼可怕?」 Eurus轉頭問正抱著 Sherlock安撫的父親，母親也愣了，兩人看著彼此靠眼神在商討該怎麼回答**  
 **「Mikei，死為什麼可怕?」 Eurus躺在 Mycroft腿上問**  
 **「因為那必然發生而且無可避免，作為一個生命體你將迎來盡頭，而一切的結束都會使某些人害怕或者哀傷，沒有人知道即將發生什麼事.死會如何到來，而未知帶來恐懼，所以多數人認為死亡很可怕」 Mycroft當時不假思索的回答， Eurus對這個答案似乎很滿意，接著問起了野兔和家兔的差別和其他不相干的問題**  
  
  
 **他不知道從什麼時候開始那個無害的妹妹變得越來越難以理解，變得更加危險，在他離開家去上伊頓以後他每次回來都聽到了更多 Eurus令人不安的行為， Eurus變得非常執著於 Sherlock，在他離家前其實就有些跡象了，4歲的 Eurus把5歲的 Sherlock嚇得尖叫了一整晚卻以為 Sherlock是在笑，爸媽雖然讓 Sherlock停止尖叫但卻沒人知道 Eurus到底做了什麼導致了 Sherlock的極度恐懼，而 Sherlock隔天被問到也想不起來，彷彿被他自己刪除了一樣**  
  
 **Eurus後來變得與他也很少交流，每次說話都是一些奇怪的內容， Mycroft聽不懂的”你怎麼著陸的”跟”你不守信用”，原本 Eurus只是偶而為了 Mycroft不記得的約定而和他賭氣但那往往在 Mycroft抱著妹妹哄了一下後就會結束，但他去伊頓後 Eurus無時無刻都為了那條魚的約定在與他生氣，當時他根本不知道是什麼原因現在知道只是為了一條魚和一首歌簡直不知道該怎麼想，他上伊頓後和 Eurus最清楚易懂的一次談話讓他自己感到很不舒服**  
  
 **第一個學期結束後他回到家裡， Eurus穿著小洋裝沒有綁頭髮站在媽咪身旁看著他面無表情地走開了，晚餐前 Mycroft自己一個人在房間裡看書 Eurus就走了進來**  
 **「They beat you」 Eurus語調平板的說**  
 **「Who? 」 Mycroft反射的問**  
 **「All of them」 Eurus說**  
  
 **Mycroft閉緊了嘴看著 Eurus，他那一年作為新生受到了學長們肢體上的霸凌，他身上還有明顯的瘀青，但 Eurus不可能知道這些**  
  
 **“妳為什麼這麼說?” Mycroft坐在自己房間地上看著 Eurus，他甚至無法對妹妹微笑，這太詭異了**  
 **「你告訴我的」 Eurus說「你全身上下都寫滿了這個資訊」**  
 **「Go away Eurus」他不快的把妹妹趕走並關上了房間門**  
  
 **在一個全是男孩而且非常封閉的階級分明環境裡會發生的事情非常好猜，有的人自然而然的成了領袖交到一生的好朋友然後靠著身家背景一生平步青雲，有些人過上了普通的學生生活，而 Mycroft屬於最不幸的幾種之一，他不起眼的外表和不愛運動不愛與人打鬧來往的個性讓他成了箭靶，那當中包含了師長們對他的青睞招致的忌妒，Holmes家念伊頓的男孩很多，家族基金裡有一個就是專門用於男孩的教育上的，他上伊頓沒用到這筆錢，他們家族的姓氏並非震耳欲聾的響亮名門，沒人會顧忌他的家世，他本身因為成績傑出是獎學金入學的King's Scholar，住的宿舍與其他學生不同算是不幸中的大幸，但平常他多的是被打的機會，無力反擊的他只能乖乖挨打，他和幾個新生有一樣的經驗，有時候那些學長甚至會要他們挨揍後向他們表達感恩，不照做會被打得更慘，照做則會被言語羞辱， Mycroft這次放假回來腦子裡盤算的就是調查出那幾個人的身家背景，他想自己解決不讓父母擔心**  
  
 **被 Eurus說破了他被人欺負的事情反而讓他很不高興，但 Eurus也沒有跟父母說這件事，他後來想辦法讓自己在伊頓的時間越少越好提早去唸了牛津，但只要他回到伊頓還是會被打，直到他到了十四.十五歲的年紀身高抽高了才稍有反擊能力，Abi讓他意識到他已經有能力反擊了他才把欺負他的人門牙都給敲斷了結束這場無止盡的災難**  
  
 **Rudi也看出了他被人欺負的事情，問他需不需要他介入**  
 **「我爸以前也這樣嗎?」 Mycroft問，他和Rudi在書房單獨談話**  
 **「我確保那不會發生，不過Colin本身就很擅長與人交際，我很少需要警告不知死活的小鬼頭離他遠點」Rudi說「你需要的話我也能為你做一樣的事」**  
 **「我能自己處理」 Mycroft說**  
 **「被揍什麼的我也有過」Rudi說「那算好處理的，只要把對方打到不敢招惹你第二次就好」**  
 **「你以前被打得多慘?」 Mycroft問，他看過自己身上的傷，都打在制服能蓋住的位置，他身上全是新舊不一的瘀青和破皮**  
 **「被打是我遇到的問題中比較其次的」Rudi說「我第一年把對方抓去撞磚牆後就很少有人敢招惹我了，但我那時候比你現在高大多了」**  
 **「你說被打只是”其次”」 Mycroft皺眉，他確實不是特別高大，也不是運動員類型，但他更在意Rudi居然不把被以暴力對待當作最大的問題**  
  
 **Rudi看了他一下，一臉”還好你不知道我在說什麼”的欣慰表情**  
 **「What happened?」 Mycroft問**  
 **「以你的年紀來說不用知道」Rudi撥亂了 Mycroft的頭髮，他想停止某個話題的時候就會這樣做，因為這會讓小時候的 Mycroft不高興**  
 **「無論那是什麼，那會發生在我身上嗎?」 Mycroft問，他是真的擔心，如果連Rudi都視為糟糕的事情他不確定他還能自己處理**  
 **「我希望不會」Rudi說「但如果發生了我敢保證你無法對我隱瞞而且我會保證對方生不如死，但以防萬一給你一個建議，永遠別替人送信或者字條去別的宿舍」**  
  
 **Mycroft幾年後知道了Rudi是什麼意思，男校中除了霸凌和階級外更讓人羞於提起的家醜便是性犯罪，他至少知道兩起類似的事件，針對的是一個長相漂亮的男孩，那個男孩的姓名 Mycroft不知道，因為他們年級不同而且他當時已經把大部分的時間都放在牛津上了，那個學生在 Mycroft畢業前都還在，但形象大幅改變，頭髮剪得非常短而且對所有接近他的人怒目相視**  
  
 **也許長相不出眾是件好事**  
  
 **「你遇到的經驗有多糟?」 Mycroft和Rudi說了那個學弟的事情隨口問了Rudi**  
 **「我讓Tim把風然後把叫我送信的學長的頭壓進馬桶裡讓他喝個夠，折斷了他的左手的每根手指，他之後有場非常重要的鋼琴檢定，攸關他是否能上他理想中的大學，我保證如果他敢說出去我會把他的右手也毀了」Rudi喝著紅茶說「這傢伙現在在財政部工作」**  
 **「那收信的人呢」 Mycroft問，陷害Rudi的人是這個下場，那實際上對他下手的人不知道還活著嗎**  
 **「他那一年就要畢業了，而且是運動員，所以我把他的姓名記下來了」Rudi說「他還活著，如果你想知道的是這個的話」**  
 **「你做了什麼?」 Mycroft問**  
 **「沒什麼，從年輕時就對一個還算不上青少年的人出手的人在未來是不會突然從良的，這種攻擊行為只顯示出他需要靠欺壓他人展示自己的主導性和作為個體的力量，而且沒辦法管好自己的下半身，這傢伙不出所料的跑去參政了，我拍到他與未成年女孩有不當來往的證據，他在內閣裡只能聽我使喚」Rudi咧齒一笑，牙齒白森森的「不過他去年決定從政治圈退出，大概是不想繼續被我控制吧，我把照片送給他老婆和艦隊街每一家報社，現在他還躲在自己老家等著被起訴」他吃了點餅乾後補充「And I bite one of his balls off」**  
  
 **Mycroft突然覺得他喝不下茶了，為什麼會有人這麼白癡以為13歲Rudi是好欺負的對象?**  
  
 **「但這跟我不喜歡人並沒有關係」Rudi說「這只是讓我更加確認了，我並不是單純對女性沒有興趣，我對活人或者死人都一點愛意都沒有，而且有必要的話我可以毫不猶豫的把任何人的臉給扯爛，就算我只有13歲也一樣」**  
 **「…我想我吃飽了」 Mycroft說**  
 **「這裡的肉派很不錯的，怎麼了?」Ruid問，他看 Mycroft還有半分鹹派沒吃**  
 **「沒什麼，只是想到人臉被咬爛的畫面實在讓人沒什麼胃口」 Mycroft說**  
 **「那給我吃吧，把你的茶喝完」Rudi把 Mycroft那半分派拿走，這本來是 Mycroft提前從伊頓畢業的慶祝下午茶的(Rudi晚上要出差所以晚餐取消改成這個)**  
  
 **「等我這趟回來我們去看她」Rudi說的是 Eurus，這時候 Eurus已經被送走幾年了，他們過段時間就會去看她，因為她對周遭的人所造成的危害所以經常變動地點，現在她已經在謝林福特了，Rudi親自建立了這個地方，用來收押那些他判定太過危險不能回到社會中的危險人物，許多新進的獄卒或警衛會認為一個小女孩被這樣對待太過不人道，但他們往往很快就意識到了其必要性， Eurus被杜絕與其她犯人交談，他只能與少數的獄方人員談話，但在引發了三次嚴重的事件導致超過二十人死亡後 Eurus被送到地下室的牢房單獨監禁，再也沒人懷疑過這種待遇太過殘忍**  
 **「她還是不跟你說話嗎?」 Mycroft問**  
 **「她當然會跟我說話」Rudi切著盤子裡的鹹派「不停地說著”我要Mikei”」**  
 **「…抱歉」 Mycroft說，Rudi曾是最寵愛 Eurus的人，直到那場火**  
 **「我不會因為這個難過」Rudi說「恨我的人世上可多了，多一個也只是往海裡灑鹽而已」**  
 **「…我認為我自己已經很缺乏人類的基本情感了，但我想我永遠做不到你這種程度」 Mycroft忍不住說**  
 **「我也希望你做不到」Rudi說「A frozen heart won’t bleed but it’s don’t beat either(一顆冰凍的心不會流血但也不會跳動)」**  
  
 **「你真的從小就這樣嗎?」 Mycroft問**  
 **「至少從有記憶起就是了，到你爸出生我才確定我還是有一點點情感的」Rudi說「珍惜你所能感受到的情感，能感覺到被愛是一種祝福，能愛人更是一種恩典，即使那於你可能毫無益處」**  
 **「Why?」 Mycroft問**  
 **「Why what?」Rudi回**  
 **「為什麼要珍惜毫無益處的東西」 Mycroft問**  
 **「因為愛是不求回報，無論是親情或者其他」Rudi說「這說法很噁心我知道，但卻是事實，而最終你會因此傷透了心，卻不會後悔」**  
 **「你以前不會這樣說的」 Mycroft說**  
 **「我知道，因為我也是最近才了解到這點的」Rudi說**  
  
 **這是Tim Dayton過世快要一年後的事情，Rudi鮮少提及Dayton家的人，但 Mycroft知道Rudi想法的改變是因為他的朋友的死**  
  
 ********************  
“思緒飄得太遠了” Mycroft張開眼睛，他在心中拿捏的時間到了，Greg應該要起床了，他起身去臥室，Greg還沒醒，讓他睡得太晚對生理時鐘有害，而且睡前吃的藥已經退了，他現在正皺著眉睡得很不舒服就是證據  
  
「Greg」 Mycroft說「該起來了」  
「嗯…」Greg頭轉了個方向繼續睡  
「起床了」 Mycroft重複  
  
Greg拉起棉被蓋住頭繼續睡  
  
Mycroft面無表情的拿出手機拍了一張，這之後拿給Greg看肯定會引發很有趣的反應  
  
「你該起來吃東西和吃藥」 Mycroft隔著被子拍了拍應該是Greg肩膀的位置，被子裡的人翻了身然後大概是壓到傷口了直接彈起來了  
「Oh fuck!」Greg一手按著槍傷的位置以為自己傷口裂了，手上沒有血讓他鬆了口氣抓了抓頭「你叫我起床幹嘛?又不是我老媽」他還驚魂未定  
「你該起來吃東西然後把早上的藥吃了，你的傷口已經在痛了」 Mycroft說  
「也是…」Greg皺著眉，他的槍傷確實隱隱作痛「等等，你不用上班?」  
「關於這件事你吃你的早餐的時候我會和你說明」 Mycroft把晨袍給了Greg然後替他開了浴室的燈「你早餐要喝什麼?」  
「咖啡加奶和糖」Greg穿上晨袍下床「謝謝」  
  
Greg盥洗更衣下樓的時候一杯冒著熱氣的咖啡和三明治已經放在餐桌上了， Mycroft自己也泡了一杯，與他喜歡吃甜食不同， Mycroft喜歡喝無糖的黑咖啡，但安西亞曾偷偷告訴Greg，這是因為如果讓他加糖會超出一天應有的攝取量太多，所以 Mycroft早早逼自己養成了喝純黑咖啡的習慣  
  
「我接下來可能會有幾年的時間會以在家工作為主」 Mycroft說  
「愚人節什麼時候移到一月了?」Greg放下正要送入口的三明治說  
「愚人節沒有移到一月」 Mycroft說  
「這正是愚人節當天會有人說的話，”今天不是愚人節”」Greg說  
「我不是在開玩笑，我這個階層的人一旦失勢若不是死得徹底就是等到政黨輪替才有可能復出，如果我表現得和”失勢”前一樣，會有人懷疑Ryan事件是否真的重挫我的權力，進而懷疑檯面上的劇本只是一個假象」 Mycroft說「所以我會留在家裡辦公，頂多在第歐根尼斯的辦公室工作，若不是真的很嚴重的事情我會避免出現在白廳」  
「要做得這麼徹底?」Greg問  
「當然，事關你我的安全還有亞歷山大圖書館的保密問題」 Mycroft說  
  
Greg吃著三明治思考了一會兒  
「所以我之後如果下班回來你都會在?」Greg問  
「基本上是的，我出差的機會也會大幅減少」 Mycroft說「有什麼問題嗎?」  
「沒什麼，只是覺得很奇妙」Greg說「我們以前連要一起好好吃頓飯都有點難，你卻突然有了很多空閒時間」  
「不完全是空閒，我還是會繼續做我的工作，只是在家裡做而且有一大部分會被交給E和Mitt處理，安西亞在政府中的職位也有所變動，但實際上也依然是我的助理，你會時常看到她來的」 Mycroft說  
「真是辛苦她了呢」Greg說  
「她放假的日子會變多而薪水不變」 Mycroft說「她本人也同意了」  
「這麼大的改變對你來說一定很不容易吧」Greg說，他很清楚 Mycroft是非常依賴於習慣的人，他不喜歡變動日程或者自己的既定路線，所以Greg通常知道在哪找得到 Mycroft  
  
「值得的」 Mycroft說「也是必要的」  
「嗯」Greg注意到了 Mycroft食指上的OK繃「你的手怎麼了?」  
「用刀的時候分心了，只是個小傷而已沒什麼」 Mycroft說  
「真的沒事?」Greg問的既是傷口也是 Mycroft是否有心事， Mycroft不是會隨便分心的人  
「只需要幾天便會癒合了」 Mycroft說  
  
早餐後Greg吃了止痛藥躺在沙發上等藥物生效，槍傷外部雖然看起來癒合了，那一部分皮膚顏色和觸感依然明顯不同，傷痕組織正在生成，他只要動作大一些或者提高說話的聲量，吸氣大了點便會感到自己胸腔內部的疼痛擴散， Mycroft建議他躺下或者找個比較不會讓傷口疼的姿勢休息直到止痛藥生效  
  
接下來整周 Mycroft除了在書房工作和在安西亞來時兩人關在書房裡辦公外都相當悠閒，整天穿著居家服(休閒襯衫和毛背心，這是他的居家服，看起來一點都不輕鬆)，準備食物提醒Greg吃藥幫忙泡茶和咖啡…這一切太過超現實，工作狂 Mycroft，永不停止運轉的大英政府居然在家工作，Greg有時候都會懷疑自己是不是吃止痛藥劑量錯誤產生幻覺了  
  
Eurus被送回謝林福特那天早上 Mycroft換上三件套到現場監督， Sherlock陪 Eurus回謝林福特確保不會出意外，而Mr.和Mrs.Holmes和 Sherlock跟John一起吃了晚餐，因為 Mycroft婉拒了這項邀約表示自己還有工作要做，他的父母有各自的安排，母親會回家去，而父親在倫敦期間和幾個老同事有所接觸，他們說服他參與一項譜曲工作，並且擔任指揮，Colin答應了所以會在倫敦待上一陣子，繼續住Rudi原本的公寓  
  
Mycroft的日常不停地被自己的思續打亂，他在工作的時候還好，但只要他放鬆了那些問題又會重新浮現  
  
 **“Save on save all”，All指的有誰?**  
  
 **My steps - five by seven**  
 **Sixteen by six，brother，and under we go !**  
  
這兩句指的不是從某個地點到另一處的距離， Sherlock小時候找過了，這些指的並不是維克多被藏起來的地方，一旦被他列成算式算出來的結果中最基本的加減法便會導出兩個質數，算質數是小時候的 Eurus喜歡和他一起玩的遊戲  
  
可是到後面還有一行  
Lost forever，nine by nineteen  
9*19的答案是171，並不是質數，和前面兩個數字相減或相加也不會變成質數，也許只是他想太多了，他不該深究 Eurus的胡言亂語的，他真的不該繼續多想  
  
也許那些是日期或者時間，他可以回想 Eurus沒被送走前的每個九月六號每個九點六分，每個十七點一分或者…停下，你不該過度思考這些，別被干擾了!!  
  
Eurus被送回謝林福特又過了一周， Mycroft無法停止思考為什麼 Eurus會說他沒有完成他的那部分謎題，他什麼都沒失去，為什麼這會與他有關?  
  
Greg康復的很好，甚至有些閒不下來， Mycroft經常會在書房聽見樓下傳來的吉他聲  
  
二月悄悄的到來，Greg也必須再回到醫院去接受檢查並把嗎啡止痛藥改為無鴉片類的止痛藥物  
  
「我今天回診，回來前去了趟 Sherlock那」Greg說「我碰到你爸剛好要離開，他怎麼還在倫敦?」  
「他答應一個老友參與一個計劃，似乎是BBC的電視電影的譜曲」 Mycroft說「所以他會在倫敦待上一陣子，我母親已經回沙賽克斯了」  
「他以前的工作是什麼?」Greg問  
「指揮.譜曲.改寫曲目還有大學的講師，還有擔任一些影視公司和劇場的顧問，也接受委託寫曲子」 Mycroft說「他在他的同行中非常傑出，然而經常找不到放在自己頭頂上的眼鏡」  
「好像很多人都會這樣」Greg笑了一下說  
「除了音樂外的事情他都做得漫不經心，所以我們從不讓他進廚房，他一想到手上正在進行的譜曲工作就忘了其他事情，有一次我母親發現他把鍋子放進烤箱，而應該放進烤箱的烤盤卻在火爐上，所幸他兩邊都忘了開火」 Mycroft有些眼神死的說，而Greg毫不掩飾地大笑了起來  
「這算是注意力很專注嗎?」Greg笑著說  
「我不知道，但我們家怪人多這一點從未有過例外」 Mycroft說「他的手稿也沒有辦法被別人解讀，所以他能把所有交給他的工作獨自完成也是一件好事，不然那交接會是場大災難」  
「你父親的手寫難道很糟嗎?」Greg問  
「不，他的字跡很正常，是他寫東西的方式」 Mycroft說「我們家的人多少會有些聯覺，比如數字在我的腦中具有形體和觸感甚至會動，聲音在他腦中有很獨特的呈現模式，他的手稿連我都很難確定到底是什麼意思，那甚至不是五線譜而是一堆線條，看起來更像醫生開藥的時候寫的，還會有些像是汙點的色塊但那些是升降音記號，他到要交件時會把那些塗鴉翻譯成五線譜寫出來，讓他直接寫出五線譜反而會拖延他的工作速度」  
  
「 Sherlock會這樣嗎?」Greg問  
「他的聯覺並沒有我們這麼強，但 Sherlock隱約是感覺得到某些字詞具有自己的顏色的」 Mycroft說「我對數字和文字的聯覺都很強，小時候甚至覺得數字具有自己的個性」  
「個性?真的?」Greg懷疑 Mycroft是在開玩笑但 Mycroft是認真的  
「3是個很小的數字，如果不小心就會忽略他，在空間中佔的體積大約是一顆棒球的大小，7是個高瘦的數字，安靜尖銳陰影很黑，9是個巨大的數字，有些嚇人，具有金屬質感，我對每一個數字都有具體的固定的視覺和觸覺印象，我本來以為所有人都這是這樣的，直到我六歲和父母出去時見到一隻圓滾滾的貓，我指著那隻貓說”他看起來像894”，沒有人理解我的意思，我的父親問了我為什麼這麼說，他才發現我也有聯覺，而我也才意識到不是所有人的大腦都是用一樣的思維運作的」 Mycroft說  
  
「等等，所以你真的能用數字形容一個人或者一個東西?」Greg聽得有些目瞪口呆  
「如果我把所有數字都看一遍，理論上遲早會有相符的」 Mycroft說「但有些可能會需要十萬位數才能找到相對應的特徵」  
「你能用那來形容我或者 Sherlock或者John嗎?」Greg問  
「很難」 Mycroft說「因為人有多面性，我可以用來形容你們的特徵但你們的個性會與那個數字衝突，所以這並不是個很適合用來形容人類的系統」  
「我能問幾個數字在你腦中的樣子嗎?」Greg好奇的問  
「請」 Mycroft說  
「10」  
「淺色方塊，小方塊，圓角的而且有卡準點」  
「100」  
「大方塊，中間凹陷，也是圓角」  
「1」  
「一個點，就只是一個點，略帶灰色」  
「你的醫生大概很想研究這個」Greg說  
「他們找別的聯覺患者研究了，拿我來研究聯覺太浪費我的時間」 Mycroft說  
「也是」Greg從後背包拿出一包用紙袋包的餅乾給 Mycroft「哈德森太太用我們送的草莓醬做的果醬餅乾，她給了我一小包，裡面也有巧克力口味的」  
  
「他有和你說什麼嗎?」 Mycroft問的是他的父親  
「沒有，就只是打了招呼，他當時正趕著要離開，Well，其實是 Sherlock趕他快走，最近有記者盯上他了， Sherlock要他在記者出現前離開否則會很難搭到計程車」Greg說「你說你父親在他的領域很傑出，具體來說是多出名?因為John說來的都是一些大音樂雜誌和專做電影評論的媒體的記者，但 Sherlock要他避開的是一些八卦雜誌的記者，他們才是真的麻煩所在」  
「他參與了一些頗受好評的電影電視幕後音樂製作，數量很龐大主要是因為他不會拒絕人，幾年前他過勞昏倒後被我們母親要求退休了」 Mycroft說「八卦小報會盯上他主要會是 Sherlock的原因」  
「是啊，你該看看某些八卦網站已經把他的照片放出來了，而且還多加揣測他會出現是什麼原因，好像是見到大腳怪一樣」Greg說「你會干預嗎?像上次 Sherlock詐死之後那樣?」那時候 Mycroft間接干預了新聞報導的風向，沒有記者真的與他父母有任何接觸也沒有照片或者發言  
「他們無法假裝 Sherlock的死是真的，所以才會讓他們徹底從新聞上消失，但現在沒有那個必要，刻意阻擋反而會讓人懷疑原因」 Mycroft說  
  
「你不怕他不小心說溜嘴不該說的事情嗎?他有些迷糊不是嗎?」Greg說  
「日常生活是這樣沒錯，但真的需要的時候他還是能維持能說服人的假象的，Rudi會確保他能做到這點來保護自己的安全」 Mycroft說「而且他不能說的事情都是與我們三兄妹有關，在遇到與我們有關的事的時候他會非常謹慎」  
「所以你爸爸也算是特殊圈子中的名人了，他有什麼作品?」Greg問  
「我把他的藝名給你，你搜尋吧，我也不太確定他實際上到底做了多少曲子，我只能告訴你數量很龐大」 Mycroft把名字給了Greg後進廚房準備晚餐了，Greg覺得名字耳熟但搜尋以後完全不敢置信，Mr.Holmes創作了他們這個年紀的人成長過程中看過的電視和電影中耳熟能詳的大量配樂和曲目，都在Theo H Troy這個藝名下，難怪他一到倫敦就有人拜託他回來工作，那是一個時代的教父級人物啊  
  
\------------------------------  
在221B也有類似的問題被提出，John大叫了”那居然是你爸!!!????”然後被 Sherlock給了一個”這有什麼好驚訝的?”的眼神  
  
「你從沒說過你爸居然是那個Theo H Troy!」John叫「我以前還有他的電影主題曲CD!Fuck!I lose my virginity to that!!(操!我破處的時候聽的還是那張CD!!)」  
「那是他的名字的一部份，而且他的年齡和出生地都符合，你居然還需要我告訴你?」 Sherlock抱著Rosie手上著奶瓶餵奶皺著眉說  
「我怎麼會知道!!你們從未提過!」John說「他拿過多少獎你知道嗎!?」  
「不知道，刪掉了」 Sherlock說  
「God!」John叫「奧斯卡!!你爸有好幾座奧斯卡獎!!」  
「他確實有，太佔空間後來都收在倉庫，因為我們都不覺得那獎座哪裡好看」 Sherlock說  
  
John充滿挫折的扶額，Holmes家果然沒有一個平凡人，他媽的傳奇在自己的兒女眼中也只是個喜歡哼哼唱唱而且缺心眼的散漫老爸而已，他無比同情Mr.Holmes，換做別人家有這種父親兒子們可是會用來把妹的  
  
「WHAT!?」 Sherlock無法理解John為什麼是這種反應「他是個指揮和作曲家，這有什麼奇怪的!?」  
「 Sherlock，你這跟說米開朗基羅是個刷牆的一樣…」John說  
「嚴格來說他確實是」 Sherlock說  
「…我得找時間去哈利那把我的CD找出來給他簽」John放棄跟 Sherlock解釋了  
「如果你找得到他的話」 Sherlock說「他工作量大的時候會在奇怪時間和地點出沒」  
「為什麼?」John問  
「他專心思考的時候會有些奇怪」 Sherlock輕輕搖晃奶瓶讓Rosie把牛奶喝完  
「不吃東西?」John問「不睡覺?不動?」他基本上描述的就是 Sherlock  
「他如果在走路的時候陷入思考就會一直走下去最後走到自己都不認得的地方去，他曾經搭火車的時候工作結果最後在蘇格蘭格拉斯哥附近下車，他要去的是威爾斯」 Sherlock說  
「那連南北方向都完全不同了啊…」John大概能理解為什麼 Sherlock會覺得自己爸爸就只是個少根筋的作曲家，如果從小到大這種事情不停發生的話大概也會見怪不怪「不過我大概可以理解為什麼你們兄弟倆會是這樣了…，音樂細胞什麼的」  
「演奏樂器是後天技能，John」 Sherlock說  
「我當然知道，我只是…唉，算了」John接過吃飽的Rosie幫她拍嗝  
  
之後John在手機上和Greg討論這件事，他們都對這個新發現很驚訝但Greg接受的很快，對他來說如果養出 Mycroft和 Sherlock的人很正常反而很奇怪，還有這對兄弟居然完全把有奧斯卡獎的爸爸當成普通的糊塗老先生的態度總讓人感到全世界的子女果然都會對父母自然而然地有些嫌棄呢…  
  
“希望Rosie以後不會覺得我很普通”-JW  
“考慮到你的競爭對象是 Sherlock，你還是學學變魔術吧，搞不好更有用”-GL  
“我是個醫生還是軍醫而且我還是他的部落客”-JW  
“等你女兒長大大概連部落格是什麼都不知道了，但軍人.警察.消防員一類的往往是小孩心中最帥氣的職業，你可以留一些軍裝照?”-GL  
“那也許是個好主意，坦白說，被自己的女兒當成沒什麼特別普通大叔看待的話感覺好像輸了什麼”-JW  
“離那天到來還久的呢，至少等到你女兒上小學吧，這是出自我照顧妹妹的經驗”-GL  
  
那天稍晚John因為推特通知響個不停拿起來看的時候發現 Sherlock和Theo Troy都在熱門上就覺得好像不大對勁了，結果是八卦雜誌終於攔截到大半夜在海德公園裡繞圈子的Mr.Holmes問他問題並證實了他就是那個作曲家，而且還是 Sherlock Holmes的父親，這瞬間炸了網路，很多記者和網友都紛紛標記John要他來回這到底是不是真的  
  
“我在這統一回覆吧，那是真的，我也是今天才知道， Sherlock對此完全不當一回事，他說起這件事來跟說自己老爸是小學老師一樣輕描淡寫，我找不到方法向他解釋為什麼有好幾座奧斯卡和金棕梠是非常了不起的事情”  
  
他把那則推文發出去前徵得了 Sherlock的同意，然後有人發了一個訪問影片給他看，是太陽報，他媽又是太陽報，他們就不能晚上好好睡個覺嗎?  
  
「 Sherlock他們採訪了你爸，你要看嗎?」John問  
「…我最好看一下」 Sherlock從沙發上起來到John筆電旁一起看那個訪問的影片  
  
  
 **“請問您是 Sherlock Holmes的?”記者的鏡頭對著快步走路的Mr.Holmes**  
 **“先生??”記者沒得到回應又問”您聽得到我嗎?”**  
 **Mr.Holmes嘴裡碎碎念著沒人聽得懂的東西，記者又叫了他幾次**  
 **“Mr.Troy?”記者提高音量**  
 **“OH!Sorry，我認真思考就聽不到別人說話”Mr.Holmes笑了一下停下腳步”And you are?”**  
 **“我們是太陽報的記者，請問您是Theo Troy嗎?”記者問**  
 **“我是”Mr.Holmes點頭**  
 **“您的本名是?”**  
 **“Theodore Holmes”Mr.Holmes說**  
 **“您和 Sherlock Holmes的關係是?...因為我們注意到你似乎經常出入貝克街221B，而且你們長相和姓氏…你懂我們想問的吧?”記者問**  
 **“喔，那是我兒子”Mr.Holmes說**  
 **“OMG!!我們真的找到他爸了!!!”記者興奮地看向鏡頭叫”請問您能不能跟我們說一些有趣的家庭故事呢?或者我們不知道的事情??拜託!!”**  
  
John按下了暫停看了 Sherlock  
「你覺得會出什麼問題嗎?」John問  
「我不知道」 Sherlock說「繼續」  
  
 **“有趣?嗯…我娶了個數學家，我的孩子們很聰明，男孩們對我的工作毫無興趣，差不多就這樣?”Mr.Holmes說**  
 **“男孩們…喔! Sherlock有個擔任公務員的哥哥!您可以和我們多說些關於他的事情嗎?他似乎完全不與媒體接觸?”記者問**  
  
John看到這裡緊張了一下但 Sherlock毫不擔心  
  
 **“喔，我們不太熟悉”Mr.Holmes掛上了一個禮貌的微笑”他是我兄長的養子，出生就被領養了，有些家庭因素而做的安排”他給出了 Mycroft的官方故事，記者態度明顯冷靜了點，因為Mr.Holmes表現的就是一副這個問題他不想回答的樣子**  
 **“那…有其他的嗎?我們其實很好奇他小時候的故事”記者小心地問”資料上說他有個妹妹?”**  
 **“那你也該看到死亡証明了，我那個小女兒早夭了”Mr.Holmes依然帶著淺淺的禮貌微笑但眼神擺明了不想繼續這個話題**  
 **“Sorry…”記者雖然這麼說但還是不放棄的想繼續問有沒有什麼有趣的故事**  
 **“如果你們堅持我就說一個，我還有工作要做”Mr.Holmes又被攔下了”我父親，也就是 Sherlock的祖父可能是被謀殺的”**  
 **“這跟他的職業選擇有關嗎??”記者恢復了希望，這如果真的是 Sherlock的起源故事他就能跟主編邀功了**  
 **“沒有，他在我還小的時候就過世了根本不可能見過 Sherlock”Mr.Holmes說**  
 **“那…請問他是怎麼…?”記者不確定”而且為什麼是可能被謀殺?”**  
 **“因為沒人知道被殺的是誰，他們是一對同卵雙胞胎，一起出席朋友的聚會，有人對我父親下毒，但實際上喝了那杯毒酒的是雙胞胎的哪一個沒人知道，另一人接著也心臟病發過世，因為分不出誰是誰所以連警方起訴時都有些困擾呢，這個故事夠有趣了吧?我要繼續想我的曲子了，晚安”Mr.Holmes微笑了一下快步離開了，留下記者轉向鏡頭一臉WTF的樣子，採訪就結束了**  
  
關於這則採訪的推文也大多是”WTF WAS THAT???”或者臭罵記者騷擾人家散步的推文，更多的是”剛才的訊息量太大了，誰可以解釋一下????”  
  
「你的祖父是被毒死的?」John最後轉頭問  
「有一半的機率是」 Sherlock說「他們和葬在同一個墓碑下，因為不知道誰是誰」  
「Wha…」John想吐槽不知從何開始  
「你要問 Mycroft才會知道細節」 Sherlock說完便去做他的實驗了，John只好拿起手機問Greg  
  
“你們看到那個影片了嗎?”-JW  
“ Mycroft很滿意他父親沒說任何不該說的”-GL  
“他們的祖父是被毒死的!!”-JW  
“有一半機率是”-GL  
“那問題更大了好嗎?!到底怎麼回事啊??”-JW  
“有些複雜，WH是長男，雙胞胎弟弟NH是 Sherlock他們的祖父，但他們是同卵雙胞胎，長得完全一樣除了他們自己外沒人分得出他們，兇手想毒死的是NH，他欠NH錢不想還，但喝下有毒的酒的是誰沒人知道”-GL  
“還有一個還活著問他姓名啊!!!”-JW  
“我也這樣跟 Mycroft說， Mycroft說當時剩下的那個目睹了自己的兄弟中毒死亡後無法與人交談，幾天後就猝死了”-GL  
“他們的老婆總分得出來吧!!”-JW  
“NH的妻子也就是 Sherlock和 Mycroft的祖母當時已經過世了，WH的妻子被請去看過，他分不出誰是誰”-GL  
“這他媽到底…”-JW  
“ Mycroft說Rudi認為這其實是很適合那兩人的下場，他們生前恨死對方了，而且還連帶害身邊的人也不好過，死後逼他們埋在一起剛好而已”-GL  
“看來S和M的關係還算很不錯的”-JW  
“他們相較之下好極了，聽 Mycroft說那對雙胞胎的事情那兩個人巴不得咬死對方”-GL  
“所以活下來那個為什麼會死?”-JW  
“沒人知道，大概是恨了一輩子的人終於沒了反而沒有生存動力吧”-GL  
  
兩人吐槽了Holmes家人一番後便結束了通信  
\---------------------------------  
「所以你們真的不知道被毒死的是哪一個?」Greg問  
「Rudi認為死的是作為哥哥的Winston」 Mycroft說「但對方想殺的是Nigel，可是沒人真的知道是誰被毒死，誰又是精神崩潰不發一語直到猝死的那一個，所以被合葬了，Rudi都拿他們作為最佳不良案例，兩個人像彼此的惡性腫瘤一樣，侵害著對方的生命但一旦摘除又會導致宿主死亡，他們可以說是Rudi厭惡家中長輩的原因」  
「還好你爸和你伯父都挺好的，不然這還真的是荼毒下一代」Greg吐槽「不過你爸就這樣把你捏造的身世說給記者好嗎?」  
「那是我用來保障家人安全的故事，讓記者報導也沒有關係」 Mycroft說  
  
他們晚飯後在客廳裡聊著這整件事情，Greg已經注意到很多次了， Mycroft心不在焉，他在思考別的事，斷斷續續的但有什麼確實在困擾著他， Eurus已經被送回謝林福特了但 Mycroft似乎並沒有得到安寧  
  
「 Mycroft，有什麼在困擾你嗎?」Greg終於忍不住問  
「不是很重要的事情」 Mycroft說  
「但你這幾陣子經常心不在焉，你一直在分心，你之前甚至切到手」Greg說著伸手去拉了 Mycroft左手來看，傷口已經癒合了，新生的皮膚顏色會比較淺但 Mycroft本來就比較蒼白所以並不是很明顯除非像Greg這樣近距離看  
「我只是在想我可能遺漏了什麼」 Mycroft說  
「你?遺漏?」Greg笑了， Mycroft連他隨便給出的日期都能告訴他那天的天氣還有他吃了什麼呢  
「是很久以前的事情了，我們小時候的事」 Mycroft一說到他小時候Greg的表情立刻變得擔心起來「我不會發作了你放心，這不是情緒性的問題，而是理性邏輯思考，我似乎忽略了什麼，我認為我沒有，但那可能性讓我無法忽視」  
「是什麼事情?」Greg問  
「沒什麼值得讓你擔心的，而且我也找不出有什麼問題，也許只是我最近突然閒下來不習慣而已，我只是需要給自己找些事情做」 Mycroft微笑了一下起身「哈德森太太的餅乾很適合配紅茶，伯爵紅茶會很合適」他去廚房泡茶，他們本來就決定拿餅乾當飯後甜點了  
  
Mycroft回來時手上拿著兩個馬克杯，他把阿森納的馬克杯給了坐在沙發上的Greg  
「謝謝」Greg看著他的眼睛對他微笑說  
  
Mycroft注意到了Greg在吃餅乾和聊天之餘一直盯著他的眼睛看  
「我的眼睛怎麼了嗎?」 Mycroft問  
「沒什麼」Greg手上拿著吃了一半的餅乾指著他「我只是覺得你的眼睛顏色很特別」  
「藍眼睛的人並不罕見」 Mycroft說  
「不是，我是說光線啦」Greg說「你的眼睛背光的時候像剛才你把茶給我的時候因為低頭就背光了，這種時候看起來就不像藍色，變成深色的，你那個陰森的地下辦公室燈就很暗，你和Alex的眼睛在那看起來就跟黑色的一樣」  
「…」 Mycroft嘴裡有東西所以他沒有馬上接話但他的表情變了，他張大了眼看著Greg  
「我說了什麼嗎?」Greg有些錯愕  
「重複一次你剛才說的」 Mycroft吞下了嘴裡的食物  
「我說你和Alex的眼睛在你的陰森辦公室裡看起來像黑的」Greg說  
「再前面?」 Mycroft說  
「你把茶給我的時候低頭會背光，你的眼睛看起來是深色的」Greg說「呃…怎麼了嗎?」  
「沒事，我只是聽錯了」 Mycroft說「我和Alex的眼睛都偏向灰藍色，在黑暗中瞳孔會放大，所以容易產生有深色眼睛的錯覺，大衛鮑伊的眼睛就是這種情況」  
「他那隻眼睛被打壞了瞳孔沒辦法收縮我知道，他後來還謝了打了他的那個朋友呢，說要不是這個特色他可能沒辦法這麼快成名」Greg說著又看了 Mycroft的眼睛一會「你和 Eurus的眼睛色調其實很相似」  
「她的眼睛顏色更淺」 Mycroft說  
「都是灰藍色，但給人的感覺很不同」Greg說「不過我覺得無論是什麼顏色的眼睛，被她那樣直直盯著看我都會覺得毛，只是那時候被她盯著的時候我發現我其實並沒有Lily說的那麼色彩白癡，我其實分得出不同深淺的藍色」  
「你在那種時候還有這個心情自我吐槽我想我是太過擔心你了」 Mycroft說  
「是苦中作樂」Greg糾正「你們的眼睛都帶著一種灰色調，只有 Sherlock不是」  
「他一向不合群喜歡特立獨行」 Mycroft說， Sherlock是他們三個中最特別的，情感上或者某些層面上都是  
「哈哈哈，我猜 Sherlock的個性從出生的時候就是注定了」Greg說「這種遺傳還真的說不准呢，我祖父母其實是綠眼睛和藍眼睛的，但我們家的人除了Ashly外都是棕色的眼睛，他甚至說有種輸了什麼比賽一樣的挫敗感呢」Greg笑著說  
「理論上棕色虹膜是顯性基因」 Mycroft說「而淺色眼就跟你自己說過的一樣，我的眼睛會更容易因為海面折射的光線受傷」  
「反正你又不愛出門」Greg伸手摸 Mycroft的臉讓他看向自己「Have I ever told you I love your eyes? They are beautiful.」  
  
Greg看 Mycroft居然臉紅微笑變成了露齒的燦笑， Mycroft往後閃開，閉緊了嘴沒有回答直直盯著他  
「拜託請別這樣做」 Mycroft說  
「你居然還會害羞?」Greg笑出聲來了「Really?」  
「…」 Mycroft起身把空杯子收拾了直接走向廚房，把杯子泡水放在水槽裡的時候他還是能聽到Greg的笑聲，他只是永遠無法習慣有人這樣對他說話而已  
  
「Hey」Greg帶著笑意從背後靠近他環住他的腰抱著他「你真的會害羞?」他笑著親吻 Mycroft的後頸和臉，下巴靠在 Mycroft肩上  
「拜託就此打住，而且你這樣我沒辦法把杯子放進洗碗機」 Mycroft說  
「OK」Greg放開 Mycroft讓他把沖洗過的馬克杯放進洗碗機， Mycroft轉身面對笑得有點太過明顯的Greg，他就是拿對方沒轍，尤其是這種時候  
  
「…」 Mycroft看著嘻皮笑臉的未婚夫「我也很喜歡你的眼睛，但與它們的顏色無關」他帶著一抹淺笑看著Greg的痞笑收斂  
「Well…um…thank?」Greg一時接不上話，這下子玩火燒身了  
「你的眼睛是紅木色與棕木色之間的色調」 Mycroft完全換上了掌握全局的那種魔王氣勢，手扶著Greg的臉讓他抬頭直視自己，他們靠得很近甚至能很清楚地聽見對方呼吸「顏色單一，平常看起來像融化的巧克力漿，但在陽光下彷彿裹了蜂蜜的深色琥珀，琥珀是松樹脂的化石，有時候裡面會包覆著小昆蟲或者無法逃的小型生物，我以前很喜歡觀察這種化石，在你眼中看到我自己的倒影總會讓我想起這些小事」 Mycroft專注的看著Greg的雙眼「你的虹膜與鞏膜.也就是眼白之間有些灰色參雜似是盛裝那片棕色的銀器邊緣」兩人四眼直視彼此「我無法為你描述你的虹膜紋路，因為你的瞳孔在見到我時總會放大，那使我難以觀察它們，這時候你的眼睛看起來是深棕色的但不足以被誤認為黑色」他的拇指輕輕撫過Greg的眼睛下方，他靠在Greg耳邊低聲地說「像松露巧克力一樣，而你知道我多愛吃甜食」他說到此勾起了嘴角，Greg連耳朵都紅了  
  
Greg輕推開他，他的心跳和呼吸都變了，不再是游刃有餘的調戲人的那方， Mycroft的微笑越發明顯  
「Jesus Mycroft」Greg靠在流理台邊看向 Mycroft，為什麼他會不自量力的去調戲一個情商也許是F但能用幾百種不同語言說我愛你的天才?  
「你該吃藥了」 Mycroft放過了Greg「你先去洗澡吧，我有幾封郵件要回」他倒了杯水給Greg讓他先上樓去，Greg像是逃跑一樣溜了  
  
Mycroft在書房裡回了那些郵件並打開謝林福特的報告， Eurus恢復到了拒絕與人交談整日拉琴的狀態，只是現在她還會餵魚和盯著那條鬥魚看上一整日  
  
  
  
 **“Mikei你那麼喜歡小時候的我們，你的瞳孔放大得像是有對黑眼睛”**  
 **“你剛才低頭是背光的，你的眼睛看起來是深色的”**  
 **“Look down with dark gaze，from on high”**  
  
  
  
Mycroft關上電腦，他需要讓自己大腦好好清空去睡一覺而不是在這糾結不重要的事情  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
小時候的三兄妹看的是Watership Down,這部老電影改編自一本童書(作者本身並不把這當童書寫)  
因為不知道哪個該死的王八蛋把這部展現大自然殘酷血腥的動畫評為普遍級(現在依然是)  
導致很多小孩(包含我)被嚇得不輕  
有小兔子不表示可愛.JPG  
   
RG的眼睛是很明顯的棕色,顏色更深一點就算是黑眼睛了  
   
  
而MG的眼睛在強光下很明顯是藍色但因為顏色淺,如果光線弱的話看起來就會是黑的  
   
 


	42. Chapter 42

Mycroft進房間時脫了毛背心放到椅子上去，房間內的暖氣很足而且他準備要去洗澡了，浴室的水聲正好停下，他敲了門進了浴室，Greg正在擦頭髮，浴室內的暖風烘乾系統讓空氣乾燥又溫暖，Greg的公寓熱水不穩浴室又冷，當下對著 Mycroft就是一臉”你這生活過太爽的有錢人”的哀怨樣

 

「搞定了?」Greg毛巾掛在脖子上轉身手環上 Mycroft的脖子親吻他

「只是回信而已，當然很快」 Mycroft說，他張嘴說話的空檔被抓住，嘴被堵上了

 

Greg嘴裡牙膏的味道很明顯，輕啄後他用舌撬開對方牙關變成深吻，Greg身上有些水沒擦乾沾在 Mycroft的襯衫上， Mycroft手小心地放在Greg腰上不想碰到他傷口周遭，兩個人呼吸急促的結束了這場字面意義上的”口舌之爭”，他們分開時Greg甚至舔了一下他的嘴唇

 

Greg有些喘但帶著微笑看他，他自己也算不上多好，呼吸急促的原因除了缺氧大概還有浴室的水氣的關係，Greg的手還放在他後頸上，手指撥弄他的髮尾，棕色的大眼直視他的雙眼，視線意有所指的往下又往上飄

 

「No.」 Mycroft說

「Oh~ Come on!Really?!」Greg有些失望的樣子但他們腰部以下是貼在一起的， Mycroft也許褲子還穿著但那沒什麼掩蓋作用，而Greg是全裸的他沒什麼可以掩飾的

「你要準備，事後還要清理，而且你在下的時候呼吸和心率都更高，你的狀況我認為不適合」 Mycroft說「我不希望你的身體負擔太重」

「我沒那麼脆弱」Greg親了 Mycroft的耳際並往頸部移動，手解著 Mycroft襯衫的鈕扣

「也許換個方式」 Mycroft提議「反正我要洗澡了，你如果可以接受的話」他眼神略帶暗示的說

「所以我1的時候反而比我在下面還輕鬆?」Greg問

「你能自己掌控節奏，而且你和我並不會有太劇烈的動作，相較你的喜好而言的話」 Mycroft低頭親吻Greg的臉頰在他耳邊帶著笑意說「如果你不想的話畢竟是我嘴上逞強惹的禍我也能用嘴替你解決，你想怎麼做?」

 

他聽得見Greg呼吸變沉的聲音

「嗯?」 Mycroft用腿刻意的蹭了Greg腿間一下，這讓他往後退了點

「我去拿潤滑液來給你」Greg吞了口口水後離開了浴室

 

Mycroft把衣褲脫了放進洗衣籃，他們確實上次做是有段時間了，那其實也不算是性交，考慮到Greg的槍傷他替他口了，自己就動手解決，雖然已經拆線過了一段時間，但他不想拿脆弱的肺部組織冒險，他自己胸口的傷早就癒合了，那只是皮肉傷而已，他大腿上被子彈貫穿肌肉組織所造成的傷比較嚴重但也康復良好，但疤痕清晰可見而且傷處稍微凹陷，Greg有時候會把手放在他的疤上輕撫，好像他自己被打穿肺部都沒有他腿上的傷嚴重一樣

 

Greg把潤滑液拿給他後他便去洗澡做準備了

 

上床的時候Greg說他好像有些分心，他用催促對方快動帶過，畢竟他在計算Greg心跳和呼吸速率這種事情說出來太煞風景了點，不過Greg的心肺能力確實有所下降，他相較原本來說太喘了點，沒有出現咳嗽的情況是好事

  
  


「你在發呆嗎?」Greg問，他們做完過了幾分鐘 Mycroft還沒起來去沖澡，通常會是因為他們兩個都不肯起身或者還纏在一起，Greg坐在旁邊看著 Mycroft微笑

「我說過我這樣做會清空大腦，有時候停止思考感覺挺好的」 Mycroft伸手用手指劃過Greg背後的槍傷，子彈的射入傷已經癒合了，新生的皮膚白而略帶粉色

「會癢啦」Greg笑著撥開了 Mycroft的手「你想躺一會嗎?」

「嗯」 Mycroft動了動手指示意Greg在他旁邊躺下， Mycroft側身抱住了Greg，靠在他肩上「我想考慮到你的康復情況，你能提前三天回到工作崗位，如果你想的話」他白而修長的手指貼著Greg下顎的線條往下滑停在他的頸動脈上，溫暖.穩定.強勁的血液流動讓他指腹下的皮膚搏動

「你幾分鐘前還把我當易碎品對待呢」Greg轉頭看 Mycroft說

「你依然不能執行需要大量活動的勤務，我會確保這一點」 Mycroft說「你的康復情形比預期的好」

「…你剛才真的不是趁我在操你的時候觀察我的身體機能嗎?」Greg皺眉一臉懷疑地看 Mycroft

「我沒有刻意這麼做」 Mycroft說

「我如果不相信你，你要怎麼辦?」Greg說

「想不到」 Mycroft閉上眼靠在Greg身上「大腦一片空白」

「說謊打打草稿，天才先生」Greg笑了伸手去摸了 Mycroft的耳朵，還有在他耳後因為子彈擦過留下的傷痕，早就癒合了但觸感略有不同

  
  


但他知道 Mycroft說的有一小部分是事實，很久以前 Mycroft就坦白告訴他，對他來說性行為所產生的大腦正面生理反饋恐怕是比一般人強得多，如果他是在下面的話這種情況會更加強烈，他是真的會字面意義上的產生”大腦一片空白”這種情況的人，而且若他保持放鬆的話能維持上一段時間，這也是 Mycroft做0後往往睡得特別好的原因

 

不過知道這件事的只有 Mycroft和Greg自己而已，Greg會知道還是因為 Mycroft太放鬆不小心說出口的，那之後立刻導致 Mycroft臉紅閉上嘴逃進浴室而Greg在床上憋笑

  
  


「你別睡著啊」Greg對靠在自己身上的 Mycroft說「還要洗澡呢，你要是明天不舒服的話我會過意不去的」

「我知道了」 Mycroft爬起來撿起掉在床邊的浴袍去洗澡了

 

Greg把 Mycroft的睡衣和內褲拿進浴室放在浴缸邊給他便離開浴室，他注意到自己的手機正在震動便接起了電話然後是高音調和超尖銳的大叫聲

 

「GREG你沒說過 Mycroft他爸居然是那個作曲家!!!!」Lily的大叫聲讓他把手機拿離了耳邊

「Bloody hell!」Greg叫「Lily你小聲點，我還不想耳聾!」

「你居然沒說過!!」Lily在電話另一邊還是一點也不淡定

「我也是今天才知道好嗎」Greg躺在床上講電話「這都幾點了你在哪?聽起來怎麼這麼吵?」

「我在Hasan的單身派對上，他要結婚了」Lily說

「你這麼晚一個人去男生的單身派對好嗎?」Greg有些擔心的說

「喔你放心，他們只對男的有興趣」Lily說「Hasan的奶奶還要從印度來參加他的婚禮呢」

「我怎麼覺得你找不到男朋友是因為你開著Gaydar在找的關係，你到底有沒有認識的直男啊…」Greg吐槽

「…經你這麼一說，狄摩克和James好像是我近期能一起混的男性裡面唯二的直男……」Lily自己也接受了這個事實

「你跟狄摩克出去?」Greg坐了起來

「喔，對啊，假日的時候在酒吧遇到，他人很有趣」Lily說

「狄摩克挺好的，他人很正直，他甚至還把他媽的照片擺在桌上呢」Greg說

「那不是他媽的照片喔」Lily說

「他姐?」Greg問

「….你不知道那是…喔，Wow，也是，他大概不會告訴你們」Lily說

「等等，什麼意思?」Greg困惑的問

「你以為我說我和狄摩克出去是在約會?」Lily問

「不是嗎?」Greg問「我知道他是直的」

「我是給他求婚建議，他要跟他的女友求婚」Lily說「你們應該很快就知道了，因為他說要請我吃飯，我幫他安排美術館求婚的事情應該是成功了」

「…Lily，你說那張照片是…」Greg實在很想問某個問題

「他把他的高中戲劇老師追到手了，基本上就是這樣，年齡差跟你我的差距差不多」Lily很淡定的說「你們都直接假設那是他媽的照片，誰要告訴你們啊」

「好像也是…」Greg說「你怎麼突然提 Mycroft他爸的事」

「推特上整個都是啊」Lily說「難怪他琴彈的那麼好」

「他們兄弟倆好像完全不把自己老爸當一回事」Greg說

「全世界的兒女不都這樣看自家老爸嗎?」Lily吐槽「我等等就回去了，不用擔心我半夜在外頭鬼混」

「那就好，我也要睡了，晚安」Greg說

「晚安，Greg」Lily說

 

「你家人?」 Mycroft從浴室出來時Greg正好掛了電話

「Lily，在別人單身派對上刷推特打來問你爸的事情」Greg說

「她的生活真是多采多姿」 Mycroft站在床尾看著Greg

「怎麼了?」Greg問

「你不穿個什麼嗎?至少穿上內褲?」 Mycroft看著全裸躺在床上的人說

「我還真的忘了這件事」Greg說，他本來已經拿了睡衣但電話一來就忘了穿「在椅子上可以丟給我嗎?」

 

Mycroft把放在椅子上的睡衣和內褲丟給Greg自己鑽進被窩裡準備睡覺，Greg穿上內褲和睡衣後便把燈關了

「話說你明天要早起嗎?」Greg在黑暗中問

「不用，我中午在書房處理就行」 Mycroft的聲音帶著睡意

「Goodnight love」Greg在黑暗中親了 Mycroft的臉後躺下準備睡覺

「Goodnight」 Mycroft說

  
  


\----------------------------------------

隔天早上221B裡John起床穿著睡衣和睡袍睡眼惺忪的準備要吃早餐去上班，但一走到客廳就被嚇得徹底清醒

 

「FUCK!」John突然看到一個站在客廳桌上的大活人出現嚇得大叫

「哇!」被嚇到的Mr.Holmes也叫了一聲「我怎麼到這來的?這可不是站的地方啊」他低頭看了一下自己居然站在客廳桌上皺了眉立刻從桌子上下來

「Jesus Mr.Holmes」John正抱著牆忍著不大叫”WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE!!”

「Colin就好」Mr.Holmes說「抱歉嚇到你了」

「你找 Sherlock嗎?」John在心口上畫了個十字架希望自己別被嚇出心臟病

「他肯定還在睡」Colin說

「我比較驚訝這麼吵他還沒起來」John探頭看了一眼臥室內， Sherlock還在被子裡縮成一團睡覺，而且睡得很熟

「他以前上學如果是我叫的就不可能起來，都得讓我妻子親自把他叫起來」Colin說「我猜這種習性現在還在」

「他賴床，多不令人意外啊」John說「你不會是從昨天晚上就一路走到現在吧?」

「我想是的」Colin歪著頭思考「可以借我一些紙張嗎?」

「便條紙可以嗎?」John隨手翻了一下雜物

「那是影印紙嗎?」Colin看到桌面上被一堆車票掩蓋的一疊沒拆封過的A4紙問

「對，你要用幾張?」John問

「整疊給我就好了，謝謝」Colin微笑著接過那疊A4紙「我可以在這打擾一下嗎?幾個小時?只是得把東西寫下來」

「Sure…?」John雖然不知道他想幹嘛但還是答應了「茶?」

「喔，那就太感謝了，不加糖謝謝」Colin自己在客廳找了個角落坐下

 

字面意義上的一個角落，他坐在沙發和牆壁之間的角落面對牆壁抱著那疊紙從口袋裡拿出鋼筆就開始寫東西，John從後面探頭看了一眼是他看不懂的東西，有幾個升降記號他認得，但剩下的都是塗鴉一樣的東西，他聽說過Theo Tory的手稿無法閱讀，但他沒想到是”用只有他自己看得懂的方式寫出來”這種無法閱讀

 

John把茶放在Mr.Holmes身後的地上告訴他茶在這後就去上班了，他拍了一張Mr.Holmes面對角落在寫琴譜的照片，他猜這大概是 Sherlock和 Mycroft成長過程中時不時會見到的畫面，爸爸突然出現在奇怪的地方然後不發一語的坐下來埋頭寫琴譜

  
  


John發了則推文把那張照片也發了出去

“我猜名為 Sherlock的生物身上有某些習性是遺傳或者學習來的，只是他顯然沒學到有禮貌的部分”

 

照片上只會看到Mr.Holmes縮在角落寫東西的背影，中午John從診所回來還帶了午餐要給 Sherlock， Sherlock已經在餐桌前做實驗了，Mr.Holmes還在角落，只是他旁邊多了一疊已經寫好的琴譜，他正在用最後一張A4紙，身後的茶一動也沒動過

 

John又拍了一張這對父子背對彼此各忙各的的樣子發推

“更新:理論獲得證實，他們其實是某種有超高智慧的外星人，我發誓他從早上就沒動過一直坐在那寫琴譜了”

 

這則推文被很多John根本無法想像的大人物轉推了，小說家.劇作家.演員.導演，全都是衝著Mr.Holmes而轉的，某個導演甚至直接回他”Theo就是這樣，至少他這回有自己找到路回家”

 

John後來在吃飯時一直看推文才知道Mr.Holmes這種行為在業界其實不是秘密，甚至是廣為人知的怪癖了

 

“我就覺得那個偵探的行為聽起來很耳熟，原來是Theo的兒子，這也難怪”

一個好來屋的導演回了John的推文，這個導演問過能不能以 Sherlock為原型拍一部電影，被 Sherlock拒絕了，而Mr.Holmes正在忙的工作之一就是這個導演的委託

 

“你說 Sherlock並不知道他爸爸多成功，那他知道他有這些作品嗎? Sherlock是主顯日生的對吧?你看他第七個專輯的名稱[連結]”

John帶著好奇心點開了那幾個連結，是不同年份的音樂專輯清單

 

**“17號是最好的日子”**

**“主顯日的男孩”**

**“Sunshine”**

 

John因為”主顯日的孩子”和這個粉絲的發言去查了一下那張音樂專輯的發行日，那是 Sherlock出生那一年的作品，而”17號是最好的日子”正好是七年前的作品

「 Sherlock， Mycroft生日是幾號?」John從手機抬頭問

「17號」 Sherlock沒從他的研究中抬頭

 

John看了Sunshine的出版日期，是隔一年，所以這三張專輯都是Mr.Holmes寫給孩子的

 

John雖然沒問過，但他不覺得 Sherlock或者 Mycroft甚至是 Eurus會在意這些，但出於好奇他還是往下看了其他專輯，Mr.Holmes曾經很長一段時間是每年都會有作品的，直到最後一張便停了

 

**“It’s a gray day”**

年份算回去和 Mycroft說的，Rudi偽造 Eurus死亡把他送到謝林福特是同一年，這之後Mr.Holmes就沒有其他作品了，維基百科上對這最後一張專輯有註解

 

**[註:於19XX年電話專訪Mr.Tory拒絕未來繼續出版作品的邀約，只接受教學工作與少數熟人的委託，It’s a gray day是為紀念Mr.Tory早夭的女兒，但Mr.Tory拒絕談論相關的細節，只表示他希望把重心放在進入叛逆期的小兒子身上]**

 

John從手機上抬頭看向埋頭寫作的Mr.Holms，又看了Sherlock，他其實沒有想過這一切從他們父母的角度來看會是什麼樣的一場磨練，有三個難以理解又難搞的天才孩子

 

「好了!」Mr.Holmes從地上扶著沙發爬起來，抱著那疊紙轉身拿起那杯早就涼透的茶一口喝完「我走了，男孩們， Sherlock，吃你的午餐，你的飯都涼了」他走向 Sherlock摸了他的頭「John，謝謝你的茶，掰掰」

 

「他一直都是這樣」 Sherlock沒抬頭

「我沒說什麼」John說

「你在想他的行為很古怪，每個人都這樣說」 Sherlock說

「我事實上在想你們父子很相像」John說

「那叫做遺傳」 Sherlock說

「隨你怎麼說，把午餐吃了，我要回去上班了」John收拾了餐具回診所去了，離開前他聽見Rosie的哭聲還有 Sherlock跑上樓的聲音，忍不住勾起了微笑出門去了

\--------------------------

 

Greg比 Mycroft早起，他去做了早餐，他忙到一半 Mycroft就下樓了

「你的心情很好」 Mycroft動手泡咖啡

「當然好」Greg說「我恢復得很好還有不錯的飲食和性生活，這有什麼好抱怨的」

「事實上我覺得那跟你口袋裡的車鑰匙有關」 Mycroft說

「OK，那也有，我今天要和Lily和Ashly一起吃午餐」Greg說「你要來嗎?」

「我要在家裡工作，我的部下會來升級家裡的網路和通訊系統的安全性，畢竟我會有很長一段時間在家工作」 Mycroft說「Ashly並不住倫敦」

「他和Owen進城來了不知道是什麼原因但他們要請我和Lily吃午餐，James要出庭無法到場，他們好像有什麼重要的事情要說，是好事」

 

Greg早餐時在猜會是什麼，也許是他們有了第三個孩子，也許是別的，早餐後Greg便開車出門了， Mycroft在書房工作，中午的時候Greg發了簡訊給他

 

**“Owen升職了，他們正好到倫敦辦事就約我們聚會了”Greg在簡訊上說**

**“恭喜”**

**“我和Lily帶他們在倫敦轉轉，會晚點回來，XXX”**

**“X”**

  
  


Greg晚上回來的時候 Mycroft的人已經離開了，他必須重設手機上的Wifi還有自己筆電的網路，速度快得驚人之外沒什麼異常的地方

 

「親愛的，我買了蛋糕回來喔」Greg笑嘻嘻的出現在 Mycroft的書房，他沒想到還有幾個 Mycroft的部下還在這，四五個黑衣人一臉僵硬的假裝什麼都沒聽到，立正站得更直，完全不敢轉頭面對著坐在書桌後的Boss， Mycroft的表情明顯動搖了一下但冰人周遭的氣溫似乎硬是下降了10度

 

「呃…我…」Greg手還抓著門把愣在原地

「請放冰箱，我還有事要處理，請你迴避」 Mycroft公事公辦的語氣他好幾天沒聽過了

「Yes，Sir」Greg隨口回並關上門，但門一關上他簡直想一頭撞死，那聲Sir並沒有降低任何尷尬反而更奇怪了啊!!他並不會在床上叫 Mycroft這個但在別人聽起來就不是這回事啊!!

 

「…」 Mycroft靠在椅背上看著五個僵硬到能直接當成蠟像的黑衣人「我相信我的威脅可以省了」

「是的!長官!」黑衣們一致的回答

「只要有一點點耳語…」 Mycroft說「一滴走漏的風聲…」他露齒冷笑

「我們明白!」黑衣們生存本能都被逼出來了

「非常好，回到正題，繼續報告」 Mycroft繼續聽取黑衣們的報告，今天安西亞晚上請假了，不然這種事是絕對不會發生的

 

Greg聽到有人下樓的聲音從廚房出來，五個黑衣見到他不約而同地在樓梯上頓了一下

「嗨」Greg和他們打招呼「要走了?」

「是的，先生」黑衣之一回答「晚安，先生」他們五個很急的離開了

  
  


「你的部下膽子真小」Greg打趣的對下樓的 Mycroft說

「這點我不予置評」 Mycroft說「你今天過得如何」

「好極了，我給你泡杯茶配蛋糕吧」Greg說

 

Mycroft吃著自己那份起司蛋糕聽Greg說他今天的日常，雖然他靠自己也能推斷他的行程但看Greg開心講著或著抱怨自己的一天是他的日常，他甚至有點喜歡這件事，Greg對他有信任感，相信他且願意將自己的大多數信息告訴他這件事讓他感到滿足

 

「話說今天怎麼沒看到安西亞，通常你的部下不都是和他一起來嗎?」Greg問

「安西亞和 Sherlock出門了，有些事情他們打算一起解決」 Mycroft說

「還真是奇怪的組合」Greg說著打開電視看新聞了，手很自然地放在 Mycroft肩上環著他，有時候 Mycroft懷疑Greg根本沒自覺自己在這麼做，但他很喜歡這樣

\-------------------------------

「安西亞?」John抱著Rosie坐在客廳裡餵奶看到上樓的居然是安西亞有些訝異，但主要是他今天穿的居然不是套裝，而是便服

「我來找 Sherlock」安西亞說

「我們要出去一下」 Sherlock穿上大衣並背上一個後背包

「你們兩個? Mycroft怎麼了?」John問

「喔，是我的私事」安西亞說「 Sherlock先前已經與Cooper家的人有所接觸，也許有他介紹這場會面會更容易」

 

John理解了這是怎麼回事便給了安西亞一個溫和的微笑

「一定會很順利的」John說

「謝謝」安西亞說

 

Laskin負責開車，他把車停好並沒有跟著過去而是留在街上等他們， Sherlock去按了門鈴，來開門的是一個高大的中年金髮男子，蓄鬍而且有著軍人的儀態，已婚，三個已離家就學的孩子的爸

 

「請問你是…你是那個偵探吧?」男子說話有著蘇格蘭口音

「你好，我是來找Wendy Cooper的」 Sherlock說，安西亞站在 Sherlock身後一兩步的距離低著頭

「老媽!你有客人!」男子轉頭喊

「誰啊?」老太太到了門邊來「是那個偵探啊，你還在調查Ewan的事情嗎?」

「Ewan的事?都過了這麼久了媽你還沒放下嗎?」男子憂心地問

「Kenny，先讓客人進來吧」Wendy說著讓開了進門的路「請進」

 

Sherlock進入Cooper家時順手拉上了安西亞把她也帶進門

「事實上要找你的是這一位」 Sherlock說

「你好」安西亞抬頭對兩位Cooper家的成員禮貌地微笑「我是..」

「Oh my God!Abigail???」Kenny Cooper脫口而出「不，等等，她沒這麼年輕」

「你是…抱歉你長得很像我們認識的一個女孩」Wendy看著安西亞說

「我是Alexandra Dayton」安西亞深呼吸後說

「Dayton，Abi不就是姓這個..」Kenny看了自己的母親

「是啊」Wendy說「你是Abi的女兒嗎?那個孩子果然沒事，真是太好了」

 

「事實上我的生母已經過世了」安西亞說

「我們坐下來談會比較好」 Sherlock打斷了他們

「喔，當然，我們太失禮了，請坐親愛的」Wendy讓 Sherlock和安西亞在客廳的沙發上坐下，Kenny多拿了兩個杯子來到了兩杯茶給意外的訪客

 

「你說你的生母已經過世，是Abi嗎?」Wendy問

「是的，她在我出生後就過世了」安西亞說， Sherlock在一旁喝茶，如果有必要他才會說話

「所以你在調查Ewan被殺的事情，那這跟這位小姐有什麼關係?」Kenny問 Sherlock

 

這個問題讓兩位訪客互看一眼， Sherlock用眼神示意安西亞自己說

「關於這點…」安西亞平常對答如流的專業態度徹底灰飛煙滅，一句話都說不上來

「我並不是在調查Ewan的死，很抱歉我說謊了」 Sherlock說「我在找的是Abigail，他在逃家前最親近的人就是Ewan我才會來向你母親打聽這件事，不過我能告訴你，殺害你弟弟的兇手已經不在人世，是IRA成員」

「所以呢?」Kenny問「給我一個不把你丟出去的理由，你居然用這種事情來騙我媽」他雙手交叉在胸前瞪著 Sherlock，Wendy把手放在大兒子肩上要他冷靜

「Abigail逃家後不久生了一個女兒」 Sherlock從安西亞的手提包裡抽走了DNA報告「附帶一提我上次拿手帕給你擦眼淚是為了收集你的DNA，我很沒禮貌是個混帳，我知道」

 

「 Sherlock…」安西亞來不及阻止 Sherlock，報告就被Kenny接過

「這是…」Kennay看了那份報告不敢置信地抬頭看安西亞

「這上面寫了什麼我看不清楚」Wendy看報告又看了愣住的大兒子「你怎麼了?Kenny」

「Mum」Kenny抬頭看了安西亞「我…我不確定該怎麼跟你說，但你有個孫女…」

「我當然有個孫女，你有兩個女兒啊傻瓜」Wendy說「這上面到底寫了什麼?你怎麼不跟我說?」

「他已經跟你說了」 Sherlock說「你有另一個孫女」他指著安西亞

 

「你的意思是Ewan跟Abi…」Wendy張大了眼看著安西亞「老天爺啊，如果你爸還在肯定會打斷Ewan的腿的，那臭小子…」他對Kenny說，眼淚從老太太眼中冒出「你真的長得好像Abi」

「所以這是Abi逃家的原因?她懷孕了?」Kenny問 Sherlock「她可以直接說啊，就算她的父母無法接受我們也會照顧她的」剛毅的軍人聲音有些發抖

「她並不知道自己懷孕」 Sherlock說「她是為了調查Ewan的兇殺案逃家的，殺害你弟弟的人已經因為Abi而被逮捕或者被自己的炸彈炸死了，她是逃家後才發現自己懷孕的」他把後背包給了Kenny「你們想知道的一切資料都在裡面，我已經盡了我的責任，接下來是你們家人的事了」他站起來給安西亞一個很裂的微笑「我走了，晚安」

 

他無視了安西亞試圖抓住他的反應很快的就跑了

「怎麼只有你出來?」站在外頭的Laskin問

「事情很順利，我自己先回去就好」 Sherlock說「你在這等」

「一個Holmes叫我半夜在外頭吹冷風，這基本上是我的工作內容沒錯了」Laskin自嘲

 

Laskin在冷風中佔了好幾個小時安西亞才從Cooper家出來

「怎麼樣?」Laskin問

「你誰?」Kenny走在安西亞後面突然看到一個比自已還高的陌生人站在家門口警戒的問

「我男朋友」安西亞說

「她的部下」Laskin同時說，被安西亞瞪了一眼

「What?」Kenny問

「我是她的男朋友，同時也是她的下屬」Laskin和Kenny握手「Jo Laskin，原本也是軍人，現在換個單位服務了」

「妳在軍隊工作?」Kenny問安西亞

「我是公務員」安西亞微笑「只是個小公務員的秘書而已，Laskin正好是維安部隊的一員，他有時候幽默感會用錯地方，別在意」

「…這樣啊，他會送你回去吧?」Kenny問

「當然」Laskin說

「那就好」Kenny有些不習慣突然多出一個外甥女，還是早就過世的么弟的孩子，但他作為家長的保護慾還是很高「到家打給我，我會跟我媽..你奶奶說的」

「晚安」安西亞和Cooper家人道別，和Laskin並肩走在人行道上，他車停得有些遠

 

「你在傳簡訊給Sir嗎?」Laskin問

「嗯，告訴他我已經解決了這件事了」安西亞說「你一直在外面嗎?」

「我中間去那邊的商店待到他們打烊」Laskin隨便指了一間店說

「Laskin，以一個狙擊手來說你的觀察力不好」安西亞看了一眼說

「怎麼說?」Laskin問

「你隨便指的是一間藥局」安西亞說

 

Laskin只是嘿嘿笑了兩聲聳了肩替安西亞開了車門

「你為什麼要說你是我的下屬」安西亞問

「那家人是天主教徒」Laskin說「有的天主教家庭並不喜歡自家孩子和猶太人約會，他們不說但實際上這種人不少」

「你覺得我會因為這種原因放過你嗎?Laskin?」安西亞語帶威脅但實際上是在說笑

「你這句話語氣太像Boss了我有點怕」Laskin一邊開車一邊笑

「”毋須惶恐，死亡於你將是一種仁慈”」安西亞模仿 Mycroft的語調並壓低自己的聲音說

「我靠這句太像了哈哈哈哈」Laskin忍不住拍了方向盤

「專心開車Jo」安西亞停止了模仿要男友好好看前面

「都提到Boss了，你知道信差鳥小組的人為什麼一個個都像死人一樣蒼白嗎?今天沒發生什麼事吧」Laskin問

「信差鳥小組的15到20號一共五人今天去Sir家中升級設備和網路，以及接替我做晚間的報告」安西亞說

「聽起來很正常啊，他們怎麼看起來像瞬間折壽五十年一樣啊」Laskin說

 

「我猜是看到不該看的了吧」安西亞說

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這裡是東風的歌,跟前面的文有所關聯的部分我會標出來,因為我覺得這首歌浪費掉的部分有點多  
> I that am lost,oh who will find me?  
> Deep down below the old beech tree(麥哥小時候看書的地方)  
> Help succour me now the east winds blow  
> Sixteen by six ,brother,and under we go !(16*6的算式出處)  
> Be not afraid to walk in the shade  
> Save one save all,come try(麥哥懷疑的部分,All指的可能不是只有夏洛克)  
> My steps -five by seven(5*7的算式出處)  
> Life is closer to heaven  
> Look down with dark gaze,from on high(眼睛顏色的部分,這裡既是低頭看又說了眼睛是深色的)  
> Before he was gone ,right back over my hill  
> Who now will find him?  
> Why ,nobody will  
> Doom shall i bring to him,that am queen  
> Lost forever,nine by nineteen(9*19算式出處)  
> Without your love , he'll be gone before  
> Save pity for strangers, show love the door.  
> My soul seek the shade of my Willow's bloom  
> Inside,brother mine -  
> Let death make a room.
> 
> 東風說麥哥沒有完成某件事情而且唱起了這首歌,小夏認為這說不定跟麥哥有關,所以麥哥在思考這首歌和他自己的關聯性


	43. Chapter 43

隔天Greg起床時見到 Mycroft正在更衣室換衣服，而且是三件套

「我以為你說你不用出去工作?」Greg趴在床上問

「我今天下午有約」 Mycroft把睡衣放好並套上襯衫，睡褲也脫了放在睡衣上

「跟誰?」Greg問

「一位夫人」 Mycroft說「她想找我喝茶好陣子了，我都以傷勢和工作為由拖延了，但現在已經沒有其他理由了」

「誰啊，居然使喚得了你」Greg問「女王不成?」他開玩笑

「確實是」 Mycroft說

「你開玩笑吧?」Greg爬了起來

「她本來還邀請你一起，但我不認為你會喜歡那種場合，非常正式的下午茶會面」 Mycroft說

「拜託告訴我你幫我推掉了!」Greg整個人都醒了

「當然，我自己去就行了」 Mycroft說

「為什麼女王要找我喝茶???」Greg問

「因為我們訂婚了，你也知道我本來就會和王室有所往來，那位夫人好奇我的伴侶是什麼樣的人物」 Mycroft說

「你下午要去對吧?」Greg問

「當然，我們要喝下午茶」 Mycroft說

「那你現在才快十點就在換衣服?」Greg說

「省得出門還得換」 Mycroft說

「也是，你穿什麼都很自在」Greg攤在床上說

「你打算賴床還是起來吃早餐」 Mycroft穿著白襯衫走到床邊坐下，衣服配件和西裝長褲被他放在床上，他正在扣襯衫鈕釦

「等你換好衣服我會有個結論，或者我會睡回去」Greg在賴床

 

Mycroft沒多說什麼只是繼續換他的衣服，他出門時才會打領帶所以領帶被放在一旁，他站起來把襯衫固定器夾在襯衫下擺並舉手測試了一下有沒有夾好，出於習慣他會配戴袖箍，他不用轉頭也知道Greg正在盯著他看

「多數人會欣賞的是相反的過程」 Mycroft轉頭看撐著頭躺在床上看他穿衣服的Greg

「我只是覺得看你穿這麼複雜的衣服其實很有樂趣」Greg懶懶地說「不過我也享受你說的相反的過程的，你繼續，別在意我」換句話說看他穿看他脫他都能樂在其中

 

Mycroft嘴角抽了一下繼續穿他的衣服，西裝褲穿上後用吊帶固定再穿上馬甲扣好就完成了，口袋巾.領帶.懷錶都是出門前再配帶的，Greg伸手拿了他放在床上的袖扣翻個身躺在 Mycroft旁邊，手指勾了勾要 Mycroft把手給他，坐在床沿的 Mycroft把左手給了Greg讓他幫自己扣袖扣，一邊好了就把另一隻手也給他，都扣好之後 Mycroft很自然的摸了Greg的頭髮，他的頭髮很容易亂，像雜草一樣，但也只要順著一個方向梳就很整齊了，他摸了已經冒出鬍渣的臉頰，Greg閉著眼讓他為所欲為，偏了頭把臉靠在 Mycroft掌心上，有些冰涼的戒指在脖子上逐漸變溫

 

「…我想你還是起來吃早餐吧，你挺清醒的」 Mycroft輕拍了Greg的臉說

「Yes，Sir」Greg笑著回

「…這個叫法很容易引起誤會」 Mycroft說

「我昨天也發現了，他們的反應很好笑」Greg爬起來做在床上伸懶腰

「以前在外頭這樣叫你都覺得沒有什麼奇怪的地方」Greg說

「那是因為在旁人看來那就只是上下級稱呼，而我們兩個是伴侶關係還用這種叫法會容易使人往兒童不宜的方向思考」 Mycroft說

「讓你部下思考正直點吧」Greg吐槽「安西亞也是Laskin的上級，我就沒見過那些小黑衣對這有什麼反應」

「他們實際上並非直接上下級關係，而且Laskin很少會與Alex一同行動」 Mycroft說「Ryan曾經嘲諷過Laskin他們是我的鷹犬，實際上很貼切」

「那傢伙嘴真臭啊」Greg說「為什麼貼切?」

「Laskin等狙擊手的小組別稱獵鷹組，在遠方高處提供支援，而安西亞通常都在我身邊跟前跟後，有人說過她像隻小狗」 Mycroft說「但我會說那是對Alex能力的低估」

「我同意」Greg下床往浴室去，他見過安西亞把一個彪形大漢過肩摔，要形容安西亞的話絕對不是用”小狗”這種無害的詞

「我去弄早餐了」 Mycroft離開房間下樓前說

  
  


吃完早餐後Greg跑到琴房去彈吉他了，本來在看新聞的 Mycroft最後忍不住去琴房把吉他拿走把跑了的音調好才把吉他還給Greg

「這樣F才是準的」 Mycroft把吉他還給Greg

「我聽起來好像差不多啊」Greg說

「我無法忍受」 Mycroft說

「好吧」Greg聳肩把吉他拿回來彈了一下「我真的聽不出來有哪裡不同了」

「非常不同」 Mycroft強調

「你說了算」Greg說「想聽什麼嗎?」

「沒有特別想聽什麼，你打算練習什麼曲子就練吧，並不會干擾我」 Mycroft說

 

Greg隨手彈起了一個耳熟的前奏， Mycroft聽了一下

「你居然會貓王(Elvis)的曲子」 Mycroft說

「你居然知道貓王我更驚訝」Greg笑「我媽喜歡這首歌，我爸會在結婚紀念日唱給我媽聽，平常他也會唱但結婚紀念日那是固定的傳統了」

「Love me tender(溫柔地愛我)是經典名曲了」 Mycroft說「雖然文法錯誤很多」

「Love me tender， love me sweet，Never let me go，You have made my life complete，And I love you so.」Greg帶著對 Mycroft居然在計較歌詞文法這件事的笑意唱著「Love me tender， love me true，All my dreams fulfill，For my darling I love you」他抬頭看向 Mycroft對他笑「And I always will~」

 

他看 Mycroft的表情微妙的僵住就知道這會讓他不好意思，這讓Greg整個笑得毫無掩飾，他按著吉他對 Mycroft露齒笑著

「看吧，文法對歌詞來說根本無所謂」Greg說

他看著 Mycroft忍不住抹了把臉的樣子笑得更開心了

 

他拉著 Mycroft要他坐下， Mycroft在Greg旁邊坐下來聽他唱完了整首歌，他完全可以理解為什麼Greg在青少年時就是女孩眼中的情聖，他成年後可收斂了

 

「歌詞我果然都記得」Greg很滿意的說「想聽別的嗎?」

「我好像沒得選?」 Mycroft說，他可是被拉著手留下來的

「這個我現在應該沒辦法唱，我肯定會咳嗽」Greg彈起了曲風偏向拉丁美洲的曲子「Pheraps Pheraps Pheraps你聽過嗎?我爸以前也喜歡這首，但他唱得不好就是了，總會咬到自己的舌頭」

「這是Quizás Quizás Quizás」 Mycroft聽了一段後說

「啥?」Greg問

「意思是一樣的，曲名都是”也許.也許.也許”只是一個是西班牙文而已」 Mycroft說「原本是古巴的曲子，後來被填上英文歌詞了」

「這樣啊?我都不知道這件事」Greg彈著「他的生日是下周」

「你是說你的父親嗎?」 Mycroft問

「是啊，不知道為什麼我突然想到這件事，他生前我都不大記得他的生日，但他走了以後我卻記得很清楚」Greg手上依然彈奏著曲調「有時候我挺好奇他會怎麼看待我後來的人生的，他本來建議我去念大學，也許跟他一樣當個老師，生活會比較穩定，我沒有告訴他我另外的打算，在我有機會和他說前他就過世了」曲子走到了最後Greg便停止了彈奏「他錯過了我人生的好大一部份，我們幾個都是」

 

「他會以你為傲」 Mycroft說的是肯定句「你是蘇格蘭場的CDI，你家鄉第一個蘇格蘭場的探長，而且是個正直的好人」他把手放在Greg肩上攬著他說

「是他教我們彈吉他的」Greg說「當然，他也彈鋼琴，畢竟他是音樂老師，他總是有點亂來，他會在班上教流行樂，所以才會跟另一個古板的音樂老師在聖誕節舞會上吵起來，導致學生分邊站的大亂鬥，但他是個四眼弱雞，有一次他帶我們去海邊玩，抱James要把他丟進海裡結果把自己也摔了下去」他微笑著說「可是他是個很好的父親」

「從你身上我看得出來這點」 Mycroft說

「你會想念你的伯父嗎?」Greg問，因為 Mycroft的父親還在世「或者好奇他對你所下的抉擇會有什麼評價」

「…他大概會嘆氣吧」 Mycroft說，他讓Greg靠在自己身上，這才是他彈老歌的原因，懷念逝者「拿拐杖敲我，然後告訴我幹得還不錯，但為什麼非得跟他幹同一行不可，嘲笑我年少時說過的一些蠢話，恭喜我訂婚......他大概會把你調查的很徹底，老實說我很肯定他會這麼做」

「你想念他嗎?」Greg問

「能夠淡忘才能開始想念」 Mycroft說「你會忘卻不重要的細節，留下最美好的那些，所以你能想念」他親了Greg的眉心「我泡杯茶給你吧」

 

Mycroft帶著一杯熱奶茶回來給Greg，通常琴房他是要求禁止飲食的，但今天是例外

他拿起了Greg的吉他

「…」 Mycroft想了一下按著吉他的弦彈起了一首曲子

 

Greg捧著馬克杯看 Mycroft，他知道 Mycroft絕對會彈吉他，只是他不彈，Greg也知道是因為Rudi，他聽出了這是什麼曲子

「Moom river」Greg輕聲地說出了曲名

Mycroft只是點頭繼續彈這首曲子，他彈得非常好，彈完的時候他把吉他還給Greg

「你為什麼..」Greg想問但字句卡在了喉嚨

「你家裡的琴房有很多老舊的琴譜，印著這一首曲子的那一頁磨損得特別嚴重，那份琴譜的持有者在上面把鋼琴譜改寫成了吉他譜，你的父親是家裡唯一同時會這兩種樂器的人，所以他肯定特別中意這首曲子」 Mycroft說

 

Greg點頭

「他就是用這首曲子教我彈吉他的，因為我跟他說我想學」Greg清了喉嚨找回聲音後說「那時候我們看了一部奧黛麗赫本的電影，我喜歡那首歌」

「他教得很好」 Mycroft說

「謝謝」Greg說

 

Mycroft坐在琴房地毯上聽Greg說他父親的事情，一個溫柔.膽小.正直.浪漫.善良.有些太過跟得上時代的文弱音樂老師的形象非常鮮明，照片中Clay Lestrade的眼鏡總有點歪其實是因為他鼻子有些歪，他大學時為了勸架被打斷了鼻樑以後就一直是那個樣子，第一個孩子出生時在醫院哭得唏哩嘩啦的，陪產還當場嚇暈給醫生添麻煩，每次遇到醫院的護士這件事都還會被提起，為了做正確的事情並不會在乎自己根本打不過對方而在學生時代挨過好幾次打，因為體能太差想教訓調皮的兒子都追不上只能氣喘吁吁地站在後院往下喊”你被禁足了”

 

「我一直覺得很遺憾」Greg喝掉了杯中最後一點奶茶，他說了很多，他甚至都不知道自己記得這麼多有趣的.關於他父親的事「他沒看到我結婚，不過我離婚後就覺得沒那麼遺憾了，但我有時候會想如果我能介紹你給他認識就好了」

「你覺得他會接受?」 Mycroft問

「他會喜歡你的」Greg說「他知道我也和男生約會」

 

Greg放在一旁的手機響了，他接了電話， Mycroft便順便把空杯收到廚房去，從鈴聲判斷是Amy打的

「你打算出門?」 Mycroft問從琴房出來正在看時間的Greg

「你怎麼知道?」Greg說

「老技倆」 Mycroft省了解釋

「對啊，Amy說有個熟人到倫敦來了，問我能不能帶對方參觀巴茨」Greg說

「是醫學生還是實習法醫助理」 Mycroft問

「醫學生」Greg拿了車鑰匙塞進口袋「快中午了，我載你去俱樂部再過去剛好，一起嗎?」

「Sure」 Mycroft上樓去把領帶之類的配件弄好並穿上西裝外套下樓，Greg已經拿了圍巾和大衣在玄關等他了

  
  


在車上Greg開了廣播來聽，James O’Brian又在跟Call in的觀眾辯論了， Mycroft隨手轉了個流行樂廣播台，Greg的心情還不錯

 

「這個醫學生是你老家的朋友嗎?」 Mycroft問

「算是吧，是我們的鄰居」Greg說「你什麼時候知道得跟女王喝茶的?還好我沒在你身上搞出什麼痕跡不然就尷尬了」他笑著說

「就算真的有我也會讓安西亞想辦法幫我蓋掉的」 Mycroft說「今天早上，一到上班時間Harry*就打來了，他算是一個內部聯絡人」

(*201中王宮那位接待員一樣的人)

「內部?」Greg問

「王室對政府內，首相每周到王宮的行程也是由他接洽，當然這並不會對外公開」 Mycroft說

「你多常跟女王喝茶啊，說真的」Greg說

「沒有首相那麼頻繁，我很忙」 Mycroft言下之意就是首相都很閒就是了「而且大多是有事才會把我找去，不過偶而陛下會因為想閒話家常或者抱怨把我找去，今天是閒話家常」

「女王能抱怨什麼?王冠太重嗎?」Greg開玩笑說

「大多針對首相和一些時事，你不會想知道那位夫人怎麼說布萊爾的，多數人最好繼續記著女王的公眾形象就好」 Mycroft說

「你這樣說我反而更想知道了」Greg說「他那麼討厭東尼布萊爾?」

「還不及柴契爾，他更討厭柴契爾些，不過布萊爾的這筆帳比較新當然記得久些」 Mycroft說「而且柴契爾已經不在了，跟死人計較就有失風度了」

「所以你跟女王交情還不錯，不然不會被找去喝茶」Greg說

「我不會用交情來形容，但那位夫人與我的往來確實不全是公務」 Mycroft說

「你負責安排安保細節之類的我猜」Greg說「還有解決艾琳愛德勒那種事」

「差不多」 Mycroft說「Rudi也曾經負責相似的工作，那位夫人還挺喜歡他的，他如果想的話能表現得很風趣」

「所以和 Sherlock差不多」Greg說

「如果 Sherlock在白金漢宮能注重一下禮儀就好了」 Mycroft說

 

他們一路上閒聊到了第歐根尼斯外Greg把車停在門口讓 Mycroft下車

「你與對方約一起吃午餐?」 Mycroft問

「是啊，約在醫院附近那個簡餐館，怎麼了?」Greg問

「那你現在過去還嫌早了點」 Mycroft看了錶「和我進來一下」他偏了頭示意Greg和他下車

「你們門口不能停車」Greg說，但 Mycroft手上居然拿著他的車子感應扣並交給了侍者，Greg下車讓侍者去泊車，他自己則跟著 Mycroft走，他們停在門口

 

「配偶通行證在俱樂部內其實還是有所受限，比如我如果不在這你就不能進入，還有能使用的空間和權限也有所不同，還有你最厭煩的，訪客有可能被搜身這點」 Mycroft說「正式入會需要三名現任會員或者一名創始會員推薦，我推薦你了」

「這有必要嗎?」Greg問「聽起來很麻煩」

「只要有另外五名會員在場投票一致通過就行了」 Mycroft說

「沒過會怎樣?」Greg問

「我也會失去會籍」 Mycroft隨口回答走進了俱樂部，Greg還沒來得及攔住她說什麼 Mycroft便轉身對他做出”噓”的手勢，俱樂部內不能說話

 

Greg被 Mycroft抓住了手腕帶往閱讀室，在開門前 Mycroft放開了他的手，他開門後走到閱讀室中央，Greg注意到了一些熟面孔，前任大臣和現任的常任秘書諾曼爵士，爵士看到他的時候帶著一絲好奇但換上了禮貌地微笑

 

一張小桌子被放在閱讀室中央，這原本不在這的，上面放了一個木盒，形狀有些奇怪，蓋子上有一個圓形的卡準能掀開，現在蓋子上那個圓形的開口就是打開的，在場的會員有七人，侍者給了這些人某種小東西，可以握在掌心的大小的物品

 

Mycroft離開了閱讀室，Greg沒有跟上去，因為 Mycroft如果要他跟一定會示意他跟上，他站在閱讀室裡盡量讓自己看起來沒那麼不知所措，因為警員訓練的習慣他把手背在身後變成了類似稍息的站姿

 

侍者請他站在那張小桌旁，而侍者手上也拿著一個黑色的絨布袋，Greg注意到離他最近的一個會員手上拿的是一份表格，是入會申請的影本，那上面是他的資料，肯定是 Mycroft填的

 

第一個會員站起來走向小桌，這是個退休的上議院議員，Greg認得這個人的長相但不記得是叫Lord 什麼鬼了，他把手上的影本交給侍者，然後握著某種東西的手放在盒子圓形開口上把什麼東西放了進去，手裡還有別的則放進了侍者手上的絨布袋裡，退休議員看了Greg一眼和他點頭示意便回到位子上看報紙去了，其他會員重複了一樣的程序，有的人並不會與Greg有任何接觸，只是把東西放好就回位子上了，諾曼爵士則是投票後對Greg微笑和他握手才回位子上去

 

在場七名會員投票完後侍者把木盒打開，裡面有七顆白色的珠子，Greg就知道是怎麼回事了，是黑白球投票，只要有一顆黑球他的申請就會被駁回，是老式紳士俱樂部的作風，他猜被放進絨布袋的就是沒用到的黑球，侍者對他微笑請他一起離開閱讀室，到了通往 Mycroft辦公室的走廊時侍者就停下了用手勢示意他往 Mycroft的辦公室走，Greg自己走向辦公室敲門進入

 

「你怎麼自己一個人走了??」Greg鬆了口氣後坐在辦公室的沙發上說

「推薦人不能在場」 Mycroft說「恭喜正式入會」

「沒想到你們用黑白球投票」Greg說「我猜你們很努力讓會員能匿名投票，但我很懷疑有人敢投黑球給我」他看著 Mycroft說

「呵呵」 Mycroft走過去坐在Greg旁把手放在Greg的肩上環著他「只是個程序而已，省得有人說我破壞規矩」

「那些人會看到我的資料?」Greg問

「只是基本的教育背景和社會身分相關的資料」 Mycroft說「而且統一回收銷毀」

「如果他們真的讀了我就不會拿到白球了」Greg說，這種俱樂部收的是外面那種人，高級公務員.官員.貴族或名門之後，不是他這種普通的探長

「一個人的品格是無法寫在表格上的」 Mycroft說

「但是有配偶欄」Greg說， Mycroft毫不掩飾地笑了出來，左手撫著Greg的臉親吻他，對著他微笑

「你有約要赴，離開前到櫃檯他們會把名冊給你，簽下全名和出生年月日你就是正式會員了」 Mycroft說

「也是時候了，車鑰匙在前台吧?」Greg看了手錶說

「是啊」 Mycroft起身和Greg一起走到櫃檯去

 

經過閱讀室外的時候和諾曼爵士打了照面，爵士只是向 Mycroft和Greg點頭便帶著報紙回閱讀室了，Greg覺得諾曼大概是整個閱讀室裡離成為化石最遙遠的人，而且他感覺得出來，諾曼是對 Mycroft又敬又畏的那種人

 

到了前台，侍者拿出一本皮革登記簿，第一頁最上面的名字是 Mycroft的，往後翻到了有空位的頁面後侍者把本子轉向Greg讓他簽名， Mycroft從口袋拿了鋼筆給Greg用

 

Greg在空位簽下自己的出生年月日還有自己的全名Gregory Isaac Lestrade後把本子還給侍者，侍者把本子收好後按了電話上某個按鍵通知負責泊車的人把車開來門口，他和 Mycroft在門外等待時閒聊了一會便離開了

  
  


Mycroft在第歐根尼斯辦公，安西亞今天放假和Laskin約會去了，他午餐吃了些俱樂部準備的餐點，時間到的時候有車會來接他

 

下午茶當然也順利得很，聽老夫人抱怨一些事情，讓對方打聽一下他訂婚的事情，還有一些關於近期時事的分析，除了這位夫人今天特別有興趣的是他的訂婚對象這件事外，一切都是老樣子

 

下午茶後 Mycroft和王宮的Harry一起離開，Harry要負責送他離開

「恭喜你訂婚」Harry說

「謝謝」 Mycroft低頭看著纏著自己不放的柯基，他一直覺得這些小東西沒被人踢翻過簡直是奇蹟，他走路算是快的，這些短腿生物卻能很有效率的跟著不放

「請務必通知我們婚期」Harry說「當然，只是為了送禮方便」他知道 Mycroft絕對不是希望自己婚禮上出現大人物的人，而且女王也不可能去參加，王子倒有可能

「尚未訂下日期，畢竟我們都有很重要的工作要做，而且都有傷在身」 Mycroft說

「你的傘」Harry從侍者那接過 Mycroft的傘檢查後還給了 Mycroft，雖然 Mycroft深受信任但這依然是必要程序，而且拿著傘見女王成何體統，裡面還有把劍呢For God sake

「替我向你夫人問好」 Mycroft接過傘後離開了，他搭車準備回第歐根尼斯

  
  


「什麼事?」 Mycroft在車上接起了手機，顯示打來的人是James

「Greg跟你一起嗎?」James問「我打他手機都沒接」

「他說他今天去見熟人可能把手機切到靜音了」 Mycroft說

「對啊，見他的初戀情人去了，我還以為你們整天都一起行動的，我打給Lily看看，打擾你了抱歉啊」 Mycroft連問題都來不及提James就把電話掛了

 

Mycroft看著自己手機猶豫著，打過去問清楚那個”初戀情人”是怎麼回事是最容易的方案，但那顯得太…可悲了點，他掙扎了一會告訴司機改變目的地，載他去巴茨醫院

 

下車時正在下雨，他打起了傘走進巴茨，本來還在想他要怎麼找人的時候有人叫了他

「 Mycroft?」茉莉站在他身後，手上抱著一疊文件「你來找Greg或 Sherlock嗎?」

「如果你能告訴我該去哪找他是再好不過」 Mycroft禮貌地微笑「我是來找Greg的」

「他不在這喔」茉莉說「他早些是在啦，但大概一個小時前他就離開了，他把手機掉在計程車上了， Sherlock和他一起去找了，John帶那個學生去參觀學校了，畢竟他可是學長」

「喔」 Mycroft點頭「那我在這裡等他吧」

「我想他們應該也快回來了吧，你去那邊的咖啡廳等吧，Greg說他們幾個約了時間在那集合，他等等肯定會回咖啡廳的」茉莉指了一個方向便抱著文件離開了

 

Mycroft走進咖啡廳並點了杯咖啡坐下來等，咖啡端上來的時候他正在手機上看新聞，咖啡味道還可以

 

「不好意思請問一下」一個女性的聲音對 Mycroft說

「Yes?」 Mycroft抬頭左手放下了咖啡杯，對方是名女性.年齡約在五十中後段.紅頭髮.口音是西南英格蘭與伯明罕混合的結果.外地人.已婚.養貓.穿新鞋導致腳趾疼痛不便行走，一雙漂亮的綠眼睛

「請問你認識Greg嗎?」對方說「Greg Lestrade」

「認識」 Mycroft說

「我剛才注意到你的戒指，請問那是訂婚戒嗎?看起來和他的一樣」女子說

「我是他的未婚夫」 Mycroft說「And you are?」

「Jule Walker」女子伸手和 Mycroft握手「我聽說他訂婚的事了，你是叫Michael Holmes嗎?」

「Mycroft Holmes」 Mycroft說

「抱歉，我搞錯了」Jule說

「不要緊，這不是個常見的名字，也不好記」 Mycroft說「他說他今天是帶一個醫學生來參觀巴茨，是他以前的鄰居」

「那是我小兒子Paul」Jule笑著說「我婚前姓Paterson，Greg應該跟你說過Pat家吧，我是那家的長女，我後來嫁到伯明罕去了」

「喔，我確實聽過你們家的事情，那你應該是Zoe的Aunt吧」 Mycroft說

「是啊，Zoe是我么弟的孩子，你怎麼知道Zoe的?」Jule問

「我和他回去過聖誕時見過那個孩子」 Mycroft說

「Greg手機掉在車上去找了，可能要點時間才會回來」Jule說

「我知道，所以我在這裡等」 Mycroft說「請坐吧」

 

Jule把自己的飲料端來在 Mycroft對面坐下，這個女人的年齡大概比Greg還要大上十多歲，James會不會是搞錯了?

「其實我之前就聽說過你了」Jule帶著微笑說

「Amy」 Mycroft說

「是啊，傳說中Amy Lestrade不惜跟來演講的神父吵架的那個男朋友」Jule說「你聖誕節陪Greg回去大概聽到爛了吧」

「Well，總比惡名昭彰好」 Mycroft說「所以你和Greg很熟?」

「我曾經是他們的保母」Jule說「Greg小時候很可愛，有點調皮可是都會乖乖聽我的」

「那是他多大的時候?」 Mycroft問，他好像知道James隨口說出的話是什麼意思了

「五.六歲吧」Jule笑了「我那時候正在上高中呢，我幫Mr.Lestrade看孩子賺零用錢，他有時候會帶Miss.Lestrade去過兩人周末或者去看戲之類的， Amy當時考上了寄宿學校的獎學金名額到外地去念書了，一群小傢伙沒人照顧我又會手語能跟Ashly溝通，住得又近自然就得到這份工作了，我一直做到我搬到伯明罕去，那時候Greg也11.12歲了吧，可以照顧弟妹了，但他也經常裝傻丟下James他們自己跑去玩」

「我聽到的都說他很負責任?」 Mycroft說

「那是後來」Jule說「大家都只記得Mr.Lestrade過世之後Greg多可靠，久了就忘了他原本也很調皮了，大概是因為旁觀者清吧，Amy他們自己家人不覺得，但我到是覺得Greg變了很多」

「他是怎樣的一個小孩?」 Mycroft問，試著裝出一副好親近的普通人樣

「調皮搗蛋.愛哭而且喜歡耍帥，討厭吃蘿蔔和花椰菜，尿床到小學二年級」Jule小聲地補上了尿床那段並給了 Mycroft一個眼色要他別告訴Greg這是他說的「他很喜歡冒險故事，喜歡到會和鄰居其他孩子一起分組玩打仗遊戲，一群小鬼頭打打鬧鬧的不小心就砸破別人家玻璃一哄而散，但小女孩就喜歡這種帶頭的男生，Greg一直很受女孩子歡迎」

「聽說過，他是個小情聖」 Mycroft帶著揶揄的微笑說

 

「他小時候還說過要跟我結婚呢」Jule笑著說「被我們兩家子抓著這個笑了好多年呢」

「真的?」 Mycroft露齒一笑，他大約猜到James那個傢伙果然又犯了這種訊息傳達上的低級錯誤，他假設 Mycroft知道這種家族軼事而把自己老哥的黑歷史抖出來了

「他可愛死了，要不是我結婚的時候他年紀太大我都想把他帶來當花童了」Jule說「那時候他才上小學，很認真的說”Jule妳好漂亮，我長大跟你結婚好不好”我都不忍心笑得太誇張」

「那個年紀的小孩就是會這樣，至少正常小孩都多少會」 Mycroft說， Sherlock就不會， Sherlock在那時候只會預謀毀掉小學老師的假期

「我猜他喜歡紅頭髮」Jule看著 Mycroft說

「我的頭髮並不怎麼紅」 Mycroft先是愣住眨了眨眼後說「頂多是褐色」

「我是在說笑呢」Jule笑著說「他小時候真的很可愛，呆呆的很好騙」

 

Mycroft聽Jule講了很多小時候Greg的趣事，很多是Greg的手足不會知道的事情，Greg的弟妹太年幼，Amy當時在外念書，而Greg的父母已經不在了，會知道這一部分故事的就只剩下曾是Greg保母的Jule了，而 Mycroft相對的也說了些Greg在倫敦生活的事情，這種乍看之下一來一往的訊息交換能使對方說出更多資訊

 

「他們可疼愛Lily了」Jule講到了Lily出生的事情「他放棄了很多，只為了留下Lily」

「不好意思，我不明白這是什麼意思?」 Mycroft放下正要送到嘴邊的咖啡杯

「我以為他有跟你說過他當警察的原因?」Jule有些訝異

「他說他是嚮往當警察，還有想離家生活」 Mycroft說「我知道他為了看照家裡在郵局工作到年齡能上警校」

「…Well，那有一部分是真的」Jule淺淺的苦笑只閃過一瞬

「方便告訴我嗎?」 Mycroft掛上真誠的眼神說「我很想知道他以前的事」尤其是在書面調查記錄上不會有的更好

「Mr.Lestrade…他過世的時候Greg也還在念高中，我回來參加他的葬禮，Greg變了很多」Jule回想著「有時候我會回老家探望家人，Greg會來找我聊天，前一次回去他還是那樣，一個乳臭味乾的臭小子」

 

Jule喝了口涼了的飲料嘆氣說

「他說他要跟爸爸討論他不想念大學， Lestrade夫婦有給每個孩子存一筆學費，他跟我說他想在畢業後去到處看看，然後等年紀夠了就去當警察，但他哪都沒有去」Jule說「葬禮的時候 Lestrade家的一些親戚都來了，那時候Lily還很小，我們家和 Lestrade家又熟，所以他們葬禮後的聚會我們也到了，我聽到Greg的叔叔之類的和他的母親討論要領養Lily，他們覺得Lily還小被領養不會記得什麼，也可以減輕他們家的負擔」

 

Mycroft等Jule繼續說，同時注意到外頭的雨停了

「我去和Greg說了，他本來被派去跑腿的，他東西都沒買的跑回去，我跟不上但就我兄弟轉述的是Greg很生氣的拒絕了，他直接攤牌說他會留在家裡找份工作待在鎮上，直到他能去念警校，我聽說是他把自己那份預存的學費交給家裡了，也乖乖念完了高中，我想你應該知道後面的事了」

「他沒有說過這些」 Mycroft說「而我猜James他們並不知情」

「James哭就哭不完了，他根本不知道葬禮後還能有什麼事呢」Jule說「大家都說Greg從小就跟現在一樣，那根本是錯的，他不是一直都這麼成熟負責的，沒有人天生是這樣的，連Greg自己都以為他小時候多成熟，我猜大家對自己的過去都多少會有點記憶落差吧，比如自以為帥氣的高中時代其實每個人都當你是蠢蛋之類的，有個旁觀者就會得到完全不同的說法」

 

「他們都說Greg和他父親很像」 Mycroft說

「那是他過世之後的事了」Jule說「其實看著挺令人感嘆的，甚至能說有些哀傷，一個男孩在一天內成為一個男人，還要假裝自己一直如此，也說服了自己和所有人」他帶著一種長輩對後輩的微笑看著 Mycroft「Greg沒他自己想的那麼成熟，請你一定要照顧好他」

 

Mycroft愣住了，他沒想到會有人這樣說Greg，Greg有時候是很幼稚但他一直是更能好好照顧自己那個

「我會的」 Mycroft微笑和Jule握手

「我兒子和Dr.Watson回來了」Jule指著門口的方向，一個紅頭髮的年輕男孩和John聊得很開心手上還拿著一本筆記本寫著John告訴他的一些倫敦生活的建議

  
  


「 Mycroft?」John看到他和Jule坐在一起困惑了一下「你來找Greg的話他的手機掉了和 Sherlock一起去找了」

「我知道」 Mycroft說

「我以為Greg的手機訊號跑到奇怪的地方你會收到某種報告之類的把東西追回來呢」John半開玩笑的說

「喔，我到這時那輛計程車在希斯羅機場附近，現在他們已經拿回手機在來這的路上了」 Mycroft說

「哈哈，那倒是能解釋他們怎麼會去這麼久呢」Jule完全把這段對話當成玩笑話了，John也只能配合的笑一下，正常人別知道 Mycroft多神通廣大才會長命啊

「How’s Rosie」 Mycroft問John，這是他的社交性對話模式，實際上他看John一眼就知道Rosie昨晚吐奶哭鬧了整夜而且還脹氣了，但讓別人開口滔滔不絕總比他自己得想話題來講好

 

John開始講起育兒經，附帶上了 Sherlock最近奇怪實驗的抱怨， Mycroft假裝有在聽帶大腦裡正在盤算如果年度預算結果如他預期那他要讓哪個蠢貨被踢到上議院去

 

Mycroft看了眼懷錶起身去向櫃檯點了兩杯咖啡，一杯加兩塊糖一杯加奶和糖，他拿著兩杯咖啡回位子上不用三分鐘 Sherlock和Greg就從大門進來了

「你大可以打給我，我能直接幫你取回手機」 Mycroft把那杯加奶加糖的咖啡給了Greg，兩塊糖的不用說自然是 Sherlock的， Sherlock直接就拿去喝了

「你還要跟女王喝茶，我拿這種小事打擾你幹嘛」Greg說「Jule我們先走了，小子你好好念書，在倫敦闖禍我會打給你媽」他警告了紅頭髮的醫學生，拿著咖啡抓著 Mycroft的手腕就要走

「 Sherlock，閉嘴」 Mycroft隨口一句就讓弟弟把到了嘴邊的消遣憋了回去，他看出Greg為什麼急著把Jule和 Mycroft分開，這至少能是Greg小時候的黑歷史大會

「替我盯著我兒子啊」Jule抱了抱Greg親了他的臉頰與他道別「掰掰」

「掰了，路上小心」Greg說完就拉著 Mycroft離開了

  
  


他們一上車Greg就找出行動電源幫手機充電，他的電池已經掛了，他一開機就知道原因了，好幾通電話都是James或者Lily打的，James本來只是要問他一起吃晚餐而已，後來因為失聯就一直打個沒完導致他手機電池消耗得很快

 

“Greg，James好像把Jule是你初戀情人這件事說溜嘴了，我替你教訓他了，不過你大概得自己去跟 Mycroft解釋了”-L

“抱歉我忘了這個笑點只有我們自己知道，Lily捏人痛死了，這算家暴了吧”-J

  
  


看到這幾通簡訊Greg直接把頭靠在車窗玻璃上不想面對現實，開車的 Mycroft掛著一抹淺笑沒發出笑聲

「你知道了」Greg說

「當然」 Mycroft說

「你居然還跑來了，你是吃醋的高中女生嗎?拜託別告訴我你放女王鴿子」Greg說

「James說你失聯我當然為了之後會面方便起見到你會去的地方等，而且我並沒有放陛下鴿子，我是從王宮離開時才接到電話的」 Mycroft說

「我要掐死James」Greg怨念道

「小時候的童言童語，不必這麼介意吧」 Mycroft說

「你沒有被從小笑到大」Greg說「Jule沒告訴你什麼蠢事吧?」

「喔」 Mycroft可以隨便就說出一大把「沒有」

「Shit，你在說謊」Greg摀著臉，他很肯定他幾歲做過什麼蠢事 Mycroft現在都知道了

「我可以假裝我什麼都不知道」 Mycroft說

「給我當成你的工作內容保密!」Greg指著 Mycroft強調保密「絕對!絕對!不准說出去!」

「我不會的」 Mycroft笑著轉了方向盤

 

**“大家對自己的過去都多少會有點記憶落差”**

**“有個旁觀者就會得到完全不同的說法”**

**Mycroft沒有從這種角度思考過，他一直認為自己的記憶非常準確，但如果是對事情的解讀呢?也許問題會是出在解讀方式不同?Eurus與普通人的認知落差會不會是他的盲點?**

 

**他沒有多想，把這些煩人又不斷冒出的問題踢進記憶世界的角落，他只要專注當下與未來就好，過去就只是過去了**

  
  


他們睡前Greg接到了電話臉色大變

「怎麼會發生這種事?」Greg站起來四處摸索他的車鑰匙「你說清楚點，找到他了嗎?我這就過去」

「James的保護計畫出了什麼問題」 Mycroft判斷

「換班的警察出了車禍，在安全屋換哨的空檔有人闖入」Greg情緒很緊張「James不見了，可能受傷了，他們在床上發現了刀砍的痕跡和血跡，我要到蘇格蘭場去一趟」他跑上樓從自己的書房拿了配槍下來， Mycroft拿著車鑰匙穿著大衣已經在等他了

「我開車更安全而且更快，走吧」 Mycroft拿著傘和車鑰匙上車，黑車在深夜裡往市區駛去

\----------------------------------  
Love  Me  Tender溫柔地愛我  
探長唱的是這個,兩首都是50.60年代的老歌  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Y-bd3aDMGA  
  
  
Love me tender,love me sweet;  
Never let me go.  
You have made my life complete.  
And I love you so.  
Love me tender,love me true;  
All my dream ful fill,  
For my darling, I love you.  
And I always will.  
Love me tender,love me long;  
Take me to your heart,  
For it's there that I belong,  
And we'll never part.  
Love me tender,love me true;  
All my dream ful fill,  
For my darling, I love you.  
And I always will.  
Love me tender,love me dear;  
Tell me your are mine,  
i'll be yours through all the year,  
Till the end of time  
Love me tender,love me true;  
All my dream ful fill,  
For my darling, I love you.  
And I always will.  
  
  
溫柔地愛我，甜甜蜜蜜，  
  
  
不要讓我離開你。  
  
  
你豐富了我的生命，我是如此愛你。  
  
  
溫柔地愛我，情真意切，  
  
  
我所有的夢想都已實現，  
  
  
親愛的，我愛你，直至永遠。  
  
  
溫柔的愛我，天長地久，  
  
  
讓我進入你的心扉，你是我心所屬，  
  
  
我們將永不分離  
  
\-----------------------  
<第凡內早餐>裡面奧黛麗赫本就是抱著吉他唱了Moon River,探長小時候就是看到了這段才想跟爸爸學吉他的  
歌詞如下  
Moon river, wider than a mile  
I'm crossing you in style some day  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way  
Two drifters, off to see the world  
There's such a lot of world to see  
We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend  
My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me  
\-----------------------------  
提到的Quiza Quiza Quiza是經典歌曲,B站上有人拿這個剪成三代福華浪漫史  
  
  
紳士俱樂部會用黑白球投票或者對會員的出身有嚴格要求是很知名的,這類俱樂部有很多會提供餐點,在以前就有不少男人賴在俱樂部不回家,回家也嫌棄家裡的家常菜之類的,原著中Watson就會去俱樂部打牌和撞球,Holmes則完全不幹,麥哥的俱樂部就是大家安靜看書吃吃東西這樣


	44. Chapter 44

「到底怎麼發生的!」Greg一到蘇格蘭場就對著Witt喊

「巡邏換班的人在安全屋那條路上的轉角出了車禍，所以每個小時的巡邏檢查出現了缺口，因為他被車撞了所以中間有一個小時左右的時間沒有人確認證人的安全，他在醫院醒來馬上就回報了，但我們去的時候只看到闖入痕跡和刀砍過的家具還有血跡」Witt顯然也是臨時被通知來的，他身上的衣服都是隨便套上的

「Greg!」Lily顯然比他還早到

「你怎麼在這裡!?」Greg問

「James打電話叫我來的」Lily說

「因為Lily在這裡所以我們確定James有活著離開安全屋，但他下落不明」Witt說

「大概一個小時前我接到James打來的電話要我立刻去蘇格蘭場」Lily說「而且最好要有人送我去，我正好在Jill那就請他送我來了」

「James的手機在現場被砸毀了」Witt補充「所以無法追蹤，他是用公用電話打的，我們追蹤到他打電話的電話亭發現了血跡」

「有頭緒是誰幹的嗎?」Greg問「為什麼James要Lily過來這裡?」

「他說有人找他麻煩而且知道我住哪，他沒有說太多只叫我別回公寓去」Lily看起來異常的堅強

「等等」Witt接了電話「什麼?我沒派人..啊?為什麼會是MI5的?」他皺眉有些困惑地抬頭看了自始至終安靜站在一旁彷彿融入背景的 Mycroft「好，放行」

 

「 Mycroft?」Greg轉頭看了 Mycroft「你做了什麼?」

「嚴格來說我只是默許」 Mycroft說「Laskin的公寓在那附近，這件事能傳到你就表示MI5內部負責調查這個毒品與俄羅斯寡頭連結的人早就知道了，而他知道，安西亞就必定知道」

「所以呢?」Greg問

「我猜安西亞會說”依照你的少根筋程度你遲早有一天會惹到Sir，所以最好賣探長一些人情吧，Laskin”」 Mycroft說「他們應該在現場了，我想很快會有結果」他拿出手機看了一眼簡訊「他去過貝克街，但在門口猶豫一下就離開了」他把螢幕上的監視畫面給Witt和Greg看

「等一下，你哪來的監視器畫面」Witt馬上說

「Oh，Mr.Witt，你不會想要知道的，在官方文件上我現在甚至不在這裡」 Mycroft皮笑肉不笑的樣子讓Witt這個時常與毒梟打交道的人都覺得發毛

「你到底是哪位?」Witt說

「他是Greg的未婚夫」在一旁的唐納文說

「…What?」Witt愣住了

「我以為你知道Greg訂婚了?」唐納文說

「只是一個小公務員而已，剛好和MI5有些工作上的關聯」 Mycroft裝起了無害的平民樣

 

Greg從Witt那拿到現場的照片，有扭打的跡象還有不少血跡

「對方也受傷了」 Mycroft隨手拿了一張看說

「我們已經採證了但還沒檢驗」Witt說

「兩個不同的噴濺方向來自一個身高約178左右的成年人和一個身高約167的高血壓早期患者」 Mycroft說「前者是James，後者無論是誰現在都因為頭部撕裂傷非常顯眼，現場有第三人，五十歲到五十五歲的酒癮者，是他砸碎手機的」

「你這是瞎猜」Witt說

「Well」 Mycroft看了一眼Witt「你家有三隻貓，一隻玳瑁一隻橘貓一隻虎斑，當中有一隻短毛兩隻長毛，你有兩個尚未進入青春期的女兒和一個值夜班的急救員妻子，你們一家與你妻子的母親同住，有一個正在漏水的洗手台，你的左腳膝蓋有舊傷我猜是橄欖球運動傷害，而且你讓你女兒拿你做擦指甲油的實驗品」

「How the fuck did you..」Witt瞪大眼看著 Mycroft「他幾乎就像..」

「 Sherlock，我知道」Greg拍了Witt的肩膀「說來話長，那是 Sherlock的哥哥，對，我就是要和那臭小子的哥哥結婚，把嫌疑人的資料給我，我想了解一下有誰可能這麼幹」他把還沒從震驚中恢復的Witt拉進會議室

 

「為什麼James到貝克街卻沒找你弟弟求助?」唐納文弄了杯熱茶給Lily和 Mycroft

「很顯然的，他在最後考慮到了正在找他的都是什麼人還有221住的包涵了一位老太太和一個嬰兒」 Mycroft說

「James會沒事吧?」Lily看向異常冷靜的 Mycroft「你好像一點也不擔心」

「倫敦就像一個錯綜複雜的管道系統，複雜但終究有進有出」 Mycroft把那杯茶放在一旁完全沒動「考量時間.地點.季節，一個重要證人的屍體要被處理會牽動到很多不同的閥門和開關，這些都沒被移動，所以James還活著，而且追殺他的恐怕是英國這邊販毒集團的人而不是俄羅斯黑幫本身，這讓他有機會逃跑」

「你怎麼會知道」唐納文站在一旁問

「我知道一切我需要知道的」 Mycroft說「不過最簡單的判斷方式便是，俄羅斯黑幫不會威脅你後才動手，如果是俄羅斯人幹的James已經被殺了」

 

\---------------------------

稍早，Laskin的公寓

「Jo，帶著槍和Kitty，我們走」本來正躺在Laskin腿上看電視的安西亞看了眼手機後爬起來

「為什麼?」Laskin問

「考量到你粗心大意的程度遲早你會惹到Sir，現在有個賣探長人情的好機會，好好把握，Laskin」安西亞身上穿的是Laskin的連帽運動服，對他來說大太多了，但當作居家服穿很舒適

「Kitty過來」Laskin喊了縮在沙發旁的一條只有三條腿而且一邊眼睛明顯瞎了的德國狼犬給他上了牽繩，安西亞私下只有在把某件事視為工作指令時才會喊他Laskin

 

Laskin從抽屜拿出手槍和彈夾裝好並穿上槍套然後套上大衣，安西亞一邊換衣服一邊跟他解釋James那邊出的狀況

「到現場去找到帶有Lestrade探長弟弟氣味的物品讓Kitty找出他」安西亞穿上米色的大衣說

 

他們到現場時受到了警察攔阻，安西亞出示了MI5的證件讓現場的員警打了通電話給Witt

員警支支吾吾的報告了現場狀況安西亞伸手拿過了手機

「Witt探長，現在我猜得若沒錯， Lestrade探長身邊有一名褐髮高個穿三件套的男性，他是我的上級，而你一切問題他都能回答，這名證人先前是我們的合作對象，我要求協助搜索」安西亞說，Witt讓他把電話還給員警後他們才被放行

 

「Kitty，聞這個」Laskin讓狗聞了一件被丟在椅子上被穿過的襯衫

「你給一條狗取名Kitty(小貓)?」在場的員警吐槽

「Why not」Laskin看狗有了反應「Alex」他叫了安西亞，兩人跟著狗出了公寓，看樣子James是反擊後從正門衝出去的，符合外頭街道上殘留的血跡

他們跟著狗一路到了貝克街，中間經過的一個電話亭有血跡，221的門外有幾滴血跡，但Kitty又繼續走了

「為什麼不用人臉辨識系統?Boss在監視系統裡就能用那個啊」Laskin突然想到

「那是一種濫用公物，Laskin」安西亞說

「所以你是說Boss他…」Laskin說

「Sir有最高權限，他想怎麼用就怎麼用，阻止他的話他也會想辦法用到的」安西亞說

「也是也是~」Laskin笑嘻嘻的說

 

Kitty吠了幾聲Laskin便放開了牽繩，三腳狗跑進了一條小巷，Laskin和安西亞跑了過去，Kitty坐在目標身旁搖尾巴，James左手的袖子被鮮血浸透，皮帶被坐成了一個很粗糙的緊急止血帶綁在手臂上，臉上也有血

「Good boy kitty」Laskin摸了Kitty的頭「他怎麼了?」他問正在查看James狀況的安西亞

「失血有點多，血壓和體溫下降但沒有生命危險，叫救護車」安西亞摸了James的脈搏「看這個方向和我們剛才經過的路線，他本來是要去那邊的醫院但最初走錯路了，折回正確的路線時因為某種原因躲到這裡來」

「呃…」James因為有人碰觸他的脖子而醒來「你是..」他的視線模糊

「你只要知道我是 Mycroft的部下就好」安西亞蹲在James面前「你撞到頭了」

「跑出來的時候..撞牆…」James說「有人追著..快走..」

「已經報警和叫救護車了」Laskin說

「他可能有腦震盪」安西亞起身從大衣口袋拿了什麼舉起手對著上方就開了一槍

「Fuck!」在消防梯上的人慘叫，他的腳底被射穿了正在消防梯上抱著腳打滾

「希望鄰居不會被吵到」Laskin笑著從槍套拔槍對著從巷口過來手上拿刀頭上還纏著繃帶的人「我建議你回家把自己包成木乃伊，反正頭已經包好了，就別讓我開槍了，我很討厭寫報告的」他的苦笑被一把往自己臉上飛來開山刀打斷，他立刻閃開了那把刀，繃帶頭手上握著一把小刀衝向他

 

一瞬間對方持刀的手被以非常不自然的角度扭成了一個馬蹄形，在他的慘叫出口前Laskin隨手把他往牆上甩，繃帶頭砸暈在牆上

「Schmuck*」Laskin碎念著把對方手上的刀踢到一旁

(*意第緒語的髒話，可作”蠢貨或者Dick等解釋”，Laskin是猶太人會說意第緒語)

「你該開槍的」安西亞說「他身上有第二把刀你就該假設他可能有第三把或者一枝槍，今年還不到三個月已經有 Lestrade探長和Sir這兩個槍傷患者了，我不想見到第三個」

「我不想寫報告啊Alex，你開槍不用寫我開槍要啊」Laskin故作哀怨的說「我去把消防梯上那傢伙拽下來」他跳起來把消防梯拉下來爬上去把倒在平台上哀號的傢伙的鞋帶抽出來把他雙手反綁，他正在想要怎麼把這傢伙弄下階梯的時候視線角落閃過一個人影

「Alex!」Laskin來不及警告安西亞對方就抓住了安西亞，一個持刀的男人用刀抵著安西亞的脖子

「我不知道你是誰，少瞎管閒事否則我就把這女的宰了」中年人比安西亞還矮一些，他揪著安西亞的長髮和衣領把人往後扯

「Holy fuck」Laskin在胸口畫了十字架

\-------------------------------------

蘇格蘭場

「找到了」Witt說「James失血有點多，可能有點腦震盪，手臂上的刀傷很深，不過醫生說觀察後就能出院了，然後另外三個人傷勢都比他重很多」

「另外三個?」Greg問

「在現場襲擊他的拿砍刀的傢伙」Laskin牽著Kitty出現在蘇格蘭場因為他必須來做筆錄「指使這起鬧劇的那個矮個子老頭，還有一個助陣的傢伙」

「安西亞呢?」Greg問

「Well，我先說清楚，助陣的傢伙腳是Ale…安西亞開槍打的不是我，我不要寫報告」Laskin看著 Mycroft說「繃帶頭是我打的，但那個矮子是安西亞動手的」

「我假設那是你的疏忽才會需要安西亞動手」 Mycroft面無表情地看著Laskin

「實際上我完全能處理」Laskin說「但那傢伙扯了安西亞的頭髮還割掉了一部分…」

 

Mycroft的表情從要把下屬開除變成了揚起眉毛一臉”Oh， I see”的表情

「她明天早上要去把頭髮剪好」Laskin說

「准假」 Mycroft說

「我實在沒有理由阻止安西亞，我覺得我也不要阻止比較好」Laskin說

「想自殺有很多比這更有效更無痛的死法」 Mycroft說

「安西亞怎麼了?」Greg聽的摸不著頭緒

「安西亞最討厭有人扯她頭髮」 Mycroft說

「這傢伙還割掉了一部分啊…Alex又特別擅長打人關節…」Laskin說「膝蓋.手肘.下巴…明明力氣就不大啊…」

「要毀掉一個人的關節靠的是技巧」 Mycroft對Greg說「和經驗」他微笑

「…你教的」Greg眼神死的說

「我不否認」 Mycroft說「我也許有建議和示範過一部分」

「看那傢伙扯Alex頭髮時我立刻同情起他來了」Laskin說「Alex現在很不高興，我等等帶Kitty回去的時候希望他好點了…」

「…你居然給狗取名叫Kitty?」Greg吐槽

「他在部隊裡叫Killer，我覺得他退役了換個平民點的名字比較好」Laskin摸著有一邊耳朵缺角的的三腳狗的頭說「對吧Kitty」

「汪!」狗狗叫了一聲開心地搖尾巴

 

Witt的人訊問了三名嫌犯後得知了他們的行為是出於私怨，帶頭的那個老頭的獨生子是James舉發的人之一，他們本來是要威脅James翻供或閉嘴不然會對Lily不利，他們顯然監視James一陣子了，開車衝撞換班員警的就是他們，他們會真的動手是因為James想逃跑，一急之下他們才砍了James，眼見事情鬧大了想要滅口，但手段都太粗糙太外行了才會栽在Laskin和安西亞手上，事實上這種程度的混混就算是半夢半醒的John都能解決，James算是因為自己的善良多吃了點苦，他會躲起來是因為差點就被抓到了

 

「你也做得太過頭了點」Witt翻著手上的資料對Laskin說「有必要把人家打成殘廢嗎?頸椎骨折是被你扔去砸牆他有刀我可以理解，這個老頭你把人家膝蓋手肘什麼都打碎了啊」Witt皺眉看著比自己還高一點的Laskin

「這個…算了說了你也不會信啦…」Laskin苦笑，要不是親眼見過誰相信一個說話輕聲細語.漂漂亮亮的文雅女孩子實際上打人那麼黑啊，而且也不相信人家那雙手打得傷人好嗎

「總之下次出手輕點，不然可能會被判防衛過當喔」Witt拍了拍Laskin的肩膀去處理他的案子了

「這個膚淺只用外表判斷人的愚蠢世界」Laskin忍不住哀怨「Kitty，媽咪超強的都沒人信怎麼辦……」

「嗚~」Kitty歪頭看著自己的主人

「對啊，明明就能把我丟出去，都沒人信，不過他自己打不開瓶蓋就是了」Laskin哀怨地蹲在地上抱著狗自言自語

「你擋路了，Laskin」 Mycroft冷著臉站在他身後，辦公室走道都被Laskin和Kitty擋了一大半

「抱歉」Laskin立刻抱著狗閃開， Mycroft走向會議室去找Greg

 

「Kitty，我居然被冰霸王放閃了」Laskin看了一眼進了會議室就立刻走到探長旁邊的魔王「這什麼世道啊，我們回家找媽咪」他一個大個子抱著一條大狗一臉哀怨的和狗說話的樣子嚇到了缺乏睡眠的菜鳥夜班警員，對方立刻繞過他了

 

「Boss，我先走了」Laskin收起了哀怨臉到會議室門邊敲了門對 Mycroft說， Mycroft看都沒看他就揮揮手讓他走了

  
  


會議室內Witt和一部分他的組員還在處理後續， Mycroft站在Greg旁邊，Lily坐在桌角的位子上努力想聽懂警察術語

「總之他現在應該是安全了」Witt說「Greg你還是先回去休息吧，他今天晚上得做筆錄還有讓醫生把他的手縫好什麼的，明天下午你再來吧」

「謝了，Witt」Greg終於鬆了口氣「那Lily呢?」

「這件事是他們三人的私怨報復，就算把他們放出去我懷疑他們能自己走到廁所」Witt聳肩和組員去忙了

 

會議室只剩下Greg和 Mycroft跟Lily三人，Greg深深嘆了一大口氣

「這真他媽是個多災多難的新年」Greg坐在Lily旁邊往後仰靠在椅背上

「這太可怕了」Lily哭了出來

「Hey，沒事了」Greg驚了一下但馬上伸手抱了妹妹讓Lily靠在自己肩上拍著背安撫「別怕」

「我以為James死定了」Lily是一哭就停不下來的人，抓著Greg不放， Mycroft低頭看著手機避免任何尷尬的眼神接觸

 

安撫好Lily後Greg說要送Lily回公寓再回家，看著Lily下車進公寓後Greg臉上的笑容才收起

「Fuck」Greg說「我覺得我會少活五年」他無力的說

「如果這是一種有效的計算方式我在十年前就死了」 Mycroft說

「哈哈」Greg笑了一下，如果 Sherlock是他的弟弟他大概真的會得心臟病，他向 Mycroft伸手討了一個擁抱「我們回去吧，很晚了」

 

Greg放鬆以後才注意到了 Mycroft睡前摘掉了手錶，出門時他也很匆忙根本沒戴回去，他就只是換好衣服就走了，他的左手腕上那圈燒傷的疤痕在袖口邊緣忽隱忽現

「我手腕的傷不會痛，如果這是你在擔心的」 Mycroft專心開車但他也知道Greg在看他手腕的燒傷「我恐怕是把手錶遺留在床頭櫃上了」

「是真的完全不痛還是你關掉痛覺那種不痛?」Greg問

「我無法一直屏蔽自己的痛覺，那需要絕對的冷靜和一定程度的情感抽離，也避免這麼做，考量到那長期的影響非常糟」 Mycroft說「而且我因為槍傷還在使用止痛藥，沒有必要這麼做」

 

在停紅燈的時候Greg伸手握住了 Mycroft的手腕，嚴重燒傷後的皮膚會失去很大部分的觸覺，因為皮膚組織和神經會一起被破壞，他的拇指輕蹭著 Mycroft手腕內側，這裡原本應該摸得到脈搏的，但傷痕組織讓那變得幾乎難以感覺到，燒傷的疤痕光滑摸起來幾乎像是皮革，綠燈時Greg放開手好讓 Mycroft開車

「一年不到的時間我們身上多了很多疤啊」Greg說「槍傷.骨折.脫臼.扭傷.穿刺傷，這些列出來我覺得我們還活著真了不起」他苦笑，這些東西聽起來像茉莉的驗屍報告

「過去一年多來並不是段很美好的時光」 Mycroft說

「我們分開又復合，把你搞丟又找回來，然後訂婚，這他媽真是太刺激了點」Greg笑「不過John大概過得更瘋狂點，畢竟他跟著的是 Sherlock」

「我想有Rosie在他們會稍微收斂點」 Mycroft說

「但願如此」Greg說「明天中午我會去探望James，Witt說那時候他會被安排到別的安全屋去，你呢?明天有什麼安排嗎?」

「大約十一點安西亞會來，只是在家辦公而已」 Mycroft說

「安西亞有那麼討厭別人動他頭髮嗎?看Laskin提這件事的樣子好像很嚴重」Greg好奇的問

「算是她小時候的陰影」 Mycroft說「Alex曾經被迫剪短頭髮，另一方面我想沒有人喜歡被扯頭髮的」

「她剪短過嗎?」Greg問

「有一陣子她想換風格剪到耳下」 Mycroft說「後來因為其他的原因放棄了」

「為什麼?」Greg問

「她說要經常剪才能維持造型，還得燙直，另一方面是變得太受同性歡迎找不到男友，她很困擾」 Mycroft說

「哈哈哈，真的?」Greg笑了出來

「相當久以前的事了」 Mycroft說「當時Alex在我底下工作約九個月」

「剪短就完全吸引不同的人群了也不簡單」Greg吐槽「Laskin還沒出現?」

「Laskin與John退役時間相差三年，安西亞開始為我工作時Laskin還在伊拉克擔任狙擊手和特種部隊的副隊長」 Mycroft說「Laskin和安西亞交往差不多是John遇見 Sherlock前半年」

「你怎麼會知道的這麼清楚…」Greg吐槽「你是人家老爸嗎」

「安西亞會回報」 Mycroft說「因為這算是潛在安全漏洞」

「啊也是」Greg說， Mycroft的助理一向特別被關注「我還以為安西亞會找那種書蟲之類的類型」

「Laskin是桑德赫茲軍校第二名畢業，實際上他的智商有120，較普通人高些」 Mycroft說「但你也知道他的德性，Alex才會希望能讓Laskin賣你人情」

「我?賣我人情頂多少交一張紅燈罰單而已啊」Greg笑

「並不是針對你的權限而是你的關聯性」 Mycroft說

「喔!」Greg聽懂了「可是我又不會影響你的工作決定」

「Laskin屬於大錯不犯小過不斷的人，而且工作不犯錯卻會在非工作狀態下不看人臉色.惹麻煩，目前他所造成最大的損害是Alex和他交往」 Mycroft眼神死的說「因為Alex知道Laskin若惹到我只會是因為不識相的犯蠢所致，所以只要有人勸我消氣Laskin就不會被我踢回去訓練新特工」

「換句話說就是吹枕邊風嘛…」Greg聽懂了

「沒錯」 Mycroft說

「…我覺得啊，如果讓安西亞到別的部門去，大概會稱霸一方吧」Greg說

「然後我就得重新找一個可以信任而且能跟上我的思維的助理了，那我大概在三個月內會被毒死」 Mycroft說

 

到家把車停好後已經過了午夜十二點許久了，Greg的手機響了，是公用電話的號碼

「見鬼，這時間誰用公用電話打給我」Greg皺眉， Mycroft看了一眼螢幕上的號碼

「那是倫敦醫院的公用電話編號，是James」 Mycroft上樓先去洗澡了

 

「James怎麼了」Greg接起電話說

「沒什..等一下，我用公用電話你怎麼會知道是我???」James問

「 Mycroft知道全倫敦公用電話的編號，來電上有顯示，所以你那邊怎麼了?」Greg問「傷勢比想像中更糟嗎?」

「其實比預期的好，醫生說我沒有腦震盪，手應該也能完全復原」James說「我居然沒腦震盪真神奇，我撞牆耶，而且我很肯定我那時候有產生幻覺，結果我居然沒有腦震盪?」他笑著說

「幻覺?」Greg問

「對啊，好像看到 Mycroft那個小助理爆打了那個渾蛋」James笑嘻嘻的說「那想想都不太可能啊」

「啊哈哈…你這樣想也沒錯啦」Greg覺得還是別毀了安西亞營造的弱女子形象好了「所以你打來幹嘛?你該去休息吧」

「對對對，我是來找你統一口徑的」James說

「什麼意思?」Greg問

「我手機毀了至少得有段時間Isak和孩子們會找不到我，我已經和Lily串好了，如果他們是打給你要找我就跟他們說我自己摔下樓梯了，手受傷還摔壞手機，別告訴他們今晚的事情」James說

「滾下樓梯不會讓你的手上有一條刀疤」Greg說

「跟他們說我手上拿著水果刀摔的」James說

「…Shit，這聽起來還真的是你會幹的事」Greg說

「拜託你了」James誠懇的說

「…我知道了，快去休息吧」Greg說

「Greg，抱歉，我這陣子給你惹了不少麻煩」James說

「你是這輩子都在給我惹麻煩」Greg吐槽「沒事啦，快回你的病房去，我要去洗澡睡覺了，差點被你給嚇死」

「晚安，老哥」James說

「晚安，我明天和Lily一起去看你」Greg掛了電話，James聽起來有點累但沒有什麼問題讓他懸在心裡的一塊大石真正的落下，他掛了電話抬頭卻發現 Mycroft站在樓梯上看著他並沒有去洗澡

 

「怎麼了?」Greg收起手機雙手插在口袋裡問

Mycroft只是走下樓向他張開雙臂，Greg頓了一下把手從口袋拿出來抱住了 Mycroft， Mycroft沒說什麼只是拍了拍Greg的背

「精神高度緊張後無法馬上休息對吧」 Mycroft說

「你明明知道答案就不用問我了」Greg說「我的什麼小動作露餡了」

「最明顯是握拳和插口袋」 Mycroft說

「你不去洗澡嗎?我喝點東西看看電視等等就會好了」Greg說，他其實很熟悉這種一時間無法放鬆的感覺，生死交關驚險的工作經驗太多了，但今晚這個驚嚇程度比起差點被一把斧頭砍死還高

「去客廳坐著」 Mycroft輕推Greg讓他去客廳

 

Greg在沙發上坐下隨便切了個新聞台來看，James的事情不會被報導，因為涉及的MI5人員和內部事務太多，還要加上這整個案子還和俄羅斯寡頭有關，機密性比起普通案件高

 

他聽到微波爐叮的一聲，轉頭看向走廊， Mycroft拿著冒著熱氣的馬克杯過來了

「助眠」 Mycroft把Greg的馬克杯給他，熱牛奶裡面還放了支湯匙

「蜂蜜牛奶?」Greg喝了一小口說

「都對睡眠和放鬆有幫助」 Mycroft說

「謝了」Greg微笑「這種事情我挺有經驗的，等等就沒事了」

「但換成自己的弟弟感受會更深」 Mycroft說「這種事情我經驗太多了」

「但 Sherlock你會有把握他能想辦法逃出生天」Greg說

「多數時候有」 Mycroft說「所以當那少數發生時才顯得更糟」

「…我其實跟Lily一樣，擔心James會被殺」Greg說「我知道James沒死因為你跟我說他還活著，但在心裡還是會有那一部份在想他可能已經…」

「這是很自然的，因為悲觀是實際的」 Mycroft說「尤其是你重視的人的生死」

「你有辦法忍受這種提心吊膽的生活真是了不起」Greg感嘆

「我對情緒的控制力遠高於普通人，同時我很清楚 Sherlock的能力到哪，真正會危害他生命的事情我會阻止他靠近或提前介入」 Mycroft說「你也清楚James的能力到哪，所以你才更加擔心」

「你有過這種經驗嗎?因為 Sherlock的那些事虛驚一場後無法鎮靜下來讓自己休息」Greg問

「因 Sherlock而如此是很久以前的事了」 Mycroft說「他頭幾次用藥過度和失蹤，後來我找到方式監視他確保我對他的動向有一定的掌握，瓦解莫里亞蒂犯罪網的時候有幾次較為驚險，但也不會讓我無法休息，因為我知道事情會怎麼發展」

「謝林福特後呢」Greg問

「…」 Mycroft看著他沒有明顯的情緒波動「立刻投身於善後工作還有接受治療讓我沒有時間注意這些」

「那時候我有過」Greg說「雖然是我把你交給醫護人員的，但我回我的辦公室後沒辦法讓自己回家去，因為我毫無根據的擔心一切又會出錯」

「我知道」 Mycroft說

「…你知道?」Greg皺眉

「你的辦公室的監視器沒撤除過」 Mycroft說「你在辦公室裏面來回踱步很久才下班」

「敢請我是你的Live金魚缸直播之類的不成」Greg吐槽「別人看的都是動物園的熊貓直播什麼的你看我幹啥」

 

Mycroft被這種形容逗笑了，微笑著看著Greg

「我也會因為毫無根據的擔心而分心的」 Mycroft說「尤其是Eurus當時就發現你的存在了，我當然會確認你的安全」

「喔」Greg點點頭喝了他的熱牛奶，這很有道理「….等等，你說沒撤除過，所以我們分開那陣子你也在看我?」

「你辦公室的監視權限是能由你關掉的，你沒去關掉，所以」 Mycroft攤手

「你這個鑽漏洞的死公務員」Greg笑了起來攪拌了杯子底的蜂蜜

 

「其實上一次我心有餘悸無法安睡並不是那麼久以前，只是並非 Sherlock所致」 Mycroft說

「是為什麼?美國總統大選嗎?」Greg笑

「那只是我的日常，我每天都在面對不同的蠢貨，他們選了誰只是差在FBI和CIA來求我的次數不同而已」 Mycroft說

「加薩走廊停火?」Greg問

「那是個大爛攤，我沒有那個公德心幫他們收拾」 Mycroft說「並不是我的工作，是你的」他看著Greg說

「我?」Greg挑眉

「你的右眼現在依然有視線狹窄的問題」 Mycroft說

「喔，那一次!」Greg知道 Mycroft說的是什麼事了「你那時候在出差!」

「即使在慕尼黑我也會知道倫敦發生的事情」 Mycroft說「這件事對我當時稍有影響，但與你通話和看過你的醫療報告後我就冷靜了」

「那時候運氣真的不錯啊」Greg苦笑

「如果你不那麼魯莽就不必靠運氣了」 Mycroft說

「好啦你當時在電話上念了很久我知道我有另外八種可以安全救出人質而不會觸發炸彈或遭受攻擊的方案」Greg說

 

那是一起驚險的綁架案，發生的時候 Sherlock還沒”復活”呢，他才復職沒多久，那年夏天特別熱，最後他們把綁匪圍困在一間倉庫裡，人質有嚴重的第一型糖尿病，不注射胰島素隨時都可能沒命，Greg當時是這件案子的負責人，他們費了好大功夫才說服對方讓他把胰島素送進去給人質，他進去後發現對方手上的槍根本就是假的，人質和肉票都處於脫水的邊緣，而且對方手中的炸彈就他來看非常業餘

 

他會知道這業餘是因為他媽的他看過 Sherlock做過好幾個真正專業的，這東西如果真的能爆炸威力也比不上手榴彈只要跑得夠遠就不會有事

 

綁匪打算搞拖延，這個綁匪本身的精神就有些問題，也缺乏醫療知識，Greg試圖說服他讓這兩個可憐的被害者喝點水不然他們恐怕撐不到這場鬧劇結束

他們在倉庫二樓，整個倉庫的構造是兩層樓高但二樓只有一圈靠牆而建的操作平台來控制機械吊臂移動倉儲物，操作平台邊只有簡陋的欄杆，你甚至可以把一個躺下的成年人從欄杆縫隙推下去

 

無法說服精神錯亂的綁匪讓人質和肉票喝水後Greg心一橫替人質注射胰島素後，手撐著地往後一的掃腿把炸彈踢下樓，他知道綁匪手上的槍是假的只是一把他媽的打火機(他真心希望把這種打火機列為違禁品，不然就是買這東西的人都強制移民美國，這都第幾個拿打火機唬人的王八蛋了)

 

他進來時被要求脫了防護服和頭盔，身上當然也沒有武器或胡椒噴霧，但他是個警察要揍一個二十多歲的瘋子還是能拚一下的，對方用那把打火機敲他被他抓住，一陣扭打後他把打火機從對方手中奪下丟下樓去，他大聲叫對方投降，他被用蠻力推開後綁匪拿出了一串鑰匙，上面有個汽車遙控器，改造過的，能用來引爆炸彈的那種，他撲上去搶奪時對方指間握著鑰匙往他身上打，那是一陣亂鬥，他在拳頭即將打到自己的眼睛前抓住了那隻手把遙控器從鑰匙串上扯下，他把遙控器踢到某個角落去後抓著要攻擊他的綁匪將他過肩摔在二樓平台上並逮捕了他

 

他用無線電告訴在外頭的人危機解除，立刻帶醫療人員和水進來，支援的人衝了進來，Greg讓他們接手嫌犯的時候覺得右眼有水什麼的視線很模糊，他用力的眨眨眼也沒改善，脫掉手套想揉眼睛時才逐漸感覺到了疼痛，很快那變成了一種難以忍受的劇痛，急救人員立刻要其他警察把他拉住不能讓他揉眼睛，他的右眼珠被鑰匙劃傷了，所以他視線變得模糊，他身上有些小割傷或瘀青都不是問題，他右眼痛得讓他無法張開眼看路，連左眼也不能，當時他被送到醫院去醫生告訴他的是他運氣很好沒傷到眼角膜但是他的水晶體被刺穿了

 

被磚頭砸.被刀子砍.被球棒打什麼的比起來簡直不算什麼，眼睛受傷是真的痛得椎心刺骨而且絕對不能用手去摸，還好醫生有開麻醉效果的眼藥水給他，不過他當了好一陣子海盜，戴著眼罩上班還會被同事的小孩笑，那之後就一直有視線狹窄的毛病，而且他右眼還得注意之後有沒有開始產生白內障的症狀

 

他離開醫院後立刻接到了 Mycroft的電話， Mycroft嚴厲的譴責了他的策略還有這種魯莽的行為，但Greg當時更擔心自己暫時只有一邊視力失去了遠近感會撞到路人所以其實沒怎麼聽進去，最後 Mycroft終於念完了就關心起他的狀況，然後Greg轉個彎就看到小黑車了，他這個樣子不能開車回家本來打算回蘇格蘭場窩一晚呢，當時 Mycroft在慕尼黑出差，幾天後 Mycroft回國他又被念了一頓，但他並不知道這實際上會讓 Mycroft這麼擔心，因為他的工作時常會讓他受些小傷，主要問題似乎是在他居然冒險踢了一顆品質低下的炸彈上

  
  


「我當時只知道現場的歹徒持槍並且有爆裂物，你卻和對方扭打」 Mycroft說

「這種事情很少發生啦，今天James的事還比那危險得多」Greg說

「你當時復職半個月而已」 Mycroft眼神死的說「我無法掌控你的工作內容或預測你的行為模式，因為你時常突發奇想便行動了，如果今天遇到這個情況的是 Sherlock我可能還不會擔心」

Greg再三向 Mycroft保證這種事情真的在他生涯不會發生幾次的(他無法保證不會再發生，考慮到他和 Sherlock合作的時候都能遇到什麼鬼案子)

 

Mycroft其實一直都很淡定，這是他的正常模式，除了微笑之外沒什麼明顯外露的情緒，但提到這整個”踢了一顆炸彈然後和人扭打”的事情時他是明顯的一臉…微妙的介於不悅和擔憂之間外加80%的面無表情的模樣，不夠熟悉 Mycroft的人大概看不出差別便是了

 

「不早了，你先去洗澡吧」Greg對 Mycroft說「我把杯子洗了就上樓」

 

和 Mycroft聊完後Greg完全脫離了先前那種瞎緊張的狀態，那個擁抱也很有幫助，不過和對方說說話轉移注意力大概才是主因，他把杯子洗好後便上樓了

 

Greg洗澡出來時 Mycroft正躺在床上閱讀

「你在看什麼?」Greg邊擦頭髮邊問

「英格蘭民間故事集」 Mycroft說「我書房最右邊的那些書之一」

「我還以為你不看故事書了」Greg說， Mycroft書房最右邊的書都是很老的書， Mycroft說那些是他小時候家中有過的書籍，他買了一些相同的回來

「有時候總是會念舊的」 Mycroft說

「都寫了些什麼?」Greg問

「妖精.黑犬妖.調換兒之類的民間故事」 Mycroft把書放到一旁關掉床頭燈準備睡覺了

「調換兒是什麼?」Greg鑽進被窩裡時問

「傳說中妖精會偷偷將人類的孩子掉包，有的故事中被換來的孩子會病死或變得難以照顧」 Mycroft說「只是些民間故事而已」

「沒想到你小時候還是有些同心的嘛」Greg說

「我會給 Sherlock和Eurus念故事書」 Mycroft說「空心山丘中的妖精王國故事沒有金銀島那麼吸引 Sherlock，所以後來會要我唸故事的只剩下Eurus了，不過 Sherlock很喜歡黑犬妖的故事，他一向喜歡小狗」

  
  


在即將睡著前 Mycroft突然想起了Eurus

紅鬍子消失前的Eurus，拿著一把生鏽的老剪刀在花園裡，遠遠的看著他，小聲地說著什麼但在他這邊聽不見，他只能靠唇語判斷

**“Bring me home Mikei”**

 

他在黑暗中張開眼，翻個身朝向Greg那邊

「怎麼了?」Greg問， Mycroft睡相很整齊不會隨便動的

「沒什麼，想到一些事而已」 Mycroft說，Greg伸手摸了 Mycroft的手臂，順著手往上摸到 Mycroft的臉

「Good night love」Greg有些含糊地說，手輕拍了 Mycroft的臉便掛在 Mycroft身上了，Greg又睡著了

 

Mycroft無聲的向已經熟睡的伴侶說了晚安，閉上眼迎來一個無夢的夜晚

\----------------------------------

Laskin養的就是一條前軍犬,很多軍犬會被安樂死因為無法被領養,而能被領養的有的會有傷,比如Laskin的這隻Kitty就是三條腿的單眼狗,大概原先是偵爆犬之類的,很大隻的德國狼犬,但Laskin會把他當小狗一樣抱來抱去

安西亞的力氣不大,但打人專打要害和關節

 

黑犬妖是一種在墓園裡的妖怪,據說見到他三次就會死,會攻擊盜墓者


	45. Chapter 45

隔天早上十點多Greg醒的時候 Mycroft早就不在床上了，他洗漱後套著睡袍到書房去找人，有些沒睡醒的他第一眼沒認出安西亞差點就要把門關上了

「早安 Lestrade探長」安西亞微笑著說

「差點以為我又打斷了什麼他得裝魔王的會議」Greg說「早安啊，安西亞，你的新髮型挺好看的」

「謝謝」安西亞微笑，本來披肩的長髮剪短到及肩了，看起來挺清爽的，也比較符合安西亞的實際年齡

「早餐在餐桌上」 Mycroft專注在筆電螢幕上沒有抬頭

「我等下給你們泡個茶或咖啡吧」Greg說「要喝什麼?」

「兩杯黑咖啡，Alex的加一份糖一份奶」 Mycroft說

「沒問題」Greg關門離開

 

「嘖」安西亞不太甘願的拿出一條巧克力給 Mycroft

「和我賭我的伴侶的生活作息並不是很有勝算的賭局，Alex」 Mycroft帶著他一貫的驕傲的微笑拉開抽屜把巧克力收起來

 

大約十五分鐘前 Mycroft把工作做到一個階段下樓去弄了一份炒蛋跟香腸順便烤了兩片麵包放在餐桌上，回來時安西亞就說Greg還在睡，為什麼要現在做，於是兩人就在無聊中就”Greg何時起床”開賭了， Mycroft賭的是十分鐘內，而安西亞賭至少半小時，因為昨晚的騷動Greg一定很晚睡，最後兩人以一條巧克力和二十英鎊對賭，結果就是Greg在 Mycroft說的時間醒了，而且和 Mycroft說的一樣會自己到書房來

 

「你考慮到了客觀因素卻忽略了他的生理時鐘和睡眠習慣，不過最大的錯誤是跟我睹這種事」 Mycroft翻著文件說

安西亞用他禮貌微笑配上眼神死的表情看了 Mycroft一會， Mycroft回了他一貫的高傲的微笑

「回到正題，今年的預算…」安西亞停止了和 Mycroft小鬥嘴繼續專心工作， Mycroft也是，彷彿剛才兩個吃飽太閒的傢伙根本不存在

  
  


Greg在樓下餐桌前吃著還熱著的早餐，他不必問就知道是 Mycroft算好時間準備的，他泡了兩杯咖啡拿上樓給書房裡辦公的兩人

「我中午會和Lily他們一起吃，晚餐會不會回來我不確定，到時候給你電話」Greg將無糖的黑咖啡給了 Mycroft說

「我知道了」 Mycroft喝了口他的無糖咖啡說

 

Greg去換過衣服就出門了， Mycroft留在家裡辦公，下午安西亞帶著文件離開時已經是兩點多了， Mycroft從早餐後就什麼都沒吃，下樓從冰箱找出之前剩的三明治來吃就解決一餐了

 

他從樓上拿了那本厚重的英國民間故事集來看，以前家中書房有一些手寫的書本是過去家族中針對這類故事做研究和記錄的人所留下的，某個C.K.Holmes的筆記裡面詳細的分析了各種傳說的起源和背後現實或者暗喻可能是什麼，是個徹底毀掉小孩幻想的務實派，不過 Mycroft只會把故事的部分念給 Eurus聽，有些故事比較不適合小孩聽他會跳過或刪減，比如七年獻祭一個人給撒旦的妖精什麼的，這種一看就知道是基督教傳入早期為了醜化民間信仰編造的故事他就會跳過，不然他就得向 Eurus和 Sherlock解釋什麼是活人獻祭了

 

那個C.K.Holmes大概是個維多利亞時代的家族成員，在繼承排序上排得很後面的那種，他到處在蒐集這些故事，但這個人特別在乎調換兒的故事， Mycroft記得自己當時在書房對這個Holmes產生了好奇，照著筆跡去找出了同一個Holmes所寫的東西，一個民間故事的愛好者，但曾經是一個普通的軍官，這個興趣開始的原因似乎跟最早的筆記中提到的，他的兒子的異常行為有關，那上面有他兒子的全名所以 Mycroft才能確認這是哪個祖先所寫，C.K.Holmes是維多利亞時代Holmes家的四男，在五歲兒子夭折後變得孤僻投入了這些研究中，他分析調換兒的故事大概也是這個原因，在過去天生有缺陷的嬰兒被視為”冒牌貨”所以會漸漸衰弱死去

 

C.K.Holmes似乎是想藉著這些故事來慰藉自己的喪子之痛，他的兒子並不是病死的，他的孩子不會說話也難以照顧，最後在一個暴雨冬夜自己走出了家門，最後被發現凍死在樹林中，以現代來看這個孩子恐怕是有發展障礙或者自閉症一類的問題

 

_“調換兒的特徵:被羊膜蓋著臉出生.奇怪的胎記.厭惡鐵.左撇子.家中突遭厄運.不停哭鬧.永遠吃不停.行為古怪.有著不應有的智慧.有攻擊性.退縮或對親人陌生.成長停滯.成長太快_

_我的孩子符合當中幾項，但為什麼他會如此…為何是我的孩子?”_

 

這段文字是在C.K.Holmes筆記中寫的最難以辨識的，寫下時他恐怕情緒很激動吧，這個人的筆記很多，從 Mycroft最後找到的相關資訊來看他最後到劍橋教書了

 

對 Mycroft來說那只是另一個書房中已作古之人的紀錄而已， Eurus喜歡聽故事他便找故事念給她聽，因此才會看到這些早就被遺忘的筆記

 

Eurus也聽睡美人之類的普通故事，即使 Eurus能清楚指出當中的不真實性，但那不妨礙她喜歡這些故事

 

Mycroft坐在客廳沙發上看書，家裡安靜到他只聽得見自己的呼吸聲

雖然他說 Eurus一直都討厭他，但那並不是真的， Eurus時不時鬧脾氣但其實和他還是很親近的，直到他離家上學那年，他知道並不是因為他離家所以被討厭， Eurus在他到伊頓去前就變得很奇怪了，那時候起 Eurus開始說些他不懂的話，越來越常說他不守信用，問他怎麼著陸，明明站在家裡或家門外卻要他帶她回家，有時候 Eurus會把他掛在房間裡的外套內外翻面掛著只為了讓他這個強迫症感到煩躁，他好幾次不厭其煩地把自己的外套一件件翻回正面，然後下次他從學校回來又會發現自己的外套又被內外反放了

********************************

 

**“你要讓我被帶走嗎?Mikei?”**

 

**Eurus的聲音讓 Mycroft把書闔上丟到一旁**

 

**“你讓我被帶走了，Mikei”**

**“帶我回家”**

**“他們要把我帶走了Mikei”**

 

**那是紅鬍子不見之後越來越頻繁的胡言亂語，每次他從伊頓回家都得面對 Eurus這些完全沒有意義的話，直到火災後 Eurus真的被帶走了，然後他們的會面便成了 Eurus單方面的道歉， Eurus並不完全理解.或者完全無視了自己造成的是多大的破壞只想要道歉然後被原諒然後回家**

 

**年復一年的道歉和拒絕， Mycroft記得他在 Eurus因為對療養院的精神科醫生做了那些事而被轉移到謝林福特後他去探望 Eurus有多激動**

 

**“你不能說聲對不起就當作一切都沒發生!你害死人了!”**

**“Mycroft，I’m sorry”**

**“對不起有什麼用?對不起不會把那些人復活!”**

**“我想回家Mikei”**

**“NO!”**

 

**他記得自己大聲拒絕 Eurus後甩上了訪視間的門離開，他撞在站在門外的Rudi身上，那是他第一次意識到，在這之前他很少真正的拒絕過 Eurus什麼，但從 Eurus被送走後他們每次碰面都以他拒絕 Eurus的道歉和回家的要求為開場**

 

**他們本來會面對面的接觸，而不像後來那樣隔著玻璃說話，以前 Eurus甚至在會面時會過來要他抱甚至想坐在他腿上，對自己的年齡毫無概念，跟一個孩子一樣想要撒嬌， Mycroft當時其實第一反應是擔心 Eurus這樣會不會被人佔便宜，但他很快就知道 Eurus這種行為只針對他，對其他員工 Eurus大多保持著無視甚至有攻擊性， Eurus對Rudi其實也是這種帶著敵意的態度**

 

**Eurus會向他要求家人的照片，他最初都答應了，他留了一張張”全家福”給 Eurus，上面有 Sherlock，他的父母和他自己跟Rudi**

**這些照片一直累積並被貼在 Eurus的牢房裡，如果照片上有Rudi他的臉會被損毀或者被撕掉，Rudi對此只是哼了聲冷笑不予置評，一切乍看穩定直到 Eurus十二歲生日拿到最新的一張**

 

**那一年發生了嚴重的越獄事件，而 Mycroft發現的原因是他在倫敦街上看見了謝林福特的犯人和一個主管一起行動，他立刻告訴Rudi並問他這是怎麼回事，Rudi立刻聯絡了謝林福特**

 

**典獄長與四分之一管理階層在越獄事件中身亡，獄警全都變得不作為，彷彿失去指令的遙控玩具一樣傻傻地待在原地， Eurus無法離開他自己的房間，但他指使了整起事件**

 

**出現在英國本地的謝林福特人員有四人，他們殺了直升機駕駛，而他們被抓住後看到和Rudi一起行動的 Mycroft的第一個反應是**

**“這邊有一個，還有三個”**

 

**Rudi的部下從他們身上找出的就是那年生日 Mycroft帶給 Eurus的全家福**

**另外兩人在沙賽克斯被抓到，他們一下火車便被抓住，身上搜出同一張全家福的影本**

 

**Eurus給他們的指令沒有被隱瞞，他們坦白的說了，是要來把他們帶去謝林福特的**

**Rudi奪回謝林福特控制權後沒收了 Eurus手上所有的照片，把 Eurus的牢房移到完全無法與任何人交談或碰面的地方，禁止任何人與 Eurus有超過三分鐘的接觸，受到 Eurus影響的犯人暴力反抗Rudi的奪回行動，很多人在交火下喪生，Rudi從謝林福特回來後非常憤怒，但並沒有告訴 Mycroft太多細節，只說他訓斥過 Eurus了，還有未來禁止帶給 Eurus任何照片**

 

**Mycroft在那起事件後沒有去過謝林福特，也去不了，因為事件剛結束，甚至還沒完全收尾Rudi便去了西德，他的最終葬身之處**

 

**清掃門戶和報仇花了他兩年，他必須確保沒有任何餘黨會找上他的家人，他用了一年在E的幫助下獲得了前往謝林福特的權限，那天是 Eurus的生日，他帶了一個小小的杯子蛋糕，這時候 Eurus已經要16歲了，他收到了監獄方的報告，在過去三年 Eurus一直有輕重不一斷斷續續的自殘行為，她會抓牆壁到把自己的指甲掀開，報告上的照片怵目驚心，牆面上全是血跡，獄方的措施是每周在給予高劑量鎮靜劑後幫她修剪指甲，然而那並沒有處理掉問題， Eurus用指尖抓牆一樣能弄傷自己，最後她的牢房牆面被換成了光滑的質地，之後還有多種不同的自殘行為，最後被移到有泡棉防護牆面和地面的牢房並被穿上拘束衣，一年中有三分之一的時間 Eurus都待在那種牢房裡，因為換回普通牢房一段時間她便會恢復自殘行為**

 

**若沒有自殘就換成傷害別人，負責 Eurus的警衛中有三人已經因為不同的原因自殺了，共通點是他們都是負責把食物送到 Eurus牢房的人，每天他們有一到兩分鐘的時間會和 Eurus有言語交談，第三人自殺後獄方才發現了問題所在，送餐的人被要求戴上耳塞**

  
  


**三年後第一次碰面，他們的對話並未從 Eurus兒童語氣的道歉開始， Eurus坐在他對面面無表情眼神空洞的看著他**

 

**他把裝著蛋糕的小紙盒拿出來放在桌上正要跟 Eurus說生日快樂的時候他感覺自己往後倒，喉嚨被嚴重的擠壓， Eurus從他的位子跳起來撲向他掐著他的脖子把他壓在地上，他對整個過程其實印象混亂，缺氧和頭部重擊讓他耳鳴而且視線發黑，他聽得到 Eurus的尖叫，叫得跟報喪女妖一樣撕心裂肺**

 

**Eurus當時看起來已經是個少女了但個子還是不大，她跪在 Mycroft胸口導致他無法呼吸， Mycroft有叫 Eurus停下，但 Eurus沒有停止攻擊，他的肋骨就是在這單方面的攻擊下折斷的，三根肋骨都是被 Eurus的左膝壓斷的，他推開 Eurus要起身但 Eurus轉而攻擊他的耳朵，雙手同時拍打耳朵直接傷到鼓膜讓他失去平衡，他耳鳴之下完全聽不清楚 Eurus說的話，但 Eurus幾乎沒有說話，他只能讀出”You”這個字，剩下的都是尖叫和吼叫， Eurus接著對著他的臉攻擊，牙齒割開了口腔讓嘴裡都是鮮血，他也咬到了自己的舌頭，在眼睛被指甲觸及前他用手擋住了，這在他的手臂上留下了一道道血淋淋的抓痕**

 

**他最終還手了，一拳打在 Eurus臉上，他的指關節因為打到了 Eurus的牙齒而流血，在他的眼中自己揮拳的那一瞬間卻那麼清晰，明明先前那陣混亂才是會危害他生命的緊急狀態，他卻記住了這一幕，他在最後放輕了力道，但他接著看到的是 Eurus摀著口鼻往後跌坐下去， Mycroft扶著牆爬起來按下了緊急按鈕，他和 Eurus的會面是他要求的保密狀態，所以就算他在這被殺了也要到會客時間結束才會有人發現，剛才那陣扭打才會無人介入**

 

**他自己也在流鼻血，血流到嘴裡和口中傷口的血液混合被他吞下，他閉緊了嘴看著 Eurus，鼻血因此流過他的嘴唇上從他的下巴滴落在地上，他的領口和袖口都染上斑斑血跡**

 

**桌椅翻倒在地，裝著小蛋糕的紙盒被壓在桌子下，他買了一個上面放了小飛機糖果的，現在上面有什麼都被壓碎了吧**

 

**Eurus摸了她自己的口鼻，她的嘴唇破了，血珠冒了出來，但 Eurus一臉驚訝地看向他的表情說明了她並不是因為疼痛停手的， Eurus不知道什麼是疼痛，她停手只是單純震驚於 Mycroft打了她的事實，彷彿是第一次見到火的野獸一樣盯著他坐在地上緩緩的往後退開，最後靠在牆角抱著自己的膝蓋前後搖晃自己的身體，原先只是輕晃，像個不倒翁一樣，接著卻越來越用力，軀體撞在水泥牆上的力道越來越大，最後連後腦杓都撞到牆上，發出了匡匡匡的聲響， Mycroft本來扶著牆按著骨折的肋骨站都站不直，他被 Eurus這種行為嚇到沖了過去要阻止她，這樣下去她能弄死自己**

 

**「EURUS STOP!!」 Mycroft抓住了 Eurus的手要把她拉起來但被甩開， Eurus發出了小孩鬧脾氣會有的那種嗯聲搖頭推開了他，灰色的水泥牆上出現了紅色的血跡， Mycroft立刻伸手把自己的手墊在 Eurus後腦杓上作為緩衝，那讓他的手非常痛**

 

**過往與 Eurus會面時他都關掉痛覺用最平靜最理性的態度面對 Eurus，同時那也不會讓他在見到妹妹時為了過去的不快而難受，也許這三年使他鬆懈了，一點防備都沒有就來見 Eurus，他的手就是這時候扭傷的，他跪在地上強行把 Eurus往自己身上壓不讓他往後靠去撞牆，如果 Eurus這時候繼續攻擊他，他的死亡就真的會是他的愚蠢所致的了，但 Eurus沒有進一步的攻擊只是掙扎想脫離他的控制而已**

 

**「不要傷害妳自己」 Mycroft按著 Eurus後腦杓的傷口「不要再這樣做，我求妳，無論是什麼原因，不要再傷害自己了」他幾乎是以氣音說著，他肋骨的骨折可能比預期的嚴重一點，呼吸都讓他的胸腔發疼，但他無法遮蔽自己的痛覺，他現在太情緒化了「就當作給我的生日禮物，未來每一年的生日禮物，答應我好嗎?」他的上臂被重重的咬了一口，而且死咬不放，如果他穿的是短袖他很肯定現在他已經少了一塊肉「Please」**

**「……生日快樂，Mycroft」 Eurus鬆口用孩子的語氣說**

**「生日快樂」 Mycroft放開 Eurus讓趕來的獄警接管**

 

**他在謝林福特接受了最基本的醫療留了一夜，隔天他與穿著拘束服的 Eurus會面，他坐在精神病牢房的泡棉地板上靠著泡棉牆看著坐在房間另一端的妹妹**

**「你選擇那樣對我說話」 Eurus語調平板空洞**

**「什麼?」 Mycroft問**

**「你不是改變了，你從不改變，你只是選擇用那種方式與我說話，你昨天沒有那樣做，你依然對 Sherlock用一樣的方式說話，只有對我是這樣」 Eurus說**

**「我不知道你想表達什麼」 Mycroft說**

**「現在」 Eurus說「你很冷靜，你沒有使用止痛藥但是你的傷卻一點也不造成你的困擾」**

**「很高興你還知道你讓我受傷了」 Mycroft冷笑**

**「用你和 Sherlock說話的方式和我說話」 Eurus說「像在家裡一樣」**

**「我是不會讓你擺佈我的， Eurus」 Mycroft說**

**「換回去」 Eurus說「像昨天那樣」**

**「我不會讓妳再次傷害我的」 Mycroft說，這句話彷彿某種咒語，讓他冷笑**

**「他死了」 Eurus看著 Mycroft一會後說「對不對?」**

**「Who?」 Mycroft問，但他知道 Eurus說的是Rudi**

**「You know WHO」 Eurus說「你有哭嗎?」她的語調聽起來甚至能用興奮而充滿好奇形容**

**「Uncle Rudi過世了」 Mycroft情緒不起波瀾的說「現在我會確保你待在這裡」**

**「為什麼」 Eurus說**

**「因為你就該在這」 Mycroft說**

**「你哭了」 Eurus笑了「可憐的Mikei，你還是充滿情感的」**

**「不必嘗試惹我生氣，這是徒勞」 Mycroft說，但實際上如果他情緒起來了，他屏蔽自己疼痛和強迫自己理性冷靜的狀態就會被打破**

**「那是什麼樣的感覺」 Eurus說「哀傷和哀悼，相當沒有意義不是嗎?你也知道人都會死，這沒有什麼好意外的」**

**「是啊」 Mycroft起身拍拍自己的褲子，這段對話對任何事都沒有什麼幫助「聖誕節我會帶薑餅人給你」**

**「你的哀傷還是像詩詞，而他的死是一篇史詩」 Eurus說**

**「我也許對你形容過我的聯覺感受，但你並不理解感受是什麼，所以你的拙劣模仿和刺探非常低劣」 Mycroft嘲諷**

**「你不但有哭而且這份打擊大到足以使你跪地求饒，很有意思不是嗎?」 Eurus說「你缺乏情感表達能力但卻感受強烈，跟沒有雙手的拳擊手一樣,只能單方受虐」**

**「你知道情感操控對我沒有用」 Mycroft站著看坐在地上的 Eurus**

**「那是你的說法，但你還站在這裡就是你的情感作祟，只有情感能使人做出違背理性的行為」 Eurus看著 Mycroft的眼睛說「有意思」 Eurus的眼睛張大了點像在他身上看到了新奇的事物一樣「你殺了人?是誰?喔，很遺憾你好像並不喜歡那種感受，你的控制慾似乎並沒有大到掌握他人生死會使你滿足的程度，但你有67%的機率會逐漸對此上癮的，你有潛在的上帝情節」**

**「你聖誕節想要什麼禮物」 Mycroft把手插在口袋裡，他感覺得到自己確實正在動搖，他不能生氣，他要冷靜面對才行**

**「Who did you kill?」 Eurus問「你為什麼這麼愧疚?」**

**「你的聖誕禮物要什麼」 Mycroft重複**

**「你在發抖，當然了」 Eurus說「你的內在正在發抖，你藏的真好，這對你的影響真深，你殺了誰?你一向不喜歡人，有誰會讓你這樣愧疚?」**

**「你的聖誕禮物」 Mycroft說「最後一次，不回答就沒有了」**

**「哇喔」 Eurus一臉驚訝「是他」**

**「我要離開了」 Mycroft轉身拿著無線電要獄警開門**

**「You killed Rudi」 Eurus說**

**「聖誕節見」 Mycroft聽到鎖被打開手按著門要離開時說**

**「我要你陪我吃晚餐」 Eurus說「我的聖誕禮物」**

**「No」 Mycroft推門離開時身後傳來 Eurus愉快哼歌的聲音**

  
  


**他抹掉了這起事件的紀錄，他的傷遠比 Eurus嚴重，之後與 Eurus見面他恢復了警戒，隔著玻璃看著 Eurus他知道 Eurus對他的攻擊行為並沒有消失但也不是隨時都想殺了他， Eurus的精神狀態變得更加不穩定讓他不能冒險，他最後還是心軟了，隔著玻璃和 Eurus在聖誕節一起吃了晚餐，然後規定未來不能要求這種禮物，他的時間很寶貴而且隨時必須去工作，但他對於 Eurus從上次災難性的面對面談話後就沒有自殘紀錄非常滿意**

 

**每年的7/17他會帶生日禮物給 Eurus或者讓人送過去，交換的是他自己的生日禮物，讓 Eurus停止自殘，說是一筆與魔鬼的交易也不為過**

  
  
  


**「你怎麼老是提前過生日」在交往五年後Greg終於問「每次生日當天都有工作這種倒楣程度也太高了」**

**「這恐怕是我個人的某種小詛咒吧，無法在當天過自己的生日」 Mycroft說「通常我並不慶祝自己的生日」在和Greg交往前他並沒有過生日的習慣，他也拒絕了父母為他慶生的建議，理由非常簡單也能讓他的父母立刻停止詢問，他只要利用父母情感上的弱點即可,告訴他們”Eurus走了，我不想慶祝這一天”**

 

**「生日每年只有一次當然要好好過一下啊」Greg把自己那一塊小蛋糕上的草莓給了 Mycroft，他們正在 Mycroft第歐根尼斯的辦公室裡替 Mycroft提前慶生**

**「謝謝」 Mycroft說**

**「只是草莓而已，你不要禮物我也不知道要送你什麼，就買這家的蛋糕來給你了，聽茉莉說這間的千層蛋糕是倫敦最好吃的，不過我吃不出哪裡不同啦」Greg說**

**「謝謝你堅持幫我過生日」 Mycroft表達得更具體了點「還有草莓也是」**

**「真不敢相信 Sherlock連封簡訊都不會給你，幾十年來至少有個卡片什麼的吧」Greg說**

**「收過一次，打開信封裡面全是亮粉，我那個下午還有一個內閣會議要參加，之後我就讓我父母別逼 Sherlock給我送生日卡了」 Mycroft說**

**「聽起來就是那傢伙會幹的事沒錯」Greg笑著說**

 

**他們那晚一起回家， Mycroft看著自己手機上的日期從7/16跳到7/17號，行事曆通知出現了**

**“7/17，你的生日禮物”**

 

**他八歲那年沒有慶祝生日，因為 Eurus出生了，大家手忙腳亂的全是為這個提早了兩周出生的孩子，前一晚父母去了醫院，隔天他生日時Rudi帶他去買了他想要的一套百科全書，然後帶著他去醫院**

**他第一次見到 Eurus的時候他的父母還沒決定好妹妹的名字，小小的嬰兒躺在媽媽懷裡， Sherlock出生時也像這個樣子，只是 Eurus又比 Sherlock小了點，他知道，因為他抱著 Eurus的時候做了比較，一年前他抱 Sherlock的時候覺得很輕，現在抱 Eurus他就覺得更輕了，大人們談著醫生說寶寶體重比較輕可能要久一點才能出院的事情， Mycroft自己抱著剛出生的妹妹坐在床尾，他用手指去撥 Eurus的手，小小的手指握著他的食指，很溫暖，嬰兒的抓握反射正常運作**

 

**「她是今天早上出生的喔」父親帶著幸福的微笑對他說**

**「不是昨晚?」 Mycroft問**

**「不是，是今天早上剖腹生的，醫生覺得自然產風險太大」媽咪告訴他**

**「她是你的生日禮物喔」Rudi開玩笑的摸了他的頭說「所以今年你爸媽不會送你禮物了」**

**「別這樣欺負孩子啦Rudi」父親笑著說**

**「就是啊」媽咪附和**

**「好啊」 Mycroft說**

**「你伯父是在開玩笑呢」父親笑**

**「It’s ok，I like her」 Mycroft說**

********************

他看著自己的手想著有時候真討厭自己的記憶能多寫實，那種隔著小毯子都能感受到的生命和溫暖，以及新生兒的脆弱，那種感覺那種觸感都回來了

 

「Alex」 Mycroft用手機打給了安西亞「把E手上的工作撥一些給我，只要給我能在電腦上處理的就好，你不必來」

「Sir，Is everything ok?」安西亞問

「我閒著沒事而已」 Mycroft說

「已經向E提出要求了，大約二十分鐘後您會收到郵件」安西亞說「 Lestrade探長不在家吧」

「他去探望弟弟了」 Mycroft說

「需要安排晚餐的定位嗎?」雖然那是 Mycroft和Greg的習慣，放假時一起進城就會找個餐廳吃晚餐，但今天肯定不會，但安西亞還是這樣問了，隨手開了內部資料，James是MI5的線人，換句話說在他手上有他的資料再正常不過，安全屋的新地點還有出院時間都列出來了

「我想他會和自己的手足聚餐」 Mycroft說

「考慮到實際可行性，會是個潛在的安全隱憂，即使叫外送也是，那正是上次安全屋地點洩漏的原因」安西亞說，James會被找到就是因為某一回晚餐外送的人認出他報告給了昨晚帶頭的那老頭所致

「我相信你已經著手處理了」 Mycroft知道安西亞肯定已經在處理了

「我會讓Laskin下班順路送去的」安西亞說，嘴上還咬著餅乾的Laskin轉頭過來看他的力道大到能聽見自己脖子發出咖咖聲，Laskin指著自己一臉”我??”的看安西亞掛斷了電話

 

「只是送個披薩過去而已」安西亞放下手機說「我們下班時繞過去就好」

「還是賣人情的一部分?」Laskin問

「算是，而且那間披薩店這個月在做買四個大披薩打七折的活動，我們兩個的晚餐可以順便買」安西亞說

「Alex，我真的不會蠢到讓Boss想把我空投到大西洋上的」Laskin認真的說

「你很接近了」安西亞帶著一種有點同情的微笑說

\---------------------------------------------

到了晚餐時間Greg本來正在和Lily跟James討論要買什麼回來吃比較好時就收到安西亞的簡訊說會有人送披薩過去，是內部人員不用擔心洩密問題

 

「總覺得我早該察覺安西亞和Holmes家有血緣關係的，這些人一個個都喜歡搞預測服務」Greg自言自語說著撥了 Mycroft的號碼

「我知道你不會回來吃」 Mycroft接起電話就說

「Fuck，你們都是時空旅行者不成」Greg說

「相信我，如果我能時空旅行我不會用在這種地方」 Mycroft說

「你會回去殺了希特勒之類的」Greg說

「不會，那只會讓比他更有頭腦或者更糟的人上位，要考慮時代背景」 Mycroft說

「什…好吧你八成是對的，我會晚點回去」Greg說

 

他掛了電話後沒多久就有人敲門了，Greg去開門見到的是Laskin

 

「好吧，這還真的是很內部的內部人員了」Greg說

「下班順路的」Laskin把兩和披薩給了Greg

「昨天真的很謝謝你們」Greg向Laskin致謝

「沒什麼，只是舉手之勞而已」Laskin說

 

在Laskin和安西亞離開後三兄妹一起吃披薩看電視聊天，James的手還纏著厚厚的紗布，頭上也有縫合的傷口，但他看起來沒什麼問題

 

「所以你說的這種預測到底多常發生?」James用沒受傷的手拿著披薩問，Greg剛才正在和他們說 Mycroft經常能預測他的行為甚至知道他的想法然後在對應的地方或者時間把需要的東西送到他手上，比如他們正在吃的披薩

「是我的日常生活」Greg說

「不太可能吧」Lily說「知道你的生活習慣是一回事，我也能從你的東西猜到你的生活狀態，但要我從你的習慣預測你的行為根本是魔法啊，而且你說知道你的想法這是讀心術了吧」

「他說是靠串聯當時的事件和我的視線焦點跟行為模式外加肢體語言和對我的了解來知道我的想法的，他還講了很多詳細的過程但我還真的記不起來」Greg說

「舉個例子?」James不信

「我進門差點忘記換拖鞋就踩上玄關他就知道我正在計畫明天的追捕行動」Greg說

「話說你們家到底為什麼要換拖鞋啊」Lily說，通常這種習慣他只在亞裔同學家見過

「 Mycroft的潔癖問題，而且我成天在停屍間啊犯罪現場什麼的來來去去，我鞋底會有什麼非常難說」Greg說「很難對 Mycroft隱瞞事情其實很煩人，你很難給他個驚喜什麼的，他會提早看穿然後一臉欠揍的對你微笑順便假裝他什麼都沒看出來，實際上他已經知道你買了禮物而且在包裝的時候失敗了幾次藏在什麼地方都知道了，他知道我在想什麼就直接對那件事發表意見或者給我建議種事情太多了，後來我叫他別這樣幹了，感覺很怪，而且我會跟不上他的思路」

「那你說把東西給你又怎麼回事」James問「你說這些披薩也是?」

「他大概又從我的那些行為判斷我會和你們留到很晚」Greg說

「可是你在一個小時前才決定留下吃晚餐」James說

「這基本上就是我在說的，他會預測我的行為模式」Greg攤手

 

「可是說這是你的日常會不會太誇張」Lily說「我是說，他不可能每一件事情都能這樣”預測”吧」

「當然不會整天都這樣，他要工作」Greg說「但基本上他做過的照時間排起來真的可以排滿一天，早上起床我去摸的位置他會把我起床會穿的睡袍放在那，加班坐太久腰痠回家坐下就發現我的位置多了一個大小剛好的靠墊之類的，這類事情很多」

「…你好像適應得太好了吧，這種事情大多數人會覺得有點詭異吧」James吐槽

「別跟我提詭異了，認識這些姓Holmes的以後我都覺得世界上沒有不可能了」Greg說「不過起初我也不信，他聰明歸聰明但不可能會魔法吧，我懷疑他監視我什麼的疑神疑鬼了很久，被 Sherlock說我是白癡然後告訴我 Mycroft這套手段是怎麼回事，還拆了幾個辦公室裡的監視鏡頭，我也花了點時間習慣」

「看來Rick和Danny叫他魔法部長只是剛好而已」James說

「等一下，他拆了監視鏡頭???」Lily說

「喔」Greg完全忘了 Mycroft監視人這件事他的家人不知道

「他監視你??」James這才反應過來

「也不是啦，他想監視的是他弟弟我當時只是在波及範圍…」Greg覺得自己越描越黑了

「他居然在你辦公室裝監視器!??」Lily問

「這不違法嗎?」James皺眉

「違不違法不重要，這是跟蹤吧!」Lily叫

「呃…你們先冷靜，我先說一下，之前沒說清楚，有很多常識在 Mycroft身上一點也不適用，而且聽起來都挺可疑的，不過我能接受的你們就別在意了，那真的只是一點小事而且是我的日常生活，我們溝通過了，我還能自己關了我的辦公室的監視系統」Greg說

「你的辦公室現在還被他監視??????!!!」Lily離冷靜兩個字越來越遠了

「相信我，這真的沒有聽起來那麼糟」Greg說

「這聽起來很變態啊Greg….」James說

「….老天，我真的毀了他的形象對吧」Greg忍不住扶額「他真的不是…好吧我起初也覺得他這個人有點…總之真的沒有什麼需要你們擔心的，我的辦公室有隱藏的監視鏡頭是為了我的安全和 Sherlock的安全起見，真的不是他的什麼奇怪愛好」說到這裡他卻想到 Mycroft根本把那當成他的Live金魚直播看，自己在心裡吐槽他真的太習慣這種會讓人報警的行為了，而且他自己就是警察啊

 

「Greg如果是我跟你說我男朋友在我上班的地方裝監視器你會怎麼想」Lily說

「你沒有男朋友。」Greg一秒吐槽

「你沒有男朋友。」James同時說

「你們兩個混蛋!!」Lily對正在擊掌的兩個哥哥叫，一腳往Greg腰側就踹過去，根本不痛還讓人覺得很癢

 

「好啦我說真的，他裝監視器我才能監視 Sherlock沒有從我辦公室偷檔案」Greg講了個更能讓人接受的原因然後把話題轉移到別的地方去，不然要是Lily和James知道實際上 Mycroft的日常監視範圍大概會覺得毛骨悚然吧，他得維持 Mycroft建立好的形象才行

 

話題不知不覺又繞回了Greg身上來

「到時候你們的婚禮要籌辦的話我有很多在這類公司工作的朋友喔」Lily說「你們要辦在哪?倫敦嗎?到底什麼時候要辦啦~」

「就說我們很忙了啊，我九月還得去美國交流呢」Greg說「也沒什麼理由要趕著辦吧，而且我們也有可能去公證就搞定，都十年了不差這個」

「欸~結婚是大事啊」Lily說

「每次家裡有人結婚最興奮的都是你」James說，Lily的少女情懷總在這種時候出現，小時候Lily長得可愛經常當花童就一直是這樣，不過她本人的婚期卻看似遙遠無比……

「辦婚禮很麻煩的，要找地方找時間還要想要邀請誰要喝什麼吃什麼，這種事情一點也不好玩」Greg這完全是經驗談「他不會喜歡這種要跟一群人打交道的狀況的，更何況他大概會覺得這沒有效率且拘於形式」

「可是這是你們要結婚啊」Lily說

「這些麻煩事沒必要再來一次吧」Greg說

「 Mycroft也結過婚?」James問

「啊?沒有啊」Greg說「只有我離過婚」

「那你怎麼知道他不會想辦婚禮?」James說

「我覺得他不是那種類型」Greg說，但他自己其實有些不確定了， Mycroft其實是個相對保守和守舊的人，他也許其實會很在意這個?

「至少問問他嘛」Lily說

「之後會問的」Greg說

「你們真的都沒討論啊」Lily問

「我們都有更重要的事要做」Greg說「尤其他的工作更是」

 

他們三個到很晚才解散，Greg載Lily回公寓後才回家，Lily再三提醒他要記得問 Mycroft的意見，Greg開車回家的路上也在思考這件事，雖然他知道 Mycroft的行事風格但這種話題他還真的沒有跟 Mycroft討論過

 

他們根本沒有想到會有訂婚這一天，幾個月內一切轉變的太快了，本來遮遮掩掩必須藏的那麼隱密的關係一夕之間變成登報訂婚人盡皆知的事實，他在停紅燈時看了自己左手無名指上的訂婚戒

*****************************

**「真的跟你說的一樣一年不到就退了」Greg摸著自己左手無名指，曾經的婚戒痕跡已經不復存在**

**「還是稍微有曬痕，估計再一個月就會完全消失」 Mycroft伸手拉了Greg的左手來看，這是Greg離婚半年多之後的事，他們在 Mycroft家的琴房，Greg正因為 Sherlock的事情被調查而停職， Mycroft前一天從南美洲飛回來正在休假，因為Greg在彈吉他所以他才會來琴房， Mycroft坐在鋼琴椅上看Greg演奏，休息時Greg坐在 Mycroft腳邊地上調吉他的音時就提起了自己的戒痕**

 

**「我以為這種東西會很久才退， Sherlock以前靠分析戒痕推理出一樁案子的兇嫌是重婚犯」Greg說**

**「那是因為你經常摘下戒指」 Mycroft手指輕撫Greg無名指上幾不可見的膚色差「尤其過去幾年，你和我在一起就會摘掉戒指，所以你的戒痕退的很快，你只有在外會帶著戒指，尤其是工作時，所以你的曬痕才會最後退」**

**「喔…」Greg恍然大悟「所以如果你把戒指摘掉你的會很久才退吧，我幾乎沒看過你整天不戴戒指的」**

**「我從很久以前就戴著它們了，已經是習慣了」 Mycroft說「有時候我會把他們送去保養和清潔」**

**「假婚戒我可以理解，另一個是?」Greg問**

**「一個是親人的遺物，另一個是有紀念意義的戒指，充當假婚戒也行」 Mycroft說「已經戴著超過十年了，如果拿掉會有很明顯的痕跡」**

**「還好那個臭小子現在不在國內」Greg說的就是 Sherlock「不然我們的關係肯定會因為這個曝光」他說的就是他戒痕退得太快這件事**

**「他只會認定你婚內出軌，但不會知道是我」 Mycroft微笑「我比他聰明，他看不出來的」**

**「哈哈哈想像一下那小子發現時會是什麼臉!」Greg大笑**

**「喔，我想至少兩年內他都不會發現的」 Mycroft一臉狐狸笑，因為他知道 Sherlock至少要過個兩年才會回倫敦，也才會見到Greg**

 

**有一次假日 Mycroft的戒指都送去保養了，Greg很難得看到他雙手都空著， Mycroft也很不習慣的樣子，Greg那時候留意到了 Mycroft雙手戒痕有些不一致，左手那個戒指更緊留下了更深的勒痕，是大小不合所致的**

**「這樣不會不舒服嗎?也不好摘下吧」Greg記得他當時在沙發上躺在 Mycroft腿上，自己的腿掛在沙發外一大半，抓著 Mycroft的手看的原因是他想看看自己能不能像Sherlock或 Mycroft一樣從一個人的手看出什麼端倪，同時也是難得看到 Mycroft沒戴戒指**

**「我從二十二歲開始就戴著這個戒指了，我那時候遠比現在更削瘦，工作壓力的問題，後來也就習慣了，而且這也有警惕的作用」 Mycroft當時沒有解釋那是什麼意思，但現在Greg已經知道了**

 

**那是Rudi的戒指,Rudi是個高瘦而且手指細長的人，戒指尺寸自然與 Mycroft不合，所以 Mycroft是想提醒自己別步上自己伯父的後塵吧**

 

**那一枚遺物 Mycroft已經交給他的父親了，現在他左手指上依然有著長年佩戴過緊戒只留下的痕跡但戴著的已經換成了大小合適的訂婚戒了**

 

*****************************

他對 Mycroft的假設有時候還是會出錯的，在交往前他沒想到 Mycroft私下並不如在外那麼…魔王?他其實並不知道自己在預期什麼，但肯定不是一個近乎沒有建立過親密關係笨拙的情人，他起初是有些驚訝，但也很快就接受了 Mycroft，大英政府這一面恐怕只有他見過了

 

也許 Mycroft會想要一個正式的傳統婚禮(雖然有兩個新郎的婚禮一點也不”傳統”就是了)

他好奇 Mycroft有沒有想過這些，畢竟 Mycroft曾是個在二十出頭就決定孤獨到死的人，他會計劃自己的婚禮嗎?

*****************************

**Mycroft的穿著能直接融入那個唐頓莊園一樣的電影拍攝現場，他也有些保守，那件案子最終結果是，男主角和女主角假戲真做，結果男主角的前女友(女配角)意圖製造意外使女主角破相，不慎導致一名化妝助理死亡**

 

**當時他和 Mycroft回家後開玩笑的說如果是在二十世紀初他們兩個大概不可能認識，階級落差什麼的太多了**

 

**「考慮到那個年代雇用的男僕和其他男性家僕數量，我們要遇到還是有可能的」 Mycroft開玩笑說「不過也有家庭教師或者獵場看守等職務」**

**「又不是E.M.福斯特的小說*」Greg笑**

**(*莫里斯的情人作者，他最後相守終身的情人也是名已婚警官)**

**「我有些訝異你居然讀福斯特」 Mycroft說**

**「當然沒讀過，我看電影的」Greg說「那個時代真的很受限制啊，出生在什麼階層你的命運就決定的差不多了」**

**「但總有人會使自己萬劫不復，亦有人會力爭上游」 Mycroft說「那也是個充滿機會的年代，若非有家業要繼承能選擇的方向很多，有些人會到當時的殖民地去，甚至因此發大財，不過也有許多沒落貴族靠與富有的平民通婚以求經濟穩定的案例」**

**「如果是在那個年代你大概也混得風生水起吧」Greg說**

**「實際上我更可能會繼承家業留在沙賽克斯」 Mycroft說「 Sherlock依然可能會到倫敦去，他不是繼承人，他想怎樣都是他的自由」**

**「那在這個假設下我們兩個不大可能遇到，考慮到我是索美賽特人」Greg覺得這種討論很有趣，尤其 Mycroft會很認真回答這種假設在歷史上的可能性**

**「應該會與我們現在認識的原因一樣， Sherlock」 Mycroft說「當代在蘇格蘭場平民出身的警員很多，但主管職大多依然是有背景的人，不過我相信你會自己出人頭地的」**

**「一個警察遇到一個孤僻獨居的鄉紳感覺接下來就會有奇怪的命案了」Greg吐槽**

**「實際上我更有可能會是個已婚甚至已為人父的人」 Mycroft說**

**「啊?」Greg皺眉「開玩笑的吧」**

**「這裡假設的時代背景是十九世紀末.二十世紀初，以我的身份我應該會在完成學業後返家繼承家業，然後應社會期待和家族安排與某位出身相配的女性結婚生子」 Mycroft說「因為那是作為繼承人的一環，這是理所當然的，但若是你的話你更可能會在接近三十歲左右結婚因為當時社會風氣偏向男性有一定經濟基礎才尋覓婚姻對象」**

**「可是結婚生子?真的?」Greg問**

**「我並不是同性戀，我只是幾乎無法產生戀愛的情感，但生理上我是健康成年男性，我不認為哪一點不可能了」 Mycroft有點眼神死的說，彷彿Greg問了什麼非常蠢的問題**

**「你就真的會接受這種婚姻?」Greg皺眉**

**「婚姻與愛情畫上等號是相當近代的事情，那個年代這只是一種義務和交易，若運氣好，你能得到一點愛情」 Mycroft說「當然那是那個時代沒有選擇，現代我有獨身的選項可選，因此在與你交往以前我一直都是單身，我完全不考慮這種為了符合社會期待而結婚的選項」**

**「所以如果那是你的責任，你就會去做?」Greg說**

**「是」 Mycroft說「我很高興我出生在這個時代，並遇見你，Greg」他看著Greg的眼睛說**

*****************************

「我回來了」Greg在玄關脫了鞋子換上拖鞋，雖然已經過了午夜但一樓的燈都還開著，這表示 Mycroft還沒上樓，如果他上樓了只會留樓梯和玄關的燈給他才是「 Mycroft?」

通常這時候 Mycroft回從客廳或者廚房冒出來才對，但一樓很安靜，他不可能在琴房

「 Mycroft?你在客廳嗎?」他走到客廳去，客廳燈雖然開著但卻沒有人，兩本書被攤在桌子上，一本是 Mycroft昨晚在看的故事集，另一本是 Mycroft的筆記本，鋼筆就放在旁邊甚至沒蓋上蓋子，這非常奇怪， Mycroft那個強迫症不可能會把筆這樣放的

「也不在廁所或院子…」Greg把一樓巡了一圈都沒找到人便上樓去，雖然這不符合 Mycroft的習慣但也許他突然不舒服上樓休息了?

「Myc你在工作嗎?」Greg敲門進了書房，書房的燈是暗的，他還是開燈確認了一下， Mycroft不在書房，他接著去了房間和浴室，都沒有

 

「 Mycroft?你在家嗎?」Greg下樓時大聲的問，沒有回應

 

他走回客廳撥打 Mycroft的手機座在沙發上等電話接通，他注意到 Mycroft筆記有些問題，他通常會自動避免去讀 Mycroft筆記上的內容，因為那不是他該看的東西，但這裡有什麼東西非常明顯的不對勁

「奇怪…」Greg伸手拿起筆記把本子轉正「這不是 Mycroft的字啊」但他看著就發現那些陌生的字跡連接著的是 Mycroft的字，是一筆成形的手寫體，他把客廳的燈切到最亮把那一頁紙對著光源，沒有連接的痕跡，確實是一筆成形的兩種字跡，用的是 Mycroft的鋼筆，所以這是 Mycroft自己寫的，但為什麼要模仿別人筆跡又用自己的字接著寫?

 

用陌生字跡寫下來的內容看起來是某首詩

_“Come away， O human child!_

_To the waters and the wild_

_With a faery， hand in hand，_

_For the world’s more full of weeping than you can understand.”_

這首詩被圈了起來，旁邊有 Mycroft自己的筆跡

**“CKH.火.鐵.剪刀.外套.山丘”**

 

「這是什麼暗號不成…」Greg撥打 Mycroft手機好幾次都不通，他去看了車庫， Mycroft車不在，所以他出門了，可是就算他進了隧道也不至於這麼久都收不到訊號啊

他決定等上十分鐘再打一次，他搜尋了那段看似詩詞的東西，結果是葉慈的詩，他又打了 Mycroft的電話，依然沒有回應，已經凌晨一點多了，他猶豫了一會決定打給 Sherlock

「 Mycroft有去找你嗎?」Greg問

「他更有可能在第歐根尼斯，他能在非開放時間使用那裏」 Sherlock說

「他沒有接電話，好像訊號不通，而且他走的很急的樣子，他連筆記本都沒闔上就丟著，連筆蓋都沒蓋上」Greg說

「打給安西亞，她能定位手機」 Sherlock馬上認真了起來

「你確定?現在很晚了」Greg說

「打給她，她的工作包含這種事」 Sherlock掛了電話，Greg照他說的打給安西亞

「安西亞抱歉吵醒你了，你知道 Mycroft在哪嗎?」Greg說

「Sir今晚沒有加班」安西亞聽起來就是被吵醒的

「 Mycroft失蹤了」Greg說

 

「我這就定位」安西亞的語調瞬間清醒了，電話被掛斷，Greg收到 Sherlock的簡訊， Mycroft沒去白廳或者俱樂部，他正在聯絡他們父親好確認 Mycroft沒有半夜失蹤去搞一場父子對話

\----------------------------------

在寫這篇的時候做了點研究,因為中間有一段吐槽ML關係的部分扯到了EM福斯特,我也有點照著探長在莫里斯中的氣質來寫這篇的探長的狀況

然後發現了一些很有趣的巧合XDDD

精緻上層社會知識分子X藍領直接真性情條子/勞工

這個組合基本上是ML沒錯,但也完全符合福斯特自己的人生

 

EM福斯特是[莫里斯的情人]和[窗外有藍天]的作者,大家尤其是RG粉對這兩部一定不陌生,都是RG有演出的作品

福特斯最後的一位愛人是Bob Buckingham,一名警察,福斯特有很明確的喜愛的男性類型,出身階層比他低卻有保護者特質的人,所以他有幾任短暫的對象都是警察也不奇怪,Bob Buckingham後來結婚了但和福斯特依然維持那種特殊的"友情"

福斯特在經濟上幫助Bob Buckingham,而且還是Buckingham夫人的朋友兼Buckingham兒子的教父

他們還一起去紐約旅遊過,當時當然沒有出櫃這種事,但留下的少見的合照其實已經說明一切了,有鬍子的是福斯特


	46. Chapter 46

在深夜的221B客廳

「還是找不到人?」Colin(Mr.Holmes)頭髮亂翹的樣子和他小兒子挺相似的，尤其他現在焦急的模樣和他兒子們很相似，他睡一半被手機吵醒，接著就只知道自己大兒子搞失蹤了

「他沒有沒撥給我」Greg手上拿著手機說「 Sherlock說他要去檢查幾個藏身處如果都沒有就表示 Mycroft肯定不在倫敦了」

「他的車子有GPS吧，你們能追蹤GPS信號不是嗎?」John問安西亞

「Sir的私人汽車和私人電話都有反追蹤的功能，他把公用電話留在家所以我也無法追蹤他的去向」安西亞說，他出門的時候也很趕，反手拍醒了Laskin就套上休閒服出門了，Laskin並沒有平常那麼散漫，他現在罕見的展現出了他軍人的本質，嚴肅而且隨時等待指令，安靜的在一旁待命，眼睛炯炯有神

「他什麼都沒說嗎?」Colin坐在沙發上「老天， Sherlock失蹤我習慣了，但 Mycroft? Mycroft不是會幹這種事的孩子，這實在…」他忍不住按著太陽穴皺著眉，這個動作Greg看著很眼熟， Mycroft也會這樣做，只是沒有Colin這麼明顯的表現出自己的情緒，也許這是從他爸爸那得來的慣性動作，或者Uncle Rudi

「他丟在桌上的筆記本上有寫一段東西但我不知道這有什麼關係」Greg拿出 Mycroft的筆記本攤開到那一頁，安西亞直接拿過去快速的檢視然後拿出一枝驗鈔筆用紫外線燈照那一頁，沒有隱形字跡的訊息

「沒有暗號也不是求救信，不具有隱藏訊息，但這種莫名其妙的內容通常會是跟Sir思考的事情有關」安西亞把筆記還給Greg「這是葉慈的詩< The Stolen Child失竊的孩子>」

 

「你一看就知道， Mycroft是有提過這個嗎?」Greg問

「不，我們作為暗號解碼用途的並不是這一首，我只是在校成績很好而已」安西亞說

「葉慈…Elena就很喜歡葉慈」Colin說「家裡以前有葉慈詩集，你覺得有關連嗎?」

「他出城了」 Sherlock竄上樓宣布「你為什麼拿著 Mycroft的筆記本」他看著Greg說

「這是他丟在桌上的」Greg把筆記本給 Sherlock， Sherlock做了他那一套檢視和嗅了氣味的檢查，最後咬著手套把手套脫了用食指摸著那行筆跡檢查「兩種筆跡，都是 Mycroft寫的」

「我知道我看過了」Greg說「那行詩和那些字你有什麼想法，我們只知道那是葉慈的<失竊的孩子>」

「詩」 Sherlock努力的在回想什麼「他以前會念詩集給我們聽對吧?」他轉頭看自己的父親，Colin手指貼在嘴唇上比了安靜，他正在打電話

 

「你知道原因?」Colin的電話通了但對方顯然搶先他說了什麼「啊，我就知道」他聽著電話那一端說了好一陣子露出了笑容「我們這就過去，無論他這是在搞什麼，晚安」他掛斷電話

「 Mycroft以前會唸詩集給我們聽對吧」 Sherlock問「你居然在你兒子失蹤的時候去赴約?」

「我是打給你媽」Colin沒好氣的對著小兒子苦笑

「What?」 Sherlock皺眉「他在家!?」

「啊?」Greg不確定自己聽到什麼

「Elena一接到電話就說 Mycroft在那了」Colin看起來松了很大一口氣「他不知道為什麼跑回家了」

「他沒有解釋?」Greg問

「Elena說 Mycroft不知道在做什麼，他走了樹林裡的老橋，就是 Sherlock你小時候喜歡去的那個，那座橋已經腐朽了很不穩固，Elena說 Mycroft應該就是這樣摔到溪裡的，他走回家要拿倉庫的東西但不知道我們把倉庫鎖上了，Elena被他弄出的聲響吵醒了結果發現他全身溼透的站在院子裡，沙賽克斯現在風很大，Elena要他去沖個熱水澡換掉身上的衣服再說，所以也不知道他到底回去幹什麼的」Colin說

「那他幹嘛不接電話?」Greg說

「橋在森林很裡面，那裡絕對沒有訊號」 Sherlock說「他既然摔到溪裡面那他的手機八成壞了，那條溪淺但全是石頭」

 

「所以我們現在要去沙賽克斯嗎?」John問

「Rosie呢?」Greg問

「哈利帶走了，他和克拉拉決定嘗試照顧過小孩再決定自己要不要」John說

「既然Sir的位置已經確定並且沒有危險我們就先回去了」安西亞說「如果有什麼需要隨時打給我，Jo走了，明天早上還要上班」鬆懈下來的Laskin打了呵欠跟上安西亞離開

「兩個小時的車程誰要開?」Colin問「我不能晚上開車，醫生禁止的，我的眼睛看不清楚」

「我開」 Sherlock手上拿著車鑰匙「我知道能把路程縮短到一個半小時的捷徑」

「嘿!那是我的車鑰匙!」Greg摸了自己的口袋喊，但 Sherlock已經下樓了他們只能追上去

\----------------------------------

「是爸」洗好澡的 Mycroft穿著灰色格紋衫手上搭著一件毛背心走向廚房時母親正好結束了通話

「當然是你爸，他們很擔心你」Elena說「還好你在家裡還有留幾套衣服可換，你那套我丟進洗衣機裡了」

「我本來打算手機收到訊號就傳簡訊的，但意外難免」 Mycroft正在扣領子的鈕扣，吹乾後的頭髮亂翹著，他先扣上了左手袖子的鈕扣好遮過手腕上的燒傷，他摔壞的手機被放在桌上，螢幕徹底碎成了一片雪白，他摔到溪裡的時候口袋裡的手機正好撞到溪底的石頭上了，他身上也有些擦傷和瘀傷，但他除了看起來狼狽至極外沒什麼太大的改變

「喝點熱茶，你差點把我嚇死」Elena把熱茶放在餐桌尾，自己坐在離 Mycroft最遠的位置也端著一杯茶，這是他們通常坐的位置，但現在 Sherlock和Colin不在家讓這看起來更加疏遠

「你可以回去睡」 Mycroft把毛背心穿上時說

「被你這樣一嚇我今晚是不用睡了」Elena說

  
  


大概半個多小時前Elena聽到院子裡的動靜而驚醒，以為家裡來了小偷，穿上睡袍和拖鞋拿著手電筒和火爐旁的撥火棍就要去察看動靜，怎知道門一開燈一照看到的是自己全身濕透的大兒子正打算離開的樣子

 

「 Mycroft!!??你怎麼會在這!?」Elena叫

「我想從倉庫拿東西時肯定吵醒你了」 Mycroft嘆氣「只是回來找些東西」

「你都要凍僵了!」Elena走向 Mycroft把他拉進家裡「立刻去洗熱水澡，我不要聽藉口，現在就去!」Holmes家的孩子都聽過這一種語調，這是如果不聽話就等著被念上一小時外加沒點心吃的警告「你有留幾套衣服在這，我會放在浴室外，快去洗澡」他催促

 

Mycroft嘆氣但還是往浴室走去，他照母親說的把髒衣服放在腳踏墊上，他的鞋子被收走拿去烘乾，只有拖鞋可穿，他確實很需要沖一個熱水澡，他已經冷得頭痛了，他的手上有點擦傷，腳上有些瘀青但除此之外那一摔沒什麼真正的傷害，除了他的手機徹底毀了以外，他把頭髮吹乾後拿了被放在門口的乾淨衣物換上，這是很久以前回來過聖誕時留下的，但他成年後身材變化並沒有很大，所以依然合身

 

他本來想拿倉庫裡的工具，失敗後打算原路折返到車上去的，但沒想到他母親居然這麼容易就被吵醒了

  
  


「你最好去睡，熬夜對你的身體不好」 Mycroft喝了口茶再次對母親說，他們一直無法好好的單獨相處，他知道這不但是真正的建議也是藉口，他不認為他的母親已經做好準備面對自己的心結，從他的肢體語言來看就知道了，他坐的姿勢朝向門，很想離開卻逼自己待著的表現

「你爸和 Sherlock要過來」Elena說「還有Greg」

「跟他們說我明天會自己回去」 Mycroft說

「太遲了，他們已經在路上了」Elena說「你回來做什麼?」

「……」 Mycroft看著冒著熱氣的茶水不發一語「只是有一個假設，我需要證據來證明我的猜測是否…」他停頓了抬頭看自己的母親「沒什麼，並不是很重要的事情」

「你就是這個樣子」Elena說「什麼都不說，到了嘴邊又悶回去」

「如果我是錯的只是在浪費你的時間與心力而已」 Mycroft說

「但你很少出錯」Elena說

「你說過我能力有限」 Mycroft說出口就後悔了，他的母親一定會有很大的反應即使他並不是刻意的針對母親當時的氣話反駁

 

一片如融化的瀝青一般的沉默淹沒了他們，灼燒著他們的胸膛與喉嚨但又使他們被凝固，窒息在這片目不可見的黑暗中

 

Mycroft不敢抬頭，但他知道他的母親同樣低著頭看著自己手中的熱茶逐漸失去溫度，他知道他的母親正用手摀著嘴

 

「I’m sorry」 Mycroft低聲的說

「我也許真的不該與你相處」Elena說「我只會讓你受傷」他的聲音顫抖「我這就上樓」

「等一下」 Mycroft站起來抓住了要離開廚房的母親的手腕，他們的視線沒有交集「…你是無法傷害我的」

 

Mycroft深呼吸後繼續說

「你從未刻意傷害我，你也已經沒有能力不小心的傷到我，我已經長大了，我不需要你的保護，你的這種自以為是的”保護”只會起到相反的作用，事實上你們才是需要被我保護的對象」 Mycroft說「別迴避我了，從一開始你就沒有錯，你把我生下來，我出生就鎖骨骨折是很正常的，2~3%的新生兒都會這樣，那不是你造成的，你沒有選擇讓我受傷，那之後發生的一切，也不是你造成的，我從來就沒有責怪你」 Mycroft抓緊了自己母親的手腕「拜託別再推開我了，言語或者行為上都是，你這種保護」 Mycroft知道自己的聲音梗在喉嚨裡「才會真正傷害我」他鬆開了手

 

「Mum」 Mycroft看著自己母親的背影「It’s not your fault，It never was.」

「It’s not your fault」 Mycroft重複，他的語調不自覺的模仿著上一個這樣告訴他的人，他正模仿著Greg告訴他 Eurus變成現在這樣不是他的錯時的語氣

 

「Oh，dear」Elena背對著 Mycroft但他很明顯在拭淚「我得去洗把臉」他快步的走開了

Mycroft坐下手不自在的放在膝蓋上，也許他該走，但他的鞋子還沒乾，而且Greg他們正在往這裡來的路上

要是 Sherlock現在出現質問他為什麼媽咪會在廁所哭他還真的不知道要怎麼解釋，他避免自己陷入無法解決的問題中，但在情感和家庭上，他卻頻頻踏入地雷區裏

 

**“你很成熟”Greg曾經這樣說”但不是情感上的，你比我更擅長那套社交老套路，但你在應付情感上卻生疏的讓人心疼”**

 

他自己一個人靜靜的坐在餐桌邊把茶喝完，母親從廁所回來時眼睛有點紅

「他們應該一個小時左右就會到了」Elena輕輕的把手放在 Mycroft肩上，這對 Mycroft來說很陌生，這種沒有必要的只是用於表達親近或疼愛的肢體接觸竟是來自他的母親

「你為什麼不與父親待在倫敦直到他工作完成」 Mycroft說「獨自待在這對你而言並不是非常明智的選擇」

「總有人得看家的，而且我習慣安靜了，倫敦早就不適合我了」Elena說，但最初的理由並不是這個，是為了避免與 Mycroft的尷尬會面，他們母子對此都心知肚明「你要留著你的小秘密直到你確定自己絕對是正確的也沒有關係」他抬手要摸 Mycroft的頭但停了一下，他的兒子早就過了被摸頭安撫的年齡了，她錯過了那段歲月，只是輕拍了 Mycroft的背便走向自己的位置坐下，依然離 Mycroft最遠，但她的肢體語言不再大喊著要逃離這裡了

 

「事實上」 Mycroft變得放鬆了點「也許你能提供一些線索」

「我懷疑我會知道什麼你不知道的東西」Elena說

「我想知道我們小時候在你眼中是什麼樣的」 Mycroft說「我記得我的童年但我會有誤差，我只會記得我主觀的版本而不是客觀的，在你們眼中看到的與我自己所見的必會有所不同，我想要知道這些」

「OK，你想知道哪部分」Elena說「 Eurus在家裡的時間不長，而 Sherlock後來變得太多，我幾乎快要記不住他曾經是什麼樣的了，你…你不需要我們操心，至少你四歲以後就是這個樣子了」而且他避免和 Mycroft獨處讓他身為母親卻是對 Mycroft童年最糟的見證人「也許你父親會記得更準確」

「我想知道 Eurus在我離家後的狀況」 Mycroft說「準確點說，是 Eurus四歲開始，他有什麼不同」

「你也覺得 Eurus四歲開始就有些奇怪?」Elena問

「我變得很難理解她的意思，但我當時只認為那是童言童語」 Mycroft說「但我錯了，其中有一部分是對我沒有守信送寵物魚給她的抱怨，她因為這個一直對我抱著不滿，甚至推我下堤防」

「你當時怎麼沒告訴我們是她推你的?!」Elena瞪大眼看著 Mycroft

「那並不重要」 Mycroft說「你也認為四歲是個分水嶺，為什麼?」

「很顯然啊，是因為你」Elena說

「我?」 Mycroft皺眉「為什麼你認為是我」

「你沒有發現?」Elena皺眉

「我不知道你在說的是什麼」 Mycroft說

「你記得你們一起看了<瓦特西普高原Watership Down>嗎?」Elena說「如果要說有什麼不同，在那之後 Eurus就變得…不一樣了」

「 Eurus並沒有因為動畫受到驚嚇，相反的她太過冷靜了， Sherlock做了幾晚惡夢」 Mycroft說

「不是那部卡通」Elena說「是你」

「我需要你解釋清楚，因為我對這整件事沒有什麼異常的印象或者感覺」 Mycroft說

「 Eurus當時問了你一個問題」Elena說「你記得是什麼吧」

 

**“Mummy.Daddy，死為什麼可怕?”**

**“Mikei，死為什麼可怕?”Eurus躺在 Mycroft腿上問**

 

「她問我死為什麼可怕」 Mycroft說

「我們當時還在想該怎麼解釋」Elena說「我和Colin討論過 Eurus什麼時候變得…不同，那是一個開始」

「她那之後沒有變，至少一直到幾個月後她的胡言亂語才變得越來越多」 Mycroft說

「她經常問問題」Elena說「她一直都會，問我們很多很多艱難的或者簡單的問題，有的有標準的知識性的答案，有的確是對孩子來說太殘酷的話題，我們…我們試著不讓她認為這個世界都是悲慘殘酷而哀傷且充滿暴力和死亡的，就像我們哄你和 Sherlock一樣」

「那當然，所有家長都會這樣做，而大多數兒童也沒有那個智商和心智去理解那之外的意義」 Mycroft說

「 Eurus也曾經是這樣」Elena說「但那一天之後就不同了，她問了我們幾個問題，但無論我們怎麼努力的解釋，她都不滿意，彷彿我們就是不夠好，不夠…聰明，無法給她一個滿意的答案，但我無法向一個四歲的孩子解釋為什麼新聞上會有那麼多殘忍的人，我希望她不要害怕，我們告訴她那是很少數的罕見的事情而且絕對不會發生在我們家人身上，但 Eurus只是看著我和Colin，眼神充滿失望，我甚至不知道一個四歲的小孩能有這種表情」

「她認為你們能力不足」 Mycroft說

「至少是無法為他提供一個能使她滿意的解釋，然後她就停止向我們問問題了，她變得更加黏你了你記得嗎?」Elena說

「我認為那是因為 Eurus無法跟上 Sherlock和維克多又想要玩伴才有的折衷方案，尤其我一直都待在書房」 Mycroft說

「至少我們看起來她變得更傾向找你了，她喜歡問你問題不是嗎?」Elena說

「她一直喜歡問問題，我能回答的我就會回答」 Mycroft說「我並不覺得這有什麼異常」

 

「 Eurus傾向於找你交談」Elena說「你們有一陣子都在玩同一個遊戲」

「我很少陪 Eurus玩耍」 Mycroft說

「你們在算數」Elena說「那很驚人，考慮到你們的年紀，一開始是 Eurus自己一人在念數字，你回了他一個以後就變成你們兩個人的接龍，一來一往的我們都不知道是怎麼回事，但 Eurus玩得很開心」

「質數接龍」 Mycroft說

「我拿了張紙做了計算才能確定那些都是質數」Elena說「你們卻連停下來做心算都沒有，你當時已經比任何孩子都聰明我不會驚訝你能做這種運算，但 Eurus甚至不滿四歲，他不可能會算這個，也沒有人教過他」

「我們都能做非常高速的心算」 Mycroft說

「我問過 Eurus你們在算的是什麼」Elena說「她說”我和Mikei在把發亮的數字挑出來”」

「我們都有聯覺，顯然質數在我們大腦中產生的形象都帶有發光特質」 Mycroft說

「她太聰明了，聰明到了我們無法像普通家長一樣照顧她的程度，但她又不如你一般獨立，你們那陣子都是那個樣子，你在看自己的書. Eurus在旁邊吃點心或著玩玩具，沒有一句話就只是數字與數字不停的來回交替，甚至晚餐時間也是，我們不得不規定晚餐不能只說數字 Eurus才開始說普通的語句，你看起來就像有人喊你名字你就應一聲一樣在回應她」

「那並不是什麼很需要花費心力的事情」 Mycroft說，對他而言那不需要計算，那更像是數1234的變形，他就是自然而然地知道接下去會是什麼數字

 

「你去學校以後她就變得很少說話」Elena說「她之後變得想找 Sherlock玩，然後問 Sherlock一些簡單的問題，有一晚她跑來我們房間對我們說”我覺得 Sherlock是個傻瓜”」

「在遇到其他孩子前我們都這麼想」 Mycroft淺笑

「 Eurus後來覺得把 Sherlock變聰明是她的小任務， Sherlock當然不想被她管著，他只想和維克多一起玩，但那時候 Eurus就成功的教會 Sherlock拉小提琴了」Elena說「你從學校回來的時候 Eurus就恢復原本那樣，纏著你不放」

「……我沒有注意過這些」 Mycroft說，對他而言 Eurus和 Sherlock只要沒有出事或生病其他的事情他都只會把他們的要求和存在當成生活的一部分，他習慣這樣了

「我不知道 Eurus做了什麼惹你生氣」Elena說「你第一次放長假回家的時候，我第一次見到 Eurus被你擋在門外，她在你門口坐了很久，久到都睡著了，我把她抱回房間的時候她醒了，我問她為什麼在走廊上睡覺，她跟我說你在生她的氣，但她沒有說為什麼，她說如果她告訴我們只會讓你更生氣」

「…」 Mycroft喝了口已經涼透的茶，那是 Eurus指出他在學校被打的事情那天，他把 Eurus趕出房間把門鎖上，他以為 Eurus會自己離開但顯然那並不是事實，最不想被家人發現的事情.他在學校受的氣.進入青春期變得不穩定的情緒和暴衝的荷爾蒙.滿腦子想避免衝突或者用其他方式報復的計畫都讓他對 Eurus和 Sherlock感到不耐煩

「我們當時想你已經是個青少年了不會想和這麼小的弟弟妹妹玩是很自然的，也需要自己的空間，還有你的功課壓力…現在想想你根本沒有學業壓力，不過我們當時的考量確實是這樣，青春期對誰都不好受，Rudi和Colin都這樣說，照顧弟弟妹妹不是你的責任，是我們這些大人的，我們覺得讓 Eurus和 Sherlock習慣沒有你看著的生活也很重要，他們本來就不該太依賴你的」

「我很習慣照顧他們的」 Mycroft說

「你在家的時候都把他們照顧的很好」Elena說「但你在家的時間本來就不多，你住校前就經常和Rudi到倫敦去， Eurus後來變得很在意這點，她似乎覺得自己被排擠了， Sherlock有維克多，你有Uncle Rudi，我和Colin有彼此，我們告訴過她可以來找爸媽玩的，但就像我說的，在那一個問題後 Eurus便很少與我們對話了，我們對她來說…太無聊了」

「……她有告訴你們為什麼會被我關在房間外嗎?」 Mycroft問

「完全沒有」Elena搖頭「但你那陣子不就是這樣嗎?想一個人待著，從學校回來就把自己關在房間裡到晚餐才會出來，就算帶你們大家到河邊玩你也不管小孩子們自己到旁邊去丟石子了， Sherlock和維克多在外面玩的時候我會讓 Eurus去和他們玩，但她和那兩個男孩就是很難玩到一塊」

「我有這樣做?」 Mycroft皺著眉問，他其實並沒有刻意孤立自己，他只是想要讓自己靜靜的獨處，在學校的霸凌和進入青春期的生理變化讓他有段時間很容易焦慮和發脾氣，他花了點時間調整自己讓自己恢復理性和平靜，然後立刻找到進大學聽課的方法避免在伊頓待上太長時間減少被欺負的機會

「你去伊頓後到第一個聖誕假期之間都是這樣子」Elena說「你…有什麼瞞著我們的嗎?」作為母親還是知道自己兒子在隱瞞什麼的「 Eurus還是在伊頓發生了什麼嗎?」

「沒什麼」 Mycroft習慣的回答讓自己的母親看著他一臉無奈的忍著不翻白眼

「See，我說的，你從不告訴我們任何事」Elena攤手

「…Fine，我在伊頓被霸凌」 Mycroft說「在這種環境這是很容易產生的問題，我沒告訴你們並且試圖解決所以我也不讓Uncle Rudi跟你們說」

「親愛的你應該要跟我們說的啊!」Elena皺著眉說

「你們做不了什麼的」 Mycroft說

「我們是家長，我們總能去和學校說些什麼的」Elena說「有多糟?」

「只是一些字彙量低下的嘲笑和仗著自己身體強壯喜歡欺負弱小的蠢貨」 Mycroft試著把這一切說的沒有實際上嚴重

「他們居然敢打你!?」Elena摀著嘴不敢置信「如果你告訴我們我們絕對會給那些不知死活的小鬼好看的」

「媽，那不是一個正常的環境，你不能期待一群公學的男孩被鎖在一個籠子裡卻不產生弱肉強食的惡性循環，我後來自己處理好了」 Mycroft扶額，他沒說出的是讓父母處理這種事對他來說很尷尬

「你怎麼處理?你那時候還沒多大個呢!」Elena說

「那對我來說只有最初幾個月有影響，雖然不愉快但那對我的傷害不大，只是一點小傷和不便」 Mycroft說

「這維持了多久?」Elena看著迴避視線交會的 Mycroft，這個孩子總是這樣，明明是關心他卻會讓他表現的像是自己才是犯錯的那方一樣，彷彿被發現自己被人傷害是一種過錯一樣

「到我十五歲」 Mycroft說

「那有整整兩年啊!」Elena感到鼻子一酸， Mycroft到十五歲才真的開始長高但依然比同齡的學生瘦弱，他只長了身高卻沒長什麼肌肉，那個樣子被欺負也無力反擊

「對我來說那並不是最糟的」 Mycroft說「實際上那很令人麻木，尤其第二年」他感覺非常不自在，他不喜歡和家人談這些，尤其是他的父母，Rudi知道這一切，因為他無法瞞過Rudi而且Rudi是他在各種事情上的諮詢對象，他記憶世界中的權威性人物，他不會出於情緒做出反應而是會理性的陪他拆解梳理一切問題並把決定權交給他

「第二年你也才14歲啊，你幾乎都在大學裡了還是一樣嗎?我以為伊頓的老師不會縱容這種事」Elena說

「那是學校的非正式傳統，我懷疑他們會對這有任何意見」 Mycroft說

「這種事情居然維持了這麼久…為什麼不說呢?」Elena說「至少讓我們知道啊」

「那年你們有遠比這更嚴重的事情要擔心」 Mycroft皺著眉給了他母親一個苦笑

 

Elena知道 Mycroft在說什麼，那是 Eurus被送走的那一年

 

「…我們當時疏忽了」Elena說

「就算你們注意到了也無法阻止 Eurus的精神狀況惡化」 Mycroft說

「我在說你」Elena說「如果我們那段時間沒有..沒有那麼慌亂，我會發現你為什麼不想回家過節的」他摀著嘴「你的制服也有縫補的痕跡，我卻輕易的把那忽略了，我..我當時該更關心你的，你是家裡最不讓人擔心的孩子，但我卻忽略了你在學校可能會遇到的麻煩」

「我想要隱瞞的事情你和父親不可能發現，從我小時候你們就該學到這點了」 Mycroft說

「我就知道你腳上的瘀青不是體育課來的」Elena回想著那段時間 Mycroft的樣子「你討厭體育課」

「我只說那是板球拍造成的，嚴格來說我沒有說謊」 Mycroft起身給自己弄了第二杯茶順便幫母親倒了一杯，難以開口的話題總讓人口渴，他們的杯子都見底太久了

「Rudi知道這一切嗎?」Elena問

「我要他別說」 Mycroft說「他尊重我的決定，也在我決定解決這件事的時候提供幫助」

「他為什麼不早點介入!?」Elena說「他該阻止這一切的!」

「”因為這是個危險的世界，而遲早，你得獨自面對”」 Mycroft說「他這麼說過，而我選擇獨自面對，他尊重我的選擇，也給我選項，只要我向他求助他就會讓這一切畫下句點」

「 Eurus在你經歷這些的時候去吵你才被你關在房間外的吧」Elena說

「…她看出我身上發生的事，直接說了出來，我算是惱羞成怒」 Mycroft靠在流理檯邊捧著冒著熱氣的茶杯「因為我不想讓你們知道」

 

如果 Mycroft此時抬頭而不是直直地盯著他的茶杯裡自己的倒影的話他會看到自己母親眼神中充滿的憐愛與不捨，但那很短暫，因為Elena很快便低下頭看著餐桌上 Sherlock小時候製造出的一些小刮痕

 

「所以那最後怎麼結束的?」Elena喝了口茶後才終於能開口

「發生了一些事，我確定我有能力做出反擊後讓Rudi幫我弄了一把灌鉛的傘，我打斷了他們的門牙」 Mycroft說「沒有人會相信他們的故事，因為沒人相信我有那個能力使用暴力，他們有整整兩年的證詞可以證明我無力反擊，那之後他們便停止針對我了，隔年我也提前畢業了」

「親愛的，你這種什麼都悶在心裡的行為到底從誰那裏學來的」Elena嘆氣

「天性使然」 Mycroft說

「你一直是個安靜的孩子」Elena說「也許你該打電話給你的未婚夫或者你弟弟」

「他們在路上了不是嗎」 Mycroft說，他們都已經非常接近能與對方單獨談話的極限了，他們都不習慣這種狀態，通常這種時候他們早就各自待在不同的房間做自己的事，只是三不五時確認對方的狀況而已

 

「你想拿倉庫的什麼東西?鑰匙就在玄關的盒子裡」Elena說「反正你確定自己的猜想前不會告訴我你到底回來做什麼不是嗎?」

「手電筒和鏟子即可，如果方便的話，借我一件父親的大衣，我沒有穿自己的出門」 Mycroft說

「年輕人，如果你因此感冒的話我會禁足你的」Elena用過去教訓兒子的語氣說

「禁足對我來說從來就不是處罰，我根本不出門」 Mycroft淡定的說

「沒有餐後甜點」Elena從房間喊

「好吧，那個曾經有用過」 Mycroft雙手背在身後因為兩人單獨對話結束而放鬆，他檢查了手電筒的亮度和電池，他穿回已經乾了的鞋子接過深灰色大衣穿上便到院子去拿鏟子

「你把車子停在哪了?」Elena問

「樹林另一端的入口，我本來打算從最遠的地點開始調查，後來決定過來取鏟子了」 Mycroft說

「下雨了」Elena伸手接了點雨滴才能確定「你進來等他們吧，這應該只會下一陣而已」

 

Mycroft抬頭看了黑壓壓的天空嘆了口氣把鏟子放在屋簷下和母親進屋去了

 

「所以你是因為和 Eurus有關的事而回來的」Elena說「她又做了什麼嗎?」

「…只是 Sherlock說的一些事讓我很在意」 Mycroft說「他覺得 Eurus把紅鬍子藏起來的時候也把我的某些東西拿走了，但我並沒有弄丟什麼」

「她經常拿你的東西啊」Elena說「你在學校的時候， Eurus經常到你的房間拿你的舊書和文具，我經常在她的房間看到你的東西，而且你也把你小時候的玩具給他們兩個玩不是嗎?」

「那不算是拿走我的東西，我允許他們隨意取用我房間留下的任何物品」 Mycroft說

「那這有什麼問題?只是一些小東西吧?」Elena說

「…我有些猜測」 Mycroft猶豫了一會「如果我是正確的，你恐怕不會喜歡這個答案」

「為什麼?」Elena問「我不知道你到底在想什麼，但你也不能隨便認定別人的想法會是什麼」

「因為如果我是對的，這一切…」 Mycroft把手插在口袋裡「如果當初有機會阻止那些事，紅鬍子.火災….如果當年曾經有機會阻止，卻沒有被發現…」

「唉」Elena嘆口氣看著眉頭深鎖的大兒子「 Mycroft，那都過去了，無論你是不是對的，你當年還不滿十四歲，你能做什麼呢?」

「……」 Mycroft不發一語

「我打算小睡一會」Elena說「有事叫我」他回自己房間去讓 Mycroft能有自己的空間， Mycroft自己一個人坐在廚房桌邊雙手指尖相對靠在嘴唇上思考著

他回想著 Eurus被送走前的那段時間，他被自己幾乎是戰亂一樣的學校生活佔據了大部分的心力，他的大腦完全可以應付學業，但他的情緒那時候嚴重的受到了影響，不得不與許多他不熟悉的人共同生活甚至得調整自己的步調去配合一群智商不足的少爺對他而言只是更加深了他對學校生活的厭惡，他能把情緒上的不穩歸咎於他本身進入青春期的激素和賀爾蒙爆發，那本來就應該使人的大腦變成一鍋化學毒物，隨時都準備要炸開，隨時都會導致自己做出錯誤的衝動抉擇，而在學校裡受到的對待只加深了這一切對他的影響

*************************

 

**他善於模仿筆跡並不是在之後需要幫 Sherlock偽造假單時開始的，他在伊頓第一年就開始了，他模仿Rudi的筆跡寫了很多假條，從學校跑到倫敦去，Rudi在出外勤他可以自由使用他的公寓，他有鑰匙也有錢，有時候他會有整整一個禮拜不回學校，他早就把學校裡他的連絡資訊都改成Rudi的了，就算老師想問什麼也只會打到Rudi這來，而Rudi只會打發他們而已**

 

**待在公寓的時間他會自修，或者就只是靜靜的任時間流逝，他思考了非常多要怎麼處理自己對學校無法適應和霸凌的問題，但每一次情緒都會超過他所設下的界線，他在思考如何技巧性的折斷一個欺負他的學長的十字韌帶與同時使他撞碎眼眶的計劃的時候他才真正的感覺到自己有多憤怒，但他所想像的手段遠超出他自己所能接受的行為，那太暴力了，他所設想的一切都是他有能力執行的手段，他甚至有辦法弄到各種違禁藥品輕易的藥倒這些人，然後用小刀製造出各種無法挽回的傷害**

 

**最誘人的是，他有自信他能逃過一切調查，他有辦法完美犯罪，他的想像可以非常逼真，刀子能造成什麼傷害，如何刺一個人上百次卻不取其性命，一個最小的切口能導致終身的殘廢，一個錯誤的角度飛來的球能導致失明，他甚至有67種方法把這些人都弄死或者弄殘然後把罪責栽贓在另一個欺負他的人身上，這些人的家世背景和財力與學業表現都放入考量後誰會被判刑誰會逃過司法制裁，誰又最適合一輩子失能無力再起的下場他都想過，思考這些讓他知道，他最終有能力使他們生不如死，他的生活沒有失控，他只是還沒有動手而已**

 

**「What the fuck are you doing here??」Rudi有一天突然提早回來見到 Mycroft脫口就說**

**「我請假了」 Mycroft愣住了，他手上拿著Rudi的其中一對割喉刀，他知道這些平常藏在那些地方，他找出了其中一組來把玩**

**「你玩我的刀別割到手」Rudi把大衣掛起來走過去抓著 Mycroft的手看「不要把拇指握在拳頭內，這樣握刀不穩也會傷到手」他調整 Mycroft拿刀的手勢便把手套往桌上一丟到浴室去了，接著 Mycroft見到他捧著一盆熱水和乾淨的毛巾，外加一個急救箱出來坐在餐椅上拉了個垃圾桶放在自己腿間**

**「幫我把燈開亮點」Rudi捲起袖子用急救箱裡的剪刀剪開了纏在手上的繃帶然後挖開了那個猙獰的傷口，直接拿了一罐生理食鹽水對著傷口沖洗，血水流進垃圾桶裡**

**「那個撕裂傷還是去醫院比較好」 Mycroft不是沒見過Rudi處理傷口，但這個看起來很嚴重**

**「So，Who do you want to kill」Rudi拿鑷子把傷口裡的碎石之類的外來物挖了出來**

**「我不知道你在說什麼」 Mycroft說**

**「我知道想殺人的人會有什麼眼神，你很接近了」Rudi說「來啊，跟我說說看，有誰會讓你想殺了他」**

**「你想表達的是什麼?」 Mycroft皺眉拿起食鹽水幫Rudi沖掉傷口湧出的膿血好讓他看清楚那些碎片在哪**

**「我並不反對殺人」Rudi說「只要事後不會惹上麻煩，你想殺誰我都無所謂，但我好奇，有誰會讓Mycroft Alexander Kaiser Holmes，我的大姪子恨到想親手殺掉」**

**「我不恨他們」 Mycroft說「只是討厭」**

**「那為什麼想殺了他們」Rudi問**

**「那只是一個假想」 Mycroft說「只是一個情緒上的出口而已」**

**「呵」Rudi笑「我本來以為你會更衝動點，我那時候就比你衝動」**

**「你自己猜得到是我學校的事情，何必要問我」 Mycroft說**

**「因為我關心你啊蠢小子」Rudi一臉被冒犯了的樣子看 Mycroft「這什麼蠢問題?」**

**「我雖然沒有什麼資格說，但我相信大多數家長並不會用”我們來計畫一起謀殺”作為關心的方式」 Mycroft說**

**「殺人說到底沒有什麼，只要你自己不在意，而且沒有被追究責任就不是一件很了不起的事，說穿了殺人的獨特性只在於社會在很具體的少數狀態下無法接受這個行為而已」Rudi說「你在學校很慘嗎」**

**「實際上我的狀況不是最糟的」 Mycroft想了一下說**

**「那你對這些人的怨恨和他們對你造成的傷害符合比例原則嗎?」Rudi專心的把一塊碎片從傷口慢慢拉出**

**「…其實也還好」 Mycroft說「我對這的反應應該有更多是來自我自己的情緒而不是那有多殘忍」他突然覺得自己先前那些想法很愚蠢，他根本不用考慮殺人或者犯罪，他有很多方式來回敬那些幼稚的欺凌，他過度反應了，但他的心理狀態也確實有些問題，單單是焦慮的問題就能使他近乎抓狂**

**「你這段時間動了不少我的東西」Rudi把傷口清理完擦乾從急救箱拿了縫合用的針線自己縫起了傷口「我說的不是這個禮拜，是過去半年」**

**「你早就知道我逃學了」 Mycroft說**

**「嚴格來說”我”批准了你的假單不是嗎?」Rudi露齒一笑「給我看看你寫的假單」**

**「你的字跡並不好模仿」 Mycroft從房間拿了一張假單出來給Rudi**

**「廢話，我故意讓人不好複製的」Rudi看著那個完美的簽名笑得很驕傲「好樣的，你居然做得這麼完美」**

**「我想多數家長不鼓勵這種行為」 Mycroft吐槽**

**「你不是個普通的13歲小孩」Rudi說「以後幹這種事情要記得先跟你的藉口，在這個例子，我，串通好，知道嗎?」他伸手摸了 Mycroft的頭**

**「我能理解為你允許我逃學的意思嗎」 Mycroft說**

**「你想直接去大學不是嗎?」Rudi說「我知道你在找方法讓自己離開伊頓」**

**「我確實找到方法了，所以我站在這裡和你說話」 Mycroft揮了揮手上的假單**

**「找個興趣如何?逃學的時候可以做」Rudi說「我的大衣左邊口袋有一本筆記本，翻到第三十八頁，如果你能把那一頁開始的內容全部解出來會對我很有幫助」**

**「讓一個13歲小孩接觸某個國家的加密軍事機密合法嗎?」 Mycroft說**

**「我不知道，但那很有趣，我覺得你會喜歡的，就當作數獨和填字遊戲的進階版如何」Rudi把傷口縫好了說「至少能花上你一周的時間吧」**

**「你的部下中應該有人會負責這個吧」 Mycroft正在看那篇亂碼**

**「已經交給他們了，一整個專門的小組，經驗老道」Rudi說**

**「這是維吉尼亞密碼的變體」 Mycroft說**

**「Sorry，WHAT?」Rudi問**

**「很明顯，而照著第一行數字去對照的話會得出”tortoise”這個解碼關鍵字，然後照著維吉尼亞密碼的加密原則去看，這一整篇很容易就能解開了」 Mycroft說「這個人太懶了，居然把關鍵字寫在密碼裡」**

**「你能解出來嗎?寫下來要多久?」Rudi顯然很認真**

**「我想..」 Mycroft翻了一下這密碼有幾頁「大概兩個小時內就行了」**

 

**他用了一個小時把所有密碼都翻譯出來寫給Rudi，然後就看到對方大半夜的衝出門去了，大概半小時後他帶著大大的微笑回來，丟了一包巧克力給他**

**「我覺得你需要去醫院」 Mycroft被Rudi抱住的時候聞到他襯衫上的消毒水味，他的胸口或者腹部也有傷才對「可以放開我了嗎，我不小了」**

**「你這小傢伙」Rudi笑著揉亂了 Mycroft的頭髮「還不到我肩膀高呢裝什麼大人」他還是放開了 Mycroft**

**「你並不是喜歡肢體接觸的人」 Mycroft說**

**「對家人例外，這是表達喜愛的方式，至少就我的了解這是」Rudi說**

**「那我更正，我並不是特別喜歡肢體接觸」 Mycroft說，他知道Rudi喜歡抱小孩，嚴格來說他會在意的小孩只有他們三個**

 

**「別缺太多課，找些事做」Rudi說「你身上的瘀青如果不想被發現，就要避免被留在明顯的位置，不要被打到頭部和腹部，那些都是容易出問題的位置，想要我結束這一切，隨時都能告訴我，你想自己解決，和我說一聲我能提供幫助」他把手放在 Mycroft肩上「你翻過我很多東西，你歸位了但我都知道」**

**「你在家裡放了不少奇怪的東西」 Mycroft正要回房間去睡**

**「 Mycroft」Rudi喊住了正要進房的 Mycroft**

**「Yes?」 Mycroft轉頭**

**「我很高興你沒有考慮過把冰箱上那罐毒藥用在自己身上」Rudi說「拿刀殺人和自我了斷之間，永遠選擇前者」**

**「…」 Mycroft看著Rudi的眼睛猜不透對方的情緒**

**「讓他們去死」Rudi說「活下去的必須是你自己，記住這一點」他的眼神轉為冰冷但卻矛盾的充滿關愛**

**「我不會自殺」 Mycroft說「他們不值得我這樣做」**

**「很好」Rudi微笑「那我可以把那罐維他命換回氰化物了」他往廚房走去**

 

**Mycroft就這樣逃學了好一段時間，Rudi一直給學校很多合理的藉口而且普通的教師根本無法招架Rudi氣勢凌人的態度，加上 Mycroft不但是獎學金生還是成績最優秀的學生，他的課業表現只有完美和無人可比能形容，上個學期他乖乖待在校內都被欺負，這個學期他便拼命的逃學，下一個學期他延續了這種狀態，Rudi找了些朋友幫他安排到大學旁聽，雖然只是倫敦大學的少數課程但 Mycroft很滿意這種安排，他會幫Rudi解碼作為娛樂，他旁聽的教授有些人甚至建議他直接離開伊頓到大學上課，他絕對能說服任何學校把他當作特例入學**

  
  


**那一切輕鬆愉快都在大火後驟然停止，維克多的失蹤和死亡，那一場夜晚的大火彷彿強制按下了他大腦中的什麼開關逼迫他立刻清醒，他不能冒任何險，他得依循已有的軌道去尋找機會，而不是隨意的脫軌，要維持表面上的穩定才不會使父母擔心**

 

**「你不離開伊頓?」Rudi問**

**「我會去大學上課，同時在伊頓待到他們讓我畢業，那至少要等我15歲或16歲」 Mycroft說**

**「你那種跳脫體制的想法上哪去了?」Rudi問「你一直想離開那不是嗎?」**

**「向他們解釋這些太麻煩了，他們有其他事情該擔心，我只是名義上留在伊頓，我幾乎不會在那，我會去牛津上課，我會把自己的課排到最滿讓伊頓那邊的人沒有理由叫我回去」 Mycroft說**

**「你不必這樣的」Rudi說**

**「我可以應付的」 Mycroft當時正在穿他伊頓的制服外套，他正要自己去和校方解釋他在大學的安排「你只要負責告訴爸媽我只有少數幾天在大學裡就好，他們不會放心我自己在牛津那邊住的，告訴他們我去牛津上課後就會當天回伊頓，答應我你會這樣說!」他看著坐在他床沿的Rudi**

 

**「…」Rudi思考的時候也有個慣性的動作，他的雙手手指貼在嘴唇上併攏，拇指輕托著下巴，遮住了他的嘴唇**

**「答應我!」 Mycroft重複**

**「唉…」Rudi嘆氣「你不必這樣的」**

**「他們還有 Sherlock要照顧，還要到療養院去探望 Eurus，他們不需要來操心這個」 Mycroft說「答應我」**

**「…我答應你，別把自己逼太緊了，孩子」Rudi說**

**「I’m NOT a kid anymore」 Mycroft說**

**「你高了點」Rudi站在 Mycroft面前「你已經到我的肩膀了，這一年來你長高不少」他把手放在 Mycroft肩右上，他的左肩脫臼還沒全好「但你依然是個14歲的小孩，有時候你可以放鬆點，讓我們處理這一切」**

**「你們什麼都沒處理好!!!」 Mycroft對著Rudi吼，揮開了他的手**

 

**Mycroft自己也沒想到他居然會這樣回答，看著Rudi不敢接下一句話**

**「你說的對」Rudi沉默許久終於開口「我們搞砸了」**

**「對不起，我不是有意這麼說的…，你們..盡力了」 Mycroft說**

**「不，你說的沒錯」Rudi坐在床沿「我失職了，我該照顧你們，這是我的責任，我該確保你們一切安好的」**

**「Uncle Rudi…」 Mycroft不知道該怎麼收回自己的氣話，對不起顯然不夠**

**「你會做得比我好的」Rudi說「未來，當你有自己的家庭要照顧的時候，你會是個比我更好的照顧者，……我失敗了，又一次」**

 

**Mycroft當時並不知道那所謂的又一次是什麼意思，後來他知道Rudi曾有一個堂弟Scott，Rudi只能成全他的自殺，之後他遇見了Abigail Dayton，之後他承擔起了Rudi的責任，Rudi一直把他們三兄妹當作自己的孩子看待，而他親生的Abi則是Tim的孩子**

 

**Rudi在死前曾說過”我是個不成功的騎士，我丟失了四個重要的寶物，記取我的教訓，接替我的責任”**

**那聽起來是將死之人的瘋言，但他說的是他人生的悔恨，失去了弟弟Scott，失去了兩個”女兒”，他疏忽了 Eurus會造成的破壞讓送走 Eurus變成結局，他無法把Abi帶回家，也無法阻止Tim的死亡，Rudi會把這些全算在自己身上，他該保護的家人，無論是血親或者對他而言有如自己親人的Tim都在他指尖滑落墜入深淵不復返**

 

**「對不起，孩子」Rudi說「真的，很對不起」**

**「抱歉」 Mycroft站在Rudi面前看著他低頭道歉，Rudi的頭髮白了很多，他和 Sherlock一樣有一頭烏黑的捲髮，但在這一年多來本來只是零星的白髮變得無法忽視，他的髮色變得像燒過後被澆熄的炭火，黑白灰交雜**

**「這都是我的錯」Rudi說「我該在那孩子死的時候就該設下停損點的」**

**「你有工作要做」 Mycroft說**

**「那不是藉口」Rudi說「我有很多方式可以避免尤利絲後來做的事情，她行為古怪很久了，我能讓人監視她，或者..或者..」他想不到任何真正能阻止火災或者紅鬍子事件發生的方法**

**「那是 Eurus」 Mycroft說「我們什麼都做不了」**

**「 Mycroft」Rudi抬頭看著稚氣未脫的姪子，深呼吸後收起了他罕見外露的情緒「把你需要簽名的文件給我吧，我會替你向Colin那邊做好掩蓋的，去做你想做的吧，你比我聰明，你會找到更好的方法的，我相信你做的決定」**

 

**他雖然還是對在伊頓的霸凌感到厭惡，但那對他的影響已經沒那麼大了，他經歷過遠比這些更糟的，他的世界在一夕間崩毀又必須立刻為了 Sherlock重建，他得裝做他的妹妹不曾存在，維持 Sherlock記得的版本的假象，維持他的學生生活很正常的偽裝，經歷過這些後那些奚落和拳打腳踢都不足掛齒**

 

**或者他只是麻木了，但那也很好，感覺不到疼痛能使人在受傷的時候繼續逃生，在精神或心理上這也是適用的，如果他繼續讓這一切在他身上產生那麼大的影響，他會先倒下的，而他沒有那個資格這麼做**

 

*************************

 

Mycroft從餐桌邊起身走到客廳去，壁爐上有些照片被擺了出來，有 Eurus的那些，有紅鬍子的那些，現在終於能被放在應該的位置上

 

他伸手拿了一張他們三兄妹的合照，那是最後一個有紅鬍子的 Sherlock的生日

 

Sherlock抱著 Mycroft壓制他讓維克多拿抱枕攻擊， Eurus在旁邊坐著看著他們”圍毆” Mycroft，爸媽和維克多的父母在照片中笑得很開心，拍這張照的是Rudi，他同時也是煽動小海盜二人組拿抱枕攻擊他的元兇

Eurus面無表情的樣子現在看來就該是個警訊了

 

雨勢轉小了，先前有打雷，如果帶著鏟子和手電筒出去確實有些危險

 

他在家裡(和Greg的家，不是老家)思考 Sherlock的理論，他想到了一件事

 

在他埋頭研究歐洲史的暑假，也就是他第一次從伊頓回來的那一次， Eurus做了一件事，她偷走了他的戒指

當時他只能把戒指收好，因為大小不合而且戴項鍊也很奇怪，所以他一直把戒指收在書桌的抽屜裡， Eurus或 Sherlock都只會來拿他的舊玩具或者書本，他的抽屜裡都是些他們不感興趣的文具

 

但那天他拉開抽屜拿墨汁的時候發現收戒指的盒子被動過，他打開盒子只發現一張蠟筆畫的圖，上面畫的是指南針，指向的是東方

 

他立刻知道這是 Eurus幹的，他在家裡到處找，最後把正在午睡的 Eurus叫醒問他到底把戒指拿去哪了

 

“我給你線索了” Eurus當時揉著眼說”你終於和我說話了” Eurus從枕頭下拿出另一張圖給他便躺回去了

 

Mycroft怎麼問 Eurus都只說照著提示走，第二張圖是鳶尾花和數字7

 

照著圖片上鳶尾花的影子判斷方位， Mycroft走到花圃去，從鳶尾花前往西走七步，但周遭什麼都沒有，然後他繞回原位，估算了 Eurus的步伐走到 Eurus七步的距離蹲下，在他蹲下時才能看到的花圃磚縫之間夾了另一張紙，畫了寫了Nemo的墓碑，跟數字11，他用一樣的方法一步一步的去尋找，到太陽下山他手上有一堆紙片卻還是沒找到戒指，他煩躁的踹了樹林裡的樹木，最後一個線索是一顆被用油漆標記過的松樹，樹幹上有一條白線，而這次沒有步數，只有畫上一個時鐘和太陽，時間是早上10:11，圖片上松樹的影子投射在地面上的頂點被用紅色蠟筆打了個叉，就像 Sherlock和維克多畫的海盜藏寶圖，所以 Mycroft只能等到隔天相同時間才能回來找他的戒指，他成功找回戒指然後把戒指收到別的地方去，他當時很生氣的把門甩上，他氣消後才和父母解釋這是怎麼回事，而爸媽以為他是在陪 Eurus玩，因為 Eurus被問到為什麼要畫這麼多圖的時候是這樣說的

**“這樣Mikei才會跟我玩”**

 

他之後還幫 Sherlock找回他被 Eurus藏起來的海盜船玩具，在 Eurus第二次拿走他的戒指的時候被他阻止了，那是一大清早呢，他很生氣地把 Eurus拉到父母房間去，告訴他們這太過分了，這根本不是在找人玩，這只是在造成別人困擾而已

 

爸媽好好的和 Eurus談過了，這種行為也就停了

 

直到一年後，紅鬍子消失了，沒有圖片沒有提示，只有那首歌

他從學校回來，拉好袖子遮住手上的瘀青，進門的時候誰也沒見到，最後在外面找到了父親，才知道紅鬍子不見了

 

然後當晚，他們驚恐的意識到這與 Eurus有關

 

Mycroft直到今天才把 Eurus對自己的惡作劇與紅鬍子想到一起，他當時認為那是 Eurus對他無視她.把她關在房間外的報復，但現在來看， Eurus恐怕是建立起了只要拿走對方重視的物品就能逼對方與自己玩的邏輯了

 

Mycroft聽見門外有車子的聲音，外頭還是一片漆黑但他看時間其實差不多了

他在腳步落在門外的同時開了大門，第一個見到的並不是 Sherlock，而是Greg

 

「Oh god」Greg鬆了口氣的樣子太明顯了，他抓住 Mycroft的衣領把他往屋內推「你最好解釋清楚這是怎麼回事」他鬆開手給了 Mycroft一個擁抱

\------------------------  
第一次發的時候有一部份出錯了,修正後重發了  
麥考夫收到的各種提示參考<瑪斯格雷夫儀式>中的模式,都是各種定點物體往某個方向走幾步,樹木影子在哪裡的提示


	47. Chapter 47

「Ewww別在這裡傷人眼睛!」 Sherlock的聲音從背後傳來，一臉嫌棄的皺著臉看他們  
「別刺激他們，不然等等Greg就親上去了」John隨口吐槽  
「成熟點好嗎兩位」 Mycroft忍不住扶額  
「她去睡了」 Sherlock說的是他們的母親「我們在路上看到你的車，爸會把你的車開過來，你把車鑰匙留在車上了」  
「我本來打算立刻回車上所以沒拿」 Mycroft說「雨還會下一會，先進來吧」

 

四人在餐桌邊坐下後 Sherlock先開口了  
「所以你確實是遊戲的一部份」 Sherlock說「她拿走你的什麼了」  
「這尚未確認」 Mycroft說「但那首歌當中確實有針對我的線索，但因為我不認為我有被偷走任何物品所以當初我沒有想到這點」  
「那你回來做什麼」 Sherlock問  
「來證實我的猜測」 Mycroft說「有幾個地方我需要去看看」  
「你去了那口井邊，為什麼」 Sherlock說  
「我猜你是從我的鞋子看出來的」 Mycroft說  
「井?」John問「是我之前被丟下去的那個?」  
「這裡沒有別口井了」 Mycroft說「那一口井現在已經抽乾加上蓋子了，我在井邊找線索」  
「那是我的謎題的結局， Eurus不會把你的也放在那的」 Sherlock說  
「但為什麼是井」 Mycroft說「 Eurus所能到的範圍有三個廢棄的小屋還有洞窟跟老墓園，都能用來藏人而且會更隱密更難找，為什麼要去井邊」  
「那不是很明顯嗎」 Sherlock看了一眼John  
「不用在意我的感覺」John說「被丟在井裡的人會被淹死」  
「那口井除非下大雨或者如你的例子，被灌水」 Mycroft說「不然水位是淹不死維克多的，那口井當年廢棄的原因就是水位過低」  
「所以你回來並不是因為你丟了什麼，而是因為針對你設計的問題太多了，你也開始懷疑你被奪走了什麼?」Greg問「喔對了，你的公務手機我帶來了，我想你會需要」他把 Mycroft的公務手機給了他  
「謝謝你Greg」 Mycroft拿過手機看了一下沒有要處理的東西後放在桌上去客廳拿了條充電線把自己已經摔壞的手機連接到公務手機上「 Eurus經常拿我的東西，我後來基本上都不在家，我讓你們隨便取用我房間的任何物品，所以就算 Eurus藏起了其中一樣我也只會認為是你們拿去玩了」  
「可是?」John問「既然你這麼在意，表示事情並不簡單吧?」  
「針對你的問題是那些」 Sherlock問  
「那一首歌」 Mycroft說「除了你的那一部分外有很多是給我的線索」他手機資料轉移快完成了

 

「在井邊你發現了什麼」 Sherlock問「你肯定有找到線索，是什麼」  
「那口井原本是被用木板封住的，直到他把維克多丟下去，木板一定是腐蝕了，支撐不住維克多的體重」 Mycroft說，他手機資料轉移完了，他開了相片找了一張點開把手機推給 Sherlock

 

照片上是井邊，土壤被挖開後底下埋了很多東西，文具.玩具.已經腐爛只剩下一部分封面的書本還有許多已經無法辨認的東西  
「這些都是你的」 Sherlock說  
「她打不開井蓋」 Mycroft說「所以就埋在井邊」  
「因為你不在意這些東西消失所以 Eurus無法逼你玩遊戲」 Sherlock說「這些和那首歌無關，你為什麼會到井邊去」  
「…我當年就該想到的」 Mycroft說「抱歉」  
「解釋為什麼你會想到井」 Sherlock說  
「 Eurus喜歡聽故事」 Mycroft說「比如Tam Lin」  
「Who?」John問  
「一個蘇格蘭民間故事人物，也是敘事詩的名稱」 Mycroft說「覃林故事中他需要被拯救，不然就將被妖精女王(queen)獻祭給魔鬼，他告訴要帶他離開的女主角無論他變成什麼模樣都不能鬆手他才能得救，他被妖精變成了一塊燒紅的炭，然後被丟進了一口井裡」

 

Doom shall i bring to him，that am queen(我將帶給他毀滅，我即女王)  
維克多也許沒被獻給魔鬼，但也沒逃過被毀滅的命運

 

餐桌邊沉默了，只剩下外頭的雷和雨聲， Sherlock正在讓自己的大腦處理這一切，直直地盯著 Mycroft，眼神很複雜， Mycroft則是把手機螢幕按回休眠，John看著 Sherlock，無論即將發生什麼他都會想辦法阻止，Greg站了起來看著這對兄弟的模樣， Sherlock的樣子很難形容，難過憤怒和困惑被壓在一起，他自己也還在處理這些情緒，而 Mycroft看著餐桌上的木紋，不發一語，彷彿有了覺悟他會接受接下來發生的任何事

 

「你只要多想一下就會知道…」 Sherlock手按在餐桌上站起來「你就是講這個故事給 Eurus聽的人…」他咬著牙看著 Mycroft  
「I’m sorry」 Mycroft說  
「等一下這只是個猜測，也許那和 Mycroft說過的故事一點關係也沒有啊」Greg試圖讓 Sherlock冷靜點  
「但我現在能想出來的結論13歲的我只要往一樣的方向想也會得到」 Mycroft說「如果當初我知道我也是遊戲的一部份，我就能找到他了」  
「可是你在做其他的事情」 Sherlock坐了下來「他們把找紅鬍子交給警察和其他大人」  
「 Sherlock，我很抱歉」 Mycroft說  
「我說找紅鬍子是大人的的工作」 Sherlock說「你不是大人」他看著 Mycroft，堵塞在一起隨時要爆炸的情緒被吞下，只剩下無力的悲傷留在眼中  
「我能去幫忙的」 Mycroft說「如果我有去..」  
「你去了家裡就沒人照顧我了」 Sherlock看著 Mycroft說「他們把你留下來，要你照顧我」  
「我可以同時做兩件事」 Mycroft說「而在那之前 Eurus就偷過我的戒指逼我玩了類似的遊..」  
「已經夠了， Mycroft」 Sherlock打斷他， Mycroft抬頭看自己的弟弟「你做的已經夠好了」  
「…」 Mycroft看著弟弟，很奇怪的是最近他越來越少在看著 Sherlock時看到那個無助哭泣的小孩了，也許那個孩子早就該消失了，即使他依然覺得 Sherlock是個幼稚的孩子  
「我們最終」 Sherlock說「也只是人而已，即使是你和我」  
「But I’m your older brother」 Mycroft說  
「我看過很多連自己都照顧不好的13歲男孩」 Sherlock說「你做得真的很好了，真的」

 

Mycroft深呼吸後掛上了一抹苦笑， Sherlock也回了一個有點慘的微笑  
看見氣氛緩和下來John和Greg都鬆了口氣

 

「那首歌還指出了什麼?」 Sherlock問  
「old beech tree」 Mycroft說「以前森林裡面有一顆老山毛櫸樹，你可能不記得但 Eurus顯然記得有這個地方，我以前會到那裏去看書，你一歲多的時候那棵樹被吹倒了以後我就很少到森林裡去了」  
「Deep down below the old beech tree」 Sherlock重複了那句歌詞「所以你拿鏟子要去挖看會出現什麼」  
「還有那些數字，運算後會出現質數，我和 Eurus會玩質數接龍，但後面接著變成非質數的結果，質數在我和 Eurus的聯覺中是帶著亮光的，後面接著的數字都是很暗的顏色，我不確定這是不是刻意的，但我把一切可疑的部分都當作線索考量了」  
「那首歌的歌詞是這些」John拿出筆記本翻到他之前抄下來的歌詞的部分寫上了除了 Sherlock自己解出來的部分外 Mycroft解出的那些線索「還有什麼嗎?」  
「”Look down with dark gaze，from on high”」Greg指著那一行「這如果是一句形容那跟 Mycroft確實是符合的，你的眼睛背光是深色的」  
「而我看 Eurus時是低頭的」 Mycroft說「那確實是針對我的描述」  
「所以這一堆看似胡言亂語的東西可能是 Eurus對他聽過的故事或者針對 Mycroft的一些影射」John說「”My soul seek the shade of my Willow's bloom”有什麼意思嗎?」  
「我們這裡並沒有種植柳樹」 Mycroft說「柳樹有哀傷的意思，不過我覺得那並沒有什麼意義」  
「所以要去那棵樹那邊挖看會出現什麼?」John問  
「既然你們來了我們分頭進行」 Mycroft說「山毛櫸樹的位置就在你以前收集松樹脂的那棵樹往北十公尺的距離， Eurus當時很小，只能拿花園的小鏟子挖洞，不會埋得太深」  
「那你要去哪」 Sherlock問  
「那個地方你不知道，我禁止你去」 Mycroft說  
「你禁止我去的地方可多了」 Sherlock說  
「在你五歲的時候我禁止你去的地方很少，那份清單會那麼長是因為你的素行不良還有偷用我的證件」 Mycroft說「這附近有一個小山丘有獾的巢穴，我不讓你去那個區域玩，以免被咬傷」  
「啊，想起來了，確實有這個地方」 Sherlock說  
「你們去山毛櫸樹那，我和Greg去找那個山丘」 Mycroft說  
「你怎麼知道是那一個?」John問  
「這裡有特殊意義的山丘並不多，而那首歌卻說”right back over my hill” Eurus把自己與某個山丘做了聯繫，搭上前面她已經把自己比做妖精女王的線索這個山丘就是答案就很容易被推理出來了」 Mycroft說  
「空心山丘」 Sherlock說  
「空心山丘?」Greg問  
「看來你還是有在聽睡前故事的」 Mycroft說  
「空心山丘是什麼?」John問  
「這類故事中妖精住的王國就在空心的山丘或者樹幹下」 Sherlock說「獾會挖洞，那個山丘也就成了空心的了」  
「那個山丘一直固定有獾築巢，至少我們小時候是這樣，所以有很多獾挖出的洞穴」 Mycroft說

 

雨停了以後他們各自拿了手電筒和鏟子要出門時Colin正好要進門  
「你們這是…你這回不是要挖出你爺爺來吧」Colin看著自己兩個兒子尤其 Sherlock說  
「他們倆個埋成那樣我要挖也不知道哪個才是我們爺爺好嗎」 Sherlock說  
「你真的要去挖你爺爺!!?」Colin瞪大眼問  
「當然不是!」 Sherlock說「 Eurus可能藏了 Mycroft的東西，總之你只要知道我們不是要去家族墓園就夠了，你在家裡待著」他抓著爸爸的肩膀把他從門口移開「John跟上」他拿著鏟子和John跑進樹林裡消失在黑暗中，只有手電筒的光在樹木之間若隱若現  
「 Mycroft你是回來找這個的?」Colin問  
「還不確定是不是我所想的那樣，總之媽正在睡，你就留在家裡吧，如果他醒了在問我們的事就跟他說我們在樹林，等等就回來了」 Mycroft開了手電筒給了Greg一個眼神便離開了，Greg拿著鏟子跟在後面

 

「你們居然有家族墓園」Greg說  
「那地方歷史很久了」 Mycroft說「我們的祖父就葬在那」他拿著手電筒走在前面，森林裡的大樹有些已經非常古老，樹根在地上相當絆腳「跟好」 Mycroft伸手把Greg拉到自己身旁，這樣他照路的時候兩人才能都看清楚  
「這片森林有多大?」Greg問  
「如果不知道自己在幹什麼你能在這裡迷路好幾天」 Mycroft說「這一帶土中有含鐵的岩石，不確定是本來就有還是過去家族成員的惡作劇，這片森林裡面指南針是沒有用的，而且樹木會遮蔽陽光，很難分辨方位」  
「這種東西不可能是人為的吧?」Greg說  
「這一代並不產鐵」 Mycroft說「而在地表上能見到的磁石比如你左邊那塊大石，帶著些許紅色調是因為那含鐵的氧化表現，這些有人為加工的痕跡，主要是以釘子固定好搬運留下的痕跡，所以我才會懷疑是有哪一代人出於某種原因做了這種惡作劇」  
「這只會害慘自己吧，會找不到路回家」Greg說  
「如果從小在這長大並不難找方向」 Mycroft說「最初維克多不見時警察認為他是在森林裡迷路了，通常我們不讓他們走得太遠，你能看到一些樹上有殘留的白色油漆痕跡」他用手電筒照了遠處的一棵樹「那是為了 Sherlock畫的，他不能到這些樹以外的範圍去玩，因為那離家太遠而且地形更複雜也很少會有人去」  
「但你顯然不在這套規則內」Greg說「我們已經出了有白線的樹的範圍了，而且還在繼續往前，你小時候就跑這麼遠了?」  
「我有很多獨處的時間」 Mycroft說「只要在晚餐前回家就不會引發問題，我有很精準的時間感」  
「你小時候會到樹林裡玩嗎?我記得你不喜歡室外」Greg說  
「我會到這裡來觀察生物」 Mycroft說  
「啊」Greg想到了什麼「所以你才會知道獾的爪痕是什麼樣的!難怪你在我老家那時候能直接跟我形容那個傢伙地下室裡會有什麼爪痕!」  
「這附近在我小時候有數量穩定的歐洲獾出沒」 Mycroft說「雖然他們會避開人但一個小孩子只要靜止不動他們久了也就會無視你，我觀察他們好一陣子，因為我好奇能用來製作筆刷的動物活著時是什麼樣的」  
「這理由…你那時候幾歲?」Greg問  
「6歲」 Mycroft說「Rudi對這片樹林也很熟悉，他並不喜歡我離獾太近，他被咬過」  
「到底為什麼會被咬啊」Greg問  
「以前他們還會打獵」 Mycroft說「這裡也有些狐狸和野兔，他們更警覺，很難找到」  
「我們走遠一點會看到小熊維尼嗎?」Greg吐槽  
「考量到動物園的熊沒有逃跑，並不會」 Mycroft微笑「前面有個小山溝，是碎石地形，你在上面等我一下」 Mycroft把手電筒給了Greg自己左右看了一下找到一個比較緩和的下坡處爬下去「鏟子和手電筒」他舉起手從Greg那接過兩件物品「從那裏下來，其他位置的岩質比較脆弱，最好別從那些位置下來」  
「你小時候走這種地方也太危險了」Greg從碎石坡爬到山溝裡，這個山溝深度至少有兩公尺半  
「我很熟悉這裡的地形」 Mycroft把鏟子給Greg「我們在山溝裡往前走一段有一個地方可以爬上去」他帶著Greg在山溝裡走，這個山溝類似乾涸的河床

 

「這裡以前曾經是河流」 Mycroft說「本來用來劃分地界而引流的，後來在18世紀這條溝過去的那部分森林也被Holmes家買下後這條溝就不引水了」  
「買森林…」Greg不知從何吐槽起  
「是債務糾紛導致的，對方無力償還所以才會有這種結果」 Mycroft說「這樣的舊溝渠和廢棄建築不少，有些曾經是獵場管理人的小屋，大多隨著時代廢棄了」  
「原本的宅邸和你們現在住的位置差多遠?」Greg問  
「現在的家是在森林邊緣」 Mycroft說「瑪斯格雷夫是在森林中央，有一段不小的距離，如果從馬斯格雷夫過去無論是山毛櫸樹還是我們要去的山丘都會比較近，從這邊上去」 Mycroft替Greg拿鏟子並幫他照路，Greg小心地抓著碎石坡爬上去後和 Mycroft換手，他把鏟子放在一旁一手拿手電筒幫 Mycroft照明， Mycroft小心地找施力點和可以踩的石頭，他需要Greg幫忙拉一把才成功爬上去  
「以前爬很輕鬆的」 Mycroft坐在岩石上休息說  
「小時候爬什麼都很輕鬆好嗎」Greg說「還有多遠?」  
「大概還要走個十五分鐘」 Mycroft說

 

在森林另一處 Sherlock已經找到了過去老山毛櫸樹的所在地  
「這本來應該是石椅」John看了一眼碎石塊  
「樹木中心是被蟲蛀掉的」 Sherlock用手電筒照著剩下的樹樁「倒下時砸在石椅上了」  
「So」John拿著手電筒到處照了照，這棵樹周遭都沒有太多草，很難判斷有什麼地方被翻動過，但說實在的事情已經過去二十幾年了就算這裡埋過屍體也看不出來吧「該從哪開始?」  
「Well」 Sherlock攤手「從樹樁為中心往外吧」

 

雲散去後這片空地還是有些照明的  
「雖然不是滿月但還是挺亮的」John手上拿著手電筒在周遭走動， Sherlock把周遭的土都挖了一些起來，他估算 Eurus無法把東西埋得太深，但這個範圍還是有點大  
「噢!」John從背後被鏟子柄戳中跌了一下  
「抱歉!」 Sherlock說「我沒注意到你在我後面」他看著四肢著地的John「你還好嗎?」  
「我..我很確定那個位置能打到腎」John按著自己後腰說「還好只是有點痛…那是什麼?」他的視線被一個東西吸引了  
「什麼?」 Sherlock蹲下  
「石椅底下是不是有個東西?」John撿起了手電筒照向石椅下，原本的長椅從中間被壓斷，塌下後形成了兩個三角形一樣的空間，而其中一個裡面好像有什麼  
「看起來是個盒子」 Sherlock趴在地上伸手要去拿「該死，空間太小了拿不出來」  
「如果這是 Eurus放進去的就很合理了，小孩子手很小」John說「手電筒你拿，我應該能用鏟子把這個撬開」

 

Sherlock拿著手電筒看著John熟練的用鏟子把石板撬起然後用腳推到一旁，底下是一個生鏽的金屬盒，盒子外依稀看得到曾經精美的塗裝  
「以前幫工兵挖洞還是有點用的」John說  
「這個盒子」 Sherlock拿起那個金屬盒仔細的觀察然後他站了起來「是我的」  
「你的?」John問  
「Uncle Rudi買回來的，他去了北歐，這上面有維京海盜船，所以他讓我留著盒子，本來裡面裝了什麼特產我忘了」 Sherlock說「我以前會用這個裝鉛筆，是什麼時候不見的」他皺著眉緊閉著眼「該死，我想不起來!」  
「先看看裡面有什麼吧?」John說「也許看了你就會知道了」

 

Sherlock拿出鑰匙卡進金屬盒蓋之間才能撬開鏽蝕嚴重的盒子

 

盒子裡有一張又一張的圖畫，都是蠟筆畫的  
「 Sherlock這下面還有東西」John從剛才拿出盒子的地方撿起了一個東西撥掉了上面的土「看起來是很老式的剪刀」  
「瑪斯格雷夫儲藏室的東西」 Sherlock說「是鐵製的，早就鈍到沒辦法剪東西了」  
「你以前看過這個?」John問  
「 Eurus」 Sherlock想起來了「有段時間他總拿著這個」  
「盒子裡有什麼?」John問

 

他們把盒子裡的畫拿出來  
第一張上面畫了 Eurus自己，看起來要被什麼奇怪的人形帶走了，而奇怪的人形生物後面有另一個 Eurus，那一個 Eurus眼睛的位置被黑色塗抹了  
第二張畫上面的 Eurus被塗掉了，黑色的蠟筆痕跡胡亂的塗掉了他自己，依然能辨認化的是 Eurus是因為她只塗掉了頭，衣服和手上的飛機玩具還在，而這個 Eurus的另一隻手牽著一個金頭髮戴著海盜眼罩的小男孩，而小男孩的另一隻手也牽著一個 Eurus，沒有被黑色塗抹但畫著哭臉的 Eurus  
「這是維克多」 Sherlock指著那個小男孩說

 

哭臉的 Eurus伸手的方向畫了一個紅頭髮穿燕尾服的人的背影

 

「伊頓的制服」 Sherlock指著那個人物「這是 Mycroft」

 

他們看了下一張圖，維克多已經不見了，哭臉的 Eurus被黑色包圍，卻是被畫在天空上，草地上畫了一個拿拐杖的人，而這個人身旁畫了一個籠子

 

「Rudi」 Sherlock指著拿拐杖的人「 Eurus知道他做的事情會導致自己被Rudi送走」

 

他們接著看了第四張圖，蠟筆歪歪曲曲寫下了一行字  
“帶我回家”  
紙張上畫著許多哭臉的人， Sherlock一個個指出這些畫的是誰，他自己.維克多的父母.媽咪.爹地.還有一些 Sherlock也說不上來會是誰的人物，唯一沒哭卻是生氣的臉的是Rudi， Eurus把自己從圖片中塗掉了，整塊黑色的色塊只看得到 Eurus的鞋子， Eurus喜歡用天藍色畫自己

 

這張圖上沒有 Mycroft，但背面有什麼東西於是他們翻面了

 

「這張看起來是某種提示」John說

 

一個畫著許多洞的山丘，一個碎石堆被畫在山丘邊  
“Find me”被寫在石堆旁

 

「John幫我照明，我把這些拍下來發給 Mycroft」 Sherlock說  
「這裡沒有訊號不是嗎?」John說  
「往回走的路上就能收到了， Mycroft的公務手機在南極也有訊號不用擔心這個」 Sherlock拍下了那些圖發到 Mycroft的手機上，訊息被暫緩，因為他的手機幾乎沒有訊號

 

盒子裡還有些東西  
「 Mycroft的鋼筆」 Sherlock拿起一支筆說「還有她最愛的玩具」她拿起那個藍色的小飛機「這原本是我的」  
「真的?」John問  
「掛在我搖籃上的玩具裡就有這個」 Sherlock腦中開始湧現那些他鎖上的記憶「在維克多失蹤前， Eurus生日的時候我送她的，因為她向我討所以我叫 Mycroft把這個從舊玩具上剪下來給她，這支鋼筆是 Mycroft的生日禮物，Rudi買的」他想了一下「我當時沒有禮物能送 Mycroft所以Rudi叫我把這支筆當成禮物給他， Eurus5歲和 Mycroft13歲的生日，那一天我記得維克多的父母也有來」  
「等一下?」John問「 Eurus和 Mycroft的生日?」  
「他們是同一天生的」 Sherlock說「一定是因為我刪掉了 Eurus，所以我在過去這幾年總是記不住 Mycroft的生日」他皺著眉「他們都是七月十七日生」

 

他們把畫收進盒子連同那把鏽蝕嚴重的剪刀一起帶走， Sherlock口袋裡裝著 Mycroft的鋼筆與那個小飛機玩具

 

「你覺得那些畫上的怪物是什麼?」John問「 Eurus畫了兩個自己，他覺得自己被取代了嗎?」  
「沒有人取代他的位置，他只是消失了」 Sherlock舉著手機搜尋訊號  
「那這些是來把他帶走的人的意思嗎?」John問  
「我不覺得他們是用這種方式把她送走的」 Sherlock說「而且這些東西在大火前就消失了，維克多不見後 Eurus並沒有立刻被送走」他想了一下「而且在紅鬍子不見後 Eurus就被禁止獨自離開家了，所以這一定是在那之前藏的，是找紅鬍子的遊戲的一部份」

 

他們走到森林較外圍的時候 Sherlock的手機終於收到訊號把圖片發出去了

 

他們走回家後 Sherlock把鏟子放回了倉庫，他父親在桌上留了字條說自己也要去睡覺，要他們別一聲不響的就離開，John也很睏便在客廳沙發上躺下來補眠， Sherlock到外面抽菸了

 

「你的手機在震動」Greg坐在一塊石頭上，就坐在 Mycroft旁邊，他的手放在 Mycroft肩上環著他，鏟子被丟在地上，他剛才把手電筒關了放在大衣外套裡， Mycroft雙手按在眼睛上跌坐在他身旁，這很不像 Mycroft，他不隨便坐下也不會像個無助的小孩一樣縮著膝蓋把自己封閉起來  
Mycroft腿上放了一個東西，因為他縮著腿的關係被夾在他肚子和腿間，但Greg在剛才有看到那是一個相框，他們到了這個山丘後 Mycroft很快地走了一圈發現了很不自然的石堆，他拿鏟子弄倒了石堆，底下什麼都沒有，他拿鏟子挖開了底下的土壤，鏟子一下去就碰到了一個硬物，他撥掉了土後拿出了一個金屬盒，已經嚴重的生鏽了，他打開盒子只有一張紙還有一個相框

 

Mycroft看到裡面的東西後彷彿被人重擊一樣，他坐在地上看著那張紙和相框抱著這兩樣東西縮成了現在的姿勢  
“我是對的”是 Mycroft唯一回答的話，Greg看得出來他是在等自己的情緒冷靜，無論那是什麼給 Mycroft的打擊都很大，他便把手電筒關了坐下來陪他

 

「你的手機一直在震動，可能是工作的東西，不然我替你看一下，如果是很重要的我再告訴你，嗯?」Greg語調輕柔地說， Mycroft點了頭，Greg從 Mycroft口袋拿出了手機，訊息都是 Sherlock發的，只有圖片還有說這可能是線索的訊息，Greg打開看了那些令人感到不安的兒童畫決定暫時別讓 Mycroft看這些  
「不是工作」Greg把 Mycroft的公務手機放進自己口袋「放心」

 

他知道 Mycroft如果感到情緒起伏太大就會逼自己停止行動直到自己能控制，所以幾乎沒人見過真正暴怒或者非常憂鬱的 Mycroft，即使是幾乎無時無刻都跟在 Mycroft身邊的安西亞也沒有見過，他非常非常的自制，Greg有時候真希望 Sherlock能稍微有一點他哥哥的這種品質，但那就不會是 Sherlock了，而且這種自制到底是怎麼樣被磨練出來的讓人不敢想

 

他也只見 Mycroft這樣過幾次，都是因為家人的關係，有時候他並不會解釋發生了什麼，他只會說他已經處理好了不必擔心  
好像他的情緒是核能外洩一樣需要被謹慎的封裝然後塞到某個不見天日的地窖裡以免傷害到無辜的人一樣

 

他陪 Mycroft坐了很久，只是安靜的陪他，眼睛適應黑暗後其實看得挺清楚的，他的手腳都快凍僵了，他相信 Mycroft也是， Mycroft的體溫通常比他還低，他等等八成會因為體溫下降頭痛的，他攬著 Mycroft的肩可以很清楚地感覺到他深呼吸和吐氣，他轉身用雙手擁抱 Mycroft，輕撫他的背，他沒問話或者說什麼，只是想抱抱他，希望他感覺不會太糟， Mycroft輕輕地推開了他  
「我想」 Mycroft深呼吸著「我們能繞點路回去，這樣就不用爬山溝，更安全些，雖然會需要多走半個小時」  
「你想怎麼做都可以」Greg說，他知道 Mycroft已經收拾好情緒了，但他可能不想太快回家  
「 Sherlock他們找到的不是什麼讓人愉快的東西對吧」 Mycroft說  
「你想看嗎?」Greg問， Mycroft向他伸手拿過手機，他看了那些圖和盒子裡的小飛機與鋼筆，Greg則開了手電筒  
「那些都指向這裡」 Mycroft手依然拿著相框和紙張「我是對的，有時候我真希望我猜錯了」  
「你想談談嗎?」Greg拉了 Mycroft一把， Mycroft拍拍褲管站在他身旁  
「”Save one save all，come try”」 Mycroft說「那句歌詞是我懷疑的原因，如果救了維克多，我們也只救了他而已，”All”指的是誰?」他把相框給了Greg  
「這是你們家人」Greg看了相框裡的照片，泛黃且有些模糊但他見過Holme家的老照片，他認得出這些面孔「這是生日蛋糕嗎?」  
「你被蠟燭困惑了吧」 Mycroft說  
「513?」Greg說  
「5歲和13歲」 Mycroft說「我和 Eurus同一天生，這是我們最後一次一起過生日」  
「你們同一天生…」Greg張大了眼看著 Mycroft，他神情帶著些許哀傷但掛著很淺的微笑看著那張照片「你從不在當日過生日」  
「確實是因為 Eurus」 Mycroft說「我必須和她一起過生日，否則她會做出很糟糕的事，抱歉，我一直沒有說實話」  
「我原本不知道有 Eurus存在你也只能那樣跟我說啊」Greg拍拍 Mycroft的肩「你們居然是同一天生，這機率真是」他苦笑  
「Rudi開玩笑說過 Eurus提早出生是我的生日禮物」 Mycroft說「她的預產期原本應該是七月底到八月初之間」  
「那幾張紙是什麼?」Greg問 Mycroft，他手上還拿著從鐵盒中取出的紙張， Mycroft把那幾張紙給了他

 

那些是被撕下的書頁，是妖精調換兒的故事，一個孩子的母親懷疑他被調換了，鄰居大喊遠處妖精的山丘起火了以後那個嬰兒停止了各種讓人頭疼的行為大喊他的妻兒怎麼如此不幸便從煙囪逃走了，另一個故事是一個調換兒讓家人吃盡苦頭，最後被懷疑是調換兒丟進火中

 

書頁上有蠟筆畫的圖，哭臉的小女孩走向一個火堆，黑色的雲霧一樣的東西盤旋在他頭上，一口井上面被畫了一個海盜骷髏

 

「他畫出了維克多被藏起來的地方」Greg只得出這個結論  
「還有他會放火」 Mycroft拿過手電筒帶路說「他利用飛機向 Sherlock暗示她的狀況，那個飛機是 Sherlock小時候的玩具，而這是我曾經念給 Eurus的故事書的一部分」  
「所以你才會在家裡看那本民間故事集」Greg說「你的筆記本上寫的東西又是什麼?你把那丟在家裡就消失了我還以為你出了什麼事」  
「我只是想到了這一切的可能聯繫」 Mycroft說「書房裡這些故事書都是一個C.K.Holmes所留下的，他曾經是一名維多利亞時代的學者，他有一個有某種發展障礙的兒子，那個孩子因為自己在寒冬跑出門凍死了，他研究這些故事來解喪子之痛，而調換兒暗指的就是這種故事」  
「失蹤兒童?」Greg問  
「有問題的孩子」 Mycroft說「因為當代無法解釋的原因衰弱病死的孩子，有發展障礙.精神問題等缺陷的孩子，因為他們的古怪或者脆弱，家長需要一個解釋所以想出了自己的孩子被掉包了，真正的孩子被帶走了的故事來安慰自己，甚至是給自己一個理由處理掉成為累贅的幼兒， Eurus在紅鬍子事件前就藏過我的戒指逼我和她玩尋寶遊戲，我…我那段時間因為我自己的問題沒有盡到陪伴她的責任，她才會用這種方式逼我和她互動，後來我每次從學校回來我的外套都會被 Eurus內外翻轉， Eurus經常在我的房間玩」  
「為什麼要翻你的外套?」Greg問  
「防止孩子被調換的方式就是放簡單的驅邪物，比如鐵剪刀和內外翻轉的外套」 Mycroft說  
「 Sherlock他們找到一把鐵剪刀」Greg說  
「 Eurus在最後那陣子我見到她時才會拿著那把剪刀，她大概是認為直接找我會再次被我趕走，因為她直接找我時總是語無倫次，所以才想用暗示和謎題引起我和 Sherlock的注意」 Mycroft說「那首歌有兩個問題，針對我和 Sherlock而來，她用 Sherlock關注的那些墓碑做了個簡單的問題要 Sherlock去她的房間找她，只要 Sherlock陪她玩她就會把維克多的位置說出來」

 

「第二個就是針對我的，是我和她說過的這些故事，她在向我求救」 Mycroft轉頭看了Greg，眼神中充滿愧疚「她知道自己的精神狀況正在惡化卻不知道該如何表達，所以她只能找她那個年紀有限的認知中最相似的東西做比喻，無法降落的飛機與會將苦痛帶予家人的調換兒故事，他要我帶她回家是要我幫助她把她從精神病發作邊緣帶回來」他停步了「我們雖然沒有將她推入深淵，但卻忽略了一切信號，轉過頭無視了她，讓她最終墜入了現在的無底深淵，她的精神狀況從那一刻起就無法被挽回了，她知道自己正在失去某種思考能力，而孤獨對她的狀況並沒有任何幫助，她就要溺死在自己心智的洪流中，把我和 Sherlock在乎的人事物拖下水是她想得到唯一能幫助自己的方法」  
「她帶走了 Sherlock的維克多，那你呢?」Greg問「你失去了什麼?」  
「她並不是想放火燒房子」 Mycroft說「她想燒的是她自己，如果她想燒房子我們家有更適合縱火的地點，當時火會延燒的那麼快是因為上個世紀整修房子時使用的材料是易燃的，我看過火場調查報告， Eurus不會知道只有二樓被使用了這種建材的，調換兒的故事裡把孩子換回的方法之一就是把帶來災厄的冒牌貨燒死」  
「可是她才五歲，五歲小孩怎麼會想自殺?」Greg問  
「她並不是要自殺」 Mycroft說「她想把自己從精神失控的邊緣帶回來，但一定在失火的時候她意識到了自己的錯誤，那些故事裡的孩子並沒有復原，那些只是要殺嬰的藉口，所以 Eurus從火場出來後便沒有提過任何相關的事情，她本來就在精神病即將開始發展的階段，她的錯亂讓她把故事當成了一個解方」  
「所以他想要告訴你的是她要自殺，她要奪走的就是你的妹妹，她自己?」Greg問  
「並不完全是」 Mycroft說「”Save one”是要我救她，而”Save all”指的是我們全家以及紅鬍子，包含我和 Eurus自己」他看著那個相框「因為只要我們救了她，後來的那一切就不會發生，我們能及時找到維克多，她也不會放火」 Mycroft閉上眼讓自己深呼吸「而我也不會在這場遊戲中失去我的家庭，我輸了一切，對那時候的我來說我的家人就是一切(ALL)，我沒有朋友也沒有掛念的身外之物，而 Eurus很清楚，我會為了家人做什麼」  
「 Mycroft…」Greg伸手握了 Mycroft的手「這不是你的錯」  
「我知道」 Mycroft苦笑「我今天也對某個人說了一樣的話我才知道，我們都只是在過去的漩渦中掙扎的人，但掙扎後也無法改變什麼」  
「被漩渦捲進去你只能認輸」Greg說，他想起了他和 Mycroft說的自己的瀕死經驗「你只能被漩渦捲到水底深處被甩出來才有活命的機會，因為無論你怎麼掙扎你都已經被漩渦捲入了，只會溺死而已」  
「我當年也不在一個很好的狀況中」 Mycroft說「青春期和學校的霸凌跟焦慮，那些對我來說都是災難」  
「你要自己浮上水面才能發現有別人溺水」Greg說「你來得及拯救 Sherlock，這已經很了不起了」  
「 Eurus想表達的是什麼我想我多少了解了一點了」 Mycroft說「我無法改變過去，但我能彌補當下」  
「你想去見她?」Greg問「你確定她還想要你的幫助嗎?」  
「她的拒絕從來不是我停止照顧她的理由」 Mycroft說「謝林福特那邊說她回到了拒絕與人交流的狀態，但會照顧我給她的那條魚，也會聽我送的音樂盒，如果她真的已經到了無法被觸及的遙遠之境，也許我只能給她帶另一條魚，但我也要去了才會知道」  
「你什麼時候要去?」Greg問  
「後天吧，今天我們都很累了，而且天氣也不好」 Mycroft收起了手電筒，天逐漸亮了，他們不需要手電筒也能在樹林裡走路  
「我陪你去」Greg說  
「你不必..」 Mycroft的話被打斷  
「我堅持」Greg對 Mycroft微笑，他的臉上寫滿了疲憊  
「她對你的興趣高到很危險」 Mycroft說  
「就當作我對你重新規畫過的監獄安保機制很有信心?」Greg笑「你不必獨自面對這一切」  
「你要上班」 Mycroft說  
「我可以跟他們說我肺槍傷又爆了，我不信他們不放人，我可以讓John給我開醫生證明」Greg痞笑，他成功逗 Mycroft為笑了「幾十年的盡忠職守不就是為了這種時候可以亂來嗎?」  
「我阻止不了你對吧」 Mycroft說  
「Well，You can try」Greg聳肩  
「那你八成會跟 Sherlock聯手做出什麼我得花三倍時間收拾的蠢事」 Mycroft說「我不會單獨前往的」  
「Promise?」Greg問  
「Promise.」 Mycroft點頭

 

他們走回家， Sherlock站在屋子外抽他最後一根菸  
「你們太慢了」 Sherlock說  
「抽掉一整包菸?真令人失望啊，Brother mine」 Mycroft用他一貫的狐狸笑調侃  
「你們找到什麼了」 Sherlock問  
「進屋裡說吧」 Mycroft說

 

John在他們進門的時候醒了，Mr.Holmes也半夢半醒的出了臥室，花了十秒看著John困惑著對方怎麼會在自己家，接著才想起昨晚的事情

 

Mycroft和 Sherlock本來要繼續談論昨晚的發現，但他們被某人肚子的叫聲打斷了  
「抱歉，是我」John自己舉手  
「還有我」Greg也舉手  
「你們為什麼都成天吃個不停!!」 Sherlock說  
「只有你不好好吃飯，而且以我的意見來看你該改正這個惡習， Sherlock」Colin(Mr.Holmes)說「你們母親還會睡上一會，昨晚讓他那樣起來讓他需要更多時間補眠，我想櫃子裡應該有吐司，藍莓果醬應該還有剩…大概有?」  
「 Sherlock，泡茶」 Mycroft嘆氣起身「你知道東西在哪別裝傻，你上次在裡面下藥了」  
「嘖」 Sherlock不甘願地起身去拿茶壺和茶葉從電熱水壺弄了熱水泡早茶

 

Mycroft看了冰箱後拿了火腿片和鮮奶油跟雞蛋出來，Colin和John兩個人都還沒完全清醒看著 Mycroft不知道他在幹嘛，Greg趴在餐桌上向睡意投降，含糊地說了”開飯叫我”便睡著了

 

Mycroft拿刀子把幾片火腿切碎放進大碗中然後打了十顆蛋進去，撒了鹽和加了鮮奶油後把原料拌勻，他拿了平底鍋預熱到了適當的熱度後用湯杓把適量的蛋液澆進鍋中，他一邊做早餐一邊向 Sherlock和John以及父親解釋他們的發現，還有 Eurus當年恐怕知道自己正逐漸往精神病發作的不歸路上走的事情，他手上動作沒有停，也沒有停止解釋，維持自己忙碌反而讓他很容易把事情交代清楚，他叫 Sherlock拿盤子給他裝蛋外很少中斷，John和Colin幾乎是驚醒的，他們幾乎要懷疑自己是不是在作夢居然會看到 Mycroft在做早餐，而且 Sherlock還乖乖地幫他拿盤子!!

 

Elena(Mrs.Holmes)在 Mycroft做好第四份的時候就穿著睡袍出現了，但她也只是揉了揉眼睛看了眼自己的丈夫兩人彷彿在確認對方也看到了一樣的離奇場面而不是自己在作夢， Mycroft的襯衫袖子捲到手肘，他的動作很熟練，煎好最後一份歐姆蛋後他轉身要問 Sherlock茶到底好了沒才看到自己母親  
「早安」 Mycroft把手上那盤煎好的歐姆蛋放在趴在桌上睡覺的Greg面前  
「你會煎蛋!?」Elena驚訝地叫  
「What?Wha..」Greg被驚醒抬起頭看了看周圍  
「吃早餐」 Mycroft對Greg說  
「喔，謝謝」Greg接過John遞來的餐具  
「而且煎得很好」Colin看了自己面前的那盤歐姆蛋說  
「你們不知道他會煮飯?」Greg問  
「他還會做別的!!??」Mr.和Mrs.Holmes同時叫  
「你要吃什麼」 Mycroft扶額問自己的母親  
「一樣的就好」Elena回答然後又回到了原點「你居然會煮飯!!??」  
「我並不是 Sherlock，我有基本生活技能」 Mycroft又打了兩顆蛋切了片火腿然後開始煎第六份歐姆蛋  
「這不算基本生活技能，我煎的那堆東西才叫基本生活技能」John看著面前這盤可以拿去當早餐店廣告的完美歐姆蛋  
「你放心我監視他煎的，他沒有下藥」 Sherlock說  
「只有你會在別人的早餐裡下藥， Sherlock」John說  
「要吐司自己去烤」 Mycroft拿著自己剛剛烤好的吐司在自己和Greg盤子上各放了一片，然後習慣成自然的開始幫所有人倒茶

 

除了覺得這一切理所當然而且又餓又累埋頭就開始吃的Greg外所有人都帶著某種驚訝和困惑的表情看 Mycroft和Greg， Sherlock正在把吐司塞進吐司機，他知道 Mycroft會做飯，他還吃過不只一次，他只是不想被父母問”你怎麼沒說過 Mycroft會做飯?”之類的問題

 

「你們怎麼不吃?」吃掉半份早餐的Greg感覺到投注在他身上的視線抬頭一看Holmes夫妻和John正看著他一臉”你怎麼一點都不訝異”的表情  
「 Mycroft經常做早餐嗎?」Elena問Greg  
「這並不重要好嗎」 Mycroft說  
「嗯，放假有時間的時候，我們放假的時候他也會弄午餐或晚餐，他比我專業多了」Greg說  
「你確定你說的是我們的兒子?」Colin問  
「你們不吃的話就回去補眠，對你們的心臟很好」 Mycroft不耐煩的說  
「 Sherlock我突然覺得你應該改進一下你和廚房的關係」John看著那盤蛋說  
「我已經把眼珠從微波爐拿出來了還不夠嗎?」 Sherlock問  
「不，我說的不是…罷了」John放棄並吃起了他見過最稀有的一盤煎蛋，他本來做好味道可能很奇怪的心理準備了但味道很好「這很好吃耶」  
「那當然」Greg說「不好吃我吃這麼多年早就自己接手了」  
「如果你們可以安安靜靜吃完這頓早餐我會很感激」 Mycroft有些尷尬導致不耐煩的說  
「味道真的很好」Elena說  
「你居然沒說過你會做飯!」Colin說  
「我現在後悔讓你們知道了」 Mycroft眼神死的說

 

早餐後Holmes夫妻說他們會收拾要他們四個去補眠， Mycroft一開自己房間門就看見床墊被放在地上而原本的床架被拆得亂七八糟堆在一旁  
「 Sherlock!!」 Mycroft立刻就知道元凶「你把我房間怎麼了!」  
「反正你不喜歡那張床!」 Sherlock喊回去  
「那不表示你能為了你的調查把我的床拆了還不把我的書歸位!」 Mycroft喊  
「該死的你們兩個還讓不讓人睡覺啊!」John喊  
「怎樣都好，我想睡覺」Greg抓著毯子往床墊上一倒就睡了

 

Mycroft的床是單人床而Greg是躺橫的，所以他的腳有一截是超出床墊放在地上的，不過也還好他是這樣倒 Mycroft才有空間躺，他腳更長，睡起來可能有點奇怪但一晚折騰讓他們都很快地入睡了

 

而 Sherlock自己一個人去睡了沙發，John嫌他太吵，那是他自找的


	48. Chapter 48

Colin和Elena收拾了廚房在餐桌邊坐下喝早茶看報紙

「沒想到那孩子居然會自己下廚」Elena皺著眉還是覺得不可思議, Mycroft的惡習就是能不動手就不做,而且懶得動也沒那個活力像 Sherlock一樣亂跑

「我也沒想到」Colin說「他那潔癖性格願意做這些事還真的是讓人無法想像」

「他的男友說他們會輪流做早飯,所以是因為那個人的關係嗎?」Elena說

「是未婚夫了…老天,我還是不習慣 Mycroft居然訂婚了這件事,這好得不像真的」Colin說「我們的兒子居然要結婚呢」他微笑了起來

「以前問過他為什麼不找對象他還說他不喜歡人,認為所有人都是金魚」Elena想到當初二十出頭的 Mycroft終於放棄找理由攤牌表示他就是覺得全世界都是智障不想和任何一個交往的那副眼神死的模樣

「Greg很適合他,讓他看起來更…像是活著」Colin說「這形容挺怪的吧?只是 Mycroft平常都表現得太不像是個活人了,他在外頭那看著就像個機器人」

「我們家的孩子都很奇怪,所以我想這還算可以」Elena說

「但這個警察也並不是什麼天才,所以他嫌棄普通人智商其實是藉口吧」Colin說

「我覺得大概是當作沒看到吧,而且John說了這位探長其實是蘇格蘭場最傑出的警探了」Elena說「而且他在別的方面似乎遠比 Mycroft聰明得多」

「他能包容 Sherlock大概就能接受 Mycroft那些生活上的小毛病吧,還有他們兄弟那張嘴都不饒人的,但 Mycroft不會這樣對自己人的」Colin說「他似乎很照顧 Mycroft,我是說居家而不是工作上」

「我懷疑有人能在工作上照顧 Mycroft」Elena說

「那倒也是」Colin說,他們都大約知道 Mycroft實際上的權限多高,尤其Colin只需要知道 Mycroft現在的職位高過Rudi就很清楚那已經完全不是他們可以過問的領域了

 

「…你在倫敦見過他好幾次不是嗎?你覺得呢?」Elena問,他只有在Greg住院時與他有過一次較為正式的談話,但除此之外他知道的不多

「他以 Mycroft為優先,對 Mycroft而言這是他最好的選擇」Colin微笑,雖然他們第一次見面並不是很好,但Greg給他留下了非常好的印象「而且他還救了 Mycroft的命呢」

「他們兄弟倆都喜歡勇敢的人,而且一個找了軍人一個找了警察,我們是不是在養兒子的時候不小心弄錯了什麼啊」Elena吐槽兩個兒子潛在的對穿制服男人的愛好

「誰知道」Colin聳肩攤手「以前 Mycroft一直沒對象的時候我們還問過他是不是不敢出櫃,你還說可以給他介紹一個不錯的年輕人,他還翻我們白眼呢」

「 Sherlock在旁邊還說”他根本就不喜歡人,你需要換個物種而不是性別”呢」Elena說

「我本來以為這兩個孩子有誰會先結婚肯定會是 Sherlock呢」Colin說

「為了案子結」Elena補充

「沒錯,他真的有可能這麼做」Colin說

「John能管得動他真是太好了」Elena說「 Mycroft很自律,但他很需要人來照顧他」

「所以這個Greg正好適合他呢」Colin說「以前 Sherlock也受到他不少照顧」

 

兩人各自安靜地看了會報紙,斷斷續續的就自己正在看的新聞做出評論和意見交換,Colin翻到政治版看了一會就把報紙給了Elena

「 Mycroft?」Colin問

「 Mycroft.」Elena同意

兩人一致同意,現在版面上的新聞都是自家長子搞出來的沒錯

 

Elena從抽屜拿了剪刀剪下了那一部分關於稅務改制的新聞壓平後拿出資料夾收進去,書架上有很多本資料夾, Sherlock和 Mycroft從來不會去動這些東西,因為他們不感興趣,那上面是這些年來Elena的剪報收藏,Elena用自己的方式去歸檔這些東西, Sherlock和 Mycroft只知道裡面有一部分全是關於王室的新聞還有另一部分全是數學界的新聞跟諾貝爾獎相關的剪報,對他們來說這太無趣而從來沒發現Elena有很多本都是與他們兄弟倆相關的新聞的剪報, Mycroft的比較多,因為 Mycroft在政府裏做事很久了,而 Sherlock受媒體關注是這幾年的事情,Elena特地買了新的資料夾收集 Sherlock相關的報導,也印出了一些John的部落格文章

 

在夫妻倆床頭有孩子們的照片,現在他們補上了 Eurus的,而 Mycroft是個很難被抓著拍照的人,他很少回家也不喜歡被拍,所以床頭的唯一一張 Mycroft的照片已經是多年前 Sherlock18歲生日時 Mycroft與 Sherlock的合照了,25歲的 Mycroft穿著西裝趕回來幫 Sherlock過生日,當時就拍下了這一張, Mycroft與 Sherlock並肩站著,兄弟倆一臉不甘願被拍的樣子勉強微笑,因為他們剛吵了一架,那時候 Sherlock見到 Mycroft就會先和他鬥嘴再說

 

Sherlock有一張獨照,是幾年前他假死時拍的, Mycroft不肯被拍所以Elena拿了 Mycroft的證件照夾在相框一角充數,但相框剩下的部分依然空著,直到最近Elena拿了別的放進去

 

一張小小的剪報,護貝過了能被保存得比較好,是 Mycroft的訂婚啟示,他們在倫敦的時候Elena就剪下來了,後來被Colin拿去護貝了,因為他知道妻子會想把這當成珍寶留存的

  
  


Elena對Colin說了 Mycroft與她前一晚的對話,然後Colin把妻子拉進懷中給她一個擁抱,Elena默默的掉著眼淚靠在丈夫身上,他們都沒有什麼好說的,因為有些事情一旦超越了一個界線便無法用言語解釋或者註解,而他們都太過明白這件事有多重大,對Elena而言這又是多大的解脫,從醫院那之後他們母子就一直把這場極需的對話懸在那,既不知道這會不會永遠成為一個隔閡也不知道這起懸案會不會落在他們頭上造成二度傷害,現在心中的大石終於落地,也許未來他們的關係能變得更好

 

以前Elena曾經覺得 Mycroft不喜歡與人親近也排斥與人的肢體接觸是自己導致的,因為她不敢抱還是孩子的 Mycroft,她有過太多這種想法,一直到 Mycroft太大了而 Sherlock足以成為對照組後她才發現那已經是 Mycroft的個性的一部份,也許他本來便是如此,所以作為母親的她也無法改變什麼

 

「 Mycroft和Rudi很像」Colin給妻子倒了杯茶說「在某些時候,我深深的這麼認為」

「他對伯父還比對我們更坦承呢」Elena已經恢復了平靜喝著丈夫倒的茶說「他們倆個就是喜歡一起保守秘密對吧」

「是啊」Colin說「然後還覺得我們並不清楚他們在做的都是多危險的事」

「 Sherlock做的事也很危險就是了」Elena說

「他們都讓我們擔心了一輩子啊」Colin苦笑「希望這兩個孩子有伴了能讓我們省心點」

「你覺得Greg的家人和 Mycroft處得好嗎?他看起來與他們相處時比較放鬆」Elena問在倫敦待得更久的丈夫

「聖誕節的時候我和 Mycroft講過電話,當時他在Greg的老家」Colin說「背景聽得到風聲和孩子的聲音, Mycroft在有孩子的地方待那麼久還幫不相干的人照顧了孩子,我覺得 Mycroft和他們一定處得很不錯」

「那他那時候肯定身體不舒服吧,他生病的時候跟普通人特別處得來」Elena馬上得出了和 Sherlock一樣的結論

「我不知道,但我想這應該不會是個問題」Colin說「也許以後他聖誕節真的會願意和家人一起過,只是不是我們這一邊」

「那也很好啊,要是早點知道他有人陪我也不會年年要他回來的」Elena淺笑

「一開始知道 Mycroft有交往的人我還在擔心他是遭遇了什麼事突然有了某種危機突然想找對象嗎?」Colin笑「然後馬上就知道他居然和對方分的非常不愉快,還是 Sherlock熟識到願意袒護的人,簡直不能更憂心他到底做了什麼呢」當時他在一分鐘內被告知了 Mycroft不但有個交往多年的對象而且還分的慘烈兩件事,他甚至沒注意到對象是個He,因為接著 Sherlock和 Mycroft打起來了,那真是場大混戰,還好John打斷了這兩兄弟,字面意義上也是打了沒錯

「他也沒告訴我們他和對方複合還有一開始就不是真的分手的事」Elena說

「唉…,畢竟就接在 Eurus那件事後面,他…大概也不想和我們見面」Colin說

「…是啊,如果不是因為最近的事情,也許我們永遠不會知道他有一個這麼好的人陪伴,他也不會結婚了」Elena說

「啊,不過我比你還要更早知道唷~」Colin有些得意的笑

「Really?」Elena挑眉

「他聖誕節那時候跟我說我就想起來這就是同一人了」Colin說「我就在電話上問他這不就是他前任嗎?他才告訴我那都是假的,他怕對方會有危險才合演的一齣戲」

「也是,畢竟這個姓的人不多」Elena說「這是個法語姓,他是法裔嗎?」

「我不知道,他和家人聽起來完全就是西南方人,而且他弟弟不會法語」Colin說「晚點問他吧?」

「這樣一想我們真的對他幾乎一無所知呀」Elena說

「親愛的,我們到去年才知道這個人存在」Colin說「John和我說了不少他的事情,但大多是他和 Sherlock合作的事,他和John也是朋友,他是個足球迷,還會跟同事在假日組成球隊去踢球」

「 Mycroft居然會跟喜歡體育活動的人交往!?」Elena驚訝的說

「我也有些驚訝, Mycroft一向最討厭那些運動員類型的同學」Colin說, Mycroft討厭這類人的原因很簡單,這類男孩子一向是最常嘲笑他的類型

「我本來以為他會喜歡其它聰明的男孩」Elena說

「你是說你覺得 Mycroft是同性戀的時候想介紹的那個教授那種?」Colin說

「我以為他會想找聰明有共同話題的人」Elena說

「在那之前你還想給他介紹我前同事的女兒,那個大提琴手就是這個原因?」Colin說

「他琴拉得很好,那女孩聰明有氣質而且很有禮貌」Elena說

「那時候 Mycroft才26歲,那女孩非常想結婚一點也不適合他」Colin說

「Well,現在看來不適合的點可多了比如那是個女孩」Elena吐槽

「也有人男女都喜歡的啊,Greg就是一個,John也是」Colin說

「這兩個孩子為什麼找對象時這麼相似」Elean說

「我也不知道啊…」Colin苦笑

 

越來越大的雨聲打斷了兩人的談話

「原來外頭下雨了,難怪接近中午反而變冷了」Elena起身走到客廳去看了睡沙發的 Sherlock,她摸摸小兒子的手和脖子, Sherlock皺眉發出了某種動物似的喉音不滿的轉過身去縮在沙發上繼續睡

「親愛的,幫我拿收在櫃子上層的毯子出來吧」Elena對Colin說

 

Colin的身高才能拿到那些毯子,所以他抱著一疊毯子回來把毯子交給Elena

「真是的,這孩子現在還要照顧一個寶寶自己卻不怎麼能照顧好自己」Elena替 Sherlock蓋了毯子說

「John睡 Sherlock房間不會著涼的,但 Mycroft房間的被子很薄,也拿一條給他吧,那孩子比較怕冷」Colin說,因為今年 Mycroft不回家所以他們沒有把 Mycroft的被子換成厚的

他們都知道 Mycroft容易醒所以放輕動作開了 Mycroft房間的門,兩個人直接睡在被放在地上的床墊上腳都放在床墊外了,而且 Mycroft怎麼看就是很冷但累得起不來的樣子,整個人往身邊的熱源靠,那個睡覺就躺得筆直的 Mycroft現在捲著薄被側躺著縮成一團靠在身旁蓋著大衣睡覺的Greg身旁,看到這副景象Holmes夫妻忍不住微笑,他們輕手輕腳的把厚毯子蓋在兩人身上然後小心的關好門離開

 

夫妻倆有了一種無須言語的共識,能讓 Mycroft在他身旁這麼放鬆的人無論是怎麼樣的一個人,他們都能放心,從成為父母的那一刻起擔心就從來不是一個選項,無時無刻,無論孩子多大他們都在替兒女們擔憂這擔憂那的,尤其是重大的人生決定更是, Mycroft行事神神秘秘.形隻影單讓他們更加擔心他的情形,但現在他們覺得他們需要擔心的事少了很多

 

接近中午時先醒來的是John,打著呵欠走出 Sherlock的房間頭髮都睡亂了,John和Holms夫妻打招呼時 Sherlock聽見聲音也爬了起來,那模樣看起來真像某種吸血鬼爬出棺材會有的姿勢

「午餐是千層麵喔」Colin說

「 Mycroft居然還在睡」 Sherlock說

「你哥哥很累,就讓他好好休息吧」Elena對小兒子說「開飯再去叫他,桌上有餅乾你們先吃吧,午餐還要一段時間才好」

 

Sherlock被John管著才沒去把 Mycroft叫起來,John正在打電話安排保母去接Rosie好讓哈德森太太可以去和透納太太打撲克牌

 

之後大概是因為烤箱裡的香味的關係吧,Greg也醒了,睡在陌生的地方讓他醒來腦子不清楚的時候一臉困惑的坐在床墊上看著陌生的書架,然後看了一眼睡在自己旁邊的 Mycroft才想起這是Holmes家

外頭的雨聲不小,Greg看了手機的時間已經是中午了,但雨天的溫度低所以才會這麼冷,他很確定這條蓋在他身上的毯子原本不在這的,所以大概是 Mycroft的父母吧?他們肯定知道 Mycroft怕冷的

 

外面有 Sherlock和John的聲音,他們比較年輕比較早起也正常,Greg伸展了一下就聽到自己的筋骨發出的喀喀聲,他雖然因為警察工作所逼,練就了在哪都能睡的本事但年紀還是很現實很殘酷的

 

他看著捲著棉被和毛毯睡成一團皺著眉的 Mycroft,他看起來還是有點冷的樣子,睡覺體溫本來就會下降,體溫本來就低的 Mycroft又特別怕冷,希望他等等起床不會因此頭痛

“睡翹了”Greg想著伸手去摸了 Mycroft的頭髮幫他梳理了一下,然後發現自己正在犯的就是 Mycroft被他嫌”像在摸小狗”一樣的那種壞習慣,忍不住在心裏自嘲是被 Mycroft帶壞了

他把手掌貼在 Mycroft額頭上,手指輕撫過他的眉間,看著他的眉頭逐漸舒展, Mycroft睡的不舒服但卻累得不想動,發生了太多事,一個晚上 Mycroft的心情大概就和一個拉不開降落傘的傘兵一樣緊張難受,最後還是平安的落地回家,但他的任務還沒結束,這只是一個短暫的休息而已

 

Greg把自己的毯子和大衣蓋在 Mycroft身上離開房間,他問了廁所在哪後去洗了把臉,焗烤千層麵的香味四溢

 

「 Mycroft還在睡?」Colin問

「讓他再睡一下吧,他累壞了」Greg說「 Sherlock和John呢?」

「午餐還要一個小時才好,我切錯烤箱的溫度了」Colin苦笑「所以他們兩個開車去幫Elena買東西了, 吃點餅乾吧?」他邀請Greg到客廳坐下,Elena端了茶來

 

Holmes夫妻坐在Greg對面的沙發上,而Greg很快就意識到這不是巧合,這是要談話的前奏

 

「呃…茶很好喝,謝謝」Greg把茶杯放回盤子上

「所以你們打算什麼時候結婚?」Elena問

「這個…我們都打算等傷養好,那大概也是夏天的事了,而我九月得去美國交流,順利的話一個多月會回來,而 Mycroft年底很忙所以肯定不會是今年了」Greg說「我們其實並不趕」他努力回想上次見岳父母的時候是怎麼應付的,然而他前妻的父母其實很好應付,和他本身的出身差不多而且也不是見鬼的Holmes家天才

「也是,你們在一起都多久了對你們來說應該沒什麼差別,是幾年來著?」Elena問

「差不多十年」Greg說「電話響了喔」他聽見電話聲便說

「我去接,大概是喬治打來的」Colin起身去接電話,Greg接著就聽見他說起了法語,他剛才其實暗暗希望去接電話的是Elena,這位媽咪才是家中真正的主導者,而且更精明更難唬弄,還是會刨根究底的聰明人,Colin聰明但他不是會在乎這些細節的人

「你說法語嗎?」Elena問「 Lestrade是法語姓」

「不,完全不會」Greg說「我爺爺是法國移民,我爸還會一點我和我的手足就完全不會了」

「所以你也是四分之一的法國人,真巧啊」Elena笑

「你也是?」Greg問

「不,Colin的母親是法國人」Elena說「正在和Colin講電話的是喬治 佛納(Vernet),是他母方的表親, Sherlock和 Mycroft和他們在法國的表弟其實也挺好的,那孩子很崇拜他們,但個性有些古怪」

「我不知道他們的祖母是法國人,我也是第一次聽說他們還有表兄弟」Greg說

「畢竟他們的祖母很久以前就去世了,Colin也對她沒什麼印象」Elena說

「我祖父活得挺久的,我10歲時他才過世」Greg說「他英文說得很好但是口音很明顯」

「你不用這麼緊張的」Elena說「喔,你不用解釋,我看得出來你實際上正在承受壓力而且對這場對話的走向感到緊張,藏得很好但是我養大了 Sherlock和 Mycroft,你得到 Mycroft那種程度才能騙過我的」她站起來給Greg半空的茶杯添茶,這是緊張的一個很明顯的表現,Greg也知道,被偵訊的人越緊張喝的水越多,他放下茶壺時坐到Greg旁邊

「你們果然是母子啊…」Greg扶額

「我只是想要告訴你,謝謝」Elena說「我們只見過幾面但我相信你是 Mycroft最好的伴侶選擇」他握著Greg的手看著他說「Look after him,Please?」

「這句話妳丈夫也說過」Greg點頭的同時說,連語氣都差不多,這對夫妻其實相似處也不少,他們乍看之下相反但是卻又達成了某種平衡似的相依而活,這讓他想到之前養傷時看的動物紀錄片,穴居魚挖洞後會有大螯蝦跑來住,膽小沒有武器的穴居魚藉此得到保護而不會挖洞的蝦子也有地方躲,他完全可以想像Mrs.Holmes舉著武器捍衛兒子和丈夫的模樣(雖然他的兒子們大概才是危險來源)

 

「我當然會照顧他」Greg說「他們很需要有人確保他們知道自己也是活人對吧」他微笑

「他很疼Eurus」Elena說「他肯定因為昨晚的事受到很大的打擊吧」

「他..有時候很糾結於無法改變的過去,不像你們能夠放下(Move on)所以他有時候特別跟自己過不去」Greg說

「No」Colin講完電話回來正好回答「We didn’t.」

「呃…抱歉,我以為你們和 Sherlock一樣已經…」Greg想說向前走了,但這不太適合,因為那聽起來像在說他們拋下了Eurus一樣

「你不用擔心冒犯到我們」Elena說「因為我們看起來確實很像是已經放下,但我們永遠無法放下(Move on),那是我們的女兒」

「放下(Move on)從不是一個選項」Colin說「我們只是接受了現實」

「而 Mycroft其實很排斥接受 Eurus所做的一切無法改變」Elena說「他一直都是,但他最後還是接受了一部分的現實,所以他才能幫助那件事後記憶都變了的 Sherlock」

「他和我的兄長,他們很相似,都比家中的人更加聰明,試圖把所有人蒙在鼓裡認為這樣對我們比較好,但相對的他們使自己孤立無援」Colin說「也比任何人都更加自責」

「…你們其實還是清楚的」Greg看著老夫妻「 Mycroft的性格」

「他以為我們不知道,他的工作.他的那些鑽牛角尖」Colin說「但我們多少察覺了,我們終究是他的父母,太遲了太少了但多多少少我們會知道」

「那為什麼要裝傻?」Greg問

「因為這樣他會比較輕鬆」Elena說「他也不想讓我們知道」

「(Move on)放下是有能力做搏鬥去改變事實的人的權利,我們在這些事上毫無用處,我們只能接受,無論是什麼樣的事情這是我們唯一能做的,接受他們希望我們信以為真的故事,接受那些被刻意說得不嚴重的危險,他們兄弟倆一個又一個的白色謊言和為了我們和他們安全而做的安排」Colin說「因為 Mycroft行事作風和我哥哥一樣,而 Sherlock又是被 Mycroft教出來的,所以我很清楚,我們的越界會使他們很難做事」他苦笑「我想你也深刻體驗過了吧」

「我知道」Greg說「我們關係的保密和公開都是 Mycroft的安排」

「我就知道」Elena抹了把臉「那孩子果然..」

「抱歉,這一定造成了一些困擾」Colin也扶額了,Greg看著這對老夫妻同時嘆了口氣

 

「唉,這兩個男孩真的運氣很好才會找到你們這種伴」Elena說

「我也覺得我很幸運能遇到他」Greg微笑

「通常遇到我兒子們的人並不會說這種話」Elena說

「沒錯」Greg同意,沒動手揍小的那個就很好了

 

話題轉到了一些 Mycroft的生活習慣會不會造成Greg不便的方向去了,Greg其實很適應了 Mycroft的各種強迫症,甚至已經有些太過適應了,之前習慣性的把馬克杯把手轉九十度朝左或右放進櫃子裡的時候才發現已經被影響到不知不覺中這也變成他的習慣了

 

Greg談了比較多關於自己的事,對Holmes家父母來說他幾乎能說是個突然出現的人,去年他們因為那場架分手而發現1.大兒子居然有對象2.大兒子也是彎的,然後今年就訂婚了,即使他們的關係已經有十年之久但對做為父母的他們而言一定還是會覺得他是個陌生人的,所以他盡可能不保留的告訴他們關於自己的事來消除他們的疑慮

 

「你的家人似乎很能接受這個改變」Elena指的是他和 Mycroft的關係

「喔,這個嘛…」Greg乾笑了一下「他們都知道我的取向,離婚後交男友他們也大約知道,我姐姐知道我有個能照顧我的可靠男友,但今年是他們頭一回見面,我父母生前其實也知道這點,我們家的人沒那麼保守」Holmes家大概也沒那麼保守吧…?畢竟兒子都是這種讓人捉摸不定的奇葩,還要這麼拘泥小節嗎?至少對象是人類不是什麼妖怪就很好了?

「以前我們問 Mycroft是不是喜歡同性的時候他還否認了」Colin像是在說趣事一樣端起茶杯說「他一向不是個坦誠的孩子」

「你們居然還問過……」Greg可以想像 Mycroft絕對會翻白眼的

「我說過我並不是同性戀」 Mycroft的聲音傳來「放過他吧,你們他很不自在,也別繼續把我尷尬的事情說給他聽了,我相信 Sherlock應該會在十分鐘內回來」他剛睡醒手上拿著Greg的大衣走到玄關去掛好,Greg像看到救命繩一樣立刻跟了過去「雨停了我到外頭透氣」 Mycroft轉頭對父母的方向說便拉著Greg到門外去了,其實還下著一點毛毛雨,他們就站在門口的一點屋簷下遮雨

 

「呼—得救了」Greg鬆了口氣說

「他們一抓到機會就會說個沒完,尤其我媽更是,所以你大可以找藉口離開」 Mycroft說

「這種說到兒子就沒完沒了的老媽我見多了,是因為是你媽我才覺得壓力大」Greg說「 Sherlock像誰還真看的一清二楚」

「經驗顯然不足以拯救你?」 Mycroft笑得一臉狐狸樣

「我前岳父母都是普通人,好應付多了」Greg說「而你媽可以去當偵訊員」

「我絲毫不懷疑這點」 Mycroft抿嘴,眼神死的說

「話說他們居然真的問過你是不是Gay?」Greg笑著問

「在我快三十歲的時候問的,在那之前他們是問我有沒有女朋友,後來是要介紹異性給我認識因為他們覺得我自己一個人太孤單了,我最後徹底拒絕並明白的表示我一個人過得很好不需要他們操心也不打算找對象」 Mycroft嘆氣扶額「然後我下一次被他們催回家過聖誕的時候他們就很認真的要我坐下,就和你剛才狀況差不多,問我是不是同性戀,然後自顧自的不停告訴我他們真的可以接受,要我不要這麼擔心,然後在一次的想幫我介紹對象」 Mycroft扶額眼神死的回想「我不知道我該更在意哪點,是他們真的覺得我非常欠人陪還是他們居然有這麼多與我同齡的人可以介紹」

「哈哈哈哈,沒催你結婚就很好了,我部下裡有人從大學畢業就被催著快結婚了」Greg笑著攬住了 Mycroft的肩

「他們是認為結婚與否並不重要,但擔心我自己一個人生活」 Mycroft按著太陽穴

「冷到頭痛了吧」Greg問「我們進去吧,外面太冷了」

「不,我也不想面對正在八卦興頭上的父母」 Mycroft說

「他們很關心你啊,這一槍我可不幫你擋,我不擅長應付這種場面」Greg笑著把 Mycroft攬的更緊了點,靠在一起能感受到對方的體溫

「等 Sherlock回來這就是他的問題了」 Mycroft說

「你怎麼知道 Sherlock快到家了?」Greg問

「外頭車子少了一台,樹林另一端的入口有鳥群棲息,他開車經過一定會驚動到樹上的鳥,我看到鳥群飛起來再推算距離和他開車的速度加上天氣影響就知道了」 Mycroft說

 

Sherlock他們果然回來了,Greg幫忙拿了雜貨, Mycroft什麼都沒幫就回屋子裡去了,John和 Sherlock跟Greg把買回來的東西拿到廚房桌上分類歸位時 Mycroft正拿著一杯水和兩片阿斯匹靈坐在客廳暖氣最強的一角吃藥,他的頭痛肯定很嚴重,Greg把東西放在桌上後和John說了聲便把剩下的分類工作交給他們和Colin了,Elena正在把午餐從烤箱裡拿出來,爐上的馬鈴薯濃湯也快煮好了

 

Greg走到客廳去站在沙發後把手放在往後靠在椅背上閉著眼休息的 Mycroft肩上,拇指順著頸部往上按壓顱底與後頸之間,這會讓 Mycroft皺眉而且就他的說法甚至會讓他很不舒服但事後能減輕他的頭痛,雖然止痛藥才是最有效的但在藥效發揮前幫他舒緩一下也好

 

「你感覺如何」Greg問

「我該在客廳睡的,客廳的溫度比較高」 Mycroft閉著眼皺著眉,他這個毛病沒辦法治,所以他通常不會讓自己受寒的,Greg知道後也明白了為什麼夏天 Mycroft還能穿著三件套不嫌熱

「午餐後就回去?」Greg問「我開車」

「那就太感謝了」 Mycroft說

 

「噁」 Sherlock看了一眼客廳那邊交頭接耳的兩人臉都皺起來表達反胃了

「別這麼孩子氣, Sherlock」Colin看了一眼讓小兒子炸毛的美好畫面說「成熟點」

「我同意」John說

「該吃飯了」Elena說「 Mycroft頭痛這麼嚴重?」他看了一眼客廳的方向,通常 Mycroft會乖乖過來,但他動都沒動

「 Mycroft生病了?」John問過來幫 Mycroft拿午餐的Greg

「老毛病而已,他怕冷,體溫下降就會頭痛,肯定是昨晚在外面吹太久的冷風了」Greg拿了盤子裝了點肉醬千層麵拿了兩個餐包裝了碗湯,這是 Mycroft的午餐

「我拿個托盤給你,你和 Mycroft在那邊吃吧,他頭痛起來可麻煩了」Elena說

「他以前就這樣?」Greg動手拿自己的那一份午餐

「從他小時候就是了」Colin走過去客廳說「Mike你蓋上毯子吧,會溫暖點」

「我很好,謝謝關心」 Mycroft說

 

他們兩個在客廳吃午餐而廚房那邊的話題不知道為什麼轉到了 Mycroft身上

「他們以前想幫 Mycroft介紹女友」 Sherlock說

「噗!Sorry,我嗆到了一下」John試圖假裝他剛才不是笑噴了「真的?」他笑著看Holmes父母

「那時候他二十幾了都沒見他有什麼對象,他又是那個個性所以我們想也許他工作的地方沒有好對象,他又沒有社交生活,他後來念了我們一頓要我們別這樣,他自己一個過得很好」Elena說

「然後他們還懷疑 Mycroft不敢出櫃」 Sherlock現在已經是故意的了,還說起了 Mycroft當時的反應還有他強調他就是不想跟人作伴而且他真的不是Gay,最後 Sherlock補在後面來個尾刀,告訴父母差不多兩年後 Mycroft就遇到Greg了,他就是要讓爸媽講這串 Mycroft不想被知道的尷尬過去讓John努力憋笑,John顯然正在想像 Mycroft被抓去相親的樣子憋笑憋得很痛苦,而在客廳這邊其實聽得一清二楚的 Mycroft正瞪著切到震動模式似努力不笑出聲的某探長

 

「Gregory Leastrade,你這是叛徒的行為」 Mycroft語調簡直像在詛咒人一樣,聲音不大但充滿怨念

「抱歉,真的很好笑」Greg遮著嘴避免笑得太明顯「你居然真的被推去相親過,你是表現的多孤苦無依會被這樣對待啊」他看了一眼滿臉寫著怨念的 Mycroft笑得更誇張了

 

「你們怎麼會得出 Mycroft是Gay的結論」John已經快憋不住了但他真的不能笑,笑了就太失禮了還得面對大英政府的殺意呢

「他對女孩從沒有興趣」Colin說

「伊頓是男校!」 Mycroft終於忍不住反駁了

「噗哈哈哈」Greg笑了出來被 Mycroft來了一個眼刀克制了點但還是笑個不停

「你還去上了牛津啊」 Sherlock刻意說

「那我會先把試圖與我交往的所有人列入潛在性犯罪者名單」 Mycroft說,他牛津畢業時甚至不到法定的合意性交年齡呢

「 Mycroft你太認真了哈哈哈」Greg拍了拍自己的伴侶說

「 Sherlock別惹你哥哥,他頭在痛呢」Elena說

「那時候我們朋友,一個看 Mycroft長大的阿姨,他就問我們 Mycroft是不是同性戀,他的學生想認識他」Colin說

「For God sake,Can you stop all this?」 Mycroft捏著眉心感覺現在頭更痛了

「然後我們就想這好像也不是不可能,他對女孩子沒興趣也就可以解釋了」Elena說

「我對大多數人都毫無興趣,無關性別,我已經說過127次了」 Mycroft說

「138,算上簡訊的話」 Sherlock唯恐天下不亂的補上

「那11次是因為你擅自散播謠言害我得到處推掉邀約」 Mycroft咬牙切齒的說

「沒有異性緣和是Gay是兩回事」John憋笑

「”看看他,整整齊齊乾乾淨淨,文文靜靜又注重外表,一個大男人這麼善打扮的有九個是彎的,剩下一個是等上戲的演員”這是我們那個朋友當時說的」Elena說

「那個朋友是個劇場導演」Colin向John補充

「我吃完了,東西收拾好我們就走」 Mycroft說「而且這只是維持自己的服儀整齊不是打扮」

「Says you!(你有臉說!)」Greg忍不住加入吐槽

「Traitor!(叛徒!)」 Mycroft咬牙切齒小聲地瞪著Greg說

「我是說」Greg收了盤子站起來手指著 Mycroft「你穿三件套是一回事,你有一堆不同的袖扣和領針,而且剪裁.布料什麼的你的了解程度根本就是裁縫了,而且你還戴懷錶鍊,這年代誰還戴懷錶鍊啊」

「有懷錶的人!」 Mycroft說

「那根本就是裝飾品,你都坐著哪要擔心錶掉啊」Greg說「還有口袋巾,你還會所有的領帶打法,這已經是刻板印象的Gay了,我是雙性戀我都比你直」

「這都什麼對話啊哈哈哈哈哈」John終於忍不住大笑出來, Sherlock一臉很有成就感的看著John笑到臉紅喘不過氣,他現在知道的 Mycroft黑歷史已經多到能讓他被暗殺了

「I’m not gay」 Mycroft重申

「你要和一個男人結婚你就出櫃吧兒子」Colin說

「我到底為什麼要留下來吃午餐,我早該回倫敦工作了」 Mycroft的怨念如果有溫度,現在已經是零下兩百度了,當然是往負數去,怨念深重的 Mycroft可不是什麼會溫暖人心的傢伙

「是啊,你要結婚的對象是男的,這如果不是Gay,我不知道還有什麼定義了」Elena說

「唉………….」 Mycroft按著太陽穴嘆了很長很長的一口氣「如果明天他突然變成女的我也不受影響,我對伴侶的性別沒有取向,我說過了,我就只是對多數人無感而已」

「所以你就是個很挑的Gay」Elena說,然後引發John的一陣爆笑

「Whatever…我放棄了,隨便你們怎麼想」 Mycroft被徹底打敗了,這比直接說他是個無性戀更難解釋

「 Sherlock你們什麼時候要回倫敦?」Colin問小兒子

「晚一點,John會很想知道我們小時候的一.些.故.事.的.」 Sherlock看著 Mycroft刻意的強調這些字,他就是打算讓John知道更多 Mycroft的黑歷史

「親愛的弟弟,我最近難道得罪你了嗎?」 Mycroft假笑

「喔,親愛的老哥,我只是覺得我該讓家人更熟悉彼此的背景」 Sherlock不懷好意的裝無辜笑

 

「感情好到會導致身邊的人無辜受害啊這兩個傢伙」在餐桌邊幫忙收拾的Greg看著客廳那對鬥嘴的兄弟吐槽

「我覺得我會被人道毀滅或者被用某種政府黑科技給清除記憶」John真心這麼覺得

「不會死人啦,但我覺得 Mycroft會監視你到死確保你什麼都沒說」Greg說

 

「John!書房!」

「Greg,回家」

中斷鬥嘴的 Sherlock和 Mycroft同時轉向廚房對自己的男人喊

「自求多福」Greg拍了John的肩

「我會把特別有趣的部份跟你說的」John在胸口畫十字架然後跟炸毛的 Sherlock去了書房

 

「我們走了」Greg替頭痛的 Mycroft對他的父母說

「 Mycroft就交給你了」Elena說

「沒問題」Greg微笑

 

他上車的時候注意到在副駕駛座的 Mycroft居然正在刷推特就多看了一眼

「那他媽是不是John的推特帳號」Greg問

「是」 Mycroft把車內的暖氣開得很強所以Greg把大衣脫了放到後座去

「而且你不是在看,你是在用他的推特發文」Greg說

「嚴格來說,圖片」 Mycroft說

「John不知道吧」Greg問

「他的帳號密碼太好猜了,而且這裡沒訊號, Sherlock忙著用我的糗事吸引他的注意力,等他們發現的時候會是至少三小時後他們回倫敦的路上了」 Mycroft說

「你發了什麼?」Greg問, Mycroft把手機給他

「”我陪 Sherlock回老家探望父母,找到很多他小時候的照片”」Greg念出第一篇推文上的文字,然後下面是成串 Sherlock絕對不想被看見的兒時照片,穿小熊睡衣的嬰兒期照片還有各種小時候超可愛的照片,Greg看到茉莉正以讓人有點擔心的速度把每一張都點了Like,他把手機還給 Mycroft

「一報還一報」 Mycroft登出了John的推特

「你們兩個成年的10歲小孩」Greg設定好了導航開車回家,希望 Sherlock之後不會找道他們到底住哪,不然他很確定自己會被這對兄弟間的幼稚鬥爭給整慘

\---------------------------------------

表親Vernet和Holems家的法國血統出自原著

在麥哥初次登場時就是福爾摩斯正在向華生說他家裡的藝術遺傳往往在奇怪的方向大放異彩,在他身上就是推理,而他哥哥就更厲害了

華生:我以為你是孤兒(沒家人),而且有個比你更厲害的人我怎麼會完全沒聽過!??

 

之後原著福爾摩斯帶華生去俱樂部見哥哥接案子

原著中設定了夏洛克的奶奶是法國畫家Vernet的妹妹,所以他是四分之一的法國人是官方設定

Vernet家族的人被提到過另一次,華生喪偶後賣掉診所,賣得很快而且價錢好,他愉快的搬回221B後

華生:然後我發現來跟我買的Vernet醫生是福爾摩斯的親戚,還拿了贊助金(來自福)和推薦才跟我買的

 

(我很想吐槽原著華生欠缺某種危機意識)

 

麥哥就是隨便猜猜就猜到John的推特帳密了


	49. Chapter 49

Greg負責開車， Mycroft在副駕駛座闔眼休息，因為車內暖氣強所以他解開了領口的釦子讓自己舒服些，止痛藥生效後 Mycroft也把暖氣調弱了，不然Greg肯定會嫌熱

 

他們停下來加油，Greg下車去把油槍放進油箱後敲了敲 Mycroft的車窗  
「我要去加油站的商店買點東西，你想吃點什麼或喝些什麼嗎?」Greg問  
「我不覺得加油站的商店是個很安全的食物來源」 Mycroft說  
「買個罐裝咖啡還行的，你要嗎?」Greg問  
「你的到時候給我喝兩口就好」 Mycroft說  
「了解」Greg說「你有帶卡吧，借一下，我身上的不夠付油錢」他伸手向 Mycroft討  
「商店結帳也可以用這張，這一張沒有最低交易金額，使用範圍也較廣」 Mycroft拿了張普通的卡給Greg，他以前有拿黑卡或其他比較高受邀門檻的記帳卡或信用卡給Greg結果無法使用的經驗，他出門只會在車上放幾張五十英鎊然後帶張卡，Greg出門時皮夾沒多少錢，他很少帶太多錢在身上，考慮到他認識的某人喜歡扒他的皮夾和證件這是個明智的選擇

 

Greg拿了卡去商店買了一杯大杯的熱咖啡和兩個巧克力甜甜圈回來，他把咖啡和甜甜圈交給 Mycroft讓他放好自己去把油箱蓋上，這個加油站基本上都是自助加油的，也沒什麼客人，除非真的遇上什麼狀況才會去找負責商店櫃台的人，他把車子移到加油站商店旁的停車場，，停車場另一角有幾個年輕人聚在一起聊天，看起來是當地人，Greg打算下來活動一下上個廁所再繼續開車

 

「嘖!」 Mycroft開門下車時Greg還在想他怎麼了，但一看他黑色長褲上都是甜甜圈的白色糖粉就知道他肯定是在開甜甜圈的塑膠包裝時用力過頭整個爆開灑在身上了  
「你在幹嘛啊哈哈哈」Greg笑， Mycroft這樣出糗可不常見， Mycroft一隻手上還拿著甜甜圈另一手正在把糖粉從身上拍掉  
「吃的先放飲料杯上吧」Greg抽了張面紙把甜甜圈放在車內的咖啡杯上後幫 Mycroft拍了拍褲管上的糖粉  
「我自己可以處理，麻煩抽兩張濕紙巾給我」 Mycroft往旁邊閃開躲開了Greg的手，自己把身上白色的糖粉拍掉然後拿濕紙巾擦手  
「你也會出這種糗」Greg靠在車子上笑  
「人難免都會出錯」 Mycroft把濕紙巾丟進垃圾桶走回來，Greg正在活動筋骨  
「我買的是黑咖啡」Greg拿了咖啡喝了兩口遞給 Mycroft  
「我去和店員拿糖和奶精給你吧」 Mycroft喝了口無糖無奶的黑咖啡說，Greg並不是喝純咖啡的人，他點這個是要讓他也能喝  
「不用，甜甜圈很甜」Greg拉住了要去商店的 Mycroft，兩個人靠在車子上共喝一杯咖啡一起吃商店的甜甜圈，Greg跟 Mycroft說他已經請好假了，蘇格蘭場的人本來就反對他這麼快回去工作，他被給了五天病假  
「你是用什麼理由?」 Mycroft問  
「就說胸腔痛，打算去做個檢查，他們就馬上要我多休幾天了」Greg吃完了自己的甜甜圈正在舔手指  
「……」 Mycroft看著Greg導致對方也轉過來看他  
「What?」Greg問  
「你知道”病從口入”這句話吧」 Mycroft對正含著食指尖的某位四十歲的探長說  
「如果有這麼危險那我二十年前早死了」Greg說  
「你是個成年人了，用個濕紙巾或者去洗手吧」 Mycroft說  
「你就是沒辦法忍受這種行為吧，你這潔癖鬼」Greg說  
「廁所在那邊，請你去洗手」 Mycroft因為被說破而掛上了微笑  
「我知道了」Greg說，但他沒有立刻去洗手反而是攀著 Mycroft的肩在他耳邊低聲說「明明舔你的時候你就不在意，選擇性潔癖啊你」他痞笑著放開因為那句話愣在原地的 Mycroft「我去洗手了」

 

Mycroft站在車子邊等Greg回來，但突然從背後被撞了一下  
「看路」撞他的年輕人反過來說「Faggot(死基佬)」  
「以一個年輕人來說你的眼睛有些太差了點，我建議你現在就去預約眼科門診，你直接撞上一個就在你面前的人，我想你能順便申請鑑定為法定盲人」 Mycroft手上吃一半的甜甜圈就這樣被撞掉了，他頭痛雖然靠止痛藥舒緩了但被撞還是讓他感覺腦子被用力的晃了一下撞在顱骨內似的疼，這狀態下他真不適合上班，他會不小心引發戰爭也說不定  
「你他媽說什麼?!」年輕人和 Mycroft差不多高，空長身體沒長腦但的典型，中產階級家庭，同時交往兩名女性，待業中，右撇子，教育程度高中畢業或肄業  
「我建議你改掉這種隨機找人麻煩來宣洩對自己無能的自悲的不良嗜好，回去和你的朋友鬼混我可以無視你口袋裡等待交易的海洛因」 Mycroft說「而我得說你用廚房裡的蘇打粉混入毒品來增加獲利真是令人為令堂感到遺憾，你可以現在轉身回去過你的墮落生活，這對你而言會是個更容易的選擇」

 

另外幾個年輕人大概是聽到了毒品交易的關鍵字就走了過來  
「你們顯然覺得因為我不是警察就能靠暴力解決問題」 Mycroft依然很淡定，他這種態度反而讓對方找不到動手的時機，而且會成為嚇阻因子「Piss off(一邊去)」他看著對方面無表情的說  
「你他媽一開始就在注意我們了，你是誰派來的?」年輕人抓住了 Mycroft的領子  
「啊，顯然你也有在使用毒品，影響了你的判斷力，因為你現在的行為非常的不明智」 Mycroft說「是因為你們從一開始就往我們這邊投以不善的目光我才會注意到的」他抓住了年輕人的手腕正打算把這傢伙甩到地上去的時候被打斷了  
「在幹什麼!!」Greg完全就是執勤時的語氣喊「警察!手給我放開!」他從大衣內袋拿出警察證件向前舉起並快步走向 Mycroft，年輕人看清楚他的證件後就放手了  
「倫敦的警察在這裡沒逮捕權」其中一個年輕人說  
「現行犯能行使公民逮捕權，而且我是蘇格蘭場警察，我們包辦全國」Greg站在 Mycroft與那些混混之間隔開了雙方「我可以現在聯絡你們這個轄區的員警讓他們把你們這些小鬼帶走或者你們現在給我滾蛋」Greg平時的平易近人和溫和都消失了，彷彿看著一隻溫馴的黃金獵犬在你面前變成一條隨時能咬斷人喉嚨的灰狼  
「Go suck a big one ，Pig(去吸個大的，死條子)」年輕人轉身離開時碎念著，膽子沒有大到敢當著 Lestrade的面說也沒有種把音量提高到能被旁人聽見，Greg沒什麼反應只是雙手插在口袋盯著他們直到他們開車離開

 

「我才去洗個手!」Greg說  
「是他來撞我的，而且我本來就無意引發衝突」 Mycroft說  
「你肯定說話沒收斂吧」Greg問  
「我可能因為頭痛心情惡劣了點」 Mycroft說  
「Jesus， Mycroft你這樣很危險!」Greg低聲地喊「你不知道這些小鬼會不會帶著刀或者其他武器!」  
「事實上一個口袋有瑞士刀，另兩個有球棒放在汽車後座，帶頭的吸食安非他命，我很清楚情況，我也有能力解決」 Mycroft說「而且我一開始就避免成為目標了」  
「什麼意思?」Greg問  
「從一開始他們就想找人麻煩，只是誰正好進入他們視線的問題」 Mycroft整理好領子「即使我們在這裡的表現看起來只是親近的朋友也能引來恐同攻擊的」  
「所以剛才你才不讓我幫你拍褲管?」Greg問  
「那時候他們就在觀察我們了，在我們之前的車是載有小孩的，他們自然不會找上這種會引發眾怒的目標，而我們正好進了他們的視線中，商店店員是他們的同伴，他們選擇這裡做毒品交易不是沒理由的」 Mycroft說  
「等等，毒品交易?」Greg問  
「我警告過他們別來煩我了」 Mycroft從口袋拿出幾包白色粉末「他現在得想辦法搞到五百英鎊交給上頭了」  
「Fucking hell!!」Greg脫口而出的只有髒話「那是海洛因嗎?!!」他壓低音量  
「顯然是的，摻了蘇打粉但這些的市價應該最低有450英鎊，他還沒分裝好」 Mycroft說  
「你什麼時候從他身上偷的?」Greg問  
「他抓我領子的時候」 Mycroft說「你在查什麼」  
「在查這一區負責的是哪個警局!」Greg說  
「我們大可以直接把這丟進垃圾桶」 Mycroft一臉嫌棄的說  
「這個數量可不是能假裝沒看到的!你在車上等!」Greg說  
「…」 Mycroft一臉不甘願的拿出手機「電話發給你了」  
「你怎麼這麼快就..」  
「這裡依然在 Sherlock當年翹家範圍內，這附近警局的電話我全部都知道」 Mycroft說  
「我也很想回家但這是很嚴重的.…不好意思我是蘇格蘭場的CDI. Lestrade，請幫我轉負責你們區域毒品相關事務的探長，我的編號是……」Greg在駕駛座一邊給負責這區域的警局打電話一邊伸手捏了在副駕駛座 Mycroft的肩膀，電話通了以後他開始交代發生的事情，他改了一點點故事，比如毒品是對方找麻煩時掉的，畢竟如果坦承說是 Mycroft扒的他們都得多花上好幾個小時才能回家了

 

之後有員警被派來，他們要查驗 Mycroft的身分的時候 Mycroft不知道拿的是什麼證件，負責這起案件的探長看了整個臉色和語氣都變了，加快了處理的速度，他們快就完成了交接和文書工作，他們收走了證物並留了Greg的聯絡方式，Greg也上車準備開車離開， Mycroft早就在副駕駛座等很久了，他一臉不耐煩的看著手機但不時嘴角微微上揚，那是有人因為他倒大楣時才會有的微笑  
「你沒有幹什麼壞事吧?」Greg說「你這個微笑讓人很毛」  
「我只是在看推特」 Mycroft把手機螢幕給Greg看證明他真的沒引發戰爭，他正滿意的看自己的報復所引發的效果  
「抱歉，讓你等這麼久，我們回家吧」Greg湊過去吻了 Mycroft，如果不是這件事他們肯定已經要到家了  
「前面右轉走小路」 Mycroft說  
「可是導航指的是直走」Greg說  
「我知道捷徑，右轉，到T字路口再左轉」 Mycroft說  
「好，就聽你的」Greg聳肩轉了方向盤

 

「他說了你什麼」 Mycroft在一段路後問  
「Who?」Greg問  
「那個毒販」 Mycroft說「在你叫他離開的時候他說了什麼」  
「你站的位置聽得見?」Greg問「唇語也讀不到吧?」  
「讀不出確切內容但大約猜得到並不是很令人愉快的言詞」 Mycroft說「你並沒有把這點告訴這裡的員警」  
「我不想讓這些事情變得更複雜」Greg說「你也不是想和這些麻煩打交道的人」  
「但對方針對你的侮辱你該向負責人員提起，那至少能讓他們多蹲上幾天」 Mycroft說  
「所以你只是在意對方出言侮辱我而我卻不反擊或回嘴」Greg聽出重點了， Mycroft根本不在意路邊野狗對他叫，他只會鄙視對方的智商還有嫌吵，那些言詞對他而言毫無影響  
「他說了什麼」 Mycroft問  
「也沒什麼」Greg很淡定的打了方向燈，雖然這條路上根本沒其他車就是了  
「Gregory」 Mycroft很在意  
「”Go suck a big one，Pig”也沒什麼，罵警察的話我聽多了，如果每次都能拿一分錢我現在就能退休買別墅了」Greg說  
「針對警察的攻擊不計，他最初的行為就是一起可被列入計算的仇恨罪」 Mycroft說  
「我知道你是因為這是對我的敵意而不悅」Greg說「但說真的，我很久以前就對這無感了，我更擔心你因為不舒服而被挑釁差點就捲入肢體衝突這點」  
「你以前聽過比這更難聽的」 Mycroft問  
「多著呢」Greg說「英格蘭的襲警率可不是開玩笑的，如果真的每次聽到有人罵我Pig或死條子我都要生氣我大概在值勤第二年就能氣死自己了」Greg笑「你以為我沒揍 Sherlock是天生脾氣好嗎?這只是累積下來的耐受度而已，坦白說我有時候還是想揍他」  
「……」 Mycroft知道這是他自己反應有點太過了，大概和他頭痛和昨晚的情緒起伏太大也有些關係，他有些情緒化，但他確實很不高興  
「而且”Go suck a big one”這也太沒創意了點，這我都聽過好幾次了，至少發明些新詞啊這些小鬼」Greg說「從我還在警校的時候這句就聽過很幾次了」  
「你會怎麼回」 Mycroft問  
「不一定，但通常我會說”那你就被自動排除在外了”」Greg笑「要看是哪個白癡說的，向那種吸毒腦子不清楚到來找你麻煩的傢伙我會直接無視，媽的，那傢伙是嗑了多少才會想惹你」正常人會自動遠離散發不友善氣息的 Mycroft，會來找他麻煩的不是難搞的傢伙就是腦子不清楚  
「那如果剛才那個狀況你要反擊你會說什麼」 Mycroft問  
「Well」Greg想了一下痞笑了起來「”Suck a big one?那你倒是先給我把他還來啊”」他隨手往 Mycroft大腿摸了一把  
「專心開車!」 Mycroft喊  
「這裡沒車也沒人讓我鬧你一下也不會死」Greg看了眼嚴肅認真被他的調戲舉動打亂而有些不知所措的 Mycroft而笑了出來  
「回家以後我得吃些布洛芬」 Mycroft按著太陽穴皺眉，阿斯匹靈對他的頭痛效果不是特別好  
「順便泡個熱水澡吧，你挺需要好好放鬆一下的」Greg說「然後好好睡一覺，後天我們還得出遠門呢」  
「…你真的要來嗎?」 Mycroft問  
「真的」Greg說「 Mycroft我不會改變主意的」  
「屆時你必須依照我的指示行事，無論任何人對你說什麼都以我的直接指示為準，還有一些細節，我晚點會告訴你，你必須遵守這些規定我才能放心」 Mycroft說  
「我會的」Greg認真的回答

 

他們到家後 Mycroft直接上樓去書房處理今天的工作，Greg拿了罐頭濃湯來煮，加了很多馬鈴薯，把切片的法國麵包做了焗烤就是兩人最簡單的晚餐了， Mycroft只需要回一些郵件就搞定了，他下樓的時候Greg還在煮湯  
「在沙發上躺一會吧，就快好了」Greg說「吃藥了嗎?」  
「布洛芬不適合空腹服用」 Mycroft坐在餐桌邊看 Sherlock發來的上百封憤怒簡訊和抗議嘴角上揚

 

他們一起吃了簡單的晚餐， Mycroft順便向Greg說了謝林福特的其他規定和要注意的事項，因為一直說話所以 Mycroft吃的比較慢，Greg收拾了自己的餐具後上樓去替 Mycroft放熱水了

 

Mycroft吃了止痛藥，Greg從他手上拿走了用過的餐具替他放進洗碗機並要他上樓去洗澡  
「水溫應該是剛好的」Greg說  
「你不必這麼麻煩的」 Mycroft說  
「你不用跟我這麼客氣」Greg伸手捏了捏 Mycroft的肩膀，因為早上補眠的姿勢不良現在他的肩膀很緊繃  
「我堅持」 Mycroft親了Greg「謝謝」  
「過來」Greg張開雙臂抱住 Mycroft給他一個紮實的擁抱與溫柔纏綿的吻最後輕啄他的臉頰作結「我們上樓吧，我也想早點上床睡覺」他輕撫 Mycroft的臉對他微笑

 

Greg沖澡完的時候 Mycroft還在泡澡， Mycroft喜歡泡熱水澡所以浴缸才會占了浴室這麼大空間，只是他很少有時間這麼優閒的讓自己放鬆，但這對他的頭痛很有效，所以通常 Mycroft泡澡的時候Greg都會走進來問需不需要幫他拿止痛藥，有一次 Mycroft從瑞典回來的時候頭痛到必須讓安西亞推掉和首相的會議

 

「以一個這麼怕冷的人來說你還真是幸運你沒生在蘇格蘭」Greg說  
「我不怕冷，我是很討厭體溫降低帶來的不適」 Mycroft說  
「還有不少空間願意擠一下嗎?」Greg問  
Mycroft只是挑起一眉然後把腳曲起，Greg坐進浴缸讓水位上升太多水都快溢出浴缸了，他們都稍微把腳曲起就能很舒適的一起泡澡了，彼此小腿時不時碰到但他們都不介意與對方共享自己的私人空間  
「真舒服啊~」Greg滿足的感嘆「尤其吹了一整晚冷風後泡個熱水澡真讚」  
「如果你肺部的傷沒有康復的這麼好你大概已經開始咳嗽了」 Mycroft伸手過去用指尖輕觸Greg肋間痊癒中的槍傷，那一塊傷痕組織膚色淺而粉「冷空氣和現在的熱蒸氣能讓氣管和呼吸系統受損的人很難受」  
「嘿嘿，我就知道我運氣還是很不錯的」Greg笑「腿傷還會痛嗎?」  
「偶而會有些異樣感但並不嚴重，我已經停藥了」 Mycroft說  
「蘇格蘭場那邊的人在問我能不能把到美國交流的時間延長」Greg看著 Mycroft說「原本應該去兩個月的麥克法斯頓探長昨天早上因為小中風住院了，同樣要赴美交流的人裡面位階第二高的是我，他們在問我能不能接替他的行程」  
「要多久?」 Mycroft問  
「兩個多月，本來我應該只去5周，但如果我答應了我今年的9.10月和大半個11月都會在美國」Greg說「如果衝突到你預期的婚期或者公證日期我可以拒絕，如果你不想要我去我也能用其他理由…」  
「你想去嗎?」 Mycroft問  
「如果我答應會省去很多人的困擾，而且美國那邊似乎希望有兇案組經歷的人接替麥克法斯頓探長」Greg手放在 Mycroft膝蓋上「或者我們可以找一天公證解決….呃嗯….其實我想問的是」他看著 Mycroft依然有些不確定他到底想表達什麼的表情(換別人來看其實就是 Mycroft的一號表情，但Greg看得出差異) 「你想要怎麼做?」也許 Mycroft只想走文件流程公證結婚，但這種事情Greg還真的說不準，他不希望讓 Mycroft有遺憾  
「這是你的工作內容，不必在意我的意見，你對你的專業領域有著自我追求我不會加以干涉的，不過我得說因為你過去曾到過的某些地方你入境美國可能會引發一些關注，尤其你為了薛爾德案去過巴勒斯坦…」 Mycroft說  
「等等，我不是在說…等一下，你為什麼會覺得這與你無關?我如果答應了我就會在美國兩個多月啊」Greg打斷了 Mycroft，對方完全搞錯了他在說的是什麼外還覺得自己沒必要和他商量出差將近三個月這種大事??  
「那是你的工作，我不認為那是我干涉的範圍，我們有過協議了，我們不會插手對方的工作」 Mycroft皺眉  
「事實上是”你”不能插手我的工作，我可沒去引發導彈危機什麼的」Greg說  
「你希望我干涉?」 Mycroft問  
「不是，我只是想知道你的意見還有這會不會影響你的其他安排比如你可能想要個婚禮什麼的..，你為什麼會覺得這跟你無關啊???!」Greg不解的問，婚禮什麼的問題可以先放到一旁  
「我當然願意辦場婚禮，但我更想知道你為什麼會需要我的同意才做出差決定?通常我們並不會過問彼此出差的問題的」 Mycroft說，這下婚禮相關的問題真的都不是重點了，兩個工作狂的焦點都被轉移到”長期出差是否有需要彼此同意”上了  
「That’s what people do!」Greg皺著眉一臉 Mycroft問了一個很荒謬的問題的模樣  
「多數人並無能干預伴侶的工作」 Mycroft說  
「我是說出差，長期的這種如果有選擇性的話大部分的人會和家人討論，除非是像你那種需要保密的工作」Greg說「Of course I have to ask you!We are family!」他看著 Mycroft說  
「No，We are not.」 Mycroft依然皺著眉  
「What?!」Greg整個人往前傾看著未婚夫「We are getting marry for fuck sake!」  
「喔，抱歉，是定義問題」 Mycroft明白為什麼Greg的反應如此了「Family----A group consisting of two parents and their children living together as a unit.(家庭----兩名家長與他們的孩子共同生活的單位)，所以嚴格來說我們更接近伴侶而不是家庭」  
「Fuck me(我操)，正常人說話不會這麼社會研究式精確的，廣泛定義來說，我們是一家人了」Greg扶額說「你聽起來像見鬼的牛津辭典」  
「抱歉，我累的時候傾向直接以字面和既存書面正式資訊思考，至於那段話確實是牛津辭典的引用」 Mycroft看著Greg把臉直接浸水裡了，就像他真的因為某些人挫折到一個地步時會去”撞”桌子一樣  
「……」Greg臉栽在水裡大概在說什麼髒話吧，水面冒起了泡泡， Mycroft心中飄過了金魚兩個字但是以一種溺愛性質的態度想到的，大概近似於某些人會稱呼自己的伴侶為傻瓜那種心態  
「3.2.1」 Mycroft慢條斯理的倒數，到一的時候Greg就抬頭了  
「你這傢伙剛才倒數了對吧」Greg把臉上的水抹掉說  
「我對你的肺活量有大約的掌握，考慮到這是傷後而且你在水裡罵髒話，所以縮短了很多」 Mycroft淡定的說  
「我只是在嘆氣，髒話我放在心裡了」Greg說「通常有一份可以光明正大說出來工作的普通人會和家人或伴侶討論這種長期出差，尤其是可能會與家庭活動或者重要事項衝突的時候更是」  
「但這是你的工作，我不該干涉」 Mycroft說  
「We ARE family(一家人)，Mycroft」Greg重複  
「But…」 Mycroft似乎被困入了某種邏輯死角  
「I AM your family(家人)」Greg強調「這不是我的案子，這是我在問你能不能接受接下來會有兩個多月的時間得過沒有我的生活，而你原本可能為我們安排的一些事就得有所變動，這不是干涉，是我們之間的討論」  
「…我沒有用這個角度思考過」 Mycroft又皺眉了  
「你是個能協調停火協議的人你卻沒想過家人之間的協商存在嗎?」Greg問  
「我沒想過我會有一個單獨從屬於我的家人」 Mycroft說「當然，嚴格來說你現在是我父母和 Sherlock的姻親但我沒想過我會結婚有一個”自己的”家庭，所以這才會導致我思考的盲點」他不再皺著眉，反而像是突然意識到了這是一件令他喜悅的事情一樣微笑了  
「你大概吹風把腦子吹當機了」Greg用手做了水槍噴了 Mycroft一臉水  
「我剛才其實意識到一件事」 Mycroft說  
「什麼?」Greg問  
「我的頭痛已經好了，而且蓮蓬頭在我這邊」 Mycroft開了冷水拿起蓮蓬頭直接往Greg臉上噴  
「喂!!你這是作弊!很冰啊!!給我住手!!你這是襲警!!」Greg用手擋下冰冷的水柱但還是被弄得哇哇叫，他本來想從浴缸起來但肚子馬上被冷水攻擊只好又坐下去「家暴啊!!」  
「John對 Sherlock做的才叫家暴」 Mycroft狐狸笑著關掉了水  
「不是天罰嗎?」Greg用溫熱的泡澡水好好地沖了一下自己  
「”John”的意思是”來自上天的禮物”，我猜天譴也是一種禮物」 Mycroft說  
「你的名字又是什麼意思」Greg問  
「古英語，泉水和草地的詞被混合在一起，只是個家族名字，沒有特別意義」 Mycroft說「今年的9月到11月底我都沒有任何與你相關的重要安排，你就放心的去做決定吧，如果你真的決定在美國待上兩個多月也沒有關係，我很習慣一個人生活的，我會安排普爾探長繼續留在蘇格蘭場作為 Sherlock的合作對象」  
「我明天會給負責的人打電話，如果在那之前你改變主意隨時都能告訴我」Greg說  
「我想我們都在這裡夠久了，水也開始涼了該起來了」 Mycroft說「有些昏沉了」  
「也不想想是誰開冰水噴我的啊!」Greg說

 

他們起來放掉泡澡水，吹乾了頭髮換上睡衣準備上床時Greg看了手機，Lily問他到底問了沒的簡訊他現在才看到  
「所以你想要辦婚禮」Greg問  
「既然要做就要做好」 Mycroft說「而且你能想像如果我們沒辦婚禮我們的家人會抓著這件事說多少年嗎?」而且這也會是很好的機會，很好的觀察自己敵友與潛在威脅的機會，這句話他當然沒說，說出來Greg會想掐死他的  
「你爸媽大概會真的念很久」Greg說「大兒子而且還是家中孩子第一個結婚的，他們一定會有所期待」他想到Mrs.Holmes問他什麼時候辦婚禮時那種殷切的模樣  
「明年會比較合適」 Mycroft說「我會處理的，你有什麼想法嗎?」  
「還太久了而且我現在很想睡我真的想不到」Greg說「我的家人，幾個朋友，James堅決不當伴郎我得找別人，就這樣」  
「是因為你上次婚姻是他擔任伴郎嗎?」 Mycroft問  
「是因為他當伴郎的婚姻都不長久，感情好的喪偶，感情不好的離婚」Greg說「睡吧，我們明天有的是時間」他打著呵欠關掉自己的床頭燈「晚安」  
「晚安」 Mycroft也關了燈

 

 **“如果等你更大了你還是想要那種家人的關愛，你可以組個家庭”Rudi說  
** 睡著前 Mycroft腦中浮現了這段話，沒有特別的想法，就只是一段偶然被勾起，現在卻不再那麼令人感傷，反而有些使人溫暖的回憶

\-------------------------------------

最後那段Rudi的話因為在很前面出現了,所以在這邊貼一下出處是這一段

**「我覺得媽咪並不喜歡我」 Mycroft** **記得自己在意識到他的母親並不是對所有子女都像他一樣疏遠的時候曾經對Rudi** **說過，這時候他大約十歲，他和Rudi** **在車子的後座準備到倫敦去**

**「別傻了，你的母親很愛你」Rudi** **當時掛著很深的黑眼圈剛從一趟任務回來「我知道不愛孩子的母親是什麼樣的，我有兩個」**

**「可是他顯然比較喜歡 Sherlock** **和 Eurus** **」他當時說這句話的時候Rudi** **的眼神變得有點同情**

**「Boy** **」Rudi** **把手放在他頭上「你愛不愛你的弟弟妹妹?** **」**

**「我很喜歡他們」 Mycroft** **記得自己當時正在哭，意識到這件事對一個孩子來說即使不夠明白背後的意義也能感受到這是多麼嚴重的事情**

**「你都愛他們了你的媽媽怎麼能抵抗那種誘惑呢?** **」Rudi** **摸著他的頭髮說「Elena** **很愛你，只是一個人的心只有那麼大，你已經大到不需要她全部的心力了，把你那一點讓給 Sherlock** **和 Eurus** **可以嗎?** **嗯?** **」**

**「如果我不想呢?** **」 Mycroft** **記憶中這是他最後一次在別人面前哭「為什麼是我要讓?** **」**

**「因為你是哥哥」Rudi** **把他往他懷裡攬過去「如果等你更大了你還是想要那種家人的關愛，你可以組個家庭，你還是孩子所以會被這困擾很正常，我也曾經有過這種困惑」**

**「後來呢?** **」 Mycroft** **問**

**「後來我長大了」Rudi** **說「End of story** **」**

**「長大就不會因為這種事情傷心嗎?** **」 Mycroft** **問** **「我不知道」Rudi** **說「但至少我和父親是如此」**


	50. Chapter 50

隔天 Mycroft在廚房做早午餐的時候Greg正在樓上講電話，他知道Greg是在講正事因為他這種時候除非是嚴肅的案子不然他都會在原地兜圈子， Mycroft沒有去聽內容，不過九成九是關於赴美交流的事情

 

「屆時我的工作交接會由普爾探長負責，對，包含和 Sherlock有關的那些」Greg一邊講電話一邊下樓，他把手機夾在肩膀和耳間聽著對方講話，他拿了冰箱裡的牛奶動手泡茶，但這實在妨礙自己的動作所以他把電話開擴音放在桌上聽對方討論那些交流的行程變動， Mycroft在旁邊弄吃的也聽見了這些，他尊重Greg工作的隱私，但Greg很清楚 Mycroft遲早會弄清楚他會去哪些地方，保密也沒什麼意義

 

煎好的馬鈴薯片被放在盤子上放在一旁， Mycroft拿了一碗早就打好的蛋液倒進鍋子裡搖晃讓蛋液均勻擴散，放上幾片火腿和起司，蛋熟了些後 Mycroft把馬鈴薯到進去，三兩下就弄好了兩人分的蛋捲並裝盤

 

「今天放假嗎?」Greg在手機備忘錄上打字， Mycroft把他的那份放在他面前

「傍晚安西亞會帶文件來」 Mycroft說

「我到時候得去匡提科FBI那，要幫你向局長問好嗎?」Greg開玩笑的問，順便動手給 Mycroft倒奶茶

「呵呵，前提是他能做到那個時候」 Mycroft把餐具遞給Greg

「美國人真的是沒帶腦子投票，選出這個神經病」Greg對美國政治沒什麼很深刻的認識但連他都知道這個總統的爛脾氣和智商給 Mycroft帶來不少小困擾，不是什麼大問題但每次 Mycroft都會被美方的行為給蠢到慶幸當年美國獨立出去了

「不是沒帶，是沒有」 Mycroft喝了口無糖奶茶說，事實上 Mycroft這不是針對洋基仔(美國佬)們，在 Mycroft眼中大多數人都沒有腦

「還得去紐約.德州.加州，如果到時候在匡提科的講座有什麼變動的話還可能去屍體農場參觀」Greg說

「那會是 Sherlock的遊樂場」 Mycroft說

「是啊」Greg往嘴裡送了口馬鈴薯，屍體農場是真的充滿屍體，當然不是地上長出來的，是法醫學研究屍體腐爛過程的地方，早餐討論這個還真的不太好「不過主要還是交流辦案流程還有一些奇怪案件的交流，得帶上筆電寫報告了」

「和美國警察要交流什麼?What NOT to do?」 Mycroft說

「大概是遇到拿散彈槍掃射的人的時候該怎麼死會比較好看吧」Greg說

「其實在美國散彈槍不是平民能持有的最致命武器」 Mycroft說

「他們就是不死心對吧」Greg說「不過美國那邊奇怪的案子不少，我在FBI那邊預定的一個項目就是他們要探討前探員如何掩蓋自己女兒殺夫的案件，我得準備幾個案子和他們交流，要奇怪但不能奇怪到只有 Sherlock解得開那種」

「還有段時間，慢慢來吧」 Mycroft說

「就可憐理查了，他本來在我回去上班後就要回天堂島了，不過他好像也很想念倫敦啦」Greg說

「你真的很關心普爾探長啊」 Mycroft沒意識到這句話聽起來多怨婦，一邊看報紙一邊吃早餐說

「你聽起來活像吃醋的小女生似的」Greg笑

「我有嗎?」 Mycroft皺眉

「我有個前女友說過完全一樣的話以後給了我一巴掌然後就分了，主因是她覺得我和理查有一腿，理查99.9%是直的」Greg說

「…為什麼你好像在與異性交往時特別容易遇到怪人」 Mycroft說

「你也不算普通人」Greg說「而且大多數都是普通的正常人啊」

「那我修正為”你的交往對象經常是怪人”」 Mycroft說

「別這樣說自己啊~」Greg調侃

「……」 Mycroft看著一臉痞樣的某無賴決定不跟對方計較

「那小子算是我的第一個直屬部下，嚴格來說我們是同事不過他太容易被欺負所以…」Greg聳肩

「這是理所當然的，因為你會習慣性地照顧身邊的人」 Mycroft說

「警察之間多少會彼此看照的」Greg說「再來點牛奶嗎?你的茶沒加糖吧?」他把牛奶遞給正在添茶的 Mycroft

「If you say so」 Mycroft說，Greg照顧人並不是像個老媽子一樣碎念個不停，而是順手幫你帶上點吃的，替你拿個外套有必要時甚至幫你出頭的那種，在同事之間他很受歡迎的原因之一就是這種老大哥一樣的習性，除了對 Sherlock，那有時候真的是被迫當保母了

「把體育版給我好嗎?」Greg伸手向 Mycroft討了報紙來看「其實你看東西的速度很快，為什麼早上看報紙還這麼久?」

「我在看別的」 Mycroft說

 

Greg看了一眼 Mycroft在看的欄位是廣告的，而且還是訃告欄

「呃…」Greg不確定 Mycroft有認識誰會讓他在意到看訃告

「是工作上的，這種地方很容易藏訊息，因為近期的一些風聲，我會檢查有沒有隱藏的暗號或者刻意安排的輸入錯誤」 Mycroft說

「真的會有嗎?」Greg看了一眼很正常的廣告欄

「倫敦目前有一組在活動的特殊敵對人員就會用這種方式來通知彼此交易地點，但其實和我的工作沒什麼關係，負責這個的是MI6的小組，我只是拿這個代替數獨而已」 Mycroft說

「…你找到後不會跟他們說?」Greg問

「那又不是我的工作」 Mycroft說

「……」Greg抹了把臉看自己的體育版去了

  
  


早餐後 Mycroft關在書房裡處理一些事情，在他上樓前Greg瞥到了一眼他手機上的訊息，是謝林福特監獄的聯絡人發的，Greg轉台好幾次都沒什麼好看的，他又是裝病可不能出去閒晃啊…

他到琴房去開了書櫃想看看 Mycroft那一邊都放了什麼琴譜，隨便攤開一本密密麻麻的音符和高低音記號像被打翻的豆子一樣被撒在五線譜上，看了就令人頭暈，作曲家是李斯特，Greg大概在哪裡聽過這名字

「這都是什麼鬼啊…」翻了幾頁都是這種天書，看不懂的Greg把書放了回去，他找了書名是英文的(旁邊那堆一看就是德文之類的肯定又是天書)，而且看起來簡單的那些來翻，最簡單的也夠複雜了，他其實只會看一點簡譜，而且是吉他的簡譜，以前 Mycroft曾經嘗試教他最基本的鋼琴，提琴對他來說太難了鋼琴的話多少還能彈一下的

 

***********************

**「這個我真的彈不來啦」Greg被拉到鋼琴椅上坐下，他那時候休假了， Mycroft也難得悠閒了幾天，人閒下來真的就會出鬼點子，他本來只是在聽 Mycroft練琴，說了自己就沒辦法彈這種複雜的東西後 Mycroft就拉他過來說要教他**

**「拇指放這」 Mycroft帶著他的手放在琴鍵上「左右手拇指都放在同一個白鍵上，黑鍵是二.三分組的，一組二前的白鍵就是一個Do，我們現在用絕對唱名教學，Do或者寫在譜上的C就是這個音」他站在Greg身後彎腰，手從他手臂旁繞過，手指按著Greg的拇指讓鋼琴發出Do的聲音「Re.Mi.Fa.Sol.La.Si，再繼續往上彈會是一樣的，但會提高一個音階，你彈Do到Sol會很容易的，從拇指一個一個鍵往上到小指就行了」他把手收回讓Greg自己彈了一次音階**

**「這樣?」Greg問**

**「姿勢不對」 Mycroft握住了Greg的右手的手腕，一隻手手指調整他掌心和手指的角度，另一手提起他的手腕讓他的手不會像在打字一樣靠在鍵盤邊緣「你還記得多少基礎樂理教育?」**

**「老實說我只會看簡譜，五線譜我還得用數的而且不會升降音」Greg說**

**「Ok」 Mycroft拿出筆記本在上面寫了東西「照這個彈彈看」**

 

**Greg看著筆記本上四個數字一組被一條線隔開作為簡單分節的簡譜慢慢地按了幾個鍵**

**Do.Do.Sol.Sol.La.La…**

**「這不是小星星嗎?」Greg轉頭問 Mycroft**

**「小星星變奏曲開頭的簡易版，我只取了右手的部分」 Mycroft說「實際上就是兒歌沒錯，你知道這個旋律和最基本的音階應該可以很容易的彈出來」**

**「有小星星變奏曲這種東西?」Greg皺眉不確定 Mycroft是不是在耍他**

**「莫札特寫的」 Mycroft說**

 

**Greg繼續彈到第二段就開始出錯了， Mycroft按著白鍵上方帶著Greg一個個音彈，也念出唱名讓Greg知道這是哪個音，有時候 Mycroft按了La但Greg卻按了Fa他也耐心等他更正過來**

**「這是我聽過最難聽的小星星了」終於彈完後Greg簡直想攤在琴譜架上，他好幾次一下子按到兩個鍵.彈錯音什麼的，他看 Mycroft彈琴都不用看琴鍵甚至不用看譜，他卻得死盯著自己的手指按 Mycroft的動作彈才不會錯得太離譜，他現在有點懷疑自己還記不記得小星星原本是什麼曲調了**

**「其實還可以」 Mycroft雙手放在Greg肩上親了他的臉頰「你還想嘗試嗎?」**

**「不，我還是抱著我的吉他就好，這個我實在沒辦法」Greg說「你說這有個變奏曲版本?」**

**「我可以彈給你聽」 Mycroft說**

**「請」Greg站起來用手勢請 Mycroft坐下**

 

**Mycroft不需要拿琴譜就能彈，最開始就只是普通的小星星童謠而已**

**「聽起來好像差不多?」Greg問**

 

**然後就突然變成了他絕對彈不出來的複雜旋律了，最後他甚至不確定這和小星星到底還是不是同一首曲子，這他媽是流星雨吧**

**「其實這首曲子是改編當年另一首法國情歌的，只是借了那個Do.Do.Sol.Sol的旋律，之後才被改成兒歌的」 Mycroft邊彈邊說**

**「我還是彈吉他就好」Greg說，他看著 Mycroft挑眉對他做了個表情像在問”你這麼容易就放棄?”一樣「我覺得我大腦容量沒有高到可以裝另一個樂器的演奏技能」**

**「別太低估自己了，Greg，我相信你至少可以彈烏克莉莉的」 Mycroft微笑著說**

**「那也太小把了…我想我確實彈得來，不過那畫面會很奇怪」Greg說**

 

**之後 Mycroft還是會找機會教他一點簡單的，他到現在還是只會彈右手的而且還出不了兩個音階外，有時候他們會一起坐在鋼琴椅上，他彈很簡單的右手部分而 Mycroft幫他伴奏左手的低音部，聽起來美妙的不像初學者的失敗演出**

 

**「只有這幾個音而已」 Mycroft把一張五線譜上寫了滿滿的數字，但其實右手需要彈奏的部分不多**

**「你確定這個我有辦法?」Greg說**

**「我肯定你現在能彈這個，只要你沒把低音La彈錯就好」 Mycroft坐在他旁邊**

**Greg照著 Mycroft示範的彈了一段右手的部分，然後 Mycroft讓他從頭開始他幫他伴奏**

**Me.Me.Me.Me.Re.Do.Do.Si.La.La.Do.Me是Greg彈的部分，他很快的認出了這個曲子， Mycroft負責的複雜伴奏其實和他熟悉的和絃是一致的**

**「愛的羅曼史(Romance d'Amour)」 Mycroft說「你經常彈這個」**

**「那我們還不如合奏呢，這樣彈感覺很奇怪，尤其是我自己會的吉他曲」Greg笑了，他其實不知道這首曲子正確名稱是什麼，他只是一直都有那幾張吉他譜，最初是哪來的他都忘了**

 

**他從鋼琴椅上起來去拿自己的吉他， Mycroft是個完美的伴奏，Greg印象中這是他第一次合奏，這遠比教他彈鋼琴簡單好玩多了**

***********************

 

Greg最後放棄從 Mycroft那邊找自己看得懂的琴譜了，他從自己的吉他譜裡找了一個他很久沒彈的出來，他把琴譜放在鋼琴上嘗試著彈奏右手的部分

 

第一段他就試了好幾次才順暢的彈到了下一段然後又卡住了

「我還在想是不是沒關窗有狐狸跑到鋼琴上了」 Mycroft站在琴房門口帶著微笑說

「哪有狐狸這麼會爬牆的啊」Greg說

「你在彈什麼?」 Mycroft問

「你不是什麼曲子都聽一點就知道嗎?」Greg問

「前提是演奏者的技術需要能讓我聽出來他在彈什麼」 Mycroft說

「嘖」Greg承認他自己其實也不覺得彈得哪裡像原曲了「我小時候就很老的歌，我媽以前喜歡這首歌，我爸不怎麼喜歡」他把琴譜給 Mycroft

「為什麼你父親不喜歡?這是1885年的經典曲了」 Mycroft有些驚訝會看到這麼老的歌，《The Boy I Love Is Up In The Gallery》可是兩個世紀前的曲子了

「歌詞裡女孩子喜歡的人叫Johnny，我爸又不叫那名字，他就是喜歡這樣和我媽鬧」Greg說

「你怎麼會想用鋼琴彈這個?」 Mycroft笑著問

「我無聊透了」Greg說

「所以來自尋挫折感?」 Mycroft笑得太過明顯了點「這用鋼琴彈可不能用吉他譜，我彈給你聽吧」

「你會?」Greg問

「聽過的曲子我大多能彈」 Mycroft把吉他譜放到一旁去「你會唱嗎?」

「慢板的我可以」Greg說「我唱你彈」他給了 Mycroft一個在調情邊緣的微笑和眼神，他本人大概沒發現自己的表情是這樣的

「我彈一段你看速度行不行」 Mycroft放慢了點彈起了第一段，Greg就唱了起來

 

「I'm a young girl， and have just come over，

(我是個年輕女孩，初來乍到，)

Over from the country where they do things big，

(在我家鄉人們都是幹大事的，)

And amongst the boys I've got a lover，

(在那些男孩中有一個是我的愛人，)

And since I've got a lover， why I don't care a fig.

(自從有了他我什麼都能棄，)」

 

「我覺得剛好」 Mycroft說「你呢?」

「就這個節奏吧」Greg靠在鋼琴邊上說， Mycroft便照著這個節奏繼續彈

 

「The boy I love is up in the gallery，

(我愛的男孩啊 在那高高的露臺上，)

The boy I love is looking now at me，

(我愛的男孩啊 正凝望著我，) 」Greg和 Mycroft不約而同的轉過去看了對方，Greg甚至用手指了 Mycroft，然後給了彼此一個”你這傢伙不錯嘛”的眼神勾起了微笑

「There he is， can't you see，

(他在那兒呢，看見沒，)

waving his handkerchief，

(揮舞著他的手帕，)

As merry as a robin that sings on a tree.

(快活的像在樹梢上歌唱的知更鳥，)」

Mycroft看到Greg眼神中一閃而過的調皮猜他大概想搞什麼事了

「The boy that I love， they call him a tailor，

(我愛的男孩，人們說他是裁縫，)

But he's not a tailor， allow me to state.

(但容我糾正，他並不是個裁縫，)

For Miky is a Queensman and he works in the White hall.

(Miky是個Queensman，在白廳工作.)

Where they file all the paper， whilst you wait.

(在那裏你等待時他們歸檔文件.)」

 

他們都很努力不讓自己笑出來打斷這首歌，Greg在Kingsman上映時就和John一起把 Mycroft的打扮吐槽了圈直說他就是個Kingsman的裁縫，還自帶特殊傘， Mycroft只抗議了現任的是女王，所以至少也該改成Queensman才對，歌詞突然被Greg這樣一亂改 Mycroft也被逗笑了

 

「The boy I love is up in the gallery，

(我愛的男孩啊 在那高高的露臺上，)

The boy I love is looking now at me，

(我愛的男孩啊 正凝望著我，)

There he is， can't you see，

(他在那兒呢，看見沒，)

waving his handkerchief，

(揮舞著他的手帕，)

As merry as a robin that sings on a tree.

(快活的像在樹梢上歌唱的知更鳥.)」

 

「Now， If I were a Duchess and had a lot of money，

(如果我是個腰纏萬貫的公爵夫人，)

I'd give it to my Miky who's going to marry me.

(我會贈與我未來的夫君Miky，)

But I haven't got a penny， so we'll live on love and kisses，

(但我身無分文，所以只能靠愛情和吻生活，)

And be just as happy as the birds on the tree.

(像一隻快樂的小鳥活在樹林裡.) 」

 

「你不能有始有終的全改好嗎?」 Mycroft終於彈不下去笑了起來「Duchess?Really?」他放棄繼續彈了和Greg一起笑個不停

「我在笑的是別的」Greg笑得彎腰「我哪需要把錢給你，你比我有錢多了，我想不到有什麼貴族位階音節跟Duchess一樣多啊」他笑得眼淚都要出來了「老天，不然子爵(Viscount)?不可是這太突兀了音節也不太對啊」

「如果你唱Viscountess(子爵夫人)我會真的彈不下去」 Mycroft笑著扶額

「那音節也多出來太多了」Greg說「我想說公爵(Duke)音太短啊」

「你臨時改的也太多了」 Mycroft笑

「我可是足球迷，隨便改歌嗆人是我們的專業!」Greg笑得說起話來也斷斷續續的，他扶著鋼琴坐到地上

「而且你居然還抓著那個電影的玩笑不放」 Mycroft說

「是你堅持至少尊重那位夫人要改成Queensman的，John手機上你的來電顯示這樣寫了很久你知道嗎?」Greg坐在地上指著 Mycroft笑

「好極了!這首歌原本是什麼歌詞我現在想不起來了!」 Mycroft雙手掩面抹了把臉想讓自己別繼續笑了，但徒勞無功，兩個大男人笑得跟白癡一樣

「Fucking hell，我現在也不知道原本是什麼了哈哈哈哈」Greg坐在地上手放在 Mycroft膝上額頭靠著自己的手背間接靠在 Mycroft腿上但他還是笑個不停( Mycroft是坐在鋼琴椅側邊的)

 

「看來你的肺康復的真的很好」 Mycroft終於止住自己的笑後依然掛著大大的微笑，他伸手摸了Greg的臉，眼神中充滿著寵溺

「其實傷口這樣笑過後還是有點痛，人真的不能得意忘形啊」Greg往後仰頭靠在 Mycroft膝間看著自己未婚夫的微笑，Greg看他接到謝林福特電話時看起來並不是很嚴重的事情， Mycroft也說只是安排明天過去的一些細節而已，但這還是影響了 Mycroft的心情，現在他又開心起來了，真好

「……」Greg看著 Mycroft灰藍色的眼睛中放大的純黑瞳孔，伸手摸了 Mycroft的臉對他微笑，他無名指訂婚戒上的白色月光石大概是少數比 Mycroft更蒼白的東西了， Mycroft握住了Greg的手，兩人能感覺到彼此左手無名指上的訂婚戒的微涼溫度落差

「The boy I love…」Greg這樣仰頭其實不好發聲但輕聲唱也還可以的「Is up in the gallery…」他差不多是帶著氣音唱的「The boy I love…」他剛才一陣亂改有些不確定這一段接的是什麼了

「Is looking now at me」 Mycroft接了下一句，Greg挑眉輕笑

「There he is， can't you see， waving his handkerchief，」Greg搖了搖握著他的 Mycroft的左手「As merry as a robin that sings on a tree.」他靠在 Mycroft膝間， Mycroft雙手捧著他的兩鬢低頭親吻他的頭髮和眉間，蒼白修長的手指穿過銀白的髮間撥弄那頭容易亂翹的短髮，他們之間沒有對話只是單純的安靜的分享了這份親密許久

 

「明天中午出門」 Mycroft主動提起了Greg關心的問題，他要去見 Eurus這件事

「 Sherlock他們會去嗎?」Greg問

「他們不知道」 Mycroft說「我也不知道這會怎麼發展，最好省去越多變數越好」他把Greg的瀏海往後撥

「那我們可以吃完午餐再走」Greg說

「是啊…我們可以這樣安排」 Mycroft覺得We這個單字在他舌根盤據，給他一種說不上來的感覺，就像這種讓他感到舒適的肢體接觸一樣，是個對他而言非常外來而且明顯不同，卻毫不排斥的存在

 

“簡直像移植了一顆跳動的太過努力的心臟” Mycroft以前曾經這樣想過

 

Greg轉過身去趴在 Mycroft腿上伸手還住了他的腰抱著他

「…你是腳麻了對吧」 Mycroft說

「對，現在站起來腳會很刺」Greg把下巴放在 Mycroft腿上抬眼看著他，像隻討抱的小狗一樣

「上來坐好」 Mycroft往後退讓出位置把人拉起來坐在琴椅上，他從背後環抱著Greg，雙手在他肚子上交疊，下巴靠在他肩膀上「I…」後面的字又說不上來了

「I love you.」Greg知道 Mycroft想說這句，他把手交疊在 Mycroft的上

「Me too.」 Mycroft把臉埋在Greg頸項間悶聲說

 

「話說為什麼如果我改成Viscountess(子爵夫人)你會真的彈不下去?是什麼我沒看過的古典小說的笑點嗎?」Greg問

「因為那有點太接近現實了些」 Mycroft說

「Why?」Greg問，他正扶著牆活動自己的腳，一臉困惑的看 Mycroft

「我沒有提過?」 Mycroft也皺眉了

「提過什麼?」Greg問

「雖然嚴格來說我是下一順位，但因為文件上我是Rudi的養子，所以繼承順序跳過了我父親，我是現任的Holmes子爵」 Mycroft說

「你好像說過…在那個唐頓莊園一樣的案子的時候你和那個編劇顧問聊天的時候」Greg指著空氣某一點回想著「你不是在開玩笑?」

「是他來和我搭話的，我並不是在和他聊天，我只是在應付他」 Mycroft說

「等一下，所以那個他媽的真的不是開玩笑??」Greg問

「我為什麼會拿這種事情開玩笑?以一個笑話而言這並不怎麼有趣，也嚴重缺乏鋪陳和轉折」 Mycroft說

「Well，我是說…」Greg用手上下比了 Mycroft「你打扮的就是那種模樣，你完全就是這種笑點的完美包袱」

「你居然就真的把那當成一個笑點」 Mycroft扶額

「因為實在沒想到爵位這種東西出了案子和西敏寺區之外還真的能遇到」Greg說「…」他自己也扶額了「我突然不太確定該拿這份資訊怎麼辦，所以這是繼承的?我以為現在世襲的很少了?這能幹嘛啊?除了名號好聽外?」

「Oh，Dear…」 Mycroft依然無言的扶額「這是繼承的」

「也是，那個大宅子還有森林就說得通了…」Greg除此之外還真的想不到有什麼

「到我是第十一代，有兩代爵位繼承人比較短命」 Mycroft說「以前家族中有過議院成員，雖然我們傾向擔任幕後調解人，這也才是爵位的來由，但基本上這可以完全無視，畢竟我不在上議院工作，還有什麼誤解想解開嗎?我不敢相信你把這當成笑點無視了」

「如果我真的對你們兄弟倆說的每一句話都追根究柢我在認識 Sherlock第二個月就會把他幹掉，更不可能和你交往」Greg說

「那倒是事實」 Mycroft沒什麼可以反駁的

「所以子爵如果有了丈夫，他丈夫要叫什麼?公爵侯爵之類的呢?」Greg問

「我想遲早會有人遊手好閒到去把這個問題研究出來的」 Mycroft說

 

他們一陣瞎扯被門鈴聲打斷了，接著是電子鎖解鎖的聲音，安西亞來的時候會禮貌的按一下門鈴，不然他其實是可以自由進出的，之所以會禮貌的按一下，是以前某次撞見某人出差回來被Greg抓過去深吻的畫面後所養成的習慣， Mycroft和Greg沒見過有誰把門甩上的速度這麼快的，尤其他們的大門還算挺重的

Greg當時的理由是他真的不知道出差完安西亞還會來和 Mycroft做最後收尾會報，而 Mycroft基本上……一進門就沒機會說話

 

「安西亞來了」 Mycroft起身拿了放在鋼琴上的手機去和安西亞打招呼上樓去辦公，Greg照慣例泡了茶拿上去，他暗中希望著這不是暴風雨前的寧靜

 

接著晚餐時間兩個人端著外賣在沙發上看著每一台脫口秀和談話節目針對 Sherlock小時候照片的評論和吐槽大笑， Sherlock據John所說現在把自己悶在房間裡打死不出門了

\-------------------------------------  
他們在琴房被探長亂改的那首歌是真的,1885年的"The boy I love is up in the gallery"  
他們唱會是接近於這個版本,雖然這個片段的歌詞有稍微改動過但基本上是這種調調,  
這首歌超適合用在麥身上的,探長認識的活人裡沒幾個會出現在音樂廳二樓的包廂(Gallery)裡的,而且還是個現代還帶著手巾的騷男,就只有麥了!  
<https://www.bilibili.com/video/av35334870>  
  
探長的父親叫做Clay不叫Johnny而那首歌中的男主角叫做Johnny所以探長的爸爸拿這假裝和他媽吃醋  
  
我會彈鋼琴但不會吉他所以其實我不確定吉他譜通常長怎樣,但我嘗試過用吉他譜來彈鋼琴曲,會很奇怪,所以才那樣寫  
手把手教鋼琴其實很適合用來調情,說真的,這是超光明正大玩對方的手的機會,還能摳掌心勾手指(那是調整姿勢)


	51. End+後記

一早 Mycroft就醒了，Greg也因此醒來，他們本來調的鬧鐘是十點的，但現在頂多也才七點多， Mycroft沖完澡穿著浴袍出來時見到Greg醒了向他道早

 

「我吵醒你了?抱歉」 Mycroft走到床邊對Greg說，他身上沐浴乳和須後水的味道還很明顯，沖過熱水後他的膚色有些紅，因為他蒼白所以這很明顯，溫度和情緒的變化在 Mycroft身上都是很容易觀察到的，當然，看過他氣得臉紅或者因為其他因素臉紅的人很少，一部分原因是能把他氣成那樣的大概沒機會見到明天的太陽

「不回來睡一會嗎?」Greg伸手拉過 Mycroft環著他的腰「今天會很累吧，睡眠不足會讓暈車什麼的更嚴重的」

「睡得不安穩，也睡不著了」 Mycroft說

「我知道，你昨晚睡覺時一直翻身」Greg坐在床上攬著 Mycroft抬頭看著他，他帶著剛起床時那種懶懶的語調

「但至少還是有睡了幾個小時」 Mycroft說「很足夠了」

「我沒辦法告訴你別擔心什麼的，因為那根本是狗屁，我也很擔心這一次會不會出什麼問題，But hey，it turn out ok last time」Greg說

「你對我的信任使我受寵若驚」 Mycroft說

「我當然信任你」Greg說「就跟你信任我一樣」 Mycroft信任他到了讓他接觸他最脆弱的那一面，最人性化的一面，最幼稚的一面，他的親人，他的過去，他的記憶，他的傷痛，他的喜悅，這些在Greg看來遠比三十年或六十年甚至一百年後才能公開的 Mycroft的工作上的文件還要更像最高機密，國家機密可以解密歸檔公開，而 Mycroft完全不是這麼一回事，即使是認識他一輩子的人只要他不願意對方也無法得知他所隱藏的一面

「Gregory…」 Mycroft手放Greg肩上，剛從被窩起身的人身體暖暖的， Mycroft本能對別人的肢體接觸和溫度感到排斥，當他第一次意識到他並不會特別在意來自Greg的接觸時他坐在Greg單身公寓的沙發上，捧著一杯熱飲試圖結束這段才剛開始只勉強算上約過兩次會的交往，他後來覺得那是自己對改變的恐懼，或者是對於給予別人自己的感情這件事的陰影，但說穿了那只是把頭埋在沙子裡逃避現實，然後他同一晚發現了他不僅不排斥，甚至渴望來自對方的接觸，他第一次真正的與某個人因為感情與親密而不是逢場作戲或者偽裝而接吻，他沒有感到噁心或排斥，也沒有餘力算計下一步，他只是感受著另一個人與他的接觸，讓人類的情感影響自己的喜好和感受，那種心臟彷彿被安放在柔軟而溫暖的棉花上跳動的陌生感「你知道我對一切情況皆會有設想.備案.應對方案.緊急措施或者補救計畫」

「我知道，你是控制狂」Greg說，他勾起一邊嘴角笑得歪歪的

「而你知道我所能設想的最糟情況有很多種，而我最恐懼的一個是什麼你知道嗎?」 Mycroft手貼在Greg臉上讓他抬頭看自己

「 Sherlock召喚出什麼遠古大魔神統治世界嗎?」Greg笑「或者有人炸了下議院但議員全都生還了?」

「你不用開玩笑試著改善我的心情沒有關係」 Mycroft帶著淺淺的微笑「我還算平靜」

「那你最怕的是什麼?有人按了錯誤的按鈕把議長的裸照發上推特嗎?」Greg問

「那個按鈕我相當確定我放在安西亞的手機上了」 Mycroft說這話的表情讓人很難分辨他是不是認真的

「還好我不是資訊犯罪組的」Greg說

「我最糟的設想，也是我無法預設解決方案的一個處境是」 Mycroft收起了微笑「你因為信任我而死亡」

 

Greg看著 Mycroft現在也是徹底清醒了，環著 Mycroft的手收緊了些

 

「你對我有太多的信任了，我遲早會犯錯，而當我犯錯的時候往往無法挽回，而在與我親人相關的事情上我錯誤百出」 Mycroft說到錯誤百出時他的神情彷彿被人狠狠地痛毆過一般

「Mycro..」Greg想告訴他不會發生這種事，他也是專業的第一線人員，他的危機處理能力遠高過普通人，而且他還是確保 Sherlock在John出現前活了五年的人，他有什麼沒見過?

「如果你是因為我的錯誤而死，我會無法面對自己」 Mycroft說「就算只是受傷我也難以接受，因為你總是那麼信任我，只要我說是我的計畫你甚至不會問我動機和理由就會行動，達特木(巴斯克維爾獵犬)那一次你告訴我你們都陷入了化學藥物導致的幻覺中還有一隻有攻擊性的大型犬和地雷區…….你說起那些時很輕鬆，甚至覺得荒唐有趣，但我並不這麼覺得，有太多事可能出錯，我可能會害死你」

「你當時在想這些?」Greg張大了眼看著 Mycroft，他當時把那整件事情當作他遇到 Sherlock以來最瘋狂的蠢事前三名看待，尤其他看到的幻覺是一隻更大隻的狗，但是是一隻超級巨大的臘腸狗這種事情他只跟 Mycroft說過，他事後回想就是很好笑而已，雖然他當時也因為那個博士被地雷炸飛的畫面有了點PTSD，他以前遇過好幾個爆炸案，其中一個的碎片在他腰側留下了那個疤，有的炸飛了他同事的職業生涯有的則是生命，但他已經經歷太多能夠讓自己消化然後撢掉那些使人不快的消化不良的殘餘繼續過生活，他以為 Mycroft不會被這件事困擾，因為他以為 Mycroft很清楚他會遇見的是什麼情形

「 Eurus不會給你幻覺，可是能摧毀你的精神.你的人格.你的自信.你的自尊.你的原則，一切你身為Gregory Issac Lestrade的構成，如果 Eurus有機會這麼做而且他想這麼做，並且真的做了…」 Mycroft深吸一口氣「抹消一個人的自我，與殺害那個人相比我甚至無法肯定哪一個更糟，但這兩者都與殺人無異」

「嚴格來說只有一個會變成我的案件」Greg說

「你真的要來嗎?」 Mycroft說「我希望你待在安全的地方」

「那我就跟緊你就好了」Greg對 Mycroft露齒一笑

 

這讓 Mycroft花了幾秒意識到這是什麼意思，他對Greg苦笑沒說什麼

「我該換好衣服了才是，穿浴袍在這站這麼久有點冷」 Mycroft這個藉口很爛，房間裡很溫暖，但Greg還是放開他了

 

Greg側躺撐著頭看 Mycroft把浴袍掛在一旁換上內衣褲正要穿襯衫

「Myc」Greg叫了 Mycroft

「Yes?」 Mycroft一隻手都穿進襯衫袖子裡了還是轉頭看了Greg

「過來陪我躺一會」Greg向他招手然後拍拍自己身旁的床位

「我的襯衫是燙好的」 Mycroft不會穿皺巴巴的西裝上班的

「你還沒穿上，襯衫放著過來陪我躺」Greg掀了被子向 Mycroft招手「Come on」

「為什麼我要這樣做?」 Mycroft問

「因為你把我吵醒了我欠一個抱枕?」Greg說

「那藉口有些厚顏無恥你不覺得嗎?」 Mycroft皺眉

「過來」Greg打了呵欠對 Mycroft招了手，公務員嘆口氣把襯衫掛回去穿著內衣褲鑽進被窩裡「這才像話嘛」

Greg手環住了 Mycroft把他拉過去當人型抱枕，臉靠在他肩上，他並沒有這種抱東西睡的愛好，他們倆個也不會搞這一套，這只是Greg叫他回來躺下休息的方式而已， Mycroft知道Greg看到自己的模樣就得出了他其實需要再睡一會的結論，他確實應該多睡幾個小時，睡眠不足加上他的精神壓力讓他不大舒服，他自己觀察到心律過快和血壓上升，但是想到今天接下來要去的地方要見的人，要帶著一起去的人，他又沒辦法安穩地躺回去睡，他覺得自己該做些什麼，該採取什麼行動來杜絕那怕只有0.00001%出錯機率的小小變數，現在的謝林福特非常安全，而 Eurus也相較過去沒攻擊性，但恐懼是不理性的，他反射性的對 Eurus有更高的戒慎與恐懼，尤其這一次幾乎是他噩夢場景——“Greg在謝林福特”的實現

 

想動身去做點什麼但實際上已經沒有什麼能做了，但卻無法安心地坐下，也無法允許自己躺下補眠，他並不是不能熬夜，實際上他能一整周每天只斷斷續續睡不到兩小時還能全力正常運作，讓他的一點失眠變得這麼難受的是他自身的精神壓力，被說服躺下以後他還是有些焦躁，但被束縛在床上他也沒辦法伸手拿手機，跟一隻無尾熊一樣巴著他不放的人已經慢慢睡著了

呼吸聲平緩而穩定，他自己穿得少所以特別能明顯感覺到另一個人的體溫，房間裡的燈都沒有開，剛才Greg把床頭燈關了，現在房間裡昏暗又安靜，除了呼吸聲外什麼都沒有，被窩裡又溫暖， Mycroft閉著眼思考但最後還是滑入了睡眠的幽谷中

 

Greg在發現 Mycroft已經起床後馬上看向他，懷疑他昨晚究竟有沒有睡，他是沒有夢遊或者說夢話也沒有踢打，但以 Mycroft來說他昨晚睡得很不安穩，他翻了好幾次身還抓著枕頭和被子幾回，Greg並不是刻意觀察的，只是這麼多年來他習慣了 Mycroft睡著後就會跟死人一樣安定，如果他翻身或者有什麼動作不是要下床就是手機來了什麼訊息大概得去上班了

有一次是他從東南亞回來後隔了幾天半夜開始發燒，整個人非常不舒服掙扎著起來想喝水，之後 Mycroft自我隔離了幾天，診斷是登革熱，所幸英格蘭冬天這種鬼天氣根本沒有蚊子所以不會傳染給別人，但 Mycroft病得很重，連反對Greg請假的力氣都沒有，Greg待在家照顧他整整一周，連醫生都說通常登革熱只會讓人有感冒症狀，但 Mycroft是很不幸的那20%，一隻蚊子讓他半死不活好幾天，肌肉骨頭眼窩都痛還發燒，最後還是痊癒了，但 Mycroft之後盡可能避免去疫區，如果得到不同型的登革熱會真的要命的， Mycroft的說法是”近期內，至少在這個十年內我還沒有死亡的打算，如果有什麼差池會導致很多人的困擾的”

 

總之， Mycroft睡著後有動作是不太正常的，他前些日子的奇怪症狀就是一個典型，而他生病的時候也會在睡著後亂動，昨晚Greg被 Mycroft那些很小卻很頻繁的動作給弄醒了幾次，他有些擔心的摸過 Mycroft的體溫，是正常的，他最後歸咎於對於明天的探望的精神壓力，他知道 Mycroft肯定把該做的事情都在昨天搞定了，所以把 Mycroft拉回被窩裡，只是讓他躺下來休息也好，如果能讓他多睡一會更好，但他自己卻先睡著了

  
  


手機的鬧鐘響的時候Greg先起來開了床頭燈拿起手機關掉了鬧鐘， Mycroft的也在響，Greg越過 Mycroft爬過去把他的手機拿起來發現鬧鈴被設定了一個隨機算式要解開才能關，可是那一串到底是什麼鬼他連看都看不懂

「給我」 Mycroft伸手拿了手機因為手機的光太亮而瞇著眼，他輸入了正確的解答後鬧鐘停了，他坐在床上揉了眼睛抹了把臉一副沒睡醒的樣子

「……我居然真的補眠了」 Mycroft說

「看吧，睡一下是不是好多了」Greg翻身坐在床沿伸懶腰「我去沖一下」

 

Mycroft也起床把他幾個小時前早該換上的三件套換好，棕色的西裝外套拿在手上時有些異樣，他掏了外套口袋拿出了一團紙球，攤開上面只有一個笑臉圖案，這讓 Mycroft勾起嘴角，昨天他去洗澡的時候這一套西裝就被他掛在更衣室了，Greg才會知道他今天會穿哪一套，他把紙放在床頭櫃上下樓去弄他們的午餐

  
  


Greg沖完澡站在洗手台前刮鬍子，昨天 Mycroft怎樣都睡不著，因為腦子被各種思緒佔領，無法靜下來

 

**“強制把大腦搞到空白呢?”Greg從身後抱住了 Mycroft親吻他的脖頸**

**“ Eurus會看一眼就知道我們幹了什麼，我不想讓那個場面更尷尬” Mycroft說**

**“你需要休息”Greg說”你肯定是不吃安眠藥的，或者我去熱一杯牛奶?”**

**“那不管用的” Mycroft說**

 

最後 Mycroft過了幾分鐘還是下床去準備了，他要求不能留下任何痕跡即使是在衣服能遮住的位置也一樣，也許之後他收拾好就可以避免 Eurus一見到他就針對他的性生活發表什麼高見的尷尬

這一向都很有用，至少真的讓 Mycroft能睡覺了

  
  


「食不知味?」Greg坐在 Mycroft對面吃午餐問 Mycroft

「你何以推測」 Mycroft沒否認

「因為你在手機上忙的時候一直沒發現你剛剛在咖啡裡加了鹽而不是糖」Greg說

「……」 Mycroft皺眉看了一眼自己剛才正在喝的咖啡，默默地起身走到洗手台去把那杯嫌咖啡倒了

「你想和 Eurus說什麼?」Greg問「今天和他見面你一定有個目標吧?」

「……」 Mycroft從冰箱拿了牛奶放進微波爐「很難說清楚，但同時是對 Eurus是否依然對謝林福特的人員構成高度威脅的評估，以及，他對我的敵意現在是否常態存在的觀察」

「我在你的書房看到那個鐵盒裡的東西了」Greg說「你很愧疚可是你也對 Eurus非常防備，連我都清楚的感覺得到你現在的矛盾」

「 Eurus大概會藉這點攻擊我」 Mycroft拿湯匙攪了熱牛奶「或者無視我，謝林福特的報告是 Eurus恢復了對人的交談毫無反應的狀態」

「順便去看看謝林福特有沒有鎖好對吧，上次我們的人把人送回去看過那地方的最基本安保措施，真的不是開玩笑的」Greg說「硬體上要出來根本不可能」

「除非你能串通.收買.洗腦工作人員」 Mycroft說

  
  


他們搭車到一個小型直升機場，看起來是私人所有的， Mycroft拿著一個公文包，兩人的大衣都因為直升機的關係被吹得飄揚不止，Greg本來有圍圍巾，但 Mycroft直接告訴他，上一個圍圍巾進謝林福特的人下場非常糟糕，他只是經過一個牢房時不小心靠得太近了點脖子就被扯斷了

 

在直升機上兩個人沒有交談，在這裡說話要聽清楚有點難，Greg看著窗外直到再也看不見陸地，一整片灰暗洶湧的海浪取代了任何風景變化，即使在直升機裡也能感覺到氣溫變得更低了

 

他們下了直升機後一位戴著黑框眼鏡的中年紅髮女性走過來和 Mycroft握手

「Mary O’Brian」女子自我介紹「相信您知道我是誰了」

「希望你能把David的工作做得更好」 Mycroft一副工作時的冰冷語調，很正式的與這位新典獄長握手

「而這位是?」新典獄長看了一眼Greg，他一看就知道不是 Mycroft的部下也不會是特工

「Greg Lestrade」Greg和典獄長握手，典獄長的身高不高，但散發出一種生人勿近的氛圍

「DCI.Lestrade，上回越獄事故後的帶隊人員」典獄長從記憶中找出了相符合的姓名「蘇格蘭場與謝林福特是沒有相關聯的，除上次的特殊事故外，我們不對蘇格蘭場或任何非反恐任務相關的執法單位負責」

「他是我的隨身安保人員，我也有很充足的理由帶上我自己信任的人」 Mycroft說

「 Lestrade總督察*你有帶槍嗎?」典獄長身後兩名獄警都配有手槍與室內用的半自動步槍，其中一人拿出手持的金屬探測器走向Greg

「沒帶」Greg舉起手讓他們搜自己的身

(Detective chief inspector是探長的警銜， chief inspector就是總督察， Detective的部分是他的探長身分以及他會是一名外勤為重的警察的表示)

 

「典獄長他沒有武器」獄卒把搜出來的皮夾還給Greg後說

「他是和我一起的，核實身分的部分就不必了」 Mycroft說

「這是您訂下的安保程序」典獄長說

「把他列入5號清單中」 Mycroft說

典獄長聽見五號清單後短暫的露出懷疑的表情然後看了一眼 Mycroft的左手和Greg的左手，表情瞬間從懷疑轉為不明顯的訝異，5號清單是紀錄了有權以親屬身分探監以保障 Eurus安分的人，上面只有Mr.和Mrs.Holmes以及 Sherlock(附屬John與Rosie)，現在Greg被列入會是附屬在 Mycroft之下，除非 Mycroft在場或允許，否則他無權進入謝林福特

 

「這邊請」典獄長帶路進入監獄中，雖然Greg只來過一次但他很確定有許多構造已經被改變了，他還能聞到整修後的房子會有的氣味「Mr.Holmes請到簡報室，您要求的會報會由副典獄長負責，至於 Lestrade探長請到等候室稍待，他們會帶你去的」

「他會跟著我」 Mycroft接過一名看起來是醫生的人給他的文件翻看

「但Mr.Holmes這不合保密程序」典獄長說

「在第五清單上的人的存取層級是什麼」 Mycroft問

「…是以情況為定以及您的決策為最高原則」典獄長說

「而第五清單成員的維安程序又是什麼」 Mycroft問

「不得陷入任何可能人質危機或談判局面」典獄長說

「不是針對你Mrs.O’Brian，但這裡有太多脅持訪客的紀錄了，Greg會跟我一起到會議室聽取會報」 Mycroft把文件對折拿在手上轉頭看Greg「可以的話別聽到睡著」

 

Greg在會議室角落位置坐下，監獄的心理醫生和照護者正在向 Mycroft報告 Eurus的精神評估以及上次事件後生還的所有人員的精神訪談結果，當中有三分之一的人因為有疑慮而被替換掉，這些人最初看到Greg不是一臉”這傢伙是誰”就是對這名負責上次越獄事件的探長略有印象而向他點頭

而那名顯然是最初把Ryan等人通過提案想利用 Eurus導致大量人員損失，Mitt的女兒被洗腦等等無妄之災的情況私下通報給 Mycroft的看護工現在已經升職了，他負責了照顧 Eurus的小組，謹慎而膽小是這個人外顯的氣質，一個不矮的中年人，骨瘦如柴但若是他不縮著脖子駝背的話他應該比 Mycroft還高

這個護工看到Greg以後接著看向的是 Mycroft的左手，然後他又看了Greg的左手，他是第一個不必被提醒就知道他們戴的是對訂婚戒的人

“因為膽小所以特別細心”Greg想

 

這些部門主管一一向 Mycroft會報，每個人幾乎都是一副說錯話會被砍頭的模樣，Greg坐在角落而典獄長就在他旁邊一個座位外坐下，島上他的手機沒訊號，但 Mycroft和某些主管的手機是正常運作的，所以他只能開手機上打發時間的消除遊戲來玩，而O’Brian女士顯然在看到他居然在玩遊戲的時候皺了眉

「我聽不懂他們在說什麼，所以我得找點事情做」Greg說

「我聽說Mr.Holmes訂婚了，我剛才才想起你的姓氏為什麼特別耳熟了」典獄長說「只是沒有想到Mr.Holmes與你有私人關係」

「你人挺好的，大多數人會說沒有想到他會有人類朋友更別說結婚對象」Greg說

「……」典獄長沒有對Greg的幽默感回應，Greg就知道了這位女士對 Mycroft的態度了，上級，而且是最上上上級的那種長官，絕對服從就能在他底下活到退休而且能保障工作順利進行，但是不能多問不能踰矩，換言之，只見過工作面的 Mycroft而且沒有讓 Mycroft信任到能透露任何私人資訊的人

 

會報結束後 Mycroft走向典獄長

「會面程序A-3」 Mycroft說

「已經安排好了」典獄長拿出一個汽車遙控器一樣的東西給 Mycroft

「Greg」 Mycroft示意他拿著

「會面安排在她的牢房，已經如您要求，在您進入後會關閉監視系統」典獄長說「兩名獄警會隨您進入」

「在門外待命」 Mycroft說

「那麼請戴上這個」典獄長拿出一個手環「監控生命徵象」

「我們會自己去，你們回到工作崗位上吧」 Mycroft拿了手環塞給Greg後帶著Greg下樓去了

  
  


「Mycroft，這兩個是什麼?」Greg問

「手環你戴著」 Mycroft說「如果心跳和血壓超過一定的數值會直接引發警報讓警衛介入，這是確保訪客或醫生在與犯人接觸時能同時有隱私和安全性用的」

「典獄長是要你戴著吧」Greg說

「我並沒有處在一個穩定的情緒狀態中，而如果我真的遭遇危險你也會有戰或逃反應，你會觸發警報，那相較之下更能避免誤報」 Mycroft說

「好吧」Greg把手環戴上「那這個遙控器呢?」

「你應該有注意到剛才我們經過的牢房其中一人腳上的金屬腳環，長得很像性犯罪者會有的監控電子腳鐐」 Mycroft說「那配有鎮靜劑注射器，每一名犯人的劑量都經過計算，一次注射量和藥物都會是能夠立刻使他們失去意識的配方」

「所以說這個…」Greg拿出那個遙控器

「是 Eurus的，這是最新的措施，只用在極度暴力的犯人身上，但 Eurus的危險性比我們剛才經過的那個食人魔還高」 Mycroft說

「…這裡關了食人魔?」Greg問

「三個」 Mycroft說「四年前你抓了其中一個，他折斷普通監獄的獄警脖子後生吃他的耳朵，之後又吃了獄友的腦子後被轉移到這裡來了」

「好吧，這下總算知道那傢伙到底被送到哪家武力高強的精神病院了」Greg說

 

他們到了安排好的會面室外，兩名武裝警衛守著門， Mycroft用手語告訴他們”開門”並出示了證件

「手語?」Greg問

「聽不見反而是在收容 Eurus時的一項優勢」 Mycroft說

 

他們進入了會面室內，中央一張固定在地面上的金屬桌，桌角和邊緣都是圓的，桌子中間是一個讓鐵鍊穿過的固定點，鐵鍊會勾住犯人手銬中間的連接處，犯人會因此只能把手放在桌面上，進一步被侷限了活動空間，鎖死在地上的金屬椅的扶手部位有專門固定手銬的扣環，而椅子腳也有相對的結構， Eurus的雙腳沒有被固定在椅子上但是他腳上那個電子腳鐐已經足夠，房間很空而且比普通審訊室大許多，桌上突兀的放置了一個燒瓶一樣的魚缸，紅色的鬥魚在裏頭一個猛轉身，魚尾飄揚在水中，像一把在虛無中飄逸的火

 

而坐在那之後的是蒼白的女子，深灰藍色的眼睛盯著瓶中艷紅的鬥魚眨都不眨一下， Eurus趴在桌子上看魚，，彷彿他們倆人不存在，他連抬眼都沒看一眼

 

Mycroft在進門後不著痕跡的反手擋住Greg阻止他繼續往前，Greg便靠著牆站在門邊，這樣其實更合理，他保持一定的距離才能在真正出狀況時有機會按下那個遙控器

  
  


Mycroft在 Eurus對面坐下，雙手交握放在桌上看著 Eurus， Eurus毫無反應只是專心的看著瓶子中的魚

Mycroft看著 Eurus許久， Eurus依然沒有要與他交流的意願，他從口袋拿出一個小小的物件放在桌上用手指推向玻璃瓶前，燒瓶狀的魚缸扭曲了影像，但那個物體依然能被辨認，透明的水瓶因為這個小東西而折射了不同的顏色，紅色的鬥魚被黃藍交雜的背景襯的突兀

小飛機黃色的螺旋槳退色了依然是監獄中少見的暖色

Eurus看到了他的小玩具，從桌上抬起頭伸手要拿，但鐵鍊正好束縛他到這個距離，他拿不到魚缸之外的東西

「Here」 Mycroft把玩具推過去給 Eurus， Eurus只是低頭看著被擺在自己面前的玩具緩緩歪了頭「我找到了」

「我已經到薩馬拉了，Mycroft」 Eurus悠悠開口

「太遲了，我知道」 Mycroft說

 

那個死神的故事，他講給 Eurus和 Sherlock的故事，連夜逃命想逃離死神的人最終卻趕到了薩馬拉，死神真正將要取他性命之地，最終逃不出自己的命運反而趕上了死期， Sherlock給那個故事改了一個出海當海盜的結局， Eurus當年對這個故事毫無感想

 

「我找到了所有東西」 Mycroft說

「遲鈍」 Eurus說

「 Eurus」 Mycroft說「你知道你犯錯了，你自己很清楚」

「人終有一死，那是唯一可預期並具有普遍性與必然性的事實」 Eurus說「你我亦然」

「但你不能殺人」 Mycroft說

「是的，因為社會必須建立在最基礎的原則上，比如我不會吃掉你的小孩而你不會奪取我的配偶或財產，因為人類都很弱小，必須依照規矩來建構社會才能夠苟延殘喘的求生」 Eurus說

「No」 Mycroft平靜的告訴他「Because It’s wrong .」

「是非與對錯只是一個人為概念，且有極大的流動性」 Eurus說

「Eurus，Listen to me.」 Mycroft說「你傷害人，會使他們痛苦，你終結一條生命，逝者的親友會心痛，你的行為傷到了人，所以這是錯的，造成別人痛苦，是不對的」他一字一句清楚的把所有人在具有自我意識前就該有的觀念告訴 Eurus

「Why」 Eurus音調平板

「因為這帶給別人不必要的痛苦」 Mycroft說

「為什麼你如此在意痛苦」 Eurus說「你與我說話的現在你就感到一定程度上回憶帶來的心理性生理不適，你選擇受苦，為什麼這對你這麼重要?你有能力選擇不要這一切不必要的折騰，而從現在來看，你認為這重要到認為我也該受苦」

「……」 Mycroft靠在椅背上雙手放在腿上眉毛微微揚起「你說我欺騙你，你一直說我不守信用，我宣示過”我承諾我將保護.引導.教導”是因為這件事吧，所以你要他們送鳶尾花給我」

「你對我說過的」 Eurus語調變得像孩子鬧脾氣「你承諾過我的」

「Eurus…」 Mycroft輕聲地嘆了口氣搖了搖頭，一歲時的事情 Eurus當然記得，那個傳統的象徵性的宣示，他送了 Eurus鳶尾花並向Rudi保證他會保護這個新生的妹妹「我比你年長不表示我什麼都做得到，我那時候也只是一個孩子，我有我自己的情緒和我的問題，如果是現在的我，我會知道你已經開始出現異常了，但那時候?」他看著妹妹「我們都回不去了」

「I just want to go home…」Eurus說

 

「你要我帶你回家」 Mycroft說「但已經太遲了」你無法回家了，我們都無法回去了，那裡已經不存在了，我們一起錯失了唯一的機會

「我好害怕Mikei」 Eurus的聲音開始變成了孩子的語調，就跟那一次他和 Sherlock跟John被迫玩 Eurus的遊戲時廣播中那個在”飛機”上的孩子一樣「我找不到路回家…」

「Eurus」 Mycroft伸出手像是放在一面不存在的玻璃上一樣， Eurus與他掌心相印， Eurus的手比 Mycroft更蒼白，比他小很多「E大調是淡紫色的」他得知道 Eurus的大腦已經失控到什麼地步了

「C小調是青色的尼龍繩」 Eurus說「還有那些形狀不停擴散，像蜘蛛網被打碎後的玻璃」

「π是無止盡的乳白色沙漠，沙子溫暖又細緻」 Mycroft說

「斐波納契數列是一道很長很長的階梯，每一階都很漂亮但我不知道那會通向何處」 Eurus說「閃閃發光的」

「<波麗露>聽起來是春天的顏色」 Mycroft說

「<歡樂頌>太過閃亮了，太多紅色」 Eurus說「還有燃燒的味道」

「你還是害怕梵谷的星空嗎?」 Mycroft問

「那好像黑洞，轟轟作響而且不停地擴散」 Eurus說

「你看得太多了」 Mycroft說「你把全世界的門都打開了，所以你找不到回家的路，找不出什麼是重要的，也不知道現實的基準點，如果你一綑毛線都沒有的走進米諾陶的迷宮你怎麼可能知道該怎麼回去」

「伊卡魯斯就出去了」 Eurus還是孩子的語調「他的爸爸帶他出去了」

「然後伊卡魯斯飛得太高，太陽融化了他的翅膀上的蠟，墜落海中留下代達羅斯一個人面對喪子帶來的無盡傷痛」 Mycroft說「你要找到真正重要的訊息，你不需要無時無刻看見一切事物的碎形和運動軌跡」

「帶我回家Mikei」 Eurus帶著鼻音說「我找不到路回家，你怎麼著陸的為什麼不告訴我」

「……」 Mycroft看著 Eurus握住了他的手語他十指交扣但安靜的會面室內Greg聽見了他太過熟悉的聲音，骨頭被扭曲脫節的聲音，他本來靠在牆上的忍不住往前走了一步被 Mycroft的眼神制止

 

Mycroft在握住 Eurus的手的時候用拇指折斷了 Eurus的食指，被強行往後扳的手指不自然的停留在一個角度， Eurus只是看了一眼然後看 Mycroft，絲毫不受影響，好像被折的手不是他的一樣， Mycroft站了起來一隻手摸著 Eurus的臉讓他抬頭看著自己另一隻把 Eurus被他折斷手指的手的手腕按在桌上

「Eurus ，Listen to me」 Mycroft說「感覺它，那像是被火灼燒的感覺，認真的去感受它，你有能力感覺疼痛，好好的去面對它，認識它」他把手從 Eurus臉上拿開轉而按在桌上

「這毫無意義」 Eurus語調變回冰冷平板而空洞

「去感受它」 Mycroft說「這很重要，你必須要認識到這種感覺」他提高了音量用哥哥的語氣命令道

 

Eurus的表情漸漸產生細微的變化，但那是些許的困惑

 

「Eurus，沒人喜歡受苦」 Mycroft說，他抓著的那隻手非常輕微的顫抖了兩下「但這正是重點，不知道痛苦為何物便無法理解人」 Eurus抬頭看著他皺起了眉，一臉希望 Mycroft給他解釋

「在你的手指脫臼的那個區域開始擴散的灼熱和撕扯，那是疼痛」 Mycroft說「深刻的認識這種感覺，記住它現在帶給你的感受」 Mycroft說著把手指輕輕地放在手指變形的位置「然後努力的學著，不把這種感覺施加於別人之上」他把突出的骨頭強壓回去同時拉扯那根手指，他把 Eurus的手指關節復位了「Remember this ，這是你的降落程序，帶你走出卡特壑森林(Carterhaugh)的黃磚路和線團*」他放下 Eurus的手， Eurus皺著眉看著自己的手「這也是我最後也是唯一能做的，剩下的只能由你自己去想通了」 Mycroft起身走向Greg「走吧」他幾乎是用氣音說，他們離開時典獄長在外頭等他們，門關上的聲音在走廊迴盪

「她的血壓和心跳罕見的出現了波動，剛才並沒有發生打鬥吧?」典獄長才說到打鬥，遲來的尖叫聲就從門的另一邊傳來，撕心裂肺一般的尖叫讓典獄長立刻把視線轉移到了門的方向停止了和 Mycroft的交談，典獄長要獄警開門的時候 Mycroft已經帶著Greg走到走廊的轉角處了

 

(*卡特壑森林(Carterhaugh)是前面提過的， Mycroft曾說給東風聽的妖精故事<譚林>中妖精的森林，進入者有些會被搶奪財物，而主角譚林是被妖精女王抓走無法離開，曾掉入井中的也是這個人物/黃磚路出自<綠野仙蹤>，順著黃磚路走桃樂絲便能回家/線團對應前面提及的米諾陶迷宮，拉線走進去順著線走出來才不會被困住，伊卡魯斯的父親代達羅斯設計了這個迷宮，國王為避免迷宮的設計被洩漏把父子倆關進去了，後來他們做了翅膀逃走，伊卡魯斯飛得太高翅膀融化墜入海中而死，這一段 Mycroft所說的都是他曾說給小時候的 Eurus聽的故事)

 

一走到沒人會看到的地方 Mycroft裝作什麼都沒發生的表情開始退去，他皺著眉一臉非常反胃的模樣，不自在的反覆張開合握緊拳頭，搓著手指像想要抹掉剛才的觸感，最後他把雙手插在大衣口袋裡走路

「告訴典獄長，她的左手食指第二關節剛才脫臼，我已經幫她復位了，讓醫療人員替她治療，送她回自己的牢房」 Mycroft攔下了正在往會面室去的一個獄警，對方點頭後跑走了

  
  


他們走到典獄長辦公室坐下，這裡只有他們兩人，典獄長還在處理 Eurus

Mycroft在辦公桌後坐下臉埋在雙手掌間，Greg都聽得到他嘆的一大口氣， Mycroft不想討論剛才的事情，動手翻起了典獄長的文件，Greg知道刻意去傷害自己弟弟妹妹對 Mycroft而言是一件特別難受的事情， Sherlock是一回事，誰沒跟弟弟打架過?尤其 Sherlock還是一個喜歡自己討打的小鬼，但他知道 Mycroft避免對 Eurus使用任何層面上的暴力，換做別人可能早就動手過了

「你猜錯了」 Mycroft說

「我沒猜什麼啊，我沒有說話」Greg感到莫名其妙地說

「你在想我沒有對 Eurus使用過暴力」 Mycroft說

「你有?!」Greg一點也不信

「冷暴力也是一種暴力」 Mycroft說「即使那不是我的本意，但最終造成的效果在 Eurus角度來說是一樣的，而在Rudi死後失去來謝林福特管道的那三年後 Eurus的精神狀態顯著的惡化了」

「但那不是你的問題，連法庭上都得確定有傷人意圖才能使罪名成立了」Greg說

「我們依然有過失傷害罪」 Mycroft說

「你沒有對她動手，你沒有刻意造成這一切」Greg強調

「實際上我打過她」 Mycroft說

「可是..」Greg突然愣住了，這不是 Mycroft會做的事情

「你覺得意外，我也很意外」 Mycroft說「三年之後第一次會面， Eurus大概覺得我們刻意把她遺忘了，我和Rudi」

「What happened?」Greg問

「我想即使是她，三年單獨監禁無人探視也太過了」 Mycroft說「無論造成了什麼影響，她最後的表達只剩下肢體上的宣洩，那之前 Eurus從未攻擊過我，但那一次之後我們便沒有在 Eurus不受拘束的狀態下直接面對面接觸過了」

「有多嚴重?」Greg問

「我最後不得不還手，打了 Eurus一拳，她流了點鼻血嘴唇也破了但並不是很嚴重的傷，沒留下疤痕」 Mycroft迴避Greg的視線

「I’m talkin about YOU.」Greg說

「你也見過了，我身上沒有這件事留下的疤痕」 Mycroft說

「你在迴避我的問題」Greg雙手按在辦公桌上站著俯視著 Mycroft「你肋骨斷過對吧，我看過你的病歷，斷了兩根還三根，跟 Eurus有關嗎?」

「Look，I don’t…」 Mycroft想轉換話題

「你不會無緣無故地打了你妹妹，我想知道發生什麼事了」Greg說

「唉」 Mycroft按了自己的太陽穴「一次精神疾病的發作，或者情緒性爆發的失控，不重要，她攻擊了我，三根肋骨斷裂但能自己康復，扭傷一隻手，一些皮肉傷，僅此而已」他跳過了很多細節，也省略了自己因為耳膜受損聽力短暫受影響還有差點窒息的事情「如果她當時不是完全的瘋狂，你不會在我身上找不到痕跡的」

「你還手了以後呢?有人介入阻止了?」Greg問

「 Eurus沒有痛覺」 Mycroft說「但被我打這件事對她的認知的衝擊遠大過任何物理傷害，她停止攻擊轉而自殘，生日的交易就是那一天達成的，我陪她過生日，她停止傷害自己」

「你折斷了她的手指」Greg說

「脫臼，我的握力沒有大到能折斷手指骨」 Mycroft說

「為什麼?」Greg問

「 Eurus有能力感受疼痛，但她肯定是拒絕認知到這一個感官存在了，她想要知道我怎麼”著陸”，我就讓她知道答案」 Mycroft十指交握「不知道什麼是痛苦就不會有同情心也不會有同理心，因為會痛，所以才能對人溫柔」他看著Greg說「這是所有人在還不知道其他道理前最早學會的事情之一，”因為這讓我不舒服，所以我不能對別人做一樣的事情”」

「但她知道別人會痛啊」Greg困惑的問

「但她僅僅是”知道”這種感受存在於別人身上，進而利用與施加於他人」 Mycroft說「我只是猜測，如果我能引導 Eurus去認知這在她自己身上會有什麼感覺，也許她會減少對獄警的攻擊，對人的性命也會稍微更重視一點」

「所以你也沒有把握就是了」Greg說

「我從來對我的弟妹不抱百分之百的確定性」 Mycroft說

「你感覺還可以嗎?」Greg問

「不確定，但很噁心」 Mycroft捏著眉心說「那個手感還有聲音都…」

 

敲門聲打斷了 Mycroft，他瞬間換上了那副冰人的嘴臉

「請進」 Mycroft說

「Mr.Holmes我相信您有您的理由，但我還是需要問你為什麼要這麼做」典獄長站在辦公桌前，這是他自己的辦公室，但現在真正的掌權者到了他也只是一個來報告的小下屬，Greg坐在 Mycroft對面的椅子上，典獄長站在他旁邊他本來打算把位置讓給她坐的，但典獄長沒有要坐的意思

「不會造成永久傷害，只要你們確保她的手指被固定好並且沒有自殘的話」 Mycroft說

「她從未這樣尖叫」典獄長說「即使是在David任內也沒有過這種反應」

「我聽過」 Mycroft說「在David前任任內有過」

「請問那一次你做了什麼?」典獄長問

「被她攻擊，在醫療室接受了幾個小時的治療，之後的隔離探視程序就是這麼來的」 Mycroft說

「那麼…」典獄長有些措手不及，她沒料到 Mycroft會直接給她一個簡單明白的答案，更沒想到那是 Eurus的攻擊紀錄

「這一次你不需要知道原因，只要觀察她的行為和提供醫療並向我報告後續即可」 Mycroft說「我假設治療已經毫無阻礙的結束，她已經回到自己的房間了」

「是」典獄長說

「你似乎受某件事情干擾而苦惱，我合理推測發生了你預料之外的情況」 Mycroft說

「我相信我能保有我思想的自由」典獄長說

「呵，你能保有自我思想的話就足以誇獎了，但自由還是在監獄外尋吧，Mrs.O’Brian我並不是在徵詢你的意見，而是禮貌性的假裝我不知道好讓你有機會以自己所希望的表達方式向我報告，我可以把你現在的想法直接說出來，包含你正在懷疑我是否謊報了 Eurus在某些方面的危險性高度以及我所說的上一次攻擊事件的可信度，你在推測我可能有家庭暴力行為嫌疑導致了攻擊，一些你更甚的猜測我就不替你說出來了，收起你驚恐的表情，那會使你顯得軟弱，你的反射是質疑我並不奇怪，考量到你先前的工作面對的案例有多少是這種情況，容我提醒妳，這是謝林福特，這裡的犯人有八成不需要一個理由就會毫不猶豫的把你分屍，剩下的一成會在旁邊等著吃掉妳的屍體，而另外一成妳根本不會希望與他們處在同一個空間，而 Eurus就是這一成中妳最大的噩夢」 Mycroft冷笑「也許妳該相信既存報告而不是靠自己的經驗判斷局勢，現有的程序與規定都是先前的一條條人命累積下來的，希望妳不會成為下一條程序的基石Mrs.O’Brian」

 

「……」Greg知道 Mycroft對部下可以很嚴厲，尤其是考慮到前任典獄長最後的下場，這根本只是善意提醒了

「她在大哭和尖叫，歇斯底里的」典獄長說，她顯然對 Mycroft產生了更深的畏懼「沒有攻擊行為，但那種聲音和表現讓人想到失控大哭的幼兒，在約十五分鐘後驟然停止，她馬上轉變為冰冷疏離的態度，並主動要求回到牢房，非常配合」

「很好」 Mycroft闔上了他剛才隨手翻閱的典獄長桌上的文件起身

「Mr.Holems你要去哪」典獄長問，但 Mycroft並沒有理她，自顧自地走出辦公室

「他大概是要去見她，我最好跟他去，呃…抱歉你的文件大概被整個重新排過了」Greg向典獄長說完後追上 Mycroft

  
  


他們進了電梯後 Mycroft雙手插在口袋裡盯著樓層逐漸往下，如果他今天有帶傘他會雙手疊在傘柄上，站得像一具拄著劍的中世紀騎士鎧甲，這就和他在逮捕行動時往往會把手放在警棍口袋旁一樣，把手放在武器上使人有安全感

「在確定她的情況後我們就回去」 Mycroft說，但這更像說給他自己聽，他不會就只是看一眼就走，他八成會留下來看完所有報告和醫療檢驗結果然後又修修改改一堆東西最後才在天黑前走人

「你說了算」Greg說

 

他們走向 Eurus的牢房， Mycroft出示了自己的身分證件後兩人進入了 Eurus的牢房，玻璃後的 Eurus抱著爸爸給她的聖誕禮物娃娃面對著牆角坐著，鬥魚被放在旁邊， Eurus沒有在看魚，只是對著牆角不發一語

 

這個畫面讓Greg想到他以前看過的日本恐怖片，日本人就會搞出這種鬼怪來， Mycroft走向玻璃敲了兩下想吸引 Eurus的注意但對方毫無轉過來的跡象

Greg雙手交叉在胸前站在 Mycroft身後，看 Mycroft又嘗試了幾次，直接叫了 Eurus的名字但都沒有反應， Mycroft和Greg互看了一眼， Mycroft搖搖頭打算放棄

「妳的手需要一段時間恢復，我相信妳比我更清楚妳的康復時間會是什麼時候」 Mycroft說「他們把包紮做得很好」

 

一陣逼死人的沉默， Mycroft本來要敲玻璃的手舉起又放下了

 

「那…我們走?」Greg伸手拉了 Mycroft的上臂「Eurus不理你，我們走吧」他後一句是講給 Eurus聽的

「為什麼總有人要把我的哥哥帶走」 Eurus孩子般的語調帶著些鼻音，她直接仰頭看著自己身後的兩人，直視著 Mycroft的眼睛，Greg想到了鬼片，他真的不該陪John一起看那些恐怖片的

「Eurus，沒有人要把我帶走」 Mycroft反射的用手把Greg往後擋，即使 Eurus現在根本不構成威脅，但Greg直接無視他的動作往前走了兩步在玻璃前蹲下

「Eurus ，過來」Greg對 Eurus招招手

「Greg你在做什麼?」 Mycroft抓了Greg的肩膀

「你想讓Mikei對我生氣」 Eurus抱著膝坐在角落，側著身轉過頭來看著Greg

「你為什麼這樣想?」Greg問

「Mycroft會生氣」 Eurus說

「也是，你上一次可把我整慘了」Greg說「那你就待在那吧」

「男生都這樣」 Eurus說

「有朋友就不理你了?」Greg問，而 Mycroft皺了眉， Eurus則是一副看到單細胞生物說人話的模樣

「What?」 Mycroft看了Greg希望他能解釋

「聽著」Greg對 Eurus說「你搞錯了一件事」

「這並不常發生，我懷疑你會知道我不知道的任何事」 Eurus語氣空洞的嘲諷普通人智商，嗯，這副嘴臉Greg很眼熟了

「你們果然是親兄妹」Greg勾起一邊嘴角「聽著，天才，你得知道一件事，Your brother is not yours.(你的哥哥不是你的)」

「那一點道理也沒有，在生物上或者社會組成上你的話並不成立」 Eurus說

「他是你的哥哥，但是他不屬於你，沒有人真正屬於另一個人，沒有人把你哥哥搶走，維克多崔佛沒有搶走 Sherlock，我也沒有要把 Mycroft帶走，因為事情從一開始就不是這樣的」Greg說「世界並不是繞著你轉，沒有人為你而存在，即使是你的哥哥們也有屬於自己的生活，你們只是一起長大， Mycroft照顧你. Sherlock陪你都只是他們的選擇，所以才會是”Grow up WITH you(一起長大)”而不是”Grow up FOR you(為你長大)”，就算 Mycroft表現的像後者也不表示他得奉陪到底」

「你以為我多笨，Runner boy」 Eurus說

「知道和明白是兩回事，你們家的人都這樣」Greg說「而且我有名字，Greg Lestrade，Nice to meet you.」

「他並不希望你這樣與我說話」 Eurus說

「我不歸他管」Greg說，他當然知道 Mycroft不希望他和 Eurus接觸， Mycroft正緊揪著他肩膀區域的衣料「我只是想把事情說清楚而已」

 

「Life goes on with or without you.」Greg說「Mycroft的也是， Sherlock的也是，我想和你談個條件」

「喔?」 Eurus被勾起興趣了

「 Mycroft，別拿我的衣服練握力」Greg說，抓著他肩上衣料的手扯得更緊了「把生日那天的自由還給 Mycroft，我想給他過生日，我會送你生日禮物的，這樣可以嗎?啊不過你不能選是什麼，就當作是驚喜吧」

「你並沒有那麼難猜」 Eurus說「你藉由自己的經驗試圖用對付自己幼年手足的方式說服我，你熟悉人類也有許多與人相處的經驗，但並不是理性的分析，我假設這種對人態度的熟練與鬆散和隨興使 Mycroft感到有興趣，他缺乏這些，Poor Mycroft，最終積極的在金魚中尋求安全感」他空洞缺乏感情的語調嘲諷著賣烤麩然後又轉頭看Greg「我不是你的妹妹，你可以放棄你簡單的伎倆」

「You ain’t my sister，You my sister-in-law」Greg說「所以我才得跟你打商量，

Mycroft是不會把你從他的生活中去除的，但你不能佔據他這麼大一部份人生」

「你若非愚蠢便是過於自信」 Eurus說

「Deal or no deal(成不成)?你可沒什麼討價還價的本錢和空間，不答應我還是會把 Mycroft留下來的」

「Deal」 Eurus說「Now go away ，both of you」她看向 Mycroft時正握著自己被折傷的手指，所以實際上 Eurus還是能有痛覺的樣子

  
  
  


他們被 Eurus趕出來時 Mycroft抓著Greg的手腕的力道大到Greg感覺自己的血流都受阻了便提醒 Mycroft放開他

「你不用拉我出來，我也不想待在那裏頭」Greg說

「 Eurus通常不是這麼好說話的，你不該隨便和他談條件」 Mycroft說

「她難得有在反省，正在反省的小孩最好談條件了」Greg說「或者會變得比原本更固執」

「你堅持跟著來是為了這個?和 Eurus談條件?」 Mycroft問，一臉不敢置信的表情

「其實是擔心你，其次是想看看有沒有可能說服她改一下你們那個生日的約定」Greg靠著牆雙手插在口袋裡「她應該有在想你對她說的話吧?你覺得呢?」

「不要轉換話題，以後沒有和我討論過不許和 Eurus提起任何交易!」 Mycroft說

「我知道了」Greg看 Mycroft就知道他其實很擔心剛才的狀況會失控「你覺得 Eurus會改變嗎?」

「那必須經過長時間的觀察才能確定」 Mycroft抹了把臉嘆了一口大氣

「至少她現在不想惹你生氣，大概想重修舊好?」Greg攤手

「現在有爸媽能管她了，她不會想失去和爸媽的交流機會的」 Mycroft說

「我們到外頭去如何?透個氣」Greg手放在 Mycroft後腰上推了他一下， Mycroft這兩天精神太緊繃了

 

在謝林福特所在的島嶼有三面，一個懸崖，一片侵蝕的岩石平台，一小片可供船靠岸的沙灘，他們在岩石岸上散步，各自把手插在口袋裡，Greg走在 Mycroft前方一兩步的距離，天氣陰冷不是很適合散步的天氣，不過空氣不錯

「這裡有化石耶，看起來是什麼貝殼的」Greg低頭看著石頭說

「現在是退潮時間，別走的太遠，漲潮會回不來」 Mycroft說「你說的那些，真的不是有預謀的?」

「什麼?你是說我叫 Eurus別把你和 Sherlock當自己的東西那個?我沒有那麼天才會寫好演講稿才陪你來探監」Greg說「只是聽到她那樣說讓我懷疑沒有人告訴她這點，而且她還沒有搞清楚自己並不是太陽，大家都繞著她轉， Sherlock以前也有點像這樣，他假死回來的時候還以為大家都會和他離開前一樣不是嗎? John have moved on，but he didn't understand that.」

「他現在知道了」 Mycroft說

「真驚人不是嗎?一場婚禮一場葬禮，Well如果加上 Sherlock自己的——兩場葬禮一場婚禮之後他成長了不少」Greg說「But from time to time，still very punchable(但有時候還是非常欠打).」

「我沒有這樣想過我們和 Eurus的關係」 Mycroft說

「她本就該知道這些的，你說過 Eurus某些層面上幾乎是個幼兒」Greg說「小孩子都很自私，對於喜歡的人的表現就是佔有，你們沒這樣玩過弟弟妹妹吧?假裝和他們搶爸爸媽媽」

「我們不是那種家庭」 Mycroft說

「果然」Greg踢了一顆腳邊的空海螺殼把他踢進岩縫中「我們以前喜歡這樣鬧Lily，他小時候開口閉口都是”我的媽咪”.”我的James”.”我的Greg”.”我的Amy”，看他那時候特別喜歡黏誰，我們會假裝和他搶那個人，跑過去抱我媽跟他說”這是我的媽媽”之類的，那時候Lily還小，大約兩歲吧，他氣極了還會哭，甚至會伸手捶我們，聽說我和James小時候也會這樣，所以她最原始的動機大概是真的很喜歡你們兩個吧」

「然而 Sherlock有了維克多」 Mycroft說「而我去了寄宿學校」

「別的小孩頂多哭哭鬧鬧或者推人什麼的」Greg說「真的很行為偏差的頂多咬人或丟東西」

 

但 Eurus不是普通的行為偏差，已經在精神病和人格違常的範圍內的高智商兒童不成熟的心智和任性妄為造成的破壞無可挽回，無論對其他人或者自身都是

 

「你不必這樣冒險調解我們兄妹之間的問題，畢竟她可沒有理由留著你的小命」 Mycroft說

「總不能讓我的男人成天想著另一個女的吧?」Greg痞笑打趣道

「你啊……」 Mycroft拿刻意想逗他的男人沒轍只能搖頭輕嘆，海風這麼大也沒人聽得到他嘆氣

 

Greg很擅長對付小孩，這是 Mycroft很早就知道的事實，首先他能應付尚未戒除毒癮時期的 Sherlock大概就是一種天賦了，而他也見過他照顧走失兒童，那時候他們大概交往了半年多，他去現場找 Sherlock卻被 Sherlock先一步溜了，Greg褲子全濕的站在公園裡吹冷風，他的大衣包在一個小孩子身上，他抱著的那個孩子頭髮也濕透了趴在他的身上環著他的脖子還抽抽噎噎的

那是一起情殺案的後續，兇手在發現自己已經被懷疑後開車衝撞公園的人群，目標只是其中一人，那個人正是證人之一，證人活下來了，但許多無辜的路人受了重傷，這個孩子是其中一個，他的家長恐怕是被送到醫院去的人之一，他自己嚇壞了亂跑結果從沒有柵欄的部分摔進了公園的水池裡，Greg是第一個反應過來衝過去把他撈起來的，他把現場指揮交給另一名來支援的探長，那時候已經是秋天了，小孩全身濕透受到了很大的驚嚇，Greg當下猜這孩子應該只有三歲左右，衣服上還留著夾奶嘴的夾子，奶嘴早就不知道掉在哪了，而且他還包著尿布

 

他把自己的大衣脫下來給Greg披著，小孩緊緊巴著他不放他沒辦法穿上大衣，他隨口提了句他很會照顧小孩讓Greg笑了

那是第一次Greg向他提起家裡有多少弟妹，他當然已經知道了，都在Greg的資料上了，Greg告訴他他以前會幫忙照顧弟弟妹妹，這也是 Mycroft頭一次觀察到Greg對孩子的喜愛，先前他會判斷Greg對兒童的注意為職業病，但那只對了一半，Greg喜歡小孩

 

那孩子的母親確實是被送到醫院了，後來在確認身分後讓孩子的父親把他帶回去了，Greg當時半身濕透抱著小孩指揮現場的照片上了新聞，不過那也只是一小則插曲罷了

  
  


「 Sherlock他們沒幹什麼吧?」Greg突然擔心的轉過來問

「就我所知沒有，怎麼這樣問?」 Mycroft說

「 Eurus的這些事解決了，可是你還是那張臉」Greg比了自己的臉「一副有什麼心事的樣子，這幾天都這樣」

「我只是在思考其他事情，重要的抉擇」 Mycroft說

「我以為你的工作減少了?」Greg停下了腳步回頭看 Mycroft，海浪打在岩石上濺起水花被強勁的海風吹到他們身上

「是私人的事情」 Mycroft說

「有什麼我該注意的嗎?」Greg問

「我只是在想…考慮，一些事情」 Mycroft猶豫了一下「Maybe ，if is with you ，we can have a family.」

「我們是了啊，我要和你結婚不是嗎?」Greg笑了「不接受反悔啊」

「Family is a group consisting of two parents and their children living together as a unit.(家庭是兩名家長與他們的孩子共同生活的單位)」 Mycroft看著Greg的痞笑退去變成正在消化他聽見了什麼，眨著棕色的大眼不敢相信的看著他「我想了很久，理性不理性的問題和考量很多，但這兩天我很接近結論了」他對Greg乾乾的微笑聳肩

「我以為你…」Greg看著 Mycroft，他知道 Mycroft對於這方面的事情有陰影的「你什麼時候..?」

「大概是那天在公園吧，有段時間了」 Mycroft說的是那天他們在公園散步，一群孩子在踢球差點砸到他們的事「我有許多無法彌補的缺陷，我會盡可能的改變自己，即使我失敗了我相信你會阻止我重蹈覆轍」

「Oh，Mycroft….」Greg走向 Mycroft

「我是一個不完美的人Greg，甚至比起很多人我的性格和心理更加殘缺，不知道這樣的我有沒有這個榮幸與你共組一個家庭，Gregory」 Mycroft雙手插在口袋裡問「當然我也知道你可能已經過了想要成為家長的時期，那對我來說也沒有關…」

「Yes」Greg打斷了 Mycroft伸出手抱緊了他「我當然願意」

 

**“Never trust a hug. It's just a way to hide your face.”**

 

如果他們現在能看到彼此的表情會發現他們都在控制自己的情緒表達，感動和終於安心下來的情感都用最簡單的方式表達出來，他們抱著對方的力道很緊，海浪聲外 Mycroft聽得到Greg的呼吸有些快，是情緒激動的反應， Mycroft不確定自己是什麼表情，但大概會是 Sherlock見到後會嘲笑他怎麼突然這麼感性的那一種吧

 

浪打到他們腳邊他們才放開對方，Greg站的位置讓他的一隻鞋子裡進了海水， Mycroft說已經開始漲潮了，他們該折回去了，這片岩石平台漲潮後是不存在的

 

「你怎麼不早說!!」Greg加快了腳步要折回去

「你直直往這邊走，我不好壞了你的興致」 Mycroft攤手

「快走啊!漲潮被捲走可不好玩!」Greg拉了 Mycroft抓著他的手小跑步離開岩岸

 

典獄長在辦公室關掉了監視畫面，讓本來派去提醒漲潮時間的獄警直接回來，雖然Mr.Holmes頗嚇人，但實際上是怎麼樣的人有待評估是典獄長在心中下的結論

醫療室的人送上了一份申請，是開止痛藥給 Eurus的申請， Eurus感到不舒服的時候會把所有進入他牢房的人趕出去造成一些收容上的困擾，典獄長沒有多想就批准了

 

\--------------------------------------

他們回去以後經過一陣子反覆的討論後決定找代理孕母，他們沒有把這項決定告訴任何人，因為這都還是在討論中而已，他們不想給誰太高的期望

 

Greg回去上班已經兩個多月了，五月初突然冒出一個殺人後喜歡在人家眼窩裡插花的神經病讓他和普爾探長兩個人在倫敦四處奔波調查，已經一整個禮拜沒有回家了，Lily和 Mycroft時不時會幫他帶午餐或晚餐， Sherlock和John沒辦法幫忙，他們被Rosie傳染了托兒所正在流行的腸病毒， Sherlock病得特別重，John自己也生病了但還是得照顧兩個病童( Sherlock生病以後更幼稚了)，Greg可以想像等 Sherlock病好後如果他們已經抓到人他會多嘔自己錯過了這個案子

 

「有頭緒了吧」午餐時 Mycroft把Greg從蘇格蘭場帶出來監督他好好的吃完一餐，Greg一邊吃著他的肉醬麵一邊抱怨那個殺手為什麼不買個盆栽非得拿人眼窩來插花，而且還是個潔癖根本找不到DNA等等

「理查大概快想通什麼了，他跑到第一個被害者的小學去調查了，你呢?今天怎麼不在家工作?」

「我下午要去Mr.Cohan的辦公室」 Mycroft說，Cohan是代孕機構的人，Greg短暫見過他一兩次，這些複雜的事情都交給 Mycroft處理了，在這起案件開始前他也嘗試去了解相關的法律和程序，那些複雜到Greg甚至說出了”如果我能自己生我就給你生一個，我已經快要沒辦法分辨這是不是英文了”這種話，然後把那疊文件闔上投降

「有什麼我要簽的文件嗎?」Greg問

「沒有，他只是想提供我一些捐卵者的資料」 Mycroft說「…如果你現在轉頭可能會嚇到，普爾探長趴在你背後的櫥窗上，他似乎很需要和你說幾句話」他指著Greg身後說

「Bloody hell!理查!」Greg轉頭一看普爾果然站在人行道上向他招手然後指了指自己手上拿的一本畢業紀念冊「我得回去工作了，希望這條線索有用」他趕忙喝掉了半杯水便拿著大衣跑到外頭去和普爾探長會合了

 

Mycroft喝掉了自己的咖啡結了帳離開，因為找代孕花的時間長也更複雜所以他們才會還沒辦婚禮就開始忙這個，這間診所是 Mycroft在上議院認識的某人介紹的，大概就是這個原因他們從一開始不必表明身分對方也不敢問就直接把他們當VIP對待了

  
  


「Mr.Holmes請坐」Cohan是一名五十歲左右的中年人，頭髮灰黑交雜，他每次見到 Mycroft都更怕他一些，主要是他逐漸意識到這個自稱普通公務員的人實際上恐怕是能讓他人間蒸發的某種惹不起的狠角色，他試圖打聽過 Mycroft，但通常光是提及他的名字對方的反應就足以讓他閉嘴停止追問了

 

好幾份檔案被疊在桌上，他們提出的要求是盡可能找與自己伴侶有類似特徵的人，而這間診所會主動尋找願意捐精或捐卵的高材生，很多大學生或者研究生都是捐贈者，但男女比例落差很大，所以捐卵者的數量少很多

 

Mr.Cohan坐在辦公桌另一邊裝忙，有的客戶希望他提供很多補充資訊，而有的則希望你乖乖閉嘴，讓他們好好看文件， Mycroft就是這種

 

Mycroft翻到其中一份的時候表情有了很不明顯的變化

「這個人的學歷長相和相關健康紀錄都很好，為什麼七年前捐的卵現在還在?」 Mycroft把那份文件給了Cohan

「喔，這一位」Cohan說「呃…是這樣的，這一位當初是捐贈給熟人，同時把多餘的卵子移交本診所換取受贈者的胚胎植入費用，所以他算是無償捐贈的，那一次捐贈有兩名孩子誕生，有些人不希望自己的孩子有不知道在何處的同母異父或同父異母手足，而更多的是這一位有殘疾的家族病史，他本身檢查過是沒有遺傳到這個問題但很多客戶還是覺得不妥…」Cohan解釋起了相關的問題

「我會和我的伴侶討論」 Mycroft把那一份資料拿走了

「Mr.Holmes您確定?還有很多您還沒看的..」Cohan說

「我會與你聯絡」 Mycroft拿著傘離開了

 

“在你的辦公室見面方便嗎?是關於孩子的事情”-MH

“老子他媽的終於破案了!!Lily在和我吃晚餐，你過來吧!”-G

餐廳的地址被附在訊息最後， Mycroft便讓司機開車過去

 

「幫我回了嗎?」Greg右手在今晚逮捕犯人的時候被刀子割傷了纏了繃帶，他靠左手拿湯匙有些困難的喝著湯，他請Lily幫他把他說的話打字回給 Mycroft

「Greg，孩子是什麼意思???!!」Lily瞪大眼看著自己哥哥下一秒把嘴裡的湯噴回碗裡了

 

Greg實在沒辦法唬弄過去只好老實告訴Lily他們打算找代孕的事情

「但這不是確定的事，不要太期待或跟別人說，省得讓他們白白開心一場」Greg說「 Mycroft今天下午就是去談這個」他在說他們已經在這程序上耗了兩個月時說了診所的名字

「….OH MY GOD !!Greg!」Lily想了幾秒後站了起來「有一件事情你得知道!!!」

  
  
  


Mycroft手上拿著那份資料到餐廳時先注意到的是Greg手上纏著繃帶，但兩個Lestrade的表情讓他先暫時無視了那點

「我可以合理推測你們現在知道我要說什麼了」 Mycroft看出在自己到達前秘密已經洩漏了

「我現在真想尖叫但是我們在公眾場合」Lily說

「Greg你的手還好嗎?」 Mycroft問

「好得很只是被割...你居然是先問這個嗎?!!」Greg努力不叫出來

「我本來就是想來問你的意見，而你們兩個似乎在過去三十分鐘內已經達成了某種結論了」 Mycroft拉了椅子坐下

「我完全同意，你們想怎麼樣我都絕對支持!我先走了!」Lily給了Greg兩個大拇指給他使了一個眼色拿了包包就走了

「她是真的有約要赴，其實大概二十分鐘前她就該走了，一個畫廊的人力支援什麼的」Greg說「我看我把我的那份三明治打包好了，我們回去談吧」

 

Mycroft開車的時候說了診所那邊解釋的一些事情，包含Lily因為家族有失聰病史而沒有別人接受過她捐的卵的事，而通常這類捐贈的卵會在十年到期便被銷毀，很多巧合碰在一起才有這個機會

 

回家討論過後他們覺得這是最好的選擇了， Mycroft明天會給Mr.Cohan打個電話，但暫時還是不會告訴任何一個Holmes，他們家的人都太他媽戲劇化了，等八字都寫完了再告訴他們省得 Mycroft得應付太過興奮的父母和用彆扭的方式表達祝福的 Sherlock

 

找到合適的代理孕母又是另一項複雜的任務了，不過這部分Mr.Cohan會負責的

 

「現代科學真的很讚呢」在偵訊室外普爾探長突然說

「怎麼說?」Greg問

「抓得到這傢伙還是多虧他叔叔偷情生了私生子結果被老婆打破頭進了警局紀錄，他叔叔的DNA在證據資料庫裡意外比對到他有部分符合再去追蹤他才抓得到這個神經病人頭盆栽愛好者的」普爾探長說「而這傢伙能出生又是一個醫學奇蹟」

「他除了腦子有病外看起來挺正常的」Greg說

「他現在27歲，第一個試管嬰兒現在40歲，他本身也是個試管嬰兒，如果沒有這個技術他根本不會出生」普爾探長說「世界上有數百萬人根本不會存在，試管嬰兒和代理孕母還有其他技術，真的很讓人讚嘆」

「是啊」Greg說「生命本身啊就是一項奇蹟」

「但是就是有這種人喜歡糟蹋別人的性命」普爾說「你的手還好吧?」

「跟他的脖子比我的手好得很」Greg說

「你把他踹下樓的動作也太熟練了些」普爾吐槽

「人頭嘛，和足球大小差不多的」Greg說

「這種發言出自兇案組長很不妙啊」經過的迪摩克吐槽

「你下個月結婚到底請不請我們啊」Greg說

「我還在跟我未來的繼子女們討論呢」迪摩克揮揮手走了

「為什麼?他要跟繼子女討論這個?要讓小孩當花童嗎?」普爾問

「啊，你還不知道啊，他要娶他高中老師，他的三個繼子女中最小的跟他一樣大是他的同班同學」Greg說「最大的大了他十歲」

「Wow，那還真的是…」普爾張著嘴說不上話

「高中的時候罵幹你娘還真的不是開玩笑的啊…」Greg說

「看不出來啊…他居然是喜歡熟女的…」普爾說，迪摩克挺受菜鳥女警們歡迎的，原來不是為人正直，是賞味期未到啊….

「還當現成爺爺喔，最大的那個有兩個小孩」Greg說

「他今年的聖誕節會很精采吧…」普爾說「話說你自己的婚禮什麼時候辦?」

「等我從美國回來，所以不是十二月就是明年初了」Greg說

「你們要冬天結婚?那天氣可不怎麼樣啊」普爾說

「他又不希罕戶外，在室內就好了」Greg說

「婚禮什麼的預備啊安排啊什麼的可花時間了」普爾說「你們有個基本的點子嗎?我在天堂島處理過好幾個安排婚禮細節就開始吵架結果在蜜月時大爆發的配偶謀殺案喔」

「我交給 Mycroft全權負責了，在我去美國交流前會把一些跟我有關的部分跟他敲定好的」Greg說

「全部交給一方來做很容易出問題吧」普爾說「這可不輕鬆，你不分攤一些嗎?」

「相信我，和這種控制狂結婚最好把方向盤交給他，他可以自己弄的很開心的」Greg說「你不用太擔心這是什麼潛在家庭風險，這只是我們的相處模式」

「既然你都這麼說了」普爾雖然還是覺得這聽起來很不妙，他見過的控制狂都是被他逮捕的對象

「說到婚禮啊，我想找你當我的Best man你覺得如何?」Greg問

「你弟不當嗎?」普爾受寵若驚的問，他參加過Greg和前妻的婚禮，他知道Greg和弟弟關係很好的

「James說他當伴郎的婚禮最後沒一個好下場，所以拒絕了，而且他上個禮拜去冰島了，婚禮那時候他能不能來還不確定」Greg說

「我我我…我不知道，也許你該找別人?我不是…我不太..我不確定」普爾結結巴巴的「我沒有當過伴郎，沒有人找我當過伴郎，為什麼找我，我們甚至好幾年沒見了」

「因為我們交情好而且我認識的人裡面你相當可靠?」Greg說

「那如果真的沒有其他人選，我很榮幸」普爾站的筆直就差沒有敬禮了「Oh，God希望我來得及寫好一份講稿」

「你還有大半年可以搞這個，你還是先去把下午這個插花狂的記者會稿子看熟吧，下午記者會是你負責，我得帶安德森他們去蘇活區處理今天早上那個”瓦斯中毒”案」Greg拍了普爾的肩膀喊了安德森和唐納文出外勤去了

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Mrs.Holmes的生日在六月，Elena向 Mycroft要求額外的機會去探望 Eurus， Mycroft答應了， Sherlock那天帶著小提琴去，在 Sherlock和 Eurus合奏的時候 Mycroft坐在母親旁邊其實沒怎麼專心聽，他只是在觀察後得到了 Eurus的手指完全康復的結論

他的手被握住的時候他皺了一下眉，突然的肢體接觸總會讓他有這個反應，他低頭看見母親握住他放在腿上的手，他沒有把手抽走或者找藉口起身，他只是坐在那，他們家的人手都有點冰涼，但顯然這是個Holmes的遺傳，因為他母親的手並不是，在這之前他沒有注意過這點

  
   
  


「今天在謝林福特過得很順利?」Greg從蘇格蘭場回來看到 Mycroft就說

「沒有傷亡報告，也沒有攻擊， Eurus很安分只是和 Sherlock一起拉琴祝我母親生日快樂而已」 Mycroft說

「原來今天是她生日?」Greg說

「其實還沒到，只是今天會比較適合訪客前往謝林福特，還有他們接下來要去參加一個遊輪旅遊，後天出發」 Mycroft說，他父母退休的生活經常不在英國境內，有時候是Mrs.Holmes一時興起的旅行有時候則是這種Mr.Holmes安排好的悠哉度假

「他們經常去旅行啊」Greg說「要搭郵輪去哪?」

「不知道，上次他們的目的地是日本，但最後卻在泰國住了一個月」 Mycroft說「顯然 Sherlock喜歡亂跑的惡習不是全然出自後天」

「說到 Sherlock，昨天我看到他出示了一張你的證件，你最好檢查一下你丟了哪一張」Greg說

「我就知道他不會這麼安分」 Mycroft扶額拿出了皮夾開始檢查少了什麼

\---------------------------------------

7/17 Mycroft當天

「生日快樂!」Greg下班回來手上提著蛋糕，他又是好幾天在蘇格蘭場加班好不容易才回來了，多虧 Sherlock終於抓到那個珠寶賊了

「謝謝」 Mycroft在書房裡的工作收尾了，他微笑著看Greg把那個小蛋糕放在桌上插上蠟燭，用打火機點火後跑去把電燈關了

「Happy birthday to you~

Happy birthday to you~

Happy birthday dear Mycroft

Happy birthday to you!」Greg給他唱了生日快樂歌，在燭光下他的笑臉看起來比平常更調皮了些， Mycroft只是微笑著等他唱完然後吹熄了蠟燭

 

「這算是我第一次真正幫你過生日」Greg去開了燈「Happy birthday love」他親了 Mycroft說

「我認為以前的都算數」 Mycroft說

「你沒許願啊」Greg在拿出叉子給 Mycroft時突然想到

「沒什麼實質意義，畢竟我能求的已經都有了，至於提高全人類智商十個百分點這種不可能的願望就算了吧」 Mycroft捏著梗把巧克力蛋糕上的櫻桃放到一旁

「許願很好玩啊，過了一個年紀那依然是種樂趣」Greg拿叉子把 Mycroft蛋糕上的杏仁片挖走吃了， Mycroft不喜歡杏仁「說說看嘛~很有意思的」

「好吧，既然你如此堅持」 Mycroft笑了說「首先我希望 Sherlock的心智年齡能往上提三歲」

「放棄吧」Greg說

「看吧」 Mycroft說

「下一個」Greg說

「你去美國交流能一切順利平安回來」 Mycroft說「而且不會帶著一口糟糕的美國口音回來，紐約或德州口音我都不接受」

「我會努力維持我原本的口音的哈哈哈」Greg大笑

「第三點」 Mycroft的嘴唇被Greg的手指按住

「第三個願望不能說，說出來不會成真啊」Greg微笑著說「雖然”全人類智商提昇十個百分點”這個無論如何都不會成真就是了」

「…你總堅持一些奇怪的習俗」 Mycroft說

「紅酒配巧克力蛋糕應該可以吧?我去拿一瓶上來」Greg說

「有一瓶比較合適的，我去拿」 Mycroft說

「你櫻桃不吃吧?」Greg問

「不吃」 Mycroft下樓去拿紅酒和兩個杯子上來時Greg嘴裡似乎在忙什麼

 

「你牙齒怎麼了嗎?」 Mycroft倒酒時終於忍不住問

「摁母恩亨(Wait a minute)」Greg含糊的”說” 「哈，果然還是做得到嘛」他吐了舌頭，舌頭上打了一個結的櫻桃梗被他拿起來給 Mycroft看，一副炫耀的模樣

「這會讓我聽起來像個保母，但我還是要說….不要玩食物」 Mycroft說「我才下去一下而已」

「我只是想到很久沒玩這招了想看看是不是還做得到啊」Greg說

「你到底學這個做什麼??」 Mycroft說

「高中的時候在派對上可以用來現?」Greg說「你試試看?」

「NO」 Mycroft嚴正拒絕了

「你舌頭很靈活應該難不倒你吧，這舌頭不夠靈活也辦不到」Greg手上拿著另一個櫻桃說

「我拒絕」 Mycroft說「你到底怎麼辦到的??」

「就…舌頭牙齒啊」Greg說「還有十幾年前的吃飽太閒沒事幹和愛現」

「你真的沒用手?」 Mycroft一臉懷疑的說

「我幹嘛要騙你這個啊，吶，你看」Greg把另一顆櫻桃放嘴裡，看起來有點像在做鬼臉但三兩下就把櫻桃梗打結好了拿出來給 Mycroft看「看吧，沒騙你」他把櫻桃吃了梗放在盤子邊拿起紅酒喝了一口

「……」 Mycroft無言的扶額「你真的…有時候相當的幼稚」

「如果不能三不五時的幼稚一下長大有什麼意義?」Greg說

「一個字，Sherlock」 Mycroft說

「他幼稚是因為他沒長大」Greg說

「很不幸的，我無法反駁這點」 Mycroft說

 

他們一邊吃蛋糕一邊聊著，安西亞今天下午來的時候帶了一盒巧克力給 Mycroft，附上了Laskin送的餅乾，雖然一看就知道餅乾也是安西亞買的，只是掛了Laskin的名義而已

 

Greg吃完先去洗澡了，他今天在外奔波了一整天， Mycroft把東西收拾了回房間去

「所以你不喜歡吃櫻桃」穿著浴袍頭髮還在滴水的Greg說

「不討厭但也不喜歡」 Mycroft說

「但挺好玩的不是嗎?比起其他的水果至少這個有得玩」Greg說

「Again，不要玩食物」 Mycroft說

「至少算是一種運動?」Greg說

「舌頭確實是肌肉但就算是我也不會把那當成一種運動的」 Mycroft間接承認了自己的懶

「你得承認我舌頭挺靈活的」Greg說

「那倒是真的，雖然這種技能實在不知道有什麼用處」 Mycroft一邊把背心掛起來一邊認真的吐槽著，沒注意到對方已經走到他背後

「生日快樂，最近我沒什麼時間陪你真抱歉」Greg環抱住 Mycroft的腰在他耳邊說「我知道你是不會計較這個啦，不過不說一聲我自己過意不去」

「你明天放假嗎?」 Mycroft問

「是啊，抓到那傢伙了，休個一天然後回去就是一堆報告」Greg說

「有意願把你靈活的舌頭用在別的地方嗎?」 Mycroft換上了明顯的調情語調說

「捨命陪君子，你壽星你最大」Greg笑說

「我去沖個澡，很快就好」 Mycroft摸了Greg的頭髮「要夏天了但你最好還是把頭髮弄乾會比較好」

「擦一下等等自然就乾了」Greg去拿了毛巾

  
  


19號Greg回去上班的時候脖子上還帶著很顯眼的吻痕，每個人不是帶著揶揄的眼神就是直接對他開玩笑了，唯一還有點原則或者說是太過尷尬而假裝什麼都沒看到的只有普爾探長，他什麼都沒說，但反而讓Greg更在意了

「媽的，沒想到那傢伙真的這麼得寸進尺，要不是是他生日我肯定不會放過他」下班後在酒吧裡Greg拿著一杯啤酒和John說

「我現在聽的這些不會讓我被人道毀滅吧」John說

「要先毀滅他會先毀滅掉理查的」Greg指著在自己旁邊的另一名探長說

「噗咳咳咳咳!!!」突然被點名而嗆到啤酒的普爾探長在被嗆死的邊緣掙扎中

「這大概得花上幾天才會退了」John消遣他笑著說

「我本來打算明天去游泳的，可惡」Greg說

「Oh! For FUCK SAKE!! I don’t need to know THIS!!」在John旁邊的 Sherlock終於炸毛了

「是你硬要跟來的」John說

 

在吧檯邊四人的座位由左至右為普爾.Greg.John.Sherlock，本來這是Greg和John的聚會，普爾最近加入了，而硬要跟來的 Sherlock聽到了太多他根本不想知道的哥哥的私生活現在一臉想吐

 

「你再不走我就要說細節了，我們三個就是要來抱怨你的你還跟來是想逼我們圍毆你還是想逼死我們啊」Greg說「你再不走我就..」

「FINE!!JOHN我會在巴茨!!」 Sherlock摀著耳朵衝了出去

「哼，還是個小鬼」Greg哼了氣

「不過說真的，沒辦法去游泳?Really?」John說

「根本被當成磨牙骨了」Greg沒好氣的說，但嘴角有點可疑的上揚

「反正最近結膜炎很盛行，別去游泳也好」John說「上次 Sherlock他…」

 

Sherlock抱怨大會終於在把壓力來源本尊趕跑後正式展開，普爾探長決定今天無論聽到什麼他都要自動失憶以求長命

 

\--------------------------------

八月底

「我下個禮拜就要去美國了」Greg坐在地上身邊都是紙張「倫敦和紐約差了五個小時對吧，那其實也還好，我在手機上開個倫敦時間的提示，有機會會打給你的，差不多就這些人了，發邀請給他們，看有誰要來」他把一張名單遞給 Mycroft「你呢?要邀請誰?」

「更像是要拒絕誰，想來的一些人非常不適合出現在你的婚禮上，尤其會是安保上的惡夢，我已經婉拒那位女士的孫子們了，我沒有什麼朋友可以邀請， Sherlock會把John帶來，安西亞會負責婚禮的安保事宜，我的父母希望邀請的幾個表親，就只有這樣」

「你的Best man呢?」Greg問

「……」 Mycroft沉默了

「實在不行的話，安西亞也可以的吧?」Greg說

「我會確保至少有人會負責這個的」 Mycroft說

「所以你那邊有幾個表親會來?」Greg問「表兄弟姊妹?」

「主要是我父方的親戚，住在法國的Vernet家的成員，但好幾代前他們就有和Holmes家通婚過，所以我們兩家的人其實很像」 Mycroft說「Aurora Vernet，我們的表妹，小了我十歲，還有Cyrus Vernet，比我小十二歲，他是個醫生」

「Aurora(歐若拉)這是什麼名字啊，不是法語吧?」Greg說

「跟Eurus一樣，是希臘神話裡面的人物，是晨曦女神的名字」 Mycroft說「顯然Eurus這個名字給了他們這個點子，Aurora是考古學者，大部分的時間都在澳洲沙漠地帶挖化石，他那一份邀請能不能送到都是個問題，所以我這一邊的賓客可能會比預期的少，你可以多邀一些親戚如果你想的話」

 

他們在Greg前往美國前把這些需要Greg一起決定的婚禮相關事宜搞定了，等Greg在美國交流結束回來後他們就結婚

 

出差前 Mycroft幫Greg收拾了他出差的行李，”不小心”把追蹤器放進行李箱的縫隙裡去了，航空公司什麼的搞丟行李可常見了，然後Greg手機的追蹤和後門也”順手”放回去了，畢竟有必要的時候總是得能找到人才好啊

 

在浴室刷牙的Greg其實早就知道 Mycroft在他背後動了手腳但他決定假裝什麼都沒看到，畢竟出遠門的是他，能讓 Mycroft安心也不是件壞事

END

 

\-------------------下一部曲標題為”婚前出差 Salut d'amour”----------------

兩萬多字啊這一更,這裡算是一種後記吧

看了一下這份文件除去各種註解一共693569字(六十九萬三千五百六十九字)

這篇本來應該只是一篇短文,原本的架構是探長帶麥回家過聖誕,然後夏洛克因為恢復記憶(家裡失火是被麥接住才逃生的)來和麥考夫道謝

本來安排的是探長因為麥和東風的事情對福爸媽發飆了,但想一想這其實不太適合,而且故事發展也改變了,本來的短篇結構拉長後也有時間去描寫其他人物和加深麥考夫個性的由來,Uncle Rudi的存在感可以說是直接暴增了500%

 

Rudi因為只是一個被提過的名字所以有很大的發揮空間,除了他有變裝癖還有他顯然有能力把東風送走還處理了各種家裡的困擾,所以他是個外勤間諜頭子的身分就出來了

在寫Rudi的時候我是用劇中麥的一些行為和表現去反過來推演一個更冷血殘忍版本的麥,換言之在文中麥考夫是更好版本的Rudi,但實際上在這篇文的人物構成是Rudi就是一個更加缺陷版本的麥考夫

他的形象我也借用了Doctor Who中12爺的形象,12有時候看起來特別悲傷所以Rudi無法正常愛人的缺陷便是從這裡被放大的

 

Dayton家的支線是為了讓Sherlock-福爸媽人物線路能和Mycroft-雷斯垂德家線路能在倫敦重疊引爆後續的事情,並且把安姊正式納為自己人

而Tim則是一個讓Rudi具有一些正常人性面和突顯他本身缺乏愛人能力到什麼程度的角色,Rudi無法產生戀愛的情感但是會對家人有近乎病態的珍愛,即使需要傷害甚至殺害別人他也不在乎(衍生自麥考夫不在乎嚇到普通人或者毀掉他們生活來保護夏洛克的行為)

講白了Tim就是出場來死的(笑)

 

Abigaile這個名字有父親的喜悅的意思,而Abigaile就是在一個充滿愛的環境下成長的,他的兩個父親(生父養父/爸爸教父)和母親都非常疼愛他,沒有什麼壓力必須趕快長大,是個有著與麥考夫相反的命運的女孩,同時也是一個假設"如果麥考夫有個比他年長可以依靠的手足會是如何"的一個嘗試

  
  


最早在寫到Lily曾經捐過卵那時候就在預備後面可能會寫他們當家長的部分了,麥對組成自己家庭(有後代/養育孩子)的恐懼也很早就提及就是因為這點,家庭是這篇文很重要的軸心,一個健全的家庭所養育出來的人很難被破壞,探長就是個典範

但一個一直都功能失調的家庭即使有了最好的結果,而那個人也努力嘗試了依然能夠失敗得非常徹底,這就是Holmes家的背景,其實我沒有機會寫的潛在設定是Elena(福媽)的家庭也是功能失調的,父親的角色嚴重失職,作為女兒他不被期望有什麼表現也經常被忽視,家長與孩子之間的關係很疏遠甚至算是在情感上的虐待邊緣,Rudi的台詞中提過愛與被愛的供需,Elena是屬於需要被愛的那一種人,而這個背景也間接導致了他的產後憂鬱更嚴重

 

這篇文的基調從最初短篇的"艸這些混帳!我要為麥考夫出一口氣!"漸漸轉變成"不帶惡意的行為依然能造成傷害,而生命的過程就是與這些達成和解"

有意思的是這個轉變其實是在寫探長有關的部分時產生的

 

福爸福媽盡力了,但最後他們還是能力有限

福爸一直是被要求不能知道太多,來自別人(Rudi.麥考夫.夏洛克)的善意地表達就是要他無知,因此一旦遇見他無法處理的事情他也只能交給自己的兒子處理

福媽愛孩子但是在面對麥考夫有著某種障礙,最終漸漸跨過這個障礙試圖彌補過去

 

麥從無法信任別人能把他從他自己的地獄中救出到願意讓Greg知道他最深的恐懼,這其實不是不信任,而是一種習慣性的自我孤立和自救,因為他一直是這樣過來的

有個主持人叫Stephen Colbert,他說過的一個概念就很有意思

"你永遠不可能完全對你的家人坦承,即使是你最愛的人你依然會有不想讓他們知道的那一小部分"而麥的那一小部分正是這一些陰影,還有麥自己不承認的缺乏安全感問題

還有"你能在人群中感到孤獨,也能在獨處時不感到孤單"這個概念也是其中一些對話的靈感來源

 

東風相關的部分其實相當難寫,因為一個瘋掉的天才在想什麼很難被模擬,最接近的應該是Unabomber(大學炸彈客)Ted" Kaczynski

他16歲就上哈佛,25歲就成為教授,智商有167,但最後變得很偏執反科技,1978年到1995年被捕期間多次製造炸彈攻擊,是FBI史上最昂貴的調查行動  
  
但是他至少還是有能力把自己的想法全都寫下來的人,而且他發病(或者變偏執)的時候已經是成年人了,兒童精神病和成年人還是有很大落差的  
所以我只能強化東風的兒童面,沒有發展的人格和心智也很危險,同理心和同情心並不是完全與生俱來的,所以小孩子殘忍自私而且總覺得世界繞著自己轉,在S3出來的時候兩個魔王編劇就說了夏洛克最初的表現就是覺得"好了我回來了大家可以繼續了,可是卻不明白他不在的時候世界依然正常運轉"  
而小孩子會霸佔自己喜歡的人,通常是照顧者,這點很常見,他們提到這些人時往往會說"我的OOO"這種話,你糾正他"你的OOO也是我的OOO"  
比如你對你的表弟說:你的奶奶也是我奶奶啊  
他們有時候會無法理解這個概念,有些孩子會因此和你生氣像是你搶了他們的玩具一樣  
  
而從這衍生的就是東風覺得自己的哥哥被人搶走的感受,他不了解哥哥們並不屬於他這件事  
  
探長看似是整篇文中最健全的人,但他也不是,他是被迫一夜間長大接受現實殘酷的少年,但大家都忘了這個過程而只記得他是個可以信任的照顧者,因為我是哥哥所以我必須照顧弟弟妹妹,因為我是長子所以我要照顧家人的念頭使他留在家鄉沒有上大學或者去壯遊,他直接選擇了背負起生活的重擔,只為了留下最小的妹妹Lily  
  
探長少年時期放蕩不羈叛逆逍遙但依然算是個乖孩子,不過沒有後來那麼高的責任心,直到父親驟逝他才脫離了不成熟的兒童期,但偶而還是會故態復萌調皮一下,突然被迫長大.被踢入現實世界他對自己的生活也充滿問題,但能回答他的人已經過世,而剩下的母親探長只希望不讓他擔心而已,所以他抱著不確定性和懷疑跟不安在陌生的倫敦生活,他和剛離家的前妻一樣是急著想要在生命中找到一個固定點的人,所以他們為了成為對方的固定點而結婚了,以為這能解決雙方的問題,然而問題是他們都是被波浪沖散的兩朵浮萍,兩朵浮萍抱在一起也只是根不固定在任何地方任水漂流而已,被沖散也只是註定的結局而已  
  
當探長已經成熟.找到自己的定位時婚姻也失敗了,因為他們各自找到了定點,卻已經不是和彼此一致的方向了  
他對身邊的人的照顧和責任感是他家庭驟變的衍生,但因為這是一個被大多數人分類為"良善"的品質而被忽略了這一切開始的原因並不比麥考夫變成幕後魔王好到哪去  
探長變成一個好奶爸是因為真正的爸爸已經不在了  
麥考夫變成幕後魔王是因為原本的魔王被殺了  
他們生命中重要的支柱突然垮了讓他們的生命驟變,個性改變,麥哥徹底失去了對人的信任,並且更加壓抑自己的情感,探長被迫成熟照顧身邊的人  
這兩人就像兩個完全不同卻能與彼此共鳴的樂器  
  
  
E/Bella是為了讓麥考夫有同事這種人際關係存在,而且還是要能對照麥考夫和Rudi的人而產生的  
E的部分形象來自茉莉  
  
君之墮到此完結,謝謝各位,打算把這搞成麥考夫人生三部曲,君之墮是成長,下一部曲"婚前出差 Salut d'amour"是"成婚",如果真的一直有人在看/留言支持,我也沒有因為大學畢業而中斷成功寫到第三部曲的話第三部就是"成家"了,希望能寫到那去


End file.
